Because Love Conquers All
by BlackRoseRaven
Summary: Alternate Ending to Metempsychosis, Alternate Timeline. What if Scrivener Blooms and Luna had given in? What if the darkness, the corruption, the evil had simply been too great? Full summary and warning in profile.
1. Prologue: Fair Forewarning

Because Love Conquers All

~BlackRoseRaven

Prologue: Fair Forewarning

_Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm a Draconequus of wealth and taste; I've been around for a long, long year, stole many a pony's soul and faith. I was around when Celestia had her moment of doubt and pain... made damn sure that Luna rose her horn and sealed her fate. Pleased to meet you... hope you guess my name: but what's confusing you is the nature of my game._

_You see, 'twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you have seen in your dreams; the story that you are about to be told, took place in the Midgardian layers of old. Now you've probably wondered where nightmares come from... if you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun._

_Very well, friends... mind games aside for the moment, it is my dubious pleasure to present to you a story tonight that never occurred, a story that we brushed up against, the beginnings of which caressed us all like a lover's touch, but was turned away at the very last moment. A story that is disturbing, and dark, and painful. A story about power and pleasure, where the villains play the role of adored protagonists and the heroes shall be reviled and despised until the final act. Where good and evil have been forced to trade places, as we raise our glasses to the damned and the sinners and prepare the chains and gallows-hall and cold misery of iron cages for the petulant saints. _

_Is this story a tragedy, a touching tale of love and loyalty, or a fearsome, depraved hack-job of sordid corruption? Are they truly evil, or antiheroes doing whatever it takes to protect what is important to them? Will their victory spell a happy ending, or is it their defeat that will be the only bright point at the end of the long, dark tunnel?_

_It is all up to you to decide, for I am only a humble storyteller. My task is merely to point the way, and lay out the journey that never was, that had almost been... and episode-by-episode, this story will be told, the pieces will fall into place, until there is nothing more for me to tell. Then again, there is always more to tell... always another story, beckoning, begging, always a whisper in the future, always more characters evolving in an endless spiral. "What happens next, what happens next?" is the eternal question that can both always and never be answered, the curse of the storyteller: only fools believe that any ending truly ends. For, even when this entire universe collapses around us into shards of light and shadow that swirl down, down, down into the endless void of nothingness, it will merely be an interlude between one story and the next. Nature abhors a vacuum: something will always rise up, whether everything or nothing exists, to take the place of that which was missing._

_Now close your eyes, my friends, and listen close as I tell the story of a paradise lost, the birth of an empire of shadows, and the steady and unstoppable corruption of the pure and good into the hedonistic and aphotic. All civilizations collapse, and the victors build their homes over the burrows of the dead to forget the past and bring about a brave new world... now, witness the ending of one world of light, and the beginning of eternal night._


	2. Stage One: Subheccha

Stage One: Subheccha, the Desire for Truth

~BlackRoseRaven

_In which Scrivener Blooms and Luna descend into the abyss, turning on the very things they once sought both aid from and the defense of; in which friendships are forged, tested, poisoned, and broken; in which evil's seeds first begin to take heinous root. Colts and fillies, allow this humble Draconequus to present to you the beginning... and the end._

An Excerpt from _Ancient Creatures of Equestria_

_...unknown where or when they first came into existence: all that is known for certain is that the breed of monstrosity known as 'Tyrant Wyrm' are neither dragon nor drake, and do not share any major traits with any other living or extinct species in Equestria. All the same, Tyrant Wyrms seem unique to Equestria's environment: the existence of similar creatures has never been reported anywhere else in the world._

_The presence of a Tyrant Wyrm is made clear by two things: widespread destruction, and the ground becoming corrupt and poisoned. Anywhere a Tyrant Wyrm spends an extended period of time in will shortly fall prey to this effect: it is as if the Tyrant Wyrms ooze such malice it warps the world around them. While at first thought to be a minor concern compared to the poisonous breath and the feared 'Black Verses,' it was eventually realized that the creation of this 'mire' is a defensive instinct. Tyrant Wyrms are able to use the mire for both offense and defense, but its main purpose seems to be both to slow down attackers and to permit a wounded Tyrant Wyrm to begin the process of rebuilding itself._

_It is also known that the breath of a Tyrant Wyrm has its own corrupting influence. A bane to the living, some would say that its effects on the dead are worse: corpses saturated by the Wyrm's breath become zombie thralls to the Tyrant Wyrm, serving it and spreading its corrupting influence into both the living and the dead alike. The one fortune is that these thralls quickly burn their usefulness out, often within only an hour of being granted unlife. _

_But the most fearsome weapon in the arsenal of the Tyrant Wyrms is known as the 'Black Verses.' Channeling psychic torment into the minds of those who hear the Verses, all things – living, dead, supernatural and otherwise – seem to be affected by the Verses, apart from the Tyrant Wyrm's own Thralls, but this is unknown whether or not it is due to some form of targeting or because of immunization granted from the Wyrm's corruption. The Verses bring out the worst memories and agonies suffered by those who hear them, compounded by psychic pain, and further amplified by proximity to both the Wyrm and others: the rare survivors have often reported witnessing the worst memories of nearby allies as well as their own. The Verses are purely designed to cause pain: Tyrant Wyrms feed off spiritual essence, said to consume not just the body but the very souls of those whom they devour, and negative emotions are known to be their 'flavor of choice,' so to speak._

_Exposure to the Verses usually results in insanity, catatonia, and death: very few ponies – in fact, very few known beings at all – have demonstrated an ability to resist the Verses. There are only two known methods of combating them, likewise: either blocking out the sound completely, or daring to speak the Black Verses themselves back to the Tyrant Wyrm, which legend says disrupts the power of the Wyrm's speech. But it has also been rumored that taking this course of action dares a significant risk..._


	3. The End, The Beginning

Chapter One: The End, The Beginning

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener Blooms threw his head back with a howl of torment, his body convulsing: hooves tore against the ground as the earth pony shook his head wildly, his normally charcoal-colored coat rippling, darkening in places here and there as his white mane and tail sparked with unnatural light. Chestnut eyes snapped open in features marred by a hoof-shaped scar that covered almost half his face, but he only stared sightlessly as a terrible sapphire aura pulsed around his body, shocks of energy and electricity twisting over his warping, distorting form.

His wife, his soulmate, his best friend could only stare in horror as tears fell from her eyes: for all her strength, she was helpless to do anything to stop this, to save him, as the winged unicorn dug her hooves against the dirt road beneath her, her dark-blue body flexing as she tried to push herself away even as she was dragged towards her husband by her glowing, spiraled horn. The corruption that had been tormenting Scrivener Blooms and the machinations of Valthrudnir, a pedantic _Jötnar_, had poisoned the link that existed between their souls, was manipulating the magic of the once-Princess of the Night and twisting Scrivener's mind and body... and Luna shrieked as she was yanked forwards, her wings spreading and trying to shove herself away, her dark cyan eyes glowing as inside her, Nightmare Moon gave a wordless cry of anger, of confusion, and most of all... of fear.

Her body shivered, making the splotch of black adorned with the symbol of the crescent moon upon her flank seem to ripple, as mane and tail of ethereal, pulsing starlight sparked with electricity. Luna cursed as she was dragged forwards, her head shaking wildly, making the band of ivy around her neck sway as the engraved black pearl that adorned it almost glowed. Like her, the necklace seemed almost as if it was being drawn forwards... towards the collar around Scrivener's neck, made of thin steel, but with a thick front in which rested a carved sphere with a crescent of white pearl between two pieces of shaped onyx. The material symbols of the love that existed between them, that even now in spite of the agony, the distortion, the corruption, Luna could still feel...

He was being transformed. Changed, corrupted, warped into a shape akin to the things she had fought more than a thousand years ago: a Tyrant Wyrm. Monsters made from destruction and carnage and unspeakable evil, they had been the parasitic pets of Valthrudnir, used to destroy entire layers of reality with their soul-corrupting Black Verses. And even dead, Valthrudnir's machinations had continued, unstoppable gears propelling his terrible plans forever forwards. And all Luna could do was watch... watch, as Scrivy's body rippled like liquid, as scales ripped out of his coat and then vanished, as he screamed in agony she could feel even through the static surging in their minds and along the connection between their very souls as she was dragged towards him, her own magic and energy fueling the transformation.

Tears fell from Luna's eyes as pain ripped through her body, trying to yank herself backwards again... and then a strong hand seized her shoulder and managed to shove her away, and the aura died down slightly as she was pushed to a distance. Luna looked up with a gasp to see Odin looming over her, the once-god looking with horror towards Scrivener... and the winged unicorn couldn't repress a cry of misery as she saw how he looked awfully... melted, twisted, trying to continue to transform even as he visibly fought against himself.

Odin: once the Warrior King of the Aesir, now only a falcon-headed old man, most of his strength granted by drinking elixirs of Ambrosia. All his powers were gone, his body frail and thin and wrapped in layers of rawhide and furs, heavy moccasins over his feet and thick rawhide gloves protecting his hands. His beak hung agape as he stared with his single eye at the sight of Scrivener Blooms, his hand resting on one of Luna's shoulders both to keep her back and steady himself.

"By Yggdrasil..." Odin whispered, and then he shook his head quickly before Scrivener looked up at him pleadingly, and the once-god gritted his teeth as he reached down and yanked a sword free from where it was sheathed at his side, and Luna's eyes widened as the falcon-headed being quickly drew the blade back, muttering as Scrivener stared at him helplessly: "I am sorry, but this is all I can do."

He stabbed downwards... and Luna lunged forwards with a shriek, striking the sword with her horn, guiding the deadly, thin blade away from Scrivener's face and instead sending it plunging into the collar around the male's neck, shattering the gemstone and severing the thin metal, but only managing to score a shallow cut before Luna threw herself savagely against Odin, knocking him crashing backwards. He rolled once with a curse of surprise as the winged unicorn stomped in front of Scrivener Blooms, shouting furiously at him: "Monster! Thou wouldst sacrifice us both rather than save him?"

"No, this sword will kill the body but bind the soul." Odin grimaced as he slowly picked himself up from the ground, but his eye was dark as he rubbed slowly at his chest, the sword hanging loosely from his other hand... but all the same, Luna held herself at the ready as the once-god said quietly: "I have to kill him, Brynhild. He's caught in the middle of some awful magic I recognize all too clearly as Valthrudnir's tampering. It will hurt you, but it will not kill you. Only his body will die, and then your pact with him will be severed. You can visit his spirit here in the warrior's heaven any time you like."

"Not good enough! I would prefer to die myself than sever that which lays between us, Odin, and if thou tries to harm him, then I will stop thee. I will kill thee." Luna snarled, leaning forwards as tears streamed down her face, and the once-god looked surprised before the winged unicorn looked over shoulder, trembling, as Scrivener stared back at her helplessly, gargling and shivering before he howled in misery and dropped his head forwards... and Luna moaned in not just pain, but horror at the way his body rippled and shifted.

"Brynhild... look at him." Odin said gently but firmly, straightening and gesturing outwards with his free hand, and the winged unicorn shivered as her eyes stared helplessly at the pony. "The transformation has already gone wrong... it will madden him or kill him anyway, and you _will _die if it fails... but if it succeeds, if he gives in to it completely, he will become a Tyrant Wyrm, and we cannot ever permit one of their kind to live. You know this. It will like-as-not consume you; they do not know love, it will not be your husband any longer... and while I admire Scrivener's bravery in battling this transformation, he cannot last much longer. Either he dies... or he becomes a monster."

For a few moments, Luna could only stare over her shoulder at Scrivener, trembling, as he looked back with his glowing eyes, his body rippling before bulking up, then shrinking downwards, letting out another scream of agony as a hoof split apart into a claw to rip at the ground, then seal tightly back together into a hoof once more... and then the winged unicorn clenched her eyes shut and bowed her head, whispering: "I understand."

Odin nodded slowly as he began to stride calmly forwards... and then Luna lunged towards him, and then once-god stared in surprise for a moment before he automatically swung the sword upwards, and Luna snarled as she slashed savagely into this with her glowing horn, shattering the blade of the weapon like glass before her hooves collided savagely with his ribs and crushed him down into the ground, the falcon-headed being coughing blood as he arched his back in shock before Luna pinned him and glared down into his eyes, snarling: "I will not abandon my soulmate."

Odin stared up at her, panting hard, and then Luna turned around and strode towards Scrivener, the aura pulsing, growing brighter and larger as the winged unicorn willingly stepped towards him now, her own horn glowing more and more as she smiled faintly at him until she was standing with their faces only inches apart. Then, slowly, she lowered her horn towards him, touching it to his forehead, and Scrivener felt the pain dying out as time seemed to slow, both surrounded in a terrible glow of radiance and darkness as Luna whispered: "It's okay."

She laughed a bit, then closed her eyes and continued softly: "I love thee. Thou art my husband, my best friend, my soulmate, my... my everything. Everything we have done, we have always done together. And now, thou stands upon the threshold of a change but I want thee to know... it's okay. It's okay, whatever happens. I love thee. I am going to stay beside thee, and I am not afraid. As long as we walk the path together, nothing else matters... not what others think of us, not what the world wants us to be or do, not society, not even the gods or the Norns or anything else.

"No matter what, Scrivener Blooms, I am here for thee. Luna Brynhild, Nightmare Moon... I am thine, thou art mine. We are each other's rulers and servants, but we are also always equals. We are also always together, and loyal, and fight for one another, not just beside one-another." Luna smiled faintly as she opened her eyes, looking slowly up, and Scrivener's own glowing eyes flickered before she kissed his lips chastely, then nodded once and whispered: "I do not care what we become, or what we do. I do not care about Valhalla, or Equestria, or the countless layers. Not if I can spend all that time with thee, together. If we are to become evil... if we are to become villains and destroyers... let it be. We will still be together, even if we are monsters... I would rather be a monster beside thee, doomed to Helheim's torments, than a heroine Valkyrie alone in Paradise any moment of any day. I love thee, Scrivener Blooms."

Scrivener stared at her, at the depth of her devotion, her love, her indescribable loyalty and affection as his body rippled, feeling their hearts beating in time, their souls mixing together, their gazes locked and countless thoughts and memories and feelings spilling between them... and then, even through the pain, even as the glow built higher, Scrivener smiled with faint but true happiness, and he whispered: "I love you too, Luna Brynhild. Always."

The glow around them built, swirled with darkness and shadow, and Odin winced back from it even as he sat up with a curse under his breath, covering his features with his arm before there was a terrible burst of light and sound... and when he slowly drew his limb away, he stared in disbelief, whispering: "Brynhild... what have you done?"

Luna's eyes fluttered weakly at the sound of her old name, from her days in a past she sometimes still could barely believe she had lived... and then a hot, rasping breath washed over her features, and slowly, she looked up as her eyes focused. First she saw the scales, a sooty black-gray, run through here and there with streaks of ivory like scars or strange veins... and next, she saw the teeth in the creature's open mouth, deadly, curved blades and spikes around a thick, serpentine tongue.

Her eyes roved upwards as the creature's head fell forwards... and she could only continue to stare, too many emotions running through her body for her to know what she was truly feeling anymore. An immense, draconic head... but this was no dragon that stood, half-slumped, across from her, with its six large, gnarled horns that twisted backwards out of the sides of its head like some barbaric crown. It was too monstrous, too distorted, its mottled, scaly body flexing slowly as immense, twisted claws dug lightly into the dirt road, long, ridged tail flicking behind it like a lethargic serpent.

On either side of its spine, piston-like cones of bone sparked with electricity: there were six in total, three above either shoulderblade. And just below these, the bases of enormous, leathery wings, these flapping once before the creature rumbled loudly in its throat and eyes that were like glowing sapphire lamps slowly opened, spilling unnatural, unholy light out of its sockets.

The creature rasped, raising its head slightly on its long neck as Luna stumbled backwards and Odin cursed, clawing his way to a kneeling position as he snarled at the two, and slowly, the light in the Tyrant Wyrm's eyes dulled down, becoming a dangerous, sentient luminescence. Its gaze slowly roved back and forth as its jaws closed and a growl rumbled up from its strong, wide chest, limbs flexing as they lifted it slightly and it took in the world around it: the countless rows of apple trees in the beautiful meadows to either side of the road, and past Odin, the enormous, stone castle of Valhalla, with its wide wooden bridge down and stone walls unguarded, the revelers inside likely completely unaware of what was going on.

Luna laughed weakly as she stumbled backwards another step, and the Tyrant Wyrm growled again before it lowered its gaze towards her, gaze locking on her as Odin whispered a denial under his breath, staring helplessly... but fearlessly, Luna only smiled, raising a hoof as her dark cyan eyes looked into the endless blue depths of the creature's sockets, and she whispered: "Scrivener Blooms."

The monster frowned at her, opened its mouth... and then slowly closed its jaws as it stepped backwards almost uncertainly. And Luna nodded vigorously immediately, throwing her head back and laughing as electricity surged through her ephemeral locks, feeling a twist inside her that she couldn't explain, a wild euphoria better than any adrenaline high she'd ever experienced as she shouted warmly: "I feel thee inside there! What, was thy mind so rattled from the transformation thou hast forgotten thine own wife?"

The Tyrant Wyrm clenched its eyes shut, raising a claw and grasping at its features, a shiver going through it as it rumbled uncertainly... and then its eyes snapped open and Luna glared over her shoulder as Odin shouted angrily at her back: "Stop this, Brynhild! You've already brought a monster into Valhalla, you've... your husband is gone now! While the beast is disoriented, you need to-"

Then Odin looked up in shock as the Tyrant Wyrm slammed its front claws down to either side of Luna, stepping forwards as it rose itself up to its full height and leaned into a furious roar, blue, poisonous vapor steaming up from its jaws as it glared towards the once-god, and he staggered backwards with shock. Shock that only grew greater as Luna slowly turned around, her eyes almost glowing as she stood beneath the Tyrant Wyrm as it loomed over her protectively, and the winged unicorn said in a soft, dangerous voice: "No, Odin. I need do nothing. And my husband is not gone... he is standing right here, and does not appreciate being referred to like a mindless monster.

"Listen well, Odin. Thou can have us as allies or enemies, the choice is thine. But I will not hesitate to make war with thee if thou asks for it... and I feel... strong." Luna closed her eyes, bowing her head forwards as a shiver spilled through her body. "Yes. Strong, and ready to do whatever must be done to protect myself and my husband. Not that he is in need of protection..."

She grinned slightly despite herself, even as a thrill ran down her spine, and then she slowly, proudly rose her head, her mane sparking as she stepped forwards and out from beneath the Tyrant Wyrm... and then she closed her eyes with a shiver as the immense creature leaned down and slowly nuzzled her back and side, arching her spine and whispering: "Yes, I can feel our link restoring, becoming tighter than ever, my beloved. I feel thee, and thou feels me... we are one, as we have always been. But do not think that I shall permit thee any more privilege than I ever did just because thou art bigger than me now."

Behind her, the Tyrant Wyrm gave a rumbling chuckle as it leaned back and smiled down at Luna, who couldn't help but look warmly over her shoulder and up at the enormous beast. Thirty feet tall, perhaps sixty or seventy long and with a broad chest and squat limbs, he radiated power and prestige, and yet at the same time, she could feel the same aura of familiarity she had always felt with her husband before he attempted to speak... but instead, she heard a rumbling language she could barely understand, and Odin winced in disgust as he staggered away from them even as the Tyrant Wyrm clamped his jaws shut quickly.

He had spoken in the language of the Wyrms, in which every word held terrible power and promise... and Luna shook her head with a sigh before their gazes locked, and a swirl of emotions and images passed between the two before she clearly heard Scrivener's voice say gently in her mind: _Sorry. I guess this is going to take some adjustments._

"Yes. Yes it shall, but we shall make it work." Luna replied quietly, smiling softly up at her husband... and Scrivener Blooms smiled back, nodding slowly once as his enormous wings fluttered, then furled on his back. They were both aware that his shape was nothing like any other Tyrant Wyrm's ever had been, and both knew why: Valthrudnir's meddling, the way he had been transformed in Valhalla mixing with their desires and Scrivener's warped self-image... all of it had combined to give him the form he had now.

Then they both looked up with surprise as Odin cursed under his breath, and the once-god slowly straightened as he rubbed at the side of his face marred by the lightning-shaped scar that twisted over his blind eye, shaking his head and muttering: "No. Brynhild, I have overlooked many things for you. I have taken your word and your advice again and again, but... this is too far, this is too much. Even if he is conscious now... there is no guarantee he will stay that way. There is no guarantee he will not feel the hungers of the Wyrms... and not even a shred of Valthrudnir's plans can be permitted to continue to exist.

"Scrivener Blooms, look at yourself... if this is truly what you want, if this is who you truly are, then I misjudged you. I thought I saw so much in you..." Odin clenched his hands into fists, looking down with disgust as he whispered: "You killed Valthrudnir, but now... you've... you've become one of his pets, another part of his machinations. And Brynhild... you're encouraging this? How could you, after everything you saw power made me do, after everything that Valthrudnir did with his own strength? What do you two want to achieve?"

"Thou wert weak, Odin, and Valthrudnir was a petty child! We did not ask for this power, but it has come to us and so we have chosen to embrace it... and unlike thee, we share it, as we share all other things, with one-another. We shall balance each other... and even as we descend into darkness, our goal has not changed: revive the fallen world, save our friends... but we will protect ourselves and them from even thou if it is required." Luna snapped, stepping forwards aggressively as Scrivener growled and narrowed his glowing eyes. "Do not threaten us again, old cyclops. I will not stand for it any longer."

"I am sorry, Brynhild... I did not want things to come to this. I never imagined, in fact, that it would... that you and Scrivener would be so... so weak. You were a Valkyrie once, talented, strong, beautiful, honorable... and that and my regrets blinded me to what you were becoming." Odin shook his head slowly, closing his eyes, and Luna snarled, electricity sparking through her mane before the once-god looked up and said coldly: "But I will not permit this travesty. I will not allow you to become the very thing you fought for so long against... even if I must kill you both."

"It seems, Scrivener Blooms, that Odin once more forgets that he was supposed to be God of Wisdom... not a jealous, petty, pedantic coward." Luna said darkly, and the Tyrant Wyrm rumbled, lowering his head as he bared his fangs, a shiver of anger and primal exhilaration pulsing through his body, mirroring the emotions in Luna's own even as she felt a eerie, deep betrayal smite her soul... a feeling that fueled her rage all the further. "So listen to me, Odin. To prove my confidence, to prove my honor, and because the thought of killing even thee in cold blood sickens me almost as much as the sight of thy ugly face, I shall give to thee a count of ten before Scrivener Blooms and I hunt thee down and kill thee like the mongrel dog thou art. I would recommend fleeing, and perhaps warning the warriors of Valhalla to stay out of our way. Or they shall feel my wrath as well, and do not think I will stay my horn from killing them if I must... any more than my husband will resist his own hungers."

Odin winced at this as Scrivener Blooms leaned aggressively forwards, growling hungrily as he realized that he was not only furious... he was strangely eager. Eager to feed the dark appetites he felt surfacing inside of him, eager to hunt down this ancient once-god who threatened them, eager to thrash his way through all of Asgard if need be. For the once-earth pony, it was a strange feeling, and yet strangest of all was the lack of hesitance to give into it: at least before there had always been something inside him, worrying, fretting, perhaps even fearing the consequences of violence... now there was only eagerness and hunger.

Odin cursed under his breath as he carefully stood... and then Luna set herself as her horn and mane both sparked with electricity, her eyes flashing as she said ruthlessly: "The count starts now, Odin. Ten."

The once-god spun around, hurrying quickly away as Scrivener began to step forwards, a bit of drool dripping from his fanged jaws as he grinned widely, barely able to restrain himself from charging at the falcon-headed entity's exposed back as he stagger-ran away and across the bridge... but Luna shook her head quickly, holding up a forelimb, and the immense Tyrant Wyrm fell still at this single gesture as she said quietly: "Nay, beloved daydreamer. Not yet. We shall give him at least a count of ten, and perhaps ten more on top of that, to prove that even now we shall stick to our word... and to give him a chance to clear the way in Valhalla. I do not wish to kill more than I must, even if..."

She halted, then glanced up towards Scrivener as the now-Wyrm leaned down with a rumble, and the winged unicorn smiled faintly as she whispered: "Aye, I feel it too. The bloodlust. The hungers... they are new and old. Yet I also still feel thee in there, silly poet... and remember it is thee that I love. There is no need to give in completely to the primal, even if we are in a process of... of evolution now, as I feel my own self changing, as inside me Nightmare Moon is changing too, growing so much stronger..."

She breathed softly, lowering her head before blushing and laughing quietly as Scrivener Blooms leaned down with a soft rumble, nuzzling against her side, and she closed her eyes as his voice murmured through her mind: _I won't ever forget, Luna, because it's your love that keeps me from giving in completely, and the thought that now... I can finally protect you._

"Silly daydreamer, there is more to the art of war than great size and strength." Luna chastised gently, and then she shook her head slowly before looking up as there was a thunder of hooves over the bridge, beginning with disgust: "Oh what have we... I..."

Luna's breath caught in her throat, and she only stared as Scrivener rose his own head, glowing sapphire eyes focusing in on a lone figure that charged towards them over the bridge, then leapt off the end as it began to rise, landing at the end of the road and looking from one to the other with his teeth grit. He looked like an earth pony, but he was immense, larger than Luna, broad and muscular, and his mane and tail were both made from thick green vines and ivy tapers, gemstones glinting and glimmering here and there throughout the plant-like locks as his chestnut coat all-but-glowed beneath the bright sun of Asgard.

Lightweight silver armor protected his huge body, chain mesh covering his upper limbs and heavy metallic boots locked over his large hooves. He wore the armor with ease, barely seeming to notice it as he straightened and surveyed the two, then smiled faintly and shook his head slowly as he murmured softly: "Oh, sister, how overjoyed I was to hear thou wert here in paradise... and now, how despairing I am that we should meet like this."

"Sleipnir." Luna whispered quietly, bowing her head towards her older brother as she closed her eyes, and Scrivener awkwardly shuffled on the spot, the enormous Tyrant Wyrm looking apprehensively down at the earth pony, surveying him slowly with something like awe: from the engraved ash tree over his armor that matched the emblem adorning the bare flank of the male, to his honest – almost naïve – brown eyes, the Sleipnir the Mighty cut a majestic, regal figure. It was like gazing upon a hero... and Scrivy could feel his emotions influenced all the more by Luna's adoration of her big brother, her memories of all he had done for the world, and all he had sacrificed for his siblings... up to and including his own life.

"Luna, Luna, Luna. Look at thou, standing there beside a Tyrant Wyrm, and of the likes of which I have never seen!" Sleipnir smiled a bit as he straightened slowly, rolling his shoulders as he surveyed the two of them calmly... and yet it was without hostility for all his readiness, as if he was prepared to fight them if he had to, but only as a last resort. His gaze was not accusing like Odin's... it was the concern and love of an older brother for his younger sibling, and it made Luna blush and Scrivener feel even his primal instincts shrink down as if ashamed. "Father... Odin... said some rambling nonsense I could not make out clearly, but said that thou threatened his life. Is this true?"

"Only because Odin has threatened the life of myself and my husband, and declared us enemies..." Luna said quietly, glancing towards Scrivener Blooms silently, and the Tyrant Wyrm nodded slowly. Sleipnir looked up dumbly at this, and then he reared back in surprise as he understood what was going on as the winged unicorn smiled faintly back towards him. "I wish that thou and my beloved could have met under more pleasant circumstances, big brother. This is neither what I longed for nor what I envisioned for the first time thou would meet my beloved Scrivener Blooms."

"The Wyrm... 'tis the poet? Aye, I see now what Odin meant by a transformation..." Sleipnir surveyed them both slowly, and then a slight smile quirked at his mouth as he looked towards Luna, saying gently: "Thou truly art a fool, sister. Thy husband will no longer fit into a bedroom, much less a bed, much less, well-"

"Oh, Sleipnir, must thou be as filthy-minded as ever?" Luna laughed a bit all the same, however, shaking her head out with a smile, and Sleipnir chuckled a bit and nodded as they surveyed one-another quietly. Finally, the winged unicorn shook her head slowly, then said quietly: "I do not wish to fight thee, brother. My quarrel, 'tis with Odin."

"Bah, lie not to me sister, we used to fight all the time, and 'twas always enjoyable." Sleipnir smiled despite himself, and Luna sighed a little, giving him an exasperated look. "I know, I know. I wish not to harm thee either. Even more, I do not wish to be thy enemy... 'tis not something I enjoy. But let us both at least enjoy the battle, little sister Luna... or perhaps I should rightly test thy enormous husband's mettle. Ensure for myself that he is a proper match for my lovely little sister."

"Must thou make light of everything? 'Tis infuriating!" Luna said grouchily, but Sleipnir only shrugged calmly and looked at them almost benevolently, even if his body remained firmly anchored between them and the half-raised bridge beyond. For a few moments, the two siblings surveyed one another as Scrivener awkwardly shifted to the side, and then Luna sighed quietly, her features softening, her mane swirling quietly backwards as she whispered: "Please Sleipnir. I ask thee as little sister to big brother. Do not fight us."

"I am so sorry, Luna... but thou knows I must. Aye, loyalty is a harsh mistress at times... harsher than those mountain-whores of the long years past, and I am sure thou remembers how they proved a more grueling task to surmount than crossing the Gray Mountains did." Sleipnir said gently, and Luna laughed a little despite herself, even as she closed her eyes and bowed her head silently forwards. "Thou art my sister, but Odin, he is my father. Or at least, he was: this business of what we once were compared to what we are now, it makes it difficult to say what is what and who is who at times. But I am sure of one thing, and it is that thou art family... but I cannot let even my treasured little sister threaten Valhalla and those within."

He quieted, then shook his head and laughed softly as Luna looked at him silently, Scrivener reaching a claw up to gently rub along her back as he looked down at her, feeling her sorrow cutting like a knife into their mixed soul. "Oh, sister, do not cry, it kills me to do this. Come, we may be enemies here but let us still enjoy the thrill of the fight... we are still family, no matter how the tide turns, and if thou wins, I shall compliment and applaud thy victory... if thou loses, I shall help thee back to thy hooves. And nor shall I ever permit Odin to strike thee down or cage thee like an animal but... I cannot permit thee to sack Valhalla."

"Then we must go through thee." Luna said quietly, and Sleipnir nodded slowly once, making the winged unicorn sigh and grit her teeth before she glanced towards Scrivener Blooms, the Tyrant Wyrm meeting her eyes, trading emotions back and forth as electricity sparked through her mane. "I... must regain my composure, beloved, although I am sure once despair turns to rage I shall pummel Sleipnir as never before. Put thy new form to use... but do not use the Black Verses, do not use thy poison breath. Do not... we must not kill my brother." Luna halted, then glared towards Sleipnir even as a tear slipped down her cheek. "No matter how much he may beg for it."

Sleipnir only smiled wryly, however, stomping his hooves against the ground and shaking his mane out before he straightened and said kindly: "Worry not, sister, I shan't break too many of thy husband's bones. No more than I'm sure thou hast broken thyself from time-to-time, anyway."

"Be careful, Scrivy. Sleipnir's ability in battle is far superior to his wit. 'Twill not be an easy battle." Luna said quietly, and Scrivener rumbled in his throat, the enormous Wyrm nodding slowly as the winged unicorn looked towards her brother with a faint smile. "Brother... I am sorry for all this, truly."

"'Twill be fine, little sister." Sleipnir smiled, and it was an honest, warm smile despite the sadness in his eyes as he straightened, pawing one hoof slowly against the ground. "There will be time to sort all this out later, I am sure. Come, though, let us see if I still remember how the old dance goes against such a brazen beast as thy husband is! Aye, Scrivener Blooms is it? Attack me now with thy full might!"

Scrivener hesitated all the same, looking awkwardly down at the earth pony as Luna sighed and stepped aside, then half-bowed and gestured irritably with one hoof towards Sleipnir. He could feel warring emotions in Luna's body that made him pause for another moment longer, looking down at her quietly... but the winged unicorn shook her head slowly as she looked up at him, her mane flowing around her as she murmured: "No, we must persevere. Even if we must go through Sleipnir to reach Odin... this is only another reason to punish the old fool, for daring to use my beloved brother as a shield..."

She gritted her teeth, and Scrivener rumbled as he felt her anger growing, turning as his eyes flashed before he leaned forwards and roared towards Sleipnir, but the huge equine was undaunted, only throwing his head back and laughing before his eyes flashed with a grin as the Tyrant Wyrm lunged suddenly forwards, sweeping both claws down in a vicious rend to attempt to pin the warrior to the ground.

Sleipnir leapt easily backwards out of the way, however, then ran forwards with a roar that sounded both courageous and strangely-gleeful before he threw his full weight into a shoulder-check against Scrivener's chest... and the Tyrant Wyrm's eyes bulged as he wheezed in shock at the strength of the blow, feeling his ribs creaking as he half-flopped backwards onto his stomach, front claws grabbing spasmodically at the road before he felt a pair of strong hooves lever themselves beneath his body. "Alley-oop!"

Scrivener yelped as he was thrown firmly upwards, his head snapping backwards and front limbs clawing wildly at the air as he staggered stupidly on his hind legs, barely managing to maintain balance as Luna winced behind him and leapt into the air with a curse, flying quickly out of the way as Sleipnir ran forwards with a wide grin, then shoved himself off the ground into a soaring leap before he slammed all four hooves into the Tyrant Wyrm's stomach, spittle and blood flying from Scrivener's jaws as he gargled in shock as he was knocked off his claws and sent crashing down onto his back, skidding several feet before his head painfully whiplashed into the dirt road. The huge reptile wheezed in pain as his neck twisted awkwardly and his squat limbs flailed weakly at the air, stunned, stupefied and humiliated... and further embarrassed when he realized he couldn't move his head due to the fact that his gnarled horns had buried into the ground.

Then he flinched as something seized the base of his tail in a strong, vise-like grip, before Sleipnir stepped backwards as he hauled upwards, then firmly snapped downwards like he was nothing more than a wet towel, Scrivener's heavy body bouncing against the ground like a as he felt the bones in his tail and spine stretched out painfully before the earth pony laughed and leapt backwards when Scrivener uselessly attempted to flick his tail and kick his rear legs out, his wings spasming against the dirt road beneath him. "What's this? Sister, here I thought I was embattled with a fearsome monster, not a training dummy... I see now, thou keeps him around to ride him like a steed, is that not so? My, perhaps the bedroom shan't be as awkward as I first did imagine!"

Luna only groaned and rolled her eyes as she hovered above Scrivener, the male awkwardly wiggling a bit on his back as he looked up at her with embarrassment. It made Sleipnir grin as he began to reach forwards... before he winced and instead quickly leapt backwards when Luna shot a blast of lightning towards him, cursing under his breath as she snapped: "Can thou cease with the banter about my sex life for but one moment?"

"Nay, 'tis too fun a subject!" Sleipnir retorted, and then he ran quickly to the side of the road before slamming his front hooves into the ground and using them as an axle as he half-spun, slamming both rear hooves in a savage kick into the base of a tree. Fragments of wood exploded in every direction as the force of the blow severed the trunk from the stump, the thick apple tree groaning as it began to fall, and Sleipnir caught it easily on his back before he grunted as he reached up to seize into the leafy boughs and threw it hard forwards with a rolling shrug of his shoulders.

Luna winced as the tree shot towards her, flicking her horn and sending a ball of blue flames rocketing into the branches, and the tree exploded in a hail of wooden shrapnel that rained down around Scrivener Blooms as the Wyrm finally managed to tear his head free and half-roll onto his side. The moment he did, however, Sleipnir shot forwards with all the speed and grace of a cheetah before he slammed into the male's stomach like a charging buffalo, and Scrivener gargled as Luna yelled in pain and frustration in midair, grabbing at her own stomach as the Tyrant Wyrm skidded backwards to the side of the road and Sleipnir danced quickly back with a grin and a challenging flash of his eyes. "Is the warmup done now, sister?"

"Aye, Sleipnir, I think I have let thee have enough fun for the moment." Luna retorted darkly, and electricity sparked through her mane as she shot down towards the ground as Scrivener crawled slowly up to his claws, snarling and shaking his head as his surprise vanished into frustration and growing aggression.

Sleipnir, however, only grinned widely, tossing his mane of vines and grinding his hooves against the ground, not flinching even as Luna slammed to the ground in a low ready position only a few feet away as Scrivener rumbled ominously behind her. Tyrant Wyrm and winged unicorn faced off against immense earth pony as the equine rolled his head on his shoulders, then he winked towards his little sister and said kindly: "'Twill sting but for a moment."

He lunged forwards, and Luna winced, lashing her horn outwards as it glowed... but one of Sleipnir's metal-covered hooves slammed into the bottom of her horn, making her curse in pain as her head was knocked backwards before the other hoof crashed into her chest in a vicious, powerful uppercut, sending the winged unicorn hurtling through the air with a curse of pain before she crashed into Scrivener's face, making them both flinch as the Tyrant Wyrm's head snapped back and he staggered as Luna scrambled against his features.

Then Scrivener wheezed in shock as sledgehammer-like blows slammed into his chest one after the other, Sleipnir grunting as his hooves smashed back and forth across the Tyrant Wyrm's breast, gaze intense and focused. Cracks tore their way through Scrivener's scales as pain ignited through his entire body, his claws flexing against the ground as Luna flinched, cuts and slashes forming over her own breast before her eyes glowed white as she snapped her horn back with a raw yell as it gave a single powerful pulse.

Thorny brambles and dark roots ripped out of the dirt road behind Sleipnir as he began to bring a hoof back, seizing around his neck, limbs, and body: he gagged as he fought against them for a moment before they dragged him fiercely backwards into the ground, and Scrivener snarled as he stomped a claw out on primal instinct before the equine could tear free. It crashed down on top of the earth pony, and Sleipnir yelled in frustration more than pain before Scrivener leaned down as he felt a sharp command from Luna in his mind as she anchored herself on his broad muzzle, feeling her channeling magic into him as a rumble spilled up from his chest before he roared furiously.

Toxic blue mist burst from his jaws in a terrible torrent along with the powerful waves of sound, and Luna snarled as her horn glowed brightly... and Sleipnir's curses turned into a howl of agony as the poisonous smog was run through with arcing bolts of electricity before Scrivener was knocked staggering backwards as Sleipnir shoved all four hooves hard upwards against his gnarled claw.

Luna winced as she swayed on Scrivy's muzzle, the Tyrant Wyrm growling and ignoring the painful stings of electricity and magical recoil twisting over his jaws before Luna leapt backwards, flapping her wings once and landing neatly between the uppermost pair of the male's horns, locking herself into place as Sleipnir staggered to his feet and stumbled backwards with a grimace of disgust. He was breathing hard, his body badly charred and armor warped and broken, clutching at his ribs as he coughed a few times. "That was a dirty trick, little sister..."

"Well, we have already been cast in the role of villain, and thou knows I was never shy about cheating to get my way even before 'twas decided I must be evil incarnate." Luna retorted, and then she gritted her teeth and leaned forwards, adding waspishly: "The saddle came off when thou attempted to attack my husband's core, thou great enormous brute! I thought thou wert not going to kill us!"

"Oh, a thousand pardons, sister, here I thought I was only fighting a Tyrant Wyrm and a Valkyrie, not a mare and her housepet, and I know not which of thee is the mare and which is the housepet!" Sleipnir shot back, and Luna narrowed her eyes dangerously at him as Scrivener leaned down and snorted a burst of blue smoke, but the earth pony only rose one of his front hooves and shook it angrily at them. "Come down here then, little sister, we shall duel fair and square and see if thou art still as feared a fencer as thou ever wert!"

"The horn fencer against the brutal brawler, oh, aye. An old game we used to play often." Luna muttered, and then she leapt down and gracefully glided to the ground to land in front of Sleipnir as the earth pony glared at her... but she frowned quietly as she leaned forwards, inspecting him, drawing her eyes along the ugly-looking black burns and patches of exposed flesh here and there along his form before she said quietly: "Sleipnir, surrender."

"Nay, sister, I am thine enemy at the moment, spare me no compassion... 'tis awkward." Sleipnir replied quietly, softening for a few seconds as well before he shook his head and straightened proudly, slamming a hoof against his chest. "First to fall or concede loses the battle. To flee the area is to concede. Thou may not use thy enormous steed, but magic is fair play."

Luna snorted at this, shaking her head slowly even as she smiled wryly and Scrivener Blooms snorted behind her, the enormous Tyrant Wyrm moodily drawing its head back as Sleipnir's eyes traveled grouchily upwards. "Great and nasty beast. I cannot believe that was once a pony... and a pony poet at that."

"Writers are foul monsters, Sleipnir, I have learned this well. Do not ever underestimate the vindictiveness and evil of a writer. Be even more wary of a poet, for they carry even darker secrets in their addled minds." Luna muttered, and Sleipnir snorted in entertainment at this before the winged unicorn hesitated, then looked up and met her brother's eyes, loosening her stance slightly as she asked softly: "Is there no way to make thee change thy mind?"

"I fear not, little sister. Come now, don't be foolish: thou knows better than to drop thy guard in the presence of the opponent, not all will be so honorable or fair as we have always striven to be." Sleipnir said gently, and Luna laughed a bit and nodded as she straightened and readied herself, the earth pony smiling across at her. "Better. Come, don't make me pretend I'm Celestia now, and lecture thee up and down upon etiquette and all those other things she always tried to get us to pay attention to."

"Aye, aye, I am not cruel enough to force this fate upon thee, worry not." Luna replied quietly, and then she closed her eyes and bowed her head low forwards, and Sleipnir smiled as he closed his own and returned the deep bow. "But thou art my brother, Sleipnir. I trust thee, even though thou art my enemy today. Let us battle as siblings... not as soldiers."

"The battle will be all the fiercer for it, but that only makes me anticipate it all the more." Sleipnir replied kindly, head still bowed, and then the two equines rose in time as Scrivener slowly stepped backwards, his primal instincts once more fading with the respect he felt for these two, for admiration of their honor, their loyalty, and their unwavering love for one another even as they stood as enemies.

The earth pony glanced curiously up at the Tyrant Wyrm for a moment, hesitated... and then he threw his head back and laughed, stomping his hooves and grinning despite the burns over his body, then he leaned forwards and shouted cheerfully into Luna's face as she reared back with a wince: "What a handsome couple thou make! After all this is said and done, let us drink and make merry for old times' sake!"

Luna only sighed, however, shaking her head ruefully, and then she leaned forwards and replied in a calm, courteous voice: "By my honor and my horn, I shall fight thee with all my strength: I wish thee luck in battle, brother."

"By my heart and my hoof, I shall meet thee blow-for-blow until one of us can strike no more! Aye, sister, I wish thee fortune in battle... thou shalt need it." Sleipnir grinned widely and winked at her, and Luna glared at him before he leaned forwards and pawed at the ground, then exclaimed: "Enough pomp and ceremony! Let the bludgeoning begin!"

With that, Sleipnir laughed cheerfully and leapt forwards, and Luna immediately dropped her body low as she flicked her horn to the side: it was met by one of the earth pony's hooves, and they were both knocked backwards from the clash of natural weapons, Sleipnir catching himself easily as Luna sinuously twisted her body to the side, attempting to flank him as she leapt in and used her wings to propel herself.

For all his size and loudness, however, Sleipnir intercepted her with spooky ease, shoving a hoof just behind Luna's horn and slamming her down to the ground. She crashed with enough force to send up a burst of dust, snarling as her eyes glowed and she automatically released an unfocused blast of telekinetic force: it was just enough to knock the earth pony staggering backwards with a wheeze before Luna threw herself away, rolling to her hooves and then lashing her horn forwards to release a blast of electricity.

Sleipnir barely winced, however, pawing a hoof at his damaged armor as the bolts of electricity raced back and forth over the protective plate, and then he grinned widely and rose his head, saying teasingly: "Come now, sister, thou will have to do far better than that!"

"I did." Luna replied sweetly, and Sleipnir frowned a bit before Luna reared back, snapping her horn upwards, and Sleipnir stared at her stupidly for a moment before a massive bolt of lightning hammered down from the blue skies, drawn to the positively-charged armor of the earth pony like a magnet and knocking him flat with a yelp as Scrivener winced back in surprise at the power of the massive thunderbolt, Luna dropping back to her hooves with a grimace as arcs of blue and yellow sparked along the ground and through the air. "How many times did big sister lecture thee on shutting thy mouth in battle?"

"Many. Many times." Sleipnir mumbled as he slowly picked himself up from the ground... and the Tyrant Wyrm stared in surprise as the earth pony shook himself briskly out, his armor falling in jagged, burnt pieces off his wounded body, but the male otherwise seeming relatively unharmed as he grit his teeth and rolled his shoulders, breathing hard as Luna set herself gamely. "She lectured thee upon the same many times as well, however."

Luna began to open her mouth, then cursed when Sleipnir broke into a sudden charge, dropping a shoulder and attempting to ram the winged unicorn: Luna gracefully leapt into the air at the last moment, however, elegantly half-flipping and digging a slash of her horn along the earth pony's back before she propelled herself away with her wings when Sleipnir cursed and kicked at her wildly, huge hooves barely missing making deadly contact.

The winged unicorn landed a few feet away, and Sleipnir grunted as he dropped forwards almost as if bowing to the air in front of himself, then threw himself backwards as he kicked both rear hooves out, and Luna looked up in shock before the powerful kick collided with her chest, knocking her flying as Scrivener twitched in pain, feeling the distinct snap of bones even before Luna crashed to the ground and rolled several times. And Sleipnir was already in pursuit, charging towards her... but Luna shoved herself gamely to her hooves from the roll, staggering once before she leapt up with her front hooves raised as if to smash in Sleipnir's skull.

The earth pony grinned as he leapt up as well to meet her, swinging a hoof up... and Luna gracefully arched her back instead of swinging down, the earth pony staring in surprise as his hoof missed her completely as she flipped backwards before both her rear hooves slammed into the underside of his muzzle, knocking him flopping onto his back with a gargle of surprise. Then Luna's rear hooves slammed down, and Sleipnir curled his lower legs up with a squeak as they barely missed his crotch, staring up at her as Luna loomed over him, standing easily on her hind legs as he grinned in relief and started to open his mouth... and both her front hooves slammed down into his stomach, making his eyes bulge as the earth pony wheezed and bucked uselessly against the ground, flailing weakly as he fought for breath before Luna dropped her horn forwards even as she clenched her eyes shut and lashed a vicious cut across Sleipnir's throat.

Sleipnir's eyes widened in horror as his head fell back, his hooves spasming at the air as blood welled up... and then Luna's body dropped gently down over his, a tremble running through her as she hugged him tightly and buried her face against his chest, and Sleipnir's eyes slowly closed as the thin scratch over his neck pulsed. He rasped for breath, but even as he struggled to breathe, he wrapped his arms around his little sister and hugged her comfortingly against his body, feeling her shivering as he finally managed to whisper: "What is wrong, Luna? Thou hast clearly won... if not for the fact thou almost made me more of a mare than thou art, then certainly for the victory strike. Thou could have severed my silly head from my shoulders."

"Aye, and that is what scares me, Sleipnir... I almost did." Luna whispered, pressing herself down against him as Scrivener hesitantly stepped forwards... and when she glanced over her shoulder at him, trembling, he could feel their emotions swirling back and forth before he reached one huge claw gingerly forwards, massaging quietly along her spine as Sleipnir hugged his sister closer against his body, looking at her with silent compassion. "Thou knows I love thee fiercely, dearly, deeply... but Nightmare Moon, my passions, and worst of all... dark, dangerous love..."

She laughed faintly, then shook her head and slowly pushed herself to her hooves, Sleipnir's limbs falling quietly away as she stepped off him, then smiled faintly and gently settled a hoof on him when he began to climb to his own. "Nay, stay down, brother. Scrivener Blooms and I must now... go and do an awful thing."

"Please, sister. Please don't." Sleipnir said quietly, and he rolled onto his stomach, but kept himself low, humble, looking up at her pleadingly even as Luna closed her eyes and turned her head away. "There are better ways than killing Odin, and thou knows that to get to him, thou will have to fight thy way through Valhalla..."

"And I shall. No wall, no warrior, no nothing shall be permitted to stand in the way..." Luna said quietly, turning slowly to face the half-lowered gate as Scrivener Blooms stepped backwards, the Tyrant Wyrm rumbling slowly even as sorrow glowed in his sapphire eyes. "I am sorry, Sleipnir, my brother... but Odin is a threat to us now that I cannot overlook. I know him. I remember him all too well from the past, and I know that now that he has seen not only Scrivener's transformation, but sensed Valthrudnir's meddling, he will stop at nothing to kill us. Therefore, I must kill him first. 'Tis cruel, 'tis hard, 'tis cold... but 'tis also the only way."

"Sister, it is not! I can talk to him, I... please. He is like my father!" Sleipnir pleaded, climbing shakily to his hooves, but Luna only smiled faintly over her shoulder at him as the earth pony stepped forwards, whispering: "And thou art my sister, aye, my little sister, and it is my duty to take care of my beloved little sister no matter what happens. It is obligation and it is privilege and it is responsibility and I will do it gladly, but... if thou kills Odin, 'twill... hurt things betwixt us."

"I know, and for that, I am so sorry, Sleipnir. I cut thee deeper now than my horn ever could..." Luna closed her eyes, then she shivered before leaping into the air, wings propelling her as she flew upwards and landed gently between Scrivener's horns, the Tyrant Wyrm straightening as he felt her sadness, her despair, her simmering anger and most of all... her determination to do whatever it took to protect them. To protect their mixed souls, their love, their bond, as she looked down at Sleipnir as he stared helplessly up after her. "Stay out of Valhalla, Sleipnir. I love thee, big brother."

"As I shall always love thee as well, sister..." Sleipnir said softly, and he stepped slowly back, bowing his head and laughing weakly as he closed his eyes. For a moment, the two lingered... and then Scrivener felt Luna's hooves nudge down gently against his skull and heard a mental command whisper through his mind, and he turned his gaze towards Valhalla.

He started forwards, claws ripping against the road, feeling a tumult of emotion through his body as Luna leaned down against him, trembling... and yet they both knew they were too deep to turn back now. They could feel themselves, falling into the darkness... and yet neither wanted to stop it. They had one-another... and they would do anything it took to protect that: kin, friends, family, the entire world... they would sacrifice it all if they had to.

Scrivener Blooms reached up with his new claws, seized the half-raised bridge, his new Tyrant Wyrm body flexing before he yanked it down with a snarl. Like nothing more than string, the thick chains on either side of the span snapped as the immense wooden bridge fell down into place, and the male couldn't help but smile a bit as Luna glanced up in surprise, and then narrowed her eyes grimly with a snort of dark entertainment. "Perhaps it shan't be without its benefits at least, aye. Onwards, Scrivener. Into Valhalla. Let paradise quake at our coming... 'tis time to exact punishment upon Odin for turning against us."

Scrivener growled in agreement, his darker instincts rising up through his draconic frame as he stormed over the bridge, a savage steed for a Nightmare Valkyrie invading what had once been her own home and heaven.


	4. A Darker Metempsychosis

Chapter Two: A Darker Metempsychosis

~BlackRoseRaven

Warriors laughed and toasted one-another in one of the enormous dining halls of Valhalla, of all shape and size: from wolf-pig Nibelung to ponies of all shape and size, from supernatural beings to once-mortals of every layer, they rested back around enormous wooden tables with goblets and steins of mead and ale and wine. Food and drink were in plenty, kept well-stocked by jovial servants, and the hundred-foot hall was filled with cheer as clockwork golems stood silent sentinel to either side of the room, keeping watch over the warriors as they bantered and reveled.

A Nibelung glanced up curiously as a rumble ran through the southern wall with enough force to make the tapestries adorning it shudder, and he rubbed absently at his greasy, dark-furred features, his boar-like tusks glinting before another armored warrior glanced up as well, halting in mid-conversation as another rumble tore through the building. Slowly, silence descended over the hall as the wall and floor shuddered, several tapestries falling from the surfaces before an awful stillness fell over the hall, broken only by a few anxious murmurs as here and there, warriors slowly stood up from the tables.

A thud sounded... followed by a rumbling that grew steadily louder behind the wall, the closed, huge double doors shuddering and beginning to jar open before they were slammed out of place as the entire wall seemed to explode, a terrible, draconic monster ripping through the foot-thick stone into the hall with a furious roar, its body covered in small wounds and a winged unicorn that glowed with ephemeral, dark sapphire radiance perched upon its skull like a war rider. Stone, brick, and in one unfortunate case, a heavy wooden door pummeled into the warriors of Valhalla, knocking them flat and sending them crashing and rolling amidst the tables as a terribly-powerful voice roared: "Stay out of our way, and thou may yet live!"

Scrivener Blooms snarled furiously as he charged forwards, lowering his head and using his body like a battering ram as Luna gazed sharply back and forth through the hallway, her body sizzling with magic and energy. The warriors were slow to react, shocked and in many cases terrified, and even though the golems were activating, they were all little threat: her husband, serving as her monstrous steed and battering ram, was able to simply charge forwards, crushing anything that got in his way beneath his huge weight and body. And those few warriors who recognized what they were faced with were already screaming and fleeing the hall, even as near the back of the room, a soldier was attempting to marshal all the warriors around him into a battle line.

"A demonstration of power, perhaps?" Luna suggested coldly, and Scrivener grinned slightly as he continued to press forwards, tail snapping back and forth as he crushed tables, bodies, and anything else that got in his way beneath his claws, ignoring the insignificant nips of pain as weapons swung in against him here and there uselessly, gouging against his mottled scales with all the effectiveness of nipping insects.

Then Scrivener skidded to a halt as he dropped his head forwards, and Luna gritted her teeth as she leaned forwards, channeling energy into Scrivener's body as he roared at the battle line, a toxic blast of sapphire breath bursting out over the surprised warriors. Shock quickly became agony as they fell like dominoes, screaming in agony, grabbing at the awful wounds the terrible breath of the Tyrant Wyrm left, the blue mist eating away at their bodies like acid before Luna's eyes flashed as she flicked her horn upwards, sending a blue fireball rocketing past the group to slam into the wall behind them and erupt in a powerful torrent, cracking and weakening the stone. "Push forwards!"

Scrivener rumbled in agreement as he charged ahead even as Luna turned around and ran quickly down the Tyrant Wyrm's neck and onto his back, sprinting along his spine and grinning as he smashed through the wall with ease, wood and stone debris hailing down around them as she skidded to a halt just past the center of his back and snapped her horn forwards, releasing a blast of blue flames that crashed into the stone floor and began to rapidly spread, driving the few warriors that had attempted to pursue back. The golems continued, but became incandescent azure candles as they waded into the supernatural flames, their bodies steaming as magical components exploded inside of them and enchanted metal began to quickly melt.

Not that it mattered either way, as Scrivener continued to barrel forwards, squeezing his way down a narrow but high-ceilinged hall, snarling in effort as the pressure of his huge body cracked the stone walls clutching in against either side of him, and Luna spun around, heading quickly back to take her perch once more atop Scrivener's head as he lowered it further, looking back and forth as the winged unicorn muttered: "Press onwards, Scrivener... we have razed half of Valhalla by now, Odin must be close..."

_I feel so... excited._ Scrivener's voice whispered in her mind, and Luna shuddered a bit as she felt the same shiver pass through her husband's body: of aggression, of dark pleasure, of that undeniable exhilaration. And what made it worse was that Nightmare Moon was still silent, still dormant: she had no way to deny that this passion and pleasure was all her own, mixed with her husband's savage delight. _Luna... _

"Nay, Scrivy, we can worry later. There... there is nothing wrong with enjoying our work, even when the work is dark as this." Luna muttered, and she shivered a bit as Scrivener reached a heavy portcullis, sunlight streaming in through this before the Tyrant Wyrm reached forwards and slammed a claw into the gate.

It shuddered and warped, and a second savage lash of his claw knocked the wide, squat portcullis out of place, leaving a narrow gap. Scrivener simply rammed forwards as Luna anchored herself against his head, and the Tyrant Wyrm ripped his way through the walls around the gap, tearing his enormous body free from the corridor and staggering out into a beautiful garden, glancing over his shoulder with a rumble as the hallway collapsed behind him.

The sun shone down from above, and Luna surveyed the area with a grimace as memories flashed through her mind. She looked back and forth as Scrivener carefully stepped forwards, crushing flowers and flora under his huge claws before the winged unicorn's eyes locked on an ajar door at the base of an immense, wide tower that half-jutted from the courtyard walls and stood taller than the rest of the spires and structures of Valhalla around them, the winged unicorn saying sharply: "There, he must be at the top! Scrivener Blooms... can thou fly?"

The Tyrant Wyrm flapped his wings experimentally, then grimaced a bit in distaste at the pain that throbbed through his system and how creakily they moved. He paused as Luna cursed and jumped off his head to take to the air herself, and then instead the Tyrant Wyrm strode forwards, crossing the wide garden easily in a few strides before he dug his claws into the stone tower, ripping through the solid rock walls like butter as he stood on his hind legs, then slammed his rear claws into the base of the tower, beginning to easily climb the enormous structure as Luna laughed in delight and flew up close to the male as he ascended with a growl of effort. "Brave beast! Aye, this will do nicely!"

The tower groaned a bit under the weight of the Tyrant Wyrm as he tore his way up it, Scrivener gritting his teeth but clinging gamely to the stone as he ripped his claws through the walls and continued his ascent: at three hundred feet tall and perhaps a third as wide, it was a truly impressive monolith in the massive castle of Valhalla. But now its size was working against it as the Tyrant Wyrm continued to ascend... before he winced as several shuttered windows flew open above and a hail of oil was poured out from them, falling in a torrential waterfall down the sides of the tower.

Luna cursed, focusing her magic and flicking her horn outwards to create a shimmering, sloped barrier of blue energy, the oil spilling over this and dripping down it... and Scrivener winced as a stream of oil landed against his tail and droplets dripped against the sides of his limbs and back, hissing in pained frustration. It was blessed oil... and the Tyrant Wyrm's eyes widened as a moment later, the oil above burst into golden flames that rapidly, greedily spread down the waterfall, hurriedly pulling himself away from the streams of oil slipping past the barrier as the yellow fire spread rapidly over the oil.

The oil that had dropped along his limbs and tail burst into flames from the concentrated heat of the fiery flood around him, golden fire biting along his mottled scales, and he hissed in pain as the blessed flames charred his mottled scales. He felt one of his wings burst into flames as well, and he howled in frustration and pain as Luna snarled, her body flexing as she circled in the air behind him and her own form steaming where the golden fire was burning against Scrivener's enormous frame, barely able to keep up the now-burning barrier before she shouted: "Cancel it out with thy breath!"

Scrivener hissed at this, then he leaned forwards and released a gust of mist along the bottom of the barrier, the toxic smog passing easily through Luna's magic and washing into the flames. Immediately, holy fire turned to crystalline ice, and Scrivener grinned slightly before he took a long, deep breath, then roared as he clawed upwards, ripping through the frozen ice and continuing to freeze the waterfall of fire and oil.

Screams sounded from inside the windows as blue smoke wafted into the room beyond, cauldrons falling over, barrels of holy oil shuddering as they rotted and blessed oil congealed into hideous, slime-like masses, and warriors of Valhalla toppled and clawed at their bodies as the acidic smog ripped and burned through them. Scrivener Blooms snarled as he halted at the windows, leaning his head down and then tearing a claw forwards to sweep one forelimb through the room inside: and even as several of the warriors and servants fled, a handful of others were swept backwards and knocked out into thin air as the outer wall was torn to shreds.

Luna snorted in rueful entertainment, shaking her head as she flew in close and used blue fire to cancel out the golden flames here and there burning on Scrivener's body, the Tyrant Wyrm wincing a bit, but the pain only adding to his growing fury... and strangely, his excitement. He began to climb again, yanking himself past frozen fire and still-burning holy flame, and Luna followed him upwards after sending one final, searing burst of sapphire fire over Scrivener's tail, shouting irritably: "Slow down, these flames are dangerous even to thee!"

_Which is another reason to stop Odin, isn't it? We're almost at the top. _Scrivener replied quickly in her mind, and Luna glanced up with surprise to see that only some sixty feet away was the rounded roof of the enormous tower, and a dark grin spread over the winged unicorn's face as she shot upwards, her eyes immediately locking on the highest window she could see.

She barreled into the tinted glass, shattering through it and ramming into an enormous, circular room beyond: shelves and barrels lined the walls, the ceiling was high and domed, but the only thing she had eyes for was the figure of Odin as he spun around, almost falling against a strange pedestal in the center of the room, his eyes widening. There was forty feet between them, and yet the distance didn't matter: their gazes locked, and there was no time to even speak as Odin began to raise the spear in his hand-

Luna crossed the distance between them in the time it took the once-god to raise the weapon, crashing into his body and slashing savagely across his chest with her horn, ripping through jacket and rawhide clothing to tear through the soft flesh beneath. Odin cursed in pain, but was quick to retaliate, seizing the neck of the spear in both hands and slamming the body of it down across Luna's face as she tried to press forwards, knocking her crashing backwards before the once-god dexterously spun the weapon around to hold by the body as he thrusted it towards her-

Luna's horn crashed against the neck of the spear, knocking it upwards as she released a raw yell, and the weapon was jarred out of the once-god's hands with the force of the parry, falling backwards against the pedestal with a grunt, his back arching with a wince of pain as it dug against his spine. And in midair, Luna caught the spear with telekinesis before she snapped her horn forwards, her eyes glowing ivory as she snarled, and Odin had only a moment before the weapon buried its way through his chest, ripping out his back with a splatter of blood that spilled over the pedestal before the once-god howled in agony as Luna arched her back and rose her head, lifting him off the ground by the spear halfway-torn through his breast.

He grasped weakly, uselessly at the body of the weapon, gasping hard as he was held, suspended in the air by the spear buried through his body, staring with his single eye down at Luna as she glared back. Tears spilled down her cheeks, sorrow and fury and victory warred inside her as they looked at each other in silence... and then the winged unicorn flicked her horn hard to the side, and the spear whiplashed, Odin tearing free to crash to the ground and bounce lifelessly once before he landed in a prone sprawl on his back.

The once-god stared silently at the ceiling, not breathing, but his single working eye still alive for a moment longer as he looked towards her almost pityingly... and then, slowly, it closed. And Luna stood over him, breathing hard, the spear floating above her head and dripping with the once-god's blood as her mane and tail sparked with electricity, grinding her hooves against the floor. She wanted to yell, or scream, or cry... but instead, she only dropped her head forwards and hissed out a long, slow breath with a shiver.

There was no going back from what she had done... there was no turning back now, on this path they had chosen. She breathed hard, looking down at Odin and understanding the full gravity of what this meant, of what she had done, of what they were becoming before she glanced up as Scrivener Blooms tore open the wall so he could look silently inside, the Tyrant Wyrm looking as muted as she felt.

They only looked at one another for a moment... and then Luna smiled grimly, whispering quietly: "Odin was doing something here, my love. And whilst he will never trouble us again, I know not of his allies... if they are loyal, they may seek revenge. We will have to take steps now to ensure that we are ready for worse things than an old, foolish once-god... we will have to..."

She quieted, then slowly turned her eyes towards the pedestal, stepping towards it and studying it. It was ornamented with strange runic designs up the body, and the surface was not flat as she had expected, but bowl-like, and contained some kind of elixir that she didn't recognize; it glittered and gleamed enticingly, smelled sweet and inviting, even though it had been tinted red with the blood of the once-god that had spilled into it... and Luna licked her lips slowly before she looked over her shoulder and said quietly: "I know not what this is, but if Odin was after it, then in all likelihood 'tis something he hoped to use to even the odds. Perhaps to regain some of his old powers, or heal himself... thou... thou should drink it. Yes, Scrivener Blooms, there is... we have stepped into darkness now. There is no longer any need for us to shy away from increasing our strength by fair means or foul. All that matters is that we are together, and this... this is a way for us to stay together."

She smiled faintly, trembling a bit, her eyes betraying hesitance and fear... and yet inside her, she also felt... a deep desire. A wanting that had for so long gone checked with so many reasons that more and more felt only like lies and excuses, and she breathed hard before looking up in surprise as Scrivener Blooms murmured in her mind: _No..._

She looked towards the Tyrant Wyrm, but it was smiling, its glowing eyes nervous and hesitant, but trusting, loving, compassionate as he leaned forwards, and his voice whispered clearly in her mind: _I've gained terrible power already. You should drink it, Luna... because when one of us benefits, the other does as well. We are one... and... and I'm not going to be afraid anymore, of what we might become, of what we are becoming. You're right. Nothing else matters... as long as we're together._

Somehow, it soothed Luna to hear this, the winged unicorn looking up with a radiant smile before her eyes roved slowly to Odin's corpse... and even though a shudder ran through her at the thought, she couldn't help but whisper: "Then I shall drink the elixir... and thou shalt feast upon the remains of a once-god."

Scrivener looked surprised at this, before his eyes hesitantly roved towards Odin's body, a shiver rolling through his form as he clung to the tower... but Luna only smiled faintly, bowing her head forwards as she looked towards him and murmured: "There is no turning back... there is only descending deeper now into this abyss. There is only hoping that while the fall is deep and long, 'tis also swift... for I do not like being torn between what tatters of my conscience remain and this new... life... we are embracing."

_But perhaps even monsters like us have our place in the world... perhaps this is for the best. _Scrivener whispered softly in Luna's mind, and the winged unicorn looked up at him curiously as the Tyrant Wyrm locked its glowing gaze with her own dark cyan irises. _We get to decide who we are, we are the ones who write our own fates and stories, no one else. And all this power... will help ensure that we can bring back our friends, our family. Even if they fear us, we can save them..._

"Even if they do not understand, we can show them that no matter what, we are still there for them... yes, Scrivener Blooms, perhaps thou art right." Luna nodded slowly, looking up at him and smiling faintly. "Yes, there is so much waiting for us. Perhaps they shall finally understand the glory of our beautiful night, my beloved... that not all things are as they seem. We could not stop Ragnarok, but now, with our strength, we shall renew and protect the world. Even more than that, we shall be able to make them safe... we shall be able to make them happy. And above all else, we shall have each other..."

The Tyrant Wyrm smiled to her, nodding firmly with a rumble... and then Luna turned around, gazing down into the red-tinted elixir, breathing hard before she closed her eyes as she heard the sound of Scrivener's claws scraping against the stone, grasping into the flesh of a still-warm corpse. For a few moments, the two only stood, lingering as faint voices, reasons, pleading echoed through their souls from almost-forgotten voices... and then these last pleas were pushed aside as Luna lowered her mouth to drink, and Scrivener dragged the dead body of a once-god back towards his open jaws.

* * *

An hour later found Luna and Scrivener laying in the enormous garden that was had now been rotted into a boggy, swamp-like mire, the Tyrant Wyrm chewing slowly on the remains of an Ambrosia tree as Luna tilted a bowl back and drank the last of the juice made from the miracle fruit from it, before she tossed the wooden bowl to the side with a sigh of relief, her eyes almost glowing as she opened them and smiled. She was a little larger, her coat now a darker sheen, and Scrivener was rumbling quietly, his body shivering and body healed, his eyes all-but-glowing as they rested together in comfort.

They had found the first of the stores of Ambrosia in the base of the tower, and had greedily gone to work devouring the elixir. They had also discovered that a few of the trees in the garden had been growing the fruit, and the Tyrant Wyrm had fed off of these as well at Luna's insistence. At first he'd thought it had just been a prank of hers... but now he was realizing that she was right, and they carried their own potent magic.

There were likely other stores of Ambrosia somewhere across Asgard, but neither of them were overeager to hunt them down. For now, they rested in Valhalla... a Valhalla that had been mostly evacuated, as if the death of Odin had triggered some alarm. Either that, or the so-called brave warriors of Asgard had all gotten too used to everything being handed to them in paradise that they had lost most of their fighting instinct and preferred to run to a safe location instead of attempting to fight against the Tyrant Wyrm and the winged unicorn.

Not that Luna could blame them... but she thought that perhaps Sleipnir had quietly helped in some way as well, maybe ushering other warriors out, or convincing them to try and fight another day. Her brother would not want to see unnecessary death, after all, and knew well by now what she was capable of... and Luna sighed a bit, lowering her head moodily as Scrivener leaned down and nuzzled her back quietly, the female murmuring: "I don't feel as victorious as I would like to, Scrivy. I feel very strange, as a matter of fact... I feel... as if I am peeling off my skin, like I am turning into something new and different. Or perhaps... only uncovering who I am at my core, and whom I was meant to be. Thou understands, does thou not? 'Tis so... so strange."

Scrivener rumbled softly as he nodded slowly, and the winged unicorn smiled a bit over her shoulder at him, reaching up and stroking under his enormous muzzle before she leaned up and kissed his lips gently, then sighed a little and stepped back meditatively, surveying him musingly. "Perhaps we really are undergoing a metamorphosis, though. Or perhaps... yes." She looked thoughtfully over Scrivener, nodding slowly as the Tyrant Wyrm cocked its head towards her. "I have an idea."

Scrivener cocked his head, and Luna smiled a bit despite herself, saying quietly: "I love that even now, I can see... thee, in there. But..." She laughed a bit, shaking her head quickly as the Tyrant Wyrm smiled a little and looked touched. "Lay thyself down, as if to rest. Let thy mind wander, and thine powers stretch down into the mire, like when thou accidentally rotted the ground beneath thee. I do not believe that... this changing is entirely metaphorical or imagined."

Scrivener nodded slowly, resting his enormous frame down against the mire, and his eyes fluttered before they closed as he rumbled softly... and Luna smiled faintly even as she stepped back, drawing her eyes over the massive, monstrous Wyrm. Even now, he was handsome to her, despite everything... and she shivered a bit at the thought of what a fearsome thing love was before her eyes alit on the mire around Scrivener as it slowly began to creep up along his frame.

The Tyrant Wyrm's eyes opened in surprise as he sensed Luna's instincts more than felt it himself, and he grimaced a little, beginning to shake himself... but Luna glared at him, and Scrivener winced back a bit: even as a sixty-foot long monster, he wasn't eager to test her patience. "Nay, Scrivener, let it happen... and I shall speed up the process with my own magic. Perhaps it is because we are in Asgard and Valhalla, perhaps it is because... of other things, or the way the transformation worked, I do not know, but... thy transformation is unfinished. I shall add my own magic again, and this time we do not resist, we... we give in."

She blushed a bit at this choice of words, and Scrivener gazed at her silently before the winged unicorn shook her head briskly, murmuring: "Nay, 'tis fine. And worry not... even if this... evolution... takes longer, we have shattered the easy paths into this garden. Aye, we could be attacked from above, but as we have been avoided by most of Valhalla so far, and Odin has been killed in his own castle... I do not believe they will be eager to try and make war against us. They would know the day is lost the moment word of Odin's death spread... they would flee to reorganize themselves, and attempt to form some plan of attack."

Scrivener nodded hesitantly as he slowly settled himself, and Luna smiled faintly as she watched the mire continue to crawl and wind its way slowly along the Tyrant Wyrm's form. And as it did so, the male felt a tiredness beginning to grow over him, rumbling a bit as his eyes began to close: Luna only smiled, however, nodding encouragingly as she whispered: "Sleep, my handsome daydreamer, my beloved beast. I shall watch over thee until thou awakens and let no harm come to thee..."

Scrivener smiled across at her as his eyes closed... and then he whispered softly, in the dark language of the Tyrant Wyrms: "_I love you, Luna._"

Luna blushed a bit, feeling a shiver roll through her body, somehow all the more touched by the sentiment from the way it had been spoken before she whispered: "As I love thee, always, forever, and an eternity after that... I am thine, and thou art mine..."

The mire and dark sludge spilled its way up Scrivener's form, forming a coating over his body, becoming a dome-like shell as Luna closed her eyes and bowed her head towards this, unafraid of the strange sight, feeling Scrivener safe and secure as her horn glowed and she poured her own magic to mix with this alien, exotic power coming from her husband... and when she opened her eyes next, she gazed at a dome that was a mix of red and blacks, like the rubbery flesh of an armored womb. Somehow, it was a beautiful sight to the winged unicorn... and she could feel her husband, safe, secure, protected inside it, could feel him shifting as his body shivered and heat spilled through his frame and dreams began to dance through his mind.

Luna smiled lovingly as she stepped forwards and kissed the cocoon quietly, and finally came the sense of joy, of triumph, that had been missing. The sense of accomplishment, as she rose her head proudly and threw the last of the recriminations some weak part of her mind had continued to try and whisper to her, saying quietly: "Anything for thee, my beloved. Anything for us. Everything to make us stronger, better, and ensure our happiness... and that we will be able to protect the world we so desire to save..."

Inside the cocoon, Scrivener smiled at Luna's words before his eyes opened in darkness, and he arched his back in surprise as he looked around and realized he was standing before he sat back on his haunches. He glanced down at himself as he rose a leg ending in a hoof, and he smiled a bit as he realized he was back in his old earth pony form... before wincing in surprise when red light shone over him, blinding him for a moment.

He blinked his eyes, then looked back and forth as his vision returned to normal, breathing hard in the red light as he saw a cavern of flesh around him... and in front of him was a single immense eye, the deep scarlet glow emanating from this as it stared at him with a single enormous, slitted pupil. Around it, vines and tentacles of flesh twisted, both cradling and imprisoning it, and Scrivener shivered a bit as he whispered: "The core of the Tyrant Wyrm... the... kundalini?"

There was a chuckle that emanated around him, and Scrivener looked back and forth before returning his eyes to the crimson orb... but now, instead of a pupil, he was staring at a reflection of himself, floating inside the red sphere. It gazed out at him with its front limbs crossed, a calm smile over its face before it gestured gently to the side, and in a swirl of black ashes, Luna formed as well. The two reflections looked out at him, powerful, in-control, like passion and desire that all the same followed flawless order... the best of both worlds somehow locked together.

"Perfection is impossible, but evolution... transcendence... is not." murmured Scrivener's own voice from the red orb, and the earth pony shivered as he felt himself drawn towards the sphere, staring longingly into it as the reflection smiled even as it transformed, became the Tyrant Wyrm, and yet still looked out at him calmly, almost benevolently. "Merge yourself with the primal mind. Temper desire with discipline. Become... more."

"It is not wrong to seek out power, if we use that power to benefit others and each other... and if strength is evil, then only evil can protect the weak." Luna added softly, and her shape darkened and grew, becoming that of Nightmare Moon's, yet still it radiated adoration and kindness as it leaned forwards, inviting: "Seek out what you long for and deserve. There is no longer any reason to be afraid."

"Yes... yes, I understand now..." Scrivener whispered, striding slowly towards the crimson sphere as the images faded from it... and then he swallowed thickly before smiling and reaching both hooves upwards, pressing them into the strangely-warm, enormous orb and feeling them slipping through, watching with fascination as they became gnarled claws as they passed inside the core of the creature. "I'm ready now... for all this power, all this strength, to become... what I will become. I am ready."

He stepped forwards, closing his eyes as he passed into the crimson sphere, feeling energy and power and unfathomable strength entering his being... and a moment later, he felt his body twitch before he gasped softly as he awoke in a strange, dark place, the world around him alien and hot and yet comfortable as he realized he was laying on his side. He shook his head slowly, then grimaced a bit as he carefully climbed to his feet, claws grinding down against the rubbery floor before Luna's voice called gently from outside: "It has been more than a day... art thou finally awake, lazy poet?"

"Shut up, Luna." Scrivener smiled despite himself as he called this back, then he reached up in surprise to touch his muzzle, realizing something was different... and not just that he had spoken in his old voice. He shook his head quickly, then looked up in surprise as a hole was ripped in the wall of the strange place he was in, daylight streaming in before Luna half-leaned in, silhouetted against the gap.

"Come on, Scrivy. I am eager to see thee." she said softly, and Scrivener laughed despite himself as he nodded and strode forwards... then paused, glancing curiously around at the inside of this alien cocoon. It was all much larger than he remembered... but he only shook his head after a moment before stepping carefully to the hole and slipping out... and standing face-to-face with Luna, blinking in surprise as he realized he was now only a little taller than she was.

She smiled at him, her coat dark but beautiful, her effervescent mane and tail swirling around her and eyes warm and wide as she gazed lovingly over him, then met his eyes, trading thoughts and images with him... and Scrivener laughed after a moment as he saw himself through her eyes, murmuring softly: "Well, I'll be..."

His limbs were armored with black scales, ending in sharp, dexterous claws, and his long, dragon-like tail slowly swayed back and forth behind him, dangerous and strong as the piston-like bones over his shoulderblades sparked with energy... but the rest of his charcoal gray body was that of a pony's, from the emblem of a black rose blossom and raven-feather quill adorning his flank to his scarred features and messy white mane, Scrivener smiling slightly despite himself as Luna reached up and stroked gently over his face, gazing lovingly into his chestnut irises. "Handsome creature. I do not imagine this was part of Valthrudnir's plans... perhaps thou hast absorbed my ability to polymorph."

"I feel... I can't describe it, Luna. Powerful? That doesn't describe it. No, more... like a god." Scrivener glanced down at one of his own claws, shivering for a moment as he murmured softly: "And I know that without you here... I would lose myself to this. But with you as my guide... with you to balance me, I have faith that even with this power, these wants and desires I am sure that will rise... we won't lose ourselves."

"Why would we, Scrivener Blooms, when we have everything we desire? 'Tis absence of what we desire that drives us to abusing power to get it..." Luna replied gently, and then she leaned forwards and nuzzled into his neck, and Scrivener reached up and wrapped his arms around her in a fierce embrace, hugging her close as she stroked a hoof along his chest with a shiver of delight. "But quick, before I lose myself in delight and drag thee down to the ground with me... I wish to see if thou can assume thy Wyrm form again."

Scrivener nodded with a smile, kissing her cheek gently, then he paused before kissing her softly, slowly, and Luna returned it with a soft sigh of delight as her eyes fluttered closed. Then the male slowly drew back, and as he stepped away, scales spread over his body, his features transformed and changed as he grew in size, a rumble rolling up from his chest as his body expanded rapidly and wings tore out of his back. The bone pistons pumped up and down, energy spilling along Scrivener's frame as he arched his back with a roar of surprised pleasure at how good the transformation felt... and it was over before he had even realized it, his eyes once more glowing sapphire lamps, his body armored with gray and black scales streaked with lines of white as he grinned widely, then laughed and leaned down, saying easily in a rumbling voice: "As easy as breathing!"

He halted, then licked his sharp teeth slowly in surprise as he realized he hadn't spoken in the language of the Wyrms, and Luna grinned widely as she nodded in approval. "Excellent! Yes, what powers we have already gleaned... come, though, I wish to take a stroll through Valhalla and see what remains here. I do not wish to tarry overlong but I do think we should put some of its unique resources to use... and..."

She quieted, and Scrivener softened as he looked down at her, some of his own joy fading at the faint strings of sadness that spilled through Luna's body before the Tyrant Wyrm rolled its head on its shoulders and dug its claws into the corrupted ground, and a moment later, he shrank slowly down, once more taking on the mixed, part-Wyrm, part-pony shape. He stepped towards her, and Luna immediately dropped her face against the side of his neck, her starry mane shimmering as it swayed forwards and stroked against his side as she murmured: "I am worried about Sleipnir... and about what the others will... will think of us now. We acted out of necessity first, but I do not know if the others will accept this. I have no problem with being seen as evil by the world, but... I do not want to lose my sister, or Twilight Sparkle, or... Scarlet Sage..."

"At least Pinkamena will probably understand." Scrivener said softly, and Luna laughed a bit despite herself, glancing up at him with entertainment, and the male shrugged after a moment as he reached a claw up to gently stroke over her cheek, saying softly: "We have each other. And we are going to bring back the world... even if they don't thank us for that, we'll always be able to point that out and be really pompous about it."

"Thou will never change, will thou? And yet it comforts me." Luna said softly, smiling a bit even as she buried her face deeper against his neck and ivory mane, then she finally pushed herself away and nodded once, looking up at him with a quiet smile. "Come, Scrivy. Let us walk through Valhalla, but it has been... quiet. I was left alone, and must admit that I even slept a little myself... and Nightmare Moon is still dormant, still quiet, perhaps changing more and more in this... this dark strength we have been saturated with."

Scrivener nodded, looking at her curiously as they turned towards the collapsed hall, and he smiled a bit as she gave him a look before he bowed his head forwards, adding his concentration and energy to the winged unicorn's as her horn began to glow with magic. "You really don't need me for this kind of spell."

"I do not, but I like to feel the connection between us, Scrivener Blooms... and right now, it reassures me in a way that I cannot express but I know thou must understand all the same, so be not so difficult. Monster." Luna retorted, and Scrivener snorted in entertainment despite himself even as a warmth spread through his being at her words.

Luna bowed her head forwards after another moment... and then her eyes flashed as she flicked her horn upwards, releasing a ball of blazing white fire, and the two stared in surprise as the white flames shot forwards and ripped through the rubble like it was butter before exploding in an echoing, thunderous blast that sent rocky shrapnel flying in all directions, Luna wincing backwards as Scrivener jumped in front of her and half-shielded his own face with one limb, feeling chunks of stone bouncing painfully off his body. Then he blinked and blushed a bit as he glanced down at Luna, who looked back up at him with surprise, mouth slightly open... before she smiled slowly as he awkwardly shuffled on his claws and their eyes locked. "My magic seems a tad more intense... and thou... well... thou did not have to do that. 'Twill be awkward for us if thou art suddenly masculine."

"Oh, as if I could ever become the masculine one after the years we've spent together." Scrivener remarked mildly, and then he laughed and stumbled backwards out of the way of a swing of Luna's horn, before she leapt forwards and kissed him firmly; it surprised him, but he kissed her warmly, passionately back for a few long, tender moments before the affection broke, and they both turned their eyes instead to the now mostly-cleared hall, a smile quirking at the male's mouth. "Besides. I might have some impressive physical abilities now... but if you can do that with a minimum of effort from us both, I'm scared of what you'll be able to do when mad."

"Worry not, Scrivy, I much prefer to pummel thee with my hooves rather than magic." Luna replied dryly, and Scrivener rolled his eyes but smiled wider despite himself as Luna brushed past, her horn glowing as she lifted several large chunks of stone out of the way with telekinesis, clearing enough of a path for them to continue as she added quietly: "I feel... happier than I have in a long time, even with the strings of sorrow that continue to play in my heart. 'Tis odd, yet I am not about to complain. 'Tis... almost nice, in a way, that even my sadness can amplify these joys somehow, like the shadows of the night make the moonlight brighter..."

"You're always so poetic. It's something I can't hold a candle to." Scrivener said softly, and Luna laughed quietly as they strode easily side-by-side, gently bumping against one another before the male smiled a little as he glanced ahead, gazing through the hole at the end of the slumping hallway as he added quietly: "Now that we're not... you know, killing everything... I'm a little sorry we did so much damage to Valhalla... and a little surprised, too, to be honest."

"I am not." Luna said moodily, and Scrivener couldn't help but give her an amused look as she muttered: "Even in the past, 'twas us, the Valkyries, that babysat the brazen warriors. They very quickly grew used to the idea that they could be wounded, but 'twas harder to actually die: piercing the heart, even smashing the skull did not kill... at least not unless 'twas done by a special weapon or with extreme savagery.

"So they would pompously stab one another, then go back to feasting and drinking while we did all the real work. So many grew fat and slovenly even back then as they grew overused to the tender cares of Valhalla's servants and the ample food and drink, and they were hardy warriors, Scrivy, who had not grown up in peaceful times." Luna paused meditatively, bowing her head forwards as he gazed at her softly. "These warriors did just what I expected when they witnessed our attack. The unholy breath of the Tyrant Wyrm does not merely burn the physical, after all, it corrupts and poisons the spirit... just as my flames feed off spiritual essence more than anything else."

Scrivener Blooms nodded thoughtfully, then he paused in the middle of the hall, and Luna glanced at him curiously as the male closed his eyes and took a slow breath... before she leaned back in surprise as he leaned forwards and breathed out a plume of blue mist. It sparkled, hanging in the air for a moment as his eyes opened and he smiled at this... and then stared as Luna leaned thoughtfully forwards, almost pushing her face into this cloud as he reached up with a wince and pushed her quickly back. "Luna, don't be weird."

"Thou should stop that." Luna retorted, then she straightened and steadied herself, looking across at him and saying firmly as the poisonous mist faded: "I command thee to breathe on me."

Scrivener began to open his mouth, and Luna glared at him before punching him in the breast, making him wince and twitch back a bit. "Be not obnoxious, thou knows what I mean. But I am curious as to how far thy control over thy powers expands... never before has a Tyrant Wyrm been of sane mind and allied itself with anything apart from their own brood, after all, and... well..."

"That's what I officially am now, huh?" Scrivener smiled a little, and Luna nodded as she gazed at him tenderly before the male reached up and grasped her face gently in his front claws, saying quietly: "I don't mind at all, though. My mind is lucid, my body is strong, and we're together... that's what matters."

Luna smiled warmly, and then Scrivener gently pulled her forwards into a slow kiss, their mouths working together before he breathed softly into her jaws, blue mist floating up between their locked mouths as Luna's eyes fluttered and a shiver rolled through her body as she felt the venomous smoke flooding into her lungs and spreading into her form. Yet it did not burn: she tasted it, like sweetened spices tickling along her tongue, and it made her feel euphoric, made her body shiver as she greedily traded breath with her husband before their kiss slowly broke.

They looked at one-another, and she smiled softly as he studied her curiously, not knowing what to say or ask before Luna simply shrugged and murmured: "We are one being, Scrivener Blooms. 'Twas instinct. 'Tis like I knew with mine own body what would happen..." She stopped, glancing down before nodding once and smiling again, her eyes roving up to him affectionately as another shiver passed through her being as she teased: "But the real test will be when thee kisses Twilight Sparkle, whether or not it poisons her. I sincerely hope it does not, 'twill ruin some of the fun."

"Oh, go away." Scrivener grumbled, turning with a snort of amusement, and Luna laughed as she quickly fell back into pace beside him, grinning widely as her eyes gleamed mischievously. She poked at him playfully with her horn, and the male winced back a bit before he checked her lightly as they emerged into the wide dining hall, carefully stepping around the ruins of several golems before both ponies looked up at the sound of a loud clanking.

Luna's features softened as her eyes settled on a figure sitting at a table that had been pushed back up to a standing position in the middle of the cracked and damaged hall. He was alone, a stein of ale in front of him that he was moodily looking down into, a broken, empty keg to one side of the table and a second one dripping amber liquid onto the surface of the battered furnishing. He was unarmored now, revealing the tattooing of ivy, runes, and celestial symbols that covered half his strong breast and scrawled down his right foreleg, as distinct a marking as the ash tree upon his flank.

Sleipnir glanced towards them, his wounds mostly healed, and he studied the two as they quietly made their way towards the table before Luna quietly slipped onto the bench beside her brother, and Scrivener awkwardly sat down across from the enormous earth pony, resting his front claws on the tabletop. For a moment, Sleipnir's eyes roved towards him, even as Luna quietly wrapped a foreleg around her brother and dropped her head against his shoulder, and then the earth pony smiled wryly and dropped his gaze away from Scrivener Blooms. "Well, sister, I see thou solved thy bedroom difficulties..."

"I am sorry, brother. For everything." Luna said softly, her dark coat almost shimmering, and Scrivener realized that Luna's size had increased: he hadn't noticed it before now, but it was undeniable when he looked at the two ponies and saw that now, the winged unicorn was almost as tall as mighty Sleipnir... although far from as bulky or wide. "Wert thou waiting for us? Or shall we be on our way?"

"Oh, come now, thou art still my sister... and I suppose that makes the creature across from us my brother-in-law, although I fear I know not how I shall refer to thee as." Sleipnir replied quietly, his eyes flicking towards Scrivener Blooms. He slipped slowly at his stein, then smiled wryly as the once-pony hesitated awkwardly. "What, manticore got thy tongue, great and fearsome beast?"

"I just. Don't exactly know what I am, either." Scrivener said finally, and then he hesitated as Luna gave him a look before he rubbed absently at the scarred side of his face. "Well. Luna and I figured that I... I'm a Tyrant Wyrm now, even if I can change my shape to look like this. I guess it's just... weird to admit to another pony."

Sleipnir grunted, nodding slowly before he sighed a bit even as he wrapped a foreleg around Luna, looking meditatively down at her... but there was sympathy in his eyes even now, as she said quietly: "Thou loves him?"

"With all my heart, with all my soul." Luna replied quietly, and when Sleipnir glanced towards Scrivener Blooms questioningly, the poet only smiled faintly in return and nodded slowly, and Sleipnir seemed to appreciate this somehow, nodding firmly in return.

"Then I hope all the best for thee both, that... that we will not spend much time in the future as enemies. I only want to see thee happy, little sister..." Sleipnir replied quietly, and he sighed a little, gazing down at her with a faint, sad smile. "I take a wicked pleasure in the thought of how frantic Celestia will no doubt be over this, I must admit. Oh, think not ill of me, that I mean I enjoy the thought there will undoubtedly be much arguing and chastising... nay, rather 'tis of great entertainment to imagine what her reaction will be when she discovers the poet has become the predator. Still, perhaps she will be soothed by the fact that thou seems less like a savage beast and much more like my sister's shy and especial mare."

Scrivener gave Sleipnir a flat look as Luna sat up a bit, laughing despite herself as she firmly smacked the earth pony's back, replying with soft entertainment: "Now be nice, brother! Scrivener Blooms is indeed my special mare, after all. I don't want to pummel thee for hurting my special mare's feelings."

"You're... not really helping, Luna." Scrivener rubbed slowly at his forehead as Sleipnir laughed, and it was a little louder, a little more honest this time as the earth pony straightened with a smile, and Scrivy couldn't help but laugh a little as well as he sat up and said softly: "But I guess I can't deny it entirely, either. Luna's always been the tough, masculine brute in the relationship."

"Oh, aye, just like the old days, then." Sleipnir said blandly, and then he winced when Luna firmly punched him in the shoulder, huffing and rubbing awkwardly at his foreleg as he swayed to the side. "Oh, sister. Celestia was fearsome, but thou wert always the one 'twas most dangerous to anger. When thou began pummeling something, thou never stopped until either thou wert downed or the enemy was."

Luna grunted and looked oddly pleased with this comment, and Scrivener laughed a it and nodded, saying softly: "I've seen that myself a few times now. That, and dragging me off on every crazy adventure she can think up."

Sleipnir smiled at this, glancing towards the winged unicorn and wrapping a foreleg companionably around her, Luna laughing a bit as he squeezed her closer. "Good. Thou hast not lost thy Valkyrie instincts, then... and the fact that thou art still thou, even if thou has... done something I disagree with, that pains me in my heart... I still..." He stopped, then looked across at Scrivener Blooms as he firmly slammed his free hoof down on the table, making it rattle as the poet flinched back in surprise. "Aye! It fills my heart with gladness to see my little sister happy, and so I shall focus upon this. I know all the same that when we part, I shall have to mourn for what has happened, and I know that in the future we may even again meet as foes... but for now, I wish to be happy, and so I shall be happy."

He nodded firmly once, and Scrivener couldn't help but smile at the way the earth pony seemed to shrug off everything that had happened with such ease, saying quietly: "You're a truly remarkable pony, Sleipnir."

"I am, yes." Sleipnir grinned and winked, then he leaned back and shrugged a bit as he gazed affectionately towards his sister. "But what ever was accomplished by drowning ourselves in misery, whether the sadness was self-inflicted or sorrow's cup filled to the brim and well-earned? To be sad is not a bad thing, but to be happy is better: I shall be happy as much as I can, and choose to be sad only when it suits me, no matter what events go on in the world around me. That is simply my way and simply the way I am."

"I wish thou could do that, beloved." Luna said softly, glancing towards Scrivener Blooms, and the male couldn't help but smile wryly at her before she winked. "There are a few of Sleipnir's qualities thou would be better off having, as a matter of fact."

"Do you understand how creepy you sound?" Scrivener asked mildly, but Luna only threw her head back and laughed as Sleipnir chuckled and squeezed his sister firmly against his side, then gazed thoughtfully across at Scrivener Blooms before he slammed his elbow down on the table and flexed his forelimb. Scrivy looked dumbly at this, and then he winced and leaned back, raising his claws and saying hurriedly: "Now, hey, I'm still a writer first and foremost, and I think that even as a full-sized Tyrant Wyrm I'd lose to you in hoof-wrestling-"

"Coward." Luna declared, and Scrivener sighed and groaned, glaring at her before she nudged Sleipnir firmly as the earth pony continued to only look insistently across at the other male. "But 'tis true, Sleipnir. Thou hast the strength of a hundred ponies. And the brain of half a donkey, I might add."

"How generous of thee, sister. Celestia always liked to tell me how I had the brain of half an ass." Sleipnir replied kindly, and Luna rolled her eyes in entertainment before he firmly slammed his elbow against the table, looking challengingly at the poet. "Now come on, great and fearsome Wyrm! I wish to test thy mettle!"

Scrivener mumbled a bit under his breath, but he finally nodded with a sigh and reached awkwardly forwards, carefully taking the male's hoof in one claw, and Luna stood up to rest one of her own hooves on top of the two, looking oddly-pleased as she gazed back and forth between them. "Upon three then... one... two... three!"

Luna rose her hoof, and Sleipnir grinned as he firmly bent Scrivener's wrist back, forcing his limb towards the table as the male winced, grabbing the edge of it with his other arm and gritting his teeth, muscles bulging as he fought with all his strength against the earth pony... but he was barely able to gain back an inch of space as Sleipnir only laughed, winking across at the poet. "I applaud thy courage in the attempt, at least... but..."

Then the earth pony grunted as he slammed the back of Scrivener's claw down into the tabletop hard enough to crack the wood, Scrivener squawking as he half-fell out of his seat, and Sleipnir looked ridiculously pleased with himself as he sat back with a grunt. "Excellent. I feel better about thee now, and know thee a little more now, Scrivener Blooms. Now come, join me for a drink, we shall forget the decay and destruction around us, that we have been and will be enemies, and instead be happy in the embrace of family."

"I don't drink, thanks." Scrivener said awkwardly, as he climbed carefully back to his seat... and at first Sleipnir frowned moodily, then leaned back in surprise when Luna gently touched his shoulder with a nod.

For a moment, there was an awkward silence... and then a smile quirked at Sleipnir's muzzle as he rose his flagon, saying teasingly: "Evil creatures with self-control, what a strange concept. Stranger still, my sister, the only mare apart from Celestia who could ever hold her own against me in a drinking contest, no longer indulging. Very well, thou two can be boring and abstinent as priests: I shall drink myself cheerfully drunk in the meantime."

With that, he tilted it back, guzzling the amber liquid, and Scrivener and Luna both rolled their eyes before the earth pony slammed the stein down and grinned back and forth between them, saying firmly: "And now, with alcohol loosening my tongue and thou both embarrassingly sober, tell me when I can expect to finally have a handsome nephew or beautiful niece. I am tired of waiting and gods know that my little sister enjoys the bumps in the night more than 'twas ever healthy."

"Sleipnir, I shall pummel thee sorely." Luna said grouchily, and Scrivener smiled despite himself before she glared at him, adding flatly: "I shall pummel thee too, Scrivener Blooms. Forget not that being larger means there is more of thee to feel the sting of my hooves."

Scrivener cleared his throat at this, and Sleipnir laughed heartily as he nodded firmly before squeezing his little sister firmly close, smiling despite the destruction around them, and the sadness that lingered in his eyes, pushing all his sorrows aside for a time of celebration with his new family. Both Luna and Scrivener Blooms did their best to do the same, and yet both couldn't help but feel the faint tug of sorrow at times as they looked upon the earth pony, glad to have him as friend and brother... but both afraid that the future would not be so kind.


	5. Back Through The Looking Glass

Chapter Three: Back Through The Looking Glass

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener lay in a meadow that had been corrupted and transformed into black mire in full Tyrant Wyrm form, half-dozing. He was still learning to control his new abilities, and what the limits of his powers were: among other things, it seemed that his true form was this, the enormous Tyrant Wyrm body, and if he tried to sleep or let his emotions get the better of him, his form automatically shifted from his half-Wyrm, half-pony state back into this huge shape.

He also had yet to learn to control the way his very presence tended to warp and distort the earth around him: by just staying in an area for too long in his full Wyrm body, the very ground transformed into mire and swamp, trees rotted and collapsed and new, alien ferns began to sprout in the place of old vegetation. He was toxic to the environment, polluting the world with his presence... or perhaps transforming it was a better way to describe it, as he shifted a bit and then pulled the winged unicorn curled against his breast closer.

Luna smiled softly, safe in the forelimbs of the immense creature, rubbing her face slowly against the scales of his broad chest. Her dark, almost-black coat made her cyan-green eyes seem to glow, and her starry, ephemeral mane and tail pulsed slowly with life of their own, eternally swaying and twisting as her black pearl swayed quietly around her neck on its length of ivy. Her changes were more subtle, were mostly inside her... but the way they were hidden did nothing to detract from how important they were.

Nightmare Moon was stirring inside her now, on the verge of awakening, and for once Luna was almost eager to meet with her darker self, to see what changes that side of her had undergone, what discoveries her passionate alter ego had made... and perhaps even to hear her thoughts on Scrivener Blooms and his own metamorphosis. In these last few days, after visiting with Sleipnir, after finding more of Odin's secrets and a few skirmishes with the rare warriors that dared to challenge them to battle, Luna felt more and more proud of both herself and her husband, more and more was less afraid of revealing their new selves to the world and instead eager to show everypony what they had become.

She knew at the same time it wasn't something that everyone would understand: perhaps it wasn't even something she should take the pride in that she did. Yet all the same... she did, if not for their strength, then for what they had overcome, and what they were learning to control. Nightmare Moon, bringer of eternal night, and a Tyrant Wyrm, parasitic destroyer of worlds: it was a match made in Heaven if Heaven was Hell.

Scrivener chuckled softly at this, the sound rumbling up out of his chest as he finally rose his head and yawned loudly, exhaling a bit of blue smog, and Luna smiled wryly up at him as she shoved her hooves against the front of his breast and said mildly: "Shut up, beetle. I still make more sense than thou does."

"Yes, well, I'm a poet and writers are bad and all your usual arguments." Scrivener replied dryly, glancing absently up at the blue sky overhead before he looked down towards Luna with a smile, then cracked his neck before he carefully slipped backwards to his claws, stretching absently out. "Shall we return to Looking Glass World today?"

"Aye, Scrivener. This last rest was nice... but now it is time to head home." Luna paused for a few moments, looking down thoughtfully before she glanced up at him and watched with tenderness as the male closed his eyes and concentrated, his body rippling and twisting as it shrank slowly down to its half-pony, half-Wyrm state. "Thou art mastering thyself rapidly and well. 'Tis too bad thou cannot use magic..."

Luna paused, looking thoughtfully at Scrivy as he gazed back as the transformation ended, rubbing absently at his now-pony features with one claw... and then Luna laughed and shook her head, saying easily: "Thoughts for the future, 'tis all. We already have plenty to keep us occupied as it is. Let us instead gather our things from where they are hidden and make our way down to Looking Glass World... if all goes according to plan, after all, by the end of the day we shall be dining with family and friends, after all."

"What about the signal amplifiers that Illyria suggested?" Scrivener Blooms asked curiously, and Luna snorted in amusement, giving him a flat look before the male snorted in entertainment. "Hey, it might be nice to be evil without being arrogant."

"Scrivener Blooms, thou art a world-eating beast. 'Tis not arrogant to think thou may be able to accomplish a feat of impressive power and prowess beside me, if we both put our strengths together." Luna chastised kindly, and Scrivy shrugged a bit before the winged unicorn added in a softer voice: "Before I was worried, aye, and thought the amplifiers necessary... but now we ourselves have been amplified, we are in possession of far-greater powers than we had before... that combined with Valthrudnir's cards should be more than enough to bring our friends back, just the way they were."

Scrivy nodded slowly at this, meeting her eyes, and they traded emotions, thoughts, ideas, and so much more in a swirl of sound and imagery before they both smiled a bit, then simply nodded to one-another. With that, they fell into step side-by-side, striding through the dark but fertile marshland as they slipped closer to one another, almost pressing together as they made their way past the warped trees at the edge of the alien mire, heading towards the road that would lead them back to Valhalla.

The walk was short but soothing, and Scrivener enjoyed the feeling of his body loosening up as they strode down the path: polymorphing always left his muscles feeling sore and stiff, but Luna had explained that his body would eventually adjust to its new ability and he would become more 'malleable' over time, possibly to the point where like her, he could do more than just shift back and forth between two static forms. While the idea of being a shapeshifter tickled him, however, the male was already happy with what he had: the ability to walk alongside his wife as a mostly-pony, disguising his new true shape, was more than enough to satisfy him in that regard.

Luna, however, tossed him an amused smile as they passed onto the wooden bridge leading into the damaged castle, cocking her head towards him and saying teasingly: "And what fun is there in discretion and moderation, beloved? Thou should indulge. More than ever, we have reason and means to pursue a more... liberated lifestyle than most could ever dream of, after all."

"Any excuse for 'fun,' huh?" Scrivener remarked, and Luna shrugged a bit, looking at him with a grin, and the male couldn't help but laugh and toss her an entertained look in return. "Okay, okay, I guess I should know better than to bother arguing at this point anyway."

Luna nodded firmly in agreement as they passed through the damaged, wide gates of the castle, and then she veered quickly off to the side as Scrivener paused in the path, watching her with a soft smile as she headed around a large, burnt tree near the wall of the enormous courtyard they were in. A moment later, two satchel bags hefted themselves from the ground and floated quickly over to Scrivener, settling themselves on either side of his body as the winged unicorn headed back towards him with a soft smile. "And now, beloved, to the portal. To our Looking Glass World, and to reintroduce ourselves to those residents who do not yet know of the changes that have taken place..."

Scrivener Blooms nodded, and he fell into pace again beside the winged unicorn as they turned to cross the courtyard, heading towards a pair of heavy wrought-iron doors that Luna had torn off their hinges the day before in their search for a way out of Valhalla. Sleipnir had been glad enough to spend pleasant time with them, after all... but he also hadn't been very willing to give them any information whatsoever about the place they were in, or help them find their way back to the layers of Midgard.

Luna had simply shrugged and explained afterwards that was his way: he was a wonderful older brother, able to find joy in the darkest of times, never bearing a grudge or feeling anger for long... but he also had a strong sense of honor that guided everything he did, and while he bore them no ill-will for everything that had happened and loved Luna as a sibling and hesitantly approved of Scrivener Blooms, they had also killed Odin, whom he had looked up to as a father. He could not help his father's killers finish their dirty work in Valhalla, even if they were his little sister and brother-in-law.

When they had parted ways, Sleipnir had solemnly said that if something happened, and they once more had to face one-another as enemies, he would spare them the mercy that he could... but he would do what he had to do, and expected Luna to treat him the same way. Luna had nodded slowly, looking both saddened and yet unsurprised, and brother and sister had traded a tight embrace... then Scrivener had been dragged into a hug as well by the enormous earth pony before he had left for wherever the roads of Asgard led.

Luna lowered her head with a faint smile as these memories played through her mind, murmuring softly: "Sometimes I wonder what the true worth of honor must be, beloved poet. It seems sometimes as if it only gets in the way of what we desire... other times, I know that without it I would be more damned than the demons of Helheim. 'Tis vexing. All things should be like... like saddles. Able to come on and off as one pleases, for when the occasion calls for it."

"This is why I love you, Luna." Scrivener remarked mildly, and Luna laughed despite herself, giving him an entertained look as they strode into a marbled corridor past the broken doors. The male couldn't help his eyes from roving upwards, glancing over the damaged statues, the hints of a failed ambush, the burn marks over the walls as he murmured: "We certainly made a mess of this place, didn't we?"

"We razed our way across warrior's paradise, beloved. On the bright side, I do not believe either of us aspired to reach Heaven in the afterlife." Luna replied, and Scrivener smiled despite himself as he gave her an amused look. "Well, 'tis true, is it not? Although I do not think Helheim will be so eager to accept us, either... we are notoriously bad house-guests."

Scrivener smiled a bit again as they continued down the hall, then Luna turned towards a half-ajar door, flicking her horn to open it with telekinesis and lead them into another long, marbled hallway, the two carefully stepping over rubble from an ugly hole in the ceiling and shattered pieces of clockwork golem, as Luna added meditatively: "I had fond memories of this place, aye... but at the same time, I cannot say I am entirely saddened by the turn events took. Buildings, cities, civilizations can be rebuilt: it is people that cannot be put back together anew. Even if I was once a Valkyrie, after all... I am not the same person I once was back then."

Luna smiled, however, even as she carefully stepped over the ruins of another golem, and then she shook her head and muttered: "What disgusts me so, however, is the fact that instead of finding more good people to replace those who had fallen, Odin put together these servile and slow machines... it seems much like something Valthrudnir would have preferred."

"Both of them are gone now, Luna... we shouldn't dwell on either of them." Scrivener said softly, and the winged unicorn hesitated, but then nodded slowly as they turned towards a door inscribed with a circle of runes near the top, Scrivener reaching up to grasp the worn gold handle. He paused for a moment, then smiled towards the female, adding softly: "Either way, we don't have to come back here if we don't want to. We have a home to restore... a home to protect."

"Aye, we do." Luna said softly, nodding firmly, and then she smiled as Scrivener pulled the door open before half-bowing to her with a wink, and she snorted in amusement, nudging him teasingly with her shoulder as she strode through. "And what a masculine beast thou has become, doing such a good job of taking care of his helpless mare!"

"Yes, we'll just overlook the fact that even as a Tyrant Wyrm the only things I can do are trample and breathe poison over everything." Scrivener replied dryly, and Luna snorted in entertainment as he followed her into the cubical, mostly-empty room beyond, the door swinging quietly shut behind them as he added meditatively: "Besides, you keep jumping on top of me and riding me around like a war-steed. If that doesn't say something about our relationship I don't know what does."

"Yes, that I am always at the reins." Luna quipped, and Scrivener sighed and rolled his eyes as the winged unicorn faced the sole object in this room: an enormous, oval-shaped stone monolith, the flat face of it covered with gemstones and runes like a star chart of an impossible sky, or some alien calender marked with the dates of unknown prophecy. "Now, lend me thy might, great beast of burden, we must open this portal to return to Looking Glass World."

Scrivener nodded hesitantly, glancing towards Luna, and the winged unicorn smiled a bit as she looked back, saying reasonably: "Even if I am wrong and this is the incorrect room, leading us to a different layer of reality than expected... so what of it? We shall simply summon the Bifrost and make our way across it back home. 'Tis not so difficult a problem."

The poet grumbled a bit, but then he nodded slowly again, saying quietly: "Alright Luna, fair enough. Still, I hate to think of what could happen if we end up in another layer of reality where everypony's still alive and we show up looking like... like this."

He rose a claw moodily, then frowned thoughtfully, glancing up at Luna as she smiled with mischief over at him... but whatever prank had popped into her mind was brushed aside as the male asked quietly, in a more-serious voice: "What about the anchor world? Now that Odin is gone... what do we do about it? Do we try and protect it, still?"

Luna nodded slowly, looking back towards him as she said quietly: "Of course, Scrivy. We absolutely must... if not because if it is ever threatened, all of the layers will be threatened, then because if it dies, we too shall die. Reasons of ego or of altruism, they matter not, though... either way it is something that all can agree must be defended from those few who would be stupid or suicidal enough to do it harm."

Scrivener nodded in return with a grunt of agreement, and Luna smiled at him after a moment, saying quietly: "But 'tis something to worry about later. For now, our focus must be upon returning to our home, and fixing our own world... so cease thy fretting. Thou art a world destroyer, not a world-nanny."

"I like that no matter what happens, we'll always be making jokes at my expense." Scrivener said dryly, and then he gave her a rueful smile before he turned his eyes towards the portal, adding moodily: "I have this very distinct feeling that Pinkamena and Twilight are going to have plenty of bad one-liners of their own to say about me, and that only Twilight I'll ever be able to scare into submission. And even then that'll only be for a little while."

"Aye, thou art still a big softie at heart, especially when it comes to the winged unicorn whom thou thinks has a better flank than me." Luna replied dryly, and Scrivener grumbled at her even as they both bowed their heads forwards in synchronization, feeling their hearts beating as one, breathing in time with one another as Luna's horn glowed with dark sapphire light, her mane sparking with electricity as Scrivener dug his claws against the floor.

Their heads lowered, and then they arched their backs and rose head and horn high, teeth gritting, the same expression of concentration etching itself over the features of the two as energy rumbled through the air around them, and the gemstones and runes over the oval monolith glittered, lighting up one after the other in rapid succession until the entire stone seemed to pulse with radiance.

White lightning crackled along the stone as Scrivener and Luna both staggered backwards, wincing as magical recoil tore over their bodies... before both ponies looked up as a swirling vortex of golden light opened in front of them, eyes glowing as they felt each other's emotions rollicking through their bodies, felt one another's determination and excitement as the same grin crested their faces.

The portal hummed quietly, and Scrivener and Luna traded a quick look before the winged unicorn grinned slightly and jerked her head towards the tunnel of light, saying easily: "Come, Scrivener Blooms. We return home now... let Valhalla and all who still hide here rot. I doubt that we shall ever come back."

"And what about Melinda?" Scrivener asked after a moment, glancing towards her with entertainment, and Luna looked amusedly back at the poet, who snorted in amusement after a moment. "Of course, right. She ran away, and never showed her face again. We'll leave her to suffer in paradise, what a painful punishment."

"For her, I think it shall prove fitting." Luna said softly, glancing towards the portal, and Scrivener studied the winged unicorn thoughtfully for a moment... and yet it wasn't that he was upset by the sudden ruthlessness, rather... part of him was impressed by it, took sharp and dark pleasure in it. "Come, before the portal closes."

With that, Luna began forwards, and Scrivener fell into pace beside her as they ran into the swirling tunnel of golden light. Both creatures winced at first as electricity crackled over them and the golden energy of the tunnel seemed to burn against their forms, steam hissing up from their bodies as Scrivener's rippled and Luna's mane became like blue fire, twisting and flicking behind her before she threw her head back and laughed as her eyes glowed with ivory light. "'Tis incredible, Scrivener Blooms!"

Scrivener grunted in agreement as he lowered his head, feeling his body flexing, shifting slightly as they continued to charge down the golden causeway, the light around them growing more intense for a few moments before, in a flash of light, they tore through what felt like an invisible membrane, the air shattering around them like glass into shards of energy as they ripped out of the tunnel and staggered into the daylight of a grassy, green field, a bright sun shimmering faintly in the cloudy skies overhead. The tall grasses swayed around the two, tickling their ankles as behind them, a glowing golden rip in reality sparked before rapidly sealing itself, and yet Luna and Scrivener were barely aware of this as birds flew overhead with a series of chirps and they gazed slowly back and forth, barely able to believe they had made it... they had returned to what was now their new home.

To their backs was a beautiful, enormous forest, expansive and free... and several hundred feet away were the outer walls of their beloved Ponyville, made up of straw-roofed homes and quaint buildings and small businesses. It was their little kingdom, the source of so much of what they wanted to protect and bring back into the world... and Luna smiled softly as she shook herself out, her ephemeral locks returning to normal as Scrivener stretched slowly as his own body ceased to ripple, the faint glow fading from their eyes. "Look, Scrivy... 'tis wonderful. We are home."

"Yeah. It is... and we are." Scrivener replied softly, and then he laughed quietly and shook his head slowly before the two started forwards across the fields, the male smiling slightly as his eyes flicked towards her. "Our cottage is going to need some modifications, you know."

"Oh, do not be silly. Our cottage will be our secret sanctuary still, but I believe that now we will require different lodgings, especially given our new roles in life." Luna replied kindly, glancing towards Scrivener as her eyes half-lidded. "The castle of our dreams, the temple of our nightmares... I believe we shall have this brought to life."

Scrivener began to open his mouth... and then he only closed it and nodded thoughtfully as his gaze roved backwards towards the Everfree Forest, murmuring thoughtfully: "Perhaps that isn't such a bad idea. It could be more than merely a domain for us to entertain ourselves in... it can be a safe haven, where we can keep and protect the things that are important to us. But what does that mean, Luna? That you intend to set us up as rulers of the night, emperor and empress of a moonlit imperium?"

"Don't be silly, Scrivener Blooms. Both thou and I may be serviceable leaders, but I do not delude myself that I am a great ruler. Nay, let my sister have her old position, or let ponies elect their own... or perhaps we shall even choose strong leaders for them as we set up the old baronies across this new Equestria." Luna said thoughtfully, tilting her head back musingly as they continued across the fields... and then she smiled slightly as they looked towards the gate, and several Nibelung hastily fled into Ponyville at the sight of them, yelling what sounded almost like an alarm. "Oh look. I believe they know of what we have done. That shall save a little bit of explanation."

"You're very wicked today, Luna, but I can't say I don't mind. As long as it's not directed towards me." Scrivener smiled despite himself, and the winged unicorn laughed as she bowed her head forwards with the faintest of blushes, seeming oddly touched.

By the time they reached the gates, more than half a dozen Nibelung had assembled: some were dressed only in hides and simple clothes, others stood ready in armor, and they carried everything from dusty, well-used sledgehammers to weapons built for battle like sword and crossbow. The dwarves all looked tense, their tusks glinting, shivering visibly beneath their dark fur as two other wolf-pigs stepped carefully forwards, one wearing a rawhide kilt and vest and with his hands raised, the other dressed in robes, his arms crossed over his chest.

These last Nibelung were different from the others: their stature was less barbarian, their eyes were more intelligent, their tusks were shorn down so they looked much more wolf than boar... and then the Nibelung in the strange kilt stepped towards them again, saying slowly: "Fancy-corn... I mean, Luna Lightblade... we have heard that you betrayed Odin. That you killed him... and looking at you, well..."

He hesitated a bit, and Luna held up a hoof, silencing him before she smiled faintly and stepped forwards, saying quietly: "Greece, Architect and Artificer. Do not fear or despair; we were not betrayers, we were the betrayed. Odin knew the consequences of his actions, and yet he all the same pledged to kill us for... dark reasons." She glanced towards Scrivener Blooms silently, who looked back, his own eyes soft. "I believe he was not just scared... but jealous. I believe he had spent so long afraid, he decided upon a course of action before giving us fair judgment. So aye, we killed him. But had we not, he would have killed us both.

"Greece, Illyria, I will not lie: I do feel... changed from whom I once was. I no longer hesitate to sate my urges and desires as oft as I have in the past, and I no longer worry as much as I once did upon the consequences of my actions." Luna continued quietly, lowering her head forwards, and then she gestured gently towards Scrivener. "And my husband, too, has changed. It would not be a wise course of action to antagonize him, I shall say this with pride. But despite our changes, we have no plans to renege upon our deal with thee, and I do not wish to harm my friends, or even allies I am less-fond of such as thee, Illyria."

Luna smiled towards the robed dwarf, and Illyria grunted, looking moodily at her before the winged unicorn gazed back and forth, continuing quietly: "Worry not, we do not plan to butcher thee. In fact, we have more projects for thy kind, if thou art interested... and if not, thou art free to leave any time thou pleases to pursue life across Equestria. Our contract with thee and the rest of the Nibelung close shortly, thou sees... tonight, my husband and I shall use our newfound strength to bring back the Pales."

"What about the amplifiers? I thought we had agreed on that." Illyria said irritably, and Luna and Scrivener glanced towards him as Greece winced a bit. "Powerful or not, fancy-corn, this is taking an unnecessary risk..."

"Nay, it is confidence in my abilities, Illyria. Besides, I have a better project in mind for thee than building obelisks that shall only be used once... I wish for thee to construct me a fortress, a dark castle of obsidian and onyx." Luna smiled slightly, glancing over the dwarf, and Illyria looked taken aback before he gazed warily at her, as if suspecting this was some kind of joke. "I shall go over the specifics with thee later... for now, Scrivener Blooms and I shall be fine resting in the forest. But tell me, Architect, does thou have the skill to create a stronghold such as what I desire?"

"It would be incredibly difficult... such specific stone would need to be mined several hours to the southeast, and transported along the dirt highway by wagon." Illyria muttered, rubbing at the underside of his muzzle as he looked down thoughtfully, yet he seemed almost excited by the prospect. "You challenge me, fancy-corn... but it pleases me. Yes, yes, I shall check what locations are suitable for such a fortress and where we can acquire the materials-"

"Nay, Scrivener Blooms and I shall choose our own location in the Everfree Forest... but worry not, we shall also landscape it and carve out the path for thee, 'twill be no problem for us." Luna replied with a slight smile, and then she glanced towards Greece as the Nibelung only continued to stare disbelievingly between the two. "What is it, friend?"

"I... Odin is dead, you two have changed, and now you've come back and you're making nice with Illyria. I'm very confused, and... a little concerned." Greece said finally, rubbing at the nub of a tusk as Illyria looked at him with dry entertainment. "What?"

"Changes happen, Artificer... it comes with the territory of working for warlords." Illyria replied dryly, and he shot a moody look towards Luna. "I was never entirely pleased to work with Odin and his underlings, and perhaps am lacking a certain amount of empathy... but whether I like her or not, I trust the fancy-corn's word. And now, she offers us further employment: if you wish to tyrannize someone, you do not offer them a good job or freedom. You enslave them or kill them once their usefulness is up."

Greece grimaced a bit, and then he glanced up as Luna leaned towards him, saying quietly: "I am sorry, Greece, for these circumstances. But they were unavoidable... all I can do now is try and move forwards, and see through this vision of Equestria. Aye, 'twill be a little... different now than at first, and before tonight, Scrivener Blooms and I have plans that will lend further strength to our cause and would have likely been disapproved of by Odin... and the path my husband and I walk is far thicker now with shadows than 'twas before. But I will treat thee fairly. I will not seek to tyrannize. Yet I will also not shy away from what is in the best interests of my country-to-be-reborn."

The Nibelung sighed a bit... but then he rose a hand towards the other dwarves that were standing uncertainly around the group, and the wolf-pigs lowered their weapons as they mumbled to one-another before Greece finally met Luna's eyes, saying quietly: "Then I'll trust you. But I want to know more about what happened, fancy-corn, and about you and your husband's state. I am not simply concerned for myself and my brethren... I'm concerned for you both."

"And that means a world to me, Greece. To us both." Luna smiled faintly, bowing her head humbly forwards, and Greece laughed awkwardly before the winged unicorn looked up and said quietly: "Fear not, we shall speak of things soon. But my husband and I... have a task to accomplish in the Everfree Forest before time grows too late. Will thou wait a few hours for our return?"

Greece nodded awkwardly after a moment, and Illyria bowed politely before the robed Architect said quietly: "We have enough work to keep us busy until then. I shall send out a message to the other Architects and let them know of your plans, fancy-corn, and find the spot where your magic will have its greatest effect across Equestria."

"I appreciate this, Illyria. I am glad we have found common ground." Luna replied courteously, and she and Scrivener Blooms both bowed back before the winged unicorn smiled slightly as she turned around, saying easily over her shoulder: "I shall be looking forwards to what thou thinks of my future plans, dwarf."

The Nibelung grunted, looking moodily after the two as Scrivener turned and followed Luna back out of Ponyville and towards the Everfree Forest, and Greece sighed a little as he rubbed at his face, grimacing to himself as he studied the backs of the ponies and did his best to repress a shudder at what he feared now lurked beneath the faces of both equines.

* * *

Several hours later found Luna standing in front of two immense ash trees in what was the very soul of the Everfree Forest; mismatched twins, one stretched countless feet into the blue sky above and stood with branches spread, swaying without wind as they reached for the sky, and the other was like a gnarled and coiled serpent, twisting around and outwards as its branches coiled and lurched out of its form in every direction. They were called _Hu_ and _Ỏ__ðr_, and their roots ran throughout the entire Everfree Forest, adding to the supernatural life of the living woods.

The trees seemed to loom over them as Luna stood in their shadow, and behind her, Scrivener rested calmly on a natural altar of white stone that jutted from a hillock over a glassy, horseshoe-shaped pool, the flat-topped rock warm and comfortable against the underside of his body. The forest seemed to half-recognize them, half-fear what they had become, and Luna smiled wryly as she whispered softly: "We are not here to hurt thy beautiful, bountiful woods, worry not. Oh, aye, we shall lay claim to part of this kingdom... but we shall bring with us a gift of strength as well. All things must change and grow: 'tis the natural way of things."

The trees creaked and swayed without wind, as if responding to her, and Luna laughed quietly before she shook her head slowly, ephemeral locks humming quietly around her as she murmured: "Yes, in time, we shall find kinship with thee again. But for now..." She paused, then glanced over her shoulder towards Scrivener Blooms, smiling slightly. "Assist me, daydreamer."

"Of course." Scrivener sat up as Luna rested back on her haunches, and they bowed their heads forwards in perfect synchronization. Their link felt tighter than ever as thoughts, emotions, and so much more swirled between them, the two breathing slowly as they bowed lower, eyes closed, breathing in soft time as their hearts thudded gently in their chests... and then they both slowly arched their backs, raising their heads high as Luna's horn glowed vibrantly and her starry locks twisted backwards.

And in the sky above, the brilliant sun shuddered slowly before it lowered towards the horizon, falling slowly through the air as the sky rapidly darkened: it did not set entirely, but instead fell low to the horizon, bathing the world in dusky sunset and leaving Luna and Scrivener standing calmly in a forest filled with thick shadows, most of the light around them coming not from the sunlight, but Luna's faintly-glowing mane and tail as she smiled slightly and glanced over her shoulder, saying easily as a thrill ran down her spine: "That was a simpler task than I had expected, beloved. Now, while we have the time..."

"Yes, of course." Scrivener smiled back at her, nodding once as he turned around and strode over to the satchel bags at the edge of the grassy hill, sorting through them as Luna turned her attention back towards the enormous ash trees. They seemed to loom nervously forwards, almost as if they were watching the two, and the winged unicorn studied them with interest before she glanced up as Scrivener's voice said easily: "Found it."

He tossed a large glass bottle towards her, and Luna smiled over her shoulder, catching it easily with telekinesis and pulling open the cork as Scrivener removed a heavy, leather-bound tome from the bag as well, opening it to a bookmarked page as Luna paused for a moment, then nodded as the image on the page entered her mind through Scrivener's eyes. Having the soul-link between them truly did provide a wonderful variety of advantages... and even as Scrivener studied the ritual on the page, Luna was able to easily copy the runic circle that all but glowed in her mind.

The contents of the vial spilled out, red liquid guided by both telekinesis and artistic skill as the winged unicorn hummed softly under her breath, then smiled as she finished the circle. She corked the bottle once finished, then tossed it easily to the side before bowing her head forwards, pushing her magic into the circle as Scrivener calmly read the incantation from the page, feeling a chill rack through his body. The words were alien, foreign even to Luna... and yet both could clearly hear the meaning, the mysticism behind them, as images rose in their minds and the darkness around them seemed to thicken.

The two guardian trees of the forest shuddered violently as the recitation came to a close... and then, for a few moments, there was only silence. The silence itself was the first sign it had worked, however, as no birds sang, no crickets chirped, no grass rustled and no wind blew amidst the branches, even the ash trees falling still... before a whisper carried itself through the night, and a moment later, a dark, smoky equine strode slowly past the enormous trees, its eyes glowing red, its hooves disturbing the grasses as it looked towards them with a frown. "What business does an invader have with us?"

Luna smiled calmly at the Nightmare as it halted on the other side of the circle... and slowly, other entities began to appear, some half-hiding in the forest, others emerging boldly into the clearing around the pool. They surrounded them both, and yet neither Luna nor Scrivener feared these entities of darkness... if anything, it excited them both as the congregation grew, containing not only demons and spirits of this world, but the Nightmares and dark shapes that they had brought over the Bifrost, who stood uneasily side-by-side with the native monsters of this layer of reality.

The summoning ritual had done its job fantastically: it had emitted a call that had lured in all the creatures of shadow for miles around, and Scrivener laughed quietly as he gazed back and forth... then smiled, feeling a strange thrill as a Nightmare settled itself on either side of him, one of them eagerly cozying up against him as it whispered: "Brother, how you've grown from when we saw you last... and look at sister..."

"Yes... grown. We've grown quite a bit." Scrivener said softly, and Luna glanced towards him with a warm smile before her eyes flicked to the side with surprise... and when Scrivener's own eyes glanced beside him, they settled on a Pale that was run through with streaks of darkness, the spirit of a mare staring at him with surprise as she floated a few feet away. It made the poet grin slightly, winking towards this ghost as the shape flickered in his vision, his eyes focusing in on it and making it seem less like an indistinct shade and more like the pony she had once been. "Hello, Pinkamena. Glad you could join the party."

The half-demon's coat was dull gray-pink, her mane fell in a straight waterfall over one side of her face, and her eyes were red-rimmed sapphires that studied him intently before she floated in beside him, half-shoving a Nightmare backwards as she settled to the ground. She frowned a bit, reaching a hoof out and poking at him, and Scrivener gave her a flat look before the half-demon grinned slightly, showing off her sharp fangs as she mouthed the words: 'it's about time.'

"So nice that thou approves, Pinkamena, and so touching thou art here among our other guests... but now, as thou all seem so uneasy, permit me explain why I have called all thee here." Luna said calmly, turning slowly back around and gazing back and forth over the gathered creatures of darkness as they rumbled and looked uncertainly over one-another and towards the winged unicorn. "'Tis very simple. I am Luna Brynhild, and my husband is Scrivener Blooms. And we are here to offer all of thee a place in our new world... we are... recruiting."

She smiled coldly as rumbles ran through the crowd, then held up a hoof and continued quietly: "Now, I know what many of those who are not familiar with us yet will say. And I know that few of thee, even those who came across the Bifrost with us, knew the extent of our powers then... and rest assured, our strengths are much greater now. What I offer to thee is that, in exchange for becoming my servants, protectors of the mortal ponies that will soon be coming to life, my soldiers and even simply my citizens of my dark kingdom... I shall ensure thy desires are fed, and I shall not hunt thee down and destroy or enslave thee. 'Tis generous, if thou thinks about it... others would not be so kind."

"Why should we trust in you, whatever you are? What makes you think you are worthy to serve as a queen to us, us who have escaped Helheim, or found life after death?" hissed a voice from the crowd, and Luna's eyes slowly roved towards the source of this sound as a skull-faced demon stepped forwards, wolf-like body shaking with fury as its heavy claws pawed the ground. "You brought your own servants of darkness into this world to try and weed us out... why should we listen to anything you have to say?"

"'Tis not something thou must do; thou may freely return to thy lair, thy dark territory, thy hell-pits... but know that those who prey upon the world I intend to help build and rebirth will be hunted down and destroyed without quarter, without mercy. What I offer is a chance to be part of a united front, and freedom from the fear that thou will be misjudged and destroyed. So go, live in the wild as an animal... or become part of the society I shall form, where thou shall be given power, prestige, and sanctuary." Luna paused, then glanced meditatively over the demon as it growled indecisively. "'Tis a strange offer, I know. Especially to creatures that have forgotten even Helheim's society and turned into brutal animals."

The demon snarled at this, unholy light flaring in the sockets of its skull as it lunged towards Luna... but the winged unicorn only snorted in disgust and rose her front hooves, slamming both down into its head and fiercely crushing it down into the ground. It bounced once, pinned by the skull beneath her hooves as its claws feebly ripped at the grass, and then Luna rose her hooves before ruthlessly slamming both down, shattering its ivory crown, and the demon howled in misery before it scrambled backwards, broken head leaking black blood as she said quietly: "If power is all thou understands, then know I am in no shortage of it, and will not hesitate to show what I am capable of."

Pinkamena clapped her hooves silently beside Scrivener Blooms at this as another rumble went through the crowd of creatures of the night, and then Luna sat back and rose her head proudly, saying calmly: "This is my suggestion, creatures of darkness. Spread the word that I am looking for allies, allies who shall be rewarded... and those who choose not to ally themselves with my cause will be my enemies, and I punish mine enemies cruelly. The invaders, my already-soldiers, know where to find me, and how to contact me... now disperse, creatures. I am going to return the sun to its rightful position in the sky... but hope that by tonight, thou will have all thought about my offer and come to a practical and beneficial decision."

There was a mutter through the crowd, but many of the creatures slunk slowly back into the shadows without retort, the wounded demon among these. Luna and Scrivener gazed back and forth, studying the creatures of darkness as a few whispered praises and flattery, before the male smiled slightly over his shoulder as one of the Nightmares beside him gingerly rubbed her hooves along his back, saying eagerly: "We're glad to serve yourself and sister, handsome brother, however we can... we are so delighted to see you both expanding your influence over the night..."

"Yes, and we are glad to have thee as our servants. But I would recommend retreating to the shadows, creature... the sun will be rising shortly, and 'twould be sad indeed if such loyal pets were destroyed by its blinding rays." Luna intoned dryly, and the Nightmares that lingered still here and there in the clearing nodded and bowed before hurrying away, Scrivener smiling amusedly over his shoulder at the ones that had been so eager to get close to him, before he rolled his eyes as Luna added mildly: "Do not think thou art about to have thy greedy claws full of concubines and Nightmare flank, lecherous Scrivener Blooms."

"Only after you get your share, I'm sure." Scrivener retorted, and the winged unicorn opened her mouth, then glared at him and huffed as Pinkamena laughed silently, then once more drew her eyes almost wonderingly over the two before she licked her sharpened teeth slowly. "Shall we raise the sun then, warrior princess?"

"Yes, yes. Wicked monster." Luna was smiling despite herself, however, looking with entertainment over the male before she shook her head slowly, glancing towards the dark, dusky-red skies overhead. "It is nice... to have such power. To be able to bring peace, even by such dangerous methods."

With that, Luna closed her eyes as Scrivener closed his own, both ponies bowing their heads forwards as Pinkamena studied them silently, the Pale floating backwards a bit as a glow steadily built around the winged unicorn's horn. It built higher and higher as they both poured energy and concentration forwards, the exhilaration growing with the sense of power as they breathed in time with one another and slowly arched their backs, raising their heads as grins spread over their faces... and yet what made it so exciting, as the sun rose back towards its former position in the sky and daylight spilled through the world, was the fact that for all the exertion it took to move the sun... it was now only just scraping the surface of what the two felt capable of.

Slowly, they both relaxed as the sun shone down from above, Luna's eyes fluttering with a sigh of pleasure as her mane swirled backwards and Scrivener's own body flexing as he rolled his head on his shoulders. Slowly, their gazes roved to one another's, irises locking as they traded emotions and thoughts before a voice laughed softly in their minds, and a moment later Nightmare Moon's distinct, sultry tones whispered through their mixed soul: _Excellent, my children... wonderful, I am prouder of you both than I can ever express with mere words..._

"For once, I am glad to hear it, Nightmare Moon." Luna murmured softly, and then she glanced up as her gaze settled on Pinkamena as the half-demon Pale continued to study them both with fascination. "And 'tis strange, but I am glad thou finds us so interesting as well, Pinkamena... perhaps thou can accompany us through the darkness of the forest to another spot I have in mind where my husband will set the stage for a beautiful sanctuary to be built. I would enjoy thy company, friend."

Pinkamena looked from winged unicorn to poet... and then she nodded slowly as Scrivener smiled and stood up, flexing his claws against the ivory stone before he turned and hefted the satchel bags, slipping them on as he said softly: "Good. I'm glad to have you alongside us, Pinkamena. You're the first to see us like this... to witness our new selves. Luna and I are both a little... concerned... over what the others will think, but... well, we're glad we can always count on you."

The half-demon snorted in silent entertainment, then she touched her own chest and gave him an exaggerated smile: an expression that was more than a little disconcerting with her sharpened teeth. The male cleared his throat awkwardly at this, and then he shook his head quickly and made his way down the short hill and around the pond to join Luna in the field as the Pale floated eerily over to them with an amused look on her ephemeral features.

The winged unicorn leaned in and kissed Scrivener's cheek as the drew close, and the half-pony, half-wyrm smiled before Luna's horn glowed, lifting the discarded bottle from where it was resting in the grasses and tucking it carefully back into one of the satchels as she said kindly: "We may have use for this demon's blood later. 'Twill be nice when thou art back in the flesh, Pinkamena, thine own blood will likely serve as a ready enough implement for any darker magics I may have to weave."

Pinkamena only rolled her eyes at this, however, then she reached down and punched Scrivener's flank lightly with one ghostly, semisolid hoof, the male glancing over his shoulder at her before he shrugged and said after a moment: "It'll be easier to show you rather than talk about it. Just be patient for now, and I promise it'll be worth it. I'll give you a big show and everything."

"Thou never gives me a show." Luna grumbled as she headed into the forest past the enormous ash trees, and Scrivener sighed a little and gave her an exasperated look as he followed behind her, with Pinkamena floating above them. The half-demon looked oddly pleased with herself as the winged unicorn huffed a bit, but then mumbled and slipped herself closer as Scrivy fell into step beside her. "Still, though, I will enjoy it all the same myself, I think. Just do not be so giving to every half-demon thou meets."

"Don't worry, Luna, even if I show off, only you're allowed to ride me." Scrivener said kindly, and then he paused and made a face as Luna looked at him, then threw her head back and laughed, making him grumble. "That came out wrong. Shut up."

"Oh, so now thou art saying more ponies are allowed to ride thee as well?" Luna asked seriously, and Scrivener groaned, rolling his eyes and shaking his head as Pinkamena laughed silently above them, grinning down at the two as Luna looked pleased with herself. "I feel much better now, Scrivener Blooms. 'Tis much harder to be grouchy when thou says such sweet and hilarious things."

"Thanks, Luna, really. I'm so glad you're benefiting from that." Scrivener replied dryly as they made their way deeper into the Everfree Forest. Luna smiled at him amusedly, but allowed a gentle quiet to descend between them as they walked along and Pinkamena followed, sometimes floating, sometimes striding through the ground and ignoring trees and vegetation as her translucent form easily passed through solid objects... but all three were aware that the forest itself seemed to be watching them, judging them, analyzing them.

After a short half hour of travel, the two reached a rocky field, several large stones jutting like teeth from the earth amidst brambles and a few ugly trees. Luna stayed back at the edge of the sallow field as Scrivener strode forwards through the grasses, feeling gravel and shale amidst the scraggy weeds and grasses as Pinkamena strode beside him, surveying the male with interest. "Yeah, I see why you chose this place, Luna. It's not very far from Horseshoe Pass, either..."

"Aye, it shall be an excellent place from which to keep an eye on things." Luna agreed, nodding once before she smiled slightly, her horn glowing and lifting the satchels free from Scrivener's frame and floated over to the edge of the field, and the poet gave her a warm look over his shoulder as she said kindly: "Do me a favor, beloved beetle, and give the show not just for Pinkamena, but for me as well."

Scrivener grunted as he nodded and dropped forwards, letting his instincts take over as he breathed slowly... then arched his back as his form began to expand, scales twisting their way along his form, eyes becoming glowing sapphire lights as he growled as adrenaline and energy tore through his system. Muscles bulged and flexed as his size rapidly increased, Pinkamena staggering backwards in surprise as Scrivener's jaws fell open and exhaled a plume of blue smog as the six large horns twisted their way out of his skull, piston-like bones pumping and sparking with electricity on his back as a roar tore its way out of his throat and he threw his draconic head back.

And within moments, it was no longer his polymorphed, half-pony form, but his immense, full Tyrant Wyrm shape that stood in the field, crushing a rock beneath one hind claw as his tail swept slowly to the side and battered down a gaunt tree, leathery, enormous wings flapping once as he lowered his head and grinned at the half-demon as it stared up at him in shock. He could see every detail of her spirit... and slowly, he leaned down until their noses almost touched, teasingly breathing a short burst of blue fog over her and making Pinkamena wince back in surprise as her form became riddled with static for a moment. Then she glared up at him even as she glowed with faint energy, and Scrivener couldn't help but ask teasingly: "Impressed?"

Pinkamena only snorted, however, crossing her front limbs as she sat back on her haunches with a disdainful sniff, and Scrivener smiled as Luna threw her head back and laughed, delighting in the strange reunion of stranger friends.


	6. Dark Designs

Chapter Four: Dark Designs

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna and Scrivener Blooms were resting quietly together in what had once been the rocky meadow, by now which had been transformed into an immense black mire by the Tyrant Wyrm's presence. Boulders, half-dead trees, and other refuse had all been either crushed down or torn up and piled aside for now, and while the forest itself had seemed to writhe and rumble as the marshland mutation had spread through it, it had now settled and seemed to be grudgingly accepting this transformation, if only because strange plant life was beginning to spout along the edges of the muck.

Pinkamena's Pale had vanished to who-knew-where: she had seemed strangely excited, that much was certain, but it was always hard to tell what exactly was going on in the mind of the ever-cryptic half-demon. All the same, if anything had been different, it had been that Pinkamena had treated them with a little more respect, which made Luna feel almost a little disappointed. All the same, Pinkamena had eventually gone back to being her mocking, slightly-mean self, and both Luna and Scrivener had been oddly relieved.

Now, they were relaxing as the sun slowly sank through the sky towards the horizon, enormous monster of destruction and darkness-marked winged unicorn curled up together, Luna held almost gingerly in the strong forelimbs against the male's body. But in their linked mind, they stood side-by-side, Scrivener in his half-pony, half-Wyrm shape and Luna smiling beside him as they gazed towards the shape of Nightmare Moon.

She was an enormous winged unicorn, her coat black as night, her eyes glowing like dark gemstones, filled with both primal passion and cunning intellect. Her ethereal mane and tail flowed and writhed of their own accord, countless constellations glimmering throughout the ephemeral locks: they reflected strangely off the collar around her neck, made of silver-glinting roses and metallic ivy, tightly holding the engraved black pearl in place at the front of her neck. "Yes... all these years spent absorbing the darkness, evolving, developing... and finally, we have become... more. We have power and we have lucidity, we have mixed everything we have learned and experienced with the lessons of blacker natures to form... balance. We are mastering not only ourselves, but an entire world."

"Yes, Nightmare Moon, but are we worthy to, I wonder... as I also wonder if this is truly the right path for us to travel." Luna said softly, and Nightmare Moon smiled at her gently, listening with motherly affection. "Yet at the same time, I have much fewer misgivings than before... I feel... confident, and more than that, assured of myself. I do not fret nor worry as much about things... I find that my happiness is fuller, and even sorrow only lends itself to my drive."

"You are right to worry a little, child: in the past, after all, darkness consumed us. Passion and violence ate us up with the demon's tampering..." Nightmare Moon paused meditatively, then she brought a hoof forwards and gently tapped the dark ground. Ripples traveled outwards from where she touched as if they were standing on water, spreading and spilling through the darkness, and then Nightmare Moon stepped back with a soft expression on her face as the earth become a dirt street and buildings rose up to either side of them. They were distorted, tinged with shadows... but clearly, they were left standing in the center square of Ponyville, as the darkness-kissed winged unicorn continued: "But in the past, we were shoved aside. Celestia forced us to be that which we did not wish to be, and all the ponies of old Equestria looked upon us as her shadow, her subordinate, and defiled the worth of our beautiful night.

"But now, we have Scrivener Blooms... who has become living testament to the fact that the worst of evils can choose their own fate." Nightmare Moon looked across at him adoringly, and the male smiled despite himself, feeling a shiver of pleasure and a faint stirring of pride. "And this is our Equestria... this is our Looking Glass World. No matter whom we turn the rule over to, no matter what happens in the future, we are the founders and authors of this country, and that can never be stolen from us or taken away. There will always be a testament to what we have done somewhere, whether deep and hidden or blazing in the skies above... and the ponies will be forced to remember that.

"But even with that aside... we look forwards to having our friends and family back, do we not? And while we fear the reactions of many, such as sunlit Celestia... do we also not expect Twilight Sparkle, among others, to understand how fortunate they are, and that we have done all this to prove their importance to us, that we are their worthiest of friends?" Nightmare Moon tilted her head, and both Scrivener Blooms and Luna nodded slowly, eyes locked on the dark winged unicorn. "And we have confidence that given time, they will come to understand that we are here to protect them, and even now, our goal is to help build a strong and glorious utopia. We are merely... taking a more aggressive approach, and no longer hesitating to fulfill our own desires along the path. We have done much to earn a little selfishness, have we not?"

"Not even I can argue with that." Scrivener said softly, and Nightmare Moon looked at him approvingly before a smile quirked at the poet's mouth. "Or maybe, rather, I don't even want to argue with that. Before I know that... I would have been saying, probably even at least half-believing, we had to continue to give all we could to the world with no expectations in return, but... why should we? We give plenty, and we are the strong who plan to nourish and protect the weak, no matter what happens... but we deserve something ourselves, don't we? And it's not as if we're aiming to make others suffer, to steal from them: we're simply putting our strength to use for ourselves as well."

"Exactly, Scrivener Blooms. I could not have phrased it better in mine own words... see, sometimes thou art a poet, just like we always say." Luna smiled over at him, and Scrivener laughed and shook his head slowly before the winged unicorn gazed towards Nightmare Moon with a firm nod. "We have lived by the rules and laws of others long enough. Let us live by our own now, and do whatever we please. 'Twill be strange at first, but... I look forwards to fulfilling all the desires I have had to hold back in the past."

Scrivener smiled slightly at this, cocking his head towards her, and Luna rolled her eyes before she said with amusement: "Oh, stop it, Scrivy. Thou art no pure-hearted angel, much as thou likes to pretend. Besides, if one thing we both have learned... 'tis that we both always come first to the other. As thou would never do anything to harm me, I would never hurt thee... but likewise, I know that for one-another, we would cross from Helheim to Valhalla, would we not?"

"And all the way back. Although that journey would likely be more pleasant." Scrivener replied softly, and Luna laughed quietly, the two stepping forwards and nuzzling one-another gently before they turned their eyes towards Nightmare Moon, and the male bowed his head towards her as he added quietly: "And I want to thank you, for... your help. Without you, Nightmare Moon... I may never have become this, or worse, I may never have understood that I can... control this, instead of letting the power control me. You and Luna are my guides... without you in my life, I would never have... discovered the things I have. I love you both... or rather, I love both flawless sides of you."

"You delight us, Scrivener Blooms." Nightmare Moon said kindly, stepping towards him, and she leaned forwards to share a slow, firm kiss with the male before she let out a sigh of relief as their mouths parted, looking towards Luna as the dark-sapphire winged unicorn blushed a bit in pleasure. "Remember that as important as we are to you... you are the same to us, perhaps even more so. Our fate would not have been so pleasant without you there, always beside us, giving us the support and affection we desired... and now, you have become powerful, and we are glad to see it. We are glad to help you achieve what we feel you have more than rightfully-earned... we are happy to see you so strong, and would trust no one else in possession of such abilities as you have developed."

"I won't forget it, ever again." Scrivener replied softly, meeting Nightmare Moon's eyes with a smile and a slow nod, and then he laughed a bit and reached up to touch his own chest with one claw, whispering: "I understand what's truly important now, like how only together, side-by-side, we can continue to survive and thrive like this. And that resisting our desires is both futile and foolish, is a waste of good experiences that we could otherwise have side-by-side."

"Thou just wants monster concubines. 'Tis sick, thou should know." Luna informed, leaning towards him with a wink, and Scrivener laughed despite himself, shaking his head and looking back at the winged unicorn with entertainment as even Nightmare Moon gave a soft, relaxed laugh. "But yes. Yes, there is no more reason to be sad. There is excitement in the air now, tingling in our bodies... perhaps, Nightmare Moon, 'tis time to move forwards with our plans."

"Yes, I agree wholeheartedly. And I relish that I am not forgotten by either of you... that you treat me with such respect and thanks." Nightmare Moon bowed slowly towards the two, and Scrivener and Luna bowed deeply in return before the three figures rose at the same time, and enormous, darkness-infused winged unicorn smiled lovingly over the two smaller figures. "Excellent. Go now, my children. Save the world with our darkness."

Luna and Scrivener both smiled as their eyes closed... and when they opened them again, they were back in reality, Luna sighing in relaxation from where she was curled up against the front of the Tyrant Wyrm's enormous breast in his strong front limbs, looking up at him with entertainment as he gazed down towards her before she murmured: "'Tis a nice change of pace to be held, Scrivy, even if I also feel much like a doll in thy oversized limbs."

Scrivener snorted at this, then he leaned down and firmly, sloppily licked up the side of Luna's face, and the winged unicorn gave a yell and flailed her hooves at him grouchily. "Great and undignified beast, I shall pummel thee wretchedly!"

"Okay, okay, okay. You're like one of those dangerous little dogs or something." Scrivener said mildly, and then he winced when Luna huffed and slammed a hoof into his chest, sending a surprising amount of pain radiating through his body. "Point taken, you can still beat me up."

"I shall always be able to beat thee up. But do not transform back, Scrivener, I am feeling lazy. We may as well put thine enormous size to good use and thou can carry me back to Ponyville." Luna retorted, and then she sat back on her haunches even as Scrivener climbed to his claws, looking down at her moodily. "Well, steed, place me upon thy back."

Scrivener looked at her for a few more moments... then he leaned down and opened his mouth wide, breath washing out over Luna as she stared up at him with surprise before he firmly clamped his jaws over most of her body, making her squawk as he easily hefted the winged unicorn into the air. Her hind legs kicked at the air as her front hooves mashed against his gums and thick tongue as she cursed in frustration, and then the Tyrant Wyrm gently dropped her onto his upper back between his pistons of bone, wings flapping absently once before the male turned his eyes back ahead with a wide, pleased grin.. "There you go. Safe and sound."

"Oh, aye, wonderful. Now I merely am covered in Wyrm slobber and smell like thy fetid breath." Luna retorted with a grumble, shaking herself briskly as her mane sparked and she gave a disdainful sniff. "Foul monster. 'Tis like... 'tis like meat and spices. Thou art disgusting."

Scrivener only grunted in response, and Luna grumbled a bit before she glanced towards the edge of the clearing, eyes settling on where she had left the satchel bags on a large log. Her horn glowed as this lifted up and floated over to her, settling easily into place over her back.

Then she stomped a hoof lightly down, signaling she was ready, and Scrivener Blooms snorted in amusement before he began to make his way easily back towards Ponyville, carefully stepping into the forest and worried at first about the denseness of the bush, but he soon found himself unable to resist a bit of a grin as he easily pushed his way through the trees, plowing down what he couldn't step over. "Maybe a little, but all the same, Luna, it's admittedly rather nice to be... well... you know."

"I think thou art enjoying thy size and strength far too much." Luna retorted, but she smiled a bit all the same, then sighed in exasperation when Scrivener gave her a half-imploring look over his shoulder. "Alright, alright. 'Tis impressive, yes. And I can see how such power would make a twisted creature like thee happy. Satisfied?"

"Relatively." Scrivener smiled slightly despite himself as he continued easily through the forest, hearing whispers through the trees as they seemed to lean and bend to get out of his way, and the Tyrant Wyrm admittedly felt a thrill of power at the way the very world seemed to fear him now... to respect what he was capable of as his eyes glowed beneath the waning sunlight.

Luna laughed quietly on the reptile's back as she stretched slowly, sitting up on his spine and smiling softly to herself, in a position she'd never imagined in her wildest dreams she would once be as she leaned forwards and whispered softly: "Good, Scrivener Blooms. Thou should be proud of thyself, of who you are and what you can accomplish. Thou should revel in thy strength... for 'tis truly incredible that thou can control the abilities of the Tyrant Wyrm, and with such finesse at that. And admittedly, I am curious if thou will be able to bring back the dead... and if thou can, what those resurrected so would be like."

"Do you think that's the ultimate power, Luna? Being able to restore those who have died, to breathe new life into them?" Scrivener asked softly, and Luna rubbed gently along his spine with her front hooves as she looked thoughtfully down, before glancing up as the Wyrm continued quietly: "I think it could be... but only if they were made stronger for the experience. Only if they weren't transformed into thralls or constructs or false-selves... but they still retained their mortal minds, their hearts, their souls."

The winged unicorn nodded thoughtfully at this, then she strode easily forwards as Scrivener lowered his head a bit with a slight smile, feeling her striding up the slope of the back of his neck to stand between his crown of horns as she said firmly: "Then we shall investigate this when the opportunity presents itself, beloved Scrivy. We shall see if thy breath possesses that power... and if it does, we shall learn to harness it so that nothing and no one can ever be stolen away from us again..."

"Yes. I like that." Scrivener said quietly, gazing outwards as he felt their thoughts and emotions mixing together, dark and beautiful imaginings playing through their minds. The thoughts held a strange glory to them, after all... and what made them all the greater was the knowledge that it was no impossible dream, but attainable ambition. It was enough to make both Luna and Scrivener understand in a way they hadn't before how everything was possible for them... everything was within reach, and there was nothing that could stand in their way.

They made their way onwards towards Ponyville, and the journey was short due to both Scrivener's great strides and the thoughts that energized them and gave them focus. It was an enjoyable journey, the Tyrant Wyrm breathing slowly and easily, tasting the air and feeling like he was gleaning strength from both the living earth and even the dusky sunlight streaming over his scales.

Luna rested on top of Scrivener's head, smiling and relaxing as she gazed slowly back and forth, enjoying both the feeling of raw power emanating from her husband as well as the sense of awe she felt the world around them studying them with. Even as they began to approach Ponyville, at first the Nibelung only stared in shock, one of the guards at the gates dropping his weapons... and then Luna laughed and stood up, flicking her horn as it gave a distinct sapphire sizzle to draw their attention as she shouted cheerfully: "Worry not, 'tis only us!"

Scrivener rumbled and lowered his head forwards, Luna stroking a hoof gently against his scalp as she added in a murmur that only he could hear: "I like it when they gaze upon us so, Scrivy... I know that I should not, but I cannot help myself. If anything, I want them to fully comprehend what we are capable of, to quake in awe at the magnificence of our presence alone... yes, all shall know us. And either they shall adore us or be in terror of us, and that is not so bad a way for the world to be."

"I agree, Luna. Thinking back on how things used to be... maybe this is the better choice." Scrivener said softly, and the winged unicorn smiled warmly at this, stroking her hooves lovingly against the Tyrant Wyrm's scalp and making him close his eyes in relaxation at the feeling of the affections, and moreover her loving, happy thoughts. "We won't demand worship... but there's no point in turning it away."

Luna laughed quietly... and then both pony and Tyrant Wyrm glanced down as Greece came hurrying out of the gates of Ponyville, and Scrivener dropped to a sitting position as he leaned his head down, the Nibelung gaping up at them with shock as the winged unicorn calmly strode over Scrivener's head and down to the end of his muzzle, saying courteously: "I believe thou desired to ask questions, and learn answers. Many of these answers now stand in front of thee, however, Greece, but I shall say it all the same to make it perfectly clear: Scrivener Blooms, my husband, is a Tyrant Wyrm. But he is also in full possession of his faculties, and while he and I are both unsure as of yet how strong the Wyrm's instinctive urges are... so far, Scrivy and I have not had any trouble with controlling ourselves."

She paused, then smiled over her shoulder as Scrivener closed his eyes and bowed his head forwards, body flexing as he began to rapidly shrink down, a faint blue aura shimmering around his frame for a few moments before it died out as he straightened... now roughly the same height as Luna, back in his half-pony, half-Wyrm state as his clawed limbs strode easily along the ground to walk up beside her and nuzzle her affectionately.

She sighed in soft relaxation at this, arching her back, and then she smiled across at Greece as the Nibelung only continued to stare in shock, a little pale, his eyes disbelieving before Luna said kindly: "'Tis alright, my friend. We are not so different, honestly. And no more will we have to fear outside attack... from the demons that reject our compassionate offer of peace to the mightiest dragons, Scrivener Blooms and I are both more than a match for any of them."

"I... so this is why..." Greece grimaced a bit as he looked back and forth between the two, and then he shook his head slowly as he rubbed at a nub of tusk, murmuring: "Fancy-corn, and... Scrivener Blooms... I'm not even sure what I should think or say. Aren't the Tyrant Wyrms parasites? We extensively studied what they were capable of in the ancient texts in Niflheim, and... Odin would have..."

"Odin would have killed us both." Luna replied quietly, shaking her head slowly before she gazed at Scrivener, who looked softly back at the winged unicorn. "And my husband is different because he is conscious. Valthrudnir's pets were more like machine than living thing... guided by his choices, his decisions, his actions, his demands, programmed from the beginning of their unholy life. They were made from pieces of the dead, constructs with a consciousness composed of only hatred and rage... 'tis nothing like my beloved. He still has heart, mind... and most important of all, a soul."

The two smiled at one another, and then Scrivener stepped forwards, bowing his head to Greece as the Nibelung looked at him uncertainly before the poet said softly: "Give me a chance, that's all I ask. You've been very good to us, and we don't want to lose you as friend or ally... so give us both a chance and watch what we do, the actions we take. After all, as a Nibelung Architect yourself, you should understand what snap judgments are like."

The Nibelung sighed a little at this, rubbing at his face as he muttered: "I shouldn't have needed that reminder. Alright, alright... you win. I'll... keep my reservations to myself for now, and see if... well..." He halted, looking back and forth between the two as Scrivener and Luna both smiled and straightened. "You two are different, though. And I don't mean just physically, there's... something about you that..."

"We are, aye. I admitted that already though, did I not?" Luna quirked an eyebrow at this, looking entertained as her mane and tail swirled slowly backwards. "We are less and less afraid of embracing ourselves and our desires, that is the easiest way to say it... but worry not, Greece. For our friends and family and Equestria are still very high upon the list of things that we value... there is precious little that I would not do for this world, and less still that I would fear to do for the sake of those important to me."

Greece nodded slowly, looking unnerved all the same still as he rubbed at his face quietly, then he said apprehensively: "And now... you want to bring all the ponies back, isn't that right?"

"Aye, I do, come tonight. Gather Illyria and the other Architects, Greece, and we shall discuss my plans and how best to go about this process as soon as possible, now that the amplifiers shan't be needed." Luna said kindly, and the Nibelung nodded awkwardly after a moment before Luna quickly held up a hoof and asked curiously: "Does thou know where I could acquire some paper and quills? We will require penning a message to Pollen... I assume she lives still in our cottage, of course."

"Why don't you head to the library, then? I'm sure it'll take me some time to gather the others, and Illyria always has plenty of parchment and ink to spare." Greece said after a moment of thought, and Scrivener and Luna both nodded before the dwarf bowed his head and said quietly: "Then if you'll excuse me, Luna, I shall hurry on my way."

"Thou hast my thanks, Greece. Worry not, I am sure after the initial shock wears off... things will quickly return to as they once were." Luna said gently, and Greece nodded hesitantly before he turned and hurried into Ponyville, tossing a nervous look over his shoulder at the two. Luna only smiled back, however, then glanced towards Scrivy and reached a hoof up to gently touch his shoulder, saying softly as the dwarf disappeared down the dirt path: "He distrusts us, Scrivy, and it hurts my heart to see."

"I know, Luna. I know. But soon, our friends will be revived... and like this entire world, we can rebuild everything that's lost. We can repair and mend everything, tangible and not." Scrivener said gently, reaching a claw up to stroke slowly through Luna's ethereal locks, and she sighed softly in pleasure, closing her eyes with a smile before the male nudged her gently with his shoulder. "Come on, warrior princess. You and your noble steed had better make their way to that library."

Luna smiled slightly at this, giving an entertained look to her husband, and the two fell into step with one another as they strode forwards and through the gates of Ponyville, walking along the dusty road and gazing back and forth almost reverently at their surroundings before the winged unicorn said abruptly: "The Valkyries of old fought on horseback, thou should know. 'Tis strange. I am now the very thing I once rode into battle. Memories of those days... they are alien to the times of now, though, and I do not mind that they have lost some of their color... for the present holds so much more reward, especially as I get to spend this time alongside thee."

Scrivener Blooms smiled warmly to the winged unicorn, the two sliding closer and almost nestling together as they strode easily through the village, passing both Nibelung and a few Velites that whispered almost anxiously between themselves at the sight of the pony and her husband.

The trip to the library didn't take long, and the two found the door already open and Illyria waiting for them, looking almost eager as the robed Nibelung gestured for the two to head inside. They did, and as they stepped into the wide, comfortable main room with its few shelves of books, they both smiled around at the memories this replica of the old Ponyville library brought back.

There had been more books, of course... but books of any kind were a rarer resource in this world, since ponies hadn't existed to write them. Most of these books came from the Nibelung's sources, a few from the Strange Ones written in odd dialects, and the rest from the now-collapsed layer of reality. But otherwise, it all rang with such a strong sense of familiarity... aided, of course, by the large table in the middle of the room that was covered in scrolls, maps, and papers of all kind.

Illyria returned to one of several chairs sitting around this, dropping down in the seat and gesturing absently towards a quill resting in an inkwell at one side of the table as he said absently: "I have a few calculations to finish, but you are free to write your letter. There's plenty of scrap parchment."

"Thou hast my thanks, Illyria. 'Tis nice to not have to threaten thee to get my way. I could grow used to this." Luna said softly, and the dwarf glanced over his shoulder at her with a dry smile. As he began to turn back around, Luna leaned forwards, and asked impulsively: "Why does thou suddenly seem to be so... amiable, if I may ask? Is it because of fear?"

"I am no more or less afraid of you now than I ever was, fancy-corn." Illyria scoffed, shaking his head as he turned his eyes back to the map, and he lowered his head in thought for a moment before finally answering calmly: "It is because I can finally respect you both a little more, for being what you are instead of defining yourself as 'not-Valkyrie,' 'not-Nightmare Moon,' 'not-Princess,' or 'just a warrior.' That, and in settling in to yourselves, you both seem to be finally acknowledging my skills and have given me a suitably-challenging task."

"Good." Luna said softly, and then she watched as Scrivener slipped past her to nudge a chair loose from the table, pulling up a blank sheet of parchment and smiling over at Luna as he swept up the quill in a claw. "Thou looks far too complacent, poet."

"No more hooves." Scrivener wiggled his claws and looked pleased with himself, and Luna laughed and shook her head before the male carefully took the quill into the grip of one claw, mumbling: "Except I think I'll have to get used to holding things all over again all the same. Still, should be easier now."

"The things that give thee such joys, Scrivener Blooms. I swear thou exists solely to frustrate me and fill me with joy at the same time. Thou art a paradox, and I hate to admit how fond I am of that." Luna replied kindly, and Scrivy smiled amusedly over his shoulder to her before he returned his eyes to the parchment, and the winged unicorn tilted her head back and closed her eyes as she said easily: "Now, pay attention, my handsome scribe, and write as I speak."

Scrivener nodded, and Luna cleared her throat before she began: "To Pollen, Discombobulation, and whatever other odd residents may have taken up home in my cabin whilst I and Scrivener Blooms have been away. I ask thee to leave immediately for Ponyville, for tonight marks the dawning of our new age, and our new Equestria. Many changes have been accomplished, and there is much yet to be discussed... but I intend to keep my word. Pollen, if thou does not wish to remain a Velite for all eternity, it is time for thy physical body to be destroyed... but rest assured, thy spirit, along with all the other Pales tonight, shall once more be vested with living flesh.

"As to this subject, I must ask that thee also brings the cards of Valthrudnir, which are still secreted inside of Pinkamena's marionette head. They are crucial for what must be done, so make all haste." Luna paused, glancing over at Scrivener as he turned his eyes to her curiously, and then she nodded firmly once. "I shall be awaiting all of thee eagerly. Thy friend, Luna Brynhild."

"And Scrivener Blooms." the male added with a flourish of the quill, and then he smiled slightly as he put this back aside and rolled the paper tightly up before tossing it towards Luna, and with only a flick of her horn, the letter burst into blue flames in midair, a stream of ashes twisting towards the window before Scrivener rubbed at his maw and said musingly: "I wonder if I could do that breath thing one day like Spike could. Granted, mine's a little different, but it's just learning an enchantment or something, right?"

"Thou art such an oddity. Thou can breathe misty death and now thou wants to be able to use it to send letters. There is so much wrong with thee, Scrivener Blooms... thou doesn't even have any friends to send letters to!" Luna replied playfully, stepping towards him and poking at him with her, and Scrivener laughed and shoved at her with one claw.

"Yes, but there's always editors, publishers, other writers, and all the people in Canterlot I never liked. And I could always drown Twilight Sparkle in paper to mess up her filing system." Scrivener replied with entertainment, and then he laughed and slipped out of the chair when Luna swung at him again, hopping out of range before he leaned forwards and caught her by the shoulders as she stepped towards him, looking down into her eyes affectionately. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"What? How dare thee, 'tis I that should be asking thee such a question!" Luna retorted, poking at him with a hoof, and Scrivener snorted in amusement before he winced when she bopped the end of his muzzle with her horn. "But I am, aye. I know that it shall perhaps be awkward at first, that the shock of their return combined with the shock of seeing us as we are now, well..." She halted, quieting a bit and looking down thoughtfully as Scrivy gently squeezed his dexterous claws against her shoulders. "They may not react as well as one would hope. They may be scared, or upset... but I have faith in our friends and allies. I believe that they will understand... if not now, then after spending time with us, being reminded of all we have fought for, all we have sacrificed... together."

Scrivy nodded slowly, and Luna smiled up to him after a moment before they nuzzled one-another gently, and she murmured: "But either way, all shall be well. We have one-another, always... and that is all that truly matters."

The two smiled at one-another, then Scrivener's claws slipped away from her shoulders as Illyria cleared his throat, the two looking towards him before the dwarf said mildly: "Not to interrupt your little romance, fancy-corn, but I think I've located the best possible place for you to use your magic, where the signal will be spread throughout Equestria and beyond."

Luna tilted her head, and the Nibelung smiled wryly before he stood up from the chair, putting his hands behind his back as he explained calmly: "According to the maps and the research the various Architects have done, the thickest population of Pales is in a... sort of ring, formed by many of the major metropolises around the country. Interestingly, however, Canterlot is mostly empty... the Pales avoid it for the most part. Perhaps it is because of the damages to it, but I do not feign to guess at the motivations of spirits.

"Our amplifier towers were to be set up in a network across Equestria, and the master amplifier, from where your so-called 'magical broadcast' would have begun, fancy-corn, was to be set up in the center of Equestria." Illyria paused, then rubbed slowly at the underside of his muzzle. "But I now believe that instead... you should send the signal out from Canterlot. It is roughly in the center of the circle of greatest population and should ensure that your so-called 'wish' is granted at least over all those ponies in this country."

"Nay. It will cover the entire world... I am confident in this." Luna replied quietly, glancing towards Illyria with a slight smile as Scrivener nodded slowly. "My husband is a Tyrant Wyrm, and I am... I do not know entirely what I am anymore, to be honest. I am still me, yet well..."

She laughed and shook her head slowly, the winged unicorn flapping her wings before she grinned slightly at the dwarf. "'Tis amusing, though and I do not think my changes are at an end. And I both delight and revel in this..."

"You are a strange creature, fancy-corn." Illyria remarked, and Luna laughed and nodded before the dwarf turned around and sat back at the table, beckoning absently to them without looking as he pulled a large sheet of paper in front of himself. "Come here, while Greece is still busy getting ready. Tell me what you want your castle to look like."

"I am perfectly capable of sketching the plans myself, Illyria." Luna pointed out, but when the dwarf gave her a flat look, she rolled her eyes and sighed, saying distastefully: "Because thou art so-called 'learned' in the process does not make thee a better artist than me."

"No, but it does make me a better Architect. Artists often draw buildings impossibly and distorted without ever realizing it. Do you want your castle to crumble within a few weeks because you accidentally designed it with all the weight on one side of the structure?" He glared over his shoulder at her, and Luna grumbled under her breath before the dwarf nodded with a grunt. "Exactly. So let me do my job, fancy-corn. I don't tell you how to kill people, after all."

"But I am sure thou would if thou had taken a class in it." Luna retorted dryly, and the Nibelung sighed and rolled his eyes even as the winged unicorn stepped up beside him, looking down at the paper with a grunt. "Very well. It must be able to stand in what is... marsh-like land."

"The foundation will need to be strong then, and we may need to strengthen the soil... I will need to check the viability of the ground, although I suspect that no matter what I say you're going to want the castle built there." The Nibelung glanced at them moodily, and Luna nodded firmly once, the dwarf grumbling a bit before he picked up a drafting pencil and rapidly began to sketch, muttering: "The foundation will need to be large-"

"And I wish for a central room, a... a garden, a covered courtyard of sorts, large enough to accommodate my husband in his full size, at the heart of the building." Luna added abruptly, and the Nibelung glanced over his shoulder at her curiously before she smiled as Scrivener glanced towards her affectionately. "The castle should be immense, Illyria. Once thou has the footage... Scrivener Blooms and I shall clear the land for it. The forest will not fight us... the forest will remember us soon enough."

The dwarf only grunted in response, turning his attention back to the paper, continuing to sketch as Luna listed out ideas and thoughts, Scrivener Blooms occasionally adding his own as Illyria's pencil worked rapidly over the page. By the time the other Nibelung arrived some twenty minutes later, he had already finished a rough outline and had a series of shorthand notes scribbled all along the top and sides of the paper.

Luna pulled herself away from the table to glance over her shoulder at the arriving Nibelung, smiling wryly: Greece, Roma, Babylon, and Tenochtitlan. All of them Nibelung Architects with different specialties: artificer, enchanter, scholar, and engineer.

Greece smiled awkwardly at them as sallow Roma fidgeted a bit and looked warily over the two, while the other Architects merely bowed politely: Scrivener and Luna nodded in return, and then the winged unicorn allowed her eyes to draw over them before turning her attention to Greece, asking quietly: "Are there any others on the way?"

"No, these are the only Architects in Ponyville... quite a cluster, really, considering how many places have only one or two between them." Greece replied with a hesitant smile, and then he gestured towards the table, where Illyria was pointedly ignoring them as he continued to work away. "Perhaps we can all sit down, if friend Illyria will allow us to move his papers aside."

"Just be careful with them." Illyria grumbled after a moment, not looking up, and Roma childishly rose his hands and mimed talking with them as the group approached, arranging themselves with a subtle order around the table. Roma next to Illyria, Babylon at the foot, Tenochtitlan and Greece on the other side but closer towards the head... where Scrivener Blooms and Luna both approached and stood, gazing down the length of the table over the group.

There was silence for a few moments, and then the gray-furred Babylon rose a hand as he turned his dark eyes towards Luna, saying in cordial tones that matched his sharp, serious features: "I would like to start off by requesting that you permit me send out an announcement to every Nibelung Architect several hours before you perform your magic, fancy-corn. I also have the creature registry available, and it would be a matter of moments to select messengers from an appropriate listing to further spread the message."

"The creatures of darkness already have some idea of my plans. They will arrive tonight in great number, I expect, to pledge loyalty or at least their allegiance. Worry not, they too shall be dispatched tonight as both messenger and guardian, to ensure nothing goes awry." Luna replied with a calm smile, seeming to appreciate the directness. "We shall use every resource available, fear not."

"Then why aren't we waiting?" Roma asked shortly, and he fidgeted a bit on the spot, the Nibelung rubbing moodily at his pale features as Luna turned her eyes to him with a flicker of irritation. "We already have the groundwork for the amplifiers done and some of them are in the process of construction as we speak. Are we just going to throw those away?"

Luna lowered her head thoughtfully... and then Illyria looked up from his sketching, glancing towards the winged unicorn and shrugging as he suggested: "We could repurpose them. They could have many uses, after all... signal amplification is only one of the possibilities. I say we continue to build them. They'll have their use."

"I agree with Illyria." Tenochtitlan added, crossing his muscular arms over a broad chest covered only by an open rawhide vest. He smiled, revealing not even the nubs of tusks: unlike the others, his had long been completely removed instead of simply cut down. "The designs make them easy enough to modify, in any event. These amplifiers could be turned into communication towers, to let us speak over long distances... or perhaps serve some other purpose, maybe act as alarm towers or security systems. There are many possibilities."

"Excellent, Ten, I am glad to hear such suggestions from thee." Luna said courteously, and the engineer nodded to her before the winged unicorn glanced towards Roma as the fidgeting Nibelung grimaced. "I know that it may seem as if I am being too hasty. But believe me when I say that I am not. There is simply no longer further need to wait, further need to delay: my husband and I are more than powerful enough now to bring the Pales back to physical life. Why should we wait for that which we no longer need? Besides, I am eager to see my friends and family again."

"The idea that your strength has increased so much is difficult to comprehend for us, I think that's all that Roma's getting at." Greece said quickly, looking sharply over at Roma as he began to open his mouth, and the sallow dwarf grumbled before closing his jaws moodily. "We just want to make sure that... nothing goes wrong."

Luna nodded and smiled, saying gently: "And this is appreciated, fear not. I take no insult from thine concerns. And should something go wrong, the full responsibility of the burden will be upon mine own self, instead of any of thee, worry not."

The wolf-pigs nodded and Greece chuckled a bit, saying quietly: "Well, that was less my concern than making sure the ponies are alright when they are... made physical. But... since I guess I'm the senior Architect here and need to speak on behalf of everyone... fancy-corn Luna, what about the process itself?"

"Illyria has noted that Canterlot should be a suitable location for the magic... I shall trust in his advice on this matter." Luna said courteously, and the dwarf grunted in approval, not looking up from the sketching he had gone back to work on. "The magic I have in mind will be based around an old spell to make the intangible physical... using the cards, Scrivener Blooms and I shall perform it on a much-larger scale than usual. It should be enough to reach all the Pales of Equestria... and hopefully even the zebras of Zecora's tribe, wherever they den." She paused, then added quietly: "But Equestria is and must be my first concern. The ponies are my first concern."

Greece winced a bit at this, and Tenochtitlan looked a little unsettled as well as Illyria only grunted and Roma mumbled to himself, lowering his head. Babylon looked unfazed as well, eyes roving upwards before he asked calmly: "And what about us? Our obligations expire with the return of the ponies to Equestria. Will we be free to pursue our own lives if we choose?"

"Thou shall. Thou art all free to leave after tonight's events, although I have many tasks in mind and am in need of good workers." Luna replied courteously, nodding towards him as she smiled slightly. "I intend to keep my word and play fairly with all of thee, worry not. Our deal remains unchanged, even if other things have."

There was quiet for a few moments, and then Babylon nodded, looking towards her thoughtfully as he knitted his fingers together. "Then I will inform my brethren of this as well in the announcement I'll be sending out. Are there any specific needs you foresee requiring immediate workers?"

"Illyria has already signed on to aid me in my endeavor to construct a fitting castle for my new sanctuary." Luna smiled slightly, glancing over the table as she said softly: "Scrivener Blooms and I will aid in this construction as well, and I am sure we shall have more than a few ponies and others whom shall lend their aid. But I will all the same require many workers, artisans, engineers, and others... I wish for this project to be accomplished rapidly, and it is a truly vast project."

"I am sure it will glean the interest of more than a few of my colleagues. I myself will be glad to continue rendering my services so long as you agree to allow me to move to a more-suitable location... somewhere such as Manehattan, or another metropolis with a proper library." Babylon said calmly, gesturing around at the interior, and Luna grimaced a bit as she looked back and forth but nodded slowly at the lack of books. "Very good. I am sure we can work out the details later."

"What do we do if we choose to leave, though? Set up with the Strange Ones, live in the wild with the savage Nibelung, or just wait for enslavement?" Roma grumbled, and he flicked irritably at the papers in front of him, scattering a few maps and quills and making Illyria glare at him. "What use is freedom when you have nothing else?"

Luna sighed a little at this, then she traded a look with Scrivener Blooms, who shrugged a bit before the winged unicorn said quietly: "Very well then, Roma: then what if I send thee on thy way with a bag of supplies, of whatever thou needs? Within reason, of course... I shan't be giving thee the keys to the kingdom, enchanter, but thou has earned at least a few morsels and bits for all thy services rendered."

"Fairer, I suppose. I'll probably take you up on that offer." Roma said moodily, crossing his arms and dropping flat as Greece sighed a bit and Illyria looked with distaste towards the sallow dwarf. "I am glad this contract is at an end."

"Do not worry, Roma, I am glad thy contract is at an end as well." Luna said distastefully, and the enchanter scowled at her before the winged unicorn shook her head and looked back and forth, asking calmly: "Are there any other concerns that should be brought to my attention, or questions that require answering?"

Most of the Architects looked towards Greece, who sighed and grabbed at his face in vexation before he grumbled and nodded, turning his eyes towards the winged unicorn as he said dryly: "I'm guessing there's a good few, fancy-corn. Hopefully we'll finish before tonight."

Luna, however, only smiled wryly, replying quietly: "Worry not, I would rather have too many questions than too few. Let us get this discussion underway, then... I wish to see the faces of my friends before the morning sun rises."

The dwarves nodded as Scrivener Blooms reached up and gently rested a claw on her shoulder, and the winged unicorn smiled wider, her eyes almost glowing as she gazed over the Nibelung before her... and enjoyed the thrill of power and control she held over them all, and even more the thought that soon enough, her family, her friends would once more live... and it would be in the world she had gone to such lengths to rebuild for them.


	7. A Promise of Resurrection

Chapter Five: A Promise Of Resurrection

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna rolled her head slowly on her shoulders, her ephemeral mane glowing as it swayed around her and making her almost-black coat glow eerily with its reflected light. It was low dusk now, and she stood in the northern fields outside Ponyville, Scrivener Blooms seated behind her in his full Tyrant Wyrm form, rumbling slowly as the two looked over the cluster of Velite skeletons in front of them.

Then Luna reached out and gently rested a hoof on top of a large, rectangular aquarium next to her, gazing down at this affectionately as she said kindly: "Discombobulation, truly thou art a grand coward. Cease thy pathetic attempts to hide, 'twould hurt me if I weren't so entertained."

An empty water bowl rattled in the aquarium before carefully lifting up, revealing a chimerical creature peering apprehensively up at her: the features were draconic, red-scaled and with a pair of mismatched horns on either side of a black Mohawk: one was white, ivory and straight, and the other was twisted like a ram's. Black scales covered his slender, long body, and his limbs were mismatched; one arm yellow and thin and ending in an eagle's talon, the other thick and covered in shaggy red fur with a gray-skinned hand. One leg was feline, and the other was that of a giraffe's, the spots on this seeming to ripple of their own accord as a thick purple kangaroo tail twisted behind him.

Two fins flexed on its back, one almost transparently-thin and ridged with a spiky frill, the other shark-like, and black eyes with white pupils looked hesitantly up at her before the Draconequus sighed a bit and carefully put the water bowl aside before he crossed his arms. He winced a bit when Luna leaned down, but now the winged unicorn only huffed a little and rattled the aquarium. "Oh, cease. Thou art in no danger and I am not going to eat thee. Even if I wanted to, Bob, I have invested too much time and effort into ensuring thou art healthy and taken care of. And furthermore, I doubt thou tastes very good."

Discombobulation looked insulted at this, touching his chest and rearing his head back, and Luna sighed and rolled her eyes, muttering: "What a conundrum thou art. I be nice to thee, thou hides beneath thy water bowl like a turtle. I threaten thee, thou goes back to acting like thy old self. Perhaps I shall just insult and mock everypony I meet from now on, mayhaps that will convince them Scrivener Blooms and I are still the same as we ever wert."

The Draconequus nodded solemnly at this, and Scrivener snorted before one of the Velites nervously stepped forwards from the group of several dozen skeletons, raising a hoof as the runes carved into the bones that made up the undead creature almost glimmered in the deepening twilight. "Uh... so... what are we supposed to do?"

"Of course, Pollen, we have not forgotten any of thee, worry not." Luna said softly, glancing up and smiling slightly as she shook her head and let her eyes rove over the Velites: the skeletons of earth ponies and Pegasi shifted awkwardly beneath her gaze, gemstones glinting here and there where they were fused into the bones of the living dead, their eyes all glowing with unnatural light and unholy fire. Yet for all their fierce appearance, they seemed nervous, anxiously milling around as the Velite Luna had referred to as Pollen stood awkwardly apart from the group. "It is time for all of thee to make a choice. We can exorcise thy bones with fire and ritual to free thy spirits as Pales... or thou can remain as thou art. Eternal and undead... although I will at least have the courtesy to place thy souls into better vessels than rune-covered Velite bones."

"Wait, what?" Pollen reared back in obvious surprise as Discombobulation frowned up from the aquarium, the Velites behind the undead mare skeleton shifting nervously, conspiratorial whispers traveling through the group. "That... that wasn't what you said before..."

"Oh, cease." Luna said grouchily, and the pack of skeletons all winced a bit as Scrivener Blooms snorted blue smog and glowered over them as well. "There is no catch: thou should be thankful I offer this bargain, if anything! Nay, listen close, and I shall spell it out... the world we enter into now will not be without its dangers, and I wish to see it protected. Yes, I shall gladly free all of thee if that is what thou desires... but if any of thee request it, to remain similar to as thou art now... able to put thyselves back together from the worst of damages, stronger than thou were as mortals. As I mentioned, though, I will remove thee from thy current... 'lodgings,' however, and put thee in better skeletons. Skeletons not laced with Veliuona's dark gifts, covered with the ugly graffiti of runes, or so old and damaged as these are."

The Velites looked apprehensively back and forth as Pollen winced a bit, then she asked lamely: "But... we don't have to do that, right?"

"No, Pollen. Thou does not have to do that." Luna said tiredly, rolling her eyes as Scrivener snorted in entertainment, and the earth pony Velite nodded vigorously and sighed in obvious relief before her eyes roved slowly up towards Scrivener Blooms, and the winged unicorn added flatly at this: "And for the twentieth time, yes, that is my husband."

"Just. Just checking." Pollen said finally, and then she sat back on her haunches and glanced over shoulder at the other Velites as Luna shook her head slowly, before the skeleton asked hesitantly: "So... should we form lines or..."

Luna opened her mouth at this... then she closed it and glanced thoughtfully to Scrivener, and the Tyrant Wyrm shrugged before leaning forwards and saying calmly, the sound of him speaking immediately drawing the attention of the anxious undead: "All those who wish to be granted life once more, stay where you are. Anypony who wants to remain like you are now, step aside."

For a few moments, there was only silence... and then finally, an earth pony Velite stepped forwards out of the group and asked apprehensively: "If... I remain like this, to protect family and friends... will I ever get to see them again?"

The winged unicorn softened at this, saying quietly: "Aye, thou shall. We shall train thee as soldiers, guardians, protectors... we shall give thee stronger frames. And this is not enslavement or imprisonment, this is the opposite. This is a noble sacrifice we ask thee to consider: giving up life for continued service as the living dead, sworn to protect the living, the sacred, thy very country. Whether we give thee bones of ivory or steel... we shall make thee strong enough to do so. But we will not lie: 'twill be hard. 'Twill be rigorous, and challenging, and thou will undoubtedly miss thy mortal life. But it is for... for the right reasons, if not good ones, that we ask this. There will be demons and dark creatures who will be assisting us, aye... but loyalty freely given is worth a thousand times more than loyalty forced upon a subject by necessity or fear."

There was silence... and finally, five Velites strode apprehensively out of the group to stand a few feet away by themselves, and Luna smiled over at them before her eyes roved towards the remaining skeletons, even as some of them looked hesitantly towards the others. "Worry not. We shall offer our gifts again in the future if thou believes thou hast made a mistake. Sacrifice sometimes does require thought and consideration beforehoof... we blame none of thee for thy fears or hesitance."

"We plan to do whatever we can to ensure that our world is protected, however." Scrivener Blooms added softly, and the Tyrant Wyrm smiled over the apprehensive-looking Velites, as Luna laughed quietly and gazed over her shoulder affectionately at her husband. "We don't plan to turn away anything that can benefit us. We're going to do anything and everything in our power to make the ponies of this world strong... to make sure that the night and darkness is even safer than the light of day."

There was a murmur through the crowd at this, and then Luna shook her head and straightened, saying clearly: "Very well. If all of thee have no more regrets, we have no more time to waste. Night descends, and I will soon have other visitors to attend to, therefore I shall not dally. If thou wish to be released from the entrapment of thine bones, then all thou must do is lay down, and relax, even as the pain begins: I swear to each and every one of thee that when the pain ends, thou shalt be free. Understood?"

There were rumbles from the group as Discombobulation nervously looked up, and then Pollen nodded slowly... and when Scrivener allowed his gaze to settle on her, for a moment he saw not a Velite, but a grass-green mare, smiling awkwardly as she murmured: "Okay. I... thank you. Thank you both."

"Thank me not yet... thou art not yet free." Luna said softly as her horn began to glow... and then she glanced up towards Scrivener, and the male smiled before she said softly: "Go ahead. Velites... ponies of Equestria... this will sting."

The skeletons tensed, dropped to sitting positions, and simply looked up as Scrivener Blooms loomed forwards before the Tyrant Wyrm took a long breath, then breathed out a cone of toxic mist over the undead group, the smaller congregation of skeletons that had chosen to remain in their undead state hurrying a few more feet away as howls of shock, surprise, and pain rose up from the larger group. The Velites shivered, grabbed at themselves, and fell forwards as the runes covering their bones sparked, dark magic warring against the destructive toxicity of the Wyrm's mist.

Luna's horn glowed as she stepped forwards calmly, channeling her magic into the sapphire fog; it began to spin slowly, becoming almost like a living serpent that twisted itself in a maelstrom through the group of skeletons as it radiated brighter and brighter light, bones charring and falling to the ground before the mist began to glow brighter with energy, Velite skeletons collapsing, dissolving into dust as fused gemstones shattered.

As the mist became a swirl of white, radiant energy, Luna finally stepped backwards with a wince, a sizzle of magical recoil twisting through her body, and the ivory smoke burst apart and faded rapidly out of existence, leaving behind only a few shards of broken bone amidst piles of ashes and dust and shattered gemstone. The remaining Velites looked horrified, but Luna only smiled calmly, glancing towards Scrivener, and the Tyrant Wyrm nodded slowly as they both looked intently towards the ravaged ruins.

At first nothing... and then a quiet hiss pervaded the air before the few remains began to slowly steam, and shapes flickered here and there amidst the curtain of translucent smoke as Luna laughed quietly, leaning forwards and saying gently: "See? I did not lie. I wish to save thee all, after all... I have no cause to lie to any of thee. 'Twould serve me no purpose, do me no good... 'twould only make it all the more difficult to achieve that which I aim for: a renewed Equestria."

Pales flickered into being here and there amidst the steam, gazing back and forth and all around themselves... and while many immediately seemed to be drawn away, others stayed, looking both perplexed and amazed. And one in particular strode slowly towards them, a translucent shape surrounded by sparkling motes... but when Scrivener looked at it, he could clearly see the image of a green, smiling, relieved-looking earth pony, and Luna laughed softly as she saw this same vision, her own gaze sharpening as the Pale nodded to her several times. "Oh cease, Pollen... thou needs not thank me. This was no selfless act, after all... 'tis part of the deal I made with all of thee, and 'tis only another attempt to make good on mistakes of the past."

She halted, glancing down for a moment, and then she looked back up and smiled wryly. "To be honest, I was not even sure 'twould work. Mixing an exorcism into the destructive breath of my husband... 'twas like mixing fire and water into the same spell without allowing them to cancel one-another out prematurely. But the results are good all the same: thy spirits are freed from the corpses. Now only cling to not-life a little longer, friend Pollen, avoid any tunnels of light or the call of any spiritual voices for now, and soon thou shalt be reborn."

Pollen laughed silently and nodded, then blushed a bit as she bowed her head deeply to the two as if in apology and not just thanks, but Scrivener Blooms and Luna only traded smiles before the Tyrant Wyrm leaned down and said quietly: "It's alright, there's no harm done. Luna and I are... different now, and we're aware that ponies may not react so flatteringly to us right away. Neither of us blame you for being a little apprehensive around us at first. But we are in control of ourselves, and our priority is to save Equestria, not bend it and enslave it."

"Yes, that can always come later." Luna winked, and Scrivener sighed, glowing eyes rolling as Pollen laughed silently. The winged unicorn smiled at this, looking at the Pale and saying softly: "I am glad thou did not take me seriously. Aye, I am no ruler, and do not long for it. Of course, I also no longer intend to moderate my desires, but I doubt being stuck in a throne, babysitting a country and its bureaucrats, will ever be one of them."

The Pale of Pollen nodded a few times, looking almost shyly from one to the other, and then she smiled at them warmly before simply flickering out of existence, and Scrivener and Luna traded a warm look between themselves. Then the winged unicorn reached a hoof up and rested it on the glass top of the aquarium, looking pointedly down into this at Discombobulation as she said mildly: "See? I am plenty kind."

The Draconequus sniffed from where he was sitting on his overturned water-bowl, raising a hand and seesawing it back and forth, and Luna rolled her eyes with a snort of entertainment before she shook the aquarium lightly, making the chimerical creature flail wildly for a moment and then topple off his seat. "Thou art impossible. Thou art almost as frustrating as Scrivener Blooms, as a matter of fact. Terrible creature."

Discombobulation huffed as he carefully climbed back to his feet, putting his hands in he center of his back and cracking it with a wince before he glared up at them and rose his eagle talon, tracing a quick message in the air in glowing neon pink, Luna cocking her head as she read: " 'I won't be stuck in here forever.' Aye, Bob, I know that thou aren't even stuck in it now. But I also know thou art terrified of being pummeled by me, as all things are."

The Draconequus rolled his eyes at this, and then he snapped his fingers and a puff of red smoke filled the air around him, barring him from view. For a moment, Tyrant Wyrm and winged unicorn stared... and then the smoke bubbled suddenly upwards and boiled through the top of the aquarium, twisting and warping before Discombobulation's upper body tore out of the top of the smoke cloud, enormous and broad and magnificent enough to make them both gape, holding his hands out to either side like claws as his eyes glowed with ivory light and thunder crackled through the skies, shouting as he loomed over the two: "Phenomenal cosmic powers!"

Then he burst apart into smog that rapidly boiled downwards, reforming into the once more-tiny Draconequus as the rest of the crimson smoke vanished, holding up his eagle claw and rubbing at his thin body as he sat with his legs primly crossed on the top edge of the aquarium, muttering: "Itty-bitty living space. Still, I've grown rather attached to it. One day I may steal away into the night, with nothing but a backpack... and inside that backpack, will be this little aquarium, my little home, and I shall carry it with me through the fires and the floods, the wages of all wars. Or at least until I finally manage to reach that place, that one place, that sacred place we all spend our lives looking for... that place where we all belong."

"If thou belongs in thy aquarium, then has thou not already found it? I think thou just wishes to wander this new world like the free spirit thou art." Luna replied with a smile, and Discombobulation snorted in entertainment before he pushed himself neatly off the aquarium and vanished in midair... only to reappear a moment later leaning against one of Scrivener Blooms' limbs between the Tyrant Wyrm and the winged unicorn, and Luna gave a grin over at the now seven-foot tall figure of the Draconequus, but her gaze was both compassionate as well as entertained. "I would be wary, creature. Thou art not fully healed quite yet... and we are about to entertain the company of creatures whom will be less-than-receptive to thy presence."

"See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil, fear no evil." Bob recited, covering his eyes, pony-like ears, and mouth with both hands in quick succession. And then he paused and added meditatively: "Besides, I have you two to hide behind, don't I? I don't think there's anything in the world scarier than you two, and I'm not just saying that because I've unfortunately witnessed the horrors of what goes on in that bedroom of yours."

"I cannot wait to get back to the bedroom." Luna said wryly, and Discombobulation stuck his tongue out and hugged himself, making a sound of disgust as he shuddered, but this only made Luna grin and even Scrivener Blooms smile despite himself. "Very well then. If anything does happen... simply stay close, Bob. We shall ensure nothing harms thee."

The Draconequus nodded as he awkwardly glanced over his shoulder at Scrivener as the Tyrant Wyrm smiled down at him, adding quietly: "You are part of our little misfit band, after all. I don't think even Pinkamena would want to see you dead. Suffering, in peril, dangerously-injured... but not dead."

"Truly heartwarming thoughts. It makes me feel like there's a fire inside my body." Discombobulation replied dryly, and Scrivener snorted in entertainment as Luna shook her head with a smile, and the chimerical creature crossed his arms as he added: "I don't know why it's so disturbing that you two are suddenly so much more pleasant. It reminds me of the parable of the sword of Damocles for some reason. There aren't any sharp objects floating above your heads, are there?"

"Sister was the one who always used swords, I preferred the reach and elegance of the spear, so worry not, Discombobulation." Luna replied easily, and the Draconequus rolled his eyes but looked entertained all the same before the winged unicorn smiled as the sun finally lowered itself beyond the horizon and set, true night settling in even as the moon slowly rose in the sky, guided by unknown powers as the stars began to twinkle throughout the black firmament above. "I sense them, already rushing towards us. As I thought, many of them seem eager... yes, we are in for quite a treat, I believe."

"Good. I'm eager to see our new servants." Scrivener said softly, and Luna smiled over at him indulgently as her eyes half-lidded, Discombobulation looking awkwardly over his shoulder before the Tyrant Wyrm winked down at the Draconequus. "Don't worry. We'd never enslave you, Bob. That's Twilight Sparkle's job."

"If either of us here is whipped, boy, it's you." Discombobulation drawled in return, and Scrivener opened his jaws, then huffed and glared as Luna snorted in entertainment. "You look so confused you don't know whether to scratch yer watch or wind yer ass."

"Bob, you're smaller than me right now, and I've learned I can eat anything that's smaller than me." Scrivener threatened, and the Draconequus winced a bit and quailed his head back a bit as the Tyrant Wyrm leaned down grouchily over him.

Before he could respond, however, there was a whisper of dark shadows around the trio, Discombobulation becoming serious as he glanced sharply to the side, and even the remaining Velites seemed to realize something was going on as they nervously looked back and forth. Scrivener, however, only slowly rose his head, and Luna smiled slightly, her dark cyan eyes flashing as she said quietly: "Excellent. It seems that our guests have finally arrived."

Creatures of darkness of all shape and size began to materialize around them, some seeming to form from thin air as others strode in from every direction, from shadowy Nightmares to skulking demons and shimmering spirits. Even things that not even Luna had a name for, as her eyes roved back and forth... and then her smile spread wider as she licked her lips slowly, feeling a distinct thrill through her form as she said clearly: "It is good to see how many of thee have decided to take me up upon my offer... and I assume that there are others who could not travel with as great ease who also wish to join the cause, yes?"

"What's to stop us from attacking you and destroying you? Even if you have a Ginnungagap beast and a few loyal thralls mixed into our ranks, as well as the bony dead... even if you are some mighty necromancer who stands beside some vast dracolich, you are no match for our numbers, let alone our strength." rasped one of the demons, its six heavy limbs clawing at the earth as it slunk slowly towards them. "And when we drag you down to Helheim with us, you will understand true misery as we strip every inch of your power from you..."

"I do not take threats kindly." Luna said softly, leaning towards the demon, surveying it as it snarled at her. And then her horn glowed before she snapped this briskly upwards, a blast of lightning erupting from the skies and surprising those gathered as it slammed down into the six-limbed monstrosity, the creature shrieking as it was knocked flat on its stomach and burst into blue flames, the other demons and dark entities rapidly drawing away from it as it convulsed and began to roll back and forth, trying to put itself out with howls of misery. "All of thee came here with loyalty not yet given: I shall not hesitate to answer thy hostilities with hostility of my own."

There was an uneasy whisper through the crowd before several Nightmares and other dark entities drew forwards, looking fawningly, fearfully at Luna, but she only smiled and nodded as they took up positions beside her and around her. They were more like servants than bodyguards, and the action came out of fear more than anything else... but the Velites fell into place as well, and soon after other creatures stepped forwards, forming a barrier of loyal entities of shadow around Luna and Scrivener even as the Tyrant Wyrm grinned and Discombobulation fidgeted nervously, rubbing anxiously at his own body.

"Thou can join me, or attempt to fight. I shall respond to civility with civility, and barking threats with violence's bite." Luna smiled kindly as she sat back, tossing her mane as Nightmare Moon whispered her approvals inside of her. "If any of thee wish... thou art free to leave. Otherwise, I expect all of thee to pledge thy loyalty to me. And I shall continue to... recruit... over the coming months. I wish to make it clear that now, the night is mine to rule and command... and not even Hel herself shall take it away from me."

For a few moments, the silence spiraled outwards... and then, finally, another demon slipped forwards, bowing its scaly head as the draconic entity shivered and murmured: "Then what choice do we have?"

"There is always a choice." Luna said gently, and then she smiled and she stepped forwards, striding past the Nightmares and other creatures of darkness to stand in front of this demon, meeting its red eyes fearlessly with her own glowing cyan irises, ephemeral mane swirling around her and making her all the more imposing a figure. "I must make it clear that I will abide no insurgence, no betrayal, no lies... but I will also make it clear that I shall reward the loyal, and that as part of my new dark night society, thou shalt all be given the freedom to find thine own roles. Some of thee may be servants, some soldiers, and some only citizens of the night's growing empire... I must merely ensure that none of thee decide to feast upon the daylight-loving ponies of this land."

There were rumbles as demon looked hesitantly up at Luna, then nodded slowly as it bowed low to her, closing its eyes. "You have my word of honor, that I shall serve you."

"My name is Luna, and my husband is Scrivener Blooms." Luna said kindly, and the demon looked up at her as she reached a hoof out and gently settled it on her forehead, her horn glowing faintly as she said quietly: "As the first to come before me and give me his loyalty, I shall reward thee highly, demon. Think upon what thou would like, and I shall grant thee this wish."

"Thank you for your generosity." the demon murmured with surprise, looking up at her humbly, and the other creatures whispered between themselves before the scaly beast bowed lower to her, and Luna smiled affectionately before she lowered her hoof and gazed over the other gathered forces of the night.

They came forwards, pledging loyalties and allegiances: only a few skulked away into the shadows, but they were replaced by other entities that came forth from the night. It took more than an hour, but by the end of it, a sizable force had been gathered, and Luna gazed back and forth, her eyes almost glowing as the moon cast its glorious ivory light overhead and her starry mane thrummed with energy, Scrivener Blooms now laying behind her with Discombobulation apprehensively standing on the Tyrant Wyrm's head, gazing moodily down over the group.

"Listen to me, creatures of shadow... my first task for all of thee is a very simple one, and will not require much time nor effort. Think of this as a test to prove thy loyalties." Luna announced clearly, the attention of the dark entities focusing once more in on the winged unicorn, eyes gazing at her from every direction. "I will be performing a great feat of magic alongside my husband shortly, bringing the Pales of ponies I am sure all of thee have seen back into flesh and life. I merely require thee to aid the Nibelung in ensuring that these ponies are in healthy condition when they return to life. If thou finds them in the wild, bring them into cities, etcetera. The Nibelung can tell thee more, they are used by now to dark entities."

There were rumbles throughout the gathered crowd, and murmurs of assent and understanding before a Nightmare slipped forwards, bowing its head and saying kindly: "Perhaps one of our kind should stay with you... to act as a messenger and receiver, should something go wrong."

"Nay, we are attuned to thy presences and minds, and with thy pact of loyalty I can send a message to thee if necessary." Luna replied courteously, but the message was clear: she didn't want any extra company, and the Nightmare bowed its head respectfully to her. "Disperse now, creatures, fly across Equestria, and prepare to witness the rebirth of a nation. Thou shalt be its first witnesses... thou shalt serve as its first protectors. And I promise thee, that thou shall all also taste its first glories."

The dark entities traded looks between themselves, but seemed soothed by Luna's words before they began to vanish, one after another, until none were left... and the winged unicorn smiled, beginning to turn her eyes upwards before a voice asked worriedly: "Luna, my dear, what is going on here?"

"Zecora? And here I was worried we would not see one-another." Luna turned her eyes towards the zebra with a smile as she hurriedly approached across the field, the black-striped equine looking worriedly from the winged unicorn to the Tyrant Wyrm as Scrivener rose his head with a smile. "Tell me, how art thou?"

Zecora only winced a bit as she came to a halt, however, gemstone green eyes nervous as golden rings swayed from her ears, matching the loops around her neck and bangles around one forelimb. Her mane was done up in a black-and-white checkered mohawk, and her features were attractive but held subtle, hidden depths of age and wisdom. "I think that's a question I should be asking you, among many others I can think of too. After what I just witnessed here, something... bad has happened, I fear."

"Oh, come now, thou already knew that I was making deals with demons... and 'tis not so much what thou witnessed, 'tis what thou sees now, isn't it? That I wear my darkness now upon my body, and that Scrivener Blooms has... obviously changed." Luna glanced towards the Tyrant Wyrm as Scrivener smiled awkwardly across at the zebra, Discombobulation sitting with his arms crossed on the enormous beast's head. "But surely it must be some relief to see that in spite of all this, much is the same as it ever was."

The zebra looked apprehensively at Scrivener for a few moments, and Discombobulation calmly and seriously rose a hand to her, waving with a slow, dignified twist of his wrist. "All the same I have to say, I'd hoped things hadn't turned out this way... and furthermore, if friends in town spoke true, you've said that only the ponies matter now to you? What of my people, will you put them at risk? Why not wait and finish the amplifying obelisk?"

For a few moments, Luna was silent as she met Zecora's eyes, the two looking at one another before the winged unicorn bowed her head forwards, saying quietly: "Zecora, I will try and spread the magic as far and wide as I can, but how can thou judge me for looking after my own first and foremost? Did thou not do the very same, saving thy own tribes and kin first and foremost?"

"I... I tried to save the pony folk, it's not my fault they thought it was all a bad joke!" Zecora argued after a moment, but as Luna smiled faintly, the zebra sighed and dropped her head forwards, nodding grudgingly and muttering: "But the circumstances are different now... what about your honest vow?"

Luna grimaced a bit at this, looking down moodily as she said slowly: "I promised to help if I could... I gave no guarantees. I..." Luna glanced up moodily, then she sighed a little at the imploring look Zecora gave her before the winged unicorn said finally: "What if thou brought thy clan to Equestria, or at least nearer to its borders? Would this be possible?"

"Their souls are still kept safe inside their containers, guarded by dark-spirit-form retainers... but even moving at the speed of light, we would need time to bring my kin to this site." Zecora replied hurriedly, nodding a few times, and then she bowed her head and said quietly: "Please, grant me this mercy, Luna my friend... time to ensure my tribe's time does not come to an end."

"I am eager to save the ponies of this country, Zecora. The Pales wait, and my forces are dispatched, and the Nibelung all stand at ready..." Luna looked down, then slowly glanced over her shoulder and gazed towards the mountains in the distance, and the ruins of Canterlot that were framed against the sky, a few large towers the only distinctive marker of the castle and city's position. "But it will take us perhaps two hours to reach Canterlot, and perhaps another after that to find a suitable location and prepare ourselves for the ritual. Will it be enough?"

"It should be enough time if I hurry back to my shack, and send out a message telling my clan to bring the souls back." the zebra replied gratefully, looking up with a sigh of relief... but still, a wariness was in her eyes as well, and a faint distrust echoed in her tones. "Luna of the Night, I thank you for this... but... please don't take it wrong if I still think something's amiss."

"I have to take care of my friends, my family, and my Equestria, Zecora." Luna said quietly, straightening slowly as she looked down at the zebra with a bit more coldness. "Thou knows thyself there was no guarantee the amplifiers would even work enough to broadcast the signal... especially as in the past, I and my husband were much weaker. I am granting thee my time, my patience, and now, my energy, to save thy clan, to whom I owe nothing... to do a favor for thee, as a friend, whom as I recall snuck across the Bifrost with all thy kin in tow in the form of shadows that had played games with Scrivener and I in the now-gone layer of Midgard from which we came. Perhaps I have been cold. And perhaps I am more... assertive... now, than I was before. But thou art the one judging me. I do not ask thanks, Zecora... but I do ask that thou not complains of the gifts thou art being given. Gifts can just as easily be taken away, after all."

Zecora shivered a bit, stepping backwards as she looked warily at Luna as Discombobulation fidgeted on Scrivener Blooms' head, but the Tyrant Wyrm only felt the same iciness that Luna was emanating, the eyes of the two powerful, dark creatures glaring into Zecora before the zebra bowed her head and quickly turned, leaving hurriedly. Luna snorted as she watched the female hurry on her way, then she shook her head slowly and muttered grouchily: "What gratefulness. Come, Scrivener Blooms, let us hurry on our own path ourselves."

Luna paused, then glanced towards a pair of satchel bags resting in the grasses nearby, her horn glowing before she lifted these and settled them across her own back, and Scrivener looked down at her softly before he smiled a bit as Luna next picked up Discombobulation's aquarium and gave it a light telekinetic toss up to the Draconequus. The chimerical creature winced and flailed at this, barely managing to catch it and hug it to his body impulsively as objects rattled around inside it, and Luna smiled wryly despite herself as the Ginnungagap beast muttered: "And here I thought usually people come from broken homes, they don't go to them."

"Very funny, creature." Luna grumbled as she walked through the field, and Scrivener Blooms slowly turned to follow her, the enormous Tyrant Wyrm striding slowly beside the winged unicorn as she sighed and looked meditatively towards Canterlot in the distance, murmuring: "I have made this trip more times than I can count, and yet rarely in this world, and never before in these new hooves... and most certainly never before with thee tromping beside me in thy grand new body. Tell me, Scrivener Blooms... is it not ironic that the place where so many of my discontents festered should prove the birthing grounds for our new world?"

"Think of it this way, Luna... it's only a short distance away from Ponyville. With you riding on my back... or maybe with us even flying, if you can still give me wings in my smaller form... we'll be able to get back in no time and see all our friends and family. To start... the healing process." Scrivener replied softly, and Luna smiled faintly at this before the Wyrm flapped one of his enormous, leathery wings, sending a gust over her and making her laugh even as her ephemeral locks swayed backwards and wafted gently upwards. "It's all one big adventure, really. What do you think, Bob?"

"You understand I exist for more reasons than to simply lighten the mood, yes? I'm a creature of confusion and chaos, not... oh, very well." Discombobulation muttered, as Luna glared up at him challengingly and Scrivener smiled as he tried to roll his eyes to look up at the Draconequus seated on his forehead. "In honor of the poet upon whose crown I sit, let me sing an epic ballad honoring you both."

With that, Discombobulation put the aquarium down and then sat himself on top of it, flicking his wrist, and a ukelele popped into being in a burst of colorful smoke. He caught this by the neck before it could fall, then cleared his throat as he adjusted it before strumming the strings as he sang in a reedy, surprisingly-light voice: "Adventure Time, come on, grab your friends... we're here from very... distant lands. With Scrivy the Wyrm and Luna the Valk'rie, the fun will never end... it's Adventure Time!"

Then the Draconequus nodded seriously to himself before the ukelele burst apart into smoke and he leaned back with a bit of a wheeze, rubbing at his chest slowly. "That was far more difficult than I am sure anyone will ever give me credit for, whether they understand the value of it or not."

Luna smiled warmly over her shoulder, however, and Scrivener chuckled quietly, the sound rumbling up from his chest before he murmured: "Thief or not, Discombobulation, Luna and I both appreciate it. But don't overexert yourself... you still must be sore. I can... almost feel your pain, if I concentrate. Although to me, well..."

Scrivener halted awkwardly as Luna glanced towards him softly, but Discombobulation only gave a wry smile as he patted the Wyrm's mottled scalp lightly. "Worry not, Luna. As the dung beetle says to the politician, I understand what it's like to be instinctively drawn to crap. Pain is simply another emotion; I feed off confusion and a little bit of madness, you as you are feeds off life, death, and suffering... perhaps that means together we cycle forever, as forever I'll be in pain, forever you'll be confused, and I know not which is better and which is worse and which is worth more or less at the end of the day."

"I am very confused, even now, yes." Scrivener agreed after a moment with a nod, and Luna snorted in entertainment before the glowing sapphire eyes of the Tyrant Wyrm flicked towards her with entertainment. "I don't think you're much better off, darling. I seem to be able to pick up on and feed off the pain of others but you, on the other hoof, just like to beat people."

"We are both damaged creatures, aye. But I like it this way. 'Tis nicer to be damaged together than perfect apart." Luna replied with a smile, glancing up at him affectionately, and the Tyrant Wyrm laughed quietly with a slow nod as even Discombobulation seemed to agree, rubbing thoughtfully at his chin. "I am glad we are friends, Discombobulation."

"It is strange, still, to be called 'friend;' it's not a concept we had in Ginnungagap. We were all friends there, you see, but we were all also enemies and rivals and brothers and sisters and parents and children." Discombobulation said meditatively, sitting back a bit and gesturing absently outwards with his eagle talon. "Chaos is like one big, never-ending party, after all... rowdy, pieces of paper are flying everywhere and we call them 'streamers' and 'confetti' instead of 'garbage,' everyone's eating and drinking until they vomit and yet we celebrate this instead of revile it for some strange, alien reason. And all the people who are cheering with you are just waiting for you to do something incredibly stupid so they can go and tell their friends about it to prove what an incredible party it was."

"And yet thou does not wish to return there?" Luna smiled slightly over at the chaos entity, and Discombobulation snorted and shook his head rapidly, crossing his arms and looking distinctly childish for a moment, which made the winged unicorn laugh. "'Twas only a curiosity, worry not! I wish for thee to stay here, after all... and I am sure Twilight Sparkle and all the others will be very glad to see thee as well."

"Honesty is such a strange thing. I like it, though: it's different from the way Helheim can't lie, because Helheim doesn't give it freely... and I suppose that corrupts the very notion of honesty's value, doesn't it? They are forced to tell the truth, and truth is not always honesty... while honesty, of course, is not always the truth." the Draconequus said musingly, looking down... and then he glanced up and gave a small smile, the expression lightening his strange features. "Yes. I like this. It makes absolutely no sense at all."

Luna laughed and shook her head slowly at this as they continued onwards beneath the night sky across the wide fields, gradually falling into a comfortable relative quiet. Discombobulation hummed songs and fidgeted a bit now and then on Scrivener's head as the Tyrant Wyrm strode leisurely along, Luna keeping easy pace with him through the verdant grasses as they made their way towards Canterlot: occasionally, they passed creatures of the night, but the beasts bowed their heads to them respectfully or slipped politely out of their path, and Luna smiled at the dominance she already held over this beautiful, starlit night.

Scrivener could feel her emotions, adding to the warmth in his own enormous frame: he could feel the wind against his scales, the life in the world around him and fear... the respect... of even the soil for his titanic size and strength. He tasted the air, and it energized him, tickled his senses, added to his bliss.

He felt stronger than he ever had: he could feel every fiber, every muscle, and the power of his body and being only seemed to be growing as he lazily flicked his tail, his eyes glowing as he smiled to himself: but what truly made him feel so good, so alive, was the fact that in spite of everything he still felt coherent. Lucid, happy, able to focus on the things that were important: not just his power, but Luna, and her happiness, and reviving their friends. He was able to keep in mind that they were bringing the world back not just for their own selfish reasons, but to save the lives of those innocent and lost... and then he traded entertained looks with Luna as they followed the dirt highway into the mountains, the female saying playfully: "Well, aye, Scrivy, but I do not think we are entirely noble. After all, I am having a castle of dark desires built for us. 'Tis not the usual thing the so-called 'good folk' do, is it?"

"Will our fortress be our palace of desires, or a cage for our dark pleasures though, Luna? After all, maybe that's a good thing if we restrict ourselves to only fulfilling our... especial wants in that place." Scrivener pointed out, and Luna nodded thoughtfully before the winged unicorn suddenly turned towards him and leapt into the air, flapping her wings quickly to ascend higher and then drop neatly down onto his back, the reptile snorting in entertainment as he paused to look amusedly back at her as Discombobulation cocked his own head. "You're lazy."

"Shut up, Scrivener Blooms, thou art a giant lizard. Thou can carry both myself and Bob with ease." Luna retorted, and Scrivener grumbled and rolled his eyes, facing forwards again before the winged unicorn stroked her hooves slowly against his spine, adding with a slight smile: "But worry not. I still find thee handsome, giant, intimidating monster."

"It's very unhealthy that I'm beginning to enjoy being called that." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna laughed, Discombobulation leaning down to lightly pet the mottled scales of the Tyrant Wyrm's head. "Should I pick up the pace?"

"Nay, take thy time. I would rather not have Zecora or others accuse me of treachery or not meeting my word." Luna said grumpily, shifting moodily as she shook her head slowly, and Scrivener nodded slowly as he continued along the highway, gazing ahead as the winged unicorn added softly: "Strange, to be... so surprised, so... ached and angered by this turn of events. Zecora was a friend, after all... and a strong ally. I am sure that in time, though, she will return as such. Or at least... I do hope so."

Scrivener grunted quietly in agreement as he continued to trudge onwards slowly, keeping his pace slow and comfortable. It was another full half an hour before he turned down a side road, passing by a group of Nibelung scouts that gaped at them as they passed on their way up towards Canterlot, and Luna looked oddly pleased with this as Discombobulation waved politely to the dwarves.

When they finally reached Canterlot, they found an Architect waiting calmly for them, clearly marked by his robes and cut-down tusks. He rose a hand to them from the fields, but for a moment, Luna's eyes were drawn instead to the ruins of the mighty castle: only a few tottering towers remained, held up mostly by ivy and vine and prayer, the area around the half-collapsed walls of the castle seedy and covered with weeds, jutting spires of rock, and half-hidden sinkholes.

Then the winged unicorn sighed as she hopped off Scrivener's back and slid smoothly down one of his leathery wings, the male glancing over his shoulder and smiling a bit before the winged unicorn leapt off and landed on the dusty earth as she turned her eyes towards the Nibelung, who bowed deeply to them. "It is a pleasure to meet you, fancy-corn Luna Brynhild. I am Architect Persia, and I was informed by Scholar Babylon earlier of your estimated arrival. Your timing is good: I took the liberty of marking out a safe zone where your magic can be performed."

Luna nodded slowly, then she said quietly: "I have preparations of my own to attend to, so I hope this area is a large one."

"More than large enough to accommodate both yourself and your husband." Persia glanced towards the Tyrant Wyrm, but he either felt no apprehension or refused to show it, remaining stoic and calm, and the winged unicorn smiled approvingly as Scrivener smiled despite himself, Discombobulation peering down from the poet's head curiously. "You must be eager to get started. Please follow me. The rest of the Nibelung are currently in the city zone of Canterlot, securing what they can and ensuring the rest of the area has been vacated."

Luna nodded with a grunt as the dwarf turned, leading them into the ruptured fields, and the winged unicorn followed with Scrivener carefully trailing behind, moving slowly to try and avoid any faults or jutting rocks. As they walked, the Nibelung gestured absently outwards, continuing calmly: "Our reconstruction efforts were slowed by another collapse, but we believe the ground has finally begun to stabilize. All the same, I'll say now that a large scale magical effect could trigger a shockwave and possible partial collapse. It is why we are evacuating as much of the city as possible and putting extra supports and joists in place."

"Aye, there will be a powerful recoil from this spell, that is to be expected. The ground may shake, the air may tremble, and the towers may fall..." Luna paused, glancing towards Canterlot before she said softly: "But that is alright. Before, I was hesitant to see Canterlot damaged, even if it is not a place of good memories for me. Now... it does not matter if it collapses or not. 'Tis only a landmark, and nothing more."

Persia nodded at this before he halted at the top of a ridge, pointing down towards a large, dusty plateau in front of a deep, enormous gorge. On the other side of this deep crack through the earth, the ground had ruptured and warped, but on the side they were on the plateau seemed safe and solid enough. "We used to use this area as a storage ground. It's roughly ninety feet in diameter, good soil composition, solid stone foundation. If you'll excuse me, however, I would like to return to the Nibelung camp and ensure that everyone has returned. It is good to have met you, fancy-corn."

"And I, thee." Luna replied courteously, and she and the Nibelung bowed slightly to one-another before the dwarf strode past her and headed quickly back the way he had led them, Luna gazing thoughtfully over her shoulder before her eyes roved to Scrivener Blooms as she murmured: "Strange creatures, these Architects are. Yet not all perhaps bad."

Scrivener nodded slowly in return, and then the winged unicorn smiled slightly, glancing up at him and saying softly: "Wait here, beloved, whilst I make the final preparations. We are very close now to bringing back our friends and family, we can take the time to make a few more insurances."

The Tyrant Wyrm rumbled an agreement to this, nodding slowly, and Luna smiled at him before she shrugged the satchel bags off, then flicked one open before her horn glowed, lifting out a large glass jar. It was filled with blackened ashes, and the female studied these for a few moments before murmuring: "Ashes of the ambrosia trees... I hope I have brought enough."

The lid of the jar opened and the ashes coiled outwards like a serpent as they were guided by Luna's telekinetic powers, taking on a strange sapphire glow as the cloud of cinders twisted slowly above her. She strode down the ridge towards the plateau with a soft smile with the pennon of ash forming a faintly-glowing trail that began to lay itself carefully down over the ground, sizzling quietly as it charred where it settled, new embers mixing with ancient and alien ash as they formed into strange, dark runes.

When Luna used up her first supply of ashes, Discombobulation tossed her another jar from the satchel, and the winged unicorn caught it with a warm smile over at the Draconequus as she unscrewed this with a flick of her horn and drew the ashes out of it. The jar was thrown aside as Luna continued to lay out an enormous runic circle: by the time she was done, she had used up all four jars of ash they had brought from Valhalla, but she nodded firmly, murmuring: "Excellent. And now, the cards..."

She glanced towards them as Discombobulation reached down, carefully lifting a totem-like marionette head out of the other satchel bag. He regarded this for a moment, then rose it in front of himself with a wry smile, inspecting the wooden features and the gemstone eyes, the grisly death-trap metal jaws, then quoted: "Alas poor Pinkamena, I knew her, Luna, a mare of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy. She hath bore me on her back back a thousand times, and now how abhorr'd in my imagination it is! My gorge rises at it."

"Well, worry not. Soon thy gorge shall be calmed and 'twill instead be the dead that rise up from their graves, renewed and revived to live once more." Luna said softly as she approached, and Discombobulation smiled wryly before the marionette head lifted from his hands as it glowed with a sapphire aura, clicking loudly as pieces of it whirred and turned before it popped open, revealing it to be a puzzle box... and inside, three pulsing, glowing ivory cards.

A moment later, two of these cards lifted carefully free before the puzzle box snapped shut, whirring quietly as it clicked and closed... and Luna smiled affectionately as the two cards floated over to her, eyes locking on these as they hovered in front of her eyes. Scrivener gazed down as well with a rumble, and Discombobulation crossed his arms before he sat carefully back on the grasses beneath the night sky, resting a hand on the aquarium beside him as he said kindly: "I wish you both the best of luck, and hope that fortune's madness favors you. 'Luck' is just another term for 'chaos,' after all. Just like if you're making your own luck, all you're really making is artificial order: forcing things to go your way when really they should be going in any direction at all apart from that."

"Aye, but I am a great fan of pummeling things until they do what I desire." Luna replied with a smile, and Discombobulation grunted before the winged unicorn turned her eyes to Scrivener Blooms, saying softly: "We shall combine all our might for this spell. It will likely wind us for a little while, but... I believe we can more than bare the brunt of a bit of magical recoil, can't we?"

"Yeah, Luna. I think we can, for what we're about to do." Scrivener replied softly, and then he laughed a bit as Luna suddenly leapt upwards, smoothly propelling herself higher with her wings to land on his back before she ran up the back of his neck to stand between his crown of horns, the Tyrant Wyrm rolling his eyes with entertainment. "Great. I just got the Draconequus off my head."

"Shush, Scrivy, for once I am not just lording myself over the land upon my great and gallant steed, I am preparing for what is next to come. Our powers will be better focused together like this, as I think thou knows." Luna replied softly, and Scrivener smiled a bit as he stepped into the circle before glancing down with surprise as the runes glowed beneath his claws, the winged unicorn smiling slightly as the circle slowly began to light up. "Aye. 'Tis keyed to us... 'twill enhance the effects of the spell, and it works better than I expected already. Let us no longer dally, or lose time in talk. Only do, Scrivener Blooms... and thou knows just what to do."

Scrivy nodded slowly as he strode to the center of the enormous circle and sat down, lowering his head forwards as he took a slow breath and Luna dropped her own, sitting back between his gnarled crown of horns as her own breath flowed quietly in and out. Her horn began to glow as the cards floated silently in front of them, hovering eerily backwards as a white aura began to build higher and higher around the thrumming cards.

Scrivener gritted his teeth as he felt a shock travel through his body, and red light flared up from the runic circle beneath them as Luna's mane and tail sparked and sizzled, then burst backwards, pulsing as the stars above twinkled in time with the constellations that bedazzled her ethereal mane. A hum built through the air as Luna's horn glowed brighter, crackling with electricity as arcs of energy twisted through the air around herself and the Tyrant Wyrm she rested on as she cursed in exertion and rising exhilaration.

They felt like one being, one merged entity, their hearts thudding in time in their tests as their wills and concentration and desires mixed tightly together, and in front of them, Valthrudnir's cherished cards became like twin, miniature suns, the white glow blanketing the two, making even the aura of Luna's mane seem dim as a rumble traveled through the air around them... and then Luna's eyes flashed open, glowing as white as the cards in front of her as Scrivener's own snapped wide and blazed with the same bright light, a single thought, a single wish carrying itself outwards, containing a thousand prayers and hopes and dreams inside the single sentence: _Make our friends whole again._

There was a tremendous flash as a shockwave rippled through the air around the two, waves of blinding force cracking the ground around them and knocking Discombobulation rolling backwards with a curse of surprise as his aquarium was sent flying to crash loudly against the ground, thick glass cracking. In the distance, Nibelung pointed and gasped alongside other entities of shadow and darkness as visible waves of white light poured outwards from Canterlot's peaks, fading from sight after perhaps miles of travel as all those within that radius were bathed in blanketing ivory radiance. But even those who were so far away the beacon of light was merely a faint glow upon the horizon felt the wave of force that passed through Equestria only moments later: like some invisible, living stampede was charging through the space between spaces, making the air quake with its passage and jarring the bones of the living.

As the shockwave passed, Pales arched their backs, their frames becoming brighter, their forms becoming physical and glowing with supernatural luminescence before a flash of light erupted from them in a burst that blew away cold mist from their bodies and revealed the colorful, once-more real forms of ponies beneath, their eyes staring sightlessly into space, jaws often gaping foolishly for a few moments before, exhausted and shocked, they fell to the ground within moments of their sharp and sudden rebirth.

Stunned dwarves and other beings managed to shake themselves out of their stupors as the Pales began to reform into physical entities, hurrying to the fallen ponies to check on them, Nightmares and darker creatures of the night whisking around in search of life as wildlife across Equestria awoke, birds taking wing into the dead of night, animals roaring and howling and barking as if demanding answers for what was going on in the country that had once been dominated by the wilds and ponies had been thought long gone.

Canterlot rumbled as a tower collapsed, heard but not seen amidst the blinding glow that still shrouded the mountains... and finally, the light slowly began to fade as Discombobulation slowly picked himself up from where he had fallen, rubbing at his aching chest as he muttered: "Well, Luna, Scrivener Blooms, perhaps using two cards wasn't arrogance after all... three might have been too much insult for the night to bear, and the light of the blast would have chased your precious darkness away from this little layer of reality forever."

The Draconequus shook his head, then he cracked his back as he blinked owlishly a few times, gazing outwards before whistling under his breath at the sight of the plateau: across the gorge, the rocky shelf had collapsed from the force of recoil, and cracks had spread even throughout the level field, steam hissing here and there up from the broken ground amidst still-feebly-glowing, broken lines of runes.

At the center of the circle, Scrivener lay on his stomach with head resting against the cracked earth, the Tyrant Wyrm's eyes closed, his claws twitching a bit, and Luna was sprawled between the piston-like bones on his back, breathing heavily but slowly, her eyelids fluttering as her mane and tail sparked faintly, ethereal locks flickering in and out of reality as they blanketed her frame. Faint ripples of energy still traveled back and forth over their bodies, and Discombobulation shook his head slowly as he murmured quietly: "What grim potency love must hold within its bottomless depths... oh, ponies, your emotions etch so deeply into reality, you fail to understand just what kind of marks you make on everything around you, what traces you leave... how every action is distorted and impeached by them."

The Draconequus paused meditatively, then shook his head slowly before he started carefully forwards, lacing his hands together behind his back as he took graceful, easy strides over the ground, continuing moodily: "Still, this all really could have been much worse, as long as there aren't dead or half-formed ponies everywhere. I have to admit I'm impressed... fortunately, I at least never have to admit that to either Luna or Scrivener Blooms. I'm quite sure if I did I'd never hear the end of it."

"Aye, thou likely never shall." Luna's voice called tiredly from where she lay upon Scrivener Blooms, and the Draconequus flinched as he looked up in surprise and stumbled his way down the rest of the ridge into the field, glowering at the two as Scrivener chuckled tiredly against the ground. Then, slowly, the winged unicorn pushed herself up to a sitting position on her husband's back, grinning tiredly as her horn sparked faintly, and her eyes roved up to the night sky above as she whispered: "But it is done then. Up, Scrivener Blooms, our triumph is at hand, the spell... every fiber of my body knows the spell worked.

"To Ponyville, Scrivener Blooms, up off thy lazy haunches. Our friends await."


	8. Birth By Shadow

Chapter Six: Birth By Shadow

~BlackRoseRaven

At first, the winged unicorn thought she was dreaming as she slowly rose her head, rainbow, ethereal mane flowing around her, matching her rippling tail as she sat up with a grimace, making the emblem of the sun upon her haunch seem to ripple. Her amethyst eyes flickered open as she breathed slowly, her white coat almost glowing in the darkness as she forced herself up to her hooves before a kind voice said gently, as a hand grasped her shoulder and helped steady her: "Don't hurt yourself, Valkyrie Freya. Or shall I call you Celestia?"

"How did you... wait, where am I?" Celestia whispered, frowning as she glanced over her shoulder and looked with surprise at the Nibelung standing beside her, and her tall, spired horn sparked as she narrowed her eyes... but immediately, the dwarf held up a hand with an awkward smile, rawhide kilt and jacket swaying around his body, and Celestia frowned deeply as memories twisted through her mind, steadily surfaced... "I remember... dying. And I remember visions of after-death... my sister's face, her husband, and... yes, I remember you, too. You are an Architect, are you not?"

"Chief Artificer Greece, at your service, Celestia. It is an honor to meet the sister of fancy-corn Luna and the other former Valkyrie of Asgard..." Greece hesitated for a moment, glancing away, and then instead he smiled awkwardly as he gestured around at the other unconscious forms of ponies, many of which were being tended to by both other dwarves and creatures of darkness that Celestia could only stare at for the moment. "I am not surprised you are the first to awaken... I am more surprised your memories are intact."

"Most of them are, and more surface as we speak..." Celestia said slowly, her eyes locking on a Nightmare that was standing over a blonde-coated pony, curiously checking her over but in no way hostile... and yet it was only surprise and the fact there were many dark entities mingling amongst dwarves and fallen ponies that stopped Celestia from lunging at it. "But I did not expect to see..."

"Do not be afraid. You are like a sister to us now." said a gentle, cunning voice, and Celestia looked to the side with a frown, her eyes narrowing slightly as she looked towards another Nightmare that stood nearby. But she was only further confused when the creature bowed its head to her respectfully, continuing kindly: "Your night-kissed sibling has been very generous with us and all our kindred. We remember you well, Celestia, dawn-bringer of the old world... we recognize and respect your power, and wish to extend... peace between our kind and yourself. It will not do to make sister Luna angry."

"I... am very confused about what is going on here." Celestia said finally, looking slowly over her shoulder towards Greece, and the Nibelung smiled wryly at her before the enormous ivory equine returned her eyes towards the eager-looking Nightmare, saying slowly: "Thank you, your gesture is appreciated... I'm just a little lost at the moment. Everything that's happening, you understand..."

"Of course, dawn-bringer. Only know that we mean you no harm and no hostility." the Nightmare replied kindly, and Celestia nodded slowly, not smiling but not suspicious, either: only confused, and with a strange feeling twisting in her chest as she worried about what Luna had done to earn the allegiance of these creatures.

The Nightmare turned and left, and Celestia shook her head with a grimace before her eyes roved slowly over the unconscious... but many of them were beginning to stir, or at least show signs of coming around. One in particular seemed to already be picking herself up, bit-by-bit, as a Nibelung carefully helped her to her hooves... and Celestia sighed in relief as she strode towards the violet winged unicorn, gladness flooding her form as she said thankfully: "Twilight Sparkle..."

The smaller mare blinked her purple eyes as she sat back on her haunches wearily, looking stupidly around the square as her black-edged wings fluttered once, then settled on Celestia as she smiled dazedly, almost-black bangs hanging in her face, long mane curling naturally over one shoulder and streaked, like her tail, with lines of deep purple and bright pink.

The symbol on her flank was of a reddish six-pointed star, white motes and a circle of red runes surrounding this, and the cutie mark seemed to glow as Celestia hugged Twilight impulsively for a moment, the smaller winged unicorn looking surprised, but then closing her eyes and bowing her head forwards with a blush as she whispered: "We're alive."

"We are, Twilight Sparkle, but things seem... strange. Are your memories coming back?" Celestia stepped carefully backwards, looking down at her once-apprentice, now-equal quietly and Twilight nodded slowly as she stood up with a grimace, violet eyes roving back and forth... and then filling with surprise at the sight of not only Nibelung, but the other entities that strode and slunk through their ranks as well. "I see you are as surprised as I was."

"Yes, but..." Twilight surveyed the square for a moment, then smiled despite herself as her eyes roved upwards, tracing over the enormous tree of the library as she quietly turned to face this. "Look... it's just like home. And none of them seem to be hurting anyone. It's like... Luna. It reminds me of Luna."

"I... think I understand what you mean, and I know that Luna has something to do with these creatures working willingly to seemingly help us, but all the same..." Celestia began slowly, and when Twilight looked imploringly over her shoulder, the ivory equine sighed and nodded slowly, saying finally: "Yes, you don't need to say it. I'll save my judgments for later. For now, we should help."

"No, for now, you two should both rest." Greece urged, stepping forwards and shaking his head quickly, and both Twilight and Celestia turned their eyes to the dwarf as he gestured towards the library. "Believe me, I'm happy to see you up on your hooves and in one piece... but don't strain yourselves yet. Besides, there... there are other things that..."

Greece quieted, then he cleared his throat and began to gesture towards the library, but then only winced a bit as Celestia turned towards him and asked quietly: "What is it?"

For all her size, she didn't attempt to intimidate or coerce him... but the pleading of her gaze was almost worst, and doubled when Twilight turned worriedly towards the dwarf as well. For a few moments, Greece fidgeted awkwardly, looking apprehensively from pony to the other... and then he finally sighed and looked anxiously back and forth before saying finally: "I don't know... how to..."

"Trying to tell them that good old Scrivy apparently took some real damn good steroids?" mocked a voice, and Greece looked to the side in surprise as a dull-gray pony approached them, grinning widely, the cutie mark of black and gray balloons on her haunch seeming to ripple... but even more surprising was the sight of the bright pink pony that was striding along beside her, looking exhausted but all the same gaping around at everything with awe. The second earth pony was like the bright twin of the darker one, paralleling childish wonderment for grinning cruelty.

Her fluffy mane and tail bounced a bit as she looked around, seeming to gain back energy by the second as happiness spilled over her features, bouncing a bit on her hooves before she winced when Pinkamena smacked her firmly near the emblem of blue and yellow balloons on her flank. The brighter twin huffed a bit at her sister, but Pinkamena only bared her strangely-sharp teeth in return, saying flatly: "I'm doing you a damn favor, sissy. You should thank me every time I stop you from getting on everypony's nerves, Pinkie Pie."

"I think I got every right to be excited, at least this time... just like I think we really have to throw a party, and I'm not just saying that because... you know, parties are like the bestest thing ever." Pinkie replied positively, and Pinkamena groaned and rolled her eyes, leaning away in disgust before the bright pink earth pony smiled and turned her eyes towards Twilight and Celestia, adding in a softer, wondering voice: "But isn't it amazing? I remember... I remember a lot. I remember good things and bad things and wow things and eww things and a lot a lot that I never thought I'd ever remember in all that time I spent... you know, as... faded."

"Dead." Pinkamena supplied, and Pinkie Pie looked at her flatly as Pinkamena grinned in return, winking at her. "Hey, we all spent time dead, sissy. You should feel lucky, you spent the most time of us all in the grave. Too bad it didn't dampen your spirits a little, but you still stink like a coffin to me."

"Lemon Drop!" Pinkie Pie whined, and Pinkamena threw her head back with a groan, then muttered under her breath and looked grouchily away. "Anyway, that's all over now, right? Unless I'm dreaming. Then that would mean you were all just figments of my imagination, but... I don't think I could imagine any of this. I wanted to... I remember that when I dreamed, I would always dream of being together again, and I was so excited when we came across that magic rainbow to get here, but I never imagined that... that we'd actually be here, you know?"

Twilight smiled faintly at the rapidly-talking pony, nodding slowly once before she turned her eyes back towards the dwarf: Celestia still had her attention focused on Greece, but Greece's eyes were staring between the Pink Twins, the Nibelung looking stupefied for a moment before Pinkamena glared at him with her red-rimmed eyes, snapping: "You want me to fix your face for you, midget? It looks like it could do with being broken."

The Nibelung cleared his throat loudly at this, hurriedly looking away as he rubbed at his head, and Pinkie Pie leaned forwards, saying quickly: "Oh, don't mind her, mister dwarf! She's a lot nicer than she acts."

"No I'm not." Pinkamena muttered, and then she shook her head and added distastefully: "And aren't you going to tell 'em about Luna and Scrivy, and what they've been up to? Seems I'm the only one that knows... then again, I was there when Luna made the pact with all these nasty little wannabes. I heard the call go out... I saw her negotiate and send 'em on their way. Looks like they all agreed, one way or another. Then again, looking at those two, I gotta say even I wouldn't want to risk pissing them off. You might wanna watch yourself, Princess Sunshine: don't think things'll go pretty for you if Luna decides she wants a little payback for when you exiled her to the moon."

"Wow, you're as pleasant as ever, I see. Somepony wanna fill me in on what's going on?" asked a tired male voice, and Pinkamena grinned widely as her eyes flicked towards a light blue Pegasus pony, the stallion rolling his head on his shoulders before briskly shaking his rainbow-colored mane out of his magenta eyes, rolling his strong shoulders and flapping his wings once as a goldenrod earth pony mare strode up beside him, hay-blonde hair falling loose around her shoulders as she shook her head out irritably. "Please tell me we didn't all die."

"Yup." drawled another voice, and the growing group was joined by a tall, barrel-chested red earth pony with a green apple half emblem on his flank, his own mane and tail cut shorter, his eyes the same gemstone green as the orange-gold mare's... and the two smiled warmly at one another before sister and brother traded a tight hug, then the large pony glanced down and patted an orange-eyed, exhausted-looking filly with a fluffy red mane and tail, yellow coat glimmering in the darkness as the mare gave a sigh of relief. "But we're back now."

The Pegasus snorted, and Twilight looked slowly around at them all, murmuring: "Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Big Macintosh, and Apple Bloom... I'm so glad to see you're all okay. And the others, did you see..."

Eyes roved up, back and forth over the town square, gazing from pony-to-pony: there were many familiar faces, and even a few unfamiliar ones who looked around in confusion but also relief... and then, finally, Twilight let out a sigh of relief as she saw the easily-discerned figure of a young, gangly dragon carefully helping an ivory unicorn with a violet mane and tail both swirled in a corkscrewing pattern to her hooves. "Spike! Rarity!"

The dragon looked up in surprise, lime-green ear-fins twitching and face lighting up with happiness, the purple scales of his body all-but-glowing before the unicorn stumbled a bit, but he caught her against his body, looking down at her with a blush. The white unicorn looked up with a smile, however, blue eyes almost glowing before she hugged him impulsively, the dragon's green eyes lighting up with warmth as Rainbow Dash snorted before he shouted teasingly: "There'll be time for that later, you guys!"

"Oh, shut up, Rainbow. You don't gotta ruin every happy moment, y'know." Applejack said dryly, and the Pegasus pony shrugged amiably before the earth pony mare smiled around at the gathered ponies, murmuring: "But am I ever glad to see each and every one of you here in one piece, and... wait, where's Fluttershy?"

"I'm right here." murmured a quiet voice, and Twilight sighed in relief as eyes roved towards a Pegasus that was quietly approaching, blushing deeply: her bright yellow coat made her seem to almost glimmer in the darkness, and her pink mane fell along one side of her face and over her other shoulder, her blue eyes humble and kind before Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped in a gape and Applejack stared in shock as the ponies realized that a Phooka was striding calmly next to the Pegasus. "I just got a little lost. This nice stallion helped me find my way back, though."

Twilight looked slowly towards the Phooka: its eyes glowed with eldritch green fire, its coat was dark and yet strangely semisolid, it seemed more animal than pony... and then, as the violet winged unicorn began to open her mouth, Fluttershy only smiled faintly and bowed her head forwards, saying quietly: "It's okay. I know he's a Phooka. But I was scared, so he soothed me by... well..."

The creature looked towards Twilight, and Twilight met its eyes before she felt something twist into her mind... and a moment later, she was gazing at a kind-looking unicorn as she felt its hypnotic powers wash over her... yet in a way that was passive, only disguising itself to her vision before it said in a quiet, serious voice: "We aren't here to hurt you, ponies. The dark one has been good to us: we are not like your kind, turning on what feeds us."

Then it drew its gaze away, and once more the violet pony was looking at the dark shape of the Phooka as it began to turn. Before it could draw away entirely, however, Fluttershy looked towards it with a blush, saying awkwardly: "Thank you very much for helping me."

The Phooka glanced over its shoulder and rumbled something, then strode off as Rarity and Spike joined the group from the other side, the dragon whistling a bit before he murmured: "So I guess that... that none of what happened was really a dream, huh? I...wow, even Queen Celestia is here, and... I mean..."

"I am no Queen now. That was our old Equestria... right now, I'm just another pony that's as confused as everypony else." Celestia replied quietly, smiling a little despite herself, and then she glanced over her shoulder, frowning a bit before her eyes roved to where Greece was still standing and surveying them nervously, saying quietly: "There is a Pegasus filly named Scarlet Sage..."

"Fancy-corn Luna's daughter, yes. Red mane, silver coat?" Greece glanced over the group, and when several ponies nodded, he nodded in return, saying quietly: "We were given special orders to look out for her. I am sure she is safe, whether she awoke here or somewhere else."

Celestia nodded slowly, and then Greece smiled a bit as he half-turned to look out over the square, where ponies were being to reacquaint themselves with their surroundings, one-another, and the creatures around them: here and there, a few looked terrified, but they were being soothed by both awkward dwarves as well as other ponies, even though the air seemed to be growing thicker with apprehension. "I did not expect you all to awaken so soon, I must admit. It's only been two hours... but perhaps our kind has always underestimated your kind. I should know better, anyway, after having worked with Luna for so long."

"But Mom is really, really strong." murmured a voice, and the dwarf looked down in surprise as Twilight Sparkle felt relief spread through her body and even Celestia looked gladdened, the other ponies of the group smiling as a filly approached, then laughed tiredly and traded a hug with Apple Bloom when the young pony leapt towards her.

She was a Pegasus filly, with crimson mane and tail and the emblem of a black-edged, red mirror on her flank, her crimson eyes warm and radiant. Her coat, like described, was a regal silver, and then she blushed deeply as Fluttershy pushed through the group and almost picked her up in a fierce hug, hugging her tightly back and whispering: "I'm sorry for what happened before, Aunt Fluttershy..."

"No no no, you never have to apologize for that... I know it wasn't your fault. We were all tricked, Scarlet Sage. I'm just so happy to see you..." Fluttershy replied quietly, and the other ponies smiled, some of the tenseness leaving the air, pushed back by the warmth of kindness that took its place.

Even Celestia softened... and as Fluttershy and Scarlet Sage parted, the enormous equine stepped forwards and quietly stroked along Scarlet Sage's back, the filly looking up with a blush and awkward smile as the ivory winged unicorn said softly: "Yes. The past doesn't matter now... this is a new world, filled with new possibilities. Are you feeling alright? Are your powers..."

"Yes, I'm fine. I... I think I'm too tired right now for them to... you know." Scarlet Sage blushed a bit, lowering her head embarrassedly, but then she looked up and laughed awkwardly when Twilight Sparkle slipped forwards and hugged the filly tightly as well. "I... thank you."

"I'm just... it feels good." Twilight Sparkle said softly, and then she smiled a bit as she slipped carefully back, gazing up towards the starlit, deep dark sky overhead, her eyes settling on the moon high above before she murmured quietly: "Don't take this the wrong way, Celestia, but... I think I'm glad that... it's night when this happened. That everypony will see now that Luna's not so bad after all."

Celestia began to smile, opening her mouth to agree, and then she frowned a bit as her eyes caught the way Greece flinched, her irises immediately flicking towards the dwarf. He winced a bit at her look, then rubbed at the back of his head as Celestia leaned towards him before he said finally, hurriedly: "Look, you should know before your sister returns..."

"There is no need, our sister returns now. Let us go to greet her!" a passing Nightmare replied eagerly, and Celestia's frown darkened at this as Twilight looked up and felt her own twist of worry, the other ponies exchanging uneasy looks before Pinkamena threw her head back and laughed.

Her teeth glinted and her eyes almost-glowed, looking strangely elated as she nodded rapidly and half-shoved Pinkie Pie towards towards the road leading to the northern gates of the village. "That sounds like a great idea, doesn't it? Come on, everypony, let's all go see Luna and Scrivener Blooms... I wanna see how you all react to this, it's gonna be one hell of a laugh!"

"Does anypony else got that sinkin' feelin' in their gut?" Applejack asked apprehensively, and Rainbow Dash grunted in agreement as Spike worriedly looked towards Rarity, the unicorn flicking her corkscrewed mane and giving him an anxious look in return. "Twilight, what about you?"

"All I know that is Luna is... is my friend. I know that she wouldn't ever put any of us at risk, and she..." Twilight halted, blushing a bit, and she shook her head quickly before hurrying after Pinkie Pie and Pinkamena. "Let's just... see for ourselves."

Scarlet Sage hurried up to Twilight Sparkle's side, looking up at her with concern, but before she could say anything Celestia strode up to the filly's other side, saying quietly even as the other ponies fell into nervous line after them: "Twilight Sparkle is right. Whatever my sister is doing, I am sure that it must be in the interests of helping us... even if she has a wild side to her, she still... is my little sister, and my friend. I trust her."

The filly smiled a bit up to Celestia, and Twilight Sparkle gave her own smile of relief to the ivory winged unicorn, who gave a small smile of her own in return as she murmured: "I remember the lessons of the past all too well. Besides, Luna is responsible for saving us... how could I make judgments against her with that in mind?"

"Thank you, Celestia." Twilight said softly, bowing her head forwards respectfully, but Celestia only laughed a bit and shook her own head slowly as they continued onwards, Pinkamena still in the lead with Pinkie Pie bouncing excitedly on her hooves, neither of the Pink Twins seeming to notice or care about the demons, Nightmares, and otherworldly entities striding beside them even as the winged unicorns looked apprehensively back and forth.

Scarlet Sage didn't seem bothered by their presence, either, even as a reptilian demon the size of a truck fell into pace beside them, glancing towards the filly. Its dark red eyes surveyed them as it rumbled slow breaths in and out of its chest, and Twilight frowned a bit as she looked towards this large entity before she glanced down in surprise when it was the filly who spoke up, saying quietly: "That's Atrus. Mom and Dad told him to look after me."

Twilight nodded slowly as Celestia looked apprehensively at the demon, her eyes drawing over it before the violet winged unicorn smiled awkwardly and said nervously: "It's... nice to meet you, Atrus. I'm Twilight Sparkle. I'm a friend of Luna's."

The demon favored her with a mild look, and Twilight winced a bit before the creature sighed and bowed its head towards her respectfully, murmuring: "I begin to understand why the night queen wanted more protection for you ponies than her dragon alone..."

"What dragon?" Celestia asked with a frown, but Atrus only favored her with a wry smile before he jerked his head towards the gates, and Celestia slowly turned her sharp amethyst gaze forwards before her eyes widened and she whispered: "It cannot be."

Across the fields, an enormous shape was striding towards them, and Celestia recognized the feelings of power and terror it emanated all too well: the shape, the coloration was different from any other Tyrant Wyrm she had seen, but all the same, it was undoubtedly a Tyrant Wyrm. And immediately, she threw off her tiredness and confusion to run ahead, shoving past ranks of demons and out the gates, almost knocking Pinkamena sprawling even as the half-demon laughed loudly as Celestia shouted: "Halt, monster!"

"Now, sister, is that any way to talk to thy brother-in-law?" replied a teasing voice, and Celestia's eyes widened in disbelief as the Tyrant Wyrm halted, seemed to smile – to smile! – at her, and then it slowly lowered its head forwards... and the ivory equine could only stare in shock at the sight of Luna standing proudly on top of its wide, flat skull, her coat as dark as night and yet almost radiating its own aphotic glow, adding to the luminescence of her swirling mane. She was smiling and tall, her black pearl swaying around her neck upon its band of ivy, her cyan eyes glowing as she looked down at them with warmth. "Celestia... Twilight Sparkle... Scarlet Sage... oh, most joyous of nights! To see thee all... and all our friends who were lost upon the journey... Scrivener Blooms, is this not wonderful?"

"Yes. It truly is." the Tyrant Wyrm spoke in a soft, recognizable voice, and Celestia felt herself grow pale, her features tightening as she could only stare, and Twilight's jaw fell open as even Scarlet Sage looked shocked before the enormous creature smiled a bit over them leaning forwards and saying gently: "I know. There have been... changes. But I'm still me... and I'm so glad to see each and every one of you. Even you, Twilight."

Twilight laughed weakly at this as Luna leapt down from the Tyrant Wyrm's head, and the beast shifted a bit as a Draconequus slid down his wing, clutching a broken glass box against his chest moodily. The violet pony's eyes roved to this, widening slightly as Luna looked over her shoulder, and Discombobulation mumbled to himself as he strode up beside the dark winged unicorn, holding up his box and saying in a surly voice: "I'll be happier to see you all back in one piece when my own home isn't in pieces."

Then he winced when Twilight Sparkle leapt forwards and hugged one of his legs firmly, fumbling his aquarium before flailing his arms wildly as he dropped it, but Luna caught it with telekinesis and an amused snort as the violet winged unicorn whispered: "I'm so glad to see you. I never got to thank you for what you did... for how you saved us all."

"Well, don't worry, Twilight Sparkle I think of it fondly and regret it often." Discombobulation retorted, and when Twilight looked at him imploringly, he sighed and rolled his eyes, reaching down to pet her awkwardly on the head. "It's nice to see you. Satisfied?"

"For now." Twilight smiled a little as she drew back, and then her eyes roved past the Draconequus towards Scrivener Blooms, who Celestia was still staring at with disbelief as Pinkamena only laughed and Pinkie Pie gaped beside her, leaning forwards on the tips of her hooves. Before the violet mare could say anything, however, Scrivener closed his eyes... and in front of the amazed gaze of the ponies and other creatures of shadow that lingered behind them, the Tyrant Wyrm rapidly began to shrink down as his features changed, until he once more resembled the earth pony's old form... except for the scaled, clawed limbs and long, thick tail, that was.

He smiled slightly as he strode forwards, almost the same size as Luna, who matched Celestia's grand height now... and they both gazed over the ponies, looking both confident and nervous in the same breath as Discombobulation snatched his aquarium out of the air and stepped hurriedly backwards before Luna asked softly: "Don't I get a hug, too, Twilight Sparkle? Or hast thou decided Bob is a better husband than I would be a wife?"

"Hey, no marrying other ponies." Scrivener nudged her playfully, smiling a bit as Luna snorted in amusement and gave him a wry grin in return... and Twilight looked between the two, recognizing the old banter, her eyes filling with relief as she saw them: not just their changed exterior, but what was and always had been inside the two... what had always drawn her to the beautiful winged unicorn and the sarcastic, cynical poet.

She stepped forwards, hugging Luna fiercely, dropping her head against her neck, and Luna looked surprised as she gazed down at the winged unicorn before smiling faintly and wrapping a forelimb tight around her, pulling Twilight closer and closing her eyes in relief as she held her for a moment. Then the purple mare pulled back, only to smile and turn to hug Scrivener tightly, and he returned the embrace firmly, pulling her closer against his body, wrapping both forelimbs tightly around her as she felt the strange sensation of armor-like scales rubbing against her body and a strength she knew hadn't been in the poet's form before.

She slipped back, gazing up into his eyes, and he looked back down at her with a faint but true smile... and then he laughed as Scarlet Sage ran between her mother and father, Luna sweeping her up in her forelimbs as she sat back on her haunches and Scrivener reaching one claw out to stroke through the crimson mane of the filly, but his other lingered on Twilight's shoulder, and she smiled at this despite herself. Luna, meanwhile, laughed as she nuzzled Scarlet Sage, the filly clinging to her mother's neck as she buried her face into her starry locks, whispering: "You and Dad are really back... and you really beat the bad guys, didn't you?"

"We did, Scarlet Sage. But our truest triumph is this... is bringing back... everything that was lost." Luna murmured softly, her eyes roving over the congregation of ponies that was steadily gathering amidst the dark shapes of the demons and night spirits. And Luna smiled faintly as her eyes roved to Celestia, feeling a shiver roll through her body before she whispered: "Big sister, I... I am so glad to see thee... I know this must be a shock, but... worry not. Is what thou see now not proof enough that Scrivener Blooms and I have ourselves under control? We have only done what was necessary."

"Luna..." Celestia stared at her for a few moments... and then she gritted her teeth and bowed her head forwards, her rainbow mane sparking with electricity as Pinkamena chuckled somewhere behind her, and the ivory winged unicorn sighed before she rose her head. Twilight, Scarlet Sage, Scrivener Blooms all looked at her imploringly, and Luna was staring with such worry, such fear, and what seemed like it could even be guilt... and Celestia felt her heart thud in her chest before she nodded hesitantly, murmuring: "I was just... taken off guard. In time, I want to know more, because I never imagined this turn of events... but... for now, I'm only glad to see you back, little sister. And I'm so proud of you... for saving us all."

Luna smiled radiantly as she straightened a bit, happiness filling her eyes and form as she blushed a bit in pleasure, replying warmly: "I was only correcting the fault that was mine to begin with, 'tis all, big sister. And I shall explain everything, down to the last detail to thee, I swear this to thee by Yggdrasil itself... I am only so glad to see all of thee..."

"And we're happy to see you, right guys?" Pinkie Pie said brightly, bouncing forwards as she threw off her daze, and she grinned over her shoulder... but Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, and many of the other ponies were staring in shock, even fear that was being worsened all the more by the whispers of flattery and adoration from the Nightmares and other dark entities standing amidst the living ponies. Even Fluttershy seemed apprehensive, shivering a bit, and Pinkie Pie winced as Pinkamena glared at her pointedly before the bright pink pony hurriedly turned back towards Luna and added quickly: "We should throw a big celebration today, I think, I bet everypony's just really... tired right now! I know I sure am!"

"Thou has a funny way of showing tiredness." Luna smiled a little, gazing at Pinkie Pie as the earth pony blushed a bit, and then the darkness-touched winged unicorn shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "And it is alright, my friends. Even the Nibelung were worried at first, so I cannot blame any of thee. But please... give us a chance. Thou still art all my friends... we are still the same Luna and Scrivener Blooms, even if now we are stronger, seeped in deeper shadows than we once wert. But I think Pinkie Pie is right... all of thee must be exhausted. Go, thy homes await, from replicas of largest house to the smallest hovel... except for thee, Fluttershy. For thee, we fashioned a new cottage, on the way to Sweet Apple Acres. Thou shalt be safe there. Thou shalt not be the victim of bad memories there."

"Thank you, Luna." Fluttershy blushed a bit at this, pawing a hoof at the ground as the Pegasus lowered her head almost embarrassedly, and then she smiled a little when Applejack reached up and touched her shoulder gently. "You really didn't have to..."

"We did." Luna smiled faintly, looking softly towards the Pegasus mare as she said quietly: "Thou sacrificed so much for us, suffered so greatly on the journey. I owe thee that and more. I owe all of thee a great debt still, that I have only begun to pay back... and Scrivener Blooms and I plan to ensure that one way or another, 'tis paid in full. But all of thee should go to rest... my servants of the night or Nibelung can escort thee if any of thee likes, but the way home for all of thee should be clear enough. Rest tonight: tomorrow, we celebrate."

There were nods and a bit of muted applause as Applejack winced a little and Rainbow grinned awkwardly, looking towards Scrivener as he said finally: "Guys' night out is going to end up being even more awkward now, dude. I'm supposed to be the tough one."

"Actually, Big Mac was always the tough one." Scrivener replied with a bit of a smile, and the Pegasus stallion grinned a bit wider, looking almost relieved as Big Mac smiled a little despite himself. "Don't worry, Rainbow. I might be larger and scarier but Luna still pummels me regularly."

"Why doesn't that reassure me?" Rainbow laughed a little, then he nudged Applejack firmly, but the earth pony mare only managed a small smile, one leg around Apple Bloom, holding her close as if to keep her safe despite the obvious curiosity on the filly's face. "I... let's go then. Yeah, we'll feel better in the morning."

"Yeah. Come on, Fluttershy, we'll walk home with you, help you check out this here new home of yours." Applejack murmured after a moment, glancing towards the Pegasus, and she nodded quietly before the earth pony glanced awkwardly towards Luna and Scrivener, saying quietly: "I... thank you. For bringing us back, for... building this place for us. I ain't ungrateful. I think things are just going to take some getting used to."

"There's an understatement." Pinkamena muttered, and Pinkie Pie looked at her pointedly, but the half-demon pony only glowered back. "Screw you. I'm just telling it like it is, that's all."

"That doesn't mean it's bad though... it took me a long time to get used to the idea of designing more than just fashionable clothing, but once I did, I had something else to take pride in... sometimes, change is growth." Rarity spoke up suddenly, and Luna smiled at this sentiment as the white unicorn blushed a bit before she glanced towards Spike as he smiled awkwardly at her. "Yes. The unexpected can be... very good indeed."

"So. Uh. We're going to go too." Spike added awkwardly, nodding as he rubbed the back of his head, and even Celestia looked at him with entertainment as a blush rose in the dragon's cheeks and he fidgeted on the spot, Rarity clearing her own throat. "I'm just going to see Rarity home. Really. The boutique is there, right?"

"Oh, aye. And furnished just as Rarity had it before, right down to the large and comfortable bed." Luna said blandly, and Spike turned redder as Twilight sighed and gave the winged unicorn a flat look. "But worry not. I am sure there will be much celebrating tonight in many forms. I am sure few will be going lonely."

"Excuse us." Rarity said awkwardly as she blushed deeply, hurriedly turning, and Spike stumbled quickly after her with a dumb giggle as Applejack sighed and Rainbow Dash threw his head back and laughed, stomping his hooves a few times before he huffed when Big Mac nudged him firmly, and the Apple family turned to make their way up the road, Fluttershy following along with a blush.

The Pegasus halted for a moment beside Luna, however, smiling at her hesitantly as she looked from her to Scrivener before saying quietly: "Thank you. For everything... for being so kind to me. I can see that... no matter what, you're still good parents to Scarlet Sage, and even if you were... a little scary in that big shape of yours, Scrivener Blooms, I know it's not what outside that matters, it's what's inside."

Luna smiled softly and Scrivener nodded, then Fluttershy blushed a bit before she hurried onwards, and the two gazed over their shoulders after the Pegasus before their eyes roved towards the Pink Twins as they bickered for a moment. Then, finally, Pinkamena threw her head back with a groan before she looked moodily over at Luna, saying grouchily: "I have to go babysit the baby now, because she wants to go check out Sugar Cube Corners and then go to bed to be all ready for her stupid party tomorrow. Luna, Scrivener Blooms, don't burn down anything without me."

Luna rolled her eyes, and then Pinkie Pie smiled and waved at them, bouncing on the spot as the bright twin added: "Tomorrow's gonna be the best day ever, just wait and see! Everypony will be happy, and we'll all celebrate you both and ourselves and everything else... I bet it'll put everypony in the right mood."

"I hope so, Pinkie Pie." Luna said softly, and the smiling pink pony nodded before she yelped when Pinkamena shoved her roughly around in a circle, then began to bully her towards the gates, pushing through the throng of creatures of shadow and the few ponies that still lingered and looked apprehensively towards the cluster.

Gently, Luna finally set Scarlet Sage to the ground as Celestia stepped to the side and Twilight studied the others, her eyes soft, and a little concerned now for Luna. But the black-sapphire winged unicorn only smiled a little, glancing towards Twilight before she said quietly: "'Tis alright. Aye, I hoped... for better, but this is alright. Besides, if thou can excuse me for a moment, my business is not done."

Twilight nodded with a hesitant smile, and Luna nodded back before she stepped forwards, past the other winged unicorns, and her eyes roved back and forth before she announced calmly to the entities of night: "Creatures of darkness, I have no further orders for thee, and thy loyalty is proven... know that all of thee are welcome here, and anywhere else, as equal and ally. But remember the laws we have set forth: thy loyalties are pledged to me, thou shalt treat the pony-folk as friends, and I may call upon thee again. I will send messages to thee and thine ilk as this world develops and I better am able to place thee... know that I am pleased, though, and thou shall all be rewarded. Now go, let thy kin know their duties are done, return to thy burrows, find safe places, and mingle as thou will. I am gladdened to have all of thee at my side."

Luna bowed towards the group, and many of the gathered dark entities bowed back respectfully before they began to vanish into the night, Luna smiling beneath the bright moonlight before her eyes flicked towards Greece and the few Nibelung that remained, and the winged unicorn added quietly: "Thou and thine may also leave to rest, Artificer. But in the morning, do a kindness for me and have Babylon send a letter with the results of the revival: I wish to know the status of the ponies across Equestria, hopeful as I am for all their well-being."

Greece nodded at this, bowing politely to her as he smiled awkwardly. "Of course, fancy-corn Luna. I will ensure that Babylon sends the message along as soon as possible."

"Good. Then thou may go." Luna said softly, and Greece bowed again before he turned and gestured quickly to the other dwarves, heading back towards Ponyville. A few ponies automatically fell into step with the Nibelung, many of them seeming to recognize they were no longer enemies, and Luna couldn't help but smile at this, even as she felt a lingering worry in her heart for the way the ponies were already reacting.

But her thoughts were dispelled as she felt Celestia's hoof gently touch her shoulder, and she turned to the ivory equine as the enormous mare asked hesitantly: "Is this wise, sister? Demons and Nightmares are not creatures who take well to being put under bondage and control. The Nibelung, at least, agreed to work with us willingly, if my memories are true."

"They have all pledged loyalty to me, and I have faith in my strength... and moreover, in their word. After all, look at Discombobulation. The creature is horrendously obnoxious but the Draconequus always came through upon his promises, did he not?" Luna smiled slightly, glancing towards the chimerical creature in question, who grouchily looked up from where he was sitting on his broken aquarium before he rose his eagle talon and flipped her off, but the winged unicorn only threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, great obscene beast! Very well, I shall mend thy home, will that make thee feel better?"

"Let me do it, Luna, I'm feeling better by the moment." Twilight replied quietly, and Luna smiled at her as Discombobulation lowered both finger and hand, stepping carefully up and rubbing absently at his chest with a grimace as the violet pony looked towards him with soft concern. "Are you alright? I can try and heal you..."

"That's a kind offer, Twilight Sparkle, but what ails my body is far less serious than what's wrong with my mind." Discombobulation answered calmly, and Twilight smiled a bit before she turned her attention to the aquarium, her horn glowing as she concentrated before smiling as the glass glowed as it mended itself, cracks repairing and shattered pieces of glass quickly piling back up into place as the Draconequus murmured thoughtfully: "But of course, sometimes fixing the environment does a lot for the native inhabitants. After all, the polar bears can't live in water, so fixing up all that ice would help quite a bit, wouldn't it?"

Twilight smiled a little... and then Discombobulation bowed to them before he straightened and snapped his fingers, vanishing from the spot to reappear in miniature form inside the aquarium, where he busily began to run around, righting the water bowl and fixing the other objects inside his tiny home as Twilight gazed down at him with warmth. Then she finally laughed awkwardly, glancing up at Luna as Celestia said gently: "Sister... I think Twilight and I are strong enough to... hold conversation and keep you company, if you'll have us. But Scarlet Sage is looking weary..."

The filly looked up awkwardly, blushing a bit from where she was curled against Luna's leg, and the winged unicorn laughed quietly before she glanced over at Scrivener Blooms and winked at him. The male immediately scowled at her, but she only replied pointedly: "Well, thou wanted to be strong and useful, and this is what a strong and useful male does. Carry us three poor fillies, oh mighty, valorous steed, we are too tired to walk ourselves."

"Luna, if we didn't have company, I'd be squishing you right now." Scrivener grumbled, and Luna laughed as Celestia and Twilight watched the male step backwards, Scarlet Sage looking up with a tired blink of her eyes before the poet grumbled a bit and added flatly as he turned and strode a short distance away: "I'm only doing this because Scarlet Sage really does look exhausted, and did just come back from the dead with Celestia and Twilight."

With that, his long tail flicked as he dropped his head forwards, then he gritted his teeth... and Celestia and Twilight stared as the male transformed, growing rapidly larger, scales spreading back over his body as Scarlet Sage gasped softly and Luna grinned in delight, feeling a strange thrill of pride warm her body at the expressions on the faces of both the other winged unicorns.

Within moments, Scrivener Blooms stood tall and proud, the enormous Tyrant Wyrm rumbling slowly in his throat as he rolled his shoulders and shook his head briskly. His eyes glowed beneath the pale starlight as he glanced over his shoulder towards them, lowering his body slightly as he said gently: "Well, come on then. Load up."

Luna laughed quietly, shaking her head, and then she smiled and carefully picked up Scarlet Sage as she flapped her strong wings, carrying herself up onto the Tyrant Wyrm's back fearlessly and gently settling the filly down, and Scarlet Sage let out a whisper of amazement as she let herself lay down against Scrivener's back, looking back and forth in awe at the sight of the enormous, piston-like bones to either side of her. Then she blushed a bit as Luna stroked a hoof down her back, saying softly: "Worry not, my child. We shall always keep thee safe, and thou shalt always be our daughter."

"I know. I feel... comfortable." Scarlet Sage smiled a little, and Luna softened, nodding as she laid herself down beside the filly, wrapping a limb around her and hugging her a little closer as Scarlet Sage curled against her mother with a faint smile. "I'm so glad you're still both here..."

Luna laughed quietly and nodded, then glanced up with a warm look as Celestia and Twilight both landed on Scrivener's back a moment later, the ivory equine looking a little apprehensive as she admitted: "This feels very strange, sister. Even if I know it's Scrivener Blooms, all the same, something about this feels... very odd."

"Whatever could thou mean, Celestia? Don't all stallions transform into Tyrant Wyrms when they finally start to act like adults instead of whining children?" Luna asked seriously, and Celestia sighed and gave her sibling a flat look as Twilight smiled despite herself while setting Discombobulation's aquarium gently down. "Yes, 'tis odd, But he makes a handsome steed."

"I hate you." Scrivener grumbled as he began to stride slowly around Ponyville, keeping his pace steady and careful as he felt the ponies shifting and settling over his back. He glanced awkwardly over his shoulder after a few moments, however, looking at Celestia almost nervously and adding quietly: "But don't worry. Tyrant Wyrm or not, I... I am still me. I guarantee that. I'm willing to do anything I have to in order to prove that, too."

"Just be yourself, Scrivener Blooms, and that will prove it for me... although as the pieces come together, I begin to worry about what Odin's reaction was to all this." Celestia said softly, and Scrivener winced a bit as he looked forwards, Luna lowering her head quietly as the ivory winged unicorn smiled faintly. "As I thought. What happened?"

"He threatened us... he was going to kill us, Celestia. So I did the only thing I could do, and killed him." Luna said quietly, and Celestia gazed silently upon her sister as Twilight Sparkle looked sharply up and Scarlet Sage curled herself closer against her mother, her own red eyes looking worriedly up at the winged unicorn. Luna, however, only pulled her daughter closer, smiling a little as she bowed her head. "Aye, I am an ex-Valkyrie that slew the once-Patriarch. 'Tis fitting, though, for a darkness-blasted creature like me, I suppose."

"Don't say that, little sister." Celestia said quietly, gazing at her softly, and Luna smiled embarrassedly as she glanced up before looking with gladness towards Twilight as the violet pony stepped forwards and wrapped a foreleg tightly around her shoulders, as Celestia continued gently: "I trust you. I know... perhaps I still judge a little quickly, even after all these years spent as a Pale, watching you even when... you weren't aware I was around."

"That sounds sick, Celestia. Thou art a sick pervert." Luna mumbled, but she blushed a bit all the same, glancing embarrassedly towards the ivory equine as Celestia only smiled and shook her head slowly. "I... it is not thy fault. Thou wert Freya once."

"And Freya almost killed Odin after what he did to you herself." Celestia said ironically, and Luna smiled a little wider before the ivory equine hesitated, then looked down and said softly: "There will be time to sort out... these heavy subjects later, though. I am still... a little disoriented by everything that's gone on, and this all feels so dreamlike, so scattered, in so many ways. We were dead for a decade... you were almost lost to us... and now, you've brought Equestria back in a different layer of reality. You have changed, sister, but you have not... and I know that no matter what questions, what worries there are, they are all for the future. For now, we should... take this time to be together, and be happy."

"I agree." Twilight Sparkle said softly, and then she patted Scrivener's scaled back firmly, looking up and calling easily: "I don't think any more of you now that you're bigger though, Scrivy. You're still always going to be the same lazy poet to me."

Scrivener grumbled under his breath, but he smiled all the same even as he exhaled a burst of blue smoke from his nostrils, replying dryly: "And wings or not, Twilight Sparkle, you're still a little know-it-all unicorn who needs to learn books can't teach her everything. And that's coming from a writer."

"A bad writer." Twilight smiled, and Scrivener laughed even as he grunted in agreement. Luna visibly brightened at the camaraderie between the two, and even Celestia seemed to lighten as Scarlet Sage giggled a bit and curled herself closer down against the enormous male's back as the five relaxed in the peace after the storm... or perhaps what was to be only the eye of the whirling hurricane.


	9. Festivities Fair And Frail

Chapter Seven: Festivities Fair And Frail

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener Blooms smiled as he carried a tray loaded with several mugs into the den of their beautiful little cottage, Twilight Sparkle and Luna both resting comfortably on the futon in front of the flickering blue flames in the wide stone fireplace. Twilight's eyes kept roving around the hardwood walls, taking in the various paintings that Luna had done, constantly returning to one in particular: a picture of herself, Luna, and Scrivener all standing together, laughing and smiling.

Luna gave a warm look to her husband, her horn glowing as she lifted the tray from Scrivener's claw to set it down on the other side of the futon, and he nodded to her as he dropped down on Twilight's other side, resting comfortably on a set of pillows as he looked affectionately over the two. Twilight was half-curled up against Luna, blushing a bit, but she hadn't resisted when Luna had pulled her in and looked glad for the attention, her head resting quietly against the nape of the dark winged unicorn's neck as her starry locks swirled and tickled gently over Twilight's frame.

Scrivener picked up a mug of coffee, smiling over at the two as he sipped at it slowly, and Twilight laughed a bit when Luna's horn glowed and lifted a mug to the violet pony, the mare catching it between her hooves as she murmured: "Thank you, Luna. And you too, Scrivy... I have to admit that... that this is really nice. I hope Celestia gets back soon, though..."

"Oh, 'tis good for sister to wander a little, to fulfill her curiosities instead of taming them constantly. Besides, it is easier to get thee to be more relaxed when stuffy Celestia isn't around." Luna replied playfully, squeezing Twilight a bit closer, and the violet pony blushed a little as she sipped awkwardly at her coffee. "Scarlet Sage sleeps in our room, Discombobulation is settled in his tiny home, I have both my husband and a beautiful mare with me, and Celestia seeks to speak to the very soul of this Everfree Forest... aye, all is well."

Scrivener smiled despite himself, looking with entertainment across at Luna as Twilight laughed a little, murmuring: "And Equestria is... is back. Even if in a different place... even if things are a little stranger now, the world is back. Even we're back and I can barely believe it still."

"Believe it, Twilight. I care dearly for thee... and I seek to repair all the damage that I still feel is my fault. This is only the beginning of that process." Luna said softly, and Twilight looked over her shoulder at her softly as she set her mug down, but Luna only smiled wryly in return. "Oh, do not even think it. I must bear responsibility for my actions. If I do not... well... 'twould lead to folly. Imagine if we did not blame Scrivener Blooms for his wrongs. Soon enough, he would devour the Everfree Forest."

"I would not." Scrivener grumbled, and Luna grinned at him before the male rolled his eyes and sipped slowly at his coffee. "You're the one who keeps encouraging this."

Luna nodded agreeably after a moment, and Twilight shook her head before she gazed from one to the other, then blushed a bit and said quietly: "I don't think there's anything wrong with that, though, Scrivy. Imagine if Luna hadn't encouraged us both in... you know. Everything she did. I know that maybe some things we could both do with less 'motivation' in, but... without you always there, helping me and pushing me along, I never would have become as strong as I have in magic, I don't think I would have even lasted on the journey... whether Celestia shared her powers with me or not. And Scrivener well. You would have been dead at the hooves of the Royal Court."

"Not officially, I'm sure. I like to think I was important enough that instead of being beaten to death in an alley they would have at least hired some second-class thugs to kill me once I pushed them too far. Maybe even first-class." Scrivener said amiably, swirling his coffee a bit before he grinned slightly as he leaned suddenly in towards Twilight, making the violet winged unicorn blush and lean back a bit in surprise at the sharp-toothed expression. "Are you saying you're encouraging me too now, though, with this new lifestyle?"

Twilight laughed and reached up a hoof to shove him backwards, and Scrivener huffed a bit as the violet pony said amusedly: "Nice try, Scrivener, but I know you're still the same guy underneath everything."

"True, but what was underneath that, Twilight?" Scrivener pointed out, and he put his coffee aside before smiling as he slipped toward the mares, and Luna lightly pushed Twilight towards the male, making her blush a bit before one of Scrivener's claws reached up and stroked gently through her color-streaked mane. "Parts of me... feel intensified now. And... Twilight... listen, because I don't want to say this more than once. I'm very happy you're okay, and... I think it means as much to me as it does to Luna that you haven't judged us. Okay, maybe... maybe it even means more, because..."

Scrivener blushed a bit, clearing his throat awkwardly, and Luna looked at him pointedly, gesturing with a hoof for him to continue as Twilight looked at him in soft silence. "I care about you. You're a close friend and... more. I'm... a monster, but you've always been... I dunno. Special. Able to look past the exterior, of even things as bad as me and Luna. Having your support here with us... does more for us than you can imagine."

"Scrivy... you and Luna are very important to me, you both... opened new worlds up to me. Worlds that I never dreamed of, and worlds that once I would have run away from." Twilight replied softly, bowing her head forwards as she slipped herself closer... and she smiled as Scrivener's upper limbs wrapped around her, feeling Luna curling herself closer against her back, hooves stroking gently along her spine. "I could never turn my back on you both after everything that's happened. And I guess... you got me used to this lifestyle too. Now it feels like it's been ten years without being touched." She paused, then smiled wryly over her shoulder at Luna. "Suddenly I understand better you've always been so grabby."

Luna grunted in agreement, snuggling herself closer against Twilight's back as she said dryly: "See, Scrivener Blooms? Make somepony else spend but a moment in thine own horseshoes and suddenly they make sense."

The violet pony smiled a bit, curling tighter, secure and comfortable between the two as Scrivener reached one of his claws up to cup Luna's features gently, and she gazed lovingly across at her husband as her black pearl rubbed gently against Twilight's back, warmed between the bodies of the mares. It felt good... it almost felt right, in its way, as Twilight closed her eyes and breathed slowly, listening to the beat of Scrivener's heart and knowing that behind her, Luna's own heart thudded in perfect time before she asked before she could help herself: "What's it like... being what you are now, Scrivy?"

"I..." Scrivener hesitated, but when Twilight opened her eyes, curious, not judging, he smiled and said quietly: "Honestly? The more time I spend with all this power... the more I like it. I'm... I'm strong. I like being strong. I like the grandeur that comes with taking on my full size form and I enjoy the dexterity of my claws and the new physical strength in my body. I like feeling... more useful to Luna. Even being a mighty steed."

Scrivener smiled despite himself, and Twilight laughed a bit before the male shook his head and added softly: "But I do worry, too. About the hungers... what if I begin to have those? And is it good that I revel so much in my power? Especially since I'm... eager for more. I'm eager to put these abilities to use, and become stronger."

Twilight smiled a bit in return, glancing up at him and saying softly: "And what, you think that I'm not eager to learn more magic, to expand my own knowledge and abilities? I don't think there's anything wrong with that, Scrivy... especially since I know that no matter what, it's Luna who pulls the strings, too."

"Oh, bite me." Scrivener huffed, and Twilight laughed before the male took a breath, then breathed a burst of blue smog out over her features, Twilight's eyes immediately watering as she wheezed and coughed raggedly a few times, shaking her head briskly and glaring at him in frustration as he grinned down at her and squeezed his claws teasingly against her body. "Oh, sorry, Twilight. Reflex."

"Sure, sure." Twilight grumbled, smacking him firmly with a hoof, and she wrinkled her muzzle a bit even as she dropped her head against his chest, muttering: "Smells like meat and... cinnamon, paprika, some kind of spice..."

"I guess it's used for keeping meat fresh after I kill it." Scrivener said blandly, and Twilight looked up at him flatly, but the earth pony only shrugged as Luna grinned widely at him. "What? You were saying I should embrace this."

"No, I was... you're impossible, both of you." Twilight rolled her eyes, elbowing Luna lightly as she added dryly: "Because I know you're encouraging him, Luna. Why do you always try to bring out the worst in each other?"

"Oh, we haven't yet begun to bring out the worst in one another, nor in thee, Twilight Sparkle." Luna grinned widely, and Twilight blushed a bit before Luna kissed the side of her neck gently, then whispered into her ear: "Would thou like us to?"

"Uh... Celestia..." Twilight said awkwardly, and Luna grumbled a bit under her breath but relented as Scrivener drew back a little, but Twilight glanced up with a smile, and the poet settled, letting Twilight curl herself comfortably between the two again as she murmured in half-embarrassment: "We're not all as... active as you are, Luna."

"True, but if more ponies were, the world would be a far happier place." Luna muttered irritably, and Twilight smiled despite herself before the winged unicorn sighed loudly and gently beat her hooves against the violet pony's lower back, complaining: "Besides, so what if Celestia caught us? We could even invite her to relax."

Twilight grimaced at this even as she bit her tongue, trying to resist responding to Luna's obvious baiting, and Scrivener snorted in amusement before the dark-coated female added deviously: "Why, it might even be just what sister needs to finally loosen up... although, as Freya, I tell thee, there was far more interest in living a passionate life than there was in attempting to bottle all those urges up..."

"Well, she was a Valkyrie back then. I can imagine that life was different up there than down here." Twilight replied awkwardly, shoving a bit at the winged unicorn. "I mean, you weren't ponies or even mortals, were you?"

"Nay. We were not." Luna said softly, and she smiled a bit, settling down as she leaned back and looked thoughtfully upwards, Scrivener gazing over at her as Twilight glanced curiously over her shoulder as well. "I do not know quite what we really were, to be honest... how we came to be, any of that like. I do not think even sister knows, nor perhaps even my brother Sleipnir... aye, 'tis all... jarred in my mind, strange and alien. And admittedly I do not like to think of it. I was the night maiden even back then, I was different, and I was adored and reviled in the same breath because I was Freya's second-in-command all the same. Of course, Freya herself commanded absolute respect... but that was because there was no equal on the battlefield for her, because she always claimed first blood, first kill, first pick, her strategies flawless, her pride an ardent blaze... despite her... eccentricities."

Luna smiled slightly, and then she sighed softly and murmured: "But I can no longer count myself a Valkyrie, Twilight Sparkle. I slew Odin, I turned on the Aesir and on Asgard, and even now I fear that sooner or later, I will encounter my brother Sleipnir not as brother, but foe. Nay, he would not meet me willingly... but if Odin had friends, such friends could coerce Sleipnir into standing against me, into seeking useless revenge for his so-called father's demise. And as Scrivener Blooms will recall, Sleipnir was no easy foe."

"He picked me up and threw me when I was at full size. It was very humiliating to have my flank kicked by a pony I should have been able to pick up and eat." Scrivener said mildly, and Twilight gave him an amused look before the male leaned back and picked up his coffee, sipping at it absently as he added wryly: "Maybe that's part of why I want to be so much stronger. I learned that size definitely is not everything."

"Nay, 'tis not. But it does often help." Luna said kindly, and Scrivener snorted as Luna sighed before the sapphire winged unicorn sat up, rubbing a hoof along Twilight's side and gazing down at her affectionately before she glanced towards the last mug of coffee. It glowed gentle blue as she lifted it with telekinesis, floating over so she could sip slowly at the contents, and she sighed softly in pleasure, closing her eyes and murmuring: "Delicious. 'Tis the little things that make life so worthwhile, heed my words. Wonderful as it shall be to have a castle in which to enjoy my coffee, if I had to choose between the two, the coffee would win."

"So you were serious about that." Twilight said softly, and she finally sat up as well. Scrivener's claws tickled down one of her limbs, and she half slid her hoof into it, glancing down at him with an awkward smile, and he smiled back, giving her hoof a slow squeeze and not pulling away as Luna grunted approvingly and slipped over to lean lightly against the winged unicorn.

Twilight looked from one to the other, smiling despite herself before she glanced over her shoulder as the door opened, half-pulling away from the two... and Luna glared at her sourly as Scrivener laughed and climbed to his claws, glancing over his shoulder and past the island countertop that separated kitchen from den as Celestia strode in through the back door, the ivory equine smiling over at them as she said quietly: "I didn't mean to be gone for so long, sister, I apologize... but this is a miraculous place. It truly does resemble the Everfree Forest that existed in our own world, except for those two trees... what did you call them, again?"

"_Hu_ and _Ỏ__ðr_. Surely thou remembers though... I think thou just wishes to hear the old language from me, as if already mine way of speaking was not archaic enough." Luna replied mildly, and Celestia smiled despite herself before the winged unicorn glanced over at Scrivener Blooms, the two trading thoughts and memories before the younger sister grinned widely and said easily, culling knowledge from her husband's mind: "Of course, if I suddenly start talking normally, you'd all hate that at this point, right? I think you all like the old way of speaking."

"Maybe it does remind me of the Equestria that once was. Maybe that's why I had Scrivener Blooms try to teach you the speech of modern ponies... but never leaned on him even when I realized you had convinced him to start teaching you history and current events rather than language." Celestia halted, looking down and smiling a bit as she closed her eyes. "Noble dialect, second generation, spoken by royal messengers, aristocrats, and the bourgeois. You and Sleipnir seemed to have it drilled into your minds, even though I sometimes found myself using the more-common dialects as well. But I could never train you out of that... and regretted ever developing the tradition of the Royal Canterlot Voice."

Luna began to open her mouth, and Scrivener winced and covered his ears as both Twilight and Celestia immediately glared at her., making the dark-coated winged unicorn grumble and then muttered: "I was not about to do it. And only be glad Sleipnir was never taught such a thing. 'Twould have been marring disaster. At least I attempted to alter my speech patterns for a time, before I settled back down to the ease of talking such as this. More importantly, my husband thinks it is cute. I am cute, Celestia. Thou art not cute. Thou art fat."

"Yes, yes, Luna." Celestia said tiredly, even as Twilight repressed a childish giggle despite herself at the imperious look on Luna's face and the exasperated entertainment on Celestia's. "You'll never really change, will you?"

"Nay, not ever." Luna replied staunchly, and then she smiled warmly before glancing towards Scrivener Blooms, saying gently: "Daydreamer, fetch sister a coffee of her own. 'Twill help her relax and join the conversation I am so eager to get underway."

"It's alright, honestly... you don't have to go to any extra troubles for me." Celestia said softly, but when Scrivy only smiled at her as he climbed to his claws, she smiled back and nodded slowly, making her way to sit down amidst a cluster of pillows near a cluttered writing desk, saying softly: "Then thank you. I appreciate it."

The ivory equine paused for a moment, then turned her eyes towards Luna with a bit of a smile, adding after a moment: "And perhaps we should do our best to avoid any... too-serious topics for now. I'm still... a little troubled, a little concerned, but after some time... letting myself think and adjust, I feel better about things. All I really know for sure, Luna, is that... you are my little sister, and I know you have your reasons for doing this. But after everything we've been through, I think sometimes even if you didn't... I still couldn't bring myself to stand against you ever again."

Celestia halted, then smiled a bit at this, shaking her head slowly as she said softly: "Once I put my nation, Equestria, above everything else... then, I put order and law above even that, and it almost led to the downfall of everything I had striven to achieve. You, Luna... have always put love and family and friends first...I treated it like something that could be researched, inspected, and perhaps one day synthesized."

"Well, we have always been parallels in many ways, sister... even more so now." Luna smiled despite herself, spreading a wing and glancing quietly down at her almost-black coat, and Celestia laughed quietly despite herself. "Thou art too hard on thyself, though. Thou did many things and much good for thy nation... and I know that now, thou will make an even better leader."

"I do not know if I am... ready... to lead again. Especially because this is a new world, where we ponies are..." She paused, searching for the right word before smiling at Scrivener as he returned with a mug of coffee for her. "What would you say we were, Scrivener Blooms? You were court poet for a reason."

"I was court poet out of luck." Scrivy smiled a bit despite himself, looking flattered all the same before he turned back towards the kitchen, but paused and then looked over his shoulder, saying softly: "It's like this world was waiting for us... the way the Strange Ones were so willing to move to new homes for us and help us, the way this whole Looking Glass World is so similar to our Equestria... we're like the missing pieces of a puzzle, the lost threads from a tapestry. We're strangers coming home... catalysts for something, but I'm not sure just what yet."

Celestia nodded slowly, saying softly: "So you feel it too, do you? Like we're here for a purpose. Like perhaps Odin or someone else had something in mind for us."

Luna shifted awkwardly... and then she glanced up as Scrivener returned with the half-full carafe, her mug glowing quietly as she lifted it with telekinesis so the male could fill it as she murmured: "Aye, perhaps, although every time I hear that name mentioned now I am filled with both... a wicked sense of scorn and what may be guilt, perhaps even shame now. I had no choice but... all the same, I do wish things had gone differently with the old lecher."

"The casualties of war are never easy, especially when we are forced to fight against those who were once our allies." Celestia said softly, gazing over at her sister, and Luna smiled a little before the ivory equine shook her head and turned her eyes to Twilight Sparkle. "And what about you, my friend? You've been very quiet."

"I was just... thinking." Twilight said awkwardly, shifting a bit, and then she smiled at Scrivy as he stepped past her to refill her mug as well, her eyes slowly roving along his form, studying his frame before she said quietly: "We've spent... I dunno, ten years in this world as Pales, right? Or something like that... I only know that it's been a decade since... you know." Twilight halted, then she shook her head and smiled over at Luna when she blushed as Scrivener returned towards the kitchen. "But inside, I feel like... even when I was just a spirit, wandering Ponyville and the surrounding land... I saw something special in this world, knew there was something special about this place. You can feel it in the air."

"I think it has something to do with those trees, Luna. Maybe that was why Odin reacted so violently to the changes that have spread through yourself and Scrivener Blooms." Celestia suggested, and Luna fidgeted a bit even as she looked thoughtfully across at her sister. "But I know, we should concentrate on more-pleasant subjects for the moment. I still have my old tactician's mindset, though, and I think I still become too focused on certain things for my own good."

"Aye, but that, sadly, is a similarity all here share." Luna replied dryly, glancing pointedly towards Scrivy as the male stepped back into the room from the kitchen, and he huffed a bit at her before walking over to sit beside the dark-coated winged unicorn, as Celestia laughed softly and Twilight Sparkle smiled a bit. "I cannot begin to express how fortunate I feel that I am the least-thoughtful of all of thee. Sleipnir taught me well."

"He did. Too well, I think sometimes." Celestia replied with a smile, and Luna laughed despite herself as she dropped her head against her husband's shoulder, smiling affectionately. "Tell me, sister... how was he? I was almost tempted to let the light carry me to Valhalla, to be honest, if only I could see him..."

"And what, leave me here without thee to undermine? 'Twould have been a wicked, selfish and shameful thing, sister!" Luna retorted, but Celestia only gave her an indulgent smile before the dark-coated winged unicorn smiled a little. "But our brother... he was well. He was... himself, aye, there is no better way to describe Sleipnir than this."

Celestia nodded slowly, and Twilight glanced up curiously, asking hesitantly: "I've always been curious... you both bring him up often but neither of you ever... you know, describe him or anything. I remember glimpses of your memories, Celestia and... I'd really like to learn more, if you wouldn't mind."

"And 'tis a perfect subject for conversation right now." Luna smiled warmly, glancing towards Twilight as she nodded firmly, and Celestia nodded again in agreement before Luna grinned towards Scrivener, who glared at her as she began teasingly: "First of all, as my husband learned, he was most certainly not a pony to be underestimated..."

* * *

When morning came, it found Celestia, Luna, Scrivener Blooms, Scarlet Sage and Twilight Sparkle sitting together on top of the small, landscaped hill to one side of the cottage, watching as the sun slowly rose. It was a beautiful sight... and Celestia in particular seemed to enjoy it, watching as daylight spilled steadily over the wild forest and through the sky without her guidance or aid, a soft smile on her face as Luna gazed more at her sister than at the sight of coming dawn.

The group took their time walking back through the Forest, enjoying the morning air, feeling as natural with one another as if they had never parted, as if things hadn't changed. The news had been good, after all: across Equestria, the Pales had been revived, made physical from the single wish, and Nibelung had even come across a few Zebras in the far southern reaches, proving the success of the spell and that Luna and Scrivener had been confident, not arrogant, in their assessment of their powers and themselves.

Luna took a great deal of pride in this as they walked along, Scarlet Sage riding on Scrivener's back and smiling warmly as she clung to her father's messy ivory mane, the male laughing as Twilight Sparkle and Celestia followed them along a path that was both familiar and not. And when they reached Ponyville, under the light of day, well-rested, thankful ponies greeted them with cheers and waves and smiles, giving praises and adulation to the group as they made their way towards the village square.

A disorganized, impulse festival had been set up, leaning tents here and there, shading tables filled with baked good, apples, and all kinds of other sweets. Foals laughed and a band was being set up on a makeshift stage as ponies chatted, danced and cavorted with one another, and many of them applauded Luna and her companions, thanked her, and congratulated her as she smiled radiantly around at the ponies, almost glowing with joy.

Nibelung were here and there amidst the equines as well, the dwarves helping out and joining in the festivities as they sang old battle songs and drank down pitchers of ale, many of them seeming surprisingly-excited as the impromptu festival began to wind into gear. And in front of the library, Luna and the others finally came across Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy, the mares and single stallion looking up warmly before Applejack reached up and tipped her new, yet-to-be-broken-in widebrim hat to Luna, saying warmly: "I reckon we didn't thank you properly last night, Luna. I think we were all just... a little startled back then, but under the light of day well, you know how everything's different."

"Aye, I do." Luna smiled despite herself, even as she felt a faint pang in her chest, but she hid this with an amused look over her shoulder to Celestia, teasing: "Thou art not jealous now of all the attention I am getting, art thou? But friends... all of thee has my thanks, and there is no need to praise me for what I have done. For in many ways, saving thee, bringing thee back from damnation, was an act of selfishness upon mine own part, and the little that was not my ego was because I owe all of thee this and more. I owe thee a country, too... and I plan to pay this debt in full."

"Can we name part of this new Equestria after me?" Rainbow Dash asked hopefully, and then he grinned widely, winking as he leaned towards Luna as the winged unicorn laughed. "Hey, you gotta admit, Dash City, it's got a ring to it."

"Oh, shut up, Dashie." Applejack nudged him firmly with her shoulder, and Rainbow Dash grumbled and nudged her back before the goldenrod earth pony smiled warmly at Scarlet Sage as she carefully slipped off Scrivener's back. "My li'l sis, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle are off helpin' Big Mac and Pinkamena lug some barrels of cider from Sweet Apple Acres. Why don't you go give 'em a hand, Scarlet Sage? Bet they'd be real glad to see you."

"Can I?" Scarlet Sage smiled up at Luna, and the winged unicorn nodded firmly as she reached down and stroked through her mane, the filly brightening at this. "Thanks, mom!"

"There is no need to thank me, little one. Thou hast more than earned this time with thy friends, now go." Luna said kindly, and Scarlet Sage smiled brightly again before she darted into the crowd, Luna watching her go with warmth before her eyes roved towards Fluttershy, who was gazing at them with quiet radiance. "Were thy lodgings adequate?"

"Wonderful." Fluttershy replied softly, blushing a bit as she nodded slowly, and then she hesitated before adding quietly: "And not just that, there were... Phooka outside my cottage, staying in that little corral. I was nervous about them at first, but they were... it was almost like they were protecting me."

Luna smiled at this, saying kindly: "Well, thou hast always had an affinity for animals, hast thou not? The Phooka are... half-intelligent, half-beast. Perhaps they sensed this, somehow, and were naturally drawn to thee. Worry not, my friend... if they bother me, I shall have them go somewhere else, but let me also reassure thee they mean no harm."

"No, no, it was... comforting after I got used to it. Like they were watching out for me." Fluttershy said softly after a moment, smiling a little even as the other ponies looked at her curiously. "It just made me think of how... different this world is going to be in some ways."

Luna nodded slowly, then she glanced towards Applejack as the earth pony mare said uncertainly: "You sure about this, Luna? I mean... can these creatures really be trusted?"

The winged unicorn shared a look with Scrivener Blooms, and then she softened as she looked forwards, saying quietly: "They can, friend Applejack, I guarantee it. 'Tis hard to fathom, I know... but they will be loyal, and they will not harm any of thee. There are other shades in the darkness that may seek to prey upon the ponies, but the alliance I have forged with these other creatures will aid in keeping them at bay."

Applejack looked unconvinced even as she nodded slowly, and then Celestia said gently: "But today is a day of celebration, and we are all together... there will be time to figure out and discuss these details later. For now, let's all simply rejoice in the fact we're alive... and congratulate my sister on surviving against the odds and bringing us all back together."

Luna blushed a bit at this, shuffling awkwardly before Rainbow Dash grinned a bit, glancing over at Scrivener and adding easily: "Yeah, that and somehow she and Scrivy are still together despite the fact he's apparently a big lizard now. No offense, Rarity, since it seems you're dating a lizard yourself."

"Always so refined, Rainbow Dash, and so polite." Rarity replied ironically, and Rainbow nodded seriously a few times as Pinkie giggled and Twilight smiled amusedly. "Besides, we've all... changed, have we not? Some of us more than others, I dare say."

Rainbow smiled a little at this, glancing towards Scrivener as the half-pony nodded slowly and laughed quietly. "But I think we're also still all the same as we ever were. Even with all these changes... I still define myself as a poet first. Tyrant Wyrm second." He paused as Luna punched his shoulder, rolling his eyes and saying dryly: "Fine, Luna's steed second. Happy?"

"Kinky." Rainbow commented, and Applejack sighed and gave him a flat look even as Pinkie gave another short giggle and Fluttershy blushed a bit. "Okay, okay, okay. Come on, Scrivy, let's go find Spike. Get away from the mares before we get beaten up too much."

"A wise decision. I'll catch up to thee later, husband." Luna smiled over at Scrivener, and the two traded a quick kiss before Scrivy fell into step beside the blue Pegasus as he winked over his shoulder at his own wife.

The stallions made their way through the crowd towards one of the food tables, past a knot of singing Nibelung and a group of yelling, happy foals, and then Rainbow grinned slightly over at Scrivener as he reached out and picked up an apple, bouncing this on one hoof before taking a bite out of it and commenting: "You seem pretty damn comfortable with yourself. And believe me, I can tell... but then again, I don't need to be a genius to see it, either. You look way more relaxed... and you're way less stuffy, too."

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash, I'm glad to hear you think so." Scrivener gave the Pegasus an amused look, shaking his head slightly before he glanced towards the food on the table, glancing over apples, salad, baked goods, and other items... but none of it appealed too much to him before he returned his eyes to the light-blue pony. "I guess I am, weird as I know that must be. And... I'm glad that you're taking this so in stride. Some of the others were obviously less-than-thrilled, after all, with what Luna and I are now."

"Hey, I ain't one to judge other ponies. Not after what I've seen... and yes, I remember being killed by a Tyrant Wyrm, but... you ain't that Tyrant Wyrm, now are you? You're Scrivener Blooms." Rainbow Dash winked and stepped forwards, punching his shoulder lightly. "That cranky-flank poet who always brought his wife to when we tried to have those nights out. Speaking of which, no matter what the hell happens, your wife is also always going to scare me way more than you ever could. Even if you can turn into a giant dragon thing."

"That's a lot wiser than most ponies would give you credit for." Scrivener said mildly, then he leaned to the side, glancing past Rainbow Dash before he smiled and waved at the sight of Spike, the dragon looking ridiculously pleased with himself as he carried a large bowl in one arm filled with small gemstones. "Over here!"

"Oh, hey, there you guys are!" Spike said warmly, all-but-bouncing over to them, and a wide grin spilled over Rainbow Dash's face as he waggled his eyebrows at the young dragon, who coughed and blushed a bit as he tossed a thin, small gemstone into his mouth and chewed awkwardly. "So uh... oh, hey, you want one, Scrivy?"

Scrivener glanced in surprise at the bowl of gemstones as it was offered, and then he cleared his throat, shaking his head and smiling despite himself. "Thanks, Spike, but I'll pass. I'm not quite sure what my stomach can and can't handle, to be entirely honest, but I don't think gemstones are Wyrm-food."

"You uh. You don't eat ponies or anything though, right?" Spike asked after a moment, and Rainbow Dash opened his mouth, then peered suspiciously at Scrivener, who only rolled his eyes with a sigh before giving the two a flat look. Spike blushed a bit, tossing another gemstone into his mouth and chewing slowly as Rainbow Dash took another bite out of his apple, and then the dragon suddenly laughed a little and shook his head slowly, saying finally: "Feels like it was just yesterday we were all together last."

"We were, dude. We all woke up last night, remember?" Rainbow replied pointedly, but Spike only gave him a sour look, which made the Pegasus grin widely. "Yeah, yeah. I know what you mean: Apple Bloom was the same way, and Big Mac, well... you know him. Stoic, like he's made of goddamn iron. I think... AJ's having a bit of a harder time of it, though."

He softened, glancing down at the apple in his hand, then he took another large bite out of it and chewed thoughtfully before tossing the little that remained to the ground. "I think it's because everything's changed so much, so fast... and after everything we all went through, well... she feels like she failed, even though none of us could stop what happened. Even though I was the one who screwed up first." Rainbow Dash smiled wryly, glancing up. "Well, Cowlick screwed up first. I'm blamin' her for everything. But don't tell her that if you see her, she'll kick my flank and I can't have anypony seeing that."

Scrivener laughed softly and shook his head as Spike smiled a bit, the dragon picking up one of the crystalline gemstones and surveying it before he said quietly: "It wasn't anyone's fault at the end of the day, though, was it? Do... do you remember..."

"I remember everything. And if you mean what I remember afterwards, after I died... I remember that stuff too, almost all the way up until yesterday." Rainbow Dash interrupted quickly, and Spike looked relieved at the answer as the Pegasus nodded a bit before he looked towards Scrivener Blooms. "But you get what I'm saying, right? She's scared of losing everyone again, of not being able to save us when... things get tough."

"Yeah. Luna feels the same way even now... it's part of why we've been doing... the things we have. Why I've been able to accept this so readily." Scrivener added quietly, glancing down at one of his claws before he added meditatively: "Of course, the strength, the poison breath, and the shapeshifting is all pretty cool, too."

"You can breathe stuff too now?" Spike asked curiously, and Scrivener nodded before he picked up an apple off the table, taking a slow breath before blowing a stream of blue mist outwards over the fruit, and Rainbow Dash and Spike both stared as the fruit rapidly began to melt and shrivel away, rotting instantly in front of their eyes before the earth pony tossed it to the ground and snorted a burst of smog out his nostrils with a grin.

Then the Pegasus grinned widely back, giving him a knowing look as he said mildly: "Dude, that must be so awkward if-"

"Foals." Scrivener interrupted hurriedly, and Rainbow Dash winced and looked over his shoulder at the sight of Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage, accompanied now by a young unicorn foal with a swirled mane of purple and and white and a brightly-grinning vibrant orange Pegasus filly, all four of them looking half-accusingly, half-curiously up at Rainbow.

Spike snorted in entertainment, covering his mouth to hide a grin as Scrivener cleared his throat awkwardly and Rainbow continued to look lamely at the four, who all stared up at him before the young Pegasus asked: "What's so awkward about it, Rainbow Dash?"

"Uh. Brushing. Teeth. Morning breath. And... kissing!" Rainbow replied after a moment, nodding a few times, and all four foals made noises of disgust before the Pegasus looked over them all with a frown. "Hey, ain't you guys supposed to be helping Big Mac?"

Apple Bloom only smiled awkwardly, however, replying: "Well, we was helpin', honest... but then we kinda-maybe-sorta dropped one of the barrels. It didn't break or nothing, but... it did roll back down the slope and hit Pinkamena. So..."

"So you ran. That was a good decision, kids, I'm very proud of you all." Rainbow said empathetically, and the four foals nodded as Spike laughed and Scrivener smiled in amusement. "You kids better keep running, though. Don't let that bi- I mean, bitey pony catch up to you guys."

The foals all nodded quickly, turning to head off, and Rainbow smiled a bit after them, watching them go before Scrivener glanced up and said softly: "You're surprisingly good with kids, you know."

"Screw you, Scrivy." Rainbow said kindly, and the poet snorted in entertainment before the Pegasus grinned wryly. "Look, so, okay. I really those little guys. And I dunno, foals don't... you know. I get why ponies say it's hard work taking care of them and all but... it's worth it. It's such a nice feeling, and... I don't get how ponies could treat their own kids so bad, you know? Seeing them smile, knowing that I'm helping them grow up good, doing what I can for them even when it kind of weirds me out, I... you know. Maybe that's the old mare in me though, who the hell knows?"

"I think you'd make a good dad." Spike said supportively, and Rainbow looked absurdly touched at this statement, smiling warmly over to the dragon as the reptile tossed another gemstone into his jaws, giving a firm nod.

Rainbow nodded slowly back after a moment, then he glanced curiously over at Scrivener, asking finally: "So what about you and Luna? If I remember right, you two can have a foal now, right? Luna loved to crow about that a lot while she was visiting here and we were all Pales, but I don't think she was ever paying attention... what, you guys think we were going to come back without any memories at all?"

"Well, you probably would have if we'd gone with our original idea, but... Luna and I figured you guys would be okay." Scrivener said finally, smiling a bit before he rubbed the back of his head and glanced down at himself awkwardly. "On the fatherhood note, well...I... Luna and I would certainly like to, I think, if... we can. Because I'm kind of... well. You know."

"Scaly?" Rainbow said helpfully, and Scrivener gave him a grouchy look but nodded all the same. "I figured that would be the problem. Not that you were the size of a dragon."

"You know Luna can hear everything you say, right?" Scrivener said pointedly, and Rainbow Dash cleared his throat and closed his mouth slowly before the poet shook his head, then he smiled a bit and said finally: "But even then... I'm kind of worried about... you know, being a dad. For one thing, I'm now a Tyrant Wyrm. Do not imagine Tyrant Wyrms make good fathers. Furthermore, I... well... you know..."

"Yeah, but that's exactly it, Scrivener, I do damn know. It might not have been... you know, the same as what you went through, but I do damn know what it's like, thinking about being a parent yourself when your own weren't so hot." the Pegasus replied quietly, softening. "You and Luna are already damn fine parents to a special little girl that a lot of other ponies might have been hesitant to let become their daughter, especially after... we found out what she was capable of. But look at you two, doin' everything for that little filly, through thick and thin. And hey, look at it this way: you and Luna won't be alone, either... Celestia looks like she's got plans to stick by Luna no matter what, Twilight we all know you and Luna have some weird thing with, me and AJ are like... the other-to-be-parents-at-some-point so we'll obviously be sticking by you... you ain't alone."

Scrivener smiled a bit, and Spike nodded before he clapped the poet on the shoulder lightly, adding: "And I can babysit at least and stuff. We all wanna help you two out, as much as we can."

"Thanks, Spike." Scrivy looked over at the dragon with a nod and a bit of a laugh, and then he shook his head, rolling his shoulders and gazing over at Rainbow Dash. "But honestly it... really is reassuring to hear that. I guess Luna and I... forgot that things go both ways. Even though I still feel myself like we owe you all... a lot."

"Oh, stuff it." Rainbow retorted, and then he grinned slightly as he grabbed a muffin off the table, peeling the wrapper off it and saying contritely: "Besides, if we were keeping count, I'm pretty sure everypony in Ponyville would owe me something. And I'm just not the kind of guy who keeps track of all that stuff."

"I've been keeping track of how much you owe me, Dashie." spoke up a falsely-kind voice, and Dash winced and slowly looked over his shoulder to see Pinkamena glaring at him, a barrel hanging on either side of the dull pink earth pony, but she held the weight up surprisingly well for her slight frame as Big Mac lugged a wagon filled with several more into the square, a new polished oaken yolk glinting around his neck. "Now get off your lazy flank and help us unload these barrels or I'm going to shove my hoof down your throat and rip your intestines out."

Rainbow's jaw fell open, and then he nodded with a wince before Pinkamena glared at Scrivener and Spike, the dragon swallowing thickly as he dropped his bowl and gemstones spilled out over the ground. "Are you going to volunteer or do I beat you both until you give us a helping hoof?"

"Volunteering!" Spike rose a claw quickly, and Scrivener winced and nodded in agreement before the two hurried over to the large wagon, Big Mac looking embarrassed at the half-demon's recruiting strategy.

"I said I could get it..." Big Mac began, and then he winced a bit when Pinkamena glared at him, head rearing back slightly at the blaze in the dull-pink pony's eyes before he cleared his throat and instead calmly turned his attention to detaching himself from the wagon so he could unload it, Pinkamena nodding with an approving grunt and glower at this.

It didn't take the ponies and dragon long to unload the cart's contents and spread the barrels out through the square as Pinkamena prowled around, glaring at the other ponies and startling one particular pony who made the near-fatal error of mistaking her for Pinkie Pie and surprising her with a hug. Thankfully, Pinkamena was too embarrassed to lash out and the mare who had hugged her realized her mistake and hurried off into the safety of the crowd, and Pinkamena grumbled and pouted for a few moments before her eyes roved to where Luna was sitting with her back against the library, smiling a little and almost hidden in the shadows of the tree with her dark-as-night coat.

The half-demon made her way through the crowd to sit down beside Luna as she glanced over at her, realizing a moment later she wasn't completely alone after all: Greece, the Nibelung Artificer, was sitting on Luna's other side, a bottle held loosely in one hand as he clapped a hand against his knee in time with the music from the band that had finally taken to the shoddy stage, a smile on the dwarf's face before his eyes roved to Pinkamena as she joined the two.

She grunted as she dropped back against the tree, moodily looking out over the party, Pinkie Pie dancing happily with her many friends, Fluttershy sitting quietly beside Twilight Sparkle and Celestia as they both talked to pony admirers, Rarity and Spike, Rainbow Dash and AJ mixing with the dancing crowd as they laughed and celebrated. She wondered idly where Scrivener was before finally letting her eyes rove over to Luna, saying mildly: "Today sucks, but tomorrow will be better. As things fade, they'll forget who we once were, they'll acknowledge who we are now... not because they want to, but because they need to. They need us to protect them, see, especially with Princess Sunshine there so hesitant to take up her old role of the throne... now, I wonder why that is, huh?"

"What, does thou claim to know my sister better than I do now?" Luna asked with a slight smile, giving an entertained look to the dull-pink pony, and Pinkamena grunted before the winged unicorn shook her head and said quietly: "It is because... part of the old Celestia awakened, I think, upon that journey we took. The Celestia who wanted to on the field, who was a visionary and not a politician, who... believed in her cause. A Celestia, tempered by her experiences over her long, long life, mixed with the Valkyrie soul of past-Freya... aye, a warrior queen who is the first on the field and the last off, but who does not smite without compassion. No wonder they are already drawn again to her... look at her, radiant, beautiful, powerful, but no longer blinding and distant but... warm. Everything... I could never be."

"Now don't say that, fancy-corn Luna. You have your place in this world as well... without you, this world would not even exist." Greece said kindly, reaching out and squeezing Luna's shoulder firmly, and the winged unicorn smiled despite herself as she glanced over towards him. "Look, things will become better in time, I am sure. The ponies are not unthankful, either... they celebrate because of you and for you, I think. Why don't you join them?"

"Because maybe this is good, and how things must be." Luna replied quietly, gazing thoughtfully towards the happy ponies. "I can watch over them here, and take care of them. I can ensure that their revelries do not get out of hand from this position, and they have Celestia to pour their ardent hopes towards, to focus upon as their idol, and I can finally say honestly that my sister truly deserves this. I... I am darkness, Greece. I should not be so surprised that even now, they do not pull me into their games, they react badly to my presence, their worship of me is tainted by a kiss of fear."

Pinkamena snorted at this, moodily leaning back and earning a curious look from the winged unicorn before she said dryly: "Babe, look. I'm saying this because I actually like you, okay? But part of this is your goddamn fault. Why? Because you're sitting here, on your ass, against a tree, under the shadows, pouting with a half-demon and a dwarf in a skirt."

"It's a kilt." Greece said stiffly, leaning grouchily forwards to glare past Luna at Pinkamena, and Pinkamena glared back before she bared her sharp teeth at him, and the wolf-pig winced a bit. "You must be the one the other Nibelung warned us about. They're all scared of you for reasons I'm beginning to clearly understand."

"Good. Thanks for the compliment." Pinkamena replied dryly, and then she sniffed disdainfully and added grouchily, reaching out to slap Luna's shoulder: "Get in there. Make nice. You're better at faking it than I am."

"Oh, I see. Thou sends me as a sacrifice in thy place, is that it?" Luna asked ironically, and Pinkamena grunted and shrugged at this metaphor before the winged unicorn sighed and looked awkwardly up, grumbling: "Very well. I shall. Attempt this, then. If only to prove both of thee wrong and that I am still going to be disliked, feared, perhaps even hated, no matter what I do. Now where is Scrivener Blooms, I need something to hide behind and there is no better wall than a sixty-foot wall of scales and teeth."

"Wimp." Pinkamena muttered, and Luna glowered at her before the earth pony sniffed disdainfully, ignoring the look. The winged unicorn grumbled to herself as she shoved herself away from the tree, stomping towards the crowd, and Pinkamena grinned a bit as she watched her leave before her eyes roved towards the Nibelung, holding a hoof out and ordering: "Gimme that. I'm thirsty as a starving vampire."

Greece made a face, but he reluctantly tossed the bottle to her, and Luna looked amusedly over her shoulder to watch as Pinkamena took a deep swig... then spat the fluid out with a curse, steam rising up from her jaws as the Nibelung stared in shock before the half-demon looked at the bottle with an expression of horror, snapping: "It's blessed? Who the hell blesses their booze?"

"A drop of Valhalla's oil gives it that extra kick." Greece said helpfully, and then he winced when Pinkamena slammed the bottle against the ground and shattered it, the dwarf grumbling: "Well, I was in the mood for cider anyway."

The winged unicorn gave a snort of entertainment, then she looked awkwardly back towards the crowd and steadied herself, muttering as she strode into the crowd of celebrating ponies: "Hold steady, Luna... 'tis not like thou art battling Helheim..."

Luna smiled awkwardly as she looked back and forth, searching for somepony to speak to even as a few stared at her: she held herself imperiously, head high, looking a little too serious for her own good as her starry mane flowed around her, glimmering faintly beneath the sun. Finally, her eyes locked on a group of ponies that were chatting near a table, and she approached them before leaning down and asking calmly, her voice perhaps a little too loud even over the music playing from the band at one corner of the square: "Art thou enjoying thyselves?"

The four ponies looked up at her almost apprehensively at her tone, one of them staring and dropping his slice of cake as the others smiled nervously at this enormous black-coated winged unicorn; a figure who looked far more like Nightmare Moon these days than Luna, the once Princess of the Night. That, thoughts of Ragnarok, how she had appeared the night before and her too-strong approach all mingled together, and Luna winced at the nervousness in their eyes even as one rose a flagon of cider and rambled: "Good, good, this is... this is good!"

"We're glad to hear it." said a gentle male voice, and Luna looked with relief to see Scrivener Blooms emerge from the crowd, smiling awkwardly as he nudged Luna firmly with his shoulder. "Sorry, Rainbow Dash wanted me to show off, which led to Apple Bloom wanting me to hoof-wrestle Big Mac. Dude is strong."

"He is also handsome. Perhaps he would make for the better husband, then." Luna replied playfully, lightening visibly, and Scrivener rolled his eyes in entertainment and shoved her lightly, making her laugh. As she settled, the ponies she had attempted to talk to seemed to calm as well, and when she smiled and addressed them again it was much-more relaxed: "Are all of thee comfortable in Ponyville? We worked hard to replicate the village as it once stood, but of course we did not know every detail of every home... do any of thee have any requests, require any furnishings or anything else for thy homes?"

"No, it's wonderful." replied one of the ponies empathetically, in a much-more-honest tone this time, and they smiled between themselves before looking up, the mare adding: "Thank you, again, for... for everything, Princess Luna. We all know the stories, we all... remember a lot of what happened, and the ponies who served as the Starlit Knights all really think highly of you."

"It is an honor to hear so, and thou hast my thanks for it, to say the very least." Luna replied quietly, bowing her head with a warm smile as she closed her eyes. "But hesitate not to ask if any of thee need anything. I am here to provide."

Scrivener smiled at Luna as he nodded in agreement, and the ponies bowed their heads respectfully to her before the winged unicorn turned to continue to mingle through the crowd, keeping close to her husband as she spoke to different ponies, oddly-shy and a little awkward even with her clear, strong voice and imposing demeanor.

But the ponies were receptive to them, and seemed to warm up more to the presence of the two as they made their rounds through the party. It helped when they passed by ponies they were closer to, from Pinkie Pie telling them to let loose and party and Rarity, who extolled Luna's beauty and integrity... and of course, to Twilight Sparkle and Celestia, who spoke warm words to the ponies that were gathered almost reverently around them.

As the festival began to move into high gear, they both felt like the weight of the world was loosening, like the ponies were more than just thankful for the sake of being thankful... they were honestly honored by Luna's presence, and striving to understand her reasons for why she had done what she had in order to save Equestria. But that was exactly it: what she had done had saved their society, saved these pony-folk, and it was clear now that all of them knew that and wanted to show their gratitude for it.

As time wore on, Luna found herself more accepted, found herself speaking with ponies who began to approach her instead of her going to them. She was further pleased when a few ponies even drew away from Celestia to talk to her, and the ivory winged unicorn seemed both surprised and gladdened by this, even if a pessimistic part of Luna wondered how long it would be before she was once more only her sister's shadow again.

She managed to push these thoughts away, however, concentrating on the good and the positive: when she needed a moment away from the crowd, she pulled Scrivener Blooms towards the other side of the square as the band started up a softer melody for a slow dance with her husband, relaxing with her face buried against his mane as one of his claws rested gently on her shoulder, her ephemeral locks flowing slowly backwards in the windless air.

All the same, Luna felt eyes on them as they moved together slowly, gently, and she marveled over the attention they were being paid even now, even as ponies gave them the space to dance amidst the other gracefully-moving couples. Then, as the song came to an end, she stepped back from Scrivener with a bit of a pleased blush and a smile, murmuring as his claw stroked along her face delicately: "Handsome monster. We've gone from ignored to exalted, and I am no longer sure which I like more."

She paused, then sighed a bit and smiled wryly at the sight of Celestia beckoning to her, before her eyes moodily roved to Twilight Sparkle... and she jerked her head firmly at the violet pony, the smaller winged unicorn looking surprised before Luna called easily: "Come, Twilight, share a dance with Scrivy whilst I attend to sister's machinations. 'Twill be good for thee."

Twilight blushed deeply at this, and then Rainbow Dash called cheerfully from where he was standing with Applejack: "Yeah, we all remember everything after all, Twilight. Everything." He looked at her pointedly, and Twilight Sparkle glared at him before the Pegasus added with a grin: "Plus I totally wanna see you actually try to dance. And not like Pinkie Pie dances."

"Hey, what's wrong with how I dance?" Pinkie asked with a huff, halting with one leg raised high in the air behind her, and then she added thoughtfully: "Besides, it can't be as bad as how you dance, Rainbow. You're great in the air but clumsy as a duck on your hooves."

"I am not!" Rainbow Dash retorted, and then he winced when Applejack grabbed him and pulled him into the square as another song began, adding hurriedly: "Wait, wait, wait I didn't mean that I wanted to prove it!"

"Oh shut up, Rainbow, and indulge me for once in your damn life." Applejack retorted, then she smiled despite herself as she pressed herself closer to him, mane swaying in a braided ponytail behind her as Rainbow smiled a bit despite himself and began to move in easy rhythm as she muttered: "See, it ain't so bad to be nice-like now and then, is it?"

The Pegasus only grumbled in response as Luna and Scrivener strode towards Celestia and Twilight, the violet pony mumbling and fumbling excuses before Luna rolled her eyes and flicked her horn, Twilight wincing as a burst of blue static knocked her staggering forwards into Scrivener, who caught her awkwardly before they both glared at Luna. She only smiled sweetly in return, however, saying kindly: "Thou had best dance for the next song after this one as well. 'Twill be good for thee both, thou art both... stuffy. Thou art also stuffy, Celestia, so I cannot imagine what thou desires will be pleasant."

Celestia sighed at this, and Scrivener and Twilight only looked at Luna for a moment longer before she grumbled at them and flailed a hoof at the two, and Scrivener rolled his eyes before he smiled awkwardly down at Twilight, saying finally: "Come on. Let's go before she beats us."

"I guess it could be worse." Twilight replied moodily, and Scrivener snorted laughter despite himself as the winged unicorn blushed, grumbling: "Well, sorry, but what's going on out there is a little different from what we usually do at Pinkie's parties and-"

"Oh, dancing's dancing!" Pinkie replied exuberantly, popping up beside the two, and they both stared in surprise as she bounced past before beginning a jaunty quickstep that was distinctly out-of-place with the slower-moving couples. "Come on, give it a try!"

"I'll lead, just lean against me and don't step all over my ho... I mean, my claws." Scrivener said mildly, and he pulled Twilight a bit closer as he settled one of his claws around her shoulders, beginning to move slowly with her in comfortable, simple rhythm as she looked at him awkwardly, then frowned questioningly.

Scrivener purposefully ignored this, grumbling a bit, but she continued to almost inspect him before finally asking as he tried to continue to ignore her: "How do you know how to dance like this? Because I don't think this was ever Luna's kind of forte."

"Luna can dance fine if she wants to. At least. She kind of can." Scrivener replied after a moment, and then he gave a grumble when Twilight looked at him insistently and he said finally: "Alright, alright. Despite what you and many others think, I didn't just get to be court poet and that was it. I had to go through formal training for the Royal Courts. Etiquette, learning their stupid little rituals, blah-blah-blah. One of the things they taught me was how to dance. I... I always kind of enjoyed that one thing. Happy?"

"You really are a mare." Twilight replied after a moment, and Scrivy sighed, digging his claws lightly through her mane into the back of her neck, and she flinched a bit against him as she muttered: "You're a real jerk, too."

"You're one to talk." Scrivener grumbled in response, and the two shoved against one-another for a moment before Twilight almost stumbled, Scrivener smiling despite himself as he caught her against his broad chest. "Just follow my lead."

Twilight gave an awkward look up at him, even as her eyes softened, and from beside her sister Luna smiled softly, leaning over to her and saying quietly: "To watch already strong bonds become strengthened further... aye, 'tis a blessing, is it not? Although 'tis manipulative selfishness on my part... the closer they become, the closer I get to Twilight too. I am stealing her from thee, sister, thou understands this, yes?"

"Twilight and I share a bond a little different from yours, Luna. Unlike you, I don't attempt to bed every pony I develop a fondness for." Celestia teased gently, and Luna stared in surprise at her older sibling... then threw her head back and laughed loudly, looking delighted.

Celestia seemed both surprised and gladdened herself by the reaction, smiling in return, and Luna shook her head slowly before she said warmly: "A sign of life I had never expected to see in thee! A joke, and not just a good joke, but of the kind that Sleipnir and I would throw at one another... aye, excellent!"

The ivory winged unicorn laughed a bit, nodding slowly before she said softly: "I still need to work on... being more relaxed, I think, but with a little help from yourself and others, I think this time I can keep the vows I made in life. It's... still difficult, to think I have so much to improve on. But I face it with eagerness and pride now, not shame, knowing that every step forwards is a reward, is another step closer to being the pony I want to be.

"But that is not important right now. Instead, I wanted to tell you that a pony came to me earlier." Celestia smiled wryly despite herself, shaking her head slowly. "It seems that no matter what, they still look at me as their monarch. Either way, it sounds as if a zebra is looking for you."

"Oh, it must be Zecora. I am curious as to the events that unfolded with her people, I shall seek her out immediately." Luna replied thoughtfully, nodding and smiling over at Celestia, who smiled back... but something in her eyes made Luna hesitate, the winged unicorn frowning a bit as she asked quietly: "What is it, sister?"

"Just... a nagging feeling, that's all." Celestia shook her head slowly, and then she glanced towards the dancing crowd, softening visibly as her eyes roved over the dancing, happy ponies. "But maybe it's just guilt, or other feelings that won't quite settle yet. Worries and apprehensions... but sister, I do want you to know that... even if they are not all methods I would have used myself, I am very proud of you for what you've done."

"Perhaps then Celestia you haven't heard the whole story yet, about how your sister has not all her ends met." said a sharp voice, and Luna and Celestia both frowned as they turned around to see Zecora standing only a few feet away, some of the surrounding ponies immediately falling silent as they looked nervously towards the zebra. She was glaring daggers at Luna, who scowled darkly in return, and Celestia frowned deeply as her eyes roved slowly back and forth before the zebra proclaimed angrily: "A promise was made to us by Luna of the Night, that she would do everything she could to set things right... but she went back on her thought-sacred decree, after what she did to my people, what she did to me!"

The band stuttered to a halt, ponies beginning to whisper nervously between themselves as Twilight and Scrivener stumbled to a stop beside Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Even the Nibelung fell silent at the static that filled the air, Luna glaring across at Zecora as she strode fearlessly forwards, closing half the distance between them before she halted and spat: "You promised to help us all, then instead made a different call... you then promised me time and a chance to move flock, but then you decided to speed up the ticking clock! Now only half of my tribe was saved by your spell, the other half were either left as ghosts... or put in a far-worse hell! You killed half my people, you lied to me, winged unicorn; it almost makes me wish Celestia hadn't exiled you, but cut off your horn!"

"Lying traitor!" Luna shouted, her voice a blaze of sound that made the ponies around her wince back, even Celestia leaning back in surprise at the rage and strength of her sister's voice. "I gave thee all the time I could afford and more! Thou knew that even if the amplifiers had been set up, there was a chance the magic would not have reached thee in thine own land... thou told me it would not take long to transport thy people!"

"Yes, and what sickens me most is that many we did move... and yet for some reason, your spell did not all of us improve. It's like you went with magic that picked and chose for itself, and when I look around I can see for myself: you put all your strength into saving the ponies and the ponies alone, what we were left in essence was the spell's scraps and bones!" Zecora shouted back, her eyes flashing. "What do you think we are, less than you? Go ahead, say what you think is true!"

Luna snarled at this, then she shook her head and snapped: "No, I will not be made the villain here, Zecora. 'Tis a tragedy that thy people could not all be saved, but damn thou, Zecora, I gave thee time. Thou wert the one so secretive, so aloof... and I told thee again and again, I had to put Equestria first! What did thou expect, me to leave my country and come to tend to thine before I saved my family, my friends, my people? Did thou expect me to put thee and thy zebras first when it seems as if thou and thine had powerful magic of thine own to attend to these problems? I am not thy servant, and I kept my word, and if anything thou should be thankful for it!"

"How dare you say that, scheming witch! Where did the Luna I knew go, when did things switch?" Zecora looked incredulous as she stared at the winged unicorn, then she snorted and shook her head in disgust. "But I should have known from when I first saw you and Scrivener Blooms, that everything had changed and it was the first of many dooms. Coming back to this world monstrous and corrupt, making pacts with demons and dark spirits so abrupt! You're falling into a spiral of evil and greed, and only to suffering can this path you've chosen lead."

"Who art thou to judge and question me?" Luna almost hissed, her ephemeral mane sparking as her eyes blazed with light, stepping forwards with a snarl as tail and starry locks lashed back and forth like fiery serpents. "How dare thee... thou casts such dispersions and admonitions upon me because of suffering that was not my fault, thou... dares to lay such blame and fault at my doorstep? Oh, yes, I am an easy target: look upon me, tainted forever with darkness, forced to slaughter my own once-patriarch, wife to a husband strong enough to resist the influence of the Tyrant Wyrm that corrupted him, and yet no, they do not see that. They do not remember his heroism, or mine, they say 'Tyrant Wyrm,' they say 'Nightmare Moon,' and no matter how much of the world I fix or save, no matter what I do, they still look upon me with such fear and revilement...

"But I am not." Luna straightened, clenching her eyes shut as a shiver ran through her body, suppressing her instincts, her desires, her darker urges, and most of all, furious Nightmare Moon... and then she opened her eyes, cold, calm once more, breathing hard before she said quietly: "I shall not apologize for what is not my fault. I shall not be held accountable for it, Zecora. Now, I would request that thee leaves this place. I do not find thy presence to be as... amiable as I once did, and thou art interrupting a day of celebration."

"It seems that this anniversary will be very different for us both... for you a day of joy and feasting, for me a day of death and a broken oath." Zecora replied icily, but as she looked back and forth, she nodded once before she began to turn, saying quietly as she walked away: "But I'd be wary if I were you, ponies of this land... lust for power and prestige with tyranny go hand-in-hand."

"Then 'tis a good thing I have hooves and long only for the day when I can be in public without accursed whispers behind my back!" Luna retorted angrily, and then she shook her head with a curse, her horn sparking and her starry locks glowing brightly as she fought down her rage. When next she looked up, Zecora had vanished through the crowd... and most of the ponies were staring at her now, whispering amongst themselves, looking at her with disbelief, confusion, and... fear.

She recognized it all too well, and a shiver went through her body before Celestia stepped forwards and touched her shoulder, saying quietly: "Sister, we should excuse ourselves from the party for the moment. It seems we have something to speak of, and I am sure that the ponies-"

"Do not wish for my presence at the moment." Luna said bitterly, and she shook her head slowly even as Celestia gazed at her softly and imploringly, sighing before the winged unicorn looked up, opened her mouth... then sighed again and closed it, knowing nothing she could say would help. So instead, she only turned, falling into step behind Celestia and not smiling even as Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle hurriedly joined her, feeling accusing, worried, and fearful eyes all staring at her as joyous festival was tainted by whispers of betrayal and suspicion.


	10. Growth And Transformation

Chapter Eight: Growth And Transformation

~BlackRoseRaven

"How dare they!" Luna muttered, storming back and forth in the main room of the library, and Twilight sighed a little, gazing at her sympathetically as Scrivener Blooms glanced up from where he was sitting grouchily with his back against a desk, a worn book in his claws. "Zecora has stirred up a fine mess now... after all I have done, it will never be enough, will it? By Yggdrasil! By damned and dead Odin! When I became Nightmare Moon I did not even kill that many ponies, why is this still their greatest fear?"

"Luna..." Twilight strode around the desk, walking towards her, and Luna sighed and slumped, closing her eyes and storming over towards the violet unicorn... but then only burying her face against Twilight's mane, making the purple mare blush awkwardly even as she hugged her instinctively with one forelimb. "Let's not jump to conclusions yet, okay? Celestia is out calming everypony down now that they've called a town meeting, and they're probably going to want to talk to you at some point, too. Just... hearing what Zecora said was... I mean..."

She halted, then shook her head as Luna drew back, and Scrivener Blooms added quietly from where he was seated: "Believe me, Luna, I feel how angry you are, but I know we have to stay calm, too. They might remember everything we did, but that also means they remember all their old misconceptions and the stories they told each other about you too... they might remember how you were a welcome citizen of Ponyville, but..."

"Yes, yes, I know." Luna murmured, reaching up and touching her forehead with a hoof as she grimaced a bit. "They also likely remember how I led so many of their loved ones to a fate worse than death. How the Starlit Knights failed spectacularly and how we were unable to halt Ragnarok. I do not entirely blame them for being wary of me... especially since... thou art... well, I do not have to explain it."

Scrivener smiled wryly, glancing down and flexing one of his claws before Twilight said quietly: "But look. They liked seeing you today, they all know that you've done... that you've gone really far above and beyond what anypony could be expected to do for everypony in Equestria. We know you're not a monster. We know that you and Scrivener Blooms are here to help us, and to protect us. It's just... maybe it's guilt."

"Guilt... a ridiculous emotion, usually felt not by the truly-guilty but those who should bear no shame at all." Luna muttered, looking down and shaking her head slowly, and then she sighed a bit and looked over at Scrivener Blooms, grumbling: "Poet, come hence. I wish to hide myself between thee and Twilight Sparkle. But if anypony asks, thou art both clinging to me for comfort."

"Luna, I... I really should finish my work first..." Twilight started awkwardly, glancing over her shoulder at the desk. "I mean, I need to make an inventory of everything, and new library cards, and figure out where to get more books and-"

Luna growled and stomped a hoof against the floor, and Twilight winced a bit at this before she sighed as Scrivener Blooms climbed to his claws and tossed his book onto the desk. "Just agree with her, Twilight. When she gets like this, it's better to just go along with what she wants. Fighting it just leads to broken body parts."

"The poet shows wisdom for once." Luna grumbled, then she glowered as Twilight shook her head and headed across the room, the winged unicorn saying threateningly: "Thou had best be fetching coffee or chocolate, not trying to run away!"

"I'm getting some of the bedding from storage." Twilight replied tiredly, and Luna looked mollified before she shot a look at Scrivy, and the male sighed before grumbling as he strode off after the purple pony on Luna's mental orders.

He checked Twilight absently as he passed her while she rifled through a closet, and she winced, then huffed after him as he headed into her kitchen, saying grouchily: "There's not a lot in there, Scrivener. Or maybe I should just talk to Luna, since usually you address the rider, not the noble steed."

"Is everypony going to call me that now? It's nice that I'm being referred to as 'noble' for a change of pace, but I really don't need any more ways for ponies to infer how much Luna must ride me." Scrivener mumbled, even as he went about the task of digging through the cupboards, and Twilight frowned as she leaned past the closet door to watch as the male went about the task of putting on coffee. "And actually, Luna and I set up your pantry ourselves. So blame Luna, because like you said, the rider. Not the noble steed."

"That figures. It's all chocolate, candy, coffee, and those weird-looking things in the fridge." Twilight muttered, shaking her head, and Scrivener smiled despite himself as the violet pony stepped back, flicking her horn and lifting a bevy of pillows and a folded-up, thick futon free from the closet with telekinesis... and then she softened, looking up at these hovering objects. She smiled a bit at the sound of hooves behind her, and without turning around, she asked Luna quietly: "You set this all up for me, didn't you?"

"Aye, we did." Luna said softly, and the dark-coated winged unicorn smiled a bit as Twilight turned around with a warm look over the fellow mare. "Thou art important to us both, Twilight Sparkle, and... 'twas horribly, horribly unfair what thou went through. Thou suffered in ways that a... a beautiful, generous, ardent creature such as thyself never should have..."

The violet pony blushed a bit at this, and then she cleared her throat awkwardly as she stepped past Luna, carrying the bedding and the pillows with a smile as she murmured: "I really... I'm not that special, Luna."

"Yes thou art." Luna said grouchily, and Twilight laughed despite herself, shaking her head and smiling amusedly over her shoulder as she flicked her horn, the mattress dropping to the floor and the pillows neatly cascading down over it. Then the violet mare winced when the other winged unicorn leapt forwards and bulled into her, knocking her back on the futon before Luna pinned her down on her back and leaned over her, grinning widely as she added firmly: "And if thou denies it, I shall merely pummel thee until thou better understands just how worthy thou art."

"That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever, Luna. Now uh. Can you please get off me?" Twilight winced a bit, then flinched when Luna leaned down, breathing over her face as a blush spread through her features, before the larger winged unicorn laughed and slid off, dropping beside her and lowering her head to nestle her face into Twilight's neck, the violet mare sighing and mumbling: "You are so incredibly abusive."

"I am." Luna mumbled comfortably, and she curled herself a bit closer before smiling slightly, adding easily: "And we have a treat. My husband is taking the initiative and preparing those dumplings we stored in thy fridge some time ago. I insist thou tries one. 'Tis why I had them prepared."

"They're not. Really old, are they?" Twilight asked apprehensively, and Luna huffed a bit, sitting up and glowering down at her as the purple pony smiled lamely. "Well, Luna, sometimes you forget we're not all hardy warrior ponies like you..."

"They are not. Sometimes, when... we came across the Bifrost, Scrivener Blooms and I would stay here, when business... demanded it." Luna softened a bit, gazing up towards the ceiling of the library, and Twilight blushed as she rolled onto her stomach and looked quietly up at Luna. "So we always had stock kept here, fresh and good, of our preferred foods. I think thou will like it, 'tis venison."

"Well I'll give it a try... I've never heard of venison before, though, what is it, some kind of spice?" Twilight asked curiously, tilting her head, and then she frowned a bit at the grin Luna gave her. "I'm not going to like the answer, am I?"

"Nay, thou shan't. So let me instead ask thee a question: would thou prefer to know now or later what exactly venison is? For rest assured, I do wish for thee to try this delicious little snack either way. I only fear that if I tell thee now, 'twill result in horror and make it very difficult to get thee to eat... if I tell thee later, thou may attempt to pummel me, but thou will also have already digested the food and, having not died or transformed into some horrible denizen of darkness, thou may be more open to trying more." Luna replied seriously, nodding a few times, and Twilight looked grumpily at her in response.

"I feel like this is some big joke to you. I guess I get what you mean, though... I mean, once Pinkie brought by chocolate-covered ants and I just thought they were funny-shaped candies at first." Twilight looked moody at this memory as Luna snorted in entertainment. "I think it was her Pinkamena side acting up back then, to be honest, because she told me right while I was in mid-chew of my second batch. I don't know if I could ever eat them again but... they were good right up until I knew what they were."

"Well, I care for thee very much, Twilight Sparkle. But I also care for Scrivener Blooms and thou sees how I treat him. Know that it all comes from a place of affection and wanting to share my life and experiences with thee, though." Luna said kindly, and Twilight grumbled a bit before she glanced up as Scrivener walked out of the kitchen, carrying a tray loaded with three mugs of coffee. "Well, what does thou know? I speak of the monster, and he comes to his mistress, delights at the ready."

"I'll pour your coffee on you, Luna. Except you'd probably like that, twisted as you are." Scrivener grumbled, and then he grunted when the tray was lifted out of his claw by a faint sapphire glow, Luna guiding it over to the futon with a slight smile and an easy tilt of her horn before the poet gestured absently back towards the kitchen. "Dumplings are heating up fast."

"Good." Luna nodded with a grunt, and then she glanced towards the doorway as there was a single knock before it opened, and her expression soured a little as Celestia strode in. "And look who hast come in time to dine. We require another mug of coffee, Scrivy. And perhaps something for me to hit, depending on the news."

Celestia only smiled faintly, however, bowing her head and replying quietly: "There's not much I can say yet, little sister. But they're also not rioting in the streets or spreading rumors... they're just confused over what happened. I think if anything's upsetting them at this point, it's that their festival, their... celebration of rebirth, was marred by these events. As it is, a lot of them seem more interested in relieving stress right now and enjoying one-another's company over worrying about things like this."

Luna grunted, and then she glanced up curiously as Celestia paused and sniffed at the air, the distinct smell from the kitchen wafting into the room and making the ivory winged unicorn smile slightly. "Dinner?"

"Well, a snack at least. I was not even aware of the time." Luna replied honestly, nodding as Celestia approached the futon, and Twilight half-shuffled awkwardly away from Luna before blushing a bit when the dark-coated winged unicorn firmly wrapped a limb around her and pulled her back close even as she smiled, asking her older sibling curiously: "Would thou like a dumpling as well? Venison, old Nibelung recipe. And as thou saw, they are very good at following instructions, if not much else."

"Thank you, but you know I've never been as fond of meat. I remember I almost offended the dragons during negotiations with them many, many years ago, because I wouldn't eat either the gemstones or the other foods they offered." Celestia replied with a smile, and then she glanced curiously towards Twilight as the violet pony gave Luna a curdling glare, and Luna grinned awkwardly in response.

"You tried to get me to eat meat? What is wrong with you? It's not like I didn't already have to worry about Pinkamena trying to share her food with everypony!" Twilight grumbled grouchily, and when Luna gave her a hurt look, she added flatly: "Not this time. You're evil."

"Twilight Sparkle! Thou hurts me deeply!" Luna exclaimed in an injured voice, but Twilight only grumbled and rolled her eyes as Celestia sat down at the edge of the futon, looking at the two with quiet entertainment... and perhaps just a touch of jealousy. "But come now, even sister has eaten meat before, and I do not mean-"

"I hate you so much." Twilight interrupted grouchily, but this time Luna laughed and shook her head before the winged unicorns glanced up as Scrivener returned with an amused smile and a large tray stacked with the venison dumplings and another mug of coffee for Celestia, Twilight wincing a bit as she asked hesitantly: "You're not... I mean... that..."

"Oh, hush. Be not so childish. Sister, I demand thou eats one as well, 'twill relax Twilight and convince her that I am not turning into a monster from beyond Helheim." Luna half-ordered even as she gave Celestia a pleading look, and her older sister grimaced a bit and shifted before the dark-coated pony grumbled and added finally: "Please?"

"Alright sister, but only one, and only because I see you've heated up quite a few." Celestia said finally, making a bit of a face as Twilight looked up in surprise, and Luna looked delighted as she glanced towards Scrivy, horn glowing as she hurriedly lifted the tray from him to carry it over to the futon and drop it on the mattress in front of Celestia.

She looked meditatively down at the large stack of dumplings before sighing, the top one glowing and lifting up in front of her in a pale-gold telekinetic grip. She almost blushed a bit as Twilight continued to stare at her, and then she said awkwardly: "Things were... different in the old days, Twilight Sparkle. Like I said, I'm not overly fond of it... but I have eaten it before."

With that, she nibbled at the dumpling, then took a larger bite out if it and chewed slowly, and Twilight looked dumbly over at Luna... before wincing as the dark-coated winged unicorn loudly bit a dumpling in half, grinning widely. Scrivener had one as well, now laying beside Luna and chewing slowly, and Twilight shuddered a bit before she muttered: "I guess it really is a brave new world, isn't it?"

"Aye, 'tis. But that does not make it bad." Luna tossed the rest of the dumpling into her mouth, relishing the taste of it for a moment before she swallowed and said quietly: "This meat comes from the Nibelung's hunts, and... aye, my husband and I have changed enough that perhaps standard pony fare will not suffice for us. Particularly not for him, as... well..."

She halted, glancing towards the male, and Scrivener smiled a bit... and as if for the first time, Twilight saw his sharp teeth, thought what implications there were to what he had become, before Luna continued softly: "I want thee to understand us. I want to share everything with thee, Twilight Sparkle, and I want thee to glean an understanding that can only truly come through living like us. Through tasting the bounty we feast upon, feeling our joys and sorrows from our angles, seeing the world through the eyes of night instead of day. Come, eat with us, Twilight. Perhaps thou will even like it. And there is a greater crime in wasting what is already gone than in ensuring it is put to good use."

"I don't know..." Twilight said hesitantly, and she glanced towards Celestia as the white winged unicorn smiled a little, and then the violet pony finally sighed and nodded, looking awkwardly over at Luna and saying finally: "I'll try one. Just... one."

Luna and Scrivener both smiled as the male picked up a dumpling from the plate, holding it out to her, and Twilight grimaced a bit as she took this between her hooves. She stared at it for a while as Luna and Scrivy continued to eat, and Celestia sat back, sipping slowly at her coffee as she studied the trio.

Finally, Twilight swallowed thickly and took a bite out of the dumpling, chewing nervously... and looking surprised at the taste and texture, shifting awkwardly on the spot. Luna smiled as Scrivener looked up curiously, and Celestia looked almost as if some pang had struck her as Twilight looked down at the food and murmured: "It's... not as bad as I thought. But this was always... you know, forbidden and all that... supposed to be..."

"Aye, Twilight, I know. But many things in life thou must make thine own decisions regarding... others may have good intentions, but ultimately their decisions are oft heavily based upon their own experiences and biases." Luna said ironically, glancing pointedly towards Celestia, but the ivory pony only sighed and shook her head, giving a small smile to Luna before the dark-coated winged unicorn frowned, then suddenly smiled in return. "I just realized, sister. Thou hast neither plate nor crown... and thou hast not complained in the slightest for lack of either."

"They're just objects. I have much more important things than those to focus on." Celestia replied softly, and Luna smiled warmly at this before the ivory equine glanced towards Twilight, adding in a quieter voice: "And my little sister is right. She's wiser than she thinks she is, or ever acts... and she's always been right about you, Twilight. You're smart enough to make your own decisions, come to your own conclusions. Just know that... I'll always be there to aid and support you, too."

"Thank you, Celestia." Twilight murmured, blushing a bit as she bowed her head... and silence spiraled out over the next few minutes as Luna and Scrivener continued to eat, Celestia sipped her coffee and Twilight finished her first dumpling and hesitantly started on a second, looking almost embarrassed.

Finally, Celestia looked towards her sister, saying quietly: "If you'll allow me to give you a bit of advice, Luna, I think you should keep a low profile tonight. Let everypony settle down: I am not saying you should fear to show your face, but at the same time, try not to cause any... well..."

"I know, I know. No crashing into City Hall, no hunting down Zecora, no attacking those who disagree with me and my methods." Luna grumbled, and Celestia smiled a bit before the violet pony looked moodily over at Twilight and Scrivener. "I hope thou art both ready to entertain me for the night. And thou had best be prepared too, Celestia, or I shall make all of thee miserable and suffer for my pleasure."

"Actually, I was hoping that Scrivener Blooms and I could take some time alone, and go out towards the Everfree Forest tonight." Celestia said courteously, bowing her head slightly, and Scrivy looked dumbly up as Luna glanced with surprise towards her sister, then narrowed her eyes suspiciously even as the ivory winged unicorn added quietly: "I'd like to see his abilities in action, and to inspect him, sister. And I would like to speak to him, to be entirely honest... I know that you will still be present, in a way, and able to hear everything that is said, but... all the same."

"Oh, wretched bed-thief." Luna grumbled, and Celestia sighed and rolled her eyes in exasperation before looking surprised when her younger sibling nodded once with a grunt and muttered: "But 'tis a fine enough idea, and thou hast my approval. Scrivener Blooms, do not flirt too much with my sister. Thou must save thy energies for tonight."

Scrivener gave the dark-coated winged unicorn a flat look, and then he simply rolled his eyes and sighed, saying drolly: "Then do me a favor and don't molest Twilight while I'm gone. I feel everything you do, after all. That would be awkward."

"That just makes me want to do it all the more." Luna replied comfortably, and Twilight glared at her before the dark-coated winged unicorn huffed as she picked up a dumpling, ignoring the glowers from the ponies around her. "Thou art all stuffy."

Twilight sighed at this as Scrivener rolled his eyes, and Luna huffed a bit, glaring around at them almost challengingly before she dropped flat against the futon, adding disconsolately: "And I am stuck with all of thee. So tell me, stuffy ponies. What shall thou all do to entertain this evil creature of the night?"

* * *

Late in the evening, long after the sun had set – without the help of Celestia, who had sat and watched the sunset with a strange almost-longing on her ivory features – Scrivener found himself walking slowly beside the enormous ivory pony: he was almost the same size as her, but Celestia boasted perhaps a few inches over his height still... and more than that, the way she held herself, the natural regality about her made her seem larger still. It didn't help that his own posture tended to be hunched and he kept his head low... which, he realized, probably made him look even more like some drooling monster assistant than anything else.

He smiled a bit, and Celestia's eyes flicked towards him as they strode down the dirt road beneath the shimmering stars, asking curiously: "Something funny, Scrivener Blooms?"

"Just my thoughts, and... well... to be honest, I mean... this is all pretty weird, isn't it?" Scrivener said finally, deciding it was probably best to be open as he could. Celestia, after all, had been pushing herself to be open and understanding with them... and Scrivener knew from both his own experiences and Luna's emotions and memories how hard it must be for her. "I'm... a Tyrant Wyrm thing. You're... Celestia, the Good, the Dragon Slayer. I'm also your brother-in-law and I know that... well..."

"Yes, things are... very different. And I appreciate you taking this time to come out here with me, as well as trusting me. I know it has to be hard for you and Luna... I feel responsible for much that happened in the past, after all. I feel like every time I've stepped into your lives, I've only brought pain." Celestia said quietly, and she smiled a little, glancing over at him silently. "I can't ever explain what it's like to be unable to help and give good to the ponies you cherish and love, and yet somehow offer complete strangers joy and protection and even faith. I'm glad for what I do for my people, but... after so long of being unable to help my friends, my family, and yet always hearing their applause and cheers... it becomes distorted. It's like being mocked, by both the world and the Norns. It's like being told you can save everypony in the world... except for those you care for."

She stopped, then shook her head slowly as they continued down the dusty highway, Scrivener looking at her intently as she murmured: "I don't want to be that kind of 'hero,' Scrivener Blooms. I don't want to be a savior to the world only to lose everyone else in the process. I don't want to continue to be the distant messiah that they all stare at adoringly and worship profusely. It's become too painful, too much of a reminder of all the things I want to forget about in the past and all the things I want to avoid in the future."

Celestia paused, then rose her head and smiled a bit, glancing out down the highway as she added quietly: "Thank you for listening, by the way. I find you easy to talk to: Twilight I... I don't want to make her feel guilty or worried when I know I still have issues to contend with between us, and Luna is... well, you know my sister. You're her other half." She smiled wider across at him, adding kindly: "I hope you don't mind that I speak to you like this, too, knowing that... this way, I can talk to her in a way, without having to worry about her interrupting me or making fun of me."

"Funny, you worrying about being made fun of, Celestia." Scrivener couldn't help but smile in return, and Celestia laughed quietly and nodded thoughtfully in response. "But Luna does care about you. She just... has a funny way of showing affection."

"I know. I know it well, but all the same, some days..." Celestia gave him an entertained look, then she shook her head quickly and halted, gesturing towards the sprawling fields at the edge of the forest. "This is far enough. Please assume your full form, Scrivener."

Scrivy hesitated awkwardly, digging a claw lightly into the dirt as he glanced over his shoulder at her apprehensively, but Celestia only bowed her head towards him, amethyst eyes locking with his as she said softly: "I'm not holding who or what you are against you, I promise, my brother. I won't make that mistake again with either you or Luna."

Scrivener looked at her for a moment... then he bowed his head humbly to the ivory equine, not speaking as he blushed at how... happy her words made him. Then he turned and headed off the road, breathing slowly as he felt a ripple travel through his form before he closed his eyes and said awkwardly: "Alright."

With that, Scrivener transformed, his size increasing, scales covering his body, his teeth gritting as his eyes blazed with blue light... and less than a minute later, he stood in the field in full Tyrant Wyrm glory, awkwardly turning towards Celestia and looking down at her as he asked quietly: "Now what?"

Celestia studied him curiously, looking slowly over his form before she leaned towards him, saying quietly: "From the conversations we've had, I've gleaned a little about your powers, and how you're... different from other Wyrms in several respects. I'd like to test a few theories, if you don't mind, in order to help me understand the full extent of your abilities. I'm just concerned for you and Luna... I know that not everypony will take as kindly to... what has happened. Both to the world, and to yourselves."

Scrivener nodded, looking down for a moment before Celestia said gently: "I'd like you to demonstrate your apparent control over the toxicity of your breath. My sister made several... awkward insinuations but I'd like to see how well you can control the effects of the poison for myself."

"Alright, uh... what do you want me to breathe on?" Scrivener leaned back, clearing his throat loudly before he breathed out a plume of sapphire smoke that floated in the air for a moment before vanishing, and he licked his teeth absently before adding as his eyes roved down to Celestia: "Also, we don't know if I can create... thralls or anything..."

"Let's stay away from testing whether you can or not for now, Scrivener. Even if you can create them, the thralls exist to sate the needs of the Tyrant Wyrm, like programmed puppets. They might not obey your conscious thoughts, but instead seek to feed your subconscious desires."

"And that would be bad." Scrivener muttered, rubbing absently at his face with a grimace before he nodded slowly, leaning his head down curiously. "How much do you know about the Wyrms, Celestia? My knowledge of them is...strange, because of how the information was pushed into my head. It's like I know instinctively how to do anything they could do but couldn't describe or explain their abilities to anyone."

"I know more than I would like. I researched them and analyzed them extensively in every battle we held against them... but that is not important now." Celestia paused, then stepped forwards and said kindly: "Breathe over me, as if you were attacking me, but concentrate on making the mist harmless. I won't hold any pain against you and I can survive any accidents, don't worry."

Scrivener looked surprised at this, looking down at her curiously, and Celestia smiled a bit as she said quietly: "You trusted me, didn't you? Therefore it's only right that I show you at least a little of the same trust in return. Go ahead, Scrivener."

She closed her eyes, bowing her head forwards as her glowing rainbow mane flowed quietly around her, and Scrivy smiled a bit despite himself before he took a slow breath: at first, he concentrated, but as his mind naturally began to wander through memories of Luna, Twilight and Celestia, he instead smiled and allowed it to, even as he leaned down and released a thick blast of sapphire smoke that burst down over Celestia, shrouding her almost completely in a thick torrent as Scrivener's eyes glowed brighter for a moment even as his mind filled with pleasant remembrances.

Then he leaned backwards, a bit of blue mist still rising from his mouth and nostrils as he looked awkwardly down at the ivory equine as the mist cleared, and Celestia shivered before she shook herself briskly, static energy sparking through her mane and tail before she exhaled quietly and licked her lips slowly, murmuring: "Fascinating... you truly are a new breed of Wyrm, Scrivener Blooms. It must be because your soul was mixed with Luna's, among other things... her powers, carried into you, and both modified by your own personality, your own will. The puzzle is piecing together."

She glanced up at him, nodding slowly as she continued softly: "The Tyrant Wyrms were machines of destruction... as we know now, marionettes pulled by Valthrudnir's maliciousness, guided by his commands and treachery. But you are neither destruction nor are you a puppet kowtowing to someone else's commands. You are you, Scrivener Blooms, and your own will and desires – as well as Luna's, most likely – influence your development and your abilities."

She halted, studying him thoughtfully before she nodded slowly and asked curiously: "Can you fly with your wings?"

"I... haven't really tried very hard to yet. They feel kind of stiff still..." Scrivener glanced awkwardly over his shoulder, flapping them once before he nodded a bit as he returned his eyes to Celestia. "I think if I had to for some reason, I could find a way to take off with enough work. But I'm not exactly a big fan of flying."

Celestia smiled a bit at this, nodding slowly and responding gently: "I understand that. What about magic, Scrivener? Can you cast spells at all?"

Scrivy shook his head, smiling a little as he replied quietly: "Not even like this, no. Not that I really mind... I'm already plenty powerful as it is." He paused, then glanced down awkwardly as he realized the field beneath his claws had begun to decay slightly, dark soil pulsating slowly as plants withered and died beneath his feet. "Sorry. Having trouble controlling that."

"It's alright." Celestia hesitated for a moment, then she smiled a bit and bowed her head courteously, asking kindly: "Will you honor me with a short sparring session, Scrivener Blooms?I am not as battle-oriented as my siblings but I have also always shared the belief that matching strength and mind in confrontation can teach you a lot about a person. I would like to know you better, and I am curious as to how your powers would fare in mock-battle against my own abilities. I also feel like... I need to exercise a bit, after a decade spent as a Pale."

"Luna's going to be mad as hell, you know. This is like dating to her, not just flirting." Scrivener remarked, but he admittedly felt both a thrill and a bit of pride at what Celestia had just asked, before he added awkwardly: "And... I'm not sure how good a choice I am. I'm... not the greatest fighter, even if I might look large and intimidating..."

"Scrivener Blooms, I have seen you before in combat, using both my sister's skills as well as your own. Have confidence in yourself." Celestia said kindly, and she stepped back, setting herself as her horn gave a faint pulse before her body seemed to almost glow with energy, raising her head proudly and smiling calmly. "And I may have been Queen Freya once upon a time, but I'm very rusty. That, and you using your full powers to attack me, should more than even the odds between us. I do not expect you to hold back; like Luna, I would be insulted if you held back."

"I get the feeling I should avoid making you feel that way." Scrivener remarked dryly, and Celestia smiled a bit wider as the Tyrant Wyrm stepped backwards, breathing slowly before he shoved his front claws down against the field, and the grasses rippled before the earth surged and transformed rapidly into dark mire, the ivory equine looking surprised as the Tyrant Wyrm flexed and leaned forwards, feeling warmth and strength flooding through his body, feeding up from the corrupted earth. "Alright. Three beatings from three siblings within the week, why not?"

Celestia laughed at this, seeming to relax slightly before she leapt upwards, flapping her wings powerfully to propel herself higher into the air as her horn glowed with golden radiance before she snapped it briskly forwards, and Scrivener simply stared dumbly at the aurulent fireball before it crashed into his face and exploded with a tremendous enough bang to whiplash his head backwards, the Tyrant Wyrm staggering and wheezing in shock before Celestia called encouragingly: "Focus, Scrivener Blooms, put your abilities to good use!"

Scrivy grimaced a bit as he shook his head out, looking forwards... and then he winced, quickly turning his eyes towards Celestia as she flew in towards his side, her horn beginning to glow as she focused her magic. He swatted at her with one claw, but she easily veered out of the way before turning towards him, and the Tyrant Wyrm grimaced as he flapped one mighty wing as she tried to hover, the blast of wind knocking her swaying backwards just enough to disrupt her concentration.

It gave Scrivener enough time to twist towards her, jaws opening and unleashing another torrent of blue mist, and this time the visions that flickered through his mind were sharper: marshland, swamp, rot, fire, and Celestia grimaced as she flicked her horn, a shield of radiant light forming in front of her. Blue smog clung to this and tried to flood around it as Scrivener turned towards her, leaning forwards as he began to open his jaws... and then Celestia gave a mighty flap of her wings and lashed her head forwards, her horn giving a sharp pulse before the rotting shield of light exploded into shrapnel that pelted the Wyrm's features and skull, knocking him staggering backwards as he shook his head violently back and forth with a curse of pain.

Celestia used his distraction to fly higher into the air, and Scrivener gritted his teeth as he looked up towards her beforeshoving himself upwards, clawing at her: she gracefully evaded his reaching claws, however, showing off an agility he hadn't expected before she arched her back at the apex of her climb into the skies, her horn glowing brightly, and Scrivener gritted his teeth as he dropped to the ground... then looked down in surprise as golden light spread through the mire beneath him before decaying into gray dust and shale, the Tyrant Wyrm hissing in frustration as he felt his source of energy cut off before he looked up in alarm as Celestia began another spell, cursing her seemingly-boundless amount of energy...

He did the only thing he could think of: far too large a target to run, he swept a claw down into the shale and ash before half-turning and flying a large ball of this up into the winged unicorn. Celestia was caught by surprise by the childish maneuver as it collided with her, exploding harmlessly but making her wince and cough as she was covered in soot, a few bits of shale bouncing off her and a thick gray cloud of dust obscuring her vision before she flapped her wings to clear the blinding smog away-

Scrivener roared up at her, waves of sound and a blast of sapphire mist washing over the ivory winged unicorn, and Celestia arched her back in shock with a cry of pain, knocked backwards and sent plummeting from the sky by the concentrated blast before she gritted her teeth as she looked sharply towards him, and the Tyrant Wyrm looked back, their eyes meeting for a bare moment before something passed between them, and Scrivener arched his back with surprise at the mix of passion, logic, and memory that entered his mind as Celestia twitched visibly in the air as desires, raw emotion, and a lick of mixed memories twisted through her own.

At the last moment, Celestia half-rolled her body in the air, crashing down on all four hooves with a grunt before she dropped her head forwards, breathing hard, electricity sparking through her mane before she rose her head and looked at him, and he stared awkwardly back at her before she said softly: "You connected our minds. Only for a second, but long enough to trade glimpses of each other... to feed off me."

"I..." Scrivener began awkwardly... and then Celestia smiled slightly before she dropped her horn forwards as it gave a flash, and the ground beneath the Tyrant Wyrm split violently open and collapsed around his claws, sending him staggering and half-falling before he looked down too little, too late, as Celestia charged forwards, golden flames surrounding her frame before she simply crashed into his chest like a battering ram.

The Tyrant Wyrm was sent rolling backwards with a grunt of shock and pain, his eyes bulging as cracks spread through his chest and he flopped heavily onto his side, groaning in pain and surprise: it didn't hurt as much as Sleipnir's raw physical might had, but with her magic and strength combined, Celestia still packed far more of a punch than he could easily take. He breathed hard as his tail flicked, then he began to climb up to his claws as he rolled onto his stomach... only to wince as he felt a faint burning sensation on his upper back, the pistons of bone along his shoulderblades thrumming slowly as Celestia said quietly: "I'm not foolish enough to believe in absolute victory, with no chance of the tables being turned. But this comes fairly close, I think."

Scrivener cleared his throat awkwardly as he leaned his head back slightly... and on his back, Celestia smiled, her front hooves plated firmly against his upper spine, her amethyst eyes glowing and rainbow mane and tail both sparking as a golden aura burned around her horn. She breathed slowly... and then frowned a bit, glancing up before looking sharply over her shoulder... but too little, too late, before Luna crashed into her back with a roar of glee and crushed her into the back of Scrivener's neck, the Tyrant Wyrm yelling in frustration and pain more than salvation as his head snapped upwards and he flopped back against the ground.

Celestia released a very undignified shout of frustration as Luna pinned her against Scrivener's back in a straddle, the winged unicorn grinning brightly as she violently rubbed her hooves through Celestia's mane, sending up sparks of electricity as the ephemeral locks of the ivory winged unicorn were ruffled and rumpled messily. "Celestia! I did not realize thou wert so attracted to my husband! And thou tried to spar him without me, how dare thee both, thou art vile, cuckolding cheaters!"

"Luna!" Celestia exclaimed, then she gritted her teeth as she struggled a bit, but Luna only seized her shoulders and shoved her firmly down, and the winged unicorn gave a scowl of frustration as Scrivener moodily twisted his head around on his long neck to glower at the ponies. "Get off me, Luna. You're not even supposed to be here."

"Oh, aye, but Twilight Sparkle can be so very boring at times, adorable as she is, and thou wert sparring my husband. Joking, engaging in spars, Celestia, thou art a completely different pony than I knew, and I am here to give thee hugs and kisses and pummel thee out of love instead of irritation!" Luna declared cheerfully, and then she huffed when Scrivener looked at her pointedly. "Oh, shut up, great monster. Thou should be happy that I am happy, and honestly happy and proud of my sister."

"It's very nice that you're proud of me, Luna, I do appreciate hearing your approval, but please get off me." Celestia said tiredly, and Luna grumbled before she finally nodded and clambered off her older sister, Celestia grimacing as she climbed up to her hooves and cracked her back loudly... then gave Luna a flat look when she grinned and giggled behind a hoof at the sight of the ivory unicorn's mussy, jumbled-up mane as it sparked and fizzled with color. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Luna said innocently, and then she grinned over her shoulder as Twilight clumsily flew in, the violet pony wheezing a little before wincing when she missed her landing on Scrivener's back. The Tyrant Wyrm easily stretched one of his wings out, however, and she bounced a bit before sliding down this and landing in a grassy section of the marred field on her rear, Luna grinning as she said cheerfully: "Excellent, we are all present! Let us have a battle royale!"

"Let's not." Twilight said grumpily, and then she looked as Scrivener nodded in agreement, leaning down a little before he blushed embarrassedly as the purple pony smiled despite herself and said amusedly: "Same old Scrivy, huh?"

"Oh come on, it was freaking Celestia. I could still kick your flank any day of the week." Scrivener grumbled, and Twilight snorted in amusement at this before she squawked when he reached a large claw out and picked her up in it, holding her up at eye level meditatively. "Don't forget, you're bite size to me like this."

Twilight only glared in response, however, fidgeting in his grip before Luna and Celestia both leapt down off Scrivener's back, and the younger sibling commented playfully: "Young love. 'Tis adorable, even when it occurs between my husband and our wants-to-be-wife. Or maybe that is what makes it so cute to me."

"Luna, you're a very strange pony even to me sometimes." Celestia said dryly, as both Scrivener Blooms and Twilight glared at the dark-coated winged unicorn, and Luna nodded seriously a few times before the older ivory pony sighed and looked up at the night sky, as if searching for patience before she turned her eyes to the Tyrant Wyrm. "Scrivener Blooms, thank you for the short, if interrupted, session. It was enjoyable. And I would like to discuss more with you when the chance presents itself."

"The chance presents itself fine now, Celestia, this is as private as one can hope to achieve." Luna replied kindly, gesturing around the empty field. "The creatures of the night have not yet come out to play, we are alone, Twilight Sparkle hears everything we speak of and I and Scrivy are as one. Thou art only deluding thy surprisingly-shy self, big sister, if thou thinks a locked room alone with my husband will provide thee any degree of privacy... walls have ears and eyes, thou should know."

Celestia sighed a bit at this, and then Luna softened and reached up to quietly touch her sister's shoulder, saying gently: "And I care for thee. I know I can be somewhat... difficult at times, but I do care. And thou should know by now that if I was being kind and helpful and polite, it is then that thou should be concerned for thy health and what schemes I have in mind."

The ivory winged unicorn shook her head with a quiet laugh at this, looking a little embarrassed as Scrivener Blooms finally put down Twilight Sparkle and smiled himself at the ponies, and Celestia gazed around at the others before she finally nodded hesitantly, then returned her eyes to the enormous reptile, asking finally: "What did you see when you locked minds with me?"

Scrivener shifted awkwardly at this, Luna looking up with a smile and Twilight tilting her head curiously, and then the Tyrant Wyrm answered quietly: "I felt passion as hot as fire. I saw a thousand complex, interlinked pieces to a puzzle I could never describe. I glimpsed memories covered in blood and time." He smiled a bit. "I was drawn to what I feed off of, I suppose."

"It's alright, Scrivener Blooms. I'm not ashamed. As you shouldn't be ashamed yourself of what I caught sight of in return." Celestia said softly, looking up at him and studying the Tyrant Wyrm thoughtfully. "A field of roses, black, red and white growing out of dark soil... a city, a castle, a temple of onyx... and chains, vines, and... life amidst death." She smiled after a moment as Scrivener blushed awkwardly and Luna and Twilight both gazed curiously at Celestia. "I'm only glad that it wasn't the Black Verses."

"Some things are more dangerous than the Black Verses." Scrivener replied quietly, and Celestia nodded slowly as she gazed at him thoughtfully, and he looked awkwardly back before saying finally: "Thank you, Celestia. I'm glad... I mean, I'm sorry about invading your mind and... the whole, feeding-off-your-mind thing."

"It's fine. I respect you now that I know you do possess all the hungers and desires of the Tyrant Wyrm, but do not choose to feed as they do." Celestia said quietly, looking up at him thoughtfully and seeming as if she was on the verge of asking something else, but then she only smiled and shook her head, turning her attention to Luna instead. "Perhaps we should head back. I'm sure that you must want to say goodnight to Scarlet Sage, at least... and she must be eager to spend more time with her parents, too."

"Aye, tomorrow I plan to spend the entire day with the filly, no matter what anypony may say." Luna said firmly, nodding once before she hesitated, then added grouchily as she pawed at the ground: "But yes, 'tis not so late that she will have been put to bed, and the day had been an exciting one. Let us pay a visit to Fluttershy at her cabin, then, to see if our daughter desires to spend the night with her aunt or come home with her parents."

"You can be a nice pony sometimes." Twilight said softly, and Luna smiled awkwardly at this remark, glancing at her and then grunting as she nodded before looking pointedly at Scrivener Blooms when he began to set himself. The Tyrant Wyrm grimaced, then he sighed and rolled his eyes, dropping flat, and Luna looked pleased as she flapped her wings and leapt upwards, propelling herself to land on his back as Twilight added meditatively: "You can be a real mean one too, though."

"Oh, quiet, all of thee, and get on the monster." Luna retorted, and Celestia looked mildly up at her even as Twilight sighed and awkwardly leapt into the air, flying upwards and landing with a grunt next to Luna before the dark-coated winged unicorn looked almost imploringly at her sister. "Celestia..."

"Sister, again. We're supposed to be avoiding drawing attention to you and Scrivener Blooms, and parading around like this..." Celestia began slowly, and then she was interrupted as Luna huffed and stomped her hooves childishly. "Luna, you're not a filly."

"Well, I very much feel like one at times." Luna replied flatly, and then she jerked her head again to Celestia, who finally sighed and relented, gracefully flying into the air and settling herself onto Scrivener's back as she looked moodily at younger sister, who only smiled cheerfully in return. "See? Now we may all enjoy the scenic travel together, 'tis nice, is it not?"

"It's very nice, sister." called a simpering voice, and Luna's eyes narrowed grouchily as she turned her attention away from Celestia to glower down at a Nightmare standing nearby, Scrivener glancing over his shoulder curiously to see no less than three of the demonic equines standing to one side of him, gazing up with something like adoration at Luna before the center one spoke again kindly: "My sisters and I would like to join you. To know you all better... to spend time with you. You are our leader, and we are all citizens of the night, aren't we? Even you, Celestia... you stand beside us at night, instead of sitting in your lonely throne during the day. We would sorely love to speak with you."

Luna began to open her mouth, and then Celestia gently touched her shoulder with a hoof, the younger sibling looking surprised before Celestia said courteously: "We have enough time on the journey back to entertain a guest. Perhaps one of you could ride with us and join us in the conversation, then. Don't you agree, little sister?"

"Aye, I suppose I do." Luna muttered vindictively, nodding after a moment, and the Nightmares whispered amongst themselves before one vanished from reality, only to reappear a moment later on Scrivener's back. Twilight twitched back in surprise, but both Luna and Celestia only looked calmly at the creature before Luna grimaced and said distastefully: "Very well. Scrivener Blooms, march onwards now."

Scrivy grunted, turning his attention forwards and beginning to stride calmly back down the dusty highway, keeping his pace easy as the ponies looked towards the Nightmare. It bowed its head respectfully to them, closing its glowing eyes as it said softly: "We are pledged to you through honor, sister. But know that many of us, even those who are native to this world, would now gladly follow you for less. You have brought something special to the night... and to be so close to mortals, to be able to touch and linger near them, it is a delightful new experience."

The Nightmare accented this but looking at Twilight Sparkle, reaching out a hoof to stroke slowly along one limb, and the violet pony winced a bit and drew a little back as Luna and Celestia's eyes both narrowed. But then Celestia shook her head quickly before she asked quietly: "And what about feeding?"

"We hunger, but it is longing, not necessity. Our appetites can be sated by the plentiful wild animals, the other races of Equestria, and perhaps one day, your enemies." the Nightmare smiled kindly at Luna, who grunted and looked both disturbed and considering, as Celestia shifted with a slight grimace and Twilight frowned. "And now we can linger close to mortals, feeding off their residual energies. We are like plants drinking in the energy of the sun... the sun neither notices nor cares that it feeds the life of entire worlds."

"Aye, but thy kind are neither worlds nor flowers." Luna remarked dryly, and then she shook her head slowly before moodily looking over the Nightmare. "Art thou the new Melinda? Here to replace mine last Nightmare secretary after she proved to be naught but a coward?"

Twilight and Celestia both frowned at Luna, but the Nightmare only laughed and bowed its head, replying gently: "Our kind does have a tendency to put self-preservation first, but you know that we are loyal otherwise, and will serve you well. Yes, our mistress, I shall serve as your new... secretary, as you called her who is now lost in Valhalla."

"You abandoned a Nightmare in Valhalla?" Celestia asked with a slight frown, and Luna grumbled a bit under her breath before the ivory winged unicorn sighed and shook her head. "No, no, it... doesn't matter, I suppose. But Nightmares always do make eager administrators for the other forces of darkness, don't they? Anxious to stay in power, eager to earn a reputation and favor by spreading their master's word."

"Aye, like religion." Luna said drolly, and she sighed a bit as she looked at the Nightmare, saying finally: "Show one moment of cowardice and I shall flay the not-skin from thy not-bones, is this understood?"

"I understand." the Nightmare smiled at her, bowing its head politely before it glanced towards Twilight Sparkle, studying her intently. "You have such powerful allies, mistress... we know your name in Helheim. You defeated a powerful demon once... you channel light and darkness."

"I... thank you?" Twilight said awkwardly, and the Nightmare smiled as it began to lean in closer... then flinched hurriedly away when Celestia stepped protectively up to Twilight's side.

Scrivener, meanwhile, was listening intently to the conversation even as he kept his attention focused forwards... and then he glanced to the side in surprise as a Nightmare cantered not along the ground, but through the air beside his head as if gravity held no sway over it, glancing at him with a benevolent smile before it said kindly: "You should not resist feeding so much, brother... your hungers will worsen if you do. Right now you may not feel them very clearly... but that is because your symbiotic link with sister provides you sustenance, and you feed subconsciously off the emotions and pain of those around you, just as we do..."

Scrivy grimaced a bit at this comparison, but he knew he could no longer refute it, could no longer say he wasn't like them, as he kept his eyes ahead. The Nightmare striding through the air beside him only laughed, however, saying gently: "We are sentient emotion: we will provide you some energy, when we can. But it is best you feed regularly, before the hungers begin to dig in... a nibble here and there will do no harm to those around you. But if you let yourself starve, become too hungry, too greedy, you may not be able to stop yourself from devouring whoever is unfortunate enough to attract your attention..."

"The Nightmare speaks true, doesn't it?" Luna asked quietly but clearly, and Scrivener glanced awkwardly over his shoulder, meeting her eyes awkwardly for a moment, and the winged unicorn smiled wryly, muttering: "What a difficulty thou art. Tyrant Wyrms feast more off the spiritual than the physical... pushing their pain into the minds of others to better feed off them, absorbing thought and memory, sampling emotions like fine wine... sick creature."

"Does it hurt?" Twilight Sparkle asked apprehensively, and Luna frowned a bit as she glanced towards her, saying softly: "I mean... Celestia said... something about him feeding off her, and that they traded... thoughts, memories..."

"Yes. The Tyrant Wyrms can link their minds with victims they wish to be especially cruel to, or to specifically feast upon..." Celestia halted, then closed her eyes with a faint blush as she said awkwardly: "I apologize, Luna, Scrivener Blooms, I forgot that... well..."

"No, no, it's fine." Scrivener said finally, and then he glanced forwards, even as he explained quietly and tried to ignore the Nightmares flitting eagerly around him: "Tyrant Wyrms can inject their memories, thoughts, into something else, like... like the Wyrm did to me with the Black Verses. It forges a mental link and helps them feed, like... poison. And if they force something to feel agony, then they can drink that pain back up and it's... it feeds them. It feeds... us."

He halted, then shook his head quickly and murmured: "I don't just feed off negative emotions, though, although that's what gives me the most... kick. I feed off positive ones, too... anything with a strong attachment to it. I'm like a spiritual vampire, I suppose, and those memories become a little... fuzzy, the emotions a little... drained. I absorb their meaning and vitality... and in time, it returns, but if I were to feed too heavily off a pony..."

"First comes suffering, which would encourage you to feed more, and eventually their minds would be destroyed." Celestia finished quietly, and Scrivener nodded as he looked ahead before the ivory winged unicorn glanced towards Twilight, her eyes soft. "I am not hurt, though, and Scrivener Blooms has strong self-control. My mind is a little... fuzzy, but even that I feel receding. It is like a demon's touch... we've been over that, have we not?"

"Or like our own feeding." the Nightmare standing with the ponies added, smiling benevolently at Twilight Sparkle as the violet pony looked apprehensively towards the hell-horse. "I admire the sense of honor I feel in you."

Twilight shifted a bit at this, looking away with a mumble, and then she glanced towards the back of Scrivener's neck and said quietly: "Listen. If you need to feed, why don't you feed off me, then? I trust you, Scrivy. Just... don't go peeking into too many of my memories."

Scrivener smiled a bit at this, and then Celestia stepped in, an undercurrent of concern in her voice: "Perhaps I would be a better candidate. I have thousands of years of memories and experience in... matters such as these."

"Oh, stop bickering, thou can both sleep with Scrivener Blooms." Luna said kindly, and this made both the mares halt, then glare at her as she grinned cheerfully as Scrivener only sighed and dropped his head forwards... yet he was admittedly glad for Luna's ability to ruin the seriousness of any mood as she added mildly: "But I wish thou would both ask me permission first before flirting with him. 'Tis rude. I am his wife and right here, after all."

"Perhaps we should just enjoy the night air and let this subject rest for now." Celestia replied finally, and Twilight nodded with a grumble at Luna, who only grinned widely at them both, looking pleased with herself as she settled down to her husband's scaled back. The Nightmare sat beside her, smiling calmly, and Twilight laid down herself... but Celestia only continued to stand, looking quietly over the others before she turned her eyes towards the moon and the stars above as she tested her hooves slowly against the Tyrant Wyrm beneath her even as whispers of apprehension scurried through her mind.


	11. Rekindling Friendship

Chapter Nine: Rekindling Friendship

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener Blooms cracked his back with a grimace, back in his half-pony, half-Wyrm form as he stood with the others in front of a scenic, two-floor cottage, muttering: "You're all a lot heavier than you look."

"Shut up, Scrivy." Twilight said absently, and then she paused for a moment to gaze along the wooden paneling of the rounded structure, smiling a little and adding in a softer voice: "But you two really went to great lengths making this for Fluttershy and... I'm glad. The pens in the back, the big front yard, the beautiful... everything..."

She shook her head, then smiled and reached up to knock twice on the door as Luna smiled radiantly and Celestia laughed quietly, before the winged unicorn leaned towards her sister and said kindly: "See? And I designed this cottage myself! Aye, the Nibelung built it, but it goes to prove that I can do much more than just destroy."

"I never said you could not, sister." Celestia replied gently, and Luna grumbled a bit and nudged her sister firmly with her shoulder, the ivory pony sighing a little, but then nudging Luna back as she added dryly: "I do wish you had sent the Nightmares away sooner, though... and that you wouldn't tease them so much. They are known for biting the hoof that feeds them if they get the chance."

"I'll make them eat my hoof if they try that." Luna grumbled, and Celestia shook her head but smiled despite herself before the four looked up as the door swung open, revealing a grinning Rainbow Dash. "Thou art not Fluttershy. Nor art thou my daughter."

"Yeah, good thing, too." Rainbow replied mildly, and then he winced and leapt nimbly backwards when Luna swung a hoof at him before he called easily over his shoulder: "Hey, Scarlet Sage, your parents are here with your uh... other aunts!"

Celestia blushed a bit at being referred to this way, and then she smiled radiantly when Luna nodded firmly, grinning a bit despite herself at the Pegasus. "Thou art not entirely an idiot after all, Rainbow Dash."

"Not entirely." Rainbow agreed as he stepped to the side to let them walk into wide front hall, and Luna imperiously turned through an archway and stepped into a spacious den: the furniture had been pushed aside to give more room to the group of ponies that looked up at Luna's approach, and Scarlet Sage smiled warmly as she bounced towards her mother with Apple Bloom on one side and Sweetie Belle on the other.

Luna grinned down at the foals, looking oddly pleased as her eyes roved over them and then up towards where Fluttershy was seated on the floor with a warm smile, several open coloring books around her as well as boxes of crayons and blank paper. Applejack and Rarity were both sitting back on the couch, and Spike was standing behind this, almost squeezed up against the wall as he beamed happily over at them, calling warmly: "Hey, Twilight, hey guys!"

"Well, don't we all seem in a merry mood?" Luna said warmly, and she gazed down at the foals before asking curiously: "But where is Scootaloo? As I recall, she too is a member of thy merry little band."

"She left with her parents a little while ago, we're gonna meet up with her again tomorrow." Apple Bloom replied warmly, and then she whistled as Scrivener strode into the room, adding with a grin: "Y'know, Scrivy, I ain't never seen nopony beat Big Mac before at hoof-wrestling."

"Yeah, well, my claw still hurts." Scrivener said dryly, raising his right forelimb and twiddling this, and Apple Bloom laughed as he smiled at her. "Your brother and your sister are some of the strongest ponies I've ever met. And I guess Rainbow's pretty impressive, too."

"I totally am." Rainbow declared with a grin, nudging Scrivener as he passed and headed towards the couch to flop down between Rarity and Applejack, the unicorn wincing and almost spilling a cup of tea she was lifting towards her lips before she glared at him, but he only winked at her as Applejack snorted in amusement and rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Can I get anypony anything? I have lots of tea, and some other snacks and such..." Fluttershy spoke up courteously, and then she smiled as Twilight approached and sat down beside her, gazing affectionately towards the violet pony before she added softly, as her eyes roved back towards Luna: "And this cottage is so perfect, again... I can't thank you enough."

"Yeah, it's even got a guest bedroom upstairs and stuff, and Rarity and Applejack said me and Sweetie could stay here tonight, so maybe you guys can let Scarlet Sage stay over too so we can have a sleepover?" Applebloom rambled, and then the three foals all looked up at Luna at once, making her rear back slightly as Celestia smiled with entertainment at her sister. "Please, please, please?"

"Oh... very well, foals, if Fluttershy is alright with it. I shall be by in the morning to pick thee up though, Scarlet Sage, to spend the day with thee tomorrow." Luna said kindly, and Scarlet Sage nodded happily before Luna strode across the room towards one of the large windows, gazing out curiously as a shape flitted by before she caught the distinct glow of a Phooka's eyes near the edge of the forest. "Well, what wildlife we have here."

Celestia approached the window as well, and Fluttershy blushed a bit before she asked quietly: "Princess... I mean, Queen Celestia, is there anything..."

"No, no. Just Celestia is fine... and I think we're all alright for now." Celestia replied softly, and then she asked curiously: "How have you all been? I know it must have taken some adjusting to over these days, and with what happened at the celebration..."

Fluttershy blushed a bit as she shook her head, replying quietly: "Everypony was really afraid, but I know that once I was able to get back here... home... I felt a lot better, and I was able to think again... about how lucky I was. How we've all got such a second chance here, even if the world is different."

Rarity nodded slowly, and then Applejack said quietly, glancing towards Luna: "But those things wanderin' around Ponyville... they ain't exactly natural. I mean, those Phooka aren't really going to bed down here every night for instance, right?"

Luna frowned slightly, tilting her head a bit, but Fluttershy quickly shook her own and added with a blush: "Oh, I don't mind at all... I know they're supposed to be... unpleasant... but I tried feeding them a little earlier-"

"Fluttershy, you shouldn't encourage 'em, we should get rid of 'em. I mean, look at the foals here, Phooka are supposed to lure foals away or... well, you know." Applejack looked pointedly at the blonde Pegasus, who only blushed a bit in response.

"What'd you feed them?" Rainbow asked curiously, and Applejack gave him a surly look, which made the Pegasus wince and hold up his front hooves. "Hey, it's a valid question! Besides, Fluttershy, that was kinda gutsy, going out there to give food to some... demon... thingies."

"They're not demons, they're... somewhere between mischief spirit and animal." Scrivener corrected, and Rainbow rolled his eyes and mimed talking with one hoof, but the half-pony only gave him a flat look in response.

Fluttershy nodded a bit, however, saying gently: "But that's why I think I wasn't so scared of them. It was just like feeding any of the other scary animals, after... the world went dark back in... old Equestria." She halted, looking around the room at the memories mentioning this brought up, the ponies all visibly shifting before she hurriedly continued: "I'm sorry, I... I just mean to say that... they're not bad to have around. They liked the milk and blueberries, even if they weren't fond of much else."

"I think it's fine, as long as they don't try to give you gifts like Opalescence used to try and give me." Rarity shivered a bit at this thought, then sipped at her tea before she smiled faintly, murmuring: "We've all lost so much. But gained so much too, have we not? Luna, darling... thank you for everything. And I want to say you have my vote of confidence, no matter what goes on."

"Yeah... yeah." Applejack didn't sound entirely convinced, however, studying Luna and Celestia for a few moments before her eyes roved to Scrivener Blooms, inscrutable but dark. Then she shook her head quickly and instead smiled at Apple Bloom, saying kindly: "You and your friends should probably get on off to bed, though. Y'all have had a big day today and got another one tomorrow, after all."

"I'll go and tuck the foals in." Fluttershy volunteered even as the foals whined and groaned, and Luna smiled over at her before she glanced at Scrivener, who nodded as they traded thoughts and emotions back and forth.

But the fillies said their goodnights, traded hugs with their parents and parent-figures, and went with little fuss before Fluttershy smiled as Scrivener joined her, heading back to the hall and towards the steps to take them upstairs, leaving the other ponies in silence for a few moments. As a door quietly closed somewhere upstairs, the quiet was finally broken as Applejack asked quietly: "About the zebras... Luna, you didn't really leave Zecora high and dry, did you?"

Luna grimaced at this as Celestia looked at her quietly, and the black-coated winged unicorn sighed as she stood up and paced moodily across the room. "A very wicked part of me wishes that I had, fair Applejack. But nay. I gave her the time requested, I did all in my power. Aye, I could have waited for the signal amplifiers, but 'twould have been months, perhaps years more of waiting. In the space of that time, who knows what could have happened?

"'Tis not that I do not understand her outrage, but all the same, she sows dissent at a time when I know that I am... vulnerable." Luna muttered, dropping her head forwards and looking disgusted... and beneath that, anxious. "I mean, thou sees me now, and my husband! I appear more and more like Nightmare Moon, and he like a Tyrant Wyrm... oh, there is no denying that he is a Tyrant Wyrm. And aye, we have made allies with the darkness, but it was either allegiance with their kind or war; and believe my words when I say they would have wasted little time in immediately exploiting the ponies as a new food source, and there is no way I could be all over Equestria all at once to fight all these threats whilst the ponies are all... disoriented."

She halted, then reared her head back, mane twisting and flowing around her as she shook her head slowly. "Do not fear, I have Equestria's best interests at heart... but 'twill be a different Equestria than that which thou all came from. Yet it must be, for the old Equestria..."

"Change happens, that is all: it's evolution, not degradation." Celestia said softly, and all eyes turned to her as she smiled a little. "I'll say what I have been saying from the start: I believe in my sister. I believe in you, Luna, and that you know what you're doing. And I'm here to support that."

"Yes, well, do not treat me like a ruler, Celestia. That is thine job, not mine." Luna grumbled, looking ruffled, and Celestia laughed and shook her head slowly before the dark-coated winged unicorn straightened nodded briskly once. "I shall attend to Zecora's problems in time."

"Perhaps Celestia and I could go tomorrow to see how they're doing... I know you're angry at her right now, and if the other zebras feel the same way, well, you walking into wherever they must be camped would be a little..." Twilight broke off, and Luna sighed a bit, but then nodded grudgingly, and Twilight straightened with a smile. "Good. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike... what about you four?"

"I do like the sound of that. Maybe we can get Pinkie Pie to come with us too, get her away from that nasty piece of work Pinkamena. I don't got no idea where she dragged her off to, though." Applejack grimaced a bit as Rainbow shuddered a little, the goldenrod mare shaking her head slowly. "She sure is a strange one too. I sometimes wonder if she remembers anything we shared at all."

"She does, Applejack, worry not." Luna said softly, smiling a little, and then she glanced over at Scrivener and Fluttershy as they entered back into room, asking curiously: "The foals have been put to sleep, then?"

"We put them in bed. Or well, they're in the room, at least." Scrivener replied mildly, and Fluttershy smiled and nodded as she headed through the den towards another archway leading into the kitchen beyond. "But they're foals, Luna. They're just like you: you tell them to do something, they pretend to listen, and the moment you're gone go back to doing whatever they please."

"Then 'tis no wonder I am so fond of them." Luna said thoughtfully before she met Scrivener's eyes, and memories, thoughts, and emotions passed between them before he smiled and nodded in agreement.

Fluttershy returned a few moments later with a cup of tea for herself, and she sat back on the floor next to Twilight, smiling a bit at the fact the violet winged unicorn had already gone about the process of cleaning up the coloring books and crayons. Then she smiled curiously as the violet pony asked: "We're going to see if we can find Zecora and the other zebras tomorrow, and offer some help to them... do you want to come along too?"

"Well... maybe, Twilight. It would be nice to see if we could help Zecora after everything she's done for us and Ponyville." Fluttershy replied softly, nodding after a moment before she asked curiously: "But how long will we be gone?"

Twilight shrugged and glanced towards Celestia and Luna, who traded a look before Luna said thoughtfully: "Zecora is not to be underestimated, but I know that even if infuriated, she would not waste time and energy to cross a great distance to scold me and deride me as she did. Perhaps at least part of her tribe is close... I would suggest beginning at Zecora's hut, which is not that deep within the Everfree Forest. 'Twill most certainly at least be some clue there."

The others nodded slowly, and then Celestia said thoughtfully: "But we should put in preparations for a longer journey all the same... at least enough to spend one, two nights in the wild. Especially because if we do truly want to help, we can't show up expecting them to feed and take care of us: it will only add insult to the injury they have already suffered."

Applejack grunted, looking thoughtfully around at the others before she asked curiously: "Should we take a wagon, then? That'd let us carry more than enough to stay over for as long as we'd need."

"Yes, but we may be traveling through the forest or over rough terrain, and the wagon won't survive that journey with ease." Celestia answered, shaking her head with a smile. "I can enchant some simple saddlebags tonight, and they should more than suffice. We can leave tomorrow before noon."

The others nodded as Luna looked quietly at Celestia, and Celestia turned her eyes to her, the two seeming to communicate as clearly as Luna and Scrivener could... and then the older sibling smiled a little, saying softly: "Don't be jealous, now, my sister. You can't have every adventure... let me have one little quest of my own before I'm pushed back into the role of Equestria's ruler."

"Speaking of which, Spike and I were talking to some of the Nibelung earlier and we heard a very interesting rumor." Rarity piped up, and all eyes turned to her as the white unicorn smiled warmly, flicking her corkscrewed mane back and asking Luna curiously: "Is it true that there were plans to set up different territories, with different rulers, across Equestria?"

Luna cleared her throat at this, and Celestia cocked her head curiously as the dark-coated winged unicorn fidgeted embarrassedly before she glanced awkwardly towards her sister. "'Twas... honestly, more a security measure than anything else. I did not know how any of thee would awaken... had we used the amplifiers and our original plans, 'twas likely none of thee would have possessed many memories of the past when thou came to. Separated baronies would have been smaller, self-enclosed in some ways but working with each other, governed by barons and baronesses whom had already been chosen from our list of candidates. They would have been easier to protect, and the risk of them corrupting into war-states or miniature kingdoms was minimal because I am sure that within a few years, we would have found a way to either begin returning thy memories to thee or... I would have come marching in myself, like to be seen as some mad prophetess until I pummeled the truth into each and every one of thee."

Celestia sighed a little, but she smiled all the same as the ponies traded looks between themselves, before Twilight smiled a bit and said quietly: "I would much rather... have had that shock I did, and that temporary confusion and tiredness and pain, than come back... ignorant of everything I'd gone through. It might have hurt less but... I worry that it would have... made me different."

"Imagine comin' back and not knowing who your friends were." Applejack said quietly, glancing towards Rainbow Dash, and he smiled a little in return as he reached out and locked a hoof with her, the two nodding slowly before the goldenrod mare tipped her hat towards Luna, saying softly: "I guess we owe you another vote of thanks for that, too, then."

"I think some of our most important memories might be the ones from the very end... I'm so glad that..." Rarity halted, then she smiled over her shoulder at Spike as the dragon reached forwards and squeezed her shoulder gently. "Well, Applejack said it best already."

"And here I thought I was uncouth." Applejack smiled despite herself over at Rarity, who laughed a bit at this remark before the two turned their eyes to Luna, who only shuffled awkwardly on the spot before she grunted and nodded to the ponies.

Her sister nudged her after a moment as Scrivener Blooms smiled amusedly at the female, and then he laughed despite himself, wrapping a forelimb around her when she buried her face against his neck and mumbled half-clearly: "I am... only glad all of thee approve and it worked out. I know I still have much to prove, much to do, and much to make up for... but I swear to each and every one of thee, I shall."

Fluttershy smiled softly in response to this, replying gently as the other ponies gazed at Luna: "No, I think we're the ones who owe you now, Luna... because you've done more than save us. You've given us back our homes, built a world for us, made sure all of us, all of our friends could be together... we owe you."

Luna smiled softly at this thought, closing her eyes and bowing her head forwards as she blushed a bit, comfortably settled against her husband's strong frame, and then she opened her eyes and said kindly: "Then let us lose track of debts and only continue to work as hard as we can for one-another's sake. But know, my friends, I am always there for everything any of thee shall ever need. Thou art important to me, every one of thee."

And she smiled again around at them all, looking affectionately over these ponies, her ponies, her friends, as they gazed back at the dark-coated winged unicorn and the Tyrant Wyrm that had helped restore their world and promised to protect them in the deep and glorious night.

* * *

The gathering ended just past midnight, and the ponies went their separate ways: Rainbow Dash and Applejack headed home to Sweet Apple Acres, Rarity and Spike to the unicorn's boutique, Twilight Sparkle and Celestia to the library to prepare for tomorrow, and Luna and Scrivener back to their own home deep in the Everfree Forest despite Luna's grumpiness that neither Twilight nor her sister would be joining them.

When they arrived back at their cottage after a comfortable walk through darkness of the living forest – and accompanied by phantasms that neither hid their presence nor attempted to make themselves known – they found the lights were on and could hear the faint hum of music from inside. The two traded looks, then headed inside, more curious than irritated despite whatever violation of their privacy had occurred... and found to their stunned disbelief Discombobulation, Pinkie Pie, Pinkamena, Greece, and the demon Atrus all sitting around a large, square table they had set up in place of their rolled-aside futon, playing poker as Pinkie Pie beamed and bounced cheerfully in her seat at the sight of Scrivy and Luna. "Hey, look who it is! You were wrong through, Pinkamena, they took a lot longer to get back here than you said they would!"

"Well, excuse me all back to Helheim, sissy." Pinkamena retorted rudely, absently poking at her large pile of poker chips before she groaned when Pinkie Pie threw down her cards with a giggle, then winced when Pinkamena snapped: "That's not how you play the game!"

"Oh, stop it. I hope you don't mind, fancy-corn Luna, they... kind of dragged us into this." Greece said awkwardly, raising a hand from the uncomfortable folding chair he was seated in, and Luna only sighed and stared once more disbelievingly over the group: Greece, with a tiny stack of chips in front of him, Atrus, the demon only looking lost, hulking form looming over the table, Pinkamena with her sharkish grin, cards held close against her body and the towering pile of poker chips in front of her, her twin only bouncing cheerfully in her seat beside her... and Discombobulation, puffing slowly on a large cigar, a green visor shading eyes that were peering moodily over a pair of sunglasses that rested low on his muzzle.

Luna rolled her eyes, then she strode up beside Atrus, who bowed his head respectfully to her before she asked him curiously: "What art thou doing here, Atrus? I thought that I had given thee the night off, as Scarlet Sage does not need protection at the moment."

"Yes, mistress Luna, but I wished to see if I could be of service to you in any case. You have been generous to me." Atrus replied quietly, bowing his head respectfully before the demon awkwardly looked up, rubbing at a curled horn with one claw. "But the half-demon pony and her reflection demanded me to stay. They said 'party.' I am not familiar with this term."

"You know some funny people, Luna." Pinkie said mildly, and Luna snorted in entertainment before the bright pink pony smiled and slipped out of the chair, bouncing out of the room as she called cheerfully: "I brought some treats and stuff! I got a big cake for us all to share!"

"We'll eat it after we're done here, sissy, now let us play!" Pinkamena snapped, and then she grinned across at Discombobulation, shoving her stack of chips forwards. "All in, patches. If you don't got the money to cover it I plan to take it out in flesh and blood. So please be stupid and call."

"Well, it never hurts for your opponents to think you're more than a little stupid and can hardly count all the money in your hip pocket, much less hold on to it." Discombobulation replied plaintively, and then he shoved his own sizable stack of chips forwards. "Call. Money won is twice as sweet as money earned."

Luna and Scrivener both glanced at one-another as Greece folded with a mumble, tossing his cards on the table before the dwarf crossed his arms and dropped his head flat on them, and Atrus carefully slipped out of his seat, the demon continuing to look confused as he muttered: "I am not a Greed demon. This is all nothing but confusion to me."

Discombobulation snorted at this, the Draconequus smiling calmly before Pinkamena dropped her hand on the table with a wide grin and a flash of her eyes: "Straight flush, and look at that, all hearts just like me and only a card shy of being monarchy. Gimme my money."

Discombobulation looked meditatively down at the cards: nine, ten, jack, queen and king of hearts all laid out in a row, and he shook his head slowly at this, saying mildly as he pulled his cigar out of his muzzle: "That's not the hand I dealt you at all. You're cheating."

Pinkamena only rolled her eyes, beginning to reach forwards for the large pile of chips... and then the Draconequus reached out and poked her nose firmly with his eagle claw, pushing her back into place as he dexterously spun the fan of cards around in his other hand... and the half-demon gaped at the sight of the all-diamond royal flush, Discombobulation saying kindly: "You'd make a very good bloody queen, but don't forget: you only get to shout 'off with her head' so many times before someone does off with yours. Fools, on the other hand, have a very good history of making very good kings, and we don't end up food for the gallows tree quite nearly as often as your kind does."

With that, Discombobulation sat back, pushed his cigar back into his mouth, and snapped his fingers, the pile of poker chips vanishing as he looked pleased with himself before Pinkamena growled at him, slamming her hooves down on the table hard enough to make Greece wince back with a start. Before anything could happen, however, Pinkie Pie bounced cheerfully over to the table and threw an enormous chocolate cake on a platter down into the middle of it, saying cheerfully: "Okay everyone, let's dig in! I know it's late but we've still all got some life left, huh?"

Discombobulation rose a hand and seesawed it back and forth as Luna smiled despite herself, shaking her head and saying kindly: "I do appreciate seeing all of thee here, strange and... assorted friends, but Pinkie Pie and Pinkamena, I should tell thee that thy friends were curious as to where thee were. We were at Fluttershy's for much of the night... and tomorrow, Celestia plans to lead an expedition into the Forest to find Zecora, and offer help to the zebra-folk. All thy friends will be going."

"Is that supposed to make me want to go or something? Because it really doesn't." Pinkamena said moodily, and then she poked grouchily at the cake before wincing when Pinkie Pie smacked her hoof lightly with a spatula. "Hey!"

"Where are the plates?" Pinkie Pie asked curiously, and Luna glanced dumbly at Scrivener, who sighed and headed towards the kitchen before the pink earth pony added in a gentler voice: "And I think our friends can probably do without me and Pinkamena tagging along this time. It's not that I don't want to go, but... you haven't seen the Cakes or anything, have you? I... I don't think they made it. Or if they did, they're not here in Ponyville."

Luna softened at this, nodding slowly and lowering her head slightly, and then Pinkie Pie blushed a bit before leaning forwards and saying firmly: "But don't feel bad! I know you saved everypony you could and more... I know we're all really so lucky to have survived ourselves, too... but... that means somepony's gotta be there to run the store. It means it's kind of our store now, me and Pinkamena's..."

"Oh God, yes, that's what I want. To be trapped working in a candy store with you, serving foals and prancing ponies... ugh." Pinkamena looked disgusted, crossing her forelegs sulkily before she glowered over at Scrivener Blooms when he returned from the kitchen with a stack of plates and forks. "You still got room in your head? Let me just kill myself and I'll move out of this meat-bag body and go back to possessing ponies for kicks and hanging out with you losers."

"Someone needs a hug. And antidepressants." Discombobulation remarked mildly, and then he leaned back with a grimace when Pinkamena hissed at him, her eyes flashing. "It's funny how you're more acidic than the actual demon we have present."

Atrus rumbled moodily, and then Luna reached out and touched the demon's side, saying kindly: "Worry not, they are merely..." She paused, looking meditatively at Pinkamena and Discombobulation as Pinkie Pie hummed and began to slice the cake into even pieces. "They are special. I would like for thee to go by our friend's cabin, however... Scarlet Sage is there, and 'tis guarded by several Phooka, thou should have no problems finding it. Just ensure that all is well. Then thou may do whatever takes thy fancy. Well... within our agreement, of course."

"Of course. I shall go, then." Atrus said softly, bowing respectfully to Luna before he turned towards the door, then simply burst apart into dark smoke that vanished quickly from sight. Pinkamena sighed wistfully at this, and Luna couldn't help but snort in entertainment, turning an amused look towards the half-demon.

"If there's one thing I miss, it's that. Being stuck physical sucks." Pinkamena muttered, looking grouchily down at one of her hooves and flexing her limb absently. "I want to possess things again. And let myself be broken into pieces that can be put back together any way I like, until I find the right way to do it..."

"Pinkamena sat on a wall, Pinkamena had a great fall, and all the Queen's ponies and all the Queen's dwarves, couldn't put Pinkamena back together once more." Discombobulation intoned dryly, and the dull-pink pony glowered at him before he looked meditatively down at the piece of chocolate cake Pinkie Pie put in front of him, rubbing absently at his chest before he gingerly picked up the fork that rested beside it. "This looks both revolting and tantalizing all at once, and I'm not sure which disgusts me more."

"Hey!" Pinkie Pie said in a hurt voice, and then she huffed and looked almost pleadingly over at where Luna was still standing and moodily surveying the group. "So are you please gonna join us, please? I mean, really, this was a surprise party for you! It's just that no one here is very good at surprises or parties. Well, except for Bob, but he's being a party-pooper right now."

Discombobulation touched his chest and feigned an injured look behind the sunglasses still on his face, and then he held both hands up before waving them quickly over his features. And a moment later, sunglasses, visor, and cigar had all vanished in place of white makeup that completely layered his scales, his lips painted with black lipstick and dark circles around his eyes with small red triangles above, and a single blue teardrop on one cheek as he laced his fingers together, giving a silent, sad look at Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie stared at this, then she gave a long sound of sympathy before bouncing over to him and hugging him tightly around the neck, and Bob silently mimicked a shocked expression as he threw his arms out comically, wordlessly shouting as Luna snorted in amusement and Pinkamena grinned despite herself, pointing at him and saying mildly: "You are about ten times funnier to me when your stupid mouth isn't running."

Discombobulation responded to this with a particularly rude hand-gesture, but Luna only rolled her eyes as she sat down in the chair abandoned by Atrus and Scrivener leaned against it, the poet adding clearly: "We do appreciate the thought, though, it's... just very strange to come to see our home invaded by... such a variety of creatures."

"Discombobulation invited us in, blame him." Pinkamena replied moodily, and the Draconequus grumbled as he finally pried Pinkie Pie free from him before he snapped his fingers, the mime makeup vanishing from his face. "And blame sissy, too. Everypony blames me for stuff that ain't my fault, someone should blame her for once."

Scrivener sighed and rolled his eyes at this, then Pinkie Pie beamed across at them as she quickly scooped cake onto other plates, sliding them smoothly over as she said warmly: "I guess it is kind of funny, but you know, so what? I really like Bob..." Pinkie Pie smiled over at the Draconequus, who leaned slowly away from the bright pink pony. "And of course I love my twin sister!" She paused again, hugging Pinkamena fiercely around the neck and almost getting the cake-splattered spatula tangled in her straight hair, the half-demon cursing in frustration and shoving at her angrily. "And Greece seems like he's a nice friendly guy, even if he's been a little quiet, and that demon really seems to want to help! So I'm not gonna judge anyone, whether they're pony or not. And anyone that likes chocolate cake can't be all that bad."

"I hate chocolate cake." Pinkamena grumbled, stabbing her piece violently several times with her fork, and Pinkie Pie sighed and gave her an exasperated look before Pinkamena glared back and added moodily: "I hate you too. Especially your face. And your fat flank."

"My flank isn't fat!" Pinkie retorted, even as she awkwardly looked over her shoulder, then glanced with a wince towards the others and asked apprehensively: "It's not is it? I hope it's not. Is it?"

"Thou has a fine flank." Luna said empathetically, and Pinkie smiled warmly over at her as Pinkamena rolled her eyes with a grumble as she continued to moodily mulch her cake with her fork. "I think thy sister is only jealous. But I am only glad that thou art so open-minded and so compassionate, Pinkie Pie. 'Tis truly a wonder to see... it makes me truly grateful for thy company."

Luna smiled, then glanced down at the cake in front of her meditatively before her horn glowed and lifted the slice up, and she took a large bite out of it before chewing slowly and looking pleased. "And this is most excellent as well! Thou art a good friend and a good baker and I know not which is more valuable, truly!"

"See, ponies only like you when they can use you." Pinkamena grumbled, but Pinkie Pie only laughed and smiled across at Luna, and the dull-gray pony muttered as she slumped back a bit in her seat, adding grouchily: "Oh right, I forgot how much you like being used. Whore."

"You're silly, Pinkamena." Pinkie replied kindly, and Pinkamena grumbled under her breath before the bright pony smiled as she hopped into her chair now that she had finished passing the cake out, asking cheerfully: "So who wants to sing a song?"

Greece only stared as Luna snorted in amusement and shoved more cake into her muzzle, chewing slowly and greedily as Scrivener cleared his throat awkwardly. Then they all stared as Bob hesitantly rose his eagle talon, Pinkie Pie beaming ardently as Pinkamena glowered at him before the Draconequus cleared his throat as he flicked his wrist, an acoustic guitar appearing in his hand.

Pinkamena continued to glare as Bob strummed the strings calmly, Pinkie giggling gleefully and clapping her hooves before the Draconequus began in a low, rough voice, eagle talons plucking out the melody on the guitar: "Cyrus Jones from eighteen-ten to nineteen-thirteen... made his great grandchildren believe you could live to a hundred and three-"

"Oh no, no, not that kind of song!" Pinkie Pie babbled, flailing her upper limbs wildly, and Luna and Scrivener both stared as the Draconequus only continued to play.

"A hundred and three is forever when you're just a kid... so... Cyrus Jones lived forever." the Draconequus sang rustily, then he closed his eyes, leaning forwards as Pinkie Pie stared at him with eyes like plates. "Gravedigger... when you dig my grave... would you make it shallow? So I... can feel... the rain... gravedigger..."

Another verse, and Luna was staring as Pinkie Pie sniffled loudly on the other side of the table, and this time when Discombobulation started in on the chorus, Pinkamena threw her head back and joined him, her sharp, jagged voice mixing with the gravelly melody of the Draconequus before he leaned back, almost chanting: "Ring around the rosy... pocket full o' posy... ashes-to-ashes... we all fall... down..."

"Gravedigger..." And this time, Luna joined in the chorus as well, leaning back and singing roughly along with Pinkamena and Discombobulation: "When you dig my grave... would you make it shallow? So... I can feel the rain... gravedigger..."

He strummed his way through another verse, humming it absently before starting in on the chorus again... and this time, Pinkie Pie joined them as well despite herself, singing ardently despite the fact she was rubbing at her face and snuffling between words. And as the chorus repeated one final time, Luna threw one foreleg around Scrivener, and he found himself joining in as well despite himself, ponies and Draconequus all singing loudly together as Greece only leaned back in his seat and looked at them with disbelief.

Then Discombobulation finished with a flourish of the strings before he looked calmly over at Pinkie Pie, who was now firmly hugging Pinkamena around the waist, head resting against her body, and the dull twin had her forelegs moodily crossed as she rested back in her seat, looking distastefully upwards before she said finally: "Okay. You ain't so bad, Bob. Not all the time, anyway. Sissy, get off me, the sad song is over."

"Yeah, but it was a real sad song. A real sad song." Pinkie replied plaintively, and then she winced when Pinkamena firmly shoved her off, huffing a little and pouting a bit. "Well, sorry, Lemon Drop, but we don't all like sour in our sweet."

"I'll sour your sweet." Pinkamena grumbled in response, and then she scooped up some of her chocolate cake and shoved it into her mouth, looking distasteful. "You messed up the eggs again, didn't you?"

"I did not!" Pinkie looked almost outraged, and the twins immediately broke into arguing as Luna smiled wryly across at them before her eyes flicked with concern towards Discombobulation as he rubbed at his chest with a grimace. His eyes roved to hers, but he only gave a small smile before shaking his head slightly and then looking down at the guitar as he absently began to tune the strings.

Scrivener smiled a bit despite himself: the chaos entity was a strange creature for more ways than his quirks and appearance, after all. But the poet's eyes were drawn shortly to Greece as the dwarf cleared his throat, leaning towards Luna and saying gently: "There are a few things I should talk to you about."

"Well, then speak, artificer. We are in trustworthy company... although I hesitate to call them 'good.'" Luna said after a moment, and Pinkie Pie looked up lamely before Pinkamena shoved her firmly to the floor, the bright pink pony yelping and then whimpering a little from the other side of the table. "Pinkamena, will thou not exercise a little kindness just once with thy sister?"

"Hell no." Pinkamena retorted grouchily, and then she shook her head with a grumble before saying flatly: "Disagree with my methods all you like but I'm doing sissy a goddamn favor. All you chumps are always being so nice to her. Someone's gotta toughen her up for the real world. The real world ain't a nice goddamn place."

Luna only sighed at this, however, then she took another large bite out of the little that remained of her cake, looking pointedly towards Greece, and the dwarf shrugged after a moment before he said awkwardly, glancing towards the Draconequuus: "Well, if you're sure..."

"I am not sure: well, I am sure that you weren't actually referring to me, but that's about all I'm sure of, and even then it's hard to be completely sure because you did look at me when you spoke." Discombobulation replied calmly, and then he gave a wry smile, making the dwarf wince back a bit. "Suspicion always haunts the guilty mind."

Greece grimaced a little, raising his hands, and Luna snorted in entertainment, shoving her now-empty plate aside and instead dragging Scrivener's in front of her just as he managed to scoop a last piece of his half-eaten cake away. He glared at her, but she ignored him as she returned to eating, looking curiously at the dwarf.

Greece sighed, slumping a bit, and then he looked awkwardly over the group: Pinkamena and Pinkie Pie were still bickering, Discombobulation had gone back to tuning his acoustic guitar, and Scrivener was glaring at Luna as she paid more attention to her cake than the dwarf. For a few moments, the artificer only looked at the group... then he rolled his eyes and sighed a bit, muttering: "Well, alright, alright. I suppose it doesn't matter much either way.

"For one thing, Roma's already cut and fled. I know you never thought much of him... in fact, not a lot of the Artificers did, whether he was an enchanter or not... but I guess I never expected him to actually run the moment he got the chance." The Nibelung shook his head slowly, looking a little disgusted despite himself. "And Babylon has set up a temporary office in city hall, but he wanted to ask about that transfer to another area, a larger metropolis... he and the others, at least, seem to be interested in continuing to work for you. And I've never seen Illyria so enthused with a project before."

Luna grunted in response to this, and Pinkamena snorted in entertainment before she put Pinkie Pie in a headlock, making her squeak as the gray-pink earth pony muttered: "Ain't no surprise. Every family has a coward, every pack has a weakling. Right, Pinkie Pie?"

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Pinkie Pie said kindly, and Pinkamena looked stupefied at this response before Pinkie slipped smoothly backwards, popping free from the headlock before she hugged Pinkamena around the neck with one forelimb and ground her other hoof playfully into her mane. "You're my big twin sister, after all!"

"Knock it off!" Pinkamena growled, but when her sibling laughed, she only slumped and sighed, looking moodily at the table. "You all suck."

Greece looked awkwardly towards the twins, and then he shook his head quickly, returning his eyes to Luna and saying in a slower voice: "But listen. There's something else, too, unfortunately. Babylon has been getting a lot of letters recently about how a lot of ponies are saying their friends and family are all missing or gone. You saved a lot of ponies, but-"

"But of course I could not save them all. I saved only the Pales I was able to find, the ones Scrivy and I could draw out with the _ Khlōros._" Luna murmured softly, shaking her head slowly and looking down quietly. "Damnation. I was hoping that I had saved a larger number... but I suppose that... yes."

She sighed a little, and then Pinkie Pie leaned across the table towards her as Scrivener reached up and squeezed Luna's shoulder quietly, the earth pony mare saying softly: "Don't feel bad, Luna... you saved all of us, and everypony is really grateful. I just imagine that... everypony's trying to adjust, feel everything out right now. I think there'll be sadness in the future, sure... I mean, I knew everypony in Ponyville. I saw all the faces that were here, but I also saw how many faces... weren't here. But I'm not letting myself feel sad about it because I know... I know how much you did for us, I see that first-hoof. Let them see it too, Luna. They'll remember they've had ten years to be sad, and now we gotta smile and move on."

Luna glanced up at this, smiling a little despite herself, and Pinkie Pie nodded firmly. "Exactly! Just like that, and don't let nopony tell you different or take that away." She paused, then winked at Pinkamena and wrapped a leg around her shoulders, and this time Pinkamena only sighed grouchily, blowing at her curtain of a mane but not bothering to shake her off this time. "There's lots to be happy about if you know where to look."

Greece looked thoughtfully towards the Pink Twins, then he shook his head a bit before glancing over at Luna, saying quietly: "She's right. About everything she said, too... look, fancy-corn Luna. I'm sure the other Artificers are going to start bombarding you with questions, requests, and a few will want to leave... and I know the only reason the other Nibelung haven't pushed to go off into the wilds is because they've gotten used to laboring and living here, and the ponies are treating them peaceably enough. Offer them steady work and a lot of my fellow dwarves won't want to leave this: I'm sure a few will be determined to go and build a new home and village for themselves, but we have a good thing here, no Artificer nor warrior Nibelung is stupid enough to not see that. Well, except maybe for Roma, but he was always... self-focused."

"Twitchy." Luna corrected, and Greece grunted and shrugged a little in response before Luna shoved the last of her cake into her mouth, then looked thoughtfully at what remained on the platter. Discombobulation was slowly eating his, calmly using a knife and fork to nibble small pieces at a time, and Pinkie Pie had only managed a few bites out of hers so far due to her squabbling with Pinkamena, whose own cake lay in mushy disarray. Then the winged unicorn sighed and leaned back, saying moodily: "Why can't the entire world simply be made of candy? Then all could be happy. 'Twould be paradise even greater than Valhalla ever was."

"Dentists would live as kings." Discombobulation said mildly, and then he looked meditatively up, saying wryly: "Kings, of course, often live as paupers... it seems that no matter how much wealth and fortune you have, it's far easier to lose it all than keep it safe. That's why you should always give away everything you earn... that way, you never have anything to lose, and everything to gain."

"Hippie." Pinkamena muttered, and then she glared at the Draconequus when he flicked a piece of cake into her face, chocolate crumbs slowly rolling down her cheek. "I'm going to cut you. I'm going to do it slowly. And then I'm going to drink your blood like fine wine."

"Well, if you insist, but please do make sure you drain my blood into a glass so your mouth stays far away from me. I don't know where it's been, nor do I frankly want to know." Discombobulation replied kindly, and Pinkamena ground her sharpened teeth together before the Draconequus asked kindly: "Do you have such a fascination for blood because somepony in this room never got her monthly visit from the cardinal?"

Pinkamena gaped at this as Luna and Scrivener both coughed violently and Pinkie Pie covered her mouth with her hooves, and then the half-demon snarled and lunged onto the table, kicking plates and dishes aside and knocking the cake flying as she dove at the Draconequus, who winced and leapt hurriedly backwards before he brandished his acoustic guitar at her like a club. For a moment, they stood in awkward standoff, Pinkamena tensed on the table, ready to pounce, and Discombobulation with guitar raised... and then she threw herself at him with a yell, and the Draconequus swung the guitar down with a wince, swatting her out of the air with it even as it burst apart into cheap wooden shrapnel before he threw his arms in the air and made a series of whooping sounds as he charged down the hallway towards the door leading out of the house.

Pinkamena shook herself off with a snarl, pieces of wood falling out of her mane and off her body before she shot after the Draconequus like a wildcat, and Pinkie Pie winced before hurriedly excusing herself to chase after her sister, leaving Scrivener standing moodily by the table and Greece staring at Luna, who had dived out of her seat in order to catch the cake. It was balanced on the platter in her front hooves, secure in a telekinetic bubble, and the winged unicorn wheezed before she muttered: "At times like these I wish I could teleport my home to a better location. Scrivener Blooms, be a dear and fetch us a round of cola."

"That's alright, Luna. I think that was probably a cue I should head off too." Greece said kindly, and he awkwardly slipped to his feet before he bowed to her courteously as Luna grumbled and put the cake aside, standing up and nodding back to the dwarf. "I will keep you updated as things develop, but of one thing I am rather sure even at the moment, and it is that Illyria will be contacting you likely by the morning to let you know the plans for construction of your... castle."

He hesitated, then leaned forwards, asking quietly: "Don't take this the wrong way, fancy-corn, but the demons, the Phooka... they are in great number across Equestria, especially in Ponyville. Are you sure alliance like this is such a good idea? It is not that I don't trust you... it's that right now, the ponies are so..."

"Aye, I know. They are... Scrivener Blooms, what is the word I am looking for?" Luna glanced towards him, their eyes meeting, thoughts and images flying back and forth before she grunted and nodded as she turned her attention back to Greece. "They are impressionable at the moment, yes. But then let us make a good impression upon them... and know that if a single demon steps out of line I shall pummel it like I have not pummeled anything since Fenrir."

Greece smiled a bit, and then he nodded slowly. "That reassures me a little, in spite of everything. Alright, Luna. Then I shall take my leave and let the other Nibelung know what you have said."

"Tell the laborers that there is safety here, and I will be more than happy to negotiate fair trade and pay with them if they choose to continue their work." Luna said suddenly, and the dwarf looked at her curiously as she smiled wryly. "Perhaps I have grown fond of the dwarves. Not in the ways that Freya was, but all the same."

Greece chuckled a bit at this as Scrivener smiled and shook his head slowly, and then the dwarf bowed deeply and said courteously: "I shall have the message spread, then. And what about the Nibelung determined to leave?"

"Once Babylon is able to tell me how many ponies have been revived and what is going on in the other communities across Equestria, I shall grant fair territory to the Nibelung." Luna replied calmly, nodding firmly once, and Greece smiled at this. "That is my promise and my word. 'Twill be no barrens reminiscent of Niflheim or Helheim either, that I also guarantee."

"You have my thanks, fancy-corn." Greece bowed his head to her, and then he smiled as he turned to head towards the door, calling kindly over his shoulder. "Be well, Luna. You are a good friend."

"And the same to thee, Greece." Luna replied warmly, and then she settled back a bit and nodded once as the door leading out of the house swung closed behind the dwarf, and then she paused and frowned at Scrivener Blooms, asking slowly: "Scrivy, that table... did we have a table?"

Scrivener paused at this, then he looked dumbly over his shoulder at the furnishing before he shook his head and said finally: "Discombobulation must have created it. Usually the things he makes don't stick around that long, though..."

"Then he shan't mind that I do this." Luna said briskly, and then she spun around and kicked the table across the room, cracks spiraling through the wood before it crashed into the wall opposite, making the paintings hung above rattle as Scrivener twitched with a wince of almost physical-agony at the scratches on the hardwood surface. Luna, however, only looked pleased with herself as she flicked her horn, their bedding unrolling from where it had been shoved aside to drop back into the center of the floor, Luna sighing contentedly before she added mildly as she dragged the platter of cake towards herself: "And thou still hast not gotten me my cola, Scrivener. Thou art a bad husband."

The poet sighed at this, and then he leaned down and moodily breathed blue mist over the cake, and Luna stared with horror as this half-melted before she glared up at Scrivener as he strode towards the kitchen, replying kindly: "I'll be just a minute, dearest."

"Murderer, thou killed my cake." Luna mumbled, and she poked disconsolately at this before she looked moodily towards the kitchen, grumbling childishly to herself. Yet all the same, for all the things in the world that irritated her, from her melted cake to the bits of broken wood on the floor to the faintly-audible yells of the Pink Twins as they chased Discombobulation through the dark night wilds outside, she could feel happiness growing in her heart. The world might be changing, but they were adapting with it, evolving alongside everything else... and Luna smiled softly as Scrivener returned and tossed a can of cola to her with one claw, catching it easily with telekinesis; for everything that changed, after all, they still had some things that would always remain the same.


	12. Stage Two: Vicharana

Stage Two: Vicharana, Investigation and Inquiry

~BlackRoseRaven

_As our story continues, scrutiny falls on them from all sides, even as they seek to stare out of the abyss they have made their home. Yet all the same, Luna and Scrivener cannot help but find themselves driven onwards by their own growing and deepening desires: desires that will first target those closest to them, but may yet spread through the entire world. _

Applejack's Dream Diary, Entry 3:

_I had another bad dream tonight... sometimes I don't think they're ever going to end. This time, it started with teeth. Big, scary teeth, biting at me: demons, other monsters, I dunno their names I just know it was bad. But then something else came in and devoured everything else before it turned to me, and I was gobbled up by... I think it must have been Scrivener. Or maybe I should just say the Tyrant Wyrm..._

_ Then I was back on the road, a Starlit Knight, except the memories were mixed with bad dreams. Half the ponies we were walking with were dead black and they didn't have eyes. Just sockets. Just empty sockets. One of them caught me looking and stared back and I turned my head away, looked forwards. And at the front of the line, I saw Nightmare Moon, and Scrivener, but he was half Tyrant Wyrm. And they were smiling as they led us towards North Neigh, even though the town was burning, and they were these giant, terrible monsters looming over it..._

_ It gets fuzzy after that but I also remember falling down... and singing. Was it the Black Verses? Or was it the song, from those godawful puppets? It sent chills down my spine either way, it was... grotesque. It was horrible. _

_And dead people started to get up. I saw the Cakes and their poor foals, I saw... my parents... I saw... things I never wanted to see. The melody wouldn't stop, and made them dance like puppets... and I saw the shapes of creatures in the darkness I couldn't make out. I ran towards them, but then my... my parents got in the way, they were burned and they were... it..._

_The next thing I remember is thinking the nightmare was over. I opened my eyes, I was in bed, Rainbow was sleeping quietly next to me. I got out of bed, it... all felt so real. I checked on my big brother, and he was deep asleep, and I checked on my little sister, and she was fine, too. But when I went back to my room, I opened the door, and the floors, the walls, even the ceiling were made from that awful mire that Tyrant Wyrms create and Rainbow Dash slowly rolled over and... I realized he was dead. But he was still moving... he was breathing that blue mist. I turned, and ran to Big Mac's room... and it was full of Hellhounds, and he was nothing but... but bones. I yanked the door closed, and ran to Apple Bloom's... and she was... glowing. There was this awful red light, this awful red aura coming out of her eyes, and she was just sitting up in bed and whispering, staring at me, and I tried to run over to her but she wouldn't respond, I couldn't move her, I... I was terrified..._

_And then I turned around, and Luna and Scrivener were there. All the walls crumbled away into darkness, and Rainbow and Big Mac were standing with them,one a corpse and the other nothing but a skeleton. And they were smiling at me, laughing at me even as they made these sick promises..._

_And then the dream was over. The nightmares are getting more and more intense every night. But I'm scared they're not nightmares... I'm scared they're warnings. _


	13. Certain Fact, Differing Perspective

Chapter Ten: Certain Fact, Differing Perspective

~BlackRoseRaven

"Fine, your help I will not deny... you'll understand better once my tribe's condition you scry." Zecora shook her head slowly as she stepped out of her hut, looking moodily over the group of ponies in front of her. "Twilight Sparkle, I know how fond you are of Luna of the Night... but the things she's done now, they're just not right!"

"Hold up now, sugarcube, we ain't here to fight about that or say who's right or wrong or nothin'. We're just here to help out if we can." Applejack stepped in quickly, and Twilight nodded hurriedly as Zecora shifted grouchily on her hooves, testing the weathered boards beneath them before she sighed a little, her eyes roving to one of the totemic masks that decorated the exterior of her deceptively-small hut.

Then the zebra grunted again, nodding and saying curtly: "Fine, but all the same I think you'll understand what I've been saying... but let us leave then, as time is wasting. If you brought medicine with you then leave it behind, we'll take instead the potions and salves I have designed."

Celestia nodded, stepping to the side as she glanced towards the others: Applejack and Twilight traded uncertain looks as Rainbow Dash grunted and shrugged, throwing his satchel off to begin rooting through it, and Fluttershy apprehensively held up a hoof, asking quietly: "What about bandages and wraps?"

"Those... I suppose, I can put to good use. Yes, that is fine, don't cut those loose." Zecora said after a moment of thought, and Fluttershy smiled meekly as Spike shifted his pack nervously on his back beside Rarity, before wincing a bit when the zebra's sharp eyes roved to him. "You, little dragon, I'm very glad happens to be here... your breath will be necessary shortly I fear."

"I... my breath?" Spike said dumbly, reaching up and touching his mouth awkwardly. "What do you-"

"Dragon's fire burns hotter than hot... but come, I'll show you when we reach the spot." Zecora replied quietly, shaking her head slowly, and the ponies traded nervous looks between themselves before the zebra ducked into her hut. She reemerged a few moments later with a black leather case hanging on one side of her body, grimacing a little as she glanced towards the side of the hut. "Over that way you'll find what I've prepared while here, load up as much as you can along with your gear."

The others nodded, and Celestia gestured gently to Twilight when the violet mare hesitated before she sighed a little, leading her convoy of friends quietly around the side of the hut, to where several large storage boxes rested. One of these was propped open, revealing glimmering bottles inside filled with strange, silvery liquid, and as the ponies began to pull these out, Twilight hesitantly leaned around the hut as she heard Celestia say quietly: "You're blaming my sister for a lot, Zecora. I understand why, but at the same time I wish to point out that once because you were different, Ponyville ostracized you."

"Yes, but that was before me they had even seen... this is different, with my own eyes I saw Luna's scheme." Zecora argued, shaking her head quickly and frowning deeply as she looked up at the white winged unicorn. "Celestia, an enemy of you I would not like to make... wait until you see the evidence before you plead for your sister's sake."

"Zecora, I am not your enemy, but I am not my sister's enemy either." Celestia said gently, nodding slowly as she leaned down towards the zebra calmly, and then she added in a softer voice: "If I let you show me what you have to show me, and share with me your argument and all the facts you have... will you then be willing to listen to my response?"

The zebra hesitated... but then she sighed and nodded slowly, answering finally: "If after what you see you'd still reason of her good... then perhaps listen to you as well I should."

"Thank you, Zecora. That's all I ask." Celestia bowed her head politely, and then she tilted her head, asking quietly: "Is there anything I can offer you? I'm sure I can help find lodgings for your people if you wish to move to a more-secure place, or we can ask for more volunteers from Ponyville..."

"Nay, Celestia, your help today will do, but I do not wish for many others here, to speak true. Do not think I speak just out of anger or spite, but... you'll understand better when you see the blight." Zecora shook her head slowly, then she gestured to Celestia and led her around the side of the hut, the zebra glancing meditatively over the ponies and then at the heavy storage bin. "I see you're all carrying more than is expected... just make sure those salves and potions are protected. Come now, follow me, they aren't far away... ensure that you're polite and close to me stay."

Celestia nodded, and she and Twilight strode up beside Zecora as the zebra headed towards a natural path through the wall of trees around her cabin. The other ponies followed, falling automatically into double file with Fluttershy bringing up the rear, nervously looking back and forth as she kept close to Rarity and Spike.

Zecora refused to speak or answer any further questions as they walked along, whether asked by apprehensive Twilight or calm, serious Celestia. It added the sense of anxiety tingling the air as the trees seemed to loom around them, casting deep shade over the group as the ground subtly sloped, hooves stepping through weeds and dust as they descended into a ravine.

Then Zecora halted as the path seemed to abruptly end at a thick wall of shrubbery, glancing over her shoulder and saying quietly: "Steel yourselves for what you are about to see... but at least once you do, you'll have no more cause to doubt me."

With that, the zebra turned and swept back the bushes as if they were a curtain, revealing a camouflaged entrance to a cleared-out vale, walled-in on either side by steep grassy slopes, light shining down from the cloudy sky high above past the stretching limbs of enormous trees that curled inward over the valley.

All throughout the veil, huts had been assembled and large canopies set up, offering shade to zebras and others ran back and forth, calling to each other in their own language and trying to soothe those who were suffering. And although at first it seemed only as if they were plagued by illness, perhaps shock, as Twilight strode into the vale her eyes widened in horror at what she saw as they settled on a set of injured nearby.

The zebra were laying in cots, beneath a tarp that had been strung hastily between poles lodged deep in the earth, and two of them were writhing, staring sightlessly at the cloth ceiling above, bodies bruised, blood seeming to seep through their skin as they shivered in agony. And beside them, a third zebra on another caught was only laying prone, half-curled up... and looking almost skinned, raw flesh visible, smelling of rot...

Twilight gagged and turned away, clenching her eyes shut as Celestia gritted her teeth, leaning forwards and whispering: "Zecora... your people, they were made physical but-"

"So I see you understand even better than I'd expected... and this is only one of several places where the wounded are collected." Zecora said disgustedly, gesturing angrily out at the wide vale... and the ponies looked with horror through the wide camp, realizing there were dozens of tents... and countless zebra laying prone and weak and horribly injured for every zebra that was still on its hooves, trying to tend to the wounded... and many of these bore injures themselves all the same. "Your sister's spell concentrated on the pony Pale parade... and us? The magic stopped working most often on zebra-kin while half-remade! My people's spirits have been made physical again, oh sure... but only to suffer in agony without a cure! The only thing we can do is take away their pain while we find a way to heal... but some are far too gone, their bodies ripped-apart, not made real..."

She closed her eyes, trembling once, and Twilight stepped towards her, whispering: "Zecora... Zecora, you have to believe me, Luna would never, ever do this. Not even to someone she hated, and you were always a good friend to-"

"Friendships and alliances in this life come and go, especially when hearts with greed and evil overflow." the zebra replied bitterly, shaking her head quickly and then looking steadily into Twilight's eyes, leaning towards her and whispering: "Listen to me, my friend, because in my dreams the future I have seen; a terrible fate awaits you if you follow that dark pony's scheme. Look around you at all of this, at how my people hurt... soon enough many of them will die here, crying in the dirt. All of this could have been avoided with the utmost ease, but instead she almost made me beg upon my knees! And even when I pleaded for the time and a chance to save my kin, she went ahead and committed this unforgivable sin! Something deep and foul has taken root inside Luna's heart... and what I fear most of all is this catastrophe is but the very start..."

"Enough." Celestia said sharply, and the zebra glanced up with a wince from Twilight, the violet pony staggering backwards, shivering as tears filled her eyes, dropping her head forwards and breathing hard before the ivory winged unicorn stepped slowly forwards, her enormous frame almost looming over Zecora as she said quietly: "There will be time for argument and recrimination later, but these are your people, and every moment we waste they suffer further. Twilight and I can heal those with moderate and internal injuries from... from what has occurred. The others can attend to the lesser wounded and help with other tasks."

"I agree, Celestia, time is of the essence... if we work fast we might yet stave off some of this putrescence." Zecora replied after a moment, nodding slowly before she glanced towards Twilight with a grimace as the winged unicorn winced a little. "Go with Celestia, your mentor, my dear... I have faith that she will know who to treat and how now that she is here."

Twilight nodded quietly, and Celestia gave her own slow nod of approval and thanks to Zecora before the winged unicorns turned and made their way deeper into the camp, the other zebras paying them little heed, busy as they were with the injured. Zecora, meanwhile, sighed a bit before she looked over her shoulder at the remaining ponies and Spike, and her eyes locked on the dragon as she said calmly: "Spike, you I will ask to come with me when I leave... as for you ponies, you I shall not deceive. The work will be difficult and the tasks hard, and if you can't handle the sights I recommend you leave the yard. If you stay then I ask most of all you understand, to listen to my kinfolk: that we are the law of this land. Everywhere else, where you came from is Equestria reborn... but this valley belongs to the zebra, not earth pony, Pegasus or unicorn."

The other ponies nodded, Rainbow swallowing thickly and flapping his wings nervously as Rarity shivered and Fluttershy breathed hard, looking pale but determined, and Zecora slowly drew her eyes over the group before she grunted and nodded, glancing over her shoulder and shouting a sharp command in another language to a nearby zebra. He looked up immediately, then hurried towards her, breathing a sigh of relief as he opened his mouth, but she shook her head and cut him off, speaking calmly to him in that same strange tongue.

He nodded thoughtfully after a moment to her, and then he replied in the same language. Zecora smiled at whatever he said, but it was a grim expression on her face before she glanced towards the ponies, saying quietly: "Applejack and Rainbow Dash, please accompany this healer: listen to what he instructs and do not hesitate to ask if things must be made clearer. As for Rarity and Fluttershy, head towards the center of the vale... there is more work than simply mending wounds that I would to you both entail."

The two nodded awkwardly, and Rarity traded a quick, nervous smile with Spike before the unicorn and the Pegasus carefully made their way away, as Applejack and Rainbow Dash lingered only a moment before the male zebra gestured at them. They nodded, and the earth pony mare hesitated only a moment longer as she looked at Zecora, saying quietly: "Thank you for letting us help. You and your people don't deserve this, not after every way you've helped us, especially my sister and so many other ponies in Ponyville."

"I appreciate it Applejack... I know you'll always have my back." Zecora said softly, and the two traded a smile before the zebra gestured gently to them, and Applejack and Rainbow Dash headed off with the shaman, leaving the zebra alone with Spike. She looked at him as he nervously gazed back, and then she smiled faintly and said quietly: "For you, young Spike, I have a job both simple and worst of all... come with me, you'll help me treat those who were the hardest to fall."

Spike nodded slowly, adjusting the pack nervously on his back before he fell into step beside Zecora when she turned and began to calmly stride through the ravine, looking apprehensively down at her before he finally asked: "Do... do you really think Luna..."

Zecora grimaced as she glanced towards Spike, who promptly shut his mouth... but as they passed by another tent, as the wails of the wounded zebras spilled into their ears and Spike shivered at the sight of equines who looked almost as if they'd been turned inside-out, she whispered: "I understand that the thought is a hard one to grasp... and that no matter what, you can't help but your dear ones clasp. But look at what she has caused, through impatience or arrogance; would you all disagree with me so much if this had happened to the ponies, instead of their resurgence?"

Spike was silent, not knowing what to say as they continued in quiet, before they halted at a tent, whispers of foreign prayers spilling out from inside in masterful but strange languages, before Zecora carefully brushed the curtain aside and gestured for Spike to step through, and the dragon did... then grabbed at his throat as he whimpered, staring in horror at the sight of a zebra that was sitting up in a cot, eyes dead white, one limb barely held on by thick stitching before Zecora said in a dry, businesslike voice: "I have instruments to heat with your flame... we can at least graft their wounds shut, even if they will... never be the same. Cauterization will also fix the developing infections... do not worry, Spike, only listen, I will give you simple directions."

The dragon only whimpered again in his throat, even as another zebra approached and unrolled a cloth case with a set of tools inside, and then he clenched his eyes shut and whispered: "Okay. I'll... do what I can."

Spike worked alongside Zecora, his eyes taking in sights he wished he'd never had to see, some of the suffering of the zebra even worse than the agonies he'd remembered seeing the Starlit Knights endure. Twilight Sparkle and Celestia felt much the same as they were guided by zebras from wounded-to-wounded, treating those who were coughing blood and vomiting ichors, tears streaking Twilight's features as Celestia's features became almost cold, strangely-aloof even as she healed them with tender care.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash did their best to follow the instructions of the healer as he brought them around to other patients, showing them how to apply salves and help the wounded drink the healing tonics. The earth pony mare found herself trembling a little by the tenth patient, breathing hard, faced with the dying and the helpless as she tried her best to soothe them: zebra, not pony, but all the same they had four hooves, they walked the same, they felt, and breathed, and lived... and now, were on the path to dying.

Rarity had been put to work helping repair tents, blankets, and clothing for the cold nights, working hard and pushing herself to do her job both quickly and well, and Fluttershy tended to foals that had been injured, full of sadness for the young ones but putting on a strong front for them, strangely-confident as she bandaged them, helped them eat, tried to help them smile a little even in the face of pain. They couldn't understand her words, but they liked it when she hummed and sang to them, she soon found out, as her voice spoke to them through emotion more than fumbling speech.

It was hours of rough work before they took their first break... and Applejack hugged herself as she sat back on her haunches, Rainbow Dash embracing her fiercely from behind as the mare whispered: "God _damn _Dashie... look at them. Look at them all... we ain't helped even a quarter of the number here yet. And most of them, we can't do nothin' for but... numb the pain for a little while..."

She shivered a bit against him, leaning back against the stallion as he nodded slowly and took one of her hooves quietly with his own, saying softly: "It's okay, AJ. You're holding up well... look, if it gets too hard-"

"Oh, don't go insultin' me now, hear?" Applejack replied flatly, but she smiled a bit: the flash of anger helped blot out the welling pain and the fears she didn't want to admit she had as she murmured: "Y'always know just when to shove your hoof in your mouth, don't you?"

"We wouldn't get along so well if I didn't piss you off so much." Rainbow replied quietly, and then he squeezed her back against his body for a moment, falling silent. The edge of the encampment here was quieter, only a few zebras passing back and forth, the injured less vocal... but neither of the ponies knew if that was a good or bad thing before Rainbow sighed and lowered his head, saying finally: "But... I can't believe that... Luna..."

"I don't care if she meant for this to happen or not... even if she didn't know this could happen, it ain't an excuse." Applejack said quietly, shaking her head and gritting her teeth as Rainbow grimaced and looked nervously away. "Look at them. They're like a giant family, and Luna ripped the heart out of that family. And she knows what it's like to sit back and watch your family die, don't she? But all the same, she put us before the zebras and more and more I think before us, she put herself. Look at what she's been doing... all this talk about the night, bringing us back but the way she says it, it feels like she only did it because she feels like she owes us and she wants to look good in front of Celestia and Twilight..."

"We shouldn't talk about this now, AJ, we... should get back to work. I... I know what you mean though, and I mean... she and Scrivy, they're a little scary." He halted, then looked down and murmured: "And something's different about Scrivener. I dunno what, I can't put my hoof on it, but he's... not the same dorky poet guy I remember. He's... different."

"Like Luna." Applejack murmured quietly... and then she sighed a little and nodded once, saying finally as she carefully slipped free from the Pegasus's embrace and stood back on her hooves: "But you're right, Dashie. We got other stuff to take care of for now. Let's get back to helping those zebras, they need it."

Rainbow Dash nodded... and across the vale, as they went back to work, Twilight Sparkle fell to her knees, breathing hard and gritting her teeth as her horn sparked, pain racing through her body even as a wounded zebra tried to whisper its thanks to her, panting but no longer bleeding heavily. And then Celestia gently wrapped a foreleg around the violet pony, looking down at her with concern and saying softly: "Don't strain yourself, Twilight... the first person any medical pony has to take care of is herself, otherwise she's no use to anyone. If you take an hour to rest, these zebra will hurt... but if you hurt yourself and are forced to wait days to recover, then they may die."

Twilight closed her eyes, then she shook her head out briefly and murmured: "I... I'm fine, Celestia. I can keep at it..."

"No, Twilight, rest. I'll continue to work, but you need to stop and rest." Celestia said softly, rubbing a hoof slowly along her spine as she gazed down at the winged unicorn, and Twilight lowered her eyes as she nodded slowly before the ivory equine murmured: "And I know you fear your doubts... and also fear the intensity of your bond to my sister. But I do not think you're seeing things through a distorted lens, and I still believe that my sister would never, ever do something like this willingly or not."

Twilight smiled at this reassurance, glancing hesitantly up, and Celestia nodded slowly once before the ivory winged unicorn said softly: "Time will tell. For now, let's continue to give the aid and help we can. Afterwards, we can speak further with Zecora on the subject, but no matter what our grievances, disagreements, or views, first and foremost we need to help those who have been injured."

Twilight nodded in agreement with this, climbing back to her hooves as the rainbow-maned winged unicorn turned her eyes towards another cot, striding towards one of the injured as she tried to focus on the task at hand and believe her own words... but as time wore on, it became harder and harder. Even as Twilight's mood began to lighten slightly as they were able to help more zebras, Celestia's own darkened, making her seem more distant as apprehension and anxiety preyed upon her mind.

Finally, zebra messengers fetched them and brought them to meet Zecora near the front of the valley: Spike was sitting with his face in his claws, breathing slowly as Rarity rested against his side, face buried against one of his shoulders, and Twilight worriedly ran up beside him, sitting down... but he only smiled weakly before Zecora said kindly: "He held up well for one still young... but all of you, know that what you have done here today will not go unsung."

Fluttershy only smiled faintly at this: she was a little pale, a little harried, but all the same her eyes gleamed with more than just tears as she murmured: "It's alright, Zecora... it... has been an honor to help. You've all suffered so much..."

"If there's anything... anything at all we can do, if you need water or food or anything at all, you just let us know and we'll be right out here as fast as our hooves can carry us." Applejack added, nodding firmly as she smiled faintly at the zebra. "You got friends in us. I promise you that."

"Yeah, we're glad to help. We want to help." Rainbow said softly, nodding firmly as he smiled across at the zebra. "So don't ever hesitate, huh?"

"Believe me, I shall not if I require the aid... but for now, I think it's time for all of you to leave, I am afraid." Zecora said softly, and the ponies traded hesitant looks between themselves before the zebra smiled faintly. "No, no, my friends, don't get me wrong... it's only that already you've been here too long. The hour is growing late, and soon night will come... and before darkness falls it's better you're back where you're from."

Twilight frowned a bit at this, leaning towards the zebra and saying hesitantly: "But wait... Luna said that she had pacts with... well..."

"Yes, but they promised to spare pony-folk... and demons and spirits follow the literal, like a sick and twisted joke." The zebra shook her head in disgust, saying quietly: "Creatures of darkness come here regularly to feed... we are not pony, but zebra, and neither warning nor prayer they heed."

She closed her eyes, bowing her head forwards, and Celestia frowned a bit before asking slowly: "Why not ask my sister to help you, tell the demons they must protect you as well, then? She commands their loyalty, and-"

"I do not trust Luna, I thought I made that clear... and how can I know that she didn't send her monsters here?" the zebra smiled bitterly, and Twilight reared back in surprise as the others shifted and Applejack frowned darkly. "You've already seen what she's done out of accident or spite... why is it so hard for you to believe she has strayed from your light?"

"Now listen, Zecora, Luna is my... my friend." Twilight said sharply before Celestia could respond, and all eyes looked at the violet pony with surprise as she stepped forwards despite the trembles running through her body. "You need to stop blaming her for everything. Your people have suffered, yes... but Luna would never do this, never. If you put your anger aside, I know that we can all work together and-"

"Luna said to me herself that the ponies come first... but I think what she meant is that they come first after her desires and power-thirst." Zecora retorted, frowning and meeting Twilight's eyes intently. "How can you treat me like I'm the villain, Twilight Sparkle? Or shall I count again how many of my kin will soon be burned to charcoal?"

"I didn't say that! Zecora, you're being blinded by your own pain, can't you see that, and using Luna as an easy scapegoat... please, put all this aside." Twilight pleaded plaintively, stepping forwards and shaking her head quickly. "Yes, she and Scrivy came back... different, and yes, they put the ponies of Equestria first... but they're not monsters, rampaging around, picking and choosing who lives and who dies!"

"Oh really, Twilight Sparkle, because I thought that was just what they did... bringing Pales from one layer to the next as instructed." Zecora replied darkly, and she narrowed her eyes, adding quietly: "How many souls do you think they found themselves worthy to judge? How many reached this world if in the last Luna or Scrivener bore them a grudge?"

"She's not like that! Scrivy isn't like that, anypony can tell you that... if you had seen North Neigh, you'd never, ever feel like that could even be close to true!" Twilight argued, shaking her head violently, and then she shrugged off Celestia's hoof when the ivory winged unicorn stepped forwards, and the larger mare reared back in surprise as the smaller violet pony said vehemently: "They protected us all... they brought us all back, and if you had died they would have saved you too, you know that, don't you? They're not the bad guys."

"Twilight, I think that's enough now, honey. This ain't goin' nowhere." Applejack said quietly, and Twilight bowed her head forwards. She swallowed thickly, then closed her eyes when Celestia's hoof touched her shoulder again, and she nodded silently before Applejack sighed in relief and added quietly: "When we all have time to sit down and think this through, I think everything will be easier on all of us. We ain't here to make enemies, after all, we're all friends. We gotta look out for each other when things are so uncertain."

Twilight began to look up at this, but Celestia only shook her head curtly when the violet mare started to open her mouth, and so instead she only closed it and bowed her head forwards before Spike looked up and said quietly: "But... if we can help at all, Zecora..."

"I thank you all for your support... but you've done much already, I am pleased to report. Perhaps some of you could return tomorrow if you would like... Celestia, we could speak then as well, if you'd be up for the hike." Zecora said courteously, and then her eyes roved towards Twilight as she added in a quieter voice: "But others may wish to let their tempers cool; I only wish, Twilight, you weren't determined to be Luna's tool."

Twilight opened her mouth... then closed it and shook her head slowly, whispering a quiet curse under her breath as she felt the eyes of the others on her, and embarrassment and a strange, creeping sense of shame brought her to silence. She shivered a bit, then grit her teeth, feeling like a coward as she shrank a little under the eyes of the others before Celestia said softly: "I will return tomorrow as well then, Zecora. But as we have not yet discussed my sister's... state... perhaps you should avoid making insinuations and accusations for now. It could lead to discomfort all around."

The zebra shifted a little, looking suddenly nervous at the baleful glare in Celestia's amethyst eyes before the ivory winged unicorn nodded curtly, then said shortly over her shoulder: "Come, then. I believe it should be easy enough to find our way back. Zecora, thank you for permitting us to help. I hope tomorrow our efforts will prove more fruitful."

"The honor is mine, Celestia of the Day... I shall come to Ponyville in the morning to help once more guide the way." Zecora replied with a bow, and Celestia bowed slowly back before the enormous equine strode past the zebra towards the entrance to the ravine. Twilight followed, and the other ponies and Spike fell into line after her, the dragon grimacing as he adjusted his backpack and glanced nervously over his shoulder at the receding zebra encampment.

As they made their way along the well-trodden path leading out of the gully, Twilight began to open her mouth, but Celestia only shook her head, saying quietly: "No, my friend. Wait for now... I'd rather discuss things in private, or better yet with Luna so I can see and hear her responses. Besides... the trees have ears."

Twilight frowned a bit, and then Celestia smiled slightly and tilted her horn to the side ever-so-slightly, and the purple pony followed the gesture... and grimaced as she caught a flicker of black-and-white amidst the forest, muttering: "Zebras?"

"Patrols, probably. Warriors: they must be either constantly moving around the exterior of the ravine to keep it safe, or have their own little camps here and there." Celestia replied quietly, shaking her head slightly. "It was too quiet in the medical encampment but this explains why there only seemed to be the presence of healers and shamans... I wonder how many zebra are here right now, in the Everfree Forest. How many tribes and clans there are... I will have to ask Zecora tomorrow."

Twilight nodded slowly, and then Fluttershy said softly: "Those poor people... even a lot of the foals were hurt. But I was glad to see at least that... even if the foals were injured, they weren't nearly as badly off as many of the adults were. As... as glad as you can be to see a foal hurt or an adult taking on their child's pain... oh, I'm sorry, that didn't come out right at all..."

"Nah, I understand all too well." Applejack said softly, shaking her head slowly and smiling faintly before she closed her eyes and sighed a little. For a few moments, they walked on in silence... and then, unable to stop herself, the earth pony mare looked up and said quietly: "Twilight, Celestia, with all due respect... you know something's gotta be done about this. And Luna's... gotta make it up to them somehow."

Twilight gritted her teeth but forced herself to keep walking as Celestia only shook her head slowly, glancing over her shoulder and replying quietly: "Don't jump to conclusions yet, Applejack, even with what Zecora said. Let me say this: if Luna was responsible for what we saw, then yes, she would have to make up for it, but she would also not rest until she had. She still feels guilt, even now, over what happened in... our last lives. But for the last time, I do not believe my sister did this, willingly or accidentally. And until we have more evidence either way, arguing about it will only upset more ponies. We should let the subject drop."

Applejack nodded awkwardly, and Rainbow Dash smiled a little, glancing up and adding quietly: "And I mean... a lot of them were in bad shape, but not all of them, right? Plenty of them look like they'll pull through... and if we keep helping, I'm sure Zecora will start to calm down some too, y'know? I can't blame her or anything, this must be horrible for her, but... I bet she's going through real hell too right now."

"We've all faced a great ordeal... more than I ever thought I could survive myself, to be honest." Rarity added quietly, nodding slowly and smiling faintly as she let her eyes draw over the others. "But if anything it only goes to show that all of us need to continue to stick together to survive... and I hope that you don't mind being included among that number, Queen Celestia."

"If anything, I'm honored, Rarity. And again, it's only Celestia..." The enormous winged unicorn shook her head slowly, smiling a little in return but looking with warmth over the other ponies as she said quietly: "It means a lot for me to be accepted as another pony, even if I know I am... there is much more expected of me, and one day I'll have to return to that, to being a ruler, to being a figurehead. But for now... I very much like this."

She halted, then shook her head slowly as Twilight glanced up at her quietly, and their eyes met before the larger, rainbow-maned mare murmured: "But that doesn't mean none of us will be friends again. It only means that one day... we'll just have to wait longer between visits. But I'm sure that's far in the future for now, so let's put those worries aside... we have enough to think about as it is."

Twilight nodded slowly, smiling awkwardly at Celestia before her eyes nervously flicked back down to the path, and they trod the rest of the way in silence: once they reached Zecora's cottage, however, the group took a short pause, and Twilight looked up at the dusky skies overhead before she said finally, looking over her shoulder: "I'm going to go and see Luna and Scrivy."

"Twilight, shouldn't we all just head back? It's already been a long day... you got enough on your mind as it is." Applejack said softly, and Twilight only shook her head with an embarrassed smile before the earth pony grimaced a little, saying quietly: "Look, I'm sayin' this as your friend. Sometimes... you gotta let things go. You gotta accept that things change, and there just ain't a lot you can do about it."

"I believe in them." Twilight said quietly, and Applejack grunted at this before she glanced over her shoulder at the others as Rainbow Dash cleared his throat loudly, and looked pointedly at the two.

Rarity and Spike were both looking nervously between the ponies, and Fluttershy was frowning a bit, her own expression concerned. Twilight frowned at this as Applejack smiled a little, then she looked back towards the violet pony, saying quietly: "See, we're all just worried. Besides, don't they wanna spend the day with that little filly they adopted?"

"Scarlet Sage is their daughter." Twilight replied quietly, and Applejack frowned slightly at this response before Twilight shook her head and said hurriedly: "Sorry, I'm... tired. I... I'm going to take the long road back, then, I need to clear my head."

"We'll be waiting." Rainbow said supportively, cutting Applejack off, and Celestia nodded slowly as she gazed after Twilight quietly, a slight frown cresting her features... not at the violet pony, but instead with concern for the way she was already being treated.

But Twilight was barely aware as she walked slowly onto the dusty path leading back to Ponyville, head lowered, eyes closed, letting her hooves find the way themselves. She stumbled a little now and then, but her thoughts were too heavy to let her lift her head, her mind both a torrent of thoughts and blank all at once as sunset's red glow faded into dusky darkness... and then Twilight glanced up curiously as she saw light in the distance, a sensation of home running through her veins... before she started in surprise as she realized she was standing in the yard in front of a small, beautiful wooden cottage, and the light was streaming through the windows before she smiled faintly as her eyes were drawn towards a figure sitting on the front porch, calming strumming a banjo in mismatched hand and eagle talon.

He glanced up as Twilight approached slowly, and he smiled at her as he leaned forwards slightly, asking kindly: "Have we met, little girl? You look as if you've lost your way, but at the same time seem to have found exactly where you were meant to be going all this time."

Twilight began to open her mouth, then she slowly closed it as she recognized the gleam in the Draconequus's strange, reversed eyes, and she smiled despite herself. She only studied him for a moment, then softly said instead: "Do you know, I always thought Draconequus were fabulous monsters, too?"

"Well, now that we have seen each other... if you'll believe in me, I'll believe in you." Discombobulation replied gently, and then he meditatively glanced down at his banjo, tuning it lightly before he strummed the strings again and added thoughtfully: "Except now I don't entirely believe you're Twilight Sparkle, she was never so much fun. Who are you? A little bit of this, a little bit of that, it starts with a kiss, now we're up to bat."

He paused, then looked at her moodily as she looked at him awkwardly. "I did not mean I wanted to kiss you, creepy little pony. Maybe Scrivener Blooms warped you horribly after all. I can't imagine what's more dangerous, after all... hanging out with spirits and demons or hanging out with that particular degenerate. She's like a disease to a body."

"Yes, all over it and inside it, making it do as I please." Luna's voice called cheerfully as the door swung open, and she stepped outside with a grin and a wink as Discombobulation stuck his tongue out and made a loud sound of disgust, claw making the banjo whine in protest as he yanked painfully at the strings with his talon. "Twilight Sparkle! What wonderful timing... and Bob, thou art not a folk hero. Put down that accursed instrument."

"Only because I don't have a gun." Discombobulation paused, then switched his grip on the banjo to hold it like a rifle, taking aim into the darkening sky above and making shooting noises... and with each exaggerated jerk of the bridge of the banjo, a star lit up in the night sky above before he winced and fumbled the banjo suddenly, both ponies looking at him with concern as he leaned forwards and grasped the railing tightly as the instrument fell to the ground.

He wheezed slowly, and then Luna leaned forwards and poked him with her horn, making him twitch before she said quietly but firmly: "Come now, up on thy feet. Thou must return to thy little home and rest... I do not need to be connected to my husband to feel the pain running through thy veins, thy whole body screams with it."

"My body is a tattle-tale." Discombobulation muttered, and then he grunted, a little pallid as he wobbled up to his feet, but he swatted irritably at Twilight when she tried to step forwards as if to help him. "No, no, stop that! You've already compromised my masculinity. Thankfully not in the same ways that Scrivener Blooms steals Luna's, of course... but then again, she was very, very masculine to begin with, and there's not much to steal from that not-quite-stallion even now."

"Oh. Thanks." Scrivener's voice called irritably from inside, and Twilight smiled in spite of her concerns as Luna laughed and shook her head before the Draconequus brushed past the two, rubbing grouchily at his chest but already looking as if he was recovering from the slight overexertion. He strode calmly into the cottage, and the ponies traded smiles before they followed after the chimerical creature.

Scarlet Sage was in the living room den, smiling warmly and curled up against Scrivy's side, the poet looking amusedly over his shoulder at Discombobulation as the Draconequus loitered slowly through the room... then winced when Luna strode up behind him and jabbed him lightly in the rear with her horn, making him leap ahead a bit as she said flatly: "Do not make me mash thee down to size and stuff thee back in thy little glass box myself. Because I will if I must, and I shall enjoy the process at that."

"I'm going, mother." Discombobulation said distastefully, and then he spun around on one heel before bowing deeply to them, saying dryly: "Remember kids. Alcohol and drugs are bad in moderation. You either don't do them at all or do so much that even if you did die, you'd be so stoned you wouldn't notice."

"And yet sex is bad." Luna said flatly, and Scrivener cleared his throat as he looked at Luna, awkwardly squeezing Scarlet Sage around the shoulders, and the dark-coated winged unicorn huffed. "Oh, as if the little fillies don't know. I have overheard many embarrassing conversations with her friends, fillies are just as gossipy as adult ponies... the only difference is they bear fewer grudges."

Now Scarlet Sage was blushing deeply, and Discombobulation laced his fingers together as he said kindly: "Well, my job is done. Goodnight ponies. Look to my coming at the first light of the fifth day; at dawn, look to the east."

Discombobulation snapped his fingers and vanished in a puff of crimson and purple smoke, and Luna grumbled a bit under her breath before she smiled over her shoulder at Twilight, asking kindly: "Is there anything I can fetch for thee, my friend? 'Tis wonderful to see thee here... I believe that tonight Scrivener Blooms was going to regale us with some of the stories he's transposed for me. Will thou stay and listen to the tales? They are both of Sleipnir and of the time we spent in the now-gone layer of old... we would very much like thy company."

Twilight smiled a little at this, looking over the ponies before Scrivener shifted awkwardly and held up a claw, saying lamely: "Now I haven't exactly agreed to that or anything, you know, I-"

"Well, now I have to stay, don't I? And now you have to read, Scrivy." Twilight said kindly, and the male huffed a little, glowering at her as a bit of blue mist steamed out of the sides of his mouth, but she only laughed and shook her head. "You remind me of Spike whenever you do that. Whenever he used to pout he'd puff a bit of smoke out just like that... I think he was trying to be intimidating too, but... while he was so tiny and giving me those big sulky eyes and..."

Twilight laughed again despite herself, smiling warmly as nostalgia tickled through her, and Scarlet Sage giggled a little as well as Luna gave her own look of entertainment towards the violet mare. She shook her head slowly, then approached the futon and sat down on it... only to be tackled flat by Luna with a wheeze, and Scrivener grinned and looked pleased at this as Luna half-flopped herself over Twilight, pinning her playfully with one hoof as she asked seriously: "But I am still far more adorable than Scrivener, am I not? Say I am, Twilight, 'lest the whole balance of our relationship topple into chaos!"

"Luna, you weigh like a thousand pounds, get off me!" Twilight wheezed, and now Luna looked offended, instead pinning the violet pony with both hooves and bearing her weight down against her in a grappling pin, making her squawk. "L-Luna my ribs are going to break!"

"Nay, I can exert at least twenty more pounds of pressure before they snap, thou art strong and supple." Luna retorted, and then she paused meditatively as Twilight wheezed. "Alright, perhaps only ten, but all the same. Thy bones will not break so easy, Twilight, they are not Scrivy."

"Oh. Thanks. Wow." Scrivener said dryly, and Luna grinned over at him with a wink before the male rolled his eyes and looked amusedly down at Scarlet Sage before he grasped her sides lightly with his claws. "Go help your aunt."

Scarlet nodded firmly, and Luna looked surprised for a moment before Scrivener lightly tossed her into Luna's face, and the filly laughed as she seized into Luna's head and mane, the dark-coated winged unicorn flailing her front limbs a bit. It was enough to let Twilight buck the larger mare off, and she grunted as she flopped onto her side, Scarlet Sage still clinging to her face. "Oh, thou art all foul cheaters."

"I love you too Mom." Scarlet Sage said kindly, and Luna huffed and rolled her eyes before the filly finally let herself roll off and onto her stomach as Scrivener winked at his wife, then glanced up with a smile as Twilight strode around him and laid down on his other side, using him as a wall between herself and Luna.

Luna pretended to look hurt at this, and then she glanced down at Scarlet Sage as the filly rubbed her stomach as it rumbled before she groaned and dropped her face in the mattress, muttering: "Oh, some parents we are. Scrivy, thou forgot to make dinner!"

"Oh, it's okay Mom. I'm not too hungry... could we just have sandwiches or something?" Scarlet Sage asked curiously, glancing up at Luna, and the mare smiled softly down at her filly as Scrivener and Twilight both gazed affectionately at the young, bright child.

"Yes, of course. I should be able to handle helping thee with this, child, so let us go to the kitchen to do the mare's work, even though usually all that is handled by our beloved Scrivy." Luna winked over at her husband, who rolled his eyes and huffed at her before he blinked when the dark-coated pony leaned in and kissed his lips firmly for a moment. "Quiet."

"Yep." Scrivener said lamely, as Scarlet Sage shook her head and trotted quickly off towards the kitchen, and Luna winked to Scrivener before following her adopted daughter. Scrivy looked dumbly after the two, then he glanced towards Twilight as her hoof hesitantly rested on one of his claws, the male asking finally: "Do you get her at all?"

"Only sometimes, Scrivy. Only sometimes." Twilight halted, looking at him, gazing into his eyes... and then she smiled softly as he looked back at her curiously before blushing a little when she reached up and tidied the front of his mane a little. "You're such a mess, just... like always."

"I am not." Scrivener grumbled, flailing at her, and Twilight winced but shoved back at him before they both grumbled and half-turned, but dropped against one another... and the two smiled a little as they looked towards the kitchen, watching Luna happily working away with Scarlet Sage on the simple task of preparing a small dinner for the filly. "Blame that evil mastermind in there. She and Scarlet Sage have kept me running all day. But... it's not like I can really complain, with how glad I am for them both. With how lucky I feel to have... you here, too."

He smiled awkwardly at her, and Twilight blushed a bit, shifting a little and glancing down before Scrivener frowned slightly, tilting his head as he asked softly: "What's wrong?"

"You and Luna know me so well..." Twilight glanced up and smiled despite herself, and then she hesitated for a moment before glancing towards the kitchen... but Luna was already leading Scarlet Sage towards the back door, still talking to her but looking tenderly over her shoulder, meeting Twilight's eyes and reassuring her in that single look, and the violet pony laughed a little before she looked over at Scrivener, listening to the sound of the back door before saying softly: "It's not fair that you two can do that to me. It's almost like you knew I'd show up here, like you knew I'd have bad news... what are you both, psychic now?"

"No, Luna's just got her warrior instincts." Scrivener smiled a little, then he wrapped a forelimb around Twilight, and she closed her eyes as she dropped her face against the side of his neck, the male gazing at her quietly as he said softly: "You start doing that and you're going to turn into Luna."

"I wish that was true." Twilight whispered, and Scrivener gazed at her silently as she closed her eyes tightly, curling herself a little closer as a tremble ran through her body. "The zebras... were in bad shape. Zecora kept blaming you both, she was so angry... and it's not that I don't understand, but... it's not right. And worse, the others... after what they saw, after... everything she was saying, I think they were starting to blame you all too. I don't see how they can look past the fact that we're alive... and hold it against you that you couldn't save every last soul..."

Scrivener nodded slowly, pulling her a little closer as he sighed a bit and murmured: "I know. And it hurts, but... it's not like I can say I don't fully understand. Look at us, Twilight... Luna looks like Nightmare Moon, has been making friends with demons and monsters, and me, well... I'm a Tyrant Wyrm and most ponies see me as more like her pet monster than her pet husband. And the people who still hang out with us and support us are Discombobulation, Pinkamena, Nibelung like Greece, and you and Celestia. Not a lot of those are people that... you know."

"Even less now, I think... the way they were looking at me when I was trying to stand up for you..." She closed her eyes, laughing bitterly and burying her face back against his neck, Scrivener stroking tenderly through her mane. "And yet I couldn't, at the same time. I care about you both so much, and yet my friends started saying those... worrisome things and I just... choked on my words, couldn't force out anything, couldn't... do anything..."

She shook her head slowly, breathing quietly, and then Scrivener hugged her impulsively against his body, murmuring: "Don't worry about it, alright? Standing up to people you don't like... hell, fighting monsters like me... is easier than standing up to the people you care about."

"I just wish..." Twilight started, then she sighed and fell quiet before slowly sitting back, glancing up and meeting his eyes with a faint smile. "But there was one good thing, and it's that Celestia seems to be honest about defending you, and staying by you both no matter what." She halted, their gazes still locked together, before she whispered: "And, Scrivy, you know that I'm always going to be here for you and Luna... no matter what..."

Scrivener smiled faintly, and then he leaned in, murmuring softly even as she leaned towards him expectantly: "That's a big promise, Twilight. No matter what?"

"No matter what." Twilight repeated quietly but firmly, and she smiled faintly back before closing her eyes as Scrivener leaned forwards, and their mouths met in a slow, firm kiss, a bit of blue mist steaming up between their jaws as Twilight gave a shiver of pleasure.

Scrivener's front claws slipped up along her features, grasped into her scalp, stroked through her mane as they pulled her deeper into the kiss for a moment, and Twilight pushed herself eagerly closer before their mouths slowly, gently parted, and her eyes fluttered open as she looked up at him, breathing hard as the poet drew back with a slight smile, a bit of blue mist shimmering between them. Then the male laughed a little and cupped her cheek gently, saying softly: "You're lucky I'm getting better at controlling that. And that Luna doesn't get overly jealous."

"I know. I know how lucky I am, Scrivener. I was once just a silly mare, studying the magic of friendship for somepony that I eventually lost a lot of faith in... and now, I'm a winged unicorn, my faith in the whole world has been restored, I've experienced things no other pony knows or ever will... and I have not one, but two ponies who care for me and I care for so very, very much." Twilight said softly, and she curled herself closer against Scrivener, still tasting his breath, shivers of strange pleasure still running through her system as the male smiled slightly and pulled her tighter against his frame. "You and Luna have done so much for me... shown me an entire universe I never dreamed existed..."

"Yeah, but we're selfish, too." Scrivy said softly, stroking his claws quietly through Twilight's mane, and she blushed up at him as his dexterous digits slipped through her locks, the poet smiling slightly despite himself. "Remember how we used to hate each other?"

"I still hate you a little." Twilight replied gently, and Scrivener laughed and nodded before the violet mare glanced up at him softly, asking quietly: "Scrivy... I remember you talking to Celestia about... about feeding... and I mean, can you control..."

Scrivener hesitated a bit, looking down at her as she looked almost imploringly up at him, and then he said slowly: "The hunger isn't... really... prevalent right now. And my breath is one thing, but even if it makes you feel good..." He reached up, silently stroking under her muzzle. "It's still poison. Pleasure is just another way to sap a person's will, in a lot of ways. Twilight, look, I don't want to say this but Luna and I are dangerous and-"

"The whole world is dangerous, and I'm not going to leave either of you, and I am going to do whatever it takes to help you both, no matter what." Twilight replied firmly, reaching her front hooves up to grasp Scrivener's shoulders tightly as she locked her eyes with his. "So don't even start that, Scrivy. I... you're still Scrivener. And I want to feel... closer to you. I want to be a part of the world you and Luna are a part of. I feel more and more like I'm becoming disconnected with my own, after all..."

She laughed a little, dropping her head forwards a bit, and Scrivener shook his own as he said quietly: "You and your friends have all just woken up from a ten-year dream and nightmare of being Pales. You're in a new world, where the rules are reversed and demons are allies and ponies are just beginning to settle in beside Nibelung. There's a lot for everypony to adjust to, that's all."

"I don't think that's just it. I... I don't know, maybe you're right, but..." Twilight shook her head, then smiled a little as she glanced up at him. "That's not important, anyway. What's important is that... I want to be there for you in every possible way. And I... I think I might just simply be curious, too. The way Celestia looked at you, and you at her... it was strange."

Scrivener looked at Twilight quietly, and then he smiled despite himself, saying wryly: "I never knew you had a lame vampire fetish. No wonder your name's Twilight Sparkle."

"You know, Scrivy, I could probably still kick your flank." Twilight retorted, and Scrivener grumbled under his breath before the mare nodded firmly once and drew back, meeting his eyes. "Let's do it. Let's try it, at least."

The male hesitated, but then he closed his eyes, remembering the words of the Nightmare, and he heard Luna's own thoughts and emotions adding to the din in his head... and to complicate things further, memories of Celestia, of how he'd felt despite the surprise of what had happened. The pleasure and the power... and this time, a pony was asking him to feed. To indulge in that... and Scrivener sighed a little as he slowly opened his eyes, but he couldn't deny the eagerness welling up inside him as he murmured: "I'll try not to delve too deep. But it won't be like Celestia... that was an accidental nip. This will be... more than that."

"I'm not afraid. I could never be afraid of you or Luna, no matter what." Twilight replied softly but firmly, and Scrivener smiled a bit as he slipped his claws gently down to the mare's shoulders... then in a single, agile movement, twisted firmly to pin her back against the bedding as he pounced on top of her, his eyes taking on a faint glow as he straddled her and pinned her with surprising strength, Twilight feeling her bones creaking as she gasped in surprise before their eyes locked-

Her own eyes widened as something sparked inside her mind, and a flurry of visions followed as she arched her back, crying soundlessly out as her eyes widened, glowing ivory as they stared sightlessly into Scrivener's now-sapphire gaze: she felt memories, emotions, pleasure and pain dredged up, wrenching through her body, twisting out of her very soul as instinct told her to fight but the rest of herself only tried to give in... and heart, mind and soul won out over primal instinct a moment later as she gave another rasping gasp.

Visions danced in her mind, as sharp and clear as reality around her: she saw a forest, vast and dark, beautiful and terrible, alive and dead and in the center of it, a mighty castle... she saw vines, black roses, and white lilies growing beneath the moonlight... she saw a fountain of a Tyrant Wyrm inside a deep and dark dungeon, black water spilling from its maw into a pool of blood.

And she saw herself safe and protected between Luna and Scrivener, held tightly by them both. She felt both their emotions, twisting through her mind, saw through their eyes, understood them in that single moment better than she had ever understood anypony or anything before, feeling a sense like transcendence spilling through her for a fleeting moment... and then Scrivener pulled back, gasping quietly as he clenched his eyes shut, his frame flexing and rippling overtop Twilight's as he grit his sharp teeth.

Twilight's eyes flickered slowly, opening and closing as she lay prone, breath wheezing in and out of her lungs as she laid on her back, barely feeling Scrivener still pinning her before she looked up as the poet let out a long, drawn out sigh as the glow faded from his eyes. Finally, she felt her mind starting to rustily work again, even as her emotions felt strange; some muted, some heightened, making her blush as she whispered: "Scrivy..."

"Are you okay?" Scrivener asked quietly, leaning down over her... and Twilight's eyes widened before she reached up and touched his features: scales had spread over part of his face, but the male only smiled wryly as he felt her hoof stroke along his cheek, saying softly: "It's hard for me to maintain my polymorph when my emotions are heightened. Don't worry about it, I'm calming and they'll recede. What did you see?"

"I saw beauty. And I saw destruction. And I saw them both mixed together. I saw darkness, and you and Luna... and I saw us. I saw the truth, and what I want to always be the truth..." Twilight closed her eyes, then she smiled faintly when Scrivener laid down, settling his weight gently over her, pushing almost nose-to-nose with her as violet eyes gazed into chestnut that were backed by the faintest sapphire glow. "Thank you."

Scrivener only smiled faintly, closing his eyes and he hugged her up against his body, encompassing and protective as Twilight gladly, silently curled up beneath the comforting form of the once-earth pony, now Tyrant Wyrm, and eternal friend and companion.


	14. Addressing Certain Concerns

Chapter Eleven: Addressing Certain Concerns

~BlackRoseRaven

Twilight quietly made her way back into Ponyville, looking awkwardly up at the morning light with a small smile: she had spent the whole night with Scrivener and Luna, talking, sorting things out, learning about their plans and everything that was going on in the world, telling them about her own worries and fears and what had gone on at Zecora's vale... and, in the dark, early hours of the morning, other things, too.

She smiled a little to herself as she strode through the open gates of Ponyville, nodding to the Nibelung: she had left Luna and Scrivener's hut just before sunrise, and meandered her way back, enjoying the brisk air, letting it clear her head and thoughts. She had too much on her mind, after all... and too little of it she could do anything about, since it had been made clear yesterday that Zecora didn't want her coming by, and there wasn't much she could do for the other problems that were present.

After Scarlet Sage had gone to bed, Luna had explained quietly that the zebras weren't the only ones who had suffered after all: Babylon, after sorting the letters he had been receiving from other Architects into 'important' and 'trivial,' he had found several notes from the outer region describing ponies who had endured the same 'displacement' as Twilight described. But at the same time, there were many other ponies who were perfectly fine at even greater distances in the outer regions, and it rose a question Luna didn't have an answer for: what had happened to these zebras and ponies?

Yet Luna had also moved on fairly quickly, and although it had disturbed Twilight a little at first to see the winged unicorn dismiss the serious topic, she had understood all the same Luna was only trying to focus on the things she did have an answer for at the moment, and could affect. Things like the demons and spirits... and although she'd groaned and complained and whined when Twilight had brought up the issue of the creatures feeding off the zebras, Luna had grudgingly promised to have the word spread not to feed on the zebra-folk, either.

They had also talked a little about the Nibelung: many of the Architects had promised to stay on, as had a good amount of the laborers... and while certain Architects like Babylon would be sent to different towns and cities, many others had grown used to where they were and saw no point in moving. Many would be assigned new tasks, but with Luna's castle project in mind, the way many ponies still needed help and time to adjust to their rebirth, and places like Canterlot that were still incomplete, there were plenty of jobs to go around.

There was also the matter of appointing a new leader for Equestria, but Celestia was obviously hesitant about the subject, and for now, every town and city seemed to be functioning fine independently. Not that it would likely last much longer, but for now Luna was glad to let the ponies deal with themselves, with the Nibelung Artificers sending reports to Babylon to help keep things at least a little in order.

And of course, Luna had brought up the subject of concubines – Twilight thought mostly to make her feel awkward and poke fun at her – but the violet mare had been a little surprised that Luna was serious, and that it had led into the subject of Luna quietly talking about how she planned to pursue more of what she desired, without fear of the consequences or what others thought of her. For too long, she felt that she and Scrivener had lived by the rules of others... and yet in spite of all that, they had still ended up here, made to seem like the bad guys even after everything they had done for Equestria and the entire world. She saw no point in repressing even the darkest parts of herself any longer... which was why she planned to build the castle, indulge in her wants, and live her life in freedom.

Twilight admired her courage, admired everything about Luna: strong, beautiful, deciding her fate for herself and refuting anything that dared to try and tell her otherwise. And Scrivener, handsome, powerful now himself, always there beside her... both of them absolutely loyal to one-another despite what it might seem at first glance, both so dedicated to the happiness and preservation of the other that they were almost literally as one being. They were a mixed soul, two halves of a whole... and Twilight wished silently sometimes that she could be an even bigger part of that than she already was. But she all-too-well understood how fortunate she was that they did honestly care for her... when so many others would have just used her...

She shook her head as she strode towards the library, blushing a little despite herself as she murmured: "Thinking too much again, Twilight. You need to learn to turn your mind off like Luna does... you need to learn to do a lot of things like Luna does, really." She smiled a bit at this, shaking her head slowly. "And maybe one or two things like Scrivener but... not as many."

She let her thoughts play onwards, however, as they naturally swirled from memories of conversation and concerns to when they had held her, safe between them, and how it had felt like the safest, most wonderful place in the world. Her head resting against Scrivener's chest and Luna behind her, the larger winged unicorn's strong body holding her close, so close... the absolute safest place in the world. No one could hurt her there, not even her own thoughts: and she smiled warmer as she looked up at the library door, remembering Luna whispering gently into her ear: _Thou shalt always be protected by the moon, the stars, and the night... and if I were to make the night last forever again, 'twould no longer be to make other ponies revel in it... 'twould be to keep thee safe and comforted, for eternity and a day..._

Twilight sighed softly as she pushed the door to the library open... and then stared at the sight of Spike and Rarity where they were cuddling on a pile of cushions on the floor, a small table set up in front of them littered with plates of food and cups before the winged unicorn's mouth worked slowly, and then she said flatly: "No. No way. No. No you didn't. Oh no you didn't. Spike, Rarity, you... you didn't."

"Didn't... what, darling? We're just... enjoying breakfast." Rarity said awkwardly, sitting up slightly with a deep blush and an embarrassed grin. "We... were actually waiting here for you with Applejack last night, and when you didn't show, it was... oh, you know, it was quite dark out, and Spike was polite enough to offer me lodgings here so I wouldn't have to make that dreadful walk with all those scary demons around..."

"Where did you sleep?" Twilight asked moodily, leaning forwards and glaring at them accusingly, and when both Spike and Rarity shared a look and a blush, she threw her head back with a groan. "Okay, nevermind. Look, just... do me a favor, and clean up a little after you're done... breakfast. And it better just be breakfast!"

She glared at the two accusingly, and Spike nodded rapidly, turning beet-red as Rarity rose her hooves with a blush. "Worry not, Twilight, a lady should not engage in such activities anyway in the morning, 'tis-"

"Oh please don't talk about that, Spike is like my brother and it's very awkward to imagine and oh god mental images." Twilight dropped her head forwards, shaking it violently, and then she sighed and looked up, saying in a drier voice: "Look. Scrivy and Luna are going to come by today sometime. I'm going to go over to Sugar Cube Corners and pick up some food for us all to share, which... now seems like it's an even better idea since it looks like you've managed to eat pretty much everything I remember being stored in the pantry."

"Well, we have to keep our strength up." Spike said lamely, and Twilight shuddered at this before the dragon blushed furiously even as Rarity cleared her throat awkwardly. "No, no, that came out wrong, that's not what I meant!"

"Just. I'll be back." Twilight said finally, and she shook her head quickly before turning, flicking her horn to close the door behind her and smiling wryly despite herself as she strode across the square. "They grow up so fast..."

She laughed despite herself, continuing onwards and smiling a little as her black-edged wings flapped once at her side. Striding through Ponyville filled her with hope as always, though, as she gazed back and forth, looking at the ponies that were trying to resume their normal lives, the Nibelung that loitered, worked, and chatted here and there, and the glimpses of things lurking deep in the dark shadows. Watching, but not hostile; studying, but without malefic intent, hidden to most of the world.

By the time she reached Sugar Cube Corners, Twilight was smiling as she approached the door... then she staggered backwards with a wince when it flew open and Applejack strode out with Rainbow Dash in tow, the earth pony mare saying sharply: "There you are! We stayed up half the night waiting for you to get back, I thought you were just goin' for a little walk to clear your head... you lied to us, didn't you, you went and saw Luna and Scrivener, didn't you?"

"Whoa, hey, AJ, calm down. We talked about this." Rainbow began awkwardly, and Applejack glowered over her shoulder at him, but then grumbled and nodded as she looked back ahead, adjusting her hat on her head as Twilight blushed deeply. "Gotta say though, Twilight, you did kind of flake on us. Sort of. I guess we didn't really make plans but still, we waited for you for like, forever."

"I'm sorry, I really did... mean to just have a little walk, but... I ended up at Luna and Scrivener's, and... spent the night." Twilight said finally, nodding awkwardly and smiling a little at the two. "I guess Zecora hasn't shown up yet, then?"

"Don't change the subject." Applejack grumbled, and she shook her head before grimacing a little as she looked over Twilight slowly. "God, Twilight, I'm worried about you. I mean, it ain't none of my business and all, sure, and I've never said anything about it out of respect for you, but things are different now... they're different now, and we ain't stupid kids, but... you're kind of acting like one."

"What?" Twilight asked sharply, frowning and leaning forwards as she felt a pang of hurt spill through her. "AJ, that's not fair, I... why are you even so upset?"

"'Cause I'm worried about you, honey!" the earth pony mare retorted, shaking her head vehemently, and then she looked pleadingly at the winged unicorn with a sigh. "How long have we been friends? How long have we known each other? Longer than you ever knew Luna, and you mighta met Scrivener way before us, but ain't like you were friends 'til a ways after we all were. And they ain't the same Luna and Scrivy I remember, either... don't you see that? They don't care about nothin' but themselves, they ain't looking out for anypony but themselves, and they're using you like... like a toy!"

"No they're not!" Twilight almost shouted, leaning forwards, and before she could stop herself she blurted: "They make me feel safe when I'm... I'm..."

She turned red, dropping her gaze to the ground, and Applejack slowly shook her head as she said quietly: "Twilight, you're safe here, too. We're your friends, but sometimes friends gotta step in when other friends are doing something... that ain't right, that puts 'em in danger. Don't you remember that? You really want to be safe with ponies who treat you like a whore or do you want to be safe with ponies who respect and admire you for who you are?"

Twilight looked up, mouthing wordlessly, feeling another sharp pang cut through her... and then she swallowed slowly as she remembered Scrivener's eyes, meeting hers: she remembered the memories traded back and forth, and the way that later, as they talked for most of the night, the feel of his claws stroking so tenderly along her, how they kept her close, how Scrivy had made them coffee and all the little details...

"All AJ is saying is that maybe you should back off from Scrivy and Luna for a little while. Things are intense right now, we don't need anyone accidentally messing with somepony else's emotions... but it ain't like we can't be friends or do things together, right?" Rainbow Dash smiled, leaning forwards encouragingly as Applejack grimaced a little but nodded hesitantly. "Come on, Twilight. I know, let's wait for Zecora together. Maybe she'll let you come help out with the zebras after all."

"I... I already promised Scrivener and Luna I was going to help them today. I came here to pick up some food for us..." Twilight said finally, slowly drawing her eyes upwards, steeling herself as she met Applejack's disapproving frown and Rainbow's own surprised eyes. "I'm going to do that instead."

"Twilight..." Applejack began slowly, shaking her head with a grimace. "You would rather spend your time buying treats for the ponies who don't even treat you right than you would help some wounded and dying zebra-folk? That ain't the Twilight I know."

"That's not it at all!" Twilight snapped, shaking her head vehemently. "I want to help them, I do, but Zecora doesn't want me there so I can be of more use helping Luna-"

"Polish her hooves?" jeered Applejack, and Twilight reared back in surprise before the earth pony snorted and gritted her teeth. "I can't even say I'm sorry 'cause I ain't for saying that! Because dammit, Twilight, it sounds like that's all you want to do nowadays!"

"What's going on?" came a worried voice, and the three ponies looked over their shoulders to see Pinkie Pie emerge from the shop, looking nervously over the others with Pinkamena beside her, the half-demon scowling moodily. "It sounds like you're fighting about something... friends like us shouldn't fight."

Applejack grunted in response to this, then she glared across at Twilight, saying calmly: "I agree, which is why Twilight's gonna come with us today, so we can help her see a little clearer through all this _darkness _that's been bothering her lately."

Pinkamena grinned callously at this as Pinkie Pie frowned, before the dull gray pony said ironically: "Yeah, she looks real eager to trot along with you, AJ. Tell you what, why don't you and Rainbow Douche go and pick on some ponies your own size? But then again, I'd love to see Twilight lose her temper for once."

Applejack glared over her shoulder at Pinkamena, rounding on her as Pinkie Pie blushed and Rainbow Dash looked sourly over his shoulder at the gray-pink pony, saying flatly: "Like I haven't heard that one before. And we aren't picking on her, we're... we're worried about her. How about you go back to bullying children?"

"No, I made her stop that, finally." Pinkie Pie said helpfully, and Pinkamena looked at her grumpily as Rainbow snorted in amusement, but Applejack still looked more frustrated and angry than anything else, and Twilight nervously stood in place, looking almost like a deer caught in the light of an oncoming train. "I know! Let's get Fluttershy and Rarity, we'll all hang out together just like old times today, and that'll-"

"We got responsibilities, Pinkie Pie!" Applejack said flatly, looking exasperated as she rounded on her, and Pinkie looked a little hurt as Pinkamena's eyes narrowed darkly. "And we could really use your help out with the zebras. I'm sure Zecora could find somethin' for you to do, I think you can handle administering salves and stuff... ain't like it's rocket science. And Pinkamena can look after the shop. Then it'd sorta be like old times, us all together and all that."

"I told you, I'm waiting for Scrivener and Luna, Applejack, and I'm not going to change my mind." Twilight said quietly but firmly, and she thought she caught a glimpse of an actual smile on Pinkamena's face before it was replaced by the usual shark-like grin that masked her features.

Rainbow reached up and gently touched Applejack's shoulder, and the goldenrod pony shook her head slowly before she looked up incredulously as Pinkie Pie smiled and added quietly: "And I think I'm going to stay here too. I'd just get in the way out there, AJ, you know me, bouncing all around... besides, ponies need food."

Applejack shook her head slowly at this, then she snorted in disgust as Rainbow Dash said finally: "Well, maybe... Pinkamena..."

"Yeah. I'm not the 'helpful' type. Thanks for asking, though." Pinkamena replied dryly, looking moodily over at Dash. "And since when the hell are you the calm and smart type?"

"Screw you." Rainbow Dash retorted, and Pinkamena grunted, looking almost relieved before the Pegasus glanced at Twilight, saying finally: "You watch out for yourself, though. Seriously. I haven't had a chance to spend too much time with Scrivy or Luna yet but... you watch out for yourself."

"Forget it, Rainbow. Wasted words." Applejack shook her head slowly, looking around at the others with a grimace of distaste as Twilight looked away and Pinkie Pie frowned. "I can't believe you two. Those zebras are _dying_. Come on, Rainbow Dash, let's leave."

"Applejack, wait, let me put together some food for you to take with you!" Pinkie Pie said quickly, and she smiled as Applejack halted with a frown over her shoulder. "Sometimes a little treat can do a world of-"

"Food and laughter don't fix everything, Pinkie Pie." Applejack said quietly but firmly, and she shook her head as Pinkie lost a bit of her poof, before she reared back when the goldenrod mare said sharply: "You need to grow up."

Rainbow grimaced as Pinkie trembled a little at this and Pinkamena gritted her teeth, her red-rimmed eyes flashing as Pinkie began weakly: "I... I just want to help..."

"If you really wanted to help you'd be out there with us." Applejack retorted, and Pinkie's mane and tail flattened out almost entirely as she grayed a little, looking more like Pinkamena's perfect twin... except her eyes were too bright now as they filled with tears.

"Pinkie, just stop..." Rainbow began hesitantly, but then Pinkie Pie turned around and stagger-ran back inside the shop, and the Pegasus winced a bit before he sighed and muttered: "We better go, AJ, come on now."

"Oh, no, no, I don't think so." snarled Pinkamena, and Applejack looked over her shoulder in surprise as the dull-pink pony anchored herself and then cracked her neck loudly, her eyes blazing with baleful light as Rainbow winced. "You don't talk to my sister like that. You don't ever make her cry. Now I'm gonna make both of you cry."

Applejack snorted in derision at this, spinning around as Rainbow grimaced but turned as well as Twilight stared helplessly on, shaking her head weakly... but Pinkamena was burning with malevolent rage, that was only fueled further as the goldenrod earth pony snapped: "Like you even know the meaning of the word 'family' or 'friends!'"

"Oh, well, I wouldn't ever say I know the meaning better than you, AJ, with how well I know _you _know your family..." Pinkamena mocked, and the color drained from Applejack's face as her eyes widened, a tremble of fury running through her as Rainbow Dash snarled and Twilight looked shocked. "You have any funny dreams lately involving a little too much getting together at a family get-together?"

Applejack shot forwards, surprisingly-fast, but Pinkamena only grinned savagely as she lunged forwards and met her, and before AJ could even react, Pinkamena's front hooves lashed viciously back and forth, once, twice, thrice, four times across her face in short, vicious hooks knocked her staggering stupidly before Pinkamena slammed her head into the mare and knocked her flat on her stomach in a sprawl, bleeding from the nose and mouth.

Rainbow Dash lunged forwards with a shout of shock, but Pinkamena gracefully sidestepped, just evading the tackle before she seized one of Rainbow's wings as he passed and then threw herself to the side in a roll, yanking Rainbow out of the air and forcing him to careen violently down into the ground even as his wing twisted with a horrible rending sound, and the Pegasus howled in agony as he bounced against the earth and landed in a sprawl before falling on his side, grabbing weakly at his wing as he howled: "Oh god, you broke it!"

"I didn't break it, you pansy, but it'll do you good to be grounded for a little while." Pinkamena said with disgust, and Dash snarled, tears in his eyes as he began to roll over... before he gagged, eyes bulging violently when Pinkamena slammed a hoof into his side and snapped one of his lower ribs, shivering as he wheezed hard and the half-demon said coldly: "Stay down or I'll drive that broken rib up into your lungs and drain all the hot air out of you."

Rainbow shivered on the ground, breathing weakly before Pinkamena grunted at a sound behind her, glancing over her shoulder... and both of Applejack's rear hooves smashed into her face, knocking her flying over Rainbow Dash to crash into a table in front of Sugar Cube corners, the furnishing shattering into wooden shrapnel. Applejack snarled in fury, blood dripping from a split lip, features bruised... before her eyes widened as Pinkamena only laughed dryly from where she was sitting back against the ruins of the broken table, wiping slowly at her mouth before she spat a broken tooth out, then grinned despite the distinct hoof-prints on one side of her features, a flow of scarlet falling from one bruised eye and her ear as she rasped: "Disappointing. Well, that's your freebie. Now I'm going to break those prized legs of yours."

Pinkamena hauled herself to her hooves as Rainbow Dash clawed his way to his own to stand beside Applejack, the three ponies snarling before they charged... and then Twilight leapt between them, her horn releasing a flash of light as a wall of violet energy erupted to either side of her as she shouted desperately, eyes burning ivory: "Stop it!"

Pinkamena crashed into one side of the barrier with a wheeze, stumbling backwards as Rainbow Dash and Applejack hit the other, and the Pegasus groaned and fell forwards, hugging himself around the stomach as Applejack shook her head, staggering a little before she yelled angrily: "Get out of the way, Twilight, why the hell are you siding with her?"

Twilight didn't even know how to respond to that as the glow faded from her horn and eyes, the barrier beginning to dissolve as Applejack and Pinkamena both set themselves and Rainbow Dash cursed on the ground, beginning to haul himself up... and then all four ponies looked up in surprise as a sharp, powerful voice snapped: "What is going on here?"

Celestia was striding towards them, her amethyst eyes blazing, her rainbow mane glowing in short, sharp pulses as she strode towards them, enormous and intimidating. Twilight could only stand, half-gaping, as Rainbow Dash and Applejack both instinctively bowed and Pinkamena looked up in disgust, sitting back on her haunches before the white winged unicorn asked sharply: "Well? Why are you putting on this spectacle?"

And as Twilight stared past Celestia, she realized that others were watching: Nibelung and ponies had both gathered to stare, and now Applejack winced and Rainbow Dash grinned weakly before Pinkamena looked up and said coldly: "I was looking out for my sister, Princess Sunshine, and if you got a problem with that then you can shove it up your ass."

Twilight's gape turned to Pinkamena as Celestia stared in surprise as well at the half-demon... and then she closed her eyes and sighed, lowering her head and saying ruefully: "While I do not appreciate your eloquence, let me offer you advice on that matter: hitting your sister's friends will neither fix problems nor make her feel better."

"But it makes me feel better." Pinkamena replied flatly, and then she sat back and jerked her head towards the two. "Let me take them under my broken wings for a special lesson in friendship, Princess Sunshine, and I guarantee this will never happen again."

"No. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, explain yourselves." Celestia said quietly but firmly, looking down towards the two, and AJ fidgeted as Rainbow looked lamely up, breathing hard as he held his side gingerly, one of his wings hanging bent and injured. "Why are you fighting? What is this nonsense about 'sides,' did Pinkamena not fight beside us? Is she not a friend and valued ally? And Twilight Sparkle brought all of you together, has bled and cried and fought for you and yours!"

"It ain't just about that! You saw those zebras, Celestia... you saw the state they were in! And Pinkamena is half-demon, it's no wonder she likes this world so much when things have gotten so..." Applejack halted, but Celestia's eyes had already narrowed, her sharp mind likely easily able to predict what was coming next.

Slowly, Celestia stepped forwards, leaning down, and there was clear warning in her eyes as she said in a soft but commanding voice: "Do not lay judgment on others so hastily, Applejack. I have been speaking to the Nibelung and it turns out there are ponies who have felt the same pains as those in Zecora's tribes, scattered pockets here and there throughout Equestria. At first they assumed the same thing: Luna was arrogant. But there are other pockets at a much-lesser distance that were more-recently discovered filled with the wounded and displaced, while in other places as far as North Neigh, ponies have reported that they are fine. And if my sister was purposefully trying to make ponies suffer, wouldn't they have been the first to feel her wrath, instead of these zebras and other ponies?"

Applejack fell silent, and Rainbow Dash looked up, saying hurriedly: "We're just worried... I mean, everything's gone to hell and-"

"No, everything's come back from Hell, Rainbow Dash, and very literally at that." Celestia corrected, straightening and shaking her head quickly as she grimaced a little. "I understand why you and many others are still uncomfortable. I understand your doubts and fears. But attacking one-another over it... it won't lead to any good. Twilight, may I have a word with you inside?"

"Of course, Celestia." Twilight bowed her head quietly as Rainbow Dash and Applejack both looked shamefully at the ground, and the violet mare kept her eyes away from the two as she followed Celestia into Sugar Cube Corners. It was abandoned, tables lonely and a few balloons floating with strange solemnity around the inside of the shop, the counter sparkling clean and baked goods of every shape and size stacked along it and in display racks, and then Twilight winced when the door slammed behind her before Pinkamena strode moodily past the two and around the counter, hopping up on a stool and cracking her neck loudly as she leaned grouchily over it, then glared back at the winged unicorns when they looked at her.

"What? It's my damn shop. Besides, like I care what either of you say." Pinkamena snorted moodily, waving a hoof grouchily.

Celestia sighed a little at this, muttering: "Impetuous as always, I see. But... Twilight Sparkle, listen to me. I know how you feel for my sister. I know how proudly you support her. But it might be a good idea to... keep your allegiances quieter for the moment."

"No, Celestia, I won't do that." Twilight shook her head, then looked up at the silent, half-pleading eyes of the larger mare as she said softly: "It would feel like betraying her. She needs every pony she can get behind her right now, and she needs ponies to understand this wasn't her fault. That even if she's being more... open about things and maybe she's... she and Scrivener are a little indulgent, she's still a good pony."

"A good pony, no." Celestia smiled a little all the same as she spoke, however, and Twilight shrugged a bit and gave a small smile in response. "I think sister would likely even be insulted if you called her 'good' these days. But... she isn't our enemy, she is no monster, she is no nemesis. She may be the only one who can truly protect this Equestria... and I believe in her. At the same time, however, I am aware that some things must be approached with subtlety..."

"Princess Sunshine kind of has a point." Pinkamena said mildly, then she glanced back and forth before pulling a cup out from under the counter and a large plastic bottle of cola. She half-filled this up, then sipped at the bottle and made a face before quickly screwing the lid back on, continuing moodily: "Ponies are stupid idiots. Tell them that Luna's good for them, they're gonna think you're a liar. Tell them that Luna's bad for them, they'll want her as bad as they want cigarettes and crack. But I'd be careful if I were either of you... ain't gonna be long before the ponies either come pleading to you or worse, come looking to throw you out of here."

She threw the bottle of cola back beneath the counter, then pulled a second bottle up and popped the top off it, dumping a large dollop of the deep-colored substance inside into the half-full cup. Then she took a drink back from the neck and smacked her lips loudly with a sigh of relief before slamming the bottle down on the countertop, and Twilight winced a bit: rum, likely homemade by the Nibelung. "Much tastier. But sometimes you gotta mix the good with the bad to get the best flavor."

With that, she picked up her cup of cola and rum and slurped loudly from it, and Celestia shook her head slowly before she returned her eyes towards Twilight, saying softly: "How about this? Let's agree to support Luna in our own ways, and I'll continue to try and get Zecora to see reason and... others to understand that..."

She halted, hesitated, then simply stepped forwards and hugged Twilight firmly around the neck, and the violet mare blushed, but then tightly returned the embrace just as Celestia began to pull back, squeezing her around the neck and feeling her rainbow, ethereal locks tickling against her features as she whispered: "Thank you, Celestia. Luna's coming to Ponyville today to talk to the Nibelung and... recruit ponies to help with building her castle, I think. Maybe when you get back we can all sit down together and put some plans for the future together or even just... talk about things."

"I'd like that." Celestia said softly, and then she smiled a little as they parted, meeting Twilight's eyes. "I promised I'd support you and Luna in anything and everything you chose. And I never said this to Scrivener Blooms, but I wish to do the same for him. If all three of you chose that.. well.. I may not agree, but I care about you all, and support you all. Do you understand?"

"I do. And it means worlds to me, Celestia." Twilight bowed her head respectfully, and Celestia only laughed quietly as she bowed her own in return before the ivory winged unicorn turned and headed for the door, then glanced back with a smile as Twilight called: "Take care!"

"I will. You do the same, Twilight." Celestia said softly over her shoulder, and the violet mare smiled a little, nodding as the ivory equine turned and flicked her horn, opening the door and letting herself out. Then Twilight frowned a bit as she heard Pinkamena chuckle, glancing over her shoulder curiously at the half-demon as she lounged back in her seat with a wide grin.

"Careful now, Twilight. I don't think even pure-hearted Princess Sunshine can put up with dancing on the edge of this forever." Pinkamena said distastefully, and then she sipped at her cup again before adding mildly: "Not that I'm not a little jealous, all the same, of course. Disgusted, too. But jealous, yeah."

Twilight only shook her head, however, then strode towards the counter as her horn glowed, and Pinkamena frowned before hissing and grabbing at her head as it glowed, her wounds slowly but visibly healing as the winged unicorn leaned towards her, then let out a sigh of relief when the worst of the visible damage was repaired, Pinkamena still holding her skull with one hoof and a mutter before she snapped: "You could have asked!"

"You would have said no." Twilight replied with a shrug, and Pinkamena muttered before the violet mare smiled a little. "Here I thought you liked pain."

Pinkamena looked for a few moments at the fellow mare... then she sighed and shook her head in slow disgust before Twilight said quietly: "I'd like to pick up a box of treats for-"

"Yeah. I was there. For a nerd you can still somehow be dumber than donkey dirt sometimes." Pinkamena muttered, spinning around and beginning to look grouchily over the shelves as she picked up a brightly-colored box to carry the food in. Twilight started to open her mouth, and without turning around, Pinkamena snapped: "I know my damn job, Sparkles, don't tell me what to do. And no, you may not go and visit sissy, let her have her little cry and she'll come down when she's ready or I'll go and slap her around until pain feels good and pleasure feels bad and she's back to her stupid retarded self."

Twilight smiled a little despite herself, then she said quietly: "Thank you for standing up for me. Even if you really... you know. Went a little far."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Pinkamena said dismissively as she went through the assortment of goodies, and after less than a minute she spun around and threw the box on the counter, Twilight glancing down with surprise at the assortment of sweets and baked goods Pinkamena had thrown together. "Now get the hell out of my shop."

"Wait, I need to pay or something..." Twilight started, and Pinkamena only leaned forwards and growled at her threateningly, making her wince a bit before she reached up and closed the box, then lifted it with telekinesis. "Thanks then, Pinkamena. I really appreciate it. You and Pinkie should come over tonight if you have a free minute or two."

"Don't count on it." Pinkamena said moodily as she crossed her front limbs, but she nodded hesitantly all the same, and Twilight smiled warmly at her before turning and heading for the door. The gray-pink pony sighed as the violet winged unicorn left, then she looked meditatively down at her cup of rum and cola before she looked back and forth, then slowly reached down and pulled the bottle of cola out from beneath the counter, opening it. She looked back and forth again, then tilted it back and guzzled down the cola before sighing and hugging it against her body, nuzzling the neck of the bottle almost lovingly as she muttered: "Nopony ever has to know, right? Right. Just don't think this means I like all that sugary crap."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle arrived back at her home tired and moody, and having had completely forgotten about Spike and Rarity: thankfully, when she let herself in, she was greeted by the pleasant surprise of finding everything neat and tidy and organized. She smiled in relief at this... only to then stare as a Nibelung half-shoved past her and strode in as if he owned the the library, his robes flowing around him as the Architect started yanking books off the shelves and paging through them here and there before tossing them aside.

Rarity, thankfully, moved quickly enough to first snag the box of goodies in her own telekinetic grip when Twilight dropped them, and then hurry between the violet mare and the Architect before she could charge him, asking quickly: "Can we help you with something? It's usually proper manners to knock before entering, since the library is a private residence, you know."

"Shut up, fancy-corn." the Nibelung said dismissively, and Rarity's jaw dropped before Spike huffed and strode up to the dwarf... but then lost much of his bravado when the Nibelung spun around and glared daggers at him. "Yes, fire-breather?"

"You should... talk to us with more respect!" Spike said finally, and it came out more like a plea than an order as the Nibelung looked moodily at the dragon, then rolled his eyes and instead turned grouchily back to grabbing books off the shelves, assembling an armload of them.

Twilight began to open her mouth, and then her eyes caught on the books he was grabbing from the shelves before she asked curiously: "Wait, are you here about Luna's castle?"

The dwarf stiffened at this, looking surprised as he turned towards her and leaned forwards with a frown, inspecting the winged unicorn... and then he nodded curtly, saying suspiciously: "And if I am, fancy-corn?"

"You must be Illyria, then... the Architect. Luna mentioned you before, said you were someone we were supposed to talk to today." Twilight answered, stepping forwards, and the Architect visibly brightened as he straightened, looking pleased before the winged unicorn asked hesitantly: "Would you mind being just a little neater, though? Luna is going to be here shortly. I'm Twilight Sparkle, by the way."

"Oh, you want to impress her, is that it? Wait, Twilight Sparkle... yes, she has spoken of you to us as well. I expected you to be..." He looked over her slowly, meditatively. "Taller."

"Taller." Twilight said flatly, glaring across at the dwarf, and Illyria nodded with a grunt before he tossed several of the books back on the shelves, then turned and headed across the room towards a table, and the winged unicorn sighed before shrugging when Rarity and Spike both looked at her dumbly. "Well, can I help at all with anything? We don't have a lot of books and I haven't had the time yet to categorize them all, but between Spike and myself it's no problem finding anything in the library..."

"Hey, I do most of the finding. You do most of the... other stuff. What... is it that you actually do, Twilight?" Spike asked after a moment, and then he winced and held up his claws when the winged unicorn gave him a flat look. "Sorry, bad timing. I'll shut up now."

"Well, Spike, on the bright side at least now if you get kicked out of the library, you can move in with me instead of trying to fend for yourself off on your own." Rarity said kindly, and the dragon gave her a soft smile before they both winced at the glower Twilight fixed them with, then unicorn saying awkwardly: "Perhaps we should discuss this another time, though. Come, Spike, help me sort out and prepare these treats. Twilight seems to have business to attend to."

"Luna and Scrivener will be here soon, so can you put on coffee too, Spike? And do you think Fluttershy went back with the others, Rarity?" She paused, then glanced thoughtfully at the white unicorn, saying softly: "Actually, I'm surprised you two didn't..."

"And what, get in the way?" Rarity smiled a little towards the winged unicorn, softening a bit as she patted Spike gently on the leg, and the dragon nodded before he headed for the kitchen. The unicorn gazed after him for a moment, then turned her eyes back towards Twilight, saying in a soft voice: "We weren't needed there yesterday, Twilight. I don't believe Zecora was actually bringing us to help, even if you and Celestia certainly did a great amount of good. Yes, we sped things up, and we tended to the zebras... but most of all, I think what Zecora wanted was for us to see the poor dears. To see how they have suffered, and what has been unfairly wrought upon them. And it was effective, was it not?

"We aren't... needed out there. Zecora is wise and strong... and apparently also very crafty. Being out there, the zebra did not seem surprised and it all felt like... like some of the after-parties to the fashion shows, which were not really parties at all but merely another way for designers to trot out their 'best and brightest' and show them off to the world... but this time, a world behind closed doors, a world of select people, and impress them." Rarity said quietly, and Twilight shuddered a little, shaking her head slowly as the unicorn smiled faintly across at the violet mare. "I am very sad for the zebras, and I wish I could help. But I do not want my opinion to be... to be bought by making me pity these poor, suffering creatures, I do not wish to be coerced or tricked into turning against a friend... even if yes, I do have my worries about Luna and Scrivener, too. I do have concerns for you as well, Twilight, but I am also your friend... and I am also experiencing myself what it is like when you care for someone very deeply, and how no matter how different they are or you are... you can't help yourself."

Twilight Sparkle smiled awkwardly at this, and then Rarity strode over to her and hugged her tightly around the neck, saying quietly into her ear: "Please promise me that you'll be careful. But that's all I ask... and even that, I know, I can only ask, I have no right to demand."

"Of course, Rarity. I'm so glad you understand I... can't thank you enough." Twilight replied honestly, hugging her friend fiercely in return for a moment before the unicorn drew back, and they traded a smile before Rarity headed towards the kitchens and Twilight cleared her throat, looking awkwardly towards Illyria... but the dwarf had his head buried in a book, pointedly ignoring everything around him.

She hesitantly approached, tilting her head, and the Nibelung glanced up after a moment as he dropped the book flat, saying moodily: "Unless you can tell me foundation depth required in a zone with depreciated soil density you are of no use, fancy-corn. I can navigate the library fine by myself, I used to spend most of my time here."

"Maybe I can help with something else, though, like calculating the labor force necessary... from the sounds of the project you're going to need a lot of magic to bolster your laborers, even if you bring in as much technology as you can." Twilight said quietly, and she hesitated before adding almost eagerly: "I mean, it sounds like you're going to require a year of work even with an estimated workforce of a thousand due not just to the complexity of the structure but the process of developing the foundation..."

"Alright, alright, fancy-corn, fine. You may try and help, but just don't get in the way." the Architect muttered irritably, and then he sighed and tapped at a diagram on the open page, saying grouchily: "Do you see this? This is an ancient structural technique that was used to help keep Canterlot level and from collapsing into the catacombs that run rampant through the mountain beneath it. I've spent a lot of time studying this and would like to base my design off this, but it will mean extensive dig work, and through the mire, no less."

"That won't be safe." Twilight frowned a bit, then hesitated before she said slowly: "Unless you shored up the passage as you went, but still, you could hit an open pocket, a large rock, a-"

"I am well-aware of the dangers of working beneath the earth, fancy-corn, I am Nibelung." the Architect said haughtily, rearing back slightly before he reached into his robes, then produced a thick, rawhide-bound notebook, tossing this onto the table in front of Twilight. "Start reading. They're soil statistics, construction estimates, and incomplete calculations. Organize it... and then you should be able to finish the calculations if you're half as intelligent as you think you are."

Twilight grumbled a little, but then she nodded and hurried away from the table towards a set of steps at the back of the library, and the Nibelung looked after her with a snort of amusement that turned to a frown of surprise when Twilight came back down with her own notebook and quill floating beside her, the winged unicorn saying firmly: "I'll have it done as soon as possible."

"I won't hold my breath." Illyria retorted, but he looked entertained all the same as he went back to reading, and Twilight gave the Nibelung a surly look before she flipped both notebooks open and began to quickly transcribe notes.

When Spike and Rarity returned, the dragon smiled as he carefully slipped Twilight a cup of tea, and she sipped from it without looking before halting long enough to smile up at Spike when he gently touched her shoulder, looking at her awkwardly. She only nodded once, however, giving him a soft look before she returned her attention to the papers, and Rarity smiled a bit as she said gently: "I'll tidy up a little more. Not that I think Luna and Scrivener will exactly mind, but old habits do die hard."

Rarity puttered around the library, neatening books on shelves and cleaning a little as Spike ran around, fetching other texts, paper, and occasionally taking notes for both Illyria and Twilight. The winged unicorn managed to get almost three quarters of the way through the dwarf's notes – and solve several complex equations within them – before the front door of the library flew open and Luna strode cheerfully in, grinning widely as she looked back and forth before her eyes locked on Illyria and she exclaimed: "So 'twas no lie after all, I did smell the reek of pork and brainery!"

"Oh wonderful, the fancy-corn is in one of her moods." Illyria commented drolly, and then he rolled his eyes and glared as Greece and Tenochtitlan followed Luna in, Scrivener Blooms bringing up the rear as Twilight smiled warmly over at the arrivals. "Oh, and how nice, as if it wasn't clear she doubted my expertise already. What are they doing here?"

"As thou said I doubt thy expertise." Luna replied drolly, and Illyria gave her a frustrated look before she smiled wryly. "Oh, relax, dwarf, 'twas a joke. Nay, they are here to consult on other matters and to aid thee if thou requires it, but there are more things upon mine mind than the castle I wish for thee to build. Or does thou think I do not pay attention to the world around me?"

"I always did think you had little concern for things outside yourself." Illyria retorted grouchily, but then he nodded with a grunt as the others joined him around the table, the dwarf moodily glancing over at Twilight Sparkle. "The fancy-corn here has been trying to help. I do not think she is-"

"I got most of the way through, actually." Twilight interrupted, giving Illyria a flat look. "But you're going to need a lot of specialists to get this project done right, you know... and if you really want it finished within a year's time, you're going to have to use magic. Not just Nibelung laborers."

"Aye, Illyria, see?" Luna looked pleased with herself, and then she smiled at Rarity and Spike as they both approached from the kitchen, Spike carrying a tray loaded with mugs, a teapot, and a carafe of coffee, and Rarity holding the box of baked goods in a light telekinetic grip. "And Rarity, Spike, what a delight this is! Thou hast just become my two favorite people in the world!"

"Luna, the saying goes the way to a stallion's heart is through his stomach, not a mare's." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna blew a loud raspberry at him in response. Spike snorted in amusement at this before he smiled awkwardly as he sat down beside Scrivy and put the tray in the center of the table.

Food was passed out as the others made themselves comfortable and Twilight flicked her horn to neatly stack the books at an unused end of the table, Illyria wincing and seizing one before it could fly away with the others before he shot Twilight a surly look. The grouchy Architect buried his head back in his book as Greece and Tenochtitlan helped themselves to coffee and a few of the baked goods, and Luna looked pointedly over at Twilight as she went back to transcribing.

Before Luna could cause any chaos, however, Rarity smiled over at her and asked quietly: "How have you been feeling, dear? We haven't had much of a chance to speak... but I do wish we could get to talk more."

"Yeah, Scrivy, it's great to see you here, too." Spike supplemented, nodding a few times and sipping at his mug of tea before he reached out and and nudged him lightly, grinning slightly. "Bet you're enjoying having claws instead of hooves at least, right?"

"You have no idea." Scrivener replied, smiling slightly as he rose one and flexed it lightly before wiggling his dexterous digits easily. "I've been able to do a lot more just having claws alone... then again, Luna's still got telekinesis over me, which she roundly abuses now constantly."

"Well, thou cannot be better than me in any way." Luna retorted, and then she returned her eyes to Rarity, smiling at her. "'Tis nice to see thee, too, and moreover that thou art so... kind to me, with how I know I must appear. Only walking into town I received several... odd looks. Did something happen?"

Twilight blushed a bit as she glanced up, and Luna's look turned to one of concern as both Spike and Rarity gazed up as well, the unicorn frowning slightly. "That would explain why you came back in such a state, darling, although I thought you were upset mostly because of... well... our guest who made such a scene letting himself in."

Luna gave a flat glare towards Illyria, but the dwarf only grumbled and hid behind his book before all eyes returned to the violet unicorn, and she shook her head embarrassedly before murmuring awkwardly: "Just.. it's not important now, just a disagreement in front of Sugar Cube Corners with Applejack that... that got out of hoof."

"Oh, yes, the fight." Tenochtitlan said thoughtfully, gesturing with a half-eaten muffin towards the violet mare, and Twilight blushed awkwardly as Luna's eyes sharpened before the dwarf said gently: "You handled yourself with dignity from what I saw, fancy-corn. You stopped the fight before the ponies could kill each other, too. At least, they looked like ponies... one of them seemed more like a Phooka, or even a Nightmare... just pinker and far scarier."

"Oh, you must mean the half-demon, Ten." Greece supplied, and the male glanced over at him curiously as the artificer smiled wryly. "I had the pleasure of making her acquaintance just the other night, along with her far-kinder, far-bouncier sister's. I was not exactly sure what to make of her. But she was very good at poker."

"Then perhaps I'll try to meet the creature myself." Ten said thoughtfully, nodding and rubbing at the underside of his muzzle as Twilight smiled awkwardly at the Nibelung. The dwarf looked back at her for a moment, then he gave a small smile and nod before his eyes roved back towards Luna, who still had an intense look lingering in her eyes. "Don't worry, fancy-corn. Your sister, Celestia, came and put a full halt to things shortly after. The Pegasus and the earth pony then left with her."

"Thou art a bigger gossip than I had expected, Ten." Luna said finally, and the dwarf shrugged a bit with a smile, smoothing his open vest out over his masculine chest. "But very well. Such... sad news aside, so I do not go and pummel certain ponies... we have gathered here an interesting group to whom I would like to propose my current plans, to see what thou all think of it before I make the announcement to Ponyville at large. Illyria already knows these plans... and, if you would be so kind, Architect..."

"Fine." Illyria grumbled, and then he reached into his robes before pulling free a large envelope that was held shut by a single string tie. He slowly opened this, looking almost reverent before he glanced down at the table with a grimace of disgust, and instead shoved himself out of his seat as he pulled a large, folded piece of thick paper free from inside.

He approached the foot of the table as he unfolded this, then turned and held it up... and those gathered stared at the beautiful sketchwork of an immense, looming fortress upon it, surrounded by measurements and calculations, intricate in the details as Illyria said calmly: "This is what we are going to build. The structural design is influenced by both Canterlot and Valhalla's architecture, with its larger-than-necessary rooms and stylized towers. There will be more than five hundred rooms when completed, and its base will take up a space of roughly one-and-one-quarter square kilometers... and that is only the width. There will also be sub-level catacombs and thirteen towers, including a central grand watchtower."

He paused meditatively, then said quietly: "With Nibelung laborers alone, it would require more than two years of work, with perhaps twelve thousand workers, working constantly. Unicorn magic, however, will aid in this process... and, loathe as I am to ask, if Tenochtitlan will grant me his aid and his work crew, we can cut down the time further with golems and technology."

"The hardest and longest part won't be the construction itself, it'll be building the catacombs." Twilight Sparkle spoke up suddenly, and she blushed a bit even as all eyes turned to her before she looked awkwardly at Illyria, but the dwarf only nodded and gestured at her to continue, looking thoughtful. "The... mire. We'll have to contend with the instability of the ground, but building the catacombs... the way they're designed, I saw what he means to do. Hollow out tunnels, yes... but put in joists, ballasts and other forms of support that will work much better than raw, softened earth. I'm still leaning towards using magic to speed that process up, but... I was also thinking that if she's around... maybe Kilby Kwolek could help."

Luna looked thoughtful at this, rubbing at the underside of her muzzle as she said musingly: "Cowlick... I have not seen her around here, but I know for a fact that I saw her Pale. Did we not, Scrivener Blooms? Her and Ross, together... but I do not know where they could have gone. Perhaps Rainbow Dash does, he knew her best, but I do not think that he is exactly in the mood for speaking to us these days."

"I can ask him for you guys... I don't think he's really... you know, made any decisions yet or anything, though." Spike volunteered, holding up a claw as he blushed awkwardly, and Luna gave the dragon a small smile before the young male leaned forwards and added quietly: "I don't think... you know. That anything's set in stone yet, either."

"I do hope not." Luna murmured, and then she shook her head before glancing at Illyria as Ten rubbed slowly at his chin and Greece looked thoughtfully over the sketch. "Scrivener Blooms and I can perhaps speed up the process, and I shall do my best to recruit able-bodied unicorns... and if sister and Twilight will deign it, their help would add much to building this castle. Aye, I will not lie to anypony, it will be a playground for my desires, and a dark and selfish place... but 'twill also serve as a home for my loyal subjects and a place from which I may watch over ponies from in the dark and eternal night. Let Canterlot be always the guardian of day and sunshine. My castle, my garden, my temple... my pleasure; let that castle, let Enstasis, stand forever guardian over vast and eternal night."

"Enstasis..." Twilight looked curiously over at Luna, and the dark-coated winged unicorn smiled and nodded as Scrivener looked up with a quiet laugh. "Do you really think..."

"Aye, I do, Twilight Sparkle. It will be a wonderland for all those willing to see and understand." Luna said firmly, nodding a few times as she looked around the table before returning her eyes to the picture Illyria was still calmly standing with. "Does thou have any further suggestions, dwarf? And thou may sit down, we are all done ogling thy designs."

"Don't be jealous, fancy-corn, you may be older but I have many more years of practice than you do." Illyria retorted, and he carefully folded the drawing closed, looking thoughtfully down before he added: "And I would suggest halting reconstruction efforts on Canterlot. We do not need to be attempting to divide our laborers between building two castles at the moment. Let us focus on this one... the more important one... and then we can return to salvaging the ruins and putting the pieces of a long-collapsed failure back together."

Luna frowned a bit at this as Greece grunted, raising a hand and tilting it back and forth. "I'm fifty-fifty on that one, Illyria, and not just because I'm in charge of Canterlot's reconstruction efforts. What makes you so certain that Enstasis is more important than Canterlot, especially to the ponies?"

"Because the ponies have done such good jobs of knowing what's important to them." Illyria said flatly, and Twilight, Spike, and Rarity all gave a sour look towards the dwarf as Luna grumbled and Scrivener looked awkward, not entirely sure if he was counted as a pony anymore. "The ponies may not like that we focus on building some dark cage for fancy-corn Luna Brynhild, no. But they will grow to like it when they understand that it will serve the purpose of holding many of the entities of darkness across Equestria in its depths. We can present it to them in two ways: a sanctuary, and a prison. Because that is what it is."

The others exchanged looks at this, and Luna nodded slowly, murmuring: "Aye, and 'twill be no lie, either. I agree with Illyria, and only mostly out of selfishness, not entirely." She smiled slightly. "I shall write a letter to Babylon instructing him to move all Nibelung workers from Canterlot to the construction zone for Enstasis. Likewise, I shall also ask him to send out a message looking for Cowlick... I am sure by now she is making the life of some Architect miserable, after all, wherever she may be."

"Let me do it." Twilight said quietly, holding up a hoof and smiling a little over at Luna. "You have more important things to do and I can handle writing a letter or two."

"Which means I'll probably write the letter." Spike said disconsolately, and Scrivener grunted and nodded sympathetically, reaching up to pat the dragon lightly on the shoulder, and Twilight gave a huff. "Well, it's kind of true, you know. You delegate a lot of this stuff to me."

"Are you my number one assistant or not?" Twilight asked, and Spike looked embarrassed for a moment, but then nodded grumpily and crossed his arms, pouting a bit as he released a snort of smoke from his nostrils, and Twilight smiled despite herself as she glanced at Scrivy, saying mildly: "See? Just like you."

Scrivener gave her a flat look, and Luna looked thoughtfully over at the two before she snorted in entertainment and nodded with a grin. "So 'tis indeed! But very well... so do all others agree on Enstasis? And Rarity, upon this subject I would like to request thine opinion... I fear all us others are tainted by one bias or another, but thou and Spike have remained wonderfully neutral, and for this... I cannot thank thee both enough."

"I suppose it just... seems natural to try and keep an open mind these days, to try and... accept things as they are and not make waves unless necessary." Rarity said quietly, smiling a little as she glanced over at Luna softly. "Of course I'm affected by all the rumors I hear... by the things I have seen... but at the same time, I know that things could have been far worse off. I... to be entirely honest... I do not think that all of Ponyville will take things entirely well at first. But if you walk among them, Luna and Scrivener, if you spend time with them and allow them to see you, and invite them to know you better... I think they will begin to adjust. Ponyville is as good a place as it ever was, I think, everypony just needs to... have some time to calm down."

Luna nodded slowly, then looked over at Spike, cocking her head, and the dragon hesitated before he said finally: "You guys are a little scary, but... you've always been a little scary, Luna, and I think once everyone sees you're... you know, not much scarier than you've always been and still focused on beating up the bad guys, well... everything will go back to normal."

"'Tis a nice thought, but I believe we are approaching a new normal now, Spike." Luna said softly, but she smiled all the same, looking at him warmly before she drew her eyes between the dragon and Rarity, saying quietly: "Both of thee... I shan't forget this. We are friends, and I only hope that one day all ponies will be as understanding and compassionate as thee... although perhaps not as fortunate, for I see thee have found something truly special in one another."

Rarity blushed a bit as Spike looked up with an awkward smile and a half-nod, and Luna smiled wider before she turned her eyes towards Illyria, saying kindly: "Very well, dwarf. Let us return to the subject of Enstasis, and the boring process of measurements, calculations, estimates, and all this other drivel that I know is all the same required for such a creation of such magnitude. Scrivener, do not awaken me if I fall asleep when Twilight begins to ramble."

"Will do." Scrivy said mildly, raising a claw to her, and Twilight sighed and rolled her eyes as Spike covered his muzzle to hide a smile. "I have a question myself, though. I'm kind of big in my actual form now. You did include-"

"The grand garden, yes, we will go over that as well, half-lizard." Illyria said distastefully, and Scrivener gave a flat look to the dwarf before the Architect strode back towards his seat and said mildly: "But to begin with, let's discuss the soil composition and the required density we shall have to achieve..."

Luna groaned as she dropped her head on her front legs, and even the other Architects looked less-than-thrilled as only Twilight managed to sit up, looking intent. It made Scrivener half-grin, half-grimace and wonder wryly whether or not the reason she got along with himself and Luna so well was really because the violet mare was obviously a masochist.


	15. Ill Thoughts

Chapter Twelve: Ill Thoughts

~BlackRoseRaven

Applejack shook her head moodily as she sat back at one of the large tables of a quiet tavern, some soft, sad song playing on the jukebox in the corner: most of the tables here were full up, as was the bar, but no one was playing pool, no one was throwing darts... it had the air of a funeral about the place, and the sad music wasn't helping matters much.

She sighed a little, reaching up and pushing her hat back before grimacing when Rainbow reached up and gently brushed her bangs out of her eyes, the earth pony mare shoving at him a bit and muttering: "Don't do that, hon."

"Come on, AJ, cheer up." Rainbow said supportively, and he wrapped a foreleg around her, squeezing her gently around the shoulder as he smiled a bit at her. "Want me to get you another whiskey?"

"Nah. I feel bad and the booze is just making me feel worse. Damn, feel like a damn fool, running my damn mouth again..." AJ slammed her hoof down against the table, making it rattle with a grimace before she looked up with a sigh across at Big Mac, the red pony gazing at her calmly as he sat with a small half-glass of ale in front of him. "What do you think, big brother? Why am I getting like this?"

Big Mac only shrugged a bit, however, and Applejack nodded slowly after a moment, looking down with a grimace. "You're right, of course. I already know why and what I gotta do, and for one thing I gotta apologize to Pinkie Pie. Maybe even that damn bitch Pinkamena, but... I dunno, apologizing to her might just make her angrier at us, what do you think, Dashie?"

Rainbow Dash snorted at this, flexing a wing that was wrapped in bandages and smelled faintly of lavender from the salve he'd rubbed over it. "Dude, she almost tore my wing off and broke one of my ribs. The scary thing is that I know if she'd wanted to, she could have easily ripped something in there that doesn't heal... you know, like. By ripping the entire thing off. I think the best thing to do is just count ourselves lucky with her. But we... we should talk to Pinkie, yeah. And Twilight, too."

"I... yeah. Yeah, you're right, I know y'are. But I am real worried about her, too... her, and Celestia, and I guess Luna and Scrivener." Applejack halted, looking down thoughtfully before she shook her head and grimaced a bit. "I mean, she laid some heavy stuff down on the town while we were gone, didn't she? Ponyville's all in a ruckus over it... rumors and... sayin' things like they ain't gonna rebuild Canterlot, but some dark castle nearby, for demons and Luna and I don't wanna think about what she and her so-called husband are gonna get up to in there..."

"Temper." Big Mac said quietly, and AJ blushed awkwardly as she looked up, the broad-chested stallion looking over at her calmly. "You'd think those bruises Pinkamena gave you would be reminder enough."

"Shut up, big brother." Applejack smiled faintly despite herself, though, reaching up and touching her black eye before she sighed and said grudgingly: "You got a point though. I keep... I keep thinking of the past and getting everything mixed up. I keep making assumptions based on everything we'd seen and forgetting how everything's different, even if it's all the same. I thought of last time Pinkamena pissed me off and I creamed her crop, but I forgot that she wanted me to way back then... what seems like yesterday, but is really years and years ago. I thought it'd go the same way... and then all of a sudden I'm getting slapped around like a pinata in a room full of foals with anger problems."

She halted, looking down into her glass, and then she sighed and picked this up, sipping it slowly before slamming it down and nodding moodily. "Yeah, still, though, ain't right what I said. I let my anger get the better of me... let the memories get the better of me. I know I'm bein' unfair in a way... I think of... what Luna did in the past. How we all died... how you died, Rainbow, and she brought you back like a..." She closed her eyes, shivering for a moment. "And Twilight is just throwing herself at Luna's hooves again in spite of the fact Scrivener's somehow become one of those horrible, horrible monsters, and Luna's... gone darker. I ain't saying that I've passed judgment on her yet, that she don't got no chance to explain herself or make reason why she... you know. Is the way she is. I don't wanna think of her as an enemy, or an enemy to Equestria. But even Celestia is... you know."

Rainbow sighed a little as Big Mac looked up quietly, then he shook his head slowly and looked back down, and AJ gritted her teeth as she pushed her hooves against the tabletop, saying pleadingly: "I know what this sounds like! But I got... I got this awful feeling, don't you get it? You look in their eyes and that ain't the same Scrivener and Luna we knew, one of 'em's a monster and the other... might just be worse somehow. Rumor has it she killed Odin, who would have been like family to her... I don't like to associate myself with people who kill their own family, no matter how near or far they are."

"What about Sol Seraph?" asked Rainbow Dash after a moment, glancing up, and Applejack grimaced a bit. "Fluttershy killed her."

"That's different. Sol Seraph weren't no one's family... she was just a monster." Applejack muttered, shaking her head slowly. "Rainbow, how can you trust somepony that might have caused the deaths and torture of all those zebras out there? Somepony who says 'I'm trying to make up for all my mistakes by saving all the ponies I can,' and then we find out ponies across Equestria are dying from the same stuff as happened to Zecora's people... and worse, Luna just seems to be interested in dragging Twilight Sparkle out to stud with her? She brought demons and monsters across from Equestria... hell, she's still got Velites working for her, sleeping in the woods and waiting to help with that damned castle of hers! And Celestia's so determined not to be the bad guy to Luna this time around she supports every little thing her little sister does..."

"Change a few words there and it sounds like Celestia and Luna are just trying to take care of their family. It's been less than a week, AJ, that we've all been back. Give them time." Big Mac said quietly, leaning forwards and nodding slowly, and Applejack lowered her head a bit as she rubbed at her face again. "I'm worried myself, sure. But I want to wait and see with a clear head what's gonna happen first."

"Yeah, I... I know you're right. It ain't like they're about to burn down Ponyville... they're just... disagreeable to me right now. And maybe it's just because of the damn nightmares and all the death and..." Applejack shuddered a bit, dropping her elbows on the table and resting her face against her hooves as Rainbow rubbed her back soothingly, before she asked in a mumble: "So Apple Bloom is okay?"

"'Course she is. She and her friends are sleepin' over at Fluttershy's. Funny thing... she's got the Phooka out there helpin' her with chores. Damnedest thing I ever did see." Big Mac shrugged and smiled a little despite himself, but AJ only gave him a surly look from beneath the brim of her hat. "Come on now, ain't nothing wrong with that."

Applejack only grunted a little, and then she sighed and jerked her head to Rainbow Dash, saying tiredly as the two slipped out of the booth seat: "Well, I think me and Dashie are gonna head off and try to be responsible and mature and all that. Lemme get you some money..."

"Nah, I got enough. All our money comes from and goes to the same place anyway, the big jar in the kitchen." Big Mac replied quietly, and Applejack smiled a little before she leaned in and kissed his cheek, and Big Mac smiled despite himself in return as he reached up and adjusted the yoke around his neck.

She nodded once, then turned and gestured to Dash, and he nodded before they headed for the door of the tavern, Rainbow giving a wave to the bartender before they pushed out into the evening streets of Ponyville. Lamps glimmered quietly, seeming almost pallid beneath the stars and the looming moon overhead, and Applejack looked up at this with a bit of a frown before she shook her head slowly as she and Rainbow Dash made their way out onto the dusty road.

They passed a few ponies, a few Nibelung, and a few other things that Applejack didn't want to have the names for, much less look at. Demons, a Nightmare or two, other entities of darkness that stood fearlessly beneath the bullied lights of the lamps... and Applejack shook her head in distaste as they passed by a dark, smoky horse that was staring through the window of a house, the mare unable to stop herself from saying darkly: "Ain't polite to peek."

"Oh? We are unfamiliar with the etiquette of this society. It is very fascinating... there is so much energy here..." the Nightmare replied in a murmur, glancing over its shoulder and staring with fascination as Rainbow Dash winced back a bit and Applejack only glared in return. "Your emotions feed us. We have no need to prey on your kind when there is such a gathering like this... this is so much more... enjoyable."

"Come on, Dashie, let's keep going." The earth pony shook her head slowly, turning with a grimace, and Rainbow followed awkwardly through the streets as the female muttered: "I think more and more Zecora was right... and you saw how there were still signs of those things around her camp, I don't think Luna can control them half as well as she likes..."

The Pegasus didn't reply, staying silent as they continued onwards before he closed his eyes, bowing his head and muttering reluctantly: "Okay, AJ, look. The only thing that really bothers me right now about the whole Luna and Scrivy issue is... is that castle. Seeing the zebras hurt... and god, I feel sorry for them... but today, Zecora seemed more interested in bringing Celestia along to try and sway her opinion rather than let her heal her people..."

"Yeah, but think about it, Dash. What's a bigger problem... zebras who we were mostly able to help treat ourselves with those salves and potions, or Celestia still defending her sister even if Luna's started to revert back into Nightmare Moon? You wanna imagine what it would be like to have Nightmare Moon and a Tyrant Wyrm running loose in Equestria with Celestia deciding to be a doormat to her sister?" Applejack pointed out, and Rainbow grimaced at this. "And Celestia did go about healing the zebras, it ain't like Zecora lured her out on false pretenses or nothing."

Rainbow nodded slowly, and then Applejack murmured: "And I am glad we weren't here for Luna's little... impromptu speech, I dunno what I would have said or done but it would have been ugly, and I know I would've regretted it. Got all those ponies and Nibelung together, then said... she was recruitin' workers, she was looking to have 'good people' she could 'reward' if they promised to help her with that project... a big, crazy castle for demons and monsters. She says they'll all stay in there, but I don't trust that. It sounds to me like she just wants some sick playground for herself and Scrivener and their little cottage in the forest ain't gonna cut it anymore."

The Pegasus grimaced at this, muttering: "The thing that gets me is that they aren't going to rebuild Canterlot. Not until this castle is built anyway, and she said it could be a year or longer before it's done. Canterlot is the symbol of pony unity, was... the throne, the capitol, the everything. Knowing that it's just being left there, abandoned and rotting..."

Applejack nodded slowly, and then she sighed a little, muttering: "But, like Big Mac said, focus on the now and... try and give 'em all some... consideration. I don't like it at all but I do know Big Mac's got a good head on his shoulders. And we shouldn't talk about this. We're half-drunk, half-stupid, and worst of all, we gotta make an apology, and ain't neither of us are any good at that."

"I think I'm three-quarters drunk. You should be the one to apologize." Rainbow said finally, and Applejack grumbled and elbowed him as they continued onwards through the darkened streets to Sugar Cube Corners, looking quietly at the dark building. It was strangely gloomy and desolate, the chairs and tables in front of it cleaned up and repaired and neatly pushed close to the building, the door closed tight, no lights on in any of the empty windows.

"This is creepy. Let's go." Rainbow said finally, and then she winced when Applejack approached the door and knocked twice, the Pegasus grimacing a little. "Oh come on, AJ! Nopony's home... or worse, Pinkamena is hiding in the dark in there and she's going to spring out and try to make us both into dinner. 'Pony' is probably her favorite snack!"

"Well, guess you don't have to worry, then, unless she's in the mood for a side of chicken, too." Applejack muttered, and Rainbow's jaw dropped at this before he grumbled under his breath and glared sulkily at AJ's back. The mare knocked firmly again, then waited... and then finally sighed and relented when there was no answer, looking over her shoulder at Rainbow before she made a face as if she'd bitten into a lemon as she said finally: "Library."

"Oh. Oh come on, no way. We've already made enough of a mess as it is... maybe... maybe they're at Fluttershy's? Let's go there instead. Or even better, let's go home!" Rainbow pleaded, but Applejack snorted and shook her head, straightening with a grumble.

"No can do, Rainbow. We gotta make up for what happened, and that's that." Applejack replied after a moment, shaking her head briskly even as she made a face herself. "I don't like it any more than you do but... come on. At least this time I think I can keep my head about me."

The Pegasus sighed a little, nodding and mumbling: "And I guess if Pinkamena's there, she won't kill us in front of everypony... probably. Alright, AJ, let's go."

The stallion turned, falling into step with the mare as they made their way down the road... and then Applejack smiled a little, glancing towards the Pegasus as she said finally: "Really scared of her, aren't you?"

"You... you shut up." Rainbow said finally, and Applejack laughed and shook her head before Rainbow glanced awkwardly down. "No, I... it's not just that, AJ. I wish it was. I feel bad for her, every time I look at her. Not pity, I mean, so much as... she's got it really rough and I know that none of us do a lot to really... help her, you know? We look at Pinkamena and Pinkie Pie and well..."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. I called her just a half-demon myself, didn't I? But she is more than that, and she is a friend, too." Applejack said quietly, shaking her head slowly. "She probably knows what family is just as much as me, if not more."

Then she paused and glared at Rainbow, who only winced and rose a hoof, halting for a moment. "Hey, I didn't say anything! I'm getting better at not making bad jokes at bad times, really, seriously. The whole 'dying' thing really helped with that, too." He paused, then added mildly: "Of course, that just makes me wonder if I get smarter every time I die. That would be cool."

"Only if you can come back to life too, you big idiot." Applejack smacked him gently, then she sighed and leaned in to kiss his cheek gently, Rainbow smiling despite himself as she said quietly: "Don't you go dying on me now. Them Nibelung ain't gonna be around forever to help do the harvest and tend to the crops, and to be honest, the sooner they're gone, the better. I don't need no one else but us working all those acres, feels awful getting up in the morning and having so little to do 'cause the dwarves are already up and at it."

"Yeah, who knew they were actually good at working and stuff? When we fought them they were always kinda dumb." Rainbow smiled despite himself, though, as they crossed into the town square towards the library. Light was streaming through the windows, and there was a faint hum of music coming from inside, letting them know that somepony was here, at least... and the Pegasus hesitated before he looked awkwardly at Applejack as she almost glared at the door, head raised high and breathing hard. "Uh. AJ. Chill. We're here to apologize, not... you know. Scare them into thinking we're going to start another fight."

"I know, I know, I just..." Applejack winced a little, then closed her eyes, thinking of Big Mac, of her little sister, of her family and friends... and the last image that surfaced in her mind was the picture of her deceased parents. The glass was pockmarked, the frame warped with age, but the picture still clear... and it, like many other small but important objects, sat back at her home, on the mantel above the fireplace.

She softened at this, looking at the ground silently, and Rainbow looked at her before she turned her head slowly to gaze at him, saying quietly: "I just... understood something, Rainbow. No matter what, we do owe Luna... a little benefit of the doubt, a little thanks. 'Cause I was thinking of that picture at home and it's damn foolish but how... how did that get to be there? There's only one way. Luna and Scrivy would've had to bring it with them, across the... worlds or whatever. They went out of their way to give us a little something extra to wake up to. I ain't saying I understand them or I'm on their side or nothing, just that... I agree with Big Mac."

"Here's hoping Pinkamena doesn't kill us, then." Rainbow said mildly, and Applejack rolled her eyes before the mare turned and knocked firmly twice on the door, the Pegasus grimacing a bit as he stepped up beside his wife and muttered: "You owe me so big if we die tonight. Even if I do get smarter."

"You need all the brains you can get." Applejack grumbled in response, and Rainbow huffed a bit before they both smiled awkwardly when the door opened and Twilight looked out at them with a start of surprise, and then winced a little, clearing her throat.

For a few moments, they just looked at each other, and then Applejack smiled faintly and said finally: "Twilight, listen, is... Pinkie here? I wanna apologize to you both... I treated you both... unfairly. You're both good ponies and... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"I..." Twilight looked awkwardly over her shoulder, and Applejack tilted her head slowly, glancing past the violet mare before she winced a bit at the sight of Luna sitting in the room beyond, laughing as she nestled up with Scrivener, the dark-coated pony animatedly talking to her older sister.

Celestia was smiling and nodding benevolently, and Applejack thought she could see the others there as well: she heard Pinkie's distinct voice, she thought she saw a glimpse of Rarity, and then her eyes widened as three familiar foals raced by, which meant... "You're... havin' a get-together, I see."

"Would you two like to come in and join us?" Twilight asked finally, glancing over her shoulder embarrassedly before she hurriedly returned her eyes to Applejack, saying quickly: "It was just that... well, the Pink Twins showed up and Rarity and Spike decided to stay around and we ran into Fluttershy taking the fillies for a walk and they wanted to come and play with Scarlet Sage so Discombobulation brought her from Luna's cottage and-"

"I see, no, no. It's fine. It'd be awkward." Applejack said finally, unable to stop a bit of the hurt from leaking into her voice as she stepped slowly backwards with a frown, and Rainbow Dash looked dumbly at Twilight before the earth pony mare shook her head almost violently when Twilight began to open her mouth. "No, we understand and we're tuckered anyway, long day, helping the zebras and... all that. We're... just gonna head back to the ranch."

"Wait. Please..." Twilight said quietly, stepping forwards and looking pleadingly between the two, but Rainbow only turned his head away with a grunt and Applejack sighed as she looked moodily up. "Look, okay. We've all... made mistakes. But come inside. We honestly didn't mean to... cut you two out of this. You're my friends, right? We've been friends for a long time. You're always welcome here and... I appreciate you apologizing, but it's not... necessary. I know that... you're worried about me. I know that you're worried about... Luna. But come in. See for yourselves."

Applejack grimaced in distaste, trading a look with Rainbow, who sighed and muttered: "I dunno... I feel pretty lame. Like when the Wonderbolts used to schedule parties and not tell me. That sucked a lot."

"Yeah, but this was an honest mistake, Rainbow. Neither I nor Luna would ever do that to you. None of us here would... we're all friends." Twilight said quietly, and then she smiled a little turning and pushing the door open as she called awkwardly: "Rainbow Dash and Applejack are here!"

"Oh, subtle, Twilight, real subtle." Rainbow muttered, and then he forced an awkward grin as he stepped forwards and into the room as all eyes turned to them, Applejack blushing a bit as she hurried in as well before the violet mare closed the door behind them and trotted quickly over towards a closet to fetch several more pillows. "Uh. Hi guys?"

"Quickly, everyone. Pretend as if absolutely nothing is wrong by remaining perfectly silent and staring nervously at the floor." Discombobulation said dryly, flicking one wrist moodily as he sat back with his other hand resting on his aquarium, and half the ponies in the room glared at him before the Draconequus sniffed disdainfully in the awkward quiet. "Well, you got it half right, silly ponies. Nice try, though."

"I'm glad you showed up, sis." Apple Bloom called finally, and then the filly ran over with Scootaloo on one side, Sweetie Belle and Scarlet Sage on the other, the four fillies smiling up at Rainbow Dash and Applejack before Apple Bloom asked eagerly over her shoulder: "So is it story time yet?"

"Oh please no." Scrivener groaned and rubbed at his face with one claw, dropping his head forwards as Luna smiled, even as her eyes lingered towards Applejack and Rainbow Dash as the two nervously strode forwards and joined the circle. They sat between Fluttershy and Twilight... and then the winged unicorn winced when Pinkamena half-dragged her rudely aside, switching spots so she could drop down on her haunches next to Rainbow Dash with a baleful grin.

Rainbow swallowed thickly as Pinkie Pie and Rarity headed out of the room towards the kitchens, mumbling something about fetching snacks as Spike began to get up... then winced at the dark look Pinkamena shot him, sitting back down as the fillies bounced through the center of the room before Celestia said gently: "I actually agree with the girls. Brother, sister... I would dearly love to hear one of your stories about how you survived what happened to you both. I think it would be good for us all."

Applejack shuffled a bit as Luna nodded thoughtfully and Twilight smiled approvingly, nodding as she glanced with thankfulness towards Celestia, but the ivory winged unicorn only continued to smile as the four fillies nodded rapidly. Then, as Scrivener began to open his mouth, there was a loud thud followed by a weak whimper, but by the time anypony looked towards Rainbow Dash, the Pegasus had turned almost white as he hugged himself and Pinkamena was calmly, innocently looking down at her hoof.

"Are we even?" Rainbow asked in a strangled voice, and Pinkamena only grunted in response before the Pegasus wheezed loudly and dropped forwards, mumbling: "There is no way you're only half-demon."

"And there's no way you're even half-stallion." retorted Pinkamena, and Rainbow groaned and rolled his eyes, shaking his mane out as Applejack glared past her husband at the dull-pink pony, who only grinned widely. "Hey, don't think I don't got your number too, babe. Just wait until I get me some payback."

"Cutie Mark Crusaders, charge!" Apple Bloom shouted suddenly, and Pinkamena looked dumbly down at the four foals before the group ran into her, and ponies stared as she was tackled to the ground by the four fillies, flailing and yelling furiously as they jumped on her and wrestled her to the floor. "We'll show you to pick on our uncle!"

"Get them off me!" Pinkamena snarled and flailed at them, but Luna was only laughing and Scrivener grinned despite himself as Twilight gaped incredulously: not simply at the sheer bravery of the foals, but that Pinkamena had turned beet-red and wasn't attempting to throw any of the fillies across the room. "Get off me or I'm going to break your heads open and drain the pathetic goop you excuses for snot have for brains!"

"Get her, pin her, tickle her!" Apple Bloom ordered, and Pinkamena squawked before shoving Sweetie Belle and Scarlet Sage firmly off her to either side... although for the half-demon, it was a surprisingly-gentle move before Scootaloo ran up her body and into her face, knocking her flat on her back. A moment later, Apple Bloom jumped on Pinkamena's stomach, making her wheeze before the other foals redoubled their attacks on the half-demon.

Applejack was gaping, Rainbow Dash was laying on the floor looking as awed as if his dreams were coming true in front of his eyes, Luna and Scrivener and now Discombobulation were all laughing; everypony stared with amazement as Pinkamena scrambled onto her stomach and tried to crawl away, only for the foals to redouble their attacks on her before Pinkie Pie ran gleefully forwards and leapt on top of her twin sister, knocking the wind out of her as she gave a horrible curse of frustration before gagging when the foals began to tickle her, shouting furiously: "I'll kill you a-a-all!"

She squirmed wildly... then giggled even as she ground her teeth together loudly, fidgeting and flailing her limbs as the foals laughed as their hooves raced against Pinkamena's body and Pinkie Pie gave a bright smile down at her sister, hugging her around the neck even as she kept her pinned down with her weight before Pinkamena finally gave in, laughing despite the deep flush in her gray cheeks as she spat: "You win! Y-You win! Just stop it, y-y-you win, okay?"

Apple Bloom and the other foals traded looks, then backed away... and Pinkamena grumbled as her laughter died down to wheezes before she shoved herself suddenly up and flipped Pinkie Pie off her back to send her crashing to the ground on her own spine. The others winced, but Pinkie only bounced once against the ground before she looked cheerfully back at her sister, saying brightly: "See? It's not so bad!"

"Please die." Pinkamena muttered, spinning around grouchily and glaring towards the others... and then she blushed and looked down in dumb surprise when Scarlet Sage happily hopped up in front of her and curled against her, and the half-demon sighed with a mutter as the other foals cheered before running happily to the ponies they each adored: Apple Bloom to Applejack, Scootaloo to Rainbow Dash, who was still looking as delighted as a foal himself, and Sweetie Belle to Rarity.

Applejack couldn't help but smile after a moment as Discombobulation leaned back, looking pointedly towards the half-demon as he said kindly: "On the bright side, Pinkamena, none of us can have a lower opinion of you than we do already."

"Then I'm glad we have the same amount of respect for each other." Pinkamena retorted grouchily, and then she grumbled moodily when Pinkie Pie bounced up beside her and leaned against her with a bright smile, wrapping a forelimb around her body and dropping her head against her dark twin's shoulder. "Can't you all just drop dead?"

"And where would be the fun in that?" Rainbow smiled a bit, then he winked to Scootaloo as he leaned down a bit, and the orange Pegasus gave him a bright grin before she bounced around and clambered up onto his back, sitting proudly on Rainbow's shoulders as he sat him with a laugh and tossed his messy multicolored mane.

Pinkamena grumbled, and then Luna finally looked up warmly, eyes roving back and forth around the room as she said easily: "Now that we have that distraction out of the way, perhaps my husband and I shall regale thee with a story, assuming thou all still wish to hear one."

There were a few nods around the room, Celestia smiling warmly towards her sister as Fluttershy nodded, then blushed and slipped across the circle with a murmur of unnecessary apology so she could sit down beside Pinkamena. Scarlet Sage smiled at this, slipping a little away from the half-demon so she could curl comfortably between the two, and Fluttershy slipped closer towards the gray-pink pony and her twin as she reached our and gently stroked a hoof along Scarlet Sage's back.

Twilight gazed towards Luna and Scrivener almost reverently as Rarity and Spike rested together and Discombobulation patted his aquarium, the Draconequus saying mildly: "Much like anyone involved in politics, I'm happy to listen to any story as long as it doesn't involve me. Just keep the children in mind, Scrivener Blooms... I mean the metaphorical children, not the literal ones. Foals, after all, discuss all topics maturely and seriously: it's adults who usually act like immature, gossipy little fillies. Especially the ones in this room."

"Some of us like to think those days are behind us." Rarity said gently as Pinkie Pie nodded thoughtfully and Applejack simply looked sourly towards the Draconequus. "Besides, if I may dare to say, you're the one who seems to enjoy instigating such tawdry things."

"Well, yes, but that should be expected: I'm not just a chaos entity from Ginnungagap, I spend most of my time with either Twilight Sparkle or Scrivener Blooms, and both those mares are absolutely undignified and awful creatures." Discombobulation replied seriously, and then he glanced meditatively towards Scrivy. "And don't even get me started on Luna. He's the worst of them all."

"I'm a poet and a storyteller. It's what we do." Scrivener replied mildly, only smiling in return before he shook his head and glanced towards Luna. The winged unicorn gave him a wry look in return as their eyes met, and thoughts and images passed between them, almost tangible as Luna's ephemeral locks swirled backwards, then settled slowly, and the male grunted and nodded thoughtfully. "Alright."

He turned his eyes towards the crowd, sitting up and cracking his back absently before smiling as he began in a calm voice, ,without needing to either ask nor wait: "Let me tell you about the Black Wolves of Hell... the fearsome Skoll, Hati, Garm... and most terrible of all, awful Fenrir, Alpha of the pack. Let me tell you how we escaped them while saving souls in old Equestria... but how they followed us into reality here, and the battles that followed."

Scrivener spoke with a practiced eloquence, Luna sitting back and smiling warmly, letting him tell the entire story as the others listened closely. Only Celestia and Luna seemed unsurprised by the strength of Scrivener's voice as he talked, for once not stumbling over his own words, not quiet in the background but taking full control of his audience as he presented the tale and let his emotions filter through his words.

He told them of the hardships of returning to North Neigh, how it had been a physical and mental war. He told them of entering the Black Baroque, and encountering Fenrir. He told them of bringing the eclipse to halt the beast, but how it and its brethren had shattered the moon and they had been forced to flee... and how they had turned fast retreat into hard march back to the Bifrost, to open the way to Looking Glass World with countless Pales in tow.

He told them of crossing the Bifrost, and the world that waited beyond. He told them of Odin, spoke of the once-god as a hero without bias, and even Luna nodded slowly despite the fact that all present had heard how Odin had died at Luna's horn. He told them about when they had next tried to open the path back to corrupted Equestria, the wolves had torn across the bridge through pure luck or foul plan, seeking either sustenance or brutal, animal vengeance. He told them how he, Luna, and Odin had taken on the wolves: each challenging one beast, forced to let Garm charge onwards to be slowed down by Nibelung forces at Ponyville.

Scrivener had paused for only a moment here, then continued the story quietly, describing what he knew: that Odin had managed to take down Hati using traps and blessed oil, and how the then-earth-pony himself had bested Skoll... with the high-priced help of the echo of Valthrudnir that had lodged itself in his mind, turning the battle into a grisly game. And he told of Luna's battle as if he'd experienced it himself, as the dark-coated winged unicorn only blushed and half-curled herself against her husband, her black pearl swaying quietly around her neck as he described her exploits in stunning detail.

And lastly, he spoke of the battle against Garm, how even wounded and exhausted, Luna had dragged herself to help the Nibelung defend Ponyville against the creature, drowning it in holy oil and incinerating the terrible monstrosity before it could do too much damage to the village they had fought so hard to rebuild and protect. He spoke of the bravery of the Nibelung as well, how they battled and died to help protect what they had built out of pride and unity more than pure self-preservation.

"And that's why now, outside Ponyville, there's the fountain and statue of Garm... just as the statues of the other three Black Wolves rest at certain important points across Equestria, but I won't ruin the surprise as to where they are quite yet." Scrivener smiled despite himself, and then he winked down at Apple Bloom as she looked fawningly up from beside her big sister. "Maybe you and the Crusaders can figure it out though. They aren't very far."

"Dude I'll totally come with you guys for that." Rainbow added with a grin, looking back and forth from Apple Bloom to Scootaloo, and Applejack gave him a smile and an amused look. "What?"

"You're just tryin' to find another way to shirk workin' on the farm, that's what." Applejack replied, but she sounded entertained all the same as she shook her head slowly before glancing awkwardly towards Luna and Scrivener, murmuring: "And I guess that's another thanks we all owe you, ain't it? If those things had gotten any further, well... we wouldn't be here, would we?"

"Nay, we would have stopped them one way or the other, fear not. And 'twas not all altruism... there was much selfishness in my revenge against Fenrir." Luna replied softly, smiling a little as she shook her head a bit and sat up beside Scrivener, leaning against him. The winged unicorn seemed more relaxed, however... as did her sister, and many of the others in the room even as the fillies all seemed to be gaining their second wind, bouncing a little after the excitement of the story.

"You're too modest, sister. And Scrivener, you still have the same voice as all those years ago, when I first heard you giving a reading... if anything, the confidence and strength of your speech has only improved." Celestia said gently, and the male smiled awkwardly and rubbed at his face with a claw as Twilight gazed warmly towards him.

"Yeah, I mean. Usually you're the one sitting and mumbling and you know, not really talking. I didn't know you could talk like that." Rainbow added curiously, glancing over at him before he grunted when Scootaloo hopped off his shoulders to run over and join Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scarlet Sage. "Hey, we ain't goin' to find those statutes tonight, guys, it's getting late."

Fluttershy nodded a bit at this, gazing towards the fillies and saying gently: "Yes, girls. Scootaloo, I'll walk back home with you... of course, if you like, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scarlet Sage, you can walk with us and I'll take you all back home as well. But since your family's here..."

Apple Bloom glanced curiously at Applejack, who nodded once, and then the filly smiled warmly as she turned her eyes to Fluttershy, replying: "Nah, I'll come with you! What about you two?"

"Can I, can I?" Sweetie Belle asked Rarity quickly, and the unicorn nodded with a soft smile before she bounced on her hooves and nodded happily. "Okay, great! And then can I spend the night with you at the boutique?"

"Yes, yes, of course, dear, as long as you stop by our parents' and let them know. And as long as you don't mind Spike being there, too." Rarity reached out and gently touched the dragon's arm, and he blushed a little even as he smiled. Rarity smiled back, then shot Sweetie Belle a surly look when she stuck her tongue out and wrinkled up her face with a sound of disgust. "Oh, one day you'll-"

But Sweetie Belle only hurried quickly off, and Rarity sighed a little and shook her head as Luna smiled to Scarlet Sage, saying kindly: "Go ahead, daughter. I shall have Atrus fetch thee and bring thee back to our cottage, how does that sound?"

"I wish I had a giant demon bodyguard." Scootaloo said wryly, and then she squeaked when Pinkamena wrapped a foreleg around her throat and hefted her into the air, grinning widely at her and showing off her sharp teeth. "Maybe not!"

"Lemon Drop!" Pinkie Pie complained, and Pinkamena sighed and dropped the filly with a grumble, Scootaloo wincing and running towards the door with the other fillies as Fluttershy climbed to her hooves and followed with a shake of her head and a quiet laugh. "Why you gotta be so mean sometimes?"

"Why you gotta be so... you." Pinkamena grumbled in return, cracking her neck loudly, and then she made a face when Scarlet Sage hugged her leg for a moment before the half-demon shook the filly off with a mutter. "Stop that."

"See you later!" Scarlet Sage called to the ponies with a smile, and the other fillies gave their own chorus of 'goodnights' and 'goodbyes' as Fluttershy looked over them fondly from the door, then pushed it open to let them out, following them fearlessly into the dark night.

Twilight looked softly after the Pegasus as she left before Rarity and Spike rose, the unicorn saying kindly: "Thank you all for the wonderful evening, but we had best be on our way, too. We need to set the guest room up for Sweetie and I'm sure she'll want to stay up a little and well... I think I'd like that."

"Your babies are going to look like me." Discombobulation said thoughtfully, and Rarity and Spike both stared at the Draconequus as Rainbow Dash covered his mouth to suppress his giggles and Pinkamena threw her head back and laughed. Then the chimerical creature smiled pleasantly, raising a hand and twiddling his fingers. "Food for thought. Just remember, that all ponies are equal, but some are more equal than others."

With that, Discombobulation snapped his fingers and vanished from the spot, only to reappear a moment later inside his aquarium in a folding chair, pointedly ignoring them all as he read a newspaper. Luna rolled her eyes, but Pinkie's own went wide as she leapt forwards, peering down into it and giggling a little before wincing when Pinkamena dragged her backwards and said flatly: "Go get your stuff together and then let's get out of here, too. I'm tired of everyone's faces."

Pinkie grumbled a bit, but nodded before she bounced towards the kitchen, halting just long enough to trade hugs with Spike and Rarity as the two made their way towards the door. Goodbyes were exchanged, and Twilight smiled warmly after the two even as a faint sadness lingered in her eye: the realization again that Spike was growing up, and wouldn't be around forever.

Celestia quietly excused herself to the back room, and Luna and Scrivener traded awkward smiles with Applejack and Rainbow Dash before they followed her, the dark-coated winged unicorn mumbling something about summoning Atrus. Twilight blushed a bit as she picked up Discombobulation's aquarium and hurried towards the side of the room, and Applejack hesitated as she looked towards the winged unicorn before Pinkie Pie came out the kitchen and smiled at her dark twin as Pinkamena looked up moodily from where she was sitting. "Ready?"

"Wait, you two." Applejack said finally, and the Pink Twins looked towards her before the goldenrod earth pony stepped forwards and took off her hat with an awkward smile, saying quietly: "Pinkie, listen. I... I wanted to apologize to you. I went way outta line with something and I know that I... I've been more than a little unpleasant to y'all when I got no right or reason to be. Things are weird right now and I know we all got our struggles to adjust to, but... none of that gives me the right to treat such a good friend so bad, especially when she knows probably better than I do how to treat a pony right. And that goes for you too, Pinkamena. You're both better ponies than me, and I'm sorry for what I said."

"It's already forgotten." Pinkie Pie replied with a smile, looking warmly across at Applejack before she added quietly: "I was real glad to see you here with us, too, that we all got to spend time like this. Even Celestia and Luna and Scrivener Blooms. That... it was special tonight."

"It was." Rainbow agreed, smiling and then wincing when Pinkamena glared at him. "No hard feelings, right?"

"Screw you, Dash. But if it'll make you stop your sissy whimpering, no hard feelings." the dull-pink pony grumbled, and Rainbow grinned a bit before the dull-pink pony added moodily: "Do me a favor, though, and start acting like a stallion instead of a little filly. It's kind of annoying what a pansy you are."

"I think you just live to make me miserable." Rainbow grumbled, and Pinkamena shrugged a bit before she walked forwards and rose a hoof with a slight smile behind her waterfall of a mane, and the Pegasus looked surprised... but then smiled despite himself and lightly bumped his own hoof against hers, saying finally: "This better not be some elaborate mind game."

"Life is nothing but an elaborate mind game. Come on, sissy, let's go." Pinkamena said over her shoulder, and Pinkie Pie smiled and nodded, waving quickly to Twilight before she and her sister made their way to the door, one striding slowly and moodily along and the other bouncing in short, cheerful hops.

The door swung back shut, leaving the three alone: Discombobulation, after all, was ignoring the whole world from his aquarium as Twilight strode carefully towards the two, sitting across from them and smiling a little as they looked back at her. Applejack laughed a little as she put her hat on her head, then she shook her head and murmured: "Dash and I should head on back to the farm in a moment. Big Mac is getting soused in the tavern tonight and all... probably won't be back at the farm himself until the sun's on the rise. Weird, this world... ain't Celestia moving the sun, nor Luna, is it?"

"Not right now, anyway. The Strange Ones have a magical machine that does it... have you seen them yet? I only just met them today." Twilight said softly, and Applejack frowned and cocked her head curiously. "I'll take that as a no. They're... well. They're strange. Not bad people or anything, just very... different from us."

Applejack nodded thoughtfully, glancing at the Pegasus, but Rainbow only grunted and shrugged. "Don't look at me, I spend all my time with you. Zecora didn't mention any Strange Ones to us either, though..." He halted and cleared his throat as he realized that this was an awkward subject, but Twilight only smiled a little and gestured for him to finish. "Sorry. But no, the only thing she mentioned was that dragons are a lot meaner around here."

"Well, the ponies died out a long time ago in this world from the research I've done, and the tribes themselves never managed to make peace between each other, let alone other races." Twilight replied quietly, and Applejack and Rainbow Dash both frowned at this as Twilight smiled a little. "That's why this world is empty but... there's ruins of places like Canterlot, and apparently a few other cities. The tribes tried to come together, but something... drove them back apart before Canterlot was even completed. There's scraps of histories that both Luna and the Nibelung Artificers shared with me about it: how the tribes divided, and then... died out."

"Damn. That's not pleasant to think about..." Rainbow Dash muttered, and then he grinned a little over at Applejack, nudging her lightly. "Not that I can't see how you earth ponies wouldn't lose without us Pegasi backing you up..."

"Oh shut it, Rainbow. 'Sides, what can a Pegasus do that a unicorn can't?" Applejack glanced towards Twilight, who blushed awkwardly as her wings ruffled a bit before the goldenrod mare laughed a little. "And then there's you winged unicorns, too... but say, wouldn't there have been... I dunno, other winged unicorns in this world?"

"There would have. In fact, the layers of reality reflect each other, even when actions in the present diverge, it's very fascinating..." Twilight began, then she blushed a bit when both of the ponies stared at her dumbly. "I mean, it's like... Scrivy and Luna, they call this Looking Glass World because... it's a reflection of the world we apparently all... stem from. It's all complicated, but... part of the reason we're here is to protect that anchor world, from attack from... awful things."

"Like Tyrant Wyrms. Like that... Valthrudnir fella." Applejack said slowly, and Twilight nodded slowly before the earth pony mare frowned and shook her head, saying quietly: "Wait, that implies... something pretty bad."

"Yeah, it sounds like you guys think there's other stuff out there. Other bad stuff. Ignominious-bad. Blood Seer-bad. Black Wolf-bad." Rainbow added quietly, and Twilight nodded again, making the Pegasus grumble. "Oh great. So next time I die, I want a monument. A big statue of me, and it should be made with... what's the fanciest metal we got?"

Twilight sighed a little at this, and then she said gently: "Look, try not to worry about it right now. Right now, our main goal is to get our lives back in order, that's all, get this Equestria running again. Among other things, that means finding leaders for the territories that are going to be set up, to make the nation easier to manage... but this isn't anything anypony has to really worry about right now."

She halted, then smiled a little, asking quietly: "Are you going out to Zecora's again tomorrow? I'd like to maybe come with you. Help out the zebras a little..."

"I think so. That'd be swell Twilight." Applejack nodded firmly, and then she smiled over at Rainbow Dash as he grunted in agreement. "I'll come by in the morning, then we can head over to Zecora's hut. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good." Twilight replied softly, and the ponies traded smiles and nods before Rainbow and AJ turned, heading for the door. Twilight opened it with a flick of her horn for them as she followed them to the doorway, smiling warmly and calling easily: "I'll see you tomorrow! Have a good night, huh?"

"We plan on it!" Rainbow grinned over his shoulder with a wink, and Applejack laughed and shook her head as she nudged him playfully as the two walked into the night, starlight streaming down from above and the moon lighting their path. The night had become comfortable for them as they made their way through the square and onto the familiar dusty road before the Pegasus said softly: "Feels weird, huh?"

Applejack grunted at this, looking awkwardly down as they continued on in silence before she said softly: "I feel dumb, Dashie. Like I been way too bullheaded about this whole thing and like... you know, I went and forgot who my friends really were. I went layin' blame at the doorsteps of ponies who might not have deserved it, and yet..."

She hesitated, then looked apprehensively towards Rainbow, but when the Pegasus only gazed back at her lovingly, without judgment, she said slowly: "I respect Scrivener and Luna more after hearin' their stories. I'm more willing to give 'em a chance. But at the same time... I got this bad, bad feeling in my gut. Did you see Luna's eyes? Did you see the way..."

She fell silent, and the Pegasus smiled a little, saying teasingly: "What, you jealous of 'em? Sure, they're not exactly the most polite couple out there, the way Luna was all curled up with him and... well... okay, okay, don't give me that look. It wasn't like... like it was before, I know. They've always been all touchy and usually Scrivener tried to keep Luna away but this time..."

"She was starin' at him almost the whole time when she wasn't looking at Twilight or glaring at us... clinging to him, and he was sitting there... petting her every now and then. Sure ain't the way we treat each other." Applejack paused, then glared at the Pegasus when he flapped his wings to fly low in the air beside her, raising a hoof with a questioning look at her. "You even do it once, mister, and I'll kick you to the moon."

"Nice choice of words." Rainbow said before he could stop himself, and Applejack gave him a flat look before the Pegasus hesitated, then said awkwardly: "And okay, so. It looks like at some point, Luna and Scrivener decided to apparently switch roles in their relationship and are a little uh... visible about it. But hey, we all still poked lots of fun at each other and he didn't seem... you know, evil.

"Look, I know what you mean, I'm not saying I don't. But Spike and Rarity were comfortable enough with them, too, and I think that says a lot... they aren't exactly the kind of people to sit in the jaws of evil and all. Neither is Fluttershy... hell, she trusts them enough to bring all the foals there, and you saw how Luna is with those kids." Rainbow continued firmly, but it sounded more and more like he was trying to reassure himself before he grimaced and dropped out of the air with a curse, halting and rubbing at his bandaged wing as Applejack turned towards him with a look of concern. "No, it's... fine. Guess I do gotta take the night off after all."

He halted, then looked up at the night sky, the two standing silently in the middle of the road for a few moments before they both glanced to the side as a dark shadow whispered past... and then Applejack closed her eyes, murmuring: "But even excusing the fact she sent a demon out to look after her daughter... I got this awful feeling. It ain't that I think they don't wanna do good, but more and more, I'm scared of what they'd be willing to do... and thinking of what Twilight said, what are we really here for, why were we really brought back..."

Rainbow Dash remained silent, and the two walked the rest of the way in quiet back to the farm. The short while they were awake after that was muted, as too many thoughts spilled through their minds as Applejack helped changed the dressing on her husband's wing, then sat with him quietly in the den, kissing his forehead softly as they held each other on the couch in a room lit dimly only by the faint glow of a shaded lamp.

There was a knock at the door, and Applejack sighed in relief as she heard it open, striding across the room towards the hall as Apple Bloom bounced in with a happy smile. She patted her lightly on the head as she passed on her way towards Rainbow Dash, then the goldenrod mare continued to where Fluttershy was standing at the door, opening her mouth to greet her with a smile... and freezing up as she saw the Pegasus was accompanied by two Phooka who were standing a few feet away, just off the porch and away from the light.

She stood dumbly in the doorway as Fluttershy looked at her awkwardly, then said finally: "Sorry I was so long. Atrus came to pick up Scarlet Sage as I was making my way out here. They were going to accompany me, but then N... oh, I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to say their names."

She smiled over her shoulder at the Phooka, and one of them nodded quickly and seriously as Applejack stared at her with disbelief, then asked stupidly: "You can speak to them?"

"Oh, yes. It's not hard... they're not like wild animals or the old, domesticated breeds in Equestria. They're a lot more like people... even if they're also very... very natural." She smiled again, adding hesitantly: "They make me feel confident. And talking with them isn't hard. I just look into their eyes, and I can understand them-"

"You let them hypnotize you?" Applejack asked with disbelief, and then she winced and lowered her gaze quickly away from the emerald, burning eyes of the Phooka as she muttered: "Fluttershy, look, why don't you come on inside and your... friends can go home, and I'll have Big Mac walk you home later? Hell, you can even spend the night, Rainbow and I can just sleep down here on the couch."

"Applejack, honestly, it's okay. They're very nice. They aren't mean to me, they don't think I'm odd for being so quiet, they're affectionate and like to spend time with me... and unlike the animals, they talk back. They converse, and show me beautiful things." Fluttershy replied softly, looking over her shoulder at the Phooka before she shook her head and smiled a little. "They're troublemakers, too, but like foals are: they like mischief, but nothing that hurts anypony. They're not being harried or excited by forces of evil in this world like in old Equestria. Besides, I promised them a treat for being so good to me."

Applejack shuddered at this, looking up with a grimace at the Pegasus, and Fluttershy blushed deeply, looking embarrassed as she lowered her head before the earth pony sighed a little. Even though her stomach was twisting into knots and she was worried as hell, she forced herself to calm down, to think of what the others had said and she had promised herself, and she mumbled finally: "Well... if you're sure."

"I am. Thank you." Fluttershy added quickly, looking relieved before she said kindly: "I'll be glad to look after Apple Bloom tomorrow while you're gone..."

"No, that's okay. She's gonna help Big Mac out, I think... Nibelung might do everything else but they're like little babies when it comes to fixing the compost. Amazing how greasy pig-wolves can whine so damn much about a little dirt and smell." Applejack nodded a bit, and Fluttershy nodded back with an awkward smile before the earth pony mare stepped slowly backwards, meeting the Pegasus's eyes and saying finally: "Take care of yourself, Fluttershy, okay? And... have a good night."

"You too, AJ." Fluttershy replied quietly, nodding to the earth pony and giving a smile, even her eyes were now a little clouded with concern... and as Applejack slowly closed the door, she couldn't help but smile faintly to herself... _her, bein' concerned for me... _

Applejack hesitated, then leaned up to look out the window of the door, brushing back the cloth curtain, and she watched as Fluttershy calmly strode off into the darkness, a Phooka on either side of her. One of them was almost touching her, it was walking so closely by the Pegasus... and Applejack gritted her teeth before she drew away from the window and headed back to the den, forcing herself to calm down as she found Apple Bloom bouncing back and forth as she rambled: "-is so lucky! I mean, gosh, don't you wish you had a friend like that?"

Rainbow snorted in amusement, then replied mildly: "Kid, look at Pinkamena. I bet she'd beat Atrus into the ground with one hoof behind her back, so as it so happens I do got a friend like that."

"But Pinkamena's always beating you up." Apple Bloom said curiously, cocking her head, and even in her sour mood, Applejack couldn't help but grin a little at the blush that spread over Rainbow Dash's cheeks. "That's why I had to defend you, Uncle Dashie."

"Oh, no, hey now, you... shut up." Rainbow Dash said finally, and Applejack laughed as Apple Bloom grinned, the Pegasus grumbling and crossing his forelegs as he said flatly: "You kids know how lucky you are that apparently Pinkamena has a heart, maybe even a soul, hidden beneath all the... razorblades and blood and poison and... death?"

"Oh, she ain't that bad, Uncle Dash, she's just a little... squirrely." Apple Bloom said finally, and Rainbow Dash grunted at this, looking moodily at the filly before she shook her head with a smile. "I knew she wouldn't hurt us, anyway. Well, ain't no surprise she wouldn't hurt Scarlet Sage, shouldn't be no surprise to you, either."

Rainbow grunted at this thought, nodding a little before Applejack interrupted gently: "Okay, enough of this talk for now, you can go back to humiliatin' my husband tomorrow, Apple Bloom. For now, though, you need to get off to bed and I think we do ourselves. Been a long day, and I need you to help out big brother tomorrow."

"Aww, but I thought I was gonna get to hang out with the Cutie Mark Crusaders some more, or at least that me and Rainbow was gonna go out and find those statues!" Apple Bloom complained, and Rainbow frowned curiously over his shoulder at Applejack.

The mare only smiled, however, saying quietly: "You got a whole lifetime to do that, sis, don't you forget about that now. We gotta get ourselves back used to actually working though at some point though, don't we? And Big Mac is gonna need at least a little help with the chores tomorrow, and me and Rainbow gotta go out to Zecora's again anyway to help the zebras."

"Well... okay, yeah. I get your point." Apple Bloom nodded a little, smiling despite still looking disappointed, and then she smiled a bit more and closed her eyes when AJ reached forwards and ruffled her mane firmly. "Okay. But before the end of the week we get to go looking for those statues, right?"

"I'll even go with you fellas, I'd like to see 'em for myself." Applejack promised, and Apple Bloom smiled warmly up at her sister, nodding firmly. "Now come on, let's get you to bed."

It didn't take long for the ponies to prepare for sleep... and although normally she didn't bother, that night Applejack locked the front and back doors after making sure the spare key was in its usual hiding place under the deck for Big Mac. Then she headed upstairs and found Rainbow waiting for her in bed... but they only shared a kiss, and then curled themselves together, both needing the comfort of each other's embrace.

They slept... and as Applejack tossed and turned that night, strange dreams invaded her mind, a mix of memory and fantasy, reassurance and fear. They slithered through her mind, as she saw Luna, glowing with energy and drenched in blood, her teeth like blades as the dead rose in front of her to face a horrible monster and grinning, puppeted corpses, and among the dead Luna's magic rudely yanked out of their rest was Rainbow Dash...

And then the dream changed, and the dead were bowing as Luna grew and warped, her mane like blue fire, her eyes glowing and animal as she looked over her shoulder... and as moonlight bathed the Tyrant Wyrm, shining down from the sickly ivory sphere in the sky, she realized it was Scrivener Blooms as Nightmare Moon murmured over her shoulder, striding towards this beast without fear: "Your Elements of Harmony, your pathetic toys, can't stop me now..."

Applejack shivered, staring helplessly, as Celestia strode out of the darkness, thick reins hanging from her neck and muzzle and blinders half-concealing her eyes as she bowed to the two among the puppeted dead. And then Pinkamena rose up from the ranks, grinning and covered in blood, heavy, ugly armor over her body as she said coldly: "I'm just biding my time for payback, and I think you know that. I'm just pretending to get along with everypony... but one day..."

She laughed, and Applejack shook her head violently before she stared as Twilight crawled up out of the muck and mire in front of the audience of the undead, out of some gaping hole in the dark, muddy earth... and then she hauled herself slowly, painstakingly forwards despite the thorny brambles wrapped around her and the blood and mire dripping off her as Nightmare Moon and the Tyrant Wyrm both coldly looked down at her, the violet mare's voice whispering through the night air: "Oh, I'd do anything for you both... in fact, I'm bringing you both a gift... a gift perfect for you two... I'm giving you my friends, because I don't need them anymore, I just need you..."

Twilight gently grasped Nightmare Moon's hoof in both her own, leaning forwards to kiss it as Applejack looked back and forth with horror as Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike walked by, and the Tyrant Wyrm grinned and its jaws began to open as the four heedlessly made their way into the crowd of the dead, not listening as Applejack screamed for them to stop-

The mare snapped awake with a shout, sitting up and gasping in bed, sweat rolling down her body as she shivered violently and stared mindlessly back and forth at the room around her, Rainbow Dash stirring weakly on the bed beside her... and then, slowly, Applejack clenched her eyes shut as she whispered: "I'm not gonna let that happen. I ain't gonna let that happen, no matter what..."

And in the darkness, she shivered as she stared out into the seemingly-endless night.


	16. Learning And Changing

Chapter Thirteen: Learning And Changing

~BlackRoseRaven

Celestia smiled down at Scarlet Sage as she sat with the young filly at the edge of the Everfree Forest, the morning sun shining quietly down through the thin canopy of the gnarled trees that swayed here and there. The tall grass still sparkled with morning dew, and clouds rolled slowly through the faint blue sky as the ivory winged unicorn said quietly: "That's very good, Scarlet Sage. I'm glad your mother allowed us to have this time together... Luna can be very protective of you, after all."

Scarlet Sage smiled in response to this, nodding awkwardly before she asked awkwardly: "Aunt Celestia... if that's true... that everypony can use the Elements of Harmony, that each and every one of us has one of those special qualities inside of us... then why were those Elements of Harmony, those gemstones, so important?"

"But that's just it: they were not. They... were a misconception on my part, artifacts and tools that I thought would help... but I forgot that tools are only as good as the pony who wields them." Celestia said quietly, looking softly down at the young filly. "An axe can cut wood or cut heads, but it is the pony who picks up the axe that chooses its purpose. A shield, likewise, we all know is for self-defense and protection... but as I myself demonstrated many years ago in a very foolish fight with my little sister, even that can be used as a weapon, too.

"I should have known that the Elements of Harmony were sealed for a reason. They were hidden because their powers, in the wrong hooves, could have brought disaster to Equestria far worse than could be caused by chaos. Overwhelming order is no better than discordant destruction: we must be wary of those who promise 'absolute peace,' even when they... mean well." Celestia smiled faintly, then she shook her head slowly, her amethyst eyes soft as she gazed kindly down at Scarlet Sage. "But enough of that. You can learn these lessons better from your mother and Twilight Sparkle. The real reason I wanted to bring you out here was to discuss your powers and what you remember of the past."

The filly blushed a bit, bowing her head awkwardly, and Celestia reached a hoof up to gently touch her shoulder, saying quietly: "You have nothing to be ashamed of, or afraid of. The only reason that Luna and Scrivener aren't here to start this process is because... of the changes my sister and brother have gone through. The memories and emotions in their blood might harm you at this stage... it's best that we start slow."

Scarlet Sage nodded and hesitated, and then she glanced up awkwardly and murmured: "Thank you, but... I'd... I still... I'd really like them here. It's not that I don't trust you... you're one of the strongest, bravest, most amazing ponies ever to have lived, but... mom's..."

"I think your mother has me beaten out in all those categories... and either way, I know what Luna means to you by now." Celestia smiled a bit, then she glanced to the side, saying gently: "Atrus, demon; I know you are there, and you do not need to fear me. But perhaps you can do me a favor and fetch Luna and Scrivener, they should be done their own business by now. Tell them that both I and their daughter wish to see them as soon as possible."

Scarlet Sage cocked her head curiously, but before she could ask, a large, burly shape appeared in the darker shadows of the thicker trees, the scaly head of Atrus leaning out apprehensively into the daylight: it didn't burn him, but he all the same seemed uncomfortable as he said finally: "I... they were selecting certain demons today..."

"I am aware." Celestia replied dryly, and Scarlet Sage giggled a bit at her tone as the ivory winged unicorn shook her head a bit and said quietly: "But sister also had a more-serious subject to discuss with the demons she could trust, which I think was her true intent for this morning. I trust you know this as well, Atrus?"

"Yes, of course. Castle Enstasis, and its details." Atrus replied calmly, and then he bowed his head and said finally: "Very well. I shall hurry to Mistress Luna with your request."

"We will wait here for you." Celestia replied quietly, bowing her head politely, and Atrus gave a low grunt in response before he slipped backwards, vanishing from sight into the shadows. For a few moments, Celestia studied the area where the demon had been... and then she shook her head slowly, glancing at Scarlet Sage and asking curiously: "What do you think of your... bodyguard?"

"I like him. He's very quiet, though." Scarlet Sage replied thoughtfully after a moment, looking up at the ivory winged unicorn with a small smile. "I... I know he's a demon and all, but at the same time he's very nice to me, and I think about... my own powers, the things I've done..."

She glanced down after a moment, shaking her head slowly, but Celestia only nodded slowly before she said gently: "I think that's a good thing though, Scarlet Sage. You're very wise for one so young... I myself have never been exactly... generous... with demons and creatures of darkness, after all, even knowing as much about them as they do. They are not 'evil' by nature, so to speak: they can be compelled to help, or follow a cause, just as ponies can. They are different from us, and possess different emotions and values and ideals... but they are not so alien we cannot find common ground with them.

"I think your mother must be very proud of you for understanding that." Celestia smiled again, and the filly blushed a little before the enormous mare gazed slowly up at the lightening sky overhead, adding quietly: "It's something I'm still having trouble understanding in entirety myself these days."

Scarlet Sage nodded a little, stepping a bit closer to the mare and looking up at her for a few moments before she asked finally: "Why are you so hard on yourself, Aunt Celestia? Everything's in the past now, and well... everypony thinks so much of you. And you try so hard and do so much for Equestria... everypony can see that."

"Yes, but I have allowed that to blind me in the past. To make me arrogant, believing myself superior when I am not." Celestia smiled a bit, and then she laid herself down in the tall grasses and lowered her head, her irises meeting the curious crimson of the filly's. "Maybe in time you can redeem all your old sins and mistakes, I know not... but what I do know is that I don't deserve as much of the praise as I am given. That I have a lot to do if I want to properly earn this respect I've been blessed with from so many, and that I can't let myself fall into... old habits, and make old mistakes all over again.

"Yes, there is part of me that... knows I am a leader, and almost craves it. That desires once more to take my position as Queen of Equestria, or similar: not simply for myself, but with the honest desire to help everypony around me, to act as guide and figurehead and something they can gather under, united... but that too, is dangerous. Altruism, wanting to do good, can lead to worse designs than setting out to do evil or follow one's own desires... not that that too is not without consequence." Celestia paused meditatively, and then she added softly: "But when it's balanced... like Luna and Scrivener temper their desires with discipline... then I think a bit of selfishness can be beneficial now and then."

Scarlet Sage nodded slowly as Celestia looked down thoughtfully for a few moments, then gazed back up with a smile, asking quietly: "Forgive me for asking this, Scarlet Sage, but how much do you know about Twilight Sparkle and her... special friendship with your parents?"

"I'm not dumb, and it's not like mom hides much. I know she keeps it quiet just so I don't feel weird but it's pretty hard to ignore." Scarlet Sage smiled despite herself, blushing and awkwardly pawing at the grass. "But it's okay. It's weird... but it's okay. It's like having another mom, almost. Twilight's always so nice and gentle with me, and I know they really care about each other. But... you know, isn't that... you know..."

"Wrong?" Celestia supplied with a cocked eyebrow, and Scarlet Sage shrugged embarrassedly before the ivory winged unicorn laughed a little and shook her head slowly. "I used to be the one to set moral boundaries on everypony else, Scarlet Sage... and I understand far too late how wrong that was of me and how far I overstepped my bounds... not to mention I now understand how hypocritical it was with the society I myself come from. Let me ask you this, Scarlet Sage, does it upset you, hurt you, or make you worry for your parents?"

"Nah, not really. It's just weird, and Apple Bloom and Scootaloo kinda like to poke fun at it now and then. It's kinda funny how everypony knows but everypony also tries to pretend they don't in front of Mom and Dad. Well, except for Pinkamena, but she's... you know. Pinkamena." Scarlet Sage smiled up at Celestia, nodding a bit. "And I know Mom and Dad aren't really... normal pony folk either. They've always been different. Special."

"So special ponies deserve special privileges?" Celestia asked curiously, tilting her head, and this time Scarlet Sage laughed and shook her head before the ivory equine prodded gently, honestly interested in what the filly had to say: "Well, then what do you mean?"

"I mean they see things other ponies don't. They do things other ponies don't, 'cause they... understand things not everypony does. They're brave, and they never let other ponies tell them what to do... well, okay, that part's not entirely true." Scarlet smiled a little, glancing shyly up at Celestia. "They do listen sometimes to other ponies. But I admire that they... they still don't let anyone else, pony or otherwise, judge them or boss them around if they don't agree with something. They're real strong, but they know they gotta use their strength right and... I guess... what makes 'em special is that they know sometimes you gotta be responsible, and other times you need to break the rules. They're like heroes."

"They are heroes. And that is why I have such faith in my sister, why even though she's my little sister... I still look up to her." Celestia replied softly, gazing kindly down at the young filly, and it made Scarlet beam brightly in return to her aunt as she nodded a few times. "I was curious, Scarlet, because you seem very open-minded, and very mature. I wanted to know whether or not you had been... told about their lifestyle. Sister loves you very much, after all, and I know she does try, in her way, to protect you even from herself."

Scarlet Sage smiled a little at this, laying quietly down in front of Celestia to gaze ardently back into the eyes of the ivory winged unicorn as she replied softly: "Mom told me that my life is my own; I choose how to live, and not even she can make decisions for me. She says she wants to help me, and support me, and guide me, but not... control things for me. She says she and Dad are always going to be there for me, but I have to remember to always take responsibility for myself and my own life, too."

"A lot for a young foal to keep in mind." Celestia said gently, and then she smiled a little beneath her swaying rainbow locks before she asked softly: "And may I ask what you think of your father, and his changes? I know both of your parents are a little different, but Scrivener's... are a little more pronounced. At least physically-speaking."

Scarlet Sage hesitated at this, rubbing embarrassedly at her face, and Celestia cocked her head curiously before the foal said softly: "It was a little scary at first... seeing both of them like that. Mom looks more like Nightmare Moon... Dad looks like... is... a Tyrant Wyrm, and I didn't experience what those things were capable of myself, but... but I still kind of saw it. And I know it's because of what he's become that Mom and him and probably you too are all worried about what would happen if we did practice and I... touched his blood, or his mind."

Celestia nodded, knowing it was pointless to lie to the filly, especially at this point. "That's right, Scarlet Sage. If you connected to Scrivener, your mind could be filled with the corruption of the Tyrant Wyrm... you haven't yet been trained enough to be able to filter through something as powerful and consuming as that. And you could be badly injured, no matter how Scrivener tried to hold back."

Scarlet Sage nodded, and Celestia smiled faintly even as her mind roved to a memory of the night before, when the winged unicorn had been speaking with Twilight Sparkle. How she had revealed awkwardly that she had allowed Scrivener to feed off her... how Twilight had brought up all her emotions, and Celestia had been both concerned... and jealous.

Not for the physical aspects, perhaps, but rather... the fact that Twilight Sparkle shared a bond with Luna and Scrivener that Celestia never could herself. Twilight would do anything for them without hesitation, loved them unconditionally, and wanted to be a part of their world, even when that meant turning away from the world that had once been the most important thing in her life. Celestia had almost had that same bond with Twilight once... but she had broken it through folly and selfishness, and knew that even if she and the violet mare she so adored were friends, were almost like mother and daughter... they could never share the same link that Twilight had with Luna.

And it worried her, hard as she tried not to, as much as she reminded herself that her sister might not be a good pony, but she would never, ever hurt Twilight Sparkle or those she cared for. Scrivener Blooms, too, would die before letting himself lose control, even if he was now a Tyrant Wyrm... but part of the problem, Celestia knew, was that as a Tyrant Wyrm Scrivener would feed off emotions and agony, that pain had become his pleasure... especially when caused to others. And she wondered if he knew that this was beginning to show... when Rainbow Dash had been injured last night by Pinkamena, for example, Scrivener's eyes had locked on the Pegasus, and he had licked his lips almost hungrily, excitement seeming to flare up for a moment in the eyes of the poet before he had calmed as quickly as it had come...

But now Scarlet Sage was looking up at her almost worriedly, and Celestia shook her head, murmuring: "You'll have to excuse me, I let myself get lost in my own thoughts. There's still much to sort through, after all, and I have my own worries, like every other pony."

"Do you wanna talk about them?" Scarlet Sage asked curiously, and Celestia looked up in surprise, rearing her head back slightly as the filly smiled up at her, saying quietly: "You're always real nice to me, Aunt Celestia. The least I can do is listen to you if you wanna talk. I know I'm just a little filly but sometimes just having somepony to share things with helps, right?"

"I..." Celestia looked hesitant as she looked down at the child, who smiled back at her, and then she asked slowly: "You'd do that for me, Scarlet Sage? You already have a lot on your mind as it is..."

"Yeah, but this is important, Aunt Celestia. And you do a lot for me, so I should help you, too... besides, I'd feel better being there for you to talk to than leaving you with all those problems running around in your head. You don't deserve that." Scarlet Sage said softly, looking up at Celestia with her trusting crimson eyes, and Celestia smiled faintly as she shook her own head slowly.

"Scarlet Sage, I am not who you think I am..." Celestia said softly, and then she laughed faintly and lowered her head forwards, closing her eyes and murmuring: "I'm not who anypony thinks I am. I was Freya in the long past, and I came to this world with all of Freya's anger and passion... feeling thrown away by forces I couldn't remember, abandoned by everything and everyone. I came to this world a whirlwind of rage that hurt many, many people: ponies, dragons, minotaur, Nibelung, and countless others, benign and maleficent.

"And even after I tempered myself, I only ended up at the other extreme: like clockwork, moving according to complex plans without... ever considering that emotion has good qualities as well as bad. Qualities like mercy, which I did not even consider... and even though I did instill order... at what cost did I bring 'peace' to Equestria? How free were the ponies, and how much of their utopia was simply a gilded cage that looked so much like a paradise they didn't realize until far too late how much I had actually stolen from them, how little they actually knew how to take care of themselves...

"Even after I... I began to understand, to change, I still found myself regressing now and then into old habits, I still held myself so far above everypony, and... I was no victim of Valthrudnir's tampering, whatever role the _Jötnar_ played in manipulating me." Celestia closed her eyes, lowering her head forwards into the soft grasses with a quiet sigh. "I almost killed my sister for the sake of order and peace and harmony. What does that say about me? What kind of justice did I used to believe in? And how can I ever atone for what I've done, even if every pony still thinks that my smile and my eyes are genuine, not a mask behind which lays so much fire and so many gears and so much..."

She fell silent... and then opened her eyes in surprise when Scarlet Sage stepped forwards and hugged her features quietly, pressing her forehead against Celestia's own as a hoof rubbed up through her ephemeral rainbow mane as she murmured: "The past is the past, Aunt Celestia. This is a brand new world, and a brand new start for all of us. You're a new pony now... a better pony now. Mom and Dad both care about you very much, and so do I... and if no one will let me blame myself for Fluttershy's death, then you're not allowed to blame yourself for what happened in the past either."

Celestia smiled faintly, closing her eyes as the filly clung against her features, and she whispered: "I wish it were that simple-"

"But it is." Scarlet Sage said firmly, nuzzling silently against Celestia's forehead, and the ivory equine laughed a little before the filly finally drew back, the eyes of the two ponies locking. "Come on, Aunt Celestia. Mom always says you're the smart one."

The ivory winged unicorn smiled warmly at this, then sat up and embraced the filly firmly, pulling her tightly up against her body, and Scarlet Sage hugged her tightly back, pressing herself close and closing her eyes. They rested together for a few moments in silence, and then Scarlet Sage pulled back and gazed affectionately up at the winged unicorn as Celestia rested a hoof on her shoulder, saying quietly: "I truly am so very fortunate to have a niece and friend in you, Scarlet Sage. You're wiser than most adults I've met, and you handle yourself with more compassion and dignity than most of the ponies I've seen over the course of my long, long life."

"I just wanna help, Aunt Celestia. That's all... I just wanna help." Scarlet Sage said quietly, smiling up at the mare. "And I'm learning more and more that even if you have all the powers in the world... sometimes just talking and listening is all you ever need."

Celestia nodded slowly at this, smiling approvingly in return before her eyes flicked up in surprise as a swirl of blue mist spilled out from the trees, twisting and become a whirling maelstrom of sapphire fog for a few moments that steadily grew outwards and swirled upwards before bursting apart to reveal Luna and Scrivener, the poet looking ruffled but Luna grinning widely as she rolled her head on her shoulders and said delightedly: "'Tis like being invited to my daughter's first recital, except that she is going to demonstrate useful powers instead of hopping foolishly around to badly-played music!"

"Oh, Luna." Celestia said tiredly, and Scarlet Sage laughed before she happily ran over to her mother, and the dark-coated winged unicorn swept her up for a quick, tight hug before tossing her lightly to Scrivener. The Pegasus filly giggled as she sailed through the air, only to be safely caught in Scrivener's gentle claws, the male smiling as he hugged her against his broad body for a moment before setting her gently down as Luna grinned over at her older sister.

Celestia shook her head with another laugh, and then Luna winked as she leaned forwards, saying kindly: "And I have to say that in the air I smell the distinct lemony scent of awkward discussions. Sister, daughter, have thou been gossiping about us?"

"Sister, please. I know you're not psychic, but also not adverse to having Atrus or other minions of yours listen in on our conversations as well." Celestia replied mildly, and Luna cleared her throat awkwardly as Scarlet Sage blushed a little and looked up at her father, who only smiled wryly and shrugged. "And you say I don't respect pony's privacy enough."

"Only because thou does not have thine damnable scrying mirror in easy access, and nay, I shan't tell thee where I have hidden the accursed thing either, for I did of course bring it across the Bifrost. But thou shall only get it back after I have deemed thee worthy enough to have it." Luna said pompously, stomping a hoof, and Celestia sighed a little and gave her sister an imploring look: not for the mirror, obviously, but rather to behave herself a little, even as Scarlet Sage giggled. Then the dark-coated winged unicorn smiled, saying quietly: "And Celestia... thou hast my thanks, big sister, for being so good to my daughter... and for not judging myself nor Scrivener Blooms despite our... our strangeness."

"It's not that I don't judge either of you... it's that I always see such good in you both, no matter what." Celestia replied quietly, and Scrivener laughed a little as Scarlet Sage smiled warmly up at the ivory winged unicorn, and Luna blushed a bit, looking almost shy before the rainbow-maned mare smiled down at the filly. "Scarlet Sage, now that your parents are here... would you like to work a little on your powers?"

Scarlet Sage fidgeted a bit on the spot, but then she nodded a little. Celestia's eyes were tender as she studied the filly, and both Luna and Scrivener smiled supportively to their daughter when the Pegasus glanced awkwardly back over her shoulder before Celestia said gently: "Then we'll begin with a simple exercise I know you were taught a long time ago, to let you view my memories and see some of my past."

The filly nodded slowly, closing her eyes and bowing her head forwards for a moment before she glanced up and smiled a little as Scrivy reached down and stroked slowly through the crimson mane of the Pegasus and Luna looked with surprise and sharpened interest at Celestia. Then, Scarlet Sage spoke, saying quietly: "I'm a Blood Seer. I can manipulate the blood, the vital force, and the emotions of others... I can change destiny, because some distant ancestor of mine traded their soul for demon's blood, and demon's powers. I know my powers come from darkness... are used most often for evil... but..."

She looked slowly over her shoulder at Luna, smiling faintly to her as her eyes roved between her adopted mother and father before turning back to Celestia the filly nodding firmly once as she murmured: "But it's okay. I'm not afraid, and I know that I get to choose my own destiny, my own fate. I have to be responsible about it, but I do get to decide things for myself, and I don't have to be afraid. I have... two very good role models to show me how even things everypony says are evil can be good, can be heroes... a wonderful and affectionate teacher who's always there for me... and a guide I can trust to show me the way through even the worst of times and always be honest, always be there to protect me, and always make me wish I could be half as strong and a quarter as humble as her."

She looked warmly up at Celestia, who almost blushed at this compliment as she gazed radiantly down at the filly, her mane almost glowing with her happiness... and then Luna grinned slightly as she stepped forwards, nudging Scarlet Sage playfully and saying kindly: "Now, be careful, beloved daughter. Thou does not want to be quite so modest as Celestia... otherwise, like her, thou will end up turning away all of life's risk and adventure, and where is the fun in that?"

"Well, sister, she is your daughter... I'm sure you'll both teach her well. I'm only here to help temper her a little... so she doesn't end up dragging her friends along on drinking games that somehow always end up turning into bar brawls." Celestia replied gently, and Luna huffed a bit at this, giving her sister a look that was both entertained and a little embarrassed. "Then again, she also doesn't have a Sleipnir to encourage her mischief... but I think that's more a tragedy than it is a saving grace."

"And for once, I agree with thee, sister." Luna said softly, then she grinned down at Scarlet Sage and winked at the Pegasus. "But worry not. I may be her mother but I also aim to be her very good friend. And very good friends ensure they encourage bad things from time-to-time to keep things interesting, do they not?"

"You're an awkward mother." Scrivener remarked, and Luna gave him a flat look as Scarlet Sage giggled a bit and looked over her shoulder at them affectionately. "I think I would have turned out even worse if my parents had been super-clingy instead of... you know. Bad."

"Scrivener Blooms, truly thou art deplorable." Luna grumbled and punched his shoulder lightly, and the male winced back a bit, rubbing awkwardly at this with one claw before the dark-coated winged unicorn turned her eyes to her sister, smiling slightly. "But enough. If thou wishes to begin... I shall sit back and watch, and try not to encourage her overmuch."

"Thanks Mom." Scarlet Sage said softly over her shoulder, and Luna gazed lovingly down at the filly as Scrivy smiled slightly as well. Then the young girl turned her eyes towards Celestia as the ivory equine rose a forelimb, her horn glowing for a moment before a thin, golden whip of fire lashed across this, cutting a neat, shallow wound in her leg.

She only grimaced a bit before holding the limb out towards Scarlet Sage, who gazed hesitantly at the wound as blood ebbed from it... before Celestia leaned her head down and said quietly: "Go with what your instincts compel you to do. Do not be afraid. Your parents and I are all here to catch you if things go awry."

Scarlet Sage nodded slowly, then she reached silently up, touching the wound with her hoof... and the filly shivered a bit before her eyes began to glow with red light, stepping backwards and breathing heavily as she whispered: "Tempered dawn's light... you've come so far... but can you hold the course? I see a future... a future where the sun is caged in shadow but burns like all-consuming hellfire..."

"Do not look at possible futures, Scarlet Sage. The future is always uncertain, even for Blood Seers. Look at the past that was, concentrate on the memories that exist inside the blood... not the consequences of possible actions of the spirit." Celestia replied calmly, and Luna smiled faintly: the winged unicorn did an admirable job of acting as if the prophecy didn't faze her despite the minute trembles that ran through the enormous equine. "Nothing is guaranteed, Scarlet... do not look at what may be. Look at what has been: look at what _is_."

Scarlet Sage shivered and nodded even through the haze obscuring her eyes, and the filly trembled, breathing hard in and out before she whispered: "I see... feel... pain. So much longing and heartache. A leader and a creator who cannot be part of what she leads and what she creates, always forced to assume the role of guardianship, lonely protector. Mighty as a goddess, shackled by duty and reason and responsibility to her people; look at how they pray to and adore her! All she desires is friendship and companionship but they insist she is better, she is superior, they are not worthy... but better or worse, where is the difference when they force her to stand apart so they can always idolize her, regale her, revile her..."

She twitched as Celestia closed her eyes slowly, and Luna and Scrivener looked ahead silently as Scarlet Sage breathed hard, the filly trembling again before she whispered: "But the loneliness was the worst... the lack of connection... the lack of meaning. So necessary you became unnecessary... so... so..."

Scarlet Sage shivered, then she slowly slumped forwards, breathing hard as tears spilled down her cheeks, and both Scrivener Blooms and Luna hurried to their daughter's side, the male rubbing a claw along her back soothingly as Celestia closed her eyes, then silently rose her cut limb in front of herself as her horn glowed. The wound shimmered for a moment before visibly healing... then she looked up in surprise as Luna reached up and touched the side of her face, saying quietly: "Sister... thou never has to be alone again. Thou knows this, right? That no matter what... we are going to be there for thee."

"You're our friend... right, sister?" Scrivener added softly, smiling up at Celestia as he carefully hugged Scarlet Sage close, cradling the filly as the glow began to fade from her dazed eyes, and Celestia smiled faintly in return to the two, looking back and forth slowly before she nodded silently.

"Even I forget things sometimes." Celestia said quietly, looking back and forth as she laughed a bit. "Or maybe I should say... I'd gotten so used to the way things have always been, I forget things have changed... and I will be honest. The way I've felt guided towards my lonely throne already, and the fact that you are both set to build your own special little world... I was concerned that..."

"Oh, sister, do not be a child." Luna scolded gently, and then she stepped forwards and lightly headbutted Celestia, making the ivory equine wince in surprise. "We shan't abandon you to the lonely world of light and day. Thou shall always have a place with us, even in the darkest recesses... thou art family and friend. I do not abandon either."

Celestia smiled to her little sister, and Luna smiled back after a moment before she grinned playfully, half-lidding her eyes and leaning forwards. "Of course, thou may have to do certain things for me so I can ensure thou art truthful about wanting to be part of my world, and not just invading my night with thine light..."

"Luna, please." Celestia sighed and gently pushed her sister backwards with a grimace, and Luna threw her head back and laughed before she turned around and strode calmly over to Scarlet Sage, reaching down and gently brushing the filly's mane tenderly back as the child began to come around. Celestia looked at them softly for a few moments, and then she couldn't help but ask: "Your business this morning..."

"Went very, very well." Luna answered, looking pleased with herself as she straightened and nodded once, and from her smile Celestia knew she had attended to more than simple personal desire. This was confirmed a moment later, as the dark-coated winged unicorn explained quietly: "We have enlisted some forty citizens of the night to aid the construction efforts of Enstasis. Although they can work only in the darkness, their efforts will greatly speed up the work. As will the surviving Velites, although within the week I will be helping them construct more-suitable bodies, not cursed bones that are remnants of Veliuona's madness.

"We have more creatures interested in joining my cause, and I have garnered quite a reputation among those denizens of the night." Luna smiled slightly, nodding slowly before she added musingly: "And 'tis a delight they listen to me so well. Aye, perhaps for now 'tis more because of fear than respect, but there is respect there as well... enough that we had several willing Nightmares among others come forwards for my other purposes."

Scrivener Blooms cleared his throat awkwardly, blushing a little as Celestia gave them both a look, but Luna only grinned and laughed, shaking her head and saying easily: "Oh, hush! Besides, Celestia, why does thou look so jealous? If thou truly wants a job placement alongside the Nightmares instead of as Queen, I am sure we can work something out..."

"Sister, it's at times like this I honestly wonder how we spent so many years together without ever killing each other." Celestia said tiredly, and Luna nodded agreeably before the ivory winged unicorn strode forwards and gently reached out to stroke Scarlet Sage's mane back, even as she added in a murmur: "Besides, it's not like Scrivener Blooms could keep up with me."

Luna stared as Scrivener turned scarlet, and then the dark-coated winged unicorn spluttered for a response before she said flatly: "Thou insults my husband's dignity and mine own! Why, Celestia, I shall challenge thee to a duel myself, and oh, 'twill be no duel upon the field but-"

"I think I hate you both." Scrivener interrupted flatly, and then he carefully shifted the drowsily-blinking Scarlet Sage onto his back as he stood, hurrying away as he called awkwardly over his shoulder to the two siblings: "I'm going to take Scarlet into Ponyville now!"

"Coward." Luna grumbled, and then she gave a moody look to Celestia as the ivory equine smiled slightly. "And what does thou look so pleased about? Harlot."

"It's nice to be relaxed." Celestia replied quietly, and then she shrugged a bit as she smiled wider and turned, striding calmly after the poet as she added easily to her sister: "Besides. Don't think I'm without my own desires, sister. You know very well that I am no pure saint, however I might act and be treated."

"Oh, aye, but compared to Freya thou art nothing but a tame kitten." Luna grumbled in return, and Celestia shrugged a bit as the two siblings fell into pace with one-another, the winged unicorn smiling despite herself. "Besides, 'tis a disturbing thought. Thou art supposed to be good and kind and pure Celestia. I am the filthy evil one, not thee. Thou art not allowed to flirt and have sexual desires, 'tis gross."

Celestia slowly turned a flat look on her younger sister, and Luna grinned and shrugged amiably before the ivory equine pointed out: "Less than five minutes ago, you asked me if I wanted to be a concubine to yourself and your husband. Or at least inferred it."

"Well, does thou? It might be a role very suited to thee." Luna said blandly, and Celestia rolled her eyes as she looked back forwards, rainbow mane twisting backwards as Luna's own pulsed brightly, stars twinkling mischievously as she gave a wide grin. "And I am permitted to be so indulgent and awkward! I am evil and darkness and all things hedonistic in the eyes of the ponies, I must keep up my appearances, must I not?"

"Your definition of hedonism is flawed." Celestia said after a moment, and the dark-coated winged unicorn gave her sister a grumpy look. "Besides, from the sounds of it you've already taken on plenty. And I have an awkward question, if I may be permitted, about Scrivener Blooms."

"Big." Luna said with relish, and Celestia sighed and gave an exasperated look to Luna, who pretended to look innocent in return. "Oh, that is not what thou meant?"

"What are his feelings on the concubines you obviously picked out for him? Are you trying to temper sadomasochism and destructive impulse with pleasure and desire?" Celestia asked quietly, and Luna skidded to a halt, the older sibling pausing in her own steps a moment later to study her sister as Luna lowered her head a bit, before she grimaced when Celestia said gently: "Pursuit of pleasure can be as dangerous as anything else, sister, if not more."

"Aye, I know, I am not entirely stupid." Luna said finally, shaking her head a bit as she gave a wry smile to Celestia. "It truly is irritating that thou art so brainy, sister. Go weave thine own crazed designs and leave me to mine own half-baked plans."

"I wouldn't be a good big sister if I didn't interfere now and then." the ivory equine replied softly, and Luna grunted in response before the two began to walk slowly forwards again, striding through the thinning cover of the trees before Celestia continued softly: "You're trying to temper primal with primal, fighting fire with fire of a different nature... and as it is, don't think I and the others haven't noticed certain... changes."

Luna grinned at this, looking amusedly over at her sister. "Oh, whatever could thou be speaking of? Surely it isn't the fact that my husband is a Tyrant Wyrm and capable of assuming the size and shape of such?"

Celestia gave a smile in return to this, shaking her head and replying mildly: "I think we have all noticed that in particular, Luna, and you know it's not what I'm speaking of. Rather, it's the changes between yourself and your husband... and the fact that hard as he tries, his desires and need to feed are both becoming more visible. And something about you, little sister... has also changed."

The dark-coated winged unicorn was quiet, and Celestia let the silence spiral out, the only sound their hooves crunching gently through the grass before the finally emerged from the edge of the forest and into the field outside Ponyville. Here, Luna halted, looking quietly towards her sister as Celestia gazed back, and then the dark-coated winged unicorn closed her eyes and bowed her head forwards.

Her mane swirled softly backwards as her horn took on a faint blue shimmer, and Celestia smiled a little as she bowed her own head towards her younger sister, her own horn pulsing with its beautiful golden radiance. A hum rose between the two as they faced one-another, leaning forwards so their glowing horns crossed... and then a moment later, they both took a sharp breath as thoughts and images traded back and forth between them in a single monumental whirl.

Celestia's eyes flickered open and Luna winced a bit, grumbling under her breath as she muttered: "Not nearly as clear as with Scrivener, but enough to get the point across to thee, and thine across to me. 'Tis so much easier to cheat and trade thoughts than it is to speak."

"Thank you for trusting me enough to share that... although it's probably that very same link with Scrivener that added the interference to our temporary trade." Celestia pointed out gently, and Luna grunted before the two looked at one-another as the glow faded from around their horns, sisters of night and day studying each other beneath the morning sky.

Finally, Luna sighed and dropped her gaze, mumbling: "I will concede to thy wish, Celestia, and permit thee and Twilight Sparkle to... assess me, so to speak. Only because I felt thy honest concern and thy reasoning was as eloquent in my mind as thou ever spoke. But know that I am not happy about it and I do not believe anything is wrong with me."

"Yes, that came across clearly." Celestia smiled despite herself, and then she said gently: "But all the same, I'm glad you understand. That elixir you drank... why would Odin have kept it as a last resort? It must have some negative effect-"

"I agreed already, did I not?" Luna asked grouchily, and Celestia smiled again and nodded before the dark-coated winged unicorn grumbled, then hesitated before adding quietly: "And yes. I shall have Scrivener Blooms feed more regularly, and will accept both... thine and Twilight Sparkle's assistance in this endeavor as well. Pinkamena also offered her... 'help,' but I think 'tis less because she cares and more because she takes a perverse pleasure in such things."

"She is a good friend, all the same." Celestia said softly, and Luna grunted in agreement, then looked imploringly at her older sister. The rainbow-maned equine hesitated with a grimace, but then she sighed a little when Luna leaned pointedly forwards. "Alright, alright. I will... announce my intention to resume my position as Queen of Equestria in time, ruling over a council formed of leaders from the established territories. Of course, for that to happen-"

"The formation of said territories must be announced, aye. Baronies, like the old days... only much broader, and hopefully far more just." Luna replied with a slight smile, and she shook her head before adding mildly: "And that is not my main concern."

Celestia looked surprised for a moment... but then she nodded and smiled back, saying softly: "Very well, Luna. Shall we head into Ponyville, then?"

"Aye, to harass Greece, if we can find him." replied Luna warmly, and Celestia shook her head before the two fell into pace with one another, heading for the gates of the village as the dark-coated winged unicorn added in a softer voice: "Thou hast my thanks, big sister."

The ivory equine only smiled, however... and as they strode into the village, side-by-side, she felt a strange sense of peace. Ponies and dwarves both looked at them, greeted them amiably beneath the warm morning sun, and it made both siblings feel content as they headed through the village and found Scrivener in the square in front of the library with Fluttershy and Spike.

The Pegasus had come into town looking for Twilight, but found the dragon instead cleaning the library; Twilight had already left with Applejack and Rainbow Dash for Zecora's, to help out the zebras, as it turned out. Rarity, meanwhile, had to spend the day getting her boutique back in order... meaning that Spike was left to do little but try and take care of the library by himself, although the only occupant at the moment was moody Illyria.

Fluttershy gave a small smile, gazing reverently up at the approaching winged unicorns, and she bowed her head politely to the two before saying quietly: "Thank you for telling the Phooka to help me out, Luna. I really appreciate their company these nights."

"'Tis no problem at all, fair Fluttershy, they are very fond of thee and listen well... I only reassured them that they are doing me a great favor in helping thee, not overstepping their bounds." Luna replied kindly, and then she glanced towards Scarlet Sage, who was happily sitting up on Scrivener's broad back. "And how art thou, my child?"

"I'm good. I feel a lot better." Scarlet Sage replied after a moment, blushing a little and nodding as she glanced towards Celestia. "Aunt, I..."

"No, there's no need, Scarlet. Besides, you did a good job... you kept yourself in control and were able to guide yourself away from prophecy and towards reading memory. It's a small but important first step." Celestia interrupted gently, and the filly nodded with a blush. "I am very proud of you... you take after Luna well."

Luna shifted at this with a pleased smile as Scarlet Sage looked up affectionately, and then Scrivener glanced over at Fluttershy, asking: "What are your plans for today?"

"Well, I was going to find out what Twilight was doing and see if she wanted to... just spend some time together. I don't have a lot to do, you see... no animals to really take care of at the moment, and since school is starting again tomorrow no fillies and colts to help look after." Fluttershy replied softly, shaking her head a bit with a smile. "I suppose I'll have more to do when things get back to normal, but... my talent was always looking after animals, and the animals of this world seem to be able to look after themselves without all my help. And I really don't know how good I'll be at helping to domesticate them all over again..."

"Thy destiny is decided by thyself, Fluttershy, and thou art talented in many ways." Luna replied kindly, nodding firmly once to the Pegasus before she added: "And there will always be foals to take care of, and always ponies to help. Thou art very good at helping others... and perhaps, then, thou would not mind spending the day with Scarlet Sage. I am sure Scrivener Blooms and I shall catch up with thee at some point but we also have a bevy of other tasks to attend to, and not all are entirely suitable for the eyes of a young daughter."

Fluttershy smiled at this as Scarlet Sage looked up from Scrivener's back, as the older Pegasus said kindly: "Well, if she would like, I'm always very glad to have her company. Spike, would you like to come along too?"

"Thanks, Fluttershy, but I should really spend my time here at the library. I gotta clean things up and make sure that Illyria doesn't wreck the place... for a smart guy, he's really hard on books." Spike replied with a grimace, gesturing absently over his shoulder at the door. "Twilight's going to have a hernia when she gets back and sees the mess he's made if I don't keep on top of it."

Luna grunted at this, shaking her head and muttering: "Wicked dwarf. But very well. Scarlet Sage, Fluttershy, we shall catch up to thee later, perhaps for late lunch or early dinner. Is this acceptable?"

"I'd be honored." Fluttershy replied gently, bowing her head as Scarlet Sage hopped carefully off Scrivener's back to land beside the Pegasus mare, stumbling a bit before Fluttershy caught her quickly by the shoulder with a smile. "It'll be good to spend time with my niece."

"Yeah. I'll be good, I promise." Scarlet Sage said warmly, then she followed as the golden-coated Pegasus nodded and turned, hurrying after her and calling easily over her shoulder: "Bye Mom, bye Dad, bye Aunt Celestia!"

"I didn't get a goodbye." Spike mumbled, and then he wheezed when Luna punched him lightly in the side and laughed, rubbing at this with a wince. "Ouch. You hit a lot harder than Twilight does. But I better head back inside and take care of Illyria."

"I have a better use for thy time, Spike, which is to go to Sugar Cube Corners and get another order of food for us, and whatever treats thou likes for thyself." Luna said kindly, and Spike perked up immediately at this before the winged unicorn winked. "Just tell whichever of the Pink Twins is there 'tis for me, and the store will be as open as a mausoleum on Nightmare Night."

Scrivener couldn't help but give the starry-maned mare an amused look at her metaphor, but Spike only grinned and rubbed his claws together, but then hesitated as he looked at the library, and Luna winked, saying easily: "Oh, worry not. I have business with Illyria. And he shall be vacating the premises very shortly after this."

"Oh, good!" Spike looked relieved, then he waved as he turned around and hurried off, calling easily over his shoulder. "Then I'll be back with all the treats I can carry!"

"Good." Luna approved, and she nodded after the dragon before glancing at the door of the library and flicking her horn, sending it flying open before winking at Celestia. "After thee, sister. Let me show thee my diplomatic skills."

Celestia gave her sister a mild look before she headed through the doorway, followed by Scrivener Blooms, and Illyria looked dumbly up from the cluttered table, books and papers laying around him in disarray before he grimaced when Luna strode in last, the winged unicorn grinning across at him as she said kindly: "Hello, dwarf. Thou art not Greece, but thou can at least take a message to him once I am done with thee."

"Oh wonderful." Illyria muttered, reaching up and rubbing slowly at his forehead before he sighed and closed the book in front of him, saying irritably: "Look. I've already begun constructing a work camp in the Everfree Forest, but you and Scrivener need to level the land for me and I also have to wait for Babylon to tell me how many workers I'm going to have available..."

"Well, Illyria, worry not. Part of the reason I need to speak to thee is to inform thee that I have a number of Nightmares, demons, and other entity who wish to offer their aid when it is viable." Luna replied kindly, and Illyria looked less-than-thrilled with this before the winged unicorn added: "Furthermore, I have a change to the designs that I wish to put forwards."

Luna paused, then she glanced over her shoulder at the library door, shutting it firmly, and Celestia frowned a bit as her little sister became more serious, striding towards the table as the dwarf looked up and sensed the change in the air as Luna's smile calmed and intensified at the same time. "I wish for thee to modify one of the towers. I wish for thee to drag the master amplifier from the center of Equestria and build it into this tower. And for the other amplifiers to be modified slightly to better act to receive energies, not amplify them."

"What do you have in mind, fancy-corn?" Illyria asked slowly, and Celestia frowned as well at Luna's back as Scrivener shifted awkwardly. For a few moments, however, there was only silence as Luna looked steadily, calmly, at the dwarf... and then Illyria gritted his teeth before the dwarf bowed his head forwards and muttered: "Fine, keep your secrets for now. I will... make a request. I suppose you also want me to construct some sort of pen for the monsters while I'm at it, too, like I'm setting up tents for my workers?"

"Thou art doing little apart from giving orders, but aye. Set up a comfortable home-away-from-home for the citizens of the night... and do be kind to them. They are not monsters, after all... they are members of our... growing organization." Luna finished after a moment with a slight smile, her eyes glinting before she shook her head and added mildly: "Thou may want to consult Ten upon this subject as well, engineer as he is, and have him write the request to Babylon. I would also appreciate thee vacating the library for now and finding Greece to send him here... I have a request for him, too."

"I am not a messenger, I am an Architect. But very well, since it's noisy here anyway, I'll leave for a better climate." Illyria grumbled, grabbing up an armload of books and papers before he looked moodily over at Luna. "I don't suppose your task for Greece is a special one, is it?"

"It is and is not. I require Greece's aid because he is an Artificer, and because he has better relations with the Strange Ones than I do, and I wish for them to make me something special." Luna said softly, and then she reached up and gently stroked along her black pearl, gazing down affectionately at this before she rubbed slowly along the frayed vine rope that held it in place, murmuring: "I am entering a new phase of my life, and I wish to commemorate this. The old is breaking down... I plan to replace it with something better. Something stronger. Something new. Now go, Illyria, and know thou hast my thanks."

Illyria only grunted and nodded hesitantly, the Nibelung heading quickly for the door and grumbling as he shoved his way through this, and Luna smiled as she looked over her shoulder and flicked her horn to gently close it behind him. Then her eyes roved to Celestia's concerned amethyst irises, but she only winked and said kindly: "Trust me. Besides, we have another matter thou wanted to attend to, didn't thou?"

For a moment, Celestia remained silent, studying her sister... and then she finally nodded and looked towards Scrivener Blooms, but the male only smiled awkwardly at her, bowing his head and saying quietly: "I'd tell you it wasn't necessary, but... then Luna would hit me and I know you'll easily out-argue me. And I think you... you're curious, aren't you?"

"I am." Celestia admitted with a slight smile, and Scrivener nodded slowly as they looked at one another before the two carefully walked past Luna to sit in the center of the library across from one another, as the dark-coated winged unicorn smiled and gazed ardently over the two ponies. "It's strange, perhaps... but this teaches me more about you in a matter of moments than I could learn from months of interaction. And it helps you balance yourself as well, doesn't it?"

"It... it does. But I worry that if I feed too much, my hunger will grow... if I feed too little..." Scrivener shook his head a bit, and Celestia looked at him thoughtfully for a few moments before the winged unicorn held up her leg, where a scratch was still visible from earlier.

Scrivener looked down at this for a moment, shifting awkwardly... and then Celestia said quietly: "Your hungers may also be growing because you've been avoiding feeding them at all. Yes, balance will be required... but either extreme, too much or too little, leads to you falling prey to your own desires. Feed once a day, Scrivener Blooms. It should be enough to keep the worst at bay."

"Like a vampire." Scrivener muttered, but he nodded slowly before looking up awkwardly as Celestia drew his eyes to lock with her own by only giving him a firm look, her amethyst irises both serious and compassionate.

"No. Vampires give nothing in return to their victims. You share your memories, your thoughts, your emotions, even if you do so in order to better feed... but all the same, it is still a gift when you share such a deep piece of yourself with someone like me or... Twilight Sparkle." Celestia replied quietly, and the ivory winged unicorn smiled before she said quietly: "Feed."

Scrivener Blooms swallowed a bit, and then he nodded as he carefully slipped closer towards her, reaching up and grasping the shoulders of the enormous ivory equine, raising himself so he was eye-to-eye with her as her rainbow mane glowed faintly and swayed backwards, only the faintest twitch betraying a glimmer of anxiety... anxiety that this close, Scrivener could feel, could drink down as he locked irises with her before his own eyes glowed, and a moment later, Celestia felt that spark, that hook, tear into her mind, wincing in pain but not looking away as Scrivener hissed quietly before everything else was gone.

It wasn't like last time, as Celestia gritted her teeth and Scrivener leaned forwards, the ivory equine struggling not to resist as she felt mental claws digging through her mind, her body flexing as she grunted in shock before her eyes widened as the pain was suddenly gone, and instead, she had a vision of a beautiful bright day, the sun in the cloudless sky above green grasses in which she and a Luna who had yet to be tainted with shadows stood as Sleipnir lay grinning in front of them, the male calling in half-dream, half-memory: "See? 'Tis fine to relax now and then!"

And then there was a spark, and a moment later, Twilight was on Celestia's other side, and Scrivener Blooms was in the grasses, writing in a journal, and Luna almost glowed compared to the darkness of her black coat as Scarlet Sage leaned against her with a smile. Younger sister gazed affectionately towards older sibling after a moment, and then Luna said kindly: "Things change, but that doesn't mean we'll never be a family again."

Then her vision swirled, and Celestia gritted her teeth as her mind was rent with a wild array of images, of thoughts and not-memories and whisperings from Scrivener's mind before her eyes widened as she heard his voice murmur: "You see, don't you?"

Celestia opened her eyes, and yet it was not in reality she stared into: it was at a vision of the night sky, the moon looming and enormous, stars burning like candles through the tapestry of the darkness. It seemed almost close enough to touch as she looked down... and realized she was standing on the ramparts of an enormous, magnificent black fortress... a fortress etched with stories and imagery and metaphor that made her grit her teeth before she closed her eyes tightly, feeling another twist roll through her mind, too hard to keep up as she whispered: "Wait..."

There was another spark... and then Celestia slumped forwards, but was caught by a pair of strong claws as she fell against Scrivener Blooms, breathing hard as she stared past him senselessly at the floor. A bloody tear spilled slowly from one eye as her rainbow mane sparked, swirling against his body as she breathed roughly in and out, her body quivering for a moment... and even as her mind felt numb, and a strange, alien pleasure twisted through her, she felt like the images in her mind were becoming clearer, like she was more aware of the thoughts and memories she'd seen and the meaning behind them, as well as what Scrivener had tasted and sampled, as she murmured: "You're... stronger than I expected."

Scrivener smiled awkwardly at her as Luna stepped forwards, rubbing soothingly along her sister's back, and Celestia slowly sat up, straightening and regaining her own balance as she gently pushed Scrivy back and looked down at him for a moment. Then she blushed a bit when Luna leaned forwards and licked quietly up her cheek, clearing away the blood before the ivory equine gave her sister a moody look, but Luna only smiled wryly and murmured: "'Tis thine own fault. Thou invited him to feed, then resisted it."

"Instinct, perhaps. Or a little bit of arrogance..." Celestia said softly, and then she shook her head and looked quietly into Scrivener's eyes as he gazed back embarrassedly, even as he licked his lips slowly, before she smiled wryly. "I forgot you're a Tyrant Wyrm as much as you are... other things."

She paused, lowering her head thoughtfully, then finally drew her eyes back up and stated more than asked: "You saw my past again. Deeper this time... and you found your way into my dreams, my hopes, my desires. Just as I saw a little bit more about you... what you wish to be a part of. And things... best left unspoken."

"The darkness is deep, and it does compel... pleasure's guttering flame leads me onwards towards hell." Scrivener murmured, and Celestia smiled a little despite herself. "I didn't write that. I wish that I did. 'Patience' sold fifty thousand copies in three days, my books sold maybe half of that in total."

"Yes, and now thou art a world-destroying monster, so who wins?" Luna asked mildly, and Scrivener shrugged meditatively before the dark-coated winged unicorn sighed and glanced towards Celestia, who smiled wider and looked strangely relieved as she sat back a bit. "But, thou hast our thanks for this. I... feel my husband's hungers settling."

"Yeah, she's right. I feel... better now." Scrivener glanced awkwardly towards Celestia, and then he nodded and murmured softly: "Thank you. And you always will be a part of our family."

"I intend to stay that way as well." Celestia said softly, and even as she smiled, even as she felt warmth roll through her body... part of her mind questioned just what she would do and how far she would go in order to maintain that bond with her cherished sister and brother.


	17. Dinner Conversation

Chapter Fourteen: Dinner Conversation

~BlackRoseRaven

Twilight Sparkle frowned faintly across at Applejack as they walked slowly towards Fluttershy's cottage, saying apprehensively: "It's not that I want to argue, AJ, really... but... it was just a bad dream, wasn't it? And yes, I know Zecora said the demons and spirits were still lurking around the camp but... I'm not so sure if they're actually 'feeding' off her people..."

Applejack grumbled a little as she shook her head quickly, replying moodily: "Believe me, Twilight. I've had nightmares before, but this felt... almost real. You can't tell me you don't have worries about them yourself... and even if you don't, it ain't right for the demons to be lurking around, studying those poor zebra folk while they're trying to heal, like they're... bugs or entertainment or something."

Twilight grimaced a bit and then glanced up towards the sky in thought: it was dusk now, deepening towards evening. Rainbow had gone on ahead to the farm, and Applejack had walked Twilight to her home while cajoling her to come and join them for dinner. The violet winged unicorn had finally agreed on the condition she was allowed to check on things at the library.

Celestia, Spike, and Illyria had been there, the dragon running around and fetching things for the Architect, stopping only long enough to tell Twilight that Fluttershy had been looking for her before he'd hurried on his way. Celestia had mentioned that Scrivener and Luna had left only a few minutes earlier, likely to see Fluttershy. So that had become their next destination... although for some reason, Twilight had resisted the urge to tell Applejack that Luna and Scrivener were likely already at the cottage.

It was childish, maybe, but at the same time, Twilight thought if Applejack could just see the two of them being... themselves, that they weren't the evil monsters she had started to believe in one form or another they were, it would be okay. And Twilight nodded to herself before blushing when Applejack glanced at her curiously, and she mumbled: "Sorry. Lost myself in my own thoughts, I-"

And then Twilight and Applejack both looked up in shock as an enormous, black-scaled reptile charged across the road in front of them and into the field, Luna cackling on the Tyrant Wyrm's back as Fluttershy clung to the winged unicorn with enormous eyes and Scarlet Sage cheered. "By Mimir, is this not delightful fun!"

"What in tarnation is going on here?" Applejack asked incredulously, watching as Scrivener loped through the wide field, and then the earth pony mare shook her head and broke into a sprint, Twilight wincing and running hurriedly after her as she shouted: "Hey, hey, what are you doing?"

Scrivener glanced dumbly over his shoulder as he ran through the field, and then the Tyrant Wyrm's front claw tore against a tree, shattering it but knocking him off balance, and he cursed and winced as he fell, Fluttershy and Scarlet Sage both yelping as they were thrown from his back... but in a flash, Luna leapt down with a wide grin, snatching the mare out of the air with her front limbs and swerving down to catch Scarlet on her back before she easily twisted upwards, just avoiding Scrivener's tail it lashed past by bare inches.

The Tyrant Wyrm rolled a few times into a copse of trees, groaning in frustration and pain as one of his wings flapped and wood ground painfully into his scales, and then he grumbled under his breath even as Luna gently set Fluttershy down before dropping to the ground herself with a laugh as Applejack skidded to a halt in front of them with an incredulous look. "What the hell were you doing?"

Fluttershy blinked a few times as she sat back on her haunches dumbly, and then Luna leaned forwards as Scarlet Sage giggled and clung to her mother's neck tightly, her ephemeral locks whisking and flowing teasingly back around the child. "Why, we were merely heading to meet Pinkamena for a pleasant dinner, but I thought we'd take the express route. 'Twas a fun thrill though, was it not?"

"Didn't look so fun to me... and now you've gone and tore up this whole dang field!" Applejack gestured angrily at the ground that had been marred by Scrivener's fall as the Tyrant Wyrm grunted and climbed up to his claws, absently brushing pieces of broken tree off his enormous frame as he towered over them... and Applejack did her best to repress a shudder before she shook her head and muttered, as Twilight came to a halt beside her: "Anyway, Fluttershy, Twilight and I were just about to ask if you wanted to come for dinner with us. You could probably use a nice meal now, too."

"Aye, 'tis why we are heading over to the side of Ponyville, Pinkamena is meeting us there with a delicious bevy of goodies from Sugar Cube Corners and..." Luna made a bit of her face. "Some... food of her own design. I sincerely hope it is at least cooked. Say, Twilight and Applejack, thou should join us! I am sure there is more than enough for all, as stuffy Celestia backed out at the last moment."

"I don't think so, thank you, got dinner waiting at home, Rainbow Dash already ran ahead to make sure." Applejack replied courteously, but there was a bit of an edge to her voice that made Luna's smile lessen a bit before the mare grimaced as she glanced up towards Scrivener nervously again, drawing her eyes over the Tyrant Wyrm's enormous, terrible shape before she hurriedly returned her eyes to Fluttershy. "Why don't you come with us, sugarcube? Us normal ponies can't just live off candy and sugar, you know."

"Pinkie Pie does." Luna pointed out, and then she grinned slightly as Twilight repressed her own smile before the dark-coated winged unicorn leaned forwards, saying kindly: "Then if thou will not join us for dinner, then at least allow me to offer rest for thy weary hooves. It must have been a long day helping out the zebra-folk, after all... I would quite like to hear more about this, and 'tis no problem for Scrivener to carry us all. Come, let us-"

"I'd prefer to walk." Applejack interrupted shortly, and Luna's smile faded completely now as Fluttershy nervously looked up and Scrivener frowned slightly, rumbling a bit as a faint hint of blue mist steamed out of his nostrils. "Nothin' against you two or anything. Twilight, we should get going, though... and Fluttershy, you coming too?"

It sounded almost like an order, and Fluttershy blushed a bit before Luna glanced at her and said quietly: "'Tis... fine, Fluttershy. 'Tis fine. And Scarlet Sage, I know thou wert looking forwards to spending time with thine aunt... is there room at the table for a filly?"

"There always is." Applejack replied with a nod, looking almost uncomfortable as she shifted a bit before offering a grin even as she said finally: "Don't think we got enough to feed something as big as that, though."

Luna smiled thinly at this, her mane swirling behind her and making Scarlet Sage wince a bit as electricity sizzled through it, the filly carefully slipping backwards... and then flushing in surprise when Luna's ephemeral locks caught her, twisting around her as fluidly as serpents before slowly setting her down on the ground and sliding gently free from the filly's form. "Oh, worry not, fair Applejack. My husband has plenty to keep him well-fed."

The earth pony mare looked up at this, eyes locking with Luna's for a few moments as Twilight shifted awkwardly and Fluttershy murmured softly in Scarlet Sage's ear, pulling her quietly, almost protectively aside. Then Luna shook her head and said tersely: "We shan't keep thee. Scarlet Sage, we shall pick thee up later tonight. Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy... Applejack... fare thee well."

With that, Luna turned and leapt upwards, flapping her wings firmly to propel herself up on top of Scrivener's head, and the Tyrant Wyrm's glowing sapphire eyes drew over them before he rumbled and turned slowly, trudging through the narrow smattering of trees and the meadows beyond as Fluttershy and Twilight traded awkward looks and Scarlet Sage looked nervously at Applejack.

The earth pony mare only glared after Scrivener and Luna, refusing to give in to the fear in her chest... and then she took a slow breath before forcing a smile, looking down at the filly and around at her friends as she said quietly: "Well, come on then, fillies. Ain't polite to keep Dashie and Big Mac waiting, and I'm sure Apple Bloom will be real glad to see you, Scarlet Sage."

The others ponies nodded awkwardly as Twilight began to open her mouth... but then only sighed as Applejack turned towards the road, keeping herself quiet as she glanced apprehensively at Scarlet Sage. The filly was looking nervously back and forth, and kept glancing over her shoulder at the way her parents had left, as if she wanted to go with them... and then she blushed when Twilight carefully reached down and picked her up, gently putting her on Fluttershy's back and saying quietly: "Don't worry. It'll be nice."

Scarlet Sage only smiled nervously back as Fluttershy gave a soft look towards Twilight, and Twilight laughed a little as she nudged the Pegasus quietly, brushing her body against the fellow mare's. The affection helped calm them both, and they smiled a little at one another as they fell into quiet pace side-by-side, Applejack leading the way and loosening up as they resumed the walk down the road to Sweet Apple Acres.

Apple Bloom met them in front of the house, bouncing over to them with a bright smile as she exclaimed: "Scarlet Sage! Well, shucks, it's good to see you here... hey, hey, are you gonna come with us when we go looking for those statues? Wait, I bet you already know where they are, don't you?"

Scarlet Sage smiled embarrassedly as she hopped down from Fluttershy's back, shaking her head quickly as she said shyly: "Not really. I could probably find out from Mom and Dad but I haven't seen any of the statues yet. They're busy a lot."

"Well, Scarlet Sage, don't you worry. 'Yalways got Fluttershy and Twilight to help keep you company, and we're all real fond of you, right Apple Bloom?" Applejack smiled at her little sister, who nodded firmly before she asked curiously: "So where's Dash?"

"He and Big Mac are setting the table up out around back." Apple Bloom replied with a smile, nodding quickly. "Got cider and apples already all set out."

"Good. Tell you what, we'll finish up, you kids go wash up for dinner." Applejack said kindly, and Apple Bloom smiled and nodded before she gestured to Scarlet Sage to follow, the two heading into the house. Applejack watched them go, then she shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "Poor girl. I wonder what it must be like for her..."

"Right now, I imagine it's very hard." Twilight said quietly as strode around towards the side of the house, and Applejack began to open her mouth, then simply frowned at Twilight's back as Fluttershy blushed and hurried after the winged unicorn.

The dinner that followed was awkward: the food was good, Rainbow Dash was exuberant as ever and Big Mac pleasant, Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage sitting down near the end of the table and having their own little conversation. But even with Applejack trying to avoid the heavier subjects, Fluttershy looked nervous and Twilight only picked at her food, wondering silently what Luna and Scrivener were eating, what Pinkamena had brought them, if they had gone into town after all or continued out to whatever secret picnic they'd had in mind.

All the same, it wasn't bad; dinner ended as the last of the day's light faded from the sky, and they had apple pie for dessert after Twilight and Rainbow Dash lit the lanterns and lamps around the back of the yard, casting a warm glow over the grasses. The ponies gathered on the back deck, and the fillies sat in the tall grasses, just far enough out of earshot that the adults couldn't hear most of what they were saying as Apple Bloom winked and nudged the Pegasus playfully. "I only see one of your moms today. Where's the real one?"

"Oh, shut up, Apple Bloom." Scarlet Sage grumbled, and Apple Bloom giggled a bit before she swayed when the Pegasus filly shoved her lightly. "And well, we were supposed to have dinner ourselves somewhere nice, but then Applejack showed up and... well..."

"What were you gonna have? I bet it was gonna be something like candy or cookies or cake, Luna's got a real sweet tooth, we all know. God, I wish I could have candy or cookies or cake for dinner around here someday, but all we got is apples-apples-apples. Ain't got nothing against apples, but I been eatin' 'em for as long as I been alive, so..." Apple Bloom trailed off, grumbling a bit as she looked out into the darkness, then frowned a little and asked: "Hey, you see that?"

"See what? Something out there?" Scarlet Sage cocked her head curiously, looking out into the darkness before she caught a faint glimmer of movement, but she only smiled a bit even as Apple Bloom looked nervous. "I don't think it's nothing bad... probably just a Phooka or a Nightmare."

"I like how that ain't nothin' bad to you. You're crazy, Scarlet Sage. Big sister says we gotta be careful with them, even if your mom did bring all the demons in and stuff." Apple Bloom replied seriously, nodding a bit, and Scarlet Sage fidgeted awkwardly before the earth pony filly winced and held up her hooves. "I mean, not that I'm saying she's bad or nothing! Just that... you know... ain't you ever worried about any of 'em?"

"Well, no. Atrus scared me a little at first, but then I got to know him, and understood he wasn't a bad guy at all. Just quiet. I didn't think big scary demons were quiet people but he sure is." Scarlet Sage replied with a shrug, and then she smiled a bit, looking apprehensively down at herself. "But maybe it's different for me. I got this... evil blood stuff, too, and all..."

"Oh, shucks, but you're one of the nicest ponies I know! And I ain't just saying that, either." Apple Bloom replied firmly, nudging the Pegasus lightly, and Scarlet smiled as she swayed a bit. "Besides, I think that's real cool... I mean, I'm just an earth pony, and unlike the rest of my family I don't got no incredible strength or nothing."

"Hey, I saw you kick Scoot that one time, Apple Bloom, you almost knocked her through a tree." Scarlet Sage pointed out, and Apple Bloom cleared her throat before the fillies smiled at each other. "Thanks, though. Mom and Celestia have... started training me again, so I'm really hoping that I get my powers under control-"

"Say what now?" Rainbow Dash asked curiously as he passed with an empty pitcher of cider, and then he put this down and walked over to sit by the fillies, cocking his head. "You mean like... those crazy Blood Seer powers of yours? You still have those?"

"Well, yeah..." Scarlet Sage fidgeted awkwardly, looking with an apprehensive smile up at Rainbow Dash before she winced a little as she heard the conversation among the other adults grind to a halt. "I... I try to avoid even thinking about them, but Aunt Celestia says it's really important for me to learn to control them, because... otherwise, I might... you know. Start losing control at even... the smell of blood in the air."

Rainbow nodded hurriedly, looking awkwardly over his shoulder at the others as he realized they were listening in as well, so instead of pushing the subject he reached forwards and firmly patted the filly between the ears, saying quietly: "Well, you're a good kid and all, so don't try and worry about it too much, huh? Besides, look who you got teaching you all this stuff, huh? Celestia, Luna, and Twilight... two real powerful ponies and one real egghead."

Twilight sighed a little at this even as Rainbow grinned over his shoulder, but Scarlet Sage smiled warmly up at the blue Pegasus before he winked and scooped up his glass, heading inside the house. And for a little while, things were calm and quiet again until Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle both excused themselves to leave.

Scarlet Sage glanced up from where she was sitting in the backyard with Apple Bloom when Twilight called her name, and she smiled a little at the fellow filly as they sat side-by-side together, the Pegasus bowing her head a bit and saying quietly: "Thanks for everything, Red. I really like that we're good friends."

"Yeah, we are." Apple Bloom smiled at Scarlet Sage, leaning against her and reaching a foreleg up to wrap around her and squeeze her firmly. "I like that I can share stuff with you that'd be weird to talk about with Sweetie Belle or Scootaloo."

"Yeah, same here." Scarlet Sage smiled across at Apple Bloom, then she leaned up and kissed her cheek quickly before pulling away as the filly looked dumbly after her, the Pegasus saying brightly as she bounced away: "Well, I'll see you later!"

"Yeah." Apple Bloom said stupidly, and then she gave a warmer smile, scrambling to her hooves and waving after the Pegasus filly as she ran past Applejack, who couldn't help but look awkwardly back and forth between the foals. "See you, Scarlet Sage!"

Scarlet Sage ran around the side of the house, and Applejack sighed and glared up at the night sky overhead, muttering: "Why do I get the feeling that somethin' up there wants life to be as awkward as possible for me?"

She grumbled a bit under her breath, then sighed and called to Apple Bloom as the filly began to sit back down in the grasses: "Go on inside, sugarcube, ain't good to be sitting around in the dark by yourself. Can't risk you getting eaten up by a Phooka or nothing... then who around here is gonna be able to do the work, Rainbow Dash? Y'know he ain't reliable."

"Hey!" Rainbow glared across at Applejack as he straightened, dropping the other end of the table he had been about to lift with Big Mac and making the red earth pony wince as the furnishing clattered loudly against the deck. "Well excuse me, Miss Responsible, but we all can't all be the number one most bestest pony in Ponyville. Furthermore, I'm the coolest. Cool people are never on time, they're always a little late to build the dramatic tension."

Big Mac grumbled a bit, and then without waiting for Rainbow Dash, he ducked beneath the table and then straightened, lifting it up and balancing the heavy furnishing easily on his back as he strode forwards, the Pegasus yelping as he stumbled out of the way. Applejack rolled her eyes, and then she glanced at her older sibling as he said kindly: "Stop frettin' now about Apple Bloom. Go say a proper goodbye to your friends. You too, Rainbow."

"Alright, alright. Only 'cause you obviously don't need my help." Rainbow Dash said finally, and then he hopped easily over the railing of the patio, catching the air on his wings and flying a short distance before wincing and dropping to his hooves with a grumble to canter around the house, calling loudly: "Hey, guys, wait for a second!"

Applejack, meanwhile, smiled a little as she shook her head and turned to cut through the house, and Big Mac smiled after her before he headed off the patio, carrying the heavy table with him. Without needing to look, he recognized the sound of Apple Bloom hesitantly beginning to follow him, but he stayed quiet, letting the filly gather her thoughts before he put the table down beside the back shed and slipped out from beneath it.

He glanced over the bare, pockmarked furnishing, making sure no cups or anything else had been left behind before he turned, half-cloaked in shadow just outside of the dim light cast from the lamps, and he gazed down at Apple Bloom as she sat in the border of darkness and lantern glow, looking back up at him and asking hesitantly: "Big sister ain't very fond of Luna, is she?"

"Nope. But I reckon it'll pass." Big Mac paused for a moment thoughtfully, then he gestured gently at Apple Bloom, and the two headed quietly back across the softly-lit back yard to sit on the step leading up to the patio together, side-by-side. For a moment they were only quiet, as Apple Bloom looked up at him and he gazed back, and then he said in his confident but gentle voice: "It ain't been easy, coming back like this. I know nopony's talkin' about it, but maybe that's just made everypony more on edge. Have you had the nightmares?"

"I wasn't... scared when I died. I know that just sounds like me trying to be brave... but what hurt weren't dying. It happened too fast..." Apple Bloom closed her eyes, lowering her head. "What hurt was knowin' you and big sis... weren't comin' back."

Big Mac nodded slowly, reaching up and gently settling a hoof on her shoulder as he said quietly: "And I want to apologize to you for that, Apple Bloom. We all thought we were going out there to make a difference, even I thought returning home was guaranteed, and I'd be able to keep my little sister safe... and I failed in regards to all three of those things. I'm sorry, Apple Bloom."

"No, you did make a difference, you did..." Apple Bloom murmured, hugging her big brother around the waist and pressing her head tight against his side as she closed her eyes. "We got messages every now and then, letting us know what happened, everypony in the town started coming out to listen to the announcements... and I think... I think it only got scary when they started announcing... the people who died. Then we realized ain't nothing for certain... then I realized you and sis... might not come back."

She fell silent, and Big Mac nodded slowly as he looked down at her softly, murmuring: "And that's part of the reason your sister is so... afraid right now. Everything we gave up, everything we lost... that she lost. Feeling like she failed you, like she failed the world... and now she's got nightmares. Hell, we all got wounds and nightmares, yeah, but hers ain't about monsters, or the things we faced. It's about failing, and not being able to save anyone, and getting so far only to fall.

"She doesn't want to fail this world, too." Big Mac nodded again, then he squeezed the young foal gently around the shoulders, and Apple Bloom smiled faintly up at her big brother as she rested against his side silently. And for a little while, they only sat in quiet together as the stars twinkled quietly high above.

* * *

Pinkamena grinned at the two as she stood in the marshland, watching amusedly as the enormous Tyrant Wyrm shoved a claw into the ground and growled as it expanded the mire already around them, trees and plant-life warping and rotting as the gray-pink pony called teasingly: "There's better things to take your anger out on, you know! I'm right here, Scrivy, come on down to my level and we'll cut each other up until all we can do is laugh!"

"Pinkamena, shut up." Luna grumbled grouchily from the other side of the pony, and Pinkamena laughed again as she turned around and grinned at the dark-coated winged unicorn. Luna sat with a half-eaten cupcake in one hoof, looking moody as she glared at the half-demon. "I swear that thou desires to be bludgeoned."

Instead of picnicking on the outskirts of Ponyville, Luna had grouchily decided after picking Pinkamena up that they should head into the Everfree Forest instead, and they had ended up here, at the site where they planned to build Enstasis. An odd choice for a place to eat and relax, perhaps, but they were also an odd gathering, and Pinkamena certainly hadn't been complaining about the change of scenery.

"Only a little." Pinkamena replied easily, and then she glanced up as Scrivener strode towards them, rumbling... but as the Tyrant Wyrm approached, energy crackled over him and he shrank rapidly down, the half-demon licking her sharp teeth in entertainment as she said in an oddly-delighted voice: "You catch on fast!"

Scrivener only gave her a foul look as he returned to his half-pony, half-Wyrm state, rolling his head on his shoulders and muttering: "To be honest, it's easier when I'm pissed off about something. Tyrant Wyrms. You probably understand that yourself."

Pinkamena nodded with a wink, and then she reached down into the picnic basket she'd brought along to produce a dumpling, tossing it towards Scrivener, and he caught it easily out of the air in his jaws before biting down and chewing slowly. The dull-pink pony gave another laugh and almost-delighted look at this, and Luna shook her head, muttering: "Daydreamer... handsome monster... we are permitting ourselves to get too worked up over this. Glad as I am anger has lent to thee the extra kick to grow this mire outwards into the area Illyria will require... we should both hold back a little, as well."

"Where would be the fun in that?" Scrivener grumbled, but he nodded all the same, swallowing the dumpling and then absently licking his muzzle slowly. Then he shook his head and grouchily glanced towards Pinkamena as she leaned towards him, looking excited beneath her straight waterfall of a mane. "What?"

"We have guests." she replied kindly, and Scrivener glanced moodily over his shoulder as several Nightmares flickered into being, smiling and with their heads politely bowed as they approached, the half-demon looking amused. "These the toys you were telling me about?"

"In a manner of speaking." Luna turned her eyes towards them, looking disdainful and thoughtful in the same moment. "I did not request thy presence."

"We thought we could help anyway, big sister." one of the Nightmares said kindly as they strode up to either side of Scrivener, and then the smoky, red-eyed creatures both pressed against either side of the larger male, sandwiching him between their forms before it continued affectionately: "We are here to provide relief, are we not?"

"Thou art here to provide a variety of services for me as loyal, trusted servants." Luna retorted, her eyes locking on the Nightmare that had spoken before she closed her eyes thoughtfully as Scrivener arched his back, his own eyes slipping closed... and Pinkamena laid herself back, staring with sharp interest, watching the way that the male did not shyly try to pull away... but instead, basked in the attention from the dark creatures as their bodies and hooves slid against his frame and scales.

In anger, the differences between the old Scrivener and Luna and the new were so much more pronounced: Luna, cold and calculating instead of loudly ranting and raging, and Scrivener, still bottling up most of his fury but with that anger now seeping out of him like miasma and making him come across as more... rough, more prideful, almost arrogant. But the half-demon liked it, as she laid down on the muck, enjoyed the way the two gave in to their darker sides even as she shivered a little in both delight and apprehension.

Then Luna's cold cyan eyes opened, and she smiled slightly as she looked towards one of the Nightmares, saying quietly: "Take a message to Zecora. Tell her I desire to meet with her... tell her I wish to aid her in healing her people. Ask her when I would be welcome at her camp... make sure thou art humble, make sure thou art compassionate. Return to me by morning with the message."

The Nightmare nodded quickly, then it kissed the side of Scrivener's neck gently before murmuring: "Of course, Mistress Luna. Excuse me, brother, I must go."

Scrivener only smiled wryly towards the Nightmare as it stepped backwards and flickered out of reality, and then Luna's eyes roved to the other Nightmare, saying quietly: "And thou. Thou shalt go to the library... have the lesser demons and other night spirits patrol Ponyville and the outskirts. I have... a bad feeling."

The Nightmare nodded slowly, and then it nuzzled affectionately against the poet's neck for a moment before vanishing from sight, and Scrivener rumbled a bit as he sat back before Pinkamena grinned, looking up at him as she crossed her front hooves. "What's wrong, big guy? Luna not enough mare for you alone anymore?"

"I am more than enough mare for anypony." Luna replied with a slight smile, her eyes betraying a flicker of entertainment despite her serious expression before she reached down and shoved Pinkamena lightly. "And I am not an idiot, Pinkamena. Thou has something in the warped nook of thy mind. Speak."

Pinkamena was silent for a few moments, and then she looked slowly up between the two, saying quietly: "You two are aware of what's going on, right? Ponies aren't happy... oh, the gossip I hear in the shop every goddamn day. Sure, the first two days, everything was fine. But now, as they try to get back to their normal lives, as they lose their thankfulness, as they forget how lucky they are – and it always amazes me what a short amount of time that takes! – all those ponies are beginning to chitchat, and spread rumors, and question everything that's going on.

"You see, among other things, it's the fact that not every pony is back from the beyond. The loss of the Cakes? For some reason, that's hit especially hard, even though it's probably sissy who hurt the most over finding them gone." Pinkamena paused meditatively, lowering her head and nodding thoughtfully. "And the letters beginning to go back and forth, from town-to-town, well... finding out that cousin one or two is gone, that the background characters from our lives are missing... well, you know ponies. Thankful for five minutes, bitter for fifty."

"You have less faith in them than I do, Pinkamena, that is all... they are working through difficult emotions right now, that is all." Luna said finally, shaking her head with a grimace. "It will be fine, thou shall-"

"No, I take precautions." Pinkamena snapped, sitting up sharply, and Scrivener and Luna both looked at her with surprise before the half-demon gave an almost-sultry smile, slipping past Luna and towards Scrivener, but speaking clearly to the winged unicorn even as she leaned up towards the male: "So here's the deal. We need each other, don't we? I'm a destroyer, and a killer, and a murderer, all those fancy words for something that's really good at keeping other ponies safe if she feels like it. I'll help you if you help me."

"Pinkamena, we are thy friends. We are always here to help thee, without a price." Luna said quietly, looking almost exasperated, and Pinkamena grumbled under her breath, almost pressing snout-to-snout with Scrivener as the male leaned back slightly with a wince. "And get away from my husband. Thou art not a concubine."

"But I'd gladly be one." Pinkamena grinned widely, her red-rimmed eyes flashing, and Luna looked at the half-demon with surprise before the earth pony looked over her shoulder, saying coldly: "But the deal is this. You protect sissy. You protect sissy, and you make me a full-blooded demon so I can always make sure she's safe, and I'll do whatever dirty deeds you want me to, do you understand me? I smell blood in the air, you see... and after what happened with Applejack, with the rumors going around, there's a sense of chaos rising in the air, a sensation of the center not holding, of everything starting to collapse. Last time I didn't act fast enough to save her hide... this time, I'm going to preempt this apocalypse and save the stupid, mindless, stupid idiot."

"Trading your body for power." Scrivener remarked wryly, and Pinkamena glared up at him before she reached up and seized him by the throat, but the poet only grinned widely despite the surprising strength of her grip. "Of course, you do know that's not the sole role of a concubine."

"I ain't an idiot like sissy." Pinkamena retorted, and then she shoved him backwards, knocking him staggering back a step before she glared over her shoulder at Luna. "I know you can do it, Luna. I know you got a lot of tricks under your saddle and hidden in that fancy mane of yours. Make her safe, and make me stronger, better. And I'm all yours to do whatever you please with. Friendship is based on need and necessity... this will make us best friends for life."

Luna snorted in derision at this, however, shaking her head slowly and muttering: "Pinkamena, thou knows I will protect Pinkie Pie and all the others... aye, even Applejack... with my life as it is. That-"

"Not good enough." Pinkamena said forcefully, rounding on her and stomping towards her, and Luna cocked her head curiously as the half-demon growled and leaned up towards her, looking frustrated. "You're like a lonely soldier watching an entire city, ready to die to fight the bandits looking to rob all the helpless old ponies, but the bandits aren't going to come to you first, oh no! They're gonna go around you, or hit from the other side, and you can't be there every moment of every day to look after every single helpless little pony.

"So yeah. I believe you when you say you want to look after sissy. I just don't believe you can, with how divided-up your attention is even now, before things have really hit the fan." Pinkamena said quietly, shaking her head before she grinned as her red-rimmed eyes almost glowed. "So make me a goddamn demon. In return I'll lick your hooves and anything else you want me to, and I promise not to bite too often. I'll do my duties to you, but you give me the power and the freedom to protect sissy. That's all I ask."

"Pinkamena, being a full demon will come with certain hungers... I am sure thou remembers what it was like for thee when thou wert a Pale. Thou will require... sustenance of a certain sort, as my husband does." Luna said quietly, looking with a frown down at the half-demon. "Thou will be sacrificing thy mortality for something both greater and less. Truly, is this what thou desires?"

"Yes." Pinkamena whispered, nodding firmly once, and then she turned around and grinned widely at Scrivener. "Not that either of you will be getting anything from me until our deal is done."

"And as part of our deal, like all other demons, thou shall pledge loyalty and allegiance to me." Luna said quietly, and Pinkamena grunted before the half-demon looked moody as the winged unicorn added softly: "I require time to think on this and prepare. I shall give thee my answer after I have debated the subject awhile."

The half-demon grumbled under her breath, looking irritable as she nodded grouchily before heading over to the picnic basket, dropping down beside it to dig out a sandwich half-wrapped in paper. She tore the covering away, and Scrivener and Luna both grimaced as she bit into it with a loud squelch and chewed slowly, grumbling: "Stupid goddamn Nightmare Moon."

Luna only sighed and shook her head as Scrivener looked meditatively at Pinkamena, and the three ate in silence: but as the minutes passed, so did the lingering awkwardness between them, and eventually Luna sighed as she straightened and cracked her neck, saying finally: "Come. Let us head to Fluttershy's cabin, then... 'tis late now. I am sure they are back from dinner at Applejack's."

"Good for you. I'm going home then." Pinkamena muttered, straightening and absently cracking her back before she picked up the picnic basket. For a moment, she looked down at this, then simply grunted and threw it across the mire, sending it rolling into the bushes before she nodded to herself as both Scrivener and Luna only looked at her flatly. "Eat me. Let the Phooka have it."

Luna rolled her eyes, and Scrivener shook his own head before the two ponies turned, Pinkamena only standing and watching them leave before she grinned and shouted easily at their backs: "Don't forget, I'll be waiting for you to come and steal what's left of my soul!"

"As if the creature has a soul." Luna grumbled as they made their way into the veil of trees of the Everfree Forest, passing by a few boxes of supplies and tools that had been moved out here by Nibelung. The dwarves hadn't set up their quarters yet, but they had begun moving a variety of things out into the area, and within a few days Illyria would likely order a section of the forest to be cleared and lodgings constructed for the Nibelung laborers.

Scrivener and Luna walked in quiet, their sides almost pressing together, their gazes ahead and focused and yet their minds trading thoughts and images easily back and forth. It felt even easier than it had been before, like their soul link had become tighter, like more and more they were falling into synchronization with each other, becoming as one entity... and Luna smiled a little as Scrivener asked softly: "Do you really think they're going to find something?'

"Something, aye. But I don't think it will be as dire as Celestia thinks." Luna shrugged a little, shaking her head and smiling as well as she glanced towards him affectionately. "I feel happy, after all, and stronger, and better than I have in many, many years. Nay... let me amend that. I feel the best I ever have, as a matter of fact. I think I only come across so different to the others because... we have agreed not to resist our desires."

Scrivener nodded slowly, and they continued in silence for a little while before Luna asked curiously: "Truly, does thou think it's that good of an idea?"

"I trust her. I like her. We understand each other well, don't we?" Scrivener smiled slightly over at Luna, shrugging a bit. "And like you said... we're working on being more fluid with our desires, on letting them help guide us. Let's make her strong, give her what she wants, and make her ours."

"I love it when thou speaks like the king thou could be." Luna murmured softly, looking ahead, and then Scrivener halted, and the winged unicorn frowned, pausing in her own steps as she looked curiously over her shoulder at him.

Scrivener looked down thoughtfully at this, licking his lips slowly as he felt a thrill of power run through him... but then he quickly shook his head and looked up with a grin, saying teasingly as he continued ahead: "But Celestia's the Queen, so that means I'd have to make her my wife instead of you, right?"

"Oh no, thou would just have to make her thine." Luna grinned playfully as she strode quickly up beside Scrivener, pressing their sides together and burying her face against the side of his neck, and he laughed and shook his head as they continued onwards, the winged unicorn murmuring softly: "Thou art not permitted another wife... I would be too jealous of sharing status. I am thy only true queen... thou art my only true king..."

She licked her lips slowly, and Scrivener rumbled in his throat, grinning slightly towards her as they emerged from the cover of the trees and into the fields outside Ponyville before they turned towards one another; their mouths met in a slow, firm kiss as Scrivener rose one of his claws, stroking into the winged unicorn's ephemeral locks, dragging her closer, deepening the kiss for a few moments before they slowly drew apart, and Luna shivered in delight as the blue-tinged breath of the poet washed over her face, Scrivener whispering before he could stop himself: "Mine."

"Aye, and the whole world is, too..." Luna whispered in return, her cyan eyes glowing with adoration as they met Scrivener's chestnut irises, and then she stepped close and nuzzled into his neck, pushing herself tightly against him as he half-curled around her and hugged her tightly up against his body, both smiling with true happiness in the darkness of the night as the winged unicorn felt her mind buzzing with strange thoughts and heard Nightmare Moon eagerly whispering encouragements into their mixed soul.

But before the two could further pursue their affections, they both looked up as a faint scream tainted the night air, carried through the still night to the sharpened senses of the two, and Luna and Scrivener looked at one another before there was a scream again... and immediately, the winged unicorn turned and leapt forwards, flapping her wings once and shooting into the air as Scrivener bolted across the fields, propelling himself towards Ponyville. A commotion was rising now in the town as they ran forwards, and there were more yells, more rumbles, and another cry... and Luna's eyes widened as she saw the crowd gathering in front of the library as Nightmares and dark entities circled through the skies above and scared ponies and Nibelung yelled and clamored in the square, lit as bright as day by Celestia's glowing horn.

Luna dropped down into the cleared space around the crowd as she saw what had happened... and immediately, Scarlet Sage bolted from Twilight Sparkle to her mother, and Luna caught her tightly, picking her up in her forelegs as she sat back on her haunches and stared at the sight before her, whispering: "What monster did this..."

A Phooka lay dying, strangled by an iron chain that had been wrapped around its throat. And from the warped look of the links and the reek in the air, the chain had been superheated on top of that, as Fluttershy shivered, her hooves burned as she tried to peel the chain free from its neck, tears leaking down her face as she whimpered weakly.

Ponies were staring and muttering amongst themselves, and both demons and other entities of the night were keeping their distance and floating above, away from the light before Celestia finally stepped forwards and silently touched Fluttershy's shoulder, the Pegasus looking weakly over her shoulder at the ivory winged unicorn. "Fluttershy... I am sorry, but there's nothing you can do. Nothing any of us can do... the creature is dying."

Fluttershy trembled a bit, then looked silently down at the Phooka, gazing into its faintly-flickering emerald flame eyes as it rasped weakly for breath... and then she leaned down and hugged it tightly, kissing its cheek and burying her face against the side of its head as tears spilled down her face, whispering: "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry..."

"What has happened here?" Luna asked sharply, looking back and forth before her eyes settled on Twilight Sparkle as the violet pony came towards her, and the dark-coated winged unicorn gritted her teeth before she glared towards the crowd, barking: "Who here is the coward that did this?"

"Luna..." Twilight murmured, and the black-coated winged unicorn gritted her teeth before she looked down at Scarlet Sage as the filly whimpered in her limbs. Luna looked at her child, and Twilight sighed softly before she quickly turned her eyes towards the crowd, shouting: "Everypony, back away! There's..."

She broke off, looking silently towards the dying Phooka as Celestia gently pulled Fluttershy back... and the Pegasus stared weakly as the creature convulsed once against the ground before it gave a rasping wheeze and burst apart into black smoke, the melted chains falling in a rattle to the ground. Then Fluttershy turned, giving a single sob before she stumbled towards the library door, and Celestia quickly stepped up beside her, helping the terrified, heartbroken Pegasus along as Twilight shook her head and then looked towards the crowd, shouting in a rougher voice: "Go home! We... we need time to figure this out."

The ponies and dwarves shifted nervously... but as Scrivener Blooms shoved his way through the crowd to join them, many of them began to disperse with mutters and whispers. Luna looked towards the stain of darkness on the ground and the broken chains, and Scrivener snarled as Scarlet Sage clung to her mother, trembling hard as Twilight shook her head slowly and looked worriedly back and forth.

Demons touched down around them, Nightmares and other shadowy entities settling to the ground before one of them stepped forwards; the concubine Luna had sent to watch the town. It bowed its head to her, and then asked nervously: "How did you know..."

"I did not expect an attack against our kind... I expected that there would be trouble involving my friends." Luna replied quietly, and Twilight looked nervously at Luna at her choice of words even as Scrivener prowled slowly into the square, his eyes almost glowing as he looked back and forth darkly. "Does anyone know what happened here?"

There was silence... and then Twilight stepped forwards, shaking her head and murmuring: "It doesn't make sense. Applejack and Rainbow Dash wanted to walk Fluttershy back to her cabin, but... she decided to come back here with me. The night had been awkward enough, you know? So we figured.. she could spend the night here, and we knew you'd stop in at some point, one way or the other.

"Fluttershy's Phooka... her... her friends... when we passed her cottage, they were waiting for her. They walked with us." Twilight lowered her head, closing her eyes tightly. "I was scared at first of them. I shouldn't've been. I... they... they just settled down quietly outside here, and we went inside, and everything was normal and good and then we heard... a scream...

"When we came out here, one of the Phooka was gone and the other was... was dying. The chain was still hot..." Twilight swallowed thickly, shaking her head weakly. "I don't know who could have done this..."

Luna gritted her teeth, shaking her head in disgust before Scrivener picked up the chain and squeezed it slowly, the poet muttering: "It must have been done by magic. But how many unicorns in Ponyville could do that?"

"Few. But that only means we have a narrow list of suspects." Luna replied coldly, holding Scarlet Sage close before she looked across at the Nightmare, ordering: "Thou and thy brethren are to keep all eyes on the unicorns of Ponyville, is this understood? We shall find this murderer. We shall bring them to our own brand of justice. We shall do it quickly."

"Luna..." Twilight began, but then she fell quiet at a sharp look from the winged unicorn as the demons and dark creatures rumbled between themselves before vanishing one-by-one. For a moment, Luna only looked out into the darkness... and then she returned her eyes to Twilight as the violet mare said hesitantly: "I understand how important this is... but... isn't this-"

"It must be done. It must be dealt with quickly. I cannot have my citizens of the night being treated as lesser entities and I cannot allow ponies to think they may get away with murder. We must be swift..." Luna said quietly but firmly, shaking her head, but her eyes were almost pleading. It made the purple mare shift awkwardly... and then she grimaced when Scrivener reached up and grasped her shoulder, looking silently down into her eyes. "Please, Twilight. Thou art special to me, thou understands things that other ponies do not... please try and understand this, as well... and think of this: all know those Phooka are familiar with Fluttershy. What if they had gone after thy friend instead of her friends?"

Twilight shivered at this thought, opening her mouth to argue that nopony would ever hurt Flutttershy... but then instead, she slowly closed it as she thought of how before tonight she would have said nopony ever would have hurt even one of the dark but peaceful entities that could be seen around Ponyville. "I... okay. I understand."

"Let us go inside. Fluttershy requires comfort. Our daughter requires safety." Luna looked down at Scarlet Sage, leaning down and kissing her forehead quietly as she whispered: "Fear not, child. We shall help find the solution to this problem, and then we shall be on our way for the night. Tomorrow, thou may stay peacefully at home."

Scarlet Sage only nodded a little, looking up worriedly, and Twilight shook her head slowly as her horn glowed before the door to the library opened, the violet winged unicorn murmuring: "I just can't believe somepony would do this..."

"You should never underestimate what anyone is capable of." Scrivener murmured quietly, and Twilight smiled faintly as the male strode past her and into the library. His eyes settled on where Fluttershy was trying not to cry, trembling as Celestia soothingly rubbed her back with a hoof, and the male strode over to reach up and touch a forelimb quietly, saying gently: "We're going to find out who did this, okay? We won't let them get away with it, or let your other friends get hurt."

Fluttershy only nodded silently, and Scrivener stepped awkwardly back as Twilight hurried across the room to hug the Pegasus, who fiercely embraced her in return, trembling as she buried her head against Twilight's chest before Scarlet Sage rushed over and clung to her aunt as well.

It was enough to make the Pegasus begin to sob quietly again, and as Luna strode into the library, she shook her head slowly before looking furiously over her shoulder and into the dark night that had fallen over Ponyville, silently promising a fearsome revenge on whoever had done this... and that if they continued to treat them like monsters, she would be glad to show them just how monstrous she and her husband could be.


	18. Different And Dangerous Discoveries

Chapter Fifteen: Different And Dangerous Discoveries

~BlackRoseRaven

Zecora and Applejack sat together at a table in front of Sugar Cube Corners, the earth pony grimacing a little as she picked up a muffin and said moodily: "I think Pinakmena gave me all the burnt ones on purpose. Can that half-demon ever hold a grudge."

The zebra sipped slowly at her tea as she smiled a little, and then Applejack sighed and shook her head, saying finally: "Thanks for agreein' to talk to me, anyway, Zecora. I know you got other business in town today, but this whole mess has got me all riled up. I mean, sure, I ain't no fan of them Phooka or anything... but killing one like that, and leaving it suffering, making Fluttershy go through that, that was just wrong."

"Whatever did such a thing must be a wicked creature indeed... or a pony very angry with Luna and her creed." Zecora replied calmly, nodding slowly and then looking pointedly at Applejack as she tilted her head. "Not that... I believe the rumors I have heard... but out on the streets, among suspects is the word..."

"Yeah, I know. I know... a good few ponies think I did it. I been scorned and I been congratulated and I don't know which group of ponies made me angrier." Applejack replied tiredly, nodding grumpily before she took a bite out of the muffin. "I wouldn't ever hurt Fluttershy like that, though. I wanted her safe. Not a crying mess, and now clinging all the tighter to those so-called 'friends' of hers. Passing by the cottage this morning, I saw Nibelung building her up some kinda enclosure for the Phooka... she really likes 'em, I guess."

"Well, either way today I'm supposed to talk to Luna of the Night... between us, I think, she wants to make things right. So the timing of what happened really couldn't be worse... all the same, though, I hope that our argument we can reverse." Zecora shook her head moodily, sipping slowly at her mug of tea again as she added in a quieter voice: "I certainly don't want an enemy in that winged unicorn... too many to her have their allegiance sworn."

"You sound a little... cold... Zecora. I don't mean nothing by that, just don't seem like you're your usual self today." Applejack said hesitantly, and the zebra looked up in surprise, then shook her head with an awkward smile. The earth pony mare smiled back, then she said in a gentler voice: "I definitely ain't about to defend Luna and what she's done, Zecora, and I sure as hell don't trust the two of 'em right now... but my brother, Big Mac, said to give 'em a chance. I still don't exactly want to, but I'm giving them at least a few more days... and besides, I got this feeling, too. I feel like one way or another, with what's just happened, ponies are gonna begin to really wake up and take notice of what's going on. That either I'll be proven wrong – and even though I don't usually like being proven wrong, this time I'd be happy if I was wrong about Luna and Scrivener all along – or I'll be proven right, but either way, something's going to give."

Zecora frowned a bit at this, tilting her head as she looked over her shoulder towards Ponyville... but to the zebra, it seemed like there was only the natural bustle of activity. Ponies looked a little flightier than usual, there was a visible tenseness... but it otherwise seemed relatively normal, as the zebra turned her attention back to Applejack and asked slowly: "But just what are you talking about, Applejack? Everything here looks the same, not out of whack."

"That's only because you didn't see what happened last night." Applejack shook her head slowly, smiling faintly. "Must've been just after that Phooka was killed... Luna sent her nasties out across Ponyville, spying on everypony, and not all of 'em were exactly subtle about it. The unicorns got it the worst, apparently... for some reason or another, they're convinced it must've been magic that helped take that fella down."

Zecora nodded slowly, grimacing a bit as Applejack said softly: "So sending out demons to invade the privacy of everypony in the village... that don't sound to me like the act of a good pony, now does it? And ponies are beginning to realize she didn't do everything she could have... both for your people, and for Equestria itself. That she's... got something wrong with her."

Zecora nodded again, sipping at her mug of tea before Applejack sighed and shook her head a little, murmuring: "One way or another, Zecora. Ain't gonna be long now before she either goes over the deep end entirely or... she doesn't. So if I were you, I'd be careful... I'd hate to see you getting hurt trying to negotiate with her."

"Don't worry about me, Applejack my friend... this time I plan to be courteous until our conversation's end." the zebra replied with a small smile, and then she shook her head and sighed, putting her empty mug down and slipping carefully out of her seat. "But if you shall excuse my leave, I have a winged unicorn to deceive."

"I like that." Applejack smiled wryly despite herself, nodding and raising a hoof to Zecora as the zebra smiled a little over her shoulder at the earth pony. "Just watch yourself, huh? No doubt things are gonna be antsy around there."

The zebra only nodded in return, then headed out into the street, letting her eyes rove back and forth as she took in the atmosphere of the town. Now that she knew what she was looking for, she could see the nervousness that tainted the once-utopian town, saw the anxiety and exhaustion prevalent most in the eyes of harried unicorns.

As she strode towards the library, she passed a knot of gossiping ponies outside a cafe, one of them whispering loudly with a hoof half-raised and eyes filled with worry: "-heard that the demons possess ponies and read minds... and I mean, sure, I can almost understand that if maybe a pony had been killed, but it was one of those monsters..."

The others nodded in agreement, and Zecora grimaced as she turned her eyes forwards, shaking her head slowly as she murmured: "Luna, I hope this is just all idle chatter... but truth be told you've been acting as mad as a hatter..."

The square in front of the library was mostly vacant, as if ponies were trying to avoid the scene of what had happened last night, and Zecora's eyes lingered on a dark stain as she approached the library, halting by this distinct black splotch and looking down at it quietly as she muttered: "I have to say that I still feel such surprise... that Fluttershy was so hurt by a monster's demise. In my homeland we had plenty of monsters to deal with as well... but whether dangerous or not, for them we never rang a funeral bell..."

Then she shook her head slowly and strode calmly over the stain, heading to the library door and knocking twice, rolling her shoulders to try and throw off the anxiety that was tickling along her spine, as if she had been infected by the worries of the town. She breathed quietly in and out, then glanced up with an awkward smile as the door finally opened and she found herself face-to-face with Celestia, who frowned down at her in surprise. "Celestia, it is good to see you here... would your sister be around to speak with, dear?"

Celestia nodded slowly, stepping carefully backwards and glancing over her shoulder as she called calmly: "Luna, Zecora is here and wishes to talk with you... do you have a moment to spare?"

"Aye, I suppose I do." Luna glanced up from the rectangular table, looking surprised as she cocked her head, and Scrivener Blooms and Twilight both looked up dumbly as well. "Strange to see thee here, though... I sent a messenger to thee last night, but never received word back despite my instructions, so I was unsure if thou wert... in a mood to meet or not."

"That is strange indeed, since the Nightmare wasted no time in reaching me... I told it last night how glad to meet with you I would be." Zecora replied with a frown, striding carefully into the room and surveying the table slowly: three Nibelung Artificers sat at it, and Spike was standing nearby with an armload of books, looking apprehensive. "If the timing is bad to our meeting later we can attend... I thought I would come and meet you here as a gesture of amend."

"Nay, nay, Zecora, thou art not interrupting anything serious..." Luna shook her head quickly, rising from the table and striding around it with a smile as she suggested: "But perhaps let us adjourn to the back room... let the Nibelung continue to argue with one another over their designs and ideas."

The zebra nodded, and both she and Zecora headed towards the open archway at the rear of the library, passing through into a smaller, circular room of shelves as the others looked after them, but Celestia only shook her head when Twilight half-stood up from the table, the ivory winged unicorn striding over and saying quietly: "Don't worry, Twilight. Sister can be perfectly diplomatic when she wishes to be, and at least for the moment it seems like she's more interested in making allies than burning bridges."

Twilight nodded hesitantly... and in the next room, Luna sat down and smiled awkwardly across at Zecora, her starry mane betraying her nervousness as it flitted back and forth behind her. "So my messenger did make it to thee?"

"Yes, last night; a Nightmare if I recall right." Zecora replied seriously, nodding once before she hesitated and added: "Not among the greatest of dark might, and I extend my gratitude to you for wanting to help my clan's plight."

"'Tis an honest wish, Zecora, I... I do want to help." Luna said softly, glancing away and nodding slowly before she looked down with a frown, murmuring: "But the messenger had specific instructions to return to me before daybreak... I fear the worst now. I knew the creature would not have hidden from me, even wert thy response unfavorable..."

"Are you sure that you can trust in these creatures of the dark? How can you know that to your instructions they would so assuredly hark?" the zebra asked after a moment, and Luna looked up with a wry smile at her, shaking her head slowly, starry locks twisting quietly backwards.

"Because, Zecora, they are bound by their word, and the laws of the night. 'Tis not like the promise of a pony, easily given and even more easily broken; when my... my subjects, my citizens make a promise, to break their word is to risk destroying themselves." Luna explained quietly, smiling a little at the zebra. "And they are... eager to impress me at the moment. 'Tis perhaps not something I should be proud of, and yet I am all the same. I admit that."

The zebra nodded slowly, looking apprehensively over the winged unicorn before she sighed a little and said finally: "I do not approve of your methods, Luna, my old friend... but... perhaps I have been a little unfair, perhaps I misjudged your means to the end. And if you're willing to give it, I would honor and cherish your aid... but what I require now isn't healing, but for something else to be made."

Luna cocked her head curiously, and Zecora hesitated, mulling over her words before she said slowly, bowing her head politely: "The worst of the damage has been healed by my clan... but on how to get home we are still without plan. But perhaps with your help we could power a portal of complex design... it would be the safest and fastest way to transport to our new home myself and mine. It would also let us move the still-injured safely and with ease... otherwise the journey will be taxing, and their survival without any guarantees."

The winged unicorn cocked her head at this, then suggested thoughtfully: "Well, aye... Greece is an Artificer and Ten an engineer, both are present here... I could have the dwarves build this portal for thee-"

"No, no, worry not, my clan can attend to the portal's creation..." Zecora began hurriedly, and when Luna frowned at her, she blushed and rose a hoof. "No offense to you or them, but we are protective of our clan's traditional delineation."

"I... understand. But then I suppose I fail to see where my help comes in." Luna said slowly, looking curious. "How am I to help if I am not permitted to help?"

"But Luna, didn't you hear what I said before? We can build it fine ourselves, but we cannot power this special door." Zecora shook her head, smiling a little. "But between you and your sister Celestia, it should be only a small task... I hope that you don't think this is too strange or much for me to ask."

"Nay, not at all. Well, strange, aye, but not too much by far, Zecora... although I find it odd that thee and thine have the plans for a portal of such magnitude but not a means by which to power it." Luna replied, smiling a little.

Zecora smiled in return, however, shrugging and looking oddly relieved as she answered: "Well, it's not as if we can't power it given time... but it would require many materials and perhaps weeks to prime. This method is much faster, and perhaps better for us both... if you help me Luna, never again will I cause you trouble, on my oath."

"Well, I hope thou causes me a little trouble, Zecora, and this isn't thy way of leaving... I... was angry with thee, am still very bitter, but all the same... thou art a friend and they are very fond of thee in Ponyville. 'Twould be a great loss to lose thee." Luna replied quietly, looking honestly over at the zebra.

The black-and-white mare leaned back in surprise at these words, then blushed a little and glanced down, fidgeting awkwardly for a moment before she finally smiled, replying softly: "No, Luna, worry not, I have no plans to leave Equestria... I have come to feel at home here, and cherish allies like yourself, Twilight Sparkle, and Celestia."

"Then know that I am glad to hear it." Luna replied quietly, nodding firmly once, and she and the zebra studied one another for a few moments before the winged unicorn asked finally: "Is there anything else I can do for thee? And how long will it take to assemble this portal... art thou sure I cannot lend thee the assistance of either my own servants or the Nibelung laborers? I am sure many of thy people are anxious to return to the spot thou plans to make into a new home."

Zecora only laughed, however, shaking her head. "I appreciate the gesture, but it's perfectly okay; construction of the portal is already underway. What you speak is true though, many are anxious to be home... I only hope the place they find is half as welcoming as our old roam.

"As to your other question, about when the portal shall be complete... it will not be very long, my clan's work has always been strong and fleet." Zecora continued, looking meditatively towards the floor. "I would say it should only take a few days, as long as nothing interferes... but nothing in the near future has irritated the senses of our seers."

The zebra hesitated, and then added in an almost-embarrassed voice: "And this is a very... awkward... subject for me to breach, but I figured it would be best to ask if this was within your reach; the presence of your dark servants around our camp worries my superstitious clan: is there any way you can make them stay away from that region's span?"

"I would not call your tribe superstitious, Zecora... thou has always struck me as being too wise for that, and thy people seemed very self-assured and confident." Luna replied kindly, nodding once, but the zebra only smiled wryly before the winged unicorn nodded musingly. "Aye, 'tis a fair enough request, though, and one that I shall do my best to fulfill. I cannot speak for every spirit and entity of the night, and especially not every creature that lurks within the forest, though... for the Everfree Forest is alive with magic and vitality all its very own, after all."

"So I have felt for myself in the grasses and the trees, a presence as vast and as powerful as any of the world's seas." The zebra glanced up, rubbing at the underside of her muzzle musingly. "All the same, though, even if your servants mean to protect... instead their presence makes my clan feel very suspect. My concern is never that through them you would mean us any harm... it is rather because in my people their shapes and presence cause such alarm."

Luna sat back at this, her mane swaying backwards as she said kindly: "Then know this, Zecora, tonight I shall give them instructions to give thy camp and thy lodgings a wide berth. It is the very least I can do and I hope it does help you understand that... I am not here seeking to bring tyranny upon the heads of anypony or anything, I am not here solely for my own gain and to enhance my own power... I am here to help as much as a creature of darkness myself can. I know that... my aims, my loyalties, and much else have all been questioned, but I am not ignoring the suffering of those around me, nor do I wish to see them hurt or at risk. I and my husband both only desire the opportunity to help. I only fear that... judgments have already been made against us that cannot be so-easily reversed."

Zecora glanced up at the winged unicorn as she lowered her head quietly... and then the zebra sighed a little, reaching a hoof up and grasping Luna's shoulder gently as she said finally: "Try not to worry yourself, Luna of the Night... in the end I believe that wrong will make itself clearly known from right."

Luna nodded hesitantly after a moment, and then the zebra smiled and stepped back, saying courteously: "But for now I should take my leave, as we have spoken of much... although I feel I must say I truly appreciate your unexpected diplomatic touch."

"Blame that upon the years I have spent at mine sister's side." Luna said ironically, giving a grunt and a short nod. "Thou hast my thanks, though, Zecora. For the compliments and the gesture of goodwill in coming here to meet with me. 'Tis appreciated and 'twill not go forgotten."

"The honor was mine, Luna, to come here and make amends... I am very glad that in spite of everything, we can still be friends." the zebra responded kindly, and she half-bowed to the winged unicorn. "Then until the next time we speak, may you never fear feeling weak."

The zebra turned and headed back through the archway, giving only a small smile over to those gathered at the rectangular table even as both Celestia and Twilight half-rose, but she simply bowed her head to them on the way to the door, calmly pushing her way through and back out into the bright daylight of late morning. Twilight began to circle around the table, but Scrivener reached out and grasped her shoulder, saying quietly: "Don't bother. I'm sure she's already gone."

"That was a little weird." Spike said finally, still standing by Illyria with an armload of books, and then he winced when the Architect grumbled and tossed another onto the pile in the dragon's arms, almost knocking him over as he wheezed and staggered a bit. "I'm going to go put these away then."

"Aye, thou hast no idea of just how strange it was, though. Amiable, pleasant, almost humble... either she is afraid of me or something else is at hoof." Luna grumbled as she walked through the archway, shaking her head slowly as her eyes flicked towards Celestia. "Sister, she wishes for us to provide power for some kind of portal device for her clan and kin. It gives me an ill feeling in my stomach, as she denied requiring further aid for her people."

"Well, when I was there yesterday, it did look like there were fewer injured..." Twilight said hesitantly, shaking her head slowly and grimacing a bit over at Luna as Spike carried the armload of books past her even as the dragon glanced apprehensively towards them. "And with all those zebras constantly working, applying salves and medicine as well as whatever other remedies Zecora has..."

Celestia nodded slowly, looking towards Luna with a frown, studying her younger sister before she said quietly: "Something else is bothering you, isn't it?"

Luna shifted a bit, looking awkwardly towards Scrivener Blooms, who looked pointedly back... and for a moment, the two only studied each other, thoughts and images swirling back and forth between them before Scrivener sighed and leaned back in the chair as Luna grunted, and the male said quietly: "It's something Luna and I talked about this morning, when the Nightmare didn't show up... what if a zebra killed the Phooka? It would explain why the Nightmare is most-likely dead as well... it wouldn't break a promise to us – especially when it might have expected to be rewarded for coming back with such good news – and Zecora and her people obviously have their own methods of dealing with the supernatural."

"She does not want my subjects near the encampment or her clan, either... says that they make them nervous." Luna muttered, looking meditative. "Her eyes, her tone... disturbed me."

She shook her head slowly, then glanced over at Celestia as the ivory winged unicorn gave her a meditative look, and the younger sibling huffed before grumbling: "Oh, 'tis not just paranoia, that is exactly why I did not wish to get into this subject. I know what it sounds like, believe me: accusing the zebras of slaughtering my servants and that Zecora may have some wicked scheme in mind, since we all understand 'tis not in her nature to run scared from a problem."

"I don't want to think that a zebra could have anything to do with this. But if she did want to hurt you, why would she ask both you and Celestia to power the portal... why would she involve you both?" Twilight pointed out, glancing up and trying to look positive even as she visibly grimaced at the worries surfacing in her mind. "We just need to... be careful for now, I think. Take this one step at a time."

"We need more information before we act, Twilight is right." Celestia said quietly, nodding once before she glanced towards Scrivener Blooms as the male shifted back a bit, before he looked up in surprise as she added: "Come, Scrivener. You haven't fed yet today."

Scrivener smiled awkwardly as the Nibelung glanced towards them curiously, but Luna only grunted and nodded, striding towards the table and adding moodily: "Aye, 'tis true, and it will settle us both some, Scrivy. Go ahead with sister, I'll resume laying the groundwork with the Nibelung."

"No, I can do it." Twilight spoke up quietly, and Celestia glanced over at her with both surprise and a hint of concern before the violet pony smiled awkwardly as she looked back and forth. "It's no big deal. Besides, as much as I hate to say it... I'm not very useful here."

"Don't worry, we all already knew that." Illyria muttered, and then he winced when Luna flicked her horn irritably and sent a book shooting off the table at his head, the dwarf barely ducking beneath this as both Ten and Greece leaned awkwardly away from him.

Twilight only smiled a bit, however, shaking her head quickly as Scrivener climbed up from the table, looking a little embarrassed before Celestia sighed and sat back down, nodding slowly. "Alright. If you're both sure, then, but please, Twilight, don't feel that you need to."

The violet mare only smiled awkwardly at the ivory winged unicorn, however, bowing her head respectfully before she and Scrivener Blooms both made their way towards the back room, and Luna grinned slightly as she turned her eyes to her older sister, asking teasingly: "Art thou jealous, sister? And if so, is it of Twilight Sparkle or Scrivener Blooms?'

Celestia only gave Luna a sour look in return, however... and in the back room, Twilight blushed a little as she lowered her head and Scrivener glanced awkwardly towards her, rubbing absently at his chest as he said finally: "I really do appreciate this, Twilight, but you know that Celestia..."

"Well, maybe... I don't want Celestia to do this. Maybe I want to do this, I don't just... want to help you but..." Twilight shifted embarrassedly, smiling a little as she glanced up and Scrivener looked at her softly in return before he walked forwards, their eyes locking together before she reached a hoof hesitantly up and touched his shoulder gently. "You... you don't have to hold back with me. I know that even with Celestia... you hold back. I know that you're... you're scared a little sometimes of who... of what... you are... but you don't have to hold back with me. No matter what, I care about you, and you make me..."

She quieted, bowing her head forwards... then she smiled when Scrivener reached up and stroked a claw gently through her mane, brushing it slowly back as he looked down into her eyes. Their gazes locked, the two breathing softly as they studied one another for a few moments before Scrivener's eyes took on a faint glow as Twilight sat back, gazing almost longingly up at him as she felt his other front claw grip her side.

They stroked along her body, digging gently against her skin, and she shifted a bit before he leaned forwards, nuzzling her slowly. It made her blush as she bowed her head forwards but didn't break eye contact, then she winced when he squeezed his claws testingly against her side, making her fidget before he dug them lightly forwards.

He could feel her pain as a bit of her breath whispered out of her jaws, and he firmly but gently dragged his claw against her side, Twilight's eyes half-closing as she gritted her teeth but didn't tell him to stop even as he left thin scratches against her. She was shivering a bit, and he slid closer to her, the mare sliding back and then grunting as she bumped back into a wall... before Scrivener leaned forwards, eyes intense as he pinned her with his strong body, claws grasping against her as he bared his teeth and loomed over her.

She arched her back, gasping quietly, eye contact breaking as she flushed deeply and a shiver of fear, of pain, and strange excitement ran through her before Scrivener leaned down, his misty, blue breath washing over her neck, making her feel like her skin was sizzling before she arched her back and her eyes bulged in shock when his teeth bit into the junction of throat and shoulder, a shiver running through her as they first bruised, then punctured skin. She whimpered weakly, her eyes almost glowing as rivulets of blood spilled slowly down Scrivener's chin and along her body, mixed with his saliva as steam faintly rose from the wound... and even though the pain was intense, she didn't pull away... not only because she couldn't, but because she didn't want to.

His jaws drew back after a moment, licking his lips as his eyes flashed and he looked up to meet her eyes, her physical pain feeding him along with her wild emotions, her feeling of being trapped and caught adding to the feelings of power and control before his eyes locked with hers as she looked up, a tear spilling down her cheek... and then her head rocked back with a gasp as she felt that spark in her mind, and the pain was gone, whiffed out by a flare of pleasure so strong it made her body fall limp.

Scrivener's claws held her safe, his body pinned her back and kept her up against the wall as her jaw fell slack, only able to support her head and stare hungrily up into Scrivener's eyes. Their minds locked, and images played back and forth, agony became ecstasy and Twilight felt every buried, subconscious, primal urge in her being yanked towards the surface as she gasped. Drool formed at the corners of her mouth as she shivered once, and Scrivener grinned widely, his eyes glowing, his mind filling with her memories, her thoughts, her hungers as he pushed his own into her...

Twilight smiled dazedly as a powerful image rose to the surface: her, safe and comfortable, in the embrace of Luna and Scrivener, forever, wrapped in brambles and chains, symbiotic, an endless stair formed by bodies curled each over the other's. And then a moment later, the image vanished as the link broke, and Twilight reared back, staring up into this eyes of the Tyrant Wyrm as the glow faded slightly from them and his grin began to tone down as the primal instincts were satiated and the poet's mind came back.

He began to open his mouth, but Twilight tried to whisper something, shoving her hooves against his chest, and he allowed her to push him back. They looked at one another, and then Twilight slowly slipped forwards, pushing Scrivener onto his back, crawling overtop him and straddling him as she pinned him by the shoulders, her own eyes still glowing, alive with thoughts and images and desires from the Tyrant Wyrm as she licked her lips slowly, blood dribbling from the open wound but only feeling pleasure, no pain, as-

"Oh god sorry!" Spike gave a strangled shout, and Scrivener looked dumbly backwards as Twilight looked stupidly up to see the dragon staring at them, the color draining from his face as he spun around, books and papers flying from his arms as he yelped and bolted away. It woke Twilight up from the almost-trance she had fallen into as she winced and shook her head quickly, then flushed deep red as Luna cackled loudly in the other room and Scrivener blushed deeply, grinning up at her embarrassedly.

The violet mare shook her head quickly, then she glared down at him... but all the same, she couldn't find the will to be angry at the male. Instead, there was a hint of desire still, other wants, and a need to be part of the world that he and Luna were making as the bite on her neck throbbed weakly before she closed her eyes and muttered: "I feel fuzzy. It was a lot more intense than last time and... god, you bit me, you jerk."

"You... looked tasty?" Scrivener said lamely, and Twilight glared down at him before she blushed when the male reached up and stroked her face quietly, murmuring: "I'm sorry. Instinct took over, and I could... I could feel my claws on you. Not just your pain... but every touch, it fueled me. But one thing led to another..."

He smiled awkwardly as Twilight looked down at him quietly, then she sighed and blushed a little, carefully pushing herself off the male and mumbling: "I... I had better go check on Spike, anyway. I..."

"Wait." Scrivener said quietly, and Twilight glanced towards him as he carefully stood up, then stepped towards her before she closed her eyes and arched her back with a shiver as he licked up the wound in her neck, tingling pain and pleasure rolling through the winged unicorn before the poet breathed softly over the injury, and Twilight winced and glanced to the side in surprise as she felt static sizzle along the wound as it steamed with blue mist, numbing the area. Then Scrivener drew back with a bit of a smile, meeting her eyes and murmuring: "Thank you, Twilight, for letting me feed. For being my friend. For... being here. You will always have a special place with myself and Luna. You'll always be... ours."

He reached up, touching her face even as Twilight dropped her eyes with a deep blush, not wanting to admit how that made her feel as she closed her eyes... then finally nodded awkwardly, murmuring: "I know."

She began to walk forwards, then halted in front of the archway leading back into the main room, hesitating before she looked over her shoulder as Scrivener gazed at her softly. "I know I shouldn't want this... but I do, anyway. And it scares me so much... just... promise me that you'll always be there for me, Scrivener. That I'm not..."

Scrivener smiled as he strode up beside her, reaching a claw up and pulling her firmly forwards into a quick but passionate kiss, and Twilight's eyes widened before slipping closed as she returned it almost greedily, her mind filling again with bliss and delight before her eyes fluttered as the male pulled back and met her gaze, saying quietly: "You're Twilight Sparkle. You are our most-trusted friend and adviser, our most loyal, our most loved. Don't ever worry that you're anything less than that to myself or Luna... don't ever undervalue yourself."

Twilight smiled warmly up at him, nodding firmly once before she turned and strode quietly out into the hall, and Celestia glanced up before her eyes sharpened at the wound still visible on the winged unicorn's neck, and the dried blood that speckled her violet coat. Greece also looked up awkwardly while Tenochtitlan hurriedly cleared his throat and looked back down at a sketch he was working on before Luna said kindly: "I would recommend freshening up a little, Twilight. 'Twas twenty minutes thou wert gone for."

"Twenty minutes?" Twilight looked stupefied at this as Scrivener stuck his own head out of the back room with a dumb look at the others, before his eyes locked with Luna's as she grinned widely, trading thoughts and images back and forth before the poet groaned and dropped back into the room, covering his face as the dark-coated winged unicorn laughed.

"Yes, twenty minutes. Luna said it was 'nothing serious,' but, my sister being my sister..." Celestia looked moodily towards the dark-coated winged unicorn, as Luna shrugged cheerfully and winked at Twilight, leaning forwards with half-lidded eyes. "Yes, Twilight. And you have a... mark... on your neck. May I heal it?"

"No, no it doesn't hurt, I'll... heal it myself while I..." Twilight broke off into a mumble, then shook her head hurriedly before heading to the back stairs, blushing deeply again as she muttered to herself: "This is all their fault... I was a good girl before I met them..."

Celestia frowned a bit after Twilight Sparkle, but before she could speak, Illyria slammed a book closed and straightened, declaring grouchily: "My job is done. I am heading out to the work site to organize the Nibelung laborers and prepare to break ground. Engineer Tenochtitlan can handle the rest of designing the tower."

"I'll walk with you." Greece smiled a bit, raising a hand, and Illyria sighed and looked almost pleadingly at Luna even as the artificer smiled. "Oh come on, don't be so hostile, friend Illyria. Besides, I must speak to the Strange Ones anyway."

Luna nodded thoughtfully, then she rolled her eyes as Ten glanced up, saying flatly: "Oh, very well, if our company is so abhorrent then thou may also leave, dwarf. Accursed creatures."

"No, no, it's not that at all, fancy-corn!" Ten winced and rose his hands as Greece carefully pushed away from the table and Illyria only grunted. "But all the same, I need to write a letter to Babylon and... we're really just getting in the way here..."

"Fine, go." Luna grumbled and nodded, then she hesitated before saying quietly, looking slowly over the three Architects: "But be careful, friends. I do not want to see any harm coming to any of thee."

The three nodded, Greece smiling and Ten bowing his head respectfully, and then the dwarves made their way towards the door as Luna shook her head grouchily and Scrivener returned to the table. Celestia looked at them, the three alone for the moment before her eyes roved to Scrivener Blooms, locking gazes with him as he smiled embarrassedly... but surprisingly, Celestia didn't say anything, only shaking her head slightly before she turned her eyes to Luna and said softly: "We should take this moment to examine you, sister. You promised, after all."

"This goes to show that making a promise is the act of a fool and an idiot." Luna grumbled, but she nodded after a moment all the same, sighing and looking moodily up towards the ceiling. "Very well, though, but only because 'twill be one less thing hanging over my accursed head. Where shall Scrivener Blooms and I sit then, sister?"

"No, for this, we only need to examine you." Celestia replied gently, and the dark-coated winged unicorn cocked her head and frowned slightly at this before the ivory equine smiled a little in return as she said quietly: "Well, we already know what's... changed... with Scrivener Blooms. It's not exactly hard to see, after all... no offense intended, brother."

"None taken. It's kind of true." Scrivener glanced down at his claw, nodding slowly before he glanced at Luna, trading thoughts and images and memories with her before he looked back at Celestia and said softly: "You're really worried about that elixir she drank. What effects it had."

"I am. Especially after... what I just saw." The ivory winged unicorn kept her tone soft, however, and her eyes glanced hesitantly towards the back stairs before she shook her head and looked between Luna and Scrivener as the ponies gazed at her intently. "Your hungers... your willingness to feed and your desires... have increased exponentially in only a few short days. And Luna... you took very visible pleasure in the process."

Luna began to open her mouth to make some joke, but when she met the concerned amethyst irises of her big sister, she only grimaced and then said finally: "Well, I do feel what my husband feels..."

"It was more than that, and we both know it." Celestia said quietly, and Luna grumbled a bit and glared at the enormous equine before Celestia shook her head and said in a gentler voice: "I'm not saying that it's not entirely... wrong. I understand that you feel one another's pleasure and emotions, that you can't control that. But Luna, you seem to be... more and more, trying to increase your enjoyment of such things. It's not that I'm worried you'll start hurting others on purpose... but would you risk injuring Twilight severely? That was more than a simple love-bite on her neck."

"That was my fault." Scrivener said quickly, looking up and shaking his head, blushing as he nervously tapped a claw on the table before explaining in a voice that was slightly-embarrassed: "We were... I could feel her emotions and... when I... scratched her, she... the pain fed into me as pleasure. So when I bit her..."

"Alright, I... would rather not hear too many details." Celestia winced a bit and held up a hoof, and Scrivener nodded with relief before the ivory mare glanced towards her sister, saying quietly: "But Luna, you were... the look on your face, the way you kept grinding your teeth together... and it was difficult to miss you whispering to yourself in the the awkward quiet while the Nibelung and I were working on the plans for Enstasis."

"So thou art calling me lazy?"Luna asked flatly, rearing her head back, but this time Celestia didn't take the bait and only continued to look at her, which made the dark-coated winged unicorn grumble a little and then slump a bit in her seat, muttering: "Alright, alright. I do not understand what the big fear is but all the same I suppose in the same length... I do. Maybe I am being more of an... an instigator these days, perhaps I have developed a bad tendency to try and drive my husband's desires and help others with their own..."

"I don't think Twilight wanted to be bitten by a Tyrant Wyrm. It's dangerous, Luna... and while she didn't seem seriously injured, what if next time Scrivener finds it harder to stop, gets so wrapped up in his Tyrant Wyrm instincts that he tries to kill her out of hunger?" Celestia said softly, and Luna and Scrivener both looked at her sharply as the ivory winged unicorn smiled faintly. "It's a distinct possibility, and I think you both understand that, however unlikely it must seem. Think about it: Twilight poisoned by your feeding, unable to tell pain from pleasure... and you digging deeper, only able to feel enjoyment, forgetting for just a moment how... easily hurt ponies can be..."

"Thank you, Celestia, but I'm not that easily hurt." Twilight said quietly from the top of the stairs, and all three looked up in surprise to see her smiling faintly, a brush floating beside her and carefully smoothing out her frazzled mane as Spike peered embarrassedly past the purple mare. For a moment, she stood, then shook her head and descended the steps, looking quietly at Celestia and saying softly: "It was my choice. I know the consequences and the dangers. And... it's okay."

Celestia looked surprised... but then she nodded slowly as Twilight finished brushing her mane back before she tossed the brush on the table and smiled awkwardly over at Luna, saying finally: "But it would be a good idea to go ahead and... look over you now, I agree with Celestia there. I've actually been studying a few books here on that subject... older magic, potions, legends of Asgard. I don't want to sound... insulting or anything, though, I know that both you and Celestia are far-more-knowledgeable on that subject and I only have a lot of second-hoof information..."

"There is no need for thee to be so hard upon thyself though, Twilight... thou art wiser by far than either myself or even vaunted Celestia, I think sometimes." Luna smiled a little despite herself at her sister, who gave her a look that was both exasperated and a little entertained in spite of everything. "And Spike, thou hast my apologies. 'Twas only meant to be a little joke, I did not think it would be so... traumatizing."

"It's... cool. Hey, uh, Scrivener. I'm going to go over to Sweet Apple Acres... how do you feel about having a night out with the guys tonight? You, me, Rainbow, Big Mac... just like old times." Spike smiled a bit, rubbing at the back of his head as Scrivener looked curiously over at the dragon. "It might... you know. Help settle everypony's nerves about... things."

Scrivener nodded slowly after a moment at this, then he glanced at Luna, who shrugged. The poet smiled, then nodded again, firmer this time, as his eyes returned to the emerald irises of the reptile's. "Sounds good."

"Great!" Spike looked relieved, nodding once before he hurried past the table to the door, grinning over his shoulder and waving quickly. "I'll let you know the plans when I get back!"

Twilight smiled faintly over at the dragon as he left, and then she shook her head slowly as Celestia gazed towards her, saying softly: "You're doing a good job of keeping your friends together, Twilight, in spite of everything."

"No. No I'm not." Twilight shook her head a bit with a faint laugh, murmuring: "Having to keep using other friends as go-betweens and arranging things so... I'm out with one set of friends but not the other and... it's exhausting. I wish... I wish we could just all... get along."

"Aye, but... that has always been asking a lot of ponies, I have sadly found." Luna replied ironically, shaking her head slowly. "From old times to the present, they have always had difficulties getting along."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Twilight." Celestia said gently, but Twilight only smiled a little in return to the ivory winged unicorn before shrugging a bit, and the rainbow-maned mare gave her a soft look before finally nodding and prompting: "But perhaps we should attend to our business, while we have the moment. It won't take long... since you've been studying the old texts, I assume you're familiar with a warding circle?"

Twilight nodded, looking hesitantly at Celestia as Luna groaned and slipped away from the table, grumbling as she circled around it. The others watched, and then Twilight winced when Luna's horn glowed blue and she lowered her head, smoke hissing up as she etched runes into the floor with her sapphire-shrouded horn. "L-Luna, hey, stop!"

"Oh, shush, Twilight Sparkle, 'tis the easiest method. Besides, 'tis not for just anypony I would be so willing to build the bars to my own cage." Luna replied grouchily, and Celestia sighed as she shook her head and stood up, Twilight still staring in horror... before she grabbed at her face with a gape of disbelief when Celestia strode around the table and lowered her own horn to the floor, beginning to etch a second circle around the first.

Luna grinned widely in entertainment at this even as she continued to work, and Celestia gave a small smile of her own as she said calmly: "I'm sorry, Twilight, but for once sister is right... it's both the easiest and most efficient way to go about this process. Besides, ink or chalk would not be permanent enough... sister will require a bit of..."

"Chaining down." Luna muttered, and Celestia smiled faintly as the winged unicorn sighed grouchily, then winced as she finished the inner circle and it sparked with blue energy, the runes beginning to pulse faintly as she stepped out of Celestia's way. "Accursed everything."

Scrivener smiled a bit as he stood up, walking over to the winged unicorn and kissing her cheek quietly, and Luna grumbled but settled a little as Twilight apprehensively strode around the table, asking finally: "Is this all really necessary?"

"It is. The process will be unpleasant and my little sister does have a bad habit of... lashing out." Celestia replied softly as she quickly finished the last of the runes, then stepped slowly back as they glowed with brighter golden light. The four looked down at this: a circle of darker blue surrounded by a radiant halo... and the ivory equine shook her head slowly before she murmured: "Step inside, lay down, and relax, Luna."

Luna sighed a little, then looked towards Scrivener, and the male met her eyes before they kissed for a moment, gently but firmly. Then the dark-coated winged unicorn slowly drew away before she sighed as she stepped slowly into the circle... and winced as electricity sparked along her body before arching her back with a hiss as she passed into the center of the rings, Scrivener wincing back and grasping at his skull as he felt their mental link fill with static and Twilight looked worriedly back and forth.

Luna's ephemeral locks flickered quietly, and then she cursed under her breath as she slowly forced herself to lay down despite the painful tingling over her entire body, wincing a little as she muttered: "Make this quick. This is severely unpleasant."

"Relax as much as possible, little sister, otherwise you know that it will only make the process more difficult." Celestia replied gently, and the dark-coated winged unicorn rumbled, glaring up at them with her cyan irises as Twilight nervously paced around the outer edge of the circle. Celestia, meanwhile, only slowly drew her eyes over Luna, frowning a bit as her younger sister fidgeted and growled a little under her breath, quickly becoming irritable... more quickly than she would have even in the past, before the ivory equine asked slowly: "Is it hurting you?"

"It's annoying me." Luna muttered, fidgeting again and flicking a hoof out as her starry locks sizzled, and Celestia frowned deeper. "I see thou art being serious and deep in thy investigation already, though, not taking thy sweet time at all."

Celestia ignored the sarcasm, however, then she lowered her head forwards as Twilight approached her, older mare glancing towards younger violet pony as she said calmly: "Sit back and watch. You may need to step in to add your strength to the wards, however, if Luna... resists."

"I am not going to resist, do not treat me like a prisoner or an idiot." Luna complained loudly... and then Celestia's horn began to glow, and the dark-coated winged unicorn frowned dumbly before she hissed as several runes around her glowed brighter, electricity sparking along her body, and Scrivener Blooms flinched where he was sitting. "Oh damn thee, vile sadist!"

"Celestia?" Twilight asked worriedly, but the ivory equine only shook her head, concentrating... and Luna snarled, arching her back as her eyes began to glow with ivory light, visibly fighting the urge to lash back at her older sister as she tore her hooves against the floorboards and her back arched, writhing in the center of the circles as Twilight looked apprehensively back and forth. "Wait, what are you doing? What's going on?"

Then Luna cursed, dropping her head forwards as her eyes glowed before her head snapped back, her starry mane and tail both curling and twisting upwards as they became not ephemeral locks, but a whirling storm of blue fire. Luna's body shook, her sharp teeth gritted in a snarl, and a black smog rose up from her frame as her eyes glowed with unholy light before Nightmare Moon's voice whispered from her jaws: "Ever the cruel one, aren't you, Celestia?"

Celestia forced herself to ignore it, to ignore even Twilight as the winged unicorn asked another desperate question, before she snapped her horn upwards with a grunt as her amethyst eyes flashed... and Luna gasped as the circle of runes around her sparked before her mane and tail of sapphire fire both burst apart and became physical, dark blue locks. They spilled over her face and to the floor as she shuddered for a moment in the circle, leaning backwards... and then Luna fell forwards as Scrivener Blooms groaned and collapsed on his side, leaving Twilight staring in horror.

But Celestia only calmly stepped forwards into the circle, ignoring the sparks of electricity that traveled along her frame as she reached down and quickly pressed her hooves against Luna's side, saying quietly: "My apologies, sister. But draining your magic was the only thing I could think of once Nightmare Moon tried to intervene... hopefully she'll remain stunned while I check you over."

"Aye, right. Of course thou doesn't enjoy causing me pain." Luna muttered tiredly, and Celestia smiled wryly before the winged unicorn grimaced as Twilight stepped apprehensively forwards, the dark-coated female shaking her head and muttering: "Worry not for me, 'twas necessary to drain me down to next-to-nothing anyway..."

"Why?" Twilight burst out, looking nervously between the two, but both siblings only gave her a smile before the violet mare sighed, closing her eyes tightly as she stepped backwards before she felt one of Scrivener's claws grasp her shoulder gently as he slowly stood.

"Because otherwise Luna's own strength and magic would have blocked your examination... and Nightmare Moon might have hidden as much of the... whatever-it-is that's inside Luna now. Now neither of those things can intervene." Scrivener explained quietly, and Twilight nodded hesitantly before he squeezed her shoulder gently, closing his eyes and bowing his head forwards, made more solemn by his exhaustion. "Please, Twilight. Help them."

"Of... of course." Twilight murmured, looking down towards Celestia... and then she shook her head quickly, asking finally: "But what can I do?"

"This is a stasis ward... our energies won't replenish, magic is more difficult to perform. I am going to examine Luna... your job is to keep her calm and... numb, is not an entirely bad word. Some of this is going to hurt, and I can't divide my attention between so many things at once." Celestia replied quietly, and Twilight nodded hesitantly before the ivory winged unicorn glanced towards Scrivener, saying quietly: "Please find me several small jars. And then you may want to prepare yourself for what's coming."

Scrivener grimaced a bit, hurrying towards the kitchen before Celestia turned her eyes back towards Luna, who grumbled on the ground, trying to keep herself relaxed as she muttered: "Like old times, isn't it?"

"When you were poisoned with the dragon's blood, and Sleipnir had to hold you down while I drained it out of you." Celestia smiled a little, saying quietly: "If we're lucky, we're dealing with the same kind of thing, sister, you seem more lucid..."

"Only because I have no energy at the moment. There is nothing wrong with me, Celestia, 'tis not like the past. I am not attacking everything in sight, am I? I am strong, and I am perhaps less lenient, but... I am simply a little older, a little... evolved." Luna replied moodily, grimacing a bit as she shifted tiredly, then closed her eyes as Scrivener came back with a set of small mason jars, murmuring: "Go ahead, begin."

Celestia nodded slowly... and for the next hour, Luna was examined from hoof to horn, the ivory winged unicorn attending to every detail, draining a bit of blood here and there, studying her sister's frame, using short spells that Twilight had never heard before but that often made Luna hiss or writhe in pain as her skin became translucent or some less-visible effect occurred. It was hard work keeping the winged unicorn calm and relaxed, but Twilight put everything she had into it... until finally, Celestia stepped back and sighed a little, glancing at the two jars almost filled with blood as she murmured: "Alright."

"Good." Scrivener Blooms muttered, looking a little exhausted himself from the ordeal before Luna glanced up at him tiredly, and the male nodded as he stepped forwards and lashed a claw easily forwards, ripping through the runes on the floor and making the two circles spark violently for a moment before settling into etched lifelessness. Twilight Sparkle glared at the poet, but the Tyrant Wyrm only shrugged tiredly as Luna shakily climbed to her hooves, muttering: "I think we need to rest. Do you mind if we use your back room?"

"Go ahead. I'll bring you some bedding and stuff in a minute, okay?" The purple mare smiled supportively, and Scrivener nodded thankfully to her as Luna grouchily leaned against him, mumbling as the two carefully turned and headed for the archway.

Celestia, meanwhile, had lifted both the bottles with telekinesis, studying them silently... and Twilight hesitantly turned towards her, asking quietly: "What did you find out?"

"Nothing yet. I'll need time to test Luna's blood... because whatever she drank has already long fused with her. It's rare that something like that can't be filtered out or detected... it's like she drank something that was eager to mix itself with her very energy, perhaps her very soul." Celestia paused for a moment, then looked towards the archway as she added in a quieter voice: "But she's hurting much more from any contact with so called 'holy' powers. My sister has been... darkened... both literally and figuratively, and much more than I thought at first. Studying her as I did... I found much in common with demons. And a little, perhaps... with gods."

Twilight looked sharply at Celestia at this, and the winged unicorn shook her head slowly before she glanced towards the vials of blood: both of these floated into the air beside her, shrouded in a golden glow. "I don't wish to... make theories or wild guesses without first running a few tests, however. It wouldn't be fair to my sister... to anypony here, as a matter of fact." She halted, then shook her head again before smiling a little down at Twilight, saying quietly: "Thank you for your help."

"But... wait, where are you going?" Twilight asked dumbly as Celestia turned to leave, and the ivory winged unicorn smiled a little over her shoulder as the purple mare stepped forwards, adding in a quieter voice: "I... we could... I need your help here."

"You don't, Twilight. You have Luna... and between you both, you're doing fine. I'll be back by tomorrow, but I think I need to pay a visit to the Nibelung, among other things." Celestia replied gently, but she looked touched all the same, her eyes warming as she looked at the violet mare. "Take care of yourself, Twilight. And tell sister I wish her well."

With that, Celestia turned to head towards the door, and Twilight stood quietly for a moment, alone in the main room, feeling more confused than she had before. It felt like Celestia had known something after all, something she simply didn't want to share at the moment... and the purple pony shook her head slowly before she glanced up as Luna's voice called moodily: "Where are my pillows? Where is my Twilight? And coffee!"

Twilight sighed at this, grumbling as she headed towards the kitchen... and ten minutes later, the purple mare strode into the back room, bedding laden with pillows floating quietly behind her before she halted in surprise as she found Scrivener sitting back against the wall and Luna half-asleep, sprawled over the floor. The male was reading quietly to her from what looked like a children's book, and Luna looked oddly peaceful as her ephemeral locks flickered quietly around her, swirling and twisting gently along the floor.

Twilight smiled despite herself as she quietly laid down the bedding, and then Luna yawned as she forced herself groggily up to a sitting position before shoving a hoof into Scrivener's face, making him wince back and close the book. "Oh, there thou art. It has been... hours. Has Celestia decided to exile me to the moon again? I shan't let her escape a pummeling this time if she has."

"You shouldn't joke about that." Twilight said softly, but Luna only shrugged before the purple mare turned, saying gently over her shoulder: "I'll go get snacks."

Luna only mumbled, however, crawling onto the bedding and then shoving her head under the pillows and blankets, and Twilight smiled despite herself. When she returned a few minutes later with several mugs of coffee and a plate of cookies, she found Luna curled up at the edge of the bedding, surrounded by a nest of pillows and a thick blanket thrown overtop her, Scrivener Blooms on her other side.

Twilight smiled, putting the mugs and plate down on the floor as she slipped next to Luna... and then she glanced over her shoulder as Luna squirmed up a bit and then said firmly: "Close thy eyes, Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight winced a bit, leaning back, and then Luna rolled her eyes and said flatly: "Give me not that look! I am too tired to pummel thee. Now close thy eyes."

The winged unicorn sighed, then grumbled and did so, beginning awkwardly: "Look, I didn't know we had to... drain you, I thought the warding circle was just to keep you from using magic or-"

And then she broke off as she felt something slip quietly around her neck before Luna gently combed back her mane. Slowly, Twilight's eyes opened as she looked down in surprise... and then she carefully rose both front hooves, lifting the engraved black pearl in them, making the ivy rope it hung upon go a bit slack around her neck as she breathed slowly in and out, then looked silently up at Luna.

The dark-coated winged unicorn only smiled, however, leaning forwards and saying softly: "This is what thou means to myself and Scrivener Blooms. And no matter what we are or who thou art or anything else in this world... thou always shall.

"Thou art ours, Twilight Sparkle. Now... and forever."


	19. Stage Three: Tanumanasi

Stage Three: Tanumanasi, the Thread-Like Mind

~BlackRoseRaven

_Our tragic tale continues to grow deeper and darker, as their claims grow bolder, as their dreams grow bigger, and their hearts beat only for one-another, filled with love's poison. Oh, what awaits us next is the first plunge, the first glimpse of things yet to come, fillies and colts... and I fear that I cannot do anything but warn you of the gathering storm..._

An Excerpt from _Cultures of the World: Equestria and Beyond_

_While the three races of pony are the most common in Equestria – and perhaps all the world – that is not to say ponies alone are the only intelligent populace of this planet. Another well-known tribe is that of the Zebra, who share many similarities to earth ponies in their physical stature, and are known well to be both an industrious and talented society._

_Zebra come from a distant land and have their own language and culture, but trading and travel has taught Equestria about their language and some of their ways. Likewise, Zebra have sent explorers and traders of their own into Equestria, who have learned our language and culture in return: of note is the fact that many Zebras who elect to speak in an Equestrian tongue often talk in short rhymes, couplets, and poetic verse. It does not always seem to reflect their way of speaking naturally in their own language, and the reason for this is not known._

_Among their many talents is a fascinating skill for alchemy and potions: while no known Zebra can perform magic or take flight, Zebra have overcome the difficulties of existing in this world by mastering the arts of mixing together a wide variety of tonics, elixirs, potions, and poultices, from drinks that can replace an entire day's meal to salves that can miraculously heal even the worst of injuries. Different tribes are known for using different potions techniques, and it is said that some shamans and witchdoctors are even capable of bringing the dead back to life with the right ingredients. _

_Shamans and witchdoctors exist within every known Zebra tribe, and while little is known about their actual practices, they seem to act as the tribe's political and spiritual leaders, encompassing a wide range of duties. Many are said to have achieved a form of near-immortality thanks to their elixirs, slowing the aging process, but this could just as easily be superstition or wild rumor._

_It has also been hinted, however, that these shamans are sometimes known to go on pilgrimages throughout the world, to seek out knowledge and information and investigate other cultures. But like the above statement, this may or may not be true: it is unknown why or how such an important figure would travel away from their tribe for any extended period of time..._


	20. Primal Instincts

Chapter Sixteen: Primal Instincts

~BlackRoseRaven

"I cannot begin to explain how relaxing this is." Rainbow Dash said with a grin as he sat back in the bench seat and slammed a front hoof down against the table, Spike nodding beside him as Big Mac and Scrivener smiled across at him. "Us four hanging out like this, god, after everything that's happened it feels like we're in a little bit of paradise right now!"

"You have some vision of paradise." Scrivener remarked, glancing absently out across the tavern: it smelled of smoke and liquor and sawdust, the lights shining down from above casting a comfortable ambiance through the bar. The large pool tables were crowded tonight, both Nibelung and ponies testing their luck at billiards, and the bar was fairly busy as well, from dwarves ordering round after round of ale to ponies that sought a little more variety in their drinks, but the tables like theirs were mostly free... hence why they had already been served.

A pitcher of beer that Spike and Rainbow Dash were sharing, a glass of whiskey for Big Mac, and a simple cola for Scrivener Blooms. A large plate of nachos also sat in the middle of the table, and Rainbow picked up a few of these, tossing them into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully before he finally shrugged and smiled over at Scrivy, tossing him a wink. "You're one to talk. Everypony's heard about you and Luna's haunted castle by now. You can't tell me that's a normal idea of 'paradise.'"

"What about me or Luna is normal though, especially now?" Scrivener asked pointedly, and the Pegasus nodded with a grunt of agreement before the poet picked up his glass of cola, swirling it thoughtfully as he added: "But that's not just paradise, either. It's going to be a lot of things, like-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We heard all the speeches already, and the rumors are way more fun than the truth." Rainbow said dismissively, shaking his head before he winked beneath his multicolored, messy bangs, looking over at Big Mac. "Speaking of which, Big Mac and I have deduced that-"

Big Mac cleared his throat as he looked pointedly at Rainbow, who only glared back in return as Scrivener cocked his head and Spike looked up in confusion. "Hey! Dude has a right to know! Besides, ain't like he's gonna react badly. Considering the crap he and Luna get up to... hey, on that note, is it true that you've-"

Scrivener held up both his claws, interrupting quickly: "Let's not have this conversation tonight. I hate these 'is it true' conversations because yes, Rainbow Dash, ninety percent of what you hear is true. Can we just leave it at that?"

Rainbow sniffed disdainfully. "Hey, dude, just checking to make sure of your stance on the subject. But fine. And Big Mac, if you think you can be more tactful, go ahead and tell him yourself."

Scrivener glanced curiously towards Big Mac as the red stallion sighed and rolled his eyes, and then he shook his head before finally glancing over at Scrivy and saying gently: "My little sister Apple Bloom seems to be quite taken with your filly Scarlet Sage."

"Well, yeah, they're best friends..." Scrivener began slowly, and then his eyes widened and he only nodded as Spike coughed awkwardly. "Oh. Oh. Wait, I get it."

For a moment, there was quiet, and then Scrivener glanced down into his cola before he sipped at it and looked meditatively up at Rainbow Dash as the Pegasus grinned, slapping a hoof against the table. "Ain't that great? Kids are growing up so fast!"

Big Mac and Scrivener Blooms both glowered at the Pegasus, who winced and leaned back before the red earth pony said quietly: "We gotta treat it gentle-like, Rainbow. Don't wanna go hurting no little fillies now, do we?"

"Screw 'treating them gentle,' treat 'em like any other filly who's got a crush on somepony." Rainbow retorted, shaking his head quickly before he smiled, but it was a warmer look now, less mischievous and more serious. "Dude, I wish somepony had been there to make me feel more normal when I was just a filly. It helps. And it helps stop you from developing a 'woe is me' complex, too, and lets you realize ain't... ain't everything bad and broken even if it seems that way sometimes. Not to take things too seriously, you know, no matter how serious it is... Scrivy, you know that."

"Yeah, true. I do." Scrivener said softly, looking down at one of his claws thoughtfully before he glanced up and shrugged a bit, saying finally: "That's not my worry, really. The kids like each other, and, well, if they _really _like each other, I don't wanna mess that up for them by forcing them to spend too much time together before they... decide for themselves if it's... you know, something more or just a phase. They're just fillies, after all. Things can and will change."

Rainbow Dash snorted at this, and Spike smiled a little, raising his own glass of beer even as he said quietly: "I think Rarity was the first girl I ever had a crush on, and well... look how that turned out. Look where I am now, how many years later?"

"Yeah, but you ain't married to her or anything." Rainbow winked and punched the dragon's shoulder gently. "Lots of time for you to change, too. Hell, lots of time for us all to change... even mister bachelor Big Mac."

Big Mac only snorted at this, however, sipping at his whiskey even as a faint blush seemed to tinge his red cheeks, before the stallion glanced towards Scrivener. Scrivener looked back, then he shrugged with a grunt before looking over at Rainbow Dash, asking finally: "Well, if you're such a guru, Rainbow, what do you suggest?"

"Let's have 'em play together more, maybe like when the other kids have other stuff to do. Let 'em spend more time together one-on-one as well as in a group." Rainbow said reasonably, and he took a quick sip of his beer before bumping the bottle against his head thoughtfully. "Hell, I think that'd be good for all of us, but don't tell AJ I said that. As it is, I was kinda surprised to hear that her, Twilight, Luna and Rarity were gonna have themselves a mares' night when I announced my plans after Spike showed up."

"Y'mean after you asked permission." Big Mac said kindly, and Rainbow Dash glared at him as Scrivener and Spike both laughed. "We're all friends here, Rainbow. Ain't no need to lie."

The blue Pegasus grumbled, taking a deep drink of his beer, and then he leaned forwards and said finally: "Look, all that aside, I think it'd be good for us all to hang out together more. I mean... I'll be honest, Scrivener, I've said some pretty mean things about you and Luna. And I've had a lot of worries over things, but... spending 'normal' time with you like this is real nice, lets me see how you're still the same old Scrivy in a lot of ways. Sure, you ordered your drink without any embarrassment this time, but the important part is that you still ordered a cola, not anything you're actually supposed to drink in a bar."

Scrivener smiled despite himself, shaking his head with an amused look before Spike asked curiously: "Hey, where is Scarlet Sage anyway? I heard that Fluttershy... well..."

"Yeah, we stopped in earlier there, me and AJ." Rainbow Dash said quietly, shaking his head slowly and grimacing a little as he crossed his front limbs before he hesitantly looked across at Scrivener, saying quietly: "Not that I'm... judging you or anything, but there weren't just Phooka there. There was some really, really scary thing prowling around outside..."

"Demon. A very nasty one. I can't tell what made Luna more upset... the Phooka being murdered or Fluttershy being so scared and hurt." Scrivener replied quietly, shaking his head slowly, and the Pegasus grunted as Spike looked up nervously and Big Mac tilted his head. "Either way, since Fluttershy wanted to make sure the other Phooka at her cottage would be safe, we got the Nibelung to build up an enclosure for them and we ordered a demon to watch out for her. We plan to check in on her tomorrow, see how she's feeling."

Rainbow Dash nodded with a grunt, rubbing the back of his head as he said finally: "Still. After everything... a demon guarding Fluttershy, who's mothering Phooka? It's pretty weird. It's hard to wrap my head around."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Scrivener replied softly, shaking his head a bit before he returned his eyes to Spike with a bit of a smile. "And to answer your actual question... Scarlet Sage just wanted to spend the day resting up a little. Running back and forth, having to start learning about and using her powers again, and the death of that Phooka... it's a lot for a little filly to take in. Not to mention... well... me and Luna."

Scrivener looked meditatively down at one of his claws, and then he shook his head and picked up his glass of cola, sipping at it slowly before continuing: "Atrus is watching out for her, she likes him. And Discombobulation is there, too, although I'm not really sure who's babysitting who in that case. He's still recovering his strength... but I'd expect to see him start popping up around Ponyville now and then, too."

"Hardy dude. Even I remember him being blown into pieces." Rainbow muttered, shaking his head slowly but smiling a little as he looked up. "I'm glad, though, I guess. He's a weird dude but he's far from the worst person I've ever met, too. I think Bramblethorn might have been high up on that list, no offense, Scrivy. Or maybe that douche Igno-whatsis."

"Ignominious. Although he was a little more pathetic at the end of the day." Scrivener replied quietly, shaking his head slowly. "And a little tragic. It was all for a love that could never be, Rainbow Dash. Bramblethorn, on the other hand, was just an asshole. Even when he was a Pale, he couldn't be saved... ranted, tried to interfere, had to eventually be pushed out of the way."

Rainbow grunted, and Big Mac glanced curiously towards Scrivener before he asked softly: "Nothing redeeming about him at all?"

Scrivener smiled a bit, glancing down into his mostly-empty glass and rattling the ice-cubes as he said softly: "I know it's rude to speak ill of the dead, but Bramblethorn was a jerk, Big Mac. And he wasn't... he wasn't my father, he wasn't my family. But that's okay, I have family."

He hesitated, glancing up and looking quietly over the three before he murmured softly: "And it's not like it's all bad. I learned that even if there are ponies like Bramblethorn... other ponies, no matter what they seem like, can overcome themselves. Ponies like me. Ponies like my... my mom. Tia Belle. I saw her, too, you see... and she said she was sorry. She hugged me... a little late, but..."

"But that's what family does." Big Mac said quietly, reaching up and smiling as he rested a hoof on Scrivener's shoulder. "Yup."

"Yep." Scrivener smiled in return to the earth pony, nodding once as Spike and Rainbow traded looks and faint smiles. "But okay, enough of me, all my stories are depressing. Rainbow, tell us about how many times AJ had to beat you today."

"Oh, screw you, Scrivy. I'll have you know that there ain't a whole lot of work to do out on the farm right now so AJ doesn't have any reason to beat me." the Pegasus retorted, and Spike snorted laughter before the rainbow-maned male grinned slightly. "And now, Big Mac, I know you and AJ don't like it, but I could get used to those Nibelung doing most of the work like this. Besides, I want to reform the volunteer infantry."

All three stared at the Pegasus, who looked back at them for a moment before glaring around at the others, saying flatly: "Hey, I can be proactive and stuff, too! Seriously, though... I mean, unless you guys think it's a good idea to leave Ponyville completely undefended, of course, except by... demons and Nightmares and stuff. It isn't like you and Luna and Celestia can always be around to protect us, and much as I'd like to dress up in a costume and be the town superhero, I'm pretty sure past experience says I can't be everywhere at once either. Pretty close, though, I am that damn fast."

Scrivener snorted in entertainment and Big Mac smiled wryly as Spike looked amusedly at the Pegasus, and Rainbow glowered around at them all before the red earth pony finally chuckled and said: "Just like a colt."

"This is why I don't tell you guys any of my ideas. You all suck." Rainbow Dash declared, then he refilled his stein of beer from the pitcher, glaring around at them all. "But seriously, I think it's a goddamn good idea, and not just because... you know, it's mine. Give me the benefit of the doubt here, that's all I'm asking."

Scrivener shrugged a bit, glancing over at Big Mac, who shrugged as well, then he picked up his glass of whiskey and knocked it back. He lowered the glass thoughtfully, then looked across at Rainbow and said finally: "Yup."

"Alright. You got Big Mac's approval, you got mine. I'll talk to Luna about this if she doesn't get a hold of the information through my mental link with her and she can talk to the mayor or whoever is in charge of Ponyville right now." Scrivener shrugged a bit, leaning back and looking thoughtfully over at Rainbow Dash as the Pegasus grinned widely. "You're going to need some gear, though. Maybe we can help you there."

Rainbow began to open his mouth... and then a pony leaned over the railing on the floor above and poured his drink out to the shouts of several others, and vodka splattered over Scrivener's features, the poet's eyes filling with shock as he stiffened. It steamed faintly as it slid over his face and head before the glass was dropped and it bounced off his skull, cracking as it hit the table and one of several drunken stallions shouted: "Get out of here! We don't want your kind here, bringing those monsters back! How many of us died because of 'em, you're no better than they are!"

"Shut up, you don't know how damn lucky you are!" Rainbow Dash shouted immediately, raising a hoof angrily, and there were a series of yells and laughs from above in response to this before the Pegasus winced as he glanced over at Scrivener: he was trembling, his cheeks burning with humiliation but his claws slowly gouging into the tabletop, and the Pegasus winced before he muttered: "Okay, okay, Spike, come on, let's get the hell out of here..."

"Yup." Big Mac muttered, and he grabbed Scrivener's shoulder, squeezing it and fearlessly meeting the poet's eyes when he looked towards him with his teeth grit. Their gazes locked, and then Scrivener closed his own and nodded with a grunt, letting himself be pulled out of his seat as rowdy voices argued above.

And then Rainbow Dash winced: they were on the lower floor, and to get out of the tavern they would have to ascend the steps... and pass right by the gaggle of ponies that had worked themselves up. He shook his head quickly, however, taking a deep breath and readying himself as he looked at the others, Spike looking a little afraid, Big Mac his implacable self, and Scrivener Blooms visibly working to contain his fury.

"Come on, guys. Follow me. Eyes front." Rainbow said finally, jerking his head as he headed for the stairs and muttered: "If I get in a bar fight here AJ will never let me hear the end of it... just keep moving forwards..."

They ascended the stairs, heading for the door... and a unicorn and a large earth pony stallion stepped out in front of them, both glaring at him as the rest of the group hemmed them in from the side. Scrivener gritted his teeth and Rainbow Dash looked back and forth in surprise, recognizing several faces from the crowd before he began slowly: "What in the name of hell are you guys doing? I... Smith, what the hell, dude, you know me! And you know AJ, too, so do the smart thing and get out of the way."

"Not happening. Not until we've voiced some... concerns." the earth pony growled in return: he was almost as large as Big Mac, a denim jacket over his strong frame and an emblem of a hammer on his flank. "Thought you and AJ were on our side, Dash. But here it looks like you're having fun with the enemy."

Scrivener narrowed his eyes slightly, and Smith glared at him, snapping: "Don't you gimme those eyes, freak! We ain't scared of you or your wife!"

"You tell 'em, Smith!" a drunken pony shouted cheerfully from the crowd, and several others gave rumbles of agreement. Spike tried to back up, and then the dragon winced as he bumped into another pony, looking over his shoulder... and the dragon's fear only increasing when he saw there were at least three large, angry, not-entirely-sober ponies to their back, and worse yet, the bartender was pointedly keeping his attention away from them as other ponies and Nibelung lingered and stared at the group.

Scrivener glanced to the side: on one side was the wall and a row of mostly-empty tables, the few ponies that were trapped in their seats looking scared... on the other, five, maybe six ponies, most of them from the outlaying areas of Ponyville. "Do you have any idea what it's like? Phooka in the crops, monsters studying us like bugs, evil spirits whizzing around doing your bidding? Half of us was murdered by these same scum you've given the key to Ponyville to!"

"Look, we just came out for a goddamn drink. And you can't tell me what happened to that Phooka in town was good at all, if not for the fact it didn't harm nopony, then because you all saw how much it hurt Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash retorted, shaking his head firmly.

"Screw Fluttershy and screw you!" the unicorn snapped in response, and the blue Pegasus looked up in shock at this before the unicorn spat: "Those Phooka and all the other monsters aren't nothing but animals and monsters, should kill the whole lot of 'em!"

"Get out of the way." Scrivener said quietly, stepping forwards and narrowing his eyes, looming over the unicorn and the earth pony as his claws dug against the floor... and they both glared back, any rationality, any sense of caution lost as the crowd around them snarled and shouted at Scrivener's sudden forcefulness. "Get out of the way, and let us pass, or I'll make you get out of the way."

"I'd love to see you try, you goddamn monster." Smith retorted, then he jeered: "Everypony knows that no matter what the hell you are, you ain't nothing but the pet to that whore wife of yours-"

One of Scrivener's front claws lashed upwards, striking Smith's chest hard enough to knock him rearing back on his hind hooves, his eyes widening in shock before Scrivener snarled like an animal as he stepped forwards and tore his claw downwards, ripping savage tears through the earth pony's breast and knocking him flying backwards into the double doors. He smashed through them with a crash of wood and a howl of pain, and immediately the unicorn lunged forwards with a yell, crashing into Scrivener as the rest of the half-drunk ponies shouted in fury, fear, and vengeance, launching themselves into the fray.

Big Mac winced as a hoof smacked across his muzzle, then he snagged his attacker by the head and threw him firmly into another earth pony that was charging at him, the two tangling together and collapsing in a heap. He gritted his teeth, then ducked when a chair flew over his head, calling sharply: "Behind me, Spike!"

Spike was all too glad to comply, covering his head with a wince and diving for cover behind the earth pony as Rainbow Dash cursed, tackled onto his back before he slammed both rear hooves into the stomach of a unicorn, knocking it off him. As he began to climb to his hooves, another pony rammed into him, making him stagger before a pair of hooves descended on his shoulder, his eyes bulging with pain as he felt it almost dislocate. "What is wrong with you ponies?"

He half-turned, then winced and sidestepped gracefully, flicking a wing out to deflect a bottle that had been thrown at him as Scrivener backhanded the unicorn that had attacked him across the face, then seized it by the skull and grinned as he savagely slammed it head-first into the ground, knocking it out cold. His eyes blazed with rage even as he felt himself feeding off the violence, beginning to awaken his Tyrant Wyrm instincts as blue mist steamed from his jaws before he looked over his shoulder and his grin faltered.

Big Mac was bruised: throwing ponies down and knocking them away, but trying not to hurt any of them even as he took hoof after hoof to the face and body, Spike half-hiding behind him and looking terrified, obviously not wanting to hurt any of the ponies, and Rainbow Dash was yelling furiously as he fought friend and neighbor before a unicorn picked up a table with telekinesis and threw it at the Pegasus, his eyes going wide-

Scrivener leapt forwards, roaring as he unleashed a wave of both sound and blue mist that weakened the furnishing before he winced as he half-turned, using his own body as a wall between Pegasus and flying, heavy object. It smashed against him, making him stagger as ponies yelled and half-panicked, some fighting harder, others fleeing at the sight and sound before Scrivener shouted at the Pegasus: "Go!"

Rainbow Dash staggered backwards with a wince at the intensity of the order, at the flare of Scrivener's eyes before the Pegasus looked over his shoulder and shouted to the others, and Spike and Big Mac both nodded as they ran for the open door. Attention began to shift towards them, and then Scrivener stepped forwards and threw his head back, roaring loudly enough to shatter several nearby glasses and bottles, some ponies quailing in terror, others yelling in fear that only further fueled their aggressions.

The two ponies and the dragon staggered into the street... and Smith lunged at Rainbow Dash, seizing him by the shoulders, the Pegasus gargling in shock as he was tackled onto his back and pinned. The earth pony was snarling, maddened, bleeding heavily as he tried to reach up to choke the Pegasus as he howled: "You're really gonna side with that monster? Look what he's done? Look at what-"

A hoof smashed across Smith's face, and the earth pony keeled blankly over, toppling to the ground in an unconscious heap as Big Mac said sharply: "No time."

"Dammit..." Rainbow whispered, shivering as he nodded a few times, then he looked up and gritted his teeth: "Big Mac, take Spike home. I'm staying. I gotta stay."

Big Mac looked as if he wanted to argue for a moment, as the dragon looked up, breathing hard and opening his mouth... but then the red stallion only winced at the sound of another roar from inside before he nodded curtly, jerking his head to Spike with a grunted: "Yup."

He began to run down the road, and Spike winced before bolting automatically after him, the Pegasus watching for a moment before he turned and ran towards the doors... then winced and dropped low, skidding into the tavern as a pony's limp body flew over his head, looking in shock over his shoulder before he gazed back into the bar with a look of horror as he whispered: "Holy god..."

Scrivener was splattered with blood and broken glass and splintered furniture shrapnel, his eyes glowing with awful light and his jaws smoking with blue mist, looking more animal than anything else as ponies – and now Nibelung – fought against him, throwing bottles, tables, and anything else they could get a hold of, trying to maintain their distance from the juggernaut the poet had become. Rainbow gritted his teeth, a shiver rolling through his body as he watched a pair of earth ponies charge forwards, heads lowered... and then he winced when Scrivener caught them both by the throat with his front claws, hefting them into the air as he propelled himself forwards before slamming one down on his back and throwing the other through the railing, sending him crashing in a rain of broken timbers to the lower floor below. _This... that's not Scrivener..._

Then the Pegasus's eyes widened as he saw a unicorn flick its horn, sending a bottle with a burning rag stuffed in the top flying towards the poet... and Rainbow Dash cursed under his breath before he leapt forwards, propelling himself quickly into the air and shot forwards to intercept the bottle, catching it tightly against his chest. Then he half spun, dropping to the ground and yanking the rag hurriedly out as the tossed the bottle away, throwing it to the floor and stomping it out beneath his hooves as he shouted: "You could have killed us all!"

Neither the unicorn nor anyone else was paying attention though; most of them had fled when the firebomb had been thrown, and the unicorn himself was panicking as Scrivener Blooms charged towards him. Rainbow Dash winced as he looked up and saw this before he leapt into the air, cursing under his breath as he shot forwards before clenching his eyes shut as he swung a hoof out and smashed Scrivener across the face.

The poet stumbled stupidly to a halt, gritting its teeth as the Pegasus halted in a nervous hover, and the unicorn immediately took the chance to flee before Scrivener's claws reached up and seized the Pegasus by the forelegs, Rainbow's eyes widening in shock before he was yanked out of the air and slammed down onto his back. He cursed in surprise, looking up with a wince into Scrivener's glowing sapphire sockets as the male loomed over him, growling deep in his throat, the Pegasus staring in horror as he realized Scrivener's features were no longer pony-like but instead that of the Tyrant Wyrm... but a moment later, the poet shuddered before shaking his head, and the unholy light faded from his eyes as he leaned back and grasped at his face with a claw, cursing quietly.

Rainbow wiggled carefully free, staggering up to his hooves and staring across at Scrivener... but when the poet lowered his claw from his face, his chestnut irises had returned. The Pegasus grinned awkwardly at this sight, leaning towards him, and Scrivener shook his head slowly before he looked back and forth and murmured: "I... I did this, didn't I?"

"We should really get out of here." Rainbow said quietly, and Scrivener nodded silently, shaking his head out slowly as the Pegasus nervously studied him "Come on. Guess... we better head to the library. Fast."

Scrivener nodded again, and he looked around at the wreckage: most of the upper floor of the tavern had been destroyed, and mauled, unconscious ponies and Nibelung lay all around... and the only saving grace was that he hadn't killed any of them.

Before he could spend too long staring, however, Rainbow Dash slapped him lightly on the shoulder, saying quietly: "Come on, dude. Can't linger here... let's get going before other people start showing up."

Scrivener grunted as Rainbow turned and propelled himself into the air, flying quickly back out the doors, and the poet hurried after him into the road, wincing a bit as he looked up at the cloudy night sky overhead. He cursed himself quietly, thinking of the consequences now, regretting lashing out even as inside him something questioned why it mattered, some part of him instead reveled in it and whispered that the only thing he did wrong was in not making a better example of those who had opposed him.

Thankfully, the streets were mostly abandoned: with the dark entities on patrol and scouring Ponyville for any hints of the murderer's presence, ponies were either staying inside or moving in large groups to try. Fear tainted the air, mixed with a hint of hopelessness, making it clear why no pony had been attracted to the chaos at the bar: during the day Ponyville was the same it had always been... but at night, all of Ponyville now turned upside-down.

They reached the library with little trouble, and Rainbow hit the door with a wince, plowing it open and half-falling through it as he dropped out of the air. He stumbled forwards with a wheeze, and Scrivener followed in a moment later with a grimace as Twilight hurried across the room towards them... and Rainbow looked up with surprise as she ran past him and instead hit Scrivener, hugging him fiercely despite the shrapnel and the wounds and the explanations she had no doubt heard, trembling and whispering: "I was worried about you."

"Believe me. You didn't have to worry about him." Rainbow Dash muttered as he slowly pushed himself to his hooves, and he smiled awkwardly at AJ as she walked over to him, looking worried, angry, and anxious all at once before the Pegasus said quietly: "But it's okay now. We're all okay now, AJ, see?"

"Yup." Big Mac added quietly, as Twilight pulled away from Scrivener with a blush, tossing a hurried smile over to Rainbow Dash before her horn began to glow. But before she could start healing Scrivener's wounds, Luna strode forwards and gently nudged the violet mare, shaking her head quickly.

"Scrivener Blooms, we need to head back to our cottage... and perhaps we should refrain from making our presence known in Ponyville come the morrow, allow things to settle." Luna said quietly but firmly, and the other ponies looked at her nervously. The dark-coated winged unicorn only gave a small smile, however, glancing over the others and saying quietly: "We shall return and pay our dues, fear not. But if ponies were so bold to instigate this stupidity now, I fear to think of what they would do thinking themselves bringers of justice during the brightness of day."

"I... I understand." Twilight said finally, nodding slowly before she glanced towards Rarity and Spike; the dragon was holding a mug between his shaking claws as Rarity soothed him quietly, and Twilight sighed a little before she looked up and said hesitantly: "We might... it might be better if I come out to your cottage with you two. Spike will be fine at the library but everypony knows that I'm..."

"Attached to us." Luna smiled a bit, nodding slowly: her ivy necklace swayed slowly around her own neck, the black pearl glinting, but none present could disregard the way Twilight's eyes kept being drawn back to it... or the way that even with her other friends present, her eyes, her attention was focused almost exclusively on Scrivener and Luna. "I do not think thou has much reason to fear... but Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Big Mac, if I may ask a favor of thy family... walk Spike and Rarity home, all the same. My servants patrol the streets and shadowed places but all the same..."

"Yeah, yeah. That sounds like a good plan anyway... Twilight, you're more than welcome to stay with us, too, if you like. We can put you up, ain't no trouble." Applejack said slowly, but Twilight only smiled awkwardly over her shoulder at the goldenrod earth pony, who forced a smile in return before she dropped her head as Rainbow Dash reached up and touched her shoulder. "Okay. Just remember we're... we're your friends, too."

"I know, AJ. And there's no better ponies in Ponyville to be friends with than all of you, either." Twilight replied softly, smiling over her shoulder again at the mare before she glanced quietly at Rainbow Dash. "But it sounds like... they were already giving you a hard enough time just seeing Scrivener with you. You don't need me making things worse for you by staying out at the farm with you. I'm okay... with them not liking me because I'm sticking by Luna and Scrivy. I'm not okay with dragging you guys into the middle of the whole mess."

Applejack looked surprised as Rainbow Dash glanced up, smiling faintly, and for a moment, there was peace between the group that had shared more than a few differences over the last few days. They organized things between themselves quietly but effectively, and the sense of camaraderie helped put the ponies at ease before the two groups went their separate ways.

Luna, Scrivener and Twilight took the fastest route out of town, not bothering to heal the poet as he kept his head low and Luna studied him silently on their walk out. And in the fields outside of town, without needing to be asked, Scrivener shifted upwards, transforming into the full Tyrant Wyrm shape and size. It tore some of his wounds wider, while others healed, but even as Twilight winced, Luna flew up to the male's back and closed her eyes, bowing her horn forwards and concentrating as she called quietly: "We shall heal him as we move. I wish to put space between ourselves and Ponyville as quickly as possible... the last thing we need to deal with is an angry mob."

Twilight nodded nervously, flapping her own black-edged wings before she propelled herself quickly onto Scrivener's back, and the Tyrant Wyrm rumbled quietly before he began to stride forwards, heading towards the Everfree Forest as Twilight gazed worriedly over her shoulder at the town, whispering: "Everything's changing..."

Rarity and Spike sat in her small kitchen, chairs pulled side-by-side so they could sit next to each other, mugs of cocoa steaming in front of them. Rarity had her eyes closed, the unicorn's head resting quietly against Spike's shoulder, and he was leaning forwards, staring down into his cup as if it could tell him all the answers to everything before he murmured: "All the ponies are going to tear each other apart, Rarity... and I care about all our friends, and Twilight is like a sister to me, but... I love you, and I don't want us caught in the middle of this. I can't... I can't choose sides in this. Especially not when all I really want, what I need... is you."

"As I do you, Spike... I feel the same way..." Rarity wrapped her forelegs silently around Spike's arm, closing her eyes tightly as she murmured: "But maybe we don't have to... we were all working together tonight, even if... after Luna left..."

Applejack shook her head with a grimace, striding slowly down the road with Rainbow Dash on one side of her and Big Mac the other before she muttered darkly: "I don't like it, I don't like any of this. Big Mac, you saw it for yourself... how can you still be on his side?"

"I ain't on anypony's side, little sister, what I'm sayin' is just to look at the facts. Fact is, things coulda been a whole lot worse." Big Mac replied softly, shaking his head slowly as he glanced towards Rainbow Dash, but the Pegasus dropped his eyes with a blush. For a moment, the red stallion studied this, looking almost disappointed before he continued softly: "He also got us out of there and stayed behind himself."

"And in the minute or so before I went back inside, he wrecked almost the entire bar." Rainbow muttered, shaking his head slowly. "Didn't you hear the roars? No wonder nopony came to help, any sane pony would've been hiding under their blankets."

Big Mac only shrugged, however, and Applejack sighed as she lowered her head and said quietly: "We've given it enough time, Big Mac. I know you try and see the best in everypony. I know you don't want to turn your back on friends and family, but... they sure as hell ain't family, and I don't think they're even our friends anymore. Rainbow saved Scrivener's life and he almost killed him as thanks."

The strong stallion only remained silent, however, looking calmly up ahead as Applejack and Rainbow Dash both looked at him, then shook their heads and instead gazed at one-another, the mare saying quietly: "We gotta do something about this. We gotta talk to Zecora, and we gotta talk to the others, too, set things right, let 'em know we ain't on Scrivener's side."

"I really don't like this whole 'sides' thing, AJ, I... I mean..." Rainbow Dash looked down, shaking his head and murmuring: "You know I love you, that I'm with you to the very end, and I know what I said, but... can't we wait?"

Applejack closed her eyes, halting in the middle of the road as Rainbow looked at her pleadingly and Big Mac gave her his own silent, questioning look... and finally, Applejack sighed and nodded moodily, saying hesitantly: "Only... only because for a little while there, we all got along tonight. 'Cause maybe I saw... I dunno, a flash of the old Luna when we was all just hanging out together, too. And because I wanna prove to all you lunkheads that I'm worried for a reason, this ain't just paranoia."

Both males nodded to her, Big Mac giving a small smile and Rainbow looking relieved in spite of his own fears, and Applejack sighed as she shook her head slowly, muttering: "Come on then, you two. Let's get back home. I could use a nightcap."

* * *

Scrivener Blooms sat quietly on top of the hollowed-out hill beside his home, looking quietly up into the night sky. Clouds rolled quietly past the moon, reflected in the eyes of the poet as he quietly scraped a claw back and forth through the grasses, then glanced to the side in surprise as Discombobulation calmly sat down beside him.

The Draconequus surveyed the night skies above thoughtfully as he laced his talon and fingers together, then he turned his eyes towards Scrivener and asked kindly: "Why so glum, chum?"

"Well, you know. Going on a rampage, sometimes you feel a little bad afterwards. At least, I do." Scrivener glanced mildly at the Draconequus, shrugging a bit. "It's like getting drunk. Great while you're getting there. Not so great a few hours later. And I'm somehow certain that the morning after is going to really suck."

Discombobulation nodded calmly, and then he smiled a bit and glanced up at the night sky overhead, saying softly: "Luna, let me tell you something my father told me. Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you. And so will I."

For a few moments, Scrivener only looked at the Draconequus... and then he smiled a little, saying quietly: "You don't have a father."

"Well, apparently neither did you. Hello bastard pot, my name is bastard kettle." Discombobulation quipped in return with a short bow, and this time Scrivener couldn't help but shake his head and laugh before the Draconequus glanced thoughtfully up at the stars overhead. "Honestly, Luna, the way you take everything so literally; it makes me think you're not really a writer at all, more like one of those obnoxious, snotty ponies paid to look down their long noses at everyone else's work. Of course, when you consider that it is in their job description to be a jerk, it's harder to stay mad at them, isn't it?"

"Not really. Especially because I know you're saying that to give yourself another excuse to be a jerk." Scrivener said mildly, and the Draconequus shrugged agreeably before Scrivener looked back up towards the ivory moon, gazing at the glowing, round disk in the sky before he murmured: "And I've always been a little... bitter, I suppose. And now... well..."

"We all change. Change isn't good or evil, Luna, it only is." Discombobulation shrugged a bit, looking up towards the night sky. "I am a chaos entity of Ginnungagap, thrown out of my home dimension by a last laugh of Discord. I have changed myself, have I not? Working with you harmony-loving ponies, part of your strange, strange, strange little family, and I consider myself a friend to you and consider you friends to me, even if you do not consider me a friend at all... but I would be surprised and deeply hurt if you did not, you know, so therefore I insist you reassure me of this fact or I shall be forced to cry so many tears I may drown us all in the puddle that forms."

Scrivener rolled his eyes, but he smiled and glanced amusedly over at the Draconequus. "You are a friend, to me, to Luna, to Twilight Sparkle, and even to our daughter. In my eyes, you're a better person than a lot of the ponies I've met these days... but maybe I'm also being a little hard on them. It's easy to forget that they've all just woken up, that... they have to go through the aftershocks of being brought back..."

"And easier still to remember how they treat you, yes, while at the same time forgetting the reason as to just why they have treated you so foully." Discombobulation added, raising a talon, and then he shook his head slowly and glanced back up towards the night sky thoughtfully. "Perhaps it's cruel of me, but I would dearly love to explore this country... see the different ponies, the different sights, experience the world at large. My strength is mostly recovered, and the journey itself would provide me all the sustenance I would require: there is a wealth of confusion and chaos in the air, you see, and an abundant abundance of energy."

Scrivener nodded slowly, glancing curiously at the Draconequus, but Bob only smiled over at him, shaking his head briefly. "No, no, not yet, not at all yet, as of yet, quite yet. I still want to spend a little time around here, while I watch with curiosity what is left to unravel in these parts... and of course, even once I am gone, should I ever be needed, all you have to do is call my name, and I'll be there. Yes, just call my name... and I'll be there."

"What about... whistling, snapping my claws, or knocking together my heels?" Scrivener Blooms asked mildly, and Discombobulation smiled thinly in return.

"Don't be an idiot, Luna Brynhild. Obviously those things will only work for Twilight Sparkle, and you aren't nearly as pretty as her." Discombobulation replied placidly, and Scrivener snorted in entertainment as he gave the Draconequus an amused look. "Not that I think she's pretty or anything; only that between you and her, I'm afraid the winner is quite clear."

"Yes, well, I'd never think myself quite as pretty as Twilight, don't worry." Scrivener replied dryly, and then he shook his head before returning his eyes back towards the constellations, murmuring: "I suppose I should probably head back inside, though. Luna won't be a mature adult forever."

"Aye, that is true, but if it were any different would I be half as loveable?" Luna's voice called kindly, and Scrivener glanced over his shoulder in surprise to see her striding towards him up the hill... and following in her wake, Twilight Sparkle and Scarlet Sage, all three smiling up at him. "Since thou art brooding, I figured I would come and join thee upon the... sad mound, or whatever it is thou art calling thy pity party spot."

"You're a pity party. Actually, I guess you kind of are leading a pity party up to me." Scrivener remarked, and Luna rolled her eyes with a grumble as she sat beside him and buried her face against his neck, the poet smiling before he gazed down as Scarlet Sage slipped around in front of him and hugged one of his front limbs tightly. "Not that I'm complaining."

"You always complain, Scrivy." Twilight Sparkle said softly, and the male laughed and shook his head as she sat down between him and Discombobulation, snuggling herself in between the two as the Draconequus glowered at her, then simply looked awkward when she dropped her head against his shoulder, murmuring: "You're a good guy, Bob."

"You're a gross pony." Discombobulation grumbled in response, and Scarlet Sage giggled quietly as Twilight only sighed a little. "Well, look at us here. We're a bunch of rejects all taped together from entirely different mediums. You have an Ellen Ripley meets Beatrix Kiddo, a Hermione Granger meets Lyra Belacqua, a Nite Owl meets Spawn, and an Annie meets Juliet. And then of course there's me, but unlike the rest of you I can't be confined to action movies, novels, comic books or plays: I am all of the above and none of them at the same time. I... am a webcomic."

The ponies merely looked blankly at the Draconequus as he smiled primly and nodded once to himself, and then Luna shook her head and muttered: "I forget some days why we rescued thee, Bob."

Discombobulation only laughed at this, however, and Twilight smiled in spite of herself before she said quietly, looking up towards the stars: "Maybe we all just _are_, and that's all we are. Even with everything that changes... maybe it's because we keep trying to define ourselves and each other and all the borders between us and them that makes us so... different."

Scrivener and Luna both glanced curiously towards the violet mare as Scarlet Sage snuggled herself closer against her father with a yawn, and then Discombobulation gave a quiet chuckle before he murmured: "And so a pony finally makes sense. Amazing how long it took, all things considered... you're all supposed to be smart, after all."

"Hey, that's a generalization. We're not all supposed to be smart." Scrivener Blooms replied mildly, tilting his head seriously towards the Draconequus, and Discombobulation shrugged a bit before the male smiled over at Twilight, saying softly: "It's a strangely-comforting thought all the same, though."

The violet pony blushed a little, and then Luna shifted a bit before she sat up and gazed affectionately down at Scarlet Sage, reaching a hoof out and stroking tenderly along the tired filly's back. "'Tis late, though, for all of us, and it has been a long day. We could all use some sleep, perhaps... and thou knows what that means, husband."

Scrivener made a face at her, but Luna met his eyes with a wink, and the two traded thoughts and images back and forth between them before the male sighed and grumbled under his breath as Discombobulation and Twilight both looked towards the two curiously. "Luna you're evil, just so we're clear. I mean. I guess I probably am too but you're... jerk-evil."

"Shut up, Scrivy." Luna said tenderly, leaning in and kissing his lips chastely, and the poet grumbled but then nodded, gently slipping his leg free of Scarlet Sage's grip as the filly yawned a bit and looked up curiously even as she blinked her eyes owlishly.

They watched as Scrivener strode carefully down the mound and towards the woods, and then he grumbled under his breath, feeling a little self-conscious as he began to transform, size rapidly increasing to full Tyrant Wyrm shape and might, arching his back as his expanding frame crushed several trees back and his tail snapped slowly through the air, silhouetted against the night sky for a moment as he rose his head and released a cloud of blue mist into the sky. Then he dropped forwards onto all fours, cracking his neck moodily as he looked down at the ponies and the Draconequus.

Scarlet Sage stared in awe as Twilight and Luna both smiled up at him, and Discombobulation whistled a bit before remarking mildly: "So, Godzilla, do you do any tricks?"

Scrivener only narrowed his eyes grouchily, and then he flopped loudly down beside the hill, knocking over several trees and crushing in the vegetation before Luna smiled over her shoulder at Twilight and Scarlet Sage, saying kindly as she began to walk down the hollowed-out mound: "Come, my family. We'll sleep in the embrace of our handsome monster. Believe me, 'tis no better way to rest."

"Wow, Luna, every time I think you can't be more awkward you... get more awkward." Twilight said finally, but Scarlet Sage was already trotting down the hill with a blush and an awkward smile, and the violet mare sighed a little before following as well, muttering: "Well, I guess it can't be that bad."

"Just think of the ocean." Discombobulation remarked mildly, then he snapped his fingers and vanished from the spot, reappearing on Scrivener's back, and the Tyrant Wyrm coiled his head around to glower at the Draconequus even as he flopped down and made himself comfortable, reclining on the back of the male's neck as he added kindly: "It's not as nice as my bachelor apartment, but much like a child I don't want to be left out of anything and assume that I was invited as well. Besides, it's not as if you don't have the room. I'll take the quiet upper floor of the condo. The noisy fillies can have the lower floor. No pillow fights."

Luna only snorted in amusement as she crawled into Scrivener's front limbs and rolled onto her back with a sigh of relief. She curled herself up against his body, then smiled slightly as she glanced towards Scarlet Sage, and the filly giggled as she was easily lifted by telekinesis and comfortably dropped against her mother's chest, the mare hugging her adopted daughter tightly before she winked over at Twilight as the violet pony halted embarrassedly in front of the Tyrant Wyrm. "Oh, enough. Come up here, Twilight Sparkle. There is no need for fear or shame."

Twilight blushed a bit, fidgeting for a moment before Scrivener leaned down and nuzzled along her side slowly, and the violet mare laughed despite herself, gazing up at him warmly and shaking her head slowly. "Alright, alright. Don't get pushy now." She paused, then looked up, meeting Scrivener's glowing eyes as she softened a bit, then murmured: "Thank you."

Scrivener only cocked his head, but then Twilight shook her own and crawled up into the cradle of Scrivener's front limbs, laying across from Luna with a smile as Scarlet Sage gazed over at the violet pony adoringly. Twilight shifted a little, curling herself closer against the male's strong, broad chest, and then she closed her eyes, feeling the warmth radiating through his frame, the strange texture of his thick scales, and the protective presence of both Luna and Scrivener as the male laid his head down and the starry-maned mare gazed across at her affectionately.

Scarlet Sage fell asleep with a few quiet murmurs not long after beneath the beauty of the stars, held safe as she was... and Twilight smiled softly, feeling Scrivener's even breaths through his chest, hearing the powerful beat of his heart as her own eyes grew heavy. Slowly, they closed, her dark mane spilling quietly past her features, her breathing slowing as she fell into deep and comfortable rest.

Even Discombobulation napped, resting comfortably where he was, lulled by the twinkling of the stars. And for Scrivener, providing sanctuary with a body that was built to destroy, it was like paradise as he closed his eyes and smiled, letting himself descend into dreams as well in the deep of night, beneath the radiance of the stars.

Luna stayed awake only a few minutes longer, cherishing the feeling of those around her being protected by her husband... and herself, safe in her lover's embrace. She smiled at him, then kissed their daughter's forehead before she closed her own eyes, ready to join him in slumber as she breathed softly in and out, murmuring: "Yes... this... this is right. This is what was meant to be... and I wish only to further pursue this course."

"It is glorious, isn't it?" asked a tender voice as Luna's eyes slipped closed... and when they opened again, she found herself standing across from Nightmare Moon, the enormous black equine smiling beneficently at her... but apart from their eyes and the slightly-greater size of her darker alter ego, they were now almost twins. Luna looked down at herself curiously as she realized this, but it was without fear as her black pearl swayed around her neck, and Nightmare Moon smiled lovingly again as she whispered: "Yes. Truly, we are becoming more and more like the other... but we still maintain our precious differences, do we not?"

"Aye, we do." Luna nodded with a smile, drawing her eyes admiringly over the metallic collar around Nightmare Moon's neck... the biggest difference between them. Then Luna flicked her mane, bringing her gaze back up to lock with the female's as she asked kindly: "How can I be of aid to thee? I owe thee much."

"You owe me little." Nightmare Moon replied with a quiet laugh, shaking her head slowly before she added softly: "I merely had a curiosity that perhaps you can answer for me... about Scrivener Blooms, of course, our beloved... there is no need to disturb his dreams, though. He dreams of beautiful things tonight, sister, and I shall not waste much of your time before allowing you to join him, worry not."

"Sister... strange. From thee, in the now, I like it: I know that in the past, though, I would have threatened thee for calling me such." Luna said thoughtfully, looking down before she nodded once, asking gently: "'Tis about the fact that we can do more to make him stronger, isn't it?"

"Intelligent and delightful Luna." Nightmare Moon said admiringly, and she stepped forwards, leaning up to kiss Luna's forehead gently, and the smaller mare closed her eyes with a blush and a laugh of her own. "Yes. He did well in the fight, and he is strong and tough... but without magic. We should give him magic. We should give him a horn."

"And we will, Nightmare Moon." Luna said softly, gazing at her alter ego and nodding firmly once, and the slitted eyes of the dark mare glowed in approbation. "But not quite yet... I must also research the rituals and methods through which this must be accomplished, and talk it over with my beloved. But I do not think he will object."

Nightmare Moon smiled lovingly, then she stepped forwards and embraced Luna, and the mare hugged her darker self tightly back as Nightmare Moon slowly smoothed down her ethereal locks, saying affectionately: "Then go, my sweet. Enjoy your time with our beloved husband. We will make him strong. We will make him unstoppable. And we will make everything we've ever wanted in this world ours."

And Luna smiled tenderly up at Nightmare Moon as she drew back before she nodded and turned, striding off into the darkness with her mind filled with eager anticipation and desire for making a future where they would have everything they ever wanted... and more.


	21. Star Crossed Lovers

Chapter Seventeen: Star-Crossed Lovers

~BlackRoseRaven

Twilight Sparkle awoke the next morning with a quiet yawn, blinking her eyes blearily... and then smiling a little as she realized where she was, curling herself closer against Scrivener's broad chest, still safe in his enormous limbs. Her eyes roved downwards curiously, looking along the Tyrant Wyrm and towards where Luna had been... but now she only saw Scarlet Sage, snuggled safely in the crook of one arm on top of a large claw.

Yet she thought she could hear Luna all the same... and when she rose her head a little and gazed into the woods – noting how all around Scrivener, the land had become a dark and yet not-unwelcoming mire of rich black soil and strange plant life – she saw the mare herself, talking quietly with a shadowy shape that was lurking beneath the shade of a tree. After only a few moments, however, it receded quickly into the woods, and Luna turned... then smiled softly, gazing towards them and calling gently: "Twilight my friend, come here. I have a question for thee."

Twilight yawned a little, then she carefully slipped her way out of Scrivener's front limbs before glancing up as the Tyrant Wyrm rose his head from where it had been laying, shaking it out briefly before he smiled down at her and leaned down, almost kissing the side of her face before he murmured softly: "Good morning, Twilight."

"I... had a dream about you two." Twilight said softly, glancing towards Scrivener, and she smiled as she reached up and silently touched the Tyrant Wyrm's muzzle, murmuring: "Maybe it has to do with your presence. Maybe it just has to do with the fact that... I was... we've..."

"Connected." Luna suggested gently, and Twilight smiled wider and nodded at this as the dark-coated winged unicorn approached, looking thoughtful. "But 'tis hard to say, of course. We will know more when lazy Scarlet Sage awakens. I am glad, though... the filly slept very comfortably. But how could one not?"

"For once, I agree." Discombobulation's voice called mildly, and the ponies glanced up as Scrivener smiled wryly, feeling the Draconequus striding casually along his long neck until the chimerical creature stepped up onto Scrivener's skull, looking down at them with his hands behind his back and a benevolent smile on his features. "Your husband makes an appreciable leather couch. It makes me think I should furnish my apartment with one."

Twilight shook her head at this, looking amused despite herself as she said mildly: "You have an aquarium, not an apartment, Discombobulation. If you were really interested in getting a more-permanent place to stay in Ponyville, though, I'd be glad to help you..."

Discombobulation snorted at this, however, waving his talon distastefully. "It's a portable apartment, Twilight Sparkle. Why would I want to give up a cheap, easily-maintained, tax-exempt home for a too-small box surrounded by annoying, obnoxious ponies with no volume control?"

The purple mare sighed and shook her head, and then she glanced up at Luna as the winged unicorn laughed before leaning forwards, asking curiously: "What would you say to the idea of giving my husband the ability to use magic? He is certainly already a force to be reckoned with... but if he had a horn, the possibilities are almost endless."

Twilight frowned slightly at this, cocking her head curiously as Discombobulation looked moodily down before raising a talon. "One of those crime shows had an episode about this, you know, during its first season, too. Kidney-theft is supposed to be an urban legend, and while the kidney is more necessary than the horn, I have to say that if you took a unicorn's horn away after a life lived with it, the rest of their life would be bitter, short, and brutal."

"I don't think she's saying we should go out and steal a horn." Twilight said flatly, glancing up at the Draconequus, and in response he made a snipping motion with two fingers in response and clicked his teeth together loudly. "You're just trying to cause trouble. What are you thinking, Luna?"

"Well, thou art taking this far better than I expected. Here I thought I would be lectured, recriminated, or we'd get the boring old 'Scrivy is just fine the way he is' speech." Luna said thoughtfully, glancing towards the Tyrant Wyrm, and Scrivener grunted as he nodded in agreement.

Twilight only looked flatly from one to the other, however, and Luna smiled wryly and held up a hoof, shaking her head. "Very well. Perhaps thou will lecture me then, after I note that the horn must come from a living pony, who already has some talent in magic. And it will work better if given willingly, instead of taken by force."

"See, now you're trying to get me to lecture you." Twilight said dryly, and she hesitated a bit as she looked slowly back and forth between the two before frowning slightly, murmuring: "Wait. You're serious... and I don't mean just about the first part, I mean about the last part, too, and what that implies."

Luna only nodded in response, even as Scrivener rumbled and shifted a bit... and Discombobulation grimaced on top of Scrivener's head, the Draconequus saying quietly as he crossed his arms: "You tread a slippery slope, my friends. Especially you, Twilight Sparkle... because you stand so high without even realizing how far you have to fall."

Scrivener grumbled a bit, eyes glancing up, and then he flicked his head firmly upwards, sending the Draconequus flying. The chimerical creature bounced down the back of Scrivener's thick neck, and Luna rolled her eyes before looking back at Twilight as the purple mare grimaced a bit, seeming apprehensive. "Oh, worry not, Twilight. The creature is simply being... precocious."

The Tyrant Wyrm grunted in response, and Twilight nodded slowly after a moment before she glanced awkwardly up and said quietly: "But if it won't even work right if you... you had to take the horn from a pony, I really think you shouldn't. There must be other ways... and if you... you really needed a volunteer, you really wanted this... you can have mine."

Luna and Scrivener both looked in surprise at the winged unicorn, but Twilight only smiled a little, shaking her head slowly and saying softly: "I'd do anything to see my friends happy. I know how strong I am, but... this world has you and Celestia, and Celestia is so much... better than she was in the past, so much more loving and compassionate and... good. I have a lot more respect for her these days and... well..."

She fell silent, and Scrivener and Luna traded looks before the poet drew quietly back as Scarlet Sage stirred and yawned quietly, and Luna met Twilight's eyes, saying softly: "Thy offer is generous and noble, and also a little stupid, Twilight Sparkle. Thou can do much good with thy horn... thou art strong, stronger perhaps than even myself and my husband, stronger even maybe than Celestia... all thou lacks still is confidence in that, and in thyself."

Twilight shifted awkwardly, smiling a little, and then she blushed when Luna leaned in and kissed her cheek quietly. "We shall speak more of this, though. I shall share all my secrets with thee, Twilight Sparkle, although I must admit, my husband and I are... growing perhaps a little too fond and overprotective of thee."

The dark-coated winged unicorn smiled slightly, and the violet mare only laughed a little in response, blushing and fidgeting a bit before she turned around at the sound of a faint rumble. Her eyes settled on the sight of Scarlet Sage first, staring adoringly up at her father... and then they roved to Scrivener as the male's body glowed and he shrank slowly down, steam hissing quietly up from his frame as Discombobulation leapt down off the shrinking being.

A moment later, Scrivener arched his back with a grunt, once more down to his half-pony, half-Wyrm form.. before he wheezed and fell over when Scarlet Sage ran forwards and leapt up to tackle him, knocking him flat with a grunt before she nestled tightly against him as she embraced him firmly for a moment. "I had the strangest dreams, Daddy."

"As long as they weren't like your mother's dreams." Scrivener said gently, and Luna blew a loud raspberry at him as Twilight laughed and shook her head, Discombobulation giving a snort of amusement. Then the poet stood, easily hefting Scarlet Sage in one strong claw before he asked kindly: "How would you like to visit Apple Bloom? Or maybe we can ask her to come out here?"

"I'd really like that. As long as we get to spend some time together too. But I wanna tell you about my dream." Scarlet replied warmly, squeezing her father around the neck before she wormed herself out of his grip to drop back to the ground, looking lovingly over them all before she huffed when Discombobulation turned and began to walk away. "Hey, I listened to your stories last night!"

"Yes, but I usually prefer the sound of my own voice to the sound of others. I can always be sure mine has a measure of intelligence in it; as to everyone else, they always seem rather lacking." Discombobulation replied kindly as he polished his claws against his chest, and he ignored the glares he received before he added mildly: "Besides, someone has to be responsible and see what's going on in Ponyville. Even more importantly, someone has to go and harass Pinkamena. It won't be long before she's a full-blooded demon at this rate, after all."

He gave a knowing look to Luna and Scrivener, but Scrivy only looked flatly back and Luna rolled her eyes, grumbling: "Very well, then, creature, go and have thy fun. But please exercise the slightest bit of caution: I do not wish for the ponies to loathe us any more than they already do. 'Twill already be difficult enough regaining their trust."

Scrivener grimaced a bit as Twilight and Scarlet Sage both looked towards him softly, and Discombobulation gave a wry smile before he simply bowed to the two, saying kindly: "Well, I'm not afraid of chaos and I'm happy talking to strangers. I really love not knowing where I'm going."

With that, he turned and then clapped his hands together twice before vanishing, and Scrivener shook his head as he muttered: "Now there's a power I'll never have. The ability to be social."

"'Tis unnecessary." Luna grumbled, and Twilight gave the mare an amused look before the starry-maned female sighed and looked down at Scarlet Sage, asking gently: "Would thou like to tell thy story now, or shall we leave the mire, head inside, and put on breakfast first?"

Scarlet Sage smiled at this, then glanced down at the dark soil beneath their hooves, testing it gently as she said quietly: "It isn't as soft as it looks. But let's head inside, then. Can I have some muffins and jam?"

"Of course, child." Luna smiled down at their daughter, nodding as the two fell in step as they headed towards the cottage, and Scrivener followed after a moment with Twilight. The purple pony quietly bumped against him, and he nudged her back, then winked at her as he flicked his long tail lightly against her flank, making her twitch and then blush and glare a little at him as Luna grinned over her shoulder. "Don't make me separate thee, now."

Thankfully, the mire hadn't spread very far through their yard: a little of it had rolled its way up the mound, and tendrils of the dark infection had spilled here and there through the grasses, but otherwise most of it was still around where Scrivener had laid himself down to rest in the forest. Twilight hesitated as she glanced over her shoulder at this, but Scrivener only shook his head, saying softly: "Don't worry about it. Sooner or later my presence was going to corrupt things to one extent or another here anyway, after all."

"Corrupt..." Twilight murmured softly, and Scrivener cocked his head curiously, but she only shook her head and smiled, following Luna and Scarlet Sage inside. The breakfast that followed was eaten in comfortable silence, muffins and scones, topped with jam, and milk for Scarlet Sage while the others had coffee.

Then Scarlet Sage looked up as the four rested comfortably on the bedding in front of the fireplace in the den, smiling at her parents as they curled together, Twilight Sparkle sitting beside the filly and gently rubbing along her back before she said softly: "I dreamed of a great black castle... it was so high, with towers that reached right up to the stars. And I dreamed that it was our home... all of our home, I mean. Even the others were there... Pinkamena, and Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy, and Apple Bloom... all of them. Everypony was happy. There were demons and dark things everywhere but they were happy, too... they were helping us. And you and mom were in a great, vast field, and Twilight and Aunt Celestia were both with you... but you were... you know, big, and mom, you had this... silvery collar on, and Twilight, you were..."

She frowned a little, looking down as Twilight cocked her head curiously before she shook it slowly. "I dunno how to describe it. But you were really different... except you were really happy, too. And Dad, oh, yeah! You had a horn on your head, too... not I mean, not like your other horns, but a unicorn kind of horn, except it was huge because you were huge so... you know."

Scarlet Sage blushed a little as she looked up and nodded quickly, and Luna smiled softly, reaching forwards and stroking the filly's cheek quietly. "Perhaps because of thy powers thou saw a glimpse of the future... I would like to think so, anyway. Did thou see thyself, Scarlet Sage?"

"No, but... I knew I had a room in a tower. And it all filled me with a sense of being home, even though it was so strange and deep and dark." Scarlet Sage replied, nodding again as she smiled up at them. "I liked it, I did. I didn't find it scary at all... I knew that everyone there understood each other, and was happy. The same blood flowed in all of us."

The others nodded slowly, and Twilight Sparkle smiled a bit over at Scrivener, saying softly: "Not corruption. Evolution... becoming something more than we already are. Maybe that's what it truly is..."

Scrivener looked curiously at the violet mare... and then Luna shook her head slowly and interrupted gently, as Scarlet Sage looked up with interest: "Aye, but such things are not for us to guess at, for it shall reveal its true nature in time. But thou hast my thanks, daughter, for sharing with us thy dream... 'twas beautiful. 'Twas everything that I myself hope for in the future. Well... that, and that our family will be blessed with a child, a younger sibling for thee, Scarlet."

Luna smiled softly as she reached up and touched her own stomach quietly, then she shook her head and murmured as Scarlet Sage and Twilight both gazed towards her: "But for now, it is better we work on settling Equestria before we attend to such a thing. 'Twould be folly to bring a child into a nation strangled by strife, would it not? We must first ensure that the ruling network is back in place and that the ponies have been settled and tended to as much as possible."

The others both nodded, and then Scarlet Sage looked up and said softly: "But you're great parents, you and Dad... and... I wouldn't mind having a little brother or sister, honest. Apple Bloom is always talking about how great it is..."

"And speaking of Apple Bloom, how about we send that letter to Applejack? We shall invite her to our home... we shall invite the whole of the Apple family, in fact." Luna nodded firmly once, and Twilight looked up hesitantly as Scrivener Blooms also gave the oddly-optimistic dark-coated mare a flat look. "Oh, bah on thee both. I am attempting to make nice."

"I think it'd be good." Scarlet Sage said softly, and Scrivener smiled a little, visibly relenting as Twilight Sparkle nodded hesitantly, which made the filly brighten as Luna grinned widely, then watched as the filly pranced down the hall towards her parents' room. "I'm gonna borrow some of your art stuff, mom!"

"Go right ahead." Luna said softly, even though Scarlet Sage was already gone, and then she laughed quietly and shook her head slowly murmuring quietly: "You see, my friends, my special ones... aye, the withdrawal from Ponyville last night was strategic, but this... this is not strategy. This is me, attempting to be the mother whom I wish to be, to a daughter I think oft deserves better than us fumbling excuses for parents, right Scrivy? This is me, trying to extend a hoof to the ponies I... I understand well are not fond of me or my husband, may even now fear us, for reasons I cannot entirely dismiss."

She glanced towards Twilight, smiling a little and asking quietly: "Will thou write the letter for us? It may come across better penned by thee than by myself or my husband. I... if Scarlet Sage does care for Apple Bloom, I dare not interfere, dare not even joke until it comes out in the open by my filly's choice. My husband and I may be evil, but only monsters assault the first love of any child, whoever or whatever it may be."

Twilight smiled in return, blushing a bit as she nodded slowly and murmured: "Then... I will. So she really... cares for her, huh?" She stopped, then glanced down the hall and smiled a little wider as Scarlet Sage bustled out, a sketchbook and some art supplies tucked under one wing, the Pegasus looking absolutely thrilled as she bounced back towards them. "Okay. I think I know what to say."

Twilight only took a few minutes to write the letter, keeping it short and simple before she tossed it to Luna, who caught it with telekinesis and glanced over it, then rolled up the parchment with a grunt before flicking her horn, and it burst into blue flames that quickly vanished from sight.

Within a few minutes, they received a reply on paper that was a little crisped: out at Sweet Apple Acres they had a letter-sending device, but apparently Applejack had sent the letter to Spike first. The dragon, however, had then forwarded the letter with his own enchanted breath, sending it onwards to Twilight. Luna, of course, had snatched the letter out of the air in front of the violet pony to quickly read the reply, then she nodded firmly and declared: "Scrivener Blooms, don thy frilly apron and take to the kitchen! We shall have company after lunch and for dinner, and I wish for them to be impressed!"

"I hate you." Scrivener grumbled even as Scarlet Sage looked up brightly... and for the next hour, Scrivener spent his time between setting up for dinner and cleaning around the house, while Luna and Twilight both worked outside to mend the corrupted earth. Scarlet Sage, meanwhile, happily bounced around, helping where she could but mostly working on a picture for Apple Bloom... a cute little project that kept her busy and made the adults smile between one-another knowingly.

Applejack and Big Mac showed up with Apple Bloom not long after noon: the path through the forest had been clearly marked for them, they both noted, and Luna had just smiled and carefully slid past the subject. Instead, the dark-coated winged unicorn had offered them lunch, and the siblings had gladly accepted while Apple Bloom had instead bounced off with Scarlet Sage.

They ate on the rear patio, Applejack looking thoughtfully out at the small reflecting pool in their backyard, Scrivener serving a few simple sandwiches and cola. Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage had run off into the woods, but none of the ponies were worried as Twilight smiled awkwardly over at the two, before Applejack turned her eyes towards Luna and Scrivener and said quietly: "Ponyville's in a bit of a tizzy right now. Admittedly I didn't know if I should bring my little sister out here but... I appreciate you going through all this trouble for us. Scoot and Sweetie are going to wonder why Apple Bloom ain't in school, though."

"Nah. Doubt a lot of foals are in class today." Big Mac said softly, and he gave a small but honest smile as he looked up with a slight nod as Luna cocked her head curiously. "Too much adjustment goin' on, still. And every time something happens in Ponyville, well... parents don't like it when the foals are out of sight. 'Til things are back up and running as they once were, I think it's better the foals concentrate on feeling happy rather than book-learnin', anyway."

"School's important too." Twilight began, looking up, but when all four of the others only gave her an amused look, she grumbled and crossed her forelegs, saying finally: "Alright, alright. I know... I learned myself... there's a lot of things even more important than what books and classes can teach you. At least in this kind of world..."

"And no better world to live in there is." Luna said firmly, and Twilight smiled despite herself as Big Mac sipped at his cola and Scrivener Blooms laughed a little and shook his head slowly, giving the dark-coated winged unicorn an entertained look.

For a few moments, there was quiet between the five, as they sipped their drinks and nibbled at their food... and then finally, Applejack looked up and said awkwardly: "Listen, I really wanna... clear the air here, if I could, and be honest with you three. I know... Twilight, I ain't been all that kind to you. And Luna and Scrivener, I keep sayin' I'm gonna give you a chance, then turnin' on you like a badly-trained dog. I keep saying I'm worried about you two, but then I keep acting more like it ain't worry, but fear and disrespect.

"Big Mac and I talked about it a lot on the way here, and especially... 'cause of Apple Bloom and your good little girl Scarlet Sage, I don't want to jeopardize things between us. You were good friends... y'are good friends. And when I stop and remember all those times we shared as the Starlit Knights and before, when I remember how you risked your life and Scrivener's to save Fluttershy, how you always put yourself into danger first to keep the rest of us safe, I feel downright ashamed of myself... but I gotta be honest." Applejack shook her head slowly, looking steadily across at Luna and Scrivener. "You guys... scare me more than a little. And I don't agree with what you've been doing... it seems... dangerous. It seems like a slippery slope, leadin' way down into the darkness."

Scrivener smiled a bit as he glanced at Luna, who nodded slowly as she gazed across at Applejack with a small smile of her own, making the goldenrod mare frown slightly. "Believe me, Applejack, I know... and as always, thy honesty... 'tis admired and appreciated, more than I can say. I know that the path my husband and I tread is a dangerous one, and I do not expect all ponies to understand. Nor do I ask for thy trust... all I ask is that thou examines my results, not my methods. Aye, I will be doing unpleasant things in the near future, and some of them will be selfish... I will be using dark, old magic to further move my plans forwards and I shall stand in allegiance with things not of this world nor any other. But I do not mind what this will make others think of me... so long as all of thee are kept safe."

Applejack nodded slowly, looking hesitant as Big Mac reached up and rubbed her shoulder gently with a hoof, before she quietly asked: "Well, what sort of plans you got goin' on for the future? Maybe I'd feel better knowing a little about things."

Luna smiled and nodded back, all too glad to answer... and as the adults talked, Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom circled through the front yard, running up to the top of the mound, laughing and bumping against one-another before they both fell over and rolled onto their backs, smiling up at the sky overhead and watching the clouds roll by before Apple Bloom reached out and nudged the Pegasus filly firmly, saying amiably: "You ain't nearly as fast as Scoot or nothing, but you do alright. You know, one day I'm gonna be the best athlete in Ponyville and all... just like my uncle and my big sister."

Scarlet Sage laughed and smiled at this, gazing at her warmly. "I know you are, Apple Bloom. You're already real strong, after all... when you grow up, though, what do you wanna do with your life?"

Apple Bloom shrugged a bit, then glanced down at her cutie mark of white, blossomed flowers, shifting a bit as she murmured softly: "Well... I got this after I realized just how good I was at... you know, fixing and designing things. Especially stuff for all around the farm, but... any kind of stuff, really. I guess it's going to be something to do with that."

"Yeah, but... Mom always says that what you put your mind to, you can do. Our emblems show our special talent, but that doesn't mean it's our only talent, or that we gotta be stuck doing that one thing for all our lives." Scarlet Sage replied earnestly, nodding a bit as she looked down and rubbed quietly at the black-edged mirror on her own flank. "I mean... if it was, that means I'd just be... you know..."

"It means you'd be the most special Pegasus in all of Equestria, 'cause I don't know any other not-unicorns that can do magic." Apple Bloom said firmly, rolling onto her side to face towards Scarlet Sage, and the Pegasus filly blushed as she rolled to face the other girl, their hooves quietly touching as crimson eyes gazed affectionately into warm amber-orange. "But then what do you wanna be, Scarlet Sage?"

The Pegasus filly looked down thoughtfully, and then she smiled a bit, glancing up and saying quietly: "I wanna help other ponies, I think. And if I gotta use my powers I wanna use them to fix people, not to hurt 'em."

Apple Bloom nodded slowly, then she sat up and smiled at the other filly, nodding once before she said softly: "Best thing in the world's helping other ponies, right? 'Specially the ponies you care about. Big sister and big brother were talking a lot about that kinda stuff on the way out here, I knew they was worried and all... but they seemed to be getting along, and they seemed happy once we were out here. I was real glad, Scarlet Sage, 'cause... you know... I really like spending time with you."

She fidgeted a bit, and Scarlet Sage blushed as she sat up, looking ardently back at the filly as she said softly: "Remember when you saved me from those bullies?"

"Oh shucks, ain't nothing." Apple Bloom smiled warmly, brightening all the same as she nodded. "Was years ago, anyway... you still remember that?"

"Of course I do." Scarlet Sage smiled back, nodding a few times. "I was the new filly in town, living out with Fluttershy, and it was before we even really knew each other. But when those colts were picking on me you came in and stopped 'em. Then your friends showed up... and when you saw I didn't have my cutie mark yet, you all kind of took me in. It really meant so much to me, Apple Bloom... it really does mean so much to me even now. I know I can always count on you. I know... we'll always be friends."

Apple Bloom smiled wider at this, nodding a few times... and then she leaned forwards, saying suddenly: "Then let's make a promise. To always be there for each other... and uh... wait, I know."

The earth pony filly ran quickly down the side of the hill, Scarlet Sage cocking her head curiously and watching as Apple Bloom headed down to the piles of dark soil and other mire debris beneath the canopy of the trees, and then a moment later the filly came back with a piece of shale. She spat this out between them, and the Pegasus looked down at this with surprise before Apple Bloom said firmly: "Let's make a blood vow."

"Whoa, hey, Apple Bloom, my... my powers..." Scarlet Sage began nervously, holding up her hooves and fluttering her wings apprehensively. "Even the smell of blood... even being close to somepony for too long, and things can go... weird. I... I'm scared of..."

"Well I ain't afraid. 'Cause I know you'd never hurt me. 'Cause I trust you, Scarlet Sage." Apple Bloom replied quietly, smiling a little across at the filly before she picked up the sharp piece of shale, then winced as she drew a quick cut across her forelimb before tossing the sharp, thin stone to Scarlet Sage. The Pegasus filly caught it, hugging it against her chest and looking quietly down at the cut on the earth pony's limb... and Apple Bloom met Scarlet Sage's eyes, saying softly: "I ain't afraid of you. You're my friend. My best friend."

Scarlet Sage blushed deeply at this, reddening almost as much as her eyes... and then she swallowed thickly before cutting her own forelimb open with a wince. For a moment, she looked down at this, studying the way the blood dribbled from the thin wound... and then she took a slow breath before extending her forelimb out.

Apple Bloom held her own out, the cuts lining up almost perfectly before they pressed them together, hooves grasping one-another's arms and holding them in place... and then both filly's winced as Scarlet Sage's eyes flashed, gritting their teeth and bowing their heads forwards in surprise as a feeling of intense heat raced up their limbs and into their bodies. For a moment, they could feel one-another's heartbeat, Apple Bloom gasping and Scarlet Sage whimpering through grit teeth even as her eyes glowed, both fillies shivering before the Pegasus arched her back as thoughts, emotions, intangible knowledge flowed into her mind, her eyes flaring with red light as she whispered: "I see you..."

"S-Scarlet Sage..." Apple Bloom trembled as she dropped her head forwards, gasping, tears leaking from her eyes... and yet she could feel thoughts spinning through her mind she realized weren't her own, warmth, affection, kindness... and as she felt their limbs beginning to loosen, she brought her other foreleg up, almost hugging Scarlet's limb against her own as she curled forwards a bit, clenching her eyes tighter shut. "I ain't made my promise yet..."

"You promised me everything already... and I promise you all the same." Scarlet Sage murmured as she dropped her own head forwards, her eyes glowing sightlessly... but in her mind, she could see Apple Bloom, for that moment of connection she understood everything about the filly, every last detail-

Apple Bloom looked up in surprise as a set of strong hooves seized her and yanked her backwards, tearing her away from Scarlet Sage as the Pegasus filly was knocked sprawling on her back, gasping stupidly as she shivered on the ground, and Apple Bloom looked blearily up to see Applejack leaning over her with a curse, the earth pony gritting her teeth and shaking her little sister firmly by the shoulders as she asked worriedly: "Oh god, little sister, are you okay? Answer me, Apple Bloom!"

"Scarlet Sage!" Luna ran up the hill, followed closely by Scrivener as the Pegasus filly felt herself being gently helped to sit up by another set of hooves, and as she blinked slowly and the red light faded from her eyes, she looked foolishly up and wondered for a moment if her mind was still being overtaken by her Blood Seer powers. But when Luna leaned into her vision a moment later, she smiled weakly as she realized it was Big Mac supporting her gently, as the winged unicorn hurriedly checked her daughter over and murmured: "Oh, foolish little filly, what were thou doing? Look at thee! Thou art exhausted and hurt!"

"She's hurt, look at my little sister!" Applejack snapped, glaring over her shoulder as Apple Bloom blinked dumbly, shaking her head out and shivering once: she was covered in sweat, breathing a little hard... but strangely, the wound on her foreleg had healed, even as Applejack rounded towards Twilight as she stepped forwards: "Oh no, we don't need any more help from you, thanks."

"Applejack..." Twilight murmured, rearing back slightly and looking hurt, and then she shook her head and said quietly: "Listen, let's bring the fillies inside and-"

"I wanna know what the hell went on here, first... what did Scarlet Sage do to her? Why the hell did Apple Bloom look like she was trying to yank away, what kinda... grip did your filly have on her?" Applejack asked sharply, and Big Mac grimaced a bit, looking up as Luna's eyes flashed and she looked icily towards the earth pony. "Yeah, well, you explain it then, Luna, 'cause from what I saw-"

"I asked her to, I made her!" Apple Bloom cried, sitting suddenly up, and then she half-staggered away from Applejack to sprawl against Scarlet Sage, hugging the filly tightly around the body and falling against her as Applejack looked shocked, Twilight staring towards the fillies; even Big Mac looked surprised, as Luna frowned deeply as Scrivener reached up and gently grasped his wife's shoulder. "It ain't her fault... it's mine. Don't blame her..."

Scarlet Sage only shook her head slowly, though, sitting up as Big Mac helped her by one shoulder, and then the Pegasus filly hugged Apple Bloom and murmured: "No, I knew better, but... I did anyway. I didn't hurt you, did I, Apple Bloom? I was scared I hurt you..."

"You'd never hurt me. I know that, you know better than that." Apple Bloom replied quietly, laughing a little as she looked up, then gazed over her shoulder at Applejack, shaking her head with a tremble. "Just don't blame her, please, big sister..."

Applejack sighed softly, deflating visibly as she looked silently towards the group... and then she both winced and scowled at the small smile on Luna's face before the earth pony said moodily: "We should go."

"Apple Bloom is in no fit shape to travel. Let us bring the fillies inside... we can save our scolding and reprimands for later." Luna said calmly, glancing towards Scrivener, and he nodded. Big Mac lifted Scarlet Sage and carefully put her on his shoulders as Scrivener lifted Apple Bloom to carry her across his own broad back, and Applejack gave a visible grimace at this as the two males carried the children towards the cottage.

Luna and Twilight began to turn as well, and then Applejack asked shortly: "Luna, can I have a word?" She paused as Twilight looked up, and then settled a flat, dark look on the violet mare. "Privately. Without anypony trying to referee for a change."

Twilight winced at this, opening her mouth, and then Luna glanced towards her and said calmly: "Do not worry, my friend... 'twill only be a conversation. A short conversation, I expect."

The violet mare winced at this, but then nodded slowly as she carefully turned to head back towards the cottage, leaving Applejack and Luna standing silently on top of the storage mound together. For a few moments, then only looked at one-another, and then Applejack shook her head quickly before she glared out from beneath the brim of her cowboy hat at the winged unicorn, saying quietly: "This is exactly what I was getting at before. Doing whatever pleases you, encouraging all this kinda nonsense... what the hell is wrong with you, Luna? This ain't right. This ain't good. Heaping blame on my little sister for your adopted daughter's powers, like she ain't got things hard enough as it is."

Luna frowned at this, leaning forwards and saying moodily: "Only because certain ponies insist upon making it so difficult, treating her more like she has a disease than a gift. A gift that can be used for good or evil, like all talents... furthermore, what harm was done? They are tired but the fillies did a stupid thing because they care for one another. I have done many stupid things for those I care for, and I should not need to remind thee that thou hast also had thine own share of idiotic ventures."

Applejack gritted her teeth, glaring challengingly at Luna, but the winged unicorn only shook her head and said quietly: "And 'tis in the past, so what of it? I have more respect for those who make mistakes for the right reasons and are forced to make the long, hard climb back up that dark tunnel than I do for those who faultless fly through life without risk or danger or knowing how difficult it is to... redeem one's self. Not merely in the eyes of others, but in the eyes of one's own self. Perhaps, Applejack, thou art not simply fearful for what I am becoming, of my methods and my darkness. Perhaps thou art envious that whilst I can embrace myself, thou still cannot."

With that, Luna turned and strode down the hill, flicking her mane as Applejack cursed under her breath, striding after her and calling sharply: "We ain't done yet-"

"Yes, we are." Luna said coldly, halting but not looking back as her mane and tail sparked with electricity, twisting like a serpent. Her eyes almost glowed as they flicked back over her shoulder, and Applejack winced a bit, staggering to a halt as she felt the cold forcefulness emanating from the winged unicorn. "We can be friends, or we can be enemies, Applejack, and I would rather not lose a friend in thee. Thou art strong and noble and generous, a heroine to much of Ponyville, whom they turn to in times of need. But when that meets thy hardheaded nature and pride... it can make thee unpleasant."

Applejack snorted at this, shaking her head slowly before she said quietly: "I ain't the only one here who's unpleasant, Luna. You get the idea in your head you're right about something, and you don't let it go until you've forced it down our throats. Do you think you're in power or something here? Do you think you got some right to boss us around, build this nation for us, and live by your own damn rules while making everypony else follow your own laws? Why the hell are you so eager to excuse everything bad you and your friends do while at the same time saying again and again how you're trying to 'help' us, when all I've seen is a lot of scared ponies and you playing around in your damn sandbox."

Slowly, Luna turned around, her mane sparking and eyes glowing as Applejack stepped forwards, shivering once before she straightened and said quietly: "Maybe every other pony is scared to say it, but I ain't. I won't be, not anymore, and I'm saying this because goddammit, I don't wanna be your enemy, either, and I don't wanna see you turn into all that stuff you say you always fought against. If you really wanna help, why have you left the nation to fend for itself without leaders or any kind of government? Why have you sat around, instead of finding out more about those supposedly-hurt ponies? Why the hell are you spending your time hiding from your problems and playing with your shadow-puppets and screwing with Twilight's head?"

Luna began to step forwards, her mane swirling behind her like fire, her eyes glowing as she gritted her sharp teeth, and Applejack swallowed even as she glared back, holding her ground... before a voice interrupted quickly and sharply: "Enough."

Both ponies glanced to the side as Celestia approached from the forest, a frown on her face and a saddlebag hanging on one side of her body as she looked back and forth between the two before shaking her head slowly, and Luna grumbled under her breath before the ivory winged unicorn glanced at Applejack, saying quietly: "Please go inside, Applejack. I think we all need time to think and set things straight. But let me say that this is partly my own fault... I was the one who refused to take the throne again immediately, after all. But I have already announced that I will be resuming my old office, and that I have selected thirteen candidates on a grand council to rule different territories of Equestria in order to better divide up the work. It was part of my business last night, as I recall we had spoken of it before, sister."

Luna looked up with surprise, but then nodded slowly... but Applejack only shook her head with a sigh before turning towards the woods, looking over her shoulder with contempt in her eyes. "I never thought I'd see the day... but Celestia, all it sounds like is you're kowtowing to your little sister too, like every other pony. I think I'm going to head back to the farm. Maybe Big Mac can give you another chance, Luna, but... I've had it."

The dark-coated winged unicorn glared furiously at the earth pony, beginning to open her mouth... but Celestia quickly rose a hoof and shook her head shortly, and Luna muttered under her breath instead before she said disgustedly, as Applejack vanished into the forest: "Let me send a demon after her. Not a big one. Just enough to break one of her precious legs."

"Sister, please." Celestia said tiredly, looking pleadingly down at Luna, and the younger sibling muttered and dropped her head before she simply flopped to the ground, and Celestia sighed a bit, but sat down in front of her and asked quietly: "What happened? The last time Applejack was so upset was after... she lost Rainbow Dash."

"Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom shared blood. Probably a childish blood pact, made real by Scarlet Sage's powers." Luna muttered, covering her face with her hooves, and Celestia stared in shock down at her sister before the dark-coated equine rose one of her hooves away from her eye, adding grouchily: "What? One has a crush upon the other. Or 'tis puppy love. Or perhaps true love, oh, I do not know and do not care."

With that, Luna covered her face with her hooves again, her starry locks settling slowly over her body like a blanket, and Celestia sighed a little before she leaned down and asked quietly: "Would you like me to save the lecture for later, Luna?"

"Yes please." Luna said moodily, and Celestia nodded and sat back up, gazing down at her sister compassionately. "I am evil, am I not? Why do I still feel bad when I lose a friend?"

Inside, Scrivener could feel Luna's pain as he worked quietly in the kitchen, Big Mac lounging out of the way with a cola in his hooves. The two ponies had shared a much-calmer conversation about what had happened, as Twilight tended to the fillies in the living room... fillies that were now curled a little together under a blanket, the violet mare smiling at their dozing state as she sat beside them.

Scrivener carefully poured several mugs of tea, then he glanced towards Big Mac as he said quietly: "Applejack's gone, by the way. She seemed real pissed off."

"Yup." Big Mac nodded slowly, sipping at his cola before he shook his head and said quietly: "Ain't entirely her fault. You know that, right?"

"I... guess I kind of do. My emotions are mixed up with Luna's right now, though... and Luna's both upset and angry right now." Scrivener said quietly, sliding the mugs onto a tray before he ducked down to dig through the cupboards, muttering: "Besides, aren't they supposed to be the rational ones and we're supposed to be slugging it out?"

Big Mac snorted in amusement at this, shaking his head as Twilight called mildly from the den room: "Scrivener, you don't know anything about mares, do you?"

"Look at who I live with." Scrivener replied dryly, and Twilight mumbled in agreement as Big Mac grunted. Then the poet rose back up with a jar in his claws, opening this and tossing several handfuls of candy out onto the tray: it was only one of several stashes Luna kept throughout the cottage. "Anyway, what's most important is making sure the fillies are okay. We can yell at everypony else later."

"Yup." Big Mac nodded in agreement as Scrivener picked up the tray and headed towards the den, the crimson stallion following calmly. As the poet sat the mugs carefully down on the floor in front of the bedding, the red earth pony sat down by Twilight and smiled at her, nodding briefly to the winged unicorn before he gazed quietly over Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage.

Soon, however, Apple Bloom stirred, shaking her head and sitting up, and she smiled a little as she saw Scarlet Sage first before her eyes roved upwards... and it turned to a blush as she saw the adults, shaking her head quickly. Before she could speak, however, Scrivener said softly: "I made some tea for you and Scarlet, and got you some candy. You'll feel better after you eat a little. The sugar will help."

"Thanks, Scrivener." Apple Bloom said softly, sitting up and gazing quietly over the three, and then she shook her head and asked quietly, glancing towards Big Mac: "Where's sis?"

"She went back to the farm." Big Mac said gently, and Apple Bloom lowered her eyes, shrinking a bit before the earth pony soothed softly: "Don't you worry 'bout that now."

Apple Bloom nodded hesitantly... then glanced down as Scarlet Sage stirred, her eyes fluttering open before she smiled a little, gazing quietly up at her friend. Apple Bloom looked back, and then the two blushed again before Scrivener cleared his throat and said mildly: "Well, I'm going to the kitchen to put on coffee."

"Yup." Big Mac nodded as Scrivener walked past, the earth pony following... and then both males looked pointedly over their shoulders at Twilight, who was smiling kindly at the two fillies. The violet mare looked up after a moment, then blushed a bit and mumbled something before she hurried after them, but Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage barely noticed.

The fillies glanced towards the kitchen, but the adults were busying themselves now, and the girls smiled before they both turned their eyes to the tea and candy. As Scarlet Sage sat up, she reached down and quietly brushed several out of the pile towards the other side of the tray, and Apple Bloom looked surprised as she asked curiously: "How'd you know I like the sour ones?"

"I saw into your mind." Scarlet Sage lowered her head embarrassedly, and Apple Bloom looked at her curiously as the Pegasus shifted a bit, saying finally: "I'm sorry, Apple Bloom. I didn't mean to hurt you, or damage anything between us especially... I didn't mean to upset your sister or scare your big brother, either."

"No, it... it really was my fault. I didn't think about how serious it was and I'm sorry, Scarlet Sage. You... you ain't hurt at all, right?" The Pegasus filly glanced up quickly... and then she closed her eyes and smiled when Apple Bloom only hugged her fiercely around the neck in response, closing her eyes and then hugging her quietly back.

In the kitchen, Big Mac smiled a little as he glanced towards this... then he turned his eyes to Scrivener, saying gently: "Thanks kindly for the hospitality."

"Wait, you're going?" Scrivener Blooms asked dumbly, and when the red stallion only nodded in response, the poet glanced towards Apple Bloom, asking finally: "Well, what about your little sister? And... your big sister?"

Big Mac shrugged and looked over at Twilight, asking gently: "You be comin' in to town tomorrow?"

"Well, I mean, I'm going to go into town today, but I do... like to spend my nights out here and... I'll be in Ponyville tomorrow at some point." Twilight said awkwardly, blushing a little, and when Big Mac only smiled a bit at her, the violet mare sighed and lowered her head, reaching up to touch a hoof to her forehead. "This is awkward. This is really awkward that everypony apparently knows about this and is not going to pretend I'm normal anymore."

"You were never normal, Twilight." Scrivener said kindly, and he only winked when Twilight favored him with a flat look. "Just being helpful. And honest."

"You're neither." Twilight said flatly, and then she turned her eyes to Big Mac and nodded, saying finally: "I'll be in town tomorrow. So I guess you're suggesting that Apple Bloom spends the night here and I bring her back, right?"

"Luna and I would be delighted, Big Mac." Scrivener said quietly, glancing towards the earth pony, and the stallion smiled before the poet leaned towards him with entertainment. "Although you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Yup." Big Mac replied easily, and then he cleared his throat before striding into the den room, both fillies looking up with smiles at the large male. "Apple Bloom, how'd you like to spend the night here? Might be your last chance to have a sleepover here for a while."

"Really?" Apple Bloom looked up with shining eyes, and then she nodded rapidly, smiling warmly up at her brother. "Yeah, I'd love to!"

"Good. Twilight will bring you back into Ponyville tomorrow, we'll meet up there or at the farm." Big Mac said gently, and then he winked at the fillies before heading towards the front door, and Scrivener followed him with a smile as Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage both called warm goodbyes to the stallion.

He opened the door... only to almost walk right into Luna, who looked down at him imperiously, making the earth pony stare a little up at her. Then she nodded firmly once before reaching up and patting him on the head, making the earth pony wince as Celestia sighed tiredly behind her sister. "I like thee, Big Mac. 'Tis a shame that I and thine sister are at such odds. Well, all the same, if thou ever likes..."

Luna leaned down with a wide grin, and Scrivener cleared his throat loudly behind the red earth pony, looking flatly past him. Trapped between the two for the moment, Big Mac only stayed quiet and looked awkwardly back and forth before Twilight pushed her way past Scrivener and lowered her head to bull into Luna, making the dark-coated winged unicorn mumble as she was forced a few steps out of the way. "Insolent child."

"Oh, quiet, Luna." Twilight chided gently, and then she smiled over her shoulder to Big Mac, saying quietly: "I'll go into town with you. I need to take care of a few things anyway... and Celestia, oh, I... almost..."

She blushed a bit, but Celestia only nodded, replying gently: "We can catch up later, Twilight, it's alright. But when you get to town, please contact a Nibelung Architect named Assyria. He has some important information for you, and a few tasks that... I would like to entrust to your capable hooves."

Twilight looked up hesitantly at the ivory winged unicorn for a moment, then she nodded slowly before glancing at Big Mac, who nodded once in return. Twilight paused only a moment longer, then turned and quickly traded a hug with both Scrivener and Luna, smiling when the dark-coated winged unicorn kissed her forehead gently and said kindly: "Good luck, my sweet Twilight. We shall see thee tonight."

The violet mare blushed a little but nodded again, and she and Big Mac left as Celestia gazed after them for a moment, then turned her eyes to Scrivener and Luna, saying softly: "Before we go inside, may we take a moment to discuss what I found?"

"No." Luna said staunchly, and Celestia gave her sister an irritated look before Luna smiled slightly and leaned up, saying kindly: "Celestia, inside are two young fillies whom are now connected by an accidental blood pact, and whom have strong feelings for one another. Their love is innocent and pure and romantic without all the evil and vileness that is oft attached with romance. Can we not enjoy this sight instead today? Is thy news so awful and terrible that thou must befoul the atmosphere with it?"

"I... suppose it can wait." Celestia shook her head slowly, and then she grimaced a bit and rubbed at her face with one hoof. "Yes, let's go inside, then."

"Perhaps I should inform them of the birds and the bees. Perhaps I should go into gruesome detail." Luna said with relish, and then she winced when Scrivener smacked her as Celestia only moodily glowered down at her sister. "What? Thou cannot both be against me! 'Tis a horrible thought!"

"You're the one who said this was innocent puppy love. Leave it at that. They're fillies, Luna, they're just little girls." Scrivener replied flatly, and then he strode into the house and down the hall, gazing into the den with a smile as Celestia followed after him and Luna came last, grumbling under her breath.

For the most part, though, Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage didn't require much guardianship: they spent much of their time talking, a little time playing simple board games and coloring, and they stayed still long enough for Luna to sketch them both, which pleased the dark-coated winged unicorn immensely. And she and Scrivener Blooms were glad to play with the foals as well, eventually setting up the dinner they had planned outside even with only Celestia and Apple Bloom as guests.

Scrivener prepared several other delicacies as well, however, with the absence of Applejack and Big Mac: venison dumplings, and a few choice cuts of meat. They ate dinner on the back porch, and as Scrivener and Luna dug into their own preferred foods, Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage stared before Apple Bloom said finally: "I ain't never seen anypony but Pinkamena eating meat before. And Pinkamena's kinda... weird."

"Kinda really weird." Scrivener agreed, glancing up with a slight smile, and Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage both giggled a little as Celestia only shook her head a bit. "Well, it's true. But... well, as you know, Apple Bloom, I'm not... exactly a pony anymore."

"Can you turn into a giant monster later?" Apple Bloom asked quickly, and then she blushed and covered her mouth as Scrivener looked at her mildly and Luna giggled, Celestia half-covering her own muzzle to hide a small smile. "Sorry. Sis says I'm starting to take after Uncle Dash, and I don't think she always means that in a good way."

Scrivener only smiled wryly, and then he glanced towards Luna as she picked up a dumpling and tossed it to Apple Bloom, saying easily: "'Tis an acquired taste but not so bad. Try it, and see what thou thinks."

Apple Bloom hesitated at this, blushing deeply as she looked down at the dumpling sitting on the plate next to her salad, and Scarlet Sage fidgeted a bit before Celestia glanced over at her sister and said slowly: "Sister... I think you might want to reconsider giving foals meat..."

"Why, because of the old legend? Tell them the old legend, Scrivener Blooms. Also, Celestia, I command thee to lighten up. What Applejack doesn't know shan't hurt her, and the child is curious. It's not like I'm pouring whiskey down her throat." Luna paused consideringly, then looked over at Scrivener Blooms, asking curiously: "Do we have any liquor, on that note?"

Scrivener slapped his forehead as Luna winked towards the fillies, Celestia giving her sister another sour look before she went back to her own meal, and Apple Bloom hesitantly picked up the dumpling... then blinked when Luna tilted her horn and it floated upwards before tearing neatly in half. For a moment, the halves floated, and then either filly took it before Apple Bloom looked down at it and said finally: "Well, I ain't scared."

"And I'm not scared either. Mom and Dad eat it all the time." Scarlet Sage said quickly, and the two fillies looked awkwardly down at the dumpling halves before they both closed their eyes and hurriedly shoved the small halves into their mouths, Luna smiling affectionately at the girls as Celestia glanced up with a slight, apprehensive wince.

Both fillies chewed slowly, then swallowed, Scarlet Sage a bit faster than Apple Bloom, who grimaced a bit and shook her head quickly... then she rubbed slowly at her face, looking a little pale as she mumbled: "You ponies sure are a little strange, if you don't mind me saying."

"Not at all, we know we are. Now, Scrivener Blooms, tell them the old legend. The good one, not the bad one, we're all sick of the bad legends..." Luna said insistently, and Scrivener rolled his eyes as he picked up a dumpling before eating it slowly as he gathered his thoughts, both fillies looking towards him curiously now.

"Alright, alright." Scrivener said finally, and then he smiled a bit as he swallowed the last of his dumpling, then rested his claws on the table, saying quietly: "Now, most old legends say that a pony who eats meat... a lot of meat, usually... becomes a monster, and usually it's a Phooka, sometimes a vampire. But another old legend I'm familiar with talks about how a long time ago, ponies were once great warriors who lived off the land. They were able to eat meat, and capable of great feats of strength. You know, patriotic story time stuff."

He smiled slightly to himself, leaning forwards and continuing quietly: "But the story goes that the ponies grew so strong, so fast, that the other peoples all across the world got scared. They pleaded to nature and the gods to do something, to make it more fair, because the tribes were simply too strong. So the ponies were cursed by the forces above: their bodies weakened so they couldn't fight as well, their instincts changed so they would be more peaceful.

"The ponies blamed one-another for this, losing their true strength: unity. But the plan backfired, because then all the forces the presence of the powerful ponies had been holding back descended on the once-jealous peoples of the world and resulted in their defeat, demise, and enslavement." Scrivener paused. "But some ponies remembered the old ways, and stayed true to it. Continued to live by the old traditions, and stayed strong and powerful. And it's said that any pony who honors the old ways will be blessed in turn by the old powers that still linger and regret their mistake in taking away the powers of the ponies in the first place."

Scrivener leaned back in his seat, lacing his claws together with a smile. "But it's a silly old story, mostly about pony-pride, hubris, and jealousy. All I know for sure is that if you eat too much meat you'll get pretty damn sick."

The fillies nodded, gazing at Scrivener, then at one another as Celestia looked mildly towards Luna and the poet... and then she gave the two other adults a flat look when Apple Bloom asked hesitantly: "Well... maybe one more wouldn't hurt..."

"You're both bad influences." Celestia said tiredly, as Luna grinned and picked up two dumplings, tossing one to Apple Bloom and the other to Scarlet Sage. For a moment, the ivory winged unicorn looked at the two fillies, and then she shook her head and returned to her salad, muttering: "There's a reason most of the stories are not about salvation, but transformation, however. Look at Sol Seraph: she believed she was growing stronger, but all she did was twist herself into a monster."

Apple Bloom winced and halted with the dumpling half-raised to her mouth, and Scarlet Sage looked awkwardly down at her plate before Luna said quietly: "Aye, but much as I am loathe to admit it, Celestia, Sol Seraph was strong. And thou and I both know that 'twas not meat that twisted the creature's mind so. If monsters like that could be so easily-explained away, none would be given the chance to exist in the world."

Celestia nodded slowly at this, and the fillies both looked quietly at their food before they glanced at one another and smiled hesitantly. But they ate the dumplings, as Luna and Scrivener finished their own meal in quiet and Celestia picked at her salad before excusing herself. Surprisingly, however, she came back outside with a pot of tea not long afterwards and one of Luna's jars of candy, and the dark-coated winged unicorn first looked delighted, then utterly disgusted as she muttered: "Is there no place my delights are safe?"

"Share, Luna." Scrivener said gently, and Luna grumbled and crossed her forelegs as the fillies giggled a bit, and the poet patted her gently before he went about cleaning up the plates from dinner.

Dessert wasn't long: the fillies shared some candy between themselves, then ran off to play as the adults lounged on the patio and shared tea and a few chocolates, although Luna glared at both her sister and her husband every time one of them reached for her candy. The three settled into comfortable conversation together all the same, and Scrivener smiled, feeling honestly like an equal with Celestia as she relaxed little-by-little until the male excused himself to take the dishes inside.

He was surprised when Celestia followed him in and flicked her horn absently, one of the taps spinning and filling the sink with water, and Scrivener couldn't help but smile a bit as he glanced over at her and said softly: "Now you're just trying to make Luna jealous."

"Not at all." The ivory equine smiled all the same as she tilted her head, however, saying softly: "Do you know how long it's been since I've actually helped with such a simple task as this? The last I recall was... when Sleipnir, Luna, and I had stopped and set up camp for several nights. I remember washing the dishes in the stream, while Sleipnir and Luna pulled down camp and then wasted their time acting like children until I came back and found them, wrestling in the dirt. They loved each other dearly... they had a funny way of showing their affection for things, though."

Scrivener nodded a bit as poured soap into the sink, and they worked side-by-side: Scrivy washed, then Celestia dried and put them away, the ivory equine looking serene and peaceful as her rainbow mane flowed slowly around her, before she glanced towards Scrivy quietly, and he looked back, cocking his head curiously. Celestia smiled at him, then glanced towards the dish floating in front of her, dishtowel floating up and wiping it dry as she said quietly: "I feel very envious of my sister at times like this. When Canterlot is rebuilt, I know I'll have to move back there... that things... will return to as they were in many ways. But I hope you'll visit."

"And that's in the future, too. For now, you can say that you're staying in Ponyville because it's so close to home, and comfortable, between whatever meetings you'll have to attend... and I think Luna and I would both like it if, after Enstasis is complete, you stay there with us. We have plans to ask Twilight to move to the castle, too." Scrivener said after a moment, glancing towards Celestia.

The ivory equine looked surprised at his honesty, but she smiled after a moment, not replying as she returned her attention to the task at hoof... but she did slip a little closer towards Scrivener, and the male smiled warmly as well as he continued to calmly work beside his sister-in-law in comfortable silence


	22. Shadow And Memory

Chapter Eighteen: Shadow And Memory

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener and Luna were curled comfortably up together on their bedding in front of a flickering sapphire fire, Celestia sitting nearby and reading calmly from a leather-bound notebook. Every so often, Scrivy would glance awkwardly towards her, but Luna just grumbled and squeezed him in response to this, sending soothing thoughts his way. It was rare that he shared his personal files with anypony, after all... and even with Celestia, it felt a little strange to have her reading a mix of his thoughts and stories.

The fillies had been put to bed: they were sharing the bed in Scrivener and Luna's room, since it was much larger than the one in Scarlet Sage's. The two had played together for a good while after dinner, then harassed Scrivener – with Luna's help – until he'd finally agreed to take on his full Tyrant Wyrm form, and then the two had awkwardly run all over him until Scrivener had felt strangely exhausted despite being a sixty foot machine of death in trying to keep up with the kids.

They had all gone inside after nightfall: Luna had stayed out for only a moment to confer with Atrus and a few Nightmares, talking quietly and seriously with them while Scrivy had made the girls a snack. Celestia had gone out not long after, and hadn't been surprised when she found out what Luna was talking to the creatures about.

Ponyville was becoming more hostile to the presence of the creatures... and worse yet, several more of the 'citizens of the night,' as Luna called them, had gone missing. Two Phooka and another Nightmare. And all throughout Ponyville, someone was setting up wards, while others had taken to profiting off the misery by selling 'protective charms' that were more often than not bad imitations of popularized arcane objects.

A demon had been chased off by a few angry ponies, and floodlights had been set up here and there in several streets. Ponies were arming themselves, gathering in taverns, expressing both disapproval for the night and happiness that Celestia would be returning to the throne to 'set things right,' and Luna was hurt by this news. But she was also hurt by the fact that out at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack and Rainbow Dash had both been seen meeting with a group of ponies that included Smith, the earth pony from the tavern.

Luna had also sent a Nightmare to prowl around Zecora's camp, and Celestia had somehow managed to both approve and disapprove of this in the same glance. Luna, however, had only muttered that if Zecora was lying to her, she felt no qualms about lying to the zebra in return... although it seemed that for the most part, Zecora had been telling the truth. All the same, the Nightmare had uneasily reported that there were few wounded in the camp, and the zebras were on unnaturally high alert... like they were preparing for something, or felt something was on the horizon.

Lastly, a Nightmare had checked on Fluttershy since Luna had been unable to make the visit herself, but the Pegasus was doing fine, staying safe at her home... although unnerved by the fact more than one pony had apparently shouted and thrown things at the Phooka. She was a little unhappy... but the Phooka comforted her and took care of her, and she took care of them in return. The Nightmare had noted in a strangely-longing voice that she seemed to honestly care for those she took into her ward... and Luna had only smiled faintly and nodded, then dismissed the creatures of darkness out onto their duties, saying quietly she would call if she required their aid.

Then Luna glanced up from where she laid against Scrivener at the sound of the front door, and she smiled over her shoulder, straightening as her pearl swayed around her neck and she watched Twilight Sparkle enter the den, the violet mare looking tiredly at them, and then over at Celestia, and she gave a faint, small smile. "I'm... glad you gave me the choice, Celestia. But I think we all knew that between baroness and assistant... I'd rather work for you."

"I know it was... not entirely fair that I've surprised you with this choice, Twilight... but I will need your help, in one form or another." Celestia said softly, and then she smiled a bit as Luna glowered at her and Scrivener glanced up curiously. "Don't worry, though... I have no plans to try and take you away from Ponyville... in fact, Scrivener, I would like to accept your kind offer of allowing me to join you and sister in Enstasis, while Canterlot is being reconstructed."

Celestia bowed her head politely, and Luna's jaw dropped as Scrivener looked at the ivory equine dumbly, Twilight looking up in surprise... and then the violet mare blushed a little and shook her head quickly, murmuring: "It was never that, Celestia, I... I just don't know how ready I am for a position of... you know..."

"Thou art ready, Twilight. Thou art more than ready." Luna said firmly, recovering herself quickly and glancing over her shoulder with a smile, then she returned her gaze to Celestia, saying quietly: "And thou art always welcome to stay with us, sister. Always... my Enstasis, shall be thine home as well. In fact, I shall inform Illyria and order him to build quarters specifically curtailed to thee... and for thee as well, Twilight if thou will... accept my offer of a home there."

"My... what about Ponyville, though? I mean, I run the library..." Twilight began slowly, and then she glared at Scrivener when he covered his muzzle to hide a grin. "What? What?"

"Like... how often did you actually have ponies in the library, anyway? Apart from your friends, I mean, and fillies like Apple Bloom or other kids you were familiar with?" Scrivener asked, and Twilight Sparkle cleared her throat and glared at him as the male looked pointedly back. "On that note, just how often did you leave the library completely alone and unguarded as well, wandering around Ponyville to-"

"Oh shut up, Scrivener." Twilight said grouchily, and then she shook her head before softening as she looked towards Luna, saying quietly: "But it's not just that... what about my friends? I... they are very important to me, Luna..."

"And I am not asking thee to abandon them." Luna said gently, smiling softly before she added quietly: "Besides, either way, there are already quarters for thee in the designs of Enstasis. They will either be thy home... or where thou shalt stay when thou visits us. Enstasis will not be so far away as Canterlot, after all... and 'tis not like I will settle for being without thy presence as often as possible."

Twilight smiled wider, gazing over at Luna silently for a few moments before she strode quietly onto the bedding to sit down beside Celestia, looking awkwardly at the ivory equine. Celestia, however, only smiled gently back at her before she became a little more serious, asking quietly: "And what about the other business?"

Twilight nodded slowly, then turned her eyes towards Luna and Scrivener, saying quietly: "Apart from... finding out what Celestia assigned me, I was given several lists that are being assembled. A set of names of ponies who are 'missing,' like the Cakes... and a set of those who were... wounded while being revived. The lists are very extensive at this point, Luna... and I'm not blaming you or anything but..."

"I know. I know..." Luna shook her head slowly, sighing softly and lowering her head as she muttered: "Other ponies have not been so generous. We saved so many, Twilight, but it will never be enough... had I missed even one soul, I think sometimes, the ponies would have held it against me..."

The purple mare only smiled faintly, reaching a hoof out to quietly touch Luna's as she said gently: "I know... it's unfair. And I know right now especially things are difficult, that... your treatment hasn't been the best. But they're upset, and scared, and following in the hooves of the few ponies loud and dumb enough to speak out against you... and there's also ponies in the world like me, who care about you unconditionally. Ponies who look up to you both. Ponies who aren't just giving you a chance, but who have honest faith in you and everything you want to do."

Twilight halted, then shook her head slowly, gazing quietly up into Luna's eyes as the dark-coated winged unicorn smiled softly. "There are all kinds of ponies in the world, Luna. I know the bad ones sometimes make it hard to see the good ones... but believe me when I say there's more than just bad out there."

Luna nodded slowly, then she hesitated before glancing towards Celestia, asking quietly: "Thy first task must be to fix those injured. I shall send my servants through the night to search for any of those missing... perhaps we shall be fortunate, and some of the names upon that list will be found in other places."

The violet mare nodded in agreement, adding: "I thought of that myself and already sent a letter to Babylon asking him to crosscheck the missing list against the current registry. Most of the towns across Equestria have submitted one, even Ponyville. I was surprised to find Mayor Mare already working hard... well, you know. Working hard, with the occasional... break."

"I wonder if she has a drinking problem, or if the problem stems from being the only pony in office for so many years now." Luna said meditatively, and then she shook her head quickly and muttered: "Perhaps I shall actually thank her at some point, then, if she's doing half as well as thou says, though. 'Twould be nice to know she is more dependable than she appears."

"You're too hard on ponies, Luna." Celestia said softly, but Luna only sniffed disdainfully before the ivory equine shook her head and returned her eyes to Twilight, asking quietly: "And what about the maps?"

Luna glanced up curiously at this, but Twilight only shook her head as she glanced towards the dark-coated winged unicorn and Scrivener Blooms, explaining: "Celestia left me a set of maps and coordinates, to see if there was any discernible pattern, any... similarities at all in the regions where ponies had been... wounded. But there wasn't, not that I could see at least, even after I marked everything out and evaluated the land and populace in every possible way I could think of." She fell quiet, shaking her head slowly and murmuring: "I wish there was. I wish... I could show everyone how certain I am this wasn't your fault..."

"Well, perhaps I shall take a look at these maps on the morrow, then." Luna said finally, nodding slowly before she and Scrivener Blooms traded a look, and the two smiled a little at each other before they both looked towards Celestia, younger sister bowing her head and asking quietly: "So what did thou discover?"

For a moment, Celestia was silent, her eyes compassionate even as she became almost solemn, and Twilight looked at her worriedly before the ivory equine said softly: "I journeyed to meet the Strange Ones. They knew me as Valkyrie Freya... and they also knew why I was there, Luna. They were more than willing to help... and the answers I discovered are not pleasant."

Luna looked quietly at Celestia as Scrivener Blooms sat hesitantly up, Twilight looking nervously as well up at the ivory equine. Celestia closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts – and perhaps her courage – before she finally opened them, her amethyst irises concerned, compassionate, scared, as she said quietly: "The elixir you drank by itself was dangerous. An amplifier... increasing your powers, yes, but also sharpening your instincts, bolstering confidence towards arrogance... feeding your primal, darker side. You can see how this could be... unpleasant by itself."

"But there is something worse." Luna said quietly, and Celestia nodded silently once before the winged unicorn grimaced, asking softly: "What is it, sister?"

"I can see why Odin would hesitate to drink the elixir. Its effects are not immediate, you see... they grow more potent over time, making a person... gradually more self-focused, even as it continues to increase their strength over perhaps days, perhaps weeks. Odin would have been afraid of becoming his old self... prideful, prone to violence first and questions second." Celestia said quietly, leaning forwards towards her sister as Luna grimaced a bit. "But you didn't just drink the elixir. You drank Odin's blood."

Twilight's eyes widened as Luna stared up at her sister for a moment, and then she reared back, whispering: "I... I thought so little of it at the time. 'Twas just the blood of the enemy that spilled along the pedestal, and..."

"And I know that Scrivener Blooms ate..." Celestia grimaced a bit, glancing towards him as Scrivy looked hurriedly away, even as Twilight looked for a moment at the male, then shivered a bit as she shook her head slowly. "But what matters is the blood. The blood amplified an amplifier, sister. The blood contained only a trace of Odin's power, but it was enough to make the drink far more potent and far more dangerous. Yes, it will make you stronger... but at the same time it will also make you-"

"It will not make me anything! I am in control! My desires are my own, I... I am choosing to live this way!" Luna snapped suddenly, leaping up to her hooves as her mane and tail writhed backwards, electricity sparking through them as she gritted her teeth. Then she cursed under her breath as Scrivener Blooms winced and looked at the winged unicorn, but Luna only shook her head briskly and closed her eyes, muttering: "I... I am in control, sister, do not speak as if you think I will... become Nightmare Moon again, insane with power and ego. I... I am not Nightmare Moon. I am Luna."

She opened her eyes, looking pleadingly between the two winged unicorns across from her, and Twilight stared back, wanting to believe, as Celestia gazed calmly across at Luna, more guarded but also more worried as the rainbow-maned mare said softly: "But look at what's happening. I will speak simply: you've been more greedy. More lustful. More violent. More... cruel, and willing to resort to tactics we agreed in the past were... not in our best interests for you to utilize."

Luna growled at her older sister, favoring her with an irritated look, but then she muttered under her breath before taking a calming breath and muttering: "So what of it? It's not like the ponies like me anyway, sister. Aye, I shall have my sanctuary Enstasis, and aye, Scrivener Blooms and I are... are like gods, there is obviously no point in being modest because I am apparently a primal beast because of some fancy juice I drank now, and I have an army of nasty monsters at my disposal... but what of it? The night shall protect the ponies, the night shall be my domain, but so what? Apparently it will go ignored as always, I will be relegated to the backwater shadows, and I am sure in time some idiot do-gooder of the day will attempt to burn down my giant castle of stone that rests in the middle of a mire!"

Luna turned and half-dropped against Scrivener, mashing her face into the side of his neck almost painfully, and the poet awkwardly wrapped a foreleg around her as Celestia said dryly: "Childishness is not a symptom of the elixir, sister."

"Scrivener Blooms, eat Celestia's face." Luna muttered, and Scrivy sighed and stroked soothingly through Luna's mane as she curled up tighter against him, her eyes tightly closed. "'Tis not fair."

"That is why we have to strive to treat each other well." Celestia said gently, and then Twilight glanced up in surprise as the ivory equine slipped forwards and laid herself back down beside her sister, half-embracing her around the neck and closing her eyes as she bowed her head against Luna's, murmuring softly: "I am sorry."

Luna only remained silent, trembling a little as Scrivener gazed at her quietly... and then he looked up with a faint smile as Twilight slid forwards as well, curling herself up against the male's other side and quietly resting her head on his shoulder. She snuggled a little closer, and the poet smiled a little in return as he wrapped his other forelimb around her, pulling her tighter up against his side as Luna gave a sigh and mumbled: "Well, wonderful. What is the difference between foals and adults, Celestia?"

"Most adults are afraid of close contact with others like this because of social conditioning... something even I fell prey to myself, or perhaps even hand a hoof in starting." Celestia replied gently, and Luna opened an eye with a small smile as the ivory equine shook her head slowly, murmuring: "But I am beginning to understand that... normalcy is overrated. At least in the privacy of one's own home."

Luna nodded with a grunt, and then she closed her eyes and snuggled herself comfortably between sister and husband, pawing her hooves against the bedding before she murmured softly: "This is all I want, Celestia. This, here, and now. Us to be together... us to not be afraid of sharing things between us. Us to have a home, and a place in the world with one-another. My sister, my sweet and tender mare, and my... Scrivener Blooms." She smiled slightly. "Whom I can no longer call such a mare these days."

"Yes, but don't worry, you still make me look effeminate compared to you." Scrivener replied gently, and Luna laughed and headbutted the side of his neck gently before she kissed it quietly, and Scrivy smiled warmly at this before he kissed her cheek softly in return. "Celestia... I know you're worried about us and what you found out. I know there's probably other things on your mind, and Twilight's, too... but... with you two here, helping keep an eye on us..."

"Yes. Yes, and I... do not want to judge too harshly, much as part of me wishes to err on the side of caution, but knows that risks doing nothing but hurting you." Celestia said softly, starting to straighten a bit... and then she winced when Luna wrapped a foreleg around her and yanked her back down grouchily. "I... sister, this is awkward now."

"Coward." Luna grumbled, and then she nodded a bit and said in a quieter voice: "Well... let us leave the rest to figure out another day, then. We have much to contend with as it is... zebras, asserting the place of my citizens and servants of the night, the ponies of Ponyville and I expect much of Equestria."

"There is at least one bit of good news." Twilight said finally, looking up a bit, and Luna cocked her head before the violet mare smiled, saying softly: "Cowlick and Ross are in Manehattan, both of them. But they're going to come to help with Enstasis and looking forwards to moving back to Ponyville... that's good, right?"

"I do hope so, anyway. Cowlick... was always a good friend of Rainbow Dash." Luna said quietly, glancing up with a bit of a grimace. This made Twilight blush and shift a bit, but then the winged unicorn shook her head and murmured softly: "But so art thou. And I know that poor Rainbow Dash is torn... loyalties to AJ, loyalties to us, loyalties to Ponyville... and the choice is difficult but obvious. I do not blame him for what he must do. I will, however, blame and pummel him if he speaks ill of my husband."

Scrivener only smiled a little, however, and then he shook his head slowly... and for a little while, the four only rested in quiet together, Twilight and Luna curled tightly to either side of Scrivy as Celestia rested with her little sister, trying to push her misgivings aside for now even as worries tangled themselves through the mind of the ivory unicorn.

* * *

In the morning, Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage were awake early: Scrivener Blooms went about the process of making them breakfast while Twilight and Celestia talked and Luna grumbled and half-hid under the pillows until her adopted daughter wandered over and hugged her head gently, making her sigh and finally resign herself to getting up. She decided to sketch another picture of the fillies, making them pose together after breakfast while she asked them awkward questions until they were both blushing deeply, but thankfully halted before she could wander into territory that was a little too personal.

The fillies spent the morning playing together inside as a light rain fell: by noon, the shower had halted, and Luna had smiled over the others before saying that they should all head into town together. Scrivener Blooms had grumbled at this and Celestia had fixed her younger sister with a pleading look, likely already knowing what was on her little sibling's mind, but she had only grinned and then cheerfully bullied Scrivener Blooms into heading outside and taking on his Tyrant Wyrm form so she and the others could ride on his back.

On the one hand, Scrivener was irritated at being used as a steed and thought that Luna was once more displaying a spectacular lack of judgment in making him walk to Ponyville in the light of day in the shape of a full-fledged Tyrant Wyrm after everything that had happened. On the other, however, the fillies were utterly delighted with the ride and even Celestia smiled at the excitement of the girls, and Scrivener couldn't help but relax as well with the happiness of the ponies on his back.

Scrivener halted just outside Ponyville, Nibelung guards staring up at him as he extended one enormous wing and let the fillies slide down it to the wet grasses below... and then he rolled his eyes when Luna cheerfully followed, while Celestia and Twilight gracefully glided to the ground. Then the Tyrant Wyrm rolled his head on his shoulders, gritting his teeth as his body glowed before sizing slowly down... only to immediately be knocked on his back by Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage both tackling him once he was small enough. "Thank you, Scrivener!"

"I. You're welcome?" Scrivy said lamely, and then he cleared his throat as the fillies bounced away, Twilight laughing as the poet sat up and rubbed at his face. "They. They caught me off guard, shut up."

"Oh aye, great and terrible monster thou art." Luna said drolly, and Scrivener gave her a flat look before she smiled over at the others, saying kindly: "I shall find thee as I can. For now, I wish to head out to Fluttershy's cabin. 'Twould be remiss if I did not make up for not visiting yesterday."

Scrivener nodded, and Twilight gazed down at the fillies, saying gently: "Well, let's head to your school, then, I'm sure Cheerilee..."

Her words pattered out at the flat look both girls gave her, followed by Luna and Scrivener, and Twilight winced and looked over her shoulder at Celestia... but the ivory equine simply shrugged a little, and so finally the violet mare sighed and said grumpily: "Fine, fine. Let's find Rarity, she'll know where Sweetie Belle is."

The fillies cheered at this, and Twilight shook her head, wincing and following the fillies as they dashed towards the open gates and calling awkwardly: "But education is important, and..."

"That was thee once, Celestia. That was thee, lecturing Sleipnir and I on books, and numbers, and mathematics. Thou wert the nerd. A dangerous nerd, aye, but a nerd all the same." Luna said with relish, and Celestia gave her younger sister a moody look. "I enjoy words like this. Nerd. There wert not enough good words to describe thee in the old days, but this one... 'tis fitting."

Celestia shook her head slowly, then she said finally: "I'm going to head to the library-"

"Nerd." Luna interrupted immediately, and then she cleared her throat and smiled innocently when Celestia glared at her and Scrivener covered his mouth to repress his laughter. "I coughed. Do continue."

"As I was saying. I am going to head to the library..." Celestia paused for a moment, eying Luna moodily, but the dark-coated winged unicorn only nodded seriously and continued to look as innocent as she could. "And review the work Twilight has done... I sense there must be some kind of connection, but perhaps it will take us both to see it. I also plan to review the list of political candidates for the territories that Babylon sent me... the Architect works hard."

"The scholar is a workaholic." Luna replied wryly, shaking her head with a grimace. "But thou hast my thanks for taking this so seriously, Celestia, when... I realize perhaps I should have acted with greater haste..."

"We both should have. I was the one who was so hesitant to take back my throne when... it is unfortunately necessary. I am the figurehead they know and want..." Celestia smiled a little, but her eyes were clouded as she shook her head slowly before turning and saying quietly over her shoulder: "I do plan to return to your cottage tonight, if you'll allow my company, but it will be late, sister."

"Of course, thou art always welcome. But if thou hears all sorts of terrible noises within do not blame me for what thou sees if thou opens the door. Especially if thou hears Twilight Sparkle." Luna said mildly, and Celestia only sighed and shook her head, turning her eyes forwards before Luna called easily: "But worry not, we shall always make room for thee, too!"

Celestia ignored them as she walked through the gates and down the street, and Luna smiled at her big sister's back before she turned her eyes to Scrivener Blooms, saying quietly: "A short stroll through the town should do us good and tell us much."

Scrivener nodded in agreement, and the two started forwards, the Nibelung awkwardly bowing to them, and Luna nodded in return as the poet gave a small smile to the guards. It was the nicest part of their journey into Ponyville, however: ponies pointedly ignored them, avoided them, and stared and muttered as they passed, Luna's smile gradually turning into a dark frown as they made their way slowly through the village.

Scrivener could feel their emotions: anger, hatred, and fear chief amongst what he felt. It made his features twist with a dark, almost-cruel smile as he felt himself feeding off their emotions and inciting his hungers as he looked back and forth, each and every pony beginning to look more and more... hostile in his eyes, and less and less like beings worthy of their respect and consideration with how they were treating them.

"Like cattle for the slaughter." Luna muttered, and then she shook her head and grimaced at Scrivener, asking quietly: "Art thou alright?"

"I... sorry. Yeah, yeah I am." Scrivener said finally, shaking his head as well and looking almost embarrassed after a moment as he realized how deep and dark his thoughts had been sinking, before he grimaced and looked up as a knot of ponies hurried out of their way. "My instincts... maybe Celestia was right."

"Celestia is always right but that does not mean she is always right, if thou understands what I am saying." Luna muttered, and Scrivener cocked his head as he looked at her mildly, but the winged unicorn only shook her own, saying bitterly: "Besides, why should we give them respect after we saved them and now they turn on us like stupid animals? They are the stupid ones here. Not us. They are stupid. Stupid ponies."

"It's alright, Luna." Scrivener said quietly, bumping against her gently, and Luna mumbled before she dropped her face against the side of his neck, closing her eyes as they continued quietly onwards through town. It didn't take them long to emerge from another set of gates, and a faint drizzle began to fall around them as they walked silently down the dirt highway together, looking out at fields and farmsteads as the anger and bitterness faded into lethargy and sorrow in both of the beings.

They found several Nibelung outside Fluttershy's cottage, cleaning smeared graffiti off the large walls that half-enclosed it: it left the path leading up to Fluttershy's cottage clear, but enclosed most of the yard and surrounding area. As Scrivener and Luna stepped onto this, they noted troughs had been built and tarp roofs set up as well, and at least five Phooka were resting together, glancing up at the two as they entered but bowing their heads respectfully.

Luna knocked gently on the door, and Fluttershy nervously peered out the window, but then smiled at them and drew back before opening the door for them, saying quietly: "It's so nice to see you both... come inside, come on in."

Scrivy and Luna both smiled at the Pegasus as she gazed at them warmly, and Scrivener could feel she was honestly happy as they followed her into her den... before looking in surprise at the sight of a Phooka curled in front of her fireplace. It rose its head slightly, but then only nodded to them before settling comfortably again on the blanket, and Fluttershy blushed a bit before she headed for the kitchen, asking kindly: "Would you like some tea? I was just putting some on..."

"'Twould be splendid, Fluttershy, thou hast my thanks." Luna said kindly, bowing her head politely, and she and Scrivener both strode towards the couch, settling themselves down as Luna glanced at the Phooka and asked curiously: "And what of thy friend here?"

"Oh, that's..." Fluttershy paused and blushed, then leaned in and glanced towards the Phooka, and the Phooka turned its head towards her and nodded once with a rumble of consent. The Pegasus immediately smiled at this, turning back towards the kitchen as she continued warmly: "That's Nirvana. I'm not supposed to say their names normally, but it's okay because you two are... special. He's a very close friend of mine. He was one of the first Phooka I really got to know, and he's done a lot to help me. He keeps me calm even when..."

She quieted, and Luna went from half-grinning to concerned, leaning over the couch and gazing back into the kitchen... but Fluttershy only shook her head as she strode calmly into the living room with a tray balanced on one wing. She began to stride towards a table, but Luna flicked her horn quickly, and the furnishing glowed before floating quickly over in front of the couch, and Fluttershy gave them a smile as she slipped the tray onto this. "It's not important."

"It is." Luna said firmly, then her horn glowed as she raised it slightly, an armchair glowing brightly and floating over as well to settle across the table, and Fluttershy blushed before she sat back in this and glanced down at the mugs of steaming tea on the tray. "What happened?"

"Well..." Fluttershy reached down, picking up her tea and hesitating for a moment before Luna leaned forwards, and the Pegasus sighed a little, shaking her head and saying softly: "Last night, Applejack stopped in quite late. She was very... businesslike. Different from usual. She said most of the farmers in the area were having trouble with the Phooka in their fields, among other things, and wanted me to keep them away.

"I tried to tell her that I don't control them... that they're my friends. I can ask them to do things but they're not animals I can order around." Fluttershy said quietly, looking over her shoulder at Nirvana. "And I tried to tell her they aren't nuisances... they feed off... things that disturbed me a little at first, too, but they don't eat ponies. They're scavengers, but they also do like berries and milk and things like that.

"She... was angry, though. But more than that, I think she was afraid." Fluttershy said softly, looking down and shaking her head slowly. "She said the other ponies living in the countryside and the borders around Ponyville shouldn't have to be afraid of losing their foals and... other things like that. She said they were going to start setting traps... iron jaws, chains, nasty things. Scary things... she said the Phooka and the Nightmares and everything else had to stay away from their homes, because they threatened the foals and damaged the crops and scared the animals."

Luna gritted her teeth at this, shaking her head in disgust as she muttered: "Superstition and nonsense. That is all this is... I'll show them what true 'damage' is if they harm even one of my precious servants of the night."

Fluttershy winced a bit as she sipped nervously at her tea, and Scrivener rose a claw awkwardly, saying quietly: "It's alright, it's just... been a long day. Ponyville hasn't been treating us exactly well either. And Applejack... we had a pretty nasty disagreement the other day."

The Pegasus nodded slowly, looking across at the two worriedly. "Oh, I see... then maybe she's not thinking right. Because... not long after she left, I guess she told the ponies what I said and... they came by. They were angry, yelling a lot, made... a mess outside." Fluttershy shook her head a bit, closing her eyes as she murmured: "They called me... names. They only stayed away from the cottage because they were afraid of the Phooka."

The winged unicorn scowled at this, and then Fluttershy looked up with a faint smile, saying quietly: "They're afraid, though, Luna... they're very, very afraid. I think that's why they're lashing out, at everything that's different. The world we're in now... it's so changed, too. It doesn't help matters much, that they're all trying to adjust to the new while retaining as much of the old as possible... but not all ponies are bad. Some ponies are learning that... different can be good."

Fluttershy looked softly over her shoulder at Nirvana, a small smile on her face, and Scrivener and Luna both smiled awkwardly at her before the winged unicorn nodded slowly and murmured: "Then thou hast my thanks, Fluttershy. I only do not know... how much longer I can hold back my own anger. It grows... more difficult with each passing day, and each trespass I see against those I consider... my people now. Ponies, after all... continue to reject my gifts."

"Not all of us." Fluttershy smiled wider, then she leaned back as Nirvana slipped up to his hooves and the Phooka approached, the Pegasus reaching out without needing to look and stroking quietly through the smoky mane of the shadowy equine, the green fires burning in its eyes low and comfortable as it almost purred at her touch. "Big Mac stopped by earlier too, you know, to apologize for how the others treated me."

Scrivener smiled at this and Luna looked up with a grunt, murmuring: "Aye, but Big Mac is as loyal to his family as Rainbow Dash, although I cannot hold it against him. He is like Sleipnir, if... Sleipnir had been wise, quiet, dignified, and respectful. So I suppose he is not really like my brother at all but that is all the same to whom him I would compare."

Fluttershy laughed quietly and nodded, and Scrivener and Luna shared comfortable, gentle conversation with the Pegasus for the next half hour or so before they set out, deciding to return to Ponyville. As the two walked down the dirt road back towards the town, the clouds above darker but only a few drips of water falling from the skies every so often, Luna finally looked thoughtfully at Scrivener and asked seriously: "So does thou think she's sleeping with the Phooka?"

"Luna, you're very dirty. You see, I know it's a very hard concept for you to understand, but sometimes when a pony and another pony – or in this case, magical entity – like each other, they actually don't sleep together." Scrivener said seriously, glancing at Luna with a slight smile, and the winged unicorn gave him a flat glare in response before the male added mildly, glancing ahead: "Also, what's worse? She sleeps with a Phooka but you and Twilight sleep with a Tyrant Wyrm. Also each other."

"Yes, and thou would be surprised which is more satisfying." Luna retorted, and Scrivener shot her a dour look before the winged unicorn grinned widely. "Fear not, Scrivy. I shall always have a use for thee. Twilight Sparkle makes not the best steed nor the greatest homemaker, after all."

"Oh, wonderful." Scrivener muttered, and Luna laughed and shook her head as they approached the gates leading back into Ponyville, the Nibelung guards saluting them and Luna grinning cheerfully in return. "Well, thank you, Luna, you're so good at providing me reasons to continue to live."

"'Tis a talent." Luna said kindly, and then she grimaced a little as they headed down the street and two ponies almost fell over in their rush to get out of their way, adding grouchily: "And if things were not so serious, I would find our current predicament most amusing. To the library, though, perhaps Celestia will have discovered something. I also must speak to Atrus or another of our demons on the subject of the bones I asked them to gather."

"Have you even told Greece what your plans are for the Velites?" Scrivener asked mildly, and Luna mumbled and fidgeted awkwardly, the male rolling his eyes before he said dryly: "Well, maybe we should do that, then."

Luna huffed a bit, but nodded after a moment as they continued down the street. "Well, very well, oh bossy husband. Does thou remember where the dwarf is supposed to be, then? 'Tis such a pain to keep track of the Architects."

Scrivener smiled a bit, then he glanced towards a nearby Nibelung and approached him fearlessly, Luna smiling despite herself as well at her husband. The dwarf glanced towards him and winced a bit at sight of the poet, but Scrivener only nodded to him before asking calmly: "Do you know where Greece is, or at least where the Architects tend to hang out?"

"Uh... well, scary-pony, we think Boss Greece is out with Boss Illyria." the dwarf said nervously, nodding a few times as the other Nibelung shifted nervously, and then the pig-wolf brightened and held up a hand. "Hey, I fetch?"

"Thou shall fetch." Luna smiled despite herself, saying kindly: "Tell him that we shall await at Sugar Cube Corners." When the Nibelung only looked at her dumbly, she sighed and rolled her eyes, saying flatly: "The candy store. The... where the half-demon and her crazed twin sister work."

"Oh!" The dwarf nodded rapidly, then he turned and bolted down the street, calling quickly over his shoulder: "I tell him, fancy-corn!"

"Thou would almost think they wanted to impress me." Luna remarked, and then she shook her head slowly and jerked her head at Scrivener Blooms, starting down the road again and saying mildly: "But it saves us a trip and gives me an excuse to visit Pinkie Pie and Pinkamena... I wonder if Discombobulation is still there too. Does thou think we should also try and find Rarity, too, and visit all our... our friends?"

She quieted a little, and Scrivener smiled faintly as he stepped forwards, kissing her cheek softly and saying gently: "It's alright, Luna. I know neither of us feels... optimistic about it, but AJ and Rainbow Dash might yet come around. And even if they don't we... do have a lot of friends. When Celestia is back in power, I'm sure things will stabilize more as well, and... when we have Enstasis and are able to move all our things together there..."

"Oh, aye, wonderful." Luna muttered, shaking her head slowly. "'Tis a long time to wait for that, though, Scrivener, even if Illyria is beginning operations already... and I am not good at waiting. And I... I worry, too, about what Celestia said..."

"We have Twilight and Celestia also helping... keep an eye on us, though, and we... we feel strong, right? We enjoy what we're doing..." Scrivener said softly, leaning in towards her as they strode down the street, the male smiling a bit. "I'm... sorry I made you drink the potion."

Luna, however, only gave him a wry look, saying softly: "And what if it had enhanced thy strength and thine Tyrant Wyrm instincts? Nay, Scrivy. 'Tis good that it is in me and not thee, even if undoubtedly the effects are shared in spirit..." She softened, adding quietly: "I feel thy need to feed."

Scrivener only shrugged a bit though as they continued down the road until they reached the candy shoppe, and Luna smiled a little as they approached and pushed inside, a few ponies looking at them apprehensively from the tables before they both winced as Pinkie Pie laughed from the other side of the counter and called cheerfully: "Hey guys! Been a quiet day, except for a few foals... and oh yeah, Twilight was by too!"

"Shut up, Pinkie." Pinkamena muttered, and Scrivener glanced over to the corner with surprise to see her washing down a table, looking disgusted. She looked up at him, then spat in the bucket beside her and said grouchily: "You want a job, housewife? Because I'm sick of cleaning up puke and sugar. I don't know which I hate more."

Luna snorted in amusement as she headed for a table, and Scrivener shook his head as he approached the counter, Pinkie beaming at him as he looked thoughtfully over the treats. "I need something that will take even Luna a little while to eat."

"Easy, funnel cake!" Pinkie winked and bounced back into the kitchen, humming to herself, and Scrivener smiled after the bright twin before he winced when a hoof punched his shoulder firmly, looking mildly over at Pinkamena.

She scowled up at him, and he glowered back before the half-demon grinned widely, her eyes flashing. "Ooh, I see. You're hungry, and it ain't for sweet treats, is it? Well keep your evil eyes off my sister and give me two minutes to finish cleanup. Then I'll scare the rest of the customers out of the store and let you have a nibble or two... it's only fair, after all. You did the same for me for all those years... and I'm kinda itchy to see what it feels like."

She began to turn away, then paused and looked over her shoulder with a wink as Pinkie came back in, the dull-gray twin adding kindly: "Use lots of tongue, huh?"

"Huh?" Pinkie looked up dumbly, and then she cleared her throat as Pinkamena laughed and headed back towards the table. "She's such a dirty birdy. Unless she was talking about the cake and not other things but even then that's kind of gross. You don't want tongue all over your cake, do you?"

"I. No." Scrivener said lamely, then he tilted his head curiously as Pinkie easily flicked her hindquarters upwards and bucked a plate off her back, sending it flying over her head to clatter loudly on the counter. "It..."

"Oh, it gets better." Pinkie Pie said cheerfully, ducking beneath the counter as Scrivener examined the thick pastry, and then she bounced back to her hooves with a large container, beginning to cover it in a more-than-healthy amount of powdered sugar. Scrivener stared at this process, watching as light dusting became thick blanket before he awkwardly rose a claw, but then Pinkie Pie tossed the container aside and ducked again, this time popping up with a large plastic bottle.

She giggled as she squeezed a thick stream of pink syrup over it, saying delightedly: "Raspberry is the best, and I only give you guys the best!"

Scrivener stared at this, and Pinkamena grumbled as she walked by carrying the dirty bucket, muttering around the handle in her jaws: "See why so many kids get sick in here?"

"No, they get sick because of your awful treats." Pinkie Pie retorted without looking up, and then she nodded once to herself and put the syrup bottle down on the counter, meeting her sister's eyes with a huff as Pinkamena glowered at her. "Well it's true! Besides, even when they do eat too much of my food, it's because it's just that delicious... I bet everypony would rather be happily throwing up my sugary snacks than sadly throwing up your treats."

"If you don't shut up I'm going to make you throw up." Pinkamena threatened, raising a hoof, and Pinkie Pie winced and ducked back before the half-demon sniffed disdainfully. "Anyway, my treats still sell better than yours."

"You charge more." Pinkie Pie complained, and then she added flatly: "And you can't take credit for the muffins or the bunt cake or the angel food cake or any of the actual baked goods, we made those together!"

Pinkamena's retort was to make mocking whining noises as she strode back into the kitchen, and Pinkie Pie grumbled a bit before she pushed the funnel cake towards Scrivener, and he looked dumbly down at this as he realized just how big it was. He began to open his mouth, and then Pinkie Pie looked up with a smile at him, saying warmly: "I know what'd go great with this! You take it over to the table and I'll be right there with forks and everything else... don't wanna get sticky claws now."

Scrivener began to raise a claw, but Pinkie Pie was already bouncing back into the kitchen, and instead he only looked mildly after her before sighing and picking up the platter, shrugging a bit as he headed for the table. A few other ponies had filtered out, but Luna was ignoring them as she greedily licked her lips at the sight of the food. "What magnificence! Scrivener Blooms, look at this delicacy!"

"Luna, it looks like a heart attack. Even with your... psychotic metabolism, immortal vitality and everything else, this is going to make you fat if you gorge yourself on it." Scrivener said flatly as he put the platter down, and Luna huffed at him before her horn glowed and ripped a large chunk of the baked good free, sugar and syrup dripping from it before she shoved it into her jaws and chewed greedily, making Scrivener wince as he slid into the seat opposite. "That's gross."

"Oh, who art thou to complain? Thou will eat... trees and meat and everything else but not this? Thou art stuffy. And dull. Thou art... stupid." Luna said huffily, and Scrivener looked at her dryly as he crossed his claws. She only blew a raspberry at him, however, then her horn glowed and ripped another large piece of the funnel cake free, lifting it to her jaws so she could greedily eat.

A few moments later, Pinkie Pie bounced up beside them, easily tossing two sets of utensils wrapped in napkins to them both and looking warmly from one to the other before Pinkamena grumbled and joined them as well, a large tray balanced on her back filled with a box of chocolate balls and two cups filled with cola. "Lots for you two! And as always, I'll put it on your tab."

"It's free." Pinkamena said flatly, and Pinkie Pie gave her a grumpy look as she slipped the box onto the table and then slid a drink to Luna and Scrivener each. "Well, it is. You won't charge foals but you will charge our friends? What the hell kind of pony are you, Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie Pie began to open her mouth, and then Pinkamena leaned forwards and firmly headbutted Scrivener as he picked up his fork, making the male wince as he was almost knocked sprawling in the bench seat and instead hurriedly slipped to the side. Pinkamena grunted as she slipped in beside him, and Pinkie Pie winced and motioned at the store. "Pinkamena! Come on, we still have to clean up everything and there's customers coming in and-"

"I'm on break." Pinkamena declared loudly, and then she grinned challengingly across at her brighter sister, leaning forwards and adding seriously: "Now if you don't go away you're going to have to watch your sister make out with Scrivener."

Luna began to giggle, then she choked a bit on a piece of funnel cake, pounding on her chest and leaning forwards before she seized her cup of cola and guzzled it back, but Pinkie Pie was only staring at Pinkamena, her eyes going wide before she pointed at her accusingly and said flatly: "No. No, no, no. No. He's married and his wife is right here!"

"Yes, and I was choking to death, thanks to all of thee for thy help in the matter." Luna muttered as she dropped the cup, rubbing slowly at her throat with one hoof and glaring at the others. The Pink Twins ignored her and Scrivener only shrugged cheerfully, however, and the winged unicorn grumbled again before picking up a fork and scooping up a smaller piece of funnel cake as she grumbled moodily.

Pinkamena and Pinkie Pie glared at each other... and then Pinkamena turned towards Scrivener, reached up and seized him by the face, and yanked him down towards her, and Pinkie Pie squeaked and covered her eyes immediately. Scrivener winced, held only an inch or so away from the half-demon's face and glowing eyes as she grinned widely up at him, and then she slowly let her tongue slide out of her mouth as she licked up along his muzzle, Scrivener's eyes going wide as Luna's jaw dropped and her fork fell from her hoof, and Pinkie Pie spun away, declaring grumpily: "Okay, okay, five minutes! Nopony wants to see stuff like that, Pinkamena, but I especially don't want to see my big sister kissing somepony!"

"I'm your twin!" Pinkamena shouted irritably, shoving Scrivener backwards and making him wheeze with surprise at her strength, the half-demon leaning out of the seat as Pinkie Pie kept her eyes tightly shut as she headed towards the kitchen, swaying a bit from side-to-side. "You... oh, forget it. That got rid of her. She's such a goddamn child."

"From the mouths of immature half-demons. Do that to my husband in front of me again without my permission and I swear I will send thee to the moon. Except unlike what Celestia did to me, I shall send thee on thy way with my hoof." Luna threatened, raising a foreleg, but Pinkamena only grinned widely. "Do not be so cocky yet, creature. Thou are neither full demon nor concubine."

"Great. Save the licking until after I'm dubbed official whore, whatever, got it." Pinkamena said distastefully, raising a hoof and flicking it grouchily. "So goddamn touchy, Luna. Makes me wonder how you manage to share Scrivy at all with your control issues."

Luna only grumbled at this, her fork glowing as it was lifted by telekinesis before spearing into the funnel cake, and Scrivener gave Pinkamena a dry look as he said mildly: "You do understand there's more to being a concubine than-"

"Pretty sure you said this to me before, pretty sure I still don't care. What I do care about, however, is tasting some of that pleasure-pain like I know Twilight got a piece of, and making sure that you two are going to hold up your end of the goddamn deal and make me a full-blooded demon when the time's right." Pinkamena replied brusquely, looking moodily from Scrivener to Luna and back. "I ain't turning yellow, so you better not wuss out on me either, you both hear me?"

"Gee, Pinkamena, I can't think of any reasons I wouldn't be excited to have you as part of our little family." Scrivener answered dryly, and the half-demon favored him with a sour glare. "But you should know that Luna and I-"

"Yeah, yeah, keeping moving forwards, windbag." Pinkamena grumbled, reaching up and grabbing Scrivener by the face again, and he winced as he was forcefully turned so the dull-pink demon could lock eyes with him, tilting her head back and forth as she shook his head firmly and asked moodily: "Now how the hell does this work... do you got an on switch I'm supposed to hit or something, or do we have to make out or do you need to bite me like the vampire I guess you sort of are?"

Scrivener glared down at her, his eyes giving a flash as he ground his teeth together in irritation, then he reached up and firmly grasped Pinkamena's shoulders before Luna looked up with a small, grim smile. "No, by all means, Scrivy. I think thou should feed. The half-demon can handle it... and if she is going to be our concubine, our guardian, our _property_ anyway, she might as well find out just what thou can do."

"Oh, trying to piss me off Nightmare M-" Pinkamena began to turn towards her with a grin, and then her eyes widened in surprise as Scrivener seized her firmly by the head and twisted her forcefully to glare down into her eyes, his own glowing with preternatural sapphire light and making the half-demon's jaw fall agape as she stared in shock up at the male, feeling the malice, the hunger, the force for a moment before something popped in her mind.

Pinkamena arched her back, hissing through her teeth as pain and agony and pleasure filled her body in a maddening maelstrom, and then a moment later she was sitting on her haunches in the middle of a black swamp, staring stupidly back and forth before shale and rock erupted all around her. They formed tombstone teeth that she stared at, shivering, before a voice echoed through her mind coldly: "We don't need any freaks around here."

"Are these my memories or yours, Scrivy?" Pinkamena muttered, glaring back and forth... and then she twitched before leaning forwards, hissing quietly as she caught visions of Helheim, of demons dancing and cavorting, remember roasting flesh and charring ice and screaming and singing and laughing insanely among the wreckage of the world, never able to cry enough tears for all she had lost, never able to feel enough pain and punishment for everything she had done wrong.

But amidst them, she also saw flashes of Scrivener as a foal, being kicked around, shouted at, locked up and crying in a crate in a back alley, and Pinkamena grinned widely at this, licking her teeth slowly as she whispered: "Poor baby. Should we compare cages? Sometimes they would lock me out at night and I'd sleep in the hayloft... when they knew that I was out, when they knew that I was having a 'bad day,' but at the same time it wasn't bad. They were protecting themselves... oh, I can't hold that against them. And the silos and the loft were comfortable, comfortable, comfortable, especially on those long, long dark nights, when the stars shone in the sky... I always knew I belonged in the darkness... I never knew before you and Luna came along that I belonged to the night..."

And then she glanced to the side as Scrivener slowly lumbered out of the darkness at full size, the earth pony shivering once at the sight of him; his eyes still glowed and drool fell from panting jaws as the Tyrant Wyrm's claws raked over the ground, enormous, terrible, terrifying, and yet somehow soothing to her as the monster leaned down and whispered hungrily: "Your mind is different. Not just because you're a half-demon... because while the others wandered the world as Pales, while their memories are terrible... you experienced Helheim's punishments. You're delicious, Pinkamena. And you can take the pain: I can bite in deep, rend into your mind, and you're still conscious..."

"I'm not like weak little Twilight, Scrivy..." Pinkamena grinned widely up at him, challengingly, her red-rimmed eyes flashing even as pain radiated through her frame... and then she cursed in shock as Scrivener leaned forwards and slammed a claw into her, pinning her down on her back with ease as he leaned over her and growled slowly in his throat, blue mist hissing up from his jaws even as the half-demon laughed. "Real sweet on her, I almost forgot... you want her, don't you?"

"I don't just want her. I have her. She's mine." Scrivener hissed softly, and Pinkamena licked her lips slowly in delight despite the pain pulsing through her body and mind as the Tyrant Wyrm leaned down and said softly: "And you are mine now. Now and forever. Isn't that right?"

"So this is what's under the hood and all the masks... under all the polite smiles and sarcasm and those mysterious eyes of yours, I knew it... just another monster like me. Like everypony. Like everything, all that's beneath any mask – iron or porcelain, plate or glass or wood or bone – is shadow and fire and thorns and blood." Pinkamena whispered, and then she fluttered her eyes at him, asking almost mockingly: "What if I turned around and tried to back out?"

Scrivener only grinned at this, however, leaning back and lifting his claw off her body, and Pinkamena frowned, looking strangely disappointed before the Tyrant Wyrm leaned down to press almost nose-to-nose with her as he said softly: "You see beneath the masks, I know what that's like, but this is different... this is understanding, and it works both ways. You back out... you lose your cellmate in the madhouse. You keep going... me, you, Luna, Twilight, and maybe even Celestia... we'll all be together. We'll all understand each other. And maybe others will join our deranged tea party in time, with a little... effort and consideration."

Pinkamena looked up thoughtfully at this, then she smiled slowly and said quietly: "Beneath everything, you're a monster, just like you're being forced to wear on the outside these days, too. But I see you aren't entirely stupid, either, whatever I'd like to believe about a big, brutish animal like you. Have you fed enough?"

"You can handle a little more." Scrivener replied with a slight smile, leaning down over her as he closed his eyes... and then Pinkamena arched her back with a curse, spasming on the ground as the Tyrant Wyrm blew away like smoke, the world around her twisting and distorting as she saw a pair of faces in the silence, her eyes widening before Scrivener murmured: "Yet you're afraid of them, too..."

"Bastard..." hissed Pinkamena, and then she spasmed once before she blinked rapidly, staring stupidly up at Scrivener as bloody tears rolled down her cheeks as reality filtered in around them, feeling the claws of the male slowly slide down to grasp her shoulders gently as she snarled at him, dazed but recovering quickly... before freezing up as he leaned forwards, hugging her gently close as he slowly licked up one trail of tears.

"Who knows? Maybe they were among the Pales that came across the Bifrost. But either way, you didn't fail your sisters. You hurt them, scared them, but you were the one shoved away by your parents... you were forced to leave them. And they were forced to leave you." Scrivener said softly, and then he only smiled when Pinkamena shoved herself backwards and rubbed at her cheek, snarling up at him like an animal. "You're not the center of the universe, just like Luna isn't."

Luna smiled slightly at this, Pinkamena breathing hard as she glared up at Scrivy, and he only looked back with infuriating calm... and then, finally, the dull-gray pony snorted in disgust and dropped her head forwards, punching him firmly in the chest and making him wince backwards as she muttered: "Save your worthless platitudes. I'm not interested. But thanks for the fun little torture session. Maybe next time you'll do a better job."

She began to turn, but Scrivener reached up and grasped her shoulder tightly, holding her in place, and Pinkamena gave him an irritable look as she shrugged off his hand, but didn't move as Scrivener leaned in and said quietly: "I want you to come by the cottage tonight."

Luna looked up, cocking her head curiously, and then grinning slightly at the two as the half-demon frowned at Scrivener... then snorted in amusement, reaching a hoof up and stroking along his chest as she said mildly: "Well, only because I'm enjoying this intense vibe from you, and because I don't have any other plans. Fine, I'll be there. You're lucky I have no self-esteem and plenty of sins already on my shoulders."

"They're among my favorite things about you. I'll put on a steak for you." Scrivener replied with a slight smile, and Pinkamena grinned wider before she nodded and slid out of the seat, looking oddly cheerful now as she sauntered towards the counter. The male watched this with a sigh of relief as he leaned back in his seat... then he glanced mildly over at Luna, rubbing slowly at a patch of scales that had spread over his face, asking flatly: "What?"

"Just... thou." Luna said simply, gesturing at him with her glowing fork, and then she licked her lips slowly and half-lidded her eyes. "'Tis horribly wrong, but it does delight me so to see thee... taking charge, forcing thyself on others, and now acting like the masculine king of the pride in ordering Pinkamena to our home tonight for dark delights. I should not like it so much... and yet I do. Why? I could reason, but I do not care enough to. All I care for is that thou enjoys thy strength, thy position... and I do as well."

Scrivener smiled awkwardly over at Luna, shifting a little as he laughed a bit and blushed, and Luna snorted in amusement as she scooped up a bit of her funnel cake, saying wryly: "Not that it ever seems to last long anyway. Now thou reminds me of the same old mare thou hast always been."

That made the poet sigh and roll his eyes, then he finally picked up his fork in one claw, spinning it absently between his dexterous digits as he said grouchily: "And apparently you'll always be my stallion then, Luna. Now be a good husband and share some of that disgusting whatever-it-is with me."

Luna snorted in amusement as she pushed the plate towards him, and the two ate from the large platter in silence, the mare still eating generously and looking delighted at how much was left all the same as Scrivener Blooms ate much slower, sipping at his cola and looking intrigued despite himself by how good the odd pastry tasted.

Pinkie Pie bounced by and refilled their cups at some point, the bright pink twin looking hurriedly back and forth before she leaned in close to the two ponies and whispered: "Big twin sister didn't want me to say anything, but she's really happy about... whatever it is you two are doing for her. I know it's probably something that I'd find icky or horrible or scary because she won't tell me what, but she says it makes her happy. Well, actually what she says are a whole bunch of things I really can't, shouldn't, and won't repeat but you get the idea."

"Pinkie Pie, dammit, I can hear you!" Pinkamena snapped from the kitchens, and Pinkie squeaked before she quickly picked up the bottle of cola and hurried into the back, the sounds of the two arguing filling the air. Luna, however, only smiled over her shoulder as Scrivener shook his head and sat back, sipping at his cola and feeling a pang inside him, wondering quietly if he really was doing the right thing... or if he really was just a monster, like Pinkamena had seen, like he had felt like while feeding... powerful, but animal... intelligent, but driven by desire.

Luna only gazed across at him softly, and Scrivener smiled at her as they continued to eat in silence for a few minutes, finishing off the pastry. Luna looked meditatively down at the plate once it was done, licking her lips slowly... and then she finally picked up the platter before Scrivener could stop her, loudly slurping the syrup, crumbs, and powered sugar.

Scrivy leaned forwards and swiped at the tray, but Luna hurriedly turned and leaned out of his reach, making the male glare at her as he said flatly: "You are absolutely disgusting, Luna. Put... put that down. What you're doing is kind of horrifying."

The winged unicorn only huffed a little in response, however, continuing to loudly slurp up the last of the syrup and sugar from the platter before she tossed it to the table, grinning widely at Scrivener. "Don't be jealous, husband. I-"

Scrivener immediately rose a claw with a grimace, however, saying irritably: "You've already got me acting worse than I ever was in my teenage years, please stop trying to turn our lives into a dirty movie."

"Is this a bad time?" asked a wry voice, and both Luna and Scrivener glanced with surprise towards Greece as he approached their table hesitantly, a thick burlap sack in one hand. Luna brightened immediately at his approach and Scrivener gave a sigh of relief, and the Nibelung looked less reluctant as he strode up to the side of their table, bowing his head politely. "Fancy-corn and scary-pony, as the laborers have taken to calling you. I understand you wanted to see me?"

"Wait, first, show me what is in the sack." Luna leaned forwards, looking excited as she rubbed her hooves together eagerly, and Scrivy couldn't help but smile himself as he felt that same odd tingling, his and Luna's instincts mixing as she asked quickly: "Did they complete the design so quickly, truly? Is this the real thing? Show me, show us!"

"Okay, okay, Luna!" Greece laughed in spite of himself, smiling warmer, seeming more relieved than anything else by Luna's childish, antsy behavior before he opened the sack and reached in, saying kindly: "And well, the hardest part was gathering the proper materials... the Strange Ones dealt with the enchantments and putting the meat of it together and I dealt with the etching and the fine details. Not that I'm trying to take the lion's share of the work... I freely admit that the Strange Ones did most of it."

As he spoke, he lifted the object free and held it out... and Luna gazed wonderingly at the thick platinum-silver collar, made of a series of large, rounded plates covered in intricate designs of roses and brambles. The clasp was hidden, making it look like one solid circlet of metal, and at the front there was a lifted, perfectly-round hollow... the perfect size for Luna's black pearl to fit inside.

The winged unicorn smiled softly as she reached up, stroking this slowly as it swayed around her neck, and Scrivener Blooms gazed warmly over the collar before he looked slowly up at Greece and murmured: "It's beautiful. You did a spectacular job."

"It was mostly the Strange Ones." Greece shrugged a bit, laughing awkwardly as he rubbed at the back of his head, and then he slipped the collar gently back into the sack before holding this out to Luna. The winged unicorn took it with a flick of her horn, setting it down beside her with a warm, thankful look up at the Nibelung as he gazed at her, smiling a little. "It should last you a long time. Centuries, easy. It's got all the enchantments you asked for and more, too... although a few of 'em were kinda weird."

"Yes, well, I am kind of weird." Luna replied with a slight smile, and then she tilted her head towards him with a wink, saying kindly: "But sit down, my good, trusted friend Greece. We have much to discuss... and I only hope thou shall continue to be so generous and accommodating with my requests."


	23. Loyalty And Love

Chapter Nineteen: Loyalty And Love

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna, Greece, and Scrivener spoke at length for some forty minutes – interrupted only once by Pinkie Pie seeming to appear out of nowhere beside the table to toss Greece a glass of cola, making the dwarf almost jump into Scrivener's lap and Luna chortle stupidly until she choked on one of the chocolate balls she had turned her attention to – and by the end of the conversation, Greece looked both apprehensive and half-excited. He was like a doctor faced with a project that was vastly-interesting, but sat on rocky ethical grounds... and in a very real way, he almost was.

Luna's first subject of choice had been the Velites: right now the remaining skeletons were working alongside labor crews at Enstasis, glad to be of assistance but anxious for their 'new lives' to begin. Luna had already ordered her demons to gather up a large quantity of bones that were being safeguarded in the woods outside their home, but she also wanted Greece and perhaps Tenochtitlan to put together armored and steel bodies and limbs. They would go from simple skeletons to golems of metal and ivory, and Luna would brand each with the symbol of her beautiful night and empower them further with her magical talents.

Greece was worried about what it would mean to replace frail but easily-repaired Velite bodies with hulking metal-and-bone constructs that would also be able to put themselves back together... but would be far stronger and far more resilient. Luna was less-than-worried about this, however, saying kindly that these first would serve as a test run, and only loyal subjects would be permitted in the future to undergo conversion from their current state into that of what Luna was now calling her Ivory Elite.

The dwarf plainly didn't like Luna talking like this, looking disgruntled as he fidgeted on the spot, mumbling but finally agreeing when Luna glared at him. Scrivener had carefully, tactfully changed the subject to Enstasis, and Greece had lightened up a little at this when Luna had gone through a few changes she wanted to implement and what she had in mind for the design of specific rooms.

Illyria was in charge of the overall layout and design of Enstasis, but Greece was all the same helping out with much of the project work... and moreover, as an Artificer, he was in charge of designing the complex mechanisms of the castle, from security systems to things as simple as lights and other necessities. And, as there was no Architect in the area who specialized in gardening or landscaping – and Illyria had muttered grouchily when asked that he made buildings, not lawns – Greece was also in charge of designing the enormous 'Garden' sanctuary inside of Enstasis, and the botanical gardens that would be towards the rear of the castle.

When Luna finally ran out of points she wanted to make, Greece was mumbling through calculations, a few napkin scraps in front of him that he was jotting on with a sketching pencil before he nodded, picking these up and stuffing them into a pouch hanging beside his kilt with a grimace. "Okay, fancy-corn. I'll get to the work on the Velites first... but again, is this such a good idea? With all due respect, I'd like to bring up the fable of the giant farmer."

"Aye, but I am no giant, and nor am I a farmer. Besides, if thou wishes to speak to a farmer whom is overstretching their bounds, by all means go walk the roads outside of Ponyville. I am sure thou shall find somepony out there to speak to." Luna paused, looking meditative. "Although I would be careful, friend. They may not take so well to thy advice and instead may hang thee up as a pinata and beat thee. I do so enjoy pinatas but I would not enjoy seeing my favorite dwarf bludgeoned. Not even I bludgeon thee."

Greece frowned a bit, rubbing awkwardly at his face before he asked finally: "Is... it that bad, fancy-corn? I admit that things around Ponyville have been... unpleasant lately... but it is strange to see it from this angle. We expected much more hostility from the ponies than they've received... it's almost an odd blessing for us that, well... I am sorry, no. That sounded mean."

"Nay, worry not Greece, I understand all too well..." Luna shook her head with a grimace of her own. "In fact, I am almost glad for it... I expected the ponies to be much... harsher towards the Nibelung, after all, particularly the laborers. And whilst I am deeply disappointed to see my servants of the night treated so, I am also aware that they are much-more-capable of defending themselves should it be necessary, and of simply avoiding conflict. Thy brethren, well... they are not..."

"Yes. Yes. I am very aware, worry not." Greece smiled a little despite himself, looking over at Luna as he crossed his arms and gave her an odd but amused look. "You know, it's strange, fancy-corn. In the past you would not have tried so hard to be tactful. And yet now, when many would accuse you of being... less-than-prudent with your actions, you've become more cautious with your words. It's strange."

"Well it worked for Celestia when she was evil." Luna grumbled, and Scrivener snorted in amusement as Greece shook his head with a smile before the winged unicorn crossed her front limbs and complained: "And furthermore, why is this bad? I am attempting to be nice and thoughtful, even though... my husband and I... we are probably less than these things. Particularly when pushed."

She lowered her head a bit, then glanced awkwardly up at Greece as he smiled at her compassionately, reaching a hand up to squeeze her shoulder gently as he leaned towards her. "Fancy-corn, look. I shall tell you what my father told me: your actions define you, as does the path you take... but it is by your ends that they shall remember you. I like to believe that the journey has meaning behind it... but sadly, I know that in this real world, you cannot simply do good and end with good, and that evil people will see evil ends. I have seen peaceful Architects try to spread our message to fellow Nibelung in Niflheim, and watch them end up slaughtered... or worse, abducted, tortured into madness, and forced to build awful weapons of destruction to battle demons and kill other clans of our own people, when our own people are already at the bottom of the food chain and need no hurrying towards extinction. And I have seen Architects with terrible minds, who thought of even their own kind as nothing but masses of flesh and particle, and who through their diabolic research found ways to keep even the frailest, weakest of my kind alive, to save the worst-wounded from death, to drive back invading enemies and protect our last-standing Academy."

Greece closed his eyes, then he shook his head slowly and murmured: "It is a very, very sad truth, but sometimes the ends do justify the means. Sometimes we must overlook the existence of evil, if that evil is to serve a purpose: but I try not to forget that... I am a Nibelung at heart." He smiled, reaching up and patting his own chest lightly as he stood. "And the Nibelung are a warrior race. We, the Architects and our denominations within those ranks, strive to overcome our natures, and work with our minds instead of axe and hammer... but like all warriors, we still think with our hearts, not our heads."

Luna smiled at this, nodding slowly but firmly once as she said quietly: "And that is why I like thee so much Greece. Thou understands. Thou understands so well... but go now, with my blessing. Thou hast gone far above and beyond thy duties today, and has offered reassurance to me in a time when I needed it. My thanks go with thee."

Greece bowed in return, stepping back from the table before he glanced up as the door opened and a bell chimed quietly, and the Nibelung winced a bit at the sight of the earth pony that strode in... but as Luna leaned out away from the table, Pinkie Pie gave a laugh from behind the counter, waving and calling cheerfully: "Hi, Big Mac! I don't usually get to see you around here!"

"Oh, worry not, Greece. 'Tis another pony who thinks with his heart." Luna said gently, and the Nibelung nodded, awkwardly smiling at the earth pony as he glanced towards them, then calmly strode towards the table. "But go, I sense the pony of few words wishes to speak."

"Of course. I'll get to work right away, Luna. Thank you." Greece bowed politely to them, then nodded at Big Mac, who nodded back politely before the dwarf slipped past and headed for the door. Luna began to turn her eyes away... then winced and watched as Pinkamena all-but-materialized in front of the dwarf with a growl, spitting something at him before Greece winced and hurriedly dug in the pouch hanging at his side, digging out a handful of coins... and Pinkamena snatched a bunch of these before huffing and storming towards the counter, where Pinkie Pie was waving a cheery goodbye.

Greece hastened out, and Luna rolled her eyes, muttering: "I suppose the creature was serious when she said only friends eat free. But Big Mac, what can we do for thee? Would thou like to sit beside my husband... or perhaps by me?"

Luna grinned and leaned forwards, winking at him as Scrivener rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead, but Big Mac only smiled courteously and replied kindly: "Thank you, but I been on my flank most of the day. Feels nice to stand, and I don't want to take up much of your time. I want to apologize, too, for my sister... and for myself, because you know that if things get worse..."

"Aye. I do." Luna softened a little, reaching a hoof up and leaning towards the earth pony as she said gently: "Thou art a good friend, Big Mac. And loyal, and strong, and brave. I admire these qualities in thee... and know that if somehow, things ever... changed... there would be a place for thee in my night-lit kingdom. But I know where thy loyalties lie: I only speak this because... so much has changed. Changed in ways that I never foresaw nor expected..."

"Yup." Big Mac murmured softly, smiling a little as he and Luna studied one another before he shook his head slowly, then glanced at Scrivener. The two males simply nodded to one-another, though, and then shared a smile before Big Mac turned his eyes back to Luna, asking quietly: "But I need to know something, about my littlest sister. I need to know 'bout her blood promise with Scarlet Sage."

Luna nodded slowly, then she met the male's eyes as she said quietly: "Then I shall tell thee the little I can be sure of, and the little I can suspect. But only in time will the full extent reveal itself... yet I know thou asks not just out of concern for thy sister, but also Applejack."

Big Mac nodded calmly, and the winged unicorn smiled a bit before she explained quietly: "Scarlet Sage, as thou knows, is a Blood Seer. Her blood... is special. Is what gives her the powers... is what allows her to manipulate the blood and life-force of others. If only a drop of a pony's blood touches her... she can glimpse their future. Can even use that drop to establish a link with that pony, to see glimpses of their mind and memory...

"But they did more. And what I cannot emphasize enough is that 'twas Apple Bloom's idea... not because I wish to shift any blame onto her, but because it means she gave her blood willingly. She forged this link willingly... and when it comes to matters of the spirit, one's willingness makes the effects of any magic – unicorn, seer, dark or light – far more potent and powerful." Luna continued, and Big Mac only nodded once seriously, his eyes not judging, not accusing, only listening intently. "They are linked. And what I suspect is that... when this link was forged, Scarlet Sage saw into Apple Bloom's mind. Experienced... her most important experiences for herself. Understood her in a way that few ponies can ever understand one-another."

For a moment, Luna shifted her gaze away, locking her eyes with Scrivener, the two smiling faintly before she shook her head and looked towards Big Mac, saying softly: "'Tis not as deep as my own link with my husband, but... 'tis powerful, all the same. Especially for foals. It will be further influenced by their feelings towards each other... and they may... sense one another. More, they may share dreams, share memories without realizing it, and they may be drawn naturally towards one-another... and they will undoubtedly know when the other is in danger, or pain, and perhaps elation or sorrow. But much of this is conjecture: we will only know in time, as the link... affirms and establishes itself."

Big Mac nodded slowly, then he bowed his head courteously and said quietly: "Applejack and Rainbow Dash don't want the foals together anymore... at least, as much as they can help. I... disagree. I don't like disagreeing with my little sister... but it's more important that the foals ain't hurt. That my baby sister is okay, and what she wants... ain't interfered with. She's growing up... was hard watching Applejack grow up hurting all the time, taking care of her alongside Granny Smith, after mom and dad died. Don't want Apple Bloom to be without parents and without the pony she wants in her life, too."

He shook his head slowly, and Scrivener Blooms glanced up, asking softly: "So what does that mean, Big Mac?"

Big Mac only shrugged a bit, however, shaking his head slowly as he looked down thoughtfully. "Means I need to think. Luna, Scrivener... thanks for everything. I best be going."

The red stallion nodded to them courteously, then turned and headed calmly towards the counter, Pinkie Pie and Pinkamena both leaning over the stone surface towards him, one with a smile, the other with a glare, but the earth pony was unfettered as he calmly asked for a box of cookies. Pinkie Pie scrambled to get this for him as Pinkamena grinned widely, licking her teeth and winking slowly at the earth pony, but he only continued to look composed, and the half-demon quickly became annoyed and instead spun around to head for the kitchens with an irritated mutter.

Luna and Scrivener couldn't help but watch as Big Mac took the box of cookies with a polite 'thank you,' putting it on his back, and Pinkie Pie blushed and shook her head when he began to reach for a satchel hanging at his side, saying firmly: "No, no charge for friends, nope! Just say hello to Applejack and Rainbow Dash for me, okay?"

"Yup." Big Mac nodded once to her courteously, half-bowed his head, then turned and left without a glance back... and as Luna sat back, watching him meditatively, Scrivener couldn't help but smile amusedly at the thoughts in her mind as he brushed a claw slowly against the tabletop.

"I don't think he's a spy, Luna. He'd be a damn good one, but he's not." Scrivener said amusedly, giving her a slight smile, and Luna sniffed disdainfully in return before the male leaned back and crossed his arms, adding mildly: "There are plenty of other handsome earth ponies you can prey on. A few might even be dumb enough to think you're just a pretty mare, too."

"Well, exactly! He is intelligent as well as handsome, in face and form." Luna rubbed her front hooves together with a grin, and Scrivener slapped his forehead, looking at the winged unicorn flatly. "Shut up, Scrivy. If thou gets all thy female concubines, I wish for male ones."

"Are they still called concubines?" Scrivener asked curiously, and Luna looked across at him for a moment before she realized he was serious, and then she simply shrugged a bit. "Are we even using the right word?"

"Oh, Scrivener, thou... thou has a word fetish. Thou art sick. What does the word or title matter?" Luna asked grouchily, and Scrivener grinned despite himself, which only made her glare irritably. "I hate thee sometimes. Come, let us head to the library, in any event. Perhaps Celestia will be there, and if not, most certainly Twilight will. We have other matters to attend to..."

She paused, then shook her head moodily as she slipped the cloth handle of the sack around her neck before sliding out of the seat, muttering: "There are always other matters to attend to... I grow sick of it. I just want to spend time with thee, and those others I care for, and train our concubines." She paused and smiled slightly, glancing towards the male and nudging him gently as she murmured: "Besides, 'tis good to give these creatures a misnomer for their title. Let our enemies think they serve no purpose besides entertainment for us."

"You think in such bloody ways. And yet I kind of like it." Scrivener said finally, and Luna laughed before the male smiled as he rose a claw towards the counter, Pinkie Pie waving happily back. "We'll see you later, Pinkie. Thanks for the food."

"You guys are always welcome here, remember that, huh?" Pinkie Pie said brightly, and then she smiled as Pinkamena walked in with a grumble. "Right, sis?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you tonight. I just hope it's worth my while." Pinkamena said grouchily, and then she winced when Pinkie Pie hugged her tightly around the neck, shoving at her but looking resigned more than anything else. "I hate you, sissy."

Scrivener shook his head with a smile, and then he turned to follow Luna towards the door, making their way past a few ponies at other tables who gave them looks more curious than afraid now. They let themselves outside, and for a moment, only stood and looked up at the cloudy sky, thunder now rumbling quietly through the clouds above as Luna closed her eyes and Scrivener reached a claw up to quietly rest on her back.

Then Luna smiled a bit, burlap sack swinging around her neck next to the ivy necklace, and she glanced towards him quietly before murmuring: "There is an important piece of business to attend to, Scrivy... but while much of me wishes to oversee every little thing, the rest of me only desires that we head home. I know that my Nibelung workers are competent, and there is little we can actually do but... make visits to others and wander the town... but Ponyville does not desire our presence today. Let us instead return to our cottage. I only wonder where Discombobulation is..."

"He's a Draconequus, Luna. He'll turn up... he can take care of himself." Scrivener smiled a bit, nudging the winged unicorn quietly. "You're cute, you know that? You treat him like he's our foal or something."

"He's close enough to a foal." Luna grumbled, but she nodded all the same, and the two made their way down the dusty road. Fewer ponies were out now, perhaps worried about the growing storm above their heads: it made the walk easier, since there were less accusing gazes, less nasty looks and muttered words.

As they reached the gates of Ponyville, one of the Nibelung waved them over, and Luna cocked her head curiously as the dwarf hesitated, then said finally: "We see big flying dragon in clouds... what we do?"

"A dragon will take roost during a storm, or at least take to the ground..." Luna shook her head slowly, glancing apprehensively up at the clouds overhead and muttering: "Well, in the old Equestria they did, anyway. But... give the order to close the gates. It grows darker and more wicked... I do not know if ill-weather signifies the coming of other things in this world or not, but either way it will not hurt to raise Ponyville's guard. I shall have some of my servants patrol. They do not shun the weather as we do."

The Nibelung both saluted, and Luna smiled a little before she and Scrivener made their way onwards before pausing in the middle of the road outside Ponyville, watching as the dwarves began to yank the enormous gates shut on rumbling hinges. And, as a faint drizzle began to fall, Luna only shook her head slowly, murmuring: "Funny. They look at me with respect when they require my expertise and opinion. Otherwise... is this the fate of the world, Scrivener? When thou art loved or needed, to be treated with deference... and all the rest of the time, no matter what thou hast to offer, to be..."

She broke off, and then she simply turned towards the Everfree Forest, and Scrivener gazed at the winged unicorn quietly before he followed as the clouds above rumbled and the whispering rain speckled their bodies and faces like teardrops from the sky.

* * *

Luna laid quietly on their bedding, her eyes locked on the beautiful collar that rested on a pillow in front of her, as Scrivener Blooms sat beside her and studied her curiously. She was thinking deep thoughts, and he could feel the love and devotion and loyalty and a whisper of sorrow emanating from her, as he massaged a claw soothingly up and down her back.

Blue flames burned quietly in the fireplace, the only light in the den: outside, they could hear the occasional rumble of thunder as rain pattered quietly against the roof and the walls of the building, the occasional hiss of the wind adding to the strange music of the storm. It was eerie and beautiful...

Scrivener shook his head a bit, bringing himself back to reality, and then he looked down again at Luna as her starry mane floated upwards and stroked quietly against him, Luna smiling faintly as she closed her eyes for a moment before turning towards him and asking quietly: "Will thou... help me with this?"

The male cocked his head curiously, and then her eyes opened, cyan meeting chestnut irises, and for a moment there was a flicker between them, images, thoughts, reasoning, and pure, almost-dangerous love passing back and forth before male shifted a bit and a shiver rolled down his spine... but then he smiled faintly and nodded, reaching forwards and grasping the ivy rope around Luna's neck as he murmured: "You're stronger than I am, Luna. Stronger than I'll ever be..."

"Nay, I am only needy, and greedy, and eager... and perhaps a little twisted." Luna replied softly, as Scrivener gently slipped the ivy necklace free. For a moment, they looked at this, watching the black pearl sway, Luna looking oddly vulnerable before Scrivener reached down, holding the engraved pearl in one claw as the other grasped the rope and held it up.

Luna stared at this for the longest time... then her horn glowed as she leaned forwards, her gaze focusing as she whispered: "Out with the old, in with the new. Let this... be our defining moment, represent our transformation. I renew my vows to thee, Scrivener Blooms... I love thee. With all my heart, with all my soul; we are one, and the same blood flows in our veins, the same soul swirls inside our bodies. I shall do anything for thee, and everything for thee... I am thine. Thy slave and thy queen. Thy mistress and thy priestess. As thou art king and servant, monster and guide."

And with that, Luna leaned forwards and sliced through the ivy rope with her horn. Scrivener dropped it to the floor with a soft, almost-sad smile, looking down at this quietly before he grasped the other end of the ivy rope sticking out of the pearl's side and pulled it gently loose, tossing it to the ground.

For a few moments, he and Luna looked at this length of rope: rope that had lasted for many years, rope that had never broken, rope that had held the beautiful black pearl in place all that time despite fraying, the wears of battle and magic, the hard use it had seen. That had almost never left Luna's neck... and then Scrivener gazed down at the black pearl in his hand, over the beautiful engraving of the black rose that he had made more through luck than skill before he looked up at Luna, gazing deep into her eyes as she gently lifted the collar and held it out, whispering: "This is a new world, with a thousand changes to be made; we too, change. We too... have evolved."

"We have." Scrivener said quietly, slowly bringing the pearl forwards and pushing it gently but firmly into the hollow in the front of the collar. It clicked quietly as it locked perfectly into place before Scrivener took the collar in his claws as Luna sat up, the male smiling across from her as he felt it all-but-thrumming in his claws before his eyes locked with the winged unicorn's, and he nodded slowly. "No turning back now."

With the gentlest of pulls, the hidden clasp on the back of the collar opened, letting him bring the thick, wide-plated band forwards before he brought it closed around Luna's neck... and it clacked loudly and the clasp at the back snapped locked, Luna closing her eyes for a moment with a shiver as the cool metal squeezed tightly around her neck. The black pearl gleamed like a dark eye in the engraved platinum as it almost pulsed with light, and then Luna smiled softly at Scrivener, their eyes locking before she said quietly: "Let us ensure, my beloved... that this lasts forever. Let us seal the collar, and our bond."

Scrivener nodded slowly, and then he sat back, focusing on the collar as Luna's horn began to glow, and Luna smiled as well even as she clenched her own eyes shut in anticipation: both eagerness and preparation for pain, as she took a sharp breath before her horn began to glow with a mix of sapphire hues, her mane sparking as she mixed her concentration and powers with Scrivener's.

For a moment, nothing happened... and then the collar began to glow, Scrivener wincing a bit as pain spread into his own form before he gritted his teeth and leaned forwards with a hiss as steam began to rise from the platinum of the collar and around his own neck, his coat charring visibly as Luna arched her back with a groan but all the same continued to concentrate, her eyes widening and watering but refusing to scream, refusing to give in to the pain, only continuing to pour her magic forwards as Scrivener added his own intense concentration and energy, his eyes staying locked on the collar, providing the sight and focus as Luna shivered violently.

The collar burned, searing into her skin, a bit of smoke rising up amidst the vapors of steam and heat as she rasped in pain. Electricity sparked along the collar as Luna twitched back and forth, and Scrivener flexed and dug his claws into the bedding, ripping through the mattress with a snarl of pain as white scarring rapidly spread around his neck.

Then, finally, Luna arched her back with a cry, her horn sparking as her mane sizzled violently, swirling backwards as she half-collapsed, and Scrivener fell onto his own back, rasping for breath as he shivered once, a thick, clear white band almost glowing around his own neck. He twitched a bit, then slowly looked towards the winged unicorn... but she only smiled lovingly at him, her eyes glowing even as a tear leaked down her cheek, the collar fused completely into her neck and the metal seeming to ripple and move almost like skin as she whispered: "We are never apart. We are always connected. We are one, my beloved... let the fools think what they want. I can think of no greater way to wear my allegiance, to show my devotion to thee... than this."

"We are one." Scrivener murmured softly, rubbing slowly at the clear marking around his own neck and wincing a bit: the wound had already healed, but the white banding would remain forever amidst the charcoal of his coat... and yet all the same he smiled. "Yes, Luna. I am yours and you... you are mine. All mine..."

"Always." The two sat up, gazing across at one another before they kissed slowly, Scrivener's claws reaching up, one rubbing gently along the collar and the other stroking lovingly through her starry mane as Luna's forelegs wrapped around his neck tightly, pulling herself closer... and then they pulled apart as thunder rumbled ominously outside, smiling into one-another's eyes. "Yes. I am glad that together... we are embracing this new life. I know it will bring us much pleasure and countless treasures... I wish sometimes that perhaps... we had done this sooner. Embraced and chased power and desire... maybe we even would have been able to save our home had we done so."

"Maybe." Scrivener murmured softly, looking down... and then he shook his head, gently stroking a claw through Luna's mane. "But it's pointless to think about the past. We can only move forwards... and speaking of which, what should we do with that vine? It still seems... strong."

"Aye. At first I thought 'twould be symbolic to burn it, to release the last strands of our old life... but now I have a better idea." Luna replied with a slight smile, glancing towards the rope of ivy before she flicked her horn, and it floated easily into the air as she studied it thoughtfully. "Yes. Perhaps with a charm."

Scrivener glanced towards the winged unicorn, then nodded thoughtfully before he kissed her cheek quickly, and Luna smiled at him as the male slipped past to stride towards the hallway and their bedroom. Then the winged unicorn turned her eyes to the bedding, poking at the holes and the white fluff sticking out of it with a huff before she mashed as much of the innards of the bedding back down into the rips as she could, then flicked her horn, and the cloth glowed before repairing itself. She nodded once with a pleased grunt at this, then glanced up curiously as there was a loud bang of a door opening before Discombobulation stomped into the kitchen, the Draconequus dripping wet and cradling his aquarium, half-full of rainwater.

He looked towards her... then did a double-take, jaw dropping along with his arms and hence the aquarium, which thankfully landed on the counter island between kitchen and den. It landed on its side, however, and the top popped open and spilled water, pebbles, and the various small objects clustered in the aquarium all over the countertop, and Luna groaned and rolled her eyes in disgust before Discombobulation huffed and crossed his arms, saying flatly: "Oh, yes, because I'm the one doing things I shouldn't here. Scrivener Blooms, you wicked little creature. You skipped piercings entirely and went straight on to body modification?"

"Oh, shut up, Bob." Luna said grouchily, flicking her horn, and the water dripping off the counter bubbled and steamed rapidly away to nothing before she strode forwards. Discombobulation, however, immediately winced and righted his aquarium, leaping around the counter with surprising speed to quickly gather up his items.

"No touchy. My things. Mine." he grumbled in a sharply-accented voice, then he simply dumped the objects – drinking bowl, gravel, a tiny set of chairs and a table – back into the aquarium before huffing and resting his hands on the top edge of it as Luna gave him a mild look. "Well, pardon me, but I don't know where you've been. Especially now that you've decided all the cool kids melt things into their bodies. Shouldn't you be on the floor in agony?"

"The collar is enchanted." Luna said shortly, not wanting to explain things as she rolled her shoulders, and Discombobulation's head leaned forwards on his long neck curiously as he watched the way the metal moved. The winged unicorn, however, only favored him with a glower in return before asking dryly: "And from whence did thou come, in any event? I saw thee not in Ponyville."

"Pinkamena insisted on playing 'Cujo' when I visited Sugar Cube Corners. I'm not a fan of dog movies. The dog either gets shot or ends up with some deformity. Or is just annoying." He paused for a moment, glancing down at one of his hands absently. "I'm not a dog person. Nor am I a cat person. I suppose really I'm a Draconequus person but even then I've never very much been fond of my own kind, either... does that make me a person person? Or maybe I'm not really a person kind of person at all, since I do so dislike most people, much as I need them in my life. We all need somebody to lean on, after all."

"Pretty sure you used that line before." Scrivener said mildly as he approached from down the hall, and the Draconequus sniffed disdainfully before glancing towards the male as he smiled slightly over at Luna and tossed a black onyx object towards her, the female flicking her horn and catching this with telekinesis to examine it thoughtfully. "How's this? I think you took it off that necromancer we beat the crap out of."

"Oh, aye, I remember. It looked far too pretty for a rotting ghoul to have." Luna nodded with a grunt of agreement, studying the black charm: almost the size of her hoof, a crescent of polished onyx shaped like the moon with a spiderweb of silver bars in the center of the C-shape, holding several ornate crystals in place. "A good choice, my love."

Luna turned her attention towards the ivory rope, striding towards this as Discombobulation glared at her back and Scrivener looked amusedly up at the chimerical creature. "What nerve! Here you are, asking me where I've been, and then you brush me aside for your boyfriend like this is some badly-written drama you two are the main cast in and I'm just an unimportant supporting character!"

The winged unicorn only shrugged, and Scrivener cleared his throat as Bob turned his glare on him instead, the poet saying awkwardly: "Well, you know Luna. But... uh... so where were you then? I got the part about Pinkamena biting you."

"Yes, so I left." Discombobulation brushed himself off, sniffing disdainfully. "I took a little walk around Ponyville, and they were not very receptive of my presence. Apparently I have been lumped in with all those nasty demons and Nightmares and everything else... maddening, truly maddening. It's like saying all nerds are the same, but I dare you to bring up Star Trek at a Star Wars convention or vice-versa."

Scrivener only looked mildly at the Draconequus, and the chimerical creature rolled his eyes before continuing placidly: "Therefore, I decided my talents would be better used elsewhere, much like an actor who decides he'd be better off pursuing his role in real life rather than acting it out in front of the camera. Unlike many of those actors I did not become a serial killer. I did, however, head out into the deep dark woods all alone, to find where the wild things are... by which, of course, I mean I went and checked out the zebras. Very interesting people, zebras."

Luna looked up curiously over her shoulder as Scrivener cocked his head with a slight frown, and the Draconequus smiled slightly, becoming a little more serious as he pushed his aquarium aside so he could lean over the counter, saying quietly: "You see, I'm not stupid, and nor am I without compassion. Furthermore, if something bad did happen to you both, well. I know I only get the money in the trust fund if I prove that I've done something with my life, Mom and Dad, and whether this is a movie about practical business investments or a romantic comedy, I know that either way I won't get the inheritance if I let you two die."

The winged unicorn closed her eyes for a moment as a pained expression spread over her face, and Discombobulation said kindly: "I know how proud you must be of me. I'll let that sink in for a moment."

"Can you just tell us what you found?" Scrivener asked finally, looking exasperated, and the Draconequus tilted his head thoughtfully back and forth before he finally nodded once. The poet smiled at this, beginning to open his mouth... and then Discombobulation flicked his wrist, a green camo-patterned hat appearing in his hand before he shoved this onto his head as a matching jacket appeared over his body and an unlit cigarette in his muzzle. "And I was just about to congratulate you."

"Save it for after the briefing, private, I don't want to hear your sissy whining about how your panties are all in a bunch because you aren't male enough to handle the incredible prowess of the fighting machine that is the Equestrian Marines." Discombobulation snapped in a sharp, loud voice, and then he paused and looked back and forth before half-shielding his muzzle with a hand, leaning in close and whispering: "I don't really think that about you, I'm just in character."

Scrivener slapped his forehead even as Luna coughed several times to hide a laugh, looking over her shoulder with a grin before the Draconequus leaned back and slammed a hand against the table, continuing clearly: "At twenty-two-hundred hours our advanced scout located the rogue group and began to assess their hostility and capability for warfare. They are an armed, mobilized, well-trained unit, with minimal civilian personnel stationed inside a cordon of perhaps five hundred meters, concentrated near the center of their encampment here."

Discombobulation pointed at the countertop as if it were a map, nodding seriously, and for a dumb moment Scrivener wondered if he should be seeing something before he carefully reminded himself that no matter how convincingly-calm the Draconequus often was, he was also a little insane. "Recon also detected a series of traps in the perimeter, designed to neutralize hostile forces. I'm talking IEDs, private, and these ordinance are not to be underestimated even by a so-called 'hero' like yourself. I don't care if you really are here to end the war, I don't care about what experiments they did to you, you will not put my company at risk just because some pencil-pusher gave you the codename Captain Equestria, you got that?"

"Sir yes sir." Scrivener intoned wryly, deciding to play along for now as he rolled his eyes.

Discombobulation nodded seriously, and then he half-turned, shouting at nothing: "Recon! Give your report to the private!"

Then the Draconequus quickly rose a hand in front of himself, and Scrivener stared at the sight of a sock puppet: it was crudely patched together from different strips of cloth, with dangling arms and large, googly eyes that had been badly-glued to the top of it, tiny horns made out of pipe cleaners and plastic wiggling a bit on its head before Discombobulation spoke out of the side of his mouth in a whiny, badly-faked voice: "Sir! I located a stockpile of supplies, as well as gin and a loudmouthed army doctor. Thankfully he and the rest of the cast were airlifted to safety once they realized they were in the wrong reference. I then proceeded to explore the area using all my stealth skills to reach the area where they were building the portal.

"But once there..." The puppet shivered a bit, and Discombobulation frowned down at it as it wiggled back and forth indecisively. "I am sorry, sir, but I can't tell you much. It was heavily guarded, by at least ten zebras. They were building something... but what I am sure of is that it wasn't a portal, sir.

"What do you mean? What makes you so sure?" Discombobulation asked in his sharp, loud voice, then he grabbed the sock puppet with his other hand and shook it violently, ordering: "Out with it, soldier! What did you see?"

He squeaked out of the side of his mouth, then the Draconequus yelled as he half-turned the puppet away: "You wouldn't believe me! I barely believe me, sir... you can throw me in the hole, but I can't tell you anything more than that... there were dead things there! Things like you or I ain't ever seen!"

And then Discombobulation paused before he snapped his fingers, the uniform and sock puppet vanishing as the Draconequus calmly turned towards Luna and Scrivener as the two frowned across at him before he leaned forwards, resting his hands on the countertop as he said quietly: "And in all seriousness? I did see a few demons and spirits there, and whatever Zecora is building... is no mere portal. What's strange, however, is that it's not a weapon, either. It's something else. Something I can't... quite place, but... I'm very certain I've seen it before. However, that's not saying much... being from Ginnungagap and all, where time doesn't exist as a measurement much less in the concept of future and past, well... I've seen almost everything there is to see. And just let me tell you, this universe is ninety percent disgusting, five percent overrated, four percent nice, and one percent miracles."

"That is thine opinion, and thou art a giant prude." Luna said mildly, and Discombobulation gave a slight smile before the winged unicorn traded an apprehensive look with Scrivener Blooms. "What does thou think? What troubles me most is not the idea that Zecora was not honest about the portal... it is that demons or creatures of darkness not bound to me would turn to her."

"Are you that confident there's no betrayers in your midst?" Discombobulation asked curiously, and Luna frowned up at him as the Draconequus smiled slightly and rose a finger, waggling it slowly. "And you know very well a betrayal is much like any other animal. It does not always turn on its owner out of necessity, or because it is insane or rabid, or because it is so-simply tricked... I hate to use the dog metaphor yet again, but how can you blame the hound for biting the hand that feeds it when that hand has been painted with sweet-smelling blood and gloved in steak?"

Luna made a face at this, then she shook her head slowly, murmuring: "No. I do not believe any of my servants have been coerced or tricked... and to think that Zecora has the power in her tribe to control such monsters even beyond my powers..."

"Blood Seers did it. I cannot imagine such a charm would be difficult to replicate for those so cunning as the zebra... and Luna put a collar on you, Scrivener Blooms, even if he wears the price on his own neck. Are you really so convinced it would be impossible for a zebra to make one of your cowardly servants bend their will and head too?" Discombobulation reached out and flicked Luna's muzzle gently, making her grimace and glare at him even as an uneasy shiver rolled down her spine. "Do not underestimate Zecora and her clan. They are wise and strong and smart. What remains to be seen is whether or not they are also vengeful or forgiving."

Luna sighed a little, bowing her head forwards moodily as thunder rumbled overhead... and then there was a much-closer knock, and the winged unicorn glanced up in surprise before she flicked her horn, the door at the end of the corridor opening to reveal Twilight Sparkle standing in the rain, an umbrella floating over her head as she called: "Sorry I'm so early, but... well..."

"Nay, not at all, come inside, my beautiful mare." Luna replied warmly, glad for the distraction and beginning to turn... and Discombobulation threw his arms up with disgust, making the winged unicorn roll her eyes as she shot a glare at him. "Stay and say hello at least. I know thou art fond of her."

"Everybody loves Twilight. Except you're not her wife, Scrivener isn't her oversized brother, and her parents are probably dead." Discombobulation said moodily as Twilight strode down the hall towards them with the now-closed umbrella floating beside her, her horn glowing... but the aura sputtered out and the umbrella fell to the ground as she glanced dumbly up at Discombobulation, and Luna and Scrivener both gave the chimerical creature horrible glares as he winced and covered his muzzle. "And I pooped the bed."

Twilight only smiled awkwardly however, glancing down and shaking her head quickly as she murmured: "No, no... it's... okay. I just haven't... really admitted it to myself before now. I knew Canterlot was in ruins, and I... when I checked the lists over, I never found their names, but... I haven't felt like crying. Maybe it hasn't sunken in yet... maybe I still hope they're out there, but... I... I think I just am not ready to consider it or talk about it yet. I've got so much to do, so much to be thankful for, so many other things to take care of..."

She looked up after a moment at Scrivener and Luna, opening her mouth... and then her eyes widened in surprise even as they both looked at her softly, the violet mare blinking before she asked dumbly: "Wait, Scrivy, your neck, and... Luna that..."

"Ninja vanish!" Discombobulation clapped his hands together suddenly as the three were distracted by each other, and a puff of black smoke burst up around him before quickly fading to reveal that the Draconequus had disappeared from sight. For a moment, Twilight's attention was drawn towards this as well, but Luna only rolled her eyes before smiling awkwardly when Twilight turned back towards her.

For a moment, there was silence, and then the violet mare shook her head quickly, fluttering her wings and smiling a little as a bit of water dribbled down her body. "Look, I'm fine, I really am. I just... want to... wait a little. Is that... I mean..."

"'Tis fine. I understand, Twilight, and we are here to help thee any way we can." Luna said empathetically, and the fellow winged unicorn blushed and nodded before the starry-maned mare smiled and straightened, showing off her collar with a bit more pride now as she said quietly: "And Scrivener Blooms and I felt it was time for... a change, if you will. Not that there is no place for the old, of course..."

She softened, glancing towards Scrivener, who nodded and gently picked up the vine rope, the dark charm now dangling from this in place of the black pearl on a loop of simple steel... and Twilight gazed at this before she blushed as the male said softly, meeting her eyes: "Twilight... we'd like you to have this. To wear this... and it's selfish of us, perhaps, but... it would mean a lot to us if you will."

"I... you know that I... I mean..." Twilight began embarrassedly, as water dripped down her frame and her sopping mane spilled over her face... and then she winced when Luna gave a grin and her horn gave a brief, sharp pulse, a burst of heat spilling up over the violet mare and almost making her legs buckle with the force of it as she was instantly dried, wheezing and stumbling backwards. Then she winced and glanced up at her frizzed-out mane, mumbling: "Well, this is a spectacular day."

Scrivener only laughed, then he stepped forwards and began to twine the vine rope gently around Twilight's neck before she could protest, wrapping it tightly instead of letting it hang slack like it always had around Luna's, the charm jingling quietly as it hung just below her throat. Then both ends of the rope glowed when Scrivener stepped back and Luna tilted her horn forwards with a soft smile, and the severed ends braided themselves lightly up through the coils of ivy to hold it in place, Twilight gazing down with a blush as she murmured softly: "You know, only you guys could make a gift of used rope so special."

"Shut up, Twilight." Scrivener said gently, and the violet mare laughed and gazed up at him warmly as he reached out and stroked her face gently with one claw, then winked as he brought a digit down to lightly flick the charm hanging from the rope. "Besides, it's got this, too."

"Yeah." Twilight paused, then leaned forwards and studied Scrivener's neck, gazing over the scarring before her eyes returned to Luna and her collar as the dark-coated winged unicorn smiled softly... and then Twilight reared her head back and murmured softly: "Wow. It's... it's fused to you, isn't it?"

"Aye, it is." Luna grinned and rose her head proudly, the black pearl glinting from the collar's hollow. "The enchantments upon the collar mean it moves with the wearer... the real test, of course, shall be when I polymorph, whether or not it moves with me. But the collar was designed with that in mind, unlike even my old wedding band of ivy."

Twilight blushed when it was referred to like this, and Scrivener couldn't help but smile slightly before he turned and headed for the futon, and Luna leaned out and lightly nudged Twilight towards the bedding as well, the violet mare blushing but nodding a bit as she said softly: "You're brave... both of you, because I can see it must have hurt you, Scrivener. And... I mean... I worry all the time what they'll think of me in Ponyville..."

"And yet all the same thou accepted our gift and wears thine new adornment with pride." Luna replied softly, and Twilight blushed deeper... then winced when Luna checked her firmly onto the bedding, knocking her sprawling back into Scrivener, who easily caught her and then wrapped a forelimb around her, pulling her closer against her body before she fidgeted embarrassedly but smiled despite herself when Luna curled up against her other side, gazing kindly down into her eyes. "Well, I suppose we half-forced thee. But we half-force thee to do many things, and look where we are now. Look at how happy thou art."

"Y-Yeah..." Twilight hesitated all the same, however, but calmed and closed her eyes when Luna kissed her forehead tenderly, letting herself rest back against Scrivy and seeming to relax as he nuzzled her softly. "I... sorry. It's just... sometimes I think... you know. That things between us, all of us, are so... weird. And sometimes I get scared. And... I mean, today, I got so many... odd looks. I heard ponies... I mean, I know they gossip, they always have. I know they've always been... a little easy to mislead sometimes and for as wonderful as the town is, there are... judgments they're quick to come to..."

"It's alright, Twilight. We have had our share of encounters today as well." Luna shook her head slowly, muttering: "It was not entirely pleasant. Furthermore, Pinkamena will be coming by tonight, to discuss both... business and pleasure. Does thou understand?"

Twilight winced and nodded awkwardly, and Scrivener smiled slightly as he looked at her with entertainment, murmuring in her ear: "You can't hide your emotions from me, Twilight... was that really jealousy just now?"

"No, no, I have no idea... get out of my head, Scrivy." Twilight grumbled, shoving at him, and Scrivener snorted in amusement, giving her an entertained look as he tickled a claw down her spine, Twilight fidgeting a bit but not pulling away, her body half-pushing against his as she mumbled: "This is all really awkward. Why do you two have to make everything so awkward? I... maybe we should... I mean..."

She stopped, then looked down quietly, and Scrivener felt the flurry of emotions running through her as Luna softened, feeling it as well through her husband. They both shifted, sitting up slightly, both gently grasping one of Twilight's shoulders as she trembled a little and whispered: "I'm sorry. I don't know... I guess I'm just... scared a little sometimes now. You two are changing, more and more, even I can't overlook it... and you're pulling me down into your darkness, into your world, harder and faster than you ever have before.

"But what scares me so much is that I want it. I don't know what I'd do without you... for so long Celestia was my guiding light, and my friends... but I lost so much faith in Celestia that even now I have a hard time believing in her all the time, looking up at her and seeing the good beneath the... the... well, everything that happened... and my friends seem to be... focusing more and more on their own lives and turning away." Twilight opened her eyes, looking silently between Luna and Scrivener as she whispered: "But never you two. You're always there. Even when you do things I disagree with it's for a goal I can at least understand and respect. And you don't just plunge onwards... you explain things to me. You value my opinion. You make me feel... good. You respect me. Maybe not everypony sees that but you do. But I also feel sometimes almost like... I'm addicted to you. Always thinking about you both... always trying to be with you two, or doing things for you... maybe blinded by... love."

She fell quiet, closing her eyes and lowering her head forwards, and Scrivener and Luna gazed at one-another, trading thoughts between them before they both leaned down and simply embraced the violet mare tightly, holding her between their bodies as she curled up a bit and murmured: "Luna, Scrivener... I admire and idolize you both. You're so different from me, in so many ways... but I understand you both so well, and you understand me even better. I..."

Twilight fell quiet, and Scrivener and Luna shared a soft look before Twilight nodded a little, murmuring: "But... just like I'm not ready to... consider my parents lost forever... I don't want to think about leaving Ponyville completely. Not yet."

The two nodded, then Twilight reached up and silently touched the charm and stroked along the repaired ivy rope, murmuring: "But I'm never going to be ashamed of either of you, or who I've become because of you two. I'm never going to... be ashamed of showing my allegiance to you, and... my... my more than that." She blushed a bit, looking awkwardly over her shoulder as she asked finally: "Am I a concubine?"

Scrivener snorted in amusement as Luna grinned widely, half-lidding her eyes. "Well, Twilight Sparkle, if that is the word thou wishes to apply... but nay, thou art no concubine. Thou art too special to us, too... held high. Have we not explained what our concubines are to thee?"

"Not really, you just keep saying it to try and make me jealous or embarrassed. It's still hard for me to come to terms with the fact that Scrivener has a pair of Nightmares who... well... tend... to you two." Twilight fidgeted awkwardly, and then she mumbled as she buried her face against the bedding: "It makes me more embarrassed to admit that it makes me jealous. And even more embarrassed that even deeper than that, I'm somehow all the same okay with it. You two are ruining me."

Scrivener rolled his eyes, sitting up and rubbing a claw gently along Twilight's back as he glanced at Luna, but she only huffed and glared back, making him grumble. "Fine, fine. Since apparently Luna doesn't want to explain it herself even though this was mostly her idea... our concubines are very specifically chosen, servants who are loyal to us. Who aren't just here to do what we say, and things like you're thinking of, dirty-minded Twilight Sparkle-"

Twilight grumbled at this, interrupting grouchily: "You're one to talk, Scrivener Blooms, you're apparently so filthy that wherever you walk you leave a literal mire."

Luna giggled stupidly at this before she covered her muzzle quickly, and Scrivener glared at her before sighing as he returned his eyes to Twilight, continuing flatly: "Anyway. They also protect us. They're bodyguards... bodyguards we plan to empower more as they become closer to us."

Twilight looked moodily up at this, glancing back and forth between the two before she muttered: "Well, now Pinkamena being one makes more sense. All the same, though, that's... also kind of a weird idea. It sounds like something out of a comic book."

"Aye, perhaps, but I can think of nothing better. 'Twas also the original concept of the Moon Blessed... powerful, beautiful, dangerous and loyal." Luna said softly, and she smiled slightly over at Scrivener as she added quietly: "And I do plan, once Enstasis is built, to pursue that little dream of ours into reality as well. My errant husband seems to think that no dream can become reality... that there is a pencil-line difference between aspirations, hopes, and dreams. I plan to prove him wrong and that even the wildest of dreams can be made real."

"Moon Blessed... what are those?" Twilight cocked her head curiously as she began to sat up... and then she blushed when Luna gently pushed her down before Scrivener slipped overtop her, straddling her and making her wince, but then smile in surprise as his claws began to gently massage her shoulders and along her back, letting herself settle a bit.

"Winged unicorns, special winged unicorns that would serve myself and my husband... winged unicorns of the night." Luna explained softly, smiling warmly across at Twilight, who glanced up and couldn't help but give an amused smile before Luna leaned in and kissed her cheek gently. "Oh worry not, they wouldn't replace thee. But I can think of no finer reward for the most loyal of my subjects among the ponies... surely there must be some who still look up to me even now, after all, and I am sure that in the future, when I am better understood and better loved, candidates will appear. I enjoy pretty things from time-to-time."

Twilight only shook her head slowly, relaxing under the ministrations of Scrivener's claws as she asked softly: "But what am I to you two, then? I guess it's always been on my mind... it's not that I'm worried you only see me as... well... meat... but I do wonder if I... where I stand, what I qualify as. I know it must be a difficult question..."

Scrivener and Luna only shared a smile, however, and then Scrivy leaned down over her, kissing the back of her neck through her mane just above the ivy wrap, and Twilight arched her back, pressing herself up against the male's solid, strong body as he murmured into her ear: "You're ours, Twilight. Now and forever. Friend and lover, adviser and most-trusted, most-vaunted treasure."

Twilight lowered her head forwards slightly at this, but she was smiling a little, shivering a bit as she felt Scrivener's weight against her before Luna leaned in and whispered in her other ear: "There is no need for titles and words to come between us. Thy value cannot be measured in them: instead, be with us. Feel thy worth to us..."

"I do. I always do..." Twilight whispered, bowing her head and blushing deeply, and Luna grinned slightly, licking her lips slowly as Scrivener leaned down over her before the violet mare shook her head hurriedly, murmuring as if through a daze: "But... maybe... I mean if Pinkamena is..."

Luna only smiled, however, leaning in to gently kiss Twilight's lips, and the violet mare shivered as her eyes slowly closed, returning the kiss slowly, passionately, hungrily... and an hour later, she was curled up, mostly-asleep, between Luna and Scrivener as they smiled softly. On Twilight's shoulder, a large claw mark gleamed, a bit of blood dribbling from the wound, and the dark-coated winged unicorn rolled her eyes as her horn began to glow, murmuring: "Scrivy, look at this. Thou art becoming more and more primal."

"You started it." Scrivener grumbled, and then both of them started in surprise when Twilight's eyes flickered open and she rose her own horn with a blush, the blue aura that had begun to cover her wound sparking out as they looked at her with surprise.

Then she settled again between them, rolling over to hide the mark and pressing herself up against Scrivy's chest, mumbling embarrassedly: "Don't... it'll heal. It's not that bad, it probably won't scar... I... know it was just an accident."

"You're sick." Scrivener said almost admiringly, and Twilight headbutted his chest, making him clear his throat awkwardly even as Luna grinned widely at the purple winged unicorn, stroking a hoof slowly along her back. "I... uh... sorry, I mean. I forget my own strength and the sharpness of these, and... I felt myself... feeding off what was going on. The excitement, the emotion, it all stirs that part of me up..."

"It's alright." Twilight pushed her face against his breast, breathing softly, and then she murmured quietly: "I used to feel... ashamed, or embarrassed, or... maybe a little... I dunno, like a bad pony afterwards. I don't... I don't feel that way right now. I keep expecting to, I keep expecting to feel... I dunno, guilty, bad, unhappy, but... I don't feel that way now. I just think of you two and..."

She smiled a little, slowly rubbing a claw down Scrivener's chest as she whispered: "I feel lucky. Like the luckiest mare in the world... I feel free. I think part of all that is you keep drugging me with that breath of yours, though..."

Scrivener only smiled slightly, then he gently blew a small burst of sapphire smog over Twilight's features, making her laugh and draw back a bit, only to feel herself pressing gently back into Luna's body, and she smiled wider at this sensation as the poet said quietly: "Call it a perk. Anyway, everything says we're evil, right? So it's not like we have to worry about limits or anything... besides, we've always defined our own."

"I know. I know." Twilight closed her eyes, snuggling herself in closer between them as she smiled again, breathing slowly and shivering a bit in obvious pleasure as she whispered: "Promise me something, though. That even if everything does change, that no matter what happens... I... that you'll always have a place for me beside you two. That even if you abandoned everything else... you'd still let me come along if... if I wanted to. That even if you went... bad... I could come along."

Scrivener and Luna traded smiles before Luna nodded firmly to the male, and he reached a claw up to slowly stroke Twilight's face, saying gently: "We promised you that a long time ago, Twilight... but if you want to hear it again... then yes. Yes, there will always be a place for you with us. You will always be welcome here."

Twilight Sparkle smiled softly at this, closing her eyes as she curled herself closer, and the two beings on either side of her smiled as well, pressing their bodies around her, embracing her tight between their larger frames. And around Twilight's neck, the ivy seemed to pulse with the beat of her heart as the crescent moon charm glinted quietly, the winged unicorn breathing slowly and easily as she whispered: "Together forever... yours forever. Belonging forever, never needing to worry about what others think, being taken care of, always having someone to depend on... always being loved..."

She smiled as thunder rumbled outside and rain pounded against the roof above, and Scrivy and Luna both nodded as they looked down at her with tender affection, protectiveness... and in Luna's eyes, control, and in Scrivener's eyes, dominance; she was beauty and understanding and hope, nestled in the embrace of darkness, forever.


	24. The Deepening Abyss

Chapter Twenty: The Deepening Abyss

~BlackRoseRaven

Pinkamena had shown up late in the night as the storm continued to rage outside, the half-demon leaving muddy hoofprints and dripping water through the house before Luna had blasted her backwards with a grumble, then used magic to clean up the mess and the stunned dull-pink earth pony before carefully closing the door and firmly booting Pinkamena back into wakefulness. After that, Pinkamena had grumbled irritably but been markedly more behaved, even taking the time to compliment Luna's collar.

Scrivener prepared coffee for them all, and Pinkamena's eyes had lingered on the collar around Luna's neck as they had talked through the process, Twilight sitting back and listening curiously. Some of what they discussed delved into dark territory: for example, part of the process would require transfusions of demon blood... enough to likely kill the demon that would provide them.

Twilight had made a bit of a face, but that had been all: no recriminations, no arguments, not even any disapproval... just a moment of distaste and concern before she had shaken her head and listened quietly as Luna had continued to outline the process. Even Pinkamena had noticed it, grinning slightly over at the violet mare but not interrupting Luna as she had continued to talk, and Scrivener had felt both pleased... and a little... sad, perhaps.

As Luna finished, Pinkamena sniffed and rubbed at her chest, sitting back on the bedding and saying mildly: "So the long story short... you guys gotta find a demon or two, tie it down, drain its blood and vitality into me... while bleeding me dry of my mortal bits, right? And then I gotta be left to either become a full demon or die horribly?"

"No, no, thou won't die if it fails... thou will only wish thou wert dead." Luna muttered, and Pinkamena snorted, waving a hoof and looking unfettered. "The process will take a few days. Thou should warn thy sister thou will be gone, although at least I am sure most of Ponyville won't miss thy presence."

"Well, gee, thanks Princess." Pinkamena grumbled, and Luna gave her a flat look before the dull-gray pony rolled her eyes and muttered: "I'll figure something out. Don't want sissy knowing about this though... you hear me, Twilight? I'm swearing you to secrecy. Cross your heart and hope to die, stick a knife into your eye."

For a few moments, Twilight only looked at Pinkamena, and then she shivered a bit and said finally: "You would be far, far easier to get along with if everything you did wasn't a twisted reflection of Pinkie Pie."

"Screw you, Pinkie Pie's the twisted reflection, I keep telling you all that. Hell, even she acknowledges it... you think she'd call me 'big sister' if I wasn't the first one to exist?" Pinkamena retorted, and Twilight looked stumped at this as Scrivener shrugged and Luna snorted in amusement, looking up thoughtfully. "Exactly. You bunch of retards."

"Not everypony is as good at puzzles as you are, Pinkamena." Scrivener said carefully, and Pinkamena grumbled before she glared at him as he added quietly: "Your duties as concubine are twofold. On the one hand you're a servant... you have to listen to whatever we say, and I mean we could order you to do almost anything. Which means when you take the vow you're going to be entrusting us with your life, your soul... and those of the few important people in your life. I'd recommend considering that in this last chance to back out you have."

Pinkamena only grinned widely, however, licking her sharp teeth slowly as she said in a half-mocking, half-amused voice: "What's wrong, your balls fall off sometime between when you fed off me and now? Please, Scrivy. Don't hide what you are. We're all friends and whores here, right, there's no need to pretend you're a nice kind stallion when we know oh so well what a monster lurks beneath the skin."

Scrivener looked less-than-thrilled at this and Luna gritted her teeth, but surprisingly it was Twilight who spoke up, raising her head and saying quietly: "Maybe that's why Scrivener's giving you a chance to back out again, Pinkamena. Because you two are opposites in some ways... how often have you talked tough to hide the fractures?"

Pinkamena growled at this, narrowing her red-rimmed eyes... but then a smile twitched at her face before she said softly: "Fine. I get it, don't think I don't... you guys have reason to doubt me, too. And you have reason to be wary, I'll give you that as well... but you need me. I'm already the toughest pony you have at your disposal, and more importantly one of the few you can trust to get a task done. As a demon I'll be tougher, stronger, nastier... and more devoted, whether I like it or not. You three are already my friends, whatever that really means... as a demon I guess we'll be best friends, won't we? Maybe we'll all go out pillaging and razing villages together sometime... looks like you're well on your way to dropping into the darkness too, Twilight Sparkle."

"I trust Luna and Scrivener. And they said a demon might die, but not necessarily that one absolutely had to... I know Luna won't sacrifice one of her own." Twilight said quietly, looking across at Pinkamena measuringly before she picked up her mug of coffee, sipping slowly at it. As the half-demon only continued to grin at her, however, Twilight reached up and touched the wrap of ivy around her neck, saying softly: "And you were my friend a long time ago, Pinkamena, even before you... separated. I know you better than you like me to."

The half-demon snorted and muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes grouchily and turning her attention back to Luna and Scrivener as she asked moodily: "So when do we do this? Tomorrow? Next week? When Celestia and Twilight aren't around? Speaking of Celestia, how's corrupting her going?"

"Better than expected." Luna retorted immediately, and Pinkamena huffed moodily before the winged unicorn shook her head, adding mildly: "We shall need to wait for a candidate to make itself known. I shall ask if any of my servants are willing, and perhaps one of the more-powerful will be in exchange for something in return. But demons are wary of being weakened and left vulnerable for any amount of time, 'twill require some convincing. Furthermore, I want thee prepared mentally beforehand. Physically, thou art strong. Mentally, thou art... damaged."

Pinkamena shrugged, not bothering to argue as she reached up and picked at her sharp teeth for a moment, and Scrivener smiled slightly, saying calmly: "Don't worry, though... you'll like the exercises we'll do. Or you'll hate them. Which means you'll probably like them even more, masochist that you are."

"Hey, Scrivy, I figured out what kind of Wyrm you are. A ring-wyrm. Because you got a goddamn ring around your neck." Pinkamena replied flatly, and Scrivener glared at her as Luna looked torn between amusement and exasperation, and Twilight only sighed tiredly. "Don't you talk to me about masochism, flank-face."

Scrivener muttered under his breath, shaking his head slowly before Pinkamena took a long, deep breath, dropping her head forwards as she rubbed convulsively at her face with her hooves... and then finally she looked up, red-rimmed blue eyes unguarded for once and features calm and vulnerable as she asked quietly: "When I make my vow, my promise... will you please give me a clause to let me protect sissy, no matter what happens?"

Twilight looked surprised as Scrivener and Luna traded a look, and in a moment emotions swirled between them ranging from irritation at the half-demon to shock at her sudden show of humility to understanding and even sympathy for her... and then the two nodded slowly before Luna returned her eyes to the half-demon, saying quietly: "Then the deal is this: thou shall recite a promise that I myself shall design for thee... and it will give myself and Scrivener absolute authority over thee as a demon. Thou will have free will, oh yes... but Scrivy or myself will be able to twist thee to whatever we desire, and if thou fights, it will hurt. But in return... we shall grant thee this cause, that if thy sister is endangered, thou may go to her first. Acceptable?"

"Bondage. Always knew you two were into that, just didn't think it was like this." Pinkamena grinned a little, shaking her head ruefully before she sighed and murmured: "I ain't in a position to do more than be rude but accept everything you throw at me, I know that. I can't back out now. If I do, it makes me a goddamn coward. If I do, I leave sissy at the mercy of Ponyville when things start getting ugly... you know, like how you apparently left Scarlet Sage to fend for herself out in the storm."

Luna looked irritated at this, but Twilight spoke up, almost smiling a little as she said quietly: "The girls... Scarlet Sage, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle... all took shelter at Rarity's for the night. She and Spike were happy to have them, actually... not to mention the fact I know that Atrus was around, too. He's a very protective bodyguard."

"Aye. And while I may not trust Ponyville completely these days, I have faith that none there are stupid or mad enough to lay harm upon my daughter's head." Luna added quietly, looking measuringly across at Pinkamena. "If not because I think they still possess the vestiges of morality... then because it would be a grand way to endanger the entire village by harming a single hair of my daughter's mane."

Pinkamena grumbled a bit, shifting a little on the bedding before she shook her head slowly and muttered: "Better watch your hubris, Nightmare Moon. Don't want you to end up dead on me and all. Nor am I excited to see that little filly of yours hurt... even though she's going to be. She's going to be hurting a lot, and I think you know that, and I think you know you can't stop it from happening no matter what you do."

Pinkamena's voice was almost gentle despite her harsh words, meeting Luna's gaze with eyes that veiled compassion beneath a dark glare, and the dark-coated winged unicorn closed her own irises before she murmured: "I know, half-demon. I know it well... she will be forced to separate from Apple Bloom. She will be mocked by other foals. She will be ignored and perhaps feared by the adults, even if they do nothing to harm her. And I shall be helpless to do anything, even with all my power... oh, certainly, Scrivy and I could scare the foals and Scrivener could gobble them down like chocolates... but it would only turn all of Ponyville against us all the faster and hurt our poor daughter all the more.

"It is... difficult to think that... no matter how powerful we become, there are still things out of our control." Luna said softly, looking over at Scrivener and smiling faintly, and the male nodded slowly. "The simplest of problems are still... intensely hard for us to surmount. 'Tis utterly ridiculous, truly, but... 'tis true, all the same as well. And I know that in time... our daughter will grow to be feared as well, unfair as it is to her. I do not like this thought. I wish it could all be changed."

She quieted, looking down thoughtfully before shaking her head slowly and murmuring: "But in time Ponyville will either accept us or they will grow to understand and know our power so well that they will no longer dare to put those we care for at risk. One way or the other, we will have the respect we deserve, and we will see our friends, our loved ones, out of harm's way."

Twilight shifted awkwardly, looking apprehensively at Scrivener and Luna for a moment, but Scrivy only smiled a little as he reached a claw up to rest quietly on the winged unicorn's shoulder. Pinkamena only snorted, shaking her head before moodily glancing towards the violet mare, but before she could speak, there was a polite knock at the front door before it opened and Celestia strode calmly in, dry and clean despite the raging storm outside as she strode into the house and then flicked her rainbow mane, the faint aura surrounding her fading as the door closed behind her. "My apologies for being so late... I've been going over charts and maps and sending out letters to politicians and other leaders from around Equestria whom I could contact. The Nibelung have been very helpful, at least... particularly Assyria."

"Yes, well, thou always did like dwarves." Luna quipped, and then she paused meditatively as Celestia only shook her head and strode forwards to join them, sitting calmly down at the edge of the bedding. "Nay, that wasn't the proper joke. Where is Discombobulation when I need him?"

"I... oh, Twilight, you have an injury. Let me heal it for you." Celestia's eyes settled on the violet mare's shoulder as she began to tilt her horn forwards, but Twilight hurriedly shook her own head and embarrassedly covered her shoulder with a hoof, blushing deeply as the ivory equine frowned slightly. "It will scar, Twilight. At least permit me to disinfect it."

"No, no. It's fine, Scrivener already breathed on it, too." Twilight said awkwardly, shifting embarrassedly as she rubbed slowly at the wound. "It... it doesn't hurt at all and it's already healing. I don't mind if it scars a little. We... we all have scars."

"Actually, babe, most of our scars are healed since we all were broken down into dust before they they pieced us back together." Pinkamena pointed out wryly, raising a hoof before gesturing at Scrivener and Luna. "Except for Scrivy. But he collects scars like I collect bones. Compulsively, always looking forwards to the next."

Celestia shook her head again, eyes roving towards Luna and Scrivener... and then she frowned a bit, her gaze locking on the collar as her little sister grinned and rose her head proudly, showing it off. A moment later, Celestia's eyes flicked towards Scrivener as he shifted nervously... and then she sighed and shook her head slowly, murmuring: "Oh, I see... it wasn't enough that you replaced the ivy, was it?"

"I passed the ivy on, actually... and nay, the collar alone is perhaps enough to make those who see it jealous, but 'tis only when others see what I have done with the collar that it truly awakens envy in the eyes of those who gaze upon us." Luna replied pompously, winking towards Celestia. "Worry not, sister. We shall find thee thine own new wear in time... a diadem, or a new peytral, or perhaps something more or less."

Celestia only wrinkled her muzzle a bit however, looking both concerned and a little irritated as she said quietly: "Luna, you fused a large piece of metal into your neck, harming Scrivener Blooms in the process... and while I think it's... it's very sweet that you used the ivy to give Twilight a new... necklace..."

She halted, glancing towards the violet winged unicorn, studying the large charm that swayed quietly on the vine wrap around her neck before she shook her head slowly, sighing quietly. "Little sister, please listen to me. Please understand that while you do have many good ideas, while I do have faith in you and the choices you make... at the same time, you're on a worrisome path. With Pinkamena here I can guess at what you were discussing... with Twilight's shoulder, I can... guess at what happened."

"Aye, and so what?" Luna asked moodily, looking grouchily across at her older sibling as Twilight shifted a bit but Pinkamena grinned and watched with anticipation, like it was a sporting event. "I love Scrivener Blooms, Celestia, and this is another way to show our bond. To affirm what lays between us... I am his, he is mine. Art thou jealous, is that it? Perchance thou wishes for him to collar thee as well?"

Celestia only looked flatly at her sister in response to this, and then she shook her head quickly before sighing a little. "I don't wish for anything of the sort. But alright, sister, I apologize for... exciting you."

"Oh, thou would never have to apologize for exciting me, Celestia, although thou would probably be sorry all the same if thou did." Luna said ironically, and the ivory equine closed her eyes slowly as Twilight blushed a bit and Pinkamena snorted laughter. "But alright, my sister. Perhaps I am too... quick to retaliate, anyway. I know thou wishes the best for me... but I am fine, truly, and the collar feels wonderful. And furthermore, 'twill make it that much harder for Ponyville to behead me once they decide I am evil incarnate."

The white winged unicorn didn't rise to the bait this time, however, instead pushing forwards calmly: "I have a question for you, Luna, if you'll permit me to ask it. It concerns the ponies who have been displaced."

Luna began to open her mouth to quip something, but then slowly closed it and instead nodded at the seriousness on Celestia's face as Scrivener Blooms frowned and tilted his own head, seeing the solemnity in the amethyst eyes of the rainbow-maned mare before she leaned towards them, eyes only for them even as Twilight and Pinkamena both looked at her intently. "Luna, Scrivener... what was your exact wish? When you brought back those ponies... I don't care about the magic you used, I don't care about the ritual: I care about the exact thoughts that went through your head at that moment in time."

"Oh, is that all?" Luna snorted in amusement, shaking her head before she smiled up at Celestia, saying quietly: "'Tis imprinted in my mind as clearly as when I had spoken it from the force of what had occurred, my big sister. Scrivener Blooms and I threw all our weight into the spell, after all, poured all our strength into the wish... that all the ponies would be restored. I know, sister, I know... the exact words. They were... 'make our friends whole again.'"

The dark-coated winged unicorn smiled warmly as she sat back and nodded proudly, Scrivener reaching up to stroke affectionately through her starry locks as Twilight smiled softly... but Celestia's eyes remained intense and sharp as she slowly leaned backwards, her expression still serious, and now... almost disappointed. Almost pale, as she looked down at them, and the two frowned as they gazed up at her... before Pinkamena chuckled quietly and looked down at the bedding with a sly grin, her eyes half-lidding as she whispered: "Glad I'm a friend then. Glad to know your friends can always depend on you... sucks for those strangers, though."

"What art thou talking about?" Luna frowned slightly, tilting her head as Scrivener looked up... and then Twilight's own eyes slowly widened, and Luna's mouth went dry as she shook her head and whispered: "Wait, no... no, wait, Celestia, does... art thou saying that-"

"I said nothing." Celestia said quietly but firmly, and Scrivy and Luna both looked up at the white winged unicorn as she shook her head slowly and disbelievingly, looking over the two with sorrow, with the faintest stirring of anger... and as if she was ashamed of them, which hurt most of all. "Sister, oh, little sister, that was a reckless mistake..."

"N-No! Look, look how many ponies were saved!" Luna shouted defiantly, shaking her head and straightening as she gritted her teeth, leaning forwards and looking almost scared as Scrivener only looked stupidly up, his jaw falling slightly open. "'Twas not meant literally! Look how many of our enemies were saved too! 'Tis not as if there is an epidemic of ponies that became... half-formed, 'tis only a handful in the country, 'tis not as if only Twilight and Pinkamena and the Starlit Knights were revived, all of Ponyville was-"

"Enough." Celestia said sharply, raising a hoof, and despite her matching size, the wild flow of her starry mane, the raging emotions, Luna fell silent and dropped back on her haunches dumbly, staring for a moment at the old Celestia, the Dragon-Slayer Celestia, who leaned forwards and spoke in a serious, almost-cold voice: "You were working with old and powerful magic, from the furthest realm we know. You were working with miracles, and wishes, which as every story of fact and fiction teaches us, interprets what we speak literally. Yes, more than your literal 'friends' were saved, but it was likely only because of the sheer magnitude of the spell, Luna! It's like lighting a bonfire: those around it benefit most from the heat and light, but even those at a distance may see its beacon, be drawn towards it, gain a little from its glory... although those too far away may catch only a flicker, and like a mirage or a cruel illusion, trying to pursue it might lead them only into greater danger in the darkness between the here and there.

"Luna, by Yggdrasil... it makes sense. I knew there was something familiar about the markings on the map... yes, the wish worked first to save those who were literally 'your friends,' restoring them fully. Then the overflow saved those you knew, your allies; Ponyville. And next, the magic began to dilute as it saved those other ponies you had met, or their descendents, or their neighbors... the places on the map were all places we had been before, traveled through in the past either near or far! And finally..."

Luna swallowed thickly, lowering her head and whispering: "Those whom were strangers to me... ponies who I did not know, nor care about... the zebras, whom I had never met... I see. I see, Celestia. The magic wore itself out... it selected first. Their proximity to me did not matter... not in terms of distance, at least, but rather, in terms of how I felt for them. For the zebras I felt little, I only knew of them, promised to try and save them... so the true miracle is rather that not all of the tribe was destroyed."

"What have we done..." Scrivener closed his eyes, shaking his head and gritting his teeth, and then he shivered once as Luna turned and dropped her face against his neck as Twilight paled and stared and Celestia looked down at them silently, her mane sparking as she almost loomed over the two. "How can we fix this?"

"Many ponies are injured. It may now be fair to assume that other Pales... were not brought back at all." Celestia replied quietly, and Luna and Scrivener both flinched at this but didn't argue, as the ivory equine looked over them silently. "You saved many lives, but you put many more in jeopardy. This is what I was worried about, Luna and Scrivener... you're both become so devoted to yourselves that you forget about the world around you, the effects your actions have, that not everything is about you both."

The two lowered their heads, Luna shivering as she clenched her eyes tighter, her mane swirling backwards as inside her, Nightmare Moon whispered excuses and reasons and arguments... but the dark-coated winged unicorn couldn't bring herself to speak them as Celestia continued quietly but firmly: "Unfortunately, what is done is done: you cannot mend or reverse this. Healers are taking care of the ponies across Equestria who can be healed: I know you would suggest a pilgrimage of your own to journey to the worst-affected areas, but at this point it would be counterproductive. You both need to get yourselves under control. Scrivener Blooms would have to feed, and the appearance of Nightmare Moon riding around on a Tyrant Wyrm would be... damaging. There are already many rumors spreading from Ponyville about what's going on.

"I want you both to consider where your actions have taken you. You've grown stronger, you've accomplished great feats, and you are happy... but at what cost? You're hurting ponies. You've wounded the very nation you sought to restore." Celestia shook her head slowly, and Scrivener and Luna both shrank further, even as Scrivy now gritted his teeth as faint anger boiled through him and the starry mane of the winged unicorn sizzled a bit, pressing her face deeper into Scrivener's neck. "You're acting like children, using your powers solely for your own benefit, as if you have no responsibility to-"

"Stop it." whispered a voice, and Celestia frowned a bit before she slowly turned her head to look with surprise at Twilight Sparkle. The violet mare was shivering a little, her head lowered, her eyes down as she swallowed thickly, the onyx charm swaying around her neck before she slowly looked up, bangs falling over her eyes. "I... that's enough."

"Twilight..." Celestia leaned towards her, frowning deeply before she shook her head slowly and said quietly: "I know you care about them, but look at what's happened. Look where we are. And I'm not saying anything that isn't true."

"But they're... they're not children. And they made a silly mistake but... they brought us back, too." Twilight argued weakly, steeling herself visibly as she looked up, forcing her own violet eyes to meet the amethyst, surprised irises of Celestia. "We need to concentrate on solutions, not... worsening problems."

For a few moments, the ivory equine only looked at the violet mare... and then she finally bowed her head and closed her eyes with a soft sigh, saying finally: "Twilight... I understand what you're saying, and why you want to defend them. But at the same time... this is no small mistake. This was no error of judgment that can be overlooked and excused by an apology, whether in the form of words or gesture. If Luna and Scrivener had not allowed excitement and passion to get the better of their judgment-"

"Then perhaps thou and all of thee would be dead, too." Luna said sharply, finally looking up angrily, and Scrivener rumbled a bit in his throat as Celestia frowned over at her younger sister. "What should I have asked for, sister? The nation to be restored, or that strangers to me should receive first healing, and my friends last, so instead they and Ponyville could be the ones suffering in agony? Nay. I saved my friends. I saved my family. I shan't let thee taint that any further... thou, as I recall, were the one complaining that thou could only save strangers, and never those truly important to thee."

Celestia looked visibly stung by this, leaning back and gritting her teeth, and then Pinkamena gave a short laugh and said wryly: "She kind of got you there, Princess Sunshine. Besides, what does it matter? Maybe there's a few less ponies in Equestria. Maybe a mouthful of them are in nasty shape, but on their way to recovery one way or the other. But all the ones important in our lives are here and well, even the ones we ain't entirely fond of. Isn't that what really matters? I get that your thing is to be 'good' and 'benevolent' and try to appear like you're some messiah or some savior or maybe just a martyr with a hero complex, but I'd lighten up if I were you, Celestia, and stop thinking about what the hell isn't... and be glad for what the hell is."

"It's not that simple." Celestia shook her head slowly, then returned her eyes to Luna, but when Twilight reached up and grasped the ivory equine's foreleg imploringly, she closed her eyes and bowed her head forwards, rainbow mane and tail twisting backwards before she sighed and murmured: "Alright. Alright... but sister, please listen to my advice, at least. Please consider your desires, your urges, before giving into them. Please think about how your actions affect others... empathy and reason should come before the ego."

"I put my friends first, Celestia. Not strangers." Luna said quietly in return, narrowing her eyes before she shook her head slowly as Scrivener closed his eyes and lowered his head. "It seems we still have our disagreements, big sister. Scrivener Blooms... I tire of this, and the sounds of the storm are not helping my mood. Perhaps we should go to bed."

Scrivener grunted in response, nodding shortly once as thunder rumbled outside, and Celestia sighed and shook her head slowly, but she looked almost embarrassed as she said quietly: "Sister, please, wait and stay and talk. I am still your big sister... I still care about you, and before many other things, I do. It is because I care that I am trying to help you see... logic and reason. And I still remember my promise to you..."

"Right." Luna said shortly, but she only shook her head as she strode off the bedding, Scrivener following, then striding past the dark-coated winged unicorn as she halted and looked moodily over her shoulder at Celestia, who was blushing a bit now. "I understand that I made a mistake, Celestia. I understand that I have hurt many ponies. I understand that perhaps on some level, 'tis even fair and fitting that now the ponies seek to hurt me. But I tried my best to save them... I am sorry I am not as perfect as thou art."

"I'm not perfect. I'm... sister, please." Celestia said quietly, but Luna only turned and stormed off, starry mane glowing as she stomped down the hall and into her room before slamming the door behind her. For a moment, Celestia only looked down the hallway, and then she sighed quietly, shaking her head slowly. "I... I can't just ignore these things..."

"Why not?" Pinkamena asked with a grin and a tilt of her head, and Celestia frowned at the half-demon before the dull-pink pony laughed and stood up, stretching and licking her lips slowly. "Well, I got what I want. Business and pleasure after all... that was a nice little drama you and Luna put on, Princess Sunshine, I'll look forwards to the next episode of the soap opera. But I ain't stupid, either... I'm going to take my leave and head back to Ponyville."

"It's still storming." Twilight said quietly, and Pinkamena only shrugged, glancing up as thunder rumbled overhead. "You should stay."

"Thanks for the concern, Sparkles, but I don't mind the rain, the lightning, or the cold. Reminds me of home. Not home-home, but home, you know?" Pinkamena winked, then she turned and strode down the corridor, pausing only to headbutt the bedroom door and shout through it: "I'm holding you two to your word!"

There was no response, and Pinkamena snorted before blowing a raspberry at the door, then she headed down to the entrance and yanked this door open. Wind and water blew inside, and Pinkamena threw her head back and laughed, mixing with the tattoo of the heavy rain and the crackle of thunder, a streak of lightning making her stand out in profile, making her shape alien, monstrous, terrifying for a moment as her eyes glowed... and then she was gone, striding out onto the patio and slamming the door behind her, fearless of the night or the violence of the storm.

It left Twilight and Celestia laying alone on the bedding... but the two only regarded each other in silence, not speaking for the longest time as they studied one-another like lost friends who had met after years of forgetting the other... and it was hard to tell between them who was ashamed, who was pitying, and who was more disappointed... and most of all, if it was with the other or themselves.

* * *

In the morning, Luna emerged first, Scrivener Blooms yawning tiredly and heading automatically towards the kitchen... only to find that coffee and breakfast was already being prepared by both Twilight and Celestia. Luna simply stared and Scrivener only seemed confused, not knowing what to do with his usual tasks already being handled... and Celestia had simply turned around, bowed her head, and said quietly: "I'm sorry, my sister, my brother. Twilight is... helping me make pancakes. I don't believe I've ever actually made breakfast like this before but I thought that I would try. I'll bring you coffee in a moment, it's almost ready."

"Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming. This is not natural." Luna mumbled, shaking her head briefly and turning awkwardly towards the bedding, walking over to lay down on it, and Scrivener only stood for a few moments longer before shrugging and turning around as well, looking more stupefied than Luna. "'Tis strange, Scrivener. This may be a different dimension. This may be a foul trick of Helheim."

"Oh, stop it." Twilight said tiredly as she joined them on the bedding, smiling a little and laying down beside the two, and Luna and Scrivener both looked over at her awkwardly. "She's... trying very hard. Making breakfast was sort of a... joint effort idea. I... never knew that Celestia was in charge of cooking for you and Sleipnir when you were adventuring. But I also never realized she'd never... made stuff like pancakes before."

"Oh, yes, because obviously Sleipnir and I were able to prepare food." Luna said wryly, and Twilight smiled despite herself before the dark-coated winged unicorn glanced awkwardly over her shoulder at her older sister, watching her slowly lifting a pancake with a spatula before flipping it on the stove, looking oddly-pleased with herself. "As thou knows, we do not... require much sustenance. But regular meals kept our strength up and 'twas also very good for morale. Celestia would make the meals and put together rations... the most I did was fill our water-skins from the river or mix teas. And Sleipnir every so often made a horrible thing he called 'trail mix' that he would always insist on trying to share with us and we would always refuse."

The ivory equine nodded ruefully at this, glancing over her shoulder as she added softly: "Dried bits of fruit, scented twigs, half-crushed berries and other things I shouldn't name... on the first day, the chance of reaching in and pulling out something edible was roughly half-and-half. But as the days wore on... it grew less and less... appealing."

Luna snorted in amusement, nodding back in agreement, the sisters smiling a little at each other before the dark-coated winged unicorn returned her eyes to Twilight with a grin. "And 'twould be anything at all in there that he could get his hooves on, and often from local fare. 'Twas utterly horrible after we visited a tribe to the west and Sleipnir learned one could eat certain kinds of bugs, and that some could even be cooked and shelled like shrimp. And let us not speak of how more than once he left the accursed bag sitting out beside him whilst he slept, woke up in the morning, and he would reach in and eat a hoof-full of it... only to put something very much alive in his mouth."

"I still remember when he accidentally swallowed a frog." Celestia smiled slightly, even as Twilight made a horrified face and Scrivener covered his head, Luna grinning widely and nodding rapidly at her sister's back. "He was very upset. First he wanted us to try and make him throw up to save the poor thing, and as I recall, little sister..."

"I punched him in the stomach. It did not make him throw up but he did spend quite a bit of time on the ground writhing around in pain and I am quite certain it killed the frog." Luna nodded again and smiled warmly, sitting up a bit as Scrivener rolled his eyes and laughed despite himself at the images that spilled through his mind, while Twilight only stared at Luna. "What? 'Twould have been cruel to not try to save the little creature. 'Twould have been an even greater crime to miss an opportunity to punch Sleipnir, as well."

Twilight only shook her head with a sigh as Luna laughed, then younger sister gazed at older sibling, and the two smiled hesitantly at one-another, nodding slowly as they both put arguments and frustrations behind them. After only a few more minutes, Celestia finished the pancakes and brought several plates stacked him with them over to the bedding, along with large containers of syrup and butter, and Luna licked her lips slowly before digging hungrily into the food.

Scrivener and Twilight ate as well, but Celestia only had a little, instead seeming to enjoy watching the others eat and gladder still for the fact that they were together, hostilities forgotten. Breakfast ended up being surprisingly-short with how ravenously Luna helped herself into the food, but at the same time it wasn't such a shock, as Scrivener helped clean up the dishes, trying to ignore the syrup he was splattered with. "You're a glutton."

"Oh, hush. 'Tis nothing wrong with my appetites." Luna grumbled, and Scrivener only snorted in amusement as he headed for the kitchen after Celestia. "Besides, at least 'tis for sweets. My hungers could be far worse!"

"Your hungers are often far worse." Scrivener mumbled, and Luna huffed at him, then turned around and haughtily rose her head as the male dumped the dishes in the sink while Celestia put the syrup and butter away. She stayed to help him wash the dishes in quiet, though, as Twilight and Luna talked in the den and the violet mare attempted to clean Luna's syrup-splattered face up a little much like she was a child... while Luna, predictably, acted the role of a foal and tried to pull away every time Twilight tried to clean her off with a napkin.

"Scrivener Blooms, I want you to know that I honestly am sorry." Celestia said softly, and Scrivy glanced towards her curiously as he finished rinsing the last plate off. A moment later, it floated from his claws, Celestia smiling a bit as she lifted a towel with telekinesis to quickly wipe it dry as she gazed towards the poet, continuing quietly: "It's a big thing, yes... but all the same, I overreacted and patronized you both. You and my little sister did nothing to deserve that treatment, especially after I've promised to not turn against you, to not... subject either of you to the pains I have in the past.

"We're going to work out a solution to this, and we'll do it together, without recriminations or holier-than-thou treatment." The ivory equine shook her head as the towel dropped to the counter and the plate floated upwards to slip into a cupboard that closed itself a moment later with a flick of her horn. "I plan to help you, every step of the way. I sometimes think... I need to be less like myself and more like Twilight Sparkle, in terms of many things... but especially when it comes to you and Luna."

She softened, gazing over her shoulder at the violet mare, who was smiling and laughing as mostly-healed scratches gleamed over her shoulder, and Scrivener smiled awkwardly as well as he shook his head slowly and murmured: "It's alright, Celestia. You are who you are... Luna and I both care about you because... you are who you are. And we appreciate your concern, and know that sometimes we do allow our desires to get the better of us. Maybe we do deserve punishment for our failure in what happened but... at the same time, I honestly can only be glad we saved our friends. And I appreciate you... doing all this for us. Trying to understand us."

Celestia nodded quickly as Scrivener pulled the plug in the sink, and then he smiled over at her, saying quietly: "Luna wants to head into town shortly. Will you accompany us?"

"Of course." Celestia nodded again, smiling to Scrivener before she paused and asked slowly: "But I do have one concern... it's about the zebras."

"Aye, they concern me too." Luna spoke up from the den, half-turning with a grimace as Twilight looked up with a bit of a frown, then she cocked her head in surprise as the dark-coated winged unicorn added quietly: "I was unable to breach this subject last night, but Discombobulation told me something of interest... that the zebra folk have surrounded their camp with traps he implied were very dangerous, and that their portal... is no portal. Not a weapon, he was specific in saying this... but 'tis no portal, either."

"The Draconequus could be wrong... but whether he's wrong or right, I have a lingering ill sensation." Celestia shook her head slowly, heading into the den and saying quietly: "Zecora asked us both to be in attendance to charge this device. I don't imagine she would be arrogant enough to attempt to ambush us both at once, however... but I am unsure of her motives. Do you remember in the past, traveling in the zebras' homeland with Sleipnir?"

Luna grimaced a bit, shrugging slowly. "Vaguely. We did not spend much time there, and the zebras then seemed like earth ponies who had learned to harness runic magic, with a few shamans here and there capable of feats of minor prophecy and mixing together tonics and elixirs. I do not doubt in the time that has passed since then they have improved upon their original feats."

Celestia nodded slowly, then she shook her head and said quietly: "The only thing we can do for now is push forwards, but I'm more worried now if there are traps set up around the encampment... did the Draconequus mention anything about the presence of the zebras themselves, how many injured were still there?"

"He said, in his roundabout way, that there were a lot of warriors and very few civilians or workers." Scrivener answered, striding up beside the ivory equine and glancing at her thoughtfully. "And he mentioned demons and spirits, working beside the zebra around the... whatever-they're-building. I think he suspects them being manipulated but... you know how he likes to be confusing."

The rainbow-maned mare frowned at this, shaking her head slowly as she murmured softly: "Then that could be very bad news for us. I suppose in time we'll find out, though... perhaps for now we should head into Ponyville. I can return to making contact with leaders across Equestria and seeing to resuming the throne, and Twilight... can perhaps lend her assistance to me. There's much that needs to be sorted through, after all."

Twilight smiled a bit, nodding a little as Scrivener Blooms and Luna traded a look, and the dark-coated winged unicorn grunted as she stood up and said mildly: "Very well. Scrivy and I shall scout through Ponyville and then head out to the construction site... I wish to see what Illyria is up to. Then we shall pick up our daughter and head back home... I miss Scarlet Sage but... perhaps it's better she is not seen as often with us right now."

Luna shook her head slowly as Twilight reached up and gently rested a hoof on her shoulder, and the dark-coated winged unicorn smiled wryly and shook her head, murmuring: "Worry not, I am fine. But... let us go, then. There is much to do."

"Of course, sister." Celestia said softly, and Luna smiled a little, striding forwards and taking the lead as her older sister followed and gazed after her sympathetically.

The journey to Ponyville was quiet, the four taking their time striding through the damp forest: the rain had stopped earlier in the morning, and now the sun shone quietly overhead – Celestia gazing up at this now and then as if she still had trouble believing she no longer had to be responsible for raising and lowering it – and cast a mellow warmth over the ground that had dried up most of the puddles and mud. The sisters strode in the lead, Luna a little ahead of Celestia and grumbling every now and then as Twilight and Scrivener followed a little ways behind, trading awkward looks and murmuring soft conversation between themselves every now and then as the charm clinked and swayed slowly around the violet mare's neck.

They found the gates to the village open, and several Nibelung out in the fields, dressed in lightweight armor and organizing some kind of patrol. It was enough to catch Luna's attention, and she headed quickly over to the group as they argued over a map before one of the Nibelung squad looked up and hammered the helmets of two of the dwarves with his fists, making both of them squawk and then quickly salute when they saw Luna approach. "What is going on here?"

"Fancy-corn and... fancy-corn and fancy-corn and scary-pony!" one of the Nibelung babbled, saluting thrice more as Celestia simply looked unimpressed and Twilight and Scrivener traded mild looks. But the four quickly became serious as the Nibelung said nervously: "Shadow-ponies go missing. Happen under storm, happen in darkness... dark-ponies, killed in dark by things we not see!"

"I have not heard this report. In fact, I have not heard any reports from my loyal servants of the night..." Luna shook her head worriedly, frowning deeply as she leaned forwards and asked curtly: "When did this occur?"

"Late-late, before storm ended." replied the Nibelung, shaking his head briskly. "Ponies in tizzy. Flying-pony came to us early morning, scared flying-pony with shadow-pony, told us shadow-ponies were gone and dead, then hurried back home."

"Fluttershy?" Twilight leaned forwards worriedly, and then she grimaced and shook her head, looking apprehensively at Celestia and Luna. "I... do you mind if..."

"Go, Fluttershy will need thee. And thou can perhaps find out what happened in detail... perhaps she or the Phooka know something, some detail, some crucial clue." Luna answered quickly, nodding, and Twilight smiled in relief before turning and hurrying quickly through the village gates.

Luna gritted her teeth as she turned back towards the Nibelung, but it was Celestia who spoke next, asking calmly: "Was there a disturbance in Ponyville last night?"

The Nibelung traded looks, and then one of them shrugged and said hesitantly: "Ponyville often scared at night. Town all lit up, voices talk-talk-talk, ponies angry, Nibelung work double shifts... build-work all day, patrol-lookaround all night. Chase off ponies beating on each other, not know why, Nibelung hit each other all time back home."

"And was your home a pleasant place?" Celestia asked pointedly, and the dwarf brightened as he rose a finger, then looked suddenly gloomy in understanding. "Exactly. Have there been any zebras in the area?"

"Stripey-ponies? No stripey-ponies. Not many shadow-ponies, either... they scared. Dark demons and shadow-ponies scared. Architect-bosses scared too. Even Nibelung... worried. Is bad news on horizon." The dwarf nervously rubbed at his leather armor, and then he shook his head quickly and glanced over his shoulder at the others, saying finally: "We go now. Patrol and look-see."

Celestia nodded slowly as Luna grimaced and muttered: "And I shall speak with one of my demons. This must stop, this must be stopped as soon as possible..." Luna shook her head slowly, her eyes flashing as Nightmare Moon writhed inside of her and Scrivener Blooms rumbled a bit. "Why cannot they simply accept us? We have brought them gifts! Our dark servants wish to protect them! Is nothing we do good enough?"

"Calm down, sister, it's alright." Celestia said soothingly, turning and reaching a hoof up to gently rest on Luna's shoulder, and the younger sibling growled but then settled, lowering her head moodily. "I'm going to go into town. Find out more about what's been going on, and perhaps I shall speak to those on the other side of this matter. The ponies who want the demons and dark creatures out of Ponyville."

"So, Celestia walks into a bar..." Scrivener Blooms started ironically, and then he winced when both sisters glared at him, even if Luna smiled a little at the same time. "Well, that's where they all hang out. And no offense or anything, Celestia, but..."

"Don't forget that I spent a thousand years honing my diplomatic skills, Scrivener Blooms. The only reason I am not often eloquent with yourself, my sister, or Twilight Sparkle is because the three of you know me intimately... and siblings and family members, as I have learned, always know exactly what nerves and buttons to press." The ivory equine looked meditatively at Luna, shaking her head slowly. "I could be the wisest, gentlest pony in the world and I have a feeling you would still make me want to rip my mane out in frustration."

Luna obviously took this as a compliment, smiling wryly before she shook her head quickly and said softly: "Very well then, sister, I do appreciate thou doing this for me... for us. Scrivener Blooms and I shall hurry to the library for privacy, then."

The rainbow-maned mare nodded, then the three turned and headed for the gates, Celestia saying calmly: "I will meet you there, then, but I will need time: I wish to look through the rural farmland as well, perhaps investigate what kind of traps the ponies have set up... it will give us a better idea as to what we stand against."

Luna nodded quickly back as they strode down the road, glancing towards her sister and saying quietly: "Fair enough. Then I shall do my best to be patient. Good luck, Celestia."

"And the same to you, Luna." the ivory equine replied with a small smile before she turned off the road, and Scrivener Blooms and Luna both halted to watch her for a moment before the dark-coated winged unicorn shook her head briskly and turned her attention back to the task at head, grimacing a bit as her eyes darkened and Scrivener felt her anger boiling through her being.

The library was thankfully empty, and Luna wasted no time as her horn began to glow the moment the door had slammed behind them, Scrivener sitting down beside this and watching as she paced across the library, a dark aura shrouding her horn and her starry locks pulsing with strange constellations as she said coldly: "Atrus, report to me immediately. I have heard word of ill happenings and yet no warning, no caution, no sign has come from my thought-loyal servants! I desire to know what is happening!"

The glow around Luna's horn sparked out as her mane and tail both settled, even as they swirled slowly behind her of their own accord, and then she glanced sharply to the side as there was a loud rustling before a shape emerged from a shaded corner of the room, Atrus's shape flickering into reality as he strode forwards and bowed deeply to her, eyes closed as he murmured: "We are sorry, mistress. But we could not contact you... the forest came alive last night, and struck out at those who tried to make the journey. Something could see through our powers... and other things, under the cover of the storm, blocked our abilities. Nightmares are missing... Phooka are missing... even demons are missing. Some are taken. Most are dead."

"Impossible!" Luna snapped, gritting her teeth as she leaned forwards and looked coldly over Atrus. "Do the zebra torture us so?"

"I do not know." murmured the demon, shrugging slowly. "It is hard to say. Many of my brethren died. I stayed behind to keep the girl and her friends safe, as is my duty, but other demons whispered to me. They tell me I am close to you. They worry we are being used."

Luna shook her head slowly, and Scrivener felt her flare of anger, but it was matched by a bolt of despair that twisted through her, dulling both emotions and making her calm before she said quietly and empathetically: "Listen to me, Atrus. Thou and thy kind I have more in common with these days than the ponies and anything else that roams during the day. I would not betray any of thee, thou art not toys... thou art my citizens, and my servants. The fears of thee and thine are understandable, but they are without substance... I shan't abuse or betray any of thee. 'Tis not what I do, even as a creature of desire.

"Atrus, is Scarlet Sage safe? Does she know of any of this? Has anypony been by that has threatened her?" Luna asked next, stepping towards the hulking, scaled demon, and she looked almost pleadingly into the creature's eyes as she whispered: "I cannot stand the thought of my little filly being endangered by the madness and the panic this murderer is bringing to this little village."

Atrus hesitated for a few moments, but then he finally shook his head, saying quietly: "The filly is safe. She and her friends are kept comfortable by the unicorn and the dragon... she shares a link, a special link, with one of the fillies. It could be used to harm her, to endanger her. Must the fillies be kept together now? Shall I guard them both?"

"I wish that was possible, Atrus, but I shall instead be forced to assign another demon... something even more sly and stealthy than thou art, for poor Apple Bloom's older sister and uncle may soon come looking for my head on a pole, if things continue to deteriorate at the rate they have been." Luna said bitterly, shaking her head ruefully. "I fear these attacks upon my servants will lead to foolish ponies becoming brazen and violent. I fear already this has begun to happen. We must catch the culprit and make an example of what we do to those who dare harm those who wish only to live in peace in my beautiful night..."

Atrus nodded slowly, and then he bowed his head to her and said softly: "We have watched the unicorns of Ponyville, and it is not them. It is not Nibelung, and it is not Strange One. It is not your sister, even though she burns with the light of the sun and the ardor of the dawn. It may be an outsider, a sibling who chose exile instead of loyalty and now seeks to disrupt peace."

Luna nodded slowly, and then she sighed and glanced moodily at the demon, saying finally: "Return to Scarlet Sage for now, Atrus. Guard her well." She paused, then leaned forwards, straightening slightly, and kissed the forehead of the hulking creature gently. "Go with my blessing, loyal, precious servant."

"Thank you, Mistress Luna." Atrus bowed his head respectfully to her, and then he slipped backwards and flickered out of sight, Luna sighing softly and looking moodily towards where the demon had been before she glanced quietly towards Scrivener Blooms.

He smiled a bit at her, striding forwards and silently nuzzling her, and she bowed her head towards him before he hugged her gently, saying quietly: "To your first question, I'm sure it'll be okay one way or the other. To your other question, yes, you can add him as a Concubinus if you like... although I think you sleeping with full-blooded demons is worse than me allowing Nightmares to attend to me."

"Oh, shut up, Scrivener. That is all smoke and theatrics to help mislead the foolish, anyway, even if I do plan on finding out what a handsome demon is capable of." Luna said mildly, glancing up at him with a slight smile before she closed her eyes as he stroked gently along her collar. "Of course, 'tis only if he agrees. He is a soft-spoken demon of strength and violence. His interests may not lay where mine are."

"I just like that I can order Nightmares to do things and they listen to me. It would be more useful if they could actually be out during the day, though, weren't so fragile." Scrivener said thoughtfully, and Luna smiled wider up at him as their eyes met, trading thoughts and imaginings both benign and dark back and forth before the male suddenly winced and shook his head quickly. "But then again, maybe that's just us letting desire rule again."

Luna shook her head slowly at this, murmuring softly: "Nay, Scrivy, 'tis not merely that. 'Tis a good thought in many ways, I think... 'twould make them far more-efficient defenders and we did promise more power to those who proved their loyalty, did we not? Our concubines should be strong. They should be able to serve all their duties efficiently... pretty things, with deadly edges."

Scrivener smiled a little after a moment, nodding slowly before he straightened thoughtfully, looking down into Luna's eyes as she gazed up at him adoringly, and then he reached up and gently took her face between his hands, saying softly: "It's strange, Luna. I used to always be the one gazing up at you, literally and figuratively... now, it seems more like it's the other way around. You seem so eager to please me... you treat me like a sultan, a king, an emperor, providing for my every need and more."

"I desire control and to be controlled. I am powerful... but I am most powerful when my strength is guided and focused by thee, as I have come to understand." Luna replied softly, smiling slightly as she gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes. "Besides, when the battle trumpet sounds, or when I must take charge, thou bows thy head to any order I give, listens to me with wisdom and kindness... we work well as a team, Scrivener Blooms, because we both lead, and we both follow. We complete the other. We _are _the other."

Scrivener nodded slowly, and then he slowly drew his claws down to settle on her shoulders, their eyes locking together, memories and instincts and emotions swirling between them before Luna murmured: "I see thy darkest desires. I wish to help them come to life, just as thou sees me and mine and wishes for the same. Oh, aye, we are terrible indeed, beloved monster. But we are together, and slowly... the world will shape itself to what we desire. Aye, right now, things are... difficult. But Enstasis is being built, and already some have... seen the beauty of our night, of giving in to the truth that lurks within the darkness inside us all."

"Twilight is ours." Scrivener said softly, and then Luna smiled slightly and half-lidded her eyes, leaning slowly up to whisper her response in his ear.

"And soon, the whole world. For thee, Scrivener, for I have finally found the proper wedding gift for thee." Luna's voice was loving, and Scrivy shivered and licked his lips slowly as the winged unicorn drew back with a soft smile, murmuring: "And look how quickly thou makes me happy again, despite what we face! Aye, I understand more and more with each moment, every day that passes... we could lose all of Ponyville, but within an hour I would be smiling again because of thee."

Scrivener felt like there was something wrong with this, knew it went against what he had once believed in, once known... but his thoughts were hazy, and he was only able to shake his head and then finally reply quietly: "We should... concentrate on the problem at hand, though, Luna. I... feel if we get started down this path now... there will be regrets."

And inside Luna, Nightmare Moon twisted slowly before her voice spoke gently into the winged unicorn's mind... and yet strangely, she too sounded apprehensive instead of cajoling, whispering: _Our husband is right... there... there is time for such things later, beloved Luna. Do not plunge too deep into the abyss just yet... we must move slowly. We must be gentle. We must not abandon all we have worked for, simply for a momentary pleasure... it will be much better to bring as many as we can into understanding and recognizing the glory of the night with us, will it not? Slower, yes... but that will add to the sensation._

Luna grimaced a bit at this, but when Scrivener Blooms looked at her imploringly, she sighed and nodded slowly, forcing back her desires, her imaginings, her dreams for the moment to shake her head out and murmur: "Very well, but thou both surprise me; 'tis as if thou art both becoming as stuffy as Celestia. Come then... let us instead discuss the issues of the zebras and our poor servants."

Scrivener nodded slowly, but for a moment he was silent as he studied the strange gleam in Luna's eye, wondering just how deep and dark the abyss of their mixed soul truly was.


	25. The Snare

Chapter Twenty One: The Snare

~BlackRoseRaven

They were unable to find any clues, locate any hints at all about what might have happened: in fact, the only bit of news they received was when Zecora came to town and found Luna and Scrivener in the library, the zebra explaining that tomorrow their preparations for the portal would be finished, and it would be best if Luna and Celestia could show up in the morning to charge it.

She has been curious about why Ponyville was so tense, as well, saying the atmosphere felt 'prickly, as if the whole town is sickly.' Luna had explained calmly what was going on, keeping herself surprisingly-calm despite her suspicions, and Zecora had spent a little too much time studying Luna's reactions as she'd asked a few more odd questions, wanting to know where the ponies were gathering, if Celestia was around, what was going on at Enstasis. Things that didn't seem to relate, but were somehow important.

Twilight had barely been able to calm down Fluttershy, and had finally said she would be staying with the Pegasus and her Phooka at her cottage for the night to help look after her and after her friends. All the Phooka were staying inside the enclosure, now, and the demon Luna had left to guard the cabin was making itself more clearly-known, stalking through the fields around the cottage and keeping its eyes open for any disturbances.

They also found out Pinkamena had been attacked by several foolish ponies when the half-demon showed up unannounced at the library: and while she sported a nasty black eye and had lost a tooth, one of the ponies was in the hospital with a broken leg and internal injuries and the other was walking around in a neck-brace, covered in scrapes and bruises. The last had been a unicorn, who hadn't been seen since leaving the bar with her friends to try and 'teach the half-demon a lesson.'

As Luna had worried, Ponyville's growing anxiety was feeding the hatred and scorn for all things of the night, and it was leading to more ponies becoming more aggressive towards those who supported or aided Luna. When Celestia finally joined them at the library, she brought a scared Scarlet Sage with her, who had been bullied and yelled at by several of the other foals until Apple Bloom and Scootaloo had stood up for her. It enraged Luna, but she did her best to hold down her anger as Pinkamena offered to go break the bullies' legs in a way that was half-comforting and half-serious.

Celestia's news was less-than-pleasant, however: multiple ponies had approached her asking her to 'take action' against her sister and to reclaim the throne immediately, as if she could just magically fix all of Equestria... and she was disappointed to realize that more than a few ponies did still think she could just make everything better with a wave of her horn. They still revered her as a demigoddess, as a savior... and it was little comfort when Pinkamena said kindly: "Don't worry, Princess Sunshine. Everyone here knows you're nothing more than a fancy trick of the light off a whole lot of razorblades."

Despite Luna's original plans, the hostility of Ponyville meant she was more concerned about getting out of town than seeing to Enstasis... especially with Scarlet Sage to think about, the foal more than a little afraid of the way the town she had grown to love had turned on them all. That, on top of the fact they had to plan for tomorrow, compelled Luna to leave the town for now.

Pinkamena left back for Sugar Cube Corners with a sniff and a short goodbye as Luna, Scrivener and Scarlet Sage made their way towards the gates of Ponyville, Celestia serving almost as an escort as she strode beside them, looking calmly back and forth. A few ponies muttered as they walked past, but with the ivory equine seeming as if she was guiding them out of town, they didn't get in the way or cause any trouble.

The Nibelung at the gates seemed anxious, though, one of the dwarves stepping forwards and saluting awkwardly as it said hurriedly: "Fancy-corn, fancy-corn and scary-pony... and... little pony..." The wolf-pig's eyes flicked up to the sight of the filly on Scrivener's back, Scarlet Sage looking up with a bit of a blush. "We think we see dragon again... and Nibelung find demon blood in the wilderness. Splattered as if injured."

Luna frowned at this, shaking her head slowly before Celestia said quietly: "If there is a third dragon sighting, inform us immediately. We haven't yet established communications with dragons in this world, have we?"

"Nay. 'Tis not that they are not as intelligent as those of old Equestria, but they are more vicious, and more used to being at the top of the food chain. I think the only reason we have yet to hear of a serious dragon attack is because I have beaten quite a number of them and left them as bruised, battered examples." Luna muttered, and Celestia shook her head slowly, but she was smiling a little despite herself. "If thou can figure out their language, big sister, by all means, be the diplomat and win over their allegiance. But otherwise they may prove... inhospitable."

"Anything that bears intelligence can be reasoned with and persuaded, it is only a matter of time, effort, and negotiation." Celestia replied calmly, and then she smiled and nodded to the Nibelung, who bowed deeply back to her. "Thank you. Excuse us."

The group of ponies and the poet strode quietly out through the gates, and Luna glanced curiously over her shoulder at Scrivener, who nodded hesitantly after a moment before he gently picked Scarlet Sage off his back and set her down on the ground. She gazed up warmly at her father, watching him with adoration as he strode into the fields, and Celestia shook her head slowly as she murmured: "I do not know if this is exactly the best use of Scrivener's powers..."

"And yet I don't see thee complaining all the same about getting to ride a Tyrant Wyrm." Luna replied mildly, as Scrivy gritted his teeth, his frame transforming and expanding as the ponies watched the process, and Luna smiled slightly to herself as she added quietly: "Besides. His polymorphing is a little faster every time. Soon he'll be able to transform in the passage of a moment."

Celestia smiled a bit at this despite herself, looking silently over Scrivener Blooms as he rolled his head slowly on his shoulders, blue mist streaming up from his draconic jaws as he rumbled in his throat, then glanced down towards them with a slow nod. Luna carried Scarlet Sage up with her as she flew onto his back, as for a moment, Celestia only stood, surveying the male thoughtfully before joining her sister and niece, settling herself comfortably between the rumbling, slowly-moving bone pistons along the Tyrant Wyrm's shoulderblades.

Scrivy took his time on the walk back, the afternoon sun bright overhead and yet the day around them still seeming dim and gloomy with the pall that had settled over the little family, as Celestia and Luna talked quietly and Scarlet Sage fidgeted a bit, then finally, carefully began to make her way forwards, crawling up Scrivener's long, ridged neck to eventually end up between the crown of gnarled horns on his head, staring wonderingly over the forest ahead as the male easily strode over smaller trees and around larger ones, following a trail his low-built body had long half-plowed through the forest over the multiple marches he had done as a Tyrant Wyrm. As they walked, he couldn't help but glance upwards a bit, smiling as he felt the Pegasus's tiny hooves against his skull as she strode nervously forwards before he murmured: "Careful Scarlet, don't fall. Your wings aren't strong enough yet to carry you very far."

"I can hover a little. It's okay, Dad." Scarlet smiled a bit, then she carefully sat down on her haunches and slipped forwards, sliding down between Scrivener's eyes and onto his broad muzzle with a grunt, and the male half-crossed his eyes to look at her, making her giggle a little as she gazed over her shoulder warmly. "Pretty amazing, huh?"

"I... yeah, I guess it kind of is. I'm glad you can see that, Scarlet Sage." Scrivener said softly, nodding slowly as he looked at her affectionately, then shook his head a bit as he brought his eyes up with a small smile. "It doesn't bother you too much, does it? I know... we're not the best parents. And I know we've been... well... a little... distant as of late. Not to mention the fact that Luna and I are, well... you know."

"It doesn't bother me. And you are the best parents, you're really good parents and you... you do so much for me. You do so much for everypony... I wish they could all see that." Scarlet Sage said softly, glancing down quietly, and then she blushed a little as she rubbed a hoof slowly against his muzzle, glancing nervously up... but Scrivener could feel Luna and Celestia still on his back, and when he looked at her curiously, Scarlet Sage asked finally: "Dad... is it wrong if I like another filly? I mean... like-like."

"You mean Apple Bloom." Scrivener said softly, and Scarlet Sage blushed but nodded awkwardly before the male smiled slightly, unable to help himself from asking: "Do you think what goes on with your 'second mom Twilight' is wrong?"

"Oh god who told you I say that?" Scarlet Sage looked embarrassed at this, but Scrivener only chuckled a bit, and the filly smiled a little after a moment before she shook her head quickly and quietly.

Scrivener Blooms gave a slow, small nod, careful not to tip his muzzle too much, and then he said softly: "You love who you love, Scarlet Sage, that's all there is to it. And you are just a filly, you know... these feelings may pass in time, they may fade in time... but male or female, you love who you love. That's all. Maybe in a week, a month, a year, you won't feel the same way for Apple Bloom as you do now, or you'll realize she's just a very good friend. Or, maybe years down the road, I'll be walking you down the nave at your wedding, and Apple Bloom will be waiting for you. Then again, if you turn out like your mother it's more likely Apple Bloom will be the traditional bride and you'll be the husband waiting at the altar..."

"Daddy!" Scarlet Sage turned almost beet-red, and the Tyrant Wyrm cleared his throat awkwardly, rolling his eyes hurriedly away as he blushed himself. "But... thank you, Dad. I'm... I'm glad you understand. I just... I dunno. It feels... does all... you know... feel this way?"

"I think it's different for everypony." Scrivener said after a moment, nodding a little again as he looked at his daughter with a small smile. "Look, kid, you're still a young filly, just about to become a teenager. Don't think too seriously about things yet... just enjoy the experience, and let it lead you on. How does that sound?"

Scarlet Sage nodded quickly, and then she blushed as she leaned down and kissed the mottled scales of his muzzle, murmuring softly: "Okay. Can I... ride up here?"

"Of course, Scarlet Sage." Scrivener smiled softly, gazing at her, and she smiled brightly at him before turning around and flapping her wings once before furling them quietly at her sides, looking out at the horizon as Scrivener gazed past the filly and continued on the easy path.

When he finally halted near their cabin, Scrivener lowered his head to let Scarlet hop safely down to the ground as Celestia and Luna both flew easily down off his back. Then the male sized down, grimacing a bit and flexing his body with a wheeze before he shook his head briefly as he returned to his smaller state, before frowning a little as Celestia studied him thoughtfully, looking at her lamely. "What?"

"You don't feel disoriented, or weakened at all?" the ivory equine asked, and Scrivy shook his head as he gazed at her curiously, shrugging a little after a moment as he rolled his shoulders absently. "Interesting. I'll have to keep this in mind."

Scrivener only continued to look dumb as Luna rolled her eyes, muttering: "Unfortunately it does seem to scramble the poet's higher functions a little, but he may also just be in one of his moods. Come, Scarlet Sage, let us head inside."

The filly smiled and nodded, falling into step beside her mother as Scrivy cleared his throat and hurried quickly after them, and Celestia smiled despite herself as she brought up the rear, saying kindly: "Worry not, Scrivener Blooms, it's nothing bad... but maybe you can stay out here with me for a moment. It looks as if... you could do with some food."

Scrivener Blooms blushed a bit as he stumbled to a halt in front of the patio, and Scarlet Sage looked curiously over her shoulder before Luna leaned down and kissed the filly's forehead, ushering her through the door of the cottage as she promised quietly: "I shall explain in a moment, my daughter, because thou does deserve to know, but... 'tis not something even a strong, intelligent little filly like thyself needs to see. Come. Inside."

Scarlet Sage nodded a little, looking apprehensively towards Scrivener, but he only rose a claw to her with a small smile as Luna guided the Pegasus into the house and then closed the door gently... and the male sighed a little, turning his eyes towards Celestia as he said mildly: "You know, it's funny. I'm pretty sure I'm the one who reads emotions here, not you."

"In the past I have worked with Blood Seers, vampires, dragons, demons, and many other creatures. I know the signs of hunger when I see them... and I like to think that I'm beginning to know you at least a little bit." Celestia replied softly, and Scrivener smiled a little before the winged unicorn strode towards him, looking down at him quietly before she reached a hoof up and slowly stroked the circular collar of scarring around his neck. "This stayed even in your Tyrant Wyrm shape. And now Twilight wears a scar on her shoulder, almost with pride. I have to ask: do you think these scars represent something? Or are they only unfortunate, unnecessary disfigurements brought on by acts of uncontrolled passion?"

"I guess even if they are the latter, that kind of means they can be the former too, right? Visible warnings about passion and all that." Scrivener said awkwardly, and Celestia only looked down into his eyes calmly before he smiled a little. "Not buying it?"

"I suppose it doesn't matter either way... I know I'll likely glimpse the truth when you feed." Celestia said softly, and then she sat calmly down and shook her head out, rainbow mane swirling quietly backwards behind her as she smiled at him, and Scrivener fidgeted a bit before she met his eyes. "You and Luna are two of the most important people in the world to me. I'm not afraid of you, or what will happen. Go ahead."

Scrivy swallowed a little, mouth dry as he looked at her awkwardly before he reached his claws slowly up, grasping into her shoulders as their gazes locked and he murmured: "I worry every time I do this... you'll see the real me. And think less of me."

"You've seen me at my best and my worst, Scrivener Blooms. You didn't hold it against me... why would I hold anything I saw inside your mind or memories against you?" Celestia said softly, her amethyst irises glinting before she gave a slight smile. "I know. Easy words to speak, but a hard promise to keep. Yet the only way you'll know for sure whether it's true or not is by letting me in deeper when you feed."

Scrivener licked his lips slowly at the challenge, flexing a bit, and Celestia murmured: "Luna's nature has rubbed off on you, Scrivy. In the past you would have been able to ignore something like that. Now it seems the right choice of words can rile you up almost as much as it does my little sister."

The male gritted his teeth, and then he leaned forwards, his eyes glowing as he replied in a sharper voice than he intended, claws digging into her shoulders: "Then don't blame me for what you see and feel, Celestia!"

The ivory equine braced herself automatically, her eyes widening before there was a crackle in her mind, and then she arched her back as he rainbow mane sparked with electricity and her own eyes took on a vibrant glow, gasping... and a moment later, she felt pain and pleasure ripping through her body, like heat was twisting through her veins, like something was slurping loudly at her insides and teeth were grinding their way against her flesh... and then she shivered, cursing under her breath as she struggled with her own instincts, letting the mental fangs sink deeper into her mind, her body shuddering as a scared voice whispered in her ear: "Don't instigate. Don't deride. Don't antagonize."

She couldn't tell who it belonged to as she took a short breath, looking back and forth, her mind swirling with vibrant images as darkness boiled around her: on the one hoof she could feel Scrivener's claws still on her shoulders, on the other, she felt like she was in an entirely different world as she stood up shakily... only to twitch and bow forwards, another shock of pain going through her body as Luna's voice said lovingly: "'Tis only a reminder thou art still alive... pain is not a bad thing..."

Celestia shivered, closing her eyes in her own mind, trying to let herself go, feeling the pleasure fading but the pain growing, becoming horrendous as memories not her own whispered past her, filling her with pity, anger, fear as they each kissed her body with the emotions they carried...

And then there was silence. Perfect, absolute silence for a moment, her body and mind numb, her eyes slowly opening in her mind as she half-raised herself... only to feel her back pressing against Scrivener's stomach, looking slowly up as her mane fell around her... no longer rainbow-colored, but the magic, the essence drained from it, leaving ivory locks streaming around her face and down her neck. He was in the shape of a Tyrant Wyrm, but only a little larger than her as she felt him press his weight down, felt his claws grasp her shoulders and pin her with ease, before she looked ahead in shock, shivering once as she saw Luna sitting calmly only a few feet away, smiling placidly.

On one side was a golden tiara and a pair of heavy, blood-soaked manacles... on the other, a golden sword and a silver collar. Luna rose her hooves, leaning forwards so she gently settled one on the tiara and the other on the collar... and then Celestia gritted her teeth as she realized it was Nightmare Moon's eyes looking so tenderly, so affectionately out at her as the dark-coated winged unicorn said kindly: "We'll always give you a choice, sister... you are special to us. You belong with us... we respect you. So choose: stay in your kingdom of the day... or be the brightest star to shine in our glorious night. Both have consequences, but one is surely sweeter than the other."

"Sometimes I do desire you both to be mine, you know..." Scrivener whispered softly, leaning his head down to breath blue mist over Celestia's face, and she gritted her teeth, her eyes flashing... but she felt drained, powerless, and her body still felt numb and weak before she shivered in horror as he leaned down and murmured in her ear: "Freya was passion. Clockwork led you only to destroy. Become passion again. Join us..."

"I..." Celestia closed her eyes, cursed, reminded herself this was nothing but poison, nothing but Scrivener feeding off her... and then her horn began to glow as she summoned up the strength she could, gritting her teeth before leaning forwards and shouting: "Enough!"

There was a flash, a pulse, and a sound like shattering glass as Celestia's head wrenched backwards, the white equine staggering with a curse as her horn released a burst of force... and Scrivener Blooms was knocked sprawling on his back, coughing blue smog into the air as he landed and skidded over the lawn, groaning in pain as the sapphire glow faded from his eyes.

Celestia leaned over as nausea ripped through her stomach, gagging once before she clenched her teeth and then looked up, her rainbow mane almost glowing white for a moment with anger... but Scrivener was still sprawled on his back, panting roughly as he stared up at the sky above before the ivory equine shook her head and cursed quietly, straightening as pain throbbed through her body and she muttered: "What were you trying to do..."

"You pushed me to feed. I fed." Scrivener retorted, but his tone was weak as he sat slowly up, grasping at his head and looking dazed as he closed his eyes and muttered: "I can barely see... I can barely even think, and I feel my link with Luna... all riddled with static. You broke our link by force..."

"You... you startled me. I thought that you were... I mean..." Celestia looked up, shaking her head briefly, not wanting to admit how scared she had been for a moment before she leaned forwards with a frown. "Were you even aware of what was happening?"

"Kind of..." he mumbled, then winced at the look on the ivory equine's face when he looked up. "It's... it's hard to explain, Celestia. I wasn't trying to... hurt you or intimidate you. Well, that's... sort of a lie. But I was feeding off your memories, your emotions, and my instincts drove me to hitting the nerves, the tender spots, inspiring fear and dominance, cutting deeper than just memory... you're... powerful. Making you... I... I mean, I'm sorry."

"I pushed you. It's alright, we both... made errors of judgment." Celestia said finally, stepping slowly towards the male as she studied him with a frown, Scrivener still shivering a little, looking pale and weak. "Are you okay?"

"Funny, I thought I should be asking you that." Scrivener mumbled, and then he rubbed slowly at his head, closing his eyes as he added quietly: "Just... dizzy and drained. Feels like I was eating a piece of pie that ended up being filled with dynamite and nails."

"Our minds were linked... you were at your most vulnerable, so when I struck out, you must have gotten the worst of the recoil and all those welled-up emotions turned on you... your powers have a flaw." Celestia said softly, and Scrivener rumbled under his breath before the ivory equine leaned forwards, asking carefully: "What... did you see exactly? What were you feeding off of? You said 'deeper than memories...'"

Scrivener nodded slowly, sighing a little as he kept his eyes closed and sat slowly up... but not opening his eyes seemed to help him, as he murmured finally in return: "Instinct. Memories are full of all kinds of... everything... but deeper, more potent than memory, is desire and dreams and wanting. Our dreams, our... lusts... can drive us to doing things that memory tells us will only lead to pain, that beat out common sense and logic and rules... even yours, Celestia. Your passions are grounded and netted down by so much weight, but I found a way into there... like I had slipped past countless lengths of rope and chain caging this... this monumental creature to the ground, like I had leeched onto this glowing thing and I saw fireworks and pleasure-pain and... things I'd never imagined..."

Scrivener opened his eyes, licking his lips slowly as his breathing quickened a little... and then he shook his head quickly before he looked up and said quietly: "And I saw my own desires, I won't lie. Luna and I want to keep you beside us... you're a powerful ally, and a good friend... and family to us. You're also very beautiful."

Celestia blushed a little in surprise at the boldness of the last statement, and then she shook her head quickly and said softly: "Perhaps I tasted those desires, then... because what I felt was you... dominating me, and Luna – or was it Nightmare Moon? – offering me... a choice I would rather not get into. I am not... yours and Luna's, though, Scrivener. I hope you and my little sister understand this... understand that there are not many ponies who would desire enslavement, concubinage, or to even be a part of the dark world you're designing."

But the male only smiled a little as he stood carefully up, looking across at her and saying quietly: "Really, Celestia? Well, I do believe you when you say a lot of ponies would protest... but they're trained to, by social standards and norms, many of which you yourself designed and set up. They think in certain ways, and they do not like challenge or nonconformity to their system, even by... people like myself and Luna and you. People above many of society's rules and expectations. But they can be retrained. They can be re-taught. And Celestia, like I said... I didn't see what you saw, but I did taste your desires, your deepest, darkest desires... the dark things that lurk in the hearts of all of us, that we deny so fervently to pretend we are people, not animals, not beasts or monsters... that we hide from, because we want to be 'normal,' and that few of us will ever admit to others. I think you're protesting because when you say it out loud, it's easier to believe. Maybe... deep down... you know what you really want."

"And what is it I really want, Scrivener Blooms?" Celestia asked coldly, leaning forwards as her rainbow mane sparked, setting herself almost aggressively even as a chill rolled down her spine at the sudden change in the poet's demeanor.

Scrivener only smiled, however, and then he stepped forwards towards her as his eyes glowed, but Celestia met his irises fearlessly before he leaned upwards and breathed softly out. Blue mist spilled over her features, and the ivory equine grimaced even as a shiver rolled down her spine, smelling spices as strange, alien thoughts whispered through her mind, her features tingling as she inhaled it, felt her desires for a moment strengthen even as she struggled to quash them before Scrivy said quietly: "What do we all really want at the end of the day, Celestia? To belong somewhere. To be loved."

He paused, then shook his head out briefly, reaching up and grabbing at his skull for a moment with a grimace before he murmured: "I... sorry, Celestia, I don't know what came over me. Maybe because I only half-fed... maybe just... a rise of who I am beneath the surface."

Celestia only studied him silently for a few moments, then she stepped forwards as Scrivener began to turn, reaching a hoof up and grasping his shoulder as she asked quietly: "You and sister need help, Scrivy. If this continues... it hurts me to say this but look at you. You're like an animal. You're thinking with primal pack-mentality instincts, and the way Luna has been trying to temper wrath with desire is only worsening the situation you're in."

Scrivy frowned and dropped his head forwards, shaking it as he muttered: "Celestia, honestly, I know you mean well, but Luna and I are... it's just a matter of adjustment..."

"Really, Scrivener? Because Tyrant Wyrms did not breed, and Tyrant Wyrms lived solitary lives... except for the Broodmother. And you are not an asexual Broodmother." Celestia leaned down and said quietly: "But look at you. You're acting like you're the master of some herd of beasts, claiming people like property... what if that grows worse? What if one day, Scrivener Blooms, you end up looking at Scarlet Sage and forgetting for even a moment she is your daughter... or worse, you forget what that means."

Scrivener shrugged Celestia's hoof off, gritting his teeth as he spun around, his body flexing as he snapped: "Oh really, Celestia? If that was true, then why don't I drool over every mare I see? Sure, I have my desires, and yes, I'm well aware that Luna likes to instigate and feed them and further them, but so what? What she's really doing is helping me accept who I am, be more open, realize I do not need to be ashamed of this! Maybe you're the one who's jealous, who has the problem here, because Luna and I have Twilight Sparkle... because she wears our charm around her neck and not yours, because we are free to pursue our wants and dreams and you're still chaining yourself down, imprisoning yourself with all these rules and politics and etiquette!"

Celestia gritted her teeth, her eyes flaring as she leaned down, rainbow mane swirling backwards as she asked darkly: "So you think it's healthy that you feed off the pain of others and enjoy the debauchery that you do? If I didn't know better I'd even question your relationship with my sister, Scrivener Blooms, if you and her love each other or-"

"Do not ever question my feelings for her!" Scrivener shouted, his voice echoing as his size almost trebled in almost moments, scales spreading over his face in a black wave as he transformed in anger into the shape of a Tyrant Wyrm, and Celestia's eyes widened as his strong claws seized her shoulders and dug into them, his eyes glowing sapphire as blue mist swirled up from his jaws. "What do you know, Celestia? Studying friendship like a science and for all the way they revere you, alone your entire life! Loveless because you know you can't let anyone in, heartless enough to exile your own sister for the sake of your plans and machinations, running back and forth like a coward between the extremes of passion and clockwork and never once accepting who you are! I... I am who I am, I accept that."

Scrivener's voice quieted as he closed his eyes, bowing his head forwards, breathing hard as his frame flexed: he was halfway towards full size, his tail flicking back and forth, wings partially extended as he loomed over her, his grip still fearsomely strong even as his claws loosened and beads of blood ran down Celestia's shoulders... but the ivory equine's eyes were closed, a faint tremble running through her frame before she bowed her head forwards, and Scrivy silently drew his claws back and sat in front of her as he said quietly: "I... I'm sorry. I... I lost control."

"It's... it's alright. I understand." Celestia shook her head slowly, then she glanced up even as her horn began to glow with golden light, the wounds on her shoulders beginning to heal as pain pulsed through her system... but the physical pain was welcome over the clenching of her heart as she said quietly: "I do accept who I am, Scrivener Blooms, but I understand that I must also control and monitor myself. You know that, don't you? That I cannot just allow myself to... run wild and rampant. Yes, I have desires. Yes, my mind thinks in... callous ways sometimes, and I strategize and compartmentalize even when I shouldn't. Even now, Scrivener Blooms, part of my mind is studying you, analyzing you and deducing what your best use will be in the times ahead should Zecora attempt to ambush us. I'm ashamed to admit that, but it's true.

"And maybe it will surprise you, but just like Luna, I am a Valkyrie, with a Valkyrie's strength, and a Valkyrie's passions. Sometimes I miss... being able to be wild and free, both adventuring and... everything else. But that's not me anymore..." Celestia looked down and shook her head slowly, murmuring: "A heavy crown is on my head, Scrivener Blooms. I have to rule Equestria. I have to look after all these ponies, and as a monarch, a role-model, I cannot... seem blemished. I must put on a facade of purity, knowing that the ponies will try and take after me... I must make sacrifices for my people, and that includes sacrificing pleasure for duty."

Scrivener looked down at her silently for a few moments, and then he rolled his head on his shoulders as his form slowly shrank back down, grimacing a little as he polymorphed back into his half-equine state before shaking his mane briskly out as the tangled ivory locks spilled back from his head. Then he looked up at her through his white bangs, saying quietly: "Then just keep in mind there's always a place of freedom for you with me and Luna."

Celestia looked silently at Scrivener, thinking of the vision she'd had as the male turned and headed for the patio, and then she opened her mouth... but only closed it slowly as the poet strode into his home, instead closing her eyes and bowing her head forwards as a shiver passed through her body.

For a moment, she only stood... then finally turned with a slow shake of her head to walk towards the forest, her amethyst eyes clouded as heavy thoughts passed through her mind, knowing that all her promises were beginning to collide and conflict... and that she had no way of knowing what was better anymore: choosing to once more resume the throne of Equestria as guide and monarch... or choosing to love and protect her family and find a new path into a new life.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Celestia returned to the cottage, and she found Scrivener Blooms grumbling to himself as he lost horribly at chess to Scarlet Sage, who was smiling embarrassedly as Luna grinned widely and sat nearby, watching with entertainment. Then the dark-coated winged unicorn's eyes had flicked to her older sister's, and she had simply nodded... but that was all that was needed for Celestia to know that the argument was forgotten for now and things were alright.

She appreciated it, as she sat and watched the last of the game, as Scarlet Sage carefully maneuvered Scrivener into checkmate, and the poet looked dumbly at the board as he was finally left with his king cornered, grumbling a little to himself. But then the filly bounced across the board, knocking pieces flying, to hug him around the neck, and he had laughed and hugged her tightly back, his moodiness vanishing immediately.

They played a few other games until Discombobulation nonchalantly strolled in through the back door with a small armload of objects, and Scarlet Sage's attention turned to the Draconequus as he opened the top of his aquarium and began to arrange the tiny pieces of furniture he had brought with him throughout it. After a few moments, however, the filly blinked and then leaned up, peering awkwardly at the furnishings and asking slowly: "Is... is that dollhouse furniture?"

"Well I am a doll." Discombobulation said calmly, then he dumped the last of the objects into the aquarium before waving a hand over his face, a blonde beehive wig and bright red lipstick appearing on his features as he fluttered oversized eyelashes. "I only want the very best in my home, after all, and that's why I use Filly Furnishings, the very best in the toy-sized furnishings business! Filly Furnishings: because the kitchen and the bedroom both need to be well-outfitted for my hectic lifestyle serving my husband."

"I know exactly what you mean." Scrivener Blooms muttered, and Luna looked at him flatly as Scarlet Sage giggled a little and Discombobulation cleared his throat loudly, the poet looking up with an awkward wince. "I mean, don't be a misogynist, Bob."

"Why not? Scrivener Blooms is all the time." Discombobulation complained, pointing at Luna, and then he snapped his fingers, and the wig and makeup vanished from his face. "Or is she just immoral? It's difficult to say."

"I am permitted to be, I am a beautiful mare. Beautiful mares get away with anything." Luna said pompously, tilting her head upwards before she winked at Scarlet Sage. "And they get away with even more when they are capable of pummeling those who would disagree with them."

"Please don't teach your daughter these things." Celestia said tiredly, and Luna only shrugged as Scarlet Sage blushed and smiled before the filly yawned a little, sitting back on the bedding and blinking tiredly. "It's getting late, sister. Perhaps..."

"Oh, fine." Luna grumbled and nodded a bit, then she glanced towards Scrivener Blooms, and the male smiled a little as he walked over to the filly and gently patted her on the back, Scarlet Sage blushing a little. "Come, child. We shall help thee prepare for bed. Thou may sleep in our room tonight if thou wishes."

The Pegasus filly blushed and nodded a little, and parents headed down the hall with their foal, Celestia gazing after them softly for a moment before she shook her head and turned her eyes towards Discombobulation as the Draconequus leaned calmly on his aquarium, looking moodily towards the ivory winged unicorn. "Oh you. You just couldn't let me go, could you? This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. You truly are incorruptible, aren't you?"

Celestia, however, only smiled a little, replying quietly: "Nothing is incorruptible, Discombobulation... and you're free to leave any time. But I think you like helping us out, don't you? You enjoy our confusion... but you also enjoy having comrades. Friends, even."

Discombobulation snorted at this, then he shook his head slowly and said kindly: "Or maybe I'm just a Cheshire cat. Here and there, sometimes when you need me, mostly when you don't, and usually all you see is my handsome smile." He winked, baring his teeth in a wide grin as the rest of his body faded slowly from sight, leaving only his teeth and reversed eyes floating in the air. "Imagine the particles and wavelengths and reflections and refractions of light necessary to do this, Celestia. And with your ever-clicking, ever-clacking mind, I'm sure you actually can grasp the scientific concepts behind magic and the magic behind science. Abracadabra, alakazam, electrons and neural inhibitors and alprazolam."

The winged unicorn only shook her head slowly in response, then glanced up and began quietly: "Discombobulation... I am concerned for what is going to occur tomorrow-"

"I would be too." Discombobulation interrupted kindly, flickering back into existence as he leaned back and picked absently at his teeth with a claw. "You're going to be walking into a meat-grinder. A honey-pot. She's played her trap-cards in the face-down position, and you have no choice but to trigger them since you can't just reach over the table and punch her, being one of those... order-types and all that you are. No, instead we have to play the children's card game, let's not just skip this whole messy event."

"Zecora deserves the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps she has only been overzealous in ensuring her people are defended... perhaps this device is a beacon, or something that is not hostile at all. We cannot assume and simply go in and wipe them out." Celestia said quietly, shaking her head slowly. "But that does not mean I'm not going to prepare myself. And I would like your help with these preparations I have in mind."

Discombobulation cocked his head curiously at this, asking mildly: "You're proposing an unholy alliance between us? Confusion and chaos working alongside harmony and order willingly... not to mention the fact your sister and brother will be there, which is like saying, 'hey, unholy alliance, do you have room for destruction and violence and perversion, too?'"

Celestia looked at him mildly, and the Draconequus gave a wry smile as he shrugged and strode slowly around the counter, walking past Celestia to gaze thoughtfully down into the fireplace with his hands behind his back as the eyes of the ivory equine followed him. "So let's see. We're the Legion of Doom, pulling a reverse-Pocahontas, planning to ambush a possible ambush." He paused for a few moments, then looked over his shoulder and asked seriously: "What's the genre?"

"Something with a happy ending, I'm hoping." Celestia replied quietly, and Discombobulation frowned a bit, rubbing slowly at the underside of his muzzle. "What is it?"

"Well... the problem with that is I'm not sure if we're playing the good guys or the bad guys. A happy ending may end with us all dead... or worse, dancing around on stage with sparklers because of censorship issues." The Draconequus shrugged thoughtfully after a moment, then he clapped his hands together as he turned around and looked at her mildly. "Fine, though. I don't have any plans for tomorrow, anyway. I could go for an action movie... but you're paying for the popcorn."

Celestia shook her head slowly, then she glanced up as Luna and Scrivener strode back into the room, the dark-coated winged unicorn leaning curiously forwards and asking softly: "And so thou has already gone ahead and planned a strategy for us, sister? I am unsurprised... yet humbled all the same. I know thou wishes to give Zecora the benefit of the doubt, even if... we seem to be at odds."

"Yes, but it never hurts to be prepared." Celestia replied quietly, nodding slowly as she gave a slight smile. "Only you and I will go into the encampment tomorrow, Luna... Scrivener Blooms and Discombobulation will have a different job. And I suggest that we walk first to Ponyville before heading out to Zecora's hut, to drop off Scarlet Sage with Twilight Sparkle, to ensure her safety."

"It is... not a bad point." Luna said finally, nodding back as she grimaced a little. "But Twilight would also be a powerful ally to have beside us should things break down..."

"But would you endanger her, or make her fight a former friend?" Celestia countered gently, and Luna sighed a little and nodded grudgingly after a moment at this point, before the ivory equine sat back and said quietly: "But we have much to discuss, and only so little time to prepare. No matter what happens, we'll all want to be well-rested for tomorrow."

The others nodded, and they spent the next hour or so going over plans together, but the tactics were straightforwards: Celestia and Luna would enter the camp directly, and Scrivener Blooms and Discombobulation would wait for the right moment to spring their own trap if it was necessary, as Luna's link with Scrivy would clearly let them know what was going on. If it wasn't an ambush or anything hostile, then they would go about their business and allow the zebras to go about their own... if it was a trap, however, they would show no mercy, although Discombobulation pointedly created a wreath of flowers and put this on his head at this point, crossing his arms and grumbling about trigger-happy ponies.

Most of the night was spent simply relaxing, regaining their strength for what was ahead, and talking quietly: Discombobulation shrank down and returned to his aquarium, wandering around inside it and rearranging dollhouse furniture as Luna watched him with something like fascination. Celestia and Scrivener talked at length meanwhile... at first awkwardly, but then falling into rhythm with each other and both letting the past go, at least for the moment, as they spoke on a wide variety of subjects, Luna occasionally tossing in some obnoxious remark that more often than not earned her glares from her sister or her husband.

Before sunrise, Scrivener Blooms went to wake up Scarlet Sage... and Luna ended up following Celestia outside, the two sitting quietly together to watch the sun rise before the younger sister said softly: "I know... thou art concerned for us, sister. But would it surprise thee to learn that I am concerned for thee as well?"

"It does." Celestia looked curiously towards Luna, tilting her head as her rainbow mane swirled quietly behind her, a slight frown cresting her features as she felt a bit of confusion... and oddly, a touch of guilt. "Why would you be worried for me, little sister?"

"Because whilst I am on a dark and dangerous path, and... am lucid enough to know that I am constantly risking slipping ever deeper into the abyss... thou stands upon thine own treacherous slope, but does not seem to realize it." Luna replied quietly, looking down for a moment... and then she slowly rose her head as the first rays of light began to blossom in the horizon, illuminating the clouds and washing away the darkness of the night. "Celestia, I am embracing who I am... thou art attempting to once more quash whom thou art in heart and soul and put on a mask in assuming the throne. I... I know there may be no better ruler for Equestria, but all the same... it kills me inside to see thee suffer so much. To see thee risking so much... to see thee... so set on being... alone."

The sun slowly rose, its rays spilling out over the forest, lighting up the world as Celestia looked silently into the horizon... and then slowly, she closed her eyes as she seemed to glow beneath the light, pallid and pristine and a strangely-sorrowful figure as she murmured: "What choice do I have, though, Luna? Tell me, what choice do I have? You are free... but I am not. I have to be what Equestria wants-"

"No, thou does not." Luna said sharply, glancing towards her older sister, and Celestia looked surprised as the younger sibling turned towards her and then embraced her firmly, dropping her face forwards against Celestia's cheek, their horns clinking together quietly and sending up a faint burst of sparks as the younger sister murmured: "Thou art neither fool nor child... thou should know better, Celestia; only thou can decide who thou art. The ponies of Equestria will endure without a golden idol figurehead... the ponies can learn to rule themselves. They must all learn to be responsible for their own destinies in this world, my sister... what happened in the past is not thy fault. The loss of Equestria, the loss of so many good ponies, everything... it is all my fault, not thine. I should be the one to suffer for it. Not my big sister."

"Luna..." Celestia closed her eyes... but then she only embraced her younger sister tightly back, leaning against her as the sun continued to slowly rise and lit the world around them. They stayed that way until the dark-coated winged unicorn finally jerked backwards almost roughly, mumbling and hurriedly rubbing at her eyes as the door opened and Scrivener Blooms emerged with Scarlet Sage and a ferret-sized Discombobulation both riding on his back.

He smiled a little at the siblings, but Celestia only managed a weak smile in return before she strode ahead and took the lead, saying quietly: "Let's... hurry onwards. There's a lot to do today."

The walk to Ponyville was silent... but all the same, even Scarlet Sage seemed to sense something was off, as trees rustled on occasion despite the windless air and shapes flickered through the forest around them. Luna was suddenly glad for Celestia's caution as they made their way to the village... but it was a tense, long trip, the hours stretching out painfully before they finally stepped out of the forest and headed towards the gates.

The Nibelung saluted them, and Celestia gently lifted Scarlet Sage off Scrivener's back, setting her down and instructing the filly gently: "Go and find your friends or another pony you know and trust. But do not wait at the library alone for Twilight Sparkle, understood?"

Scrivener Blooms and Luna both looked surprised at this as the Pegasus filly frowned a bit and tilted her head, but at the gentle insistence in Celestia's eyes, she finally nodded a little and said quietly: "Okay Aunt Celestia. I know... something's going on, so... I'll be good. Mom, Dad... you're gonna be okay, right?"

"We shall be, child. Run along now." Luna said softly, and then she hesitated before slipping forwards as Scarlet Sage looked up at her anxiously, and mother and daughter shared a tight hug before Luna kissed her forehead quietly. "Be good for us."

Scrivener smiled, reaching a claw out to gently rub through Scarlet's mane, and she gazed up at him quietly before nodding hesitantly and turning to hurry into the village. Even Discombobulation was looking at the ivory equine curiously now, however, and she shook her head slowly before saying quietly: "Zebras were tracking us through the forest and Twilight is not at the library. It would be far too easy for one of them to slip in and harm her without anypony being the wiser."

Luna glanced with a frown towards Celestia, and the ivory equine smiled wryly and nodded slowly, answering her silent question: "Their behavior is not that of the passive, friendly person waiting calmly for aid and rescue. They're like hunters who have set a trap, anxious for us to trigger it."

"Then let us not disappoint them, sister." Luna replied coldly, shaking her head slowly as she turned around with a grimace and strode back down the path towards the forest, her cyan eyes giving a sharp flash.

Scrivener began to turn as well, but then Celestia reached a hoof up and stopped him, the male looking up in surprise before the ivory equine said calmly: "You and Discombobulation will wait and follow a few minutes later. You know where to go and what to do, but let's not let them see us together. Head a little into town, then turn around and follow. I have a feeling the zebra scouts are still watching."

The male nodded hesitantly as Luna looked moodily over her shoulder, and her eyes met the poet's for a moment, trading thoughts, reassurances, and raw emotion between themselves before he silently turned to head through the gates as well. Celestia smiled after him, then glanced over her shoulder at her younger sister, Luna looking less-than-thrilled as she muttered: "This had best all work out, Celestia."

"It will." the ivory equine said calmly... and it wasn't long before the two were striding through the Everfree Forest, Zecora's hut behind them as they descended into the ravine where the zebras had set up camp, both acutely aware they were being watched and of figures slipping skillfully through the forest around them. They were well-trained and talented, but all the same rusted leaves here, made the slightest of noises there, unused as they were to the terrain of the living forest... but in the short time they'd had to learn its ways, they had adapted well to the climate.

The camp appeared almost deserted, most of the tents taken down but several enormous tarps and cloth walls set up near the center of the area, covering something that zebras were standing apprehensive guard around. A few of these were armed with knives, javelins, and slings, symbols painted over their faces, and many of them had potions and flasks hanging in belts of hide, distinctly marked by different-colored corks.

Zecora glanced up from where she was speaking with another zebra wearing a multitude of golden adornments, and she smiled at their approach, nodding once to the fellow striped equine and sending it on its way as her eyes locked on Celestia and Luna. "Well, it's a pleasure to see you here... part of me doubted you'd show up, I fear."

"Worry not, Zecora, I keep my promises." Luna said softly, and the zebra's eyes flickered, her expression tightening a little before the dark-coated winged unicorn smiled kindly. "Not to rush thee, but I cannot be apart from Scrivener Blooms for very long... so pray tell, where is this device thou requires our aid in powering?"

"Do not worry, Luna of the Night... the device requires but a spark to ignite. We can certainly do that first and then talk if you would like... but a conversation with you both I am eager to strike." Zecora replied courteously, and then she smiled as she tilted her head towards the tarps, calling something clearly in her own language.

Zebras all around the curtains called back as they pulled on ropes, the tarps and cloth walls rolling quickly upwards to reveal what was hidden inside: a beautiful, enormous orb of crystal resting in a stump that had been carved with the visage of some terrible god. The ground around this was layered with precious stones, every one of them carved with runes and glowing faintly, forming a wide, concentric circle around the sphere, and Celestia and Luna gazed at this with surprise as Zecora said quietly: "The battery needs just be charged, and we'll be able to go back home... and in the future, establish a link between which pony or zebra can roam. Think about that, a portal between our lands... good for friends, good for travelers, good for trade caravans."

"Well, then let us not waste any time." Celestia said slowly, and she bowed her head forwards as Luna did the same, both of them looking at the purple-colored sphere of crystal for a moment longer before they closed their eyes, focusing on it as Zecora only smiled calmly at them, not rushing them, staying passively back as the eyes of the zebra all turned towards them. For a moment, both winged unicorns hesitated... but then both began to focus their magic, taking slow breaths-

Lightning erupted from the crystalline orb, and Luna and Celestia both arched their backs in surprise, their manes crackling with static as they reared back... but then were yanked firmly, staggering forwards into the circle even as they both fought to pull away. Celestia cursed in frustration, amethyst eyes opening and glaring at the crystal as Luna shook her head wildly back and forth, snarling, but thick ropes of lightning were attached from the now-glowing orb to their horns, and both could feel their magic being slowly siphoned into it as Zecora said quietly: "Don't struggle too hard now, ponies of Equestria... I don't want to have to hurt either of you, especially not you, Celestia."

"Damnation!" Luna cursed and yanked backwards, but to no avail, the leash of lightning refusing to snap and immediately absorbing any magic she tried to focus, her body flexing as her hooves kicked and skidded against the ground and the gemstones that pulsed in time with the central orb. "What hast... oh, Mimir's head! Celestia, this is a tether-lock!"

"Thank you, Luna, I wasn't quite aware of that." Celestia said drolly, grimacing as she dug her hooves against the ground to anchor herself from being pulled any closer to the orb, but her expression was otherwise undaunted as she glared towards Zecora, who was still calmly sitting as other zebras began to emerge like ghosts throughout the ravine, many of them armed, all of them glaring towards the winged unicorn. "But the design is not to kill, only to imprison and encumber. I can feel it draining my strength, but very slowly... not nearly fast enough to be lethal. Yet I suspect that if I attempt to shatter the orb..."

"Your intelligence shines as always, honored ruler of the day... pain and electricity will ensure that from the orb you stay away." the zebra replied calmly, nodding to the ivory winged unicorn as Luna growled in irritation. "I am sorry that I had to resort to a method such as this... but Luna of the Night, you've brought the opposite of bliss. You broke a promise to my people, and for what you've done you have to pay... and Celestia, I am afraid that out of this I had to ensure you would stay."

Zecora's eyes flashed coldly as she leaned towards them, saying angrily: "Luna, I'm going to only give you one last chance to bow your head... otherwise, you'll force my hoof to do things to you that I honestly dread. If you won't allow us to treat your disease, we'll have to cure you through force... but I would prefer to put only your life at risk, then allow you to continue on your rampaging, destructive course! Seeking only to feed your ego, indulging only our own pleasure... if you keep this up you know that you'll destroy everything that you treasure!"

Luna, however, only smiled coldly as she yanked at the electric tether, stumbling to the side before grinning over at Celestia as the ivory winged unicorn grimaced. "Celestia, dear sister... remember how we escaped this last time? We may not have an angry Sleipnir to boldly smash his way through the anchor, but... I think we have a suitable battering ram."

"Luna, wait!" Celestia winced, looking up, but then she felt the rumbles and instead only cursed, glaring at her sister as zebras began to look up before one of them yelled a warning, and Celestia forced herself to lunge to the side as Luna leapt to the other, Zecora's eyes widening as she gazed up with shock to see Scrivener Blooms in full Tyrant Wyrm size and shape charging through the ravine, roaring loudly and sending zebras scattering out of the way.

Zecora shouted angrily in her own tongue as she fled into the riot of zebras, Luna and Celestia both yanking themselves as far away from the orb as they could on their separate leashes of lightning before Scrivener Blooms dropped forwards and butted his head savagely into the crystalline orb, shattering it in a blast of electricity that knocked him staggering dumbly backwards, head rearing back with a wince of pain as Luna cursed, twitching as electricity raced over her own frame... but then her eyes flashed as she realized she was free. She leapt forwards towards the nearest zebra, smashing the panicking male to the ground before her horn glowed as her eyes locked on the bundle of javelins at his side, lifting several at once with telekinesis and shooting them into the crowd as she roared: "Zecora, if thou wishes to see me be a monster, then I shall show thee what a monster I can be!"

Discombobulation winced as he leapt down off Scrivener's back to land beside Celestia as the ivory equine shook herself out, quickly glancing back and forth to take in their surrounding as Scrivener pushed forwards, ripping through the remains of the circle beside her. Then she looked up in surprise as the Draconequus stepped in front of her, a baseball mitt appearing over one hand that he used to catch a spherical vial flung at them from a zebra warrior. "No plunking!"

The zebra looked dumbfounded, and then Discombobulation pulled the strange potion out of the glove and stepped into a hard overhand throw back at the warrior: the glass vial struck, and then to the surprise of both Draconequus and Celestia, exploded in a tremendous bang that knocked the zebra flopping bonelessly backwards, the chimerical creature immediately squawking and grabbing at his head with both hands as he blurted: "Oh god I think my fastball killed him!"

"Zecora, stop, it doesn't have to be like this!" Celestia shouted, even as she heard and saw the zebras beginning to overcome their initial panic and rally, shouting orders to one another and beginning to form quickly into bands as the ivory equine gritted her teeth and flicked her horn upwards, creating a golden wall of energy in front of herself and Discombobulation as several more potions flew towards them, exploding in tremendous bangs of flame and sound against the magical barrier. "Luna!"

Luna was already in the fray, however, snarling as she rushed forwards towards a group of zebra warriors even as one lunged at her with a knife, but she ducked beneath the blade and then slashed her horn viciously across his chest, ribs snapping loudly as he flew backwards with a howl before she flicked her horn upwards and sent a blast of blue flame into another, the warrior staggering backwards with a shriek of agony before the potions in the belt around his waist exploded one after the other, knocking the zebra next to him to the ground in a stunned heap. "Zecora, stop hiding! Do not make us destroy thy entire clan!"

Scrivener Blooms roared in agreement with the dark-coated winged unicorn, leaning forwards as he breathed a terrible blast of burning blue mist out in front of him, zebras fleeing with yells of horror as those unlucky enough to be caught in the wave of deadly smog were burned beyond recognition as if by powerful acid, reeking of awful rot as their skin charred and blood evaporated. They screamed in agony, hideous pain ripping through their forms and their minds, as if the mist sought to strangle their souls as it tortured their bodies.

The Tyrant Wyrm snarled as he felt arrows pepper his side, half-turning towards archers that immediately released a second volley of arrows at his face, and Scrivener cursed and shook his head out quickly as he clawed at his own features: only a few arrows had managed to penetrate his scales, however, and his eyes blazed with sapphire light as he leaned forwards, roaring again with another powerful blast of azure mist, the archers breaking formation to flee before the Tyrant Wyrm's attack.

Distracted, he didn't notice several other zebras charging at his side, holding an immense pike between them that they rammed into the side of the Wyrm... and Scrivener's voice rose in a howl even as he half-turned and slapped the trio away with one hard swing of a front claw before he grasped the enormous body of the spear and ripped it free, hissing in pain as black blood oozed down his side. His eyes glowed with fury even as he was aware of numbness beginning to spread through his system, snarling as Zecora's voice shouted furiously: "I am not scared of you, Scrivener, nor Luna the witch! Try and handle this, you son of a bitch!"

Zecora snapped something in her own language as Scrivener managed to locate the sound, swinging his claws through the zebras that were trying to press in and knocking them backwards before he looked up in surprise just as a band of zebras all threw a flurry of potions at once... and glass vial after vial crashed into his chest and face, forming almost one distinct, massive blast that sent the Tyrant Wyrm staggering backwards with a howl of misery as Luna shrieked in surprise and pain from where she was, before a zebra leapt forwards and plunged a knife into her shoulder... and she snarled, her eyes turning white as she snapped her horn upwards, a blast of lightning ripping down from the skies and striking her attacker with enough force to disintegrate him in a flash that blinded the other zebra warriors.

Luna roared in fury, smashing her front hooves against the ground as she snapped her horn downwards, the earth around her shattering as vents of blue and black flame ripped out of the earth, driving the zebra warriors backwards... but then she cursed, her vision going hazy as she slumped, feeling poison coursing into her veins as the earth around her creaked and shifted. The walls of black and blue fire wouldn't keep her safe for long as she cursed in pain, shaking her head as he whispered: "Scrivener..."

Scrivy snarled, black blood spilling along his features and chest from cracks and slashes through his scales, faint light pulsing through the wounds on his body before his eyes widened as the group of zebras began to raise another set of potions, then leaned forwards, throwing a second, wider volley towards him... and the Tyrant Wyrm lurched backwards, spreading his wings before flapping them hard as he roared in effort, waves of sound and wind blasting into the bottles and knocking the flurry of explosives backwards to pelt the surprised zebras, explosions ripping through their ranks as Zecora herself staggered and then gasped as a bottle descended straight towards her.

She began to lunge out of the way, but it clipped her shoulder, and the zebra was knocked sprawling by the blast as Scrivener grinned savagely, watching as she bounced and skidded backwards... but in only a moment, Zecora was back on her hooves despite her flayed-looking side, cursing under her breath before she rose a foreleg that now had a long, needle-like blade strapped to it. She guided this backwards to the belt around her waist as the Tyrant Wyrm began to lumber forwards, swinging a claw viciously out when a zebra tried to rally the stunned and wounded to knock it away like a broken toy.

Then Scrivener's eyes widened as Zecora stabbed the blade through a corked bottle before yanking quickly back and thrusting the needle into her own chest, gasping once... before the Tyrant Wyrm snarled as her wound visibly healed. When he focused on her, he could feel that she was still in pain... but she was grinning now all the same as she yanked the needle free from her body, moving with more fluidity now as she pierced a different bottle with it before raising the weapon gamely in front of her, saying coldly: "I've got poisons that could kill elephants and tonics that could bring the dead to life... you have no idea who you tried to fight when you began this strife."

Scrivener only snarled at her in response, before his vision went blurry for a moment as he felt Luna's disorientation worsen, and he shook his head quickly... and Zecora immediately shouted another order with the chance it gave her. Zebra all throughout the ravine began to reassemble themselves, hurrying to gather behind her... but this time, they were joined by other creatures, and Scrivener's eyes widened as he saw Phooka, Nightmares, even demons... and every one of them with glowing bands of gold sealed around their necks or limbs, pulsing with alien runes, many of them sporting unhealed injuries. "We have ways to protect ourselves more powerful than your own... I only wish this demonstration of our powers didn't have to be shown."

"Zecora, stop this! This is madness!" Celestia shouted, striding forwards in front of Scrivener Blooms as the Tyrant Wyrm felt another wave of dizziness spill through him, and then he glanced towards Luna as she dragged herself slowly to her sister's side, looking ill and pale. "This is not the way to ensure-"

"It is the only way, Celestia, you are blinded by your love! But beside you stands a fickle devil, not a peaceful dove!" Zecora snapped immediately, shaking her head and stomping a hoof as two zebra stepped up beside her, snarling and ready. "You saw her monsters taking possession of Ponyville bit-by-bit... you may have been able to stand by, but I will not stand for it! I've enslaved her evil minions the only way they can truly be controlled... I had her own Nightmare messenger choke the life out of those monstrous Phooka bold! They already hypnotized Fluttershy and stolen her virtue away... would you give them foals to feed on, more mares with which to play?"

Celestia's eyes almost glowed with rage as she leaned forwards, and then Luna grinned darkly, whispering: "Zecora, you are a fool. Oh, thou hast numbers. Thou hast at least a dozen of my servants, turned against me. Thou hast me poisoned and weakened and aye, Celestia hesitates to fight and thou art able to strike great attacks against Scrivener Blooms... but the fight is over now. Thou hast lost. This is the last time I shall ever grant thee mercy now, Zecora... now surrender. Surrender or die."

Celestia frowned at Luna, then paled as she looked over her shoulder at Scrivener Blooms as he licked his teeth slowly, realizing what she intended to do... but before she could speak, Zecora leaned forwards, saying darkly: "You're bold, Luna of the Night... but you cannot win this fight. From this you will not walk away, and soon in the earth your bones shall lay. The choice is yours how you wish to die: with humility, with dignity, or screaming until no more you can cry."

Luna only laughed, however, and the zebra looked confused for a moment before Scrivener Blooms leaned forwards, jaws opening as his eyes flashed, rasping: "_Shallock..._"

It was the first time he had consciously used the Black Verses, the most powerful weapon of the Tyrant Wyrms... and feeding off the rage, the hatred, the sorrow, and the agony in the air, his own pain only adding to his power, the single word reverberated through the ravine, the air feeling like glass, zebras looking up stupidly and not knowing what had happened, what they had just experienced... before Scrivener leaned forwards, shouting in an alien, vicious language as Discombobulation covered his ears and vanished from sight and Celestia fell forwards, wrapping her forelegs around her head with a cry of misery, clenching her eyes shut as she buried her face against ground that began to warp into mire beneath the Tyrant Wyrm: "_Pathetic creatures, feel the full power of the kings of this broken universe, know that you are only toys, feel your pain and wrath and hatred crushing and strangling your own spirit... bow beneath the weight of sin and treachery and destruction, beg for the mercy of death and the kindness of oblivion..._"

Zecora staggered backwards, her eyes widening in horror as zebras screamed... and even those chained servants of the dark howled in misery, lashing back and forth as the glowing charms restraining them cracked. A few foolhardy zebra tried to charge anyway, as the Tyrant Wyrm spoke its terrible language, but their muscles failed them, their courage failed them, their minds failed them as they fell sprawled into the spreading mire, blood bursting from eyes and ears and mouths and hooves clawing against the ground as they tried to drag themselves both forwards and away.

Zecora barely managed to turn, feeling her blood boiling in her veins as she lurched into the crowd of her clan, shouting orders... and yet none around her heard as the Tyrant Wyrm grinned viciously, continuing to speak as it began to stride slowly forwards. Luna only settled calmly down, smiling cruelly, coldly, as the massive male passed overtop Celestia like a terrible, living warship, the ivory equine looking slowly up as she realized with something like horror that the Black Verses weren't hurting her... but still, tears spilled down her cheeks, feeling sorrow, sensing the pain of the zebras like a muted drum in her mind as Scrivener simply stomped them under his claws as he calmly ripped through their ranks to pursue the shaman.

Their forces broke: those who could flee, were fleeing, screaming in their own language about horrors, monsters, things they had never imagined and feared. Charms shattered from around the necks of the enslaved entities, but they too only collapsed or burst apart into dark fire and smoke, dying as miserably as the zebras caught by the full force of the Black Verses; these latter spasmed on the ground, convulsing, bleeding and mindless.

And then Zecora fell forwards as the needle on her forelimb clipped a rock and shattered, making her wince before the ground beneath her turned to sludge and she fell forwards into the mire. She spun around just as Scrivener's claw lashed down, crushing the little fight she had left out of her as he ceased to speak, and yet still, terrible reverberations echoed in the air around him as he slowly rose the zebra to eye-level, smiling coldly as she stared at him and then rasped: "What... what evil... have you wrought? Nothing like that... we have ever fought... all my clan and kin, they... they fell so fast... why... why did I... survive and last?"

"Either because of your will to survive... or because I wanted to save you for the end. Whichever hurts you more." Scrivener Blooms said coldly, and then he slowly turned around as the zebra snarled at him, blood dripping from an ear and nostril as he held her down towards Luna, who grimaced a bit as she rose calmly up on her hooves.

"Zecora, Zecora, Zecora. What a problem thou hast proven to be... and how frustrating it is that thou almost got the better of us all." Luna paused, then grimaced in disgust, shaking her head and reaching up to rub a hoof slowly against her forehead as she felt pain throb through her body, another wave of disorientation spilling through her. "And this poison... 'tis unpleasant, even now that I face a revival thanks to my husband's sweet melody. He feeds off pain, thou should know... and there is so much pain in the air, feeding him... now feeding me. Yet all the same, I am... short-tempered. So answer me, without thy annoying rhymes, what thou planned to do to me here. Why thou would dare to stand against me so."

"I will not change the way I speak... go to hell, you dark and evil freak." Zecora retorted, breathing hard as she leaned forwards, and Luna's eyes narrowed as Celestia only looked numbly, helplessly up from where she was laying.

Then Luna suddenly smiled, even as her eyes flashed ruthlessly, and she said softly: "Perhaps thou art correct. 'Tis unfair of me to ask thee to change thyself for me, and perhaps I should make amends, do the right thing instead." Luna paused, then she smiled almost kindly as her eyes glowed with unholy fury. "Goodbye, Zecora."

The zebra had a moment to look surprised, and then Scrivener Blooms grinned as he simply squeezed her in his claw, Zecora's eyes bulging as she vomited blood before the Tyrant Wyrm swung his claw down and crushed her into the mire with a terrible crunch, Celestia feeling her gorge rise as she stared with horror as Luna only rolled her head on her shoulders. Then Scrivener Blooms calmly rose his claw, flicking it absently to clear it of dark ooze and bits of sludge before the dark-coated winged unicorn shook her head slowly, murmuring: "If only we hadn't been forced to come to this... 'tis sad, really. We could have benefited much from one-another... we could have been such friends."

"Sister... what have you done? What have..." Celestia shivered a bit, staring slowly back and forth at the wounded and dead zebras all around, and the few broken, injured supernatural beings. It had all happened so fast at the end... and she clenched her eyes shut as she shook her head slowly, unable to speak, to even think, as she rested in the dark mire and whispered: "What have we done..."

She trembled, her rainbow mane sparking faintly... and then her eyes opened in surprise as Luna quietly hugged her around the neck, eyes closed as she whispered softly: "We had no choice, sister. Not unless thou wert willing to sacrifice myself and Scrivener Blooms, that is... and I know thou wert not. I trust thee. I love thee, and I know thou loves me... I am sorry thou had to see us like that. I am sorry we had to resort to the Black Verses... but is there no better measure to show that we are in control than how they did not harm thee? We were savage and cruel, aye, but they gave us little choice. Had we not... well, they were an army. An army, backed by my own servants, enslaved against their will. Come sister, though... I need thee to heal me."

She smiled a bit, sitting slowly back in front of Celestia as the ivory equine only gazed up at her sister mutely for a moment before Luna laughed a little and closed her eyes, bowing her head forwards and murmuring: "Or... if what we have done is really so wrong, we are really so... evil... then perhaps thou should plunge thy horn into my chest instead."

Celestia shivered at this thought, and yet her horn bowed forwards slightly, amethyst eyes apprehensive, indecisive as terrible decisions weighed themselves in her mind... and then she closed her irises and bowed her head forwards, a golden glow surrounding her horn and Luna's body, the dark-coated winged unicorn gritting her teeth and arching her back as a burning sensation passed through her before she slumped a bit and shook her head out slowly. "Painful, sister."

"We all have our share of pain, sister." Celestia murmured quietly, and then she shuddered a bit as her eyes roved over the dead zebras, slowly beginning to climb to her hooves before Luna reached up and gently grasped her shoulder with a smile.

"Go ahead, out of this place of death. Scrivener Blooms and I shall attend to cleaning up and discovering if there are any other traps in wait." Luna said gently, and Celestia grimaced a bit, opening her mouth to argue... and then she only gritted her teeth as she looked up at Scrivener, the Tyrant Wyrm licking his lips slowly as he gazed over the wreckage they had wrought.

Instead, Celestia only nodded silently, then bowed her head as she slowly turned around, murmuring; "I... I need time to think, anyway, sister. We may have done..."

"We did what we had to do, big sister, that is all." Luna reassured quietly, softening visibly as she gazed after Celestia as the ivory equine slowly made her way away... and then she shook her head before gazing over her shoulder at Scrivener Blooms, saying softly: "Worry not, my beloved... she will understand...

"All shall understand us soon enough."


	26. Time's Relentless March

Chapter Twenty Two: Time's Relentless March

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna and Celestia strode calmly towards Ponyville, Celestia looking more composed now but deep in her own thoughts, and Luna breathing slowly, healed and feeling strong. She paused in the daylit fields to gaze over her shoulder at the edge of the forest... and she couldn't help but lick her lips slightly, her wings fluttering and raising up as Scrivener Blooms strode out of the forest, his eyes glowing sapphire beacons, his body splattered with mire and black blood, scales still cracked here and there and scars almost shimmering. He exuded strength and power and confidence now, his mind afloat with all kinds of dark pleasures, and it made Luna shiver in delight as her own body burned with desires she was barely keeping in check for now.

Then, out of nowhere, Discombobulation calmly strolled up beside her and leaned down, raising his arms to point at her wings as he stated: "If you get a double wing-boner over the sight of that, you have serious mental issues."

"Creature!" Luna blurted, flapping her wings wildly a few times before she furled them back against her sides, and Celestia looked up from her reverie, startled but relieved at the sight of the Draconequus. "And there thou art! I thought thou had abandoned us!"

"No, I had to wash my mane." Discombobulation reached up, preening for a moment as he rushed his hands through the stiff mohawk of hair. "In fact, I washed it so well that I ended up washing my brain, too. Therefore I have no memory of what we recently did and would direly prefer to keep it that way. Genocide is not in my job description."

"'Twas not genocide, 'twas self-defense. Zecora wanted to either turn me into a slave or kill me." Luna grumbled as Scrivener Blooms strode up behind them, then leaned down and nuzzled the winged unicorn's side soothingly, making her smile even as Discombobulation blew a raspberry at the two. "Shut up. Or is that jealousy? Scrivener Blooms, Bob is jealous. Thou had best remedy this."

"I am not-" Discombobulation began, and then Scrivy leaned over and licked firmly up Discombobulation's front with his oversized tongue, slathering him in saliva before the Tyrant Wyrm placed a dainty kiss on the Draconequus's head, and Celestia could only stare as Luna threw her head back and laughed.

The chimerical creature, meanwhile, only stood there, stunned... and then he slowly toppled backwards into the grass, and Luna laughed louder at this, rolling onto her back as Scrivener smiled and leaned back, looking pleased with himself. Then the winged unicorn rolled over and bounded up to her hooves, grinning widely as she looked towards Celestia and called easily: "Oh, come, sister, join in!"

"I don't think that's the right attitude to have right now, Luna... we just... killed a lot of people. Zecora was a friend and you..." Celestia halted, and Luna's grin died slowly down to a faint smile as the sisters looked at one-another, before the ivory equine shook her head and added quietly: "Besides, Scrivener Blooms hasn't even sized down or cleaned off yet. We're going to scare people like this."

Luna sighed a little bit, but didn't argue as she finally nodded and looked over her shoulder, saying gently: "Go ahead, Scrivy. Sister is right."

The male grunted and nodded back, and then he leaned forwards and closed his eyes, beginning to slowly shrink down as his body glowed... and as he transformed, Luna turned her eyes back towards Celestia and stepped forwards, asking softly: "What bothers thee, sister, tell me true: I do not need to remind thee of what thou had ordered more than once in the past, now do I?"

"No, I... sister..." Celestia hesitated... and then she grimaced a bit as Discombobulation sat up and walked over to her, holding his hands out as a large box of detergent appeared between them. "Thank you, but no. Luna... you and Scrivener Blooms... you were vicious. And never had I imagined fighting beside a Tyrant Wyrm, or letting that Tyrant Wyrm... clean up the mess afterwards, so to speak. Never had I thought the Black Verses could be... guided... like you both did. And Zecora spoke of curing you, of fixing you, and you initiated the attack instead of waiting..."

"And thou planned the ambush thyself, Celestia! Scrivener Blooms, hiding with Discombobulation's powers... but... no, no, I shall listen." Luna took a short breath despite the way her desires roiled inside her, tried to elevate her anger. She closed her eyes instead, then opened them and said in a quiet voice: "And sister... between imprisonment and death, what would any Valkyrie have chosen?"

"That..." Celestia halted, then sighed a little and looked down, shaking her head slowly as she murmured: "Alright. That is a fair point... but all the same, what if Zecora had a way to fix what was wrong with you?"

"I fear her method may have involved stabbing me with that needle-weapon she had acquired at some point and injecting me with as much poison as she could." Luna said dryly, and Celestia grimaced a little before the dark-coated winged unicorn shook her head slowly. "Celestia, they were armed for battle, for war. 'Twas not peaceful solutions that Zecora had in mind, and they turned our strengths into weaknesses... trapping both of us by our magic horns, using Scrivener's great size to turn him into the perfect target for a coordinated attack, using poisoned weapons and projectiles that permitted them to keep distance. They were organized and efficient, and would have even turned our own servants against us had they the chance!"

The ivory equine nodded slowly at this, bowing her head slightly as a shiver passed through her before she looked slowly at Scrivener and asked quietly: "And how did you feel, Scrivener Blooms?"

"Furious. Vicious. Hungry." Scrivener answered, and he hesitated for a moment before meeting Celestia's eyes, his own chestnut irises still backed by a faint sapphire glow. "And to be honest? I did feel good, and powerful. I did feel godlike... and even now, I don't... regret what I did. I'm not entirely without empathy for them... but I am without sympathy."

Celestia nodded slowly, and Luna glanced towards her husband, then returned her eyes towards her older sister as she said softly: "I was the same, Celestia. But... I have always enjoyed the battle. I figure it is our primal emotions mixing together that makes us so... so vicious and cruel. But we are in control... we did not pursue the fleeing cowards, after all, and I will leave the zebra to their fates in the wilds as long as they do not bother us any longer. Thou art worrying thyself too much... making great monsters out of... well, we are monsters, but..."

"Mountains out of molehills. Or mass-murderers out of serial killers. Not to say they can't be the same, mind you... both of those things." Discombobulation supplied, nodding seriously as he hugged the box of detergent against his chest. "To something small, I'm very sure that a molehill is a terribly tall place, which contains within an awful monster greater than any dragon. And a serial killer, of course, can become a mass murderer merely by killing enough people... although others just really want friends and hugs and go about it completely the wrong way. Scrivener Blooms and Luna are a very good example of the latter."

"Thou hast our thanks, Bob." Luna said dryly, glaring at the Draconequus, and he shrugged a bit before opening the box of detergent and reaching in to pull out a handful of jellybeans, stuffing this into his mouth as the dark-coated winged unicorn only looked at him for a moment before sighing and turning her eyes back towards Celestia. "All I desire to do is to announce to Ponyville that the killer of the Phooka was caught and... stopped... and to tell them not to fear what is to come in the future. To see if I can reason with them... aye, Celestia, I said reason, not merely scare them into listening to me."

Luna paused, then looked down and smiled faintly as the four stood in the fields, a faint wind blowing by before she murmured as she gazed at the city walls in the distance: "'Twas so long ago... and 'twas not this same place at all, I realize... when I came to Ponyville with my Centurions. Nightmare Night... seeking to prove that I was changed, that I was not Nightmare Moon. And now look where we are..."

She sighed softly, shaking her head slowly before starting forwards, and Celestia fell into step beside her sister, Scrivener Blooms and Discombobulation following as Luna murmured: "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I cannot change, sister, and cannot get them to change their view of me. For how many years did I protect Ponyville after all? And now, they have so quickly lost their faith in me..."

"Sister, it's not your fault. It's not even their fault... a new world, a new regime, and they have been manipulated by... by sights and memories and fears. Who knows how much Zecora moved behind the scenes, too? She was capable of controlling demons, making them hurt one-another, with her strange charms..." Celestia shook her head slowly, murmuring: "And I would like to one day journey back out to that ravine, and search it for any hidden stores. I would like to see these objects... study them and their potential. I cannot imagine they brought the charms with them, after all..."

"Aye, the Bifrost would have destroyed them. So they either got them from someone or are master crafters as well as master alchemists and apparently talented warriors." Luna said ironically, shaking her head grimly, and Celestia gave the smallest of smiles. "What?"

"Nothing, Luna. Just... a flash of the old you." Celestia replied gently, and Luna glanced up at her sister before giving a small smile of her own and nodding slowly, and the four continued in silence into Ponyville, a calm descending over the group.

They made their way to the library, first, where Celestia shook her head out and insisted on helping clean them up before they called a town meeting, apologizing awkwardly for having been so distant. Luna grumbled through the process of cleaning up, and Discombobulation simply sat back and watched, munching on handfuls of food he pulled out of the detergent box as Luna muttered about judgments while Scrivener and Celestia awkwardly tried to clean the blood and grime off the childish winged unicorn.

When that was done, they headed to City Hall to call a meeting in the town square, and although Mayor Mare was wary of Luna – a little more understandable than most of the town, since the two had never quite been on the best of terms – she was more than glad to send out the message for Celestia. But surprisingly, it was Luna who insisted on giving the speech, even Scrivener looking dubious as the dark-coated winged unicorn brushed back her starry locks, her mane and tail both twisted upwards and glowing with light as she said calmly: "They must know me. They must know who I am, they must know I wish them peace... that it is not Celestia they must always depend upon. That sometimes they must look to me instead."

The ponies of Ponyville and the outskirts gathered quickly in the square, as Discombobulation stood on a high balcony of town hall to look moodily down over the crowd, a pair of sunglasses over his eyes and his detergent box abandoned in favor of a bag of pretzels he had stolen from the cafeteria. There was a sense of excitement in the air: the message that had gone out had mentioned both Luna and Celestia had requested their presence, and it was like the ponies expected everything to go back to normal, every problem to be solved.

Near the front of the crowd, seven ponies stood together, quarrels forgotten between them: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Pinkamena, and Rarity. They tossed looks at each other that ranged from apprehensive to apologetic, smiles to embarrassed winces... and then they, like all other ponies, looked forwards as the double doors of city hall opened.

Scrivener Blooms and Celestia strode calmly out, side-by-side, before they both walked to one side of the steps... and then Luna walked slowly out and down the steps of city hall to stand at the bottom of the stairs, facing the crowd in front of her, head raised proudly and eyes confident and imperious as she said in a voice that echoed clearly through the square: "Citizens of Ponyville... do thee remember me? I am Luna, once Princess of the Night: I am Luna, the Champion of the Equestria that had been... I am Luna Brynhild... who failed each and every one of thee when I did not stop Ragnarok, and who could not save every soul of our former home."

Her voice quieted, lost much of its edge as she closed her eyes and bowed her head forwards, and murmurs ran through the crowd before Luna looked up silently and continued in her softer, honest tones: "But I am trying to save the Ponyville we stand in now... and I am doing everything in my power to make the best of his new Equestria, this new world we have. Aye, the Nibelung are our allies here, not enemies, as all of thee well know and accept... but so are the creatures that few of thee have accepted. The creatures of the night... and they are my willing servants in this world, yes. Servants I have not dispatched to make thee suffer and miserable, but to watch out for and protect thee when I cannot be there myself. Servants I have brought into the fold because they are swift, and they are loyal, and they are strong

"And I shall make this clear: to me, they and pony are equal in my eyes. Any pony that hurts one of the citizens, the servants of the night, shall be judged as if he or she had done harm to a fellow pony... just as my servants of the night shall receive the same treatment, if not harsher." Luna said clearly, looking slowly over the crowd. "Which brings me to another point, and an important one.

"All of thee have heard of the zebras, I am sure, and their plight... and Celestia and I have only just returned from that maddened camp." Luna continued clearly, her voice unhesitating, her eyes cold. "Today we saw no injured, no wounded. Today, we saw soldiers... and instead of aid, we were tricked into a trap that could have resulted in the deaths of both myself and my sister. We were forced into battle against the zebras, and among them, a zebra I had thought friend... but Zecora had apparently long decided that I was a 'threat,' that I was a 'monster,' and proceeded to try and eradicate me as such. And it was Zecora who killed the Phooka... who I know has stirred up the minds of several ponies here, for she was a trusted friend and ally... but perhaps her time spent in the corrupted Equestria had harmed her worse than I had thought."

There were whispers and murmurs at this, ponies looking back and forth fearfully, accusingly, angrily, and Applejack and Twilight both stared at Luna before trading shocked looks. Then the goldenrod earth pony flushed silently as Luna said clearly and her eyes locked with Applejack's: "I dare not guess at how she manipulated some of us. Especially because it was within her power to manipulate even my own servants of the darkness into trying to harm me."

More rumbles and fear, before Luna leaned forwards and continued, the hum of voices dying down to listen intently: "I know that not all of thee trust me, and have no reason to, especially given my failures as well as my failure to explain to thee the new laws of this new world. But Celestia was there. Celestia fought beside me... as did my husband, as did Discombobulation. But I know her word carries the most weight to it, and I shall let her speak when I am finished, if she wishes to. I have little left to say.

"What I do wish to implore, my friends, is that we work together... that we strive to be the Ponyville that once was, that did not judge, that let the actions of other speak for the quality of their person instead of idle gossip and opinions formed from their appearance alone." Luna gazed over the crowd, saying quietly: "When I was an exile, thou all accepted me, took me in, given time to see... please. I know all of thee have suffered. I know all of thee ache and long for what is gone, as do I, every day... but show the compassion that made Ponyville my utopia, my beloved kingdom in times' past. I implore thee."

Luna bowed her head silently towards the gathered ponies, and there was a distinct shift through the crowd, murmurs as ponies looked apprehensively at one-another before Luna looked up with a faint smile, saying quietly: "But that is all I have to speak. I let my sister have her say now... if she wishes to add anything, that is."

Luna glanced quietly up to where Celestia stood on the steps, and the ivory equine gazed silently down at her little sister for a moment, her mouth dry as she swallowed slowly before her eyes roved upwards and out over the gathered ponies, who all gazed towards her so expectantly... and then she lowered her head as she strode down the stairs, looking silently out over the crowd as she focused herself on the task at hand instead of the way Luna had so subtly skirted the truth, so neatly twisted the ponies to her cause before she said calmly: "I do not need to add anything further... only that my sister..." She halted, hesitated, looked towards Luna as the dark-coated winged unicorn gazed at her trustingly, lovingly, and pleadingly. "My sister has the best interests of Equestria at heart. She has been harshly, wrongly judged many times in the past... and her subjects are loyal.

"We... are on our way to restoring our nation." Celestia hesitated for moment as she looked up over the ponies: ponies who gazed at her differently, her very presence changing the atmosphere, making hope fill their eyes... hope that she would guide them and lead them on, hope that she would solve all their problems for them, hope that she would move the very sun and moon for them so they never had to lift a hoof. It made a bitter knife twist in her heart, feeling a pulse pass through her chest that made her eyes darken slightly even as she remained composed, as if anything, her voice became stronger when she said: "My sister is strong and I have full faith in her, that has never wavered. She was right about Zecora. She has been right about many things. We need to trust in her, and her projects and designs, to ensure that Equestria will come together as strong as it can be."

This made many ponies shift awkwardly, nodding and whispering amongst themselves as Luna looked with surprise at Celestia, who smiled softly and nodded slowly once to her younger sibling... and then Luna smiled widely, warmly back as ponies began to stomp their hooves, applauding the two, looking at the sisters with hope.

And yet even as Twilight applauded as well, she couldn't help but feel a tingle run down her spine, a moment of worry for what the future would hold even as Luna and Celestia embraced tightly, the happiness in the air feeling strangely like nothing more than a thin coat of paint over a bitter, harsher truth lurking below.

* * *

As time passed, it became clear how hard the ponies were trying to follow Celestia's advice, how much her words had affected things, as ponies treated Luna and Scrivener with far more respect. And at night, there were fewer lamps on the street, and ponies began to hesitantly greet Nightmares and other beings of the shadows as they walked by... and eventually, to even try and form hesitant friendships with those beings of the darkness.

There were still ponies who feared the servants of the night above all else... but they kept mostly to themselves, holding their secret meetings and muttering about preparing for the day when Ponyville finally was swarmed with evil, talking about how one day they'd be proven right and everyone else would have to beg them for help.

Even Applejack was trying to be understanding, apologizing to Luna and Scrivener, and to Twilight Sparkle as well, for everything that had happened. She was still wary, but she even allowed Fluttershy's Phooka friend Nirvana to come by the farm on occasion now, despite being uncomfortable around him.

Rainbow Dash, on the other hand, was relieved to see everyone back together, as were Rarity and Spike... and Apple Bloom was only glad to be able to start spending more time again with Scarlet Sage. The two fillies were almost inseparable, to the point that sometimes Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle would abandon them to their own devices in disgust... but the four friends were still as close as ever, able to depend on one-another, getting into trouble in and around Ponyville and the surrounding countryside.

Pinkie Pie and Pinkamena ran Sugar Cube Corners, a strange but effective team: many ponies noted there was something stranger about Pinkamena these days, though, the way her eyes glowed, the way she tended to appear and vanish when nopony was looking... but only Twilight Sparkle and Celestia knew that Pinkamena hadn't actually spent a few days out at Scrivener and Luna's cottage not long after the zebra incident... she had spent it in the mire that had spread through the bottom of the ravine where the zebra camp had once been, having her blood drained from her body and replaced with blood from a pair of enormous demons that Luna had lured in, negotiated with... and then captured. Both had died.

Pinkamena's changes had been slow and excruciating as she had lost what was left of her mortality, her physical body warping and transforming... but when the transformation was complete, she had found herself able to polymorph herself back to her mortal form, and as she'd examined this, Luna had explained gently: "Thou became a demon without dying. Thy body remembers what it's supposed to look like, and thy shape is malleable now. But do not become too excited... because much like Scrivener Blooms, changes will begin to make themselves apparent if thy emotions become... heightened."

It hadn't taken her long to get used to being a demon: Pinkamena had admitted it felt like she had reached her destiny. And it also hadn't taken much urging to get her to recite the vow Luna had written for her, promising herself and her loyalty to them so she could always protect Pinkie Pie. And she had grinned afterwards, eyes glowing as she whispered: "Because now I know it's gonna get bad, you see. Oh, sure, I know. Everypony's happy right now. But this is the eye of the storm... and everypony knows that the second half of the storm makes the first look like kittens and candy in comparison."

Luna had only scoffed at this, however... and for a while, it seemed as if the winged unicorn was right. Days turned to weeks turned to months of relative normalcy: Celestia began to leave Ponyville more and more often on business, and Scrivener, Scarlet Sage, Twilight Sparkle and Luna all attended her official crowning at the Temple of the Sun at the center of the nation, as she resumed her post as Queen... and announced calmly that until Canterlot was rebuilt, she would be staying first in Ponyville, and secondly in Castle Enstasis, between her royal duties. It was a surprise for the nobles who had hoped she would stay at the temple city, where the thirteen selected barons and baronesses would all regularly meet to discuss national policies and laws with the Queen... but Celestia had only smiled and replied gently: "My duty is to lead, and for now it is better that I lead from a town that represents the Equestria I know and love, than from inside the walls of a palace I do not know and that keeps me away from the ponies I care for."

All the same, Celestia was now more and more often away at the Temple, working beside Nibelung assistants, and every now and then with Twilight Sparkle to accompany her on more important matters. Twilight found herself more busy as well, attending to researching laws, writing notes for Celestia, sorting letters and requests: the once mostly-empty shelves of the library were beginning to fill up with all the papers she had begun to accumulate. And yet still, Twilight found time for her friends, and time to spend with Luna and Scrivener, the ivy wrap now turned into a proper collar, the charm swaying around this and beautiful onyx stud in one ear in the shape of the crescent moon, and a black rose in the other.

Spike and Rarity were finally officially announced they were dating despite the weeks that had gone by where they had obviously been seeing each other, the dragon moved comfortably in to Rarity's boutique, although he still often did work for Twilight and Celestia at the library. Rainbow Dash and Big Mac worked Sweet Apple Acres, the Pegasus grouchy that most of the Nibelung laborers were now gone and always happy to take a break when a friend came by. And Fluttershy happily cared for her Phooka, a variety of other animals, and was seen more often than not with Nirvana at her side, both welcome in almost every part of Ponyville.

And outside of Ponyville, now visible on the horizon, Enstasis grew nearer and nearer to completion with each and every passing day, thanks to the hard work of countless hard workers... including now among those numbers Ross and Kilby Kwolek, who had both been pouring their efforts and expertise into the project for months now alongside Illyria and Greece. The four made an oddly-good team albeit a strange one: the earth pony mare better known as Cowlick was brash, butch, and bossy but incredibly-talented when it came to engineering and design, while Ross was gentle, a little addled, but a genius with mathematics.

Cowlick had been an engineer in Ponyville, coming to the town to get away from employers in Manehattan who had wanted to trade her out to another company. As much as she'd missed the high-class laboratories and facilities of the big city, she had liked the little town, and liked it even more when she had met Luna and eventually been recruited into the Starlit Knights. She had been all-too-happy to leave Manehattan again at the request of Luna to return to the village... especially with the promise of a project.

And Ross, meanwhile, had been a puppeted thrall of Blood Seers, his naivety making him an easy target for them: from what the ponies knew of him, he had lived much of his life in what they assumed was some sort of halfway house for the mentally-handicapped before he'd been kidnapped and tattooed with obedience runes. After these had faded, though, Ross had gone back to his old self, curious, kind, gentle, and panicking at the sight of blood or violence. But Cowlick had never been mean to him, however slow or confused Ross had gotten over things: and Ross, even though few ponies ever realized it, had been able to see that, how she treated him differently, normally... and had grown attached to it, and to her.

When they had first arrived, both ponies had been struck by the changes in Ponyville: not just the creatures of shadow that lurked around – which bothered Ross a lot less than it did Cowlick – or the changes to both Luna and Scrivener – which bothered Cowlick much less than it did Ross – but the way the atmosphere was simply... different. Once they had been shown Enstasis, however, Cowlick had started to get excited, and whatever worries she had were thrown to the wind when she was given the chance to start and add her own expertise and flair to such a monumental project, Ross settling in himself once the unicorn was allowed to resume his usual schedule and given calculations to keep him busy.

Luna and Scrivener did their best to supply them with everything they needed, and even Celestia authorized and asked for resources for them from other cities and parts of Equestria when necessary, out of both respect for Cowlick and perhaps her own half-hidden interest in the project. And with a pony like Cowlick working almost every waking hour of every day on the castle, other ponies were less hesitant to come forwards and offer their own services, and every laborer was needed.

Along with ponies, the former Velites were working on the castle: the Ivory Elite that Luna had envisioned, hulking and enormous undead of metal and bone, glinting with black and silver plating that, while scratched and dented here and there, repaired itself rapidly whenever damaged. Their limbs were thick and blocky and ended not in hooves but in powerful talons, with wide, v-shaped chests and skulls plated with titanium, sockets glowing with faint, intelligent light and every one of them engraved with the symbol of the moon over their chest and shoulders.

It had taken several weeks to build them, but the process of swapping the life force from the Velites that remained into the powerful constructs had been an easy one, with the skeletons all eager to cooperate: they were almost indestructible, but each Ivory Elite had a 'heart' of spherical crystal inside of it that powered it and kept the soul of the dead bound to the construct. As long as it existed, the Ivory Elite could literally piece themselves back together much as a Velite could from almost any amount of damage... but if that crystal was destroyed, then so was the construct.

Cowlick found the golems fascinating and a little terrifying, and she used them for the hardest, most dangerous work around Enstasis to keep the other laborers safe. Ross, meanwhile, tried to avoid the Ivory Elite, as well as many of the other servants of darkness... although he was at least okay with Fluttershy's confidante Nirvana, and one or two of the Nightmares. Perhaps it was due to the way Ross saw the world differently than most ponies, but the unicorn could actually tell the difference between many of the servants of shadow, while even Luna and Scrivener sometimes had problems telling one Nightmare from another.

It was eleven months into the project, when Enstasis was nearing completion, that tragedy struck. Ross had been running around the exterior of the massive castle, making measurements and estimates for Cowlick while she worked in the Nibelung camp, arguing with Greece over how to best polish off the inner workings of Enstasis, and Illyria was in one of the tents, catching a nap. The laborers knew their jobs and the officers around the Castle charged with keeping an eye on the work crews were doing their duties, but with the sheer magnitude of the black fortress meant it was hard to watch every little thing at once.

Someone had failed to anchor a pillar into place, leaving it held up by little more than a few weak safety tethers that gave out at the wrong moment. The moment when Ross had been hurrying by, mumbling to himself and not noticing even as workers yelled at him and others simply scattered before the twenty foot pillar of thick stone had fallen and struck the unicorn squarely in the middle of the back, snapping his spine and crushing his lower body.

They had heard the commotion from the camp, but Cowlick disregarded it until a pony came and told her what had happened. The moment she heard Ross's name, she rushed to Enstasis... only to find the unicorn wheezing slowly, whimpering weakly as tears rolled down his cheeks. His entire lower body had been crushed by the pillar... and the moment they tried to move it, he would die.

Luna, Twilight Sparkle, and Scrivener Blooms arrived not long after to find Cowlick crying quietly as she held Ross's hoof against her face, while the unicorn only looked blank and scared and kept whispering to her that she didn't have to cry. He didn't seem to realize the calamity he was in... only that he was in pain, and even that had grown faint, his concern for Cowlick much greater than his discomfort.

When the trio approached, Cowlick turned to them, begged and pleaded for them to save Ross with magic, with anything... and Twilight had only shaken her head and Luna had explained quietly, gently, that Ross's body would not heal from such damages. At most, he would literally be half a pony, and it was impossible to guess at what internal damages he had suffered on top of things... impossible to know what an agonizing, excruciating excuse for a life he'd live if they did try and save him.

Yet Luna's eyes had gone thoughtful as she looked at Ross, and Scrivener had strode over and leaned down, silently breathing blue mist over the male's face, and Ross had blinked a few times before lethargically laying down as the smog numbed him and soothed him. Cowlick had seen the look in Luna's eyes, whispered that she would do anything to see Ross safe... and Luna had glanced at Twilight, who had closed her own eyes... and finally nodded when Luna had told her gently to perform a stasis spell.

It was draining, but Twilight did it, freezing Ross completely like he was halted in time, and Luna moved the pillar with only a flick of her horn, revealing the crushed, broken lower half of Ross's form, half-buried in the dark but solid mire. With only another tilt of her horn and a silent order, two Nightmares had appeared, picked Ross's frozen-in-time body up, and vanished with him before Luna had looked at Cowlick and said gently: "We will save him, but in return he will become... special to us, and we shall be special to him. But do not fear, Cowlick, he will still love thee... as thou loves him. Only know that when he returns... 'twill not be entirely the same."

Cowlick shivered, but knew it was too late, only whispered that all that mattered was Ross was alright, Ross lived... and Luna smiled gently and nodded. Then she had left Twilight to attend to Cowlick and to help get things back in order while she and Scrivener made their way to where Ross had been taken by the Nightmares that now eagerly awaited.

Five days later, as Cowlick sat on the musty couch in her small house with a bucket of ice cream, a box of tissues, and a heap of empty beer bottles, there had been a knock at the door. And when Cowlick had gotten up to answer it, bedraggled, exhausted, thinking that nothing could elicit any kind of emotion from her anymore... she had found herself face-to-face with a winged unicorn. He was a tall and lanky stallion, handsome and pure-white, with a golden mane and tail that almost glowed and amber eyes, and Cowlick's jaw had dropped before the male smiled and said gently: "It's good to see you again, Cowlick."

"Ross..." Cowlick whispered, and then she hugged him fiercely... and he hugged her back, kissing her forehead and pulling her close. The mare was ecstatic... although as time wore on, her spirits dampened slightly as she realized that Ross had been given new life, new power, but some things had been lost in trade.

He spoke fluently, he was calm but his emotions seemed muted despite obvious affection for her, and while he retained his talents... he no longer had a cutie mark on his flank, which was as blank and white as the rest of his body. His magic was powerful, but parts of his personality had vanished, and Cowlick found herself missing the old, addled-up Ross... instead of this cultured, smart, handsome creature that, while it cared for her, was not as sweet... and bore a deep and unflinching loyalty to Luna and Scrivener, who referred to him calmly as 'Moon Blessed.'

Time moved on: Cowlick felt like Ross was becoming more distant as Enstasis neared completion, and three days from their estimated date of completion, the engineer – looking haunted, sleepless, and torn between fear and anger – finally couldn't stop herself from storming into Ponyville to find Scrivener and Luna. She demanded to know what was wrong with Ross, why he was acting so different, but to her surprise Luna had only gently sat her down in the library and then willingly, softly explained what had happened.

Ross's body had been broken and crushed, the damage too severe for most magic to fix... and even if Luna did pour all her strength into healing him, the chances were too great she would miss something, a rupture here or a vessel there, and Ross would die in a way even more painful than he had already experienced. Giving Ross a new shape, a new body, however, would circumvent that... and it also had allowed Luna and Scrivener to put forwards an idea they had long thought of between themselves.

Moon Blessed: beneath the stars and the moon, they infused magic and their own blood into Ross, keeping him unconscious as over several days they reshaped his body like clay. During the day they left him tended to by demons that continued the ritual and kept him safe... during the night, Luna and Scrivener worked themselves on him, the winged unicorn proud of how much effort she had put into the process, of how they had worked out every detail, how she had called on every bit of magical know-how she had to ensure the process would be a success... and how drained they had been, but also how delighted when it had been completed, and Ross had finally awoken.

Cowlick had been half-horrified, half-amazed, before she had trembled and shaken her head slowly. She had wanted Ross saved... but in saving him, they had changed him into something else. Something that sounded almost like a toy to her... and worse still, something that was loyal to them, not to her. They had taken her Ross away... and Cowlick had shoved herself away from the table with a curse and stormed out, managing to reach home before she had broken down and cried.

Ross came to her that night, stayed with her, and Cowlick couldn't turn him away. The sight of him hurt, but as she rested her head against him, the smells, the sensations, it all comforted her. And Ross spoke to her gently, reassuring her, telling her it was all alright... telling her how much he still loved her, how neither Scrivener nor Luna ever made him do anything that he didn't want to. His loyalties were to both sides, and Cowlick felt herself falling into the abyss at his gentle words and the confusing emotions he was sending through her heart.

Rainbow Dash was horrified by what had happened to Ross... in fact, for much of Ponyville, it was a turning point, a revelation that too many had started to fearfully suspect. In the first few months after the zebra incident, everyone had been happy: Celestia back in power and Ponyville proud to play host to the Queen, Luna and Scrivener protecting them from any threat and incursion – even celebrated once as great heroes when the two had driven off a dragon that attempted to attack the village – Enstasis providing jobs and the servants of the night proving much friendlier than so many had anticipated... but then, the rumors had started. At first, small things: how Twilight Sparkle had a new scar oddly shaped like a claw on one of her shoulderblades; how a pony saw a demon drag something into Sugar Cube Corners, but when she peered through the window she'd only seen Pinkamena calmly sitting at one of the tables, alone; how there had been whispers that Luna and Scrivener liked to 'experiment' on their own servants; how Celestia was turning a blind eye to everything her sister did, even protecting her perhaps too quickly, too righteously.

Gossip spread like wildfire... and when Ross had been transformed into a Moon Blessed, it seemed to confirm everything that had been said. Suddenly all the stories were true, from how ponies whispered that Luna would give power to ponies who pledged souls and servitude to her... to the story of how a mare had wandered into the Everfree Forest during the day, only to come across terrible, enormous Nightmares that weren't burned by the sun, grinning and toying with her until she had stumbled out of the forest, hours later, terrified out of her mind.

On the day of the completion of Enstasis, every pony was invited out of the village to witness the unveiling of the castle. Many ponies went out of sheer curiosity and because so many had put a hoof towards building it, and they joined an enormous crowd of Nibelung to stand in a dark mire, gazing silently up at the looming, towering structure. It was a dark monument, a colossal, terrible and beautiful structure with a dozen enormous towers that stood at varying heights around a massive central, octagonal spire that loomed higher into the sky than anypony had ever seen, secured in place by massive supports that ran back and forth like terrible metallic limbs from the other towers.

And even without the towers, the castle was enormous: the battlements more than a hundred and fifty feet high and the outer walls only slightly-sloped inwards, all resting on a foundation that went almost as many feet into the ground below as it did above. And inside its black-stone halls, demons, Nightmares, and other servants of shadow already roamed back and forth, Illyria and several Nibelung striding around and double-checking every inch of the building as the Architect made notes on a clipboard about what furniture would be going where, among other things.

Luna stood in front of the gates of Enstasis: a portcullis of blessed iron seventy feet high and almost as wide, the archway artfully rendered with etchings of dragons. Large enough for Scrivener Blooms to pass through even in full form into the wide courtyard beyond... and Luna licked her lips slowly as she glanced towards her husband. Their eyes met as he gazed back at her, smiling slightly and filled with as much joy as she was.

Greece, meanwhile, had his head bowed and seemed solemn, even though Twilight was smiling warmly beside him as she gazed happily out over the crowd, and Cowlick and Ross were on the other side, Ross smiling and confident, Cowlick frazzled and breathing hard, her eyes lost and confused. And as Luna gazed affectionately out over the ponies and Nibelung that had gathered, she saw Celestia standing in the crowd, looking up at her with both a small smile... and what seemed like soft concern.

Luna understood: Celestia disagreed privately with many of the things Luna and Scrivener had done over these long months, with the choices they had made. In public, she always stood up for her, defended her... but sometimes in private they would talk, debate, or argue: the topics ranged from how immoral it was that Luna was so willing to take advantage of other intelligent beings to see her own desires through, to how Scrivener needed to better control his feeding, to countless other things both large and small.

The ceremony was short and simple: Luna declared Enstasis complete, said that she would offer sanctuary and refuge to anyone who came to its doors, and invited the ponies and Nibelung to come inside and stride through its grand halls and see it for themselves. But to her surprise, many ponies and Nibelung turned away, forming a large parade that made their way back to Ponyville, and only a few came forwards... Celestia and Scarlet Sage, Fluttershy and her Phooka companion, Pinkie Pie and Pinkamena, Rarity and Spike, Big Mac and Apple Bloom, and precious few others.

Luna made the best of it, grumbling a little but instead taking the group on a guided tour through what had already become her favorite locations: the Garden, Luna's expansive private quarters, Celestia's own gold and white marble personal rooms, and several other places. She invited them to stay... but only Twilight and Celestia did, even Scarlet Sage asking if she could go into town with Apple Bloom for the night... and Luna simply didn't have the heart to say no to her cherished daughter.

The first night in Enstasis was strangely long, and too much of it spent in silence as Scrivy, Celestia, Luna, and Twilight sat together in a spacious, comfortable den. Nightmare servants came by on occasion, but they were usually sent away... and Luna felt bitterness welling up in her heart as she sat back in this fortress she had desired and realized it was only a castle of solitude, muttering bitterly: "The ponies turn on me yet again..."

For the ponies of Ponyville, the completion of Enstasis was not just a landmark, but a turning point. When they looked to the north, they saw mountains where Canterlot's ruins lay rotting... when they looked to the west, they saw a black castle that they felt was not there to protect them, but loomed and watched over them like a predator that at any moment could turn on them, like a living testament to the hungers of Luna and Scrivener, whom they had given a chance... and whom over the course of the year, had only plunged into deeper and darker depravity. Who they now feared had even somehow corrupted their beloved Queen as well as her apprentice.

When Luna and Scrivener went into town the next day, they were greeted with hostility and open coldness that surprised them, and that angered Luna. Few ponies treated them like they had even a day ago: at Sweet Apple Acres, they were outright turned away from the gates by Applejack, who said shortly she had no time today for any visitors and too much work at the farm to help Luna and Scrivy out with whatever project they had in mind for her.

Ponies ignored them and reviled them, and Scrivener could feel their anger, fear, and jealousy, and Luna's sharp ears more than once picked up mutters of 'they have their castle, what more do they want from us?' among other choice phrases. After a year of gossip, rumors, and Luna and Scrivener more and more seeming to take advantage of every situation that had arisen, the way ponies had changed around them... Ponyville itself had changed too.

They made only one more stop, at Cowlick's home, and Luna all-but-shoved her way inside, saying curtly that she had a design she wanted Cowlick to bring to life, working alongside Greece and another Nibelung Architect she would recruit. And even half-drunk, scared and angry, Cowlick couldn't help but listen and be fascinated with what Luna announced... and hated the way she almost looked forwards the challenge it would pose.

Over the next two weeks, Cowlick worked on this new project with Greece and an enchanter named Egypt in a safe room of Enstasis, often accompanied by Ross. Between them, it didn't take long for them to complete the designs and create a working prototype... a crystalline, prosthetic unicorn horn that could focus magic through it, tested by Ross first and then by Cowlick herself ,who held it in one hoof like a wand, listened to Ross's instructions as he gently guided her in how to use magic, and then stared as the crystal horn lit up before releasing a flash of light.

It was a success... and Luna immediately ordered the production of more of these horns. The Nibelung went to work, but Cowlick found herself once more without a project, lonely in Ponyville, thinking of how happy she had been beside Ross, thinking of the things he had whispered to her over the time they'd spent together... and finally, Cowlick knew she had to make a choice, and a sacrifice.

Cowlick was seen leaving Ponyville in the early morning, pale, haunted, and with a terrible determination in her eyes... and three days later, calmly walked back into Ponyville side-by-side with Ross, smiling, healthy... and difficult to recognize, because like the male, she too had become a pure-white Moon Blessed. It was her bandanna and her piercings that gave her away... after all, like Ross, her cutie mark had vanished.

It sent ripples throughout Ponyville: Rainbow Dash was horrified, almost attacking Cowlick when he saw her, yelling at her and grappling with her until he was finally pulled off by several other ponies as Cowlick reacted with self-control and only a few short, snapped remarks in return. But that only made Rainbow Dash's anger worse: Cowlick had been a close friend, Cowlick had been rude, sharp, and never hesitated to dive into a fight... not a cold, controlled pony like he saw across from him.

It was enough to make Applejack forbid Apple Bloom from seeing Scarlet Sage ever again, despite the growing-up filly's wails of protest and a sobbing proclamation that she loved her. It was enough that ponies who had been on the fence about Luna and Scrivener began to join the underground organizations preparing for the 'dark days ahead.' It was enough that Rarity and Spike turned off all their lights, sitting in the dark and scared of what was happening as ponies hammered on the door of the boutique, pleading with them to come out and help. It was enough that Fluttershy was forced to hide in her cottage, shivering and scared as Nirvana curled around her and other Phooka loomed through the house, ponies and Nibelung both yelling at her cottage from the road, terrified that she was in league with Luna. It was enough that even Celestia was forced to acknowledge in a whisper that what was going on was wrong, for all her loyalty and love for sister. It was enough that Twilight Sparkle became an outcast, unwanted, thought of as a spy for Luna's machinations, blamed for helping transform Cowlick into a 'monster,' forcing her to stay hiding in the library, terrified and shocked as rocks were thrown through her windows and ponies and Nibelung both shouted for her to go back to the dark prison where she belonged.

But the true breaking point didn't come until late that night, when Luna rode into town on Scrivener's back, smiling coldly despite the rage burning inside of her at what her friends and servants had told her was going on in Ponyville... and terrified ponies ran yelling in fear as the full-sized Tyrant Wyrm simply tore through the gates of Ponyville after the citizens refused to open them.

Ponies gathered in the square in front of the library, Twilight hesitantly emerging as the townspony's hatred and fear for those in their own ranks was forgotten by the sight of Scrivener Blooms striding towards them, Celestia walking quickly to the front of the crowd but only staring in equal shock as Luna grinned down at them, dark, vicious, her starry mane like blue fire that glinted with trapped spirits and Scrivener Blooms matching her grin on his own features, enormous and powerful, the collar of scar tissue around his neck seeming to glow as he halted in front of the crowd in the square.

Luna gazed down imperiously over the ponies of Ponyville... and then she leaned forwards, saying in the echoing tones of Nightmare Moon: "Beloved subjects... we are here to give you all one final chance to redeem yourselves after your callous behavior. To avoid our punishment, we ask a small price: one unicorn, willing to give up their life... and their horn."


	27. Stage Four: Sattvapatti

Stage Four: Sattvapatti, the Attainment of Purity

~BlackRoseRaven

_There's a sick pun in that title, as you'll shortly see. Now, Enstasis looms, and who will dare to stand up against it? Our list of heroes grows thinner and thinner by the moment, I am sad to say, as Luna and Scrivener's greed and desire makes victims of those close to them... and worse yet, co-conspirators in their dark and terrible dance. _

_Sol, Titan, and Morgan, an Equestrian Folk Song_

_._

_When Equestria was young and the world was wild,_

_There lived three adventurers, brave and young and true._

_They traveled far and wide, helpin' every adult and child,_

_Savin' ponies from being made into monster stew._

_._

_There was Sol, she was brave, she was strong, she was fast,_

_It's been said not even Celestia could match her magic!_

_Strong and regal as all of Canterlot, any foe she could outlast,_

_Without her leadership our heroes' fate would have been tragic._

_._

_Then there was Titan, and no earth pony's ever been so mighty,_

_He could wrestle down a dragon with one hoof tied behind his back!_

_And he laughed, laughed, laughed, in the face of animosity,_

_He was determined to save everypony, even this ol' singin' hack._

_._

_And last but not least came the beautiful and deadly Morgan,_

_Her horn singin' through the air, fighting without any care,_

_She was tall and dark and dangerous, with the eyes of a gorgon,_

_But she loved her siblings dearly and treated everypony fair. _

_._

_Oh, they were the Heroes of our old and faded Equestria,_

_A thousand years ago they lived and fought and sang together,_

_They were Heroes, loved and honored by even Celestia,_

_And now they roam the skies on high in Paradise forever._

_._

_They loved and were loyal to each other until the day they died,_

_Protecting our beloved country until the very end of their lives,_

_Now we sing their names together, Titan, Morgan, and Sol,_

_Knowin' they still watch over us from above._

_._

_Oh, they were the Heroes of our old and faded Equestria,_

_A thousand years ago they lived and fought and sang together,_

_They were Heroes, loved and honored by even Celestia,_

_And now they roam the skies on high in Paradise forever._


	28. Sacrificing The Sun

Chapter Twenty Three: Sacrificing The Sun

~BlackRoseRaven

Ponies stared incredulously up at the sight: Luna, in all her glory, stood framed against the stars upon the Tyrant Wyrm's head, her gaze the baleful, eldritch eyes of Nightmare Moon. The Wyrm's own eyes glowed with terrible sapphire fire as ponies and Nibelung both looked at one another, whispering in fear and disbelief before Scrivener Blooms snarled and leaned down, blue mist bursting from his jaws as he asked coldly: "Did you think there would be no price to pay? We even heard that some of our servants were killed... our servants, who protect you!"

"Patience, beloved." Nightmare Moon said gently, and Scrivener rumbled as he lowered his head slightly in submission, and the winged unicorn standing atop his skull smiled slightly, her eyes filled with the terrible cunning of her dark alter ego but Luna's own powerful passion as well: it was like both sides of her had mixed and mingled together. "We are here to show you that we are generous. That we are kind. That we are compassionate. We do not ask a high price... one is far less than many. And any unicorn will do... whether you are loyal to us or not, I am sure you can see reason here.

"You see, my husband desires a horn. I desire this as well... and one of our precious prosthetic horns simply will not do. Oh, they are powerful, yes... but not nearly as strong as a real horn. They may crack with use, and they cannot be used for fencing, only for magic. They will be serviceable and invaluable in aiding us with the creation of our Moon Blessed, with granting miraculous powers to the ponies we find worthy..." Luna licked her lips slowly, her eyes half-lidding even as whispers and snarls sounded from the crowd. "But they are still not the real thing. We require the real thing... we require it given willingly."

"Wait, Luna, what are you doing?" Celestia shouted, looking pleadingly up at the two as she shook her head fiercely. "What kind of madness is this? Depriving a unicorn of their horn, of... of magic... it's too cruel, too monstrous! It would be like cutting the wings from a Pegasus, the hooves from an earth pony... would you take those things as well?"

"Only if they force my horn." Luna said quietly, and a shiver passed through the crowd as the dark-coated winged unicorn continued coldly: "Besides, sister, look at the hypocrites and murderers behind you. At least five of my servants of the night are missing. I have heard that any pony who had supported me in the past has been insulted and attacked unless they had a change of heart today. My Moon Blessed were assailed in the street by whom I thought was a friend. Fluttershy, beautiful Fluttershy, is under protection of demons because someone tried to break into her cottage and she is terrified! I ask for one sacrifice, to make my point clear: that I will seek justice if wrong is done, but I can be merciful to those who demonstrate a sense of honor, a sense of strength that I am hoping these other pathetic miscreants will learn from.

"But if no one is willing or brave enough to step forwards..." Luna flicked her horn upwards, and the enormous tree of the library rumbled, one of the branches raising higher and making the balcony that rested across its mighty boughs creak and grind, before thick vines formed and twisted down from from the branches, forming into deadly nooses as the winged unicorn said coldly: "Then I will exact my payment in equal blood. First at the gallows, and then in the torture chambers. They wish to see fear and suffering? I will do them one better and let them _experience _it."

"Luna, stop!" Twilight called, looking up fearfully as she shook her head, and for a moment, Luna's eyes flickered as Scrivener looked down, seeming to hesitate at the sight of the terror and sorrow in the violet mare's eyes. She stared up at them, and they looked back before she clenched her eyes shut, then slowly opened them and whispered: "Take my horn. If it'll stop all this, take my horn."

"No!" Celestia shouted, even as Luna began to open her mouth, and the ivory equine shivered and shook her head, stepping in front of Twilight and glaring up at Luna... but there was fear beneath the anger, desperation beneath the disgust. "Don't do this, sister! This is not the way to fix things and solve problems, you do not have to pursue-"

"They treat me, us, as monsters! They wish for a monster, then I shall give them the dark empress they seem to think I have been setting myself up as, when all I wish is to peacefully tend to my desires and _protect _the ungrateful fools!" Luna shouted back, and Scrivener Blooms snarled even as he lowered his head so Luna could better glare down at her big sister, a shiver of rage passing along her spine. "And look, even now, it is my friend, the one pony who I can trust above all others to be beside me, who offers herself as sacrifice! Not one of their own day-lit kind, not one of your precious subjects sister, but my beautiful, darling, sweet Twilight Sparkle, even though I see her door cracked from hooves striking it, the windows of this library broken, and the stains of tears upon her cheeks from what they have done to her!"

Celestia was silent as Luna breathed hard in and out, snarling down at her big sister... and then the ivory equine looked up and whispered: "You're right, Luna. They are my subjects... and you are my little sister. And... I can't fight you. I can't reason with you, but I also cannot bear to fight you anymore, not... not anymore. And this crown... these responsibilities..."

She trembled, and tears slowly leaked down her cheeks, her rainbow mane sparking quietly as she looked up silently and Luna looked down, accusing, furious, only to be sated by one thing and one thing alone. Slowly, Celestia looked over her shoulder as Twilight shook her head silently and offered a weak smile, beginning to step forwards... and then Celestia turned quickly back towards Luna and said quietly: "They're my people. Take my horn."

A collective gasp ran through the crowd, and Twilight Sparkle looked in shock at Celestia's back, then up at Luna with horror as the younger sibling twitched back in surprise... then slowly frowned before the ivory winged unicorn straightened and stood proudly, amethyst eyes filling with determination and a strange, calm majesty spreading through the Queen of Equestria as she said clearly: "Take my horn. You have no better offer, no better candidate. If it will quell your anger against Ponyville, my life is forfeit, my horn is yours. But in return... give the ponies what they desire. Remove all your servants from this town, let them fend for themselves... listen to the words of Equestria. Of... your people, my people, our people. Sister... please. Please..."

Silence spiraled outwards, whispers and whimpers spreading through the crowd as Luna looked silently up... but the ponies were quiet. The unicorns stood with their heads bowed as if trying to hide their horns, Twilight was shaking her head mutely in disbelief, and only Celestia had her head raised high. Luna closed her eyes, considering, feeling Nightmare Moon receding as Scrivener rumbled indecisively... and then finally, the dark-coated winged unicorn opened her eyes and said quietly: "I am sorry, sister. Very well. Since no others have stepped forwards, and thou shall not permit Twilight to sacrifice herself... come."

"No, please... oh please, don't..." Twilight said weakly, stepping forwards... but Celestia only smiled faintly over her shoulder before she leaned down and kissed the purple mare's forehead softly, and tears spilled down Twilight's cheeks as she shuddered and whispered: "I don't want to lose you..."

"You won't. You won't." Celestia soothed gently, and then she smiled softly and bowed her head forwards, quietly tapping her horn against Twilight's. "I love you like a daughter, Twilight Sparkle. I'm more than willing to part with this... to save the lives of these ponies, and more importantly... to save you. I've learned the greatest thing you can do with your power... is to give it up to save another's life."

Twilight could only stare weakly, shaking her head slowly as Celestia turned and spread her wings, then leapt upwards, flying past Luna to land silently on Scrivener's back... and the Tyrant Wyrm rumbled as Luna gazed over her shoulder towards where Celestia lay. Scrivener's eyes, meanwhile, roved over the crowd with disappointment before he looked at Twilight with sympathy... and yet for all the tears, the emotions, the sorrow in her heart, for all her pleading... Twilight stared up at Luna and Scrivener with loss and love and sorrow, not with hatred or anger. Not for them... even as they turned slowly, striding back down the way they had come, with Celestia curled silently up between the jutting bones of Scrivener's back.

Slowly, Twilight turned... and a hoof smashed into her muzzle, knocking her staggering backwards before she snarled, tears falling from her eyes as a voice shouted: "This is your fault!"

Other ponies shouted at her, other ponies began to swarm in... and Twilight arched her back with a scream of raw anger, a shockwave of force blasting from her horn and knocking ponies sprawling across the square, making the riot halt before it could even begin before she leaned forwards and shrieked: "Any unicorn could have raised their horn and given it up! Anyone could have stopped them, tried to reason with them... I lost Celestia too, and she meant more to me than she means to any of you! And I tried, I tried, I tried to give up my horn... what's happened to all of you?"

"It ain't us... who changed. It's you." Applejack said coldly, picking herself up from a few feet away... and Rainbow Dash gritted his teeth as he stood up on his own hooves. And as the crowd of ponies began to stand, among them she saw Pinkie Pie, deflated and gray, trembling as tears fell from her eyes and Pinkamena snarled at any pony that came too close to them, and she saw Rarity and Spike edging hurriedly away from the crowd, and she saw others she had thought she'd known, thought had been friends... "You stay away from us, Twilight. You ain't wanted here, not no more... get out of town. Get out of Ponyville. Go to Luna and Scrivener, maybe you can watch them bury Celestia. God help us, because we just lost the one pony that could have stood up to those two, that balanced this whole country. Because of you... because you were Celestia's weakness."

Twilight trembled, shrinking back, shivering and breathing hard as tears spilled down her cheeks as she stumbled backwards until she was pressing against the door of the library... and then she turned and shoved through it, staggering inside as Applejack snarled and shouted: "I think I speak for everypony when I say you got until sunrise to get out of town! Then I'll break that door down myself if I have to... you betrayed us! You ain't our friend!"

Twilight shivered inside the library as she heard other yells from the ponies outside, but they didn't make sense as she staggered across the room... and ran right into Discombobulation, looking stupidly up as the Draconequus gazed silently down at her before the winged unicorn lunged upwards and hugged him tightly, burying her face against his scaled body and beginning to cry in earnest. And the chaos entity sighed quietly as he awkwardly hugged her against him, shushing her gently as he looked down at her silently and murmured: "I'm not very good at this."

But the winged unicorn only clung to him as she cried, and Discombobulation looked at her with sympathy as he hesitantly stroked through her mane and kept her close until she wore herself out, finally curling up and trembling a bit as the Draconequus gently guided her to sitting back on the floor before he dropped to his knees, reaching up to grasp her shoulders quietly. "Listen to me, Twilight Sparkle. We've had good times and bad, laughs and tears and all sorts of memories. But like any television show I have to go on hiatus. Or perhaps... sabbatical is a better word, but then again that makes it sound both as if I was intelligent and had something to do. Really... I need a vacation. Time off. An escape."

"W-What? Wait, I... I need you more than ever now, Discombobulation. I... it feels like I just lost most of my friends. I... I don't know who I can count on anymore, I don't know what's going on or..." Twilight shivered a bit, staring weakly up at the Draconequus, but he only smiled kindly and stroked gently under her muzzle. "What do I do without you?"

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try and take over the world... at least, the worlds of those closest to us." Discombobulation squeezed her shoulder gently, then he straightened and grimaced a bit, rubbing slowly at his chest. "It's not that I never plan to come back. It's not that I won't be there if I can... but I can't be here all the time any longer. Both my urge to wander, to be free, to be a little chaotic... and I am a coward. A great, big, scared coward, questioning the integrity of... certain parties and... well, I want to wait for things to settle down."

He paused, shaking his head and muttering: "That didn't make a lick of sense. Let me put it in clearer words." Discombobulation tented his fingers together, leaning forwards and saying gently: "The circus has to move on from town-to-town. You know that one day, around the same time each year, it'll come back into your life... but no matter how much you love the festival, the rigged games, the sugary sweets, and the clowns... well, okay, maybe not the clowns... all the same, the circus is going to move on. Has to move on... but one day, it'll be back."

He reached out, petting her head gently and looking down at her with kindness and honest affection. "I like it here, Twilight Sparkle. I like you. I even like Luna and Scrivener and Pinkamena, even if they've gone a path I'd rather not walk myself. But I need to clear out while things settle down, much like a criminal crossing the border. I promise that I'll come back, though... and I'll even bring you a sombrero, and maybe a chihuahua, and some other delightfully-stereotypical items."

Twilight only looked up at him silently, and then she shook her head slowly and smiled weakly as she asked finally: "I can't come with you, can I?"

"No. You..." Discombobulation hesitated, then he reached up and gently flicked the charm hanging from the ivy collar around her neck, saying softly: "I think you know where you belong, Twilight Sparkle. I don't agree with it, perhaps... but what do I know? Keep safe for me, though, will you? I'd hate to come back and find we missed each other due to a series of unfortunate events."

The violet mare nodded slowly, and then she closed her eyes, breathing deeply... but when she opened them, Discombobulation was gone. She looked back and forth, trembling a little, but already knew she wouldn't find him... and yet all the same, she couldn't help but drop her head forwards, whispering: "I... I miss you already."

Twilight shook herself out after a moment, trembling a little still, but focusing herself on what she had to do. The anger she had seen in the eyes of Applejack and Rainbow Dash... the way the whole town had chosen her as their scapegoat... she gritted her teeth, knowing that her situation was serious, no matter how much she wanted to doubt they would do anything severe to her. But at the same time, she was terrified, because the ponies were so scared... and when scared and pressed into a corner...

She shook her head quickly, clearing her thoughts as she grabbed a satchel and tossed the few things she wanted to keep into it. She thought about Pinkie Pie, but knew Pinkamena would take care of her... but what worried her more was Rarity and Spike. It would be a dangerous side-trip, but she felt it would be necessary... and as she strapped the bag on, she took one last look at the library over her shoulder, staring over the books and papers before closing her eyes and whispering: "One day. One day I'll be back and... everything will be okay..."

Twilight shook her head out quickly, then headed for the door and opened it a crack, peeking out. The ponies had left, however, and it was dark out... but for extra protection, Twilight flicked her horn, concentrating on a simple spell that made the colors of her body fade and deepen. She had picked it up from Luna, one of her simpler polymorph spells, but useful for situations where she had to be careful... and the winged unicorn hurried out and across the square, wincing at the sound of her own hooves as she rushed into the dark city streets.

She tried to stick to back alleys, grinning bitterly at the irony: now the well-lit streets were what she was afraid of, especially those where ponies stood guard, or where taverns and businesses stood. Thankfully, it wasn't too difficult for her to reach Rarity's boutique with minimal risk, and she knocked hurriedly on the door before leaning up to look through the window, whispering: "Rarity! Spike! It's me, Twilight... I just need a second..."

She thought she saw movement for a moment, and Twilight frowned a bit through the window; it was hard to tell because there were no lights, no sounds, no... nothing. She hesitated, then finally reached down and tried the door... and when she found it unlocked, her heart skipped a beat in her chest before she quietly slipped through and into the boutique.

The starlight shimmering through the windows glinted off the gemstones that laced outfits here and there, and other crystals that had been left out, including a basket that glowed almost like a lamp with a ghostly phosphorescence... and the winged unicorn looked at this apprehensively for a moment before she carefully started forwards across the floor, calling worriedly as her eyes focused in on the dark, open door at the back: "Rarity? Spike?"

No answer, no reply, no sound, and Twilight grimaced before she concentrated, her horn lightly up and casting a soft glow in front of her, helping her find her way forwards. She felt a chill crawl up her spine as she stepped hesitantly into the connecting hall that led through the back of the boutique to Rarity's home, looking at an ajar door in the side of the hall before she shook her head quickly and hurried onwards to the shut door at the end of the corridor.

It was locked, and Twilight frowned at this before she bit her lip and lowered her horn. The glow around this increased as she concentrated on a spell, her eyes locking on the crystalline doorknob, seeing herself reflected in it... and then her eyes widened as she realized there was a second shape in the doorknob as well, slowly leaning over her-

Twilight cried out and kicked backwards on instinct with both rear hooves, and it caught a large earth pony in the chest, knocking him flopping onto his back with a shout of surprise before he rolled quickly to his hooves, snarling at her. A knife glinted in his jaws, and Twilight's eyes widened in horror as she scrambled back against the door, her horn glowing as she shouted: "G-Get away from me!"

The earth pony paid her no heed, running forwards with a snarl, and before Twilight could get over her shock he crashed into her and tackled her backwards through the flimsy door, knocking her sprawling into the kitchen beyond. Twilight shrieked and shoved at him as the earth pony lashed his head to the side, bringing the knife on a wicked, wild cut at her that sliced through her shoulder and then ripped through the ivy collar around her neck, digging a thin gash along her throat before both her rear hooves slammed into his stomach.

He groaned, dropping the knife as his eyes bulged, hugging himself before Twilight swung her horn forwards with a snarl of fear and desperation, and a telekinetic blast hammered into the earth pony and sent him flying backwards, shoulder and front leg striking the broken door-frame with a sickening crack before he crashed backwards into the hall with a scream of misery. He crawled to his feet, tears in his eyes as his disjointed, broken leg hung limply, and then he staggered around in a circle and fled even as Twilight crawled to her own hooves, shivering in terror before she shouted: "Spike! Rarity!'

She turned, charging for the stairs leading up to the second level and Rarity's bedroom, unaware that her collar had fallen from around her neck or even that she was bleeding from the wound in her shoulder before she plowed through the door... and stared stupidly, finding the bedroom ransacked and disheveled. A note lay on the bed, though, held in place by a large piece of crystal... and Twilight trembled as she approached this, her horn glowing as she looked down and read in a whisper: "'To whoever finds this letter... please forgive us. But Spike and I are not on anypony's side, and don't wish to become involved in any conflict. We've tried to remain neutral in Ponyville... but Ponyville, sadly, seems intent to divide all people in it between one side or another. The last straw was watching as our dear friends turned on each other... as that bond of friendship between us all was broken, and we were threatened to either help Ponyville's soldiers or be treated as if we were helping Luna, Spike and I have decided to leave. We don't know where we're going, but all we need is each other: we plan to start a new life somewhere in this wild and wide Equestria, and we only ask that we are left alone. Please don't come looking for us... there's nothing left for us in Ponyville anymore. Sincerely, Rarity.'"

Twilight closed her eyes tightly, shivering for a moment... and then she looked up sharply as she heard voices downstairs, her eyes widening as a pony snarled: "-kill her and send a message to Nightmare Moon after what she did to Fig!"

Another pony replied with something in a cautioning hiss, and Twilight didn't stay to listen, instead bolting towards the windows and flicking her horn downwards as it gave a sharp pulse, glass exploding outwards before she leapt into the night air and spread her wings, flapping them hard to propel herself into the sky. She heard yells from below, looked over her shoulder fearfully as she saw Pegasi take to the air and chase after her even as she flew as fast and hard as she could towards the edge of Ponyville, and then she cursed as she glanced back and saw them gaining, gaining, gaining... and then her eyes widened in shock as a Nightmare appeared out of the darkness beside one sprinting through the air, its red eyes blazing as it grinned and bit at the Pegasus, making it rear back in terror and lose course.

The other Pegasus winced, then shrieked when a second Nightmare appeared ahead, charging past Twilight and straight towards it through the dark sky, and the Pegasus twisted himself violently downwards and lost control, rolling through the air until he crashed into the field below. And both Nightmares laughed as they cantered through the air in a circle to fall in step on either side of Twilight, gazing towards her affectionately as one said kindly: "Come with us, Twilight Sparkle. We will heal your injury and then take you to Enstasis and our Masters. We feel your longing and your sorrow, but do not worry... soon, you will see that everything is for the best. They will help you belong again."

And Twilight was only able to nod, trembling, turning her eyes forwards and finding herself hoping with all her heart that the words the Nightmares spoke were true.

* * *

Celestia awoke silently, blearily, in a circle of red runes, in a stone, empty room. Pain ached through her entire body, and her mane had lost all its color, once nothing but ivory locks that cascaded down along her neck and shoulders. Her tail hung limply as well, and the equine shivered a little as she stood up and rubbed slowly at her aching skull.

She looked down at the runic circle beneath her, studying it, but her vision was bleary and her head hurt too much to make much sense of anything. The chamber she was in was windowless, the single door leading out steel, there was no visible source of light... and yet there was light all the same, a faint glow pulsing seemingly in the air itself. It was enough to see by, as she hesitantly stood... then shivered a bit and glanced down, breathing hard as she reached nervously up again and touched her head.

This time, her hoof brushed against the base of her horn... and she frowned a bit, stroking her hoof up along it, realizing it felt... numb. She leaned forwards, concentrating... and although it hurt so badly she fell back on her haunches and a wrench of nausea rolled through her stomach, her horn lit up with a golden glow for a few moments before sputtering out.

She slowly dropped back on her stomach, breathing hard and then grimacing a little as she realized there was splatters of dried blood over the floor as well... but she couldn't concentrate. Couldn't remember much, apart from the fact she had held a conversation... deeply important on her way back to Enstasis. That Luna was angry, and sad, but determined... and the ivory equine shivered a bit before she looked up as the door opened and Scrivener Blooms leaned in, then smiled a little. "You're awake. Good. Luna will be here shortly, she's just making sure we put your horn in a safe place for now, while we prepare the next ritual."

"Wait, what? But..." Celestia frowned up at him, and Scrivener gazed at her softly as the ivory equine attempted to look up, whispering in denial: "But my horn..."

"May I?" Scrivener asked quietly, stepping forwards... and Celestia stared at him for a moment, drawing her eyes over him. The half-pony, half-wyrm shape, but much of it veiled by the black cloak he had taken to wearing that covered his forelimbs and much of his body... a black cloak splattered with stains of blood. The chestnut eyes behind glasses with false lenses, disarming despite his size... despite the claws visible instead of hooves sticking out of the sleeves of the cloak, and the long, serpentine tail that twisted out of the back of it, and the exposed, scaled haunch...

She shivered for a moment, leaning forwards and feeling ill, and Scrivener leaned down and frowned a bit, asking quietly: "Are you alright? Do you want me to numb you?"

"You're a monster." Celestia whispered, but there was no venom in her tone, no hatred, not even any resentment, and Scrivener smiled faintly before he nodded slowly once, and the ivory equine's amethyst eyes glimmered. "You and sister... you did take my horn. But you replaced it..."

"Of course we did, sister." Scrivener said gently, and he reached forwards, quietly brushing Celestia's mane back from her eyes as he looked at her with kindness, with softness, with affection. "Luna and I would never want to leave you... incapacitated in any way. We care about you, deeply. So we gave you the best we had available."

Celestia shivered at this, and Scrivener smiled softly down at her as he slowly brushed her mane back again as the crystalline, almost-transparent white horn shimmered faintly. The tip was rounded, thickening towards the base, not as long as her old horn had been, and around the bottom of the horn was a circular, tight leather holster, stitching securely holding this down in place against her skull. The very base of the prosthetic was cemented into the empty base that had been left behind after they had removed her horn and its roots. "You'll feel better as you adjust. It shouldn't be as hard for you as it was for Cowlick, at least... you have a natural horn-base. I did too, you know, at least when I was a pony... I was a hornless unicorn, remember, not just an earth pony."

The ivory winged unicorn only stared up at Scrivener wordlessly, and then he glanced over his shoulder with a smile as the door pushed all the way open and Luna strode inside, smiling lovingly as she whispered: "Big sister... oh, 'tis so good to see thee recovering so fast! I fear that Scrivy and I cannot tarry long, the ritual my servants are preparing must be completed quickly... but come, we shall guide thee to thy quarters. Can thou stand?"

Celestia only shivered in the runic circle as memories flashed back... of Scrivener Blooms and Luna standing over her, the two Moon Blessed Ross and Cowlick nearby with matching, calm smiles on their faces, and Nightmares of enormous size standing eagerly nearby. All clustered in this little room, her laying in the circle, feeling her strength sapped from her body, feeling herself being numbed, both of them making promise after promise to her as she had descended into darkness...

She groaned quietly, and Luna nodded slowly, glancing towards Scrivener and saying gently: "Numb her, husband. Then we'll carry her to her room, and she may rest."

"N-No, I'm... I can walk." Celestia whispered, and she shook her head, shivering a bit as she carefully pushed herself to her hooves, trembling a little. She began to stumble, but in a moment, Scrivy was beside her, catching her against his strong body as Luna hurried to her other side, and Celestia bowed her head forwards, murmuring: "You didn't kill me..."

"Sister, I could never kill thee... never, ever." Luna sounded almost hurt, but she tried to smile faintly all the same before sighing softly, and Scrivener nodded as he carefully dropped low. Celestia grimaced, then flushed deeply as Luna half-pushed her older sister gently to slip onto Scrivener, before the male grunted as he stood up with an easy flex of his limbs. "Do not overexert thyself... thou art injured, and not thinking straight. I know... this will be a difficult period of adjustment."

Celestia half-clung to Scrivener's back, her lower lip trembling, feeling weak and helpless and scared and a thousand other things she didn't want to feel as Luna strode out into the hall first, and Scrivener followed second, easily carrying the enormous equine on his broad back as Luna continued quietly: "But thou shalt adjust... and it will please thee to know that after I sent two Nightmares to ensure Twilight was safe, I ordered the rest of my servants out of Ponyville. Twilight herself is currently resting at our old home in the Everfree Forest, where she will be secure... the Nightmares have agreed to guard her there, and give her time to think. But she is safe, I wish to stress that, so thou does not stress in worrying for her."

"I... I am glad then." Celestia whispered, looking down and trembling a little as she clung to Scrivener's back, then she closed her eyes and dropped her head against the back of Scrivener's neck, wanting to sob, to cry, to scream... but most of all, wanting to sleep, to feel the embrace of nothing but darkness around her before she gave a weak, ironic laugh.

Luna looked at her curiously, but Celestia only shook her head in response, and the dark-coated winged unicorn hesitated before saying quietly: "I have asked my Moon Blessed to look after thee. Ross and Cowlick were friends, were they not? And they still can be and still are." She smiled encouragingly, looking across at her sister, but Celestia only shivered disconsolately against Scrivener's back. "I also shall put my Greater Nightmares at thy disposal, unless thou would protest."

But Celestia gave no response, only shrugging a little as she closed her eyes, and Luna frowned a bit at this, then shook her own head and murmured soothingly: "Celestia, all shall be alright. Scrivener and I... we are truly indebted to thee for this gesture. We are honored by it, and humbled by thy commitment to thy people-"

"They aren't my people. They're just... ponies. I thought... it would make a difference..." Celestia sighed quietly, shivering a little against Scrivener's back. "I never have made a difference, have I? I just... caged them. Protected them, yes, but a cage is a cage and they all thought they would have me to depend on forever and..."

"Celestia, you're not thinking straight. You're badly injured, you have no energy right now, you need to recover your strength and concentrate on healing. Your gesture tonight was heroic, though..." Scrivener soothed, looking ahead down the dark-stone hall and nodding slowly as Luna smiled encouragingly at her sister. "You saved them. Whether or not they deserved to be saved, you gave yourself up to us... to save them. It's enough to make Luna and I bow our heads to your opinion, your requests... it's why we withdrew our servants from Ponyville, even from much of Equestria, asking them to stay out of towns if the towns didn't want them there.

"I really am impressed, and... deeply honored, that it's your horn I'm receiving." Scrivener continued gently, and Celestia felt nausea roll through her system even as she listened with sick fascination. "I hope your nobility and your sense of honor will rub off on me, because... Luna and I have been thinking, now that we have this castle, our Moon Blessed, our Greater Nightmares and many other things... and we think maybe we have been giving in too much to our desires. But now that we have this horn... we're going to take things slower, more consideringly. We're going to try and stay to ourselves here in Enstasis, and forget the past, leave Ponyville alone. Leave all of Equestria alone... it's your daylit kingdom, after all."

"They won't take me back, Scrivener. My life was forfeited to you and my sister..." Celestia shook her head slowly, bowing her head against the back of the male's neck as she whispered: "If they hurt Twilight after I saved them all, tried to save her... what did I really accomplish?"

Scrivener and Luna fell silent until they reached a set of enormous golden doors, and Luna opened these with a flick of her horn, Scrivener carrying Celestia into halls beyond that almost glowed, lit by beautiful, ornate silver lamps that hung from the ceiling above. The walls and floor were made of ivory marble, the design regal and gorgeous as Scrivener headed up a short flight of stairs and through an open, crimson door into a circular, spacious room, red curtains pulled over an enormous set of windows that gazed out towards Ponyville in the far distance, a huge, circular bed with a bevy of cushions and blankets dominating the center of the room.

Scrivener and Luna helped Celestia into this, the white winged unicorn doing little to move herself as Luna frowned deeper and Scrivener grimaced a bit. Celestia only laid on her side on the bed, her eyes closed, her head resting just beneath the pillows before Luna sighed softly and said quietly: "Sister..."

Celestia didn't respond, only closing her eyes slowly, and Luna and Scrivener traded a look before Luna finally shrugged a bit and leaned down. She gently kissed her sister's cheek, and Scrivy leaned in a moment later, repeating the affection before he took a slow inhale, then breathed a stream of sapphire mist out over Celestia's features.

She trembled a bit, but neither moved nor fought the effects as she breathed the blue smoke in, feeling it numbing her mind, lethargy and a faint wisp of longing overtaking her as she slowly fell into sleep. Luna and Scrivener stood for a little while over her, gazing down at the ivory equine before the dark-coated winged unicorn grimaced and turned, murmuring: "She has made her choice, beloved. She chose them... and now fears they will reject her. 'Tis funny, isn't it... especially with how when I look at her, I think that most of all she longs to be part of our family. Part of us... thou, and I, and Twilight."

Scrivener only nodded slowly, then he turned and fell into step beside Luna as they exited the bedroom and strode down the steps as the female continued quietly: "I pity her. I feel such sympathy and love for her, I truly do... and I feel bad for taking her horn, but the example must be made clear, and we must show that we will not give quarter not special treatment to anyone, be they pony, friend, foe, or otherwise."

The male grunted and nodded, and then Luna smiled as they exited the private quarters, halting for a moment outside the golden doors as she added gently: "And sister was right, as well... what better horn than hers? I would give thee mine own if I could, but thou will not take it... her horn is the next best choice by far. Thou art already powerful... and in this past year, as we practiced and developed thine abilities, and as we finally got thee to take to the air, great miserable coward, we have become... unstoppable. This horn... this horn will guarantee we are supreme. And when we are supreme..."

"We can have everything we want. Although since we already do, I suppose that means a lot of sitting back and simply..." Scrivener paused, his eyes roving upwards as he smiled at the Moon Blessed striding down the hall towards them, licking his lips slowly. "Enjoying."

"Now, now, Scrivener. We're here to help Celestia, not you." Cowlick said mildly, grinning despite herself as her blue eyes gleamed with vitality and strength. A white, spiraled horn stood up from her head: in reality a prosthetic, but it worked almost as well as Ross's, and was sheathed in an enamel that made it look like the real thing instead of crystal as she bowed her head towards him, the golden piercings that adorned her ears, her nose, and one eyebrow glinting as her messy auburn mane fell around her ivory features. "You'll have to wait until later."

"But don't worry. We always have you both in mind." Ross added softly, very different from the pony he had once been, his voice cultured and strong and intelligent as his amber eyes almost glowed. He smiled over at Cowlick, reaching a hoof out to touch hers gently, and she looked back at him lovingly as he added quietly: "I want to thank you again for bringing my beloved into our fold. For letting us serve you, and letting us stay together."

"Yes, I've grown to like this a lot. There's a lot of responsibilities, many commitments... but so much pleasure, and now I'm able to do so much more than I ever could in the past..." Cowlick added softly, stretching her wings out and admiring them before she bowed her head respectfully to Luna and Scrivener as they smiled benevolently down at her. "I've gotten used to not having as many memories anymore, to things being a little... numb. It's a blessing, not a curse. Although it's annoying that I have to share every last goddamn little thing with you both and Ross isn't as cute as he used to be."

Scrivener laughed quietly and Luna rolled her eyes with a sigh, but she was smiling as well before she said mildly: "Well, worry not. Thou does make it tempting to erase thy mind entirely sometimes, Cowlick, but... I like thee the way thou art. And Ross is Ross, articulate or not."

"Ross is Ross." the male Moon Blessed agreed, smiling, and then he hesitated for a moment before asking curiously: "Are you sure you want us to look after Celestia when you're both going to be... under the weather for a little while?"

"Yes, Ross, thou hast my thanks for the concern but Celestia is more important to attend to now than us." Luna bowed her head politely, and then she glanced at Scrivener, adding mildly: "And upon that note, we had best depart. The ritual by now has likely been prepared and 'tis important it is not delayed. Remember, treat Celestia as thou would treat myself or Scrivener, understood?"

Both Moon Blessed bowed their heads respectfully, and Scrivener and Luna smiled before turning around and heading calmly down the hall. As they walked, Luna smiled wider, gazing towards Scrivy and saying softly: "Remember how she used to treat us, Scrivener? So angry with us despite us fulfilling her wish, doing what was necessary to save precious Ross... but after she became Moon Blessed... after a day or two of understanding the world from her new perspective... she understood. She became thankful, and kind, and willing to do her duties without complaint. They adore us."

"In the past I would have questioned the morality of it, argued with you if only for the sake of argument... but now... I like it. I see myself, how this is good. Sure, we skirt morality... but she's happy. Comfortable. Strong. There's nothing wrong with any of those things, is there?" Scrivener smiled himself, nodding to her and making Luna gaze up at him adoringly, the black pearl glinting in her melded collar. "And we can make more... and with Cowlick one of us, she's so eager to help, to design better things for us, to see Enstasis the very best it can be..."

"Truly it is a blessing. Truly we are blessed, despite... losing Ponyville, we will gain so much more... and one day, Ponyville will understand. For now, I know, contentment and control. Mastering our desires as we achieve our dreams and aspirations." Luna replied softly, nodding as they stepped onto a curving staircase heading down. "Oh, handsome master Scrivener Blooms..."

"Beautiful goddess Luna Brynhild." Scrivy replied tenderly, his eyes almost glowing behind his glasses, and Luna looked at him adoringly as they made their way down the steps and through the castle of dark desire. Demons and servants of shadow passed them, bowing their heads respectfully to the two who had eyes only for one-another, striding their way towards what felt like the first step towards a much-greater destiny.

It wasn't long before they stepped into the enormous courtyard at the center of Enstasis known as the Garden: a massive, hundred foot wide rectangle almost double that distance in length, the ceiling high above enormous and curved like that of some immense cathedral. Enormous supports ran along this roof, many of them sparking with powerful magic that added to their strength and stability: directly above this courtyard, after all, stood the central spire of Enstasis, and the massive, octagonal tower needed all the additional support it could get.

The Garden itself was floored with the fertile, dark soil that Scrivener's presence in full Tyrant Wyrm shape created, and beautiful ivy crawled up along the stone walls, majestic dark blue and black blooms growing along these thorny tapers. Other flowers and blossoms of white, ebony, and dark azure swayed here and there over the ground, and Scrivy smiled slightly through the wide field: there were brambles and other ivies as well, and only part of the field had been cleared, he saw... the very center, where a circle of ornate runes had been traced in blood and gray ash along the dark ground, where four enormous Nightmares stood.

They were Greater Nightmares: imbued with Luna's magic, they did not fear the sun or the day, and were more powerful than their 'younger siblings,' as they often called them. They all bowed their heads respectfully as Scrivener strode calmly into the circle and laid himself down while Luna sat at the outer edge, asking her servants gently: "Are we ready to begin?"

"Yes, Mistress." one of the Greater Nightmares murmured, and Luna smiled as another slipped out of the way to reveal an ornate silver chest secured by a heavy lock. "As you requested, we brought it here immediately..."

"Good." Luna smiled slightly, only needing to concentrate slightly as her horn glowed, and the chest clicked several times before the lid opened, a burst of steam hissing up from inside and a rack filled with dangerous-looking tools popping upwards before a horn that was dripping with red liquid lifted from the depths of the chest, Luna saying softly: "Celestia still lives, and the horn can sense this... but it has been soaked in my husband's blood, and thus has begun to 'sense' him as well, so to speak. It will recognize him as its new master soon enough..."

She licked her lips slowly as Scrivener smiled slightly over his shoulder at Luna, and she sat back on her haunches, gazing down at him lovingly as he rested inside the circle before her eyes roved up to the Greater Nightmares, ordering calmly: "I shall feel my husband's pain during this process, even with these runes muting and disrupting our link, even with him under lethargy from thy magic. Do not halt thy work no matter what happens, understood? Not until the horn is safely and securely set in Scrivener's skull."

The servants of darkness nodded, then all four bowed their heads, and Luna stepped back with a warm, affectionate smile down to Scrivener Blooms as the runic circle began to glow, the male's breath catching in his throat as he felt waves of tiredness begin to spread through his form, gazing lovingly, trustingly at Luna for a few more moments before he began to settle slowly to the ground. Pain sizzled along his spine and through his limbs, and yet he barely noticed... what he was aware of most was excitement, even as the strength was sapped from him, as a dullness pervaded his senses and even breathing started to grow difficult.

Luna swayed slowly on her haunches, breathing hard herself as she fought to stay on her hooves, Celestia's horn bobbing weakly in the air beside her before two of the Nightmares stepped forwards as several dangerous-looking tools lifted out of the chest behind them, both smiling calmly...

And Luna grinned even as pain flooded through her own head, but it only made her feel alive as Scrivener lay, bound by magic in the circle of runes, his eyes half-closed in both pain and pleasure as streams of blood ran down Luna's own face from the base of her horn and Celestia's removed horn floated beside her, trembling in her telekinetic grip as she whispered: "It is a step towards perfection... a step towards greater glory..."

She was barely aware when one of the Nightmares guided her around the circle so she could guide Celestia's horn forwards... she half-fainted from the pain when one of the Nightmares began to attach the roots of the horn into the base still in Scrivener's skull, as the poet gargled a bit in the glowing circle, but Luna laughed even through the agony, even as blood continued to drip along her features, her eyes glowing with insane, ravenous light as electricity sparked through her mane... and it seemed like minutes, not almost an hour, before Luna looked up and stared down at her husband as the Greater Nightmares all stepped away from the circle, the lethargy spell ending as Scrivener shivered in the mire... and then slowly looked up from beneath a splatter of blood as Luna licked her lips slowly in delight.

An ivory horn gleamed from his skull... and when he rose his head, it was the face of a unicorn as mighty, as proud as she or Celestia had ever been. He gazed across at her, at the blood that smeared her features as she trembled a bit and grinned, breathing hard, the pain and pleasure making her feel insane and lightheaded, the feelings beginning to infect and twist into Scrivener's own body as he saw her... and saw himself through her eyes.

And then Scrivener arched his back and flicked his horn upwards, and a blast of lightning erupted from it and into the ceiling, arcing violently back and forth between the magically-protected pillars and making him grin in delight as the Greater Nightmares stared in awe and Luna leaned back in delight, watching as a swirling blue-black aura shrouded Scrivener's horn before the white spire slowly began to turn ebony, with the faintest tinge of copper-crimson. Luna watched it awe as Scrivener rolled his head on his shoulders, his white mane swirling backwards before he grinned slowly. "If I was supposed to be weak after this little surgery... I can't wait to see what it's like when I feel strong again."

"Do not stress thyself though, husband... the horn could be rejected or damaged, after all. Give it some time... it is not often a horn changes masters." Luna replied tenderly, and then she smiled slightly, glancing over her shoulder at the Greater Nightmares, who were all standing and looking eagerly over the two. "In time, thou shall all be rewarded. Rewarded... wonderfully. For thou has done admirably... as only I could trust thee to do. Yes, my beloved pets... Scrivener and I shall head up to our room, to sleep, to rest, to relax. Tend to Celestia. We shall call if we need thee."

The Greater Nightmares nodded, then vanished one-after-the-other from sight, and Luna smiled in delight before her eyes roved to Scrivener, adding warmly: "The horn must adjust to thee, and thy body must adjust to the horn. But we are doing much better than I had expected... I feel a little... insane, perhaps, is the right word, but I feel good, too. Strong. We shall need time, oh, but I do not expect much. Because as I see... Celestia did give her horn with full willingness to us. We... we must do something for her. We must reward her as well."

Scrivener nodded slowly, the two gazing at one another, their eyes meeting... and then widening in surprise at the power of the images, thoughts, memories that shot through one-another's mind, as if their link had become even stronger now. They both staggered a bit from the sheer force of it, and then stepped forwards... and when their horns gently touched, sparks sizzled between them, pleasure and emotion and so much more twisted between the two, and they both released gasps of delight before they gazed into one-another's eyes.

For a few moments, they both breathed quietly... and then they leaned forwards, kissing firmly for a moment, feeling one another's pleasure, passion, tongues dancing and Luna almost whimpering in her throat as Scrivener breathed blue mist into her jaws and growled in delight... and then their mouths parted, heads dropping forwards as they nuzzled one another. Scrivener kissed slowly along the collar melded to Luna's neck as Luna buried her face against his throat, shivering in delight as she whispered: "Celestia has given us a greater gift than she knows. A far greater gift, yes... we will make her stronger, too. We will make her special."

Scrivener only nodded slowly in response, not needing to speak as he closed his eyes before Luna slipped forwards, and they embraced tightly... two dark entities in the Garden of Enstasis, eager to delve into all the forbidden secrets of their kingdom of the night. And Scrivener's new horn gleamed blackly as Luna's collar almost glowed around her neck, a testament to the lengths the two would dare go for one-another's pleasure and power.


	29. Surrender

Chapter Twenty Four: Surrender

~BlackRoseRaven

Twilight Sparkle arrived at the gates of Enstasis the next morning, saddlebag hanging from her side, and she smiled a bit at the sight of Luna waiting for her at the open gates, the dark-coated winged unicorn stepping forwards and hugging her fiercely, then gazing down worriedly as she stroked slowly at the mostly-healed injury on her shoulder. "Thou wert hurt worse than I had heard... and thy collar! Oh, Twilight, I have been so worried... we have been so worried. And Celestia, too, feared for thee... although at this moment in time, she is... in no mood for conversation."

Luna shook her head slowly, and Twilight frowned a bit as the dark-coated winged unicorn drew back and turned to stride into the courtyard, the violet mare hurrying after her as she asked worriedly: "Is Celestia okay? And... and her horn..."

"I... do not know how to answer this question, in all honesty." Luna said quietly, and Twilight looked apprehensive before Luna smiled a little. "Twilight, surely thou does not think I would kill my own sister! But I will be honest... aye, we took Celestia's horn. We also gave her a replacement, but..."

Luna shook her head slowly, and Twilight frowned a little as she followed Luna through the courtyard towards the massive, open double doors at the other end. "I admit, I understand that... 'tis difficult for her. But she is... despairing, Twilight, and perhaps thou can speak to her, help her see reason and sense. Not only does she refuse to even send a letter to the Temple of the Sun to let them know she is still alive – for I have sent my own, and have the feeling from the letter I received in return they do not entirely believe me – she shattered the horn we gave her. 'Twas a prosthetic of crystal, but 'twill be no easy feat to replace, and worse yet it reopened the wound on my poor sister's head."

"Removing her horn... could it have..." Twilight broke off, swallowing a little, and Luna halted in the enormous, wide corridor that cut through the center of Enstasis: the Grand Walk that led all the way from courtyard to the Garden, large enough for Scrivener to fit through even at full size. "I'm sorry."

"Why art thou sorry? Twilight, it is I who am sorry... I who must apologize for... the measures I have taken." Luna shook her head slowly, sighing a little before she gazed silently over the violet mare. "Seeing thee hurt... it kills me inside. And thou... should not put thine own problems and pains aside, even for Celestia. My sister will appreciate thy compassion, but... she did this to save thee. And I do not believe she meant to save thee from me, but from... something else."

"Ponyville. She wanted them to... I don't even know what she wanted. It... it made them hate me, Luna." Twilight looked up, and her eyes pleaded for an answer, but were without recrimination, without hate as she asked quietly: "Why did you do it? And why..." She clenched her eyes shut, shivering once. "Why do I still... trust you even though you... you..."

Luna was quiet for a few long moments... and then she met Twilight's eyes, locking gazes with her and saying softly: "Because my husband needed a horn... because Ponyville needed to see that there would be consequences for their actions against me... because I am selfish, and my husband and I have desires we wish to fulfill, and sometimes this blinds me to how much I may hurt others. And because, like my sister, I can be calculating and cruel... in their eyes, I have now bested Celestia. I hate to speak such... but it is true. I wish to be left alone, my beloved Twilight, and see my friends left alone as well. This will secure that, until I can make them understand we do not have to be their enemy. That they, too, can receive my gifts if they are only willing to accept me.

"And Twilight... thou art ours. Mine, and Scrivener's. Thou belongs with us... _belongs_. This is... like destiny, and I think thou knows that. There is no turning back for any of us, no running away from what we have become... and what we are on the way towards becoming." Luna answered softly, shaking her head slowly and locking gazes with Twilight, who looked back at her, swallowing slowly as she shivered a little but didn't turn away, looked at her with adoration and trust as well as fear... and yet she wasn't scared of Luna. She was scared of the truth, of what they were on the way to becoming... but not of Luna. "And know this... hear this promise. Thou shall always have a place with us, and we will do anything and everything in our power to make thee happy. To make thee strong... to make sure thou knows just how important thou art to us."

Twilight nodded slowly, looking down and closing her eyes, and Luna quietly leaned forwards and hugged her gently close against her chest, stroking soothingly through her mane as she looked down at her tenderly. "But I do not blame thee for any feelings, any misgivings thou might have. I feel blessed as it is... why, thou accepted what we did with Ross and Cowlick without hesitation, did thou not? Thou saw the good in it, while others insisted upon only seeing the bad. Thou knows the truth of Pinkamena and never spoke out about her, and thou has done an admirable job of protecting thy friends and balancing this with thy loyalties to us, thy family... until this sad turn of events that has seen thee pushed away from Ponyville. And even now, I see not anger, but only sadness in thy eyes... how can thou be so good and pure, for all the darkness we have spilled into thee? How can thou still shine with light and such ardor, in spite of all the pain that has been caused thee?"

Twilight only smiled faintly, resting quietly against Luna before the dark-coated winged unicorn slipped backwards, gazing affectionately down at Twilight and saying quietly: "Come with me, though. We shall see Scrivener Blooms, and thou may witness for thyself... the change he has been through. He requires rest and adjustment, though, as do I, and for this first week we will do very little magic. The horn must know him, and he must know his horn.

"I would ask a favor of thee, though... two, to be honest." Luna continued as she stood back up, and Twilight tilted her head as she fell into pace with the fellow winged unicorn and they headed across the Great Walk towards an open archway. "One is that I would like for thee to help me train Scrivener Blooms in magic and other unicorn arts. It is all well that he pulls spells from my mind to perform any feats of magic, but if our link is ever endangered, well... it would be much better for him to be able to know how best to work magic by himself, with his own confidence. I wish to always be prepared, Twilight... 'tis difficult to say what lays over the horizon these days, after all.

"Secondly, I wish for thee to visit Celestia. To speak to her, reassure her a little." Luna continued quietly, nodding slowly as they began to make their way up a staircase, and Twilight frowned in surprise as Luna smiled a little over her shoulder, not even needing to glance up as her horn glowed and pushed the door at the top of the steps open. "I am not heartless, Twilight. And even with what I have done, I love my sister. I care deeply for her. I did not think she would be so... so deeply affected by the loss of her horn. But I do not think that is entirely it... nay, she gave it too willingly. She is hurt by... by something else. A desire, perhaps, or... oh, I know not, 'tis why I wish for thee to speak to her."

The violet mare nodded hesitantly, saying slowly: "Well, of course I'll talk to her, Luna... I... I don't know how much she'll speak to me if she won't talk to you, though..."

But this only made Luna smile faintly, shaking her head slowly as she murmured: "Do not undervalue thyself to Celestia, Twilight. I believe she cares for thee in a way she has never cared for any other pony..."

She fell quiet, looking thoughtful as she gazed ahead, and Twilight smiled faintly as she followed the dark-coated winged unicorn through the catacombs of the enormous castle. They passed servants of the night that were able to stride through these dark halls during the brightest days, as well as Nibelung and a pony or two, and Twilight admired the sense of peace in the air. The way that all these different creatures were working together side-by-side for one common purpose beneath a strong leader... or in this case, two strong leaders who had a singular goal.

Twilight looked softly towards Luna as they strode through the halls and worked their way up the steps, and the starry-maned winged unicorn smiled lovingly over her shoulder as they finally set hoof through a pair of enormous oak double-doors and into a wide hall. Torches burned with blue fire, lighting the doors that lined the corridor and a second set of engraved double doors at the very end... and Twilight felt a strange shiver pass through her as these opened and Luna halted at the entrance to bow her head politely, gesturing for the violet mare to continue inside. "Go ahead. He expects you... eagerly."

For some reason, it filled Twilight with joy despite her fears and misgivings, and she nodded awkwardly before making her way forwards, striding into a wide, beautiful bedroom. Shelves rested against the far wall on either side of the bed, above which hung two paintings: the ever-cherished painting of Scrivener running through a forest... and the picture of Luna, Twilight, and Scrivy all sitting together, happy, smiling, a vision of the past that had been.

Above the mantelpiece across the room from the bed, another painting hung: a more-recent one of Luna and Scrivener sitting together, his claws holding her hooves, their pose forming a heart between their bodies... and Twilight smiled a little up at this before her eyes roved towards where Scrivy was calmly sitting at a writing desk near the open glass doors leading out onto the balcony, sunlight and a faint breeze whispering in as the male murmured without looking around: "Just a moment. Almost done..."

"I thought you were supposed to be eager." Twilight smiled a little... and then she blushed when Scrivener gazed over his shoulder in amusement, her eyes roving over the black, spiraled horn now extending from his head. It was almost glowing, the faintest tinge of crimson glinting like a hidden edge along its length, and the violet mare felt a shiver as she thought of where it came from... but elation at how proud, how strong, how confident Scrivener looked. How fitting it seemed for him, as his eyes almost glowed with warmth behind his glasses, his cloak swirling around his powerful frame.

She didn't speak as Scrivy winked, his horn glowing... and in front of him, the scroll he had been working on rolled neatly up as the inkwell corked itself and quill returned to its holder, the items all giving only the briefest of dark sapphire glows. Then he slipped easily out of his seat and strode across the room towards her, sitting down in front of her, and Twilight looked up at him adoringly before she blushed when he reached up and stroked quietly along the faintly-visible cut near her throat. "Are you sure you don't want me or Luna to do something? They hurt you. What hurts you hurts us."

"No, it... it won't solve anything." Twilight replied quietly, looking up at Scrivener with a small smile, and the poet simply shrugged, giving her a thoughtful look. It made her sigh and roll her eyes, smiling a little as she reached up and rested her hooves against his chest, saying quietly: "You know, the old Luna would have been the one to suggest revenge like that. The old Scrivy probably would have made fun of me."

"I was just getting to that, but now you're sucking all the fun out of it." Scrivener replied gently, then he softened and reached up, cupping either side of her face as he leaned forwards, and Twilight blushed before she shivered and closed her eyes when their horns gently touched, a spark sizzling between them as she felt familiarity, adoration... love... twist between them. "Thank you, Twilight Sparkle. For being here with us. For coming to us. We're going to keep you safe now."

"I know." Twilight whispered, gazing up into his eyes with trust and love... and then a warm smile spread over her features as Luna slid up behind her and gently removed her saddlebag before pressing against her back, the violet mare shivering as she whispered: "I'm safe now... you make me safe..."

"We do." Scrivener said gently, stroking her face slowly with a claw as he smiled down at her, and then he leaned forwards and kissed her forehead softly, saying quietly: "And you give us a world in return, Twilight. But pleasure should wait... business first, and that includes Celestia."

Twilight only nodded, smiling up at him... and fifteen minutes later, she was walking through the halls of Enstasis with a Greater Nightmare guiding her, the enormous, smoky creature saying affectionately: "-very lucky, Twilight Sparkle. The mistress and the master both favor you highly. You are their most-special treasure. Their prized possession."

"Yes, I am." Twilight murmured before she could stop herself, and then she blushed and shook her head, adding hurriedly: "I... I mean I know they care about me very much but... they see me as more than an object..."

"It's a manner of speech, Lady Twilight. There is no disrespect, worry not." the Greater Nightmare soothed, and then it bowed its head politely as they arrived at a set of open, golden doors, Twilight looking up curiously. "We are here. Good fortune to you."

The Greater Nightmare flickered out of existence as it stepped backwards with a smile, and Twilight glanced nervously towards where it had been before she carefully stepped into Celestia's private quarters. Then she gave a smile of relief and happiness as she saw Ross and Cowlick calmly sitting on the stairs, playing a game of cards as Ross smiled, a stack of coins beside him, and Cowlick simply looked frustrated. "Hey!"

The two Moon Blessed looked up, and then Ross bowed his head with a half-blush as Cowlick grinned widely, throwing her cards down and saying warmly: "Well, look who it is! Hey, Celestia, you got a visitor!"

There was no response from beyond the ajar door at the top of the stairs, and Cowlick sighed and rolled her eyes before she turned them back towards Twilight as the violet mare approached. "Sorry. Celestia hasn't been all that... receptive lately. But hey, all the same, great to see you here."

"You too, Cowlick." Twilight stepped forwards, and she and Cowlick traded a tight hug before the violet mare gazed down with a smile at Ross, who looked up at her with an abashed blush. "How are you doing, Ross?"

"Good, good..." Ross stammered, and Cowlick rolled her eyes before booting him lightly in the shoulder, and he gave an embarrassed look between the mares. "Sorry. Sometimes I forget who I am and remember who I used to be... other times, all those emotions well up..."

Twilight softened at this, reaching forwards and squeezing the male Moon Blessed's shoulder as she said gently: "It's alright. But you two are... are happy, right?"

Cowlick smiled slightly at this, nodding and saying softly: "Very happy. Sure, we have to obey Luna and Scrivener. But we don't feel hesitation about doing things for them... we sense their emotions and we feel their pleasure. I guess we're kinda programmed and brainwashed but hey, you know what? It ain't so bad. And I can still fight it if I want to... but I don't want to. I have Ross. I have friends. I'm allowed to work on my projects as I please. My pride... in the past, might have helped me now and then, sure, might have made me feel like the tough girl on the block. But my pride got people hurt and killed. Now that I've been stripped of it I see that. I see so clearly..."

"So do I." Ross said softly, raising his head with a smile. "They told me I wasn't broken, you know, or slow or weak or stupid. But they took away my fears and they made me able to think a little clearer. How could that be bad, or a crime? I'm strong now. It doesn't confuse me and I don't take things literally when someone says something like 'the walls have ears' or other metaphors. I'm... number, yes, but it's good. It's not like when the Blood Seers made me cold... it's warm. It's pleasure. It's vitality."

The violet mare nodded, looking affectionately from one to the other before she smiled a bit and said quietly: "I'm really, really happy to see you both. Can we spend some time together later, catching up?"

"Of course, Twilight. I'm sure that Scrivy and Luna want us to, in fact... they're always talking about you, you know. Always thinkin' of you. Makes me a little jealous: here I am, Moon Blessed, and they only got eyes for you." Cowlick grinned slightly, shaking her head slowly as Twilight blushed a little. "Still. More time with Ross alone, so it works out."

Twilight nodded, and she gazed from one to the other before slipping past and heaidng up the steps, both Moon Blessed gazing after her adoringly as the violet mare knocked once at the ajar door before pushing it open and calling quietly: "Celestia? Are you in here?"

"Twilight Sparkle..." Celestia murmured softly... and Twilight softened as she gazed across the room at the ivory equine. Her rainbow mane flowed slowly back behind her, but it stuttered every now and then, as if she was still weak, and she was framed against the window by the sunlight that filtered in through the cracked glass. Then, slowly, she turned her head, her dull amethyst eyes reddened from crying, her cheek bruised and streaked with tears, her profile striking with the lack of the horn, making Twilight flinch.

Celestia smiled bitterly, then she turned slowly around and strode calmly around the disheveled bed, her hooves crunching small pieces of glass and crystal beneath them as Twilight stared up at the ivory equine, mouth dry. Dried blood streaked her bruised features, and the wound in her head was like a black and staring third eye, a faint whimper rising in the violet mare's throat as Celestia leaned down and asked coldly: "So what do you think of Scrivener? Impressive, isn't he?"

"I... I..." Twilight only shuddered a bit as Celestia loomed over her, breathing a little harder before she swallowed and whispered: "I came here to talk to you about-"

"About what? About my failure? About betrayal?" Celestia snapped bitterly, and Twilight dropped herself, blushing deeply, staring in shock. She had never seen Celestia like this before... and the ivory winged unicorn snarled as she half-spun, striding towards the wall before simply slamming her head into it hard enough to crack the marble, Twilight giving a small cry of shock before Celestia leaned forwards against the hard surface and whispered: "Look at me, Twilight Sparkle. My own sister did this to me... and now thinks I can resume the throne, like nothing happened? 'Sister, sister, sister' she and Scrivener mock! By Yggdrasil and dead damned accursed Odin, look at me! I gave up everything to them, everything, _everything,_ and still they tried to hurt you!"

Twilight began to open her mouth, confused, but Celestia shook her head violently and stomped her hooves against the floor, cracking the tiles before she snarled as she strode towards the windows, raving: "Luna, I love her, I can't fight her or turn on her even with every instinct telling me she is evil, and Scrivener is her husband and a friend even though my horn adorns his head, but why, why did I give it so willingly? Am I that weak and pathetic? Did I believe somehow my good would seep into him? What a joke! I'm not good, I've never been Celestia the Good, I was Aya the Sun Cursed and that fate cannot be escaped! The blood of foals can't be washed off anypony's hooves, nor the blood of the innocent... and you, look at you, out there, sniveling, crying, whimpering... pathetic!"

Celestia shouted the last at the window wall, and Twilight stared before the ivory equine reared back and slammed her hooves into the glass, sending new cracks spiraling through it as she stared out at Ponyville before suddenly looking over her shoulder, tears spilling down her cheeks as she whispered: "Do you hear their prayers, Twilight? They pray to me and I hear them, through the hole in my head, through my missing horn. It hurts so much... they want me to kill my sister. They want me to murder my brother. But I love them. I love you. You and Luna and Scrivener... and they just let me ride off and die. They never thanked me.. they don't even thank me now. Where is my validation? Is this what I deserve, hornless and alone, so alone, so alone..."

Twilight trembled, then she ran across the room and leapt up, hugging Celestia around the body, and the ivory winged unicorn twitched before she closed her eyes, breathing slowly as she dropped her head against the glass, her rainbow mane sparking as the vestiges of sanity returned to her eyes and she whispered: "Twilight... I'm... I'm sorry. It seems all these years of bottling up my emotions... like when my horn was removed, it let all that... flood out..."

"It's okay. I-I-It's okay... I'm h-here..." Twilight whispered, tears leaking down her face as she buried her features against Celestia's back, trembling quietly. "You're not alone... thank you, Celestia. Thank you for trying. T-Thank you..."

Celestia only stayed silent for a few moments, however, still leaning against the cracked glass before she murmured: "That was... just madness speaking, Twilight. I sacrificed myself willingly, and I would do it again, and I do not need any... adulation. No, what hurts is... so much. So much hurts, not any one thing I can pin down, from how Ponyville treated you... to how cruel this world is. To my own... misplaced feelings, lost emotions. I gave up everything, I have nothing left to give... and yet they will always want more... and Scrivener and Luna talk with such conviction in themselves and yet the things they have done, oh, the things they have done..."

She shivered slowly, and Twilight silently pulled back, gazing up at Celestia as the hornless mare finally let herself slip away from the window, looking silently down at Twilight as she whispered: "I'm sorry you had to see me like this. That I cannot be the perfect shining star they all thought I would be forever. Twilight Sparkle, you... you should run away. Before you're consumed too..."

"It's not like that, Celestia, I... please, come on. Let's... let's get out of this room, maybe, let's let Cowlick and Ross clean things up while we go for a walk, okay?" Twilight said apprehensively, and then she smiled a little. "Or I can help you, maybe just fixing things a little will-"

"So eager to have them as servants, are you? So eager to serve yourself?" Celestia snapped suddenly, shoving her face down next to Twilight's, and the violet mare reared back before staggering backwards until she hit the bed with a whimper when Celestia advanced, snarling. "I took care of you for how long, treated you special for how many years, and I make one mistake and Luna sweeps in and steals you away! What is it, why is it, is it because of the sick things they do to your body, or is it because I treat you with love and respect but all you want is to be treated like property because... be... because..."

Celestia staggered backwards, grasping at her skull, clenching her eyes shut as she shivered violently before whispering: "Oh Twilight, Twilight, I am so sorry, I'm... I'm so sorry, this anger isn't directed at you..."

Twilight could only stare, breathing hard, pressed back against the bed and shivering as she looked at Celestia before the ivory equine looked up at her... then trembled before she stood suddenly, screaming into the purple mare's face: "What do you want? I can't apologize enough, can I? For the past, for the present, it's all mixed together in my head! Do you know what I'd do to be loved like you're loved? Do you know how jealous I am of you, perfect little Twilight? I'm abandoned by everyone, I'm shackled, I'm a prisoner in darkness, the sun locked up in this big black jail, staring out at a place that will never accept who I am! Look, look, look at me, Ponyville!"

Celestia turned around, striding back towards the window as tears rolled down her cheeks, then she slammed her head against the window, howling: "I died the perfect martyr you always wanted, Equestria! But I'm still alive, a ghost that can never return, because I'm stained and blemished and impure, and oh, no, no, you won't accept your wounded Celestia, your aching morning sun, you want your figurehead, your Queen! You can all call me savior now... if I go back, what will you do? See me broken, revile me... or throw me away, I know they will, Twilight, they... they will!"

Twilight shivered and shook her head wildly, shouting desperately: "Celestia, stop! Listen to yourself, you're... you're deluded, this isn't a prison, and you aren't... they'll accept you. They loved you, they looked up to you..."

"You don't understand." Celestia whispered, clenching her eyes shut as she scraped a hoof against the window, peeling shards of broken glass from it... and her voice was terribly, horribly sane again as she trembled weakly. "The thoughts keep running around in my head, Twilight. Because that's how I am, I see every detail, I think about the bad memories over and over again despite trying... trying so hard to forget... trying so hard not to see but it's there, oh it's there...

"Don't you get it? This is what they wanted!" Celestia turned around, her eyes desperate and wide, Twilight shoving back against the bed as she stared weakly up at the ivory equine. "This is what they wanted... because it's perfect. For how long did Equestria have their perfect, glorious Queen? Oh, Celestia, she can do no wrong! Oh, Celestia, she's so good, and everypony loves her! And now? 'Celestia sacrificed herself for us, proving she was the perfect ruler...' I was a martyr. They can hold me up as an icon, the ultimate symbol, the figurehead for peace and prosperity and a good pony, a good ruler, the apex of morality. But if I come back, broken, deluded, my horn severed? If I come back, still preaching for my sister, defending her, anything but perfect? It would shatter that image. That I was incorruptible until the end. They lose their savior, their Queen. The politicians know this, the priests know this, the schoolteachers know this. They want me dead! They need me dead! And if I'm not dead when I come back, they'll throw me in jail and start all over again!"

Celestia gave a cracked laugh, shaking her head violently before she shivered and flopped forwards, breathing hard, and Twilight could only stare down at the pony laying before her, the ivory equine shivering as she whispered: "Luna wants me alive, and Scrivener wants me alive. I think they want to do things to me. I think I want them to do things to me, things that you wouldn't believe I'm capable of, Twilight Sparkle, but you don't know me. You know who I showed you I was... so did the world. What a stupid mistake that was... now I'm a ghost. A living, breathing ghost. Insanity is my only safe place now... where's the Draconequus, I think I'm ready to be great friends with him. Where's Discord? Is he dead in this world too? It's too bad... I finally feel like I'm ready to get to know him."

Twilight stared down at Celestia, and then the ivory winged unicorn rolled slowly onto her side, curling up in the fetal position on the floor and trembling as tears leaked from her eyes. "I don't want to give in. I won't give in. Twilight, Twilight, Twilight, come lay with me here in the broken womb of this room. Let's pretend we're mother and daughter for a little while. Let's pretend we're friends, too..."

"You need help..." Twilight whispered, leaning down and trembling harder. "Celestia, listen. I'm going to get Luna and Scrivener, okay? I'm going to bring them here and we're going to try and help you..."

"So you want to do sick things to my body too, do you?" Celestia muttered, and Twilight grimaced before Celestia spat to the side and whispered: "Of course you do. You're more like them than I thought... I lost you a long time ago. I should have let them take your horn... they took every other part of you, didn't they? Tell me, who's name do you scream louder when they sink their claws into you, my sister or my brother's?"

"Stop it. Stop it, you're... you're not well." Twilight shook her head, then she stood up, looking down at her silently. "Celestia... you're not alone. You're not a prisoner... you're... you can go back, and they'll accept you. They'll welcome you, Equestria wants you, needs you..."

"Equestria does not need me. Equestria has the Council of the Temple of the Sun... Equestria has seen me made martyr, and now they'll all unite around that. Watch, watch as my death brings a new era of prosperity, it's brilliant, really. I knew it would happen the moment sister received that letter back from the Council refuting all her evidence I was still alive... but they won't attack her, oh no. They'll prepare armies against her, they'll talk about how evil Nightmare Moon is... but they'll save actually trying to attack my beloved sister until after they need a new political ideal to rally around..." Celestia whispered bitterly, then she looked up at Twilight, her eyes flaring coldly. "And don't pretend you need me. It must be nice not to have self-control... you think I've never wanted to take up my sister's offers? You think I've never wanted to feel Scrivener's body over mine? There's a sick fascination there... what would it be like? Giving myself over a Tyrant Wyrm, letting him ravage me..."

Twilight shuddered and turned almost beet red as she hurriedly looked away, then she spun around and stumbled quickly towards the door, breathing hard before she whimpered as Celestia clawed to her hooves and staggered after her, screaming: "Get out of here then, you whore! Get away from me and save yourself while you still can! Get away from Enstasis, from Equestria... they'll both kill you, Twilight... they'll both love you and use you up and kill you!"

Twilight only shouted wordlessly as she hurried through the door, then she cursed as she tripped on the stairs, screaming as she rolled down them painfully, but Ross and Cowlick both leapt forwards and caught her, falling backwards with her and cushioning her impact against the hard marble floor with their bodies. Immediately, the violet mare clung to them both, breaking down into tears against the Moon Blessed as Celestia loomed in the doorway above for a moment, snarling down at them as tears rolled down her own features before she whispered: "Good. I can't help you anymore, Twilight. I can't help you or myself or anyone else. Leave me to my misery. No one can fix me, or fix this."

And with that, Celestia withdrew into her room, slamming the door as Cowlick and Ross comforted Twilight as best they could between them as the violet mare cried and cried and cried.

* * *

Celestia's condition grew worse as the week grew on: Twilight's presence only served to agitate her, and no matter what Luna or Scrivener did or said, she half-fought and half-pleaded with them. It was like under all the pressure, under all the weight of everything that had happened, Celestia had snapped... and as the three had sat quietly together one night, Luna had remarked softly: "Aye, removing her horn had something to do with it... but perhaps sister gave her horn up so willingly because she knew she was near her breaking point. 'Tis an amazing and terrible thought in what it implies but... Celestia... was wise, strong, would do anything to protect others. Confined to that room and without magic, she still causes mayhem... imagine if she had gone mad while her horn was intact."

They tried to give her another horn, this one only of glass... and while Celestia had been sane and quiet while they had attached it to her skull, the moment they had left her alone, she had promptly charged into a wall. It had shattered it and injured the winged unicorn in the process, and Luna had been torn between frustration and concern as she'd healed Celestia's injuries as she'd simply laid prone.

One of the few things that seemed to comfort Celestia was when Luna sat with her and Scrivener read to them. She usually remained quiet and calm as long as Luna sat beside her... otherwise, she would follow Luna incessantly around, even if her little sister tried to move pointedly away.

There were a few other precautions they had learned to take as well, although things as simple as fixing Celestia's room were complicated by the fact that if anyone apart from Twilight, Scrivener, or Luna entered her room, she would either freeze up and glare at them the entire time they were there, or she would all-but-attack them, shouting and rambling as she stormed around furiously. Getting her to leave was just as hard: she seemed scared to be anywhere else apart from her 'miserable cell,' as she called it, and out of frustration from trying to forcefully drag the still-surprisingly-strong rainbow-maned equine out of her room, Luna had eventually picked up a pillowcase and yanked it over Celestia's head childishly, shouting that if she didn't want to see the world she didn't have to.

Surprisingly, Celestia had gone docile after that: whether it was because she had suffered such a severe breakdown of sanity or because she didn't have to deal with looking at all the things that she had come to fear and hate, as long as she was blindfolded she would calmly allow Luna to lead her out of her room. They experimented with this a little, but if Celestia's blindfold was removed at any point, she would rush back to her room in a panic... although Luna had noted quietly that Celestia was able to perfectly retrace the route she had been taken, meaning she was likely more-aware and less-insane than she was letting on.

Madness was perhaps a way for Celestia to hide from the way the world had turned, to avoid responsibility to Equestria as well as to her sister... but at the same time, the paranoia, the delusion that Equestria had cast her aside, the fears and breakdown were all real. Rather, it was only the depth of it that might have been exaggerated... but all the same, Luna and Scrivener didn't know what to do apart from making her as comfortable as possible.

They barred her windows: not because they feared her trying to escape, but because the cushioned bars made it harder for her to shatter the glass and hurt herself. They layered the walls with rubber, insulating the stone from Celestia's wrath, and protecting Celestia from herself. They put a soft carpet on the floor, and replaced the mostly-torn-apart furniture with plush bedding, pillows, and blankets. They tried to give her a bean-bag chair as well, but Celestia simply ripped this apart and Luna had shouted at her for half an hour after she spread its innards over her entire room, until Celestia had broken down into tears and the younger sibling had looked horribly self-loathing for forgetting how fragile Celestia had become... how she really wasn't responsible for all her actions.

Twilight had also brought Celestia a few things, among them, a large, plush stuffed pony doll. When she had first entered, the rainbow-maned equine had gone into a moody ramble, but it had cut off the moment the violet mare silently offered the toy to the hornless female... and her amethyst eyes had lit up, the insanity floating away and a strange semblance to the old Celestia rising in her pallid features as she had taken it slowly, and whispered: "I never had... something like this before..."

Celestia cherished it. Even in the worst of her rages, she cherished it, took care of it, sometimes sat with it and smiled as she brushed its mane and rocked it slowly in her limbs. She was tender and affectionate with it... almost as tender and affectionate as Luna and Scrivener were with Scarlet Sage.

The filly herself was having a hard time: she was cut off from Apple Bloom, from all her friends in Ponyville, living in the dark castle. She was glad for Twilight's presence, and the fact that the violet mare often took several hours of her day to tutor the Pegasus filly, but the fact that her Aunt Celestia had lost her mind terrified her almost as much as the idea that she might never see Ponyville and its inhabitants again.

Luna and Scrivener were always there for her, but knew there wasn't much they could do, apart from comfort her, tell her they were going to try and find solutions, and keep her company. Twilight Sparkle felt awful for the filly too, especially since Scarlet wanted to see Celestia... but with Celestia's unpredictable mood swings, it was too dangerous. It was something that Twilight had started studying in the enormous library of Enstasis: like many other libraries in this Equestria, there was more shelf space than actual books and papers, but all the same, it let Twilight research.

And late one night, she quietly headed to Celestia's quarters, smiling a bit at the Nightmares in the corridor before making her way up the steps and into the hornless winged unicorn's room. She closed the door behind herself as Celestia only sat and stared out at the dark sky, studying the moon and the twinkling stars with her plush pony hugged against her chest, and Twilight looked silently at Celestia's back before she said quietly: "This can't last forever."

"What do you know?" Celestia glared over her shoulder, her eyes guarded as she quietly stroked through the dark mane of the pony plush, hugging the velvet body back against her body, its green button eyes glinting almost as moodily as the amethyst irises of the mare. "You have the whole world, Twilight, this whole, dark, depraved-"

"Stop it." Twilight said forcefully, and Celestia reared back slightly even as the violet mare shivered a little at her own tone before she continued in a quieter voice: "I don't believe you're making all this up, Celestia... but you are exaggerating it, and you're... you're not trying to get better. In fact, I think you're trying to convince yourself to get worse. I... I'm here to try and tell you... show you... you don't need to. You can come back to us... come back and rejoin the world now. We're not going to hurt you."

"You're a liar." Celestia whispered, hugging the plush up against her chest as she shivered a bit, then she turned back to the window, staring out it before saying suddenly, abruptly: "Besides, this is... nice. Not being responsible. Doing whatever I please... screaming when I feel like it instead of holding it all in. My soul feels... numb, my mind is scattered, my heart aches... what do I have to return to, Twilight? Even if I was wrong, I'd just be in a lonely throne, and do you know what they'd demand? They'd want me to fight Luna. To take down my sister... my beautiful, beloved sister. But I can't fight her... I can't stop her. I gave up my horn to them... I made Scrivener Blooms, who I knew was a monster, into... something unstoppable now. Do you really think Equestria will forgive me for that? More importantly, what if they demanded that to redeem myself, I have to fight and kill him? Never. I could never do that...

"So fine, you caught me." Celestia looked bitterly over her shoulder, saying quietly: "How's it feel to be so smart, as smart as I am... smarter, maybe. Wiser, too... but what does that all get you, Twilight? Put at the head, put in charge... no, you were smarter. You submitted yourself to Scrivener and Luna's will... you're just their toy, but now you never have to deal with being a leader, for all your power and prowess and genius. You look at me and think I'm a coward? You're the coward. You're the pathetic one. Still trying to balance yourself, still pretending you're 'in the middle' while licking Luna and Scrivener's hooves... claws... whatever. I don't care. I... I don't care, I don't care, I don't... care..."

Celestia clenched her eyes shut, shivering, and Twilight could only stare disbelievingly. The words cut her to the core, drained the emotion out of her, made her wonder silently if she had ever known Celestia at all before the rainbow maned winged unicorn stared miserably back out the window and whispered: "I wish I could die, Twilight Sparkle. Maybe one day I will kill myself, to escape this paradox, this... fate of always seeming to end up... fighting what I love, what I desire. Giving my everything to it... and then turning on, destroying it. But you can't understand. I was devoted. You're just taking the path of least resistance."

"I..." Twilight shivered and shook her head slowly, whispering: "No. No I'm not. Celestia, god, what's happened to you... who... who even are you?"

"I'm not your mother." Celestia muttered, looking down and then firmly twisting the neck of the doll, and Twilight shivered and clenched her eyes shut for a moment before she spun around and yanked the door open, charging through it and down the stairs. And Celestia trembled as well, looking over her shoulder as she hugged the doll tightly to her chest, whispering: "I wish I could apologize, Twilight... but you needed to be pushed away. I needed to stop you from... trying to chase me."

Twilight ran through the halls of Enstasis, crying quietly to herself, feeling empty, heartbroken, betrayed... and terrified that Celestia was right. That she was nothing more than a coward, dragging herself behind Luna and Scrivener but hesitant to ever step up for them without an order, without some reason, that she really was nothing but a toy... and as she stumbled through the halls, she swallowed thickly, thinking of the collar that had been cut from her neck, thinking of the earrings glinting in her ears, what feeble gestures they were when she knew what she should have asked for, demanded, maybe years ago now as she staggered her way through the castle. Her mind felt bent, her heart thudded in her chest, her breath rasped painfully in her lungs as tears flooded down her cheeks, sobbing: "I'll prove it... I'll prove who I am... I'll prove they care about me and that I care about them..."

She searched Enstasis, working her way through floor by floor, trails of tears still clinging to her cheeks before she finally almost rammed into the double-doors of the library and knocked them open, startling Scrivener where he was calmly reading at a table in a nook between shelves. He stared towards her as Luna frowned and emerged from another row, then the two stared in shock as Twilight ran forwards and almost fell over in front of Scrivener, staring up at him with pleading eyes before she cried: "Please! Please, I... I want to be closer to you two, I want to... to prove t-that... I'm family, I... I love you! I love you, please, I need to be with you... I need to be with you both... please, I... I need you to love me..."

Scrivener softened at this, slowly putting his book aside as he glanced hesitantly towards Luna, who frowned a bit before she nodded slowly in return as Twilight half-collapsed, trembling as new tears fell from her eyes... and then she looked up, pleading with her eyes when Scrivener took her face in his claws and said quietly: "Twilight, we do love you. We do. Isn't that enough? Everyone here knows how much you mean to us, that your worth is immeasurable to us... that you are special. That you are our chosen..."

"I want more. I... I need more. I need to _know_." Twilight whispered, shivering once as she looked back and forth as Luna slowly strode up to her side, gazing down at her thoughtfully now as Scrivener smiled faintly, stroking his claws back into her locks. "Isn't there some way, any way... you... please... anything... anything. I never, ever want to be apart from you. I want to be with you both... forever..."

"Forever..." Scrivener echoed softly... and then he and Luna slowly looked up, their eyes locking, trading thoughts and emotions and visions in a swirl... before they both smiled slowly, their eyes almost glowing before Scrivy looked down and said gently, as he slipped his claws to her shoulders: "There's one way that Luna and I can think of that you can do that, Twilight. One special way... but there's no turning back. There's no returning to who you were... and you'll be ours, for all eternity..."

Twilight stared up at Scrivener, nodding fervently, breathing hard as she swallowed thickly before saying quietly: "Anything. I'll... I'll do, be... anything. Please. I can't take this anymore, I can't take... being a coward anymore..."

"You're not a coward. But... alright, Twilight Sparkle. Alright." Scrivener smiled a bit, glancing over at Luna as she nodded slowly, her horn beginning to glow as she calmly stepped aside... and then Scrivener leaned forwards and shoved Twilight down, pinning her on her back. She stared up at him with surprise as he leaned over her, his eyes half-lidding as his strong form loomed overtop hers, cloak fluttering around his body before he reached one claw up and pulled his glasses slowly off as he closed his eyes. "Twilight Sparkle... to be ours forever... to ensure you and I and Luna will never have to be apart... I'm going to put you to sleep. I'm going to send you into the deepest, darkest sleep there is... and then you're going to die."

"W-What?" Twilight looked up in shock, but Scrivener only smiled as he tossed his glasses away before he reached down, pinning her firmly back, making her gasp as she shivered and yet couldn't compel herself to fight even as he leaned down, inhaling slowly- "Wait! You're going to kill me?"

Scrivener's blue breath washed out, spilling over her face, and Twilight shivered as she felt it seeping into her skin, numbing her, her eyes widening as pleasure and lethargy both spilled through her form, her limbs shivering before the male said softly, as Luna gazed down with a tender smile: "Don't worry. It's just the first step to being here with us forever. Look at me, look into my eyes, okay? Don't be scared. I love you."

"We both love thee, so deeply, so truly... we have thee, Twilight. Thou art ours forever... thou will be with us for all eternity now." Luna added tenderly, and Twilight Sparkle trembled, the violet winged unicorn breathing hard before Scrivener breathed slowly over her features again, and she could almost taste the affection in it, pleasure bursting in her mind even as her lungs began to ache, as her mind went static, as her muscles loosened and weakened and she stared upwards at the male pinning her as Luna leaned into her field of vision to look down with adoration as her horn glowed and starry locks flowed around them.

And Scrivener took another slow inhale as he leaned over her, Twilight's eyes locking with his... and her violet irises filled with childlike trust and devotion, with admiration and adoration as she nodded weakly once before her lips parted as he leaned down... and this time, he kissed her quietly, gently, tenderly. She tasted his breath as he breathed into her mouth, feeling it burning down into her as her eyes fluttered before slowly closing in pleasure and tiredness, her heart thudding harder, faster, before it stuttered in her chest...

Scrivy paused to breathe in through his nose... and then Twilight felt one final breath pushing its way down into her lungs. But she kissed him back, even as a single tear flowed down her cheek, smiling into the kiss, blue smog floating silently up around their locked jaws as the poison flooded her system. The last thing she felt was pleasure, the last vision in her mind was her safe and cradled between Scrivener and Luna, and they had her in their forelegs, holding her tightly forever, forever, forever...

Her heart skipped, stuttered... and then stopped, and Twilight Sparkle lay dead beneath Scrivener Blooms as he slowly drew back, gazing down at her tenderly as Luna smiled lovingly, both gazing down at the beautiful, smiling corpse of the violet mare.

* * *

Darkness. Everywhere.

She looked back and forth, but she couldn't make anything out as she tried to walk forwards... but it was hard to walk with nothing at all around her. Nothing to touch, no sensations, no feelings...

She shook her head. She didn't know who she was. It was there, but it was unspeakable, unthinkable... and she shivered before looking slowly up as light shimmered over her features. Gorgeous light, shining down from a beautiful sky, a forest trail ahead of her leading to a pair of open gates, and she could see ponies she knew were her parents, smiling at her, beckoning to her, the stallion's voice calling warmly: "Come on, before it's too late! Hurry, daughter, hurry!"

"We missed you so much... come on, Twilight... we love you. Come on now! Come see us... there's so much catching up to do, so much to talk about, you can be at peace now..." the unicorn mare added lovingly, raising her own hoof, and Twilight smiled, feeling her mind lighting up at her name, beginning to start forwards...

And the image flickered out like it had never been there as instead she tripped and fell, plummeting into darkness, then shrieking in surprise as meteors of flame ripped past her, singeing her, making her ache before her blood froze in her veins as she realized they were made from corpses and bones. Ponies, Nibelung, other creatures, falling like burning stars mashed together from the remains of the dead, some of them still screaming as she flailed her limbs, spread her wings, but it was like she couldn't catch the air... like there was no air to catch as beneath her, terrible, gaping jaws opened, swallowing her up.

She was in a throat of ice and spikes and rock, bursts of fire and magma seething out of wounds in the mutant terrain, staring back and forth before she gasped as she fell out of the tunnel and into a wide, awful cavern, her descent slowing as she stared at the sight of a terrible giantess. A goddess, wearing the rags of an ancient dress, curled up like a child in her mighty throne, haggard and scheming upon a platform of ice surrounded by a moat of magma. Goddess Hel, ever-paranoid, ever-watchful, ever-waiting, deep and hidden beneath the layers of Helheim, staring wistfully up at the worlds above but too scared of her own fetid domain to ever step foot outside this bubble, this dark cave that lurked beneath reality...

And then Twilight looked down, and she shrieked as she realized she was about to hit the earth before her eyes clenched shut and her whole body bucked convulsively... only to feel something catch her, hold her in place, her head bobbing stupidly as her eyes blinked rapidly, and a voice said gently: "It's okay."

Slowly, Twilight's eyes opened... and she shivered as she realized she was laying in the library on top of a white sheet, a second covering her body... but stained heavily with blood and ichors. She swallowed slowly, then let her head roll to the side and trembled at the sight of a large needle and thick black string, before a claw reached down and soothingly stroked through her mane... and at that simple touch, Twilight's shivers halted, a warmth spilling through her strangely-numb, strangely-rigid body before she slowly looked up.

Scrivener Blooms and Luna were both sitting at a table, smiling kindly down at her, books pushed aside and what looked like a large plate holding something on it between them. Twilight frowned, rolling over as she studied the two and grimaced: both splattered here and there with crimson stains, but the sight barely fazed her as she whispered: "Getting too used to seeing you like this, but... what..."

As she stood slowly up, her eyes locked on the plate... and she realized that the shape on it was a large heart. And worse yet, still throbbed slowly and visibly. It made Twilight feel a little ill, shivering a bit before Scrivener said quietly: "Luna and I want to give you one last chance to back out. Eternity is a long time... so you can choose to have this back if you want."

Twilight frowned slowly... and then she paled, reaching up to touch her chest... and shivering as she felt the edge of a wound, of what felt like a hole despite there being no pain more than a faint burning sensation she was barely aware of. She could feel the same sensation here and there over her body, and she stared down at a forelimb... then moaned in shock as she saw a red, ugly cut that was sealed tightly by black stitching, Luna saying softly: "The transformation put stress upon thy body. We had to... make repairs."

Twilight shivered, reaching a hoof up and touching her face, feeling out a line of stitching that went from her forehead, down between her eyes, and then across one cheek as she whispered: "Oh g-god... what... what have you done to me..."

"In time, because that depends on your choice." Scrivener said softly, and Twilight snarled at him, but the male only smiled slightly as he reached up and rested a claw on the heart... Twilight's heart, and she twitched as she realized she could actually... feel it. Feel his grip, as he said quietly again: "If you turn back now, you'll... hurt, but you'll be the same Twilight. But if you give it to Luna and I... you'll be with us forever. You'll never, ever have to worry about not being valuable to us again... you'll never have to deal with doubts, or fears about that."

"I..." Twilight shivered, staring at her heart, watching it beat... and then she looked slowly between the two before laughing weakly, whispering: "Like I have a choice. And even if I did... Luna, Scrivener... it's... I need to be with you both. I already said that... I still mean that and know that. But god, what... what did you do to me..."

Luna, however, only smiled calmly as she glanced towards the heart with a tilt of her horn, and Twilight winced as it split in half, before she stared in shock as Luna picked up one side and Scrivener the other. The two looked at each other as Twilight could only watch, then they leaned forwards, and Scrivener's jaws opened as Luna's did the same, and Twilight whimpered before clenching her eyes shut and turning her head away, but it wasn't enough to drown out the sound of teeth crushing into meat, or the feeling that ripped through her body.

She shivered and gagged, trembling hard before slowly opening her eyes in the silence that followed... and then she stared as Scrivener quietly slipped out of his seat as he picked up another object from the table and held it up, looking into Twilight's eyes and saying quietly: "We want you to have this. It's not much... but... well, you know."

Twilight swallowed slowly, looking at the silver orb in Scrivener's claw, roughly the size her heart had been and covered in complex runes that were lit by ever-flowing crimson and black fluid twisting through it. For a few moments, she could only stare... and then she trembled a bit, not looking down as Scrivener smiled and leaned forwards, sliding this object into the opening in her chest as he explained quietly: "Luna had a Nightmare bring it to us at the last minute. It's... really nothing amazing, just a fancy locator. You put someone's blood in there and you can always find them by holding it, so... we put our blood in there for you. So you... always have us in your heart."

Twilight laughed weakly despite herself as Scrivener stepped back, and then the purple mare stared slowly back and forth before she gritted her teeth as Luna's horn glowed and the dark-coated winged unicorn leaned forwards, the wound in Twilight's chest closing as bones crackled quietly. She looked weakly down at this, at the injury that remained behind... but Luna only smiled, and with a flick of her horn, the needle and threat floated into the air and Luna began to neatly sew the wound closed, explaining gently: "I know thou has many questions for us, Twilight Sparkle. I know we probably should have told thee our plans, but... the heat of the moment, and thou... we wanted to make thee strong. We... were overeager to make thee part of us, forever... because now thou art, as we are part of thee."

"What am I?" Twilight whispered again, looking back and forth... but her emotions felt muted, and strangely... she did feel strong. She did feel pleasure, even as Luna knitted her wound closed like she was a doll and not a living being, and there was no longer any panic, any fear, her need to know becoming more and more like curiosity instead of urgency. "I feel..."

"In simple terms, we have made thee into a Lich." Luna replied with a strange pride in her voice, and Twilight's eyes widened in shock that cut clearly through her numbness as Scrivener smiled and rose a claw, squeezing the now undead-pony's shoulder gently. "A powerful mistress of the undead, kept alive by magic... and while most are kept tied to the world by a phylactery, we have... improvised something else."

Luna and Scrivener both smiled warmly... and Twilight's eyes widened before she whispered: "My heart... you... Luna, you put my life essence into my heart, but then you two..."

"We divided it between ourselves. We consumed it, and made it part of us. Therefore, thou art part of us, thy soul tied to us, to our existence... so as long as we exist, so will thee. Yes, my beloved Twilight, it also gives us control over thee, but... we love thee. We would never force thee to do anything for us..." Luna continued affectionately, stepping forwards and hugging her tightly, and Twilight blushed even as she shivered a little. "Thou art ours. Forever, now. For forever and a day."

"And you're still beautiful. Stitches and all." Scrivener added softly, reaching up and stroking her face slowly... and Twilight realized she could feel their emotions clearly. Could even hear the whispers of their thoughts this close. She knew she should be horrified, and yet she couldn't compel herself to feel anything less than gladness for what had happened... couldn't help but smile slowly in return as she felt that same trust from before spilling through her, felt only a thirst to learn more about how they had performed such a... a... _miracle... _

"Yes... I feel you both. I understand you both, I... I mean, I know I should be upset and mad, but..." Twilight turned away, pacing slowly with a frown, shaking her head out quickly as her dark mane and tail almost floated before she flapped her wings once and looked over her shoulder, smiling faintly as her eyes flashed. "But you... you made me part of you both. You made it so we'll always be together, and I asked for this. I did ask for this and... and now who could ever doubt my love for you? That our love is strange, but it is true. It is real. I am yours... I am yours completely."

"You are." Scrivener smiled slightly, and Twilight nodded firmly once before the male added quietly: "But you know, we won't blame you if you're angry with us, Twilight Sparkle."

"No. No, that... that's how the old Twilight would have thought. She would have been... ashamed of herself for 'giving in,' and she would have put the blame on you when I chose this. Hell, you told me you were going to kill me, and I let you! How could I blame you when I subjected myself to that? I... I do trust you. I trust you both." Twilight retorted sharply, and Luna and Scrivener both looked surprised before the violet mare blushed a bit and looked down almost embarrassedly, reaching up to touch her forehead. "I... I mean... wow. That came... I'm sorry. I just feel so... so confident. I feel so strong and different instead of meek and needing to please... and I feel like... I don't know... like I've been reborn."

She blushed a bit, glancing up before she smiled wider and added slowly: "And I... I think I need a new name. I'm a new pony now. A different pony. A strong, confident pony, not somepony who lets herself get shoved around by everyone else, trying to be nice, trying to make friends with everyone when I already have everything I need in this world. Sparkle... I don't want to sparkle, like a pretty, useless thing. I am between the worlds... I balance darkness and light, like... shadow. I... I am Twilight Shadow. Yes..."

She licked her lips slowly, then grimaced a bit in surprise as a tooth nicked her tongue, opening her jaws as if to try and peer down at her larger, sharper teeth, but Scrivener only grinned approvingly as Luna laughed and nodded, leaning forwards and saying warmly: "Yes! That is excellent, Twilight... our beautiful Twilight Shadow! I adore this... truly, look at thou blossoming, look at this transformation! It is glorious, beautiful, perfect... yes... Twilight Shadow. Our Twilight Shadow. Come, we shall celebrate."

"Yes, I'd like that." Twilight grinned widely, her own eyes flashing with blue light before she let out a long exhale... and then frowned in surprise as blue mist sizzled out of her own jaws, leaning backwards a bit as Scrivener chuckled quietly and Luna smiled radiantly. "What... I can..."

"We infused you with my blood and my breath. Your lungs are probably still filled with the mist..." Scrivener Blooms paused meditatively as he studied her thoughtfully. "I wonder if I could fill you up like a balloon and make you breathe on people for me."

Twilight only gave him a grouchy look at this, shaking her head slowly before she self-consciously reached up to rub at the Y-shaped stitching across her chest, looking awkwardly down at herself. She could feel the burning sensation receding... and Luna smiled a little, explaining quietly before she could even ask: "Worry not, beloved Twilight. Thy wounds will heal, but... with what thou art now, thy body needs a little aid in remembering what to do. Flesh will graft to flesh in time, but it will not... grow back quite as readily. Thou must use magic to heal thy wounds and secure larger injuries with stitching to ensure they close properly... but it may please thee to know that like the Velites, should thou lose a larger body part... thou may take a new one from a suitable donor, stitch and graft it to thy body, and in time it will transform to match the rest of thee as if thou had never lost the body part in the first place."

"Great. I'm sure Discombobulation will appreciate not being the only patchwork doll anymore." Twilight muttered, looking almost apprehensively down at a hoof... but then she simply shook her head and smiled, finding it easier than it had ever been before to simply push the thoughts away as she gazed up between Scrivener Blooms and Luna. "But you know what? I can figure all this out later. For now... well... I want to see how close to alive instead of undead I really am."

"I like you." Scrivener said simply, and Twilight Shadow threw her head back and laughed before she strode forwards with a wide grin, her eyes glowing as she felt the last of her old self slipping away... and instead she firmly moved to embrace the future, joining the two without regrets into the descent into darkness.


	30. Martyrdom

Chapter Twenty Five: Martyrdom

~BlackRoseRaven

"That's very good, Scarlet Sage." Scrivener Blooms said softly, stroking a hand gently down the back of the Pegasus filly as they sat together on a high balcony above the northern doors of the Garden. The filly blushed a little as she glanced up at him, and he smiled lovingly at her as he rested a claw on her shoulder, saying quietly: "I'm proud of you."

Scarlet Sage nestled herself a little closer to her father at these words, closing her eyes with a warm smile of her own as she pressed against his cloaked side. Twilight Shadow sat on the other side of the the filly, a thick black collar with a pearl white clasp sealed tightly around her neck, gorgeously embossed with lunar symbols all along its length. She glanced down at Scarlet Sage, then smiled slightly up at Scrivener when he looked over at her with amusement that turned to tenderness when she said gently: "You're a good dad."

"Yeah, well. You're a good second mom." Scrivy replied after a moment, and Twilight sighed and rolled her eyes as Scarlet Sage blushed and hit him lightly, and the male laughed and shook his head with a grin, gazing back down into the fields of the Garden. "Hey, I had to break the tension somehow."

His eyes settled on Luna, who was grinning herself as she leapt back and forth, sparring with three of the Ivory Elite: the hulking, powerful golems were no match for her despite their superior size and strength, however, Luna easily catching one that tried to pounce on her with her front hooves and slamming it face-first into the ground before she swung a rear hoof backwards into the face of another, and Scrivener licked his lips slowly as he felt her excitement, her exhilaration, her pride... and her pleasure in showing off for the small audience of her family as he murmured: "I am definitely very glad I get to watch from this angle these days, though."

Then he shook his head a bit, trying to push away the excitement before it became a little too much, and he instead turned his eyes back to his daughter as he said gently: "I think you're ready to start doing longer-distance flights, though, Scarlet Sage... perhaps we can all head out to Fluttershy's cottage at some point. I'm sure she misses you, and we might be able to sneak you into Ponyville, see some of your friends."

"That's dangerous, Scrivener." Twilight remarked mildly, and Scrivy gave her a flat look, but the undead pony only looked at him seriously in return. "Look, I'm just worried. I'd love to see Fluttershy, but I'd prefer to bring her here over Scarlet going there. As a matter of fact, I would really like to bring Fluttershy here permanently. The last letter I got from her, well... it sounded like things in Ponyville are getting nasty."

Scrivener began to open his mouth to reply, and then he heard a throat clear quietly behind him, distracting him. He turned with a grimace... and his jaw dropped at the sight of Celestia standing calmly in front of the drawn curtain. It was enough of a shock that in the field below, Luna halted and looked dumbly up at the balcony, and then she gave a yell of frustration when all three Ivory Elite pounced on top of her, tackling her to the ground.

Scrivener winced in pain as well, twitching as a few thin scratches formed over his face and he felt one or two larger ones form under his body, then his eyes flashed as he glared back towards the Garden, and Luna arched her back with a roar of rage, her horn releasing a single powerful pulse as a shockwave tore through the air around her, knocking the Elite flying in all directions as he snapped: "Idiots!"

She glared back and forth, the Elite laying in stunned heaps before she huffed and easily took to the air, shaking herself briskly out as she flew up to the balcony. Scrivener had returned his eyes to Celestia, and Twilight Shadow was half-glaring at her as the ivory winged unicorn pointedly kept her gaze down and humble, saying quietly: "I have a request."

Twilight Shadow snorted at this, and Celestia visibly fought to keep her amethyst irises from raising towards he violet mare as the stitching along her body flexed and she muttered: "Of course you do. What a surprise..."

Celestia didn't speak, didn't respond: a little more than a week ago now, Twilight Shadow had made her last visit to Celestia's quarters, only a few hours after she had gone through her transformation. Celestia had been horrified, had begun to shout and scold her... and had been struck into silence when Twilight, who before had cowered at so much as a harsh word, shouted angrily back and had stormed aggressively forwards, forcing Celestia to shrink back against the bars in horror at not just what Twilight Shadow had become... but the almost-viciousness that had possessed her.

"Calm thyself, Twilight. We are family." Luna said gently but firmly, and Twilight closed her eyes and bowed her head grudgingly, sighing a little before the dark-coated winged unicorn shook herself out and added moodily: "Of course, as this goes to show that perhaps thou were exaggerating thy condition a little, I am... irritated myself."

"I understand that, and deserve your anger, sister... but maybe I can help. I... had a period of childishness, I have reflected on that now. I also allowed myself to... fall too deeply into my own worries and thoughts." Celestia hesitated, then she smiled a little. "Let me take Scarlet Sage to Ponyville. Atrus, or your Greater Nightmares, can stay stealthily by my side and... I shall accept and wear a prosthetic horn, if you will trust me enough to grant me one last chance with one. I will present myself to them and tell them that... no harm came to me. That you took care of me while I was... unwell... and replaced my horn. And even if they don't believe me, they would never harm Scarlet Sage: she is still a filly. A filly on her way to adulthood, yes, but right now still a filly all the same."

Scrivener and Luna both frowned as the Pegasus turned towards Celestia, smiling a little, before Twilight looked up and said quietly: "And what happened to your worries about reassuming the throne, or that the ponies would turn on you?"

"I... had time to think things through." Celestia said finally, looking down as shame flashed in her eyes before she said quietly: "And even if... I do still fear this, I also have come to realize that by not letting them see that I live... I will do more harm than good. Because if I am thought to be dead at your horn... they will eventually rise up to attack you. They will eventually make war on you... and I can prevent that. I should, I must prevent that... so... let me go to Ponyville. Let Ponyville see me. And let them see me with your child, so that they know there is no hatred between us despite what happened. Maybe I can teach them. Maybe... this is how I will save them. With a child's love, and a child's graces."

She looked quietly down at the filly, and Scrivener softened as he and Luna looked quietly at the hornless equine. For a few moments, quiet spiraled out between them... and then Scarlet Sage reached up and tugged quietly at Scrivener's cloak, gazing up at him and saying softly: "I trust her."

"I... I do too." Twilight finally mumbled, and although it was moody and irritated, it was like a flash of the old Twilight, as she hesitantly looked up at Celestia. "But I'm going to come with you as well. I won't go into Ponyville, I'll stay at the outskirts. But I want to be there in case something happens."

Luna nodded at this, glancing at Celestia and adding calmly: "And Atrus and two Greater Nightmares shall escort thee, aye. We will take every precaution with this... I will not see my beloved filly harmed. And I worry for what the ponies are capable of..."

She glanced softly towards Twilight Shadow, who smiled a little before she shook her own head and said finally: "Things might have calmed down. And as long as... Celestia stays close and by her..."

"I will. Trust me, please." Celestia replied quietly, almost desperately, and Scrivener and Luna traded another look before the ivory, hornless equine bowed her head and murmured: "I'm sorry. I... I think I only just recently realized that it's far better to suffer in trying to balance my loyalties than... suffering while trying to run away from them, and I'm only... eager to try and make up for everything that's happened. To you, and to the ponies I... almost abandoned."

"Very well." Luna said softly, and then her horn glowed as she tilted her head upwards, closing her eyes and saying calmly: "Cowlick, Ross... my sister requests a horn. Meet us in the Garden. Twilight Shadow, if you would please take Scarlet Sage to get ready for the journey..."

"Yes! Thank you, Mom!" Scarlet Sage leapt over and hugged Luna fiercely, and Luna smiled faintly, leaning down and returning the embrace before the Pegasus filly giddily stumbled backwards, gazing back and forth warmly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She laughed, then turned and bounced alongside Twilight as the violet mare smiled despite herself, bumping into Celestia as she passed... but then halting, letting her sides press together for a moment as she glanced at her awkwardly before slowly nodding once. And Celestia nodded back before Twilight moved on, as Luna murmured: "Our filly misses Ponyville... and I think, too, our beloved Twilight misses both the village... and thee. Aye, she is... rougher in tone and texture, but. She is still Twilight."

"She is Twilight Shadow now. She's moved forwards, Luna." Celestia replied softly, but all the same, she couldn't stop herself from glancing over her shoulder before she smiled a little and slowly looked up. "I... listen."

"No, Celestia. It's alright. We all do stupid things now and then... and even if you did... exaggerate a little, take advantage of things... well, we took your horn. You felt turned on, used, and you had... who knows how much stress bottled up in there." Scrivener smiled a little, shaking his head slowly. "You were entitled to a small breakdown. Just... try not to lose it while you're in Ponyville, huh?"

Celestia smiled a little in return, then Scrivener easily turned and leapt down into the Garden below, cloak fluttering up around him and the mire seeming to ripple with his easy landing as Luna rolled her eyes and muttered: "The poet has grown a taste for the theatrical much like mine own. Come, sister. The Moon Blessed will arrive any moment with thy horn. Art thou prepared for a little pain?"

"We all have our share of pain." Celestia smiled a little again, nodding slowly, and she and Luna both spread their wings as they leapt over the edge of the balcony, sailing calmly down to the Garden as Scrivy smiled slightly and dismissed the Ivory Elite that were still standing apprehensively around with only a flick of a claw.

There was a measuring silence between the three until the Moon Blessed arrived, Ross trailing awkwardly behind Cowlick as she carried a white, crystalline horn in a telekinetic grip beside her, her eyes moody as she strode fearlessly up in front of Celestia and studied her intently before saying flatly: "You break this one, you buy it, hear me? I don't care if you are the Mistress's sister, I'll kick your flank."

Celestia actually laughed a bit in response to this as Luna sighed and stepped forwards to gently take the horn in her own telekinetic grip, muttering: "Cowlick, please remind me to wipe thy personality later so we can start fresh. I forgot how obnoxious thou can be."

"Do you know how much time and effort it takes to make one prosthetic horn, especially without that Artificer Greece around?" Cowlick asked flatly, and Luna gave her a moody look as Ross winced and awkwardly tapped Cowlick on the shoulder, and the Moon Blessed mare sighed and calmed herself with a slow breath before asking instead: "Where is he, anyway? I thought he and the other Architects worked for you."

"Greece prefers to be working on Canterlot right now than in our presence." Luna replied shortly, and Cowlick winced a little at this as Scrivener gave Luna a soft look. "Apparently it is not only ponies whom find my evolution... repulsive."

"You're very pretty." Ross supplied, and Luna sighed a little, but smiled all the same as she turned towards Celestia and carefully began to fit the prosthetic forwards into the empty horn base in Celestia's skull, the white winged unicorn gritting her teeth a bit at the sharp bite of pain she felt even with how gentle her younger sibling was.

Next, a cloth holder was slipped over the horn, with an adhesive on the bottom: nothing permanent, but that would ensure the horn would be held securely in place for at least a day or so. Celestia had looked uncomfortable for this part, since it required screwing the prosthetic tightly back into the horn base in her skull, and so Scrivener had strode forwards and breathed a numbing cloud of mist over her features... and the rainbow-maned mare hadn't resisted, had in fact looked relieved as the pain had rapidly diminished.

When it was secure, Celestia smiled slightly and concentrated... and the crystalline horn lit brightly up before Cowlick rose her head and explained: "That's only one of our middle-range horns, so be careful how much magic you try and channel through it. I mean, your average unicorn probably would have a hard time breaking it, but... you're not an average anything, Celestia. No major magic."

"I know. I can feel it fairly clearly... it vibrates, the more magic I focus into it." Celestia replied, and Cowlick nodded once with a grunt of approval. "Thank you."

"Hey, doing my job." Cowlick smiled slightly, then she glanced over her shoulder at the sound of rustling through the grasses, watching as Scarlet Sage approached with Twilight Shadow, the latter female clad in a heavy black cloak that covered her body. "Reminds me of that old story. You know. The one about the princess and the evil witch out to steal her youth."

"Thanks, Cowlick." Twilight said flatly, and Cowlick grinned as Scarlet Sage giggled a little before the purple mare leaned her head back, her horn glowing as she whistled sharply.

A moment later, two Greater Nightmares appeared behind her, both bowing deeply and respectfully to her, and Twilight smiled slightly at this. She hesitated for a moment, but then looked across at the hell-horses, saying calmly: "Stay close to us, and stay invisible. It is important that the townsponies do not see either of you... nor you, Atrus."

Twilight's eyes glowed as she glanced with a slight smile past the Nightmares, and although the others couldn't see the demon, the violet mare could: the ability to perceive reality on different levels was one of the perks of her new existence. Atrus, meanwhile, only bowed humbly to her, and then Twilight turned her gaze towards Celestia as the eldritch light faded from her irises, saying quietly: "We're ready. But Celestia... I think I speak for everyone when I say I hope you're on the level."

"I... I am." Celestia said softly, her own amethyst irises meeting Twilight's quietly, and then she smiled a little. "Once... you would have trusted me before all others."

"Things change." Twilight Shadow replied quietly, a faint hint of bitterness tinging her voice... but also sadness, before she shook her head quickly and glanced down at Scarlet Sage as the Pegasus looked nervously up at her, and a smile creased her features, making the stitches across her face rustle. "It's alright. Let's get moving."

Celestia nodded, then bowed her head respectfully to Luna and Scrivener, who both bowed back as the group traded goodbyes and quick affections before Scrivener, Luna, and the Moon Blessed watched calmly as Twilight Shadow, Scarlet Sage, and Celestia made their way through the massive double doors at the end of the hall. As the group walked away, Cowlick stepped nervously forwards, asking slowly: "Mistress... are you sure about this?"

"My sister's loyalties? No. But what I am sure is that she is my sister, and she would never, ever harm a hair of Scarlet Sage's mane. Whether she is sane and cunning or insane and moving to some deluded rhythm of her own." Luna said quietly but firmly, her eyes flicking toward the Moon Blessed mare. "But how she behaves today will prove many things... and besides, it is not like we are without certain safety lines."

Luna turned around with a smile, and the same expression spread over Scrivener's own features as he turned as well before the female called clearly: "Pinkamena!"

For some thirty seconds, nothing happened... and then there was a crackle as black smoke rose up in a sudden burst through the air before the grinning, dull-pink earth pony formed in front of them, steam rising from her body as she leaned forwards and asked mildly: "What the hell do you two want? I don't got long, I told Pinkie I was heading back into the kitchen for a coffee."

"You still haven't told her?" Scrivener quirked an eyebrow at her, and Pinkamena gave him a dark look in return, the male clearing his throat and reaching up to adjust his glasses awkwardly. "Forget I said anything."

"Why the hell do you wear those fakes still? They make you look like a nerd." Pinkamena said shortly, and Scrivener glared at her before the demon rolled her head on her shoulders as her eyes roved towards the Moon Blessed. "You guys got a worse deal than me, by the way. Nothing beats being able to turn incorporeal. Except maybe possessing people you don't like."

"Pinkamena, Scarlet Sage is going to town with Celestia today. Please keep an eye on them both... we already have sent an escort of Greater Nightmares and Atrus as well as Twilight Shadow, but she shall only be walking as far as the outskirts. Ponyville threw her out while she was still a pony... I do not want to imagine what foul-minded Applejack would try and do to her now." Luna grimaced a bit, shaking her head moodily. "I'm still surprised they did not make thee the scapegoat."

"Well, think about it. All they know is that I'm the evil twin of Pinkie Pie." Pinkamena shrugged, looking moody. "Unlike Twilight, I was always rude to everyone, including you two. I was a wild cannon, an unknown quantity, you get it? Twilight, though... she was always openly dedicated to you two. Always trying to spend time with you two. Maybe they even suspected that one day things would end up like this... her giving her soul to you. The ultimate toy for your desires... now Twilight, she's got it goddamn made... invincible, able to put herself back together, little pain and lots of pleasure. Guess her only problem is that she's dead... but that doesn't seem to bug you two, does it?"

"Go away, creature." Luna said irritably, and Pinkamena grinned widely as she began to fade from sight before Luna added disgustedly: "And she is no cold corpse, either. She may not be alive, but she is far, far from dead."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep splitting hairs if it makes you feel better." Pinkamena said dismissively before she faded completely from sight, and Scrivener Blooms grumbled a bit before the demon's voice echoed mockingly around them: "Maybe I'll test for myself just how alive she is."

Luna only snorted in amusement at this, however, muttering: "That would be the day. In the past, perhaps, Pinkamena may have actually been strong enough to put up a fight against Twilight... but the Twilight of the here and now far outclasses an obnoxious demon."

Ross and Cowlick both smiled up at this, and then Luna shook her head before saying finally: "Moon Blessed, prepare us a bath. Scrivener Blooms and I shall take the rest of the day to relax... thou may attend to us while we do."

"Thank you, Mistress Luna." Ross said softly, bowing his head, and Cowlick smiled wider, mimicking the motion before they turned to hurry off on their task. And Luna and Scrivy both smiled despite their apprehensive worries for what was going to happen, and whether or not Celestia's motives were as pure as she had made them out to be, or veiled some other hidden purpose.

* * *

Celestia calmly strode towards Ponyville with Scarlet Sage trotting beside her, the Pegasus filly now looking a little apprehensive: she could sense Atrus was nearby even if he was invisible thanks to all the time she had spent with the demon, but with Twilight waiting for them in the far outskirts, it felt strange to walk towards the gates of Ponyville... especially with the way the Nibelung started shouting the moment they saw Celestia, but the ivory equine was unfazed, saying calmly without needing to glance down at Scarlet Sage: "Stay close to me, do not panic, and do not let any anger or excitement get to you. I am here, and I will not permit them to harm you, Scarlet Sage... you're my niece, and my family."

Scarlet Sage smiled at this, looking reassured before the Nibelung ran towards them, one of them waving and saying eagerly: "Fancy-corn, fancy-corn, sunny-fancy-corn, is been two weeks! You return and... and with little pony?"

"Yes, I am back for now. My sister is not beyond reason or rationality. May we enter?" Celestia bowed her head courteously, and the Nibelung nodded hurriedly before the dwarf turned and ran quickly down the dirt road, beckoning eagerly to them, and the white winged unicorn smiled as she and the Pegasus filly made their way into the village, Scarlet Sage gazing back and forth almost rapturously with how glad she was to have returned.

Ponies flooded out to stare at the sight of Celestia as she made her way into the village... but unlike Scarlet Sage, her gaze was less thankful and more measuring. There were more fortifications here than there had been in the past, she could see new buildings that looked like storage sheds, and many of the ponies were in uniforms emblazoned with a symbol she didn't recognize: not the old coat of arms of Equestria, but three ponies of different race in different color framed by a golden ring.

As they stepped into the square in front of Twilight's old home, Celestia saw a crowd had already gathered, and Rainbow Dash shot down from the air to land in front of her with a wide grin on his face as Applejack plowed her way to the front of the crowd, the latter clad in an orange vest with that same crest on it, her own expression jubilant. "Oh my stars, it really is you, Princess... I mean, Queen Celestia! I... damn, just look at-"

"Scarlet Sage!" Apple Bloom almost squealed, and the filly shot past Applejack to plow firmly into the Pegasus, who laughed brightly as they rolled backwards together. And Applejack's words fell short as she leaned stupidly to the side as Rainbow Dash flapped his wings to peer dumbly over Celestia at the sight of the fillies as they clung to each other on the ground. "Oh I missed you I missed you I missed you so much!"

Applejack began to open her mouth, and then Celestia flicked her horn calmly upwards, and it gave a single bright pulse... enough to draw the attention of all present even as whispers ran through the crowd. It stopped Applejack as well, her eyes roving hesitantly back up to the ivory winged unicorn as Celestia said clearly: "As you all can see, my sister held true to her word. My horn is gone... and I cannot blame her for this act. However, she did show mercy... she did not kill me, and even after I... fell ill... she took care of me until I recovered. Now, she gave me a new horn, and freedom.

"I have brought Scarlet Sage here because she is a child. She is my sister's child, yes... but she is also my niece, and a young filly who does not deserve to be in the middle of this fighting." Celestia gazed softly down at the Pegasus filly as she blushed deeply, sitting up on her hooves beside Apple Bloom... bu the two had their hooves tightly linked still, smiles on their faces as Celestia said quietly: "No matter what happens, no matter how different our stances... we are all Equestrians. I will not see families torn apart, whether they are related by blood... or in other ways. I am Queen of Equestria still, am I not?"

Murmurs passed through the crowd, of worry, of fear, and Celestia frowned slightly before Applejack said slowly: "You're saying that... despite everything that happened to you... what, we should just forgive Luna?"

Celestia only smiled, however, looking down at Applejack and replying cordially: "What I said is that I don't want to see families torn apart. What I said is that Luna, my sister, and Scrivener Blooms too, they are not beyond reason. After I contact the Council of Equestria at the Temple of the Sun, I shall have them set a date for a hearing. We will invite my sister and my brother to come forwards and justify themselves. We will settle this peacefully, without resorting to violence and bloodshed, that is what I push for."

"Queen Celestia... you've been gone for two weeks. We thought you were dead. There have been some... changes... around here." Applejack said slowly, and Celestia frowned a bit as Rainbow Dash landed nervously beside his wife, but his eyes were hard as they focused on Celestia, and the ivory equine felt a nasty chill run down her spine as the crowd rippled around them. "That... isn't Luna. That's Nightmare Moon and a Tyrant Wyrm... and after Ragnarok, well, we ain't just gonna sit around and wait, that's what being part of the Starlit Knights taught us here. As a matter of fact, I talked to the Royal Council myself, and they had some nasty suspicions about what might have happened to you while you was stuck there in that black castle..."

"Yeah. They got a weird letter from Luna, saying you were okay..." Rainbow Dash added, frowning up at her. "And now you come here, weeks later... trying to tell us all 'hey guys, it's cool?' Celestia, don't get us wrong, we're happy you're okay... but we saw what happened to Ross, and what happened to Cowlick, too. Cowlick, my friend, who they turned into a toy. And you want to... what, bring them to the Council and give them a slap on the wrists and a stern lecture, and that's supposed to make everything okay?"

"That ain't what Equestria stands for." Applejack said quietly, shaking her head slowly, reaching up and patting the crest on her uniform. "That ain't why the Knights of New Equestria were formed."

Celestia's eyes widened as Scarlet Sage looked up with a whimper and Apple Bloom slipped closer to the filly, hugging her tightly and gazing fearfully up at her sister as well before Celestia shook her head and said weakly: "I... I don't understand. But I gave up my horn... I... she's my sister, Applejack, and she's not..."

"Yeah, we know. She's your sister. And I don't know if I could ever hurt my little sister, either... but sometimes you gotta do more than indulge, you gotta put your hoof down." Applejack replied shortly, and then she glanced at Apple Bloom and said quietly: "Come here, hon. Let go of Scarlet Sage now. And Scarlet Sage, I'm going to ask you to go with Rainbow Dash. Celestia, you should come with me... I can explain things better out at the ranch."

Scarlet Sage whimpered a little, and Apple Bloom only clung tighter to the filly, shivering a bit as Applejack's eyes narrowed as she leaned forwards and said slowly: "Come on now. We've been over this, Apple Bloom. And Scarlet Sage, no pony here is going to hurt you, either of you. We just need to talk, that's all. We're going to talk, then find you a safe place to stay, away from that bad environment you grew up in."

"Mom... Mom is a good pony... Mom loves me very much, she and Dad never hurt me or scare me..." Scarlet Sage whispered, shaking her head rapidly as she trembled a little, and then she looked at Apple Bloom, their eyes locking as silence twisted out through the group. "I... wait..."

"Yeah, hey, wait!" added another voice angrily, and Applejack looked up in surprise as Pinkie Pie shoved her way into the crowd, glaring back and forth and with Pinkamena following, the demon making disgusted faces at the uniformed ponies. "Applejack, what's wrong with you?That's Celestia! The. Queen. Celestia. Of. Equestria. It's like being made commander or whatever of that group of yours has gone right to your head, I swear, especially after what you did to Twilight!"

"Look, Pinkie, we've talked about this. Just stay out of this. And furthermore, our group was acknowledged by the Royal Council and now we're getting funding and supplies to protect our village, to stop another Ragnarok from happening!" Applejack retorted, and then she shook her head and snapped when Pinkie began to open her mouth: "Look, enough! I leave you and Pinkamena alone, don't I? Hell, I leave Fluttershy and that freak of hers alone out in their cottage, even though it's right near my own damn home! Everypony here is starting to get it except for you, that these things are _dangerous_, and we all know that Luna's more than capable of brainwashing a pony or two... and Celestia, I gotta say, it doesn't seem like Luna's the type to give nice little gifts without any reason. I mean, let's think about this rationally. You go away with Luna, sacrificing yourself... you come back with a new horn, Scarlet Sage, and all this nonsense about achieving peace through talk? And Scarlet Sage, you just... happened to be out here with Celestia? Seems to me like somepony is using that poor girl as a bargaining chip... or maybe something else, considering her powers. Now let's do this nice and easy."

Celestia grimaced, stepping backwards and spreading her wings as a her horn lit up with a golden glow, and Applejack snarled and set herself, flexing her strong body as Rainbow Dash cursed and leapt upwards, hovering in the air as his eyes widened with surprise. Pinkie Pie whimpered at the sight as Pinkamena only snarled, looking hurriedly back and forth before shoving her twin sister rudely into the crowd to try and get her away... but although they let Pinkie Pie pass, ponies in orange and golden uniform quickly stepped between them, and Pinkie let out an angry shout even as she was dragged backwards through the gathering.

Pinkamena growled, her eyes almost glowing as she leaned forwards aggressively, and Celestia's eyes glowed bitterly with coldness and horror at how true her own thought-paranoid predictions had come... but she had forgotten two things. She had forgotten how scared ponies had been from the horrors of Ragnarok... and she had forgotten that on top of their fear of the darkness, was the fact that so many of them seemed intent on blaming Luna for what had occurred. And with Luna pursuing her own desires, she made the perfect scapegoat... "Applejack, don't do this. I am not your enemy..."

"Anyone who threatens Ponyville is my enemy... and you're standing between me and my goddamn sister, now you back the hell off or I swear to god, Queen or not, whether you were once the idol of all of Equestria or not, I will hammer my hooves into your head until you see reason again." Applejack snapped coldly in return, and Apple Bloom whimpered again even as she tried to drop lower, tears running down Scarlet Sage's face as she hugged the other filly against her, both safe beneath Celestia's shadow. "You've been duped, Celestia! Brainwashed! That's what I see, that's what I believe... because the only other explanation is that you're as bad as Luna!"

Celestia's mouth went dry, staring incredulously at this pony as Rainbow Dash snarled and hovered in the air beside her... and then the rainbow-maned winged unicorn whispered: "Do you hate Luna that much? Do you really blame her that much for everything that happened?"

"I call 'em as I see 'em. And what I've seen Luna do..." Applejack clenched her eyes shut, shivering once before she looked coldly up. "You're just showing everypony here what kind of a pony Luna must really be. A manipulator. A monster. We ain't gonna stand for that. And we are _not _her playthings, no matter what she and that sick bastard Scrivener Blooms think! Power does _not _give them the right to make toys out of us and to feed us to their pets!"

Celestia cursed under her breath, her mind working rapidly. She needed a distraction, to send a signal... and she knew she could only keep Applejack talking for so long. And surrounded as she was, needing to protect Scarlet Sage – and likely Apple Bloom as well, with how much she was clinging to the Blood Seer – and unable to summon all her reserves of magic, she was at an extreme disadvantage even with her hidden allies, wherever they were...

And then there was a powerful bang from the rear of the crowd, and a Greater Nightmare flickered into existence, sending ponies scattering in fear as the enormous, smoky equine reared back and shouted in a furious voice: "How dare you steal from our sister, Celestia! You will pay for kidnapping her daughter!"

The ivory equine felt a moment of shock and surprise before her amethyst eyes lit up as confusion immediately spread through the ranks, and then she felt an invisible hoof pat her side firmly. With her warrior's instincts, the ivory equine understood as she braced herself, the first Greater Nightmare vanishing when several ponies rushed towards it... and the second appearing beside Celestia in what seemed to be mid-charge, crashing into her.

The impact wasn't nearly as fierce as it seemed, but Celestia hurled herself sideways, hitting the ground and rolling with a cry of pain. And the entire crowd descended into chaos as the Greater Nightmare seized the foals and then simply vanished with them, Applejack shrieking a denial as Rainbow Dash yelled and shot into the air, looking wildly back and forth before he snarled as a Greater Nightmare flickered into existence, running to the east. "There, there! That way!"

Most of the crowd surged hurriedly after the Greater Nightmare... which grinned widely to itself as its eyes slyly flicked over its shoulder before it began to flicker in and out of existence. It made it difficult to focus on but easy enough to track... while meanwhile, the other Greater Nightmare was already in the fields outside Ponyville, moving like a black wind with Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage clinging to its back before it skidded to a halt in front of Twilight Shadow as she ran out of the Everfree Forest, the hood of her cloak falling back with alarm as it cried: "Sister! The ponies turned upon them!"

"What ? No, why would they... I... Apple Bloom, is that you?" Twilight blinked in surprise as the earth pony filly leapt down off the Nightmare's back, looking a little ill before she shrieked when she looked up at the violet mare and her stitched features, and Twilight flushed deeply as she leaned back, shaking her head hurriedly: "No, no, it's okay! It's me, it's Twilight!"

"I... oh, Twilight, what happened to you?" Apple Bloom asked worriedly, trembling a little, and then she simply dropped back on her haunches and whimpered: "What happened to everypony..."

With that, Apple Bloom dropped her head forwards and began to cry, and Scarlet Sage leapt forwards and hugged her fiercely, Twilight sighing softly before she looked up at the Greater Nightmare and said quietly: "Inform Luna of what happened. What about Celestia?"

"The ponies were easy to fool. It was almost as if they desired to be misled." the Greater Nightmare replied calmly, and then it glanced over its shoulder with a grimace. "But I shall hurry to the mistress. She will want to know of these events."

With that, the Greater Nightmare flickered out of existence, and Twilight sighed softly as she turned her eyes to Apple Bloom, who was slowly calming down as the Pegasus filly stroked silently through her mane, gazing down at her quietly and murmuring softly to her. Twilight hesitated, but then she carefully slipped forwards and leaned down, asking quietly: "Apple Bloom... can you tell me what's going on in town?"

"Not really..." Apple Bloom trembled a bit, looking up into Twilight's eyes, but there was no anger there, no hatred, like there had been in the eyes of the other ponies. "Applejack keeps it real quiet... and... lots of ponies are part of it but none of them... I mean, they're all really careful. I thought it was just a bunch of her friends and other farmers and stuff but... I guess that at some point they started getting real uniforms and... they make traps and keep Ponyville 'safe' but I don't even know what that really means, I'm sorry..."

Twilight Shadow nodded slowly, sighing softly as she straightened... and she grimaced a bit at the concern she felt for Celestia, and then smiled bitterly at the relief that rose in her chest at the sight of the ivory winged unicorn soaring low through the fields towards them. _Some things... never change._ "Apple Bloom... Scarlet Sage... I'm sorry, but Apple Bloom, you have to go back into town."

"But it's... I don't want to!" Apple Bloom cried, looking up with teary eyes. "It ain't like... it ain't like I don't love my sister, I love her and my brother and Rainbow all dearly, I do, I really do, but... it's like they forget about everything other than this... this quest, this crusade! I already spend almost all my time with Scoot, or with poor Sweetie, ever since Rarity went and vanished. I... I... they said you had something to do with that, and I know you didn't, because you've always been so nice, Twilight, but... I mean..."

"I didn't. Don't worry, I didn't. I could never hurt Rarity or Spike." Twilight stopped, then made a face, muttering: "Not seriously, anyway. But Apple Bloom... your sister is..."

"Applejack will not see reason, not when it comes to Luna. She holds her responsible and accountable... for some things, perhaps fairly. But for everything else as well. And the whole town has begun to see the same way." Celestia said calmly, the ponies looking up as she landed beside them... and then she closed her eyes and bowed her head, whispering: "I cannot apologize enough, to any of you. I... I didn't think things would change so quickly... I can't imagine how the nation became so warlike..."

"I... that's not important now, Celestia. We have to get out of here, they won't be distracted forever, and now that you've left town they'll probably get suspicious. Apple Bloom, you... you can't come with us." Twilight Shadow hesitated, gritted her sharp teeth, and then she let out a sigh and looked slowly from trembling Scarlet Sage to the earth pony filly. "You can't... come with us right now. Not with Applejack like this, she'll come to Enstasis and ponies will get hurt."

Apple Bloom closed her eyes, trembling a little bit before she nodded slowly and dropped her eyes, and Celestia and Twilight traded a look before the ivory equine said quietly: "Twilight, let's give them a moment."

The violet mare nodded slowly, and the two adults turned and walked away as Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom looked up towards them silently... then they both gazed slowly out towards Ponyville. A picturesque village beneath the beautiful blue sky... and both fillies closed their eyes slowly at the pain the sight of it brought to them before Apple Bloom whispered: "I don't want this to be goodbye."

"It isn't. It isn't goodbye." Scarlet Sage said firmly, looking up with a tremble, and Apple Bloom smiled a little before the Pegasus filly met her eyes with her own crimson irises as they glowed with belief, with promise. "I'll come for you one day, I promise. I'll be as strong as Mom and Dad, and we'll be together. We'll find a place where we can all just... get along. I... Apple Bloom, I... I really... I..."

Apple Bloom reached up and quietly touched Scarlet Sage's lips, silencing her... and then the two fillies leaned forwards, trading their first short, gentle kiss before they drew apart, trembling and looking into one-another's eyes before Apple Bloom whispered: "Then I'll wait for you, Scarlet. I promise."

Scarlet Sage swallowed thickly, nodding once... then the Pegasus filly stumbled backwards before turning around and closing her eyes, charging forwards through the field and running past Celestia and Twilight as she blindly headed for the road back to Enstasis. The adults winced, both looking back, but Apple Bloom was already running back towards Ponyville even as she shivered and tears fell from her eyes.

Celestia and Twilight ran after Scarlet Sage, but the Pegasus filly was surprisingly fast and had a far head start... and it was ten minutes later that they finally caught up to her, finding her sprawled in the road with her demonic protector, Atrus, quietly standing guard over her. Celestia and Twilight Shadow both halted over her, gazing silently down at the filly, and Atrus looked from one pony to the other slowly before he said quietly: "I have lived for centuries and never experienced the emotion you define as 'love.' Seeing this girl... I am both envious and thankful."

"Love is dangerous, and dark, and evil. That's one of Scrivener's favorite things to say... and it's true." Twilight said quietly, looking silently down at her own hoof for a moment... and then she shook her head slowly, murmuring: "I'll carry her, Atrus. Let's move on."

The demon nodded silently as it reached down and picked up the filly with tenderness and compassion in its huge claws, and the Lich stepped forwards, smiling faintly as Scarlet Sage was carefully laid over her back. Then Atrus stepped backwards and vanished from sight, and Twilight Shadow sighed softly as she started down the dusty path, muttering: "Come on, Celestia. Let's get moving, I don't want to have to deal with Ponyville's forces. We're going to have to get Fluttershy out of there, though... maybe Pinkie Pie and Pinkamena, too..."

"For now, I think they're safe. It's... us... that Applejack has focused on, and because of her status in Ponyville, she's been pushed into being a leader. I saw... stress and fear and anger in her eyes." Celestia hesitated, then she shook her head slowly and sighed softly, keeping easy pace beside the violet mare. "Twilight... I'm sorry."

"I'm really tired of you apologizing for everything." Twilight muttered, shaking her head slowly before she grimaced and glanced towards the ivory equine, her irises dark. "And I don't want to talk about this right now, or hear about it. We need to wait to talk to Scrivener and Luna, you can strategize with them, but my job is just keeping you and Scarlet Sage safe."

Celestia looked almost hurt as she gazed silently at Twilight Shadow, but the violet mare looked coldly ahead before the ivory equine murmured softly: "Twilight... I'm sorry I had to push you away. I'm sorry I hurt you. And I'm sorry for how you feel-"

"Don't lie to me, Celestia." Twilight gritted her teeth, and her stitches pulsed as her entire body seemed to ripple with the sound of stretching cloth and flesh before she forced herself to calm, taking a short, sharp breath before muttering: "We can talk about this later. Please concentrate on the task at hand right now..." A hesitation, and then she suddenly snapped, even as her eyes flared for a moment with old pain, with the old Twilight. "And that's not what hurts most, anyway! It's that you're just showing again what a hypocrite you are, pushing everypony away while crying about being alone, sacrificing the feelings of the people who care about you for power and guilt!"

"You're... you and Luna and Scrivener, you're all doing things I can't... agree to, though, that are, for lack of a better word, evil..." Celestia started, and then she winced at the glare Twilight gave her, her rainbow mane stuttering as the winged unicorn lowered her head and her crystal horn shimmered faintly. "I'm sorry, Twilight Sparkle, but it's true."

"Twilight Shadow." corrected the violet mare sharply, and then she shook her head and looked forwards, adding quietly as some of the anger in her faded into disappointment: "And so what if we are evil? If we're evil, and Ponyville's good, whose side would you really rather be on, Celestia? We've never thrown you under the carriage... no matter how many times you've deserved it after everything you've done."

Celestia closed her eyes at Twilight's words, knowing that bitterness and anger were sharpening her tone... but also that they were true, all the same. From the very beginning, after all, she had used them, betrayed them, hurt them... and the ivory equine's eyes slowly lowered to the ground as she ran onwards besides Twilight, her lip trembling, her amethyst eyes almost glowing with unshed tears.

They were met on the road by several Ivory Elite and Nibelung warriors just past the halfway mark: the Ivory Elite escorted them the rest of the way, ensuring their safety, while the Nibelung ran down the path to scout whether or not there were any pursuers. Celestia was surprised at the efficiency... but at the same time, she knew that the present Luna was far more tactical than the past Luna, who liked to do everything herself and simply plow through the enemy lines.

Scarlet Sage woke up as they were approaching Castle Enstasis, but only silently clung to Twilight's back, looking miserable... and Celestia gazed at her silently until they reached the Garden and passed Scarlet Sage back to her worried parents. Luna and Scrivener comforted her, held her close, tried to pacify her, but the Pegasus filly was miserable and finally asked quietly if she could just go to bed, and Luna had nodded before saying quietly: "Twilight Shadow will escort thee. Scrivener Blooms and I shall be up as soon as we can, beloved child, but first we must speak with Celestia."

The Pegasus filly nodded in understanding, and Twilight smiled faintly down at the child, stroking through her mane before murmuring: "Come on, Scarlet. We can... we can talk about old times together. It might help."

Scarlet only nodded a little before she turned and headed quietly towards the grand double doors at the foot of the hall, and Twilight followed in silence. Scrivener, Luna, and Celestia watched... and then Scrivy looked up and asked in a quiet voice, despite the flare of visible anger in his eyes: "What happened, Celestia?"

"I was right." Celestia said softly, looking down... and then she winced a bit when Luna grabbed her under the muzzle and jerked her head up, her younger sister's eyes flaring with ivory light.

"You were right? That's what you have to say for yourself?" Nightmare Moon's voice shouted from Luna's jaws, a snarl spreading over her features. "You put Twilight Shadow, our daughter, and yourself into danger! Danger you were barely able to escape, thanks to luck more than anything else!"

Then Luna shuddered before trembling once, the light fading from her eyes and her voice returning to normal as she whispered: "Celestia, please, this is no small matter... we are all in danger if what our Greater Nightmare reported is true, and... I was scared, sister. Scared that they would have done awful things to thee..."

Luna closed her eyes and drew slowly back, and Celestia looked almost surprised as a deep twist of guilt rippled through her stomach, before Scrivener shook his head and said quietly: "So you were right, Celestia, it wasn't just... lunacy talking before, paranoia..."

"But it was. I was right for the wrong reasons, Scrivener Blooms..." Celestia smiled a little, shaking her head slowly. "And in this case, it means that even right, I was wrong... but that's not important. They're mobilizing, and they're arming themselves... and in the time to think I've had on the way back I'm almost certain it's because many of those in Ponyville were once Starlit Knights, and their experience of Ragnarok has made them all the more eager to defend against any threat.

"Worse yet, they see you as corrupted, Luna and Scrivener. They're afraid... but who can blame them? They witnessed – and many of them were slain by – a Tyrant Wyrm, felt its evil, saw its power... even death cannot wash away the stains of fear such a behemoth can leave." Celestia looked silently at Scrivener, who shifted awkwardly even as he nodded apprehensively. "You are a Tyrant Wyrm, Scrivener Blooms. What many of them can only see as a monster. And you, Luna... are Nightmare Moon. Worse yet, Nightmare Moon corrupted by a Tyrant Wyrm, and perhaps by Ragnarok, since so few understand what truly happened."

"What about the Royal Council? Strange gears are turning, sister, I received a letter from them that was almost threatening, saying that my presence would not be tolerated if I again tried to sneak an 'imposter' into their ranks. They seem to believe I created a false version of thee or thou art corrupted by me." Luna paused and looked meditatively over Celestia, muttering: "If I created a puppet 'twould be far prettier than thee, though. And not as large. I do not like that even now I am the 'little' sister in form and figure as well as age, even if by but an inch or two."

Celestia smiled faintly despite herself at this, even as her eyes remained clouded and her head lowered slightly. "The Royal Council of the Temple of the Sun, the barons and baronesses, are acting out of fear, and possibly greed. But remember what I said before: I was a martyr. They have... sacrificed me for their cause, for a new goal: and whether it is for more power or out of an honest but panicked wish to protect their new nation from 'evil,' their goal is the same. They are going to start a war with you, sister. They are going to try and destroy you, because you are now what represents everything they fear and hate and loathe. You control the demons, the darkness, the night... you brought them back, yes, but how many of them must think for one reason or another you only brought those you wanted back, and how many more that you only brought them back to have servants and worshipers?

"Our enemy... is our friends. Our former people... our... former people." Celestia let the words sink in as she repeated them looking slowly down and closing her eyes tightly as she whispered: "And look at what I have done. I caused this. This is my fault..."

"It is not." Luna said sharply, and Celestia opened her eyes miserably as her younger sibling stepped forwards her and nuzzled her quietly, closing her eyes and whispering: "'Tis ours. Pursuing our desires without thought nor care to how Ponyville would react, even with many of them plagued by vicious memory and others... so hateful of us... it is our fault. I am sorry, sister, that thou wert dragged into this..."

"I could have stopped it all. I should have stopped it all." Celestia murmured, looking down and shaking her head slowly, and then she sighed quietly as she looked silently up into Luna's eyes, then over at Scrivener, asking finally: "Where do I belong now? My own people betrayed me, just like I feared when I thought I was insane... but maybe I was more lucid then than I had ever been before. They denied my crown... I'm dead to them. They may have been confused by the Nightmares, but when I fled... that would have told them it was all a ruse. If I go back there..."

She quieted, and then Luna and Scrivener both stepped forwards and hugged the ivory equine, Celestia looking surprised as Luna said softly: "Thou belongs with us then. 'Tis that simple... worry not, Celestia, we shall find where thou fits. We shall grant thee great gifts, and great rewards, for thou has done so much to earn them... worked so hard, for the light, and for the night. My beloved big sister, I always have a place for thee here in Enstasis..."

"You're family, and a dear friend. We've all changed, grown, evolved... it's time for you to change, too, and find your new place here." Scrivener added gently, and Celestia closed her eyes with a shiver even as the poet smiled at her and stroked a claw soothingly through her rainbow locks, her mane sparking lightly around his digits. "It's going to be okay."

"I... I need time to think." Celestia whispered, shivering a bit again before she slowly, carefully stepped backwards and pulled away from the two. They both only nodded, however, sitting and gazing at her as she looked miserably back, amethyst eyes confused and terribly alone before she turned slowly and headed towards the northern door.

They watched as she left, and then Luna grimaced a bit as she leaned against Scrivener, the male wrapping a limb around her and settling a claw on her shoulder as she muttered: "Damnable Celestia. She is blaming herself, beloved. She is so confused, and realizes not that all she must do is let herself go... that there is no more reason to hide her face, or put on masks to please others. That now, she can be free."

"It sounds like she hasn't been free in a long time, Luna." Scrivener replied softly, and Luna nodded slowly at this before the male smiled slightly, glancing towards her. "I know. Let's give her an important job... something special. Something very close to us... maybe it'll help her settle in. Help her see that she can be free here, that she has a place here. That even if things do collapse into war with Equestria... we are her family."

Luna snorted at this, then she grinned slightly. "I believe I know just the fitting job for her, then, and even more, a fitting gift for her comes to mind, to help her upon her path... and well, I shan't push for war, Scrivener. But if it comes..."

"We'll push back. We'll show them what evil monsters are capable of. We'll punish them for daring to attack us..." Scrivener licked his lips slowly, looking towards Luna before he murmured: "And to the victor goes the spoils, yes?"

"To the victor shall belong Equestria." Luna agreed, and she grinned. "And all within it."


	31. To Champion New Equestria

Chapter Twenty Six: To Champion New Equestria

~BlackRoseRaven

Ponyville was in an uproar after Celestia's brief appearance, and Applejack grimaced in disgust as she sat in what had once been the library, and had now instead been converted into an outpost for the Knights of New Equestria. Specifically, it was where they held their strategy sessions and made their plans for the future: it contained the war room, map room, and all their gathered files on Luna, Scrivener Blooms, the various monsters and demons they had encountered in one form or another... and now, they were assembling files on Twilight Sparkle and Celestia as well.

All of Twilight's possessions had been removed, most of them destroyed, others sold off, as had many of the books in the library. All of the correspondence that had been created over the years, the notes, the drafts and letters and law papers, were also being sorted through: the useless was being destroyed or sent to the Temple of the Sun for archiving, while any letters or notes regarding Luna or Scrivener were being put into evidence here, as well as anything suspicious written by Twilight or Celestia's hoof.

Where shelves had once sat, a massive map of Equestria had been set up, covered in thumbtacks with different-colored heads: yellow represented villages and populations of ponies, red represented known 'hives' and 'infestations' of 'Supernatural Entities Allied with Luna,' commonly shortened to SEALs, red represented known locations of dragons and other neutral targets, and black represented the location of Enstasis. Ponyville, denoted by a blue tack, was the closest settlement to the castle... and hence played a key role in Equestria's defense.

Applejack was currently leaning over a map at the table, her sharp eyes roving grimly over this before she glanced up as Rainbow Dash approached with a slight grin in his new armor: silver scale mail, emblazoned with the Trilateral Crest, the symbol of New Equestria. The symbol of the Equestria they wanted to build... one where ponies ruled themselves with good and grace, instead of trying to maintain some impossible balance between good and evil represented by near-demigods who had gone out of control. "What do you think?"

"I think you need to get back to work." Applejack said shortly, and Rainbow winced a bit as he fluttered his wings once, hooves pawing against the floor before the goldenrod mare blushed and said awkwardly: "I... I'm real sorry, Dashie, I didn't mean that. It's this place... it's everything that happened. It's Apple Bloom..."

She closed her eyes, bowing her head forwards before she sighed and shook it briskly as Dash smiled at her supportively, and then she turned her eyes back to the map of Ponyville in front of her: it illustrated the locations of all their defenses up to and including the rural areas outside of the Ponyville, such as Sweet Apple Acres, and... "Did you stop by and talk to Fluttershy?"

"She wouldn't open the door for me." Rainbow Dash blushed a bit, dropping his head forwards and mumbling: "I know she's... you know. She's on the neutral list, but I still felt awful. I tried to convince her to come out and talk but she was really... scared and stuff. And Pinkamena, well..."

Applejack only grimaced, however, muttering: "Yeah, I know. I had another talk with Pinkie Pie, but she's as stubborn as ever. Damn protective of that damn sister and that stupid shop... don't help none that all the foals really like her and most of the town's hesitant to blacklist her, but... it's gonna get to that if we can't convince her to help us out and to stop speaking out for Luna and Scrivener."

Rainbow Dash sighed a little, nodding slowly and hesitating for a moment before he asked quietly: "Do you ever worry we're going too far, though? We... AJ, I mean, seriously. Twilight... I feel awful about that, I know you feel guilty too, but we also both know that it had to be done, that Luna... infected her with that... nastiness. That maybe she even had something to do with scaring off Rarity and poor Spike, except... like Big Mac says, ain't likely. But Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy..."

"I know. I know, and I feel horrible about it too, but we... we're on opposite sides of the fence here, Rainbow." Applejack said quietly, shoving her hooves against the table as she looked silently at the outline of Fluttershy's cottage on the map... an area marked as a danger zone. "She's got Phooka in there, she's taking care of them and maybe even... breeding them. And few ponies can get close because there's a demon patrolling around her home. She's a victim... that Phooka with her, it's inside her head, it's made her think that she's in love with it or something and that it loves her when it's using her like a shield. But friend or not... kindest, gentlest, nicest pony in the world or not... we gotta get rid of that Phooka nest, and we gotta drive off or exterminate that demon. And god help me, we gotta either help Fluttershy or get her to a... a safe place."

"I don't like the thought of putting her in an isolation booth." Rainbow Dash said quietly, and Applejack smiled faintly as she glanced up at the Pegasus, nodding slowly in agreement. "But... I know. I know, we got a lot to think about, and a lot to deal with. It just kills me inside that all this is happening. It hurts so goddamn much that so many of our friends are enemies."

Applejack sighed a little, then she sat back and shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "I know. I never expected that we'd be up against Celestia, either... you saw the letter from Greece yourself, though, he says that new horn of hers could be enchanted, drilled right into her brain. Either way, she duped us good yesterday and that proves she's still as sharp as ever... I don't like the idea of going up against a pony that smart and strong. Anyway, you got a report for me?"

"Nah, no news." Rainbow Dash shook his head, glancing around the empty main room of the once-library, now intelligence center before he sighed a little. "Hate when it's quiet like this. Everyone's out on patrols, doing drills, or trying to balance life and... this. Hey, I didn't get a chance to see Big Mac before I left this morning..."

"He's taking care of Apple Bloom. I can tell he's coming around, but what happened yesterday..." Applejack grimaced and shook her head, muttering: "I get that the two fillies care about each other but Scarlet Sage is Luna's damn daughter. This is like that play, the one where the ponies from the enemy families fall in love or whatever, you know that one?"

"Yeah, Applejack, you know I'm secretly a huge fan of plays." Rainbow replied dryly, and then he winced when Applejack picked up a paperweight off the table and threw it at him, the stallion ducking quickly under the small iron hoof. It hit the floor a few feet away, the bang it made unnaturally loud in the silence of the building, and both ponies winced before Rainbow muttered: "Okay, I've gotta go find something to do. AJ, you gonna stick here or what?"

"No way, this is getting to me too and I can't see any holes in our defenses from this map alone... guess I'll go wander around Ponyville, check out things for myself. I'm supposed to be Commander, after all... I'm supposed to be a hero." Applejack sighed quietly, shaking her head slowly as she slipped out of the chair... and then she smiled faintly when Rainbow reached up and gently stroked her cheek, looking down into her eyes softly. "I hate this, Dashie. I hate this responsibility. I hate them all following me, looking up to me, listening to me and doin' what I do. I ain't somepony they should imitate, and I wanna save them all, but... I don't know if I can."

"You are a good pony. A goddamn good pony." Rainbow Dash said emphatically, and then he kissed her forehead, before meeting her lips and sharing a soft, gentle kiss with her for a few moments. It broke, and he smiled a little, saying quietly: "Look. Tonight, we'll take the night off. Have a date. Screw around like we used to."

Applejack smiled wryly at this, shaking her head slowly. "You're a damn bad influence Dash. Always makes me glad that... you're so loyal. I mean, I get why Luna snapped... pressure all the time, screwing up like she did with the Starlit Knights, and whatever the hell happened after Ragnarok... that, and being soulbound to a Tyrant Wyrm, I can see how that's messed her up. No excuse, of course, and if it comes down to it, I'm ready to send her to hell if it comes to that... but I do envy that freedom."

"Yeah, well. We still got freedom even now... and what we're fighting for is freedom, right? An Equestria that isn't ruled by darkness, an Equestria where we don't have to be afraid... that the bad things are gonna come again and try to steal this world away from us." Rainbow Dash replied quietly, nodding firmly once before he smiled slightly and turned towards the door, calling easily over his shoulder: "Take the evening off with me, we'll get Big Mac to take Apple Bloom out somewhere. I'll see you after I do my rounds."

Applejack nodded after a moment, then she sighed a bit as she walked over to the paperweight, picking it up and tossing it absently up and down in one hoof as she looked over the map of Equestria, muttering: "I'm gonna feel a whole lot better when the New Equestrian Army gets here... if they ever do, that is. Some days I feel like this whole 'war on Enstasis' stuff ain't nearly everything that the Council says it is... at least after what happened yesterday it sounds like they're going to be sending us some more proper supplies."

She shook her head slowly, then turned and headed back to the table, dropping the paperweight on it and closing her eyes as she murmured: "I just hope they recognize this ain't something that... can just be left to sit around forever. That if they don't actually do something about it instead of just sitting around talking, we might face another Ragnarok... or worse, we might all get made into Luna's puppets."

The earth pony sighed a little, rubbing for a moment at her face before shaking her head briskly and turning around, muttering: "I need some air. Maybe seeing how things are going will help me feel better, talking to some of the ponies out on duty..."

She grumbled a little as she headed for the door, but then halted and looked over her shoulder in front of it, silently surveying the area. A vague memory came back, of laughing, smiling, with Twilight and Rarity... both of whom were gone now. One a traitor, the other a runaway... and she closed her eyes before sighing and shoving out into the sunlit day, muttering: "It ain't important now. Focus, Applejack. You got a town to protect."

The goldenrod mare kicked the door shut behind her as she rolled her head on her shoulders, eyes shadowed by the wide brim of her hat, her braided tail flicking once before she turned down the street. Ponies waved and nodded to her as she passed, and she did her best to smile in return to them despite feeling her mood darkening and deepening, a shiver rolling along her spine as she felt like something bad was on the horizon. Like there was something nasty coming...

She paused, then grimaced as she looked up and saw Pinkamena lounging calmly against a lamppost as she moodily watched ponies carrying supplies in and out of a storage hut across the street, muttering: "Well, I guess sometimes the future's closer than you expect... hey! Don't you got somewhere to be?"

Slowly, Pinkamena's eyes roved towards Applejack, and she grinned slightly as she tilted her head towards her, asking mockingly: "Can't a pony stand anymore? Or you putting up some law against that too? And here I thought Princess Sunshine sucked the fun out of things..."

"Shut up. We both know you ain't just no normal pony." Applejack retorted, striding up to the dull-gray pony and gritting her teeth at the cocky grin on her face and the unnatural light in her eyes. "Why the hell are you still even here? Answer me honestly, you owe me that much at least-"

"Oh, I owe you? That's hilarious." Pinkamena snorted in entertainment, shaking her head in disgust as she leaned back and crossed her front limbs. "But gee, let's see, why the hell would I still be in this crappy little town when it's turning quickly into a giant roach motel for anything that ain't perfectly pony... oh, I dunno. My sister. My shop. And you're just so fun to play with."

Pinkamena leaned forwards mockingly, grinning widely, and Applejack narrowed her eyes dangerously as she leaned forwards and set herself, saying coldly: "I've warned you before. I'll warn you again, but this is the last time, Pinkamena... next time I catch you doing something suspicious like this, making me think you're spying on us for the other side-"

"Yeah, right. That's me, spy for Luna and Scrivener." Pinkamena rolled her eyes, and malicious mischief gleamed in her irises as she leaned forwards and asked mockingly: "What are you really gonna do about it, Applejack? You're just an earth pony. And like you said yourself, we all know what I'm not. You stand here, all tough and proud talk, but you know that if we got into a scrap I could blow you out like a candle, little girl. And you know as well as I do that if Scrivener and Luna wanted to wipe this town off the face of Equestria, you wouldn't stand a snowball's chance in Muspell. And before you ask, why yes, I did pick that saying up from Luna."

"You're pushing my buttons." The goldenrod mare leaned forwards, and then snarled when Pinkamena matched the motion, almost shoving their faces together. "Maybe you're forgetting that what you do doesn't just affect you, Pinkamena. Maybe you're forgetting that what you do affects Pinkie too."

Pinkamena's eyes widened slightly at this... and then she snarled, seizing Applejack by the throat as she stood up on her rear hooves, hefting the goldenrod mare into the air as she gargled in shock and clutched at the hoof grasping into her throat... a hoof that felt more like a claw as she stared down in shock as Pinkamena's eyes glowed and she snarled: "She is not a bargaining chip, do you understand me?"

Ponies were staring now, all around them, and Applejack gritted her teeth, horrified by the strength of the dull-pink pony before she hissed and swung a rear leg up before slamming her hoof into Pinkamena's face. It dislodged her, knocking her free as the gray-pink pony's head snapped to the side, her waterfall of a mane spilling over her features and obscuring them from view as her forelimbs dropped limply by her sides, and Applejack hit the ground on her back but quickly rolled backwards to her hooves, breathing hard.

She glared across at Pinkamena as the creature stood stock still... and then slowly rose her head slightly, her mane parting around her muzzle, revealing half of her grinning face... and Applejack stared in shock as a tremble ran through her. Sure, she might not have put all her force into the blow, but it would have been enough to rattle the teeth out of a normal pony's skull... while Pinkamena was only grinning, not a speck of blood or hint of a bruise, whispering: "What a letdown. Last time we fought, you cracked my goddamn skull. This time you couldn't even give me a nosebleed... and that brings a tear to my eye."

Pinkamena sniffed loudly, reaching a hoof up and wiping at her face slowly Applejack straightened, her eyes locked on the dull-pink pony before the goldenrod mare said coldly: "You're a demon."

"Duh-huh. Gee, AJ, you sure catch on quick. I've only been called 'half-demon' for pretty much the entire time I've existed." Pinkamena retorted rudely, flicking a hoof before she snorted and began to turn... but Applejack smiled ruthlessly as she caught the half-glimpse Pinkamena shot back at her, the hints of nervousness in her body language as she began to pass through the crowd. "Anyway, that's enough fun and-"

"You been screwing with us, Pinkamena. You're a full-blooded demon, ain't you?" Applejack asked sharply, and Pinkamena froze before slowly, coldly looking over her shoulder, and AJ glanced towards the uniformed soldiers that had stopped loading up the storage facility, nodding to them curtly.

Immediately, the uniformed ponies ran forwards and fell into formation behind her, and Pinkamena grinned widely as she turned around, licking her lips slowly. "What, you and your friends are gonna beat me up now? Ooh, I'm shivering in my hooves, Applejack, really. Tell you what-"

"No, you ain't in charge here, demon or not. I'll tell you what." Applejack said cordially, narrowing her eyes. "You and Pinkie are friends, but we got strict rules around here. Rules I've been overlooking for way too long. Somepony, I need to send a message."

A unicorn stepped forwards immediately, flicking his horn to open the saddlebag at his side before a quill and a short strip of parchment floated out, and Applejack said coldly, as her eyes met Pinkamena's own surprised irises: "Eviction order: Sugar Cube Corners. Reason: SEAL infestation. Recommendation: Purge. Send it to head office."

"You bitch!" Pinkamena snarled as the unicorn flicked his horn and the strip of parchment burst into green flame, her eyes glowing as she spun back around and stepped forwards, but then she halted when Applejack held up a hoof and two ponies leapt up beside her, snarling and setting themselves even as Pinkamena's frame rippled unnaturally, her hooves grinding against the ground as she hissed: "That's our home! My sister's home!"

"Not anymore. Messenger, got a second message for you." Applejack replied coldly, even as her heart twisted in her chest, even as her mouth felt dry at the words she had to speak... but she had to protect Equestria. She had to protect Ponyville, even if it meant hurting her friends, and she said with only the faintest of unheard trembles: "Arrest Order: Pinkamena Pie and Pinkie Pie. Reason: SEALs. Send it."

"No!" Pinkamena shouted desperately, shaking her head fiercely as she stepped forwards, snapping: "Pinkie Pie's a retard, she didn't have any idea about me... yeah, I'm a demon, you got me! I'm Luna's best goddamn friend if that'll make you happy, I polish Scrivener's claws every night, leave her out of this!"

But the strip of parchment had already burst into green flames and vanished, and Pinkamena stared stupidly before the uniformed officers began to advance... and then halted when Applejack straightened and held a foreleg out, shaking her head shortly and saying quietly: "Pinkamena, you have maybe one hour while that paperwork goes through City Hall and then filters its way through all the forces of the Knights of New Equestria. Here's your choice. You can stay and fight us all, or you can get your flank moving, grab Pinkie Pie, and flee into exile. But once the order goes out... we'll come for you. We'll come to lock you away if we can or kill you if we have to. Now take this chance and go."

Pinkamena snarled, breathing hard for a few moments... and then the demon turned and vanished in a burst of black smoke, several of the uniformed ponies staggering backwards in surprise before the unicorn looked up and asked worriedly: "C-Commander Applejack, are sure that's wise? What if... if Pinkie Pie..."

"Pinkie ain't no demon. But she might be co-conspirator all the same, as much as it... hurts to think. As that betrayal..." Applejack closed her eyes, swallowing thickly before she shook her head briskly and looked coldly up, saying quietly: "I want one of you to head out to the ranch. Get the best gear you can grab and tell them to be ready to purge Sugar Cube Corners, but don't head over early. Give them a fair chance to escape. Pinkie deserves it, even if Pinkamena don't."

"You're a good pony, Applejack. This is why we all look up to you, need you... you aren't heartless like those rear-echelon mother-buckers who think we can all just stand around waiting forever while more and more monsters rise up against us, but we all know you'll do everything you can to keep us safe. You're a real hero." one of the ponies said empathetically, nodding fervently, and Applejack only smiled faintly over her shoulder at the mare.

The unicorn hurried off, and Applejack took her time getting everypony back in order, letting herself calm down before she made her way towards Sugar Cube Corners. She watched, silently, as Pinkamena half-shoved a crying Pinkie Pie out the door, the demon carrying a pair of heavy saddlebags and pushing her sister along, shouting at her to keep moving even as ponies and Nibelung both stared... and then Pinkamena's eyes alit on Applejack, and she snarled at her before shouting furiously: "I won't forget this, Applejack! Don't you think I won't come back for you one day!"

"Applejack, why? Why are you doing this?" Pinkie Pie added, almost the perfect twin for her sister at the moment with how her own usually-bouncy mane and tail had fallen straight, her eyes wild and terrified and despairing as she continued to stagger along in front of Pinkamena, and then she yelled miserably, childishly: "I don't want to go!"

And Pinkamena snarled before suddenly leaping forwards, Applejack gritting her teeth and leaning forwards, expecting everything she had ever suspected to prove true in that moment... but instead of attacking her, Pinkamena twisted sinuously low beneath Pinkie and shoved herself back to her hooves, picking her twin easily up even as the saddlebags bounced at her sides as she ordered: "Hold on!"

And Pinkie shrieked as Pinkamena shot through the street, Applejack looking surprised... and then gritting her teeth when several armored ponies charged past her, heavy, masking helms over their faces and thick shields over their backs as one of them shouted: "In the name of the Knights of New Equestria, cease and desist!"

Applejack shook her head slowly but didn't call out to halt the three, sighing a little as she muttered: "Overeager. I'll have to talk to Unit B again... great, another thing on my to-do list."

She shifted a bit, guilt still twisting through her heart... but she knew Pinkamena would escape, and likely with ease. Even if the Nibelung closed the gates, even if she ran into Rainbow Dash and his Aerial Assault squad, she'd find a way through. And once they got a little ways out of Ponyville, they'd be safe...

Applejack shook her head slowly, turning and trudging silently down the road towards the gates that would take her towards her own home... and past a visit she had been putting off for too long. But even though it hurt to have driven the ponies who had once been friends out of her village... she knew she had done the right thing, and it compelled her to finish the job, to clean out the wound completely. To take care of one last problem.

She calmly walked towards the gates, and Nibelung dressed in thick rawhide armor both saluted her courteously, the mare nodding in return to them before pausing to ask calmly: "Patrols been out this way?"

"Yes, pony-boss. But no bad news." the dwarf replied quickly, looking relieved. "Is safe, and no sightings of nasty shadow-ponies in area."

"Just keep your eyes open. Now that we know Luna really does have Nightmares that can walk around during the day, we gotta be more careful." Applejack said calmly, and the wolf-pigs both nodded and saluted before the earth pony continued out into the road, reaching up to adjust her hat as she glanced silently into the fields.

New buildings were being constructed out here: higher fencing and security walls, enormous and ominous guard towers equipped with alarm bells and signal beacons, and old buildings had been remodeled. What had once been a little used barn was now an armory, and all the Knights of New Equestria were familiar with 'the ranch,' an impromptu base where the Knights gathered and trained on acres of farmland that was slowly being converted into a full-fledged training facility.

Applejack lowered her head as she walked, grimacing a little: it was hard to think of how in the past, her enemies had been her best friends. Once, Luna had even been the leader of the Starlit Knights, the organization that had inspired the Knights of New Equestria... once, the had all protected Luna, and her secret, from all of Equestria. But she had changed... she had corrupted.

"Power... does it do this to everypony? Does everypony transform, change, when you give them strength? Do all saviors eventually become villains?" Applejack wondered aloud, looking up silently towards the blue sky overhead, watching blameless white clouds float slowly by before she halted quietly in the road in front of a cottage shielded by walls scrawled with graffiti, dirt, and gouges of all shape and size. "Is anyone... really ever friends with anyone, or do we just... use other people while we like 'em and need 'em..."

She sighed softly, then stepped silently forwards... and grimaced when the demon that guarded Fluttershy's cottage materialized in front of her, shivering a bit. It had a hard, jagged carapace shielding its back and skull, its eyes glowing blackly and teeth enormous and dangerous in jaws that dripped acidic saliva, six sets of clawed limbs eagerly tearing against the ground as it rasped: "No guests."

"Look again. I know I ain't Fluttershy's favorite pony in the world, but she's never turned me away neither. Now get out of my damn way." Applejack said quietly, and the demon leaned forwards with a snarl, breathing steam over her face as she faced it back, refusing to show fear. "I said... get out of my way, monster."

The demon snorted again, then it suddenly drew back and vanished from sight, and Applejack shuddered once before stepping firmly forwards, breathing hard and refusing to give in to the fear. They knew that demons fed off it... especially the nastier ones, like the Wrath demon that guarded Fluttershy's cottage, left here by Luna. _Some nice gift that thing is..._ "Fluttershy!"

The goldenrod mare hammered on the door... and then frowned when it clicked and slowly opened, pushing her hoof against it and feeling a shiver of concern. She leaned nervously forwards as she pushed the door open, then strode slowly inside, calling hesitantly: "Fluttershy? You in here?"

"Oh..." Applejack turned in the direction of the sound, frowning a bit before she strode into the den... and then stared at the sight of Fluttershy sitting on the couch with her head back and eyes closed, smiling dreamily as the Phooka lay half-curled over her, raising its head with a snarl and a flare of its bright green eyes. Applejack immediately winced and half-rose a hoof as she turned her head away with a grimace.

"Dammit... Fluttershy, you hear me, you need help? And Phooka, get away from her and stay away from me or I'll beat the tar out of you." Applejack grimaced, slowly edging forwards as the Phooka snorted in what sounded almost like disgust... but the earth pony knew they were only animals, no matter how smart they seemed. It growled at her, but then slowly slunk backwards, slipping off the couch and moodily sitting itself between earth pony and Pegasus. "Fluttershy, wake up!"

"Oh, Applejack?" Fluttershy blinked a few times, curiously raising her head... and as Applejack lowered her hoof just enough to look past it at the Pegasus, she felt a shiver roll through her at the way Fluttershy's eyes seemed almost to glow. "What are you doing here? I was... I was just having the nicest dream..."

"I bet you were." Applejack muttered, and the Phooka grunted at her before the earth pony mare sighed and closed her eyes, turning her head away as she muttered: "Fluttershy, listen. I'm really, really sorry to do this, but this is a business call. I've been here a few times and... so has Dash, and every time, well... we've-"

"It's okay. I understand." Fluttershy said quietly, bowing her head forwards before she smiled faintly as she rubbed slowly at her stomach, sitting calmly up. Then she glanced down at the Phooka... and Applejack couldn't help but stare at her with surprise as the Pegasus spoke in a growling, rumbling hiss, and the Phooka glanced up at her before nodding once.

The smoky, pony-shaped creature stood up and headed to the kitchen, and Applejack frowned a bit as she looked at Fluttershy, drawing her eyes over her as she asked slowly: "You... you can talk like them?"

"Yes, of course. It wasn't hard to learn because... well, he's able to link with my mind and all." Fluttershy smiled a little, looking silently across at Applejack. "It was important I learn. I needed to be able to communicate better with him, and... with other Phooka."

Applejack frowned slowly, looking nervously back and forth, but Fluttershy only smiled as she silently pushed herself to her hooves, then blushed a bit as she rubbed at her stomach again, saying quietly: "Please do me a favor. Please don't burn my cottage down, or... do anything bad to it. One day, I may want to come back, if things... settle, I'm very fond of this. Luna and Scrivener... made this a beautiful place for me."

She quieted, then shook her head slowly as Applejack felt another horrible wrench of guilt in her chest at the sad eyes of the Pegasus. The earth pony mare swallowed thickly, then she said almost desperately: "Look, it... you don't have to leave Fluttershy, I just came here to say that... we need you to stop feeding the Phooka and taking care of them..."

"They're my family, Applejack." Fluttershy glanced up towards the earth pony, then she smiled a little as her eyes gave another strange gleam, making the earth pony shudder a little again with something other than guilt, a worry that wasn't just for the Pegasus. "And I didn't want to leave here. Like I said, this place was special to me... and I wasn't sure I'd be up for the journey. I was scared, so scared... but the Phooka have promised to protect me and help me, as has the demon outside. They don't scare me anymore... none of them do. Especially not Luna and Scrivener and Twilight... why, the only reason I feel... okay about moving now, is because they offered me my own home at Enstasis, my own set of rooms, and even a job."

She laughed a little and shook her head slowly, murmuring: "Well, actually, the last sounds almost too good to be true. They want me to tend to the Phooka and the other creatures who have more... animal in them. Twilight said she was very impressed and very proud of me... her love is like a mother's love, a mother's pride, and that's important, the most important thing in the world... or next to it. Love is very special Applejack... love makes us strong. Love makes even the meek strong enough to do things that the confident never could..."

She smiled again, looking up at Applejack almost knowingly, and the earth pony swallowed thickly as she stepped backwards before wincing as she heard quiet taps of pony-like things surrounding her, keeping her eyes low as she gazed back and forth. She saw smoky, incorporeal hooves all around her now, could hear the breathing of the Phooka and their low rumbles, and then she slowly looked up as Fluttershy stepped forwards and said quietly: "It's okay, Applejack. They aren't going to hurt you. They just want to protect me, that's all... and I know you and all the ponies of Ponyville don't agree with things, but... the Phooka reminded me of what's important. Twilight, Luna, Scrivener, Scarlet Sage... they're all important. And that I should move on, and they're all here to help with that, because... and I'm so sorry... but because Ponyville... isn't Ponyville anymore, and you're not the ponies you used to be, either."

"Fluttershy... what are you talking about?" Applejack asked slowly, and then she closed her eyes and lowered her head quickly, trembling a little as the Phooka moved in closer around her. "Look, you're... kinda scaring me, Fluttershy. This... this isn't like the Fluttershy I know..."

"Applejack, they're my friends, and they aren't going to hurt you. If you would trust them enough to open your eyes, you'd see." the Pegasus replied quietly, shaking her head slowly as she smiled sadly at the goldenrod mare. "And I know it's hard, but... you're also here, throwing me out of my own home, because I've been taking care of these harmless friends..."

"Harmless? They eat meat! They hypnotize ponies, they... look, okay, fine. Fine, Fluttershy, I'm going but... sunrise tomorrow, I'll be back here to make sure that this cottage is empty and you and all your... 'friends...' are gone, you understand?" Applejack stumbled blindly in a circle, then she shoved forwards, gritting her teeth as she ground against semi-corporeal Phooka, breathing hard and feeling them pushing back against her like smoke that had somehow gained solidity, cursing under her breath before she felt thin air in front of her and she opened her eyes to wheeze in relief at the sight of the door.

She wanted to glance back over her shoulder, but resisted, keeping her eyes forwards even as she shouted: "I'm sorry, Fluttershy, but Ponyville has to be safe. For the foals, for everypony, and Phooka feed on anything they can lure out into the wild... and worse yet is that demon you got in the yard, and the fact we know you're connected to Luna and Twilight and you... you just confirmed that. That makes you an accomplice to Luna, Fluttershy, and I'm sorry."

"I know." Fluttershy calmly strode into the herd of Phooka, the six or seven creatures clearing out of her way even as they gathered protectively around her, and Applejack finally couldn't resist risking a quick glance back at the Pegasus... and she swallowed at the sight of her, surrounded by the smoky equine shapes with their horrible, eldritch fire eyes. And yet Fluttershy was smiling faintly all the same, the sorrow in her eyes not for herself, but for the earth pony as she said quietly: "I'm sorry it all came to this, Applejack. I hope one day you'll be our friend again. That one day you'll see for yourself that things are different... but not bad. I always hoped that maybe... you know, our foals would play together, if you ever had children with Rainbow. That would have been nice..."

"I... wait..." Applejack's breath caught in her throat, and she creakily turned to stare at Fluttershy, shaking her head mutely before she whispered: "You... oh my god, Fluttershy..."

But Fluttershy only smiled softly, shrugging slowly as she reached up and rubbed her stomach quietly. "Since my first day here... he lived with me. He took care of me. He showed me he wasn't a monster, or an animal. I taught him to read, but you never really cared to ask, did you? Even when we visited when you were at least pretending to try to understand us, you threw him scraps like he was an animal and you got mad when we shared a plate or a glass. I'm a month pregnant. He's going to be a wonderful father, and I'm going to be a proud mother. You're the first I've told, because I only found out a few days ago and don't... I don't want to rub it into Twilight and Luna's faces or anything, but I do want to tell them. I want to tell everypony, but... I don't know how they'd react."

Applejack was pale and staring, shaking her head slowly before she whispered: "You... you got until sunrise. Then I'm reporting you as a SEAL. Not just... an accomplice, a... a SEAL. Do you hear me?"

"I know, and it's okay. No pony has to get hurt, and I'm sorry you feel the way you do." Fluttershy bowed her head quietly, closing her eyes before she glanced up and added softly, as the eyes of the Phooka around her flashed: "But I won't ever let you or anyone else hurt my babies, either. Thoughts of... being hurt make me sad, and imagining what you might do to me with what you've become, Applejack, upsets me and scares me. But the thought of you trying to harm my foals before they've even been born..."

She looked up, her features become hard and cold for a moment, and Applejack almost fell backwards against the door as she saw the monster who had been Fluttershy's mother in that look. "I don't like that. I don't like that at all. So please leave."

Applejack shivered, then half-spun and yanked the door open, staggering outside and running down the path through the enclosed cottage to the dirt road, stumbling into the middle of it and gasping hard as she looked fearfully over her shoulder just in time to see the cottage door slam closed. Trembles ran up and down her spine and through limbs that felt like jelly, and then the mare staggered across the road and then half-fell forwards before she vomited loudly.

Thankfully, there wasn't much to throw up, even as he coughed and gagged before stumbling backwards and falling on her haunches, a single, weak sob ripping up from her chest as she clenched her eyes shut in pain and heartache. Fluttershy... even Fluttershy had been infected by the evil, the darkness, turned into some breeding tool by Phooka and tricked into thinking one of them actually loved her... and it made Applejack's stomach twist into knots as she breathed hard and looked weakly over her shoulder at the cottage.

Then, slowly, she turned and dragged herself to her hooves, cursing under her breath as she forced herself to stride back towards Ponyville, doing her best to shake off her shivers as she spat to the side a few times. "Just... just focus. Just focus, Applejack... you still got Big Mac and Rainbow and Apple Bloom to think about, and... all those ponies in Ponyville, counting on you. Relying on you to take care of problems like this before they can spread... you gotta push forwards now and add to the notes. You gotta let the others know what those... those _things _are capable of..."

She nodded a few times to herself, picking up her pace, shoving her thoughts away as she told herself she was doing the right thing, shuddering as she whispered: "Imagine if you didn't know, after all, and we found out too late... after... they got another victim, those things are... goddamn rapists. How sick is that? They eat our corpses and they use us as... oh god, no, no, I'm gonna throw up again if I have to think about that."

She shivered a little, keeping herself moving forwards as she thought about all the mares in Ponyville, all the fillies... and then she gritted her teeth, muttering: "I ain't gonna let that happen, no way, no sir, no how. Answers where the Phooka come from, at least, but... god what if Luna knew? She... no, I... would she sink that low?"

The thoughts that rose up made Applejack growl in disgust and contempt, running through the gates and into Ponyville with her mind focused and her eyes distant, the Nibelung looking worriedly after her as she headed through the streets. But instead of heading to the library, she turned and veered off towards City Hall, muttering: "Better send a message out immediately about this..."

She paused at the steps, shaking her head out briskly and composing herself, reminding herself there was no need to panic just yet as she straightened and adjusted her hat. She shivered: Fluttershy had been lost to the Phooka a long time ago, especially if she had given herself over willingly, knowing what they were... and Applejack felt another curdle of disgust in her body as she headed quickly up into City Hall, striding across the spacious lobby towards a pair of double doors guarded by armored Knights of New Equestria.

They saluted her approach, looking surprised as they hurried to open the doors for her, and the mare strode briskly into the large, open room beyond. A circular table sat at the front of the room, used for semi-private conferences and meetings, and shelves and racks of scrolls formed several dark aisles along the latter half of the room. Applejack ignored the few uniformed ponies at the table as she turned to make her way down the corridor of shelves, heading for one of several doors at the very back to shove her way through, and a Nibelung glanced up in surprise before Applejack barked: "I need you to send a letter to the head office, I have urgent findings to report, Peru!"

"Uh... well..." the Nibelung cleared his throat awkwardly, rubbing apprehensively at his simple robes as he rubbed at the single tusk jutting from his jaws. Unlike the other Architects, it wasn't cut down, but he was completely missing the other tusk, making him look all the more lopsided when he grinned awkwardly. "Can't it wait until tomorrow, pony-boss?"

Applejack glared at him as she strode up to the desk and then slammed her front hooves down on it, making his collection of quills, ink pots and parchment rattle, and the Nibelung squeaked and half-fell backwards before the goldenrod mare took a slow breath, forcing herself to calm even as she said in a dangerous voice: "Listen, Peru, we can always go right ahead and have you transferred way back up north..."

"Okay, okay, point taken." Peru sighed and dropped forwards, nodding grouchily before he straightened and added glumly: "But this whole nightmare has to stop one way or the other. Yes, I know that most of the Architects are working for Equestria, but plenty of them are trying to balance between both sides... and quite a few are still loyal to the scary fancy-corn. And the longer there's a division in the Architects, the longer I'm going to stay a neophyte, and the more frustrating it gets for me. I should be a docent by now at the least!"

"Yes, yes, I heard all this before, sugarcube, my heart bleeds for you." Applejack said tiredly, and Peru mumbled to himself disconsolately before she softened and said finally: "Please? Will you please do this for me?"

"Yes, pony-boss, yes." the Nibelung grumbled, pulling a piece of parchment towards him before he picked up a quill and swirled it into an open inkwell, mumbling: "Three ranks beneath the meanest Architect and I'm supposed to be in training to be an Engineer. Did I show you my plans for the flying machine?"

"You show everypony the plans for your flying machine, somepony's gonna end up stealing it from you." Applejack said gently, feeling her mood settling with relief at the willingness of the Architect to work. Then she paused for a moment before closing her eyes, saying quietly: "Tell 'em... tell 'em that I found out the Phooka can breed with ponies. That maybe part of the reason they stick close to settlements ain't just to pick up scraps or hope they can get a lone pony, they-"

"Oh that's disgusting." Peru mumbled, and Applejack glared at him as the Nibelung wrote hurriedly before adding moodily: "Not as disgusting as something else I heard this morning, though."

Applejack tried to resist, but then sighed a little, asking finally: "What'd you hear? You know, you ain't supposed to go telling gossip to everypony..."

"Well with you it's different, isn't it? You're the Commander, and you're going to get the report on this anyway." Peru grimaced a bit, looking up and saying moodily: "Scouts in the forest found a bunch of dead zebra. Strung up by their own guts. They'd been there probably since the night before... but the real twisted part? They were still alive. They were strung up, then force-fed their own healing potions. Apparently left by the demons as a warning not to mess with the scary fancy-corn."

Applejack shuddered at this, shaking her head slowly as she muttered: "Dammit... did they..."

"They're alive, yes. Scouts brought them back, they're in intensive treatment at the hospital." Peru replied absently, glancing down as he signed the letter and then rolled it quickly up. Applejack watched silently as the Nibelung opened a desk drawer to pull out a ribbon marked with the seal of New Equestria, the dwarf continuing thoughtfully as he tied the letter closed with this: "Think it's pretty stupid, personally. I mean, it's almost a declaration of war, isn't it? Maybe the fancy-corn wants this war, though... maybe that's why she sent Celestia in the first place. To antagonize a battle..."

The goldenrod mare shook her head with a grimace, muttering: "I don't like that thought at all, Peru. Not with Ponyville in so much danger... not with us without a whole lot to depend on right now. If Luna attacked..."

The Nibelung winced at this as he nodded a little before standing up and turning around, grasping the handle of a panel in the wall marked with the crest of New Equestria and sliding it open to toss the letter inside. He slammed it closed, and there was a loud whoosh from behind the panel before the dwarf sighed and turned around, saying finally: "So I take it you don't believe in the stories about the new guy?"

"What new guy?" Applejack asked curiously, and then she groaned and rolled her eyes when Peru gave her a look, muttering: "Great. Now what the hell did I miss? How am I the Commander and yet you're the one everypony tells about things?"

"Because I'm the one who gets all the correspondence, and you know that you usually get the memos passed onto your unit from administration two or three days late." Peru shrugged a bit, smiling slightly. "Apparently he's been wandering through Equestria for a little while, and he just got into Ponyville this morning, hauled two supply wagons by himself."

"Big fella? I saw a big fella helping unload supplies at one of the storage huts... figured he was going to be heading back out with the rest of the New Equestria forces, though, to Manehattan or one of the other larger cities they send most of our stuff out of." Applejack looked thoughtful at this, glancing up and muttering: "Well, that'd be a stroke of luck. Fine, then, I need some cheering up anyway so a drink at the tavern sounds like a plan. Thanks, Peru."

"Good luck, pony-boss." Peru said mildly, raising a hand to her, and Applejack grunted as she turned before rolling her eyes as the Nibelung called hurriedly: "Come back and tell me if he really can lift a wagon, will you? He can help with my flying machine!"

The earth pony only shook her head as she headed back through city hall, emerging onto the steps and grimacing a bit as she glanced first in the direction of the once-library now-intelligence center... and then she sighed a little, nodding to herself and murmuring: "Duty first, then we try and see about the new guy."

It was only a short stop, however: there were a few other Knights of New Equestria going over charts and maps, but nothing else to seriously distract her as she dug one of the notebooks on Phooka out of the shelves. They seemed to recognize that she wanted to be left alone as she wrote a little bit about what she had learned and shuddered as she thought of Fluttershy, an uneasy feeling twisting through her gut as she thought both of what the Phooka had done to the poor Pegasus... as well as worrying suddenly if she had been too hasty. After all, she had more than once been asked to catch SEALs when they acted particularly-strangely or came in some rare variety... what if they wanted her to capture Fluttershy? What if they sent somepony else in to do it, what if...

"I need that drink." Applejack muttered as she slammed the book closed, and then she sighed and shook her head briskly before looking up over the uniformed ponies and asking finally: "Hey, any of you know about the new recruit the Knights apparently have?"

"He's handsome?" a teal-green unicorn mare supplied, and this earned a snort of amusement from one of the others as Applejack looked at her dourly. "Not a lot, though. I don't think he's actually a Knight, though, or sent in by New Equestria... I got the feeling he's... he's here for some other reason."

Applejack frowned at this, and then she nodded slowly and muttered: "Alright. Thanks, Burst. Peru said he was but Peru's more gossipy than a songbird in a hen-house, so I'd better check this out for myself. Somepony double-check what I wrote and then put the book away, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." replied another pony, nodding firmly once, and Applejack smiled as she turned and headed out the door, glad she had ponies she could rely on to listen to her and follow the rules... even the ones that didn't always make sense at first.

The goldenrod mare made her way calmly to the tavern... and then winced as a Nibelung flew through the double-doors and crashed onto his back, skidding almost all the way across the width of the street and making ponies stare in shock... but instead of yelling or chaos, there was the sound of laughter from inside the bar, followed by cheering as Applejack ran over to the dazed dwarf and looked down at him with a wince.

He only stared dumbly up at the sky, however, then the wolf-pig shook his head hurriedly as Applejack leaned over him and rolled to his feet before he sighed in relief, mumbling: "Oh... pony-pony, not giant-pony. It's... pony-boss!"

The Nibelung yelped and saluted dumbly, and Applejack groaned and rolled her eyes, asking irritably: "And what in tarnation did I just see?"

"Uh. Arm.. wrestle. That go. Bad." the Nibelung said dumbly, and Applejack stared at this excuse before the Nibelung winced. "It true! Giant-pony is... is strong as dragon!"

"We'll see about that." Applejack muttered, heading for the double-doors and shoving through them with a glower. Her eyes immediately locked on a crowd that was gathered around a table, hearing a loud voice laughing and making a face as she began to push her way through the group, which winced and hurriedly parted for her after a moment. "Now who the hell are... you..."

Applejack stared dumbly up at the pony leaning over the table, a stein of ale in front of him, but the chestnut behemoth only grinned widely down at her as his eyes sparkled. At first, she thought he was wearing some kind of helm... but after a moment of staring, she realized his mane was made of living vines and ivy that twisted back and forth of their own accord, precious gemstones shining throughout them before he sat back and shouted cheerfully: "And here we see another warrior! And all thee know what that means, do thee not?"

There were cheers throughout the tavern, and then the earth pony who could only be Sleipnir the Mighty swept up his stein of ale, winked at Applejack, and cheerfully tipped it back, guzzling its contents and unmindful of the rivers of amber that flowed along his chin and muzzle before he let out a sigh as he slammed the stein down and shouted warmly: "Barkeep! Another round for all!"

More cheers echoed through the tavern at this, and the huge equine grinned jovially back and forth as Applejack could only stare. She knew the stories about him, remembered Luna's descriptions from all the times she'd talked about him, and she swallowed thickly before looking dumbly down as a glass of whiskey was set on the table in front of her, the cheerful earth pony saying kindly: "Join us, will thee not, fair battle-maiden? And my, what a pretty creature thou art! Such eyes, they shine like gemstones-"

"I'm married." Applejack said shortly, and then she picked up the shot glass of whiskey and snapped it back as he gave her an almost-sulky look, swallowing it and exhaling loudly after a moment as her mind tried to catch up with what was going on before she looked dumbly up at him and said finally: "You're Sleipnir, ain't you?"

The earth pony's eyes lit up, looking delighted at this as he leapt backwards and nodded fervently, striking a pose as he shouted cheerfully: "And finally! A pony who recognizes I, I, Sleipnir the Heroic, Sleipnir the Mighty! Sleipnir, the generous-with-drinks-so-that-mares-may-forget-their-husbands-for-one-special-night."

The male leaned over towards a pair of pretty Pegasi in armor, grinning widely and winking at them as he rose a foreleg and flexed his strong musculature through the chainmail that covered his limbs, the heavy breastplate over his body glinting majestically as the females giggled. Applejack, meanwhile, could only stare, and then Sleipnir laughed loudly and turned his grin back towards Applejack, looking over her thoughtfully. "But tell me, who art thou? I saw the fear in their eyes when thou came in, after all, the fear that can only be brought from a commanding officer, whom, while so pretty as the-"

"My name is Applejack, Commander of the Knights of New Equestria, Ponyville Division. If you hit on me again, I swear to god my hoof is going to turn you from a mighty male into a mighty mare." Applejack said flatly, but Sleipnir only laughed again at this and tossed his ivy mane, and the goldenrod earth pony half-glared, half-fought a smile brought on by the sheer jovial ridiculousness of the stallion. "I thought you were dead though, for one thing... and for another, if you really are Sleipnir..."

"Aye, aye, I suppose I did die a long time ago... but that was another world, another time, and I have been sent to..." Sleipnir halted, and his merriment died slowly down as he gave a small smile, looking back and forth. "To clean up a wicked mess. Many pardons, my friends, but I fear I must take my leave with the Commander here. I must bring her up to speed, and she must speak to me. Aye, I know, I know, duty calls... but worry not, we shall have the time to drink and make merry again soon."

The crowd rumbled its disappointment as Sleipnir strode calmly forwards, a titan that towered over the other ponies and yet did not intimidate for all his size and strength as he smiled with all the warmth of an innocent, tender child. He gazed back and forth as Applejack slipped out of her seat to head towards the door, Sleipnir falling in step beside her as they pushed through into the open air of the village.

Ponies and Nibelung both gazed at them with awe as they began to make their way slowly through the village and back towards the intelligence building, and there was silence between them for a moment. Applejack's was thoughtful; Sleipnir, on the other hand, was taking long breaths of the air as he gazed back and forth, marveling over every little detail, every now and then even staring up at the sky... and then he threw his head back and laughed, earning a glare from the earth pony mare as they halted in the street side-by-side. "What's so damn funny?"

"Everything!" Sleipnir cried cheerfully, and then he threw a forelimb around her shoulders, easily lifting the much-smaller pony off the ground and making her yelp in surprise. "Look around thee! Oh, in times of war, truly, moments of peace and beauty are to be appreciated most! The sky, so blue, so wide, so free! So many ponies, striding without shackles, equals instead of slaves! Even Nibelung freed from their burden and bloodlust of Niflheim, oh what glorious days these are, when we see for what we fight, not just the dark cloud on the horizon."

"Well, maybe it's been a good day for you, but I lost two friends and I still got a whole load of work to do, and don't even know what the horseapples you're doing here." Applejack grumbled, shoving herself away from him, and the titanic pony looked down at her with surprise and sympathy. "So maybe you can start by answering a few questions I got."

"I mean no offense, fair Applejack, but why art thou so glum, then? The passing of friends and family should not be celebrated with tears, but laughter and remembrances of times past, so we do honor to their memory, so that when we think of them, 'twill not be with bitterness, but 'twill be as a reprieve, as a warmth, as a goodness!" Sleipnir replied warmly, reaching up and slapping her lightly on the back... and it was still almost enough force to drive Applejack to the ground as she winced, her hat flying off her head before she hurriedly picked this up and shoved it back on with a glare over her shoulder at the male. "Come, tell me of a good memory thou hast of thine lost fellows!"

The goldenrod mare only shook her head, however, muttering: "Ain't like that at all, Sleipnir. I didn't... they... they didn't die, but they're gone. They SEALs... I... that means they went over to Luna's side, and in a real bad way too. Your sister, who's gone bad. Real bad."

Sleipnir cocked his head curiously at this, frowning slightly, and Applejack winced, wondering for a moment if the male knew anything about what Luna had done before he asked curiously: "Then if they still live, why aren't they thy friends?"

"They... I... didn't you hear me? They're... one of 'em's the twin of a demon and run off with her, one of 'em's stuffed full of Phooka foals and thinks one of those monsters actually _cares _about her, Luna's flooding Equestria, our Equestria, this land you're standing in right now with monsters and you're asking me why we aren't friends? What the hell is wrong with you?" Applejack asked incredulously, staring up at him with shock before she snarled and shook her head violently. "Do you even know what your sister's done? How she screwed with your other sister, Celestia's mind? How her husband is a damned Tyrant Wyrm?"

"And a fine poet, which is even worse!" Sleipnir said as if outraged, slamming his hoof against the ground, and Applejack's jaw dropped, her mind freezing up as the male said seriously: "Does thou know he had the audacity to complain about my singing? Granted, I was very drunk and the words were not exactly correct, but 'tis not the point of the matter! Little sister agreed with me, he was most out of line, but then she insulted me as well, although to be fair I did call her a sea-cow and 'twas really only a matter of time before-"

Applejack snarled and leaned forwards, shouting: "Will you just shut up? That ain't even important or the point! Does anything I say get through your damn skull, do you think this is all some big joke?"

"Well now. It seems as if somepony must have woken up with a pinecone jammed into her nether regions, for I cannot explain otherwise why thou would be so prickly and nasty a creature." Sleipnir said sulkily, and Applejack stared at him before the male reached a hoof up and swiftly plucked something from her ear, and the female stared as he held up a small sprig covered in pine needles. "See, I was right. 'Tis growing all out of thee. No wonder thou art so moody."

For a moment Applejack only stared at him, and then Sleipnir grinned widely and tossed the twig away, laughing and winking. "Oh, worry not, 'tis only sleight of hoof, I am sure that somepony did not actually jam such a thing into thee... but if thou wants me to check, I would be more than glad to make sure that-"

Applejack turned and seized Sleipnir by the shoulders with both hooves, leaning forwards and glaring at him furiously as she snapped: "I swear to the Horses of Heaven that if you continue that line of talking to me, mister, I will punch your lights out and leave you laying here in the street!"

"Art thou flirting with me? It is hard to tell with thy dialect, but it sounds very similar to what the maids of the past used to say to me." Sleipnir narrowed his eyes at her inquisitively, and Applejack groaned and shoved him backwards before she shook her head and cursed, storming forwards before the enormous stallion smiled benevolently and hurried forwards, falling back into pace beside her as he asked kindly: "So hast thou ever visited Castle Enstasis? I was thinking of going there on the morrow and visiting my sisters. It would be nice."

"You're really just going to stroll over to Enstasis and have a friendly visit your sister, after she's killed... who knows. Who knows how many deaths she's responsible for, how many mutilations and how much violence." Applejack looked with disgust over at Sleipnir, but the enormous earth pony only smiled kindly at her, making her shake her head in disgust. "Yeah, that's a great plan, Sleipnir. So why are you here? Sightseeing? Touring? Are you just... here to enjoy the bloodshed? 'Cause if you are, you're a lot more like Luna than I'd hoped."

But Sleipnir only laughed at this, shaking his head slowly and smiling kindly as they halted in front of the enormous tree that housed the intelligence center, the male reaching a hoof up and gently resting it on the mare's shoulder. "Nay. I am here to right wrongs, as I said before... and aye, I am here to aid thee. Thee and thine do not know what thou art up against with my precious little sister, or these creatures of darkness, but I do. I have been sent down from Valhalla on a mission, to supply what help I can and to bring Luna to justice."

"Yet here you're talking about her like she's still your baby sister, like... like what, you're gonna just walk in there, fix her, and walk out? Like she's still somepony you're friends with, that you can visit between, what, meeting on the field and trying to kill each other?" Applejack gritted her teeth, knowing she was barely coherent... but in her mind, it made even less sense than her broken words.

Sleipnir, however, only smiled warmly down at her, saying gently: "Silly mare, thou hast been a soldier either too short or too long. Aye, Luna has done wrongs, and I am here to fix those as I can... but she is still my baby sister, and I her big brother. We're still friends and family, honored and bound, if not in blood, then in ties far deeper." He smiled wider, as Applejack only stared up at him, and then he laughed and shook his head, patting her gently on the head and knocking her hat askew. "One day I shall fight her, certainly. But even after that day, we shall still be friends and family. Even should she kill me, we will still be friends."

He paused, then shrugged a bit, saying meditatively: "'Twould be embarrassing, though. I would not wish to show my face for a week, perhaps more... killed by my little sister, I'll be the laughingstock of Asgard! What a future to look forwards to!"

And with that, Sleipnir turned, booted open the door of the once-library, and let himself inside as Applejack only stared after the gigantic earth pony, not even knowing what to think, too confused by everything that had happened to even understand what side she was on anymore.


	32. A Hero's Wisdom

Chapter Twenty Seven: A Hero's Wisdom

~BlackRoseRaven

Sleipnir picked thoughtfully at the food Rainbow Dash had set out, and the blue Pegasus glared at him as he ground his teeth slowly back and forth while Big Mac half-hid a smile behind a hoof and Apple Bloom gazed wonderingly up at the giant. They sat together on the rear deck, Applejack at the head of the table, on the one hoof relieved and on the other deeply-irritated.

To her, the giant was irrational, nonsensical, and crude... and yet he was also charming, charismatic, and possibly more intelligent than he acted. At the intelligence center, after all, he had only taken a glance at the large map on the wall before he'd laughed and clapped his hooves, saying he was delighted to see Luna was learning. And when Applejack had asked him what he meant, he'd grinned and replied easily: "Why, 'tis obvious. Luna has her droves stationed where they can cut off the trade routes. How was this missed?"

It had earned both respect and severe frustration: Sleipnir seemed to take nothing seriously, airily explaining this or that and then dismissing the information as unimportant, randomly going off on tangents, talking about how much he adored his little sister and telling them embarrassing stories about her and Celestia that would have been funny had they not been faced with two of the most powerful ponies in Equestria as their enemies.

When Rainbow Dash had come by to pick her up, his first reaction had been to stare in amazement... but it had soured after Sleipnir had invited himself along to dinner, saying he wanted to get to know them better. Applejack thought he had some hidden motive... but also thought that he clearly enjoyed annoying people, although the giant earth pony was fairly civil with Big Mac and treated Apple Bloom as if she was a niece he'd known for years.

Finally, Sleipnir picked up his plate and loudly shoved his face into it, slurping up the last of his food as Apple Bloom covered her mouth to suppress her giggles and Applejack sighed, dropping her head moodily forwards. Rainbow Dash, however, only stared before he glared at the titanic earth pony when he slowly peered over the top of his plate, a few bits of lettuce and other cut-up vegetables dripping off it as the Pegasus muttered: "Great. This is just great. I really see the resemblance here between you and Luna."

"Aye, I know, I'm very pretty." Sleipnir said seriously, dropping the plate on the table before leaning forwards, crossing his hooves beneath his muzzle and fluttering his eyes at the Pegasus. "So apparently as thy wife gets mad if I flirt with her, shall I flirt with thee instead, oh large and handsome husband to the pinecone mare?"

Rainbow twitched, glaring across at the male as Apple Bloom giggled loudly again, and then Applejack cleared her throat and leaned forwards, saying grouchily to her younger sibling: "Honey, maybe you can do us a favor; run in, put on coffee and get the desserts."

Apple Bloom blushed a bit, but then she slipped out of her seat and hurried to the back door, obviously not wanting to miss the conversation as Sleipnir smiled at Applejack, then clicked his tongue and winked at Rainbow Dash, who stared for a moment longer before he leaned forwards and snapped: "Dude, are you acting like Luna on purpose? Do you think it's funny or something?"

"Technically, as I am the older sibling, Luna acts like me." Sleipnir said pointedly, raising a hoof, and then Rainbow leaned forwards and seized a bun before throwing it firmly at the enormous equine's face. Sleipnir laughed and easily slid to the side, however, grinning slightly as he leaned back and said cheerfully: "Oh, come now! What's wrong with thee?"

"Look. Maybe we're usually in better moods and I bet you would be great to hang out with if I was drunk, but honestly? Not right now." Rainbow Dash said shortly, sitting back and shaking his head firmly as he made a disgusted face. "We lost friends today. Three of them."

"Two were friends. One was just a demon." Applejack muttered, shaking her head slowly... and then both ponies looked up in surprise when Sleipnir slammed a hoof into the table. He glared over the two, the joviality fading from his features... and the sudden seriousness of the enormous stallion made Applejack wince a little as she leaned back, as if realizing for the first time that the stallion was the size of a carriage and likely as strong as a dragon.

"Just a demon? And what nonsense is that?" Sleipnir asked sharply, and Applejack couldn't help but swallow a little, feeling both guilty and even a little afraid at the way the male loomed upwards over the table, his hooves planted firmly against the wooden surface. "Just a demon! And I suppose thou art just a mare, and thy husband just a stallion: I suppose four of us here, the sweet little filly included, must just be worthless slave-hoofs, then, and the Pegasus nothing more than shorn-wing betrayer!"

"I... I didn't... but she..." Applejack began nervously, and then she winced when Sleipnir shoved his way out of his seat and stormed around the table to glare down at her, staring up at the equine that had gone from child-like to imposing in a matter of moments. "But the demons-"

"Can at least be counted on to show some honor and respect and loyalty, bah! I had expected so much more from both of thee." Sleipnir snorted as he shoved himself backwards, shaking his head moodily. "'But the demon,' how foolish, how childish! A friend is a friend, and they only cease to be a friend when we ourselves choose to make it so: oh, aye, it hurts to keep a friend through thick and thin and when the tides of the world turn to separate thee, and it aches so direly, so painfully, to face a friend in battle... but give me heartache, and I shall temper it with laughter and memory, so as to make my friends all the more valuable! I shall remember them with affection, not poison myself with hate and recrimination, for what is more telling of the truth of the heart than the pain one feels when faced with such awful tragedy as fighting one's own kin and kindred?

"Thou art so foolishly convinced good and evil, right and wrong, Luna and Ponyville, that they are all 'sides,' but sides to what? Life is no game of dice nor runes nor coins!" Sleipnir gestured almost violently with a huff, shaking his head firmly as he glared over the two. "If thou had a disagreement between thee, would thou not attempt to reconcile it no matter how much it hurt, or would thou truly kill the bonds of love to try and run away from pain? If thou, Rainbow Dash, wert forced to live far away, were driven out of town by folly and circumstance, or if the ever-hungry war-machine turned upon thee, Applejack, with all the fury the politicians and the barons could muster up, would thou not send thy kisses still to Rainbow Dash, or would thou both decide 'oh, we must be enemies because the world says 'tis so, enemies cannot love, enemies must hate?' Childish! Folly!"

Sleipnir huffed, and Applejack didn't even know what to say as Rainbow Dash only shrank slowly in his seat, before Big Mac looked up and said calmly: "Yup."

And suddenly, Sleipnir was grinning again, looking warmly over at the red stallion as he shouted cheerfully: "Exactly! A pony who understands, finally, and may the blessings of Asgard hail down upon thee! Now come, enough foolishness, enough pathetic whining, up, up on thy hooves, all of thee, we have much to discuss but first I desire a game!"

"A game?" Apple Bloom pushed through the door, looking eagerly up, a tray held tightly by the handle in her mouth with an apple pie and several other baked goods on it... and Sleipnir's eyes lit up at this before he seized the pie and greedily upturned it as he shoved his face forwards, the other ponies staring as he gobbled most of it down and sent a flurry of crumbs and smaller pieces flying in all directions and pattering down to the ground below.

Then he simply tossed the empty pie plate aside and nodded firmly once as he wiped his foreleg across his muzzle, saying cheerfully as Apple Bloom stared up at him with something like awe: "Aye, a game! Filly, thou shalt be on my team, and we shall play against the others and show them just what the likes of us silly children can do, shall we? Now, where is a hoof-ball? Thou must surely have a ball of some kind here."

"I, wait, I don't think..." Applejack began, but then she sighed as Apple Bloom hurriedly tossed the tray onto the table before charging down the steps with a giggle towards the storage shed, and Sleipnir laughed as he followed her before the goldenrod mare reached up and rubbed slowly at her face. Then she stared incredulously as Big Mac calmly climbed out of his seat and headed for the stairs, blurting: "Big Mac, no! You can't be serious!"

"Yup." Big Mac only smiled over his shoulder and shrugged, and Applejack groaned and hammered a hoof against the table in frustration before she gave Rainbow Dash a sour look when he cleared his throat and carefully began to slip towards the field as well.

"Maybe it'll be fun?" he said lamely, then he grinned and cleared his throat, straightening a bit. "Besides, you know me, can't turn down a challenge. Not even when it comes from a giant like him... but maybe if we beat this mighty Sleipnir at his own game he'll take us more seriously, you know?"

Applejack sighed a little, and then she silently looked out into the field, watching as Big Mac helped set up goals and Apple Bloom happily bounced around with the giant, the pall of pain and depression her little sister had suffered since escaping the Greater Nightmare gone... and the mare sighed again, shoving herself out of her seat as she muttered: "Fine. I'm only doing this for Apple Bloom, though. The one thing that makes me hesitant to just kick the flank of that pony is the fact he's making my little sister smile."

"Yeah, I guess he can't he can't be all bad." Rainbow Dash said softly, then he shook his head a bit and smiled a little, walking side-by-side with the mare into the field as he murmured: "And his advice made no sense at first but the more I think about it..."

Applejack was silent, not wanting to admit the way it made the enormous earth pony's words made her insides twist and her mind feel heavy... but soon enough, she was distracted as Sleipnir cheerfully laid out the rules for a simple game of rugby. Applejack and Rainbow Dash had traded amused looks at this, since it would essentially be three-on-one. Apple Bloom, after all, was just a filly.

Yet Sleipnir treated her like an equal teammate, which admittedly made it harder for both Applejack and Rainbow Dash to dislike him. All the same, Rainbow looked eager to show off both the strength he'd earned from both constant training as well as all the hard work around the farm, and Applejack flexed as Big Mac merely stood calmly, a wall of a red stallion. He looked a little concerned, but the others disregarded it, and Rainbow Dash laughed when Sleipnir said cheerfully: "Worry not, my teammate and I shall try our hardest not to win by too great a margin."

"Yeah, okay, pal. We'll see what you think after I show you why I'm called Dash." Rainbow grinned slightly, leaning forwards and pawing a hoof at the ground eagerly, but Sleipnir had only smiled cheerfully in return.

At first, it seemed easy: Applejack passed to Big Mac, who tossed an easy throw to Rainbow Dash as the Pegasus shot over Sleipnir and Apple Bloom all the way to the end zone, scoring the first point. He had danced around a little and Sleipnir had laughed even as Apple Bloom had grumbled, but the giant had only winked to her and said kindly: "Let them have a little fun, my friend."

They scored twice more... and then, as Big Mac had run down the field, Sleipnir had calmly stepped in front of him... and Applejack had gaped as her brother charged into the enormous earth pony but bounced off like he was nothing more than a child, falling on his back with a grunt of surprise before Sleipnir had picked up the ball and given it to Apple Bloom, saying kindly: "Go ahead."

Rainbow recovered from his shock fast enough to shoot forwards and steal the ball back from the filly before she had managed more than a few feet... and then he squeaked when he tried to shoot past Sleipnir and the earth pony seized him by the head before shoving him flat into the ground beside where Big Mac was still laying, waggling his other front hoof and saying kindly: "No, no, what kind of athlete art thou? Bah, all of thee are too intent on winning instead of playing the game for fun! Now give the ball back to the filly."

Rainbow dumbly held up the ball, and Apple Bloom giggled despite herself before she took it and hurried off towards the end zone. Applejack, meanwhile, was only staring at Sleipnir: he was still smiling calmly, almost childishly, but without even a glance he had snatched Rainbow out of the air like a paper plane and Big Mac hadn't been able to so much as budge the giant. Then she winced as she heard a cheer from behind her, turning around to see Apple Bloom had scored before Sleipnir clapped and laughed. "Excellent! Now the game begins!"

By the end of their thirty minute game, Applejack was breathing hard as she sat back on the steps, Big Mac was covered in sweat and rubbing slowly at his head, and Rainbow Dash was laying prone on the grass and refused to move as Apple Bloom laughed and danced around with Sleipnir in the field. The cheerful giant had bludgeoned, bullied, and bashed his way through them like they were toys, and no matter what they did, he'd always easily outwitted or simply outdone them with his behemoth size and incredible strength.

When Rainbow Dash tried to fly overhead, Sleipnir had easily leapt high into the air and slammed a hoof into the ball, sending both it and the Pegasus flying across the field with a squeak. When the Pegasus tried flying even higher, obviously frustrated, Sleipnir has whispered something to Apple Bloom, who had nodded rapidly with trust and adoration, and then to Applejack's horror the earth pony had picked the filly up and thrown her like a rocket. His aim had been perfect, sending her crashing into Rainbow Dash's face, and the Pegasus had yelled incoherently as he'd veered violently back and forth while Apple Bloom fell... but with a cheerful grin, Sleipnir had easily run across the field, leapt up and caught the filly, and then thrown himself backwards and caught Rainbow Dash as well before he could crash. The Pegasus had grinned and looked awkward... and then Sleipnir had thrown him with the same ease he'd thrown Apple Bloom across the field and into the endzone, saying cheerfully: "Point!"

Possibly because she'd wanted to inflict a little revenge and pain on the male, Applejack had ordered a full-out charge and she, her brother, and Rainbow Dash had attempted to ram their way through the earth pony... and although they succeeded in sending him skidding backwards, he had then simply laughed, then knocked them down one-by-one like they were children before picking up the ball and walking cheerfully over them.

Other humiliating tactics included throwing Apple Bloom as she'd held onto the ball, sending her over their heads and into the end zone, simply trampling them if they attempted to get in his way, and more than once laughing and picking them up when they had the ball, and carrying them all the way through their own goal. They had almost gotten around this once, when Big Mac had hurriedly passed the ball to Rainbow Dash... but then Sleipnir had simply thrown the enormous red stallion into the blue Pegasus like he was nothing more than a sack of grain.

The game had proven that he was stronger, smarter, and faster than any of them had suspected: the childish game had proven that Sleipnir was everything he boasted about being, and he was still cheerfully playing with Apple Bloom, as if on top of everything else the earth pony never tired. It made Applejack frustrated on one hoof, but on the other, also brought faint hope to her heart... after all, for all her talk, she knew that the chances of anypony beating Luna or Scrivener in a fight were minimal. But now that they had this jovial giant, this unstoppable warrior on their side...

Yet all the same, she felt hesitant: after all, even Celestia had been corrupted... and Sleipnir talked like he was still friends with his sister, like he wasn't willing to kill her no matter what... like somehow, he still clung to the ridiculous notion that Luna and Scrivener could be saved. That they were still friends, and should be treated as such... and then she sighed as Apple Bloom and the giant finally fell over in the field to gaze up at the twilit sky, the mare shaking her head slowly before she muttered: "Well, I'm gonna go have a shower."

"I'm going to join you." Rainbow said tiredly, and he shook his rainbow-colored mane out as he muttered: "But in all honesty I think I just want someone else in the bathtub with me to make sure I don't fall over and drown. Every single part of my body hurts."

Applejack grimaced and nodded in agreement as Big Mac only nodded with a wince, rubbing at the back of his neck... and as the mare and the Pegasus headed inside, Sleipnir smiled and rubbed at his grass-stained armor, looking warmly over at Apple Bloom and saying kindly: "I heard, young one, that thou hast not been well lately. That thou misses a friend of thine, my sister's daughter... my niece, Scarlet Sage. Is it true?"

Apple Bloom fell quiet as she looked up at the darkening sky, nodding slowly once, and Sleipnir half-rolled onto his side as he gazed at the filly, saying gently: "Oh, now, there I recognize that look all too well. Thou hast been separated from thy lady-love, is this not so?"

The filly blushed deeply at this, looking awkwardly towards Sleipnir before shrinking a little even as she gave the smallest of nods, but Sleipnir only smiled: both warm and sad, the earth pony leaning forwards and saying quietly: "Well, worry not, child. Aye, the pain is great now, and unfair and unfathomable, but thou will appreciate what it teaches thee when 'tis over. When thou art reunited with thy sweet, thou shall be able to recall what it was like when thou were forced to be without her. It shall ensure thou does not take her for granted, and that even should thou fight about thy lady-mare things, thou will still cherish her and never risk throwing her away over some silly quarrel."

He nodded firmly once, then looked back up at the night sky as Apple Bloom hesitantly gazed over at him, then said quietly: "You ain't... I mean, well, you... how do you balance it all, Mr. Sleipnir? You talk about Luna so much, but you also seem determined to help stop her... how do you love your family, and fight against 'em?"

Sleipnir was quiet for a few moments, and then he turned his eyes towards Apple Bloom, saying softly: "It is hard. It is one of the hardest things in the world, perhaps... balancing love and duty. But it must be done... honor, loyalty, love, these are all important things. And it helps to remember that it would hurt my sister more if I did not fight against her, if I did not stand up for my beliefs and merely bowed my head like a coward to what she has done. For we both know she has hurt me, and hurt what I stand for, even if I do adore her and do wish to see her happy, and when we meet I shan't raise my hoof to her but instead will embrace her as little sister she shall always be to me.

"Aye, I am not saying these bonds cannot be broken, that blood cannot sour, that friendships cannot die... I only say that they can be maintained, for the price of pain, and strengthened even when we face friend as enemy." Sleipnir paused meditatively, looking up at the sky above before he reached out and wrapped a foreleg around the filly with a smile. "But for all that she has done, I know my sister has maintained her own honor, however dark and bent and odd it may be. She indulges in things I do not approve, she has done a thing I must stop... but I still understand why. I still see in her... my baby sister. I know that I must fight and stop her, but... I will do it as gently as possible."

Apple Bloom nodded slowly, and then Sleipnir said quietly: "And I know... thou art strained thyself, little one. Thou loves the enemy, whom thy family... does not all accept. 'Tis not fair to put such a strain on one so young. But know that it will make thy bonds stronger... and remember that even with the world against thee, love may find a way. It certainly did for my sister, no? Say what thou will about her relationship with Scrivener, but 'tis majestic all the same... the Valkyrie and the Tyrant Wyrm, and worse still, the poet and the warrior! What a sweet and impossible image it is!"

Sleipnir laughed, and Apple Bloom smiled a little up at him, nodding and looking reassured as she let herself curl a bit closer before the gigantic earth pony sighed and grinned down at her, shaking his head slowly. "Why can't thou be a mare, though, Apple Bloom? Or even just a little older! I would try to steal such a pretty and intelligent thing as thee away from thy Scarlet Sage, if only for a night, if but for an hour!"

Apple Bloom blushed and laughed, and Sleipnir smiled at the filly before he reached up and ruffled her mane, then sat up and shook his head, gazing down at her kindly. "But as thou art too young for me and I am too large for thee, I shall instead petition thy sister to come with me one day when I go to Castle Enstasis. We shall find thy lady-love, this I swear by my honor and by Asgard."

"Really?" Apple Bloom rolled up to her hooves, blushing deeply as she gazed up at him ardently. "I... thank you, mister, but... I really don't think my sister is going to go for it..."

But Sleipnir only grinned widely and winked, leaning down and saying kindly: "Not at first perhaps, no. But fear not, filly. Should worst come to worst, I may not be able to bring thee to thy lady-love... I shall bring thy lady-love to thee. And that is my promise."

Sleipnir pounded a hoof against his armored chest, and Apple Bloom looked up at him with warmth, finding it strangely easy to trust the giant. His eyes shone with his honesty, his warmth, his compassion, and he leaned down and ruffled her mane again before firmly kissing her forehead, saying kindly: "Now run along, child. And remember, it is good to smile, even when thou art sad, and it is no crime to be happy even in the worst of times. Thy family cares for thee and was happy to see thee happy tonight, and that gives me hope that one day they shall better understand thee and accept thy lady-love."

Apple Bloom blushed and nodded a few times before hurrying off, and the enormous equine laughed before shaking his head slowly and heading towards the steps. He smiled slightly at Big Mac as he passed, and the red stallion glanced up at him, then nodded slowly... before staring as Sleipnir grabbed the back of his head, yanking him forwards to plant a firm kiss upon the crimson pony's forehead. "Worry not, I shan't leave thee out, handsome and wise hoof-brother! Now come, I demand thy company tonight, let us head out and make merry at a tavern together!"

Big Mac didn't even know how to respond, and so he only sighed as Sleipnir nodded a few times rapidly, the red earth pony mumbling a disconsolate: "Yup." before dropping his head forwards and following as the giant laughed and cheerfully paraded into the house.

* * *

At first, Applejack had been glad when she had found out Sleipnir had left, but that had turned to apprehension when she realized Big Mac was gone too. She and Rainbow Dash stayed up late waiting for the two, wanting to discuss plans for tomorrow, but eventually went to bed around three in the morning.

Applejack woke up early as always, tired and cranky, but since long days and sleepless nights were becoming routine for her it felt little different from a normal day. She didn't bother waking up Rainbow Dash before heading downstairs to put on breakfast... and halting in the living room, her jaw dropping at the sight of Sleipnir laying on the folded-out couch, a few bottles of whiskey and empty glass beer-steins laying here and there over the floor, the male's armor laying in a discarded pile nearby and Big Mac clutched against his chest like a stuffed toy.

The red stallion was deep asleep as well, hugging a blanket against his chest, snoring loudly, one of his ears in Sleipnir's mouth and twitching every now. Sleipnir mumbled around this as he shifted a bit, and then Applejack closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down despite the mess before calmly making her way to the kitchen.

Five minutes later, she came back with a bucket of cold water, glaring at the two before hefting it high and splashing it forwards over them with a shout of: "Wake up, you damn idjits!"

The two woke up in a flurry of yells, flailing wildly in the bed, now-sopping wet and shivering... and then Big Mac slowly stared over his shoulder, and Sleipnir peered back at him for a few moments before he grinned widely and winked. The red earth pony winced and hurriedly shoved himself away, half-falling off the bed with a dazed groan, and Sleipnir laughed before he sat up, briskly shook himself out, and then winked over at Applejack and patted the bed beside him. "'Tis just like old times! Say, though, 'tis still fairly dry and feels early yet... crawl into bed with me and we'll see if thou makes a better teddy bear than thy brother!"

Applejack responded by slamming the bucket over Sleipnir's head, unable to even think of a response as she hissed through her teeth, and her frustration only mounted higher when Sleipnir laughed beneath the plastic bucket. Instead, the mare turned her fury on Big Mac as he slowly began to crawl to his hooves, wheezing a little before wincing when Applejack seized his shoulder and snapped: "What the hell is this? Dammit, Big Mac, I ain't ever seen you be so irresponsible in your life! You smell like a brewery, now get the hell into the shower before Apple Bloom sees you like this... I never imagined my big brother would-"

"Oh, be not such a harpy." Sleipnir said cheerfully, pushing the bucket back as Big Mac flushed deep red, stumbling hurriedly out of the room, and Applejack snarled over at Sleipnir, but he only grinned widely and winked at her. "'Twas not so bad! He holds his liquor well and held most delightful conversation, and we ended the night responsibly, did we not? Getting the rest of the way drunk safe at home instead of rowdy at the bar, talking about things stallions should never admit to talking about, and then, well, he told me about this marvelous contraption of a hidden bed, and he fell asleep here because the stairs were much too mountainous with us both so terribly drunk. Worry not, pretty mare, I did not take advantage of him. Apple flank or not."

Applejack gave him a horrible look, and then she stormed towards the kitchen before Sleipnir called cheerfully, the bucket still on his head: "Does thou get the joke I just made? 'Twas witty, was it not?"

Breakfast was awkward: Applejack pointedly cooked only for herself, Rainbow Dash, and Apple Bloom, and Big Mac sat at the table with his head lowered in embarrassment, drinking black coffee and with a large bottle of aspirin beside him. Then Sleipnir barged in, not wearing his armor, and both Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom stared at the tattooing across his chest, giving big grins... before both hurriedly turned their gazes back to their breakfast when Applejack gave them dark looks.

Then the mare glared at Sleipnir when he began to root through the cupboards and the fridge without bothering to ask, Rainbow giving his own grimace at this... but before anypony could say anything, they were all stunned as Sleipnir said absently over his shoulder: "I took the liberty to tell the soldiers I ran into last night there would be a strategy session this morning, at that briefing center we were in yesterday. 'Tis good that thou woke me up, we should not dally much longer before getting ready to go."

"You can't do that! You're... briefing session for what?" Applejack asked incredulously, and then she glared as Sleipnir turned around with a smile and a wink, taking a large bite out of an apple in his hoof. "I have had just about enough of you, you know that?"

"I often hear this from many mares." Sleipnir remarked mildly, and Applejack closed her eyes and forced herself to take a breath before she stared as he added quietly: "Thy forces are not prepared for what we face, both in terms of soldier and commander. I shall therefore teach them what I know about the enemy... including my sister and my brother."

Applejack only stared as Rainbow Dash and Big Mac both looked up, Apple Bloom frowning worriedly... but Sleipnir only smiled, winking at the filly before he said easily: "I am going to polish my armor. Please be ready to leave within the hour, I wish not to be late for my own first strategy session. 'Twould look bad."

With that, Sleipnir turned and left, and the ponies traded confused looks before Rainbow quickly shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth before hurrying away from the table to get ready as Big Mac grimaced, drinking down his coffee in a few large gulps and popping several aspirin back into his jaws before heading quickly off himself.

Apple Bloom left for school not long after, pausing on the front deck as she saw Sleipnir sitting on the steps, slowly cleaning his breastplate with a rag... and the male smiled at her kindly as they looked at one-another before he reached out and nudged her shoulder with a hoof. "Worry not, friend Apple Bloom. I am only doing my duty... I do not aim to see Luna or even her allies killed, what I shall tell them will be instead with the goal to keep our own soldiers alive."

The filly nodded slowly at this, then she blushed and looked up as several foals began to pass by on the road with an escort of two adults. "Okay. I trust you, Mr. Sleipnir."

"Just Sleipnir. Run along, child." Sleipnir smiled at her, and the filly nodded with a smile back before hurrying out to the path, leaving the stallion to polish his armor in quiet even as he gazed thoughtfully up at the sky, then sighed a little and murmured: "Oh, innocent youth. To be that pure-hearted again..."

Eventually, the male began to strap on his gear: chainmail first, then the heavier breastplate. He stroked slowly over the emblem of Yggdrasil engraved over the breast of this, then glanced over his shoulder as Applejack emerged from the house, clad in her orange vest and cowboy hat, mane and tail tightly braided back. For a moment, they only surveyed each other, and then she nodded slowly to him, and the stallion smiled slightly in response.

The others joined them only a few moments later: Rainbow Dash in his lightweight scale mail, and Big Mac in heavier plate mail that covered him from hoof to head, a helm locked securely around his skull. Sleipnir nodded with a grunt, then stood up and strode down the steps, saying calmly over his shoulder: "I desire to know more about the Knights of New Equestria. Numbers, units, specializations, supplies... every bit of information is important, every last detail helps."

Applejack was surprised at how businesslike the stallion had become, but she nodded slowly, answering as much as she could as they headed into Ponyville. Sleipnir listened intently, asking questions but otherwise refraining from making any comments until they reached the former library and the mare said finally: "But all our records and stuff are kept here, if you wanna double-check anything..."

"I do not trust written records. They are static, while the unit always changes, and I require sharp accuracy: moreover, they are a vulnerability that the enemy could easily acquire and use to learn much about us." Sleipnir replied with a shake of his head, and then he grimaced a bit as he shoved the door open, muttering: "But come then. To betray my sister."

Applejack winced a little at this as the enormous stallion strode calmly through the main room of the intelligence center: the table had been pushed aside, and many soldiers had already gathered, different ranks mingling together as Nibelung Architects stood awkwardly near the back of the room while dwarf soldiers sat amongst pony, their past as enemies long forgotten. This was the one thing that seemed to make Sleipnir smile a little as he gazed over the several dozen crammed into the room, waiting a few last long minutes before nodding once and calling in a voice that easily silenced the half-apprehensive murmurs: "Calm now, friends!"

All eyes looked up to him, and Sleipnir smiled a little wider as he said kindly: "The turnout is neither as large as hoped nor as small as expected, and I suppose this is good. There are more than enough of thee to spread the word, though, and I see many of higher rank, who I am sure will pass what I have to say onto their own soldiers and allies.

"I am Sleipnir the Mighty, brother to Luna and Celestia. Believe what thou will about me and my sanity but that is the truth, and I have the strength to prove it should there be any doubts." Sleipnir continued calmly, looking over the group as murmurs passed through the crowd again. "I have been sent here to aid thee, and to put a halt to what wrongs my sister has wrought."

"You mean you're going to fight her, kill her?" asked a voice from the crowd, and Sleipnir grimaced as he held up a hoof even as murmurs of both worry and hope passed through the group.

"In time I shall get to this. But first of all, I am here to pass on to thee information on thine enemies. None know Luna's tactics better than I... and even if she has evolved and changed, I am sure many of the core truths will remain the same." Sleipnir replied, then he slammed a hoof against the floor, completely silencing the room before he stated calmly: "Firstly, even if thou and thine have the advantage of numbers, superior weapons, and armor... do not engage Luna in close combat. No matter how fast, brave, or bold thou art, no matter what thy training is or thy strength, do not engage Luna in the melee, whether she brings horn or spear against thee. Close combat is where she dominates."

"Couldn't you fight her? And what about when we get soldiers, like the special units that New Equestria is supposed to sending us?" asked a voice, and there were rumbles of agreement, but Sleipnir only smiled wryly.

"Aye, I can fight her, but I lost to her when last we fought." Sleipnir reached up, rubbing slowly at his throat. "I have trained hard but now she will be even stronger and more dangerous. Nay, victory against her will not come from blind attack. And no matter how elite, how many, how strong thy soldiers are, compared to the experiences Luna and I have faced, compared even to the soldiers of the past, they are still greenhorns who may display talent but have not likely had the experiences necessary to temper their strength and skills."

He halted, then shook his head slowly, continuing quietly: "Luna is most at home on the ground. She dislikes aerial combat: this is not to say she is at any serious disadvantage in the air, only that she will avoid aerial battle whenever possible. Much the same applies to magic and long range, but this is one of the few points of advantage we may be able to take against my little sister. Luna prefers medium range magic and is less accurate over long distances: furthermore, consecutive spells will leave her drained and more vulnerable."

The stallion stopped, then held up a hoof with a look of distaste when several ponies leaned forwards is if to say something. "Let me speak! I shall answer thy questions afterwards but for now only listen, there is much to go over. Luna was very powerful even before she tied herself with Scrivener, even before she became... what she is now. Many are foolish enough to believe that because she is darkness, she stands in Celestia's shadow... but she is my big sister's equal, and in a few ways possibly her better. In order to defeat Luna we will require strategy that plays off her weaknesses... but we must also bear in mind her greatest asset: Scrivener Blooms.

"I have heard him referred to as 'pet,' 'monster,' and other things... but this is only adding to an illusion that I am sure Luna is glad to fuel." Sleipnir said quietly, looking back and forth slowly. "The illusion that Scrivener, as a Tyrant Wyrm, is like an animal, is only a weapon. But he is not. He is intelligent, perhaps as cunning as Luna, and his mind is sharp." Sleipnir paused, and then he leaned forwards and said empathetically: "And I have great respect for him. _Great _respect. When my sister felt the pain of heartache, he stepped in to protect her, fighting for her even knowing that it would be a losing battle, and honoring the terms of our duel. And I can think of few things more dangerous than a Tyrant Wyrm with a mind... except now, he is a Tyrant Wyrm, in possession of Luna's soul and experiences, with Celestia's horn further empowering him."

There was silence for a few moments, before Sleipnir leaned forwards and said quietly: "Under no circumstances is he to be engaged. The only advantage we have is that even now he is not a warrior first. He is brash and depends heavily upon Luna, and in his smaller state is strong, but far more vulnerable to physical attack. Over the coming weeks I will share with thee defenses we used in the past to delay or wound Tyrant Wyrms and all information I know of the terrible breed.

"I think this goes without saying, but the greatest difficulty lays within the fact that Luna and Scrivener are almost never apart. To engage them separately will be difficult: when I fought them together for the first time, from the first moment I embattled them I knew my chances were next to none. Even adjusting to their initial transformation, they moved together and channeled one-another's abilities with ease. We must develop ways to interrupt their mental link and plans to separate them from one-another if there is to be victory against them."

Murmurs ran through the crowd, and then Sleipnir sighed and shook his head slowly before he said finally: "But on the other forces we face..."

Sleipnir went over everything he knew about Nightmares, demons, constructs, and everything else, providing much more information on these creatures and their weaknesses and strengths. When the subject of Celestia was brought up, he skirted around it haphazardly, saying that without her horn Celestia would be weaker... but it was obvious that wasn't what worried him from how uncomfortable he seemed.

The ponies insisted on talking more about Luna and Scrivener, some complaining, some challenging, some simply scared... but Sleipnir only shrugged them off and replied that he'd explain the vulnerabilities and weaknesses he knew of in the two later. It discouraged the soldiers, and others looked worried as he forcefully dismissed them, leaving him alone with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Big Mac before the mare said quietly: "You scared 'em pretty bad. But that was your goal, wasn't it?"

"Aye, it was." Sleipnir grumbled, stomping a hoof against the floor and shaking his head distastefully. "It will do good to make them afraid instead of purely hateful. 'Twill save lives on both sides, and 'twill stop them from going out into the wilderness and killing every so-called enemy they see. Arrows are better saved for piercing the eyes of cyclops' than the hearts of mischief spirits."

Applejack grimaced at this, and Rainbow frowned as he looked up, saying slowly: "But all that stuff about Scrivener and Luna..."

"It is true. And it is far better they run from my sister and brother than they attempt to fight them." Sleipnir looked towards Rainbow Dash calmly, quirking his eyebrow. "Unless thou wants to upset the Tyrant Wyrm and the Valkyrie, is that it? Does thou want these ponies to charge into a meaningless battle, be slaughtered, and then have their corpses sent back to us... or, say they do battle, and a lucky blow strikes and wounds one of them. Both of them, I should say, from how they are bound together. Tell me, what would a pride-injured Luna and Scrivener do, who now might consider this village filled with children pretending to be warriors less a nuisance and more of a... an insult to their dignity?"

"Point taken. What the hell, though, did you get a delayed hangover or something?" Rainbow asked flatly, and Sleipnir grunted at this before he smiled a little, and the Pegasus looked relieved as he brushed his short, rainbow mane back. "Oh good. For a second there I was worried you were going to hit me and I just remembered how you threw Big Mac at me like a baseball last night."

"Yes, last night was fun." Sleipnir said thoughtfully, and then he shook his head and grumbled: "There is an awful air of sadness and betrayal in this intelligence building, I do not like it. I think I shall go and find Apple Bloom."

"My little sister's in school right now... you know, school? Learning beside the other foals?" Applejack said flatly, and Sleipnir gave her a moody look over his shoulder, making her wince a bit before she pointed at the map and said awkwardly: "Look, Sleipnir... I'm sorry I doubted you before. We could really use your help here, planning out strategies against Luna and... getting ready for this mess with Enstasis. It's... she's like a blot on Equestria, and we got the advantage of a nation against her, but she's right next to Ponyville and-"

"Oh, really?" Sleipnir snorted in amusement, cocking his head, and Applejack frowned a little bit before the titanic earth pony slowly turned around and gazed back and forth between the three ponies. "Tell me, has my sister sent out envoys yet?"

The ponies frowned, and Sleipnir nodded with a rueful grin. "Exactly. Firstly, thou forgets she has an army of dark servants at her disposal, positioned all throughout Equestria... but whom can make jumps of great distance as they please, with greater ease than most ponies ever could. Secondly, thou art counting thy cockatrices long before they are hatched: oh, yes, the Barons say she is bad, and as always many will follow along with what these new, self-appointed leaders of the nation will say, but there will be others who doubt. And more still, if Celestia begins to openly support Luna. I do not believe my big sister was corrupted, after all, as I have heard said. In fact, this is insulting. Celestia has grown wise, that is all, and sometimes the wise sound a little funny to those who do not see quite so clearly."

The goldenrod mare frowned a bit, but Sleipnir only held up a hoof, shaking his head slowly. "My sisters' motivations are less important than what she does now, though. If she vanishes, some ponies will think that even Celestia feared Luna so greatly that their shining beacon ran away, and they will be terrified into siding with her. If Celestia speaks openly for my sister and against Equestria, others will side with her out of loyalty and confusion as well as fear. And when Luna begins recruiting, begins sending out messages across Equestria, others will join with her, because she will promise them power and prosperity... and she will even give it to them. What do we promise, Applejack? Freedom beneath a council that has made no move to save their own Queen when she gave herself up to save Ponyville? That does not sound like freedom to me. That sounds like abandonment."

There was silence between them... and then Sleipnir smiled, bowing his head courteously. "I feel better, getting this off my chest. My thanks for listening. I shall help out with the strategy, though, worry not, but I sincerely hope that we do not come to full-out war. Even if we win, we will all lose very, very much. Now, if thou shall excuse me, I must go see Apple Bloom. She is a wonderful little ray of sunshine in these dark times... and oh, speaking of which, Applejack, when I am able to arrange a visit to Enstasis, I plan to bring her with me. Thou can argue with me later about it but for now I would stay silent and think of what I have already lectured thee on, else-wise I may have to jam something more painful than a pinecone into thy loins."

Applejack grimaced and glared, but remained quiet all the same, watching with the others as Sleipnir turned and made his way calmly out, leaving them in quiet: a solemnity shared for only a few moments by the gargantuan earth pony before he shook his head hurriedly and then looked up with a smile, his armor glinting as he said quietly: "Away, bad thoughts. Nay, I shall think on the positives instead now, and be happy."

He smiled, stepping forwards... and then Applejack cleared her throat loudly behind him, and the male sighed in exasperation, dropping his head forwards as his ivy mane spilled around his head before he glowered over his shoulder at her. "Did I not just say-"

"Apple Bloom ain't going to Enstasis." Applejack said firmly, and Sleipnir slowly pursed his lips before the goldenrod mare gritted her teeth and lowered her head forwards, looking almost pained before she finally muttered: "But if... if say, Scarlet Sage were to come here with... Twilight Sparkle, or Celestia, or... or somepony like that... Apple Bloom could see her in the town square or some other public, well-guarded place."

Sleipnir leaned back in surprise... and then he smiled warmly and simply stomped a hoof in agreement before turning and heading down the street, calling cheerfully back: "Then I shall go and inform her of this immediately! And then come back and give her a hug for thee if she requests it, and perhaps more if my mood continues to brighten!"

"I hate you." Applejack slammed the door loudly, and Sleipnir laughed and shook his head as he continued easily through the streets, smiling warmly to the ponies and Nibelung he passed. He wasn't familiar with the layout of the town, but his sharp eyes were able to pick out many smaller hoof-prints in the dirt of the road here and there leading in the same direction thanks to his long-honed tracking skills... and more than that, it was as if the earth itself was whispering to him where to go, the male looking benevolent as his mood rapidly rose.

He found the schoolhouse without trouble, striding calmly past a soldier on duty outside that stared at him stupidly, obviously not knowing what to do before the enormous earth pony slammed a hoof into the door and kicked it open, startling the class of foals sitting at their desks and making the earth pony teacher almost fall out of her seat as she looked dumbly up at him. Sleipnir's eyes locked on her, and he grinned widely at the lavender mare, striding easily into the room and leaning on the desk as his eyes roved from her two-tone pink mane to her light-green eyes. "Well, thou art the youngest, prettiest teacher I have ever laid mine eyes upon! What fortune favors these students to have such a vision as their tutor; tell me, what is thy name?"

"It's... Cheerilee. I... and who are you, exactly?" the mare asked finally, and Sleipnir let his eyes rove down along her frame to the cutie mark on her flank, of three smiling daffodils. It made the mare blush a bit, clearing her throat before adding hurriedly: "Sir, we... were right in the middle of a class..."

"That's him!" whispered Apple Bloom loudly to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, and both the foals started as they stared at Sleipnir, some of the other children looking curiously back and forth in their seats as a few giggled and others only looked as shocked as their teacher was.

"I am Sleipnir the Mighty!" the male declared, throwing his head back, and then he paused before reaching down and looking delighted as he picked up a book of Equestrian history. "Is this what thou wert teaching?"

"I... yes, but you should really-" Cheerilee started awkwardly, and then Sleipnir threw his head back and laughed before he turned towards the class, stomping a hoof firmly as the guard from outside looked in. Cheerilee waved at him madly behind Sleipnir's back, but the soldier only shook his head violently and gestured wildly towards at Sleipnir before turning and hurrying away, making the mare groan and slap her forehead.

Sleipnir, however, was peering happily over the class before he rose a hoof, saying cheerfully: "Apple Bloom! There thou art! Give me a moment, I have good news for thee, but first I shall teach thy class about the old days of Equestria I lived in. For thou sees, in the days of old, more than a thousand years ago, I journeyed with my sisters, Celestia and Luna, far and wide across the land..."

The foals let out various sounds of amazement and shock at this, even Cheerilee looking up with surprise as the earth pony talked, easily recounting an old story he was obviously fond of, dancing around at the front of the class and looking cheerful. It was enough that when the guard finally showed back up with several other soldiers, Cheerilee only shooed them away, now leaning over her desk and listening with as much fascination as the children she taught.

Finally, when Sleipnir was done, he clapped his hooves and said cheerfully: "And that is all! I now leave thee in the capable hooves of thy teacher. Apple Bloom, come, I wish to speak with thee anon."

"Uh... recess?" Cheerilee said quickly, raising her hoof, and the foals cheered before swarming for the back door as Apple Bloom smiled and blushed, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle shyly accompanying her as they walked towards Sleipnir.

He smiled down at her, then tipped a wink to Cheerilee as she looked at him kindly, saying finally: "Sir, that was quite a story... Apple Bloom, tell me, is this stallion part of your family? He was very convincing."

"What? Nay, 'tis truly I, Sleipnir the Mighty, and the fact that thou does not believe me wounds me so!" Sleipnir posed for a moment with a hoof over his chest, and then he winked and leaned towards her, making the mare blush and rear back a bit. "Thou shall have to make it up to me tonight."

Cheerilee cleared her throat and awkwardly turned, mumbling about checking on the foals as she hurried for the back door, and Scootaloo laughed as Apple Bloom smiled and shook her head, looking up at the male and saying kindly: "You don't ever learn, do you?"

"No mare is immune to my charms, Apple Bloom, as thou shalt soon learn. See, I asked only to speak to thee and I have three pretty fillies instead of one right before me!" Sleipnir remarked with a wink, and Sweetie Belle smiled a little wider as Scootaloo mumbled a bit before the earth pony leaned down and said gently: "Thy sister has agreed to let thee see Scarlet Sage if she comes to Ponyville."

Apple Bloom's jaw dropped and her eyes lit up, and Sleipnir winked at her as both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looked incredulously up at him. "See? I told thee to trust in me, and that thy sister would not be so harsh: I feel she has a good heart beneath the needles. We must merely pry those pinecones out of her, 'twill make her much more amiable."

"Thank you!" exclaimed Apple Bloom, leaping forwards and hugging the male fiercely, and Sleipnir smiled warmly as he hugged her tightly back, then he laughed and leaned forwards, sweeping the other fillies up into his embrace and lifting them all into the air, and Sweetie Belle giggled as Scootaloo wheezed but smiled all the same despite the blush that rose in her cheeks. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

"'Tis no problem. Now run along and play, all of thee. I shall see thee again soon, fear not." Sleipnir replied kindly, gently setting the fillies down and smiling affectionately as they nodded, Apple Bloom lingering a moment longer with a bright ,warm smile on her face before she turned to hurry off as well after her friends.

The equine clapped his hooves together... and then he tilted his head curiously as Cheerilee embarrassedly entered the room, hurrying over to him and clearing her throat as she held up a strip of paper, and Sleipnir took this with a grin as the mare looked up at him with a blush and said embarrassedly: "I... I'll be home all night."

"Aye, but thou won't be alone." Sleipnir winked at her, and Cheerilee blushed and nodded before turning and hurrying back out of the classroom, leaving the earth pony sitting alone by the front door before he flexed his forelimbs and beat lightly against his chest with a laugh. Then he slipped the strip of paper beneath the neck of his breastplate before whistling to himself as he turned and strode back out into the streets of the village. He knew things were going to get worse, he was going to be pitted against his own family in combat, he was helping ponies that didn't seem to even understand what they were fighting for... and yet he couldn't help but smile, because in spite of it all, there was still good to be had.

There was the joy of helping a little filly reunite with her love, the pleasure of new friendships, and always, always hope for the future... not to mention pretty mares to flirt with and a shining sun overhead, and Sleipnir threw his head back and laughed. He could be sad any time he wanted... but all-in-all, the stallion found it was much better to just be happy instead.


	33. The Cardinal

Chapter Twenty Eight: The Cardinal

~BlackRoseRaven

Celestia walked quietly through the halls of Castle Enstasis, her hornless head lowered, her eyes closed. She had asked that her crystalline horn be removed, since she had no use for it or magic right now, and so instead there was only patch over her forehead, hiding the wound... hiding what she had sacrificed.

A chain was wrapped loosely around her neck, worn and heavy and iron, either end slackly hanging down and half-hidden by her weakly-glowing rainbow locks. Her pale body was stained and a little bruised, and she sighed quietly, amethyst eyes dull. Wandering Enstasis, she had come across the dungeons and wrapped herself up in the restraints until one of Luna's Greater Nightmares had found her pretending to be a prisoner. Then Twilight Shadow had arrived and helped bring her back to her quarters, obviously worried that the ivory equine was descending into madness again, but Celestia had muttered quietly without being asked: "Just self-pity, that's all. I want to be back in my chains, Twilight... I want to suffer, because I deserve to after everything that's gone wrong."

It had been a few days since the failed diplomacy at Ponyville, and the winged unicorn was like a ghost in the halls of the castle. For some reason, she couldn't stop herself from hurting, knowing this was all pointless and yet more depressed than she had ever felt in her life. It was like her life's work had turned on her and tried to rip out her heart... and she sighed a little, looking moodily up as she approached the double doors of the library and pushed them open, calling tiredly: "Scrivener Blooms, you..."

Her eyes roved upwards... and she grimaced in distaste, half-turning her head away from the sight of Scrivener leaning back in chair and Twilight tracing kisses down his body, her eyes half-opening to flick towards Celestia but her movements not stopping as the winged unicorn said disgustedly: "I hope this was not what you called me here to see."

"No, I apologize, Celestia. But I called you more than an hour ago, too, and Twilight and I were... well, that's not important." Scrivener reached down,stroking a claw through Twilight's mane as she sat on the floor beside him, and Celestia looked up with pain in her eyes even as the purple mare smiled and closed her own, the stitching across her body stretching slowly with her breathing as she visibly relaxed. "Go attend to Luna, my sweet."

"Alright, Scrivener." Twilight said softly, standing up with a smile and a warm look at him, and the male leaned down to trade a short kiss with her before the violet mare strode calmly towards the exit, giving Celestia an almost-cold look as she passed.

Scrivener absently rubbed at his chest, then he slipped out of his seat and gestured for Celestia to approach, and she did so moodily, studying the male: what had once been her horn gleamed from his skull, but it was now undoubtedly his as he smiled at her from behind his glasses before he said quietly: "Those chains are going to rash if you leave them on. You're not a prisoner here, Celestia."

"I'm not free, either... I have no home to return to, and Enstasis is..." Celestia halted, shaking her head slowly as she murmured quietly: "How can you treat Twilight like a pet..."

"We argue about this too often, Celestia, I'm not going to do it tonight." Scrivener said dryly, shaking his head briefly before he stepped forwards and reached up for the chains, but Celestia flinched back, and the male sighed and lowered his head, muttering: "Funny. You complain Luna and I abuse Twilight, but you're the one wrapped in chains and restraints."

The ivory equine only looked at him moodily, and then Scrivener looked up at her and offered an awkward smile, murmuring: "Alright, alright, starting off on a bad hoof. Let's try again. Celestia, Luna and I have decided to give you a position in Enstasis we feel you've well-earned. We've decided to name you as First Concubine, giving you control of our Greater Nightmares, our Ivory Elite, our Moon Blessed and almost everything else in our dark kingdom."

Celestia looked less-than-thrilled, even if her eyes were surprised and her heart thudded in her chest... but all the same, she managed to say in a contemptible voice: "So I should be honored by the fact you've decided to make me the head of your prostitutes?"

"You know very well our concubines and concubinus are much more than that." Scrivener replied mildly, and he shook his head a bit, saying softly: "You'll be like our High General. Strong, in charge of managing our forces, in control... but you'll also still be in a position where you listen to orders given by us and things like that. We thought it would be good for you. You get the power you handle so effectively but you also don't have to feel like everything's on your shoulders."

The ivory winged unicorn only shook her head slowly, saying bitterly: "And I give my body up freely for the use of yourself and my sister as well, right? And Twilight Shadow too, I suppose..."

"Celestia, come on." Scrivener sounded both frustrated and pleading, and it made the female glance up in awkward surprise: normally when she heard the male these days, his tone was of command, the poet more and more seeming glad to throw around his weight and dominance... but now, he sounded like the old Scrivy, even looked it as he glared at her with frustration, but not with anger or the arrogant righteousness he and Luna sometimes showed. "Please. You're family. You're important to us, and no, we actually don't expect you to do... duties such as that. But we are going to need your help, especially if things deteriorate into civil war."

Celestia was silent for a few moments, and as she looked down, she forced herself to weigh her feelings. Childish anger, resentment, happiness, sorrow, affection, even pride... part of her wanted to all-but-demand that they hold her to the same standards as the other concubines, part of her wanted to thank him – and through him, Luna – for trusting her with so much, part of her just wanted to be happy that she was being... recognized. And slowly, her eyes roved upwards, studying Scrivener silently before she said quietly: "I think there's more of you left than... I originally thought, Scrivener Blooms."

Scrivy smiled a little, and then he stepped forwards and reached his claws up to grasp her shoulders gently, meeting her eyes and saying quietly: "And you're still Celestia, don't forget that. We... all have to change and evolve, yeah, but.. we are who we are. That's why Luna makes me wear these dumb glasses still."

"They look good on you." Celestia said softly, and Scrivener laughed a bit before the ivory equine gently shrugged his grip off, her rainbow mane stuttering for a moment before she looked up and nodded slowly once. "Alright. I'll accept, Scrivener Blooms. And... thank you."

"Thank you. By the way, if you want anything for your room... your bed back, better furniture, anything at all, just ask. Hell, you can do it yourself..." Scrivener smiled a bit. "Luna already put the word out that you're to be treated as Twilight is."

Celestia nodded hesitantly, and then she and Scrivener studied each other for a few moments before the ivory equine turned and headed for the double doors, saying softly: "Then I think I'll see to that as I familiarize myself with my duties."

Scrivener only watched her go, and Celestia couldn't help but shudder a bit as she stepped into the hallway, wondering what she had just agreed to... but over the next few days, she found no hidden agendas, detected no secret motives. Life went on almost the same as always, except now Celestia had simple administrative work to attend to.

Almost hesitantly, she asked several Nibelung workers to help her bring her room around more to her liking... and within a week, she had a new, enormous plush bed, the bars removed from the window, tapestries hung over the walls, shelves, and a desk. And one day, almost a week after she had begun her new position, Celestia strode into her room to find Luna waiting for her with a wide grin beside a display rack that held a massive, ornate suit of golden plate mail, Celestia's eyes widening in surprise before Luna strode over and hugged her sister fiercely around the neck, burying her face into her rainbow mane as she murmured: "This is only the beginning, sister. Thou art valued here, thou art loved here. I have many gifts for thee... not because I wish to buy more of thine own affections and loyalties, but because I wish to show thee that yes, thou art loved. That yes, thou has a home here, with us, with me, with Scrivener Blooms... with Twilight Shadow, who cares for thee still, no matter what she might say."

It was a strange gift... and stranger still that the armor, modeled closely after her old set of full plate mail, was a gift that touched her so deeply. Except as she sat on her bed, silently holding the golden, expressionless mask that came with the armor in her hooves, she realized why. It reminded her that Luna always remembered who she was at her core... and that unlike everypony else in Equestria, who had gazed at her first as shining star of good, and then as a benevolent martyr... she saw her true face. And even with the blood, the guilt, the passion and the clockwork... somehow, Luna still admired her. Respected her. Loved her.

The thoughts made her feel stronger... and stupid for the fact she was still wearing the damned chain around her neck. She had torn this off and cast it aside, and smiled, feeling both literally and figuratively lighter as her rainbow mane glowed and some of the pallor returned to her features. It drove her to going about her duties with renewed vigor, until five days later, when she was going over maps together with Twilight Shadow.

Luna, on Celestia's advice, had sent out messengers and envoys to various towns across Equestria, explaining her side of the story and asking for their support for a peaceful resolution. Of course, the wording Luna had gone with made it sound more like support for an upcoming war... but either way, it was getting interesting results. Several ponies had even suggested Luna make a bid to become the new Queen, with Scrivener as King... and while the idea obviously delighted the two ponies, Celestia had been surprised when they had managed to respond, in a letter both to their growing list of subjects as well as the Royal Council: 'We have no wish to take control of Equestria. We have our own kingdom, a kingdom of the night that all are welcome to join: what we desire is to avoid unnecessary conflict.'

"I'm proud of them." Celestia said softly, as she studied the maps silently... and Twilight snorted quietly, looking away. The ivory equine had sighed a little at this response, then looked up and asked finally: "What is it, Twilight? Don't tell me this is petty jealousy."

"You're using them." And when Twilight looked at Celestia, the ivory equine had been shocked to see the tears in her eyes. "You lecture us all the goddamn time, them about using me, me about self-respect, but where's your self-respect? What about how you abuse them?"

"I... what are you talking about, Twilight? I would never..." Celestia started, and then Twilight snarled, sharp teeth glinting, stitches flexing and almost popping as her form visibly writhed. "Twilight, calm down! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"I don't hurt." Twilight muttered, but she clenched her eyes shut and took a slow breath, relaxing a little and looking silently at Celestia for a few moments as the ripples steadied through her body. "Are you... Celestia, come on. You're so smart... how can you not see what you're doing? How can you be so stupid?"

Celestia frowned at this, but Twilight only shook her head, continuing in a more-rational voice that all the same ached with disappointment: "They gave you a position of... of power and respect. First Concubine, sure, it sounds like that means you're just at the top of the harem... but I mean, hell, even consider how important the concubines are to Scrivy and Luna, putting aside what the duties of the concubines actually are, and it should be plenty clear just from that how important you are to them.

"Then consider what you're in charge of. The Moon Blessed, the Ivory Elite, the entire army of servants they have... demons, Nibelung, everyone bows their head to you." Twilight continued sharply, looking silently across at her. "And they asked you for nothing in return. But you barely thanked them, you barely did anything for that first week, you made it very clear you didn't want to have anything to do with the other duties and... and they didn't complain. They gave you everything you wanted. And look at what we're doing, Celestia! Looking at maps! This is a job for one of us, and even that's only because this requires security, not because there needs to be serious brainpower behind it!

"When you want something, they drop what they're doing to get it for you... don't you get how backwards that is? You're the First Concubine. They're the masters of this castle. Yet Luna is bending over backwards for you... she made you that beautiful suit of armor, and she's got something else in the wings, too, that she's gone to great, unbelievable lengths to get for you. And at the same time, they're constantly going out of their way to keep you comfortable." Twilight breathed hard, shivering a little as she shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "Because when Celestia doesn't get what Celestia wants, what do you do? Argue, mutter, slow down. You've faked madness and suffocated yourself in self-loathing... and I'm... Celestia..."

Twilight shivered a bit, then she dropped her head forwards and whispered: "And now you're... hiding, just like you said I was. In that nice, perfect, beautiful little nook where... everypony does everything else for you, but they also all still seem to look up to you. The nook right under the people who have to be responsible... you get to take credit for the good things that happen, and never take the blame for the bad. You don't have to be totally devoted, you can pretend you're balancing your loyalties... when you're really just being a coward."

She looked up as Celestia gazed back at her, swallowing slowly, and then Twilight shoved herself away from the desk and turned around, muttering: "But what do I know? I'm not your daughter."

Celestia dropped her head silently forwards, swallowing painfully at this as the violet mare stormed out of the room. That night, she returned quietly to her quarters and dismissed the Moon Blessed and the Greater Nightmares, wanting to be alone as she stared silently across at the golden armor... and then closed her amethyst eyes, thinking silently of how she'd been acting, how maybe Twilight... was right. How much was she abusing her position, whether she realized it or not?

The next day offered a distraction from her heavy thoughts in the form of bad news: a supply wagon had been heading for Enstasis from Manehattan, filled with goods Luna and Scrivener had been running low on, had been intercepted and confiscated. Whether or not they were well-liked in Equestria, they were also ponies who could pay suppliers handsomely, and this had made several enterprising ponies eager to get their business... but apparently, the first act of New Equestria in open hostility was going to be shutting down their trade.

Luna had grouchily wanted to exact revenge by simply having her servants raid every major trade route in open, childish retaliation, figuring they could bring her back their spoils and she could sort through the garbage for the few things that interested her. Scrivener called her a pirate, and the two had argued for a little while like children... and Celestia had smiled. It was a reminder of who they were, why she cared for them... and after a bit of gentle cajoling, Celestia had finally convinced both Scrivener and Luna to not retaliate, but send a letter of warning to New Equestria, demanding an explanation and recompense. It would burden the Royal Council with the decision of starting the war, and would let Luna look sympathetic and merciful as well as make it clear she was the offended party and had done nothing wrong.

What bothered Celestia more were rumors that there was a legendary hero helping out in Ponyville, building fortifications and defenses and training them to fight demons and other beings of the night. Celestia sometimes thought about asking spies to pursue the rumors, but she was also concerned that it was a trap of some kind, to attempt to make them look like they had tried to stage an attack and propel the nation into war... and she also knew full-well that if the only pony that fit the description of the hero was really there, Sleipnir would make himself clearly known to them long before he tried to outright attack Luna or anyone important to her.

But now, preparations for war had to begin taking place. It was obvious that there would be no peaceful solution, and now it was only a question of waiting for the Royal Council to trigger the conflict between New Equestria and what the Equestrians had taken to calling the Kingdom of the Night. Celestia cautioned Luna again and again that she could not start the conflict: it was exactly what the Royal Council wanted, and Luna grumbled that she was aware of this... and her eyes had gleamed as she murmured she wanted to ensure that every pony possible was brought into the fold of her beautiful night.

As the sun set, Scrivener Blooms wandered up to the library; he was in the habit of taking some time to himself for an hour or so, although his link with Luna was so strong that it was like they were never outside of one-another's presence anymore. Tonight, however, he found Celestia already waiting calmly for him at his usual spot at the table, and he smiled despite himself as he approached, saying quietly: "This is a surprise. A nice one, though. What are you doing here, Celestia?"

"I'm here to do my duties as First Concubine." Celestia replied quietly, glancing across at him, and Scrivener looked back at her curiously before she rose her head and met his eyes, dignified and calm: "I've... understood that maybe I've taken advantage of things. I'm excused from certain obligations while given more power than I... have earned or deserve. I'm... I would like to try and set that right."

Scrivener looked at her blankly for a few moments... and then his eyes widened behind his glasses before he leaned back in his chair, clearing his throat and rubbing awkwardly through his mane with one claw. "Oh, wait, you... you mean... oh..."

Celestia frowned slightly at this, and the male cleared his throat again and tugged at the collar of his cloak, looking flustered before the ivory equine glared at him, saying dryly: "I am no untried virgin, Scrivener Blooms. Furthermore, it's... I want to live up to my responsibilities. That's all."

Celestia's eyes flickered a bit as she spoke, but she managed to keep her gaze otherwise steady as she took a breath before Scrivener smiled awkwardly across at her, saying embarrassedly: "That's... thank you, Celestia. We do want you to be free, too, and... you know, you... are very pretty but..."

Scrivener hesitated, and then he shook his head slowly and sighed a little, saying quietly: "You don't have to do this just to impress us, or because you feel... you have to. You don't have to. I'm... sorry, Celestia, but... why don't you just go for now? You've been acting like you've had heavy thoughts these last few days, and... maybe you need a little more time to think."

"So you made me First Concubine, but..." Celestia halted, then she snorted in bitter amusement, shaking her head as she shoved herself away from the table and shook her head, storming towards the door as she muttered: "I'm just trying to get fair treatment."

"Are you? Or are you trying to impress us some more, and Twilight?" Scrivener asked sharply, and Celestia froze in front of the double doors before the male sighed a little, saying quietly: "You already have... the love of Luna and myself and even Twilight. We give you these things, we treat you the way we do, because we care about you. We want you better. To be free. To be strong. And not to feel like you have to pay us back with your body or your soul. Believe me, Celestia, I would take both those things from you gladly, but only if you gave it freely."

"My soul is worth less than my body, Scrivener Blooms." Celestia murmured, shaking her head slowly before she headed out of the room, and Scrivener sighed and dropped his head to the table with a quiet thunk as she vanished from sight.

The next few days were awkward, Celestia working hard, feeling upset... more with herself than anyone else. Why was she being so childish? Why was she finding it so hard to be happy? She grimaced as she worked silently through letters and log files, recording names, locations, and other information about their growing list of support into one master file before she glanced up quietly as Luna sat down beside her with a small smile.

"Trying to steal my husband away. Wicked Celestia." Luna said softly, then she hugged her gently and bowed her head against her neck as Celestia only blushed and sighed in exasperation, amethyst eyes half-ashamed, half-confused. "Come. I have something for thee. Something that I think will help thee."

"Sister... sister, I know you mean well, but... please stop giving me things. I know you're not attempting to buy me over but all the same it... I don't feel I deserve them. I'm... it's so hard to know what I'm doing, where I belong anymore, do you understand that?" Celestia looked up almost desperately, and Luna met her eyes with silent sympathy as the ivory winged unicorn gritted her teeth. "I no longer... am the Queen of Equestria, I have been forsaken by my own people, the ponies I protected for a thousand and more years... and I... I am like a fire in your dark world. An ill fire, doing nothing more than providing a beacon for catapults to shoot at..."

Luna only smiled a bit, though, stroking along her back and saying quietly: "No, thou art better than that. Thou art still the brightest of stars... 'tis only that now thou shines in the dark night amongst all the other motes of the sky instead of alone in the vapid day, a blinding circle. Now thou art... thou art adjusting, art thou not? Look at thee, more comfortable, stronger, happier... even without thy horn. Please, sister. Come with me... I think this will help. I think this will... reassure the worries and fears thou still has."

Celestia grumbled a little, but then nodded and sighed a little, climbing to her hooves and lowering her head forwards as she mumbled: "I feel rejected. But worse, I do feel like I'm almost fitting in... but malformed as I am, I cannot properly lock into place... leaving me eternally alone, disfigured in soul more than body, clinging to the vestiges of friends and family I continue to push away for their own good..."

"Then we'll take a hammer to thee and bludgeon thee until thou fits, now shut thy miserable mouth before I slap thee. By Yggdrasil, Celestia, can thou be any more horrible?" Luna asked grouchily, and Celestia only grumbled again as the two strode out of the library and through the dark stone halls of Enstasis.

Celestia was surprised when they ended up in the Garden, looking curiously towards a group composed of Cowlick, Ross, Pinkamena, Twilight Shadow, and Scrivener Blooms, standing near a silver chest. They were all smiling, including the dull-gray pony demon, who tipped her a wink as she asked teasingly: "So, Princess Sunshine, how's that hole in your head feel?"

"Only a little worse than you probably felt after you lost your home." Celestia replied before she could stop herself, and Luna cleared her throat as Pinkamena looked stunned, the ivory winged unicorn wincing visibly. "I... I apologize Pinkamena, that was very cruel of me. I have no excuse."

"I'm just surprised to see you actually have guts." Pinkamena said after a moment, and then she grinned widely and shook her head, raising a hoof airily. "Who the hell needs Ponyville anyway, right? Pinkie Pie's settling in around here, she can bake and have tea parties and everything, and Fluttershy is apparently doing real nice too, right?"

"She's taking care of Phooka and drakes for now, but one of the demons wants to introduce her to Hellhounds." Twilight said softly, looking up with an almost-maternal pride in her eyes before she smiled a little, rubbing silently at the stitching over her face. "I'm only glad she's... not scared of me."

"Who could be scared of you, Sparkles, all you got was uglier." Pinkamena said mildly, and Twilight gave her a horrible look as her stitches pulsed, making the demon grin before Luna firmly stomped a hoof, drawing everyone's attention as Pinkamena muttered sourly: "Well, it's true."

Luna shook her head slowly, and then Scrivener reached out and gently picked up the chest in his front claws, holding it out and saying quietly: "Because you deserve to have this. A demon broke into the Temple of the Sun and stole it out of the shrine, and sure, it was obviously us... but they can't pin it on us at the same time. It could have been anyone, or anypony... but... here."

Celestia cocked her head curiously, frowning slightly as she reached forwards and pushed the lid up... and then her eyes widened in shock at the sight of her horn. She began to open her mouth, wondering how it could be possible... and then her eyes locked on the bit of skull still attached to the horn, and she whispered: "My... from my last life. I'd almost forgotten, you gave this to me one day, and I brought it to the Temple of the Sun to serve as a symbol of our rebirth, and... I... Luna..."

"It is thy horn. It may not be as strong as the horn this body was born with... but it should remember thee. Respond to thee. Thou art the only unicorn this horn will be of use to, since thou never gave this horn up, thou died its master, it died loyal to thee." Luna looked quietly up at Celestia, as the ponies around her smiled at her, gazing up at her silently as well. "When thou art... ready. When thou desires it... we shall right... what we did wrong in taking away."

Scrivener Blooms nodded firmly, and Celestia looked silently back and forth between them. Three people that stood close to her, Luna and Twilight Sparkle, both smiling, gazing up at her... and Scrivener Blooms, holding up the chest, letting her gaze down at their gift. And beyond them, the circle of her family, were Pinkamena, Cowlick, Ross... her friends. Family who loved her... friends who supported her.

"Then there's no reason to delay." Celestia said quietly, looking up and nodding firmly once, and Luna and Scrivener both looked surprised as Twilight cocked her head, a small smile spreading over her features as Celestia gazed around at them quietly. "Sister, brother and... beloved Twilight... thank you all. And... my friends. My thanks to you, too."

"You wish." Pinkamena muttered, huffing and blowing her straight mane back, but the others only laughed, and Celestia smiled radiantly around at them as she felt a strange sensation. Like something inside her clicked as it turned: like instead of the pain of being just outside, struggling to claw her way in... she had naturally, smoothly, and gently begun to find her place.

Celestia closed her eyes, still smiling... and it was like a strange, magnificent dream as they began the process immediately. Greater Nightmares came in and out, bringing them tools and implements of all shape and size, and Scrivener Blooms numbed her with his breath as Twilight and Luna discussed the magic necessary and Cowlick rubbed her hooves together as she mumbled over the physical aspects of the surgery. It would be much like attaching Scrivener's horn had been, except Celestia could be completely numbed for the process... and as the white winged unicorn laid herself silently down in the flowers and the grasses of the Garden, she thought about how fortunate she was. They had told her any time... she had said now... and they had gone ahead, thrown their schedules aside for her, and done it. How many ponies in the past had done that before? In old Equestria, every event had always been scheduled, and even as the leader of Equestria, she didn't make the dates herself... it was the ponies who decided to see her, the ponies who decided when and where she could be housed, and even as an honored guest everywhere she went... she was like a bird being changed from cage-to-cage...

She fell asleep with these thoughts in mind as Scrivener breathed softly over her face... and in her sleep, she dreamed of a beautiful bird. It was red and gorgeous, but lived inside an enormous cage that was filled with pretty objects, mirrors, and perches. But as wonderful as it was, as nice to look at as things were... the bird could barely fly inside the cage. There were too many things... and in the light that shone down from above, all these objects glinted and reflected, blinding the bird, making it unable to do anything but stand on its perch.

And then, suddenly, the light above flickered out, leaving the bird in darkness. It was scared, and its fear only grew when something sliced by before the top of the cage shattered like glass. As pieces fell down around the bird, they struck the objects around it in a glittering hail, all the weight of the trinkets and mirrors and perches and pedestals tipping inwards, as if the cage were going to implode upon the bird... and terrified, it leapt up, spreading its ways, flying into the dark and the unknown.

The cage collapsed behind it... but it was already gone from sight, and soon gone from mind, as the bird flew on. And soon the darkness became less menacing, as the bird realized that it could feel the air, and its eyes were adjusting to the shadows, letting it see faint flickers above, and faint shapes below. But the skies around it were clear for miles... and the bird realized that without the cage binding it, or the light blinding it... it could fly forever.

Celestia smiled to herself as her eyes flickered quietly... and then her amethyst irises opened slowly as she sat up and rolled her head on her shoulders, looking around in surprise. She was in bed, covers falling from around her body... and she couldn't help but smile a little before her eyes roved towards the table at the side of her bed. A folded note and a mirror sat on it... and the ivory equine couldn't resist concentrating...

The mirror glowed gold and lifted into the air, and Celestia's smile widened before she gazed into it... and let out a soft breath at the sight of the white, spiraled horn that stood from her head. There was a circular scar around it, and a few visible stitches... but otherwise, it was like it had never been removed. It was glowing faintly, feeling as natural, as easy to channel magic into as her old horn... but then again, she supposed this too was her old horn, and she laughed a little before flicking it with a warm smile, tossing the mirror aside before reaching out and picking up the note.

She opened it, and read softly: "'Dear sister... I apologize for not waiting longer by your bedside, but it has been a full day since the operation and you still insist on sleeping. Therefore, Scrivener Blooms and I are going to leave you to your lengthy nap, and expect you to stay off your hooves once you awaken. Please have a servant inform us the moment you wake up. And sister... don't forget. You belong here. I love you. Your little sister, Luna.'"

Celestia quieted... and then she silently brought the letter up to touch her horn before smiling to herself as she whispered: "Yes. Yes, no wonder I've felt both so out of touch and so stupid... because the answer was right here all along, but I kept convincing myself I didn't see it. Because I've been telling so many ponies the answer without ever looking at what it meant for myself... to be myself. To accept myself for who I am. I almost fell off that path when I was rejected, but... no longer."

Celestia's eyes slowly roved to the golden full plate mail, and then she smiled softly, murmuring: "Luna Brynhild... it's too bad Celestia Freya does not have the same ring to it. But it's not the name that matters, is it? It's who we are beneath that. It's what we do."

Celestia slid slowly out of bed, her hooves shaking only once beneath her before she firmly shook her head and straightened... and thirty minutes later, Scrivener Blooms, Twilight Shadow, and Luna looked up as a figure stepped out onto the balcony they were calmly sharing lunch on, before all three stared in amazement and Luna spluttered: "S-Sister?"

Golden armor covered the behemoth figure of the ivory winged unicorn, only adding to her imposing frame: stacked, ridged plates covered her upper limbs, ending in heavy metallic boots. Spiked pauldrons locked over both shoulders, and thick, heavy banded plating shielded her body and neck, with shaped slots sliced into the sides of the armor for her wings to safely stand through. Even her hindquarters and rear legs were covered by ridged plates, kite-shaped shields over her flank and stacked, interlocked plates protecting the front and outside of her legs. Silver chain mesh was strung neatly in the exposed joints, adding another layer of secure defense.

But what stood out most of all was the mask she wore: the main covering was made from a single thick, solid piece of gold that covered her face and muzzle completely, with curved arcs jutting down on either side of the golden plating like fangs from the bottom of the muzzle. It locked securely into a golden shell-like helm that locked completely around Celestia's skull and partly down the back of her neck. Her amethyst eyes looked through ridged sockets, and her horn stood tall and proud through a semicircle of space along the top of the mask, making her featureless, imposing, and all the more terrifying as Scrivener dropped his cup of tea.

Then Celestia reached up and pulled off her facemask, smiling confidently, proudly, as she said clearly: "I am the First Concubine, Celestia. I am a Valkyrie... and I can be passion and logic. I can do both, sister, because I know where I belong now, if you will still have me... if I can be the brightest star in your shining night."

Luna leapt to her hooves with a wide grin, charging over to her sister, and big sister and younger sibling hugged fiercely as Scrivener grinned and even Twilight smiled a little, the trio gazing across at Celestia before Luna laughed and shook her head, nuzzling her sibling lovingly before grasping her shoulders and saying warmly: "Finally! I knew thou would understand eventually... but what is all this? Thou should be in bed, thou must rest-"

"No, sister, I feel... stronger, happier, than I have in years. It's not just having a horn back... it's... knowing my place. I had a dream, an epiphany, and... I understand now." Celestia said softly, smiling quietly as she nodded firmly once, looking down at the mask and saying quietly: "I can belong in the night, I can find my freedom, with you... and by accepting who I am. A Valkyrie at heart still... and I am ready to experience your world. Ready to join your world, in fact... ready to be both a leader again, as well as to follow others. To help bring balance I know is necessary, but also share in the freedom you offer."

She halted, then looked down and shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "And I know that I cannot... abandon my people. But I also know, Luna, that I have had my time ruling a sunlit kingdom, in a world I did nothing to earn or deserve. You deserve your time as ruler, too, if that is what you desire... and I would rather see you rule, than a Council that turned on me and used me as a martyr. I desire retribution... Valkyrie justice, passion tempered by the knowledge that if we do let the Council do as they please... they will destroy us. And that if we did allow ourselves to be destroyed, then who would they have left to defend Equestria should a true threat arise?"

Luna smiled warmly at this, nodding as she sat back a bit, and Twilight hesitated a little before stepping forwards, asking quietly: "And how far are you willing to go to prove your loyalty, Celestia? To prove this isn't just... another bout of madness, or some wild phase?"

Celestia only smiled in response, however, and then she glanced towards Scrivener Blooms and Luna, saying quietly: "I am willing to make a blood oath to you both, if that will help assuage any concerns. I understand why you would ask, Twilight Shadow..." Celestia halted, and Twilight glanced up at the use of her new name, smiling a little. "I understand why you pushed me. I think I'm beginning to see clearly now, though."

"I have an idea." Luna said thoughtfully, and Scrivener traded a look with her before the male smiled slowly as their eyes both roved to Celestia, who looked curiously at them. "As we took something from thee and gave it to Scrivener... let us take something from Scrivener and give it to thee. His blood, and a taste of his Tyrant Wyrm essence. We shan't bind thou to us, Celestia... we shall instead... challenge thee with proving thy word over time, instead of the quick and easy route. We shall challenge thee by giving thee this gift."

For a few moments, the ivory equine was silent, a slight frown creasing her features... and then she closed her eyes and smiled slightly, the vision of the beautiful bird sailing through her mind before she said softly: "Then perhaps I should ask for some of your blood as well, little sister, if you want me to be the strongest I can be."

"Greedy, wicked Celestia!" Luna laughed and grinned widely, however, her eyes glinting as Twilight looked up in surprise. "Very well, Celestia... and when thy loyalty is proven even to doubting Twilight Shadow... we shall tie us four as closer-than-family forever."

"I'll take that as a promise then, little sister." Celestia smiled wider, her amethyst eyes opening to lock with the dark-coated winged unicorn's, and Luna nodded firmly once before the older said softly: "But no rush. Little sister or not... you are the Queen of the Night now, and I am your First Concubine. You decide when we do things, not me."

"This is a truly spectacular turn of events." Luna said softly, and then she shook her head with a quiet laugh before glancing towards Twilight Shadow as she rested back, simply looking amazed. "I hope it alleviates some of thy bitterness, dear beloved. 'Tis cute to see thee so grouchy, but at the same time... 'tis Scrivy's job, not thine."

"Oh, thanks." Scrivener mumbled, and then he gestured lightly at the open side of the table, saying in a kinder voice: "Come and join us then, Celestia. Don't be so formal, you're First Concubine, and we certainly appreciate you listening to us... but we still value you as big sister. And expect that you'll order us back into shape when you need to and we start getting a little too stupid or greedy."

He looked pointedly at Luna, who huffed in response, and Celestia laughed as she strode forwards, replying easily: "I expect there may be some conflict between my duties as big sister and my duties as First Concubine, but I do hope to balance them well..."

"Just remember that thy duties as my sibling override thy duties as my servant. Always." Luna said quietly but firmly, and Celestia gazed across at her affectionately, happily, feeling a burst of warmth, of love, of trust inside of her as Luna looked at her with honesty, with affection, with happiness. "Oh, big sister..."

The servants came to bring them more tea and lunch, then brought a simple silver chalice once the table had been cleared. Twilight Shadow, still quiet and a little awkward, had sat back and watched as Luna had held her foreleg over this chalice first, murmuring softly: "Blood is the river of the spirit and the soul... 'tis the symbol of connection..."

She made a slow but deep cut over her foreleg with her own horn, and Scrivener held his own forelimb up as the same mark formed, smiling slightly as he studied the darker blood that spilled along his scales as Luna's spilled into the chalice... then she pushed the grail towards him, and the male held his bleeding limb out over this, letting his own blood drip into it as he said quietly: "The weight of magic light or dark is judged by the symbolism of what we do... sacrifice of the greater or lesser. A little drink, Celestia, of what represents pieces of ourselves given willingly to you..."

Celestia was quiet as Scrivener gently slid the simple chalice across the table... and then both he and Luna bowed their heads forwards, the silver glowing dark blue for a moment as their horns lit up with the same aura, the blood swirling inside the goblet and darkening as it bubbled quietly before they both looked up with calm smiles. "Blood of a Valkyrie. Blood of a Tyrant Wyrm. A gift of power."

Twilight Shadow watched in quiet as Celestia gently picked up the chalice with her hooves, looking down into it, at the boiling, shimmering blood... and she thought of the bird again. The flying, free bird, living in the darkness... and she smiled before leaning back and tilting the goblet upwards, drinking its contents slowly, not missing a single drop. It was hot, tasting of spices and metal, yet the aftertaste – like its smell – was sweet, and almost gentle... and then Celestia lowered the chalice and gazed calmly across at the three, saying softly: "Thank you for trusting me."

"It is not just that I trust thee, Celestia... 'tis that I love thee, and adore thee, and want to see thee strong and happy." Luna replied gently, smiling softly. "And even more than that, I want to see thee comfortable. But thou should head to rest, my beloved sister... let the old magic work its way into thee. Let us see what happens."

Celestia smiled back at this, and then she nodded once before picking up her facemask from the table, beginning to bring it up before Twilight looked up and said suddenly: "Celestia... I'm sorry I doubted you."

The ivory winged unicorn only smiled, however, her renewed horn giving a faint pulse before she glanced towards the violet mare, saying softly: "You don't have to apologize, Twilight... because I understand why you doubted me. In fact, you had every right to doubt me, and I should be thanking you. For helping me understand what I had to do." She paused for a moment, then hesitated before bowing her head and saying quietly: "And I won't say now, but perhaps after you trust me again... we can... be like family again. Friends, even. I'd like to... mend old wounds and start over, if you'll let me. If I can prove myself."

Twilight Shadow only smiled faintly, silently, the stitching over her face pulsing a bit before she nodded slowly, and Celestia gave a radiant smile before fitting her facemask firmly back into place. She half-bowed to them, and Luna and Scrivener smiled and bowed their heads in return before the enormous, golden-armored mare turned and headed back into Enstasis.

It wasn't hard for her to find her way back to her room, but she was surprised to find the Moon Blessed outside her quarters, both looking up eagerly as she approached before Ross and Cowlick both dropped low... but Celestia only laughed and shook her head, saying kindly beneath the featureless mask: "No, no, stop that. I am First Concubine, not your Queen..."

"Exactly. We respect you, though, Celestia... not simply because of your position, because... look at you." Cowlick rose up with a wide grin, her eyes almost glowing. "Look at you! It gives me hope for all of Equestria, if you don't mind me saying... you, the Queen of the Sun, finding her place here, finding how beautiful the darkness is, that Luna and Scrivener's plans will benefit everypony..."

Celestia only laughed and shook her head, however, blushing a little beneath the facemask before Ross added softly, straightening and looking at her adoringly: "And we are Moon Blessed, but you... well, you are First Concubine, and a member of the Royal Family. The four of you... yourself, Twilight Shadow, Scrivener Blooms, and Luna Brynhild... you are our benevolent rulers. Our respected leaders. But also our cherished friends. The head of this great family of the night..."

"We know that in the past you were segregated and separated, we saw you... used and hurt, but part of the reason we're here is to make sure that doesn't happen again. Anything you need, you tell us... and we will protect you with our lives, we will honor and respect you... but we'll treat you the way you want to be treated, too. Not shoved away, but welcomed in." Cowlick said kindly, then she and Ross approached and both embraced the enormous, golden-armored equine tightly, and Celestia gazed down at them with a smile before Cowlick leaned back and winked. "Might want to work on your wardrobe, though, if you don't mind me saying. Say, can I polish this up for you, and maybe do some improvements on it? I've been itching for a project, and ever since Ross and I started picking up more about enchantments and things, I've had a few things I wanna try out."

"Of course, Cowlick." Celestia nodded once, looking softly back and forth between the two Moon Blessed. They both looked up at her ardently, but it was different from how she had always been treated in old Equestria: they stood close, not distant, they didn't hesitate to share their feelings or thoughts, they looked at her with affection but didn't stare up at her with worship as if they expected her to fix all their problems. They gazed at her as a beloved mentor... not as an impossible-to-reach leader.

They also were glad to help Celestia out of her armor, and Cowlick grumbled at the weight of the gear. Between herself and Ross, she managed to lift most of it with telekinesis, while Celestia slipped the armor she didn't take back onto the display rack: helm and mask and heavy boots. Then, as Celestia rolled her head on her shoulders and strode towards her bed, Cowlick paused and glanced over her shoulder from the doorway, winking a bit. "You should maybe think about some decoration. Scrivener and Luna go wild over that, you know. Just saying."

Celestia only looked up with amusement even as she began to slip into bed, asking mildly: "And what makes you think I would go to such lengths to impress them?"

"Just a thought. The body is a temple, so what better way to dedicate that temple to someone else that with a few symbols of your loyalty to them?" Cowlick reasoned as Ross walked past, and then the Moon Blessed mare winked. "I'll leave you to your rest. Sweet dreams, Celestia."

The Moon Blessed left, leaving the rainbow-maned mare looking thoughtful as she pulled the covers up around herself... but finally, she only shrugged a little. Yet all the same, the thought remained in her head, and it was an interesting one that danced through her mind as she slept and dreamed once more of the beautiful red bird... but now, she could see more of the world around it. The world of darkness that was beautiful, that the bird was exploring, and there were others joining it in its flight now, shimmering in the air with their own colors and strangeness, never having to fear being caged...

Celestia awoke in the evening, sitting slowly up in bed to find moonlight streaming in through her window, and she smiled softly as she slipped carefully out of bed. Then she looked down curiously as she realized there was a faint light glowing around her, before half-turning her head, eyes locking on the mirror at her bedside table.

She flicked her horn, and the mirror floated up and over to her, letting her gaze into it... and then stagger backwards in surprise as her now alternating gold-and-white streaked mane sparked: not with electricity, but instead with flares of flame. She let out a breath of shock as the mirror trembled violently in the air before catching it as she grit her teeth... but when she stared into her reflection, she couldn't help but gape slightly, eyes locking on these next.

Her teeth were larger, sharper as well, and she opened her jaws wide, studying these before making a few faces and almost wincing at her own crocodilian grin. A small change, compared to the mane of flowing gold-and-white fire that matched her tail... her rainbow locks lost, and burning radiance in its place.

She breathed slowly... then finally put down the mirror and closed her eyes as she let her mind process what had happened, the changes that had been made. Yet slowly, surely, she felt herself calming down now, adjusting, reminding herself she knew something would give... and that in the long run, this was nothing major. She was different, yes... but she could still think clearly, still remembered her promise, still was the same Celestia... and she smiled slowly as she nodded firmly once to herself, murmuring: "I'll... find my family. I'm sure that will help."

She shook her head a bit, heading quietly across the room and flicking her horn to open her bedroom door before she looked curiously down the steps into the long corridor, where a Greater Nightmare was sitting. It glanced up at her, then bowed low with a warm smile, saying kindly: "Greetings, First Concubine. We see you have accepted the gifts of our master... would you like something?"

Celestia opened her mouth... and then she closed it slowly before cocking her head as she stepped down onto the steps, her mane flowing back around her as she asked softly: "Don't I worry you, Nightmare? I am no servant of the darkness, but was once feared and hated by your kind. And even I was surprised to gaze upon myself: it's like the darkness of Luna and Scrivener has only fueled my light, brought about this resurgence of... radiance. I look like the person I was when I made a terrible mistake..."

"But you are not that person. You look different, but we heard of your devotion to our master and mistress, we have accepted you as one of our own. You put too much weight on physical changes: what we see that is more important is that you have changed inside. Once, you were beautiful outside, Celestia, but broken inside... now, when we look upon you, we see that you are beautiful outside... but truly gorgeous inside, if you do not mind me saying so." the Greater Nightmare said lovingly, raising her head and smiling up at Celestia. "It is my honor to serve such a divine being. We envy your position and power, oh yes: but we are glad for you all the same, because there is no better being to safeguard our most-beloved masters."

Celestia was silent at this, gazing down at the Greater Nightmare... and then she smiled slowly, saying quietly: "Please ask Scrivener Blooms to come to my chambers when he can afford the time."

"As you command." the Greater Nightmare replied courteously, and it stood up and smiled knowingly at Celestia, saying gently: "We look forwards to serving you... sister."

In the past, it would have made the ivory winged unicorn twitch, but now, it sent gladness through her that even these creatures of shadow looked so highly, so kindly upon her. She let these thoughts run through her head as she headed back into her room, lighting the lamps upon the wall and that hung from the ceiling, studying herself curiously for any other changes as she neatened her room a little.

Twenty minutes later, Scrivener Blooms knocked politely once at the door before he pushed it open, walking inside as his cloak flowed around him, glancing through his glasses towards her... and then leaning back in surprise as Celestia turned towards him with a smile, saying quietly: "Thank you for coming, Scrivener. I thought it was important that I speak to you first, because... I understand now a little about what you went through About how you can change on the outside, but remain the same person. How you can open yourself up to new things and take pleasure in new things and gain new values and perspectives, but remain... who you are at the core."

"Thank you, Celestia, but... wow, look at you. You're shining." Scrivener whistled a little as he stepped forwards, and then he hesitantly began to reach a claw up before asking awkwardly: "May I? I. Have a bad habit. I like to touch things."

"You don't have to ask." Celestia smiled at him, tilting her head to the side, and Scrivener gently ran his claws into her mane before smiling back: her ephemeral, fiery locks felt warm as they flowed around his digits and white-gold fire licked gently along his arm, but they didn't burn... they felt almost like liquid instead of the semisolid of Luna's. "I was very surprised at how I was... intensified, and I look forwards to exploring what other traits I've gained. I feel very strong. I feel very good."

"You look good." Scrivener said softly, drawing his claw lightly back, and he smiled across at her before saying quietly: "Luna will be ecstatic to see this. I think even Twilight will be, Celestia..."

The ivory winged unicorn only smiled at this, however, then she stepped forwards and gently bowed her head towards him. Scrivener looked at her curiously, then dropped his own forwards as Celestia leaned towards him before their horns gently touched... and the poet winced in surprise at the bolt that went through his body as Celestia flinched, then closed her eyes and smiled slightly as their horns glowed in synchronicity.

They rose their heads at the same time, and Celestia said quietly: "I was curious, and it seems I was right. Because both our horns are... well, in a way, very much the same... they're linked. They respond to each other... we'll have to explore this in the future."

Scrivener blushed a bit, smiling awkwardly at her before he started to turn... and then Celestia said calmly: "Wait, Scrivener Blooms. I still have one more subject to touch upon, if you have the time."

Scrivy looked over his shoulder at her curiously, and then he stared as Celestia stepped forwards and smiled slightly, her amethyst eyes giving a slight glow as she said gently: "I would like to do my duties as First Concubine. Mainly because I am curious to see if everything sister likes to brag about is true. But also because I have no more shame in being who I am... and that includes needs that I have spent many years ignoring."

Scrivener only grinned awkwardly as his glasses fell askew, saying lamely: "Celestia, honestly, you really don't need to-"

"Did I say I needed to? Or did I say I wanted to, Scrivener, now stop treating me like some untouchable priestess or untested filly." Celestia replied almost crossly, and Scrivener cleared his throat before he winced at the glare she gave him. "I have no desire to miss out on the pleasures that come with being alive any longer. I regret enough as it is I have spent so long pretending to be so much that I never was."

Scrivener mumbled a little as he rubbed at his head before striding past her and looking dumbly down at the neatly-made bed, his eyes roving over it before he said finally: "It's just awkward, Celestia, I mean... you were-"

Before he could finish, however, Celestia stepped forwards and firmly half-shoved, half-threw him backwards, and Scrivener winced as he landed on the bed and his glasses flew off his muzzle before he rolled onto his back... and stared as the ivory equine leapt forwards and pounced on him, pinning him back as she leaned down and her mane flared around her features, meeting his eyes as she said calmly: "I was, and now, I am. I am here, Scrivener Blooms. I am here, in this moment and time... are you?"

Scrivener grinned a little as he stared up at her before she leaned down, and he closed his eyes as their mouths met... and across the castle, Luna halted in mid-conversation with Twilight Shadow before her eyes fluttered, and then she blushed deep red before giggling gleefully and clapping her hooves childishly together, the Lich staring at her blankly. "Oh excellent, excellent indeed!"

"What about what is excellent?" Twilight frowned a bit, looking dumbly around the comfortable den they were sitting in before Luna half-crawled across the couch and shoved her easily back, the violet mare staring up at her with a wince. "Oh don't tell me, Scrivener is toying with some concubine and now you're feeling all the pleasure from that, right?"

"Scrivener is indulging the First Concubine, as a matter of fact." Luna replied with a wide grin, and Twilight's jaw dropped before the dark-coated winged unicorn threw her head back and laughed. "Excellent, this is excellent, it is better than I hoped! Oh, welcome back, beloved passionate sister Valkyrie!"

Then Luna laughed before leaning down and kissing Twilight Sparkle firmly, the violet mare blushing deeply even as she returned the affection without hesitation, her eyes slipping closed as Scrivener felt Luna's pleasure and excitement, and Luna felt his own even from across Castle Enstasis, sharing every sensation...

Scrivener lost track of the time before he finally found himself laying in bed next to Celestia, staring dumbly up at the ceiling as the ivory equine sat beside him, looking pleased with herself as she rested back against the headboard and said kindly: "I apologize for being a little rusty, Scrivener, but it's been years since I've truly indulged. I'd almost forgotten the experience... I'd like to thank you, and sister, for trusting in me so much. I may never be as... open... as my sister is, but all the same... I am very comfortable with you and enjoy that now I have someone with which I can... free these urges."

"Holy crap, that was rusty?" Scrivener asked dumbly, and Celestia laughed and shook her head with a warm smile down at him before the male sat slowly up and gave her an awkward smile in return. "I should... thank you, though. For trusting _me_. For... joining us, Celestia, and not judging us... for becoming part of this world that Luna and I are building."

And Celestia only smiled softly in response as she saw the red bird in her mind, strong and happy, doing whatever it pleased, always with friends and family beside it as it flew through the beautiful night. Guiltless, blameless... and free.


	34. Stage Five: Asamsakti

Stage Five: Asamsakti, Utter Detachment

~BlackRoseRaven

_Another step forwards,and the darkness grows deeper, made perhaps even worse still by the light that now shines upon it, by the brief sparks of hope that flare here and there amongst the shadows. But will the rising heroes be able to overcome our beloved villains? Or will Luna and Scrivener continue to devour all that oppose them, even as flashes of their old selves emerge..._

An Excerpt from _A Warrior's Honor_

_ In the past, the concept of honor was taken very seriously, especially by Paladins and other warriors, although in many ways it applied even to the everyday pony. A pony's honor was their entire life: a pony without honor was considered to be an outcast and unwanted in society, no matter how important or how talented they were. Even the Barons would go to great lengths to attempt to uphold their honor, although ironically often by dishonorable means, such as assassinating or imprisoning those who would speak out against them. _

_ A key example comes from the folk stories of Sol, Titan, and Morgan: Titan is most-commonly depicted as an earth pony, and the little evidence that has been gathered from this time period points to the idea that Titan was likely a Knight of the ill-fated Baron Silverhoof, before his barony was all-but-destroyed. In legend, Titan is depicted as a pony 'strong enough to lift a dragon,' and the same legends say that the arguably-mythical beasts known as 'Tyrant Wyrms' were responsible for the destruction of the Silverhoof Barony. As there is no physical evidence that such creatures as Tyrant Wyrms ever existed, and due to their depiction in legend, it is far more likely that the Silverhoof Barony was overrun by dragons._

_ As mentioned previously, Sol, Titan and Morgan were said to have hunted Tyrant Wyrms until the species became extinct: bearing in mind what we have discussed so far, it is not inconceivable that instead they hunted dragons in retaliation for the destruction of the Silverhoof Barony. If Titan miraculously survived the attack on the Baron's fortress – the ruins of which can still be glimpsed here and there around the now-town of Silver Hoof – then his honor code would have compelled him towards taking revenge and exacting the same damage back to the dragons as they had done to him._

_ That is not to say honor is simply about revenge: a pony bound by the ancient laws of honor may be compelled to fight a friend for sake of duty, but between friends and especially family, an honorable defeat did not necessarily mean an honorable death. There are rules and laws of compassion, and the structure of honor is as complex as it is simple, with the one exception being the value of a promise. A promise, above all other things, must be kept: those who break a promise, a vow, their word, are considered to have thrown away their honor and are treated with as much disdain as those who bring violence against an innocent foal, rendering their lives forfeit..._


	35. Of Dragons And Maidens

Chapter Twenty Nine: Of Dragons And Maidens

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener Blooms smiled as he stood calmly in the throne room of Enstasis: it was floored with a gorgeous pattern of crimson and white tiles, mighty statues of warriors decorating the length of the elongated room and a single pair of double doors at the very front the only way in or out. The thrones themselves were on a raised stage that rested against the back of the room: two royal seats made of onyx and platinum, the high back of one inscribed with the snarling profile of a Tyrant Wyrm and the other the symbol of the crescent moon.

Nibelung were putting up an enormous picture on the stone wall behind the thrones, a painting Luna had done: it showed Scrivener Blooms in the center in his flowing cloak, his forelimbs wrapped around smiling Luna and Celestia as Twilight rested in front of him, half-leaning back against the male. He licked his lips slowly as the Nibelung finished straightening the picture, then they saluted him before hurrying off.

Scrivener only had eyes for this picture at the moment, however, stepping forwards as he looked over it: it was rendered in oil paints, ten feet tall and seven feet wide, every detail almost perfect... Luna had become so good with her art over the last while. He smiled wider behind his glasses as he took in every subtle detail, the way his claws gripped into the sisters, kept them close, the way he was the largest object in the painting, the center... the master...

His eyes gave a faint sapphire shimmer, and he whispered: "Mine. They're all mine... I..." He paused, then grimaced and shook his head quickly, reaching up to grasp his forehead and closing his eyes tightly before he muttered: "Okay, Scrivy, calm down now. Don't be greedy... even if... even if I am like a god..."

He licked his lips slowly, his eyes giving another faint pulse of sapphire before he winced and shook his head hurriedly, turning around and heading down the steps... before glancing up in surprise as the double doors opened and Celestia strode in with a soft smile, her facemask off as she said gently: "You need to feed. It will help quell your thoughts."

"It's very annoying that everyone seems to know when I'm getting all... bad." Scrivener said flatly, but Celestia only smiled at him, and the male sighed a little before mumbling: "Oh fine. I'll go find Pinkamena, or Twilight, or-"

"Don't insult me, Scrivener. You can feed off me. I don't blame you for the thoughts or visions you have." Celestia said softly, and Scrivener mumbled a little as he fidgeted on the spot before the ivory equine strode towards him and gazed down into his eyes softly, fiery mane twisting softly around her features. "I also would like to point out that it's been a little over a week now. I understand that perhaps I'm being... overeager... but all the same..."

"We'll... talk about it tonight." Scrivener said finally, looking up at her before he sighed a little at the slight frown that Celestia gave him. "Okay, fine. Then let me feed off you and I'll share some of my concerns with you that way."

Celestia nodded, and then Scrivener reached up and grasped her shoulders tightly, gazing into her irises as his own began to glow faint blue, their eyes locking... and a moment later, Celestia and Scrivener both felt the spark in their minds as their horns glowed in synchronization as well with the link that existed between them. With the trust, the link, and the other bonds between them... it made it all the easier for Scrivener to plunge into Celestia's mind and twist into the buffet of her thoughts and passions and emotions.

And it was exquisite: pleasure and power filled him as he drew out her memories: of pain, and of pleasure, of heartache and love. He had learned how to better manipulate the minds and emotions of his victims after all the times he'd fed, how to lure out the most-savory memories, how to slip into the smallest crack in the mental armor of a person and then rip it wide...

And as he fed, he pushed his thoughts – both vicious and benign – into Celestia's mind, filling it with images terrible and beautiful, logical and insane. Celestia spasmed a bit, shivering a little as he tasted what felt almost like her very soul before he finally drew back with a gasp, his spirit glutted for the moment off the emotions of another before he caught the ivory equine as she stumbled forwards.

She rested against him, breathing slowly as he held her close, his cloak rippling around him and his eyes still faintly glowing before Celestia whispered: "What I care about is being with my family and my friends. Is being of use, and belonging, and knowing that I am helping make a difference... and I am not scared of you, or Luna, or Twilight."

She shook her head and slowly leaned back, her mane flaring up for a moment before settling as she looked silently down into Scrivener's eyes, saying quietly: "I knew what I was getting into. It's strange, Scrivener... sometimes you try and push me away with these bloody visions, these sights of punishment and frenzy and chains... but if anything I can see how much that proves you care for and respect me. I made my decision, and I won't back down or regret it. And Scrivener..."

Celestia smiled for a moment, then she reached up and stroked his face gently, saying kindly: "Please remember that I was... I am... a Valkyrie. Whatever I may sometimes seem like, just as my sister does, I prefer blood and iron over flowers and chocolate. Please call if you need anything at all, but otherwise, I have a small project to attend to."

With that, the ivory equine turned and strode out of the throne room, and Scrivener stared stupidly after her for a moment before he snorted in amusement and shook his head out, muttering: "And yet I'm the freak."

He smiled despite himself, though, closing his eyes, glad that Celestia was there: she was a powerful balancing force for their so-called 'royal family,' soothing and scolding and reasoning with himself, Luna, and even Twilight. But she was looser, relaxed, comfortable... and more willing to indulge than she had ever been in the past.

Scrivener shook his head out a bit as he walked quietly out of the throne room, then smiled as he saw Scarlet Sage quietly sitting in the hall, looking eagerly up towards him. "Hey, Daddy! Can we go out for a little while?"

Scrivener looked at the filly thoughtfully, then nodded as he glanced up and watched Celestia vanish through a set of double-doors past an intersecting corridor. "Did you ask your Aunt if she wanted to come along?"

"She said she had a project." Scarlet Sage replied with a smile, the Pegasus blushing a little. "So, you know... I didn't wanna push or anything. And I know Mom likes to paint a lot and Twilight is going over those reports and stuff... so... so if you're not busy, I know you're busy a lot..."

"Luna paints a lot these days, yeah... but Scarlet Sage, not Luna, not myself, not Twilight or Celestia are ever, _ever _too busy for you, okay?" Scrivy stepped forwards, reaching up a claw and gently stroking her face... and Scarlet closed her eyes, pushing her head against the male's digits as he gazed down at her with a smile and a faint blush. "We're not avoiding you on purpose. I promise you that."

"I... I know. But you made me such a beautiful... it's almost a home by itself in the upper tower. And you guys do so much for me, and I know... you're so busy with... the bad stuff going on." Scarlet hesitated a bit and then lowered her head, murmuring embarrassedly: "And I know there was that little... mistake I made, too."

"It was my fault, not yours." Scrivener said empathetically, and then he gently reached down and picked Scarlet up before hugging her fiercely, rocking her slowly in his arms as he closed his eyes and said quietly: "I never, ever want to hurt you, Scarlet Sage. You're my little girl. I adore you. I love you. And what happened was my fault, not yours."

Scarlet curled herself closer, and Scrivener gazed down at her softly, smiling faintly and wondering how even such a pure little girl as she was could not blame him... could instead blame herself. A few days ago, after all, Scrivener had been about to feed off Pinkamena in a private room... but Scarlet Sage had come in with a sprained hoof, startling him, and when their eyes had locked... he'd fed off her.

It had lasted only a few seconds before Pinkamena had slapped him hard enough to knock him over, but Scarlet had collapsed completely. Scrivener was left nauseated and in agony, but he thought a good part of the ill feeling had come from feeding off his own adopted daughter... and the fact that he had found her innocent mind almost intoxicating. He'd tried to crawl over to her, to at least cradle her until she woke up... and Luna had shown up only a few minutes later, thankfully able to both heal him and then figure out what they should do with Scarlet.

They had carried her up to her room, and stayed with her until she'd awoken... and it had been awkward, explaining what had happened. Worsened still by what Scarlet had glimpsed... but as she looked up at him quietly, he saw no blame in her eyes as she nuzzled him a little before murmuring: "Maybe just you and me can go today, Daddy."

"Yeah. Okay. Let's go then, the Everfree Forest is ours now, anyway. It's safe." Scrivener said softly, and Scarlet Sage smiled a little before the male paused and rose his head, concentrating and sending a message to Luna... and after a moment, he caught a flurry of emotions and images acknowledging him and glad for the time father and daughter would be spending together... and maybe a little jealous, too.

He smiled and put Scarlet down, and she gladly trotted along beside him as they made their way out of Enstasis. As they strode through the courtyard, however, they were greeted with the sight of Fluttershy and Nirvana resting in the shade of the courtyard wall, and Scarlet bounced towards them as Scrivener smiled and followed, the two looking up and the Pegasus's eyes brightening. "Oh, hello... it's so nice to see you both."

"It's good to see you too, Fluttershy. Are you doing alright?" Scrivener asked gently, and the Pegasus nodded and smiled up at him as Nirvana bowed his head respectfully. The blonde mare was half-curled against him, comfortable and quiet... but out here, there was no need to hide her love for the Phooka, and Scrivy smiled warmly in return before he said softly: "I think you're starting to show a little, if you don't mind me saying. Probably be big, strong foals."

"I hope so." Fluttershy blushed a bit, looking honestly happy as she gazed up at him. "Nirvana is going to stay with me, no matter what... and the other Phooka are being so kind to me. I want to thank you again for giving me that spacious quarters next to the stables... it's so nice to be able to hear the animals."

"So you're used to all of them, then?" Scrivener asked curiously, as Scarlet gazed up with interest as well. "I know we asked you to deal with some... unpleasant things..."

"No, no. They're animals... all animals, no matter how scary, just... need to be treated right." Fluttershy replied softly, looking up at him with a nod. "The drakes did worry me a little at first, I'll admit, but that's because I thought they were juvenile dragons. But once they learned who I was and what I was doing there, they started calming down and it became a lot easier to work with them. It was the same for the Hellhounds... although I have to admit it's... odd, working with Hellhounds."

Scrivener smiled a bit, saying quietly: "We live in an odd world. But thank you, Fluttershy... I really am glad you're doing so much and so well. If you ever need anything..."

"I know. I appreciate it, too, but I'm doing even better than I expected to... especially with Twilight out here, keeping me company when she can, and the Pink Twins, too." Fluttershy hesitated a little, then said softly: "To be honest, though, I don't think Pinkie is taking things as well as I am. Maybe we should do something to cheer her up a little."

"I'll talk to Pinkamena about it, she'll have an idea. I know that losing... well... so much, really must be hard for her." Scrivener said softly, and Fluttershy smiled at him before the male reached out and gently stroked through Scarlet Sage's mane. "But if you'll excuse me, my daughter and I are going to head out into the Forest for a little bit, get out of the Castle... do you want to join us?"

"No, Nirvana and I are fine for now, thank you." Fluttershy smiled, glancing up at the soft afternoon sky above. "It's a beautiful day, though... I hope you enjoy yourselves. You're a wonderful father."

Scrivener smiled a little at this, blushing and shrugging a bit as Scarlet Sage gazed up at him warmly, and then he nodded a it before turning and heading for the portcullis, the Pegasus filly falling after him. They crossed fearlessly out into the mire that surrounded Enstasis, and then Scrivener glanced mildly down at Scarlet as she blushed a little and gazed up at him expectantly before the male sighed and rolled his eyes, muttering: "I spoil you."

Then he turned around, heading back to the steps that led into the castle to take off his glasses and wiggle out of his cloak, tossing both of these things down. Then he smiled as he turned back around, horn and body both glowing as he strode calmly forwards... and as he moved, his form expanded, transformed, grew until he was at full Tyrant Wyrm size, scales tight to a powerful body, huge claws resting comfortably against the dark soil, crown of horns glinting... and the single now-enormous obelisk spire that stood up from his skull shimmering faintly and ominously beneath the sun as his sapphire sockets gleamed, saying mildly: "But I'm not bending over."

The Pegasus filly only laughed, however, not afraid in the slightest as she gazed warmly up over her father before running towards his tail, and Scrivener smiled slightly as he flicked this away from her, raising it slightly off the ground and making Scarlet Sage huff and glare up at the thirty-foot tall Tyrant Wyrm. He shrugged cheerfully in response, then the Pegasus bit her lip before she hopped into the air, flapping her wings firmly and carrying herself higher as she wheezed a little, limbs kicking as if she was trying to swim up to the sky before she listed unevenly forwards and scrambled wildly at Scrivener's haunch, propelling herself hurriedly up onto his back and then laughing brightly as she ran forwards and up between the pistons of bone on his shoulderblades. "I did it, Daddy! I did it!"

"I knew you could." Scrivy said softly over his shoulder, gazing at her warmly as he flapped his own powerful wings. "After all, if I can learn to fly, you certainly can, kiddo."

Scarlet smiled brightly, and then Scrivener started easily through the mire, smiling to himself as he headed towards the forest... the forest that half-twisted out of the way for him, the trees and branches moving of their own accord as the male smiled slightly, asking easily: "So where shall we go? To the soul of the forest? Towards the mountain passes? Or should we just wander until we find a nice spot to relax?"

"Let's go to our old home." Scarlet said softly, and Scrivener smiled at this thought, nodding slowly as he began to head towards their cabin, the Tyrant Wyrm gazing ahead as the Pegasus rested on his back. But after a few minutes, she fidgeted a little, then eventually began to carefully crawl her way up the back of Scrivener's neck, heading up between the crown of horns and marveling for a few moments as she gazed over the immense, single black unicorn horn that stood still out of the Tyrant Wyrm's forehead.

She slipped forwards, stroking her hooves up this: when he increased in size, the horn increased proportionally as well, towering towards the skies and looking almost as if it was made of black crystal. It felt warm to the touch, thrumming faintly with energy, and Scrivener closed his eyes before smiling as the Pegasus carefully slipped around it to slide down onto his muzzle, curling herself quietly up and gazing out at the forest in front of her as she murmured: "It's all yours, huh?"

"It's all ours, Scarlet Sage. It's all ours." Scrivener said softly, and the Pegasus blushed a bit as Scrivy hesitated before he continued quietly: "Look. I know that... it must seem sometimes like we're... pushing you away. Locking you out of our lives... but honestly, Luna and I... Luna and I are trying to keep you safe, and our desires aren't the kind of things little fillies should have to know about, should have to experience. We want to protect you from ourselves... that's why we aren't including you in everything, why... you have that safe home up in the tower, why we don't spend as much time together these days."

Scarlet Sage nodded a little, looking out ahead over the Forest before she said softly: "But I do know about it, Dad. Atrus answers my questions, and Twilight Shadow tries her best to, and you and Mom never lie to me... and I do appreciate the time we get together. Even when we're training... when I'm learning to use my Blood Seer powers, or Mom or Aunt Celestia teach me a little about fighting and stuff. But I miss you both. And I'm not scared of either of you, even now... you're still my Mom and Dad, and I know you wouldn't... hurt me."

Scarlet fell quiet, looking ahead with a blush, and Scrivener smiled a little as his eyes roved silently downwards, saying softly: "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I remember the talks we had, and I know it was my fault... I know I'm not supposed to barge in, especially when you're... well..." She blushed a bit. "It's not hard to tell, Dad. You and Mom get a little funny."

"Thanks." Scrivener said wryly, and the Pegasus filly blushed deeper before the male shook his head and laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, sorry. I... I know we do. And I know you've very smart and perceptive and have been around us for long enough to know easily when something's up. It's just... it's very awkward. It's like when Luna gave you the talk about the... well, you know."

"Mom can be a jerk sometimes." Scarlet Sage mumbled, and Scrivener grunted and nodded in agreement, remembering the unnecessary detail Luna had gone into. "I... I know I'm growing up, though. I'm not really... a filly anymore. I'm almost a teenager, and then I'll be a mare... and... I think I'm a little scared of that."

She looked out into the distance, closing her eyes, and Scrivener looked at her softly. "I feel sometimes like... like I've got so much to live up to, Daddy. I'm surrounded by such strong mares... Twilight, Celestia... Mom. Mom is so strong, so proud, so amazing... she doesn't let anything or anyone tell her what to do, she's not afraid to be herself no matter what other ponies call her or label her... I... I don't know how I can live up to her. I'm scared of just being a Blood Seer..."

She quietly hammered a hoof against his muzzle, then blushed a bit... but Scrivener only smiled a little, saying softly: "And once upon a time, Scarlet Sage... your Dad, this big Tyrant Wyrm who has been called the King of the Night... was a little, runty foal that got regularly thrown around and was treated as a slave. Look at me, Scarlet Sage. Look what I've become. If I can become this from a child who wasn't even loved by his parents... you, a strong, beautiful, talented young mare... can become anything you set your mind to."

Scarlet Sage looked over her shoulder, smiling faintly, and Scrivener nodded firmly once as they continued onwards in quiet. The Forest whispered around them with their passage, moving and swaying to form a path for the Tyrant Wyrm. The ground underfoot was rich and comfortable, and he could hear animals hurrying through the trees and birds singing quietly here and there, not panicking with his passage... but this was their home. Their domain. Their territory... secured by the fact the soul of the forest belonged to them.

Celestia had been the one to suggest it, explaining that it would be the greatest defense possible: with the living forest as an ally, and Enstasis safe in the mire in its depths, the enemy would be forced to march down the road if they wanted to attack them or risk losing their army to the jaws of one enormous, sentient trap. The Forest already treated them as wary ally... and to reinforce these feelings, late one night Luna, Scrivener, Twilight, and Celestia had traveled with the Greater Nightmares to _Hu_ and _Ỏ__ðr_, the soul of the Forest, and Scrivener had warped the earth and the trees themselves with his corrupting influence.

At first the Forest had fought against them, trees lashing down like gigantic claws, the ground ripping around them, nature itself trying to rampage against them... but the group was more than strong enough to hold off the worst of the assault while Scrivener had concentrated on poisoning the ancient, massive trees. And the moment they had been corrupted, the Forest had fallen silent around them... and now it bowed to their whims and desires, just as Celestia had expected it would.

Scrivener smiled slightly as he stepped though the trees and into the clearing around their home: their beautiful little cottage, which sat quietly, rarely visited these days. Scarlet Sage smiled warmly at the sight of it as Scrivy leaned easily down, however, and then the Pegasus leapt off his muzzle before looking ardently over her shoulder as the male flexed and shrank slowly down, his frame shimmering with sapphire light before he sighed in relief as he returned to half-pony, half-wyrm form, claws flexing easily against the ground as he winked at the filly. "We can't stay too long, though. Even if I hurry back at full size, it'll take at least an hour or so to go back home."

"That's okay." Scarlet nodded and headed for the door, looking strangely entranced as she pushed it gently open, and Scrivener laughed a little before he followed her into the house; the memories that came back as they walked through the mostly-empty cottage filled him with warmth and a sense of odd longing before he finally ended up on the back patio with Scarlet Sage, sitting quietly and gazing out at the pond and the small well side-by-side.

Then, finally, the filly looked up at him quietly, and Scrivener gazed back at her before she smiled a little and asked hesitantly: "What's it like, Daddy? Being able to do all this, being so strong and... a... a Tyrant Wyrm now?"

"It's... good." Scrivener said softly, looking almost embarrassed... and then he nodded slowly, firmly once before returning his eyes to her with a small smile. "I'm probably not supposed to admit that, but I'd rather not lie to you... and yeah, it feels good. I like it, Scarlet. I like being so powerful, I like having control, I like... sating my desires. And I don't think there's anything wrong with any of that... especially because, with the people I have in my life, I don't have to go out and hurt people to... to find these pleasures."

Scarlet Sage nodded slowly, and then she asked quietly: "Even the... the feeding?"

For a moment, Scrivener was silent... and then he reached a claw up and stroked slowly through her mane, murmuring softly: "Yes, Scarlet Sage. Even the feeding. I'm very, very fortunate I have friends and family who trust me enough to let me feed off them, because otherwise, I know I could hurt people. Even as it is, I hurt them a little... but I give back to them, too. And after the pain, there's pleasure... it's... its very hard for me to think of a metaphor fitting for a little girl's ears to describe it."

The Pegasus laughed a little, blushing as she dropped her head forwards before her eyes roved back upwards, crimson irises trusting and naïve as she asked curiously: "Would... would I have felt that if didn't stop that one time?"

"I... yeah. You would have. I... try and make the experience... comfortable for my friends and family." Scrivener said awkwardly, glancing down and rubbing at the back of his head embarrassedly. It was difficult to talk about... but at the same time, with what had happened before, he knew he had no right to keep anything the filly wanted to know from her. He was her father, and he had to be honest with her, especially about himself, no matter how much he always wanted to be a hero in her eyes.

Scarlet Sage studied him quietly, and then she walked quietly up to him and leaned up, gazing at him silently before she asked softly: "Do you trust me, Daddy?"

Scrivener looked down in surprise at the question, and then he nodded slowly before Scarlet smiled and sat back, spreading her forelimbs, asking silently for a hug, to be lifted up. And Scrivener laughed before he gently grasped her, pulling her up against his body, nestling her against him, and she buried her face against his neck as she whispered: "I love you. You feed off people, but... in a way, I do too, with my powers. I'm not afraid of you and you're not afraid of me, and we're... the same in a lot of ways, Daddy, no matter how different we look."

Scrivener smiled a little at this, feeling a shiver run through him before he quietly put her down, and Scarlet Sage looked up at him softly before she asked quietly: "If I wanted some of your blood, would you give it to me? If I thought I was ready for that level of training... of experience, would you share it with me?"

The poet fell silent as he looked down at her, not knowing what to say, how to respond. She looked back up at him silently, a faint, scared tremble running through her body, eyes compassion and afraid and adoring... and he thought of what he'd said to her. He thought of everything he promised, and wanted to be, and how much he said he'd believe in her no matter what... and slowly, Scrivener closed his eyes before he murmured softly: "Yeah. I would. But only because I know... you need to see what a thin line it can be between the right and wrong path. How complex and yet meaningless the concepts of good and evil are. And all the other things that a filly like you shouldn't have to learn, and yet because of who you are, because of what you are, and because of us, your family... you'll have to know all the same."

Scarlet Sage gazed up at him quietly, nodding slowly, and then Scrivener smiled a little, asking softly: "Luna and Celestia have both told me you're very strong. That you have a special talent when it comes to scrying the future, but you're also very good at pulling thoughts and memories out of people's minds. And they both tell me you're very hesitant to hurt anyone or learn any offensive techniques."

The Pegasus filly nodded awkwardly, and Scrivener reached up to stroke quietly through her mane, murmuring: "That's a good thing, Scarlet Sage. That hesitance means you remember they're another living thing, another person, with their own thoughts and feelings, no matter who they are, no matter if they're your enemy. Sometimes I find myself... forgetting a little bit about the value of other people. I think it's admirable to value your enemy, to hurt for them even as you fight them. But I also feed off pain, so... you know."

He smiled despite himself, and Scarlet sage laughed a little before she smiled a bit as she said quietly: "I am getting good with healing wounds, though... and with my control, too. I can let a little bit of blood touch me and I don't go into a trance anymore... and the sight of blood and everything doesn't bother me nearly as much as it used to. I get a little squeamish but it doesn't... it doesn't get into my head, you know?'

"Far too well." Scrivy smiled down at her, and they gazed at one another for a few moments before the male finally said softly: "I am proud of you, every day. You're growing up strong, don't ever doubt that."

Scarlet Sage smiled and fidgeted, and then Scrivener shook his head before he gestured at her gently, saying softly: "Let's go, though, head back to Enstasis-"

"Wait!" the Pegasus interrupted, and she swallowed a bit before asking hesitantly: "Just... can I... can I have just a touch of your blood, Daddy? Just a little... to get a glimpse of the future, maybe... a glimpse of your mind. It feels important."

For a moment, Scrivener hesitated... and then he sighed softly, remembering his words only a few minutes ago and unable to say no to his daughter, smiling faintly. "Well, since every other pony always gives me what I want when I ask for it, and I'm out here trying to spoil you... this is a weird gift, though, Scarlet Sage so... you know."

Scarlet only blushed, and Scrivener rose a front claw against his forelimb, taking a breath before slashing firmly through mottled but thick scales, ripping a narrow set of slashes. A trickle of dark blood spilled out of one, and the male held this up as Scarlet Sage hesitantly rose a hoof... then instead grasped his foreleg and leaned forwards.

Scrivener stared, and yet he made no move to stop her as she quietly licked up the blood instead of simply touching it before dropping back on her haunches... and then whimpering, bending forwards as her eyes clenched shut before snapping open, glowing crimson as she breathed hard and then whispered: "The future is dark... night will fall, night must fall, and cover the world and make everything... yours. Everything in the world... but first there will be a f-f-fire... and when the tower grows too high it will all crash down because power begets power begets self-destruction..."

She gasped, then arched her back, saliva flying from her jaws before Scrivener reached forwards and grasped her, wincing in shock... and then Scarlet Sage shivered before her eyes flashed, bowing forwards, staring up at his, and Scrivener felt something whisper through his mind before it withdrew just as quickly, an invisible grip snatching something from his thoughts as it left.

Then there was silence as she slowly bowed her head forwards, the glow fading from her eyes as she breathed hard... before trembling a little, grabbing at her father, half-crawling up his limbs to bury her face into his neck and clutch against him as tears flowed down her cheeks, and he hugged her firmly, tightly close as she whispered: "D-D-Daddy..."

"I'm sorry..." Scrivener whispered, rocking her slowly, but she shook her head violently and clutched him closer and the male smiled faintly as he felt Luna's worries whisper into his mind for what she had felt. He closed his eyes, concentrating, letting her know what was happening as Scarlet Sage calmed little-by-little in his grip.

Finally, she was quiet, curled against him and breathing hard, and Scrivener was looking down into her eyes softly as Luna's anxieties twisted through his mind. He felt everything from recrimination to simple curiosity murmuring through his thoughts, and finally, the filly smiled a little at him before she whispered: "I understand better now. Together forever, right?"

"Together forever." Scrivener said softly, and Scarlet Sage nodded silently before she grimaced a little and shivered once, and he studied her curiously before asking finally: "What did you see?"

"I saw our family." Scarlet Sage smiled after a moment, and then she shook her head quickly when he began to put her down, murmuring: "No. I feel safer... like this, Daddy. Can you... can you carry me? The vision... hit hard. It was of... so much beauty, and so many terrible things, and yet it felt good. It felt good, because we were happy... and after they had been covered in darkness, they were all happy too... what does it mean, Daddy? We're not supposed to force things on people, but when we let them live how they like, they end up unhappy and hurting each other and so prejudiced and cruel... and yet if this was true... this vision was real..."

"You can't force ponies to be happy, to love each other, to be good to each other... but you can start taking away the things that you know are bad for them, and you can start trying to teach them. Eventually, they'll learn... at least that's what I believe and hope." Scrivener said finally, nodding slowly as he carefully shifted Scarlet Sage around his neck to his back, and she clung down against him, her eyes closed, face buried now against his mane, feeling her breathing and her thudding heartbeat. "It's... hard to explain..."

"I trust you." Scarlet Sage said simply, and Scrivener smiled a little as he headed away from the house and back towards the forest, the trees seeming to murmur around him as the male headed in the direction of Castle Enstasis. "I... I worry sometimes so much of what I learned was wrong, but... I trust you, Daddy, I do. I'll always trust you and Mom first... and I'll always look up to you as good ponies, strong ponies, who protect ponies who can't... even if that means protecting them from themselves. I know... there's a lot of mean things said about you, but... but I know no matter what... you and Mom are special... are heroes."

Scrivener laughed quietly at this, bowing his head forwards and closing his eyes, deeply touched by his daughter's sentiments... but at the same time, he wondered silently how true that really was. After all, he and Luna pursued their own desires first and foremost... and he had just given his blood, Tyrant Wyrm blood, to a little filly because she'd asked, not considering how dire the consequences could be... not even caring. He had wanted to make her happy, he had wanted to give her what she wanted, and he admittedly had been curious... curious enough to risk her health for a glimpse into his future.

And what she had said... Scrivener couldn't help but lick his lips at the thought. A fire, and destruction, he knew those must be metaphors for war... but she had said everything he'd ever desired. And in his mind, he felt Luna's attention intensify from where she was, felt the sensations of her going through his memories, listening to what he had heard... before he felt her recriminations for him vanish into interest and excitement.

The poet hesitated as he snuck a glance back at his daughter, but she was quiet now, calmed down but still awake, and he decided to test the waters as he asked slowly: "The vision... was it... hard on you?"

"It was... intense." Scarlet Sage murmured finally, looking up and smiling a bit before she said quietly: "It was a true prophecy, I think. It wasn't uncertain at all, not until the end, when... I saw a tower, and... and bodies, all falling down, with you and Mom at the very top and..."

She shivered a little, shaking her head slowly as she murmured: "But then it got blurry. And your blood is... is very strong, Daddy, and even though the middle of the vision, with... the ponies covered in darkness and you and Mom being revered... was the shortest, I think... I think it was the longest too."

"All things fall eventually, Scarlet Sage, I'm not scared of that, especially uncertain... but maybe..." Scrivener shook his head quickly, trying to shove away the thoughts now rising through his mind, the interest flaring up in him as the filly rose her head a bit before he murmured: "It's alright. I just... am letting myself get distracted by things I shouldn't. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Daddy. Thank you for asking." Scarlet Sage gazed up at him almost reverently, then she kissed the back of his neck quietly, and Scrivener smiled warmly as he felt a flutter through his system.

They continued on in quiet for a little while, and then the Pegasus took a slow breath, and Scrivener glanced over his shoulder curiously before Scarlet Sage asked quietly: "The concubines aren't just normal servants, are they?"

"I... no." Scrivener said awkwardly, but Scarlet Sage only nodded a little before the male blushed as he kept his gaze pointedly ahead, saying finally: "I really... really want to pawn this conversation off onto your mother, but I'm also kind of afraid of how she'd explain it. So... I'm... I mean..."

"I saw enough in your mind, Daddy. Besides, I'm growing up." the Pegasus filly smiled a little as she curled up on him, and Scrivener frowned a bit at this before the filly asked in a half-asleep voice: "Did I get liking mares from Mom?"

Scrivener stumbled and plowed face-first into a tree, jarring the Pegasus back into wakefulness as she looked up, then giggled a bit when her father carefully stepped backwards and rubbed dumbly at his features with a claw, mumbling: "Okay, you are never allowed to look into my mind or your mother's ever again. They are not safe places."

Scarlet Sage only smiled in response, settling herself comfortably down on her father's back as Scrivener blushed a little and hurried back through the Everfree Forest, irritated at Luna's laughter as it echoed in his mind, but sharing in her relief that her daughter was alright.

* * *

Luna had greeted them warmly in the courtyard... and whatever frustrations she'd had were long gone, instead looking oddly proud of her husband her daughter. Twilight and Celestia both looked a little more irritated, but when they saw Scarlet Sage was alright, they both calmed grudgingly. Twilight relaxed faster than Celestia, but even the ivory equine didn't have much of a lecture for the male, which he was admittedly glad for.

He thought a large part of that, though, was because of the prophecy that Scarlet had made... that, and the fact the Blood Seer wasn't having any severe reactions from his Tyrant Wyrm blood. She was still a little tired, but it could easily be simply from the intensity of the vision: for now, there was nothing wrong with her worth panicking over, although Luna still insisted on seeing Scarlet Sage up to her room to rest.

Now, late at night, with Scarlet long asleep, Scrivener Blooms rested in the Garden at full Tyrant Wyrm size, smiling at how comfortable the large room was around him as Twilight and Luna both sat in front of him. Celestia sat across from them, a heavy silver chalice covered with runes in her armored front hooves, its crystalline contents steaming faintly.

They gazed at one-another, and then Luna smiled softly, saying softly: "'Tis not an elixir so grand as what I drank, but it will do for this. Empowerment, Celestia... but at what price, thou asks? Thou recognizes the runes upon the chalice, does thou not? Aye, honor, fealty, and obeisance. I do not need silly magic for thee, Celestia, do I? All I need is to make thee pledge these things to me by drinking from that cup... thy mind and heart and soul grip their meaning. And I believe that if thou ever did move against me... thy heart and soul would tear thy mind apart."

"It's foolish, sister. Giving me more power, making me stronger, asking only my word in return. I could turn on you. I would be a dangerous enemy." Celestia said softly, and Luna only smiled warmly in return... which made Celestia smile back before she fearlessly tilted the chalice upwards, drinking down its contents before closing her eyes and tossing the grail away with a soft gasp as her mane flared upwards and glowed brighter for a moment, making the armor covering her strong form glimmer with its shine.

Then her eyes opened, amethyst irises flickering as she looked across at them, saying quietly: "But I know you're not stupid. That sometimes a ribbon works better than the strongest of chains and cells... so instead, let me thank you. For trusting in me. For giving me this place that I will cherish all the more because of how precarious my position is... bound to you, and yet not. Tied forever with your fates, and yet at the same time... free to make my own path. Able to leave your side any time I pleased... but knowing that I never could, all the same."

With that, Celestia smiled softly as she flicked her horn upwards, her mane twisting back as the armor over her body shuddered before clicking loudly as it metal plates snapped out of place and hidden hinges popped open, mesh drawing away until she was able to smile as she rose her head proudly. Over the right side of her breast, she had tattooed Luna Brynhild and Scrivener Bloom's names in bold black runes, and when they looked up at her, Celestia only closed her eyes before saying softly: "I never wish to hide my allegiances again."

Then she flicked her horn easily upwards, and her armor snapped quickly back into place as it glowed faintly, the female saying softly: "I wish I could come up with something more suiting, but it was difficult enough as it was to get Cowlick to follow my instructions. She did very well in enchanting my armor, but she's less-capable when it comes to artistry, as I learned."

"Sister..." Luna trembled a bit, swallowing thickly and staring with adoration at Celestia, but the ivory equine only shrugged and smiled as the last of her armor locked back into place, and then Luna ran forwards and hugged her firmly as Scrivener Blooms smiled warmly, and even Twilight shadow nodded slowly, looking impressed despite herself. "Oh, what a blessing thou art..."

"I... have something for you, Celestia." Twilight Shadow said quietly, as Luna drew back from her sibling, and Celestia looked up curiously before Twilight glanced up at Scrivener, who shrugged and nodded before the the violet mare quietly strode forwards... and then smiled a little, saying finally: "I... well... didn't know if you'd wear it or not at first. But... I feel both more confident and less confident about giving it to you now."

Twilight glanced over her shoulder, her horn glowing... and then she gave Scrivy a flat look when nothing happened, and the male grumbled as he rose one foreleg and rolled a little to one side, a small chest popping free into the air from where it had been stuck beneath him. The slightly-dented, simple metal box floated quietly over to Twilight, then opened with a click before Celestia's eyes widened in surprise as a golden collar floated out, made of hardened, segmented leather and bands of metal, and with a topaz clasp in the shape of the harvest moon. It was large and solid, and Celestia reached up to touch it before her eyes widened as she looked up at Scrivener, who smiled awkwardly and rubbed absently at one shoulder. "Twilight's idea. Stung like hell, though."

"You used your own scales..." Celestia murmured softly, and then she smiled a little as her amethyst eyes roved over the ivory underside of the collar. And stitched carefully into the back of this softer, leather underside of was the illustration of a flying bird in red thread. "How did you..."

"Celestia I... I do pay attention to you." Twilight replied quietly, smiling a little, and when Celestia rose her eyes the purple mare straightened and said in a soft, honest voice: "Welcome... truly, welcome... to our family. I... I missed you."

"I missed you too, Twilight." Celestia gazed at her warmly, and then she smiled as the violet mare leaned forwards and gently took the collar, slipping it carefully around Celestia's neck before tightening the clasp, and then the two mares embraced fiercely, pressing against one-another as Scrivener and Luna both gazed affectionately down at them.

They drew apart after a few moments, and Luna strode up to look back and forth between the mares with a smile as Scrivener leaned forwards with a rumble of soft pleasure. He could feel their emotions, their attachments to him and to one-another... and more than that, as he gazed down at them, he felt like they were his.

He thought of what Scarlet Sage had said: everything in the world could and would be his, and he licked his lips slowly at this thought as Luna twitched a bit... then slowly looked up with a smile, her own eyes lighting up as she gazed back and forth between Celestia and Twilight. They both looked towards her, tilting her heads, and then Luna leaned forwards and said in a warm voice: "Worry not, my family... 'tis only... a moment of indulgence. Yes, indulgence... and dreaming. Dreaming of the world we will one day all have together, when all of this nonsense is over, when we all lock into place."

Celestia looked a little hesitant, but Twilight Shadow only smiled softly, gazing towards Luna and replying quietly: "I don't care about what we do or don't have, Luna... only that I'm with you and Scrivener. And now... Celestia, too."

She gazed affectionately towards the ivory equine, and Celestia smiled a little in return before the violet mare said softly: "And it's okay. I understand being worried... I was upset at first and concerned myself, after all. I mean... look at me, I'm stitched together, and when I get angry, well..." Twilight smiled despite herself, patting her own chest gently. "But you... you only really just opened your eyes to our world, Celestia. Just wait. Just watch for now. I promise, you'll feel yourself more and more naturally... enjoying things."

The ivory equine nodded slowly, and Luna laughed quietly as she shook her head, adding quietly: "And worry not, sister, I did not mean the world we will go out and conquer. Nay, I and my husband were only thinking of Scarlet Sage's prophecy... and how pretty thou looks in a collar, as ours, First Concubine."

Celestia blushed at this, reaching up to touch it awkwardly as Luna's own metallic, welded-on collar gleamed around her neck, and for a moment, Celestia looked at it, feeling almost envious. Luna caught this, and she smiled slowly as she drew her eyes along Celestia, grinning slightly as she said easily: "Worry not, beloved sister. Thou wears our names upon thy body, and that is something not even Twilight Shadow has... truly, thou hast impressed us. Shown us loyalty and love, and we will never, ever doubt in thee again."

Celestia smiled a little at this, bowing her head forwards silently as Twilight laughed quietly and shook her own. "Sounds like you're trying to get me jealous, Luna. Besides, it's not like tattoos would exactly work for me."

"Bah, 'tis always a way." Luna scoffed, then she shook her head and turned to head towards Scrivener Blooms, crawling up into the forelimbs of the Tyrant Wyrm before calling easily as he cradled her with a rumble: "Come, though. 'Tis no greater comfort than to be held in the arms of a monster."

Twilight laughed as Celestia sighed and rolled her eyes, but both ponies followed, making themselves comfortable as Luna looked lovingly over them before Scrivener said softly: "This is one of my favorite things about being this size. Holding you all... feeling like I could even stand a chance of protecting you all if something happened. Not that any of you need protection..."

"Aye, but is a nice thought, beloved. And I would gladly play the damsel in distress for thee, as well." Luna said softly, gazing up at him with warmth glowing in her eyes. Scrivener looked back down at her, and their eyes locked, trading affection, thoughts, emotions back and forth... and then the Tyrant Wyrm's eyes slid closed as he raised his head with a soft, warm sigh, and Luna gave a small, content sound of her own.

Twilight gazed between the two, then awkwardly up at Celestia... but the ivory equine only smiled as well before she said quietly: "Thankful as I am for everything, though... glad as I am that Scarlet Sage's prediction was for the most part, positive, she did mention a fire, a war... and that after the long period of peace, everything would collapse..."

"All civilizations fall." Scrivener said softly, and then he shook his head slowly as he settled a bit against the ponies, looking meditative. "Besides, she seemed... confused about the last part of the prophecy. And I can't think of many things that would be capable of actually bringing down myself and Luna... with you and Twilight Shadow protecting us on top of that, I think it's safe to say we're next-to-unstoppable."

"Exactly, next to." Celestia said quietly, raising a hoof, and Scrivener and Luna both frowned a bit as Twilight looked up curiously. "I, for one, am not bound to anyone here. I can die. Secondly, Twilight Shadow is still vulnerable to having her spirit bound down, or worse, her physical body could be imprisoned or sealed somewhere."

"I'm learning how to 'abandon' my physical body, though... and... well, I don't want to do it right now, it'll start rotting pretty much immediately." Twilight said awkwardly, and Celestia smiled at her kindly as she nodded and gave her a look, for a moment again teacher and student, and Twilight couldn't help but smile in return as she murmured: "But that would be useless if I was in an iron cell or another prison built specifically to impede spirits."

"Precisely." Celestia's eyes roved towards Luna and Scrivener, continuing gently: "And it won't be long before our enemies realize – if they have not already, that is – that Valhalla's blessed oil and certain are materials are devastating to both of you. No matter how wide or small our vulnerabilities, we must not be arrogant. We must not assume that we are invulnerable, that our enemies are no threat to us. The enemy is always a threat, no matter how strong or weak they are or we are. Countless generals have lost battles simply because they decided victory was 'guaranteed' and they sent their troops marching cockily forwards, thinking that there was no way they could lose, leaving them unprepared for a resurgence, an ambush, a trap."

"Yes, yes, yes." Luna muttered, huffing a bit before she grumbled: "Don't make me take thy collar away, sister. Or better yet, use thee as fodder for Scrivener Blooms."

Celestia only sighed a little, then Twilight leaned up and asked quietly: "But the further ahead in time, the less accurate the prophecy, right? Either way... should we really focus on this now? We do have another serious problem..."

"The coming war, yes." Celestia said softly, and she looked meditatively down for a moment before nodding slowly once, unconsciously curling herself closer against Scrivener, settling more comfortably despite her heavy armor as she murmured: "The Royal Council is playing a game of delays, but it won't last much longer. I did not expect them to be cunning enough to blame 'raiders' for the loss of our supply caravans, nor that they would use the same excuse as to why caravans with 'gifts' they sent us never arrived. I also did not expect that while our emissaries have spoken to Equestria, spoken to ponies, and contacted both Nibelung and Strange Ones, they would go one step further and attempt to establish relations with the dragons."

"That could be difficult." Luna muttered, but Celestia only smiled coldly, and the dark-coated winged unicorn looked moodily at her older sister before she said grumpily: "Somewhere, Celestia, a baby dragon just died. Every time you smile like that, a baby dragon dies horribly. That expression scares me, do not use it. It makes me feel less like I am becoming evil and more like I should be hiding beneath Scrivener Blooms. And for the sake of Yggdrasil, take off thy damnable armor."

Celestia rolled her eyes, but then she closed her eyes and flicked her horn as it gave a soft golden pulse, and Scrivener blinked and looked up in surprise as his own horn glowed slightly as well, feeling a bit of his own energies being pulled towards the spell as Celestia's armor glowed before rapidly disassembling itself from her body and neatly piling itself some twenty feet away at the edge of the Garden. Luna, however, looked curiously towards Celestia, her gaze somewhere between interested and intent as Twilight frowned a bit before the ivory equine looked up and said softly: "Think of it as an interesting side effect, sister... but it should please you. In a way both of us now share a connection to Scrivener Blooms. It's part of the reason I'm not afraid even if they send the most monstrous dragon after us. Not only is Scrivener Blooms a Tyrant Wyrm, all three of us share a bond, a connection, that would let us push energy and magic into him... and with his size and shape and strength..."

Luna's eyes slowly widened and Scrivener looked down in surprise, and Twilight looked up sharply at Celestia. "Wait, as it is, Luna and Scrivener are able to increase the power of their magic incredibly by concentrating off one another... if what you're saying is true, we could..."

"Yes. The effects would be reality-shattering." Celestia paused for a moment, then glanced towards Scrivener, asking mildly: "Does that feed your ego enough, my friend?"

Scrivener blushed a bit, but the tone was playful more than venomous, and he couldn't help but smile awkwardly down at Celestia, squeezing the ponies closer against his titanic frame as he said finally: "A little. Especially since Luna and I have a few other cards up our sleeves as well..."

"I know. Things like the amplifiers spread across Equestria that so many ponies think are now useless... but with that master amplifier at the top of the central spire of this castle..." Celestia hesitated, shaking her head slowly. "But think of the imagery, Scrivener Blooms, in what Scarlet Sage envisioned. You and Luna, falling from a tower after accumulating everything, and with what I've just said... how combining our powers through you, using you as a conduit, could amplify magic to truly incredible amounts... too much power is a path to self-destruction, not perfection. Fighting to attain more and more... what's the point of it?"

"So we can bring about peace. So we can make our dreams reality... because... because we can." Scrivener said finally, lamely, and then he winced and dropped his head at the almost-contemptible look Celestia gave him as Luna sighed a little. "I know, I know. That's... not what I meant, that last part. It's... you have to believe me, it's so much more than that, but it's so hard to explain. I... I want more. I desire more, almost need more..."

Scrivener halted, then he shivered a bit and shook his head slowly as Luna looked up and said gently: "Let me answer thy question with another question, Celestia: would thou prefer to see the power in our hooves or in the hooves of another? Nay, even clearer: if thou could take our powers away... would thou?"

This made Celestia shift awkwardly, and then Luna smiled a bit and nodded, saying quietly: "Exactly. But let us... move on from this subject perhaps, there is no point in discussing what is possible when 'tis so far in the future and may never occur, just like there is no point in discussing our... desires when they are... they are not even coherently-formed. Besides, we drift away from what we must discuss: the subject of the trade caravans."

Celestia looked down quietly, and then she glanced up at Scrivener Blooms and said softly: "No, wait. I have one more thing to say, before we move on... and it's that I have no right to judge. With your power, after all, you have done great things, and you have given gifts, gifts that those whom received them have considered 'blessings.' And whatever my own personal viewpoints, it doesn't matter how I feel if they bring the person they're meant for happiness and pride without bringing harm to them in body or mind. Then it is a blessing, no matter what I think or feel or rationalize.

"And likewise, you've given me gifts. Of power and more... so I'm sorry that for a moment I almost slipped into old habits and old ways." Celestia smiled a bit, saying quietly: "I can lecture you at a later date on why these things are wrong or right. You're right, sister, for now we do have a war to think about, and it is a far-more-pressing matter and with the enemy we will face, it is important that we are all as strong as possible to deal with what lays ahead... even if I admit that part of me is eager to fight these new dragons and test just how strong they are."

Luna snorted in amusement, and Scrivener smiled at her, locking gazes for a moment with the ivory equine and feeling honestly thankful, but Celestia only smiled back and shrugged a bit before Twilight asked curiously: "But then what do we do, Celestia? We can't get supplies to Enstasis anymore... at least, not by normal transportation. Even guarded, any wagon is attacked and destroyed and our demons killed. And we do have civilians here who require some of those supplies, which we're now beginning to run very low on... Nightmares and Phooka can't keep carrying small supply loads forever, especially since sometimes even they end up going missing."

"And likely dead. And 'tis all but confirmed that Sleipnir is there, but it is not like him to kill so callously, and we have not heard a single word from him." Luna muttered, shaking her head moodily. "I fear that Odin's friends must have some stake in all this. Must be pulling our poor brother's strings somehow."

"I do as well, sister. And they must be either very intelligent or remarkably ruthless to keep Sleipnir in line..." Celestia rubbed thoughtfully under her muzzle, and then she smiled slightly, glancing over at Luna. "But there's only one thing to do, in any event. Since it's obvious these 'raiders' are likely Knights of New Equestria from Ponyville, we should send them a challenge they won't be able to refuse."

And Luna grinned slightly at this, her eyes lighting up as Scrivener Blooms rumbled in agreement and Twilight Shadow looked up with a calm smile of her own, the ponies sliding themselves closer to one-another in the forelimbs of the enormous Tyrant Wyrm as flowers rustled in the windless Garden of the dark Castle Enstasis.


	36. Unbreakable Bonds

Chapter Thirty: Unbreakable Bonds

~BlackRoseRaven

Sleipnir grumbled under his breath, hiding beneath a bush at the side of the main road. He hated these tactics, hated taking orders, and hated even more the fact that no matter what he did, the Knights of New Equestria seemed to prefer killing tactics over chasing their enemies off. The zebra they had rescued were even worse: they wouldn't even listen to him, and Sleipnir was starting to wish morbidly that they had left the enclave of zebra kin in the forest: sure, he felt bad for them, and had winced at the stories he had heard about what had happened to their tribe... but from how vicious and well-trained they were, he thought Luna and Scrivener had killed the clan out of more than just spite.

For now, he was here with a small team, about halfway down the dirt road running between Ponyville and Enstasis. The other four ponies wore lightweight armor, and two carried silver knives, one carried a crossbow and silver arrows, and the last was a unicorn trained in battle magic. They had all already set up a pressure trap on the road to disable the wagon once it passed over it, and Sleipnir licked his lips slowly as he glanced up at the noonday sun, muttering: "Just please, by Mimir's head... let's take this peacefully one accursed time..."

He shifted a bit, sighing a little and looking silently down at the pack hanging at his side: hidden amongst a few tools, there was a letter he wanted to send to Luna. However, both ponies and the certain forces that had sent him down from Valhalla did everything they could to interfere with his communications with Luna and Enstasis, intercepting the few letters he did manage to send off one way or the other, and simply not letting him leave Ponyville. Even Applejack, despite her promise to let Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom meet if diplomacy could be started, seemed very eager to simply not let diplomacy start... and now poor Apple Bloom was sad and miserable half the time because it seemed that in spite of everything, in spite of all he'd managed, he wasn't going to be able to help her see her lady-love after all.

It infuriated him, and he gritted his teeth as he leaned forwards a bit: by this point, normally he would have simply stormed through Ponyville, punching ponies out of the way if necessary, and gone out to the Castle come Helheim or high water... but unfortunately, it wasn't just ponies getting in his way. Odin had friends in high places, friends whom he'd left Valhalla to, and sworn to avenge Odin and defend Valhalla's honor as he was, it meant he had to take orders from those certain 'friends' no matter how badly he wanted to pummel them as well.

For one thing, they didn't want him communicating with Luna, Scrivener, or any other beings of Enstasis, despite the fact he was certain by now his family knew he was here. They said it wouldn't be tactically sound, wouldn't be right, that they were the enemy... but what did they know? Sleipnir huffed in disgust and spat to the side, grumbling: "But 'twill all be over soon. They had the power to unlock the Bifrost and send me to this world from Valhalla, but 'tis only my code of honor and promise to them that keeps me from charging out to Enstasis... and even that will fray thin soon enough at this rate. My honor cannot stand up to the tears of a little filly."

He grumbled a bit, absently patting the pack at his side as he sighed a little, adding moodily: "Not that I could not fix both if only they would leave a single servant of Luna's alive... teach them to defend themselves, and these morons turn their defenses into weapons. But what use is a sword or spear when the enemy has a bow? Oh, idiots, you'll be wishing for thine damnable shields then..."

He continued to grumble grouchily to himself for a little while... and then he quieted and looked sharply up as the world around him whispered to his instincts, dropping himself lower as the ground and closing his eyes, listening to the sounds of the earth._ A single wagon... one... two... only two ponies guarding it? Oh, Mimir's head..._

Sleipnir made a face of disgust and shook his head moodily. Attacking trade caravans to try and incite war as it was made him feel dirty. Attacking what could be nothing more than a few lonely ponies trying to get supplies for themselves, or even deliver a diplomatic message... he loathed the idea of it. And yet here he was, doing it because the ponies begged and pleaded for help and every time he did refuse to participate, they botched things up or ended the confrontation in a bloodbath...

"I am here to right my sister's wrongs, even though the methods by which I must do this are... unpleasant. I am sorry friends. I am sorry, sister." Sleipnir muttered, and then he sighed quietly, hearing rickety wheels approaching as the supply wagon clanked and rumbled along the road.

The sound grew, and now he could hear hooves as well... soft steps, as he leaned up to peer carefully out of his hiding place. And just as the earth had told him, there were only two ponies dressed in loose, fluttering brown cloaks, the taller one pulling the cart, the other striding easily along beside her, both walking with heads down and hoods covering their faces. They were silent as they strode onwards, likely not noticing anything was out of the ordinary even as they strode over the pressure trap...

And then the wheels of the wagon rolled onto the expertly-hidden panel, and there was a loud clank of metal, both ponies looking up in surprise before the snap of twanging wires filled the air and conical metal spikes shot up through the dust around the wheels, ripping the feeble wood apart and making the wagon shudder as it half-listed from a particularly-large piece of wheel tearing out of place.

Sleipnir sighed morosely as he climbed to his hooves, watching as the four Knights of New Equestria all leapt forwards, one of them snarling as he charged in before stabbing his knife viciously into the chest of the smaller pony, sending her collapsing in a heap as another fired a bolt into the chest of the other pony even as it yanked itself free of the harnesses around it. It staggered backwards, and then Sleipnir cursed angrily as a second silver bolt rammed home into the pony's chest, knocking it slumping back against the wagon before the giant earth pony shouted: "Cease!"

He stormed into the road as the Knights of New Equestria looked up hesitantly, the one that had leapt out skittering away from the bodies as the Pegasus with the crossbow hesitantly emerged from the edge of the forest... and then winced when Sleipnir slapped the bow out of his hooves, shouting down into his face: "Art thou mad or merely cruel? Two bolts, really? And thou, great idiot! Does thou think we really are nothing but raiders and brigands instead of-"

Then a dry chuckle rose up, cutting him off before the smaller pony easily climbed back to her hooves despite the knife sticking out of her chest, hood falling back to reveal dull-gray features and red-rimmed, glowing blue eyes, the mare grinning widely as she rasped: "Silly little toy actually hurt... blessed silver, huh?"

"Oh god it's Pinkamena!" the Knight exclaimed, as all eyes only stared in horror for a moment before the demon reached up with a grin and ripped the weapon out of her chest... and then, in a single, easy movement, stepped forwards and lashed the knife back across the face of the pony that had stabbed her, sending him falling backwards with a scream.

It startled the ponies out of horror, Sleipnir snarling as he picked up the crossbow and shoved it back into the hooves of the Pegasus, the unicorn at the other side of the wagon running forwards with her horn glowing... before the second cloaked pony stood up despite the arrows sticking out of her chest, hood falling back to reveal violet, stitched features and glowing, cold eyes as she snapped her own horn briskly upwards, and Sleipnir's eyes widened in horror as the ground beneath the unicorn Knight exploded, thorny brambles and vines lashing upwards and seizing violently around the now-screaming pony before dragging him savagely down into the earth. "That's... Luna's magic!"

Sleipnir immediately leapt backwards, slamming a rear hoof out into the narrow body of a tree behind him without looking as the other knights panicked. The demon was on top of one of them, grinning viciously and teasingly as she swayed the knife back and forth over his eyes as he could only scream and bleed from the wound on his face, and the violet mage's eye had turned to the crossbow-wielding Pegasus as she snarled, silver bolts smacking one after the other into her body as the last Knight ran to help his pinned comrade.

Just as the stitched-face mare began to raise her horn, Sleipnir hefted the small tree he had simply kicked down, half-spun, and threw it like a spear, sending the broken trunk ripping through the body of the surprised cloaked mage and knocking her flying backwards through one of the wooden arms at the front of the wagon. She crashed to the ground and skidded backwards, held in an awkward sitting position by the tree ripped halfway through her chest, her jaw slack and eyes closed... before they flickered open, and she grinned widely as the stitches over her features pulsed, Sleipnir paling instantly. "By Mimir, what creatures has Luna created?"

The other knife-wielding pony pounced towards Pinkamena's back... but the demon was fast, half-spinning and slapping the flat side of the knife across the face of the pony in midair, only leaving a small, bloody nick on his cheek and knocking him limply to the side before she began to turn back towards the pony she was straddling... and then she was knocked flat as a silver bolt smacked loudly into her skull. The two ponies scrambled hurriedly away from her as the demon lay prone for a moment, then snarled as black smoke boiled up from the wound, reaching up and ripping the bolt free from her skull as she sat up and glared at the Pegasus as her eyes turned solid blue. "I'm going to cut your wings off!"

The Pegasus winced even as he hurriedly loaded another bolt, and Sleipnir gritted his teeth as he began to charge towards the unicorn as the other two knights visibly tried to gather their courage... and then Sleipnir's eyes were drawn towards the wagon before he stared in horror as it took on a distinct, golden glow, feeling a pulse of powerful magic he recognized all too well. And a moment later, the carriage exploded in a blast of golden fire and light, sending him staggering and knocking the stunned knights nearby flying, the Pegasus gaping in shock as a massive figure strode calmly out of the smoking ruins of the shattered supply carriage.

Armored in gold and masked, with enormous white wings that flapped once before furling at her side and a mane of writhing white-and-yellow flames, Sleipnir paled in horror... and then he squeaked as the amethyst irises barely visible beneath the sockets of the faceless mask glared at him before the titanic earth pony howled: "Retreat! Retreat!"

The Pegasus reacted first, yelling as he took to the air as Pinkamena grumbled and threw the knife after him, just missing the fleeing pony. The other two knights shot down the road as well, ignored by the demon as the violet mare only grinned after them, tree still buried through her body, and Sleipnir slowly stumbled backwards as he swallowed thickly before spinning around and fleeing himself with a terrified wince on his face.

The golden-armored titan immediately gave chase, shooting after him as Sleipnir scrambled down the road, then squeaked like a scared child when he looked over his shoulder and saw her gaining rapidly on him before the enormous figure leapt forwards, propelling herself powerfully with her wings and tackling him into the dirt road, Sleipnir skidding several feet on his chest and face and pinned by the goliath as he yelped loudly. He began to try and scramble forwards, but a moment later was firmly rolled onto his back before a hoof slammed down into the road beside his head, burying into the dirt beside him and making him fall still as he grinned awkwardly up at her and said weakly: "Celestia... dear big sister, I... thou hast the same pretty eyes as I remember! And... and a horn. Yet I had heard that Scrivener took thy horn, my, what... what a strange coincidence. We... we shall have to catch up sometime but I do have those children to escort back to Ponyville..."

Celestia looked moodily down at Sleipnir through her facemask, and then she reached up and pushed this up, revealing her ivory features, and Sleipnir looked both relieved and even more terrified before she sighed a little and slowly stood up, stepping back and saying irritably: "I'm taking you as a prisoner of war, Sleipnir. We've been waiting for you for a long time at Enstasis. And I have to say, I'm rather disappointed in you."

"Oh, there thou goes, judging me as if I liked acting like some common knave!" Sleipnir retorted, and then he winced at the glare Celestia favored him with, shrinking his head back into his armor and mumbling: "Please do not set me on fire, sister. I dislike being enemies with thee. Thou always took sparring far too seriously."

Celestia only sighed and shook her head grouchily, then jerked her head at him, and Sleipnir rolled to his hooves and hesitantly stood, head still lowered. For a moment, they only studied each other... and then both ponies smiled a little before brother and sister stepped forwards and embraced fiercely, Sleipnir's expression spreading into a grin before he slapped her armored shoulders and leaned back, exclaiming: "Look at thee, though! Aye, this is the Celestia I knew and loved, beautiful and bulky, not a whining monarch on her high-above throne!"

"Please at least try and act like a prisoner until we reach Enstasis." Celestia said tiredly, but Sleipnir only gazed at her with warmth before the ivory equine sighed and turned, flicking her head to let her facemask fall back into place. "Come, I'll introduce you to the others."

"They and thee did not kill any of the ponies I was with, I see." Sleipnir said thoughtfully as they headed back towards the ambush point, the enormous earth pony's eyes locking on where the body of the mage unicorn now lay, battered and bruised and unconscious... but obviously still alive, even as the demon rudely kicked it towards the side of the road. "What a nasty creature."

"Screw you." Pinkamena retorted without looking up, looking disgusted as she reached up and rubbed at the slowly-healing, black wound in her head. "Me, if I had my way? I'd still leave you all alive, sure. But I'd have skinned you all first."

"Sleipnir, allow me to introduce Pinkamena. And this is my friend, my family, Twilight Shadow." Celestia gestured towards the purple mare who was now sitting with her cloak off, the tree removed from her body as she calmly stitched the gaping wound in her chest closed.

She looked up moodily at Sleipnir, and Sleipnir looked back for a few moments before he leaned forwards and said kindly: "I would apologize for trying to kill thee, but it seems that thou art perfectly fine."

"Yeah, there's just a hole in my body big enough for a pony to put their head through." Twilight muttered, and then she glared at Pinkamena when the demon looked at her with a wide grin. "No."

"Losers." Pinkamena muttered, and then she rubbed moodily again at the wound in her head before sniffing disdainfully as Sleipnir studied them curiously. "What the hell's so interesting?"

"Should I not be interested in such pretty mares, whether they are of evil persuasion or not?" Sleipnir replied with a wink, leaning down towards Pinkamena... and then he winced when she reached up and seized his face. For a moment, she only glared at him as he looked awkwardly back... and then she grinned widely before her teeth parted and her long tongue snaked out, leaning forwards and dragging a slow lick up the side of his muzzle and along his cheek.

She smacked her lips as she drew back, and Sleipnir cleared his throat before the demon said thoughtfully: "Not bad. Say, Celestia, how long are we going to keep your brother in the torture chambers?"

"That depends on how long thou wishes to torture me. 'Tis not my choice when I am free to leave, now is it?" Sleipnir replied easily, winking, and Pinkamena snorted laughter before she turned with a shake of her head, the male grinning cheerfully... then wincing when Celestia firmly slapped the back of her brother's head, making him sulk. "Must thou ruin all the fun of being captured by the enemy?"

"Luna and Scrivener are waiting to talk to you, Sleipnir, and then we'll send you back to Ponyville, perhaps tomorrow, perhaps in a few days depending on what you tell us and what occurs after the Knights report their failed raid." Celestia said dryly, and Sleipnir grumbled a bit under his breath even as he gave a small smile, the two siblings studying one-another for a moment before older sister said softly: "I'm glad to see you."

Then she shook her head as Twilight finished stitching her wound closed with a grimace, her horn glowing and causing the string to snap and then neatly knot closed before she sighed a little as she slipped the thick black string and needle back into a pocket of her cloak as she pulled the brown material up around her body, muttering: "Well, that's about as good as I can manage for now. I'm ready to go if you are, Celestia."

"Pinkamena?" Celestia glanced towards the demon, but she only grunted and nodded before the ivory equine smiled slightly, speaking to Sleipnir even as her eyes looked calmly ahead down the road: "We'll walk in simple prisoner formation. I'll lead, Twilight and Pinkamena will escort. Please do not attempt to escape."

"Worry not, I've been waiting to be captured for a while now, sister... although I do appreciate that thou shall free me afterwards, much as at the same time... I feel regret for it that I shall have to leave." Sleipnir paused, looking down quietly as he murmured: "I made promises, sister. I have my honor to uphold."

"As I have mine. Let us go, then." Celestia said gently, striding forwards, and Sleipnir calmly fell into step behind her with a smile, Pinkamena and Twilight hurrying to either side of the male as the violet mare looked up with both confusion and interest, but kept her questions to herself for now.

Sleipnir was docile on the march to Enstasis... in fact, he seemed cheerful, smiling every so often up at the sky, here and there chatting calmly with Celestia or Pinkamena: it surprised Twilight how amiable the demon was with him at first, but it didn't take long to realize why. Sleipnir flirted, teased, and talked to her, even though they had just met, even though he knew she was a demon, as if she were any other pretty mare... and it had made Twilight soften and look at him with growing interest before the male's eyes had finally turned to her as they neared Enstasis, asking curiously: "And what of thee, Twilight? I do believe my sister spoke to me of thee when we had the joys of spending time together in Valhalla, in that pleasant space of time betwixt being enemies."

"I... well... really?" Twilight shifted a bit, and Sleipnir smiled warmly with a firm nod before the violet winged unicorn looked ahead, blushing a bit before she started to speak before even realizing it: "I... I was Celestia's apprentice years ago, and I got to know Luna after one Nightmare Night... Scrivener I had met before but... we weren't exactly friendly at first. But... I got... closer and closer to Luna over the years, and... well... here I am."

"Here thou art." Sleipnir nodded agreeably as if the story explained everything, which made Twilight blush awkwardly, and then the male laughed and nudged her playfully as he walked along, almost knocking her sprawling. "Look at thee! Sister, I have made this creature blush, that means she must be more than alive enough to indulge in delight! Tell me, is she good in bed? I can tell thou art fond of her."

"Please save questions like that for Luna." Celestia said tiredly as Twilight turned almost scarlet, and Sleipnir threw his head back and laughed again as they approached the steps of Enstasis. The stallion grinned widely as they passed through the enormous portcullis and into the courtyard... and then Celestia stepped nimbly out of the way as he heard charging hooves before the stallion grinned brightly as Luna shot towards him, leaping forwards and sweeping her up even as she tackled him onto his back.

They crashed loudly to the ground and rolled a few times, Luna looking delighted as Sleipnir laughed loudly, embracing fiercely as they clung to one another and Scrivener smiled warmly, joining the group as Luna pinned the male on his back and exclaimed: "Brother! 'Tis truly wonderful to see thee here, oh happy days, happy moment of peace before the storm! Look at thee, handsome and strong Sleipnir, my brother who walks the world again!"

"And sister, gorgeous sister... and what, what is this?" Sleipnir grinned widely from the ground, reaching a hoof up to stroke over the collar melded into her neck as he half-lidded his eyes. "Why, sister, thou naughty girl! What sick, depraved, evil, wicked things thou and Scrivener Blooms must get up to! I am shocked and appalled and order thee to let me watch!"

Luna only laughed and shook her head, gazing radiantly down at him as her dark coat almost gleamed, her eyes bright with happiness before she finally slipped off Sleipnir and pulled him firmly up to his hooves. They traded another hug... and then Scrivener wheezed as Sleipnir turned and hugged him tightly as well, reaching awkwardly up to return the embrace before the stallion drew back and grinned slightly as he drew a hoof along the white scarring around Scrivener's neck. "By Yggdrasil. Thou art both mad. I adore it. But come, come! Tell me all about thy home, show me Enstasis, I am eager to see everything and spend all the time I can with thee as a captured prisoner... perhaps I shall even be interrogated by some wicked demons later."

His eyes half-lidded as they glanced over at Pinkamena, who grinned widely in response and licked her lips slowly, and Luna snorted in amusement as she shook her head. "Thou shall never change, will thou, Sleipnir? But am I ever glad to see thee... and oh, Scarlet Sage, come and meet thy uncle!"

Immediately, Sleipnir looked up with interest, then he smiled warmly at the sight of a small filly approaching, a blushing blonde Pegasus and a burning black Phooka striding quietly behind her as the filly gazed up at him... and Sleipnir immediately leaned down, saying kindly: "So this is the daughter thou speaks so highly of, and so adorable, particularly for a Blood Seer! But thou should know I am rightly jealous of thee, Scarlet Sage, and have tried unsuccessfully to steal away thy lady-love, Apple Bloom, on more than one occasion."

Scarlet Sage looked up sharply at this, a blush filling her face as Celestia, Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight all looked up at the male with surprise... and then Sleipnir slid forwards and rested his hooves on the filly's shoulders, saying warmly: "But she is more loyal to thee than thou can imagine, and so instead, I have made them promise and swear, I made Applejack herself vow, that if I and Twilight or Celestia or some other diplomat wert to bring thee to Ponyville, thou may meet with thy ladylove, and this vow, this promise, I have sworn to fulfill by any means necessary."

Luna looked at Sleipnir with adoration, and Scrivener felt a warm smile spread over his own features: and the warmth, the honesty, the affection in Sleipnir's eyes made it clear that he wasn't lying, wasn't exaggerating even to the most distrustful pony there as Scarlet Sage gazed up at him, trembling, then leapt up and hugged his armored chest, and the male laughed as he hugged her fiercely in return, saying jovially: "Delightful child! A promise I make is a promise I keep, always!"

"Thank you..." Scarlet Sage whispered, smiling brightly, and then she blushed a bit as she slipped away after a moment, looking up at him warmly. "You're... I mean..."

"I cannot stand to see a foal suffer so, and 'tis not right that thou should be separated from thy mare. Why, Luna was never forced to separate from her mare, after all, Scrivener Blooms followed her into exile." Sleipnir said cheerfully, and Scrivy rolled his eyes as Luna laughed and nodded agreeably. "But come, come, come, so much to see! So much to discuss! Why, look at these spectacular sights, like this gorgeous mare and her Phooka admirer... never would one see that in Ponyville these days, and 'tis truly a sight for sore eyes. It reminds me, in fact, of that time..."

"Sleipnir, please restrain yourself a little. Scarlet Sage is still a filly and not all of us want to hear the kinds of things your stories always involve." Celestia said dryly, even as Luna huffed and glared pointedly at her older sister. Celestia, however, only shook her head before she added in a gentler voice: "I'll go and help Twilight with her repairs. Why don't you show Sleipnir around Enstasis, and we'll meet back in the Garden to discuss the current situation."

"Yeah, but don't forget he's a prisoner. I call dibs on him later." Pinkamena said mildly, clapping her front hooves together with a grin, and Sleipnir gave her a wink as Luna snorted in amusement. "Hey, somepony around here has to interrogate him."

"Are you really a prisoner, sir? You seem so... friendly. And if you're Luna's brother..." Fluttershy blushed a bit as the male's eyes turned to her, adding after a moment. "I'm sorry, I was rude and didn't introduce myself. My name is Fluttershy."

"And I am Sleipnir, as I am sure thou hast heard, and why yes, I am indeed the brother to Luna and Celestia, but also an enemy in these sad and lost times... although I hope that one day, again, we may all be friends and allies, once this struggle ends." Sleipnir replied gently, smiling benevolently at the Pegasus before his eyes roved fearlessly to the Phooka. They studied each other for a moment, and then Sleipnir's eyes moved back to the Pegasus and he stepped forwards, leaning down and kissing her forehead gently and making her blush. "Congratulations upon thy motherhood. May the blessings of Asgard rain down upon thee and thy foals."

"Oh... t-thank you." Fluttershy stuttered, looking up with a warm smile as the Phooka beside her bowed its head politely, and Sleipnir winked at the creature of shadow before he smiled and strode easily past towards the immense double doors at the other end of the courtyard, and Luna smiled warmly as she hurried to her brother's side, Scrivener Blooms and Scarlet Sage following.

Sleipnir was fascinated with Enstasis, delighting in the architecture, not in the slightest put off by the demons and servants, and grinning brightly when Luna grinned widely and pushed open the doors to the cushion-covered 'play room' she'd had set up specifically for this one moment. Their concubines and concubinus had all been gathered inside, demons, Greater Nightmares, Moon Blessed all looking up, and Sleipnir had wildly clapped his hooves before Luna had allowed the door to fall back closed as she'd said sweetly: "And they are mine. Not thine."

"Such cruelty! Such malice!" Sleipnir clutched at his chest, looking horrified as Scarlet Sage giggled and Scrivener snorted in amusement, and then the stallion dropped flat on his stomach as he held his front hooves up, pleading: "Just one! Just one, please please please!"

"No." Luna said smugly, and then she calmly walked overtop him, raising her head and saying cheerfully: "There are certain advantages to being evil, Sleipnir. This is one of them."

Sleipnir mumbled a bit to himself, then he slowly reached a hoof out to push one of the swinging doors ajar, licking his lips as he began to slip carefully forwards, but Luna only rolled her eyes as her horn glowed and a soft blue aura surrounded the male, dragging the earth pony backwards as she strode easily along and making him yell and flail childishly. "Oh, stop it. As if thou has ever had a problem finding suitable company for the night."

"That is not the point!" Sleipnir argued grouchily, but he had gone back to staring around with delight as they'd made their way through the castle halls until they eventually worked their way down to the Garden. Once here, Luna turned to Scarlet Sage... but instead of dismissing the filly, she hesitated and then sighed a little, trading a look with Scrivener, and then with her older brother.

Sleipnir nodded hesitantly after a moment, and Luna softened as she returned her eyes to Scarlet Sage, saying quietly: "Daughter... thou art old enough to stay with us and listen to our conversation if thou likes. But it will not be entirely pleasant, does thou understand? Yet I know... I know we cannot shield thee from everything forever, that we cannot treat thee as... a fragile foal for much longer. Thou may stay if thou likes."

"I... thank you, Mom." Scarlet murmured softly, and she hugged one of Luna's forelimbs tightly, the winged unicorn smiling faintly as Scrivener gazed softly towards the foal. "I'll stay then. I... I wanna know why all this is happening."

"Aye, 'tis a complex tale, though, and sordid too." Sleipnir said softly, and then he grumbled as he reached up and began to pull off his armor, muttering: "I do not look forwards to this chapter of our lives, though, sister."

"Nor do I. Nor do any of us." Luna said quietly, glancing over her shoulder as the door opened and Twilight and Celestia both emerged, adorned only with their collars now. Sleipnir's own eyes roved up, and then his jaw dropped at the sight of both collar and tattoo as Celestia gave him an amused look, Luna saying mildly: "Oh, that is nothing compared to the fact Celestia herself serves as First Concubine."

"Disgusting! Terrible! Horrible!" Sleipnir shouted, straightening as if outraged as he tossed the last of his armor away... and he peered at Celestia before leaning towards Scrivener and bringing a hoof up, whispering loudly behind it: "What must I do to have her sent to my bedroom tonight?"

Celestia shot him a horrible look, and Sleipnir cleared his throat violently before he hurriedly added: "To... to save thee, of course, from this... terrible predicament and... uh... brush our manes together?"

For a few moments, Celestia only looked at Sleipnir, then she sighed a little at sat down as Twilight looked towards Scarlet Sage. But she didn't question it, only smiling supportively at the filly before bringing her eyes up and asking quietly: "Sleipnir, if I'm... if it's okay for me to ask... how is Ponyville doing? How are... how are Applejack and Rainbow Dash, do you know them?"

"Very well, but I know Big Mac better." Sleipnir grinned widely with a wink, and Luna covered her mouth to suppress her giggles as Celestia only shook her head and Scrivener looked with both amusement and disbelief at the titanic stallion. "But in all seriousness I do. And in all honesty..."

He quieted a little, becoming more serious as he shook out his mane of vines grimly. "Let me say first that thy friends are fine-"

"They... they are not my friends." Twilight murmured quietly, bowing her head, and Sleipnir frowned a bit as he looked up, but then Twilight Shadow smiled faintly and reached up to silently touch the stitching across her face. "Before... even before I became a Lich, before I was tied to Luna... just my... my love for your little sister, and wanting to find a peaceful solution, Applejack ran me out of town after Celestia gave herself up. And between the mare he loves and his egghead friend, who is Rainbow going to choose? Who does Rainbow _have _to choose, with... so many ponies depending on him? Even Big Mac... as kind and wonderful as he is, I know his family has to come first."

"I see then, Twilight... aye, the pieces fit together in my mind now. Poor, lost creature..." Sleipnir shook his head slowly, gazing at her with sympathy. "Aye, they do not see thee as friend, I will be blunt. But that does not mean that thou cannot still be their friend. Oh yes, it hurts. Yes, 'tis difficult to offer open hoof when they blindly swing and maul. But tell me, Twilight, if thou could have them again as friends, wouldn't thou want that?"

"I..." Twilight hesitated, but when Luna smiled at her encouragingly, when Scrivener gave her a small nod and Celestia looked at her softly, and even Scarlet Sage gazed up with a trusting, compassionate smile... the purple mare closed her eyes, blushing deeply even as she whispered: "Maybe it's the old me talking but... I would. I would, Sleipnir."

"Then thou art their friend still, honored and true, and that is something to be proud of." Sleipnir smiled warmly at her, and then he nodded once before stomping a hoof gently and saying quietly: "But to answer in fuller detail... Ponyville is precariously-balanced, sitting on the edge of becoming a place as terrible as that which they wish to defend against. They have been so filled with fear by one-another, by old stories and the orders of scared barons and baronesses that they are already resorting to tactics of murder and savagery. 'Tis disgusting."

He grimaced and shook his head quickly, then continued in a moody voice: "I have struggled to tell them the truth. I have striven to make them seek a peaceful solution. But they are all so... so eager to pin these evils upon Nightmare Moon, and the loss of thee, Celestia, has panicked them grievously. But much of it, I think, is from the shocks of Ragnarok, because Equestria had been a once-peaceful country that had plunged first into war with darkness it barely believed in before the world burned."

He snorted in ironic amusement, shaking his head slowly. "'Twas like taking a noble-born foal out of a palace where he had once been given everything, and throwing him into a war-zone to fend for himself. Now, even though he was brought out of that destruction and back to the peace and quiet, he sits with his crossbow, shooting at shadows, panicking over every little sound. Aye, I would pity these Equestrians were they not so bloodthirsty."

For a few moments, Sleipnir paused and looked down ruefully, and then he gazed up and said softly: "And as I am sure thou art aware, my siblings, I am not here entirely of mine own choice. But thou killed Odin, and sacked Valhalla. In the eyes of certain parties, thou hast begun serving interests that would destroy this world, and possibly poison and corrupt other layers of reality... and so those who have taken over in Father's place have sent me here with the express orders to aid all forces that would fight against thee, in every way I can. And I have, little sister. It shames me, but I have."

Luna only gazed at him softly, even as Twilight frowned, before Scarlet Sage looked up and asked quietly: "But why are you doing this when you don't want to, Sleipnir? Mom... Mom only did what she had to do. Mom and Dad aren't the bad guys, not really..."

Sleipnir smiled warmly at this, even as his eyes gleamed with sadness. "Oh, innocent and young and sweet little filly! If only it were so simple... if only the righteous and the wicked were so clearly marked! But honor and blood and law sing in my veins for vengeance... even as my heart weeps at the same time, and my mind fogs with sweet memories when I look at my sister, blurring what I must do..."

He gazed up at her silently, then suddenly smiled wider even as Luna looked back at him with sorrow in her own eyes, starry mane swaying silently around her. "Oh sister... does thou remember our old journeys? The songs we used to sing in the bars together, while our eldest sibling hid herself away... the drunken bar-fights and teasing the prostitutes and gambling away our money... wonderful times, wonderful days!"

"Days long passed now, Sleipnir... but in a way, that I still hope to reclaim in this wild world. I do not intend to simply lounge around a lazy queen, like Celestia did..." Luna smiled slightly over at the ivory equine, who smiled back despite herself after a moment. "Nay, I plan to full-well enjoy freedom even with my rule... to ride my mighty steed across Equestria, to seek our adventure once... once I am in my rightful place."

"Those words chill me, sister." Sleipnir said quietly, even as he smiled a little, and Luna blushed a bit, bowing her head slightly before the stallion sighed a little, shaking his head slowly. "And to get to that rightful place... I must be trampled beneath thy hooves, thou understand this, yes?"

Luna only closed her eyes, and there was silence for a moment before Celestia asked softly: "And what about those who sent you down from Asgard? No soul can simply leave Paradise to return to the planet, especially not the Vale of Valhalla or its mighty castle. Not even a soul as mighty and blessed as yours, Sleipnir..."

Sleipnir only smiled wryly at this, however, winking across at Celestia as he said gently: "And thou knows well that is not information I can simply give to thee, beloved big sister. Nay, 'twill have to be forced out of me by means fair or foul... and whilst I would far prefer the fair..."

"This is not a game, Sleipnir." Celestia said quietly, but the stallion only smiled and bowed his head, and the ivory equine sighed a little even as she smiled faintly, murmuring: "Alright, I apologize. I know... that you know better than that. And that you take your code of honor seriously, so... how badly do I have to beat you in order to make you relinquish the information?"

"Oh, Celestia, I am not at all in thy league and we both know this. I'll take one aggressive step towards thee, and concubine or not, thou shall blast me into the ceiling." Sleipnir replied reasonably, and then he grinned slightly as he glanced towards Scrivener Blooms and Luna. "And while I know that my little sister is also likely-as-not my better... I fear that I must challenge her and her husband all the same. Unless, of course, Luna, thou shalt appoint a champion to fight in thy stead."

Luna smiled slightly at this, and then she looked up in surprise as Twilight rose her head and said quietly: "I'll fight him."

"Twilight Shadow, thou art brave and this is a touching gesture of loyalty, but my brother is powerful. It will be no easy battle." Luna said slowly, but Twilight only smiled a little over at her, looking almost pleading, and Luna sighed a bit before she looked moodily at Sleipnir. "Will this appease thy battle-lust, brother?"

Sleipnir looked thoughtful, then he nodded slowly as he stood up and said quietly, as he lowered his head respectfully: "Her love for thee is pure, her intentions noble. Aye, I would be honored... but know this, Twilight Shadow, I shall give no mercy and no quarter, particularly because I know that to a being of thy persuasion, death is little more than a nuisance. And I expect the same treatment. We are in the presence of the family we respect and adore, fighting for different ideals: thou must strike me until I can rise no more."

Twilight swallowed a little, nodding awkwardly as she said finally: "I've... never had such an intense... it's not a spar at all, is it? It's a duel, even though we're... like family."

"Like family? _Like _family?" Sleipnir said incredulously, then he strode across the field to lean down over Twilight, the purple mare grinning awkwardly before the stallion shook his head fiercely and then reached up to drag her into a hug that almost crushed her bones, making her squeak as he said firmly: "We _are _family, Twilight Shadow! Do not insult me before thou hast injured me, 'tis rude."

Then he let her go and firmly patted her on the shoulder as she wheezed for breath, smiling benevolently as he turned away to calmly stride through the Garden as he called easily: "This beautiful sanctuary is the perfect place for a good fight... prepare accordingly, I am ready when thou art! It has been far too long since the pleasures of _Hólmgöngulög_! The honor duel, the best way to settle all things, aye, is there any truer truth?"

"Yes, one: that thou art a perverted brute." Luna called mildly as she and Scrivener approached Twilight Shadow, while Celestia smiled and gently motioned to Scarlet Sage, the Pegasus and the ivory equine taking to the air to fly up to the balcony at the northern end of the Garden. Sleipnir huffed and glared over his shoulder, but then Luna looked over her own and winked at him, saying kindly: "'Tis just the way I love thee, though, so do not ever change."

Now the stallion looked pleased, nodding firmly once before he dropped low to begin to do easy pushups, stretching his body out, and Luna returned her eyes to Twilight Shadow, saying quietly to the nervous-looking mare: "Keep thy distance if possible, and rely upon spells that will use physical objects to do the damage, not merely lightning and fire. And Twilight I... I thank thee. I did not... want to fight my brother. I know thou must have sensed this and... it speaks a world that thou would risk thyself in battle for me. For... myself and Scrivener Blooms."

Scrivy smiled a little, nodding slowly as Twilight blushed... then Luna leaned forwards, trading a soft kiss for a moment with the mare. Twilight's eyes fluttered closed in pleasure, but then she automatically turned towards Scrivener, almost eager as he reached his claws up to settle on her shoulders and traded his own slow kiss with her... but as their mouths worked together, he breathed slowly into her, and Twilight smiled wider as she felt blue mist spilling gently into her body, sending tremors of pleasure-pain through her before they slowly drew apart.

Their eyes locked, and Scrivener winked, saying softly as he stroked her face gently: "Every little bit helps, right? And Twilight..." He slipped a claw down to her shoulder, locking gazes with her as he said quietly: "We're both monsters. Don't be afraid to do what you have to do. You're beautiful to us... always."

"Thank you." Twilight whispered softly, and Scrivener winked at her before he strode calmly past, his dark horn beginning to glow before he vanished in a burst of sapphire light and reappeared a moment later in the balcony above, and Luna laughed and shook her head at the rare show of the poet's magic before she traded a last firm nod with Twilight Shadow, then leapt up and propelled herself to the balcony as well, turning around to gaze eagerly down into the Garden beside the others as Scarlet Sage climbed happily up onto her father's shoulders to watch with awe.

Sleipnir was grinning widely, his eyes alight with the challenge as he slammed his hooves against the ground. "Art thou ready to begin? Excellent! Well, Twilight Shadow, good fortune favor thee! I shan't tear thy body into too many pieces, I promise!"

Twilight only smiled as she set herself, her eyes and horn glowing slightly as the stitches over her body flexed, her mind filled with anxiety and eagerness. She glanced over her shoulder for a moment, looking up at the balcony high above, eager to impress Luna, Scrivener and Celestia as they gazed down at her from above... but most of all...

Her eyes roved slowly to Luna and Scrivener, licking her lips slowly, feeling the old Twilight part of her fearful, worried, and yet wanting to please, wanting to protect her family from the pain of fighting each other, able to sympathize and yet recognize that the world Sleipnir came from, the world of honor and warriors and battle, meant there was no other choice apart from proving strength and earning respect through raw combat.

And the new Twilight was eager. The Twilight that had Luna's dark enjoyments and Scrivener's hidden desires mixed into her, the Twilight that sometimes rubbed her hooves against her stitches and thought how wonderful it was that now she could protect Luna and Scrivener forever, be there with her beloved more-than-friends for all eternity, that she would literally never be without them again... and that Twilight wanted to fight this powerful, legendary foe, and show the world that not even Luna's brother would be permitted to threaten her, or come between Twilight and her special family...

Then Twilight's eyes flashed as Sleipnir began to charge forwards before she flicked her horn upwards, and the earth in front of the stallion erupted into sharpened, deadly spikes of rock, aiming to end the battle quickly... and then she stared in shock as the earth pony only laughed and dropped low, dodging the sharp points and smashing bodily through the solid rock like it was paper, sending chunks of stone shrapnel flying in all directions as he shouted cheerfully: "Cheeky!"

He charged towards her, and Twilight winced before Sleipnir leapt forwards with a laugh, bringing a hoof back... but then the Lich leaned forwards with a snarl, horn flashing and unleashing a raw blast of force that knocked him flying backwards with a curse. It didn't harm the titan, but knocked him a good twenty feet backwards before he gracefully flipped and crashed down onto his hooves, skidding through the grasses before looking up with a grin as Twilight charged towards him, her horn beginning to glow brightly. "Oh, what's this? Yes, come on then, Twilight Shadow, show me thy mettle!"

Twilight flicked her horn upwards as it released a pulse, and Sleipnir winced as the earth around his hooves shattered, thick vines and brambles ripping up around him, but the earth pony quickly leapt backwards, then threw himself to the side and rolled easily out of the way of the lashing plants before charging swiftly forwards to close the distance towards Twilight. She was grinning, however, her horn still glowing as she flicked it firmly towards him, and the earth pony winced as a blue fireball erupted from her horn, unable to dodge with the narrow space between them.

The force of the explosion knocked Sleipnir skidding on his back through the garden and sent Twilight crashing into a wall with a wince, biting her lip to force herself not to wheeze before she fell onto her haunches, stunned. Her body was steaming lightly, a few stitches popping open as she looked up... and then stared in shock to see Sleipnir already on his hooves again, charging towards her before a hoof smashed firmly into her skull, slamming her head back into the stone wall behind her hard enough to shatter cement like glass as her eyes bulged in shock.

His hooves smashed back and forth across her face, ripping the seam of stitches open and further cracking her skull, and the purple mare snarled; what she felt wasn't comparable to the pain she had as a mortal, but at the same time it was nothing exactly pleasant, either, before her eyes bulged as Sleipnir rammed a hoof into her stomach as he leaned forwards... and then Twilight released a loud rasp as she whiplashed her head forwards, the toxic mist stored in her lungs and body rushing out into Sleipnir's face.

He yelled in surprise and pain as blue mist swirled over his features, several of the large vines making up his mane rotting and falling free as he covered his face, and Twilight leapt forwards with a snarl, bringing her hooves down on top of him and knocking him flat to the ground before she flicked her horn upwards, and the earth pony howled in pain, lifted partly into the air by the spikes of rock that ripped out of the ground beneath him before he yelled in agony as he tore himself backwards, ripping free of the dangerous spikes before they could tear all the way through him or Twilight could hit him again, the purple mare's eyes widening in surprise before Sleipnir leapt forwards and slammed a hoof through the jutting rocks and into Twilight's body.

The mare was sent hurtling backwards, crashing to the ground and rolling several times with a sick tearing sound before one of her forelegs tore free from her form, the Lich gasping as she sprawled on her stomach and stared incredulously at this. Her ribs felt crushed and broken, and blue mist leaked up from the rips in her body as she breathed hard in and out, looking across the Garden at Sleipnir as he slowly straightened and shook his face out with a grimace. They were bloody, bruised and wounded, his body had several large rips and deeper stab wounds, but he was grinning all the same as he hugged his chest, saying quietly: "Not bad, Lich. But one more good strike and I fear thou will have no choice but to surrender."

"No..." Twilight whispered, snarling as she clutched at her missing limb, her body shivering before she shoved her three hooves into the ground and straightened, her eyes blazing with unholy light as both old Twilight and new Twilight writhed in her mind, both sides of her knowing she couldn't fail Luna, that everything rode on this as she snarled in fury.

Sleipnir only grinned, however, readying himself to charge as Twilight's horn glowed, his sharp eyes watching her movements before he suddenly burst into a sprint, and the violet pony snapped her horn upwards with a desperate yell, electricity surging around her before a sizzling blue mist filled the air in a flash.

Sleipnir skidded to a halt in front of this with a wince, gritting his teeth before he leaned forwards and shouted into the cloud as it sparked and sizzled faintly: "Thou cannot hide for long, Twilight Shadow! Come out and let's finish this!"

"Fine." rasped a voice, and Sleipnir grinned slightly... then stared as the cloud burst apart and a creature more than twice his size glared down at him. Twilight's sockets were filled with baleful, unholy light as her black mane burned like fire around a horn as large and deadly as a sword, her teeth huge and sharp and uneven. The stitching that had once held her body tightly had all broken loose, leaving her purple coat in tatters and raw flesh exposed everywhere else, steam hissing up from her now-immense frame, a whip-like tail snapping behind her as wings that were no longer feathered, but leathery and black, flapped slowly at her sides.

Sleipnir looked awkwardly up at her as she slowly leaned down, and then he gritted his teeth before leaping forwards and smashing a hoof into her, knocking the now-gigantic Lich crashing backwards with a grunt of surprise before he ran forwards... but Twilight's horn gave a bright pulse before she snapped her head backwards, and Sleipnir yelled as he was caught by telekinesis and thrown past her to crash face-first into the wall, falling limply before Twilight rolled over and lunged forwards before Sleipnir could pick himself up, slamming her front hoof down into the middle of his back and pinning him.

He howled in pain, arching his back before the Lich ground savagely down, saying moodily: "Like what you see now, Sleipnir?"

"Thou looks like Celestia in the early morning." Sleipnir mumbled in response, glaring over his shoulder at her before he suddenly rolled, seizing her front hoof, and then he twisted it savagely and threw the Lich hard to the side, slamming her down to the ground before snarling as he tore backwards, and Twilight shrieked in pain as her foreleg was torn free from her body before Sleipnir leapt on top of her, pinning her back as he glared down at her with both pity and frustration. "I know not whether to admire thee or chasten thee."

Twilight grinned slightly, however, and for a moment Sleipnir looked confused... and then Twilight's horn gave a single, sharp pulse before vines and brambles tore up from the field around them, snapping around Sleipnir and the Lich and dragging him down to pin him against her body as he cursed and struggled, then stared as Twilight leaned down, bringing her jaws to his before she whispered: "Then how about you just give me a kiss instead?"

She inhaled slowly as her horn glowed, crackling with dark energy, and Sleipnir arched his back, his eyes widening with a rasp as he felt the color draining from his features, felt his energy being absorbed into the Lich's frame as he struggled uselessly against the brambles and vines tying them both down, cursing under his breath and clenching his eyes shut as he shivered and cursed: "Damnable monster, I... I shan't... damnation!"

He half-turned away... flinched at a loud snort... then a moment later slowly, hesitantly opened one eye to see Twilight looking at him moodily despite the small, hidden smile over the skull-like features of the Lich as she said gently: "I won."

"I... thou... what?" Sleipnir looked at her stupidly, but Twilight only smiled before she gritted her teeth, her horn glowing as her body sizzled with energy beneath him... and then she let out a short, weak gasp of pain as her form slowly shrank back down and compressed itself, some of the torn stitching attempting to knit back together as the vines and brambles loosened around them.

She was left, laying wheezing on her back, Sleipnir laying overtop her before Twilight smiled awkwardly up at him and kicked him gently with a rear hoof, saying finally: "Will you get off me? And please bring me the legs you punched off?"

"Must I?" Sleipnir asked wryly, and Twilight glared up at him... then winced when Luna crashed firmly into the male's side and sent him flying several feet with a yelp as he ripped through the slack brambles twined around his body, crashing and rolling before the winged unicorn growled and leapt over Twilight to ram bodily into her brother again and knock him rolling another few feet.

Twilight, meanwhile, sat slowly up before blushing as Scrivener gently grasped the back of her neck, helping her to a sitting position as he held up her thread and needle in his other claw, saying gently: "Stay still now, Twilight. I didn't expect that fight to be so vicious, though... or you to willingly pop your own restraints."

"I... I guess I gave in to passion for a few moments." Twilight said awkwardly, blushing a bit as she looked away... and then winced a little at the sight of Sleipnir covering his head with his hooves as Luna pummeled him firmly into the ground, sounding frustrated as she shouted at him. The Lich turned her eyes back to Scrivener... and then she blushed a bit, saying finally: "I didn't want to disappoint either of you. So I... I let myself go. I know, I know, it wears my body out faster, but..."

"It's alright. Sleipnir would have torn you apart otherwise." Scrivener smiled a bit as he removed broken stitches, then began to sew her torn coat shut, saying softly: "You can always be repaired, though. That's the good thing about you being... what you are. About taking after me and Luna in how when we get too excited, we... we change. We take the shape of ponies, but none of us... are really ponies anymore. These shapes are our disguises... so it's beautiful and enviable when you... take off that mask."

Twilight smiled a little up at him, blushing quietly as they studied each other for a few moments before Scrivener quietly began to sew the large slash across her features back closed. Then her eyes roved to Luna as the dark-coated winged unicorn approached with one of her severed limbs, before sighing and saying mildly: "Twilight, thy wings have fallen off."

"Oh, well... that's no big deal." Twilight said awkwardly, and then she winced a little as Luna firmly shoved the leg into place, and the severed stump glowed blue before flesh and bone mended together, her upper leg twitching a it as she gazed quietly up at Luna. "I'm sorry."

"Do not be. Thou did marvelously, considering Sleipnir's power and experience. Besides, 'tis him I am mad at." Luna glared over her shoulder at the dazed, sprawled-out pony. "His ferocity scared poor Scarlet Sage. She stayed to watch the battle, though, but it will do her well if thou reassures her a little. She is unused to seeing thee... well... being knocked to pieces."

"I will." Twilight smiled quietly as Scrivener moved on to sew along the repaired limb, before the violet mare blushed quietly as Celestia approached, then dropped her head forwards embarrassedly even as the ivory equine fitted her other lost limb back into place. "Celestia..."

But the fiery-maned winged unicorn only smiled a little, shaking her head slowly and saying softly: "I know full well what a Lich is, Twilight Shadow, and what they are capable of. Sustained through dark magic and vital force, and furthermore you are tied to Luna and Scrivener... but if anything, I can respect you for the fact you defeated Sleipnir, began to absorb his vitality... but stopped when you made it clear that you had won."

Twilight nodded awkwardly as she raised her reattached limb, then blushed deeply when Scarlet Sage hesitantly walked forwards between Scrivener and Celestia, looking up at the violet mare as she looked back down with a small, nervous smile... and then the Pegasus filly carefully reached a hoof out and touched her, asking in a worried voice: "Are... are you okay, Twilight?"

"I'm just fine, Scarlet... I'm sorry if I scared you." Twilight said quietly, and then she closed her eyes and bowed her head forwards, murmuring softly: "I think... we all have monsters inside of us that... come to the surface sometimes. In some of us, it's more literal than others."

"That wasn't why I was scared, Twilight, I was scared 'cause I was worried he was hurting you so much. I... I forgot that... you know." Scarlet blushed a bit, and then Twilight smiled a little before she glanced at Scrivener, and the male softened as he nodded and drew back after finishing a last stitch. Then Twilight leaned forwards, picking Scarlet Sage up and hugging her tightly for a moment, and Scarlet Sage closed her eyes and bowed against her in return.

A bit of Twilight's blood smeared against the filly, and for a moment, Celestia looked concerned... but when Scarlet Sage slipped back, she smiled faintly, her eyes only glowing weakly as she whispered: "Okay. I can... I can feel in your blood that you're okay."

She stopped and glanced down, then smiled a bit as she reached up and easily wiped the blood away before shaking her head with a blush, and Twilight gazed down at her with warmth before looking up as Sleipnir strode over to the group, looking moodily down at her. He began to open his mouth, then winced as Luna leaned up and hissed at him before he huffed and suddenly headbutted her, knocking her flat on her back in a stunned heap before the titanic earth pony took the moment of shocked silence after this to smile at Twilight and say kindly: "Thou did exceptionally well. I was bested, aye, I understand that I could not have escaped in time from having my soul... sucked out."

Sleipnir's mouth curled upwards in a childish smile, and Luna looked up from the ground, then snorted in amusement before she hopped to her hooves and shoved the male firmly, almost knocking him over as he winced in pain. "I would pummel thee some more but do not wish to listen to thee whine. But if thou hits me again I shall beat thee to within an inch of thy life, understood?"

"Oh fine, fine." Sleipnir huffed a bit, then he gazed down at Scarlet Sage and dropped to a kneel with a grunt, saying gently: "And I am sorry if I scared thee, filly, or if thou wert worried at all, but fear not. I would never cause harm that could not be repaired to thy family. I am Sleipnir the Mighty, after all, not thy mean and ill-tempered mother."

Luna huffed and poked at Sleipnir with her horn, making him wince as Scarlet gazed up with visible relief at the earth pony, relaxing a little more before Celestia shook her head and said kindly: "Sleipnir, come with me. We'll heal the worst of your wounds and you can tell me about who you're working for."

"Aye, but that is all. Thou shall have to beat me again or torture me if thou desires more information, I cannot simply tell thee everything no matter how much I desire to." Sleipnir replied after a moment, nodding thoughtfully once, and Luna and Scrivener both looked at him sourly as Celestia shook her head slowly. "Sisters, as it is, I twist and bend my honor for thee. I cannot... give it up entirely. I cannot betray those to whom my loyalty is sworn, not until it is proven that more than useless they are dishonorable themselves! Aye, I wish with every fiber of my being that I could... up and leave, that I could forget my past, my ties, my everything... but if I betray my honor, I give up my loyalty... then all that which I have built shall crumble."

"Always so dramatic, Sleipnir." Luna said softly, and the male gave her a flat look before she smiled a little and shook her head slowly. "But very well. Whilst thou confesses and sister heals thee, then Scrivener Blooms and myself shall go with Twilight Shadow and attend to other business."

She paused, then gazed down at her daughter, smiling softly as she reached a hoof out and brushed her mane gently back. "And thou, our beloved little filly, has a special job too... for soon, thou shall be going to Ponyville, it seems, and whom better to trust delivering a message of goodwill than our sweet, beloved child? Go find the Moon Blessed, tell them thou shall need their help designing a pretty dress to start with."

She smiled warmly, and Scarlet Sage blushed deeply as she looked adoringly up at her mother, nodding quickly even as Celestia looked apprehensive and Sleipnir frowned a bit, but when Luna looked up, both were settled by the pride, the confidence, the love in her eyes. "I have faith in Scarlet Sage... and moreover, in those who shall protect her from harm. Thou art right, Sleipnir, the foals must be cherished, not separated... what better way to ensure this than to give my daughter a reason to visit Ponyville on regular occasion?"

Scarlet beamed brightly, and Scrivener smiled as Sleipnir settled a little, but Celestia still looked worried... but for now, decided it was better to stay silent, not wanting to interrupt the happiness of the filly. Yet all the same, she felt a knot in her stomach... both because of the risk Scarlet Sage could be put in, and because of the way Scarlet Sage had just subtly been pulled deeper into her mother's dark world.


	37. Dark Loyalty And Shining Honor

Chapter Thirty One: Dark Loyalty And Shining Honor

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna, Celestia, and Sleipnir were up in one of the towers, enjoying a conversation and time together as reunited siblings. Not that Twilight Shadow or Scrivener Blooms were complaining, as they lay together in the depths of a cavern far beneath mighty Enstasis, deeper still than the labyrinthine tunnels that twisted back and forth beneath the mire and the Everfree Forest around it.

These caves were quiet, peaceful, and warm, crystals glimmering in the walls and ceiling, reflecting the light of the blue lanterns that dangled from large hooks on the walls. They were secret places, filled with secret things, raw things: bones, and chains, and dark toys that Scrivener and Luna tried to keep away, out of sight and out of mind, and Twilight smiled to herself as she laid on the comfort of a soft mattress over hard stone, Scrivener curled around her.

His eyes studied her, and slowly, Twilight opened her own eyes before he smiled slightly, reaching a claw up and stroking gently through her mane as he said quietly: "There need to be more dark places like this in the world, where we can rest, where we can be ourselves... but I suppose, one day, there will be."

"If what Scarlet Sage said comes true, yes..." Twilight closed her eyes, bowing her head forwards against the male's neck and shoulder as she murmured: "But promise I'll always be special to you..."

"I promise you will be." Scrivener said gently, reaching up to take her face in his hands, and then he kissed slowly along her stitches, making her blush a little as her eyes opened to meet his. "Luna first, but you... you are second, beloved Twilight..."

Twilight shivered in delight, nodding slowly, silently, licking her lips slowly as she stared up at him... and Scrivener's eyes glowed faintly as he slipped his hands down along her frame, pulling her closer to his body. She stared up at him, entranced, needy, and he smiled wider as he whispered: "Say it, though. I like it when you say it."

"You are my beloved and my master... I am yours, all yours..." Twilight whispered, staring up at him as if entranced, and then she shivered once before swallowing thickly as she leaned forwards and buried her face against the side of his neck. "I... you make me think in ways that I would have... before..."

"Don't lie to me, Twilight. You were always mine and Luna's." Scrivener said kindly, tickling his claws gently along her spine and making her shudder a bit, curling herself up smaller as the male closed his eyes and murmured in her ear gently: "We make you happy, don't we? And we make you strong... and we'll make you stronger still, too. Gorgeous, beloved Twilight, this is the dark world, our dark world, don't be ashamed of who and what you are when you've already given yourself completely to us..."

Twilight shook her head a little, and then Scrivener clenched his eyes shut for a moment, feeling a shiver pass through him before he murmured awkwardly: "But... yes. I'm sorry, Twilight, power... it intoxicates me. And more than that, those instincts take over..."

Twilight only nodded against him, but she smiled a little as she said quietly: "It's okay. You're right, anyway, I... I did choose this. And I am yours and Luna's, completely, entirely... I think... I think in a lot of ways, Celestia is too, you know. She's not as obvious about it, but she would do anything for either of you... she's still who she's always been but..."

"I know. She takes her duties, her position, very seriously. While you're more like the wife Luna and I share." Scrivener smiled a bit despite himself, and Twilight sighed a little, then laughed when the male rolled onto his back, carrying her up on top of his chest as he grinned up at her. "You, me and Luna, though... forever."

The violet mare nodded with a blush, and then she slowly sat up, straddling him and silently drawing a hoof down the male's chest as she gazed at him quietly. He looked back up at her softly, and then Twilight glanced away embarrassedly as she asked finally: "About... Ponyville... if a war starts, what will you do with Applejack and Rainbow Dash?"

"Depends on what happens, I suppose... Luna and I do not want to hurt them badly, but... we probably will hurt them after they hurt you. We may have to teach ponies through pain if they refuse to learn any other way." Scrivener said softly, sliding his hands down Twilight's sides, and the purple mare didn't flinch, didn't argue, only nodded slowly before he asked quietly: "What would you suggest, Twilight?"

"I... I don't want them... dead or maimed, if that's possible. I do want them to be my friends..." Twilight closed her eyes, murmuring softly: "I wish for the old times a lot, in fact. Before all this... only I wish that I could have had you and Luna back then as well. In fact, Scrivy... don't let this go to your head, but I wish I had paid more attention to you in Canterlot; that we had become... closer... all the way back then."

She smiled a little, sitting back and looking thoughtful as Scrivener gazed up at her, and then she stroked her hooves gently up his chest, murmuring: "Is it selfish of me to wish sometimes I had never gone to Ponyville, or at least never taken up a permanent position? I might not have had as tight a bond with my friends, but... as I've learned, even the closest friends can betray you..." She closed her eyes, bowing her head forwards and whispering: "But not you two. Never you or Luna..."

Scrivener laughed quietly, then squeeze her sides as she leaned down and kissed him softly, pushing down against him, passionate, warm, as his hands drew over her sides... and in their minds, they both felt Luna's flutter of both jealousy and excitement before Twilight slowly, gently drew back, lips brushing softly apart before she said softly: "But in a way, I'm glad, too. The pain hurts, but I've learned a lot from it... I've learned how to grow stronger, and that so-called 'heroes' are just myth and fabrication. I would rather be a monster than a hero now... I've learned what's truly important. Not saving every single pony, not every pony can be saved or is even worth saving... but saving those you care for, and who offer use to the world. Cruel terms, maybe, but... I feel crueler these days."

"It's alright. It's attractive." Scrivener smiled slightly, reaching up and brushing her mane gently back, and Twilight blushed a little before he said softly: "The war will be hard on both sides, Twilight. We may have to do terrible things to ensure our victory. We will have to destroy ponies, as well as bring ponies and perhaps other things into the fold by... less than pleasant means. Are you prepared for that?"

Twilight nodded without hesitation, without fear, and Scrivener smiled slightly as his eyes gleamed before he reached up and stroked a claw against her body. Twilight sighed softly, arching her back... and then she blushed a bit when Scrivener dug his claws deeper into her, deep enough to draw blood as he looked up at her and licked his lips slowly.

He drew his claw away, silently licking the almost-black from them before he smiled slightly at her, saying quietly: "Gorgeous. It's too bad we can't play too much right now... but I do need to feed."

Twilight smiled warmly at this, nodding almost eagerly as she leaned down... then laughed when the male rolled and pinned her by the shoulders, grinning slightly as he rested overtop her as his eyes glowed, pressing his form down over hers as she looked up, opening her mind to him, feeling the connection...

It didn't hurt anymore: instead, it filled her with bliss as she saw Scrivener's memories unrolling like a movie: the more he fed off her, the more she felt her mind becoming an open buffet, the more she felt herself locking into place with the male... in ways, perhaps, she didn't even feel in place with Luna. But that was alright, because Luna would do anything for Scrivener... gave him everything he wanted... was there to submit to his every desire...

The violet mare's jaw fell open, drooling a little as her body shivered beneath his, emotions, passions, desires, wants spilling upwards, flooding Scrivener, his spirit gorging itself on these as his glowing eyes burned down into Twilight's and he poured his own dark passions down into her. Power twisted through him, urging him on, and every time he fed off Twilight, he found himself lingering a little longer each and every time, despite being warned that he could hurt her, damage her... but it felt so good for him, and he could feel the pleasure escalating higher in her system as he watched with fascination memories, memories that even Twilight herself couldn't recall with ease, pouring through his mind as clear as day...

And then, finally, he drew back... and Twilight shivered and bucked beneath him, flushed and breathing hard. Her stitches pulsed and twisted as she lay slumped and drained, and Scrivener lowered his powerful frame slowly, gently over hers, not knowing nor caring how animal he seemed as he covered her protective with his body and growled slowly in his throat. But despite how primal he looked, the savage mix of adoration and dominance in his pose, his expression was calm and confident and almost cultured despite the fact it was nearly cruel with how he looked down at her.

Another pony felt this whirl of sensations, her back arched, a strange smile on her face as she shuddered a little, sitting calmly in the middle of the corridor as both her siblings looked at her almost anxiously from a few feet away before Luna's eyes fluttered open as her starry mane gave a sizzle, saying gently: "Worry not, my siblings. Scrivener Blooms was feeding, that was all... let us continue onwards to the quarters that have been prepared for thee by my servants, beloved brother."

"That's dangerous, little sister, as you've both been warned... Twilight is a Lich. Her body is invulnerable, but Scrivener's repetitive feedings on her have already made her... darker. And he could harm her spirit..." Celestia cautioned, but Luna only shook her head and flicked her starry mane, making the ivory equine grimace. "Sister..."

"Oh stop, Celestia. And do not even start, Sleipnir." Luna warned, glaring at her brother, and he cleared his throat and nodded, looking awkward beneath the bandages Celestia had applied after healing the worst of his wounds. "Now listen to me, both of thee. Scrivy and I cherish Twilight Shadow. Aye, she has changed, aye, she has become a little... rougher. But 'tis still Twilight, whether she calls herself Sparkle or Shadow. She is just... ours."

Luna smiled a little at this, then she shivered a bit with a sigh, and Celestia and Sleipnir both leaned awkwardly back before the dark-coated winged unicorn blushed deeply and mumbled: "'Twas... just a... a ghost passing over my grave. Let us continue."

"It must have been a very delightful ghost, then, little sister." Sleipnir said mildly, and Luna gave him a flat look before the male added apprehensively: "And furthermore... the Tyrant Wyrm infected Scrivener Blooms, did it not? Is it not possible that he could pass along that same... I do not wish to call it an illness..."

"I never considered that." Celestia said thoughtfully, glancing towards the male, and Luna frowned moodily between them before the ivory equine finally murmured hesitantly: "I think... Scrivener would have to actively force the corruption on another pony, though. I am not entirely sure, but... I think it would have to be a purposeful act. Scrivener has fed off me in the past, after all, and it has not done any harm."

"He has?" Sleipnir looked surprised, and then he grinned widely, leaning towards Celestia and saying seriously: "But oh no, thou art the same stuffy, bookish, prudish Celestia I always knew... oh wait, thy head and ass are on fire!"

Sleipnir threw his head back and laughed... then squeaked when Luna rose a rear hoof and kicked him hard in the stomach, glaring at him grouchily. "And the next strike shall be lower than that!"

"Thank you, Luna." Celestia said mildly, and then she sighed and added distastefully: "I understand that I am different. What I meant was I have no strong urge to go out devouring townsponies or killing. As you noticed yourself, we did not kill any ponies vanquishing your raiding party, even though we well could have."

The enormous earth pony mumbled in response to this, and then watched as Luna strode ahead and flicked her horn to open a large ironwood door, beginning: "Thou may sleep here for... the..."

She broke off, staring stupidly into the room to see Pinkamena sitting on the neatly made bed, calmly polishing a knife as she glanced up... then grinned widely as Sleipnir peered around the corner before brightening. "Well, well, bruised and beaten. Just the way I like my stallions."

"Then if that is the case, thou shall be pleased to hear the story of just how badly I was pummeled." Sleipnir replied with a grin, prancing into the room before raising a rear hoof to position it against the door as he glanced over his shoulder with a wink. "If thou shall pardon me, sisters, I have interrogation to attend to."

"And torture!" Pinkamena added easily, raising the knife and slowly licking up along it, and Sleipnir giggled giddily before he firmly booted the door closed as Luna began to raise a hoof, both sisters wincing and then glaring at the door before Luna pursued her lips and leaned forwards, shoving her ear up against the door as Celestia sighed and dropped her face against a hoof.

Giggling rose up... and Luna stuck her tongue out with a huff before she spun away from the door, muttering: "Idiots. Both of them. But very well, let them have their fun... damn Sleipnir, damn him to Helheim..."

"It's alright, sister. We'll spend more time with him tomorrow, and as it is, learning the little that we have about Odin's compatriots bears much for us to discuss. As is the situation in Ponyville..." Celestia began, and then she frowned when Luna shot her a glower and shook her head violently.

"Nay, that is not the problem, Celestia, art thou mad?" Luna huffed, then complained: "He is going to sleep with all my concubines, drink all the alcohol – which is less annoying, as not I nor Scrivy nor Twilight use it anyway – and make a ruckus all around the castle! Damn silver-tongued Sleipnir! And damn him twice for all the times he has bragged how if his tongue's words fail than it always succeeds by-"

"I have heard his stories, sister, please." Celestia dropped her head with a groan, closing her eyes and looking pained as she muttered: "I can't believe that's what upsets you, sister. In fact, I don't. You don't have to hide your worries or concerns from me, I myself am upset about the fact that we have to fight him as an enemy, that he is being used like a pawn by a being claiming to be a god named Kvasir and his lesser servants. I have never heard of a Kvasir, though..."

"Oh, who cares about some weak-kneed god-want-to-be!" Luna grumbled, and Celestia gave her a flat look as they strode down the hall together, but the starry-maned winged unicorn was undeterred as she grumbled: "We have conquered a _Jötnar_, sister, Scrivener Blooms and I... and then I killed Odin. Odin commanded their respect, but already, they fear me... and soon I shall teach them, and all others like this Kvasir, that it is more than fear they should feel for me. It is terror and awe and worship."

Luna stomped a hoof fiercely against the ground as they paused at the top of a set of stairs, and Celestia looked silently at her younger sibling before saying softly: "Listen to yourself for a moment, Luna... you're letting your urges, your passions, and everything else get the better of you. You sound arrogant... and if I did not know better, like you desire a war with the gods themselves. Like you think that you yourself have become a goddess on level with Odin."

"I..." Luna halted, shivering for a moment before she shook her head briskly as her starry mane sparked quietly, and then she looked silently up at Celestia, asking finally: "But... what if I have, sister? Nay, do not look at me so, listen first to what I have to say, to question: what defines a god or goddess? Scrivener Blooms and I are powerful... powerful beyond comprehension, especially when we are further augmented by thyself or Twilight Sparkle."

The dark-coated winged unicorn looked down thoughtfully, silently for a moment, then she shook her head and asked in a soft murmur: "What makes a god? We were Valkyries once, sister, servants to them, and they treated us like toys... yet if we wanted, we could have killed them. Many of them. We were strong, oh yes... but why were we seen not as gods, not as mortal, only as... Valkyrie. What... does that word mean... and what am I now?"

"It meant we were their protectors, and Odin's handmaidens. It meant we were there to serve, to fight, and to save." Celestia said softly, reaching out and wrapping a foreleg around Luna, half-hugging her gently for a moment, and Luna smiled faintly even as she shrugged the limb off and began down the steps, the ivory equine following after her a moment later. "And they did not all treat us so badly, did they? Some truly respected us. And even those who didn't knew better than to abuse our kindness or even their own privilege."

Luna nodded hesitantly before she pushed through a door at the bottom of the steps into another corridor, saying moodily: "Perhaps, sister, but... to some of them, we were little more than dolls in armor."

Celestia only smiled a little at this, however, saying quietly: "And to some ponies, Luna, you are a monster. To others, you are a heroine even now. And to others still, I'm sure they don't even care you exist."

"Impossible. Everypony cares that I exist, whether they love me or they hate me." Luna replied pompously, raising her head, and Celestia smiled a bit wider as they strode down the hall together before the younger sibling murmured: "But even saying... that I do agree at least partly with thy point... all the same, Celestia, there was precious little difference. I believe that 'god' is simply what we call ourselves once we become powerful enough... to be able to speak as oneself as such with confidence. Aye, I am a living goddess. Scrivener Blooms, a living god. I like this idea."

Celestia sighed a little, but as she studied Luna, the dark-coated equine gave the slightest of smiles, and the older sibling said quietly: "One day I'm going to end up taking you too seriously, sister, and I'll try to send you to the moon again."

"Oh, thou will not. For one thing I am stronger than thou art. For another, thou would be lonely and sad without myself, Scrivener Blooms, and Twilight Shadow around... for if thou wert to send me, they too would be dragged along for the ride." Luna replied mildly, and Celestia made a face but nodded at this before Luna turned through an ajar door and smiled as she found a Greater Nightmare calmly testing the water in an enormous, oval-shaped tub. "Delightful!"

"I hope that it is adequate, Mistress." The Greater Nightmare bowed its head respectfully, smiling, and Luna nodded as she shook herself out and fluttered her wings once as she approached the tub, Celestia pausing outside the room.

Then Luna glanced over her shoulder and jerked her head firmly at the ivory equine, and Celestia rolled her eyes but strode inside, making a face: it was an almost pool-sized tub, at least, dominating the room. Apart from it, there were several sinks, shelves of soaps and towels and other supplies, and two large, open shower stalls, and the fiery-maned mare shook her head as she said dryly: "I shall never understand your tastes, nor your lack of a need for privacy, little sister."

"Well, I shall never understand thy need for privacy, Celestia." Luna retorted grouchily, then she hopped down into the bath, sending up a burst of foam and bubbles before settling herself comfortably with a smile as the Greater Nightmare set a basket filled with soaps and shampoos down at the edge of the tub. "'Tis excellent. Thou art dismissed, my First Concubine is here to aid me."

The Greater Nightmare bowed politely to them both before vanishing as Celestia sighed and strode forwards, grimacing a bit as she slipped carefully down into the tub before Luna ducked under the hot, pleasant water, then emerged a moment later with a sigh of relief, arching her back and blinking a few times as her starry locks shimmered brightly from the liquid now flowing strangely through them, before she rose a hoof and ordered: "Celestia, I command thee to wash my mane!"

Celestia glared, her own fiery locks twisting along the surface of the water around her, making the liquid steam faintly, and Luna cleared her throat as she dropped her hoof and shank back a bit, saying awkwardly: "I... apologize. But the mix of sensations from my beloved Scrivener and Twilight, and Sleipnir's childishness, and all these heavy questions and thoughts of the incoming war... it all does much to make me act a touch like... like..."

"A foal?" Celestia supplied mildly, and Luna nodded thoughtfully after a moment before the ivory equine sighed a little and gestured for Luna to turn around as her horn glowed and lifted a bottle of shampoo out of the basket, the dark-coated female smiling warmly as she gladly did so. "But I suppose I should understand what I've gotten myself into, so I can't blame you entirely, sister, as much as I would dearly, dearly like to."

"Thou hast my thanks, Celestia." Luna murmured, closing her eyes in delight as Celestia began to wash her mane, and she was quiet as she relaxed for this process, smiling and looking completely at peace with the world as Celestia smiled despite herself, shaking her head slowly at her odd, beloved little sister.

As she was rinsing out Luna's starry locks, however, the dark-coated winged unicorn opened her cyan eyes, gazing silently up at the ceiling before she asked quietly: "Celestia... big sister... what does thou think, honestly, of Scrivener Blooms and myself? Honestly... speak thy mind, please."

"Why does it matter, Luna? Besides, you know I care about you both very much... and I won't deny that yes, I have good and bad thoughts about the both of you, but that's natural in all things, isn't it?" Celestia quietly stroked a hoof soothingly through Luna's mane, and the younger sibling smiled a little even as she glanced almost imploringly towards Celestia, who nodded a little after a moment and said softly: "Alright, alright. Very well...

"I do... disapprove of some of the things you do. I do worry, and more often than I'd like to, about Twilight Shadow: I know you both love and adore her, but... because of the way she is linked to you, I think you both accidentally sometimes twist her thoughts, her mind, more towards your own liking." Celestia hesitated, then she shook her head slowly and slipped her hooves to Luna's shoulders, squeezing them gently. "I think that Scrivener Blooms takes too much pleasure in his power, has become... gluttonous in his desires. And I think that you encourage him too much... especially when it comes to bringing out his more animal behaviors."

She stopped, looking away as Luna closed her eyes and bowed her head silently, and then Celestia said softly: "But then I also see... the way Twilight still stops to talk to Fluttershy, or cheer up Pinkie Pie, or goes out of her way to do a favor for a stranger in need. The way Scrivener Blooms is a passionate, wonderful father to Scarlet Sage. The way you still work to try and maintain as much peace and neutrality as possible with Equestria despite the fact the country... our own home, our own country... is trying to excise us like a tumor, after everything we did to save it: when Equestria would not have existed without us.

"I think of how much loyalty I see. Of how much adoration I see. I think of how you treat me, how you did not bind me as a servant to your will despite the fact I have said, several times, how willing I am to go that far... to allow that sort of process. I think of how even as a Tyrant Wyrm, Scrivener Blooms will show a flash of his old, awkward self, or how tonight I watched you and Sleipnir running around the room like foals, yelling at each other... how much it reminded me of the past." Celestia smiled a little, leaning forwards and kissing the back of Luna's head gently. "And I think of how bitter I am sometimes over this war we're being forced to fight and worry that I'm just trying to make you as miserable as I sometimes feel, little sister."

"Oh Celestia..." Luna smiled a little despite herself, shaking her head slowly before she murmured softly: "Nay, I know thee better than that, my beloved big sister... I wish that I could scoff, and call thee paranoid and wretched and all variety of other things, but... thou art not, sister. Well, thou art a little, really... what I mean is that thou... even I must recognize thy worries are not completely unfounded."

She paused, then smiled a little more, closing her eyes as Celestia massaged gently along her scalp. "And while the truth does sting... I have to admit that it is a far-better alternative than thou hiding thy concerns behind a mask or some ticking clockwork strategy, big sister. I remind myself of that, and thy honesty... even the pain becomes a good thing, I think. It also reminds me that... that I will never be so cruel and wicked that thy words will never carry great weight with me, sister."

Celestia smiled softly at this, and the conversation dropped into a gentler lull as she finished washing Luna's mane out, then awkwardly allowed her younger sister to return the favor. She ended up mostly-submerged, wincing a bit and with her nostrils just above the surface as Luna vigorously worked her hooves through her mane, cheerful and trying hard for all her unnecessary roughness.

Eventually, Luna was content to simply relax in the tub with a long sigh of pleasure, resting and half-dozing in the warm water even after Celestia climbed out and dried herself off. Older sister stayed quietly nearby, however, gazing softly down at her younger sibling, thinking of all the twists and turns their lives had taken... and musing on Luna's words and questions, wondering if they would ever know the answers and worrying for the consequences of what would happen if they did.

Not long after, Twilight Shadow and Scrivener Blooms wandered in, Twilight half-resting against the male and smiling almost dreamily, and Scrivener blushing a little as he glanced towards Celestia... but she only averted her eyes and cleared her throat. It woke Twilight up from the half-trance she was in and she hurriedly stood straight, looking embarrassed as Luna grinned widely up at them before Celestia said quietly: "If you'll excuse me, siblings, I'm going to take a few hours to go over any new information that might have filtered in."

"Of course." Luna nodded to her, winking as she reached her hooves up and gestured eagerly to Twilight and Scrivener. "Both of thee, thou look filthy! Not in body, but in mind... join me in this tub right this moment and we'll wash away what we can."

Twilight winced a bit, rubbing awkwardly at her stitches and beginning hesitantly, as Celestia turned to head out the door: "I uh... I don't think that's a good idea, maybe I can go with Celestia..."

"No, Twilight. Enjoy yourself." Celestia winked over her shoulder, giving a slight smile, and Twilight looked dumbfounded at the teasing tone of the ivory equine before she squeaked when Scrivener Blooms shoved her firmly backwards into the pool-sized tub, sending up a tremendous splash over Luna that made her flail furiously. Celestia only shook her head as she strode into the hall, ignoring the cacophony of yells and splashes and the occasional burst of magic behind her.

She made her way to her private quarters, but instead of going into the bedroom, headed to one of the doors at the side of the corridor, leaving it open. The room was beautiful, with redwood floors, matching, varnished shelves that lined the walls filled with books and papers, a fireplace that she lit with a flick of her horn and a low table surrounded by a cushioned ring. Candles sat on the circular table, flickering quietly, and Celestia smiled a little as she glanced towards a packet of papers that had been left here for her: it was all very elegant, comfortable, and businesslike... all except for one thing.

Celestia's eyes roved towards the gramophone in the corner, standing tall on high legs that held a series of rotating shelves beneath it, and with a flick of her horn a vinyl disc in a paper sleeve lifted free. She looked at the mellow, smiling pony on the cover thoughtfully, then nodded once before pulling the album out and setting it onto the record player, her horn glowing as it spun the crank and adjusted the needle.

Soft, gentle music began to play, humming out of the expansive, trumpet-shaped horn, and Celestia smiled to herself as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly at the sound of the sultry saxophone and the glassy piano mixing together in low, bluesy tones. It made her fiery mane brighten slightly as she sighed softly, then turned her attention to the packet of papers, opening it and beginning to calmly sort through them.

When a Greater Nightmare wandered by, she had it bring her a glass and a bottle of red wine, which it gladly did before Celestia smiled and dismissed the creature. She sipped slowly from the large, oval cup as she sat back, reading calmly through logs and letters, but for the most part she simply relaxed in this comfort, this splendor, this quiet time.

Quiet, that was, until Sleipnir poked his head around the corner, and Celestia winced a bit as the male slowly grinned at her before prancing into the room. He still looked a little bruised, but his bandages had been removed and now he seemed gleeful as he swept up the bottle of wine and drank from the neck, Celestia looking at him moodily before he slammed this down on the table and winked at her. "Not as exciting a sight as I'd hoped to catch thee in, but all the same, 'tis good to see thou being a little less stuffy than in the past, dearest big sister."

Celestia only sighed at this, shaking her head moodily before she asked shortly: "What do you want, Sleipnir? You're a prisoner of war, remember?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Sleipnir grumbled a bit, waving a hoof irritably. "I know, I know. We must still keep up some semblance of the charade and I must head back to Ponyville sooner rather than later. 'Tis odd how honor works, no? Like demons. And hilarious how by taking things literally instead of figuratively one may turn the whole world upside down!"

"Yes, I know." Celestia said tiredly, and then she winced when Sleipnir strode past her and bumped his face up against the gramophone curiously, making the record skip. "Don't touch that!"

"Well now I must!" Sleipnir said cheerfully, reaching his hooves up and beginning to poke along the device, and Celestia winced and scrambled up to her own hooves. The stallion gave a roguish grin as he snatched one of the records out of the shelf before she could stop him, leaping backwards and studying the sleeve curiously. "J... Jay... Jays... Jays Co... Com-"

"It says 'Jazz Compositions of the Sunder Era,' Sleipnir." Celestia said grouchily, flicking her horn firmly, and the record was yanked out of Sleipnir's hooves to quickly fly past Celestia and back into place in the shelf, the stallion huffing at her irritably. "And how is it that you still cannot read?"

"I can read perfectly well!" Sleipnir retorted, looking insulted as he straightened and rose his head grumpily. "I read runes, and maps, and charts, and ponies! Just because we all did not learn the modern language does not make us all inferior, thou... great flaming harlot!"

Celestia glared at him, her mane and tail both flaring up for a moment, and Sleipnir winced and dropped flat immediately, covering his hooves before the ivory equine sighed and rolled her eyes, saying tiredly: "Get up, Sleipnir. Perhaps you can tell me more about Kvasir... and if not, maybe you... can just tell me more about what you've been doing in Valhalla."

"To the first, nay. To the second, 'tis an odd question coming from thee." Sleipnir stood back on his hooves, looking at her pointedly, but Celestia only shrugged as she approached the table, her horn glowing as she lifted the bottle with telekinesis to refill her wine glass, before she passed the bottle to Sleipnir as he sat down at the other side of the table, the stallion brightening immediately. "What's this? A creative interrogation technique? Truly, Celestia, thou art awful and wicked beyond all measure, aye... next thou shall be putting on frilly stockings and tormenting me with visions of thee dancing around on the table, and why, if such a thing were to happen-"

"I'm not interrogating you, Sleipnir. I... I'm just curious. You're my brother. My stupid little brother, who was such a horrible influence on Luna..." Celestia smiled a bit, sipping slowly at her wine as she gazed quietly across at Sleipnir, who softened as he looked up at her. "I know that Luna used to... look up to me. To idolize me, almost, and always strove to impress me... but it was you who was always there for her. It was you who rubbed off on her the most, you who protected her... even from me... and you who she always had to run back to at the end of the day, while... I was not nearly as dependable."

"Oh, stop that now." Sleipnir chided gently, looking at her softly as he leaned across the table with a smile. "Thou played the role of a parent to two upstart, bratty children. Thou took care of us, Celestia... why, gaze upon me, even now, speaking in archaic dialect, a warrior following an honor code so old that almost all have forgotten its existence, much less its meaning! Without thee around, dearly beloved sister, even dead I got myself into awful predicament after predicament, never learned, never grew up... thou wert the one who taught Luna and I so much, even if... in the furthest reaches of the past..."

He paused, then shook his head quickly and smiled warmly. "But that does not matter now, does it? Nay. I am Sleipnir. Thou art Celestia. Luna is Luna. That is the present and the now, and that is all that matters! So what of the past? The past is the past, and that is all it is."

He picked up the bottle, then drank deeply from it before slamming it down with a sigh of relief, grinning slightly as he leaned forwards and added mildly: "'Tis so strange, though, thinking of the past, to see thee here... thy perfect pristine body tattooed, a collar around thy neck, and First Concubine no less... and to thine own sister's husband! Although I am sure that Luna will likely take a lion's share of thee herself, she never did have thy high moral standards, but rather my absolute lack of dignity."

"You always had plenty of dignity, Sleipnir, but you made up for that in your inability to consider the consequences for your actions." Celestia replied gently, and Sleipnir nodded thoughtfully before the ivory equine smiled and reached up to touch her collar gently. "This was made with Scrivener Blooms' own scales. It symbolizes our bond, and moreover, my loyalty to him and my sister, it is not a bondage toy and it is not a sign of submission. There is a difference between submission and fealty."

"Naughty Celestia." Sleipnir winked at her, then he slammed a hoof against the table with a laugh. "Yet still, such pride in thy eyes! Such warmth in thy words! Thou seeks to protect our little sister, and that, beloved sibling, is exactly why I respect and adore thee so grandly... especially now that thou hast finally, finally, _finally_ cast off all the shame of thy past and the years of toiling to be some... perfect, pristine thing that thou never had to be." Sleipnir paused and softened, leaning forwards and reaching across the table to touch her foreleg as the ivory equine blushed. "Thou art not a monster. Not any more than thou art trapped by the sins of the past... that is all in thine own head, sister."

Celestia smiled, sipping silently at her wine, and Sleipnir grunted and sat back, looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling as he murmured: "But if thou will allow me a moment of solemnity, of... questioning... Enstasis, this place. Oh, do not get me wrong, I honestly enjoy it here. I look around, and I see that Luna and Scrivener may be... perhaps a little selfish, perhaps a little greedy... but 'tis in no way nearly as bad as the ponies think.

"But all the same, this place reeks of... of growing evil. It feels like I stand in some great black womb, which has been seeded and inside which develops some awful dark... thing." Sleipnir grimaced, shaking his head slowly and muttering: "Oh believe me. I am all for pleasure and paradise, and think it good that Luna has taken control of her domain of the night so beautifully, has orchestrated a grand alliance in the shadows even if I do not entirely agree with how she went about this... but they... they are like wildfire. They grow and spread constantly, and I fear that they will leave only ashes in their wake..."

"I know, brother. But remember that when a forest is burned down, new life will always take its place..." Celestia hesitated, then she sighed a little as she sat forwards when Sleipnir only grimaced, saying quietly: "I know how you feel, and to be honest, sometimes I... have the same concerns. I am not blind to their actions or their words, but what I do keep in mind is the fact that while Luna has a bad habit of escalation... she also has acted almost solely in retaliation for the things done to her by others. Sometimes, she slips dangerously close to taking vicious revenge instead of cold retribution, but she... she still maintains self-control."

Sleipnir nodded with a soft sigh, looking moodily up at his older sibling before he leaned forwards and asked quietly: "But thou avoids my main concern: it feels like a great wave is coming in from the ocean, building, building, building, to smite the land. And like it is a wave that will flood and never recede... big sister, I do not want to see Luna... become evil. Become another Veliuona or worse."

He shook his head with a grimace of disgust, and Celestia nodded slowly before she said quietly: "But that is part of the reason why I am here, brother. To help ensure that Luna follows a good path, a path that will not lead into darkness and despair. To keep an eye on her, to protect her not just from outside forces, but herself as well. And honestly... I know the coming war may exacerbate things, but once it ends, I believe Scrivener and Luna will calm as well. They become aggressive, more passionate, more violent, when they are faced with hostility and an enemy. When they are left to their own devices, they are happy with one-another and their menagerie."

Sleipnir nodded moodily, slumping a bit as he sighed a little, then reached out and pulled some of the papers from the pile towards him, glancing glumly over them. Celestia didn't bother to stop the stallion, and he snorted in amusement before muttering: "Strange Ones rightly earn their name, do they not? They are considered a truly neutral party."

"Yes, they supply materials to both sides... but it is not as if they are profiteering, nor as if they are trying to aid us in destroying each other. They simply give, and to this day I cannot entirely understand their motives." Celestia shrugged a bit, smiling a little, and then she glanced up as the gramophone clicked as the record came to a halt.

Celestia looked at this quietly for a few moments, and then Sleipnir smiled as he sat up, saying kindly: "Does thou remember the time the three of us attended that baron's wedding, and we all had to bring a date? I believe Luna was seeing that wretched Ignominious, and I, of course, brought two mares, whilst thou ended up taking the baron's son as a favor to him! Thou wert so serious and calm, and treated it with such solemnity..."

"Well, Sleipnir, I don't think even you would have treated it any other way. His son was a foal who had just learned to talk, after all." Celestia said mildly, and Sleipnir laughed and nodded, pointing at her, and Celestia sighed as she added morosely: "That brings the memories back much clearer. Mostly because I remember you pointing and laughing at me a lot that night."

"Good times, 'twas." Sleipnir grinned slightly, nodding fervently as he clapped his hooves lightly together. "But thou looked so happy when thou danced with the child! Almost as happy as Ignominious and Luna..."

Celestia smiled faintly, nodding slowly as thoughts of the past came back to her... Luna laughing with the unicorn paladin, in a time long before he had failed them all and abandoned Sleipnir's wounded body, before he had made his bargain with demons for power... "It was the happiest part of the night for me, Sleipnir. I distinctly remember the spoiled brat demanding punch afterwards, and then peeing on me after having too many cups. Which was almost worse then when he vomited in my mane."

"It was a glorious night." Sleipnir said with relish, and then he picked up the bottle and drank the last of the wine from it before smiling as he dropped it back on the table, asking curiously: "And Scrivener Blooms, does he like to dance?"

"He's versed in Canterlot etiquette, it was a requirement for the Royal Court. Not that he was ever much one for politics, that is..." Celestia smiled a little. "But I think he does. We have several large ballrooms here in Enstasis, although they haven't been used yet."

Sleipnir nodded thoughtfully, rubbing at the underside of his muzzle before he said kindly: "Then perhaps thou should hold a gala, Celestia. Invite Equestria to Enstasis, say it is all being done in the name of camaraderie or some nonsense, play politics a little... thou always were good at politics."

Celestia rolled her eyes, but then she looked thoughtfully at Sleipnir as she said quietly: "You do understand that... we are enemies, correct, Sleipnir? You do understand that if you continue to aid our side..."

"As an enemy, I am reluctant to help thee, Celestia. As brother to thyself and Luna, however, I must offer all the aid I can." Sleipnir paused, then he smiled slightly and shrugged as he stood up from the table, adding cheerfully: "Besides, who says this is aid? 'Tis merely a suggestion, for want of what I'm sure would prove a most interesting sight... thyself and Luna in pretty frilly dresses, and thou again struggling to find a proper date for the ball, 'twould be an amusing sight indeed."

Sleipnir turned to head towards the door, and Celestia simply smiled at his back, saying mildly as she held up her mostly-empty glass of wine: "Don't be silly, Sleipnir. Luna and I would just share Scrivener."

Sleipnir paused in the doorway at this, slowly peering over his shoulder, but Celestia only sipped calmly at her wine before the stallion laughed and shook his head, gemstones glittering brightly in his ivy mane as if reflecting his honest amusement. "And yet 'twas not so long ago we were calling him a pretty mare, not a handsome masculine beast!"

"We also used to call you double-swing, as I recall. Just not for the reason every pony thought." Celestia said mildly, then she glanced up at him with a slight smile as Sleipnir cleared his throat loudly. "And I'm guessing that likely hasn't changed."

"If if is pretty then it is pairable." Sleipnir argued, and then he sniffed and strode out into the hall, adding cheerfully: "Besides, 'tis an advantage, really. It means I need never be lonely, unlike thou, Celestia."

But Celestia only smiled at this, replying kindly: "Perhaps that may have been true in the past, but I'm First Concubine now, brother, and feel almost as free as Freya was. Do you remember the stories of Freya, Sleipnir? I do... and I've been practicing getting back into shape." She winked, and Sleipnir grinned brightly at her as he stumbled around in a circle before she said gently: "Goodnight, Sleipnir."

"What, no!" Sleipnir leapt forwards, and Celestia flicked her horn lightly to slam the door in his face, the stallion crashing loudly into this before falling flat with a squawk of derision before he clawed his way to his hooves and hammered uselessly at the wood, shouting desperately through it: "Let me help, I am helpful! Or at least let me watch!"

In the den, Celestia only smiled to herself as she put on another record, and then she sat back on her haunches and sighed in relaxation, leaning backwards on her front hooves as she closed her eyes and let the thought of birds and freedom and pleasure twist through her mind to the comforting melody of soft, ambient jazz.


	38. Fun And Dangerous Games

Chapter Thirty Two: Fun And Dangerous Games

~BlackRoseRaven

"I really wish you wouldn't smoke." Pinkie Pie said sourly, looking grouchily over at Pinkamena, but the demon only grinned widely and reached up to pull the cigarette out of her muzzle, leaning forwards and blowing a thick pall of smoke out towards her twin. The pink pony winced and drew back, flailing her hooves at this cloud as she complained loudly: "That's gross, Lemon Drop!"

"You're gross." Pinkamena grumbled in response, glancing up at the ceiling of the large, dome-shaped room they were in: it was painted like a sunny sky, with the tips of mountains here and there over where curved ceiling met steeper-curved wall; these latter surfaces were decorated not just with sky near their tops, but illustrations of trees, mountains, nature, and what could almost be Ponyville... a section of wall Pinkamena kept spreading graffiti all over. Beneath their hooves, the soft matting that covered the floor was made of woven grasses and ivy, completing the semi-illusion that they were actually outside.

It was an enormous room, with a miniature cottage set up in one corner like a squat little house, and a large, rectangular table in the 'yard' set up with plates, saucers, and teapots. A few large stuffed animals sat in several of the chairs that surrounded the large table, and Pinkamena glowered as she pulled her cigarette out of her muzzle and tapped it off on the plate beside her, making Pinkie cover her mouth before she exclaimed: "You can't do that! Now I need to get Mr. Whiskers a new plate!"

"Sissy, they're just stuffed dolls." Pinkamena said tiredly, slapping the toy walrus beside her out of its seat, and Pinkie squeaked before leaping out of her seat and charged across the table, knocking plates, cups, and a few of the piles of baked goods flying before she dived and tackled the fallen walrus toy, rolling hurriedly to her hooves and putting it back in her seat before vanishing under the table... and a moment later, popping back up in her seat.

Pinkamena slowly rose her cigarette back to her muzzle, chewing on the end of it as Pinkie Pie glared at her, and then the demon said finally: "I wish to Helheim I knew how you did that."

"It's called moving. You put one hoof in front of the other hoof until you get where you want to go." Pinkie replied brightly, raising her hooves and demonstrating, and Pinkamena looked at her for a few moments before she leaned forwards and spat her cigarette at her twin sister, and Pinkie shrieked and leapt high out of her seat to avoid being hit by it, scrambling over the back of it and clinging to the top as she yelled: "That's disgusting on so many levels!"

"No it's not." Pinkamena grinned widely, then she hopped out of her seat and strode calmly around to where the cigarette was now sitting on Pinkie Pie's chair, and she scooped it up before tossing the still-lit cigarette in her mouth, chewing loudly and then swallowing before belching a short burst of ash, and Pinkie Pie slowly went pale before falling backwards with a loud thunk.

Pinkamena licked her lips absently as she sat back, looking moodily around the area as Pinkie Pie groaned and spasmed on the ground. The dull-pink pony ignored her, however, as she took in the balloons floating around the area, the streamers, the piles of party supplies, the brightly-colored cannon, and all of Pinkie's other odd things. She sniffed disdainfully, then glanced towards Pinkie as the pony sat up and rubbed at her face moodily before the demon said flatly: "Hey, don't cry. It wasn't that bad."

"Nopony's coming, though." Pinkie said softly, glancing up at her sister, and Pinkamena sighed even as she softened visibly, walking over to her twin and pulling her firmly up to her hooves as Pinkie smiled a little at her. "I should go back to-"

"No, shut up, sissy. You don't need to go work in the damn kitchens." Pinkamena said irritably, shaking her head and glaring at her before she reached up and firmly poked the bright pony's breast. "And you listen to me, they are coming. They made a goddamn promise and they aren't gonna break that, not the new guy, not the others. Yeah, I get that you've been feeling a little ignored, and I can't be around all the time with you here, and I get that you wanna be helpful by working in the kitchens, making candy and baking and all that crap, but look. You don't need to. You need to adjust to life here... hell, Fluttershy did!"

"It's... it's just... it's not Ponyville. Pinkamena, I really appreciate everything you did but..." Pinkie Pie hesitated a little, dropping her head forwards as her mane and tail lost a bit of their puff. "No foals, not a lot of ponies, I don't... I don't know many people and it's so so so super hard to make friends here... it's such a huge change. And this, well..."

Pinkie smiled a bit as she glanced back and forth around the enormous room: fifty feet of comfortable space, with the false cottage at her back that was like a cozy little apartment, the lower room a fully-outfitted kitchenette and a ladder leading up to a comfy bedroom with more stuffed toys and a big comfortable bed... "It's nice, and it means the world that you go through so much trouble for me... that you... did what you did."

She bowed her head forwards silently, and Pinkamena softened, reaching up and gently grasping her twin's shoulders as she said softly: "I have to protect you. I've always been there, protecting you, Pinkie Pie. Even when it seemed like all I wanted to do was hurt you or bleed you or cut that stupid smile off your face, I was there to protect you. I screwed that up in the past. And I'm not like you, good, kind, sweet, gentle... laughter."

"Yeah, but you've been smiling more often, Pinkamena. I know you like it here... that's a lot of what makes this bearable for me." Pinkie replied quietly, glancing up with a small smile. "I like it when you smile, really smile. I like it even more when you laugh, but that's so rare..."

"And I ain't about to laugh just to give you your jollies, either." Pinkamena said flatly, but she was smiling a little before she glanced over her shoulder at the sound of the single black door leading in and out of the room opening in the distance, motioning irritably past the table as Pinkie brightened. "And see? Told you they'd come. Drama queen."

"Hey, guys! Wow, you did come, you really did all show up!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed brightly, bouncing forwards and hopping up onto the table as Pinkamena sniffed and strode around it, looking towards the group as Sleipnir, Luna, Scrivener, Celestia, Twilight, Fluttershy, Nirvana, Scarlet, Cowlick, and Ross all approached. "Oh wow!"

"So 'tis true, thou art a twin... and obviously the naughty one!" Sleipnir exclaimed cheerfully, grinning widely as he winked at Pinkamena and slipped towards her, and the demon laughed, then winced and covered her muzzle when Pinkie Pie leapt forwards into a chair, staring with enormous eyes down at her sister as she leaned over the back of it. Then Pinkamena flinched when Sleipnir leaned in and kissed her cheek firmly before whispering something in her ear, and then the demon giggled before slapping her hooves over her mouth and headbutting Sleipnir backwards with a curse, several ponies staring in shock at her.

Sleipnir, however, only laughed even as he staggered backwards, and Luna shook her head with a snort of entertainment before she turned warm eyes to Pinkie Pie, adding kindly: "Of course we came, Pinkie Pie, we always have time for our friends. Besides, we could use thy help: we have plans for a far-larger, far-grander party in the not-so-distant future and perhaps thou could lend thy aid..."

"Wow, really?" Pinkie asked brightly, leaning forwards... and then she toppled out of the chair to land with a loud thud on the ground, but she only giggled as she looked happily up at Luna, almost glowing as she hopped up to her hooves. "Wow, we get to have a party and then another big party! I love the sound of that!"

"I had hoped thou would." Luna said warmly, smiling over at the bright pink earth pony as she sat herself at the table, Scrivener Blooms taking the seat beside her as Twilight awkwardly looked at a large beaver plush in the chair next to the poet. She reached for this, and Pinkie Pie glared daggers past Luna, making Twilight wince and then hurriedly take the seat next to the plush as Luna looked confused for a moment, but then shook her head and continued: "We will of course provide anything and everything thou will need..."

"I got this sweet new sound system I've been working on with Ross, gonna be a real blast. Ain't my usual thing but as long as it makes noise and doesn't start killing ponies, that's good, right?" Cowlick added enthusiastically, and Scrivener gave her an amused look, which made her huff and glare in response. "Don't you go doubting me now, Scrivy, or whether you're the head honcho or not, I will come over there and beat you down."

"I'll be helping out too, Pinkie." Fluttershy added, smiling a little as she leaned forwards over the table, and Nirvana rumbled from beside her. "I have to be a little more careful now these days but... I can still help set everything up."

"We'll all help as much as we can." Twilight said kindly, nodding and resting a hoof on the table, and Pinkie Pie looked at her warmly before she slowly leaned up and peered down as the violet mare shifted with a squelching sound, then blushed deeply. Then Pinkie blushed as well as she dropped back into her chair, but the Lich rose her hoof quickly, saying in an embarrassed voice: "No, no, it's not... dammit, Luna, stop laughing!"

That only made Luna giggle harder, however, even as Celestia pointedly glared at her from across the table, and Scrivener Blooms hid his own smile before the violet mare grumbled and poked at her stitched body, saying irritably: "Because somepony went and shoved me into the tub last night..." She shot Scrivener a horrible look, but the male only looked innocently up towards the ceiling. "My stupid body is full of water. It's taking forever to drain out."

"We could cut you open. Wouldn't even hurt you that much." Pinkamena suggested with a grin, raising a knife, but that only earned glowers before Pinkie Pie daintily reached across the table and took the knife gently away from her, making her huff. "Fine. Losers."

"But I wanna hear more about this party... I gotta know what I'm doing before I do it or I won't know what I'm doing and everything will end up backwards-upside-down." Pinkie said quickly, and all eyes turned back towards her as Scarlet Sage giggled a little. "Is it gonna be big, like festival big, or like gala-big? Or like even bigger than that?"

Sleipnir laughed and nodded, saying cheerfully: "The entire nation shall be invited, but if thou art half as talented as I have been told by everypony here, 'twill be a wonderful event! Perhaps nearly as wonderful as my private party with thy beautiful sister." Sleipnir grinned widely across at Pinkamena, who glared at him even as she blushed and fidgeted, before the male winked over at Pinkie Pie, adding with half-lidded eyes: "But there is always room for one more beautiful mare, thou should know, and I would certainly like to see if thou art truly the 'good' twin of the-"

Pinkamena picked up a fork and flung it at the male as her red-rimmed eyes blazed, and Sleipnir's head snapped back before he squealed girlishly, staring up in horror at the fork sticking out of his forehead as the demon snapped: "What is wrong with you?"

"For starters, there is a fork in my brain! By Valhalla, thou art a wicked harpy!" Sleipnir shouted back, looking horrified before he reached up and yanked the fork free, Fluttershy going pale and Pinkie Pie falling out of her seat as Luna and Scrivener stared, before Sleipnir brandished the fork at the demon and snapped: "'Tis no wonder thou art a demon! Even less wonder that thou had so rarely felt a stallion's touch from thy obvious-"

Pinkamena's eyes blazed as she dove across the table and tackled the enormous earth pony out of his chair, and Pinkie Pie squeaked and leapt up to stare worriedly over the table as Twilight Shadow and Scrivener Blooms both winced, but Luna only calmly looked up and down the table before brightening and drawing a bottle of cola towards her with telekinesis as Celestia looked tiredly towards where her brother and the demon were wrestling.

"S-Shouldn't we do something?" Fluttershy asked nervously, as Cowlick whooped when Pinkamena managed to roll on top of Sleipnir and punch him across the face, but the earth pony gave a half-growl, half-laugh before he yanked her to the side and pounced on her, pinning her back and headbutting her in return, the demon looking stupefied for a moment before she seized him by the face and made him squeak as she twisted his head violently and rolled back on top of him. "I... I mean, they could really hurt each other..."

"No, no, this is fairly standard for my brother." Luna said gently, smiling as she looked up reassuringly even as Nirvana rumbled nervously beside Fluttershy, standing protectively pressed against her while Ross winced a little and leaned away from the violence. "They are like... roughhousing puppies. See, there is even the biting! I... oh, Sleipnir! No, no, do not bite her back, thou does not know where she has been!"

Then the two rolled under the table, knocking several chairs aside, and there was suddenly silence as the gathered ponies all apprehensively shifted a bit. Scarlet Sage began to slowly lean down, but then Twilight Shadow reached over and carefully pushed the filly's head back up, saying dryly: "Some things are better left not seen."

Pinkie Pie winced herself... and then stared as Pinkamena and Sleipnir both sat hurriedly up in two empty spots further down the table beside each other, battered and bruised, before Pinkamena gave a dumb giggle, then slapped her hooves over her mouth as Sleipnir grinned cheerfully, saying brightly: "We have resolved our differences through negotiation."

"A negotiation that makes everypony happy is not a negotiation. It's an agreement." Celestia said mildly, glancing towards the two, and they both glared at her before the fiery-maned equine sighed and shook her head. "Well, as long as you two don't start fighting again."

"That wasn't fighting. That was just playing, Princess Sunshine." Pinkamena said moodily, and then she snorted and added grouchily: "Why don't you go do your concubine duties if you're in the mood for-"

"Party time!" Pinkie Pie shouted immediately, leaping upwards, and Pinkamena huffed but quieted as the bright pink pony smiled down the table and said quickly: "Help yourselves, everypony, but don't eat too much 'cause I got lots of stuff here to have fun with!"

The party was a short few hours, but cheerful, and it was a nice way to renew old friendships. More importantly, it did help Pinkie Pie settle in a little more, the pony smiling the entire time... except for a few moments of utter horror after Pinkamena and Sleipnir both emerged from her cabin, Pinkamena smoking a cigarette and looking pleased with herself, mane almost as rumpled as Pinkie Pie's before she sat down at the table.

But it was enjoyable, and Scrivener and Luna stayed afterwards to help clean up as Sleipnir loitered with Pinkamena, the demon grinning up at him as the two chatted: the others had all left over the last few minutes, Celestia and Twilight to teach Scarlet Sage together and the other ponies on their own duties.

Scrivener carried the plates in and Luna 'helped' by gorging herself on leftover cake, brownies and cola before looking up curiously as Pinkie Pie grumbled as she walked past where Sleipnir and Pinkamena were sitting: "You know it really wasn't that kind of party."

"Any kind of party can be that kind of party." Sleipnir said reasonably, and Pinkie Pie huffed a bit before the earth pony smiled and leaned towards her, saying kindly: "Thy party was wonderful though, Pinkie Pie, I did enjoy myself and the fare was most excellent indeed. Why, look, my gluttonous sister is still eating!"

Luna glared at Sleipnir, and Pinkamena snorted as she reached up and brushed her mane back with a grin. "What can I say, Pinkie? I was just trying to throw a party of my own."

"In my bedroom, though? You guys are gross." Pinkie Pie complained, and then she turned towards the table to begin neatening it, muttering: "Better not have to change the sheets..."

"Sheets are mostly fine, it's your pillows I'd be worried about." Pinkamena retorted, and Pinkie winced before she looked up in horror as the demon added with a grin: "And we made Mr. Teeth watch. In fact, we tied him down so he couldn't look away!"

"No, you didn't! Pinkamena, you're horrible!" Pinkie blurted, and then she turned and rushed towards the cottage, shouting: "Mr. Teeth! Mr. Teeth! I'm going to save you!"

Pinkamena laughed and shook her head as Scrivener emerged from the kitchen, cocking his own, and Luna rolled her eyes as Sleipnir asked slowly: "Who is this Mister Teeth? I also do not recall tying any poor souls down. And I was not drunk so there is no chance I am overlooking anything... well, little chance."

"Oh, Mr. Teeth is that stupid alligator toy . Sissy says it reminds her of Gummy." Pinkamena muttered, shaking her head briefly before she began to open her mouth... and then two pillows flew down and bounced off her head, and she almost fell out of her seat before glaring balefully up at where Pinkie Pie was leaning in the second floor window.

Pinkamena began to open her mouth, and then Luna rolled her eyes and said wryly. "Lemon Drop, go apologize to thy sister and make amends by helping clean up. Sleipnir, thou should as well, but since thou art not my concubine I cannot order thee to do anything."

"I... wait, what? Thou art a concubine too?" Sleipnir stared incredulously at Pinkamena, and she shrugged moodily before the stallion glared up at Scrivener Blooms and scrambled around the table, the poet wincing and immediately hurrying away as Sleipnir shouted: "Why in the name of my Father art thou so damnably fortunate? Come here, I am going to pummel the good fortune out of thee and make a pretty hat out of it!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Scrivener shouted over his shoulder, wincing as Sleipnir scrambled after him and Luna only sat back to watch with a grin, Pinkamena blushing and smiling a little even as she hurried towards the cottage. And then Scrivy yelped when Sleipnir lunged at him before the poet clenched his eyes shut, his black horn giving a sharp pulse.

He vanished in a burst of blue light, and Sleipnir hit the ground and skidded face-first through the grasses as Luna laughed. A moment later, Scrivy reappeared dumbly in front of the door leading out, and then he winced and hurried through this as Sleipnir grinned and leapt to his hooves, shouting cheerfully: "Oh, thou runs from me as many mares have in the past, but believe me, I caught each and every one of them!"

With that, Sleipnir spun around and charged cheerfully towards Scrivener, and the poet squawked as he hurried out into the corridor, sprinting down it and wincing over his shoulder as Sleipnir shouted jovially: "A chase! A game of tag! What is my reward if I catch thee, Scrivener Blooms?"

"Oh my God are you flirting with me?" Scrivener stared in horror and skidded through an intersection, running past several Nibelung as he shouted in a strangled voice over his shoulder: "What the hell is wrong with you and Luna? And it looked like you were really interested in Pinkamena!"

Sleipnir only snorted in amusement, skidding around the corner and then simply plowing through the Nibelung, calling a quick apology over his shoulder before he looked ahead as Scrivener ran through a door and slammed it behind him. Sleipnir, however, only grinned cheerfully before he leapt forwards and smashed the door off its hinges, landing on it and then peering blankly into the storage room behind filled with stacked crates and boxes, but no Scrivener Blooms.

Then the iron door he was standing on wobbled weakly, and he looked down before brightening at the sight of the poet's head and forelegs sticking out from beneath it, saying cheerfully: "There thou art! What a ridiculous hiding place!"

"Yes. That's what this is." Scrivener mumbled, and then he flinched as Sleipnir hopped off so the poet could wiggle his way out from beneath the door, turning around and cracking his back loudly as he groaned and then shrank back as Sleipnir leaned in with a wide grin and half-lidded eyes. "Please. Please go away."

"Nay, not until I get what I desire." Sleipnir said firmly, nodding once, and Scrivener shrank back at this before the stallion declared: "I wish to spar with thee outside!"

"Oh thank the Horses of Heaven." Scrivener mumbled, and he wheezed in relief, then paused and looked at the floor before wincing and looking awkwardly up. "Wait. Actually. Let me weigh my options here."

Sleipnir laughed at this, however, stepping forwards and wrapping a foreleg companionably around Scrivener's shoulders as he squeezed him firmly, making the poet wheeze at the clear reminder of the male's strength. "Don't be silly! I said spar, not duel... and anyway, thou art far more durable than the Lich was. But truly, Scrivener, it would be an honor if thou would allow me to test my mettle against thee, now that I know thou art not just stronger, but more in control of thy abilities as a Tyrant Wyrm... and well, the chance to spar with a Tyrant Wyrm freely, without having to fear being dissolved, transformed into a thrall, or devoured... 'tis most rare."

Sleipnir smiled slightly, and Scrivener hesitated, then reared back as the stallion asked seriously: "Does it help if I offer a tender kiss should thou earn it?"

"I. You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Scrivener asked finally, and Sleipnir nodded with a grin and a wink before Scrivener rolled his eyes and muttered: "No wonder they used to call you double-swing."

"What? Curse Celestia! Curse Luna!" Sleipnir shouted as if outraged, stomping a hoof, and then he paused before prancing forwards as he said cheerfully: "Then again, 'tis a new day and age where I do not have to defend my masculinity so strenuously. Besides, I reek of masculine bravado, do I not? Show me a single pony who would deny that I am the epitome of male pride!"

"I bet you are." Scrivener mumbled, and Sleipnir looked up in confusion before the poet cleared his throat and said quickly: "You wanted to spar outside Enstasis?"

"Aye, if we could, 'tis too small for thee to maneuver properly even in the Garden, is it not? And I am fool, Scrivener Blooms, however I may act... in a narrow space thou will have a greater advantage over my with thy size and damnable breath." Sleipnir said cheerfully, winking at him before he smiled and started down the hall, and Scrivener automatically fell in step after him as the stallion continued warmly: "There is no better way to know someone and their intentions than to battle them one-on-one, though. When last we fought, what I felt overwhelmingly from thee, even though at the time I had such difficulty believing a Tyrant Wyrm could feel such a thing, was love for my little sister. Was the need to protect by beloved little Luna from harm. That is what won my blessing over, Scrivener Blooms, and why I have such respect for thee... well, that and those pretty eyes. Like a mare's eyes."

"Luna said the exact same thing to me once." Scrivener said flatly, and Sleipnir nodded thoughtfully as Scrivener studied the male and said finally: "You two have way too much in common. It's a little scary, now that I think about it."

But Sleipnir only grinned wryly, winking over his shoulder at the male. "Do we really? Aye, I suppose we do. But I lack her beautiful mane, mine is all tangles and brambles. It makes it oh so much harder to do nice things with."

Scrivener only rolled his eyes, and Sleipnir laughed heartily. He kept up pleasant, idle conversation as they walked through the halls of Enstasis, until they emerged outside into the mire... and Scrivener stared at the fact that Celestia and Luna were already sitting outside and obviously waiting for them, Sleipnir saying playfully: "Somepony's been a bad girl!"

"For once, this was my fault, to be entirely honest." Celestia said calmly, raising her head, and Scrivener Blooms looked at her with surprise as the ivory equine smiled a little, Luna nodded rapidly and looking delighted. "I take these kinds of challenges as seriously as my siblings do... in some ways, perhaps more, after all. And... I was very curious. So I decided to ask Luna if she wanted to sneak out and watch. We... did not try very hard to conceal ourselves, I admit."

Scrivener only stared for a moment, and then Luna winked and said cheerfully: "Fear not, Scrivener Blooms, we are here to support thee. And not my smelly brother."

"I smell of strength and virility and..." Sleipnir paused, raising a foreleg and sniffing at himself, then frowning. "Sweat? That is not sweat, it is too sweet..."

He licked experimentally at his foreleg, then smacked his lips a few times as Celestia slowly closed her eyes with a pained expression and Scrivener stared, then the earth pony brightened and declared: "'Tis baking sugar! It must be from when the demon and I were in the kitchen. But that is all besides the point, Scrivener Blooms, come, come on, come along!"

He seized the poet by the back of the mane, making Scrivener wince as he was half-dragged forwards and out into the expansive mire in front of Enstasis, explaining calmly even as he continued to smile: "Now, here are the rules. I fear that I must forbid thee from using the Black Verses, but all else is fair play. Well, almost all else: 'twill be in very bad taste to take high into the air and attempt to drop magic or large objects upon my head, I am not fond of that. This is a sparring session for fun and practice, not a battle between cheap and whiny mages who don't understand the difference between artful strategy and shun-worthy cowardice."

Then Scrivener winced as Sleipnir cheerfully hauled him forwards, half-throwing him ahead as the stallion stumbled, his cloak fluttering around him and glasses falling askew before Sleipnir gleefully stomped his hooves and shouted cheerfully: "Now transform, Scrivener Blooms! Show me thy face and true brute form!"

Scrivener only sighed a little, rolling his head before he grumbled as he reached up and began to wiggle his cloak off, and then he smiled a bit as Luna tilted her head towards him as her horn glowed, her eyes soft and affectionate as the cloak glowed and was pulled free with his glasses. Sleipnir laughed at this, however, throwing his head back and then winking as he said playfully: "Now, Scrivener, 'tis not that kind of battle, but if it's that kind of fight that thou wants..."

Scrivener only smiled amusedly, and Celestia and Luna traded a look before they both tilted her heads forwards as their horns glowed, Sleipnir grinning for a moment long before Scrivener suddenly dropped low with a grin as his body took on a brilliant blue shine. There was a flash of light as he began to snap his head upwards... and Sleipnir squawked as a full-sized Tyrant Wyrm roared in his face, blowing his mane and tail of vines backwards and sending several large gemstones flying out of his locks, the stallion staring up in shock as Scrivener spread his enormous wings and flapped them once before grinning widely down at Sleipnir, saying mildly: "With all due respect, Sleipnir... I don't really think you could handle me at this size."

Sleipnir stared stupidly up at him as Luna laughed and Celestia smiled slightly, and then the stallion snorted before he pawed the swamp with a grin, looking up at him and saying warmly: "How cocky of thee!" He paused, turned his head away to giggle stupidly, then cleared his throat and looked up seriously at Scrivener Blooms. "Remember, do not aim to kill. Only to bludgeon, bash, maim, although mutilation is quite rude."

"Sounds good." Scrivener grinned slightly, leaning down until he was face-to-face with the stallion, who grinned widely up at him as Scrivener's glowing sapphire eyes lost their hesitance, filled instead with eagerness, with growing desire. His body language changed, became more animal as he dug his claws against the ground and rose himself slightly, his tail snapping back and forth, almost striking the wall of the castle beside them before he growled, blue mist steaming up from his jaws.

Sleipnir didn't move, however, confident, brawny, fearless, his eyes gleaming before he leaned forwards and simply roared a loud, cheerful battle cry, and Scrivener grinned before roaring back, the force of sound waves and the stench of spices and meat washing over Sleipnir before the earth pony leapt forwards through the blast of sound and smashed a hoof into the underside of Scrivener's jaw, sending his teeth clacking painfully together as his eyes bulged before the earth pony ran quickly forwards and slammed into the Tyrant Wyrm's breast, knocking him staggering backwards.

Sleipnir laughed, then darted towards a front claw as Scrivener gritted his teeth, then suddenly flexed as he leaned forwards. The stallion heard the howls of the mutant earth beneath him in his mind, and his eyes widened in alarm as he hurriedly leapt backwards, spinning around and then cursing as the mire around Scrivener's claws rippled violently, throwing him off balance. He recovered by dropping into a roll, lunging back to his hooves with a snarl before swinging both front hooves up to catch Scrivener's foreclaw when he lashed it down towards him.

Scrivener leaned into the attack, not daring to underestimate Sleipnir's strength... and yet still the earth pony held him off, body flexing before he stepped one rear hoof forwards and let out a roar of exertion as he shoved backwards, and Scrivener felt his claw shoved away, the Tyrant Wyrm staggering: more out of shock than being thrown off balance as he stared stupidly down at Sleipnir.

The earth pony breathed hard, grinning widely up at Scrivener Blooms, eyes blazing before he ran forwards... and then yelping and scrambling backwards instead when the Tyrant Wyrm leaned down with a roar and a blast of blue mist, sending out a cloud of sapphire death that spilled along the ground before Scrivener reared back and flapped his wings once.

Sleipnir's eyes widened as the blast of wind sent the cloud of blue smog roiling over the ground towards him, and then the earth pony snarled and charged brazenly forwards, running through this and yelling in pain as it burned and seared against his body. He burst out the other side in moments, his coat scalded as he staggered, and Scrivener immediately lashed a claw forwards... but Sleipnir dove beneath the swing, and Scrivy's eyes widened in surprise before the earth pony kicked both rear legs into the wrist of his extended claw.

It knocked his foreleg high into the air with a burst of pain, and Scrivener cursed in surprise before Sleipnir sprinted forwards and then simply plowed into his other front claw, knocking it up and outwards. The Tyrant Wyrm was knocked sprawling on his front, haunches awkwardly raised in the air as Sleipnir spun around and leapt upwards with a wide grin, leaping onto Scrivener's upper limb, hopping to shoulder, pouncing towards his neck...

And Scrivener dropped his head forwards as the terrible dark obelisk of his horn gave a single powerful pulse, and Sleipnir was sent hurtling up into the air by an invisible wave of force, the earth pony wincing and flailing wildly before Scrivener looked up with a wide grin, then lunged upwards as his jaws opened wide and snapped savagely down around Sleipnir as the earth pony began to fall.

Then Scrivener paused before making a face, the Tyrant Wyrm turning his head to the side and spitting the earth pony out before his tongue lolled out of his muzzle in disgust as Sleipnir bounced painfully off the mire, covered in saliva as he rolled forwards before laying flat on his back with a terrified look on his face, hooves sticking up into the air as Scrivener spat a few more times before scraping at his tongue distastefully.

Then Sleipnir finally shook himself off and glared horribly at Luna as she cackled loudly, rolling back and forth on the ground as Celestia only shook her head with a slight smile. "I... I demand a rematch! 'Twas not a fair win, 'twas... 'twas cheating! And now I am covered in Wyrm goober!"

"Saliva is not goober." Scrivener said irritably, and Sleipnir stomped his hooves childishly before the Tyrant Wyrm leaned down and said mildly: "Don't worry. I know you could have punched your way out of my mouth. But you tasted godawful."

Sleipnir mumbled something, and Scrivener frowned a bit before the male said in an embarrassed voice: "I was not afraid, I merely... was tickled! It's thine own fault, 'twas... a defense mechanism!"

"Oh you did not!" Scrivener looked horrified, and Luna laughed all the louder, rolling back and forth on the ground before the Tyrant Wyrm's eyes blazed as he gritted his teeth, glaring horribly down at Sleipnir, who winced back as the enormous horn on Scrivener's skull sparked violently. "Fine, let's finish our sparring, and we'll see-"

"I believe Sleipnir has had enough for one day, Scrivener Blooms." Celestia interrupted gently, and Scrivener rumbled as the earth pony nodded hurriedly and scrambled to his hooves, scuttling quickly behind his older sister to hide as the Tyrant Wyrm's eyes moodily followed after him before even Luna's laughter cut off in surprise as Celestia bowed her head forwards with a slight smile, asking kindly: "But if you still feel prepared... would you honor me with a sparring session?"

Scrivener looked at her, remembering the last time they had fought, and the first time he had fed off Celestia... the first time he had really fed at all. For a moment, he only breathed slowly, and then Celestia smiled slightly before she reared back, closing her eyes as her horn glowed vibrantly and her mane flared brilliantly around her body as a glow like the sun built around her...

And when she crashed down to her hooves, she was clad in her full golden armor, her mask locked in place over her face, her armor sparking with electricity and aftershocks. A few of the outer plates seemed a little melted, a little worn by the powerful magic as enchantments over the armor glowed, but even as her body steamed faintly, she leaned forwards almost eagerly as three lines of fire twisted out of her thrumming mane into the air around her before transforming into double-edged, brilliantly-gleaming broadswords of aureate metal. "Shall we, Scrivener Blooms? And I will be sorely disappointed if you hold back at all."

"I feel the same way." Scrivener replied with a smile, and then the Tyrant Wyrm readied himself, grinning slightly before he teased: "Show me you're a little better than Sleipnir, at least."

Sleipnir huffed, beginning to open his mouth... and then he only stared as Celestia lunged forwards, her swords glowing brightly as they followed her, responding to will alone before she slammed all four hooves into Scrivener's chest and knocked him rearing backwards before one after the other, the three blades buried savagely along his breast and neck as Celestia gazed up at Scrivener with a smile behind her mask and gleaming in her eyes, and Scrivener stared down with both incredulity and a grin despite the pain. "Proven."

Then she snapped her head backwards, and all three swords tore free of Scrivener's breast before flying in a wide C to smash firmly into the underside of the Tyrant Wyrm's breast just as he began to raise his claws, Celestia shoving firmly backwards with all four hooves at the same time to knock the Tyrant Wyrm crashing onto his back as her wings flapped hard and propelled her backwards through the air, swords quickly spinning back up to float around her as Sleipnir whistled and Luna spasmed on the ground once, wincing and rubbing at the narrow cuts on her body as she shouted: "Pummel her, Scrivener! Pummel her good!"

"Shut up, Luna! Celestia, 'tis only a single Tyrant Wyrm, thou can mash him!" Sleipnir cried cheerfully, and then Luna growled and leapt up, tackling Sleipnir before the two began to childishly roll back and forth, yelling insults at one another and encouragements to the two on the battlefield.

Scrivener released a blast of toxic mist as Celestia shot down towards him, and she winced and immediately flicked her horn, creating a barrier of golden light... but a moment later, the barrier took on a strange, static-riddled quality even as the mist swirled uselessly around it, as if the holy light were somehow melting before Scrivener rolled over with a wide grin as he quickly climbed to his claws, Celestia snarling as she launched herself backwards and saw the dark aura around Scrivener's horn... but admittedly, she was impressed all the same. Because their linked horns, he was able to interfere with her magic... "But does that apply to all my spells?"

Celestia's horn glowed as she snapped it back and forth, sending two balls of golden fire towards Scrivener... but the Tyrant Wyrm was unfazed, raising his head towards her as his horn glowed brighter, and both balls of flame simply dissipated before they could touch him before electricity crackled around his horn and he snarled as he released a blast of lightning in response.

Celestia winced, but reacted on instinct as her own horn gave a pulse... and she gritted her teeth as she arched her back, the electricity striking her but drawn up along her body to her own horn, feeling only faint pain as the magic was absorbed before she flapped her wings slowly as Scrivener reared back slightly with a rumble. The ivory winged unicorn only smiled calmly behind her mask, however, eyes glinting as she said quietly: "So we cannot use magic against each other. Very well... it's better this way."

Without another moment's thought or hesitation, she shot forwards, flapping her wings as one of her swords began to spin rapidly beside her and the other two pointed straight towards Scrivener. The Tyrant Wyrm only growled in response, however, waiting for her to draw in closer before his gaze locked with hers, and Celestia's eyes widened in shock as she felt him ripping into her mind-

She clenched her eyes shut and turned her head away, her swords stuttering in midair... and then Scrivener lunged upwards and slapped her fiercely with one claw, knocking her rocketing down to the mire as her swords fell in a useless hail towards the ground, losing their life and vibrancy. One of them bounced off Scrivener, but it didn't so much as scratch the behemoth as he grinned widely, watching Celestia crash to the ground and skid painfully through the muck as a wing bent beneath her body.

He leaned forwards and slammed both front claws savagely into the dark bog, and it erupted in a concentrated wave that shot towards Celestia as she cursed and shoved herself to her hooves, then her eyes glowed as she slashed her horn down... and even though she could feel the magic being almost immediately interrupted, the raw blast of force was still more than strong enough to blow the wave of mud apart before she broke into a sprint, her wings spreading before Scrivener lunged to meet her with a snarl.

A claw slashed down, and Celestia was knocked flying from it, her armor denting and cracking as she rolled once before throwing herself back to her hooves with a snarl, as Scrivener's other claw lashed downwards, the Tyrant Wyrm greedy for more... and Celestia lunged forwards, thrusting her horn into Scrivener's palm and feeling her neck creak before she released a wild blast of telekinetic force.

Scrivener was repelled with a howl of pain, blood bursting from his wounded claw as he staggered backwards, his entire limb filling with agony as his blood boiled in his veins. He stared for a moment at the wound, concentration lost... and a flurry of blasts of golden flame smashed into his chest and up towards his neck, making him roar in pain and misery as cracks tore through his scales and he reared back on his hind legs.

Celestia charged forwards, and her golden swords glowed brightly as she ran past them before they leapt into the air and shot beside her as she flapped her wings to regain the skies as well... and then Scrivener Blooms flapped his wings powerfully as he shoved himself upwards off his hind legs, and the blast of wind was enough to knock Celestia backwards as Sleipnir and Luna stared in amazement, now clinging to each other instead of fighting as Scrivener rose in majestic, lumbering flight, and Celestia rolled once in midair before she shot skywards like a comet, gritting her teeth as she circled rapidly around him, mane and tail of burning golden flame leaving streaks through the air behind her.

Higher, higher, until they were higher than the towers of Enstasis as Celestia followed him upwards before Scrivener Blooms roared, the blast of sound echoing like thunder over the ground below as Celestia twisted herself in towards his back, but the Tyrant Wyrm's tail lashed viciously upwards, snapping at her and forcing her to quickly back off to avoid being whipped from the air before he twisted towards her, his eyes locking on her as they hovered with only a short distance between them.

Their eyes locked for a moment, and in that split second of time, Celestia felt Scrivener's passion, his power, his roil of instinct mixed with his vicious mind... and Scrivener felt Celestia's heartbeat, her eagerness, and all the excitement she had almost forgotten blazing through her. Then Scrivener's eyes flashed, and Celestia cursed, feeling him trying to dig into her mind before she yanked her head away and instead shot forwards.

She expected him to use his breath: instead, he snapped at her like an animal, and she barely avoided lunging out of the way of his enormous jaws before her three swords lashed out with a series of short, firm strokes of her sword that shoved him away: defensive slashes that left only marginal wounds on his scales. But for how sharp and dangerous and painful her swords were, they were still nothing more than meter long blades of metal stabbing into the body of a Tyrant Wyrm sixty feet long... in other words, a nuisance.

All the same, Celestia lunged forwards when Scrivener Blooms drew back with a wince, slashing her swords outwards in elegant, longer cuts, her horn flicking back and forth like she was directing a symphony and not fighting a monster. She gritted her teeth at this thought, then winced when Scrivener bit at her again, flapping her wings powerfully to shoot upwards as he simply rammed through the swinging blades before she slammed all four hooves into Scrivener's forehead.

His head was knocked backwards... but he released a roar of frustration that sent out a blast of blue mist as his neck whiplashed, and Celestia cursed in agony, flapping hurriedly backwards even as she was scalded by the toxic fog before she threw herself to the side to avoid being slashed by a swing of one of his foreclaws. The attack missed her, but hit one of her swords instead, and it was knocked flying uselessly through the air and dissolved into ashes once the distance grew too great between herself and the weapon.

She quickly propelled herself away from the Tyrant Wyrm, breathing hard... but now Scrivener was on the offensive, flying after her... and while his flight was lumbering, he was slowly gaining speed. Celestia cursed, dropping into a steep dive as he chased her towards the forest, but Scrivener only grinned as he followed her, putting his weight to use as he allowed himself to drop but not to tilt too heavily.

Celestia grimaced at this as she arched her back, shooting steeply back upwards for a moment as they passed over the border of the Everfree Forest, feeling her options rapidly disappearing. He wouldn't take the bait to go into a free-fall, he would disrupt magic that targeted his wings, and while she maintained the speed and agility advantage over him in the air, he was... enormous. Powerful. Godlike. They were only sparring, he was grinning as he chased her, not because he was cocky, but because she could feel that he was eager for more, that he didn't understand that yes, she was now outmatched by him already... and she had helped create him.

And by Mimir's head, was that pride she felt when she thought of that? It made her shudder... and yet she couldn't deny it. He was learning magic quickly, developing at an extraordinary rate. He was becoming stronger, faster, better, just like Luna was... and then she was startled out of her daze when Scrivener roared at her and unleashed a raw blast of sound that almost knocked her out of the air, making her curse as she swayed violently back and forth before rolling to try and maintain her altitude now just above the trees of the forest beneath them, their eyes almost locking...

An idea struck, and Celestia gritted her teeth, not knowing if it would work before she looked sharply over her shoulder, her mane flaring backwards out of the way... and Scrivener grinned as his gaze locked with hers, his eyes glowing sharply.

Celestia felt the link and let him make it, felt him ripping into her mind, her body going limp as it completed, as he began to feed off her as her wings flapped weakly, barely holding her up in air as her swords fell uselessly into the trees below. She could feel him in her mind, biting, clawing, greedily licking up her memories, her thoughts... and in his battle-lust, the images that assailed her were vicious and savage and primal and yet she understood them with her Valkyrie mind and felt his animal pleasure in them, and it made her want to let the feelings, the pleasure, even the pain overtake her before Celestia suddenly yelled and shoved savagely outwards with her mind as her horn gave a sharp pulse, and her wings flapped hard, propelling her upwards.

The connection severed, and Scrivener's eyes widened in shock before his wings spasmed as he clawed wildly at the treeline below him, letting out what was almost a shriek before his heavy body simply dropped and crashed through the trees, chunks of wood flying in all directions as he skidded painfully through the forest. And Celestia shivered as her wings flapped hard, wildly, barely keeping her aloft as she gagged and wretched, then reached up and yanked her cracked facemask back before vomiting blood and bile outwards, body convulsing as she hugged her stomach and rasped for breath.

Luna staggered in mid-stride beside Sleipnir, the earth pony skidding to a halt from his eager run as he grinned towards his sister... then stared in shock as she leaned forwards and vomited black bile, her mane sparking violently before she gargled and then collapsed on her side, convulsing weakly as foam spilled from her mouth. And her brother's eyes widened in horror before he hurriedly reached down and pressed his hooves against her, grimacing as he looked quickly back and forth over her, then shouted: "Celestia! I need thy aid!"

Celestia glanced up tiredly as she slowly descended towards Scrivener Blooms, the Tyrant Wyrm laying unconscious and still, bleeding from the mouth and nose as he rumbled breaths weakly in and out, the blue light in his sockets dim and faded... and she trembled a little, her amethyst eyes horrified as she crawled quietly up onto his muzzle and whispered: "No, no, no... why did it hurt you so badly..."

She pulled herself upwards, breathing harder as Scrivener's horn sparked violently before her eyes locked on this... and she gritted her teeth, cursing herself. Of course... they had the same horn. She had likely amplified and accelerated the effects because of that, or maybe... _no. Do not analyze, __Celestia. Act. _

Celestia silently made her way up onto Scrivener's skull, breathing hard before she pushed her hooves against the obelisk of a horn, dropped her own against it, and closed her eyes tightly... and she could feel his mind, deep and stunned and scared, caught a vision of small, old Scrivener curled up and staring uselessly around at terrible, looming faces... Ignominious, Sol Seraph, Bramblethorn. And she thought she caught a glimpse of what could be herself, too, in the crowd of looming phantasms; it made Celestia grit her teeth, shaking her head before she whispered: "I'm not that anymore, Scrivener Blooms. I... I am not. I have hurt you and sister again in taking a little game too far and I shall not stand for that, I shall not simply fix this problem I have created, I shall apologize for it... I shall make up for it."

She took a slow breath, gathering her strength, her energies... and then both her horn and Scrivener's began to slowly glow, pulsing, brightening bit-by-bit as she pushed her energies into him. Yet even as she did, thoughts, fears, hopes all whirled around her, as she thought of how terribly powerful he was... as she thought of Luna, smiling, talking about her 'rightful place' at the helm of some dark empire... as she thought of all the ponies of Equestria long ago, when they had all gazed up with terror at the coming of an eternal night, as Nightmare Moon had screamed her pain and promises at the sky above...

And Celestia trembled, knowing she stood on the precipice of a dangerous choice. A choice that wasn't really a choice at all, because in a way, she was just like Sleipnir: bound to rules of honor, bound to her promise, and her word. Even simpler still... she couldn't bear to turn on her little sister again, nor Scrivener Blooms. She wouldn't hurt her family, no matter what they were becoming... especially not when she still believed in him, still saw if not good, then a need to do right, a need to protect the guiltless in them...

Celestia closed her eyes, breathing slowly, shivering once as her horn pushed against the crystalline obelisk that was Scrivener's, and she felt the same core in them, the same pulse, the same strange vitality. Yes, despite everything, they had many similarities, her and this monster she knew she had helped create... that she could kill if she wanted to, that if it died, would result in Luna's death... would even kill Twilight Shadow too, and would do who knew what kind of damage to their concubines, their marshaled forces, everything they had gone to such lengths to tie themselves to...

The ivory equine shivered... then she gritted her teeth, her mane and tail flaring up as she poured her magic forwards into Scrivener Blooms, feeding the spare energy she had into him, and past that, her own vitality, his horn glowing, sparking, acting as the receiver and filter for the powerful energies restoring his strength before the eyes of the Tyrant Wyrm flared back into life, primal, unholy light glowing in his sockets before he snapped his head briskly upwards with a snarl.

Celestia was sent flying backwards with a weak cry before Scrivener's claws raked down onto her, slamming her down into the mire as she gasped and stared up in horror as he leaned down over her, grinning, vicious, the primal Tyrant Wyrm taking over for a moment as their eyes locked... and Celestia had a moment to scream before he ripped into her mind.

And it wasn't like before: this time there was agony, like there was a too-large sawblade spinning in the too-small cavern of her skull, as memories, emotions, passions, the fabric of what felt like both her sanity and her soul were absorbed by the grinning monster over her as it leaned down, down, down, her features paling, her eyes beginning to dull, her fiery mane weakening...

Scrivener flexed and grunted, then convulsed above her, giving a rasping breath of surprise before his eyes widened slightly... and then he leaned down and breathed out a blast of blue mist over the female, and Celestia shivered as this spilled over her frame, numbing out the pain in her body before their eyes locked again, but this time, the ivory equine saw not just the Tyrant Wyrm... she saw Scrivener Blooms, and his emotions, his fear, his need to help, his... love.

She gasped quietly, feeling the pain vanishing now into pleasure, feeling her body relaxing instead of weakening further, as his memories, his mind, flooded into hers: but it was gentle, it was soft, it was without claws and teeth. It was like a gloved hand, wrapping her in blankets, hugging her close to a strong but gentle body...

Memories twisted through her mind, not her own... but even as she saw them, felt the emotions in them, she felt herself fading into darkness. Darkness that was total for a moment before she saw the glimmer in the distance like a flame, before she realized it was a bird. Not flying, only sitting, resting quietly, upon the shoulder of some great and powerful monster that half-slumbered with its fearsome mate and their dark, unseen brood. A bird that found freedom in the air, and safety in the nest of these two creatures, which protected it, gave it a home, shared their bounty with it... and never would it betray them, never would they betray it.


	39. A Failure To Communicate

Chapter Thirty Three: A Failure To Communicate

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener Blooms laid quietly in the Garden, breathing slowly, the Tyrant Wyrm rumbling softly as the brambles twisted and the flowers swayed slowly around him. Here, in the heart of Enstasis, he was able to heal little-by-little from the damage that had been done by the severed link. It was amazing, how he had been all-but-indomitable during the short sparring session.. and then when Celestia had tricked him...

He grimaced a bit, digging a claw slowly against the ground, not liking to think that way about it: it made it sound dirty, like Celestia had meant to hurt him. But even though Luna had been furious, Scrivener knew that was just part of the way she showed concern for her sister, that in spite of everything her chief feeling was of concern, not of anger. Even Luna knew that Celestia had not meant to do so much damage, had not thought the effects would be so extreme as they had.

On his back, the dark-coated winged unicorn herself stirred a little from where she was comfortably curled between the pistons of bone, muttering: "Do not speak for me, Scrivener Blooms. We may be soulbound and thou may know my every thought but all the same 'tis rude."

"I'm not even speaking to anyone, Luna. I'm just thinking... you're the one who's always in my head." Scrivener muttered in response, and Luna grunted at him grouchily, pawing at his back with her hooves and making the male wince a little before he straightened with a rumble. "I guess it surprised me, though, to hear that Twilight felt our pain..."

"Well, the poor creature is bound to us, Scrivy. We are her living phylactery, what she depends upon, needs, desires... but she... and I... both felt what thou did to Celestia. The pleasure, I mean..." Luna smiled a little, silently bowing her head forwards as she whispered: "I am proud of thee, husband, for... for mastering thyself before thou could hurt her grievously. She is my beloved big sister,e after all... I... do not want to see her consumed."

"I... I almost lost control, Luna. And I saw in her mind..." Scrivener closed his eyes, thinking of Celestia's thoughts... thoughts that still brought a bittersweet taste to his mouth, but they were so much more sweet than bitter, even though he knew they should fill him with fear, perhaps even repulsion... _but instead... _"Godlike. She used that word, in reference to me..."

Luna only smiled more, however, raising her head as her starry locks flickered quietly around her as she whispered: "Because thou art, my handsome, wonderful, powerful monster. Husband, thou outmatched Sleipnir... and had Celestia had not possessed her cunning, wicked, horrible mind, thou would have defeated her as well. And done so with ease..."

"I... I didn't defeat Sleipnir, I just got lucky, and... it was only because I could nullify Celestia's magic." Scrivener said finally, shaking his head with a shiver before he murmured: "And it makes me wonder, Luna... how powerful must you be?"

"Oh, handsome husband... there is no need to compare between us... and if we must, I shall always bow my head to thee, and thy wishes..." Luna whispered softly, then she slowly picked herself up despite how sore her body was even after hours of rest, and quietly began to stride up along the neck of the male, continuing quietly: "I wish for thee to be happy, for I am happy when thou art happy... and I know thou wishes the same for me. We are one entity, though, are we not? One heart, one mind, one love, one soul, mixed together... our bodies may stand apart, but we are never truly separated... and that, as thou knows well by now, is also why all things are open to us... why we can be so generous, so indulgent, so... as some would say... greedy..."

Luna smiled slightly as she stepped onto Scrivener's skull, and the Tyrant Wyrm rumbled, sapphire eyes flickering as she leaned forwards and licked slowly up the enormous spire of his crystalline central horn before she gently lowered her own against it.. and Scrivener felt the same strong rumble in both their horns, felt the same pulse in their veins, the same aches in their bodies, and it soothed him as he settled lower against the ground. "We do not ever need to compete. Not even over Twilight Shadow... and I admit that in the past, I had always been foolish enough to sometimes... crave her selfishly, instead of wish to share our delightful Twilight with thee. But that is all past now... before we were truly one as we are now. Before Twilight Shadow joined our ranks... before we became so powerful to begin truly making all we desire... ours."

She paused for a moment, opening her eyes as she rested her head and horn forwards against Scrivener's, and then she nodded slowly, musingly, murmuring: "Thou worries too much. Besides, we protect and are generous with even our most distant allies, it is only our enemies who will be forced to understand what monsters we truly are."

Scrivener smiled a little at this, nodding hesitantly back, and Luna smiled as she slipped upwards and embraced the towering spire of black horn, closing her eyes and resting against it before she sighed softly and said quietly: "But I must admit, my beloved, one thing does upset me... Sleipnir. Nay, that makes me realize that 'tis actually two things: Sleipnir and Ponyville. I do not like being enemies with my brother, and I do not like having my once-sanctuary now the seat of my greatest foes... for it sounds more and more as if Ponyville will be be the spiritual figurehead of the entire war effort put forth by New Equestria, when the conflict starts."

Luna smiled a bit, murmuring: "And I do not have to be Celestia to know that conflict will begin soon, and we have... placed several important pieces of information willingly into enemy hooves. For Sleipnir will no doubt be forced to pass on everything he has learned here in Enstasis, although 'tis also my honest hope that once they hear his words they may listen to our own more freely."

Scrivener nodded slowly, rumbling softly in response, but he didn't have to speak to share his thoughts, his emotions with Luna, the winged unicorn nodding thoughtfully as she slipped past his horn and then slid gently down to his muzzle before leaping off and gliding to the ground in front of him, saying quietly: "But thou understands too, aye? He is my brother. This was perhaps the one chance to also have him experience and celebrate life in Enstasis with us... and I could not miss that. I would gladly sacrifice half the castle and all the hidden holds we have throughout Equestria to share even a day of goodwill and comfort with him. And I hope, too, that... these experiences will make him more hesitant to fight us. Conniving in a way perhaps but... it is true."

She closed her eyes as she turned around, then smiled faintly, not speaking as she and the Tyrant Wyrm locked gazes, a soft pulse passing between the two before images rose in their minds: of Sleipnir and Luna walking down a path together, laughing as Celestia strode calmly ahead, of brother and little sister sitting in the bar with other warriors of all shape and size, yelling and singing heartily, of Sleipnir snarling, a massive slash in his side as his body trembled overtop Luna's unconscious form, not backing down even as a dragon loomed fearsomely in... and of Sleipnir alone, charging headlong towards a loathsome, awful monstrosity of black fire and snarling fangs in the mountains, then laughing, laughing, even as rocks fell around them and its jaws descended on him and monster and hero were buried beneath the avalanche...

Luna's eyes closed, and Scrivener leaned down and nuzzled her silently, and she pressed herself firmly back up against the huge muzzle of the Tyrant Wyrm as she whispered: "I owe him so much, Scrivener Blooms. Not only is he my brother, but oh, I owe him so much... and all the times I owe him for saving mine own life are nothing, _nothing _compared to how he helped shape me, how he was there every day beside me, how he loved me and took care of me. Anypony large or small may save a life... how many of them may shape one? How many bring a soul to flourish and to blossom... nay, that... that is not enough to describe all that Sleipnir did for me."

Luna smiled faintly, shaking her head slowly and murmuring softly: "'Tis funny, isn't it? I love him so dearly, and yet I wish, in a way, to corrupt him into our fold. And yet if I succeeded... I do not think I would be happy. Irony... 'tis truly a crueler mistress than I could ever be."

"That's a scary thought, Luna, considering how scary you can be." Scrivener smiled a bit in return, raising his head slightly as he looked down at her, and she gazed quietly back up at the immense Tyrant Wyrm before she rose a hoof and stroked it gently against his muzzle. "Then what would you like to do, my goddess? What can your monster do for you to help?"

Luna laughed a little at this, softening as she stepped back and said quietly: "Thou can concentrate upon healing, Scrivy, that is all thou needs to do right now. We were both injured by the disruption, but thou were hurt worse than I... we must be careful in the future, should anyone seek to use this against us. And I do not doubt that they will..."

She shook her head slowly, then leaned up and kissed the end of his muzzle gently before saying softly: "I shall go and check on sister. Thou shall stay and rest, but I will return as soon as I can, beloved. I'll bring a meal with me when I do."

Scrivener smiled a little, nodding with a soft rumble, and Luna laughed quietly and gazed up at him ardently, their eyes meeting lovingly for a moment before she turned and headed out of the Garden to make her way into Enstasis's labyrinthine corridors.

Luna's starry mane hummed quietly around her as she walked, lowering her head and allowing her thoughts to circle themselves in her head until they finally fell quiet. The winged unicorn sighed a little to herself as she glanced moodily up, then smiled a bit as Nightmare Moon soothed gently: _It's alright, Luna. You're doing very well. You and Scrivener Blooms both... I'm so proud of you._

There was a strange hesitance to her tones, however, and Luna tilted her head a bit as she murmured to herself quietly: "But something is amiss, something is bothering you... do not fear. We do not consider you enemy any longer, Nightmare Moon... rather, friend, family, even mentor. Speak thy thoughts, I shan't strike out at thee."

A soft smile in her mind, a glimmer of catlike eyes... and then Nightmare Moon said in a loving, soothing voice: _Luna, dearest, sweetest Luna, it is so wonderful to hear this from you... but if that is the case, then, let me ask you this my darling: why do you not use this opportunity to bind Celestia closer to you? Why have you not placed Sleipnir somewhere safe while you fashion a special cell worthy to hold our brother, in bondage but also in paradise?_

"Nightmare Moon, I have thought of both these things, but I cannot bring myself to do either." Luna was smiling as well, however, barely seeing the dark corridors around her, acknowledging the presence of other beings out of habit more than anything else. "Celestia has proven her loyalty by saving my beloved, even if she made an error of judgment... but it is an error she must make up for herself, not through my tampering. And Sleipnir... I will not cage. I will test him. I will test his word and honor and bond as I wrack my mind for any way to narrow the gulf between us. And I shall fight him if I must... but I will not cage him unless I am forced to."

She paused, then looked up thoughtfully as she added in a quieter voice: "Beloved Nightmare Moon, thou should never hesitate to share thy thoughts. We have much in common now, do we not? We have much to plan together... perhaps even to rule. It is a curse that we must battle so much that we love... but perhaps blessing too, is it not? It is fulfillment of a wish and a desire that had been long unanswered..."

_Beloved Luna, I am glad that you are eager, but... our desire has always been to make the ponies love us, appreciate our night... in the past, there were no celebrations in the darkness, they slept and did not gaze upon the starlit skies with reverence, not even for a moment... I am less interested in control and rule than I am in being appreciated. _Nightmare Moon replied softly, her voice oddly careful, and Luna frowned a little as she looked up before there was a small smile in her mind, whispering in her ear: _Is not Scrivener Blooms all we truly need, though?_

"Yes, he is." Luna said warmly, features smoothing out immediately as the collar melded into her neck glimmered, and then she whispered softly: "This is all for him, to make him happy, though, Nightmare Moon. Have you not heard him? Seen the way his eyes light up, the tremble of his body, the way his very soul sings when he is called 'King of the Night' or 'god?' It is glorious. Art thou not passion, Nightmare Moon, shouldn't thou understand this? Does thou at least understand that what he does, what is becoming, 'tis all out of worship of us?"

Nightmare Moon was awkwardly silent, and Luna frowned a bit at this, but then only shrugged a little as she continued onwards and upwards before slowing as she approached Celestia's chambers. She pushed the golden doors open quietly, but as she walked through the white corridor, she softened as her eyes roved upwards to the ajar door leading into the bedroom, hearing Twilight Shadow saying gently: "-a little more, Celestia... good. Good."

Luna silently strode up the steps, her mane and tail twisting gently backwards as they pulsed once before losing a bit of their ephemeral radiance, letting her peer quietly into the room beyond to see Twilight smiling softly as she neatened the blankets around exhausted-looking Celestia, the Lich saying quietly: "You're recovering very well. Considering not just the beating you took but also the energy you gave up, I'm very surprised you're already awake. I feel fortunate again that I'm... not exactly a living pony anymore. It might have a few downsides but one of the nice upsides is I was back on my hooves long before any of you were."

The fiery-maned equine only closed her amethyst eyes in response, breathing softly as her locks flickered gently around her, and Twilight softened as the ivory equine murmured: "You should be taking care of Scrivener Blooms. Not me."

"No, no. They asked me to do this, it's perfectly alright." Twilight replied awkwardly, and then she sat back for a moment before blushing and adding quietly: "I... I want to do this, anyway. Scrivy and Luna are strong, recover well... but you... you really don't look your best, Celestia. I know it's because... Scrivener... fed aggressively off you..."

"It's my own fault. I forgot he's a Tyrant Wyrm... I forgot..." Celestia broke off, and then she gave a small, weak laugh before shaking her head slowly and whispering: "It amazes me, Twilight Sparkle. He's a monster... a monster I helped create. And I have to say he's a monster, I have to keep reminding myself that he is that, because the word 'animal' does not come close to describing his power and his magnitude and the only other word I can think of is... is... is 'godlike...'"

She shivered a bit, closing her eyes before Twilight smiled a little, reaching up and saying quietly: "I'll always be Twilight Sparkle to you, won't I?"

"Yes. Yes, you will. And that's selfish, I know." Celestia said quietly, closing her eyes but smiling faintly to herself all the same before she sighed a little and shook her head slowly, murmuring: "I am sorry, Twilight. I know I've been... reiterating the same subject often. I appreciate you caring for me... and I appreciate you coming to visit, sister."

Luna blushed a bit as Twilight looked over her shoulder in surprise, and the dark-coated winged unicorn awkwardly straightened and pushed through the door to approach the bedside, gazing quietly over at Celestia as the ivory equine smiled a little at her... and after a moment, Luna smiled back and said softly: "Annoying, rude Celestia. I was eavesdropping. 'Twas not polite to point out my presence before I was ready to reveal it."

Celestia smiled a little more at this, shifting against the pillows before she sat up slightly and asked quietly: "Is Scrivener alright?"

"I stand here, do I not?" Luna smiled slightly, studying Celestia curiously, from amethyst eyes to fiery golden-white mane, and when the ivory mare continued to look at her with an unexpected depth of concern, Luna finally nodded and said quietly: "Yes, he is recovering well. He remains in his Tyrant Wyrm form for now, though... it enhances his recovery. It is his true shape now, after all... as thou said thyself, he is a monster. Or a god."

The ivory equine flushed a little as she leaned back against her pillows, and Twilight smiled faintly as she glanced up, saying softly: "I think I prefer thinking of him as the latter, not the former. There's a lot about Scrivener – and yourself, Luna – that's still very good. Very pure... very... worth dedicating to."

Twilight blushed a bit, reaching up and rubbing slowly at the stitching over her face, and Luna smiled slightly at this before her eyes roved back towards Celestia, studying her older sister intently as Celestia closed her eyes and bowed her head forwards silently... and yet that action in and of itself, the faint blush, the way her mane flared, told her everything she needed to know.

"There is no shame in this, big sister." Luna soothed gently, reaching a hoof up to touch Celestia's shoulder quietly, and the ivory equine nodded quietly without opening her eyes. For a few moments, the dark-coated winged unicorn only studied her sibling, and then she smiled softly even as she asked quietly: "What shall we do with Sleipnir?"

The amethyst eyes of the fiery-maned mare opened, and she looked up at Luna with a small grimace before sighing and nodding slowly, murmuring: "I do not like to be the one to make suggestions or decisions regarding this, Luna... but soon, he must leave. His sparring match with Scrivener Blooms was obviously only a test... he was confident that Scrivener would not kill him, and therefore he used the opportunity to study him, analyze him. He learned much better than I ever thought he did from me; the difference between us is that I never learned to cloak my motives beneath laughter, only smiles."

"The true difference is that even doing a job he dislikes, Sleipnir can always find a reason to laugh and smile, sister. He is not one to brood, unlike thou." Luna replied gently, and Celestia shook her head a little before the starry-maned equine murmured: "And thou wert generous with the gift thou gave him, then."

"Too generous, sister... yes, I knew that Sleipnir would cull much information from my session with Scrivener. But I did not think... what I did would do so much harm. Would give away such a flaw..." Celestia closed her eyes, saying softly: "The cold part of me all the same is glad, though, Luna, because Sleipnir did not actually witness what happened... all he knows is that the battle ended with us all brought low and a vague idea of what Scrivener suffered. And he witnessed the magnitude of the fight... it will make him more hesitant to lead forces against us."

Luna smiled faintly, shaking her head slowly as she murmured: "Wicked Celestia. Even when thou art giving in to thy urges, thou still does such awful, terrible things. But we have given him much all the same..."

"And every moment Sleipnir stays here, every second he spends wandering Enstasis, pretending to be a prisoner, spending time with other ponies – even if I do believe he honestly wants to see the citizens of our dark castle happy and as allies, not as enemies – his warrior mind takes in all information available and he will report back to Ponyville everything he has learned." Celestia said softly, and Luna grimaced a little as Twilight frowned. "He is our brother. I love him dearly. But we have been too generous."

"Then I shall ask him to leave tomorrow." Luna said quietly, and Celestia looked surprised before Luna glanced towards Twilight Shadow, saying softly: "I wish for thou and Pinkamena to escort him back to Ponyville. I also shall send Scarlet Sage: the three of thee, her loyal guardian Atrus, and a few Greater Nightmares should be more than enough to ensure her safety. For even if Ponyville were to turn on thee, Sleipnir would do all in his power to protect the foal."

Twilight nodded slowly, then she said finally: "I won't question you, Luna. I don't think it's an entirely good idea but I won't question you, because... I know your 'not-entirely-good' ideas have a tendency to work out one way or the other. I just hope that Scarlet Sage is ready for this."

"I shall go and ensure it myself, she will still be awake in her room..." Luna smiled a bit, looking slowly back and forth between Celestia and Twilight as they both gazed at her quietly. "Be well, both of thee. I shall come and check upon thee after I have spoken to both my daughter and our brother, Celestia, recover and rest for now."

"Thank you, sister." Celestia said quietly, and Luna smiled as she turned away and headed towards the door. As she left, Celestia's eyes roved towards Twilight, adding quietly: "And thank you too, Twilight. But you can go as well, and help Luna or Scrivener..."

"No, Celestia, I was told to stay by your side and that's what I plan to do." Twilight said quietly, slipping forwards to sit on the bed before smiling a little as she reached a hoof out, gently taking Celestia's own. The ivory equine looked almost surprised at the contact, and the Lich hesitated only a moment before she bowed her head forwards, saying softly: "When I... gave myself over to Luna and Scrivener entirely, after... after our argument... at first I was scared. Just like I was absolutely terrified when I woke up in this body, and angry even. It was even worse when I found out what happens if my emotions get too riled up... my stitching holding me... together... snaps, and I end up losing control. The dark magic that was used to make me floods through my body, enhanced by my spirit and Scrivener's Tyrant Wyrm essence... I turn into a magical abomination.

"But do you know what made it all okay?" Twilight looked quietly down into Celestia's eyes, as the ivory equine gazed silently back up. "It was the love that Luna and Scrivener had for me. Yes, the acceptance of my friends helped... but Luna and Scrivener, their mentorship, their affection, their guidance and most of all, how deeply they cared for me... that was what made it all okay."

The two looked at one another for a few moments, and then Celestia nodded slowly before she bowed her head forwards, saying softly: "The logical part of me knows that... these feelings are residue from the effects of the Tyrant Wyrm. Both the viciousness of its feeding and the link it made with me... it's strange, isn't it, how when someone hurts you, that can make the strongest bond of all..."

"Not really. If you can be hurt by someone and then move past that, I think it just proves the depth and strength of a relationship. The deeper the hurt, the harder you have to work to put things back together... but if you succeed, then you not only heal the wound, heal trust... you... make a new bridge." Twilight hesitated for a moment, and then she met the ivory mare's eyes with her own violent irises, smiling a little. "It's okay, Celestia. Nopony here is judging you or thinking any less of you, for... anything that's going through your head right now. I'm going to go and get you some tea, okay?"

Celestia nodded a little, and Twilight leaned down, kissing her forehead gently, and then she hesitated before kissing her lips next, the ivory mare's eyes snapping open in surprise before Twilight drew back and smiled softly. "I'm very proud of you, Celestia, for... living up to who you want to be. You're doing very well, and I like... having you closer to me. Closer to us. Closer to this special family. Please don't let these feelings scare you, don't shy away. I... I want you... closer."

Twilight blushed a bit, and then the Lich turned and slipped off the bed, heading out of the bedroom without looking back, and Celestia looked silently after her as her heart twisted in her chest. Then, slowly, she closed her eyes and laid back on the bed, silently analyzing with her clockwork mind everything that had happened... but no matter how much sense she made, what reasons and consequences she thought of, her awakened heart thudded in her chest and overruled even the most potent of logic with an undeniable power that was all its own.

* * *

Around noon the next day, Celestia, Luna, and Scrivener Blooms in his half-pony form sat quietly in front of the steps of Enstasis, across from Sleipnir as the male adjusted his armor moodily. He looked forlorn and unhappy as he gazed silently at his siblings and the poet, and then he finally forced a smile before saying quietly: "I promise to send letters to thee, Luna, as often as I can. I can call them diplomatic measures now, and no pony knows the old runes anymore. Celestia, Scrivener Blooms, watch out for my beloved little sister and each other... even this muddy mire is crying to me right now, my family. It says there are siege engines on the horizon... it whispers that fires burn in the distance, scarring maiden nature's fair skin."

"I do not like this prediction." Celestia said quietly, and she shook her head slowly, still looking a little worn and pale, her mane flickering slowly around her before she smiled a bit and asked finally: "Did you get the book I sent you?"

"Oh, yes, Celestia, it was very thoughtful." Sleipnir said drolly, smacking the pack at his side, and Luna smiled faintly despite herself as Scrivener looked up with a bit of a laugh. "I much preferred Scrivener's parting gift."

"That wasn't a parting gift." Scrivy said flatly, and Sleipnir only winked at him with a wide grin, making the poet wince a little and rub awkwardly at his muzzle. "I really have to wonder if you have any concept of personal space whatsoever."

"Nay, none at all." Sleipnir said cheerfully, and then he shook his head and added kindly: "But my sister is right, thou art a good kisser. But thou shouldn't punch ponies after they kiss thee, 'tis very rude. Not all ponies are like my sister."

This made Luna sigh and glare, but before she could respond, Pinkamena brushed past her in a heavy cloak, a cigarette jutting from her muzzle as she muttered: "Twilight and Scarlet are on their way. This is stupid, we should just cut Sleipnir's legs off and make him stay here. Everypony's happy."

"Except for I!" Sleipnir said in a horrified voice, and Pinkamena snorted and blew a stream of smoke into his face, making him wince a bit before he softened and reached up to touch her shoulder gently. "Now come, demon. I shall be back."

Pinkamena only grumbled and pointedly looked away, and Sleipnir smiled faintly at her back before his eyes roved to Twilight Shadow and Scarlet Sage as the two hurried down the steps of Enstasis. Twilight, covered in her own cloak, walked past the trio in front of the stairs, but Scarlet almost plowed into Scrivener and Luna, the two turning around to hug their filly fiercely as she whispered: "I'm gonna do a good job, I promise. I'm gonna deliver all the messages, just like you asked."

She drew back after a moment, gazing up at them and nodding firmly, and the two ponies smiled a little as they nodded slowly back to the filly: she was determined, and in the little blue uniform that had been put together for her, with a small beret over her head and a jacket bearing the symbol of the Equestrian Dove, she looked ready for her first simple task as a peacekeeper and diplomat. And it wasn't just a ruse, despite the fact that it would be obvious the main reason the were sending her was so she could find the time to see Apple Bloom: at her side, a small pack carried a notebook, important letters, and a small sum of money.

"Just take care of yourself, Scarlet Sage. We're very proud of you for doing this." Scrivener Blooms said quietly, reaching up and adjusting her sapphire beret gently, and Scarlet Sage blushed and hurried past before the male smiled and glanced up at Sleipnir, Twilight and Pinkamena, saying softly: "Take care of my daughter."

"'Tis a promise and a guarantee." Sleipnir said firmly, nodding once as he smacked a hoof against his own armored breast as he glanced down at the filly warmly, and then he gazed over his siblings with a smile and said finally: "Well, as thou knows, I am not one for long goodbyes, and I know that sooner or later, we shall see each other again, and I shall strive to keep in contact with thee. Fare thee well, Luna, Celestia, and Scrivener Blooms. May good fortune favor thee and the light of Asgard guide thy path."

"Goodbye, my brother... we shall miss thee terribly." Luna replied quietly, and Scrivener Blooms smiled a little as he rose a claw and nodded slowly in agreement, feeling the sorrow already beginning to twist through Luna's thoughts... and oddly enough, his own.

"Take care of yourself, Sleipnir. And please try and exercise some restraint in Ponyville." Celestia said gently, and Sleipnir smiled wanly before he winked and turned, the ivory equine gazing after him, opening her mouth... but remaining silent even as her mane flickered and faded slightly.

Sleipnir strode calmly away down the path, Pinkamena falling into pace beside him as Twilight hurriedly said her own goodbye to the others and Scarlet Sage hesitated only a moment before she turned as well, tossing a single glance over her shoulder at the three still watching them quietly from the steps of Enstasis before she turned her focus forwards.

The trip was mostly-quiet, even after Sleipnir easily picked up Scarlet Sage in mid-stride and tossed her onto his back with a smile at her. She only smiled silently in return, then sat quietly for a while as she looked up at the blue sky overhead and listened to the sound of the wind whispering in the trees around her. Slowly but steadily, the forest began to thin around them after what felt like hours of dragging travel... and then Sleipnir sighed a little as they stepped into the fields around Ponyville, looking moodily up at the walls and closed gates, his eyes needing to flick only once over the village before he murmured: "How pleasant. In my absence they have already erected a new tower and fortifications."

Twilight grunted, her cowl pulled up over her face, casting shadows over her features as Pinkamena walked with her muzzle sticking out from beneath her own hood and an unlit cigarette dangling from this as she muttered: "What a goddamn surprise, really. So I'm going to wait out here."

"Nonsense. Thou shall come inside... besides, thou must guard the filly, yes?" Sleipnir pointed out, and Pinkamena sighed but nodded grudgingly as they began to approach the closed gates, a Nibelung guard in a tower staring down at them before yelling down into Ponyville. "Stay behind me, Scarlet Sage."

The filly nodded worriedly, shrinking back a bit as Twilight grimaced and let herself fall back to keep the girl's side covered, while Pinkamena only grinned sourly and shook her head moodily as the gates swung slowly forwards and open, revealing a contingent of ponies in orange vests and golden helms etched with the symbol of New Equestria. Bucklers glinted over their forelegs, and Big Mac stood at the head of the group, his features calm and eyes focused, his body covered in heavy-duty silver plate as he slowly drew his eyes over them.

Then Pinkamena reached up and flipped her hood back, grinning widely as her red-rimmed eyes glowed eerily in the daylight, saying rudely: "You gonna let us come in or not? We're here to make a delivery, see. One slightly-used so-called 'hero' and some letters for the bosses of your army."

"Ain't my army. I'm just a soldier." Big Mac replied calmly, looking slowly back and forth, and then he nodded slowly before glancing over his shoulder at the unit of soldiers and simply jerking his head to the side, and the ponies grumbled but parted as Big Mac turned, heading down the road into Ponyville.

The others followed automatically, as Twilight glanced over her shoulder, her eyes glowing eerily beneath her hood as she saw four Greater Nightmares and Atrus all standing silently on the road, invisible to everyone else. The demon bowed his head to her respectfully when he caught her glance, and Twilight smiled as she turned her attention back forwards, confident they would wait there... and that if something did happen, the cavalry would shortly arrive to help them escape.

Sleipnir looked as wary as Twilight felt as they made their way down the road, past homes that were being fortified and defenses that were being built up, until they reached the square in front of the library... and Applejack and Rainbow Dash were already there waiting for them with an unknown unicorn. Applejack proudly wore her vest and had replaced her old hat with a new black stetson marked with the symbol of New Equestria on the front, and Rainbow Dash grinned a little as his eyes locked on Pinkamena, the demon rolling her cigarette moodily in her jaws as the Pegasus asked sharply: "Back for a rematch?"

"Believe me, I'd love to rip Applejack's guts out and bash the little brain you have out of your skull, Dashie, but I'm here as part of business." Pinkamena replied darkly, as Big Mac silently stepped to the side, the stallion calmly but pointedly excusing himself even as other soldiers and a few civilians lingered through the square. "We brought back your hero."

"Before we speak, perhaps your companion should reveal her face." the unicorn spoke in a cultured, calm voice, his ivory eyes intelligent and sharp. The unicorn's coat was beetroot, his mane bright, flaxen gold, and his horn the same startling ivory as his eyes: lanky, a little taller than Applejack, he was clothed in a bright gold vest with silver edging around the collar and the same-colored cusps over the shoulders, and upon his flank was a symbol of a green wine bottle, with its contents forming a smoky red cloud just above it.

"Who the hell are you?" Pinkamena asked flatly, and Applejack muttered something under her breath, which made the demon snort in entertainment. "Yeah, sure, lecture me on bad manners after exiling me from the town."

Applejack began to open her mouth, but the unicorn only smiled calmly and reached up to tap her shoulder gently, saying kindly: "It's quite alright. We are all civilized here, are we not? So let us act polite. My name is Verdant Vintage, and I was appointed by the Council of New Equestria to ensure that this conflict between our two nations is kept as bloodless as possible."

He smiled again, and Twilight frowned slowly beneath her hood: there was something simply _wrong _with the unicorn, and she could tell that Pinkamena felt it too, perhaps even Scarlet Sage... and to her surprise, it was Sleipnir that confirmed her suspicions as he stepped forwards and said in a sharp, startlingly-angry voice: "Oh really? So like a glutton thou art here to feed upon the strife and conflict and sacrifice, is that what thou art trying to say? Or have I mistaken thee for someone completely different?"

"I believe you are mistaken... Sleipnir, correct?" The unicorn's eyes darkened before he said slowly: "I assure you I am here for positive reasons, to ensure a positive outcome. But my... acting so aggressively. I fear it concerns me as to what was done to you in Enstasis..."

"'Twas not an uncomfortable imprisonment, fear not. I merely do not like to see grubbing politicians where they are not wanted nor needed." Sleipnir retorted, striding forwards before he glanced over his shoulder and carefully slipped to the side... and Applejack and Rainbow Dash's eyes both widened as Sleipnir said calmly: "We prefer to do our diplomacy through our most trusted and most honest. This brave young filly, for example... she volunteered to come forwards to Ponyville for her mother's sake. And Applejack, I believe we had an agreement should Scarlet Sage visit."

Applejack mouthed wordlessly as the Pegasus filly nervously stepped forwards... and then Verdant smiled icily, replying in his charismatic and yet almost-mocking tones: "You are very noble, Sleipnir, but it seems you freely walk back here after being the guest of the enemy, and with one of their foals... a foal, we must all not forget, who is all the same also a Blood Seer, a very dangerous... creature. And still, your cloaked friend does not reveal her identity, either... why, what does she have to hide?"

"Nothing. I have nothing to hide." Twilight said sharply, looking up and trembling a bit, hating that she felt a worm of fear inside herself even as she reminded herself of who she was now, who she had come to be... and then she pulled her hood back, glaring almost challengingly over at Applejack and Rainbow Dash as they both stared at her, Applejack's eyes widening in horror and Rainbow's jaw dropping as the stitch-faced Lich said quietly: "My name is Twilight Shadow. I serve as vizier to Luna Brynhild and Scrivener Blooms."

"You sound so proud. And with such a noble position surely you are much more capable of negotiating for these two... esteemed... night-rulers than a little filly in a pretty costume." Verdant said calmly, raising a hoof and flicking it absently. Scarlet Sage whimpered a bit at this, and even Applejack grimaced at the contempt in his tone, the unicorn beginning to smile as Twilight snarled and the stitches over her features pulsed. "This is a very serious matter, after all, this conflict between New Equestria and Luna's... rebellious faction, that seems to-"

Sleipnir growled and stepped forwards before slamming a hoof into Verdant Vintage's face, and the unicorn's cocky expression was finally wiped off his features as he was knocked flying backwards, several pony soldiers scattering out of the way as the unicorn sailed through the air to crash into the ground and roll violently until he finally smacked loudly into a wagon, staring stupidly as Sleipnir leaned back and slowly wiped his hoof against his breastplate with a look of disgust. "Oh, thou hast my apologies, friend, my _sincerest _apologies. But there was a terrible, hideous bug upon thy face and it seems I overreacted in swatting it so hard. Oh, wait, I think I may have missed it, let me try again!"

Sleipnir stomped a hoof forwards, and Verdant Vintage scrambled hurriedly to his hooves before bolting away, and the titanic stallion smiled cheerfully to himself before he glanced moodily towards Applejack and Rainbow Dash. The earth pony mare stared at him with horror, but then Rainbow Dash slowly rose a hoof and said finally: "Dude I have wanted to so do that since he showed up yesterday. I think you just earned at least... at least a chance for... for Twilight and Pinkamena to explain what the hell is going on."

Sleipnir smiled wryly as Applejack grimaced, then looked silently and moodily at Twilight as the Lich glared back. Tension slowly filled the air again as Sleipnir sighed and strode back towards Scarlet Sage, standing beside her and keeping her protectively close as Twilight slowly stepped forwards... and Applejack narrowed her eyes as she took her own step towards the violet mare.

The anger was like a physical thing between them, twisting and writhing, and Twilight ground her sharp teeth together before she opened her mouth... and then out of the corner of her eye, saw Scarlet Sage and Sleipnir. Slowly, she looked away from the goldenrod mare towards them, as Sleipnir looked at her almost pleadingly and Scarlet Sage gazed up silently, trembling a little.

Twilight's eyes roved towards the library... and then she smiled faintly, staring up along the enormous tree as she realized that no, it was no longer a library. It had been fortified, the windows shuttered with steel, signs posted outside that declared it a restricted compound and the symbol of New Equestria nailed above the door... and Twilight Shadow slowly brought her eyes back towards Applejack before she said quietly: "A lot's changed, huh?"

Applejack closed her eyes, bowing her head forwards... and then she sighed a little and straightened, saying moodily: "More than you can imagine, Twilight. More than I even want to think about, but don't get too comfortable here. You and your kind... SEALs and Dark Equestrians... you ain't welcome here in New Equestria, where the sun shines and people are free and ruled by Council, not by two tyrants who set themselves up in a castle and took power by enslaving demons and Nibelung.

"Officially, Twilight _Shadow_, war was declared when your people attacked a New Equestrian patrol group, killing four ponies. We thought Sleipnir here died too... but bringing him back after a little stay in Enstasis don't do nothing for you, or for him. Sleipnir, as Commander of the Ponyville Regional Forces, I have to say I'm glad to see you back, but... I also have to say I'm going to have to have you submit to questioning and quarantine for a while." Applejack continued calmly, as Sleipnir and Twilight only stared incredulously, while Scarlet Sage shook her head with a whimper and Pinkamena grinned even as her eyes glowed with disgust. "I'm sorry, but it's standard procedure."

"Funny. I don't remember killing anypony. I mean, I kill a lot of things, but usually I remember what I kill." Pinkamena said mildly, flicking her waterfall of a mane back, and Applejack only snorted in contempt even as Rainbow Dash looked suddenly uncertain. "Go ahead, call me a liar, but demons don't lie."

"I don't have to. The body parts we found laying all over the road tell the story for themselves. Demons and magic." Applejack said coldly, and Sleipnir began to shake his head before the goldenrod mare looked up and said quietly: "Careful what you say. Hero or not, we got rules. We got laws. And after what happened with Celestia we know no pony is incorruptible. I don't want to be forced to have that interrogation made into something worse."

"What happened to you, Applejack?" Twilight whispered, horrified, and the purple mare turned her eyes to Rainbow Dash, but the stallion only dropped his gaze silently as Applejack glared angrily at Twilight.

"What happened to me? What the hell happened to you? You sell your soul like Pinkamena to become a demon, too? Waltzing in here all proud... is Luna really so cocky she's going to mock us by killing those ponies who were barely soldiers, capture her own brother, and then give him back to us like this?" Applejack snapped, leaning forwards aggressively. "Using a damn foal, her own damn daughter, to _negotiate_ with us? Well guess what? We're not taking these insults anymore! War's been declared!"

"Funny how these declarations never reached us." Pinkamena muttered moodily, and then she looked up coldly at Rainbow Dash before saying quietly: "What the hell are you doing on that side of the fence? Come back with us. You're too good for them."

Rainbow Dash looked up in shock at this, but Applejack snarled immediately, stepping forwards as she shouted at Pinkamena: "Rainbow is Loyalty! I am Honesty! But what the hell do you know, do any of you know? What the hell does it mean, the fact we were all once friends, connected, embodying the Elements of Harmony... but do you know what I see? In her Generosity, Rarity ran off with Spike! In her Kindness, Fluttershy was corrupted by the Phooka, too nice to ever stand up to them! Pinkie Pie was Laughter, and I bet she laughed all the way to Enstasis, and look at you, Twilight, Magic, supposed to be the rarest, but instead I see that you're the worst of them all... the greatest betrayer, giving yourself entirely up, abandoning and warping all your friends except for us, the ones you couldn't touch because unlike the rest of you, we remembered who we are, and what good, what harmony is!"

Pinkamena was breathing hard, her eyes glowing with eldritch sapphire light as her cigarette fell out of her muzzle, snarling in fury, and Twilight could only sit back and stare stupidly as Sleipnir closed his eyes, hugging Scarlet Sage tightly against him as the filly trembled. There was silence as more soldiers gathered in the crowd, the only sound Scarlet Sage's whimpers and the rough breathing of furious ponies.

Twilight finally forced herself to look up, shaking her head slowly as she said quietly: "The Elements of Harmony we knew, we used... were poison, Applejack. They were order and control, but that doesn't mean they were good. I know you look at us and see evil, and maybe you're right: I've done awful things. I've done things you wouldn't believe." Twilight's eyes narrowed coldly before she cracked her neck as she added darkly: "And I'm not a demon, by the way. Demons you can kill. You can't kill me.

"But when I look at you, I don't see good. Oh, sure, I see what you're trying to do. Protect Equestria. Protect your family, and the nation. But they wouldn't need protecting if ponies would just look at what we have to offer." Twilight straightened calmly, her stitches writhing once before she said quietly: "I also know that no matter what happens, you're not going to Valhalla and Asgard. You'll be down in Helheim long before me. The Elements of Harmony did not make us special. Did not make us any more important than any other pony. Did not even make us different. Everypony can use the Elements, or do you really think that out of all of Equestria you're the only honest pony there is? Do you really think you're some flawless heroine, Applejack, perfect in every way?"

"You know I don't think like that!" Applejack snapped, shaking her head violently before she stormed forwards and glared into Twilight's eyes. "You listen to me. Take Pinkamena. Take Scarlet Sage. Get out of town, go back to your precious Luna and Scrivener. Our armies are marshaling and our forces are getting ready to march on Enstasis, after we secure the rest of Equestria from the grip of your... your... filthy queen."

Applejack snorted in disgust, then she glanced towards Scarlet Sage before shaking her head and turning around, and Twilight gritted her teeth, opening her mouth... but before she could say anything, Big Mac calmly pushed his way through the crowd and Apple Bloom shot out from beneath him, running hurriedly towards Scarlet Sage as the Pegasus filly looked up before letting out a happy cry as Apple Bloom plowed into her, knocking her on her back. Soldiers all around half-started forwards as Applejack gritted her teeth, but all Sleipnir had to do was lean forwards, hugging both fillies back against him as he shouted cheerfully: "And look, friends reunited even across the battlefield, a touching sight! It fills my heart again with joy... joy, that if threatened in any way, may turn once more to anger. And much like my sister, when angry I have a tendency to bludgeon and pummel whatever has offended me."

He looked benignly around the area, and soldiers hurriedly backed off even as Applejack stepped forwards, saying quietly but firmly: "Apple Bloom, you get away from her. And Sleipnir, you had best be comin' along now to answer a few questions. We're done here."

But Apple Bloom only silently shook her head as she clung against Scarlet Sage, who hugged her fiercely back, gazing up at Applejack with defiance in her scarlet eyes... and the earth pony mare gritted her teeth, stepping forwards... but Pinkamena slipped easily in front of her, baring her teeth in a sharp grin as she said coldly: "Tell you what. If you let us have a nice little visit with your sister, we'll forget about what you did to me and my sister. Otherwise, I'll make sure that Apple Bloom's left with only one older sibling to look out for her."

Applejack gritted her teeth, leaning forwards and whispering: "You're in the middle of Ponyville. You're surrounded by soldiers. We have weapons like you wouldn't believe, anti-magic gear and top-of-the-line armor. Now you better reconsider how you're speaking to me, and you better get out of the way. Or maybe I'll do Pinkie Pie a favor I should have done years ago-"

"Stop it!" Apple Bloom shouted desperately, and Applejack looked as if she'd been slapped as she leaned back, staring past Pinkamena and the earth pony filly trembled, tears filling her eyes as she shrieked: "Stop it! They're not bad, they ain't bad, I don't care what you say!"

With that, Apple Bloom shoved away from the others, spinning around and charging into the crowd, and Scarlet Sage whimpered before scrambling after her. Twilight winced, reaching out to try and catch her as Sleipnir looked up in shock, but the Lich only managed to catch the pouch at her side, and it tore free as the Pegasus filly fearlessly ran through the group of soldiers thankfully too stunned to try and grab her... and which parted in a hurry as Sleipnir ran after the filly as well, shouting both their names.

Applejack snarled as Pinkamena grinned, and the goldenrod mare shoved the demon hard backwards, saying furiously: "If my little sister gets hurt..."

"I'll find her!" Rainbow Dash said hurriedly, leaping upwards and flapping his wings as he took to the air... and Twilight thought there was bitter relief in his eyes as he shot over the crowd, several other Pegasi rising into the skies as Applejack and Pinkamena faced each other like animals.

Then Twilight looked down at the satchel in her hand, and she gritted her teeth before raising her had and saying clearly: "Pinkamena, stand down. That's an order."

Pinkamena grimaced as she looked over her shoulder with disgust, but nodded curtly and slipped back, and Applejack looked sharply back and forth. She took in both ponies as well as the group of soldiers around her, licking her lips nervously, obviously on edge... and Twilight realized just how far the earth pony was tottering on the brink of what was likely her sanity. All the responsibility, all the need to protect her family, the nightmares that her bloodshot eyes spoke of and the trembling in her body, and now every pony that could have affected her better judgment was gone, and instead, she had the ponies she thought of fiercely as enemies at her mercy, surrounded by her soldiers...

"Applejack, even if war has started, I still have diplomatic letters from Luna to deliver. I suppose I have to deliver them to you, since you're the commander of the region and I suppose the Mayor doesn't get up to much. We didn't mean to insult you with Scarlet Sage, she was more a messenger and we brought her so she could see Apple Bloom. I'm sure you know that." Twilight said calmly and quietly, and Applejack's intense gaze focused in on her, dark but listening.

She watched as Twilight slowly opened the satchel, her horn glowing as it lifted a series of letters and other documents free, gently sending them through the air to Applejack, who took them and looked moodily down at Luna's crest on the envelopes. For a few moments, she seemed indecisive... but then she finally tore one of the letters open and looked down at, pulling out a card and ignoring the artwork on the front to flip it open, then look incredulous. "What... what kind of game are you playing with me?"

"No game, Applejack. It's an invitation to the Lunar Gala for up to five representatives from Ponyville, plus their dates. Every town across Equestria will be receiving one of these. Even if we're at war, I know that Luna and Scrivener still wish to demonstrate their diplomacy and use this as a method to reach out across the nation and show they mean no harm." Twilight said calmly, and Applejack frowned darkly as the winged unicorn added quietly: "Go ahead and suspect us all you want. But New Equestria never even informed us they had declared war on us. I wonder if any part of Equestria other than Ponyville even knows their own country is at war... of if maybe the Council is trying to keep this a nasty little secret."

Applejack gritted her teeth, and then she threw the letters down and pointed at the two, saying sharply: "Get out. Get the hell out of Ponyville right now, both of you! And know this, any SEAL that comes inside of a hundred meters of the town will be killed on sight, you understand me? Now you get the hell out of my town!"

"Your town? Makes sense. Certainly starting to look like you, AJ..." Pinkamena said wryly, gazing back and forth with disgust. "Lots of walls and propaganda and nasty things to put on a strong face... but in reality, it's nothing but hollows and broken dreams..."

"We aren't leaving without Scarlet Sage!" Twilight said sharply, and Applejack gritted her teeth as the two glared at each other. Moments turned into minutes of silence and tense readiness, the ponies all standing, staring, watching for the slightest twitch, the smallest sign of weakness or fury... but thankfully, it was finally broken as Big Mac pushed his way back through the crowd, carrying Scarlet Sage on his back.

The Pegasus filly trembled a little as she hopped down off him, and Big Mac quietly stroked a soothing hoof down the back of her neck before he looked up at Twilight and Pinkamena. They gazed back, both losing their hostility, and the demon gave a small smile before she said softly: "Screw you and your stupid attachment to your stupid family."

"Yup." Big Mac gave a faint smile, then he looked at Applejack and gave a slow, disapproving shake of his head, making the goldenrod mare flush and lower her head. The red stallion glanced silently back towards Twilight, Scarlet, and Pinkamena, and the two mares nodded slowly before the demon picked up the filly and easily slipped the child onto her back, turning and glaring at the crowd until it parted as Twilight Shadow lingered only a moment longer.

She gazed up towards the tree that had once been the library, and then she shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "I don't like what you've done with this place, Applejack. Libraries are for learning, not for war. Even I know that, and I sometimes have a hard time remembering... certain things these days."

"Get out of my town." Applejack said quietly, looking up silently, and despite the hate, the cold contempt of her tone, her eyes were almost pleading as she whispered: "Get out and don't you ever come back."

Twilight Shadow only smiled, however, no longer afraid now, her self-consciousness vanishing as a strange, soothing whisper passed through her mind before she said quietly: "Oh, I'm going, Applejack. But I'll be back. Maybe tomorrow, next month, a year, a century from now, who knows when... but I'll be back. I promise I won't forget you, though, Applejack. Not you, not Rainbow, nopony here. I'll even make it a point to visit you, when you'll finally be ready to see me, to listen to me, laying in your comfortable new bed... but I hope that isn't too soon. I'd like a chance to work things out while you're still alive, after all."

And with that, Twilight bowed her head courteously and turned as Applejack shivered, staring after the Lich as she calmly made her way through the crowd. It didn't take her long to catch up to Pinkamena, and the guards at the gate hurriedly parted for them, letting them exit as Scarlet Sage trembled on the demon's back and Twilight Shadow closed her eyes.

Behind them, the gate rumbled closed... and as they silently began to make their way back along the road towards Enstasis, Twilight couldn't help but glance over her shoulder, feeling despondent... but not miserable. Part of her, in fact, felt almost glad, even as she gazed at Ponyville, and the deepest part of her sadness came from the fact that when she looked at the gates of that place now, she felt little apart from upset that it was a sanctuary stolen from Luna, as if the town no longer mattered to her. As if those memories of all those good times she had spent there were photographs so old and faded they had begun to drain of their meaning, not just their ink.

She looked towards Pinkamena, and frowned a bit at the expression on the demon's face before the dull-pink mare muttered: "We should have broken Sleipnir's legs and dragged him back home with us. I don't like leaving him there... that place isn't Ponyville anymore, and I bet you feel it too, don't you? That place is a righteous deathtrap. A church of self-adulation, where all the sinners are begging for forgiveness from the wrong god."

Twilight hesitated... and then she softened a little, asking quietly: "You really care about Sleipnir, don't you?"

Pinkamena glanced hurriedly down, her mane falling over her face as Scarlet Sage glanced up from her own miserable reverie, before the demon whispered: "He knew what I was, don't you get it? He looked at me, and he knew I was a demon and a killer and he... he didn't care. He wasn't afraid to touch me like every pony had ever been when I was just a half-demon. He didn't use sissy as a measuring stick against me even after he met her. He became my friend, Twilight Shadow, faster than you or Luna or Scrivener Blooms did. And he laughs and smiles and he's always happy..."

She shook her head grimly, bowing her head and muttering: "And now he's back in Ponyville and we have to fight him. Honestly bothers me a lot more than him almost dragging sissy into bed with him. Can't believe one single stallion can have so much stamina..."

She grumbled a little to herself, and then she looked up towards the sky overhead and whispered: "You're lucky, Twilight. You get to be a piece of much-loved meat to two monsters, whose favorite thing in the world next to each other is to gnaw on you. Me, the only way I could get his heart is to cut it out of his chest."

"You can have mine if you want it, Pinkamena... except I think it's broken." Scarlet Sage whispered, and Pinkamena closed her eyes tightly, looking honestly pained for the little filly on her back as Twilight gazed silently up at the Pegasus filly, tears rolling down her face. "Apple Bloom and I can't be together, can we? We both want it so bad... I feel her, I understand her, I... I adore her... but... b-but she's so being so pressured and hurt and I don't want her to feel like she has to choose between her family and m-me... and I'm scared. I'm so scared, because what if Mom has to... h-h-has to hurt Applejack o-or..."

"Scarlet Sage, we'll... figure this out. I promise you, we'll figure this out." Twilight soothed quietly, looking silently towards the filly, but Scarlet Sage only whimpered on Pinkamena's back, clenching her eyes shut as the Lich sighed softly and looked down miserably, murmuring: "I... we just need time to think and organize. But I know there has to be a solution."

"Death is a nice solution to most problems. Except yours, I guess." Pinkamena muttered, and Twilight looked up irritably before the demon sighed and mumbled: "Why couldn't he just be a handsome stallion that liked to play around and was too stupid to know what I was? Why can't I get the thought of the perverted bastard out of my mind..."

Pinkamena grimaced, clenching her eyes shut as Scarlet Sage laughed weakly on her back, whispering: "Maybe the same reason I can't stop thinking about Apple Bloom, Pinkamena... maybe... maybe you love him."

"Impossible. I'm a frigging demon, the only things I love are violence and death and... killing..." Pinkamena's voice fell into a mumble... and then she blushed a bit when Scarlet Sage crawled forwards and hugged her neck tightly from behind, making her fidget a little and then sigh tiredly. "Emotions are for losers."

"Emotions are what power us, Pinkamena. Emotions are why they hate us, those so-called 'good' ponies..." Twilight replied quietly, shaking her head slowly, and both demon and Pegasus filly glanced towards her as the violet mare murmured: "They're following what they've always been taught, what makes sense... and in a way, Applejack was right, just... for the wrong reasons. We did all... give in. We did all let ourselves... change, not corrupt. Not... not entirely corrupt. And no matter what she's come to believe, she and Rainbow and everypony else... they have all changed too."

She shook her head slowly, then looked down and whispered: "The war will prove a lot of things though, Pinkamena. We'll see who really is good, and who really is evil. We'll find out the answers to a lot of questions. We'll find out what makes monsters... and we'll see which side really brings freedom, and which side only brings imprisonment and death, no matter what we both claim."

The demon looked at her silently as Scarlet Sage whimpered a little, nodding slowly once, but Twilight only smiled faintly and then turned her eyes ahead down the road, her eyes glowing as she saw the Greater Nightmares and the enormous demon Atrus striding silently, invisibly around them, protecting them. And in the distance, Castle Enstasis loomed, Luna's dark bastion, the sanctuary of the night; that Twilight swore silently in that moment, before she was even aware of what she was thinking, would one day be the seat of power for all of Equestria... if not the entire world.


	40. Gods And Heroes

Chapter Thirty Four: Gods And Heroes

~BlackRoseRaven

Sleipnir paced moodily in the concrete cell in a former warehouse that had been converted into a holding facility, a barred iron door in front of him. The design of the cell was sloppy, and it added to his frustration as he looked grouchily up at the thin wooden ceiling, then at the cracked, hastily-built concrete wall. The iron bars that made up the front of the cell were fine, as were the iron bars blockading the window... but he thought a strong enough pony could probably smash their way through the concrete walls if they really wanted to, and the ceiling not high above would provide no resistance to even the weakest demon that wanted an easy method of escape.

He sighed a little, then walked forwards and banged his head loudly against the iron bars, making the guard outside glare at him before Sleipnir looked back and said disgustedly: "Oh come now, knave, thou doesn't think that this is enough to hold the mighty Sleipnir, is it? Did I so desire, I could demolish this entire building!"

"Yeah, right, keep it in your pants." the pony muttered irritably, and Sleipnir looked at the Pegasus moodily for a moment before turning around and storming across the empty cell to lean up and peer out the window. The outer wall of Ponyville was literally only a few feet away, meaning that any demon or prisoner that did escape would have an easy escape route: even if they couldn't scale the walls that were designed only to be impossible to climb from the outside of the village, they could simply leap from the high warehouse roof, which was easy to ascend by ladders he had already noted outside as well as the at least two sets of stairs inside the building. Painful, yes: but escape all the same, and likely with a minimum of broken bones.

Sleipnir sighed, then he glanced over his shoulder as the cell door opened to see Verdant Vintage smiling at him calmly, despite the fact his eyes were wary. The unicorn rose a hoof and beckoned, and Sleipnir rolled his eyes as he dropped to his hooves and stormed after him, muttering: "Oh, wonderful."

Verdant Vintage led him past several nervous guards down the hallway and into a windowless interrogation room furnished only with a table, the unicorn calmly closing the door with a flick of his horn... and then he squeaked when Sleipnir seized him by the throat and pinned him furiously back against the wall, glaring into his eyes as he said coldly: "And exactly what art thou doing here? I never imagined thee to be the kind of creature willing to take the field, Verdant Vintage... or should I say Kvasir?"

"Y-You are honor bound to obey me..." wheezed the unicorn, and Sleipnir squeezed him tighter back against the wall for a moment before cursing and flinging the unicorn to the concrete floor, the stallion bouncing once before he skidded along the stone and gargled loudly, clutching at his neck. Then he gritted his teeth and snarled, shoving himself up to his hooves as he glared angrily across at the earth pony. "Insolence! And if you knew it was me, why did you dare to hit me before?"

"Because I could have been wrong and wanted to be sure." Sleipnir said drolly, and Kvasir's eyes narrowed dangerously, but the titanic earth pony was unfettered, only brushing at his armor moodily. "Aye, I would have felt quite awful had I killed some poor, innocent pony... but then again, I likely as not would have killed a politician. Reminding myself of this would have immediately made me feel so much better."

"Do not be so rude to me, Sleipnir. I may have taken on this shape to infiltrate the society of these annoying ponies but I am still Valhalla's master and I am still a god. Perhaps you should reconsider your stance... or do you dare to trifle with a god?" the unicorn asked sharply, stomping one hoof firmly.

Sleipnir, however, only grinned in response, striding slowly forwards, and Kvasir paled and stumbled backwards as the earth pony said thoughtfully: "Let us see. I am more than a thousand pounds of muscle, armor, and warrior. Thou art a puny little claims-to-be-god in the form of a puny little unicorn. Thy specialty is useless trivia and I have only ever once seen thee use flourishing, fancy magic to defend thyself, and my specialty is pummeling things – be they large or small – with my hooves until these things cease to move. Maybe it is thou who should reconsider thine own stance, hmm?"

Slowly, Sleipnir leaned down over the unicorn, who was now scrunched up against the wall opposite, wincing a little before Sleipnir grunted and shook his head, turning around and muttering: "Not even worth the yellow from a coward, and yet somehow thou wert chosen to be Valhalla's new master, I understand this not. Very well, Kvasir, why art thou here? There is no need for thy presence. In fact I find it very annoying and revolting and it does not help with my task."

"Apparently there is a need for me here, though, as you allowed yourself to be captured by Luna's forces... although I find it odd that they returned you so easily." Kvasir stood up, and then he winced when Sleipnir gave him a dark scowl. "What, do you not expect me to question the fact that New Equestria's strongest asset was first defeated and dragged to Enstasis, and then was calmly walked right back into Ponyville?"

"Thou would not understand honor if it slapped thee in the face, pushed thee to the ground, and buggered thee until sunset." Sleipnir muttered, and Kvasir glared at him before the titanic earth pony snorted. "Furthermore, Luna is my sister. We owe each other much, I more than her. Even more now that she has permitted me grace the halls of Enstasis for the time she did and learn what I have about her forces."

Kvasir frowned at this, cocking his head and asking in a frustrated voice: "But why would she willingly hand over this information to you when she knows you are on the side of the enemy?"

"To tempt me into joining her side for one, I suspect, but also because she is my sister, I am her brother, and we do not battle like the toy kings that the Barons wert or their cowardly, whiny generals!" Sleipnir retorted, shaking his head and glaring at the unicorn. "If battle is to be done betwixt myself and Luna, we do not hide secrets from one-another, we shall fight as equals on even ground!"

"That is not the way of war. War is about strategy, masterminding the opponent. Valthrudnir knew that and that was why he proved superior to Odin, who foolishly clung to outdated and arrogant concepts of honor for far too long." Kvasir said disgustedly, and then he winced when Sleipnir stomped a hoof down and cracked the cement beneath him.

"Do not speak in such a way of my Father!" he shouted, and then he took a slow breath as his mane of vines writhed, tail flicking once before he looked grimly up. "Kvasir, pedantic child-god, know this: thou may think that thy treacherous arts will give thee advantage over my sister, but they will not. She will merely turn to using the shadows herself, and as a creature of the night, she will prove far superior to thee. Especially if she gains Celestia's aid."

"So the other Valkyrie is working willingly with her? Tell me, Sleipnir, you are honor-bound!" the unicorn snapped, and Sleipnir groaned and rolled his eyes before the god strode forwards and glared up at him. "Tell me everything you know! Now!"

Sleipnir moodily reached up and shoved the unicorn backwards by the forehead, making him wince and stumble before he said in a falsely-saccharine voice: "Well, let me start with my runes first, in that event, for 'twas one of the first things I was taught. Runes are funny for me because so many are named after those I knew in Asgard, just as-"

Kvasir closed his eyes and stomped both front hooves firmly, cutting Sleipnir off before he looked up and said moodily: "I meant, tell me everything you learned from Enstasis."

"Well, thou should have been more specific." Sleipnir said mildly, and Kvasir shot the earth pony an ugly look before the enormous stallion grimaced and looked down, saying quietly: "But very well, if thou wishes to know, I shall summarize it for thee. I know thou hast used thine... _divine_ influence to pull strings across this land. I know thou wishes to destroy Luna's foothold here because thou fears her and Scrivener Blooms, and I am fairly certain that thou art lying when thou says 'oh, I shall only imprison them,' and have plans to execute them the moment the opportunity arises. And that is why it gives me such great and yet sickening pleasure to say that there is no possible way thou can succeed. Not if all the ponies of Equestria joined thy cause, not if the Nibelung regained their ancient arts and forgets a thousand demon slaying weapons in a single day, not if thy preposterous plans all came to fruition.

"Luna and Scrivener Blooms are too strong. I have allowed myself to be a training dummy for Scrivener and he is far, far more adept now than when last we fought. Did we battle seriously, there is a good chance he would kill me, that is what I learned from sparring with him. But then I saw Celestia spar with him: and as they fought, I saw how she had pledged herself to him and our sister. I saw the virtue in her violence. I saw the trust and confidence in the way she struck out at him with all of her might... _knowing_ that he could handle it. They almost killed each other... but when I finally found them in the woods, Celestia was in a broken heap, and Scrivener was curled around her, keeping her close, keeping her safe."

"I will have to adjust my plans... Celestia's raw power is a serious threat." Kvasir muttered, and Sleipnir gave a short laugh, making the unicorn frown and look up. "What?"

"Hast thou heard nothing I have said?" Sleipnir asked incredulously, shaking his head slowly. "Scrivener Blooms is nigh-invulnerable! Luna is... is an _artisan_ when it comes to combat and if the Tyrant Wyrm's strength is any reflection of hers, she will be unstoppable. And it is not Celestia's raw strength that makes her fearsome, it is her mind, her terrible, horrible, evil, wicked, sinful mind!"

Kvasir only snorted, however, looking moodily at Sleipnir as he asked sharply: "And have you forgotten who I am? God of Knowledge and Inspiration! Besides, good is always outmatched by evil... evil has no boundaries, no limitations, no morals, has the advantage of being able to pursue what we dare not because of ethical compunctions; and since when was so-called mighty Sleipnir scared of getting a little dirty and fighting something stronger than he was?"

"Since the so-called 'evil monsters' I was forced to battle were my sisters. Not only do I love them, they terrify me." Sleipnir retorted moodily, looking sourly at Kvasir. "Thou never had family, did thou? Lonely little god, or whatever thou art... and yet for some reason Odin took thee in and made thee heir of Valhalla."

The unicorn glared at him, saying disgustedly: "Odin was the God of Wisdom. I am the God of Knowledge. Is it really such a great leap to understand or are you really that stupid?"

Sleipnir only smiled in return, however, replying easily: "There is a grand difference between knowledge and wisdom, Kvasir. A mountain so great that not even I could scale it nor lift it nor burrow beneath its reaches. I am very glad thou art on the other side of that mountain."

"Enough." Kvasir said disgustedly, shaking his head and snoring as he turned around, and he lowered his head moodily before looking over his shoulder and saying coldly: "I wish for you to find the strongest warriors Ponyville has to offer. We're going to even the odds."

"My idea of a strong warrior is very different from thine." Sleipnir replied quietly, and Kvasir rolled his eyes before Sleipnir added darkly: "And thou must listen! We must try diplomacy, because thy foolish plans will not work, this ridiculous war thou art pushing-"

"Enough!" Kvasir shouted again, spinning around as his eyes flashed, and then he shook his head violently before taking a slow breath and saying calmly: "Scrivener and Luna are monsters. They killed Odin, destroyed Valhalla. _My _Valhalla. You yourself know this cannot go unpunished, and we are going to right this wrong. They must be executed, terminated, destroyed, because if allowed to grow unchecked, they will poison this world. They may begin to poison other layers. And what will you do, Sleipnir, if they greedily delve their way into the anchor world? If they corrupt that, thereby corrupting every layer of reality in Odin's ridiculous pretty pony universe? If they destroy everything he worked for and reshape it into their own funhouse mirror universe, every image distorted, warped, a hideous reflection of the monster at its very core."

Sleipnir gritted his teeth, dropping his head forwards before he closed his eyes tightly and nodded silently, and Kvasir smiled grimly. "Good. I'm glad you're seeing reason now. Now tell me, are there any vulnerabilities at all we can work with?"

The stallion hesitated, and the unicorn leaned forwards, glaring balefully before the enormous earth pony sighed and murmured: "Celestia brought Scrivener low by breaking his mental link with her whilst the creature was feeding. But Scrivener... only feeds off those he trusts. 'Tis both twisted and admirable: those who care for him willingly suffer through-"

"Don't care. Tell me about the mental link." Kvasir interrupted, and Sleipnir looked moodily up at the unicorn, slowly grinding a hoof against the floor as he fought back the urge to punch him into a wall.

The unicorn seemed to sense this, drawing slowly back with a wince, and then Sleipnir said finally: "Scrivener Blooms can link his mind to the mind of another to feast upon their emotions and spirit. All Tyrant Wyrms could but Scrivener seems capable of controlling it to a greater extent because he is not merely clockwork destruction. Perhaps 'tis also because of his experience with this, from his link with my sister... which is ever-tighter these days."

"We need to disrupt that link between them. It will give us a greater advantage." muttered Kvasir, and Sleipnir snorted in amusement, making the unicorn frown. "What?"

"Oh, aye. It would also be a grand advantage if we could magically make them cease to live, but the chances of this are very low." Sleipnir retorted wryly, and Kvasir gave him a horrible look before the earth pony shook his head moodily. "They are dark creatures, my brother and my sister, but they are-"

"Brother? Did you just call the Tyrant Wyrm your brother?" The unicorn stepped forwards, snarling furiously, and Sleipnir looked down, unfettered, before Kvasir shoved his hooves against his chest and leaned up, saying sharply: "I put up with you referring to the Valkyries that way only out of sympathy for the fact you lived and fought alongside them for the time that you did, but I will not have you refer to that _monster_ as anything but what he is, one of Valthrudnir's deluded creations gone wildly out of control!"

Sleipnir nodded a few times, then he glanced up and said kindly: "Oh look, 'tis rain."

"What are you talking about, we're in-" Kvasir looked up, and Sleipnir's front hoof whirled around in a sudden blur to smash down in a vicious hammer directly into the face of the unicorn, knocking the god flat on the ground in a broken, unconscious heap, drooling stupidly as a bit of blood leaked from one ear.

Sleipnir looked mildly down at the unicorn, then he poked him a few times with one hoof before he said seriously: "Aye, we are, but weather in Equestria can be strange, my friend. 'Twas a very heavy rain. Now, Kvasir, unless thou has any other orders for me, I shall take my leave." He paused, leaned down over the unconscious polymorphed god, and then widened his eyes and nodded solemnly. "Aye, I agree, I should go first to find Apple Bloom. See, compassion is not so hard! It makes thee far more likeable, too."

Sleipnir calmly reached down and petted the unicorn gently behind the horn a few times, then he turned and headed for the door, yanking it easily open and humming as he exited. A Pegasus in an orange vest glared at him warily, but he only smiled cheerfully back, saying easily: "Thou art a very pretty mare."

The Pegasus looked surprised at this, blushing a little and rubbing at her face as Sleipnir continued past, humming a little under his breath as he made his way out of the warehouse and casually walked down the road, looking moodily back and forth as he murmured: "But this place, 'twas so pretty not long ago, when I first arrived here... and now, weeks later, it begins to remind me more and more of the southern territories during the clashes with the minotaurs..."

He shook his head slowly, then sighed a bit as he continued forwards, listening to the earth... but her whispers were muted, blocked out by the fact that all throughout the town, construction was going on... in fact, all throughout Equestria, he could sense a flurry of activity from the pained mumbles of nature. Their preparations for war were digging deep into the earth, scarring her, building new weapons from mother nature's bones.. they weren't like Luna's and Celestia's, whom he knew would instead augment that which they had already taken from their beloved planet.

Sleipnir flicked his mane grouchily, and then he glanced to the side as he caught sight of Cheerilee nervously standing near a shed in an orange New Equestria vest, striding towards the lavender mare and smiling down at her as she glanced up and sighed in relief at the sight of him. "Oh, S-Sleipnir... I'd... I'd heard something awful had happened to you..."

"Aye, something awful did. I was forced to be apart from thee and all the other mares of Ponyville for far too long." Sleipnir winked, making her blush a little before he studied her curiously and asked slowly: "But what are thou doing here? Thou art a teacher, not a soldier. If thou does not mind me saying, that vest does not at all suit thee."

"Oh believe me, I agree." Cheerilee shook her head quickly, grimacing a bit and glancing nervously back and forth. "But... well... I was pulled into service all the same. I mean, I'm... I'm not a soldier, technically, but I am part of the... I think Applejack said it was the 'civilian effort.' She's been going around with several of those soldiers that the unicorn from the Royal Council brought with him... oh, I'm sorry, Sleipnir, I don't even know how long you've been back or what you're aware of already!"

"'Tis fine, worry not thy pretty young head." Sleipnir leaned down and kissed her forehead gently with a smile before he leaned back and nodded slowly. "But then where are the foals?"

"Well, since the schoolhouse is being converted into a..." Cheerilee winced a bit, looking visibly pained. "Training institution... for the moment, Rarity's old boutique has been cleared out and a few adults were left to supervise them... I think. It's... hard to keep up. We're all... well..."

"Aye, worry not, I see clearly what is going on here. I have witnessed it before in the old days, when the barons would go to war with one-another..." Sleipnir grimaced a bit, shaking his head slowly as he murmured to himself: "But Luna is no baron, and there is never an excuse to cheat foals out of the lives they deserve..."

Cheerilee looked up at him softly, and then Sleipnir returned his eyes to her with a small smile, saying quietly: "Be strong, Cheerilee. I shall return when I can, but for now... be strong. I must find Apple Bloom now, however, so do excuse me..."

"Wait!" Cheerilee hesitated as Sleipnir looked over his shoulder curiously, and then the mare looked nervously back and forth before she said finally: "There's... there's a hole in the wall that some of the foals use to sneak out of Ponyville instead of being cooped up all day. A lot of the adults turn a blind eye to it because... well, I... because..."

"I understand well, worry not." Sleipnir smiled, then he nodded firmly once to the mare before turning and heading quickly for the gates of Ponyville, understanding now why he couldn't sense Apple Bloom anywhere in the village.

It wasn't difficult to get the ponies to open the gates for him: or rather, to get out of the way so he could simply shove the gates open himself and storm outside, making the soldiers gape. The moment he was away from the hubbub of the village, though, he could sense her, and it wasn't the grassy fields that whispered to him, but the call of the trees: she was in the Everfree Forest.

He followed her trail, fearless as he entered the living forest... as fearless as he knew Apple Bloom was. Despite the new horror stories that had cropped up in Ponyville and the evidence that soldiers had been attacked by strange and awful things, despite the sense that here, nature had been a little twisted, a little darker... she treated him with the same love she did everywhere else, and he felt the same respect in return. Moreover, he could hear her murmurs of compassion for Apple Bloom, accepted here more in the Forest than she could know.

It didn't take her long to find her, sitting silently in a field on a rock... and beside her, a Phooka was complacently resting, his eldritch eyes glowing lightly as she stroked fearlessly along its back. The Phooka rumbled and looked up as Sleipnir stepped into the field, but the stallion only smiled and nodded to it, and it quieted as Apple Bloom sniffled a little and turned her teary eyes towards him, whispering: "Everything I was ever taught... it's all wrong, ain't it?"

"No, Apple Bloom, no... not everything. Not about the love thy sister and thy brother have for thee, not about... how there is always good in the world, not about the stars in the sky or the moon or the sun or our beautiful earth..." Sleipnir replied quietly, striding calmly forwards before he leaned down and embraced the filly firmly, closing his eyes as she reached up and clung to him, trembling a little. "But about other things... aye. Yet thou art not alone there, as thou have seen... where thou art special, though, and almost unique, sadly, is that thou art pushing through the veil and the mists to see that... evil and good, they are not so simple to separate. That the darkness can contain such great and gorgeous purity... and the light, oh, how the light can burn and blind for no reason but spite..."

He sighed a little, silently sitting down in the grasses beside the filly, keeping a foreleg around her as she trembled and stared at the field. They watched as the grasses swayed slowly, listened to the sound of the branches of the trees around them creaking in the quiet wind, felt the warmth of the sun on their bodies, and the Phooka nearby gave a rumble of contentment before Apple Bloom looked towards Sleipnir and asked weakly: "What do I do, then? What do I believe? Every day I hear how evil L-L-Lu... I... I mean, lots of ponies are... but... every day I see my big sister, b-becoming..."

"I know. I know. I had to see my own big sister lose herself once as well... as I did my little sister, although unlike thee, I was not in any position to help or affect things." Sleipnir said quietly, rubbing gently along the filly's back as he gazed down at her silently. "Applejack does these things... out of love. I know it must be hard for thee to comprehend, but she believes this... is the only sane and safe course of action. She has been twisted by her own pain and fears.

"Apple Bloom... thou must judge for thyself. It is hard, I know, harder than many things in this wide, accursed world, but only thou can know the merits of something by looking at it for thyself. I am not saying thou should never listen to others, but I am saying thou must be wary of what others may say... for sadly, we all have our own agendas. Even I have my own agenda in being out here, Apple Bloom." Sleipnir smiled a little, reaching his other foreleg out to stroke her face gently. "'Tis that I cannot stand to see little fillies cry so much and so hard... and that I want to see my niece and my new and trusted friend happy, and happy together."

Apple Bloom laughed a little, glancing away, and then she shook her head slowly before looking silently towards the Phooka, reaching out to stroke almost wonderingly along it before she whispered: "Applejack... told me these things were supposed to be monsters. That they lured foals away, and gobbled them up... but they don't, do they?"

"Oh, some have, certainly. In times of hunger and in times when malicious forces rose and compelled them into evil, but..." Sleipnir shook his head slowly, smiling faintly down at the filly as Apple Bloom looked up at him trustingly, silently. "Tell me: a pony is convicted of murdering another pony. Does that mean every pony in the world, thou and I along with the bunch, are all killers? Well, perhaps I should leave myself out of the example."

Apple Bloom smiled faintly, glancing up at him and saying softly: "But there's a difference between a murderer and someone who... who has to kill someone 'cause they don't got a choice."

"But we almost always have a choice, and sadly, I cannot say my hooves are entirely clean." Sleipnir replied gently, looking down at her softly. "I have killed out of anger, and I have killed when it was not entirely necessary. I have killed by accident, and I have killed because my hoof was forced." Sleipnir looked down, shaking his head slowly as he murmured: "I dislike killing, even monsters. For even a monster may have a family, a heart, a soul."

He quieted, and the filly looked up at him silently before the male smiled a little, saying softly: "But this is all beside the point. A Phooka in the wild will not kill unless it has a reason to. And likewise, many of these Phooka are now bound to Luna, or at least feel loyalty towards her and those who have striven to take care of them, and they have been asked not to bring harm to ponies. But the ponies are panicked, and do not believe what the supporters of my sister preach, what those few ponies who have taken the time to understand these creatures of darkness may say, and not even the raw statistics: how many Phooka-related deaths have there been in this New Equestria? Not one proven, for how many 'inferred' deaths there have been. And yet many ponies find it unconscionable that the chance is there that one could harm us, that there are stories of how in the past, they have harmed ponykind, and in panic and fear they seek to drive these poor creatures out and destroy them. Aye, for the rumors of one death, they would kill ten, fifty, a hundred Phooka if they lived in such droves. Reprehensible!"

He shook his head firmly as Apple Bloom looked up at him quietly, and then she bowed her head slowly and murmured: "That's... like what my big sister is becoming, isn't it? I... we used to play, you know, all the time. Even when we was working together, side-by-side... we'd play. And heck, no other ponies could stand up to us at the Sisterhooves Social... but now... she's gotten so... so... obsessed. It's like she can't see... what she's become, because... because all the ponies around her keep praising her, telling her what a good job she's doing, asking for her help and..."

Apple Bloom shivered a bit, closing her eyes tightly and dropping her head forwards as she swallowed thickly, and Sleipnir smiled faintly as he rubbed a hoof along her back slowly, murmuring: "'Tis a sad truth, my fair Apple Bloom, but... many heroes of legend were much the very same. Heroes to those who depended on them, oh aye... but terrible scourges to the enemy. Yet still, there is hope for thy sister, hope for thou, hope for all of us... we must merely keep pushing forwards, that is all. We must keep hope, and keep our bonds of friendship and family tight and strong, not simply so we may speak to one-another... but so we may listen, as well."

The filly nodded silently, looking down before she murmured: "But I'm... I'm already in so much trouble. And you heard Rainbow Dash... I mean, I'm not even supposed to be away from the babysitting house, and I know I'll be in all kinds of trouble when I go back, but..."

She sighed a little, and Sleipnir smiled amusedly at this, saying mildly: "The babysitting house. Aye, I like that... but listen, little one. Rainbow Dash's anger came from concern for thee, and because he is loyal to his wife, to thy sister, to thy entire family. But no matter what, thou shall always have a friend in me, Apple Bloom... and likely more importantly, I see that Big Mac is also always there for thee.

"This... war will prove difficult. On both sides, many will be hurt... and sadly, families will be strained, and hurt." Sleipnir quieted, shaking his head slowly. "But that does not mean families will be destroyed, either. Thou loves thy family, yes? And thou loves Scarlet Sage. So see, thou art already doing both, even if it is ripping thee apart to be forced to stay such a distance from her... but fear not, Apple Bloom. I shall find a way to help."

"You do help. You listen. And you don't treat me like I ain't nothing but a dumb kid who's going through a stupid phase." Apple Bloom turned and silently hugged him, burying her face against his foreleg as she closed her eyes. "Thank you, Sleipnir. I... I bet my dad was like you."

"Nay, I am sure he was much wiser." Sleipnir replied softly, smiling faintly, swallowing a bit and feeling deeply moved by the filly's sentiments as he gazed down at her silently. And then he hugged her tightly closer against him, closing his eyes as the Phooka slept peacefully beside titanic stallion and young girl.

* * *

Sleipnir carried Apple Bloom back into town and dropped her off at what Apple Bloom called the 'babysitter house,' the male looking disgruntled at the mass of foals inside the hollowed-out shop. One thing almost all of them shared was how unhappy they looked at being forced to stay inside, and Sleipnir huffed before glaring when a soldier marched over and started scolding Apple Bloom; the mare fell silent, however, when Sleipnir leaned forwards and rumbled: "The foal was with me. Is this a problem?"

That got him a meek whimper and quick shake of the head, and he had smiled benevolently, patted Apple Bloom on the head, and then said kindly: "I shall see thee back at the farm for dinner, my friend. I look forwards to hearing all about thy day."

He glared pointedly up at the soldier, who winced and nodded rapidly, and then Sleipnir had huffed and left. Almost immediately, however, he'd been grabbed by Applejack, who glared up at him as he'd looked flatly down at her before she had finally sighed and muttered: "Alright, sorry. Come on, though, I got orders to bring you to Verdant. City-boy is pissed, too."

"Well, that is to be expected, I have punched him twice now." Sleipnir said mildly, and Applejack sighed and shook her head, but the enormous stallion winked at her and cheered up slightly as he thought he saw her trying to repress a smile. "Well, what's this? Do we finally have a sign of life amidst the rubble that thou art, Applejack?"

"Okay, yeah, maybe I like hearing Verdant got his face broken. He just... moves in here, starts taking over operations, has all these papers from the Royal Council that I can barely make heads nor tails of..." Applejack shook her head, grimacing a little and saying finally: "I was fine with defending Ponyville. I was even... okay... with fighting Luna, honestly. But... but now I got a smooth-talking unicorn apparently in command of all the military operations and claiming he's a real big-wig... something here ain't right."

Sleipnir halted, and Applejack frowned and turned around to see the earth pony standing with his forelegs raised, a look of triumph and irony on his face as he declared dryly: "And finally the mad mare arrives at the single correct conclusion she has made since perhaps the start of this whole disaster!"

"What the hell is your problem? You were fighting beside us too, hell, you even prepared a lot of our troops yourself!" Applejack shouted angrily, gritting her teeth as she leaned forwards, and Sleipnir dropped his hooves as he looked moodily back at her as she reached up and poked his chest several times. "You told us yourself, demons are dangerous! That... Scrivener and Luna are dangerous, and that you were gonna fight them-"

"Exactly! Me!" Sleipnir reached out and childishly yanked her hat down over her face, making Applejack curse before she yanked it off and glared up at him furiously, frazzled, barely-braided mane spilling in all directions around her head. "And I prepared thee so all of thee could defend thyselves in the worst case scenario... but thou, thou wert the one to help bastardize those teachings, understanding that if silver and iron wert the demon's bane, then they could be used as weapon, not just as defense! I taught thee about traps that would catch or dissuade demons, and thou dug pits lined with nettled silver stakes!"

"Catching them, injuring them, it ain't enough." Applejack replied angrily through grit teeth, shaking her head before she said coldly: "Look, I don't know why Verdant said to trust you, even though you came back from Enstasis without a scratch and punched him out. But what I do know is that I've been proven right: those demons tore those soldiers apart, just like they did to the zebra... they're monsters. They're monsters, and the only way to stop them is to kill them."

Sleipnir only shook his head slowly, looking at the mare with disappointment as he said quietly: "Is that truly what thou believes? Then thou hast not simply gazed into the abyss... thou has plunged headlong into it. Thou should have listened to the old adage, and been warier of thyself than the monsters thou fought... for in doing so, thou may have avoided this wretched fate."

"What the hell do you know? You... you're just one pony, taking orders from his own higher-ups, and sure, everypony here respects you but none of them look at you as a leader! I'm the leader, me." Applejack grimaced even as she said this, a faint shiver running through her as she glared challengingly up at the titanic stallion. "I'm the one they all depend on to make the tough calls, I'm the one they all look up to, I'm the one who gives the orders, and you better start damn well remembering that."

Sleipnir shook his head slowly, softening as he stepped towards her and reached a hoof up to rest on her shoulder gently, leaning down and saying quietly: "Aye, thou hast the respect of an army. An army of scared and trembling not-soldiers whom slaver over thee because thou does everything in thy power not to lead them, but to please them and tell them what they want to hear. Oh aye, I doubt neither thy prowess nor thy ability to handle responsibility... but thou art trading the respect of thy family for the respect of the town. And I have to wonder, Applejack, does thou even have any real friends any longer outside thine own household?"

"What the hell do you know..." Applejack shoved at him, but it was as useless as trying to push away a brick wall, and the earth pony mare cursed under her breath before she turned away and shook her head even as a flush rose in her cheeks, snapping: "Come on, let's not keep Verdant waiting."

"Yes, yes, time for me to be scolded again." Sleipnir said disgustedly, shaking his head moodily as he followed behind her. He studied her silently as they headed back towards the converted warehouse, and Sleipnir shook his head moodily before he said mildly: "I saw Cheerilee on guard duty. Tell me, how many others has thou press-ganged into the military today?"

"We need every pony we can get for the war effort. I don't like it but I have to listen to Verdant Vintage's orders." Applejack said shortly, shaking her head briefly. "I thought you of all ponies would understand that, Sleipnir. You're supposed to be some great hero, after all."

Sleipnir, however, only smiled wryly at this. "'Supposed to be,' aye. And furthermore, Celestia, Luna, and I traveled Equestria far and wide together... but rarely under the flag of any baron or monarch. We were not trying to save or unite Equestria back then, Applejack... we were trying to save Equestrians. The nation did not matter to me then, and does not matter to me now... only the ponies of this nation do. I do not like being involved in war, even though I am a warrior; and a war like this is one that in the past, I would have gladly shied away from or preferred to act as peacekeeper, not strategist and killer of my own kin."

Applejack snorted at this as they approached the warehouse, replying distastefully over her shoulder: "Then maybe you need to grow up, Sleipnir. I get that you're trying to see the good in everypony, sure, but what we're fighting for here-"

"Oh spare me, Applejack, I am tired of hearing thee spew thy propaganda." Sleipnir grumbled, and the mare glared over her shoulder at him even as she threw the doors to the converted warehouse open, and Sleipnir snorted as he marched past her into the holding compound, muttering: "Thou makes a sharp contrast to ponies like Cheerilee, who still have a little sense about their heads."

"Then if you prefer her company so damn much, why the hell don't you stay with her instead of making your fat flank cozy at the farm, abusing every inch of my hospitality that you can?" Applejack asked sharply, and then she reared back in surprise when Sleipnir smiled over his shoulder at her with sympathy and pity that hurt her more than any insult ever could.

"Because, fair Applejack... whilst the poor mare obviously needs the touch of a handsome stallion like myself, what she does not need is my help. Not in the ways that thou and thine family do." Sleipnir's smile faded a bit as he turned away, saying quietly: "It only saddens me that so far I have failed to make thee see and understand the folly thou strides towards, Applejack... one would think the fact thou made thy little sister cry would be a clear enough sign, after all."

Applejack opened her mouth at this, wanting to scream, to shout, to argue as the stallion calmly strode into the facility, and yet she had no words as anger and bitterness churned above stirrings of guilt and shame before she cursed quietly and spun away. Sleipnir glanced over his shoulder and watched her leave as the doors swung slowly closed, then he sighed a little and turned his eyes forwards, muttering: "We are all nothing but rats aboard a sinking ship."

He sighed, then paused in the middle of the concrete corridor to look slowly upwards, past a skeletal framework of timbers to a walkway along the second floor. Offices and lonely rooms sat here and there, locked to the framework by enormous bolts, little more than boxes of wood and metal that looked as if they belonged sitting outside at some lonely construction site... which they likely once had before the rickety warehouse had been modified into this quasi-military facility.

He could see Kvasir standing at the top of the walkway, glaring down at him balefully, and Sleipnir rolled his eyes as he strode past several soldiers and up the already-rusting metal stairs as he called moodily: "Has thou recovered from that nasty bit of rain? Thou must not at all be used to the wild weathers of Equestria."

The unicorn pursed his lips, but as Sleipnir stepped up onto the walkway, he didn't say anything, only jerking his head as he stormed towards an open office. Sleipnir followed him moodily, grimacing a bit at how thin the floor felt beneath his hooves as Kvasir grouchily sat himself behind a desk cluttered with papers, then flicked his horn to the side to slam the door behind Sleipnir. "Proud of yourself, aren't you?"

Sleipnir only shrugged, shifting awkwardly along the thin metal flooring as he looked grumpily out through a gray glass window, and the unicorn rolled his eyes before beginning to shuffle through the papers on his desk. He was silent, and the titanic earth pony took the opportunity to gaze around the room, at shelves filled with useless nicknacks and a dented metal cabinet, the doors open to reveal vials and glass jars filled with some kind of blue-tinged elixir...

The male's eyes narrowed as he stepped forwards to look closer at this, and Kvasir glanced up, then followed Sleipnir's gaze towards the cabinet before he snorted and flicked his horn, slamming the doors of the metal unit. Sleipnir, however, immediately glared at the unicorn, saying darkly: "That is a treacherous path thou dares to take, Kvasir."

"Oh please. I'm just making sure our best-of-the-best will have the extra edge necessary to go toe-to-toe... or perhaps I should say hoof-to-hoof... with Luna's forces." Kvasir retorted distastefully, shaking his head with a snort of disgust. "An Ambrosia infusion will increase strength, durability, and concentration. Now, give me the list of candidates I asked you to prepare."

"I can think of precious few warriors whom I would trust to imbue with Ambrosia, Kvasir, it is dangerous. They are mortal ponies, and they could be affected in any number of ways by it... thou would run the risk of driving them insane, killing them, or worse?" Sleipnir shook his head firmly, glaring at the unicorn as Kvasir slowly rose his head with a cold gleam in his eye. "I thought thou said that 'twas evil that had no compunctions!"

"There is nothing wrong with this. I'm simply going to amplify what is already there." the unicorn retorted darkly, and then the polymorphed god snorted and shook his head. "We have to be prepared to take every advantage we can find, Sleipnir. I am offering permanent gifts of strength to ponies... funny, the way you lecture me but apparently find it endearing that your sister offers far-worse presents for far-less reason..."

"Be wary, Kvasir, 'lest it begin to rain again." Sleipnir rumbled, and the unicorn winced a bit and cowered slightly, making the earth pony snort in disgust before he muttered: "And I do disagree with my little sister's methods, but at the same, understand what ends she reaches for. She is trying to protect and enliven those she cares for... but this? Thou art going to give all the power to all the wrong soldiers and end up destroying thine own forces with an uprising of power-maddened ponies."

"Do you really think so little of me?" Kvasir snorted in distaste, looking sickeningly amused as he sat up slightly and shook his head slowly. "You seem very confused, Sleipnir. You seem to have forgotten whose side you're on, and what those sides are. That I represent Valhalla and Asgard, and whatever you might think of me, I am the so-called 'good guy' here. Luna and Scrivener are the villains in this tragic play, and they must be destroyed. One is a Tyrant Wyrm. The other is a traitor Valkyrie who continues to feed and empower the beast, and it may surprise you but if they just magically 'went away' I would not chase them. However, they have no intention of doing that, and instead seem eager to overrun Equestria. To threaten this layer of reality, and perhaps all the worlds. We must take measures to prevent that. We must take pains to stop them. We must do whatever it takes."

Kvasir looked towards the closed cabinet as Sleipnir remained silent, and then the unicorn's eyes flicked towards him, asking calmly: "Give me the names of five soldiers you would recommend who would most benefit from the Ambrosia's effects. I have enough for sixty but if you're so concerned about the elixir, we'll start small and see how they hold up. Time is on our side, not the enemy's."

Sleipnir sighed a little, then he lowered his head, feeling like he was betraying friends as he said finally: "Big Macintosh is the only pony I would trust to handle the elixir well. He is of sound mind and strong body, and has an honorable heart. Applejack is far too close to the edge, the Ambrosia could poison her thoughts even further, and Rainbow Dash is loyal and honorable and strong but in a way... very... very lost at this moment in time, and I cannot blame him. If thou truly wishes to test the effects of thy sordid brew, then give the last four elixirs at random to the first regiment, the ponies who have trained the longest and the hardest for this madness. Thou does not judge ponies 'strong' in the same way I do, after all."

The unicorn frowned at this, but didn't argue before Sleipnir looked up and asked calmly: "A question for a question, Kvasir: did thou have the ponies in the wilderness slaughtered?"

"I did." Kvasir said calmly, nodding once, and Sleipnir gave the unicorn a look of disgust, but the polymorphed god only snorted and shook his head in distaste. "Don't give me that look, Sleipnir. This war had to be started sooner rather than later and I can think of no better way than sacrificing a few pawns."

Sleipnir scowled darkly at this, and the unicorn winced a little before he looked awkwardly down and adjusted the papers over his desk, muttering: "You still don't get it, do you? I understand that we have to protect these ponies but compared to me... compared to you even, Sleipnir... they are little more than... than plants. And sometimes you have to prune a few plants back in order to benefit the rest."

"May I leave, Kvasir? I fear that otherwise I may attempt to feed thee thy desk, and 'twould be a shame to mash such a pretty piece of furniture. Far more of one than to mash thy vain facade." Sleipnir said disgustedly, and Kvasir grimaced as he leaned nervously back in his seat, the back of the chair bumping against the wall quietly.

He hesitated for a few moments, then shook his head and finally said mildly: "Your return has been met with mixed feelings. The soldiers are both glad to have you back, but question your loyalties and worry that you've been... twisted. Therefore, I'm pulling you out of patrol and military duties and assigning you to work with the civilians. Specifically, since I heard you showed such an interest in it earlier, I'm assigning you to look after the foals during the day. In the early morning you can handle trap-checking and repairs and at night you can take first watch. It should be more than enough to keep even the mighty Sleipnir quite busy."

Sleipnir looked less-than-thrilled with this, glaring at the unicorn before he said disgustedly: "If thou thinks there is any way to keep me out of trouble or from finding methods by which to communicate with Enstasis, thou art sorely mistaken, Kvasir. In fact, no, I shall thank thee for the privilege of looking after the foals, and with gladness in my heart that I no longer must lead expeditions into the field to kill innocents."

"They are not innocents. They are demons and monsters, and must be eradicated as such." Kvasir said calmly, and Sleipnir only shook his head slowly in response before the polymorphed god straightened on the other side of the desk and added coldly: "And you will not communicate with-"

Sleipnir reached a hoof out and shoved the desk firmly backwards, and the unicorn wheezed as the furnishing pinned him back against the wall, his eyes bulging as he pushed at the desk and the arms of his chair. "S-Sleipnir!"

"I would advise thee to watch what thou art saying, friend. Thou has a very bad of letting thy treacherous mouth run away with all kinds of tales, and it becomes very irksome very fast." the earth pony said mildly, stepping forwards and then pushing a little on the other side of the desk, making the unicorn wheeze louder. "'Tis very funny. I imagined gods were things of great power in my vanity, once upon a time... but more and more, I begin to wonder on their true nature. Speaking of mortals like bugs... well, look here, Kvasir, now how does it feel to be pinned like nothing more than a bug, by a being who proudly calls himself 'earth pony?'"

Kvasir wheezed... and then Sleipnir finally stepped back, and the unicorn shoved the desk backwards, half-sprawling over the top of it before he snarled furiously up at Sleipnir, rasping: "You play a dangerous game... do not forget that I am the master of Valhalla and-"

"And I am honor-bound to obey, aye. 'Tis true." the earth pony nodded agreeably, smiling slightly and leaning forwards as he said kindly: "But the way I see things, Kvasir, I am doing thee a favor through these lessons. For if I had not my honor or was just a little more short-tempered, why, I might actually attempt to kill thee instead of just pummel thee. I am trying to teach thee that no matter how much thou imagines thou art the king of the whole wide world... to this universe, no matter how big or small thou art, thou art still nothing but a little, tiny, insignificant speck. A little humility would go a grand distance in making thou more approachable, young god-child."

The unicorn looked up at him moodily, and then he shook his head slowly before Sleipnir bowed his head courteously. "Now, if thou shall excuse me, I am going to head off to sweep Miss Cheerilee off her hooves, as she looked very bored and lonely. Oh, now that feels like the old days! Pretty things waiting for me in every village with longing in their eyes, aye... and a burning fire in their lower regions that 'tis my duty to tend to and make burn hotter before I quench it."

He grinned widely at this, winking over his shoulder at Kvasir, who looked at him with disgust before the stallion began to turn to leave. Then he paused at the doorway, raising his head and adding quietly, without bothering to look around: "But, one last word of advice, Kvasir. A Gala is being held at Castle Enstasis. I would recommend going, even though it shall put thy wretched life at risk. I plan to go myself, after all... and if thou does not go, well, it will send a very poor message to Luna and Scrivener, being the so-called new lord of Valhalla and all."

"What? What are you talking about?" Kvasir asked with a frown, and Sleipnir only winked over his shoulder before turning towards the door, and the unicorn snarled before slamming his hooves against the desk and snapping: "I command you to tell me!"

Sleipnir grimaced at this, hoof against the door... and then he finally rolled his eyes, regretting allowing his mouth to run away with him as he looked moodily over his shoulder and replied grouchily: "Oh, very well, but only because the answer is simple and short. The First Annual Lunar Gala shall be held in Enstasis in roughly a months' time. Invitations are already being sent across Equestria, delivered to the homes of nobles, politicians, and special, fortunate ponies, and 'twill be a grand show of diplomacy from Enstasis. I should not have to tell a genius like thyself what that means, though."

"She's gathering followers. Ascertaining her strength... and the timing, the timing is awful, the Royal Council will have sent out the declaration of war this morning and now nobles across Equestria will be receiving these invitations..." Kvasir winced, reaching up and grabbing at his head with a curse. "She'll be able to fortify her holds across Equestria and if we don't play along we'll not only look like the aggressors, we could be mistaken as tyrannizing our own people... the nation is already sorely divided as it is! Luna cannot be allowed to know how much support she still has, as it is interrupting her network and communications has been ridiculously difficult and establishing bases she is unaware of even harder with her constantly-roaming Nightmares and demons..."

"Oh good, I see thou art taking this reasonably well." Sleipnir said mildly, and Kvasir shot him a horrible look before the earth pony smiled indulgently. "We could always simply surrender. Let Equestria back down, Kvasir, and deal with Luna and Scrivener honorably."

The unicorn gave a short laugh at this, slamming a hoof against the desk as his other shoved against his forehead. "That is not how war works! She has an army, and we must have an army... and Equestria must not be permitted to bend to her vision, she must not be allowed to have the chance to... to warp these ponies to her own image, to make this world a world of vile hedonism and darkness-worshiping ponies! She is evil!"

Sleipnir, however, only shrugged slowly, responding quietly: "I do not like it either, but I like even less abusing these ponies as we are. And perhaps it is only the law of nature speaking... Equestria was a beautiful land of light, and it collapsed. That which could be saved was brought back by darkness... let them be ruled by the moon and the stars instead of the sun, and see where it brings them."

Kvasir only stared incredulously at the earth pony, and then the unicorn opened his mouth before Sleipnir held up a hoof, saying firmly: "Nay, enough now, foul little god-thing. Thou has had thy speeches and made thy demands, and now I am going to leave and tend to the desires of a pretty mare. Go back to thinking of thy so-thought 'intelligent' strategies and musing upon the arts of war, which thou knows nothing of. I shall do my job, I shall take my pleasures where I can, I shall communicate with my family, and thou shall not stop me or Odin's ghost help me, I will bludgeon thee through the floor and plant thee in the ground, so we may grow some ghastly god-tree that I shall take great pleasure in hacking down and burning."

The unicorn winced and shrunk back a little at this, and Sleipnir nodded firmly once before he said dryly: "I would recommend a study of etiquette as well, Kvasir. The ponies do not like thee. Learning to speak as something other than a slimy politician would greatly benefit thy cause."

With that, the earth pony turned and pushed through the doorway, striding out onto the walkway and briskly shaking himself off before he nodded firmly once and smiled, forcing the bad thoughts away and letting the good return as he headed calmly for the stairs and away from the petulant god in pony guise.


	41. The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter Thirty Five: The Calm Before The Storm

~BlackRoseRaven

The following weeks passed in a state of less-than-comfort for both Ponyville and Enstasis, not to mention most of Equestria: with war officially declared on Luna and the 'Kingdom of the Night,' the Royal Council hurriedly passed a law that any Equestrian caught supporting Luna, harboring a SEAL, or aiding the goals of the Dark Kingdom in any way would be immediately imprisoned.

They deemed Luna a 'rebel faction,' but in reality it was full-out civil war: across Equestria, cities, even entire territories, were siding with Luna. And while publicly all the barons and baronesses were working together 'to build a safe New Equestria, Luna and Scrivener had been surprised when they had received no less than three eager responses to their Gala invitations and one hesitant 'maybe' from members of the Royal Council. Perhaps part of it was politics, perhaps part of it was scared barons and baronesses trying to ensure they would maintain power and survive no matter which side won... but both Scrivy and Luna knew they didn't have the luxury of picking and choosing their allies.

Ponyville was becoming less of a village and more and more a massive military base, soldiers setting up tents and encampments in the fields outside the town and fortifications being built higher and higher as more towers were erected, more pits were dug, more traps were laid. Nibelung and ponies began to cut back the Everfree Forest, and Sleipnir could feel the anger of the living wood, trying to warn the soldiers they were only worsening the situation, but they ignored him and Kvasir had scoffed: "It's a forest. What's the worst it can do?"

The next morning, a single pony strode silently out of the woods, pale and covered in blood, whispering: "We just... they were gone. We were there... and then they were gone."

Applejack had been horrified when she'd finally heard the details, while Sleipnir had only smiled wryly, looking up from where he had been sitting calmly across the map room of the intelligence building, asking wryly: "Ever tried to fight a tree? It sounds funny, does it not? Until thou realizes 'tis moving freely of its own accord with rather frightening speed, thy swords can do little more than skin the bark from it, its roots are trying to strangle thee from below as the branches swing down with all the force of an ogre's club. Nature is not a mare to be trifled with."

The Everfree Forest now targeted any soldiers that strode into it, and Sleipnir remarked that while it had passively defended Luna before, now it was likely going to aggressively attack them whenever it had the chance. And the Forest itself seemed to slide closer and closer to Ponyville and the surrounding encampments every day, to the point that a shallow trench had to be dug along the border of the forest and layered with salt, the work done hurriedly by scared Nibelung as tapers and brambles had twisted towards them like snakes over the ground and enormous branches had loomed down, grasping at them slowly like wretched claws.

The salt barrier did have the advantage of repelling Luna's demons and spirits as well, but these were not the only tools in Luna's arsenal, and the winged unicorn and Scrivener Blooms were both more-than-willing to experiment on their often very-willing subjects. Furthermore, ponies had begun to show up at Enstasis, with both objects of tribute and gifts of loyalty, and the formerly mostly-empty halls of the black castle began to fill not only with servants of darkness but ponies of all shape and size.

Some of these just longed for power: Luna made them soldiers, had them trained and disciplined and began to reshape them with promises of rewards for loyalty and extreme punishments for disobedience. A few tested Luna's boundaries... but they quickly learned to obey and listen after Scrivener seized one troublemaker and locked eyes with him. After the pony had been reduced to a screaming, crying mess from a quick but brutal feeding by the Tyrant Wyrm, none of the other soldiers dared to question the authority of their leaders or any command they were given again.

Other ponies, however, believed in Luna for one reason or another, and came to offer their help freely. And others simply wanted to survive, and thought that Luna's side was the most likely to succeed: wisdom that Luna rewarded by putting them to work but giving them a place in or around Enstasis all the same. And all around the castle, a small, dark village was slowly being built, the wood harvested from the Everfree Forest by Ivory Elite and Nightmares that were intimate with the living wood and knew how to ask the trees to offer up their aid without suffering retaliation. Besides, the forest was loyal to its masters, as the trees at the soul of the forest thrummed with the corruption that had come from Scrivener Blooms.

Celestia was hard at work managing Luna's forces across Equestria, keeping track of territories they officially or unofficially owned, routes and highways they were in control of and could safely ship supplies and troops along, and constantly evolving the strategy to battle an enemy that was on every side of them. There had been no major battles so far, only skirmishes as borders were declared over this first month, and much of Celestia's focus always came back to Ponyville: her mind had already assessed that if they destroyed the village, it would derail New Equestria's plans. Yet she was hesitant to turn on this small, beautiful once-utopia, and didn't want to give the order to raze the town unless absolutely necessary.

She knew that the Gala would bring answers, and Luna and Scrivener were more than willing to wait for it while strengthening their forces across the nation and influencing more of the neutral territories to side with them. And she was almost excited, in a way, to be at the helm of such a war, where she not only had to ensure that her little sister won... she had to do it while killing as few ponies as possible, and converting as much of their nation into siding with them as she could.

And in spite of her duties, almost every night Celestia spent with Scrivener Blooms and Luna. She wore adornments of golden bands and pretty flaxen chains around her body, gemstones shaped like stars and moons glinting in the larger loops. Sometimes, Luna called her their most beautiful treasure... other times, their most powerful protector... and Celestia wasn't entirely sure which she enjoyed more, as she reveled in the freedom and yet all the same did her best to look after her little sister and admired friend... her Queen and her King.

Twilight Shadow, too, had many jobs, but did them well: managing materials, keeping track of statistics, requests, and information that was almost-constantly coming in from the rest of Equestria, etcetera. She was only glad that she had Ross and Cowlick as well as two more Moon Blessed Luna and Scrivener had created from a unicorn mare that had caught Luna's eye and an earth pony stallion from the far north Scrivener Blooms had felt a deep sympathy for. They were both more than willing to undergo the procedure: the former-model unicorn to gain the glory of becoming a winged unicorn, and the earth pony to ascend to something better than any pony had ever told him he could become.

They were made loyal, and flawless: the mare statuesque, her now-blonde mane retaining its white streaks and almost shimmering, her frame ivory and eyes glowing lavender; the stallion the same bright ivory, his frame stronger and yet still not as tall as the new mare Moon Blessed, but he was handsome and with shining green eyes that were almost as radiant as his silver mane. Luna and Scrivener had both been eager to add to their Moon Blessed, had taken the chance... and were delighted as more volunteers came forwards for the procedure.

Yet they showed some restraint: first they wanted to see how these new additions, named Fleur and Flint, would adapt to life as Moon Blessed, and how loyal they would be. Ross and Cowlick, after all, had been friends in life... but as Twilight quickly found out, Fleur and Flint quickly lost any rebelliousness after the procedure, the ego charring away from the flames of programmed pleasure and servitude in their minds as memories and former desires faded from their minds in the need to serve their new masters.

Twilight knew in the past she would have been a little horrified by the procedure: done almost as a whim, with ponies who perhaps hadn't entirely realized what they were getting into... but now, she was only glad that more Moon Blessed meant more servants to help her out, which meant less time she would be spending going through documents and more time she could spend with Luna and Scrivener herself. And now, with Celestia too, as the fiery-maned equine settled into her role and Twilight found herself not just able to move on from the past, but embrace a future with her as part of their special family. Twilight Shadow encouraged Celestia's transformation almost every day... and never understood truly how much of an effect it had on the ivory mare.

But while Scrivener and Luna were working on evolving and managing their forces, Kvasir was scrambling to do the same in Ponyville: with the help of some 'friends' from Valhalla, he had laid down powerful wards all around the city, ensuring that not Luna nor Scrivener Blooms would be able to attack the city themselves. He had also sent a messenger to the Strange Ones and put the Nibelung Artificers that still lived uneasily in Ponyville to work putting together charms that would prevent possession and ward off dark spirits.

His Ambrosia also proved to be mostly a success: strength, stamina, focus all increased sharply, then faded after a few hours but remained permanently markedly-different from before. Pegasi were faster, unicorn magic was more potent, earth ponies grew a little larger; the latter similar to the effects the Ambrosia had on the zebras Kvasir passed additional tonics out to despite Sleipnir's strenuous protests.

The unicorn, however, delighted in the tactics used by the zebra: those that had survived and stayed behind to try and avenge their fallen kin instead of fleeing Equestria were vicious but skilled warriors, all of them well-versed in putting poisons and potions to use and capable in both ranged and melee combat. It didn't take long for Kvasir to master their language and convince them to begin wearing Equestrian armor instead of their traditional battle-outfits, however, especially not once Kvasir had said he would gladly allow them to make any modifications they liked and would not in the slightest interfere with their traditions. In fact, the unicorn ordered a team of Nibelung laborers to aid the zebra in building a camp that would suit their needs and desires, which had sealed their alliance in stone.

It proved that perhaps Kvasir wasn't entirely an idiot, nor entirely unaware of the fact that not everything danced to his tune... but all the same, most of his generosity came from manipulative, tactical standpoints and ideas. He was a firm believer in the idea of quid pro quo... demonstrated clearly when Sleipnir caught the god arguing with a Nightmare that was acting as a spy in Luna's ranks, the creature one of the few entities of shadow that had never taken a loyalty pledge but had slipped its way all the same into Enstasis. Kvasir was willing to give it anything it wanted, up to and including a few helpless prisoners of war, but the Nightmare had grown terrified of being found out after witnessing Scrivener Blooms and Luna slaughter another spy they had found in their ranks.

Finally, Kvasir had simply killed the Nightmare out of hand with a flick of his horn, a blast of holy light irradiating the creature of shadow and making it squeal before it had simply sparked out of existence. The god had turned around, callously shoved his way past a disgusted Sleipnir, and stormed back towards the encampments and Ponyville, muttering: "This is why you can never trust a demon."

The god was sly, though: after learning of a nearby dragon aerie, he had gone himself to meet the enormous reptile, surprising it out of attempting to eat him when he had easily begun to speak to it in its own language. The dragon had hesitantly listened to Kvasir's offer of an alliance that would benefit them both: the dragons would be rewarded with gemstones, food, treasure, and anything else they desired that he could offer, and in return they would aid New Equestria in battling a particularly-dangerous foe... a foe that threatened the dragons, too.

It was a cunning tactic: there had been no serious dragon attacks on ponies because the dragons had all heard the rumors over the decade before of a strange creature that looked like harmless, easy prey... and then, whenever a dragon attacked it, it proceeded to mercilessly pummel the enormous predator like they were nothing more than sparring practice. Humiliating, at first to the few dragons who had been unlucky enough to come across Luna's path, but soon enough, to the species as a whole as more dragons had incited Luna's wrath. They didn't care that they were the ones who started the conflict, often by attacking Luna herself, Nibelung, or one of the settlements that had been constructed: they only cared about the fact that a ridiculous prey-creature was smacking them around like children, and then making threats and sending even the proudest of dragons out like whipped messengers to flocks and aeries with warnings to not attack her kind.

Many dragons were eager for revenge... and Kvasir promised the dragons first loot when Enstasis finally fell. And this was especially appetizing: Enstasis, after all, was a black castle that a dragon could turn into a comfortable home for itself, perhaps even for an entire brood. It was enough that the dragon promised to take word to other flocks and aeries... but Kvasir already knew the answer as he left with a smile on his face. Greed was the easiest vice to manipulate, and where envoys and messengers had failed, he knew he had succeeded.

It wasn't long before the dragons were allied with New Equestria, pony translators hurriedly working to master the dragon language as the enormous reptiles were left with the much easier task of learning a few simple words like 'food,' 'friend,' and 'fire.' They were not fond of taking orders from the ponies, and worked in uneasy alliances that often required covering up more than a little collateral damage from angry dragons lashing out here and there, but all the same New Equestria had gained allies powerful enough to give even Luna pause.

War was beginning, but both sides were tensely awaiting the Lunar Gala, when borders would be finalized, pledges made, alliances either solidified or shattered. There was a tenseness in the air as the date of the Gala loomed, and New Equestria made only one weak, doomed-to-failure attack on one of Luna's supply caravans before halting all its hostile activities and fumbling out the excuse it was being done as a 'gesture of good faith.'

On the morning of the Lunar Gala, Scrivener Blooms was snoring peacefully in the Garden, his enormous frame flexing with each breath, the light in his sockets flickering in and out gently as a bit of blue mist steamed up from his nostrils with every breath. Twilight Shadow and Luna were curled up comfortably on the Tyrant Wyrm's back between the slowly-moving pistons of bone, and the flowers and grasses swayed quietly around the strangely-peaceful looking group as Celestia smiled wryly, beneath her facemask, her polished golden armor already locked securely over her frame as her fiery mane twisted calmly and gently around her.

Then she flicked her horn briskly, and Scrivener's own horn gave a sharp pulse, electricity sparking along it before his eyes glowed brightly and he snapped awake, Luna yelling and flailing and smacking Twilight several times across the face and body, making her shout and shove wildly back at the the dark-coated winged unicorn as Scrivener's eyes locked stupidly on Celestia, and she announced calmly: "Greater Nightmares have reported that guests are already on their way. We expect some dignitaries to arrive quite early, likely so they can meet with Luna and see Enstasis and its workings for themselves. I have already ensured the halls will be kept clear, and the Moon Blessed are working with Pinkie Pie and Pinkamena to clean and decorate the ballroom."

Scrivener Blooms only blinked owlishly, and then he yawned slowly even as Luna scrambled irritably up the back of the male's neck, shouting grouchily: "Celestia 'tis... 'tis too early in the damned morning and I am not awake and have not had my coffee and demand coffee before I attend to... this nonsense!"

"Well, little sister, welcome to monarchy." Although her face was hidden by the mask, her eyes clearly displayed her amusement and smile, and Scrivener Blooms smacked his lips slowly as he wondered moodily how much her armor would interfere if he tried to eat her. The feeling of Celestia's amusement only grew as she picked up on this, however, saying gently: "It's just for today and tomorrow you'll need to make a good impression, Luna. I'll go and get your coffee and let you and Scrivener Blooms wake up."

"And what about Twilight Shadow?" Luna complained, glaring over her shoulder at where the Lich was curled up again peacefully on Scrivener's back, obviously doing her best to ignore everything around her. Celestia only shrugged, and Luna huffed a bit before she leapt off Scrivener's muzzle, gliding down to the ground and yawning loudly before landing awkwardly on her hooves with a mumble of discontent before she flopped forwards and said moodily: "Wake me up, Scrivener Blooms."

Scrivener replied to this by leaning down and licking her firmly, and Luna flinched before glaring over her shoulder at him, her starry mane sparking as she snapped: "Thou art no great slobbering beast, however thou might think and act like one!"

Scrivy only rumbled and leaned down to nuzzle her, then firmly press her down into the ground with his large muzzle, and Luna wheezed a little before huffing as the Tyrant Wyrm dropped his head beside her, pawing at his face with his hooves as she flopped on her side and mumbled: "Very well, act like nothing more than a giant animal, thou great lout. But know that tonight we shall both have to be... pretty and nice and act civilized instead of like beasts or... even our usual selves. What do we usually act like, Scrivener?"

"Perverted foals." Scrivener finally mumbled, and Luna nodded at this before she rolled onto her stomach with a sigh and slapped lightly at a flower, the Tyrant Wyrm's eyes flicking towards her as he continued moodily: "I don't look forwards to entertaining guests all day. The Gala I'm alright with, I can at least appreciate that it'll be an excellent way for us to secure our grip on Equestria..."

"And a fine grip it is, isn't it?" Luna smiled slightly, glancing over at him as her eyes half-lidded, and the male couldn't help but rumble after a moment in agreement with a smile of his own. "I had thought ourselves much worse off, after all. But perhaps ponies are not as bad as I feared... perhaps it was only the betrayal from Ponyville that made me think so low of them."

Scrivener grunted quietly, and then he glanced up at the feeling of hooves striding along his neck, Twilight Shadow gazing down at them affectionately as she said gently: "Either way, this is the chance for you both to share your side of things with very powerful ponies... a few of which seem to agree that you should be in power here anyway. I'm sure the Barons and Baronesses attending will want to instead say, have you replace what Celestia used to be on the council... and we all know the Celestia issue is going to come up, too."

"Aye, but there is no more Celestia, as far as the world knows. There is instead Dusk, our silent, ever-watchful bodyguard." Luna smiled slightly at the name the ponies of Enstasis and Equestria had settled on for the ivory winged unicorn: none of them had caught on yet that it was no creation of Luna and Scrivener's, but Celestia herself, willingly working for them. They instead preferred to believe Celestia had truly sacrificed herself to save Ponyville... and that she was now truly gone, either into seclusion or killed. "Strange, that I have so many supporters in spite of the many rumors and whispers that I also destroyed my own big sister..."

"But she failed Equestria. Or rather, that's what I'm sure some of them think, however unfair it is." Twilight said quietly, nodding slowly once and gazing affectionately at Luna before she spread her black-edged wings and easily glided off Scrivener's neck to land beside the starry-maned mare, who rolled on her back and smiled almost childishly up at the Lich. " It's cruel, but it also works to our advantage... Celestia's too, despite the fact I know it will be hard for her to keep quiet tonight."

Luna nodded slowly, gazing softly in the direction her big sister had left before she smiled warmly up at Twilight. "But there are good things, too. Sleipnir has vowed to come no matter what, even if Applejack and Rainbow Dash rejected our generous invitation. There is some leader from Ponyville who shall also be in attendance Sleipnir has hinted we must meet for some reason or another, and there will be a full third of the Royal Council at this event, perhaps even ready to pledge their support."

She smiled wider as Twilight reached down and stroked gently along her breast with a hoof, and Scrivener rumbled softly as Luna continued in a warm voice: "Aye. There is much to look forwards to. Tonight, we shall be able to show off all we have done, as well, our most loyal and loved servants, our most beautiful creations. Friends, family, and so much else... I look eagerly forwards to it."

She smiled again, raising a hoof and gently grasping Twilight as she leaned down, pulling her in a soft kiss for a moment and making the Lich flush with pleasure as Scrivener licked his lips slowly... and then the Tyrant Wyrm snorted in amusement as the two pulled apart and Luna firmly smacked his muzzle, saying easily: "Thou shall get thine own kisses in time, silly beast. But come, come. Thou cannot go to the Gala like that."

"I wish I could." Scrivener mumbled, and then he nodded and leaned forwards, horn glowing faintly as the same aura surrounded his body before he shrank steadily down, taking on his hybrid, smaller shape as he grimaced a little and shook his white mane out, saying finally: "Weird how it's harder to size down these days but easier to maintain the form..."

"Not at all, my beloved." Luna smiled softly, and she rolled her head on her shoulders as she climbed to her hooves. "Thou art simply reluctant to hide thy shape... my handsome monster, my mighty god-king."

Scrivener walked forwards, then closed his eyes with a smile and a soft growl as she stroked gently along his face, half-lidding her eyes. Then, slowly, his own irises opened... chestnut, backed clearly by a faint blue swirl. Luna's own dark cyan irises locked with his, glowing faintly with their own preternatural light before they both glanced to Twilight Shadow as she said softly: "With your permission, I'll go and run a bath for you both, then lay out your clothes."

"I don't wish to wear fancy clothes!" Luna complained, and Twilight gave her an amused look before the dark-coated winged unicorn huffed. "Celestia gets to wear her armor. I am Queen of the Kingdom of the Night now, according to those fools of Equestria... I demand to wear my armor too. And to carry my spear so I may poke things."

Luna accented this by swinging her horn back and forth, making Scrivener wince backwards before he reached up and grabbed Luna by the head when she lightly stabbed her horn towards him, making her grumble before he glanced towards Twilight and added moodily: "If she gets to wear her armor, I get to wear whatever I want too. It probably won't be what you lay out for me."

"You're not wearing your armor and you're not wearing whatever you think looks cool." Twilight said firmly, and both Luna and Scrivener grumbled before the Lich smiled and said mildly: "Behave until the nobles are gone and then the concubines and I will give you a day of relaxation, how does that sound?"

"We can already demand that whenever we want! I could order thee right now to lick my hooves and thou would have to do it." Luna argued, and then she paused and grinned slowly, but then winced at the sour look Twilight shot her. "Oh very well. But it had best be a day of _worship_, not just relaxation. I expect to be treated like the goddess I am."

Luna struck a pose, raising her horn in the air, and Twilight Shadow smiled slightly at this, an adoring look filling her eyes as they roved along the almost-black, gleaming coat of the winged unicorn before she murmured: "You should feel that way every day, Luna. Because it's what you are."

The starry-maned mare blushed a bit at this, looking almost humbled for a moment before Scrivener smiled and reached up to stroke a claw gently through her starry locks, saying gently: "Well, perhaps 'goddess' is too feminine a word for you..."

"Oh shut up." Luna swung her horn at him lightly, and Scrivener only laughed as he swung his own down, parrying hers with a hail of sparks, and the stars in Luna's mane pulsed with light as her eyes glowed and she grinned widely, pressing forwards with a sudden swing of almost-vicious strikes, but Scrivener only grinned in return, easily meeting her horn with his each and every time, every clash sending out a short flash of light and electricity.

Then their horns firmly struck one final time, releasing a burst of sound that made Twilight Shadow smile slightly and tilt her head as a shiver of pleasure sparked through her body, feeling the warmth, the love, the affection as Scrivener and Luna staggered backwards with loud laughter before they gazed brightly into one-another's eyes. They were like foals sometimes, their inexhaustible love keeping them young and happy and free... and Twilight felt so lucky to be a part of that, as their eyes roved towards her before Luna grinned and swung her horn forwards, calling easily: "Come, come, we should spar! Thou hast been ignoring the physical side of thy combat training... play with me a little, Twilight Shadow, thou could use the exercise instead of working on thy filthy magic!"

"Luna, you use magic more abusively than I do." Twilight pointed out, and then she winced when Luna huffed and leapt forwards, barely avoiding a swing of the starry-maned winged unicorn's horn. "And I really don't have time to fix my stitches or my body today!"

"Well, I'm glad to see you on your hooves at least, little sister." Celestia's voice called mildly, and Luna glanced up, distracted away from Twilight, who sighed in relief as the armored ivory equine approached. Her amethyst eyes were gentle, her horn glowing faintly and carrying a large tray loaded with several mugs of coffee and a stack of biscuits. "But Twilight is right. We have a lot to accomplish today."

Luna grumbled but nodded, then she glanced moodily at Twilight as the black pearl glinted in her melded collar, saying dryly: "Very well then. Twilight, thou may attend to the business thou spoke of before. I shall trust thy mare's judgment in choosing what to wear for me. I suppose a mare's judgment will also do very well for Scrivener Blooms."

Scrivy snorted blue smoke through his nostrils at Luna, but she only tilted her head upwards with a huff of her own. Twilight gave them both an amused look, then she traded a smile and nod with Celestia as she turned to head out of the garden, the ivory equine laying the tray down as Scrivener Blooms and Luna both dropped gladly to the grasses and picked their mugs up, and the fiery-maned mare looked softly down at them before reaching up to push her mask back, asking gently: "How much do you both remember about etiquette when dealing with the royal courts?"

"Oh, but tonight, Celestia, they are guests in my kingdom. In my Castle, this is not dubiously-owned Canterlot." Luna replied easily, grinning slightly as she looked up with a pleased gleam in her eye. "This is my Enstasis, and they shall have to kowtow to my rules and regulations for a pleasant change of pace."

"Sister..." Celestia looked tiredly down at Luna, as Scrivener Blooms simply shrugged awkwardly. "You do understand that's not how things work, correct? These are visiting dignitaries. You need to make a good impression because you need to convince them you are not their enemy... to bring them over to our side in this war."

"I know, I know." Luna grumbled after a moment, shaking her head briefly before she looked meditatively upwards. "But I am not going to follow all the nonsense of old Canterlot's rules all the same. I shall show them a relaxed, friendly, persuasive, and very pretty Queen of the Night. Is that what thou wishes to hear?"

Celestia smiled a little at this, saying quietly: "That reminds me oddly of the old me, you know. The Princess of the Sun who acted like the friend of every pony in Equestria."

"Oh how I hate thee." Luna grumbled, and Celestia laughed as Scrivener smiled slightly before the dark-coated winged unicorn sipped slowly at her coffee, then looked up and said finally: "I shall... strive to make a good impression, this I promise. I will show them the gifts of the night, and offer them what I can, be they friend or enemy. I will manipulate them, aye, and emulate all the grace and guile that thou possesses, my big sister, but... more than that, I shall simply show them what I have to offer. Who I and Scrivener Blooms are. And whether they adore, respect, or fear me... I know that by tomorrow, many ponies will have sided with us."

Scrivener Blooms glanced up, nodding slowly as Celestia looked apprehensively from one to the other before she sighed a bit, saying finally: "Alright. Perhaps it's just anxiety and paranoia playing off one-another... that, and I'm not very eager to listen to all the gossip and rumors I'm sure I'll be forced to hear concerning all of us."

Luna smiled wryly at this, looking amusedly up at her older sibling and replying in an entertained voice: "How funny, Celestia. That is one of the few things about this little upcoming exercise I actually look forwards to myself."

The fiery-maned equine only smiled in response, shaking her head slowly as she said softly: "Eternally the troublemaker, aren't you, little sister?"

"Well, somepony around here has to be. And who doesn't love a proper trickster?" Luna winked, flicking her ephemeral mane before her eyes roved towards Scrivener, asking easily: "And what about thee, my handsome Scrivy, what part of tonight does thou look most forwards to?"

"Probably the fact that I get to show up to the Gala with three beautiful mares and even Sleipnir only gets to be plus-one." Scrivener replied mildly, and Celestia and Luna both looked at him with entertainment before the male cleared his throat, looking awkward. "What can I say? I feel a strange need to compete with your very annoying, very charismatic brother."

"You really shouldn't, Scrivener Blooms. Our brother is our brother, after all... you're the one who we belong to." Celestia said kindly, and Scrivener blushed slightly as he grinned awkwardly up at her, which made the ivory equine smile slightly. "It's so easy to make you blush."

"And it's so weird to have you joking around and showing a bit of mischief. I think Luna's rubbed off on you way too much." Scrivener replied mildly, but he was still looking up at her with entertainment as he sipped at his coffee, before laughing when she reached up and brushed his mane gently back out of his eyes. "Hey now. You're going to make Luna jealous."

"As is only fair, with how often I'm jealous of her." Celestia said softly, their eyes meeting before their horns reverberated in synchronicity with one-another's, and Celestia smiled quietly, closing her eyes as she felt Scrivener's mental embrace surround her, murmuring: "I wonder what it would have been like in the past, if I had known then what I know now..."

She shook her head slowly, and Scrivener laughed quietly as Luna gazed adoringly between the two, nodding approvingly. Every day, Scrivener and Celestia grew closer... and although she knew that in the back of Scrivy's mind, the male feared that some worse-than-animal, manipulative part of him was picking through pony-after-pony like they were pretty possessions he was trying to make all his own, Luna and Twilight both encouraged it... encouraged both of them. And for some reason, it gave Luna a thrill to see Celestia's link tightening with Scrivener: maybe because it gave her a sense of control over her big sister, or maybe because some nasty part of her relished the fact that no matter what Celestia did, no matter what she shared with Scrivener or how close they became, it would never, ever be as close as Luna was to her husband, and vice-versa.

Or maybe it was just that she enjoyed honestly seeing him happy, and liked to see her sister being free to explore this part of herself... and knew that both of these ponies could trust one-another with their secrets and with their strangeness. It didn't matter what the reason was at the end of the day, though: all that really mattered was that it brought her pleasure, and that it brought her husband pleasure.

Then Scrivener reached up and stroked under Celestia's muzzle gently, saying softly: "But who knows what would have happened then? I was just a little lousy poet back then, too... not a Tyrant Wyrm, with your horn on my body, tied to Luna and Twilight and so much else in this world, possessing all the power that... I have now."

Scrivener licked his lips slowly, his eyes giving a faint glow, and Celestia smiled slightly before she asked gently: "Would you like to feed, Scrivener Blooms? You should probably do it before the Gala guests begin to arrive, after all..."

Scrivy hesitated, however, glancing up at the ivory equine and saying softly: "Thank you, Celestia, it's very generous of you... but I've fed off you a few times recently, and heavily. And as we've found out, when I feed off things too often, too deep... it starts to have effects on that pony's mind."

"Yes, but that's why you immunized me with a bit more of your blood, giving us that link... helping our horns to work in tandem, too, which was a nice bonus." Celestia pointed out, her amethyst eyes gentle as she bowed her head politely forwards. "I'm here to serve you, Scrivener... you and my little sister both, don't forget that. To take care of you. And I would much prefer you fed off me or another willing candidate today than one of the prisoners in the dungeon. Not because of any personal likes or dislikes on my part about using them as food, but... because when you feed so much, so deeply off a prisoner, their thoughts seem to echo in your mind for longer, you become a little more..."

"Animal?" Scrivener supplied after a moment, and Celestia nodded before the male glanced towards Luna questioningly, but she only shrugged after a moment with a small smile. Memories and images kissed through his mind without their eyes even having to meet, and Scrivener finally sighed a little and nodded, turning his eyes back towards Celestia before he smiled slightly and reached a claw up to stroke her face gently, saying quietly: "Very well. But I think you're being a little greedy too. I mean, if I didn't know better, I might think you actually enjoy it when I feed off you."

"Is there any shame in admitting that I like feeling our minds linking together? I don't think so." Celestia replied softly, meeting the male's eyes and smiling slightly, and Scrivener rumbled and nodded as their irises locked, their horns both giving a faint glow before Celestia murmured softly, as she always did these days before he fed off her: "Thank you for trusting me, Scrivener Blooms."

The poet's eyes flashed, and a moment later, Celestia was free-falling through darkness, smiling warmly, her fiery mane and tail blazing around her. There was no fear, no pain, nothing except a sense of freedom, a sense of pleasure, a sense of safety... a sensation that only increased as she felt herself landing gently on her back on the scaled chest of an enormous beast, felt its strong forelegs wrap around her, protecting her, comforting her as Scrivener's voice whispered through her mind: "Forever ours. Forever free. Forever burning in the eternal night..."

"Yes..." Celestia whispered, smiling softly as she rested back, darkness all around her, cloaking her, comforting her, embracing her, making her light shine all the brighter. She felt him slipping through her mind, an open book to the Tyrant Wyrm now, all her memories and emotions open to him, letting him sample each and every one he liked before she sighed softly, shuddering almost in regret as the darkness around her faded, and a moment later, she found herself standing once more on her hooves, staring down into Scrivener's eyes as she breathed slowly and weakly.

Scrivener leaned forwards and kissed her for a gentle moment, and she returned it with a faint smile, her eyes fluttering before the Tyrant Wyrm drew back and gazed at her with soft affection, saying quietly: "Thank you, Celestia. I stayed to the positive emotions, and the nicer memories... I figured I would try and play off that echo effect, as you call it, and help keep myself... a little more pleasant."

Celestia only nodded slowly, gazing at him almost raptly, and Scrivener smiled slightly before he drew back and let his claws slide away from her as Luna drank the last of her coffee with a smile, saying kindly: "Our thanks to thee, beloved big sister. We all enjoy the fact that thou art so... loyal. Dependable. It makes thou so much more precious and treasured to us."

The ivory mare smiled at this, still looking a little dazed as she nodded slowly, breathing quietly before Luna stood up and leaned forwards, hugging her tightly around the neck for a moment and saying lovingly: "We shall do something special for thee tonight, Celestia. Aye, thou well deserves a gift of sorts, and Scrivy and I shall endeavor to come up with something suiting for thee, our beloved First Concubine, our protector, the master of our forces."

The fiery-maned mare laughed at this as she finally shook herself out of her dreamy reverie, bowing her head and saying quietly: "You already do too much as it is, sister, brother. Here, I'll clean up and then..."

"Nay, thou shall have thy coffee, eat a few biscuits perhaps, and rest here." Luna said firmly as she and Scrivener started across the Garden, and Celestia smiled warmly after them as the starry-maned winged unicorn called easily: "'Twill not be any fun if thou art too tired or ill to be present at the Lunar Gala, Celestia: then it will make all the nasty stories about thee far less-entertaining to listen to without thee standing right there in front of all those politicians and diplomats!"

The younger sister laughed as she walked with her husband towards the doors leading out of the Garden, tossing a glance over her shoulder to see Celestia smiling after them, giving a slow nod as she rested by the tray... and then Luna turned her attention back forwards, gazing radiantly towards Scrivener Blooms as they began down the corridor and she said softly: "Everything in the world I have ever desired is becoming mine, beloved. Everything I have ever dreamed about, be they in the darkest of imaginings or the brightest of daydreams... soon, Equestria will be ours. Celestia bows to us, Twilight belongs to us, we have our Moon Blessed, our Greater Nightmares, our loyal harem... and I am a goddess, and thou art a god. Everything will soon become mine... yours... ours."

Scrivener smiled slightly as he glanced over at Luna, tilting his head forwards as he said softly: "Funny, Luna. And here I thought we were trying to show a little bit of restraint, particularly tonight... it sounds like instead we're just going to be encouraging our desires all the more. And the thoughts running through your head..."

"Well, do you really disagree it would hurt to give a pony or two a helping hoof in understanding that we are here for their benefit, not simply their torment?" Luna asked with a wink, and the poet snorted in entertainment before she licked her lips slowly. "And what can I say? Thy beautiful mare's eyes... just a look from them can be very persuasive these days."

"I suppose they really are my greatest asset right now." Scrivener remarked, glancing towards Luna as his eyes gave a brief sapphire flash, and the winged unicorn laughed and nodded before the male rolled his head on his shoulders musingly, adding thoughtfully: "And well, I don't suppose I see the harm as long as it's not too obvious I'm taking little snacks here and there. But we do need to be good hosts, Luna: let's try and make a good impression through means other than mind control at first, alright?"

"Oh, very well, if thou insists." Luna rolled her eyes and nodded grudgingly, then she smiled slightly despite herself, saying wryly: "I think that Celestia has rubbed off too much on thee, however. Although it is endlessly amusing that if anything, it makes thou seem more masculine and commanding. Not that Celestia is any symbol of effeminacy to begin with... and certainly not now that she spends all her time parading proudly around in her heavy armor with a head and flank of burning flames."

"I would make some pun about her being hot in her armor, but I would much rather prefer to point out that when she is out of her armor these days, draped in gold and decoration, well... then she's really hot." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna rolled her eyes and checked him lightly, making him snort in amusement as he half-staggered before gazing at her with entertainment. "Well, it's true. And on a few different levels, which is why it's funny."

"Do not explain the joke, Scrivener Blooms, it only makes me want to hurt thee more." Luna replied dryly, and the poet cleared his throat at this as he glanced awkwardly away before the winged unicorn leaned over and kissed the side of his neck, adding meditatively: "Besides, 'tis less funny because thou art so much harder to make jealous these days. Whom am I to compare thee too, Flint? Ross? Atrus?"

Scrivener only smiled at this, however, saying softly: "You shouldn't feel threatened by Celestia, beloved. You're far more beautiful than her in my eyes... and far stronger, too."

"My thanks to thee, beloved Scrivener Blooms." Luna said softly, gazing at him warmly after a moment before she slipped closer and buried her face against the side of his neck as her mane swirled to the side and stroked along his strong frame, and the poet smiled softly as they continued through Enstasis together.

They met Twilight outside the large bathing room, the Lich glancing up warmly at the two as they approached. "There you are. I just finished filling the tub... your things are laid out in your quarters, and I'm going to go ahead and get Scarlet Sage ready. Or do you want me to have her stay in the tower today?"

"No, no, I am very proud of my daughter." Luna said firmly, nodding once before Scrivener gave her a thoughtful look, and the dark-coated winged unicorn glanced back at him before she nodded slowly and said quietly: "But my husband makes a good point. We shall let Scarlet Sage choose for herself. If she desires to be present, then so be it. If she desires instead to stay in the tower until the Gala, that is fine as well. Let her know it is her choice."

Twilight Shadow smiled and nodded, bowing her head politely before she glanced up and said softly: "You're good parents. Both of you."

Luna smiled back at this softly, and Scrivener Blooms gazed warmly across at the violet mare before saying quietly: "We're just doing the best we can, Twilight. In pretty much everything else these days, Luna and I may be... confident... about being the best of the best. But when it comes to parenting, we... both try to keep in mind both what's best for our daughter. And that she has her own wants and needs and desires, even if she does seem to try and... push them aside for us."

Scrivener lowered his head thoughtfully, but he remained quiet, and Twilight only nodded before glancing into the bathing room and saying softly: "I'll let you wash up. Call if you need anything, as always."

"Of course, Twilight Shadow. Just remember, thou art always needed and desired." Luna said gently, and Twilight smiled warmly before she bowed her head respectfully, then turned and headed away. Luna and Scrivener both watched as she walked down the corridor, and then the winged unicorn grinned roguishly and playfully nudged Scrivy, saying mildly: "I like the way she walks. Her flank flicks so nicely with that confident strut she has adopted."

"Twilight doesn't strut, Luna. You strut. You're another word that rhymes with that, too." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna huffed as the male walked past and into the bathing room before the winged unicorn charged at him and tackled him into the pool-sized tub, sending up a massive splash of water, foam and bubbles.

Scrivener surfaced with a splutter, blinking rapidly and flailing at the water, and Luna shoved her head out of the water and laughed a moment later, grinning brightly across at him as she said cheerfully: "Thou art so adorable, Scrivener Blooms, and so messy!"

"Oh yes, this is obviously all my fault." Scrivener splashed at her with a grumble, and then he rolled his eyes when she splashed back at him before the male mumbled: "We're really going to make a great impression on those visiting dignitaries at this rate."

"When I rule Equestria, Scrivener, they shan't be called dignitaries and they shan't all act like their horns are firmly placed into one another's rear-ends." Luna declared, leaning back through the water with a wink. "Our ambassadors shall be young and spry instead of old and pompous, our justice system swift and sharp, our politicians punished the moment they overstep their authority, our foals shall be kept safe above all else and our soldiers made strong with the old ways, the old concepts of honor and integrity. Aye, Scrivener... we shall rule a beautiful Equestria, and that is but what I plan to do with the ponies."

She closed her eyes and sighed in relaxation, slowly sinking into the water until only the top half of her head was visible, her mane shimmering as it settled through the liquid around her, and Scrivy gazed at her with adoration and love as he nodded in slow agreement. Above all else, after all, he trusted her; to know what was best, to lead with her sharp instincts, to make sure that things worked out as well as possible for everypony involved, even if at the end of the day he was also aware that Luna cared most for those around her, and those who would cherish her gifts of darkness.

They didn't spend too long in the water: they splashed each other a little more, then properly washed one-another off before climbing out of the tub. With only a thought and a faint pulse from her horn, a Greater Nightmare was summoned to first help dry them both off, then clean up the bathing room while Scrivener and Luna headed to their quarters to find the clothing Twilight had laid out for them and sulk over her choices.

Luna put hers on first, looking disgruntled as she glared down at the sparkling black dress. Scrivener managed to keep a straight face for all of five seconds before he burst into laughter at the sight, and the winged unicorn had shouted a volley of profanities at him before ripping the dress off and storming across their expansive bedroom to their walk-in closet as Scrivener grinned after her and went about putting on his own clothes.

He was surprised to find that Twilight hadn't gone with the worst possible outfit for him: instead, it was a simple dark suit jacket over a pressed silk shirt and black-platinum cufflinks. The outfit was completed by a black cape with a simple silver chain left slack over his breast, and last but not least, an elegant platinum collar that hid the scarring around his neck and was inset with black and white gemstones carefully carved into the symbol of Luna's crescent moon.

As he adjusted this last around his neck, he turned to glance up as Luna strode out of the closet, and then simply stared at her as Luna looked back for a moment before grinning widely, saying mildly: "There. There is the reaction I wanted. See, I can be perfectly beautiful at times. I just cannot do it in a tawdry dress."

Luna had dressed herself in a tight black leather corset that was laced tightly up along her front and bordered along the breast with black flowers: her forelegs were covered by polished leather leggings that went from hoof to upper limb, secured by a series of dark belts. Smaller leggings done in the same style covered the lower portion of her rear limbs, leaving her stronger upper leg and haunch bare as Scrivener only gaped before Luna half-lidded her eyes and leaned forwards: "Thou likes, no?"

"Luna! Y-You can't wear that! That's... you... that..." Scrivener grabbed at his mane, looking horrified as Luna simply smiled cheerfully before she walked over to the table beside their enormous, comfortable circular bed, flicking her horn to lift a pair of glasses off them as Scrivener continued to splutter. "Y-You... that..."

"Oh, what's the point of having these outfits put together if one cannot show them off?" Luna asked reasonably, and Scrivener stared at her disbelievingly even as she reached up and gently brushed his still-damp white mane back before slipping the glasses on and gazing at him adoringly. "Thou art very handsome. And I am very beautiful. We make a gorgeous couple."

"Except you're planning on wearing lingerie to a Gala!" Scrivener said flatly, and Luna nodded seriously after a moment before the male groaned and dropped his head forwards, mumbling: "This is why I always regret when we do something 'fun,' Luna you have to go and pervert it into something public and far less amusing. You're an exhibitionist, you know that, right?"

"Aye, I do." Luna winked and leaned forwards, grinning widely as her mane and tail swirled behind her before settling slightly around her. "Stop being so stuffy, Scrivener Blooms! I look perfectly elegant and stylish. It could be far worse, after all, we have far-nastier things in our closet than this."

Scrivener slowly made a face at her, and Luna's horn glowed, neatening the male's clothes as she continued soothingly: "Besides, we must make the proper impression, correct? I am no pony of the elegant era like dauntless Celestia, and all present know this. I believe there is wisdom in making ourselves look all the more exotic and daring to these ponies... they wish to see things of the hidden night, well, let us give them exactly what they desire."

She reached up, grasping his collar gently and pulling him in closer, and Scrivener smiled despite himself as their lips met and they kissed for a slow moment before Luna pulled back with half-lidded eyes. "And besides. What matters most is that I am pleasant to thy gaze... and oh, I see that I am most pleasant in thine eyes indeed in this cute little outfit..."

"Luna, stop it now. We need to be a good colt and filly for the moment, we have guests arriving soon." Scrivener said gently, and Luna grumbled, nodding once before she smiled when he reached up and stroked through her mane, murmuring: "I like it when other ponies look at you. I like it more when they realize that you are mine, and even if we were to... share... a little with them, all the same you will never be theirs, you will always belong to me... I like it when they get jealous."

"Good. I do too." Luna grinned at him, half-lidding her eyes before she strode past and rose her head, saying easily: "Come though. Let us go and make Twilight Shadow herniate. We shall send thee in first so she makes the mistake of thinking we actually listened to her for once and then I shall strut proudly in. 'Twill be funny to see how many of her stitches pop."

"You're evil." Scrivener remarked mildly, and Luna nodded with a wink, the male laughing and shaking his head before he followed the winged unicorn out.

It didn't go exactly to plan, as they ran into Twilight with Scarlet Sage in a hallway... but all the same, the violet mare first smiled at them when she looked up and saw them, then gaped and staggered before falling flat on her face. Luna grinned immediately as she bounced forwards and then posed, her mane and tail both pulsing with bright light for a moment, and then Twilight had glared at her and scrambled to her hooves, shouting in a horrified voice: "You can't wear that! Scarlet Sage, don't... don't look!"

"Why not?" Scarlet asked curiously, studying her mother with a warm smile as Twilight threw her head back and ground her teeth together loudly. "You look very pretty, Mom."

"Don't... don't encourage your mother, dear. She's already bad enough as it is." the violet mare mumbled to the filly and Scarlet Sage blushed even as Luna smiled radiantly down at the filly, who was dressed in a much-simpler blue-and-white dress, a ribbon decorated with a red rose tying her mane back in a loose ponytail.

"And thou looks very pretty as well, daughter." Luna paused, glancing meditatively up at Twilight, who was dressed only in her brown cloak. "Thou, however, does not."

Twilight's eye twitched, and then there was a loud pop before she gave Luna a sulky look as the dark-coated winged unicorn grinned widely, the Lich asking flatly: "There, happy? Now I have to repair my side as well as try to look nice somehow..."

Luna only smiled softly, however, leaning forwards to kiss Twilight's cheek gently and making her settle a little even as she glanced sulkily away before the starry-maned mare said kindly: "Thou art already pretty enough, Twilight Shadow, and 'tis the loss for other ponies if they cannot see it. Do not go to great lengths, my beloved, be proud of who thou art, as I am. My husband and I shall gladly take Scarlet Sage."

"Alright, Luna." Twilight settled a bit, then she smiled a little as she hesitantly looked up, saying quietly: "You do look... very pretty."

"Thou hast my thanks, Twilight, I am glad thou realizes this." Luna winked, then she calmly glanced down at Scarlet Sage as the filly looked adoringly up at her mother. "Daughter darling, I wish for thee to know now that if at any time thou wishes to leave and head back to thy safe haven or any other part of the castle, only let me know. As thou hast likely seen, we have asked our soldiers to remain in the barracks and garrison and many of our other servants are in the growing village around our beautiful home. But as always, Atrus shall be by thy side, and there are always the Greater Nightmares and the Moon Blessed and others here to aid thee if we are not around. Thy welfare is most important to me."

The filly nodded shyly, and then Scrivener smiled, stepping forwards and reaching down to gently grasp the girl's shoulder as he added softly: "Not that we don't want you there. But it may be tedious and boring and I'm sure Luna's going to misbehave now and then. So we both understand if you want to leave because things are going slow or you're starting to feel embarrassed from your mother's antics."

Luna huffed and headbutted Scrivener lightly, and Twilight rolled her eyes before Scarlet Sage looked up and asked hesitantly: "No, it's okay but... is... is Sleipnir going to be here? I... I haven't heard anything from Apple Bloom for a while..."

The winged unicorn softened at this, saying softly: "Aye, and we shall ensure thou gets to spend time with my beloved brother. Just as I am sure he will be glad to take any messages thou may have back with him for thy special friend."

Scarlet Sage smiled at this, blushing a little still and nodding awkwardly before Luna reached up and gently stroked her face, smiling warmly. "I am a very proud mother, Scarlet. Very proud of thee, to say the least: thou art growing up so fast, so well, and such romance gladdens my heart to see. I only hope that it proves as strong and ardent as my own love with Scrivener Blooms."

The filly gazed warmly up at them, and Twilight Shadow quietly excused herself with a compassionate look at the trio before Scrivener, Luna, and Scarlet Sage started down the corridor themselves, Luna saying thoughtfully: "I have been thinking, daughter, and have decided that it is also time for us to intensify thy training. Thou can fly well, after all, and thou has gained a strong grasp of thy powers as a Blood Seer. Thou art strong, especially for a filly so young, but thou needs to better learn to put that strength to use."

The Pegasus glanced awkwardly up at this, blushing a little as she said quietly: "I know, Mom, and I do my best with training... well... I sort of do..."

"Either thou does or thou does not, my darling, 'tis no middle ground when it comes to giving thy best or not." Luna was smiling, however, her tone gentle as the child nodded shyly before the winged unicorn continued softly: "I know thou does not enjoy the thought of bringing pain to another living being... but perhaps thou should not be thinking of this training in that sense. It is not simply to hurt others we have been training thee, beloved... it is also so that thou may defend thyself, and when thou art strong enough, defend others as well."

Scarlet Sage nodded silently at this, and Scrivener Blooms added softly: "Violence is not the best solution, no, and it's not always a good solution... but if a rampaging dragon is coming at you, you're not going to be able to reason with it. Sometimes you have to fight, for one reason or another: sometimes there's no running away or situations where to run away would be worse... think about it, Scarlet Sage. If one of your friends was hurt and you had a choice between running away and stepping in to fight off whatever did it, what do you do?"

"Fight." Scarlet Sage glanced up with a blush, even though there was no hesitation in her voice as she said quietly: "That's what you and Mom taught me. To stand up for ponies who need help, especially friends and family. To not let other ponies push people around, especially when those victims aren't as strong as me and can't protect themselves. That's why you and Mom are doing what you're doing now... why we have to fight this war. Because New Equestria will hurt us, otherwise... because New Equestria could hurt many other people, too. Ponies and night-people both."

Scrivener smiled softly and nodded as Luna gazed warmly down at her daughter, saying firmly: "Exactly, my daughter. I am proud of thee, and that thou art learning well what we teach thee..." Luna leaned down, nuzzling the Pegasus filly gently, making her blush and smile before her eyes flicked towards Scrivener Blooms as she said softly: "Our daughter has a glorious future ahead of her..."

The male met Luna's eyes, images and emotions trading and twisting between them, and he nodded slowly, feeling warmth strengthening through his body as he rose his head and grinned slightly. Scarlet Sage only smiled as she walked between them, but from the way her eyes roved back and forth, she wasn't completely oblivious to the thoughts of her parents as they strode calmly onwards down the corridor.

Slowly, her crimson eyes began to rise, a question to form in her mouth... but before she could ask, the trio gazed upwards as Celestia stepped up to the top of the stairs ahead, took one look at them from behind her golden mask, and then simply sighed and said tiredly: "Several delegates from the far northern territories have arrived, little sister, and I have to ask you to do two things: one, not flaunt what you've apparently decided to wear too much, and two: be kind to them despite the fact they are... unicorns."

This made Scrivener frown slightly before he asked slowly: "Why exactly would superiority-preaching unicorns show up here? I'm sure we all recall what North Neigh was like, after all... and considering their traditions and beliefs..."

"Consider it from another angle, Scrivener Blooms; they believe in racial superiority and make little effort to hide their disdain for others, but they also are cowards." Celestia said gently, leaning towards him with a slight smile. "Furthermore, they have seen two things: the power that my little sister and you both possessed... and the terrible, awful strength of a Tyrant Wyrm. Now, those things are combined together in you, not to mention the symbolism of you gaining a unicorn's horn... if I may be so immodest, a particularly-powerful winged unicorn's horn."

Scrivener smiled a little at this, and Luna grinned slightly as she rose her head, licking her lips slowly before she glanced down at Scarlet Sage and winked. "I believe it is time for a little harmless mischief, Scarlet Sage. There is nothing wrong with humbling a pony or two from time-to-time, after all. Come, let us greet these unicorns. Let us see how they treat us. Let us see if they can earn their way into our favor despite the long list of atrocities they have committed against us in the past."

Scarlet Sage smiled trustingly, and Celestia's eyes darkened for a moment behind her mask... but when Luna looked up, she thought she saw for a moment not the new Luna, but a flash of her old little sister as she gave a wide grin that was playful instead of vicious despite the eagerness in her eyes. "Come, Scrivener. Just the sight of us might be enough to make them wet themselves! What a delight, it's like having foals begging to be scared walking right into my castle!"

And with that, Luna hurried forwards past Celestia, and the ivory equine sighed as Scrivener shrugged and followed, Scarlet Sage giggling a little as the fiery-maned mare murmured: "Sometimes, Luna, I honestly don't know what to think anymore."


	42. The Lunar Gala

Chapter Thirty Six: The Lunar Gala

~BlackRoseRaven

Dignitaries arrived over the course of the day from all over Equestria, many of them bearing gifts for Luna and Scrivener that ranged from nice but useless trinkets done only for the sake of politeness, to beautiful and worthwhile tributes that obvious thought and time had gone into. The best and most surprising came from a Baroness, the Pegasus bowing humbly when Scrivener Blooms and Luna had gone to meet her before one of her servants had presented it: a pseudodragon egg inside a stasis cage to prevent it from hatching early.

Scrivener had been shocked and Luna dumbfounded, but the Pegasus had only smiled and kept her head respectfully low before Twilight Shadow had awkwardly taken the Baroness to where she would be staying for the night. Scrivy, meanwhile, took the moment to hurry off with a now seething-with-jealousy Luna and an enthralled Scarlet Sage before he had undone the stasis cage and watched with awe as the egg had cracked, and the pseudodragon baby had emerged with quiet whimpers.

It was a little different from the ones in old Equestria, like Sammy, but its eyes had settled on him, and Scrivener had smiled warmly as he'd helped it out of the egg and murmured to it, Scarlet Sage looking amazed and Luna mumbling that she could have found one too, if she'd had the time. Luna had gone off sulkily to meet other arriving officials and answer the questions of any that were wandering around Castle Enstasis while Scrivener and Scarlet Sage helped their new pet adjust and set up food, water, and other comforts for it in the master bedroom, the poet ordering a Greater Nightmare to stay with it and keep it comfortable when he finally had to leave.

Luna buried her face against his neck and refused to part from him as they'd walked around Enstasis, Scarlet Sage blushing as she ran along at their side. Celestia was helping to silently tend to the guests with Twilight Shadow, as were Greater Nightmares and Moon Blessed: Scrivener and Luna only really needed to greet guests at the door when they could, and otherwise were a little less social than Twilight or Celestia wanted them to be until evening finally came, and the ballroom where the Gala itself was being held was opened, as the last of the dignitaries and nobles began to show up at the gates.

The ballroom was enormous, far larger than even the Garden, the walls decorated with tapestries and streamers. Ice sculptures of Luna, Scrivener, and famous landmarks around Equestria stood along the walls, and enormous banquet tables had been set up, with all manner of food: from classy entrees to enormous cakes to decorative bowls filled with candy and sweets. Even the curved ceiling had been decorated, painted with images of the night sky that stood out starkly amongst the white marble of the immense room.

At the far corner of the room, a band was calmly playing on a slightly-raised stage, and many of the ponies were staring at this with fascination: it was no normal band, after all, but instead composed of calm Nibelung in dark suits and a beautiful, slender demon that could have passed for a pony except for her seaweed mane, sharp teeth, and glowing eyes, green coat shimmering as if wet as she sang in a low, sweet voice that sent chills of longing through those who spent too long staring at her.

Pinkie Pie was happily bouncing around in a red vest, checking on things here and there, running in and out to get to the banquet room across the hall where more food and drinks were being brought to and stored, and half-managing the others. Moon Blessed strode calmly through the crowd, aiding with keeping things in order and talking every now and then with guests, proudly displaying themselves even though Ross shyly stayed by Cowlick the entire time. And Pinkamena was half-helping too, dressed in her own red vest, a cigarette sticking out of her mouth as the demon leaned grouchily back against a pillar by the food table, but leaving her post to do whatever Pinkie Pie asked her to with only a grumble of irritation each time.

Fluttershy smiled as she and Nirvana walked side-by-side, visibly pregnant even in the flowing green dress that spilled around her body. When she could, she lingered close to Twilight Shadow or others that she was familiar with, but held awkward, quiet conversation every now and then with ponies who approached her, whether they were curious nobles or smiling politicians, unashamed of herself or the Phooka that stood close beside her.

At the far side of the room, there was a large bar being tended to by a calm demon, which at first had made ponies wary to approach, but soon the lure of the free bar won out over fear and it became crowded, the blue-tinged, serpentine demon slithering easily back and forth behind the bar on its coiling body-tail, preparing drinks rapidly as its dark eyes roved curiously along the pony officials and it held simple, relaxing conversation with anyone who sat down at the bar.

Scrivener and Luna were the focus of much of the attention, both of them striving to make easy conversation with the officials that approached. Both sides were eager to make a good impression on the other: enough that Luna's outfit went mostly-ignored, to her irritation and Scrivener's relief, as Scarlet Sage mostly stayed shyly, quietly back and looked nervously around at the milling ponies. There had to be hundreds here, from all across Equestria, talking to one-another as well as the citizens and nobles of Enstasis and those who had already allied themselves in one way or another with Luna's cause.

Then Luna, Scrivener and Scarlet Sage all looked up at a booming laugh as Sleipnir shoved his way through the crowd towards them in his polished breastplate, nobles hurriedly parting as a blushing Cheerilee in a simple light-green dress awkwardly hurried out of the way. "Little sister! How good it is to see thee here, and not killing everypony!"

"Yes, Sleipnir, that would not be a good way to make friends though, would it?" Luna asked mildly, turning towards him before he almost crashed into her as they embraced fiercely, gazing warmly into one another's eyes... before Sleipnir winked and tilted his head to the side as a nervous filly awkwardly peered over his shoulder, Luna's breath catching in her throat and Scarlet Sage looking up as bright joy spread over her features. "Brother, y-you-"

"Well, as thou knows, I cannot be satisfied with but one date, but Miss Cheerilee was very strict about whom the other lucky lady should be." Sleipnir winked playfully at the lavender pony, who blushed awkwardly as she leaned away from him before Sleipnir bucked easily forwards and tossed Apple Bloom over his head, the filly letting out a half-squeak, half-giggle as her dress fanned out around her before he caught her easily in her front hooves. He set her quickly down with a warm smile, and Scarlet Sage rushed forwards, the two fillies hugging tightly and pressing together as Sleipnir looked benevolently up and said kindly: "Applejack refused to come herself, but through coaxing, persuasion, and of course blackmail, I was able to work out this deal with her and Big Mac."

"Excellent." Luna smiled warmly, then she gazed at Cheerilee with a grin and a wink, saying kindly: "Thou art a fortunate mare indeed... but in a way, perhaps thy great luck is also a bit of a curse as well. For as thou may shortly see, there is another mare here who has a peculiar fondness for my brother."

Sleipnir grinned at this as Cheerilee frowned and looked back and forth, and then she winced at the sight of Pinkamena sitting at the bar: she was at least forty feet away, but her teeth were grit, her eyes were all-but-glowing, and even from where she was she emanated frustration as Sleipnir cheerily waved at her and Cheerilee dropped her head in her hoof, mumbling: "Oh, what have I gotten myself into..."

"Nothing yet, but the night is young: I am sure once we are all properly drunk we may yet end up in the storage closet, and not entirely alone." Sleipnir winked at her, and Cheerilee looked at him morbidly before he glanced up with a bright smile as the band began to play a louder, slightly-faster song. "Come, come, let us dance!"

He winked and nudged Cheerilee firmly, then half-pulled her forwards through the crowd as ponies began to naturally filter backwards as those in front of the stage began to sway in melody to the harmonic tune. Luna laughed at this, then she reached down and firmly patted Apple Bloom on the back, winking at Scarlet Sage as she said kindly: "Come. Celebrate."

The two foals smiled radiantly as Luna glanced up and grinned at Scrivener, who excused himself from the noble still attempting to talk with him as they headed to join Sleipnir on the dance floor, Luna firmly bodychecking her brother as she passed by and almost knocking him sprawling on top of Cheerilee. She fell backwards with a squeak, but he smoothly reached out and caught her with one foreleg and braced himself against the ground with the other, turning the fall into a low dip as he winked and said kindly: "Fear not, I have thee safe and sound."

Cheerilee blushed, and then Sleipnir winked as he straightened and lifted her easily back to her hooves before gazing warmly over his shoulder, eyes roving from Scrivener and Luna as they began to dance in easy time and gazes locked only on one-another's, to Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom, who moved together slower, out-of-sync with the music as they refused to allow their bodies to part. "Oh aye, 'twill be a magical night..."

Others joined them on the dance floor, and occasionally they traded partners: Scrivener danced with Twilight as Sleipnir and Luna laughed and shoved at each other, the two causing trouble for the ponies around them more than actively dancing together until Pinkamena strode in and rudely cut between them, then snagged Sleipnir and yanked him backwards before glaring horribly over her shoulder as the melodious music went from quick beat to slower waltz. The demon only winked playfully at Pinkamena, however, who glowered even as she let Sleipnir pull her closer, muttering: "I'm gonna have seafood later."

"I would bet thou art." Sleipnir waggled his eyebrows down at her, and Pinkamena glared at him before swinging her head forwards, but Sleipnir quickly brought his own down, their skulls whacking loudly off one another's before grinding together even as the demon silently slipped herself closer up to the enormous stallion and he smiled tenderly down at her.

The music played on, the dancing continued, and as Luna rolled her eyes but permitted one of the barons to dance with her as he awkwardly complimented her, Scrivener slipped away from the floor to head towards one of the banquet tables, feeling relaxed and comfortable. He poured himself a glass of punch with a smile before glancing towards the end of the hall, where Celestia was calmly standing in her armor, watching over the dance floor... and yet he had the sense that she was smiling all the same before he glanced curiously to the side as a voice said gently: "You're quite a dancer, sir. I don't wish to sound rude, but I didn't expect that."

Scrivener's eyes flicked curiously to the side, and then he smiled wider as he saw the Pegasus from before: the Baroness who had given him the pseudodragon egg... "Autumn Shine, right? Thank you. And thank you again for that gift..."

"Not at all. A tribute to the rightful King of Equestria, that's all." Autumn replied kindly, bowing her head, and Scrivener couldn't help but smile before the Pegasus looked up at him, her warm green eyes like emeralds, her coat a pretty blue and her mane a mix of brilliant red and orange, steaming down either shoulder and curling naturally over her breast. An elegant crimson dress covered her body, and a golden necklace gleamed around her neck as she continued easily: "You and Queen Luna have done so much for our nation, after all... I think it's such a shame, a scandal, what's been done to you in return..."

"I enjoy the flattery, Autumn, but what do you want?" Scrivener asked curiously, looking down at her with entertainment, and he liked the way she smiled: not surprised, not denying she was after something, not trying to play innocent.

"Well, you see... I like being a Pegasus, I do." She paused then flicked her hips, winking as her dress rode up and revealed her cutie mark, of several brightly-colored leaves in the swirling wind. "My talent was always with the weather, particularly fall weather. Winds, storms, thunder and lightning... they make my heart beat and my blood run hot. But now, well... weather is natural, and sure, I'm honored that I was always seen as a strong leader, able to get things done, and who was promoted all the way to Baroness because of her particular talents... but Scrivener Blooms, I wish every day I could make lightning, or wind, or rain again. And do you know what I like apart from the weather?"

Scrivener grinned slightly as he leaned down and the Pegasus leaned up towards him, then whispered in his ear: "I like winning. That's why I was in charge, you know... because I have that old war-spirit from the old days of the Pegasi in me. The need to do better, be better, fight harder each and every day. The need, the strive, the urge to win at everything I do. Now, I think that you're a winner... you're a King, after all. But you need more winners on your side. But me? I'm a Baroness. I rule an entire territory. And I was the one who helped convince the others on the council who are here tonight that we should explore our options... so it's pretty obvious, isn't it? I want to be able to make that weather I love, and you want ponies on your side. Give me what I want... and after the Gala tonight, I guarantee that after I get five minutes alone with the other council slobs, tomorrow morning each and every one of us will pledge our allegiance to you and renounce New Equestria publicly."

The male looked at her thoughtfully, saying slowly: "You want to make the weather... so you've come here, to make a deal with us. Strange, when I'm sure New Equestria will be glad to instill some of those old Equestrian methods of control and harmony..."

"You didn't hear me, did you? I said I want to make the weather _myself_. I mean, without needing machines." The Pegasus winked at him slowly, then glanced to the side... and Scrivener's eyes roved slowly to the elegant, beautiful shape of Fleur, who was talking calmly with another noble as several other ponies stared in awe at the majestic winged unicorn. Then Scrivener grinned slightly, returning his eyes to the Pegasus as she asked mildly: "Deal?"

Scrivener glanced towards Luna as he sipped slowly at his glass of punch, who had just stepped off the dance floor, and the winged unicorn looked up at him, their eyes locking before her own flashed as knowledge and thoughts entered her mind... and then she grinned slowly and widely before Scrivener smiled kindly and glanced down towards the Pegasus mare, reaching up and stroking her face slowly, feeling the thrum of her excited pulse, tasting her emotions as he said gently: "Very well, Autumn. We'll give you... exactly what you want. But after you make that announcement and those territories part from New Equestria... we don't want the other Barons getting jealous of you until they've pledged their allegiance to us, after all. Then we'll reward you... more than you can imagine."

Autumn grinned up at him, looking pleased with herself as Scrivener drained the last of his punch before he turned away, then paused and looked over his shoulder with a lick of his lips, adding easily: "Maybe you'll stop in tonight after your talk with the other politicians. I'd be glad to hear how things went... privately."

"Of course... my King." Autumn replied quickly, and Scrivener smiled as he looked back towards Luna, approaching her as the Pegasus looked after him with a shake of her head and a wide grin of her own. He could feel her pride, and the taste of contempt, like she felt she'd just manipulated him easily into getting what she desired... and Scrivy smiled again as his eyes roved towards Luna as she looked up at him adoringly.

He reached up and stroked her face gently, then said kindly: "Maybe the Nibelung made a mistake with their leader selection. Or maybe everypony thinks that this war is an excuse to go out on a limb for themselves."

"It doesn't matter either way. She'll receive exactly what she wants, my handsome husband... she'll get exactly what she deserves, and we will benefit from both." Luna replied easily, and then she softened as she gazed out onto the dance floor, where Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage were still moving together, as if the fillies hadn't even realized how much time had passed. Sleipnir was still cheerfully dancing as well, and the winged unicorn laughed softly as she shook her head, murmuring: "Oh, beloved husband. There truly are so many good things in this world, so many things that seem made all for our family, and our family alone... we must cherish and protect these things, these treasures... and those that would resist, we must encourage into becoming ours..."

Scrivener only smiled as he wrapped a foreleg around her and squeezed her gently, and for a little while they went back to quietly milling through the crowd before Twilight Shadow finally slipped up to Luna's side and whispered something in her ear. Luna had sighed and nodded, then headed quickly towards the front of the enormous area, tossing only a glance towards the band as Scrivener strode easily beside her.

The demon's song slid to a halt, and the Nibelung behind her didn't have to even look up, their current instrumental smoothly coming to a full halt before they played a clear flourish that garnered the attention of everypony in the room. They all gazed towards the head of the ballroom as Luna and Scrivener turned to face the crowd, and Luna cleared her throat before calling in a proud, echoing voice: "Although it comes perhaps a little late, I welcome all of thee to Castle Enstasis, and the Lunar Gala! More importantly, I wish to extend my heartfelt gratitude to each and every one of thee for trusting in us, thy King and Queen of the Night, and graciously attending the first of what we hope shall be many celebrations at Castle Enstasis!

"We know that the war has put pressure upon all of us, and that is why we wish to extend sanctuary and generosity to all who wish for it, to all who require our aid." Luna continued clearly, her powerful voice reaching even those at the very back of the room with ease. "We are all friends, if not more, if not family: we are all one people, be we unicorn or earth pony, Pegasus or Nightmare, demon or mortal. Together, there is nothing we cannot accomplish, and together, we can build a future where all are safe, all are protected, and the night will be as glorious and comforting as the most warm of summer days!"

Luna smiled warmly back and forth, her expression benevolent, almost maternal as she looked over the ponies gathered before her. "But the night is young, and our party only begins: all are free here, so I beg thee to indulge in thy freedom and thy safety. Friends, family, kin: welcome to thy first sojourn into my beloved night!"

She reared proudly back, the ballroom reverberating with her shout as she straightened and looked back and forth with glowing eyes as Scrivener smiled and reached up to rest a hoof on her shoulder, and Sleipnir shouted cheerfully as he stomped his hooves: it encouraged others to applaud, even those who looked more unnerved than excited, but soon enough the ponies were all stomping, all cheering.

Luna smiled radiantly as the nobles began to mingle and cluster again, and the band once more started up with a slow, lucid tune. Her eyes flicked to the side as she caught movement and a red mane, and then she smiled as she saw Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom slipping away, looking affectionately after her little girl before she glanced up in surprise as a voice said mildly: "Interesting words... Brynhild."

Her eyes narrowed, gaze sharpening as a unicorn approached, dressed in a simple black suit and with the symbol of New Equestria pinned to his lapel as if in defiance of the Gala... but Luna's eyes flashed as they locked on the figure, stepping forwards before she forced an icy smile as she realized other nobles were watching with both curiosity and sharper interest as they gossiped amongst themselves. "You are no pony."

"And neither are you." the being retorted, and Scrivener growled a bit as he stepped up beside Luna before the unicorn's eyes narrowed and flicked to the side when Celestia slowly approached, muttering: "Freya. How disgusting. How disappointing. Why don't you take off that silly mask and show everyone here it's you?"

Celestia remained silent as her amethyst eyes glared out from behind the mask, and then the unicorn cracked his neck loudly before he slowly looked towards Scrivener Blooms, saying distastefully. "And you. The worst of all, once a feeble little hornless unicorn and now a true monster, a machine of Valthrudnir's gained sentience. Tell me, does it feel nice to be a parasite? Does it make you feel good to suck up the strength from everything around you?"

"Who are you?" Nightmare Moon's voice asked softly, dangerously, from Luna's jaws as her eyes flashed, becoming reptilian as she leaned down and glared at the unicorn. "We did not expect to see a New Equestrian politician here. Even less did we expect to encounter a creature like... you."

"Oh, right, manners." the green unicorn intoned ironically, and then he straightened and said calmly: "I am Kvasir, Valhalla's new lord and master. I would ask you to show me the respect that deserves but I suppose that would be ludicrous to expect from traitorous Valkyries like yourselves, Brynhild and Freya. And well, the Wyrm... he just ticks and tocks according to what you want, isn't that right, Nightmare Moon?"

Nightmare Moon only smiled at this, however, even as Scrivener looked down in disgust before the starry-maned equine asked mockingly: "Are you a pathetic little god, here to annoy us and then run away to the safety of his broken sandcastle in the sky? Or did you simply forget that Asgard is above Midgard, and found yourself drawn to the glory of Enstasis in envy and spite for what you can't seem to find your way back to?"

Kvasir looked ruffled at this, leaning back and retorting immediately: "Oh please, you don't scare me. I have your brother, Sleipnir, at my beck and call..." With that, Kvasir rose a hoof as he closed his eyes... then he frowned as there was no response before the unicorn looked back and forth, then cursed under his breath as he realized Sleipnir was nowhere in sight, Nightmare moon smiling contemptible down at him as Celestia gave a disdainful snort. "Damned oaf!"

"Yes, that's our brother. We could always count on him, but sadly, the same couldn't be said for politicians and cowards." Nightmare Moon said calmly, and then she tilted her head, studying him moodily. "What are you doing here, wearing such a disguise? How droll it is that you would hide your true nature from the ponies but reveal yourself to us... we would think it modest and honorable, except you have already made it oh so clear you understand neither of those concepts..."

"You know nothing of them either, creature, so I would watch your words." Kvasir shot back irritably, and then he snorted in disgust and said coldly: "I have come here to issue a sole warning to you. Surrender peacefully to me, and I will make your suffering short when you are executed for treason in Asgard. Continue to resist, and I shall ensure that you are destroyed, defamed, and dishonored before we torture you and make what we made Loki suffer through look like a blissful spa in comparison to the punishments we shall mete out onto your heads!"

Nightmare Moon only smiled coldly at this, however, saying quietly: "If you truly had the power to do these things to us, Kvasir, you would not have waited so long. You would not be here, making such threats to us... threats you should think twice about. It is an interesting assumption that you think we will not attack you in front of a crowd of ponies, despite declaring us evil, honorless, and all the other things we are all so very sure you have. If we were evil, without honor, without restriction..." She leaned down and grinned slowly. "Do you think the gazes of any pony would stop us from ripping out your entrails and feeding them to you, coil by coil, until we grew tired of your screams and ended our fun with your execution?"

Kvasir paled visibly at this, trembling as he stepped backwards, and Nightmare Moon smiled cordially as she straightened and added: "Thank you, by the way, for showing that you fear us. That you fear we could do these things to you, and likely with ease by the way you stare at us so... it makes us think that you are perhaps nowhere near as powerful as you like to claim. What a shame, a... a child, like yourself, threatening two adults. Two _true _gods... myself and Scrivener Blooms. Tell me, is that why you really want to destroy us? Is that why you have turned numbers against us, hoping to milk that advantage so that some lucky blow may glance us and kill us? How... entertaining. I would call it cute if I did not rue the fact that many lives will be lost because of your treachery."

Nightmare Moon closed her eyes... and when they opened, they had returned to normal, Luna smiling coldly as she leaned down and said softly: "But thou shan't find me... as forgiving, as compassionate, as my sister Nightmare Moon is. Or perhaps no, perhaps 'tis only a matter of interpretation... send thy armies to me, Kvasir. Send them to me, and I shall slaughter them... then send them kindly back, as intact as the dead can be. Some, I'm sure, will even be glad to return to thee...they may even seek to give thee a little kiss upon thy return, or perhaps... just a nibble..."

She grinned, nipping at him, and Kvasir stumbled backwards before Scrivener Blooms stepped forwards, leaning down and adding softly: "Get out of here, and go by our good graces. Because you're right. My wife and I can be monsters, and you have strode brazenly into our lair, revealing everything we'll ever need to know about you in your arrogance. But we're not without honor. Without a little bit of dignity... lucky for you. And more importantly... I'm not interested in hunting pathetic, slinking vermin when I have much more interesting prey out there. Isn't that right, dear?"

"Oh yes, most certainly." Luna agreed, licking her lips and grinning slightly as her eyes flashed and locked on Kvasir. "We look forwards to when the dragons come, Kvasir. We hear thou promised them many things... let us see what is stronger, the legendary greed of their kind, or the terrible fear I am about to fill their hearts and minds with."

"You'll... you'll see... you'll see what I'm capable of!" Kvasir whispered, raising a hoof and snarling before he looked back and forth, then cursed and spun towards the crowd, shouting over his shoulder: "New Equestria won't be halted by idle threats!"

"Oh, worry not! We do not make threats like New Equestria apparently does after being kindly invited to friendly celebration... rather, we give fair warning." Luna called back calmly, and then she stomped a hoof forwards and grinned, shouting as Kvasir flushed deeply: "Now get thee hence from Castle Enstasis! This is a Gala, not the place for thy sordid deals and baleful, violent mockery of diplomacy!"

There were a few cheers as Kvasir hurried across the crowded ballroom, cursing and muttering to himself before Luna smiled as she shook her head and glanced towards Scrivener Blooms... but her horn gave a faint glow, speaking not to him but instead to one of the Greater Nightmares standing across the room and keeping an eye on the guests: "Thou should see him out. Ensure he does not get lost."

The Greater Nightmare vanished as Scrivener reached up and took Luna's face gently in his hands, saying softly: "I'm sure he'll get out just fine... crafty, beautiful little Luna."

"Little, bah." Luna laughed, and then she pulled away from Scrivener, but gazed over her shoulder with her eyes half-lidded, saying kindly: "Come. I thirst."

The two headed through the crowd, chatting a little here and there, smiling at officials and ponies... and then they both looked up in surprise to see not just the serpentine demon behind the bar now, but a Draconequus wearing a pair of dark, curving sunglasses that hid his eyes from sight, and a heavy, thick tan overcoat open over well-worn clothes. A rounded, stainless steel container was held between his hands, the lid held on tight as he shook it firmly back and forth and asked calmly: "You here for business, or pleasure? Either way, I'll hook you up."

With that, he popped the lid off the shaker, then poured a bright-pink liquid into a tiny martini glass in front of him before reaching down into a jar on the counter and pulling out a cherry. He nodded seriously to the two, then dropped this into the drink before picking up the glass and knocking it back as Scrivener grinned and Luna looked delighted, saying warmly: "Discombobulation! So tell me, does this mean thou hast returned from thy pilgrimage?"

The Draconequus only sniffed, however, putting the glass down and pouring another shot of the mixture into the glass before he looked at it meditatively, then he reached down and slid it over the counter towards them, replying kindly: "Just here for the party, I'm afraid... I never was one for parties, but oddly enough, I was even less of one for missing them. Call it the Ginnungagap effect... no matter what you really want, you end up going to where all the energy and madness is being concentrated into the smallest possible space."

He smiled, then Luna and Scrivener both slipped forwards, sitting down on the bench as the Draconequus leaned down on the counter and knitted his fingers together, dropping his chin across them with a wry smile as Luna picked up the drink curiously between her hooves and sniffed at it, as Discombobulation said mildly: "I suppose that I should say something here about witches of shadow being careful to watch out for angels hunting them, but I suppose your response would be every bit as unconcerned and teasing as the character you're cosplaying as. Do you like mine, by the way? I tried my best to match outfits."

The two only looked up at the Draconequus blankly, and Discombobulation nodded seriously after a moment, saying dryly: "Of course, of course. Silly me, thinking that Scrivener Blooms in a body-tight leather outfit at a formal Gala event was anything less than normal. But I'm curious, then, why are all of you in costume when every other silly pony here is simply in formal attire? We have a gun-slinging witch – thankfully without her guns, because I am imagining you with any sort of firearm would quickly result in much pain for us all – a... whatever the hell you are Luna, perhaps you're... James Potter before he became James Bond, or Tuxedo Mask sans mask... and I saw Celestia was dressed up as a blinged-out transformer and Twilight Sparkle looks like she'd make a great nemesis in a zombie game. Except I'm unsure to who would play the stars opposite her role."

Scrivener Blooms looked amusedly at the chimerical creature, then he asked easily: "You really missed having people to bounce all these lame references of yours off of, didn't you?"

"Shut up, Luna." Discombobulation said mildly, then he reached out and poked the poet's horn thoughtfully, making him wince a bit at the spark of static that traveled along it. "I do have to say, though, that is quite an interesting accessory you've drilled into your brain. I'm not sure if I can say whether or not I approve but it is rather fashionable."

Luna smiled at this, and then she slowly tilted the drink back as Scrivener Blooms glanced over at her with surprise, the winged unicorn sipping it slowly down before she put the glass down on the counter, and Discombobulation looked at them silently for a few moments before he murmured softly: "It seems you two have changed quite a bit in the time I've been gone, though."

Scrivener felt a worm twist inside him as Luna glanced towards him softly, reassuring him with her eyes, and then she returned her eyes to the Draconequus and said gently: "We have simply... grown, my friend."

"So I see. So I see indeed." Discombobulation said softly, and then he shook his head and said kindly: "Well, it's not my place to judge in any event, I suppose. That is best left for those who are much-less-eligible to than myself." He paused, then reached up and pulled his sunglasses down, looking over them calmly as his ivory pupils glinted in the depths of his black eyes. "But a word of advice, Scrivener Blooms. Every pony knows the story that if you fly too close to the sun with wax wings, you'll fall and die. Few ponies remember that even if you have real wings and you fly too close to the sun, you'll still die. But in one of those scenarios, death is much more painful and much more certain."

"Not if one can move the sun." Luna replied softly, and she smiled a bit as she said quietly: "The concern is touching, Bob... but fear not. My husband and I know what we are doing."

"Oh, I'd never doubt that for one moment. The problem lies in the fact that the question was never about what you've been doing; it's always been 'where are you going?'" Discombobulation replied gently, and then he smiled slightly as he reached up to pull his sunglasses off, looking down at these and saying quietly: "But I suppose it's true... all great and beautiful work has come of first gazing without shrinking into darkness."

Luna and Scrivener both looked up at the chimerical creature, and then he easily rose his hand and snapped his fingers, vanishing a moment later in a burst of sparks. For a moment, the two ponies watched as the lights slowly faded from thin air before Luna shook her head slowly, murmuring quietly: "I feel a churning inside me, my beloved. The creature has always... known things, after all, even though he so often speaks as if he knows nothing..."

"Chaos." Scrivener murmured, and then he shook his head slowly before glancing up as the serpentine bartender approached, the male holding up a claw and saying quietly: "Just two colas, thanks. Ice in mine, none in hers."

The winged unicorn smiled a little, glancing over at him before her eyes flicked to the tiny martini glass and she picked up the lonely cherry sitting in it before popping this into her mouth. Scrivener gazed at her, watching as she chewed thoughtfully, then spat the core out into the glass... with the stem knotted neatly around it.

It made Scrivener smile at her despite himself as she looked back at him almost challengingly, and then the poet nodded politely to the bartender as he slid a glass of cola in front of each of them before his eyes returned to Luna, asking finally: "Why'd you drink it?"

"Because I was thirsty." Luna shrugged awkwardly, then she shook her head and glanced at him, smiling a little as he gave her an amused look and picked up his glass, swirling the ice quietly in it. " Because... I missed the sharp sting of strong alcohol, I suppose. Because I... do not fear that either thy or myself can be conquered by such a simple and silly thing."

Scrivener nodded a little, looking down into his glass at the dark contents inside, and then he sipped it slowly and murmured quietly: "I know, Luna. And it's not as if I don't ever have the urge myself... don't ever think I'm... better than I used to be. Stronger. I mean, physically, mentally, emotionally, I am far tougher than I used to be. And my will is combined with yours and... well..."

Scrivy hesitated a bit, then he sipped slowly at his cola before he put it gently down on the counter, saying softly: "And yet I wonder..."

Luna smiled at him faintly, and then she sighed a little as a hoof touched her shoulder before a pony leaned on the bar next to her, saying embarrassedly: "Queen Luna? I'm sorry, but I just had to talk to you..."

She glanced towards Scrivener, but he only smiled reassuringly, and Luna sighed before nodding grudgingly and turning her eyes towards the tan pony that had addressed her, asking mildly: "Yes, and what can I do for thee?"

The two barely had time to finish their cola before they were pulled back into mingling, and Scrivener could tell Luna was beginning to get a little irritated now with making nice, especially as the nobles and officials started asking more serious questions about things she either hadn't thought much about or didn't consider important. She was saved, thankfully, by Sleipnir eventually barging cheerfully in with a frazzled-looking Cheerilee, leaning down and saying kindly: "Little sister, I do so hate to interrupt, but thy daughter is looking for thee. I believe she is just down the hall."

"Then thou must excuse me, my friends, but I must attend to her immediately. I am not fit to look after a nation if I am unfit to look after mine own beloved daughter." Luna said quickly, and a few ponies looked disappointed, but many of them nodded with smiles; kind or false, they agreed all the same, and it made Luna feel a roil of loathing at how she was learning to use every little thing to play these political games with her subjects.

Scrivener valiantly stayed behind with Twilight Shadow to draw the interest of the nobles, as Luna made her way out into the hall and down the corridor, heading quietly towards an ajar door and smiling softly at the sight of Atrus, who was standing silent guard. The demon nodded to her, and she paused long enough to lean forwards and embrace him, saying quietly: "I am thankful for thy loyalty."

"It is my honor." Atrus replied softly, bowing his head towards her with the faintest hint of awkwardness, and Luna smiled slightly before she slipped past him and pushed the door open, striding into a dressing room. The walls were lined with mirrors and makeup tables, but it left most of the floor open and comfortable... and in the center of this, on some bedding scrounged up likely by Atrus or a Nightmare, Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage were sitting together quietly.

They both glanced up as Luna approached, smiling a little, and Apple Bloom bowed her head before she said softly: "Thank you for... for letting me and Scarlet... spend time together, Luna. And I wanna say that... I'm real sorry about what's happening. About Ponyville and about... about my sister..."

"Apple Bloom, that is nothing thou hast to apologize for..." Luna shook her head slowly, gazing down at the foal benevolently before she said quietly: "I would like to apologize myself though, poor filly, for the fact that this struggle keeps thee apart. That it escalates so, and that in the future I fear for what will happen with... all concerned."

Apple Bloom nodded quietly, and then she laughed a little, glancing up and murmuring: "I like that you don't talk down to me none, nor Scarlet Sage or... anyone, really, unless they upset you. Applejack still tries to keep me in the dark about everything... I don't quite know how Sleipnir convinced her to let me come out here tonight, although I was supposed to be home an hour ago, but... well..."

"Sleipnir has never been one for following rules, aye." Luna smiled slightly despite herself, then she added with quiet entertainment: "And nor I, I suppose My only concern is that thou will be unfairly punished..."

"It doesn't matter..." Apple Bloom only shook her head slowly, Scarlet Sage reaching out and silently rubbing down the fellow filly's back as the earth pony murmured: "I'm already grounded for months... and even if I wasn't, there's nothing for anypony to do in Ponyville anymore anyway. There's... if you're a foal, you're either at home, or in the babysitting house. And if you're an adult, you're working for the army. And everypony's so short-tempered and angry ever since that Verdant Vintage guy got there... ordering everypony around, handing out these weird drinks, saying he's from New Equestria... but anypony who ain't blinded by hate and fear looks at him and knows... there's something wrong with him."

"Kvasir." Luna muttered, and the fillies looked up at her before she shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "Apple Bloom, stay away from that unicorn. He is dangerous, and worse than that, he is a craven coward who will do anything to try and get his way."

"I... hey, how... how did you know he was a unicorn?" Apple Bloom asked curiously, looking up at her with a frown, and Luna smiled a little in response.

"Sharp, like thy brother is. Like thy sister was..." Luna said softly, and then she reached up and quietly patted the filly on the head as she blushed a little. "Because I had the displeasure of meeting him tonight. Fear not, we quickly sent him away and home, but... I am concerned what he will do now."

Apple Bloom nodded quietly, and Scarlet Sage looked up, asking softly: "Can... can Apple Bloom stay with us?"

Luna smiled faintly as Apple Bloom looked up embarrassedly, but before the winged unicorn could respond, the filly trembled and then said finally: "Scarlet Sage... I wanna be with you, I do, but... I can't just up and abandon Applejack and Big Mac either. And I can't leave Scoot and Sweetie Belle there... you remember how upset Sweetie was after Rarity just up and left with Spike. I couldn't do that to her again."

Scarlet Sage bowed her head forwards silently, and Luna gazed quietly at the fillies before she said softly: "That is a very mature decision, Apple Bloom... and 'tis not likely one I would have made so decisively myself. But know this... thou art always welcomed here. We shall always leave our door open to thee, and thy friends and family. Tell Big Mac this. Tell even thy sister, if she is not so blinded with fury she cannot see through even Kvasir's treachery."

Apple Bloom nodded silently, and then she returned her eyes almost shamefully to Scarlet Sage, who trembled a little even as the filly reached forwards and took one of her hooves quietly. "I'm... I'm sorry. I really am, Scarlet Sage..."

"I... I know. I just wish we could..." The Pegasus filly trembled, then she closed her eyes tightly before pulling away and running past Luna, the winged unicorn gazing silently after her daughter as Apple Bloom cried out her name and leapt to her hooves, but Scarlet was already gone.

The earth pony filly trembled a little, dropping back on her haunches, and Luna shook her head before she returned her eyes to Apple Bloom, saying softly: "Do not fear. It has been a long day for her... besides, the only place she could be going is the tower. We shall wait a few minutes, and then I shall have a Nightmare take thee to her."

Apple Bloom nodded a little, and then she looked up silently at Luna. Luna looked back down, and then the filly smiled weakly before asking finally: "Why does... you aren't... evil at all, right? This... is like Nightmare Night was, right?"

"Yes and no." Luna smiled faintly, leaning down and saying softly: "Apple Bloom, thou art a filly, who is important to my daughter, who has always treated me with kindness and respect. Therefore, I wish for thee to know that I shall always treat thee with affection and compassion. But that does not mean I am... without sin, without guilt, without evil. And why do I tell thee this? Because thou art growing up, and thou and my daughter... wish to be together; if thou art to be with Scarlet Sage, thou must be prepared to accept certain things. To understand certain concepts."

Luna paused meditatively, and then she shook her head slowly before continuing quietly: "I would do anything for my family, my friends. Anything. In pursuit of their happiness, I sometimes lose perspective, or do not realize my undertakings are less-than-savory... or do not care. Apple Bloom, what thy sister hates about me, and fears in me... some of those things are true. Likewise, she is blinded to the big picture, to all of me, willingly does not see that I act often in the benefit of all around me, not just my own selfish desires... but I can be selfish. And ultimately, I want the best for my family and myself."

Apple Bloom looked apprehensively up at Luna, and Luna smiled back down at her. "Yet thou art not wooing me. Thou art wooing my daughter. The reason I tell thee this is because if thou art involved with my daughter, thou shall be part of my family. I may become... protective of thee, among other things. And thou may be privy to witness things that could make thee less than comfortable."

The filly nodded awkwardly, and Luna looked down at her compassionately before Apple Bloom said finally: "I... I really just... want to be with Apple Bloom. She's who I care about. I..." She halted, glancing away, then smiled a little as her eyes returned to Luna, saying softly: "I love her. I do, and I ain't... never been able to say to a lot of ponies, for a lot of reasons. I think if I'm comfortable enough to tell you I... I love her, and it ain't just some silly phase, and trust you and all... I think then I'm comfortable enough with you and Scrivy and... everything else, Luna."

Luna looked at the filly thoughtfully for a few moments... then she nodded slowly and smiled slightly, stepping forwards and leaning down to kiss Apple Bloom's forehead gently as she said softly: "Then welcome to my family, Apple Bloom. But let me ask thee one last thing... what about the blood pact between thee and my daughter? Does thou think that has had anything to do with these feelings?"

"Of course. I ain't stupid, you know." Apple Bloom smiled slightly, looking a little embarrassed before she glanced down at her foreleg before saying softly: "I know that we're connected by... by something I don't entirely understand. Sleipnir tried to explain it to me once, but I got so amazed by him being so serious that... well... I kinda forgot to pay attention to what he was saying."

"I know this feeling well." Luna replied mildly, nodding a few times, and Apple Bloom laughed a little before the winged unicorn winked and said gently: "It means thou may sense each other's emotions. Dream each other's dreams. Are... bonded."

"Yeah, I guess that's the gist of it, huh?" Apple Bloom smiled faintly, looking up and touching her chest as she said quietly: "So maybe if we never did it, we never would feel... so connected like we do. But Luna, every time I wonder about that, every time I get scared that maybe... this is all... you know, really is just a phase or something... I think of how we made that blood pact in the first place. 'Cause I asked her to. 'Cause even knowing it could end up bad... I trusted her to the bottom of my heart."

Luna nodded firmly, looking down at Apple Bloom and saying softly: "For one so young to be so lucky in love. I shall wish thee the best, Apple Bloom, even though I shall also be jealous indeed if thou art so fortunate to have found thy true love at such a young age. But I shall also be thankful that 'twas my daughter."

The filly smiled warmly, and then Luna flicked her horn as it gave a bright pulse, saying clearly: "I require an escort to take this filly up to-"

"I shall do it!" Sleipnir's voice shouted cheerfully, and Luna winced as her horn sparked, losing concentration as Sleipnir cheerfully strolled inside, then wrapped a foreleg around Luna and squeezed her in a bone-crushing hug around the neck against his body, making her curse and flail wildly as Apple Bloom grinned widely. "Sister, 'tis a grand Gala! And Celestia is ravishing even wearing all that armor!"

Apple Bloom's eyes widened at this, and Luna shoved her brother backwards and flailed at him, snapping: "Quiet thy booming voice, idiot! No one can know that is Celestia, thou shall call her Dusk like every other pony or I shall have her bash thee horribly!"

"Dusk... is it because she... sets around thee and Scrivener? And if I call her so will she set around me?" Sleipnir leaned forwards, waggling his eyebrows, and Apple Bloom looked at him with a mix of horror and entertainment before the stallion huffed at her, adding pointedly: "I would not look at me with such disdain. Why, thou likes foals! That is truly disgusting."

"We're almost exactly the same age!" Apple Bloom retorted, and then Luna reached out and smacked Sleipnir firmly across the face with a hoof, making him yelp. "Thanks, Luna."

"The pleasure is mine." Luna grumbled, and then she sighed and added flatly: "Very well, but thou knows thou shall receive a righteous beating from Applejack when thou returns to Ponyville, and I shall be sitting here, laughing at thy pain... as touched and honored and deep as it gladdens my heart to see not only thee, but Apple Bloom here." Luna softened, gazing for a moment towards the foal as Sleipnir smiled... then quailed when she glared at him again and added flatly: "And what of this 'Kvasir?'"

"Oh, as if thou has any right to be mad at me for that! I was forced to give the enemy information, but look at what I fetched for thee in return!" Sleipnir snorted in disgust as Apple Bloom frowned a bit, and the earth pony glanced at her and informed: "Kvasir is Verdant Vintage. He is a god. Well, in all likelihood, only a demigod I imagine: his greatest power seems to be the ability to annoy everypony around him."

"Yes, Sleipnir, okay. Tell the young foal everything." Luna said dryly, as Apple Bloom stared in amazed disbelief. "And now she is going to tell Scarlet Sage, and then Scarlet Sage is going to ask me questions and be worried! Thou art insufferable!"

Sleipnir huffed at this, rearing back and asking flatly: "And what would thou have me do? Lie to my best friend in Ponyville?" He paused, then grinned slightly and winked at the filly as Apple Bloom looked up at him warmly, then winced when he added easily: "Well, second to thy handsome brother..."

"Sleipnir. Focus. Thou can go back to traumatizing fillies later." Luna said flatly, and Sleipnir mumbled and nodded as he shifted a bit before becoming more serious as the winged unicorn said quietly: "And even if he is not powerful, a god of any sort is not to be underestimated. Not after what we have experienced. Not after what we have seen of their cruelty."

"Aye, but he is no _Jötnar_, even if the odious wretch fancies himself as one_._" Sleipnir said distastefully, and Luna looked moody at this before Sleipnir hesitated, then sighed a little. "But I am honor-bound to him all the same. I cannot turn against him, and I cannot even speak too badly of him... although that does not mean I must say kind things, either. Sadly, the truth of the creature is that he is cruel and child-like."

"Oh, glorious. Like the other gods we have been unfortunate enough to meet." Luna said wryly, shaking her head slowly as Sleipnir smiled a bit, then Luna smiled a little as her eyes roved to Apple Bloom. "But I suppose thou art eager to see Scarlet Sage. Sleipnir, go ahead, thou knows where her tower is... aid Apple Bloom in cheering my poor daughter up. And I swear that if thou makes one of thine dirty little jokes..."

"Sister, I am not that deplorable. Very close, perhaps, but all the same." Sleipnir said grouchily, and Apple Bloom smiled a little before the enormous stallion reached out and picked her up, easily tossing her onto her back: something Apple Bloom was apparently quite used to by the way she barely reacted, easily landing in a comfortable position with a bit of a laugh as Luna gazed fondly towards her brother, before he leaned forwards and they shared a nuzzle and a quick, tight hug. "Be well, little sister. And... congratulations to thee, upon the success of this event. But do me a favor... do not stoop to the lows of these politicians, aye?"

"Never, Sleipnir. I have my own style of lows to stoop too, after all." Luna replied quietly, and the two traded a smile, and one last, tight hug before Sleipnir turned and headed away. The winged unicorn rose a hoof to Apple Bloom as she waved and glanced awkwardly over her shoulder, and then, as they disappeared through the door, Luna sighed a little before looking up at the ceiling and murmuring: "Norns... why art thou so cruel? Why do thee take such pleasures in weaving our lives together in the most complex of ways? Why cannot the three of thee simply settle upon something... fairer?"

She continued to look at the ceiling for a few moments, then finally sighed a little and shook her head before closing her eyes and concentrating... and in the ballroom, Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Shadow both glanced up from where they were talking with a group of nobles, before the male smiled slightly and said gently: "Pardon me. I need to attend to another guest. Keep talking, Twilight, you know this better than I do anyway."

With that, Scrivener carefully slipped away, heading through the ballroom and nodding politely here and there to nobles before he reached the doors and slipped out into the corridor to find Luna there waiting for him. They smiled at one-another, and then Scrivener leaned forwards and said softly: "Celestia will be mad at us."

"I only need a short walk, we will not be missed for long." Luna replied softly, and Scrivener nodded slowly as their eyes locked, trading images and memories back and forth before both smiled at one another as she said quietly: "Look at thee. Handsome Scrivener Blooms, King of the Night. Abusing his privilege to draw in pretty mares."

"None as pretty as you." Scrivener replied quietly, and Luna laughed and looked up at him affectionately before he asked curiously: "You truly believe that Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage..."

Luna nodded firmly once, and then she smiled slightly and said softly: "And I plan to work to ensure that they are not kept apart forever, my beloved... by whatever means necessary. 'Tis already enough of an insult as it is that they have been kept from one-another, that they cannot explore this bond the two have... I will not have my daughter or her lover suffer so."

"They're only fillies, Luna... well, after Scarlet's birthday next month, I suppose she'll... that'll be the first landmark birthday, huh?" Scrivener said thoughtfully, looking down musingly, and Luna nodded, looking up at her husband softly before he smiled a little and glanced up. "She was so small and... vulnerable once. Remember when we saved her from that Phooka?"

"Aye, I will never forget. Great sadness for child and her parents... but it became our fortune." Luna gave her own small smile back, nodding slowly before she looked up and said quietly: "And that is exactly why I wish to protect her so. To see her happy. In the old days, she would have been considered an adult at her next birthday, in fact, if not already one now... and she is growing up. Every day I see it, but refuse to acknowledge it... it seems so much the better if I think forever of her as my little filly, but... as she grows older, she shall lose her innocence, which is tragedy... but she will gain other things. Things we will nourish and encourage, we shall help her grow, we shall make her strong."

"She'll always be our daughter, Luna." Scrivener soothed gently, and Luna smiled faintly at him before he leaned forwards and kissed her forehead quietly, saying finally: "Let's go and take some air outside Enstasis. I think it'll make us both feel better. We can think more about this later, but... we do have to remember to consider Apple Bloom's feelings too."

Luna huffed at this even as they turned and strode down the corridor, retorting: "I am so! I permitted the child make her own decision, for example, even though I thought myself Scarlet Sage's idea was a good one, to have the child simply remain here. I do not press the subject because Apple Bloom wishes to return home... and because while Applejack may be going mad with power and hate for us, I know that she must still put her family first. And there is always Big Mac, too, and I suppose even Rainbow Dash... although I wonder if his so-called 'loyalty' to Applejack has not made of him a coward."

She snorted grouchily, but Scrivener only smiled at her soothingly, knowing she was just speaking out of anger as they headed down the hall. Then Luna glanced at him quietly, studying the male silently for a few moments as he looked curiously back at her, before she smiled a little and leaned over, nudging him silently with her muzzle. "I am glad thou art there to understand me. To know when to reprimand me and when to simply smile. To control me when I need it and to follow when I know better. It... thou soothes me. Every inch of me... down to the depths of my soul..."

She laughed quietly as they turned a corner, then suddenly turned and pushed him firmly back against the wall, pinning him there as she gazed ardently up at him and said quietly: "My handsome monster, today I renew a promise... one day, and soon, we shall have a foal. Oh, much goes on in the world perhaps now... but I have never forgotten. I have never stopped wanting. And whether 'tis war or peace, cloudy days or crystalline nights... soon, I swear to thee, I shall give thee a child. A handsome son."

"I know, Luna. For now, though, let's be patient. Let's be careful." Scrivener reached up and grasped her shoulders gently, and then he half-lidded his eyes as he leaned down, bumping their noses together gently and making her grin. "Not that I'm saying we shouldn't practice... only that... we should wait until after Equestria is ours. Then our first gift to our new nation will be its Prince... and our first gift to our son can be a country to inherit and rule."

Luna smiled warmly at this, then leaned up and kissed him firmly, and Scrivener kissed her slowly in return, embracing her close as thoughts of the nation that would soon be theirs swirled through their minds, confident in their eventual triumph.


	43. Stage Six: Padartha

Stage Six: Padartha, Unbroken Awareness of the Absolute Self

~BlackRoseRaven

_The stage is set. The players are in motion. A legendary hero, bound by honor; a warrior driven by pride and fear; a friend, made living death by love; a former queen, dedicated to her new role; and the Emperor and Empress of the Night. The clock is ticking, and both sides of the nation know that all their struggles may be in vain..._

The Parable of General Scorpion

_Once upon a time, two powerful baronies were at war. Their armies marched to the battlefield day after day, and both sides always reported heavy losses. One side was led by General Bull, and the other side was led by General Scorpion._

_General Bull was known for his stubbornness. No matter what he was told, day after day he would send his soldiers marching forwards, no matter how demoralized, weak, or tired they were. And again and again they were met by General Scorpion's troops and killed, but still General Bull wanted to persevere even though he felt his soldiers' pain._

_General Scorpion, on the other hand, was ruthless and cold. Even knowing that General Bull was simply trying to push forwards, even knowing there was better ground he could fight on, every day he simply sent his soldiers out to meet General Bull's, despite the fact it caused many casualties on his own side of the field._

_Finally, one of his aides was unable to stop from asking: "General Scorpion, why are you fighting General Bull like this? Why don't you take the higher ground here?"_

_And to this, General Scorpion only replied coldly: "Because I do not care about the lives of the soldiers. It doesn't matter if all our soldiers die as long as they kill all of his, too. They are worthless to me and inferior to me."_

_Eventually, General Bull was forced to retreat. But instead of victory, General Scorpion was executed by his own few remaining soldiers. The Baron reconciled their differences over the terrible loss of life and the one justice that had ironically occurred off the battlefield: that an evil pony had been punished for his wrongdoing. And thus is the fate of all those who would treat their own allies as worthless and expendable. _


	44. Violence Begetting Violence

Chapter Thirty Seven: Violence Begetting Violence

~BlackRoseRaven

The Gala ended in the early hours of the morning, with the few nobles and politicians who had remained awake retiring to their room or outside to drive into Ponyville, where a surprising amount had reserved lodgings... although likely mostly so they could appear as if they were still on the side of New Equestria, and had only accepted Luna's invitations out of politeness or tradition. Servants began to clean up immediately, but Luna had declared most of it could be left until later, and most of those present seemed to welcome this thought.

Fluttershy and Nirvana had left early, with the more-fragile condition of the Pegasus, and Pinkie Pie was falling asleep on her hooves, intermittently energized and bouncy, then suddenly unable to keep her eyes open as she staggered mindlessly in whatever direction she had last been heading until she became bouncy again. Twilight Shadow awkwardly left to help her off to bed, while Celestia was already calmly patrolling the castle halls with the Moon Blessed and the Greater Nightmares, ensuring that the guests who were staying over at Enstasis were able to find their rooms... and weren't attempting to take advantage of Luna's hospitality by exploring.

Sleipnir left with Apple Bloom not long after with a tired-but-smiling Cheerilee, smiling and embracing Luna and Scrivener as the filly shared a nuzzle with Scarlet Sage. Then the enormous stallion had tossed Apple Bloom once more on his back and headed off into the night, humming cheerfully despite the fact clouds and moon were half-concealed behind thick strips of cloud in the sky. But they were safe: Luna already had patrols of Phooka, Nightmare, and other creatures silently moving along the road, ensuring that Kvasir wouldn't be able to act out any nasty little schemes to claim Luna was luring in and killing nobles.

Scrivener Blooms and Luna headed up to their quarters... and Scrivener was admittedly pleased when the Baroness Autumn Shine waiting for them. She looked a little less certain of herself at the sight of Luna, as Scrivener calmly went over to check on his pseudodragon, smiling and gazing lovingly over his sleeping pet as the Pegasus sat up on the bed and said apprehensively: "The... others, they've agreed to announce their intentions at the next meeting. It's in three days' time... and you remember your end of our little bargain, right?"

"Of course." Scrivener smiled over his shoulder at her as Luna grinned slightly and slipped onto the bed as Autumn shifted uncomfortably, glancing nervously over her shoulder as Luna reached up and grasped her shoulders... at first lightly, and then her grip grew tighter as Scrivener said softly: "Let me give you a taste of what you'll be receiving."

Autumn winced as she looked towards him, her eyes meeting his before Scrivener's glowed sharply, and she gasped, trying to resist... but what meant to be a scream came out only as a whimper that died down into a weak hiss, her struggles becoming shivers as Luna went from holding her in place to gently supporting her.

Her thoughts, her mind, was delicious to him: she thought she was superior, she was arrogant, and her pride tasted silky and smooth, like the whipped cream of the spirit. And she made for good practice, too, as he concentrated not just on feeding, but on warping her thoughts, distorting her mind, bending her to his will.

When the link broke and he drew back, Autumn simply sat limply for a few moments, breathing slowly... and then her eyes flickered weakly before she looked up and smiled stupidly over at him, whispering: "That... that felt so good... I was scared at first but now I realize it felt good..."

Scrivener smiled almost kindly, his eyes dark as he said softly: "Then just wait until you become Moon Blessed, Autumn Shine. Nothing but pleasure, no more worries or fears..." He shrugged off his jacket, then reached up and removed his collar as Autumn gazed at him, and he paused before saying gently: "Your mind will start to return to normal... well, it's new normal... in a little bit. Until then, just lay down like a good girl, okay?"

Autumn smiled over at him dazedly, nodding slowly before Luna slipped away from the bed to watch with marked entertainment as the Pegasus keeled slowly backwards and flopped onto her side. She laid quietly, drooling a little onto the blanket, and Scrivener rolled his eyes before he glanced towards Luna, asking mildly: "Are you sure you want to make her into a Moon Blessed like she asked for? I'll understand if you say no."

"Nay, husband, let us give this silly creature what she wants." Luna leaned forwards, inspecting Autumn thoughtfully as Scrivener removed the last of his garments before the winged unicorn smiled slightly at him, saying softly: "I am a generous ruler after all, aren't I? And I am beginning to understand why demons enjoy giving ponies exactly what they ask for... this poor, pretty creature here does not know how fortunate she is."

Scrivener nodded after a moment, replying quietly: "But let's just make sure she doesn't have plans to try anything silly. She was smart enough to know about Sammy, after all."

Luna nodded and gazed over at him affectionately before they both turned their eyes back towards Autumn Shine as she stirred, then looked up and smiled a little at the sight of the winged unicorn and the poet, murmuring: "I must have dozed off..."

"It's alright, it's been a long day for you, hasn't it?" Scrivener said gently, and Autumn nodded after moment, even though she still seemed a little confused before the male prompted: "You were telling us about your plans for dealing with the Council of the Sun."

"Oh, oh, was I? My apologies, my lord..." Autumn smiled as she sat up slightly, saying quietly: "I have convinced Crystal Champagne, Saltwater Shores and Mellow Meadows to join your cause. Champagne was unhappy with the arrangement but it just required a little blackmail: she was already smuggling goods to you beneath the table from Manehattan for profit. I told her I'd show the council proof of her profiteering if she didn't cooperate. Salty and Mellow didn't take much convincing, especially not Salty... he likes the idea of the upcoming war."

"Good. For once, it will be good to have a warmonger on our side." Luna said mildly, and then she smiled and asked in an almost-kind voice: "How did thou know to earn our favor with the pseudodragon?"

"Oh, easy. I retracted the infamous route the Starlit Knights followed. Many of the texts mentioned you and Scrivener had a familiar, an undead pseudodragon." Autumn Shine looked pleased with herself as she nodded once. "I hoped you'd like it. I was right, right?"

Scrivener nodded with a slight smile, and then he and Luna traded looks before Scrivy grinned slightly and reached a claw out, gently guiding Autumn to look into his eyes as his own gave a faint pulse. "Now, Autumn... before we go further into business, I'm going to ask you to do some things for pleasure... to test your loyalty..."

Autumn only smiled at him... and more than an hour later, half-dragged herself out, bruised and with a few distinct claw-marks over her form, but looking enraptured all the same as a faint blue mist swirled up from her jaws. Scrivener, meanwhile, was sitting calmly up in bed with Luna pressed against his chest, smiling lovingly as the male said softly: "Business and pleasure. She'll obey anything we say and I didn't even have to break her will. She's so arrogant all I had to do was make it seem like it was her plan all along... she'll be a fun little toy."

Luna nodded against him, shivering a little... but not in fear, or disgust, but instead delight. She buried her head against his chest, her mane twisting backwards as she whispered: "I love it when thou speaks so, oh mighty King, my handsome monster Scrivener Blooms..."

Scrivy grinned slightly at this, licking his lips slowly, primal urges still rolling through his body and mixing with the endless hunger of the Tyrant Wyrm as he murmured: "Then I'll try and let myself be free more often, Luna... how about we celebrate our freedom? Our plans?"

He smiled slightly, then glanced to the side as his horn gave a faint pulse: a moment later, a Greater Nightmare appeared before Scrivener held up a hoof, and Luna gazed up at him adoringly as he said calmly: "We're celebrating the success of the Gala. Send us the Moon Blessed, a bottle of red wine, and a bottle of whiskey from the northern stocks. My wife is right: it's time for us to stop being afraid of what we're capable of."

The Greater Nightmare bowed to them with a smile before vanishing as it went off on its task... and in the morning, Scrivener Blooms emerged from the master bedroom with a yawn in his cloak, feeling refreshed as he grinned widely and his eyes glowed with pride and power. Luna, meanwhile, was curled up with the Moon Blessed around her, resting comfortably in bed for now as she allowed Scrivener to go about the task of ensuring Autumn was still under their influence while she simply took the day to relax.

Autumn clearly was, but all the same Scrivener fed off her again in the privacy of her room, strengthening the mind control further and leaving her in a prone, drooling and giggling heap on the floor after giving her a few extra gentle instructions, curious if she would carry them out or if the damage to her mind would fade enough before the next council meeting she would either forget or resist the orders.

As he left, he came across Celestia, who looked at him with slight disapproval and concern through her mask... but they had fallen into step together, he had explained his and Luna's reasoning, as he'd talked, felt whatever had risen up in him last night settling enough that he even felt guilty over breaking his years and years of sobriety last night. As he'd become moody and quieter, Celestia had comforted him, encouraged him, and Scrivener had finally felt himself evening out, ready to face the day.

They held an impromptu brunch in one of the large, usually-unused dining halls: Nibelung and pony servants passed out food and beverages, which seemed to settle the dignitaries that had stayed at Enstasis overnight. Celestia had suggested they use mortal servants specifically for the morning meal and Scrivener was somehow unsurprised to see her proven right again, even if he was amazed how such a small thing as not being served by demons seemed to have such an enormous impact on the officials and nobles. But, as Celestia pointed out later, many of them wanted some degree of normalcy, something they could relate to, and they were eagerly clinging to anything that let them say: 'hey, I do this too: therefore, they must be more like me than I thought.'

The nobles – including a manic, happy Autumn Shine – all left before evening, as Twilight Shadow moodily walked the halls: she was proud of them, and even glad that many of the nobles had treated her with respect once they'd gotten past her stitches and the fact she could pull her body parts off at will if she so pleased, but what had her upset was the fact that Scrivener Blooms and Luna had seen Discombobulation last night... but she hadn't. The Draconequus had apparently carefully avoided her, and it had hurt her strangely deeply, leaving her brooding and quiet. Eventually, Scrivener and Luna found her in one of the upper galleries of the Castle, and they had simply sat on either side of her, letting Twilight silently drop her head against the male's shoulder without the need for words, without any need to speak.

The next few days were spent cleaning up after the party, resuming business as usual, and receiving pledges of support from the nobles who had attended the Gala. Celestia had said it was very important not to pressure them into making a decision there and then, knowing the temperament of the Equestrian politicians... and she had again been proven right as most of them sent letters, small signs of loyalty and tribute, and even private messengers with their promises of aid. Distinct borders formed as territories sided with Luna or with New Equestria, and skirmishes became more common as families migrated back and forth, some terrified of what Luna was doing and heading for the 'safety' of New Equestrian territory, others hurrying towards the comfort of the night... and some simply trying to escape to either neutral ground or even out into the wild unknown beyond Equestria's borders.

Twilight's depression disappeared as she worked hard to keep up with the changes beside Celestia, who shared tips and advice on how to keep up with the constant flux of war. The two were dedicated to their work, and more than that, dedicated to Luna and Scrivener and their cause, despite Celestia's misgivings. She voiced these openly now and then when she had the chance, but Luna or Scrivy always soothed her... and more and more, she pondered on her vision of the red bird in the monster's nest, safe and secure, beginning to wonder if that was truly her... or if maybe it was supposed to represent something larger. What if she was one of the monsters hidden in the darkness as well: what if that red bird was something both more magnificent and more fragile than she could ever be...

The first true day Equestria recognized it was at war with itself came during the next meeting of the Royal Council: Autumn Shine had stood up, smiling, and calmly announced her intentions to leave New Equestria, bringing her entire barony with her, and join 'the true King and Queen of our nation.' She had then invited others to join her... and as expected, Saltwater, Meadows, and anxiety-riddled Champagne had all stood up: as less expected, a perhaps-acting-out-of-panic Caitiff Caprice had hopped to her hooves, probably to try and babble some fearful denial... and she had ended up lumped in with the others, forced to leave as they had marched out, realizing too late she had just accidentally joined the side of the two beings who terrified the former Mayor of North Neigh most in all the universe.

They had been attacked outside the assembly by demons and a few Nibelung, horrifying them and the crowd of ponies gathered outside the Temple of the Sun... but within moments, Greater Nightmares and other servants of Luna's night kingdom had appeared and driven back the collared-and-shackled lower tier demons and the Nibelung rogues. Eagerly, Autumn Shine had taken the chance to shout denouncements, picking up one of the iron, rune-covered collars, blaming the failed assassination on New Equestria as she pointed out the control devices, and the other Barons and Baronesses had added their own voices to the din shortly after, even scared and squeaky Caprice.

Kvasir had been horrified when the news had reached him, and when Sleipnir had stormed into his office and picked the unicorn up to pin him against the wall, he had squealed and then yelled desperately: "It wasn't me! It w-wasn't me, I swear!"

"I know it wasn't, idiot! 'Tis not why I am angry, great and miserable child-god!" Sleipnir shouted furiously back, shaking the unicorn violently, and Kvasir flailed weakly before the titanic stallion gritted his teeth. "Thou went and kicked the hydra, thou bragged about thy dishonorable tactics and moving in shadow, and now look at the evils thou hast wrought upon thine own head! Idiot, I told thee to present thyself honorably to my little sister or she would fight thy fire with worse flames of her own!"

"W-Wait, she... those... she copied the control collars and..." Kvasir paled, shaking his head wildly before he winced and landed on his haunches when Sleipnir finally stepped back from pinning him against the wall, the god breathing hard as he stared stupidly up at the stallion. "Then... oh no, I... I have to adjust my plans, expedite my designs..."

"Idiot." Sleipnir said disgustedly, and then he turned and left, snorting in contempt for the god and feeling pain and disappointment twist through his heart that Luna had used such trickery and treachery... and yet at the same time, he was ironically impressed. It also went to show just how serious Luna was... and the thought of trying to deal with a Valkyrie fighting without concern for morals or the laws of honor truly terrified him even before taking into account that it was his little sister... and that Luna was among the fiercest, strongest warriors he had ever met.

Celestia also had trouble approving of the tactics Luna had used... but at the same time, she had been grudgingly impressed herself. The idea that New Equestria might be enslaving and using demons as well had struck a serious blow to the morale and trust of their supports, and it had led to several neutral parties deciding to throw their lot in with Luna's Kingdom of the Night. It had also made Autumn Shine and the others who had left New Equestria seem more sympathetic: it allowed them to say that they had left the Royal Council out of concern for their own well-being for not being as engaged with the war effort as some of the others, and made New Equestria seem more vicious, and Autumn had seized on this opportunity... just as Scrivener Blooms had ordered her to.

The Barons returned to their territory, sending official messages of their alliance with and support of Luna, including Caprice – which made Luna and Scrivener laugh, and even Twilight give a nasty little smile – with the exception of Autumn Shine, who showed up at Enstasis less than a day after the meeting at the Royal Council. She was eager for her reward... a reward which Scrivener and Luna were glad to give her, leading her down into the darkness beneath Enstasis with the Moon Blessed, Twilight Shadow, and silent Celestia.

Autumn's cries of pain during the transformation echoed through the labyrinth of tunnels and up through the bottom floors of Enstasis for days as Scrivener, Luna and Twilight worked through the rituals with the aid of Greater Nightmares, the other Moon Blessed, and even Celestia... the last offering her aid on the account that they also permitted her to numb Autumn's pain, saying quietly: "She earned her punishment. She foolishly traded everything for power, without thinking of the consequences. But there is no need to add insult to injury with this torment."

And after three days, Autumn finally emerged from the catacombs pure ivory, her emblem gone, her mane almost glowing as it swirled backwards, orange and red and glorious. Now-sapphire eyes gleamed, and she had already taken on several golden adornments, decorating her body almost greedily and her broken mind filled only with oaths of loyalty to serve the needs and desires of her masters. A message was sent out to the eastern barony that Autumn had ruled saying that a temporary leader would be appointed, as Autumn had accepted a new position at Enstasis itself after proving her loyalty.

New Equestria obviously saw this change of leadership in the eastern barony as a vulnerability, as they desperately instigated what would the first important battle: an attack on a trade route near the border. Celestia had calmly noted that this major route was the fastest way between the far reaches of their territory and the rest of Luna's dark kingdom: the positioning of their territory was unfortunately awkward, meaning they had several key points that they would need to defend while they figured out what points of New Equestria to strike in retaliation.

The Kingdom of the Night, as it was called, was in a crescent that went from the far west, curled slightly downwards into Central Equestria – but not near enough the Temple of the Sun to make the seat of power of New Equestria an easy target – and then covered almost the entire eastern section of the nation, with a few smatterings here and there of factions dedicated to New Equestria. It looked almost like a black, deformed crescent moon on the map, which made Luna grin ironically when she had first seen it as Celestia quietly explained what locations they had to maintain, and why... as well as why they simply could not attack Ponyville with the hopes of crushing the spirit of New Equestria.

Not only were Celestia and Twilight hesitant to attack and raze the village because of whatever bonds they still had to it, the walls were high, there was an immense, salted trench around the outer edges of the plains, and the plains themselves were filled with encampments of soldiers, zebra, and even a few dragons. Not to mention the magic ward they had detected that would prevent Luna and Scrivener themselves from attacking, and likely Celestia and Twilight because of their own affiliations: it was ancient, powerful magic, likely done by Kvasir or whatever allies he had in Asgard.

Time passed: the defense of the trade route was successful, but Luna was forced to position both demons and more soldiers than she liked along the road to ensure it was maintained and their link with Autumn and Saltwater's baronies weren't broken. New Equestria withdrew its troops from the area, but immediately pushed forwards at the southern front: Celestia, however, declared it was an obvious ruse. There was little of value down there, and they could afford to give up some of their territory while they fortified defenses a little further up the line, letting the New Equestrian soldiers viciously push forwards, exhaust themselves, and then run into a literal wall. A Pegasus unit supported by a dragon attempted to get over this... and in the stormy skies, has been attacked by terrible, icy things. The Pegasi had been destroyed while the dragon had broken through, pushing pridefully onwards even as its wings had started to freeze over... and it had realized too late that the defensive wall was only the first of several, and behind it, was a field layered with stakes and spears before one of its wings shattered and it received a first-hand experience with the simple but effective defenses.

Luna was eager to take the field, but Celestia calmly told her that they could not leave Enstasis undefended, and in these first months of war, it was better that they allowed New Equestria to fight as hard as the nation liked. The Royal Council was not familiar with the ways of war, and although Kvasir held some strange sway with them, they had begun ignoring his messages in favor of their own tactics: to them, after all, he was no god, only Verdant Vintage, a high-ranking chancellor and cunning strategist... but not their superior, not the equal of the seven members of the Royal Council, nor was he trained in the art of war like their Generals.

Generals who all the same knew military theory and doctrine, but had only experienced true war in the months before Ragnarok... generals who were realizing all too late they had relied far too heavily on the fact that Celestia herself was the master strategist. Something that gave Luna the advantage for several reasons... especially when they tried to stage another attack using an old strategy of the former Queen's, and Celestia had detected it immediately, smiling and saying softly when a Nightmare informed her of the details of the incoming attack on their borders: "They didn't even change the troop count... it's the stampede diversion. Send out a small contingent of demons to pretend to engage them, then have them withdraw the moment they're pincered. They'll push aggressively forwards... let them. We'll lead them into Pandora's Canyon."

It went exactly as Celestia planned; the false engagement led to soldiers in hiding hurrying out and Pegasi rushing down from the skies on either flank, and the demons had quickly retreated into the nearby box canyon. The soldiers had pursued, intent to wipe out the enemy forces... only for grinning demons to vanish the moment they were cornered and a hail of rocks, bolts, and magic to fall from above. Only the Pegasi escaped... and only so a Nightmare could track one of the slower, wounded soldiers back to their encampment. When night fell, Phooka entered the campsite, hypnotizing the remaining soldiers... and when reinforcements showed up the next morning, mind-controlled soldiers of New Equestria rioted as they saw not fellow troops, but instead hideous monsters they savagely attacked as the herd of Phooka calmly rested in the shade of the nearby forest, waiting for the slaughter to end so they could clean up the scraps.

A few weeks after the Gala on the day of Scarlet Sage's birthday, Luna ordered all her soldiers – even those aggressively pressing back on important fronts – to return to defensive stances. Confused New Equestrian troops had hurried to regain lost ground, fortify their defenses, and send out supplies as Celestia had sighed... and yet the demonstration had touched her all the same, even if her logical mind knew it could be a costly maneuver. A day of neutrality, if not peace, was called for so that Luna could properly celebrate her daughter's birthday without worrying for the details of the war, making Scarlet blush deeply.

The filly got to spend the day in peace with her adoring parents and the other ponies who cherished her in Pinkie's dome, from Fluttershy to Celestia... to even Sleipnir, as he barged rudely in, delighting those present; even Pinkamena, despite the way she muttered and sulkily turned away from him. Sleipnir had kissed her cheek as he'd passed, however, and she had blushed and reached up to touch this, looking awkwardly after him as he'd walked up to Scarlet Sage, winked, then bucked the large present box off his back and handed it to her, saying kindly: "Open it now, otherwise it may expire. And that would be bad."

Scarlet Sage had done so, pulling the lid off... and Apple Bloom had leapt up out of the box with a grin, making the Pegasus filly yell in excitement and joy as she'd hugged her fiercely back. The others had only stared with amazement, then looked at Sleipnir as he shrugged and said easily: "The most difficult part was finding the box. After that, 'twas merely a matter of carrying it out and not telling anypony what was inside. I am sure I shall be roundly beaten by Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and perhaps even Big Mac later, but I did tell them I was going to take the child out later. I simply never said to where."

Scrivener laughed... and on his shoulder, a tiny, black-scaled dragon chirped like a bird, lizard-like except for its leathery wings and small horns, small dark eyes flicking as it kneaded its claws lightly against the male's shoulder. Sleipnir's eyes drew to this, and he grinned brightly after a moment, saying eagerly: "Do we all get presents and pets, sister? Oh, I have always wanted a kitten!"

"Remember when we actually let you have a pet, Sleipnir?" Celestia asked mildly, her golden adornments glinting over her body, and Sleipnir looked at her awkwardly as Luna looked up with a wide grin. "I believe it was a dog. You swore you were going to take care of it, that it would make an excellent hunting and tracking partner. And two days later we had to give it away because it was attacking you every time someone said your name."

"It was a training error!" Sleipnir complained, and then he huffed and looked grouchily at Scrivener Blooms as the male grinned, shaking his head as the pseudodragon chirped cheerfully. "Oh shut up, Tyrant Wyrm. Take that midget version of thyself and-"

"Shush now, Sleipnir, do not ruin the mood." Luna winked over at the titanic stallion, who grumbled but then nodded after a moment before the winged unicorn's eyes returned to her daughter, saying quietly: "This is a special day. This is the day my beautiful daughter takes a great step towards becoming a mare."

There was no talk of the war, no talk of the battles or gossip about what was going on in Equestria during the party: Sleipnir was warm and happy to spend the time with his family, wending his way through the crowd and eventually ending up in a quiet spot with Pinkamena. They talked, studied each other, and Sleipnir became a little bashful as the demon ripped up fake grass and tossed it moodily around them every now and then in a nervous gesture.

Scarlet Sage's focus for the day was on Apple Bloom: the cake was wonderful, the time with her parents welcome, the presents she thanked each and every pony for... but her real gift for this was to be able to spend her birthday with the fellow filly she adored. And Luna smiled a bit, expression softening: that wasn't entirely right anymore, after all. They were growing up, larger than fillies, not quite mares, and it was so... strange to keep realizing again and again.

Sleipnir and Apple Bloom left before sunset, but not before Scarlet Sage promised to return the favor somehow, someway. It was touching because it was no empty promise: the determination in Scarlet's eyes, the trusting way Apple Bloom smiled... they honestly believed one another, even as they had to part. And watching them part hurt Luna and Scrivener both, and Sleipnir seemed reluctant to leave despite knowing he had to... before, surprisingly, Pinkamena had said awkwardly: "Hey, Scarlet, since I didn't get you a present, uh... how about I take you for a walk? Halfway to Ponyville's safe enough, especially with me by your side."

All eyes had stared at the demon... and then Pinkamena glared around at them all before wincing when Pinkie Pie hugged her tightly around the neck, trilling cheerfully: "I knew you had a heart!"

"Only when I want a snack." Pinkamena muttered, shoving her off and fighting back the obvious blush threatening her dull-gray features, and then she grunted at Scarlet Sage. The Pegasus looked quickly towards Luna and Scrivener, but they had smiled and nodded... and she had laughed and brightened.

When Scarlet Sage and Pinkamena returned that night, the growing girl was tired and the demon was moodier than usual. They both wanted to spend time with Luna, Scrivener, Twilight and Celestia, just talking, looking through the gifts Scarlet Sage had received, playing with Scrivener's pet pseudodragon, which he had named Mephistopheles and was proving to be just as intelligent and adept as Sammy had once been, bringing back fond memories of his old, lost friend.

Eventually, Scarlet Sage had been taken up to bed, and Twilight and Celestia had headed off to check on the status of the military and the fronts... but the two had been surprised to find Pinkamena silently waiting for them. She had followed them moodily around, mumbling every now and then but refusing to talk about what was on her mind. Instead, she just said she wanted to spend time with them... and since it seemed to help her, they were more than glad to do so.

Things went back to the new normal the next day: the war continued, and another major battle started to the north of Enstasis as an enormous dragon aerie was discovered in the mountains by scouts, guarded by Pegasi. It was a long battle: the sharp, mountainous terrain was too difficult for any infantry to navigate and they were easily picked off by Pegasi with crossbows or enormous dragons: even the black drakes that skittered over the most gnarled of mountains like it was flat ground were located and killed long before they could reach even the enormous, open circle of flat terrain around the set of mountains where the dragons had built their roost and were guarding a brood of young.

But strangely, it excited Celestia, of all people: she saw it as a challenge, her mind taking into account the extensive advantages that New Equestria had, knowing they couldn't withdraw too many soldiers from other locations – and that for the most part, it would be pointless to, with the impassable terrain – and that New Equestria had an entire garrison of Pegasus who had built a cloud barracks above a roost that had at least five adult dragons, three juveniles, and who knew how many young.

New Equestria was moving more soldiers and supplies by aerial chariot into the region. If their numbers continued to swell, they would eventually have a blanketing aerial attack force that could threaten Enstasis. Musing on this, Celestia finally sent in the North Wind to blockade the area... the cold, cruel spirits that were the bane of Pegasi, freezing over all the but the hardiest before they could reach them. New Equestria responded by dispatching their dragons, but the North Winds simply fled high into the sky where the dragons couldn't fly, then returned to set up the blockade again once the beasts were gone. The presence of the reptiles allowed New Equestria to safely and hurriedly ship supplies through with minimal interference, however, neutralizing the threat of the blockade.

The supply schedule to the aerie was fairly regular: a mistake, in Celestia's opinion, and one she exploited by readying their own squadron of Pegasi, supplemented by Greater Nightmares and the drakes that could rush over the terrain. She also hesitantly sent in Twilight Shadow, who had been hesitant at first... but when Scrivener and Luna had encouraged her, had become eager, wanting to prove she could make a difference in the war... and ready to do so by any means. The tactics Celestia explained were calm, cold, and cruel, the ivory equine almost uncomfortable explaining them... but Twilight had only smiled and said quietly: "It has to be done. This way, the fewest amount of ponies get hurt, right?"

As expected, most of the adult dragons left the aerie to guard the supply caravan, not knowing that Celestia's forces had been organized to the south and were watching silently. Twilight kept strictly to the schedule Celestia had given her, waiting patiently on a mountainside with her wings extended through the cloak she was wearing, breathing hard before she finally whispered: "Go."

The Pegasi shot forwards first: three formations of five, nothing compared to the platoons of New Equestrian Pegasi, but they were surprised all the same by the sudden attack... and even more surprised as the Pegasi pushed directly towards the aerie. Enemy soldiers flooded out of the sky barracks above, and Greater Nightmares silently, invisibly circling watched as the garrisons emptied, soldiers pouring out of the cloud structures cursing as drakes began to rush in from their flank. There were only six of them, but they moved fast, twenty foot reptiles armored in black scales like wood, with poisonous fangs and rending claws.

As expected, most of the soldiers broke off to stave off the drakes: the rest attacked the Pegasi as the adult dragon and the juveniles emerged, making quick work of their group. Pegasus corpses hit the ground, including a few New Equestrian slain by their own war machine dragons... and Twilight Shadow licked her lips slowly before she leapt out of hiding, propelling herself forwards as magic spilled through her body and her horn began to glow with dark light.

She flicked it firmly upwards as startled Pegasi turned towards her, and black bolts of lightning ripped through the air, striking and killing several Pegasi here and there, making one of the dragons screech as it pounded against its shoulder and the area struck instantly began to putrefy, and arcing bolts of dark current smashed into the corpses on the ground, shooting back and forth between them as they twitched. Then a volley of bolts slammed into Twilight's side, and she let herself drop limply with a grin even as her eyes glowed, confident the plan would be a success as she looked up and saw past the distracted Pegasi to where the Nightmares were standing on the clouds above.

She struck the ground hard, bouncing once, knocked senseless despite the lack of pain... and screaming brought her back to reality. Screaming, a strangely-sweet sound to her ears now, as she sat slowly up and absently pulled several bolts out of her body, looking up and watching as the adult dragon foamed at the jaws, rolling down the mountain as gray and black veins spread through its scales. Its voice was becoming unnatural, guttural, as Pegasi panicked and shot at grinning, dull-colored zombies spreading up from the aerie... and even if had only been a few minutes, she knew by now the entire aerie would be infected. The younger dragons couldn't breathe fire, they could only claw and bite... and contact with these creatures would pass on their short, unnatural life. The wings of the Pegasi had already rotted away, and their bodies were steaming, putrefying rapidly, shedding flesh as the same corrupting magic that gave them life quickly burned them away...

Some of the Pegasi had tried to regroup at the clouds... but it seared their hooves and bodies like acid to touch, and a dark rain had begun to drip from some parts of the structure, black poison burning its way into the bodies it struck, driving Pegasi into madness and sending them fleeing in fear. The chaos was almost total, and the Nightmares had already done their duty and left as Twilight Shadow bowed her head respectfully towards the aerie, saying gently: "Your sacrifice won't be forgotten, friends. Celestia was right as always..."

She paused, glancing towards the drakes: most lay dead, but two had actually made it into the aerie. They would likely be infected as well, but with their larger bodies and hardier constitutions, there was a good chance that they would last long enough for the adult dragons to return before they deteriorated completely. And the last adult dragon was gurgling on the rocky wastes nearby, Twilight studying this curiously as it rasped hard, trying to fight the infection going through it before its maddened eyes turned to Twilight, and she only smiled calmly, saying quietly: "Don't be scared. It'll only hurt for a second."

The dragon whimpered weakly, and then Twilight Shadow turned and calmly strode away: when the dragons returned with the supply caravan not long after, the four adults went into a frenzy at the sight of their aerie devastated and the reek of death. One made the mistake of dropping down by the shivering, rotting body of the other dragon, leaning down with a snarl of fury to rebuke it and then and finish the job for its failure... and then the rotting, long-dead dragon's jaws lashed up and snapped into the other dragon's throat, and it shrieked before one of the adult dragons exploring the aerie howled in shock as a drake that was half-skeleton tackled one of its legs and bit savagely through its scales...

Kvasir was horrified by the loss of the dragon aerie: worse yet, when the dragons came looking for answers, New Equestria was very quick to make the unicorn a scapegoat. And while it had been his idea, he felt that it wasn't his fault... their defenses had been declared infallible. It was not an answer that pleased the dragons, who made it clear they wanted revenge, or they would abandon New Equestria... but not after ensuring they took proper payment from the country and particularly 'rude little grass-stain unicorn.'

Kvasir, desperate for a chance to strike back, looked for the first opportunity to do so... and when he heard that Twilight Shadow was returning from a diplomatic mission and acting as one of the guards of a supply caravan, he saw his chance. He dragged Sleipnir out of his foal-watching duties, and sent him with an elite team of Nibelung and pony Knights, the god snarling: "Just kill her! Kill her before the dragons kill me!"

Sleipnir hadn't bothered to point out with disgust that it was highly-unlikely he could actually kill her... and instead, he'd ended up crouched in the bushes, a pressure trap hidden in the road ahead with a Nibelung on either side of him. His eyes were closed as he listened intently to the earth, which told him that there was a minimal guard of only two Greater Nightmares as well as the Lich herself, as well as a single pony who was pulling the cart.

"Well, we were going the same way. Besides, these materials are important for me..." Twilight's voice said gently, and Sleipnir's eyes opened as the cart began to slowly roll past their hiding place, looking through the bushes to see the Lich smiling, her hood thrown back and one of the Greater Nightmares walking calmly along beside her, heedless of the afternoon sun. "I mean, if-"

There was a twang, and Twilight's eyes widened before the cart behind her rocked violently as the front wheels were destroyed by a set of narrow metal spikes that tore out of the earth, the Lich snarling as the Greater Nightmares both leapt forwards. "Raiders!"

"For New Equestria!" shouted one of the knights, the earth pony ripping from behind cover, armor glinting over his body and a buckler attached to one leg. He charged straight for Twilight, but a Greater Nightmare easily intercepted him and knocked him flying with a snarl and a slam of its head.

"Run, Lady Twilight!" the other Greater Nightmare shouted, its eyes glowing as it stepped forwards and flicked its head to the side, a blast of black flame ripping along the side of the road as the Nibelung tried to leap out: one of the dwarves was unfortunate enough to land directly in the fire, and he screamed as the flames rapidly began to consume him, ignoring armor and cloth and searing only flesh as he staggered forwards and then collapsed to the road. "We'll hold them off!"

"No, go and inform Luna!" Twilight ordered, then she snarled as a bolt slammed into her shoulder, looking up sharply to see a Pegasus above her head before she flicked her horn as it reloaded hurriedly and took aim at her again, and the bolt glowed violently before shooting backwards into its exposed throat, the eyes of the shocked knight bulging before it plummeted out of the air.

One of the Greater Nightmares vanished as the other circled towards the back of the wagon, and Twilight began to run to the side of the road before her eyes widened as Sleipnir charged out of the forest. She snarled, her horn glowing, but the earth pony was too fast, leaping forwards and slamming a hoof into her to send her crashing backwards as the pony that had been pulling the wagon yelled in terror and dropped to the side, covering his face.

Twilight began to look up, and Sleipnir leapt forwards, his hooves smashing back and forth across her features, knocking her senseless and sending up splinters of wood as the wagon behind her cracked from the force of being pummeled against it, and then the earth pony roared as he swung a hoof out in wide hook, smashing her across the muzzle and snapping her neck loudly her head twisted almost completely around. The Greater Nightmare stared in horror at this, then screamed when an earth pony slammed a spiked, silver-lined boot into its body before it vanished from sight, invisible but leaving droplets of black blood behind as it fled into the woods.

Twilight twitched on the ground, then snarled in disgust before Sleipnir grimaced as a Nibelung approached. Without asking or hesitation, the earth pony reached over and yanked the axe out of the dwarf's grip before he spun and slammed it down, decapitating Twilight in a single blow just above the collar. There was a single burst of black blood and dark mane as the collar fell loose to the ground and the Lich's head rolled down the road, her eyes closed and expression pained... and then, slowly, her violet irises opened as her horn sparked weakly, saying in a disgusted, rasping voice: "Luna's really going to kick your flank now."

The remaining Nibelung and earth pony knight both stared in horror, but Sleipnir only grinned ruefully before he looked over his shoulder and shouted: "Search the wagon, quickly! Free the knave, and then we must hurriedly burn this creature!"

"Great work, really." Twilight grinned sourly from the ground, and Sleipnir frowned as he looked towards her, but the winged unicorn only snorted in disgust before her eyes flicked towards her body, wincing as it began to steam violently as her stitches loudly snapped over it. "Oh wonderful. Now all that's left is my head."

"Well, thou still has a pretty mouth." Sleipnir intoned ironically, and Twilight looked at him darkly before the Knight shouted in a weak voice behind him, and the titanic stallion sighed before saying wryly: "Hold thy tongue a moment."

Twilight glared at him angrily, and Sleipnir winked before he turned and headed to the side of the wagon, which was being held open by the battered-looking pony who had been pulling it as he whispered: "P-Please, they just... I had nothing to do with this, okay?"

Sleipnir frowned, returning his eyes into the wagon, seeing covered objects, boxes, and smelling a hideous smell... before his eyes slowly widened as he realized what they were. Coffins, and burlap sacks stained with graveyard dirt and... "Corpses. We... we have been sent to raid a supply wagon and 'tis full of corpses!"

"And only a few in there are fresh... other... other bandits who thought we were pulling something... important." Twilight rasped, and she winced as she managed to roll her head to the side slightly, Sleipnir looking at her with incredulity and horror. "I have to repair myself somehow, you know... but this war is making a lot of dead bodies on both sides. Oh, believe me, it bothered me a lot at first, too... but after a while..."

"Monster!" Sleipnir gritted his teeth, then he glanced at the earth pony, who winced a bit before hurrying to the side of the road where their supplies for preparing the traps were kept. He came back after a moment with a box of matches, and Sleipnir took these, glaring down at Twilight as he approached before spitting the box out as the Lich grinned up at him darkly. "I do not approve of this. Tell my sisters I do not approve of this. This... thou art stealing not just from the dead, but the dead themselves!"

"Organ donors." Twilight replied ironically, and Sleipnir shuddered a bit before grabbing the head and tossing it towards her already-rotted body, sending up a puff of dust from a cloak that was now covering nothing but rotten ashes and bones as the Nibelung staggered hurriedly backwards from the corpse, tucking something behind his back.

Twilight glared up at him, watching the stallion approach, watching as he lit a match and then tossed it forwards with a cold look down at the female, and she winced as it landed in her mane, which quickly caught aflame... before her violet eyes locked on Sleipnir's, their gazes locking before she said softly, as the fire spread slowly along her face like red and yellow trails of tears: "My collar. It's special. So's my heart."

"Oh, fine." Sleipnir sighed and rolled his eyes, reaching down and snatching up the collar as the flames began to burn down along the cloak, embers bursting up around the now-burning skull of the Lich, and he thought he saw a smile for a moment on the face of the creature before the flames consumed her decapitated head and rotten body completely.

He held this up moodily, studying it calmly, and then he shook his head before tucking it beneath his armor and grimacing a little at the feel of it: warm, almost-alive, strangely-vibrant. His siblings kept odd company indeed... and yet all the same he was almost envious at the bond between them, as he looked moodily back towards the flames. But in only minutes, as the carriage burned, he could see that nothing was left of the Lich but dust and a few charred bones, the stallion frowning as he shoved a hoof into the ashes and stirred easily with only the faintest wince of discomfort before muttering: "Perhaps 'twas just a metaphor."

He glanced up... and thought he caught a flicker of some shape in the smoke before he shook his head, saying quietly: "Throw our lost comrades in the fire, and say a prayer for them, then we shall hurry away. For we have not slain this creature... merely aggravated it. And she is dearly important to Luna and Scrivener Blooms... we had best not tarry and provoke their anger further."

The Nibelung and the Knight nodded, and Sleipnir looked uneasily up again... unable to see Twilight Shadow's spirit perched on top of the burning carriage, snarling furiously down at the dwarf as he slipped the silver sphere of her cherished heart into the small pack on his back. Her eyes were glowing with rage, her form sparking before she leapt backwards as her wings spread, twisting quickly around and shooting towards Enstasis at supernatural speeds.

When Sleipnir returned to Ponyville, he headed first to Kvasir and held up the collar, who cackled gleefully and reached for it... then frowned when Sleipnir yanked it away before he said moodily: "Nay, thou hast already done enough to aggravate the hornet's nest further. For one, the wagon was filled with corpses... corpses, likely to be used to repair the Lich's body and for other foul necromancy. For another, Twilight Shadow is no more or less dead now than before. Her spirit will flee, recuperate, and reconstitute her body from dead matter. From hoof to horn, she will rebuild herself. I will be sending this collar by messenger to Luna to avoid angering them any further than they already are."

"Oh, it doesn't matter, the Lich will take time to rebuild itself, and longer still to regenerate its former power." Kvasir said irritably, although he looked unsure of himself now, as if he hadn't taken everything into consideration before he shook his head hurriedly and added moodily: "Besides, this was charade was held solely for the dragon's benefit. Now they can feel they have had a bit of payback."

"Oh, yes, it's for the benefit of the angered dragons. Not at all because thou fears those angry dragons wish to eat thee and thou desires to placate them in as quick and simple a manner as possible." Sleipnir said distastefully, and Kvasir glared at him before the stallion snorted in disgust. "Mark my words. This shall end badly."

Kvasir had only shaken his head slowly, and Sleipnir had left to send the collar to Enstasis. He passed by Applejack, but as they usually did these days, they only ignored each other: the mare didn't like him, and Sleipnir was beginning to dislike her as well. Thankfully, he had lodgings at Cheerilee's... that was when he actually had the time to sleep between running errands for Kvasir and New Equestria, of course.

That night, Sleipnir was patrolling one of the high bulwarks of Ponyville, feeling miserable about the fact that there was now a forty foot stone wall surrounding what was once so pretty a village... and then he heard the scream. He leapt fearlessly down from the wall to crash to the field far below, easily catching himself before running to the source of the sound, but arrived at the tent it had come from too late.

Nibelung and zebra were already gathered around... and Sleipnir grimaced in disgust as he entered and found it painted with the occupant's blood. The dwarf's heart had been cut out, and his hands cut off... a punishment for a thief. It was clear enough what had happened, as Sleipnir recognized the Nibelung from the attack party, and he shuddered a little as he glanced up and murmured: "Little sister... is this truly the way you wish to rule in darkness..."

Luna, however, was smiling contritely to herself: she was dressed in the same leather outfit she had worn to the Gala. She liked the way Scrivener looked at her when she wore it, and thus had decided to try it out for the next few days as a more-permanent outfit... "Besides, every Queen should have a good outfit. Not to mention the... heart of her loyal subjects..."

She grinned to herself as she looked over her shoulder at the black satchel hanging on her side, Twilight Shadow's heart thrumming softly in it as she murmured: "Only a toy, perhaps, but... it is important to her. It has meaning to us... that makes it important enough to kill for. Important enough for me to attend to the business of reclaiming it myself, even..."

"Truly?" asked another voice softly, and Luna glanced to the side with a smile as she saw a dark shape twist sinuously through the trees before striding calmly through a patch of moonlight... and although the ivory beams shone through the transparent shape, it was clearly that of Nightmare Moon's, reflecting her in dark coat, in starry mane and tail, in elegant shape... but her collar was still different, as were her reptilian eyes. Eyes that almost seemed concerned... "Sister, we didn't even give him time to grovel... oh, yes, I would have likely killed him anyway for daring to steal from our precious Twilight, but all the same... we must at least pretend to be civilized, mustn't we?"

"An interesting thought, Nightmare Moon, but I do not think it is entirely true." Luna replied dismissively, shaking her head briefly as she glanced up through the thin canopy of dead branches overhead: fall had settled, but few ponies had noticed. After all... there was death everywhere these days. "Besides, we set out tonight with a single goal in mind: punish the thief, get our beloved Twilight's heart back. She longs to feel it in her chest again, after all... we must comfort her as she undergoes the ritual and pains of making a new body hers."

Nightmare Moon nodded slowly after a moment, looking oddly apprehensive all the same before she said softly: "I do understand. But Luna, you risked much in doing this yourself... why not send another assassin? Why seek such a thrill? And why..."

"Because I promised Twilight, and I was offended by it, that is why and that is enough of a reason!" Luna retorted, looking a little irritated now. "Do not treat me like a child, Nightmare Moon... I am more than powerful enough to take care of myself. And 'twas a fun way to spend a night that would otherwise have been yet another long set of hours spent in Enstasis, not permitted to take the field, instead waiting and watching my soldiers enjoy all the glory and the fight."

Nightmare Moon shook her head slowly at this, passing silently through a tree before she returned her eyes to Luna and asked: "But did you have to pass every detail to our husband?"

"Of course. He wanted to see. Did thou not feel him urging us on? Drinking in the pain of the dwarf until he screamed and we had to finish our work quickly?" Luna replied with something like surprise, and then she winced as she almost ran into a tree herself before quickly leaping around it... but when she turned her eyes back towards Nightmare Moon, the dark shadow of herself was gone.

Luna scowled a little, then she spat to the side and shook her head slowly, murmuring quietly: "I thought thou would understand better, sister. Celestia understands more and more each day... Twilight Shadow understands well. And Scrivener Blooms understands best of all..." Luna closed her eyes, shivering a little in delight before she whispered: "And one day, others too, shall understand who we are, and our aims. After we rule Equestria. After we show them the beauty and the strength of our glorious night. Gifts to the loyal... suffering for those who would stand against us."

Luna smiled coldly to herself, nodding firmly once before she continued easily on her way, reveling in her dark thoughts in the living forest beneath the pale moon's glow.


	45. Matters Of Family And Friendship

Chapter Thirty Eight: Matters Of Family And Friendship

~BlackRoseRaven

Winter hit Equestria hard, as if to further emphasize the death and pain the civil war had brought: for Luna, however, it was almost a blessing. While her mortal soldiers had to be taken care of and withdrawn, her demons her Nightmares, and many of her other preternatural soldiers took little notice of the cold... some, like the North Wind, even reveled and became stronger in it.

Snow blanketed most of the country, although Pegasi of New Equestria were hard at work, trying to control the weather... but in this world, nature was not as easy to subdue. It painfully stalled many of their plans, and they lost ground rapidly on several fronts in the weeks that passed, making every victory they achieved seem meaningless as they gave up territory even as they fought Luna's hordes back.

Apple Bloom sat silently in the foal house, watched over by Sleipnir: the other foals were with their families or family friends. But Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle's parents were both trying hard to avoid the wrathful eyes of Applejack, and the rumors that had spread about Apple Bloom's connections to Luna had made even her closest friends wary of her. Worried for her too, but wary of her most of all.

Applejack was almost constantly away from the farm, which was no longer a farm at all: the orchards had been converted into greenhouse facilities that Nibelung toiled away in, and several large storage yards where weapons and supplies were kept. There was also a training ground that Applejack and Rainbow Dash spent most of their little free time at when they weren't out on duty, pushing themselves furiously to be the very best they could.

Apple Bloom was scared of what her big sister was becoming: not physically, although the changes there were frightening as well. Almost as large as Big Mac, strong enough to drag a train car behind her, and quickly learning the vicious arts of the crosshatch blades, she was determined to become strong enough to bring down Luna. Kvasir's manipulations and the town's constant glorifying and dependence on her had finally pushed her over the edge. The stirrings of guilt, of fear, didn't matter: not even Apple Bloom's crying or wheedling mattered. She was doing this for Ponyville, doing this for her family, doing this to save Equestria: she could go back to apple bucking and running the farm and being nice when there was time for that, but right now, niceness wouldn't win this war and stop Luna. She had to be cold, and she had to kill every monster she met until she finally got her chance to go after Luna or Scrivener Blooms... but it was Luna's head she wanted.

Luna, who killed her own sister, who corrupted Twilight Sparkle, and who had tried to turn her little sister against her. Luna, who was the root of all this darkness and evil, who was manipulating ponies to her side through every means necessary, who seemed to think it was a 'reward' to be turned into a mindless drone for her sick harem. Luna, who strutted around and acted like Scrivener Blooms was her King and dared to call herself a goddess...

And Rainbow Dash was beside her, loyal all the way: honesty and loyalty, the two purest elements. He was stronger as well, but most of all, he was even faster, and his mind seemed to process things better and better the harder he trained, letting him adjust in midair for every circumstance. After some urging, Peru had helped design new armor for him as well... armor designed with sharpened edges, turning him into a living blade when he began to fly fast enough through the air. Applejack was confident that with Rainbow beside her, they would be a match even for Luna and Scrivener, especially with the helms that Peru and Greece had designed.

The latter Nibelung she sometimes had doubts about: he spent most of his days drinking, dragging himself desolately around from job site to job site. All the same, the Artificer knew his work: with only a little aid from the other Architects, he had forged several sets of helms that would completely block out both sounds and telepathy... in other words, they would protect from the Black Verses. They had yet to be tested against the powers of a Tyrant Wyrm, but against everything else they had proven to work... although Applejack was well aware that if the helms did fail in that one crucial moment, they would all likely die.

She had even had one forged for Big Mac, and she remembered giving it to him with a smile, beginning to explain it... and Big Mac crushed it between his front hooves, leaving her staring, stunned and speechless, before he dropped it and only shook his head slowly. He had taken the picture of their parents off the mantel and put it in his own room, and although he did all his duties, he refused to go out on patrols unless necessary. It hurt her, that he looked at her with disappointment sometimes, with shame in his eyes... but she knew what she was doing. She knew she had to keep pushing forwards, that when Luna was finally brought down and this was all over, everything could go back to normal... and he was still always there, after all. He still lived on the farm, he still did what he was asked, he still took care of her and Apple Bloom...

Apple Bloom... that hurt to think about, and Applejack grimaced quietly as she stood hesitantly outside the foal house, knowing Apple Bloom was in there, with Sleipnir. Sleipnir, who she told herself she hated... but she didn't. She couldn't, she didn't think many ponies could even if they wanted to, because he was so kind, so outgoing, so... always there... but she was afraid of him. Afraid of the words that came out of his mouth, afraid of how she got so angry at him... and yet underneath the anger, there was always horrible shame. He threatened her, made all the more worse by how often she saw him sitting with Big Mac when the two had breaks in front of the Blossom Bar, a new tavern that had opened in place of Sugar Cube Corners to tend to soldiers and their various needs on and off the record. An evil, yes, but perhaps a necessary one, little as she wanted to admit it and much as the profiteering disgusted her.

Finally, Applejack simply turned away... and inside the foal house, Apple Bloom sighed a little, staring miserably at the ground and hugging herself as she whispered: "She hates me, doesn't she?"

"Nay, Apple Bloom, she does not." Sleipnir said quietly, looking silently up at the gray, splotched window: easy to see out of, not so easy to see in through. "She still loves and cares for thee-"

Apple Bloom snorted, reaching up and silently rubbing at her cheek, murmuring: "She does not. Not anymore... sometimes I don't even think she's my real sister. That... that stuff Kvasir gave her, I think it finished the job of whatever was wrong with her in the first place..."

"Don't speak like that about thy sister, child, thou will regret it later." Sleipnir said quietly, and Apple Bloom smiled bitterly before the earth pony stallion sighed and reached out, stroking gently down her mane. "I know. I know that it is hard, but tell me then, Apple Bloom, why does thou remain here? Why has thou not left for Enstasis? And tell me not that thou could never escape, especially now that it is winter. Thou would need but reach the Everfree Forest... it would take care of thee, and soon enough Luna's servants would find thee and rush thee with all haste to Enstasis."

"It... it ain't that I don't think about that sometimes." Apple Bloom said quietly, looking down and closing her eyes as she shuddered a little, and then she shook her head and glanced up with a tremble. "But... it... it's so complicated. My heart hurts so... so _damn _much..."

Sleipnir only nodded silently, rubbing slowly over her back before the young female smiled faintly, whispering: "And she came, you know? I still... can't believe it, but those months ago... she came. She actually did it... and... and Applejack..."

She closed her eyes tightly, remembering: remembering how Scarlet Sage had kept her word, the Pegasus knocking lightly at Apple Bloom's window on the night of her quiet, lonely birthday, the earth pony looking up from where had been miserable in bed to this sight that had filled her like a fire...

But it had only been a kiss and a few minutes together before Applejack had come up the stairs, knocking on the door and asking sharply: "Who's in there with you? Apple Bloom, open up! If that's Scoot there's gonna be real trouble, no pony ain't supposed to be out seeing you with how much trouble you're in, but especially not after-"

And then Applejack had managed to shove the door open, and she had seen Scarlet Sage awkwardly climbing out the window before she had gritted her teeth, eyes blazing as she lunged. The Pegasus had barely escaped with a yelp, and Apple Bloom had shrieked as the cupcake and the small gift box Scarlet had brought her had both been crunched as she shouted: "Rainbow, goddammit, grab that Pegasus!"

"Stop it!" Apple Bloom had shouted desperately, but Applejack had ignored her: they'd had too many shouting matches over too many things now for her to be bothered by it anymore, as she'd held her little sister back and glared furiously as Scarlet Sage had flown quickly through the air... but her flight was still awkward, her wings not strong enough to propel her as well as an adult yet, and her panic making her flight even worse as Rainbow Dash had shot into the air, barreling straight for the filly-

He had crashed into a Greater Nightmare, that had leaned down and screamed into his face like a banshee, deafening the Pegasus and making him flail wildly and zigzag violently back down towards the ground. The Greater Nightmare had then easily spun around, seized Scarlet Sage, and simply vanished with her as Applejack had cursed and then stepped backwards, finally reaching down and picking up the crushed gift.

Broken glass had tinkered down, a rain that reflected the tears spilling down Apple Bloom's face as Applejack had ripped the ribbon off and the gift open, before snorting in disgust – and pain, there was pain too, she knew, even though at the time the more-than-filly hadn't cared – as she'd held the book-sized but now mashed, torn painting of Scarlet Sage, Apple Bloom, Scrivener and Luna up, shouting down at her: "Is this what you really want, Apple Bloom? After all I've done for you! After Mom and Dad died, after we lost Granny Smith, after everything this family's been through, you want to trade our family for theirs! They don't know what love is, they don't take care of each other, they're monsters, do you hear me? They're damned monsters!"

Applejack had flung the painting out the window, and Apple Bloom had leapt after it, almost following it before older sister winced and reached out to grab her, then threw her back onto her bed before turning and slamming the window shut, breathing hard and leaning against it as she said finally: "Enough. Enough is enough, Apple Bloom. That might look like a little girl, but... she ain't. I don't care what you feel for her, they got in your head and this is all for your own damn good!"

The day after, bars had been placed over her windows, her door had been replaced with a metal one that only Applejack had the key for, and Applejack had placed Scarlet Sage on the SEAL list, noting that she was a Blood Seer. And later, Apple Bloom thought bitterly, she had come up, telling her how hard it was. Telling her how painful it was to cut her little sister off from something that made her happy, even if it was for the wrong reasons. Telling her it was all for her own good... that even though it hurt now, Apple Bloom would thank her later.

She shivered a bit, and Sleipnir hugged her gently before he said softly: "Listen to me. All shall be alright, does thou understand? I know it may not seem that way now, but... it shall be. This winter will be long and rough, but... one way or another, things will soon be decided. And thou has not left here, so there must still be something here thou sees, some good thou can realize and understand..."

"I... I don't know. I just don't know." Apple Bloom murmured, lowering her head and trembling a little before she finally swallowed thickly. "I don't want this to happen, Sleipnir. I don't like it, not at all."

"Nor do I. Nor do I." Sleipnir replied quietly, closing his eyes with a sigh and nodding slowly, and then he looked silently towards the door of the babysitting house as he murmured: "Perhaps we shall be fortunate, though. Perhaps, as this war ages, others will see the folly in it..."

But Sleipnir knew if anything, the situation was only worsening: as winter set in harder and New Equestria became more hard-pressed to take care of itself and its troops, the soldiers blamed Luna for everything that was happening. She was an easy scapegoat, after all... and Sleipnir did not at all like where he saw things heading. Kvasir was losing the control he had barely possessed in the first place, and he seemed to finally be catching on to the fact that the reason New Equestria had cooperated with him in the first place, had let this seemingly-sly and powerful unicorn waltz in and then take control of what was to be the major hub of operations, was because he made for an excellent expendable asset. New Equestria was the one sucking up all the glory and calling all the major plays: Kvasir, meanwhile, put forwards all his excellent plans and ideas... but received none of the glory for them if they went right, and all of the blame if anything went wrong.

At first, the god had just muttered that it was fine, it didn't matter: once Luna and Scrivener were dead, he would be happy to completely abandon this layer of reality. He only had to keep playing along for now, to maintain his precious controls over Ponyville and keep himself safely in the game. Then it had become anger: he was a god, how dare they treat him like that, and many other speeches had followed, many of which Sleipnir had been forced to sit through as he waited moodily for orders, which always came back to the same thing.

And then, finally, a few nights ago, Sleipnir had been drinking by himself in the mostly abandoned old tavern instead of the Blossom Bar, and Kvasir had stormed in, sat down beside him, and ordered the strongest vodka in the house in the largest glass they had. The bartender had brought it, and Sleipnir had admittedly been impressed for a moment when Kvasir had chugged the entire thing... then the pedantic god had slammed the glass down, taken a slow breath... and burst into tears as he dropped his face in his hooves.

Whatever he had imagined himself to be, Kvasir was no Odin, and no Valthrudnir. Sleipnir had grumbled and awkwardly patted the unicorn on the back as he'd rambled and babbled and sniffled and cried like a baby intermittently, going on about how things were supposed to be different, how he had been abandoned by all his allies, how he felt alone down here and yet couldn't flee back to Valhalla because he was sure that Scrivener and Luna would just chase him into those hallowed halls and mutilate him and them all over again. The bartender, meanwhile, had just calmly gone about his business, looking unfettered: he had seen more than one official snap with the months of the war, after all, and to him this seemed no different despite how insane the ramblings were... but then again, the higher the official, the harder the fall, and so-called Verdant Vintage was supposed to be the highest-ranking New Equestrian in Ponyville.

Eventually, Kvasir had tossed some money and gemstones on the counter, then slipped out of his seat and stumbled his way out. Sleipnir had gone back to calmly drinking alone for a little while until Big Mac joined him, and the two sat together, drinking, not needing to speak much, until they had finally traded a quick hug and gone their separate ways.

Kvasir refused to speak of this incident now, mumbling it was a moment of weakness whenever Sleipnir brought it up. Earlier today, however, before sending him to foal house duty, the polymorphed god had said that he was finally going to start sending Sleipnir on other little duties for him, because he had learned that Luna and Scrivener were taking advantage of New Equestria's weakness in this cold and harsh winter.

Apparently, Sleipnir would be going on half-diplomatic, half-retrieval missions for objects around Equestria Kvasir was interested in, as well as certain ponies. He didn't like the idea of this because it meant that he would have to leave Apple Bloom alone... part of the reason she was so miserable today. It had been interesting to hear that Luna and Scrivener had apparently begun traveling to certain important locations, however, to meet with Barons or Baronesses or military leaders as well as well as make an impression on the citizenry and troops. He thought it was likely Celestia's idea: she had always been the one good at politics and helping give ponies that extra push in one direction or another, after all.

Kvasir had some new scheme at hoof, but he wasn't ready to share the details yet... and in his office, the god himself was fretting over every last detail, cursing under his breath as he poured through papers, going over the names of Architects, measurements, figures...

He clenched his eyes shut, then pounded his hooves against the desk before cursing their uselessness. He didn't understand how the hell ponies could make it look so damn easy to hold and move things with them, and he grumbled under his breath before his horn glowed as he flicked one of his forelimbs. His hoof sparked, and a moment later, transformed into a solid black hand, the male muttering: "Better."

He opened a drawer, then hurriedly paged through a set of papers, flicking his other foreleg absently to transform that back into a hand as well so he could reach up and rub at one of his temples. Everything was going wrong, everything he'd ever planned, everything he'd ever hoped for. He had gone from superior mind and superior being to being trodden all over by these ponies because he couldn't risk raising a hoof against them, not when he needed to kill Luna and Scrivener... because whether anyone wanted to believe him or not, he knew they were a threat. They were passion and desire and destruction, intensified from drinking the dangerous elixir Odin had put together in some wild last ditch-attempt to fight the two off during their assault on Valhalla. An elixir that had been further magnified because Odin's blood had spilled into it...

Kvasir cursed under his breath, then he slammed his hands against the table before leaning back and yanking a drawer open to pull a file out, muttering as he paged through it rapidly. He had reviewed the images over and over and over again in his scrying glass, learning everything he could about the two. Just as he had assembled a psychological profile of them both, just as he had built up a massive stack of information on the two, assembled together all their strengths and vulnerabilities he knew of...

He dropped the file open, then let out a grumble as he yanked a sheet free and studied the images over it, depicting part of a massive machine: a device he needed to build, parts of the plans supplied by the eager Peru, the rest of it supplied by Greece and other Architects. The zebras had added their own knowledge to the pot already, supplying a means of artillery, but now Kvasir needed the aid of others: of ponies who had talents and training in specific and rare areas. He needed minds... and all he had here in Ponyville were soldiers, which he knew now were not enough.

Kvasir shook his head moodily, knowing it was a stupid mistake for him of all people to have made. He had thought that being a god of knowledge and information, he would simply need muscle to maneuver into place... but he had forgotten that Luna was not his only opponent. Luna did not just have one mind on her team... she had many, with their own specialties. He himself was a jack of all trades... something he was understanding a little late was not exactly the very best thing to be when it came to a game of specifics.

Not for the first time, he wondered silently again how Valthrudnir had done it. Destroyed his fellow _Jötnar_, then the Aesir and the Vanir and everything else in his way, and all by himself. Everything that had helped that fearsome figure had been constructed by him, by his own designs... Valthrudnir was not a team player, but instead a fan of servants and clockwork and machinery. Yet he had met his match in Scrivener Blooms and Luna... perhaps Kvasir had forgotten that. Perhaps he had underestimated these two from the start...

He shivered a little: here he was, Lord of Valhalla...all due to a technicality, too, that Sleipnir was thankfully unaware of, otherwise he was very, very sure that the stallion would quickly turn on him, honor code or not. And Kvasir was strong, stronger than most would credit him for, but the earth pony was notoriously difficult to harm through even the strongest of magic... and however dumb he acted, a warrior whose mettle was in his mind as much as it was in his muscles.

Odin had decreed that if he died, Valhalla would be inherited by his son... Thor, who had been reborn as Sleipnir. But if Sleipnir did not want it, then it would be passed onto Kvasir, who had a stake in Valhalla because Aesir and Vanir blood flowed in his veins. The others who helped Odin – truly ominous figures, in some cases – could not rule these halls because only family could... in Kvasir's case, the definition was strained, but he was a god and family that Odin had taken in all the same... despite the fact Kvasir was a homunculus molded into shape by Valthrudnir.

The malicious _Jötnar _had wanted a trophy of his triumph over the Aesir and the Vanir: therefore, he had made himself a living 'statue' with the aspects of both, and Kvasir had spent most of his life in a sealed case in Valthrudnir's trophy room in his terrible, terrible home in a pocket dimension next door to Niflheim. Not long after Scrivener Blooms and Luna had killed the pedantic _Jötnar_, Odin had carefully slipped his way into Valthrudnir's home, looking for spoils of war: old habits died hard with warrior gods, it had seemed.

He had freed Kvasir from his imprisonment, and while Odin had always kept him on a short leash, he had also never considered Kvasir a threat: likely because Valthrudnir had never been stupid enough to give him more than a smattering of actual power despite being made from a mixture of quite a few different gods. He could transform himself, he could make flashy fireworks, he could do magic... but it had all always been for Valthrudnir's entertainment. Sometimes the _Jötnar _liked to sit back and have him reenact specific monologues and death scenes of various gods, making him do grisly theater shows where all too often the weapons ripping into him had been real.

So therefore, when Sleipnir had said in one conversation: "I have no urge to rule these mighty halls," it had created the loophole that Kvasir had eagerly seized on. He had never had real power before, after all, and Odin had trusted him enough to write him as an inheritor, so... it meant that he deserved it, right? And he was a god! He was going to prove that he was every inch a real god as any of the others, as even Odin himself had been... who he did honestly want to avenge. But as he sat there silently, looking down at his black hands, flexible and yet lineless and made of the same substance as his hooves had been, he wondered silently why it was Valthrudnir he kept emulating. Why every time he tried to do something, he ended up... making it more for his own gain than for the reasons he honestly really meant to pursue...

Then he winced as there was a knock at the door, hurriedly hiding his hands behind his back as it was shoved open and Applejack strode in, saluting him once before she said calmly: "I have a request, Verdant Vintage, sir."

Kvasir looked at her quietly, studying her: she was a mortal, and he was supposed to be better than her: it was not meant to be arrogant, it was just a simple fact. They died from the smallest wounds and infections, they did not think as quickly, and in their race, only those who did horrific things for power or possessed horns made of the rarest of substances could use magic. Yet this pony in particular thought she was the equal of Luna Brynhild, a Valkyrie risen to the ranks of goddess... and what scared him was that the mortal was so determined that she might actually stand a chance at killing her.

"Go ahead," Kvasir said finally, concentrating as his forelimbs sparked, then his hands solidified back into hooves behind his back before he drew them forwards and tented them meditatively.

Applejack seemed surprised, glancing up from beneath her dark hat... and then she shrugged a bit to herself before saying quietly: "I think we should send scouts all the way to the Village of the Damned... all the way to Enstasis, if we can. Luna ain't there, we ain't heard nothing or seen any activity from Twilight Sparkle ever since it was reported that Sleipnir destroyed her, and nopony's seen their bodyguard, Dusk, either. Rainbow Dash, me, and some others I'd like to pick myself... we should more than be able to handle a Greater Nightmare, even a Wrath demon or one of her Moon Blessed."

Kvasir frowned a bit at this, leaning forwards and saying slowly: "Why do you want to patrol all the way to Enstasis, Commander Applejack? The road through the Everfree Forest is walked regularly by peacekeepers and neutral parties, such as Nibelung diplomats and Strange Ones. There's no point. It's dangerous, as a matter of fact, to our operations and counterproductive to our goals."

"I don't see how." Applejack frowned,looking at him with distaste. "I get that you're a politician and all, Verdant, but it's only been lately you've started to sound outright like a real coward."

Kvasir looked stung at this, leaning back before he smiled thinly and retorted in a mockingly-kind voice: "Oh well then, by all means. You, Rainbow Dash, probably the other best warriors in Ponyville, you all go on your cute little walk traipsing right into the most dangerous area in all of Equestria. Get all of yourselves killed, _Commander_, and leave us without a head to our army, without somepony for the others to gather around, and without the fastest Pegasus and best advanced scout in all of Equestria."

Applejack flushed at this, snarling and looking down as she held her tongue, before Kvasir shook his head slowly and muttered: "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were just like your little sister and wanted to hand us over to Luna on a silver platter."

"Watch it!" Applejack shouted furiously, stepping forwards and slamming her hooves into the desk, and Kvasir winced as the front of it dented visibly in and the bolts holding it to the floor creaked violently: something he had installed after the last time Sleipnir hit him with it. "You of all the goddamn ponies in this village should know what I've given up! What I've sacrificed! Screw you, look at me: I'm your perfect goddamn soldier, just like you wanted, and yet now you go and accuse me of working for that... that monster?"

The unicorn leaned back with a grimace at her outburst, and then he shook his head slowly as she breathed hard and leaned back, the male replying grimly: "What I'm saying is that you're either incredibly stupid or letting your bloodlust get the better of you, and neither of those things work to our advantage, Applejack. There's simply not much we can do-"

"I am sick of waiting around for something to happen. So are the soldiers." Applejack said disgustedly, and Kvasir grimaced in distaste before she leaned forwards over the desk, the mare's eyes glaring into his. "Every day, Luna gains a little more ground. I hear she's parading around Equestria right now, too, showing off, flaunting herself and her husband. And you know what else I hear? Rumors. That New Equestria is fading fast. That we aren't going to last longer. That it's all your fault. And I swear, if this country falls and I'm still alive, I'm gonna hold you personally accountable, do you understand me?"

The unicorn flinched a bit at this, then he forced himself to lean forwards, asking coldly: "And what if I said the only possible move we could make right now is to send your little baby sister to Enstasis as an unwitting spy for us? Everypony knows that she and Luna's daughter have some... thing going on between them."

Applejack's eyes widened, then she reached out and seized him by the throat, yanking him forwards and making him wheeze as she snarled... then trembled and slowly lowered her head, brim covering her eyes as she whispered: "How would we do it?"

The unicorn stared at this, feeling a strange thrill of fear run through his body before Applejack looked up with a tremble, whispering: "I'm going to Helheim, Luna's right, but at least I can make sure that she gets there first. And I know they won't hurt Apple Bloom... I hate to use her, I do, I love her... why does everypony doubt that these days? I love her even more than I ever have but... goddammit, I know that sometimes you gotta do things other ponies don't like none. You gotta push them a little. She's family, and family's the most important thing in the world, but... she thinks they're her family. This way, we can rescue her from that. We can show her what Luna's really like... she can see that even Scarlet Sage is..."

Kvasir reached up and shoved Applejack's hooves away from his throat, shuddering as he looked at her with disgust as he remembered Valthrudnir, the dragon leaning calmly over the glass case he was trapped in and tapping on it with one finger as he had murmured thoughtfully: _Normally I don't ask the opinion of lower life forms, but what do you think hurt Odin more? When his family turned on him or when he realized he'd killed his entire family... oh, but really, they're both products of my plan, my genius, so I suppose what hurt the most was when I took away every single last thing that was important to him..._

And then, thoughts of Odin... the falcon-headed, one-eyed god sitting and smiling tiredly, his gloved hands in his lap as Kvasir had looked up at him silently. _You ask why I don't do anything, even though I know there's something wrong with Scrivener Blooms? Because he is the husband to my beautiful Brynhild, and she asked me not to. And no matter where that leads, I have to respect that. One day you'll understand._

The polymorphed god grimaced in disgust, shaking the feelings, the memories off before he looked away as Applejack frowned at him, and then he finally sat up. He opened his mouth as a plan formed in his mind, thinking of how easy it would be, how well it would work, thinking of what a lower species of life form these ponies were... and so even he was surprised when instead of agreeing with her, he said calmly: "You're fired."

"W-What?" Applejack stared at him incredulously, her jaw dropping, blinking once as she leaned forwards and shook her head violently before she snarled, stepping forwards as she asked harshly: "What the hell did you just say to me?"

"I... said you were fired." Kvasir said stupidly, reaching up and rubbing at his muzzle, and then he gave a shrill laugh, making the mare stare before the unicorn looked up and flicked a hoof at her dismissively, saying finally: "So. Go away now. Goodbye."

"The... are you drunk?" Applejack looked at him with disgust... but also with fear, stumbling backwards before she shook her head violently and turned around, snarling over her shoulder: "Get yourself back together and I'll come back and... talk about this later."

Kvasir only looked dumbly after her, rubbing at his face slowly before he returned his eyes to the plans in front of him, and then he clenched his eyes shut, hammering at his skull with his hooves. "What in the name of Asgard was that..."

He sat slowly back in his chair, breathing slowly, looking silently up at the ceiling as he let his mind begin to filter gradually down. Little-by-little, he calmed, and then his head slowly tilted back forwards and he awkwardly shoved the folder on top closed, hiding the papers from sight as he muttered: "Simply... I'm simply working too hard, that's all there is to it. The pressure of constantly trying to adjust my plans and keep up with things... that's all. A momentary... a momentary weakness."

He closed his eyes, rubbing slowly at his forehead with a hoof before he continued to reason quietly: "And... there is no need to send the child, is there? She will learn nothing at Enstasis worth knowing: Luna is not making any savage pushes for territory, she is using winter to play silly political games. It gives us time to prepare ourselves..."

He nodded once, and after a few more moments of reassuring himself, he opened the file back up and began to read at a slower pace. All the same, however, his concentration felt shot and his mind refused to focus. By midnight, he had barely made it through the ten page file... and Kvasir grumbled as he closed it and stormed out of his office, not even bothering to close the door behind him as he headed down the steps, shoving past the New Equestrian soldiers and sycophants that got in his way.

Somehow, he ended up stepping into the mostly-empty tavern he had been in only once before: not the ever-crowded Blossom Bar where the ponies tended to each other in ways he didn't like to imagine, but the smaller, quieter tavern. And, sitting at the bar just like before, was Sleipnir... except there was another pony with him, too. A red stallion... _oh yes. Macintosh. Big Mac, I believe the others call him..._

Kvasir leaned forwards almost apprehensively, but before he even realized what he was doing, he was already striding across the low-lit bar, studying the two. They were only sitting there, not talking, taking slow drinks... and yet all the same there was a sense of conversation, of... comradeship that he didn't quite understand. Then Sleipnir glanced towards him before grimacing, and Big Mac frowned slightly himself, the expression thoughtful, guarded, as the larger stallion said sourly: "This is not going to become a regular occurrence, or is it Kvasir? Because I shall have to find another bar to linger in with my friend if that is the case."

The unicorn grimaced at the use of his real name, but then he simply sighed as he pulled himself up onto a stool next to Big Mac, holding a hoof up and saying quietly: "Straight vodka, Nibelung brewed, preferably. A full glass, like water."

"Watch this, this is the one thing I admire about him, although last time the end result was not so fair." Sleipnir muttered, nudging Big Mac a few times, and Kvasir pointedly ignored them as the bartender put a tall glass in front of him, then glanced at the shelves before pulling down a large, dark-tinted bottle with a grinning dwarf skull on the label, the tusks twisted in all directions.

The glass was filled... and then drained by Kvasir in a few large gulps, before he slammed it down, looking moodily down at the bar before reaching a hoof up and rubbing slowly at his head. It made his throat and stomach churn, god or not, and Sleipnir cheered as Big Mac leaned back with a wince before the enormous stallion said kindly: "And no tears this time, 'tis such a re-"

"Your sister came to see me." Kvasir said abruptly, and then he pointed at his glass, the bartender looking surprised before he walked over and awkwardly refilled the glass. Both Sleipnir and Big Mac frowned at the unicorn, and then he glanced tiredly towards them, saying dryly: "I don't know why I'm bothering to tell you this. I've been doing a few strange things lately. We did not agree on anything she tried to talk to me about and I eventually said we should send Apple Bloom to Enstasis as a spy."

The shot glass in Big Mac's hoof cracked as his grip tightened around it, his eyes narrowing as Sleipnir growled in disgust... but the anger of both stallions was wiped away as Kvasir looked up almost pleadingly and said weakly: "And she agreed. And I told her no."

"What..." Big Mac whispered, and the stallion leaned back in his stool, looking dumbfounded as he shook his head weakly, rubbing slowly at his face and staring silently at Kvasir as the god moodily looked down at his vodka before draining this second glass, then pointing at it again with one hoof miserably. "You... gotta be mistaken, Verdant. That ain't my sister."

"'Tis not like thou, either, Kvasir... has alcohol brought about a conscience in thee?" Sleipnir winced a bit, glancing towards his own glass of whiskey before he shoved it away and muttered: "No pony would ever drink again if that is what whiskey did. To drive a few ponies to murder is one thing. To give a creature as cruel and wicked as thyself regrets, on the other hand..."

Kvasir laughed weakly as the bartender hesitated, but then the unicorn shot him an irritable look, and he hesitantly refilled the glass for the third time before the god turned his eyes to Big Mac as the crimson earth pony leaned forwards and asked quietly: "What happened?"

"I don't know... I thought I was going to agree with her, even though there was little tactical reason for it, little rationalization, it would have been..." Kvasir began in a frustrated voice, and then he winced when both stallions shot him horrible looks, and he flinched back a little. "Oh, wait... you... you mean Applejack."

"Yup." Big Mac replied flatly, and Sleipnir leaned forwards, glowering pointedly at the unicorn as well, making Kvasir sigh and slump a little before he picked up his glass and drained most of it before the red pony reached out and pushed his wrist down, halting him and looking at him pointedly.

Kvasir, however, only gave him a dry smile in return, shrugging the earth pony off before he finished the last of the vodka, muttering: "Believe me, Big Mac. I may not be as large and brawny as you or Sleipnir but my tolerance for alcohol far exceeds either of yours." He paused for a moment, then sighed and slid the glass away when both ponies continued to glare, and the bartender politely headed down to the other end of the the bar as the unicorn shook his head slowly. "Ponies...

"I... well, according to her psychological profile, I suppose this should not come entirely as a surprise. She has received many commendations for her bravery in battle, but that could just as easily be interpreted as heightened aggression instead of ardent patriotism... in war, sociopathic and psychotic tendencies are both often encouraged instead of punished, as is demonstrated by-" Kvasir halted as the ponies glared at him again, and then he slowly reached up and rubbed at his face tiredly, muttering: "Mimir's head, I am simply attempting to explain-"

"Thou would be so much more the pleasant if for one moment thou could cease to be an egocentric, obnoxious intellectual-idiot." Sleipnir said flatly, and Kvasir looked at him with irritation. "Answer with little words. Thou thinks so little of us, after all, I see not why thou has to show what a big, intelligent brain thou art by using all these fancy terms. But more importantly, in the little words, tell us what thou saw and felt."

"Ridiculous, just like your kind, thinking only with the senses instead of putting to use countless years of analytical research: the senses presume and cannot be trusted, but by delving into the-" Kvasir's speech and gesticulations were interrupted as a hoof slammed forwards into his throat, and he squeaked and stared at Big Mac as he was hauled gently but firmly forwards as the red stallion leaned calmly towards him.

For a moment, there was silence, and then he said in a soft, quiet voice: "They're my sisters. My family. Just tell me... please."

He let him go, his look more pleading now than angry, and Kvasir studied him silently as Sleipnir leaned around Big Mac, gesturing towards him silently. For a moment, the unicorn only studied the two... and then he finally gave a small, awkward smile, shaking his head slowly as the similarities he realized he saw. "Strange..."

He closed his eyes, then pushed away the thoughts before he said finally, just letting the words come out like they had when he'd talked to Applejack: "She's desperate. And she's afraid. And she thinks killing is the only answer."

Big Mac nodded slowly and silently, and Kvasir looked at him awkwardly before he leaned forwards towards them, mouth working awkwardly to form the words before he said finally: "I... I am sorry."

Both earth ponies looked surprised, and Kvasir seemed a little stunned himself as he leaned back with a bit of a blush... then he grunted and shook his head, pointing hurriedly towards his glass, and the bartender winced as he approached as the unicorn muttered: "Killing Luna is the only answer, the final answer, believe me, I am in full support of that... but... your sister would put much in danger. It is not beneficial for her to continue to put herself and the other members of our organization at risk, including even your little sister... there is no point in sacrificing a pony, civilian or soldier, if there is nothing to be gained from it."

He picked up his glass the moment it was refilled, draining the vodka again and then sighing tiredly as he put it down... and then Sleipnir grinned slowly, saying in a marveling voice: "By all the gods of Valhalla... Kvasir, thou does have a heart beneath the shale and brine and ridiculous ego and poisonous mind!"

Kvasir only looked at him with disgust, and Big Mac nodded moodily once before he sighed a little, murmuring: "My sister or my sister..."

"'Tis not a fair choice. 'Tis not an easy nor a good choice, either." Sleipnir said quietly, looking compassionately at the red stallion, and Big Mac gave the smallest of smiles, which made the larger earth pony laugh and nod slowly. "Aye, I apologize, I do not mean to patronize thee. So maybe, in honesty, it is an easy choice, despite how deep it hurts. Thou knows whom thou must protect first and foremost."

"I gotta protect 'em both if I can..." Big Mac said quietly, looking silently down at his cracked glass before he closed his eyes as Sleipnir gently rubbed a hoof along his back. "I... I know. Apple Bloom first... but... that doesn't mean I'm giving up on Applejack, you hear?"

"I hear thee, clear as a bell." Sleipnir replied reassuringly, smiling faintly as Kvasir studied them both silently, then the unicorn let his eyes rove away before frowning at his empty glass when Sleipnir asked quietly: "And thou, so-called genius. How does one deal with a soldier who has begun to lose their mind? More importantly, a commanding officer whom the entire city still holds up as hero?"

"That's gotta be part of the reason why... she's being pushed so hard..." Big Mac said quietly, head bowed forwards and eyes tightly closed. "She feels she's gotta make up for all the mistakes she's made, as well as be some sorta... role model, when she don't need to be anypony but herself... but... the nightmares, the responsibilities, everything..."

Kvasir smiled thinly at this, glancing towards Big Mac and Sleipnir as he murmured: "And so her focus on Luna isn't just because she honestly blames her, I understand now. It's because killing Luna is the ultimate end: for Applejack, killing Luna will mean freedom for herself, more importantly than freedom for Equestria. Perhaps, in some part of her, she's still in there... but I do not know if I am being comforting or cruel."

The two stallions looked across at him before Kvasir pointed at his glass, and the bartender poured the last of the vodka from the bottle into it before putting it aside. Kvasir turned his eyes to the quarter full-cup, and then he sighed a little, picking it up and swirling it moodily as he murmured: "I have no interest in getting involved in your family quarrel. On the other hand... hoof, rather... I suppose that I don't have the luxury of washing my hands... hooves... of it either."

"Oh, just speak as thou would normally speak, I have already told everypony I trust that thou art some nefarious god-entity." Sleipnir said grouchily, and Kvasir looked up with a wince as both the bartender and Big Mac looked up with surprise. "Well. At least I was fairly certain that I did."

Kvasir sighed and rolled his eyes, looking sourly over at Sleipnir for a moment, but as the stallion only continued to glare, he finally nodded before slumping a little, mumbling: "Who cares, anyway? Ponies. They bring nothing but trouble, would probably cage me up just like Valthrudnir did... look, the point is that I... I will offer the help I can, because Applejack is my best soldier. It is well known as well that Rainbow Dash is loyal to her and Equestria, not to myself and politicians... so I am only protecting my interests."

"Thy excuses sound weaker and tinnier every time thou says them." Sleipnir whistled a little, and Kvasir grumbled as he knocked back his vodka before the unicorn turned and reached up a hoof, flicking it firmly as he turned his eyes to the back of the bar.

The bartender winced and ducked as the bottles stacked on the shelves behind him rattled before several flew out of place, floating over to Kvasir and uncorking themselves before refilling his glass with a swirl of liquids that mixed themselves neatly together into one dark amber concoction. Then the bottles set themselves neatly down on the table... and Big Mac reached out and pulled one towards him with a glance towards the bartender.

The stallion behind the counter headed over and produced a shot glass for him even as he looked balefully at Kvasir, but the god ignored them as he looked down into the drink he had mixed, saying quietly: "I just don't know what went wrong. I understand the psychology of ponies, they are no different from any other people no matter how they try and frame themselves. I understand the tactics and arts of war, and yet my strategies continue to fail. I have minds, warriors, hunters, potions... and yet New Equestria is failing. The few parts Luna cannot attack are self-destructing: here, Ponyville, which should be a flagship so powerful that we should long ago have been able to ram ourselves into Enstasis and level the castle around Luna's blighted head, is instead not a militant sanctuary but a poisoned prison. I... I don't know what went wrong."

"'Tis simple. There is much more than tactics and numbers and power to a warrior... there is spirit, and heart, and instinct, and camaraderie." Sleipnir replied firmly, reaching a hoof up and wrapping it around Sleipnir's shoulders, and the crimson stallion smiled a little as the titanic, vine-maned earth pony leaned forwards with a kind expression when Kvasir looked up silently, for once not arguing, not scoffing. "An army is not made by a single soldier any more than a forest is not made by a single tree; yet the army, the forest, they are _one_ thing because all those ponies and trees are moving and working together, that is what makes success of anything, be it in strife or in our daily lives and business and relationships."

"Like a pocketwatch." Big Mac added quietly, nodding slowly, and Kvasir looked silently between the stallions before he picked up his mixed drink and knocked it back, gulping down the alcohol in several large mouthfuls.

He slammed it down with a wince as the vodka and whiskey and tequila hit his stomach, then he took a slow breath before shaking his head briskly and looking moodily between the equines. "Friendship. Why does it always come back to harmony and friendship with you ponies? I've even heard that from Luna's side of the field."

"Luna does not have a side of the field, Luna owns the field, I think we are far past pretending that this war is winnable by anything less than a miracle." Sleipnir said distastefully, and Big Mac nodded silently as Kvasir sighed and lowered his head with a grumble. "But mayhaps thou should try and try and learn something from what we say instead of simply dismissing it, Kvasir... perhaps now that thy head is not firmly lodged within the soft comforts of thine own buttocks thou can attempt to give heed to the advice of us silly little ponies instead of simply relying upon thine own sordid knowledge and tactics."

Kvasir sighed a little, then he nodded moodily before finally reaching into his suit jacket, fumbling out a few coins and large, precious gems. He tossed these onto the counter, then silently reached out and touched one of the rubies, resting his hoof on it for a moment before he murmured: "Strange. Friendship... and your damnable currency. I've never been able to get a hold of either concept for some reason. But this should be enough to cover what must be covered, I think, and if not, just add it to my tab and... bill New Equestria. I've paid for their mistakes. Let them pay for my drinks."

He slipped away from the stool, striding moodily across the dimly-lit tavern before Sleipnir leaned back and called: "Kvasir, do us all a favor, and in this I include thine own self... do not repent what thou hast done here. Think on it as all annoying intellectuals must but do not call this but a moment of weakness or folly."

The unicorn only stood in the shadows at the doorway, silent, before he glanced hesitantly over his shoulder... then sighed and pushed his way out through them, leaving Sleipnir and Big Macintosh alone in the darkness. For a little while, there was quiet between the two... and then Big Mac finally looked over at Sleipnir, and the male smiled without needing to be asked by more than the stallion's eyes, saying kindly: "Of course. Add our drinks to my tab, barkeep, and thou hast my thanks for keeping the doors open so late."

"With how things get around here some days and nights, I should be the one thanking you two for staying and making sure I don't get robbed. Take care of yourselves." the bartender replied quietly, and Sleipnir and Big Mac both smiled before pushing away from the counter, heading calmly towards the door and out into the night.

They walked quietly towards the lit-up gates leading out of Ponyville, Nibelung dressed in heavy hides and a few shivering ponies in thick cloaks standing calmly by the closed, heavy iron doors. They looked tired and malnourished and simply scared, and all of them smiled weakly when the two warriors approached: these poor night duty guards, after all, weren't soldiers apart from the Nibelung: instead, pony civilians had been put to work... and Sleipnir didn't think it was even an idea of Kvasir's, even though the unicorn enforced the rule. Kvasir was glad to put the civilians to work, certainly... but Sleipnir had seen another side to the god tonight that he'd never expected, and made him wonder how much of the blame he could really lay at the doorstep of the arrogant, childish, and yet not-without-a-heart god. "Hail, friends. How fare thee?"

"Tired. Cold." one of the ponies murmured, as the Nibelung began to push the heavy gates open with a loud rumble, stirring up powdery snow along the ground. "You gonna be coming back in?"

"Nay, lock the gates. I may find lodgings elsewhere for the night." Sleipnir said softly, and the guards nodded, looking respectfully up at Sleipnir, making him smile a little. These poor dregs he had the respect of... but he would rather have the respect of them than the blind soldiers of New Equestria, who looked at him as nothing more than an enormous troublemaker; talented in battle, certainly, but his sense of honor was different than theirs, making the actual soldiers of the army wary of him. "Keep thy chins up, friends. And remember, should monsters appear, sound the alarm, fight if thou must, but do not be ashamed to flee or surrender. It is one thing to die to defend family and village, but... thou art not soldiers, and this place feels more like a gulag than it does a home at times."

The ponies looked at him silently, sadly, but they appreciated his advice, his gentility with them: the others shoved them around, but never Sleipnir or Big Mac. These weren't soldiers, after all... they were just civilians, whose beautiful village had been converted into a massive, monstrous den of inequity that scarred and destroyed their homes far more than Luna ever would have.

The two warrior stallions strode out onto the road, quietly making their way through the pale snow beneath the deep of the night, silent as they headed past encampments, past farmhouses converted into storage facilities, past greenhouses where crops were grown at freakish rates by magic and chemicals instead of nature. Ponyville was almost completely self-sufficient, a miniature, violent city-country inside a larger, growing-ruthless nation... and Sleipnir sighed a little, shaking his head slowly as he murmured: "New Equestria... 'tis never what Celestia nor I nor Luna envisioned."

Big Mac nodded silently once, and both of them glanced towards the wreckage of what had once been a cottage: the enclosures around it had long been torn down, however, the corral ripped up, and the cottage itself lay in decrepit ruin. Applejack hadn't destroyed it... but she also had never done anything to keep other ponies away from it, turning it into a haunted house that sat eerily alone amidst the militant buildings along this road. Few ponies dared to spend much time there...

The red stallion nudged his friend gently, and Sleipnir smiled and nodded before they turned towards the wreckage, walking through the dirty snow to the doorway. Sleipnir forced it open with a grunt, and Big Mac closed it behind him before they made their way into the den, which over time the two had cleared of debris. The windows were painted dark and boarded up in here, and although there was rubble and ruin all around them, any sharp eye would note the floor was strangely-clear.

And, smiling, Sleipnir walked across the room to the torn-up couch, then yanked the cushions out of place to reveal a hollow inside the furnishing ,where some folded up blankets, a few oil lanterns, and a large burlap sack of other things – rations, alcohol, etcetera – were stored. He tossed these out one after the other, and Big Mac caught them even in the darkness with barely a look, the two working in practiced comfort as the blankets were laid out, the lanterns lit...

The stallions rested together as they shed their armor and their gear, sharing whiskey and mostly-silent conversation done more with their eyes and bodies than anything else. Eventually, they laid down side-by-side, looking up at the broken ceiling as a single guttering lantern glowed beside them, before Sleipnir said quietly: "Thou, Cheerilee, Pinkamena... I have special ponies in my life. Although yes, yes, handsome stallion, thou does not like when I refer to thee as that."

"Nope." Big Mac smiled despite himself, however, lifting a whiskey bottle up in front of his eyes and adding after a moment: "At least, not when I ain't drunk."

Sleipnir snorted in amusement, then he grinned over at him, saying with relish: "Aye, that is one thing I like about alcohol, it makes everything prettier. Fear not, though, thou art pretty enough as it is without the drink in me." He winked, then turned his eyes back upwards as Big Mac chuckled. "I like thee more than I like Cheerilee, though. But I fear I truly adore Miss Pinkamena. I do hope this does not break thy heart."

"I'll get over it somehow." Big Mac replied with a small smile, then he shook his head slowly, dirty-blonde locks falling over his eyes before he glanced towards the male and said softly: "Honestly, though. You make me smile a lot. Ain't a lot of ponies who do that. Especially these days... but you make a lot of ponies smile."

"Of course I do, I am very talented in bed and very generous with sharing my talents." Sleipnir grinned roguishly, waggling his eyebrows as he looked over at Big Mac, then he huffed when the red earth pony punched him gently in the chest. "Oh, thou art no fun. Pretty is pretty, nice is nice, that is all that matters to me. It used to drive Celestia mad, though... madder still when Luna began to take after me."

Sleipnir quieted, and he and Big Mac were silent as they looked at the cracked ceiling above, the silence spiraling out before the crimson stallion said softly: "We both got family problems, huh?"

"Thou more serious than mine, I believe." Sleipnir smiled a little, and Big Mac looked at him curiously before the vine-maned pony shrugged a bit, saying softly: "Aye, my sister is doing things I do not approve of, is... doing evil... but at the same time, she is trying to bring Equestria together. And my older sister, Celestia... she has sided firmly with Luna, is aiding her, and I recognize her tactics. Both brutal and benign. So... which one of us truly has the harder fight? I must fight my sister, aye, even knowing full well I stand little chance... thou must choose sides between thy sisters, older and younger, and must fight a much harsher, crueler war within thine own family."

The red stallion nodded slowly with a sigh, and then Sleipnir rolled towards him and firmly embraced the fellow male, making him wheeze a bit at the strength of the hug as he was pulled in against the stallion's chest, flailing a little. "The sorrow I feel for thee, Macintosh! Aye, sorrow, and a promise to be here for thee as best I can be!"

"Thanks." Big Mac mumbled finally, slumping awkwardly against Sleipnir as he realized the earth pony wasn't going to let him go, and he sighed as the benevolent, vine-maned stallion looked down at him warmly. "I said I wasn't drunk."

"Shut up and enjoy the comforts of my mighty chest." Sleipnir retorted, and Big Mac rolled his eyes, squirming a little, but the larger stallion only grinned and squeezed him firmly, adding mildly: "Do not make me comfort thee with something else."

Big Mac rumbled in irritation, glaring up at him, but Sleipnir only winked cheerfully back down at the stallion. Eventually, the red earth pony was able to slip away, but as the lamp guttered out and they lay on the blankets, as they both fell towards sleep, Sleipnir embraced him gently from behind, and the red earth pony didn't bother to pull away in the safety of the darkness.

When Big Mac awoke then next morning, he was only vaguely aware of where he was, curled up beneath the blankets and being held back against something large and bulky and warm and oddly-cuddly... and then he felt something suckling on his ear, and he made a face, expression flat. Sleipnir's lack of understanding of what 'personal space' was could be annoying enough; the fact that any time they ended up falling asleep in close proximity to each other, Sleipnir somehow always ended up with one of Big Mac's ears in his mouth, however...

Yet for all his irritation, the red stallion was loathe to move. Sleipnir made him feel... protected, and safe, and he made him smile and laugh and... talk. He also made him do unspeakable things he would never have ever imagined himself doing in a thousand years, but after sharing a few drinks with Cheerilee one day when he'd run into her, he had found out that he wasn't the only one who Sleipnir simply... won over.

And at the same time, Sleipnir wasn't a pony who waltzed in, took what he wanted, and left a trail of broken hearts behind him. He came in, became your friend, went out of his way for you, and encouraged you, all while making it clear he couldn't be there forever, but if he was ever passing by again... he'd be there. Not just for whatever he could coax out of a pony, even though if Sleipnir had one talent, it was pressing all the right buttons to get anypony to do what he wanted.

Big Mac wiggled a bit, then winced a little when Sleipnir leaned forwards against him, squeezing him around the waist and pulling him back as he mumbled: "No, no... oh, thou art a large and lusty mare, aren't thou..."

"Nope." Big Mac said clearly, and Sleipnir started, then woke up and blushed a bit as he carefully removed his mouth from Big Mac's ear... then simply squeezed him closer and grinned widely as he leaned forwards against him, making the red earth pony blush a little as he gave a wince and said awkwardly: "No."

"Oh, thou art no fun at all!" Sleipnir grumbled, then he finally drew back, and Big Mac gave a small smile as he sat up and tossed the blankets off before the vine-maned stallion looked up and asked in a softer voice: "Has thou decided, then?"

For a moment, Big Mac was silent... then he nodded slowly, his eyes clouding over before he closed them as he lowered his head and murmured: "Yup."

Sleipnir smiled as he stood up and nodded firmly, then he reached out and patted the earth pony on the cheek before the two began to clean up, hiding everything back in the hollowed-out couch before they donned their armor and stepped out into the early morning sunlight. It glittered quietly off the snow, making it sparkle strangely even as the world around them seemed gray and dark, and they walked out into the road, then shared a firm hug.

Sleipnir kissed Big Mac's forehead firmly, and the red stallion sighed a little, giving him a look before the vine-maned stallion grinned, saying mildly: "For luck. Unless thou would prefer it on the lips."

He winked, leaning forwards, and then Big Mac sighed and reached up, shoving Sleipnir's head away before he replied amiably: "Not in public."

"Then I shall take that as a promise to do so in private tonight." Sleipnir said cheerfully, and Big Mac dropped his forehead against a hoof before the male added softly: "If thou needs my help, let me know. If something happens... I shall come to help thee, remember that."

Big Mac smiled a little, glancing up at him and nodding slowly once, and Sleipnir nodded firmly back before he reached a hoof up, resting it on the male's shoulder as their eyes locked for a moment. Then the vine-maned stallion turned away, striding easily towards Ponyville... and Big Mac quietly turned to head towards the farmhouse.

Rainbow Dash was opening the gates, and he grinned a little, looking up at Big Mac and greeting perhaps a little too eagerly: "Hey! Didn't see you last night... hey, you want to go out, get a drink like old times at the Blossom Bar tonight? I know you aren't like, fond of Smith and the others but just me and you can get one of the tables at the back and-"

"I got plans." Big Mac replied quietly, bowing his head once towards the Pegasus, and Rainbow's face fell as the earth pony strode quietly past him.

"Mac, wait." Rainbow said softly, sighing a little as he held up a hoof, and Big Macintosh paused in front of the steps, glancing over his shoulder as the pale blue Pegasus gazed at him for a moment, then he said quietly: "It doesn't have to be like this. We're still your family, and I'm still your friend. I know AJ is pushing hard, but... she has to. You know that, right? There's just so much riding on her, on us, on this. We're supposed to be the heroes of New Equestria... Ponyville is supposed to be what brings down Luna. We're all fighting hard to make that a reality, even you, even Sleipnir. It sucks, but... being around you really helped me grow up, realize a lot of things. I don't like... feeling like we're all at odds now over a whole bunch of stupid stuff."

Big Mac only shook his head slowly, then he turned and headed up the stairs as Rainbow sighed and looked moodily after him, saying grouchily: "Well, fine. Maybe you'll be more talkative after you get some coffee in you. Or Sleipnir's juice out of you."

This made the red earth pony halt in front of the door, then he slowly looked over his shoulder, and the Pegasus winced a little and swallowed thickly before he gave a large, cheesy grin. "I... did not mean to say that. You know what, it's... early morning, I obviously got up cranky, AJ's been out all night and Apple Bloom's not very happy, I... I'm just going to shut up."

"Yup." Big Mac said shortly, and then he turned and pushed through the door, striding inside and heading moodily towards the kitchen before he softened as he looked at Apple Bloom, who was sitting miserably at the kitchen table, a bowl of soggy cereal in front of her. She didn't look up when he walked by, and the red earth pony shook his head slowly as he opened one of the cupboards.

He made himself coffee, and a glass of chocolate milk for Apple Bloom, putting this latter in front of her and making her glance up with surprise, and then a small smile at him. She took it between her hooves, sipping at it quietly as Big Mac sat across from her, drinking his coffee in silence as they only sat together.

Eventually, Big Mac slipped out of his seat, then shoved it around the table so he could sit down again beside her, and Apple Bloom slipped a little closer, closing her eyes as she rested against the cold metal covering the earth pony's body before she murmured: "It's all just so unfair..."

"Yup." Big Mac agreed quietly, and then he gently wrapped a forelimb around her, pulling her close and looking down at her as she gazed up before he reached his other front hoof up, gently touching her nose as he said softly: "But it won't be forever. I promise."

She looked at him silently, and Big Mac looked back, their eyes meeting before he slowly brushed her mane back. Then Apple Bloom smiled faintly, leaning forwards and hugging him tightly, and he hugged her quietly back, keeping her close as he said quietly: "We'll figure this out, Apple Bloom. We're gonna make things alright again. And I ain't gonna let anypony... not _any _pony... hurt you."

Apple Bloom nodded silently against him, curling up tighter against the stallion as he held her closer, closing his eyes and rocking her slowly against his strong frame, little sister believing in his words... big brother fearing what the consequences of what even such a gentle promise as he had made could bring.


	46. Daring The Abyss

Chapter Thirty Nine: Daring The Abyss

~BlackRoseRaven

Winter lasted an unnaturally long time, thanks in part to the North Wind gleefully spilling back and forth across Equestria, freezing and spreading snow all over the country. Luna didn't bother to rein the ice spirits in, letting them have their fun as long as they didn't attack any encampments... she had no problem with them drawing out the winter months, but did not wish to start any unnecessary skirmishes, either.

New Equestria tried to make a push towards the southern reaches of Luna's territory, but even there winter had spread its icy claws, and the used-to-warmth soldiers found it difficult to push over the fields speckled with frost and snow as biting cold whipped past. The push was massive... but doomed to failure from the start with the troops so demoralized and terrified and made weak from the cold, and Celestia simply ordered their defenses reinforced before she sent out several squads of hardened soldiers to lock down two supply roads at choke points near their territory. It left the soldiers starving, without fuel for fires, without new clothes or ammunition, and Celestia had felt coldly-pleased with herself as the encampment of 'loyal' New Equestria soldiers cannibalized itself before the survivors dragged themselves across the field, pleading for mercy.

Luna and Scrivener practiced strange compassion with the enemy troops when they surrendered, something that often bothered Celestia: first, the strongest and healthiest were singled out, and taken to be 'retrained' alongside other new recruits, where they would either learn to be loyal to the Kingdom of the Night, or die... if they were lucky. Secondly, those in moderate condition, or who were obviously conscripts or drafted ponies, were given the option to swear fealty to Luna, then be placed on work crews at their old homes, to help convert encampments and cities into places that would be more welcoming to the armies of the night. Luna didn't like forcing ponies to fight for her, but she also knew that every pony had to help her cause in some way. This seemed like the best option.

Lastly, however, were the weak, the infirm, the dying, the sick: Luna seemed to take a dark pleasure in offering them a new life in exchange for their loyalty... and those who accepted, Luna had killed, then raised as undead minions for her army. She and Scrivener Blooms had both begin exploring darker arcane arts... and while Celestia disagreed morally, she had to agree with Luna's logic. As they claimed more territory, they needed more soldiers whose loyalty would not be questioned: her undead would provide all that and more.

The Greater Nightmares, some of her demons, and resurrected Twilight Shadow were both able to raise the dead in various forms, as were the Moon Blessed... and Luna had also begun to consider training unicorns who were loyal to her not just in combat magic, but in darker arts as well. Some were very interested in the necromantic arts, after all... it would be a shame not to put their talents and curiosity to full use.

When Luna and Scrivener returned from their 'diplomatic visits' across Equestria to Enstasis, Luna had been able to personally begin overseeing the training of the first class of necromancers. Working alongside demons, Greater Nightmares, and Twilight Shadow, they were able to share her darkest magics with dedicated unicorns, whose powers they often supplied with a few drops of blood from Scrivener Blooms. That alone was enough to drive the weaker mad, however, with visions of destruction and the Black Verses, and they had to be slain... while the stronger gained greater focus and enhanced strength.

By spring, when the snow melted away to mud and grime and the cold was replaced by dreary rain and humid winds, New Equestria thought it could gain back the advantage... instead they were horrified when a battalion that had been marching to try and take control of thought-neutral territory had been attacked by hordes of grinning undead while Luna herself and Twilight Shadow had both stood and watched calmly and analytically from above. Flesh-eating ghouls, clawing and life-sucking wights, skeletons and undead knights still wielding weapon and shield had torn their way through the troops... and when they had tried to turn and flee, they had been met on the road by Scrivener Blooms in full glory, the Tyrant Wyrm wading into the battle with hunger and dark joy burning in his eyes.

The unit had been completely annihilated: the few who survived the battle made a quick meal of by Scrivener... and in this case, he had not fed off their minds but devoured them almost greedily. The taste of metal and flesh crunching in his jaws had mixed with the delicious sensation of their emotions going wild with agony and horror, their pain his pleasure, and he had delighted in the feeling of gorging himself off both spirit and body.

Luna had smiled lovingly, while Twilight had looked apprehensive until Scrivener had met her eyes, sharing the delicious emotions with the Lich, letting her feel what he felt, his reasoning, his hunger, his emotions filling her up and making her understand as she'd shivered in surprise and... bliss. It was war, and they were destroyers... and more and more, Twilight was believing what Luna and Scrivener said: there was no crime in enjoying their work, no matter how terrible it might seem... no matter how awful and dark it might be.

They returned to New Equestria with their findings, and Celestia helped them analyze the data they came back with to break down the strengths and vulnerabilities of the various undead they could create. The whole plan had bothered her, but at the same time, she was pushing her concerns aside for them... and more than that, there was an undertone of dark interest despite herself. It was fascinating, after all: realms of magic that had always been forbidden to explore before now, the dark allure enhanced by the research they were doing and the ever-interesting puzzle of how to enhance the value of their military and strategy.

New Equestria denounced Luna's new tactics, but even though some of the few remaining neutral territories listed towards New Equestria with these recent discoveries, at the same time, it created a ripple of terror that spread throughout the war-torn nation. Fear for what Luna was truly capable of, that further demoralized the New Equestrian soldiers, that made even Kvasir hesitate and Sleipnir disgusted... but at the same time, smile faintly as he sensed Luna's victory not far away.

New Equestria began to gather its forces to prepare an attack against the only vulnerable location within their reach: Queensland, just above Central Equestria. There were several large supply hubs there, as well as a rail system that Luna was using to ship supplies through the nation. Troops had recently been shipped out before a cargo train had come in a little too fast to one of the loading stations and derailed itself, blocking up the shipping line and giving New Equestria a minor window of time where a large portion of Queensland would be undefended while reinforcements were forced to march in from other regions.

New Equestria made its move with an enormous army of soldiers, determined to bring down the supply houses and destroy as much of the rail line as it could, and Celestia immediately called for reinforcements from around the nation... but unbeknownst to both sides, the furious dragons had decided to mount a revenge attack of their own. Feeling cheated because of Twilight Shadow's return despite her proclaimed 'death,' and after a long winter with little action for the enormous reptiles, they went against New Equestria's orders to stay back for now and instead assaulted Crystal Champagne's barony.

The attack, a convergence of dozens of dragons coming from across Equestria, was unexpected, senseless, and razed an entire city to the ground; it was only through sheer fluke that they hit several storage warehouses as well as a transport yard, crippling their ability to feed their troops and move supplies and soldiers. The dragons had minimal casualties, but the distraction forced Celestia to split the reinforcements heading for Queensland up to help drive off the still-rampaging dragons.

Worse, the attack on Queensland was successful: New Equestria leveled supply buildings, blew up miles of railway, and killed off several waves of Luna's soldiers before staging a tactical retreat. The two freak victories swelled morale and pride in New Equestria, left Kvasir stunned and even Sleipnir impressed... but also enraged Luna and Scrivener Blooms.

Victory became horror as the news went out: Luna and Scrivener were taking to the field themselves in retaliation, their course taking them directly towards the battalion that had destroyed Queensland. New Equestria quickly sent out warning to them, and the soldiers eagerly dropped into hiding, the leaders of the group of over a hundred ponies and Nibelung high on the triumph they had already achieved and ready to immortalize themselves by killing the King and Queen of the Night and ending the war.

Luna and Scrivener seemed to vanish instead of attacking, however, and the war leaders had scouts dispatched to search the area for any traces of them. Two scouts returned after only a few hours, reporting that they had found no traces so far, and the battalion commanders decided to set up camp for the night. They were overeager for battle, and it blinded them as the scouts that had returned smiled to each other and calmly waited for the encampment to quiet down that night... and then Luna and Scrivener shed their polymorphed forms as night deepened and darkened and soldiers around them slept.

They started quiet, killing the sleeping soldiers one-by-one before Luna and Scrivener traded soft smiles and headed calmly out into the encampment. With all the attention focused outwards, they were able to kill a surprising number of soldiers before the alarm went up... but the siren was drowned shortly out by the terrifying roar of a Tyrant Wyrm before the Black Verses echoed through the night...

They left one of the commanders alive, crying and insane among the corpses, still shrieking orders to his soldiers as if they could hear and obey him before the two had begun their return towards Enstasis. The terrors of what had happened were witnessed by Kvasir in a scrying glass, and he had cursed... then realized with repulsion that this could be an opportunity. It disgusted him, horrified him, but he recognized the route that Luna and Scrivener Blooms were taking, a mostly-abandoned stretch of road in the neutral, empty borders between New Equestria and Dark Kingdom territory... and the god had scurried off to find the one mare he knew would take this mission no matter what, loathing what he was doing and yet knowing this was their one chance... that one way or the other, this would decide several very important things.

* * *

Scrivener Blooms smiled as he strode beside Luna, his cloak whispering around him, his glasses resting low across his muzzle as he glanced over them towards her and said in an amused voice: "So okay, okay. It was... refreshing. But Celestia's going to lecture us when we get back."

Luna only laughed, however, her leather outfit polished and gleaming beneath the blue skies and the merry sun overhead, hooves kicking up a bit of dust from the winding, long-abandoned road they were walking along as they passed through the shadows of a few particularly-tall trees growing at the side of the road. "Oh, but our loyal First Concubine always lectures us, yet at the same time, she shall understand. She is just looking out for us, Scrivener Blooms... 'tis funny, how thou gets so chastened by words and yet have no qualms about facing the worst of violence..."

"Violence doesn't even hurt that much anymore. Words ignore everything and hit right here." Scrivener paused and patted his chest with a slight smile, and Luna gazed at him with a quiet laugh and a slow nod. For a moment, they only looked at each other, and then their eyes met, thinking not of the carnage that had lasted almost the entire night, but instead of one-another, their love, their pride, their pleasure...

They began to lean forwards, eyes sliding closed... and then, just as their lips brushed, a cold, disgusted voice said from the sparse forest: "So you two really are so far gone that's become your idea of a good time, huh?"

Scrivener glared over his shoulder as Luna's eyes narrowed coldly, stepping slowly to the side to see Applejack striding calmly into the road, a golden, shell-shaped helm dangling by a strap around her neck, thick plate mail covering her body with gleaming, silver crosshatch blades built directly into the golden metal plates that protected her forelegs. Her hooves were sheathed in steel, edged boots, and her eyes glared at them with cold disgust as her braided hair and tail twisted back in the wind. "Arrogant enough to be walking around big as day despite the fact your kind is better off slinking around like the cowards you are under the cover of night... but I'm glad. I'm glad you are, it makes getting to stop you and end this war all the sweeter."

"You really think that you can take us on?" Scrivener asked distastefully, turning towards her and stepping forwards with a cold grin as his eyes glinted, unholy blue light shimmering around his chestnut irises. "And you call us arrogant."

"Oh, I ain't alone, don't worry, Scrivener. Rainbow and I flipped for it, and he's gonna keep Luna busy while my friends and I take you down. Pissed me off at first but then he promised that he'll just break you, he won't kill you. I get that pleasure." Applejack said coldly, and then she grinned and winked at Luna as the winged unicorn snarled at her furiously. "See you in a few minutes, sugarcube."

Luna began to open her mouth before her instincts howled a warning, and she looked up too little, too late, before a black-armored blur of rainbow speed shot across the ground and smashed into her, carrying her backwards with a snarl before she slammed her rear hooves down and threw the Pegasus that had bodily rammed into her hard upwards as she reared back, gasping in pain as sharp edged armor tore against her body and flayed both leather and the front of her coat.

But no sooner had she thrown the Pegasus off then Rainbow Dash smoothly shot high into the air and another Pegasus crashed to the ground in front of Luna, expertly using its momentum to spin around on its front legs before it slammed both rear hooves into Luna's upturned chin, the force of the blow shocking her and knocking her flying into the air before a third Pegasus shot down from the skies and rammed an elbow straight into her stomach, sending her hurtling backwards. Her eyes bulged, saliva and blood shooting from her jaws as she sailed limply through the air... and then a final winged pony shot along the ground and suddenly twisted upwards to slam his hooves into her body in a savage, full-body uppercut, knocking her rocketing up into the skies only to be met by a vicious tomahawk from Rainbow Dash.

She was knocked hurtling backwards, but the winged unicorn spun herself, wings spreading as her starry mane and tail burst into blue flames as anger and adrenaline flooded her, eyes glowing ivory with rage as blood and drool dripped from her mouth... and Rainbow Dash grinned, his own eyes blazing with fury as he hovered easily in his black, sharp-edged plate mail, the three identically-uniformed Pegasi flying up into the air around him, posing in their orange and red-lightning-streaked uniforms, tinted goggles over their eyes. "How do you like my stunt team, Luna? Wonderbolts, schmunderbolts... we're the Thunderbolts, not just the best damn fliers in Equestria but the most elite, most dangerous assault team you'll ever meet!"

"And thou shall all die with that mantle." Luna hissed, leaning forwards as her eyes flashed, and the Thunderbolts immediately formed a defensive line just below Rainbow Dash as Luna's body twitched, her sapphire-flame mane flaring dangerous, electricity crackling in the air around her before she roared furiously: "Traitorous scum! I made thee and I shall destroy thee!"

Scrivener Blooms was leaning forwards, his claws clenching against the ground, a snarl on his face as he felt Luna's pain... and moreover, Luna's rage, as he raised his head and opened his jaws to shout... then only stared as Applejack only grinned at him as trees shattered loudly behind her and two green dragons plowed out of the forest, only a little smaller than full-fledged adults but terribly fast-

One leapt forwards, lunging past and almost overtop Applejack as the earth pony mare calmly fitted her helm into place, and the dragon's claw lashed out and slammed into Scrivener, knocking him flying backwards to crash into a tree with enough force to send cracks rippling through the wood. He gave a curse of pain and fell forwards as Applejack shouted to the dragons as the second ran past her: "Don't let the bastard transform! Forget about what he looks like, hit him with everything you two got!"

Scrivener looked up just in time to see another talon slam forwards, smashing him back against the tree as one of the twenty-foot tall dragons grinned darkly, its eyes blazing before its brother slammed a claw down, hammering across Scrivener's face and upper chest. They snapped at him greedily as their claws raked into him, Scrivener howling in pain as he was smashed back against the tree, feeling his bones creaking, his scales ripping, his body being steadily crushed as Applejack watched with contempt.

And Luna, meanwhile, was twitching in pain from the beating Scrivener was taking, distracting her as the Thunderbolts shot back and forth around her, harrying her with quick attacks as Rainbow Dash stayed back before he rose his hooves and whistled sharply, and immediately two of the the Thunderbolts lunged backwards before shooting forwards as another dove low when Luna lashed her horn out and shot a blast of lightning at him, the Pegasus easily evading this before he rolled in midair to shoot upwards and curl around, then slam savagely into Luna's back as the other two Thunderbolts shot forwards and smashed firmly into her wings, making her shriek in pain as they twisted awkwardly and her back bent further... and then Rainbow Dash shot down and slammed himself bodily into her head, her eyes widening in shock as blood flew from her muzzle, her jaw gaping open as she felt her vertebrae creaking and her legs kick once before she toppled backwards, flipping violently as she was launched over the head of the Thunderbolt that had struck her from behind and Rainbow Dash snorted in disgust.

Scrivener gargled as he felt Luna's agony fill him before he roared furiously as his horn blazed with sapphire light, and a blast of force ripped from his body, powerful enough to make the dragon brothers flinch backwards and send cracks tearing through the tree behind him. Branches shook and tore loose, falling around in a hail of wood before Scrivener vanished from sight in a burst of sapphire light, and he reappeared on the road a moment later below Luna before she could hit the ground, catching her on his back.

She cursed in pain, clenching her eyes shut before looking up as the Thunderbolts shot down towards her, her horn swinging backwards, grinding against Scrivener's and sending up a burst of sparks as instinct, fury, emotion, and what was less a plan and more a wild scream of revenge ripped through their minds-

Scrivener snapped himself upwards, bucking and launching Luna into the air as she spread her injured wings and flapped them once, snapping her horn forwards, surprising the Thunderbolts before Luna's horn ripped into the chest of the mare in the center, making her scream in agony as the other two Pegasi shot to either side, both turning to stare with shock as their teammate was carried higher on Luna's horn, the winged unicorn grinning through the blood that spilled over her face as her horn glowed, blue fire spilling into the body of the Pegasus before she spun around and savagely flung her into the arms of one of her teammates.

He caught her, sailing backwards with a grunt even as the mare stared up at him with agonized fear, steam boiling off her form and out of the awful wound in her body, and then Luna gave a savage grin before she simply flicked her horn, and the gored Pegasus shrieked as she bloated hideously for a bare moment before exploding in a burst of crimson and azure flame, coating her unfortunate teammate in her steaming blood. He stared down at his hooves in horror, his jaw working, before he began to scream, going into hysterics as the other Thunderbolt and Rainbow Dash could only stare in horror as Luna threw her head back and laughed...

Scrivener's horn glowed as the dragons and Applejack charged towards him, the male snarling as he backstepped and his entire frame began to glow and spark with energy before one of the green dragons pounced towards him with a roar... but instead of slamming down into Scrivener, the male's body expanded with a shockwave of energy into his full Tyrant Wyrm size, head lashing upwards and crashing his horns across the face of the green dragon to send it flying backwards. Applejack cursed, barely leaping out of the way before she shouted in fury and growing fear, as the Tyrant Wyrm slammed down onto its feet and stored towards them: "Hit it, hit it with every damn thing you got!"

The green dragon still on its feet lunged forwards, aggressive and yet desperate now; the foe, after all was suddenly bigger than it was, terrifying despite the cracked, enlarged wounds over its body, but the dragon knew no other way out than to destroy its foe. It began to raise its claws... and then instead it shrieked as one of Scrivener's own strong claws seized it around the throat before he twisted and slammed the dragon down into the ground with the ease he would crush a child, shouting furiously: "Insolent whelp!"

He brought his other claw slashing down into the dragon's features, making it howl.. then scream in agony as Scrivener leaned down with a snarling grin, the dragon's scales beginning to rot and putrefy as he poured his corrupting influence into the beast, the sand around him beginning to melt and blacken into mire at the same time before the green dragon's brother ran forwards and slammed into the Tyrant Wyrm, knocking it staggering backwards before Scrivener flinched when the beast scored a lucky bite against his face, ripping away a chunk of scale and flesh. Instead of blood, however, dark corrupted matter spilled down, and Scrivener Blooms only laughed as he rose his head slowly up as the green dragon spat and snapped its head back and forth with a hiss of shock, steam pouring out of its jaws as the monster said hungrily: "Yes. Hurt me. Excite me."

The dragons slowly readied themselves, foam dripping from the jaws of one as its half-melted face twitched, one of its eyes blinded and the scales gray and peeling slowly away from rotting, dark flesh... the jaws of the other steaming as it snarled but shivered, half-quailing even as it rose itself up. And Applejack could only stare in disbelief, not knowing what to do or say as Scrivener Blooms grinned darkly, his claws digging into the mire around him that was spreading through the road, making the ground ripple and distort... _no! _"Watch out!"

One of the dragons began to look towards Applejack, and Scrivener leaned forwards with a growl as he grinned wider, the blue light burning higher in his sockets as the mire exploded upwards over the dragon brothers, thick blankets of mud and muck and corruption bursting over both the beasts and disorienting them, clinging to them like rapidly-hardening glue to bind them into place as they panicked. One managed to rear backwards, ripping itself free of the mire even as it clawed at the sticky, burning substance covering it, but the other was not so lucky, its front limbs not budging, its tail and hind legs almost convulsing as it tried to drag itself away as its head snapped back and forth... and then Scrivener's jaws seized into its throat as he growled like an animal before twisting his head briskly and yanking downwards.

There was a sickening crack as its neck snapped and a burst of blood as his teeth sank through the scales and into its throat, before the male ripped backwards, finishing the job as the green dragon shrieked and keeled forwards into the erupted mire, Applejack staggering backwards in horror... and beside her, the dragon's brother looked up, trembling, then it roared furiously and charged forwards as Scrivener's eyes flicked up before they flashed as they met the irises of the green dragon, feeding off its pain, its rage, its humiliation, its despair...

The dragon staggered in its charge... and then the Tyrant Wyrm lunged forwards, seizing it around its long neck and by the back to slam it savagely down onto its side. It clawed at him, ripping gashed along his chest as one wing flapped... and then Scrivener's claws tore down, tearing into its body and its head before his fangs lunged down, biting again, again, again at its neck as his horn glowed darkly and corruption spread through the dragon. It shrieked uselessly, spasming on its side... but fell still as Scrivener rumbled, bestial and greedy, slowly raising his head with a savage, primal grin.

Applejack staggered backwards... and then leapt to the side in horror as something crashed to the ground before her, before her eyes bulged in shock at the sight of a headless Pegasus. A moment later, the head fell from the air, and she looked up just in time to see Luna smash into Rainbow Dash.

The pale blue Pegasus was knocked backwards with a gargle, his armor dented and broken, tears streaming down his blood-splattered face before Luna's hooves smashed back and forth across his features, the stallion unable to do a thing to defend himself before the winged unicorn easily flipped and smashed one of her rear hooves in a graceful bicycle kick under his chin, knocking his head back and sending him plummeting on an arc as Luna let herself fall into a dive before suddenly corkscrewing herself and twisting to intercept him halfway to the ground, smashing into his body and sending broken pieces of armor flying in all directions. Rainbow Dash was knocked flipping wildly through the air, unable to catch his balance before he crashed loudly into the road and skidded through the dirt, rolling a few times before he flopped on his side, and Applejack cursed as she stumbled backwards, staring helplessly up as Scrivener Blooms stepped slowly forwards.

He leaned down, grinning... and Applejack began to raise a foreleg, trembling, before her eyes met Scrivener's. His eyes flashed, and a moment later a bright spark went off her in her mind before she was filled with agony, screaming and staggering backwards as all her worst memories ripped through her mind, grabbing at her face before she collapsed forwards as Scrivener leaned down and whispered almost affectionately: "Yes, you should blame yourself, Applejack. It's all your fault your parents died. And it's all your fault these ponies and dragons died too... and it's all your fault that Rainbow Dash, and you, and everything else you care about will die or be corrupted as well..."

"Screw you!" Applejack snarled desperately, standing up and lashing a crosshatch blade out even as tears flooded down her face, and Scrivener only grinned as the small blade tore a scratch along the scales of his muzzle, the earth pony looking up at him with horror, with hate, with fear and panic as Luna smiled coldly and slowly dropped down to land gently on Scrivener's head, looking with cruel entertainment down at the mare. "You're the monsters here, n-not me! I ain't falling for any of your goddamn tricks!"

"Interesting. She has some kind of mental protection, it shielded her from the worst of the damage..." Luna said softly, leaning forwards with a curious look before her eyes locked on the golden helm, nodding thoughtfully. And then she smiled kindly as Applejack snarled up at them before the winged unicorn strode forwards, walking to the end of Scrivener's muzzle to lean forwards and smile almost kindly down at the goldenrod mare. "Now that I am calmer... I realize it would be folly to kill thee or Rainbow Dash. Go. Leave. Return to Ponyville, just what thou art... a failure. Be miserable and wretched, so-called 'hero.' Go back home. I am not cruel enough to take thee away from thy family... I am not kind enough to end thy suffering existence."

Scrivener chuckled quietly as Applejack stared up at them, breathing hard before she shoved her helm back and off, snarling at the two as Scrivener rose his head and turned away, Luna still smiling to herself on his muzzle as the earth pony mare shouted: "Don't you turn your back on me! We ain't done here! W-We ain't done yet, you freaks!"

"AJ, we... we can't win. We gotta go. We gotta go." Rainbow Dash whispered, and Applejack turned before she stared in misery at the battered, broken condition of the Pegasus, as he breathed slowly in and out, trembling and shaking his head weakly. His armor was broken, one of his wings was snapped and hung at an awkward angle, and he was cradling a limb against his chest as he looked at her with a tremble of terror in his eyes. "We gotta go."

"I... b-b-but..." Applejack shivered, looking back towards Luna and Scrivener as they halted by the corpse of a dragon... and then the mare moaned in horror, staggering backwards as Scrivener leaned calmly down and bit into the stomach of the corpse, Luna once more standing astride the Tyrant Wyrm's head and gazing down with terrible love and adoration. "Oh, I... oh g-god..."

She staggered around in a circle, then stumbled hurriedly towards the forest, breathing hard, her eyes wide and terrified, her helmet bouncing against her breast as she broke into a disjointed run, and Rainbow stumbled and shambled after her, tears streaming along the stallion's own face. He kept thinking of the Thunderbolts... two of them had been former teammates, former friends, but Spitfire had been reduced to nothing but a bloody smear and Soarin' had been... screaming, and then Luna had simply flown over to him and... and...

The mix of pain and memory made him stagger to the side as nausea flooded him before he vomited miserably by a tree, and ahead, Applejack halted and shoved her hooves against another tree before she dropped her head forwards and simply screamed, trying to get out the whispers of poison, of failure, twisting their way sinuously through her mind. They had been utterly obliterated... and she had once been stupid enough to think that she could take on something that powerful, that horrendous...

She punched the tree once, twice, thrice, then dropped her head forwards and tried to scream... but all that came out was a whimpering wail as tears flooded down her cheeks. They had failed... they had failed so horribly...

And back at the road, Scrivener Blooms had settled comfortably down, feasting on the corpse of the dragon. Luna was now curled up between his slowly-moving pistons of bone, her expression soft, her mane and tail of blue fire slowly fading and becoming starry, ephemeral locks once more as she smiled to herself. They had faced down two opponents they had dreaded most in all the world and defeated them with ease after the initial shock had worn off... after the initial... weakness.

Memories surged up: of Ponyville, of Applejack smiling, dressed as a scarecrow on Nightmare Night and trying to help her make a good impression on ponies. Of Rainbow Dash, then a mare, grinning embarrassedly as Twilight quietly explained the situation to Luna. Of a white wedding... of training on a battlefield... of fighting alongside them... of watching them die to try and save their family, friends, and country.

Luna shifted quietly, and Scrivener Blooms rose his head, rumbling softly as he looked over his shoulder at her, but she only shook her head slowly and murmured without needing to glance up: "'Tis nothing, beloved. Go ahead, fear not for me. Finish thy meal... it will strengthen thee. Dragon's blood and dragon's strength... 'tis nothing compared to thy power, but every drop matters. And it helps us both heal, more importantly."

Scrivener nodded slowly, returning to eating even as he felt the memories twist quietly through his own mind. It didn't take him long to make a meal of the beast, however, and once he was done, he turned his eyes to the other dragon... but it had half-sunk into the black mire and reeked of rot, and so Scrivener only sniffed disdainfully before he leaned forwards and breathed a blast of blue smog over it, the scales charring and the body melting and rotting all the faster before he turned and began to trudge easily down the road towards Enstasis.

There were no other surprises waiting for them: likely in part because there was little foolish enough to dare attack Scrivener Blooms in that shape, even with a few wounds still faintly-visible over his form. But now, New Equestria clearly knew their power... both because of their retaliation against the battalion as well as their defeat of Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

In fact, Celestia was waiting outside for them in her full armor, Twilight Shadow looking relieved as Scrivener calmly strode up the dark road that led to Enstasis through the Village of the Damned, the growing settlement of night-allied ponies. They both looked up not with anger, but with thankfulness and compassion, and Luna and Scrivener both appreciated this more than either of them could say.

Scrivener calmly walked inside, not shrinking down as he ducked through the enormous portcullis, and then pulled both massive double doors open to their widest before striding calmly down the hall, Luna still riding on his back and Celestia and Twilight following behind the Tyrant Wyrm as he finally emerged into the vastness of the Garden. Here, Luna finally leapt off and Scrivener rumbled softly as he settled himself down and curled up... and smiled despite himself when Luna strode over to him and slipped herself into her forelimbs even as Celestia said quietly: "We were very worried about you both. Not just because of your reckless attack, but because of the ambush we heard rumors about from Ponyville... but you didn't kill Applejack, nor Rainbow Dash."

"Thank you." Twilight Shadow mumbled awkwardly, and Luna softened at this as she turned around and finally made herself comfortable. The Lich looked up at her quietly, and Luna gazed lovingly back before the violet mare smiled when the dark-coated winged unicorn gestured at her gently, saying quietly as she strode towards them: "It means a lot that you didn't kill them. And I think, tactically-speaking, it was better, too. It sent a very clear message to Ponyville... that you're not scared. Not at all. And with the state that they returned in..."

"You did very well." Celestia agreed quietly, looking hesitantly over them as Twilight crawled into Scrivener's forelimbs to curl silently up with Luna, the Tyrant Wyrm smiling a little before he glanced down as Celestia asked softly: "May I... see?"

"Only if you do us a favor... go and take your armor off, and tell the Moon Blessed to ensure we are not disturbed tonight." Scrivener replied softly, smiling slightly, and Celestia gazed up at him with concern before he leaned down and soothed gently: "We have scored a revenge and a victory today. The world will not fall apart overnight without your watch, Celestia, at least not tonight. I... I would like the company of those special to me tonight though. Luna and I both, but... me especially."

He smiled awkwardly, and Celestia softened as she gazed up at him. A ruthless Tyrant Wyrm, with enough power to level the nation if he so desired... and yet here he was, almost stumbling over his words despite the fact that he was her King, and she was First Concubine. Inside herself, she felt a flutter, a strange sensation, a warmth... and then she nodded slowly, saying softly: "Of course, Scrivener Blooms."

The male smiled as Celestia turned, then she glanced over her shoulder and added with a small smile of her own: "You should try being more assertive though, at least in that size and shape. You have no problem standing up to enemies, after all... it's funny how shy you are, how much I see the old you... when you're with us."

Scrivener only smiled awkwardly as Celestia turned and left, and Luna laughed as Twilight rested her head against the dark-coated mare's chest, curled comfortably up in Scrivener's forelimbs and giving her own soft look after the ivory equine.

When Celestia returned, Scrivener met her eyes without her needing to ask when she sat in front of him and gazed up at him kindly, linking their minds... but the first thing she saw, she felt in her mind, was Scrivener Blooms: there was no sense of up or down, making it impossible to tell how they were positioned but it felt like he was above... strengthened when she felt him kiss her forehead gently, his claws on her shoulders as he murmured a soft, wordless 'thank you' to her...

And then memories surged into her mind, images, violence: she saw, felt, and understood everything that had happened. Every last detail surged through her mind, both Luna's memories and Scrivener's own, understanding and knowledge filling her up as she breathed slowly in and out before straightening and looking up... and there was a sharp twist, a blink, before she saw herself curled on one side of Scrivener, Luna on the other, Twilight curled in front and against them, doting, loving, with a statue of an immense Tyrant Wyrm behind them with three mighty figures carved from glowing stone around it, the lowest a winged unicorn, the highest some unfathomable creature that stood atop the Wyrm, the middle halfway between mortal and... something else...

There was a flicker, and Scrivener cleared his throat as the link broke, glancing awkwardly away as Celestia looked up at him curiously before he mumbled: "Drawing... book... idea. Luna... has a... picture she wants to draw for a book I want to write that's... yes."

"I will forever marvel over what an awful liar you are in matters such as this, Scrivener Blooms." Celestia said gently, and Twilight snorted in entertainment before the Lich winced when Scrivy irritably brought a single claw up and ran it over the stitching across her back, making a loud, awkward stretching sounds even as the stitches held in place.

Luna smiled slightly as she looked up, and Celestia became more serious as she lowered her head thoughtfully, saying quietly: "But I do not like what has been revealed. If that helm did permit her to resist your mental attack... it's very possible that they're designed specifically to block out your abilities. After all, the Black Verses must be heard in order for them to work. I admit it's very strange to find myself saying this, but if they were to take away that ability... it could prove devastating for our side. It's your most effective way to mete out damage to large groups and take away the advantage of numbers, after all. However, all the same... if they do block out the Black Verses, then perhaps the helms also block out sound, which would provide us with a different vulnerability to exploit."

"But 'tis unlikely that they will mass produce these helms. 'Tis far more possible that instead they will give them to the superior officers and those who they will train to specifically engage my husband." Luna added thoughtfully, and Celestia smiled slightly, glancing over at her little sister and nodding slowly in agreement. "But that worry aside, as thou sees, my husband and I were more than a match for the foes we faced. Hopefully New Equestria will take a lesson from this and not seek to send so pathetic an ambush after us again."

"You and brother took more of a beating than I had expected to see as well, though." Celestia pointed out, and Scrivener winced a bit as Luna glowered a little, Twilight looking up in slight concern before the ivory equine smiled a little. "Don't worry, Twilight. Neither of them are hiding any serious injuries... but all the same, I think it will be a humbling reminder not to underestimate their opponents, no matter how powerful they are."

"I was sucker-punched." Luna said grouchily, and Celestia sighed a little before striding calmly forwards and slipping herself comfortably up into the male's forelimbs, golden chains and adornments jingling gently around her. "Besides. That lesson has been learned double by Applejack and Rainbow Dash. I do somehow hope, though, it will teach them that instead of fighting us, 'twould be far better if they would join our side... they are strong, after all, even if Applejack is..."

She grimaced a bit, breaking off and shaking her head slowly as Scrivener rumbled and leaned down, nuzzling Celestia softly, and the ivory unicorn smiled quietly as her fiery mane swirled gently up against the male, heating and kissing along his muzzle as she looked thoughtfully ahead and murmured: "Violence is a strange way to attempt to make friends, little sister. But I fear that with what I saw... with what I felt when Scrivener's memories entered my mind, mixed with what he drew from Applejack when he fed off her..."

She quieted, looking up into his eyes as Scrivener gazed back down at the ivory mare, their horns giving a faint, synchronized glow. Understanding, trickles of emotion passed back and forth between them... not as clear as Scrivener could trade emotions and thoughts with Luna, and even Twilight if he concentrated hard enough.. but they were learning to share more and more. Celestia was growing closer to him, and they both smiled softly at this before Scrivener said softly: "She feels that it's us or her. She doesn't understand that we are not pushing... we are only pushing back."

Celestia hesitated for a moment as she glanced away... and then finally, she looked up and reached a hoof up to gently press against Scrivener's chest, gazing up at him with trust, with loyalty, and with calculating determination as she said softly: "Then perhaps, on the heels of this victory... we should finally make an attack of our own. A true attack..."

Scrivener and Luna both looked curiously at Celestia as Twilight glanced up with a frown, the Lich saying slowly: "But Celestia, I mean... we're clearly winning the war as it is. Most of your strategies so far have forced New Equestria to stumble into trap after trap, and our borders are almost completely secure. There are spies in our ranks, demons and Nightmares not loyal to us and ponies passing on information, but we've been catching and keeping tabs on many of them... including a few who don't realize that we're letting them pass information on for us."

Celestia nodded slowly, then she said quietly: "And we have exploited plenty of openings. But the mark of a true tactician isn't in waiting for an opening, it's in creating our own... and over the months I've studied New Equestria's forces, I've isolated several vulnerabilities that we can attack and use to bait them... and in all likelihood, leave themselves open for an attack to their metaphorical throat, the Temple of the Sun."

Luna leaned forwards intently at this, grinning slightly as Twilight tilted her own head, the Lich asking curiously: "But... then why didn't you tell us about this before, Celestia? We could have ended this war sooner, and brought all this bloodshed to a halt... I mean, I know between us, our strategies can be ruthless, but like Luna I know we all want peace. We all want her simply to be in her rightful place, and for the ponies to back down and acknowledge her..."

Celestia smiled a little at this, but she didn't argue... because now, she had come to honestly understand and believe Twilight's words. They weren't just spoken out of devotion and love, but because she had seen for herself now that when Luna cared for something, she gave it all her heart... and Luna cared for Equestria. Cared for the ponies... which was part of the reason why she became so vicious when New Equestria pushed against her, putting the lives of those she cared about into jeopardy, forcing her to act against the ponies she saw as her own people. "Because I thought that New Equestria might give in peaceably. I did not think they would hold up such a vicious campaign after the long winter... but they do not understand how weak they are, how frail their forces are, and how much they are putting at risk. Now, we have to end this."

"What about Ponyville? They might keep fighting us." Scrivener Blooms pointed out quietly, and Celestia nodded slowly at this, sighing softly as she rested her head quietly against the scales of his broad breast.

"Which is the other point that continues to bother me. Sleipnir and Kvasir... we... have to defeat our brother, and destroy the god. We have to bring down Ponyville... and I do not know if that means razing it or simply taking down its spiritual leaders." Celestia said quietly, shaking her head slowly and grimacing a bit. "Perhaps that's the real reason I was hesitant to bring this plan forwards... because I didn't want to deal with the issue of destroying that once-perfect little town and all those poor innocents..."

Twilight nodded slowly, closing her eyes, and Luna rubbed gently along the Lich's back before she looked up and said quietly: "But that is an issue for the future, Celestia. For now, tell us of thy plan and its details. There are many weapons we have yet to truly put to the field as yet, after all... but it would be nice if thou had a way to ensure we did not have to go to such extremes as I am prepared to."

Celestia nodded calmly, looking over the others before she smiled up at Scrivener Blooms as he squeezed her a little closer, letting this enormous creature she had once thought of only as a monster comfort her with its embrace. She looked at Twilight Shadow, a Lich, a creature she had once believed could only come from the lowest of filth, to Luna, looking so much like Nightmare Moon. How things had changed... and herself either most or least of all, as she began to quietly lay out her plans to these creatures of darkness and shadow for the destruction of New Equestria and the domination of the country.


	47. Piercing The Dragon's Heart

Chapter Forty: Piercing The Dragon's Heart

~BlackRoseRaven

Spring gave away to a miserable, humid summer as a sweltering heat wave passed over Equestria, and there was nervousness on both sides of the battlefield. Kvasir, after all, had Sleipnir running all over Equestria, gathering materials, making contact with ponies and Strange Ones, and even plunging deep into enemy territory to rescue or recruit specific people to his cause. Demons and other servants of the darkness rarely attacked him, under Luna's orders... but pony soldiers and hungry undead on the other hand often threatened the warrior, although none proved any match for the legendary earth pony.

But Luna's servants were also gathering materials: at first, Kvasir had panicked, thinking it had something to do with the amplifier towers. His suspicion had worsened when he'd spoken to the Chief Artificer about it, but even half-drunk Greece had snorted in disgust, muttering as he'd rubbed at his face: "Oh yeah, big deal, big project, ooh, let's put the central amplifier in Enstasis... but then she just leaves the rest of 'em half-done and rotting! Worse... worse than what she did to Canterlot. Ruins... even though she broke it worse and didn't ever go back to... fixing it..."

Still, whether he had become undependable or not from abusing alcohol too often to get away from the reality of the darkness and war around them – and the fact that he was building weapons now that had no purpose but to kill, not to defend homes, but strictly to go out and kill any enemy they came across, which severely bothered the moralistic dwarf – Greece was able to answer a lot of questions. Experimentally, Kvasir ordered a unit of ponies to go out and bring down a nearby amplifier tower to see if it would attract Luna's attention... and when it was destroyed and nothing happened, he decided they were of no consequence.

This wasn't entirely true, but Celestia said calmly that the best way to defend the towers was to ignore anything done to them: as far as New Equestria was concerned, they were just landmarks, nothing more. Besides, if things went as planned, they would never have to resort to putting them to use.

Luna's servants were able to gather the materials Celestia desired for her plan much faster than Sleipnir could recruit people by himself, but the problem was that Celestia required a large supply of fairly-rare objects. Twilight Shadow, meanwhile, went to work with several of the newly-trained Necromancers to work on mixing and preparing the concoction: herbs, bones, clay, and other things.

The end result was a gray-pink putty that Celestia ordered them to shape into ponies. The statues became strangely lifelike, the putty easily maintaining whatever form it was given before they were placed into cold storage in the labyrinth. Twilight had asked if they were clay golems, and Celestia had only smiled slightly, replying softly: "Oh, we'll be animating them, Twilight, when the time is right... but no. They are not simple golems. They're something to help us get through the Temple's defenses, that's all."

As both sides prepared their secrets, the war raged on: New Equestria blew apart the ruins of Charger's Crossing, which resembled the massive bridge that had been in the old Equestria as well, the last leftover structure from some ancient civilization: Luna had simply deployed the North Wind, however, and they had layered the entire strait around the bridge in rock-solid, permanent ice, negating the damage that New Equestria had done in trying to separate Luna's territory and cut off a trade route.

New Equestria staged a fearsome operation right near Ponyville, however, seeking to take over the mountainous territory and complex passes just to the north of Enstasis to try and cut Luna off from the neutral village of the Strange Ones and stop her from seeking their assistance with crafts and enchantments: the Strange Ones still refused to choose a side, after all, no matter how they were goaded, threatened, or offered reward. It was frustrating for both sides... but the Strange Ones were also a very necessary resource, especially in these dangerous times, with their alien magic and knowledge of everything in this new world. They were powerful allies that both sides wanted and yet neither side would risk destroying... so it meant they instead had to resort to much more complex methods in order to stop the enemy from getting their help.

Kvasir sent troops from Ponyville to participate in the attack... and was surprised when Applejack and Rainbow Dash both refused to go. They had both recovered from their ordeal, but they were both spending much more time training, both much quieter than they had been in the past... and now fewer ponies respected them and more were scared of them. All too many times Applejack in particular came close to lashing out at some poor soldier who did something wrong... and half the encampment had seen her catch a demon outside, wrestle it to the ground, and pummel it with her hooves even as Kvasir had shouted desperately at her to stop, that it was one of his spies... but all the same, she had snapped its neck and broken its skull, saying with the harsh, uncaring devotion of a zealot: "All demons are monsters. All of them have to die."

She spent most of her time with the zebra, learning their methods of combat and conquest, fearlessly drinking the potions they offered her, learning to fight with their weapons and how to make their poultices and simple elixirs. Rainbow Dash, meanwhile, trained alongside the Nibelung, his features tighter, paler than they had been in the past, learning to throw hatchets and use heavier dwarf weapons and modify his own already-dangerous armor at the forge to make it even deadlier.

And yet neither wanted to take to the field, both saying they wouldn't be ready if Luna and Scrivener showed up. Strangely, it sent a chill down Kvasir's spine, and so instead he had deployed several teams of Pegasus, a large group of earth ponies, and a few unicorns, arming the last with shell helmets as well. He also sent in Nibelung workers and an Architect to set up blessed oil, spike pits, and other dangerous traps that would hopefully deter even the Tyrant Wyrm from being too aggressive.

As they hoped, it was easy to drive off the few demons guarding the pass when the massive New Equestrian force pushed in: with countless ponies and Nibelung, five dragons, and the support from Ponyville as well, it was flee or perish. Immediately, they began to fortify and lay their traps through the area, looking at gleaming black Enstasis in the distance: if they did successfully lock down the blockade and prove this was a holdable position, then New Equestria would begin moving in more troops to build a base only a short walk from Luna's stronghold... a bold move that might let them turn the war around.

They expected an attack to occur at night: therefore, when it didn't, they were understandably confused. But as the sun rose, they received another surprise as not Scrivener Blooms, not Luna attacked... but instead a lone figure dressed in golden armor, whom New Equestria called 'Dusk,' and Luna called 'big sister.'

Three dragons had eagerly attacked, and the soldiers had sat back to watch... but when the first dragon had crashed into the calmly-standing figure, it had passed uselessly through what it found out too late was an illusion before the real Celestia had crashed down onto the head of the dragon from above, stunning it before the second dragon had attempted to lunge in and bite her. Celestia had simply weaved backwards, however, and the dragon had instead snapped its jaws down on its comrade, who had been shocked out of its daze to turn and slash the offender across the face. The two dragons had forgotten for a moment about the golden-armored warrior as she had easily leapt away, attacking one another... and then both staring when the third dragon's head had topped from its long neck and hit the ground, the body staggering backwards as if stunned before it collapsed as Celestia stood calmly with her fiery mane blazing behind her, her swords spinning once at her side to rid them of blood.

The dragons had lunged towards her furiously, but the battle had not lasted long. They were slow, and Celestia was stronger than she had ever been, well-earning her old title of 'Dragon Slayer' as she calmly strode over the corpse of one of the behemoths, presenting herself as a target to the stunned audience. And during the theatrics of the battle,the New Equestrian army had failed to hear the Hellhounds and the drakes creeping silently up behind them, followed by Twilight Shadow and a legion of silent undead knights who had used the long dark night to circle the far way around the blockade.

The army of hell-beasts and the undead drove the soldiers down from the cliffs and fortifications and through their own traps, Celestia calmly lighting the trenches of holy oil without fear or trepidation. She looked back and forth with both clinical detachment and quiet sorrow as ponies and Nibelung burst into flames as they staggered through the inferno, golden fire consuming their bodies, turning those who were fortunate to stone... charring those who weren't into ashes over what was undoubtedly an excruciatingly-long few seconds as they were forced to feel every moment of their bodies being disintegrated, their spirits that rose up from these embers still screaming silently even after their bodies were gone until they simply burst apart into steam.

And yet, as Celestia stood in the aureate fire, it never singed her, never burned her, her own golden-fire mane and tail glowing brighter, absorbing and feeding off the holy fire around her that made her armor almost pulse with light. She felt strange, standing there as the soldiers around her suffered and died, wondering if it was a sign before the fires had finally begun to gutter as the army of living death gave chase to the New Equestrian soldiers that tried to flee.

Twilight Shadow had strode down, smiling as she'd quietly walked into the embers and dying holy flames... and Celestia had looked down in surprise as the Lich had strode through the weakening fire. It licked along her hooves, but didn't harm her, neither burning nor petrifying, and Twilight had glanced down after a moment herself before she laughed a little and murmured: "I guess in some ways... I'm still caught between both worlds, aren't I?"

That thought made Celestia smile... and when she returned to Enstasis, she allowed herself to feel pride instead of sadness, she allowed herself to be happy for the victory instead of worrying if it meant she was losing herself to the darkness. It was true, after all, she was embracing the shadows... but with it, she was also embracing her nature, becoming at peace with who she was, and who she could be... who she _wanted _to be.

That night, she found Scrivener Blooms reading quietly in the library, and she sat with him, letting him finish his chapter as she pressed their sides together and dropped her head on his shoulder, feeling... free. Her adornments glimmered over her body, her collar felt warm and good and comforting, her chains jingled softly, and Scrivener smiled at her as servants and other citizens of the castle passed by now and then, before he stroked his claws under her chin, and pulled her up into a kiss that she gladly returned, not caring who saw. They all knew her title, after all... and why try to hide? Why not let herself finally be truly free?

Their plans were almost ready to put into action... but Luna had called a short delay when Pinkie Pie had rushed through the castle excitedly one day and shoved her way into the meeting room, shouting happily that Fluttershy was having her babies. And Twilight had immediately leapt away from the table, followed by Luna, Scrivener and Celestia, to find that Pinkamena and Nirvana had already taken Fluttershy to her quarters, so she could give birth in the comfort of her own home, just as she'd asked for.

Twilight, Celestia, and a Greater Nightmare helped Fluttershy through the process while Nirvana sat and rumbled apprehensively at the other side of her bedroom. Scrivener, Luna, Scarlet Sage – the filly having joined them after hearing about what was happening from one of the Moon Blessed – Pinkie Pie, and Pinkamena, meanwhile, sat in the hallway outside, talking between themselves as Luna gave awkward comments and clapped her hooves together. Nothing she said quite compared to when Pinkamena commented after the sound of crying that if one of the kids came out stillborn, she might ask to eat it, which had made Pinkie Pie run for the nearest bathroom and even Luna and Scrivener stare at her with horror as Scarlet Sage covered her ears.

Finally, as Pinkamena was getting grouchy and threatening to leave despite Pinkie Pie saying firmly that they had promised to stay and thus they absolutely had to stay until they saw the babies and knew Fluttershy was okay, Twilight had pushed the door open and said with relief: "They're okay. Fluttershy's okay, the foals are okay and... oh, come on, come look!"

They had all crowded into the little bedroom, and the blonde-coated Pegasus had smiled softly over at them, her features pale but serene as Celestia looked affectionately at her and Scrivener Blooms and Luna strode forwards with Pinkie Pie and Scarlet Sage, looking with amazement at the three foals cradled silently with her. Two colts that had darker coats, their shape a little more like Nirvana's... but the filly looked more like a Pegasus with her tiny wings, a clear resemblance to her mother present as Fluttershy looked up with tears in her eyes and whispered: "Thank you all for being here... I... this is so amazing... this is all so wonderful..."

They had taken turns holding the newborns, Luna looking particularly awkward despite being obviously delighted, studying them intensely before she'd finally looked up and said softly: "I cannot begin to express how glad I am, Fluttershy... nor how utterly, utterly, terribly jealous I am. Fluttershy, Nirvana... my heartfelt congratulations to thee both. And my envy, too... and all my love."

The Phooka rumbled softly, leaning forwards and nuzzling the Pegasus silently, eldritch eyes glowing with warmth, and Fluttershy smiled brightly as Twilight leaned towards her from the other side of the bed, stroking her sweaty mane back as she murmured: "And the very same from me... oh, they're so gorgeous, Fluttershy..."

"They are." Scarlet Sage agreed, smiling a little as she looked up at the Pegasus adoringly. "They really, really are. They're... like my sisters or my cousins, huh?"

"It would mean the world to me if you treated them that way." Fluttershy said quietly, smiling radiantly towards the young Pegasus as she nodded slowly, then she gazed silently down at the foals cradled comfortably in either forelimb before she gazed towards the last, who Celestia was holding and looking down at lovingly. "Oh... I haven't even told you their names, though..."

"You've already picked out names?" Scrivener looked up with surprise, and Fluttershy nodded, making the male laugh a little and grin slightly at Luna. "She's a lot better at this parenting thing than we're going to be already."

Luna grunted in agreement, making the new mother blush and shift even as she gazed at them warmly, then she looked around the room and said softly: "We knew... well... I was so large by the end it was obvious I was going to be giving birth to more than one foal." She blushed a little, then smiled back and forth, her eyes almost glowing with her joy. "So we picked out a few names and choices and... well...

"The colts are Virtue and Temperance... the filly is Tender Trust." Fluttershy smiled a little, nodding slowly as she gazed towards the newborn half-Pegasus, half-Phooka that so resembled her. "I... I plan to be the best mother to them I can be."

"And thou shall be. Thou shall do wonderfully." Luna said firmly, nodding once, and the Pegasus gazed over at her with true joy on her features, touched by the faith in the winged unicorn's voice and the honesty in her eyes.

They stayed with Fluttershy for a little while, then left her to get her much-needed rest, the Greater Nightmare, Pinkie Pie, and even Pinkamena all glad to stay and help tend her and the newborns. Nirvana settled himself down on some soft pillows across from Fluttershy's bed, looking at her with clear love in his green-fire eyes... an expression that made it clear how truly intelligent and compassionate such creatures were, in spite of how little so many ponies thought of them. And the foals themselves were healthy, strong, and happy... not monsters, but beautiful bouncing babies no matter how strange they might seem.

Luna was pensive and thoughtful that night, as she lay curled with Scrivener Blooms in their bedroom after quietly requesting some privacy with him. They studied each other silently, the male reaching up a claw to stroke her face gently before she closed her eyes and pushed her cheek against his digits, murmuring softly: "I envy her, beloved. And yet I am so glad, so very glad, too... you saw her foals. Gorgeous... and Fluttershy, how could even I wish harm upon her head? She is too gentle, too loving, too deserving of this wonderful good. I wish... I wish I could show her babies to the world. I wish all of them could see the, light and darkness mixed splendidly together. I wish every pony would open their eyes and hearts to it, if but for a moment, so we could all be connected by it."

Scrivener smiled little despite himself at this, studying the winged unicorn silently before he said softly: "One day they will, Luna. One day everyone in Equestria will see and understand the gifts that the darkness can bring. One day they will all respect and love us for the bounty we will share with the faithful, the loyal, the special."

The winged unicorn nodded slowly, then she curled herself forwards against him, closing her eyes as Scrivener Blooms wrapped his forelimbs around her and held her tight to his body. The night was long and quiet, spent in each other's warmth and comfort... and with morning came a new determination to end this war as quickly as possible, to ensure the safety of their servants and citizens of the night.

They continued to pour most of their effort towards building the putty figures as New Equestria tried to recover from the damages the latest failed attack had caused. Kvasir took much of the blame, and ended up having to lock himself in his office in Ponyville as demoralized and scared soldiers rioted outside the converted warehouse, and it had been Sleipnir of all ponies who had been forced to make them calm down and go back about their duties. He had later found the god hiding under his desk, hurriedly paging his way through a file, but the earth pony had barely had time to make a joke before Kvasir quickly sent him off to escort a supply wagon to the east and into a thought-abandoned mine in a mountain range now known as Demon's Bane.

Sleipnir agreed nervously: he would be guarding several Nibelung Architects and an enormous caravan of supplies. They had already moved many of the ponies and others that had been recruited for the project without trouble, but the problem wasn't that he feared attack. The Demon's Bane mountain range, after all, was rich in natural deposits of both iron and rock salt, making it incredibly difficult for demons, evil spirits, and many of Luna's other supernatural servants to travel... and the nasty terrain and tall guard towers took care of the rest.

No, the problem was that the project going on in the mines scared him more than a little: so many ponies, Nibelung, zebra, and even a few Strange Ones working together to assemble the plans Kvasir had developed out with the help of quite a few others should have been something to applaud, but the thing they were building... its only purpose was destruction. It could have been something glorious and revolutionary, but because of the war instead if would be something awful that sent chills up Sleipnir's spine... especially because he was somehow sure that all it would do was instigate a further merciless slaughter.

There could be no victory for New Equestria, and he thought Kvasir knew that... but the god was desperate, and even though he knew what he was doing was a dangerous, perhaps insane gambit, he also had no choice. He had to bring down Luna, one way or the other, although these days he looked more scared than anything else when he said that. And Sleipnir, horribly, could no longer blame Kvasir's way of thinking after seeing to what lengths his little sister and her husband were willing to go in order to ensure their rule over this world, from personally murdering countless soldiers to delving into the darkest, most-forbidden of magic arts.

While Sleipnir transported the supplies, New Equestria staged a small diversionary attack to the north that Celestia responded to with the undead in the area, killing off most of the enemy soldiers. The transport caravan did not go unnoticed by Luna's spies, but Celestia refrained from attacking it, not wanting to harm Sleipnir, and moreover feeling assured that their attack on the Temple of the Sun would come long before New Equestria could gather their forces for a powerful offensive or finish whatever project of theirs was hidden in the Demon Bane mountain range.

Luna, meanwhile, made a personal trip with Scrivener Blooms to the Strange One village near Enstasis: the cloaked, alien figures welcomed her calmly as always, cowls hiding their pale-skinned, oval faces and bulbous eyes. She had a request for their enchanters to fulfill, with the vaguest idea for a design in mind... but the Strange Ones had nodded solemnly, looking as calm and confident as if she had brought detailed schematics with her... and all they requested in return was a 'fair trade's worth' of fruits, cloth, and silk.

Luna had several wagons of these sent out as soon as she returned, still not entirely sure why the Strange Ones always asked only for simple or raw materials in return for their incredible, beautiful crafts. But the Strange Ones answered few questions... and moreover, even with her confidence, ruthlessness, and strength, they still disturbed her more than a little bit for some reason.

The days passed, and Celestia finally announced that they were ready to begin the first stage of their surprise offensive. She had demons, Nightmares, and undead gather to the far east, supplemented by soldiers from Saltwater's barony, to prepare to attack the metropolis of Sea Saddle: a large city and shipping hub, it was a key point for New Equestria to maintain their eastern territory. There was a rail-line, a large port, several shipping yards and ferry lines that ran along the Wildrun River... in other words, if the city was taken, New Equestria's supply lines would be damaged and Luna's forces would have several new routes they could follow right into New Equestria's gullet.

The attack was massive, and as expected, New Equestria immediately sent out reinforcements from the south and the central baronies, hurrying soldiers along the shipping lines... exactly what Celestia wanted. Victory was uncertain, but also unnecessary, as they pressed hard for three days, forcing New Equestria to send in more reinforcements from Central Equestria as necromancers continuously rose the dead, Saltwater sent in more soldiers, and artillery like catapults and ballistas were moved in.

And on the morning of the fourth day, as a New Equestria supply train shot along the tracks, they found too late that the metal rails had been completely frozen for a long stretch by the North Wind, to the point that the brittle steel shattered when the train passed onto it. It derailed, killing most of the soldiers on board and leaving the rest wounded, terrified, and stranded in the wild. Not that the soldiers being shipped in by river fared much better: the boats ran into a blockade of ice, and before they could organize their forces to figure out what to do, haunting song had begun to rise up from the river all around them as seaweed-maned, grinning green equines had slowly surfaced on every side of the ship, their sharp teeth glinting and eyes glowing...

Celestia and Twilight Shadow had taken two days to move into position, bringing with them Greater Nightmares and wagons loaded with the dozens of putty golems they had constructed. Demons moved invisibly with them, and the two winged unicorns had taken turns using cloaking spells to keep their caravan hidden from sight. Celestia had isolated the largest gap of open land around the Temple of the Sun, and they had calmly set up camp there, patiently waiting for the right time to attack as soldiers were shipped out of the city and surrounding military encampments to be sent to the defense of the east, unwittingly leaving themselves more and more vulnerable to the assault yet to come.

The Temple of the Sun was not a large city, but it was made of gold and marble, every building polished and shimmering like a decadent dream of sanctuary. The city was surrounded by a hundred foot wall of stone more than twenty feet thick topped with spikes and evenly-spaced guard towers; the only way in and out was through an enormous set of gates on the wide main road, and these were guarded by massive steel and stone golems in the shape of faceless earth pony knights. Over the months of combat, the fearful Royal Council had further enhanced their defenses, layering the walls with iron to prevent demons and spirits from entering the city, putting up wards and enchantments, and then expanding the defenses by building larger, wider walls around the wall already in place: it meant that the Temple of the Sun was surrounded by no less than a mile of 'rings' of stone walls that became progressively smaller and thinner, spaced relatively evenly so that patrols of soldiers could walk silently through the hundred and some feet cordons between walls. It was supposed to be unconquerable, indestructible, but Celestia aimed to prove that wrong. The defenses were concentrated around the gates, after all... which mean she would simply use another path.

At high noon of the fourth day, Celestia calmly signaled the attack to begin with a flick of her horn, animating the first of the putty golems: they had no sentience, no life, all of them controlled instead by the will of herself, Twilight Shadow, and the Greater Nightmares, and they were designed with one purpose in mind as Celestia smiled slightly, her eyes glowing before she tilted her horn forwards as she glanced over her shoulder at Twilight and the milling, excited Nightmares. "Timing is crucial. Remember, do not stop for anything: the demons will do the job of holding the enemy at bay long enough for us to make our attack."

Twilight nodded firmly, and then Celestia had turned forwards, her mask and armor glinting, golden swords gleaming over her back before she faced the wall some two hundred feet away and began the charge, guiding the putty soldiers in front of her and keeping a good distance behind them. Soldiers on patrol had stared, dumbfounded, at the sight of the attack before sounding the alarm, even as a few high up on the twenty foot wall only laughed, not believing they were in any danger... and then Celestia's horn had pulsed, and the putty soldiers had burst into flame before they crashed into the wall and exploded with a monstrous bang, knocking a hole almost thirty feet wide in the first of the defensive rings as Celestia veered quickly to the side to let Twilight Shadow pass by with the next wave of animated explosives in front of her.

Wave after wave of the volatile putty golems was sent forwards, smashing into the walls, crumbling the hardiest of defenses: soldiers desperately ran in to try and cut off the attack, but the vicious spearhead was too well-executed, happening too fast to be stopped... and moreover, demons were storming in following each wave, running down the corridors between the layers of wall and savagely attacking the soldiers they came across, driving them back from halting the violent stampede. Celestia and Twilight Shadow stayed near the head of the column to add their own support as well until they reached the final wall, Greater Nightmares guiding a wave of explosive golems into this and shattering more than halfway through, the bulwark beginning to crumble even as another wave of explosive golems were sent forwards to smash into the damaged barrier... and an enormous hole was torn leading directly into the temple city, rock, metal and smoke blasting backwards over the precious few soldiers that were actually positioned inside before Celestia and Twilight tore through the tunnel and ripped their way into the unprepared troops.

They didn't stop, didn't slow down as the Greater Nightmares followed, smashing their way through golden-armored soldiers that, while elite, had never expected to have to defend their thought-impregnable city and were too terrified, too panicked to put up any sort of fight. And Celestia knew exactly where to go, feeling cold contempt and vicious triumph already surging in her blood: New Equestria, in their arrogance, had never prepared actual defenses inside the city, just as there were few soldiers in these walls, and those that were here were only for show, no matter how well-trained they were. Instead, they charged past horrified nobles and staring officials all the way to the steps of the Temple of the Sun itself.

The Royal Council was in their chambers: only ten minutes had passed since the first explosion, and while scared, none of them knew the danger. It was only with the last explosion that they had begun to panic, to think about fleeing, even as they shouted at each other to calm down, their aides bustling back and forth, personal bodyguards running out into the corridor and the doors barred... but to little avail, when they were simply blown off their hinges in a blast of golden flame, shrapnel pelting the ponies inside before Celestia stormed in with Twilight beside her, the Lich grinning coldly as her eyes glowed.

The barons and baronesses had only been able to stare with horror as Celestia calmly, coldly rose her head, her amethyst eyes flashing behind her mask, and in that last, fatal moment, they recognized her. Too little, too late, they understood what they were up against... and five minutes later, Celestia strode calmly out of the Temple of the Sun with Twilight Shadow beside her and several smiling Greater Nightmares. Behind them, the temple burned with fire so hot and terrible it seared along metal as easily as it would wood, as soldiers, nobles, ponies and Nibelung, stared helplessly.

Then Celestia reached up and pulled her mask off, and the crowd stared with awe and terror as her features were revealed, Twilight Shadow looking at her with surprise before Celestia declared coldly and clearly: "New Equestria has fallen. My sister's reign begins, and all forces of New Equestria are hereby ordered to surrender, disband, and stand down... or you will be destroyed. Send messages to every corner of the country, every city, town, and village, send messengers to every encampment and nook and cranny... Luna Brynhild is Queen! Scrivener Blooms is King!"

Any fight that might have been left in the heart of New Equestria was sapped from that declaration from the former queen they had all idolized. The messengers went out, as Celestia and Twilight calmly retrieved their forces as New Equestrian soldiers dropped their weapons and fell to their knees in terror and defeat. Even the golems that had guarded the city shut down as the Temple burned and the defeat of New Equestria became a physical thing... filling those who glorified in the night with bliss and joy, terrifying those who had believed in the daylit promises of New Equestria.

The civil war rolled slowly to a halt as Luna's forces withdrew to defensive positions across the land while the messages went out... and as territories submitted themselves, as cities acknowledged their new rulers, Luna's servants of darkness strode proudly into every corner of the nation, spread into every city, every settlement, forcing those who were still determined to fight to flee into the mountains and the forests. But those were far from safe places... and in the dreamless nights of fading midsummer, all too many rebels learned there was nowhere to hide from the encroaching darkness now that they didn't have the security of numbers and unity behind them.

Celestia and Twilight returned to Enstasis, and proud, delighted Luna welcomed them with a grand celebration, joyous and triumphant. They were both rewarded with affections, gifts, and adoration from both now-Queen and King, as more and more letters of surrender and submission flooded in from across the country and Luna reveled in the triumph and the victory.

In Ponyville, Kvasir heard within the hour about the razing of the Temple of the Sun and Celestia's decree. Not knowing entirely why, he informed Sleipnir first, but left the village to find out on its own about what had happened... which it did by nightfall, through messengers and letters. Applejack had stormed in not long after the messages had begun rolling in, saying coldly that it wasn't over... and when Kvasir had started to argue, to point out they couldn't win, they couldn't fight, Applejack had only grinned coldly and gestured for him to follow.

She led him outside, and the god had stared at the army he himself had helped assemble, he had helped create. Nibelung, zebras, fanatical ponies, even several dragons sitting outside the walls and glaring balefully into the village... Ponyville still had its army. Ponyville still had its soldiers, and Applejack had first calmly informed him that others who believed in Equestria, who believed that good could triumph over evil, were on their way... and that while she appreciated all he'd done for the village, it was time for him to step down, and hand operations over to her.

The coup, at least, was bloodless: to them, Verdant Vintage was just a politician of the now-defeated New Equestria, a failure who wasn't even worth throwing in jail for all his screw-ups. Still, Applejack had interrogated him, found out about his project in Demon's Bane, and decided to oversee the completion of it herself once she understood what he was building. It would provide her with the firepower she needed, and her eyes had burned with insane devotion as she'd said ruthlessly: "We'll let Luna think she's won. Let her and her husband settle in... and then we'll attack. We'll kill them all... Luna, Scrivener, Twilight, even Celestia for what she did, for turning out to be too weak to fight her own sister, for being a traitor to everything she taught us and believed in herself. They think they've won... I guess they forgot about us. I guess they forgot about the real good guys fighting them. But we'll make 'em remember, oh yes. We're gonna make 'em remember us real goddamn soon."

Late that night, Kvasir had dragged himself to the tavern and found Sleipnir and Big Mac sitting alone at the bar, as usual. Every other pony, after all, was either hiding in their homes or working feverishly to further fortify Ponyville and the surrounding encampments. The two stallions had silently welcomed the god as he'd sat down beside them, the bartender automatically filling a glass of vodka for Kvasir, and then Sleipnir had raised his bottle of ale and said quietly: "To my little sister's victory. To Luna."

Not even knowing why, Kvasir echoed the last words as Big Mac had done the same, glasses and bottle clinking together before they all drank deep. They had spent most of the night in silence together, and it was only in the early morning after they parted ways that Kvasir understood he had two friends now. It was a strange feeling... almost as strange and alien as the wistful longing to forget all of this and simply return to Valhalla, or better yet, simply run away...

But where could he run? If he tried to escape this layer of reality, undoubtedly one of Odin's other allies would follow him, if only to mock him for his failure and likely to drag him back. Not that he expected the gods to hang around whether he won or he was defeated... he had long realized the only reason they had helped him at all was because like him, they too had been afraid of Luna and her awful, growing power. Unlike him, they had other places to return to, hidden, dark and deep places: he had only Valhalla, which was not beyond Luna's reach. And no matter where he ran in this world, this layer of reality, Luna could find him. The only safe place, ironically, was here in Ponyville, protected as it was by the wards that wouldn't allow the former Valkyrie or any of her cohorts to enter the walls of the city.

And yes, he still wanted to defeat her, to bring her down if he could... but he'd settle for imprisoning her, or better yet handing her over to Sleipnir. Sleipnir wanted to defeat Luna too, and he could tell that the earth pony was both scared of what his little sister was becoming as well as determined to stop her. He wanted to help her, and now that Kvasir could look at the earth pony as... as a friend, could respect his strength and his way of thinking after seeing how atrocious his own methods and plans had all ended up, he could... admire what Sleipnir wanted to do.

Luna and Scrivener were dangerous, never content with what they had, always wanting more... but Kvasir had realized that what he had started and created was almost as cruel and destructive as the two corrupted once-heroes. Applejack had been poisoned by her own devotion to the light, ready to slaughter anyone and anything that was between her and Luna, and likely more-than-willing to sacrifice entire armies and herself just to kill the former Valkyrie. And what if she was successful? Left without a target of revenge, Applejack didn't seem to realize things could never go back to the way they were: instead, he thought it was all too clear what would happen. She would begin purging the darkness, ridding the world of all 'evil' she saw... and in all likelihood, end up destroying everything she had sought to save when she realized darkness lurked in the heart of every pony.

Kvasir soon discovered he had also been evicted from the luxurious apartment he'd been staying in by several grinning soldiers. They weren't scared of him anymore: to them, he had no more status now that New Equestria was gone and Applejack had taken control. He spent the day miserable, wandering from place-to-place before he ended up at what he called the Caretaker's Center and everypony else called the babysitting house.

The old, converted boutique looked abandoned: foals were either kept safe at home, while older children and teenagers were put to work around the village. He shoved his way inside, and was surprised to find Apple Bloom and Sleipnir sitting quietly and talking. They both looked just as surprised to see him, the not-filly looking scared for a moment before Sleipnir gently touched her back and reassured quietly: "'Tis alright, do not fear. The god has mended his ways."

Kvasir had smiled faintly, nodding slowly and hesitantly making his way inside as he'd explained how he'd been thrown out and had... nowhere to go. Apple Bloom only looked at him silently, but Sleipnir had nodded, then simply strode to the back and kicked the warped door off its hinges to open the way to the long-abandoned home.

The three had explored what lay beyond almost as if they were walking into a tomb: everything was layered with dust, long-forgotten and abandoned. Not long after Rarity and Spike had left, all the useable supplies in the home had been taken, and with nothing to loot no one had ever bothered to break in or explore once the doors had been sealed. There was still some furniture in the bedroom, however, and Sleipnir had smiled as Kvasir had awkwardly mumbled a little, but then sighed and nodded: squatting here would be better than living on the streets, after all.

A week after he had moved into Rarity's old home, Sleipnir came to see him with a letter and a request that surprised him. He had been invited to Luna's coronation, and he wanted the god to go with him... and hesitantly, after Sleipnir reassured him several times over he wouldn't be maimed, injured, or killed, he had agreed. They had left the village not long after, careful to avoid attracting the attention of Applejack: she had Ponyville on what was almost a dictatorial lockdown, constantly giving the soldiers more powers and leaning heavily on civilians and laborers, wanting everypony as dedicated to the cause as she was. She punished those who dared to even imply they couldn't win against Luna or that it might be better to surrender, branding them as traitors and imprisoning those who spoke out against what Applejack called the 'Children of Equestria.'

Kvasir was surprised when they reached Enstasis and they were greeted by Luna and Scrivener themselves... more surprised at the honest praise Sleipnir gave his sister and the embrace he shared with both. Somehow, the earth pony loved his family even knowing what they had become, that he had to fight them; somehow, he celebrated the victories of even his worst enemies, without hate in his heart, and Kvasir was stunned speechless by it. To many, it would seem ridiculous perhaps, mock-worthy and even stupid... but to actually see it, even the god could only be humbled by the sense of honor and integrity that Sleipnir had.

And he was just as stunned when Luna and Scrivener bowed their heads to him and welcomed him cordially, and when he had bowed back and given an awkward 'congratulations,' they had both smiled. He had passed inside without any trouble beside Sleipnir, although he nervously kept to the titanic stallion's side and tried to make himself small: Enstasis, the den of the enemy, made him wary for a variety of reasons, and not the least of which was his fear of what Luna and Scrivener were capable of.

Celestia greeted him as calmly as her sister had when they came across her, although she too had gladly, tightly traded a hug with Sleipnir. Twilight Shadow was a little less welcoming to them both, but thankfully it was Sleipnir who received the particularly-baleful look, but he'd only blown her a raspberry in return before she led them to the grand hall were the ceremony would shortly be taking place.

There were precious few others here who had formerly supported New Equestria, but plenty of Luna's loyal followers: Baron Saltwater looked particularly pleased, for instance, and Caprice was puttering around, babbling eagerly about how she always supported Luna ever since she was Mayor of North Neigh to anyone who would listen. Greater Nightmares calmly strode through the room attending to the needs of the guests as pony servants carried trays loaded with drinks back and forth, and the Moon Blessed sat calmly near the front of the room on either side of a stone stage that looked like some immense, low altar, a tapestry sewed with the design of a black winged unicorn standing in front of the ivory moon hanging on the wall behind this.

Conversation ceased when the sound of melodious singing rose, and all attention was drawn to the double doors as two seaweed-maned Kelpies entered, tilting their heads back and forth as they sang in ominous but beautiful harmony. Scrivener and Luna strode calmly in, followed by Celestia and Twilight Shadow, their heads bowed respectfully as the new King and Queen made their way to the stone stage.

There had been little in the way of speeches, Luna greeting her new subjects with triumph and pride in her eyes. She had talked of their victory, promised glory to her loyal subjects, merciful compassion and a second chance for those who had fought against her, and swift justice to those who would still try and destroy the new era of peace she intended to bring. And then Luna had sat back and rose her head proudly as Celestia had strode onto the stage, carrying a black, tall crown that had an outer wreath of silver thorns, four tall ivory spires at each corner of the dark metal coronet.

Then Twilight Shadow had brought another crown of black platinum onto the stage as Scrivener Blooms had stepped forwards, bowing his head so she could place it upon his skull: it was both majestic and barbaric, something about it skull-like and three sets of horns that twisted up from either side of the headpiece that were made of polished ivory. He smiled when it was placed upon his head, and he did not even need to speak as he rose his gaze proudly, surveying the audience with terrible, cold confidence, making it clear in the single gesture that he was now their King.

The crowd applauded them, Sleipnir along with the others, and Kvasir forced himself to stomp his hooves as well despite how scared the sight of the two made him, the crowns gleaming on their heads. They had conquered the nation, destroyed all that would dare oppose them with one exception... but as Kvasir gazed upon the two, he knew their claim of victory, their claim of this kingdom, was anything but premature or arrogant. And just as he knew they had won, he knew that Ponyville had already lost, and anything Applejack did would not just be suicidal and reckless... at best she would destroy herself, and at worse she would push the new King and Queen into showing just what they were willing to do now that all the power of Equestria was tightly gripped within their claws.


	48. The Abyss Gazes Back

Chapter Forty One: The Abyss Gazes Back

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna basked in the feeling of triumph as she rested back against Scrivener Blooms, sprawled comfortably across his lap and one arm of the heavy black throne. He was smiling, dressed in his cloak, their crowns hanging off the back of his metal chair as he relaxed back with his eyes closed, breathing slowly in and out as he murmured: "All ours, Luna. These thrones aren't just for show anymore... we're King and Queen. Emperor and Empress. Proper-noun worthy titles, too."

Luna smiled slightly at this, her eyes glowing brightly as she looked up at him, whispering: "Aye, and this last week has been wonderful. Decadent. Glorious. And what a gift for Scarlet Sage, too! She is Princess of Equestria... what youth doesn't wish for that?" She laughed quietly and shook her head slowly, murmuring: "Aye. Beloved Scrivener Blooms... what wonders we have uncovered, we have earned. Handsome monster. Lord and master and god..."

Scrivener rumbled slowly at this, leaning forwards and kissing Luna's forehead gently before he lowered his horn to rub gently against Luna's, and the mare's eyes fluttered with a sigh of pleasure as sparks sizzled between them. "And better yet, Luna, Celestia is truly free now, not fearing what others say or think, serving us openly as First Concubine, as our most trusted and beloved adviser, second only to Twilight Shadow... our vizier and overseer of the country. We are fortunate, truly. We have good friends. We will bring Equestria into a new way of thinking, and a new age where the darkness shall bring peace to all within our nation."

"We shall evolve them as a people. We shall make them stronger, better, more durable, more potent. We shall make them more like us." Luna murmured, curling herself tighter against Scrivener as he smiled slightly, and then she leaned up and kissed him slowly, and he returned it leisurely and lovingly, drawing it out before their mouths parted and their eyes met. "Gods must share their power if they are to deserve worship."

Scrivener smiled wider and nodded, then Luna finally slipped out of his lap, and Scrivener followed her out of his throne, the two standing and gazing at one-another affectionately before she turned her eyes forwards, saying softly: "Come. As Celestia always says, let us be a little professional. We can help Twilight Shadow attend to the matter of managing our territories and selecting our new Royal Council."

The male grunted and nodded meditatively, falling into step beside Luna as they headed through the open doors of their throne room and out into the corridor. "I guess you're right. Although personally, I think the more pressing problem than that is Ponyville..."

"Ponyville is only one... well, I suppose it is little more than a military base now, which truly saddens me. And what bothers me even more is that of all ponies... 'twas Big Macintosh who sent us that letter, asking if we would give Apple Bloom refuge should she require it." Luna shook her head slowly, frowning quietly as she looked down, and Scrivener gazed at her softly as he gave a silent nod. "If Applejack is so far gone that even her brother fears to such lengths what she might do... I do not fear for us or the eventual attack. I fear rather for Ponyville itself."

Scrivener Blooms nodded slowly with a rumble, muttering: "Yeah. And I can't help but think that it's... our fault in some way, Luna. I mean, not... you know. The obvious fixation part. But maybe that unsuccessful feeding off her... damaged her mentally more than we thought it did."

"Thou must always blame thyself, mustn't thou?" Luna asked mildly, and Scrivener smiled and shrugged after a moment, making the winged unicorn sigh and roll her eyes. "Thou worries far too much about far too many things. Back to the point, I do not fear Ponyville's eventual assault... it will come, but where Ponyville is one village, supplemented by the dragons whom continue to foolishly refuse our offer of peace, we are now an entire nation. They are the sole pocket of resistance left... they were the beginning, and they shall be the end as well."

Scrivener rumbled quietly, beginning to nod before a voice called calmly from down the hall, attracting the attention of them both: "Then neither of you will be concerned if I tell you that Ponyville is massing for an attack as we speak?"

Celestia was waiting for them near the end of the hall, her heavy armor covering her body, her fiery mane pulsing slowly as her amethyst eyes looked calmly towards them... and yet there was a faint anxiety in them, too, as if she had some bad feeling she couldn't shake. Scrivener and Luna both frowned, striding quickly towards her as she continued in a clear, serious voice: "The spies keeping an eye on the situation in Ponyville have reported that the soldiers are banding together, arming themselves with everything they have and moving war artillery out of Ponyville. The group is massive: every last soldier that was in the village and those encampments is preparing to move against us."

"Very well." Luna said distastefully, then she shook her head slowly, glancing moodily up at Celestia. "Shall we go to eagerly meet them on the field, or let them reach the approach to mighty Enstasis?"

"The castle should be more than capable of holding up to their attack... large force or not, our numbers are superior and I have already taken the liberty of having the civilians from the town outside the walls of our castle evacuated." Celestia replied quietly, bowing her head politely to them as they halted in front of her, and Scrivener and Luna both nodded before the male frowned a little at the look on the ivory equine's features.

She didn't speak, her fiery mane fluctuating, twisting around her before she finally sighed at the insistent look her King and Queen gave her, turning around and explaining apprehensively: "There's something... wrong. This attack, it doesn't make sense... yes, over these weeks they would have had time to organize and prepare, and it is a large, powerful force that, if well-coordinated, will manage some damage... but a full-out, straightforwards attack is an act of desperation. Times are indeed desperate for Ponyville and these so-called 'Children of Equestria,' but there is simply no... logic, no reason behind this, and I fear that it's not an act of desperation but instead of diversion..."

"Or it could be the act of a lunatic." Luna pointed out, and then she gave Scrivener a flat look when he opened his mouth. "Now is not the time for puns, Scrivener Blooms. Nay, Celestia, thou art thinking like Applejack is sane, which we have reason to doubt."

"Not at all, I am sure her insanity is contributing to this, but if anything that makes me more concerned. A pony suffering from madness is not automatically a pony who is stupid, sister." the fiery-maned mare replied quietly, and Luna grumbled a little in response to this. "She may have something planned, or some weapon we don't know about. We should watch our flank and back for attack."

"What about the dragons?" Scrivener asked after a moment, looking towards Celestia, and the ivory equine glanced over at him curiously. "I know there were a few near Ponyville, but could she have a larger force of them, waiting to hit us from above or behind while her forces march on our face?"

Celestia shook her head hesitantly, however, saying quietly: "It's a possibility, but I doubt it, to be honest. Many dragons withdrew in disgust after New Equestria fell, heading into the wild lands and even as far as the northern reaches. We would have received reports if a herd of dragons was moving towards us, especially now that your servants of the night are free to roam as they please."

Luna and Scrivener both nodded slowly, and then the starry-maned equine snorted in distaste, shaking her head briefly. "Then let us simply prepare our defenses to receive this attack and think of it as a blessing. It shall let us destroy the last piece of New Equestria that stands before us, because that is all they are, whether they arrogantly call themselves Equestria's true children and inheritors or not."

Celestia grimaced a little, but she nodded slowly before Luna smiled slightly, glancing towards her and adding wryly: "Besides. I was afraid the gift that I'd had the Strange Ones make for Scrivener Blooms would go unused... and Pinkamena has been so eager to take her revenge upon Applejack for her mistreatment. This storm cloud may look black and bleak, but all the same there is a distinct silver lining, is there not?"

The ivory equine gave Luna an almost-exasperated look, but Luna only grinned, raising her head before she glanced towards Scrivener and said kindly: "Beloved, go to the Garden, and I shall send the Moon Blessed to outfit thee properly with thy new equipment, and I myself should go and slip into something a little more... comfortable. Celestia, as always, I wish to entrust thee with the duties of strategy and preparation."

"That is fine, little sister, but before either of you rush off I could do with a little help deciphering this puzzle. Even if they began to move immediately after the demon keeping an eye on them returned to Enstasis, they will still take hours to reach us because of the narrow road they must travel and their own numbers." Celestia replied quietly, and Luna grumbled a little as Scrivener smiled despite himself. "Preparation and strategy will win this battle with the best possible outcome for our side."

Luna rolled her eyes at this, sighing moodily but nodding after a moment with a grumble, and Celestia smiled slightly as she led them through the halls of Enstasis to the war room. Twilight Shadow was already there with grinning Pinkamena and Cowlick, maps spread out over the large, square table as Greater Nightmares passed in and out of the large, circular room, delivering reports, estimates, and other information.

Scrivener leaned with interest over the table as Luna grumbled and dropped her face against his neck, peeking one eye up past his shoulder but otherwise looking fidgety and irritable. All the same, she did contribute to the brisk discussion around the table as Celestia looked calmly back and forth, tossing out points now and then moodily.

The Greater Nightmares continued to gather intelligence as the enormous army began to march on Enstasis. At the rate they were moving, it would be evening when they arrived... something that would play into Luna's favor. Not to mention the fact that tremendous, dark stormclouds were slowly rolling in, darkening the journey the army was making like some ominous sign that the gods themselves knew this march would be ill-fated... although with the nervous twist in Celestia's stomach, she wasn't sure which side would be suffering most with the coming conflict.

After half-an-hour, Celestia allowed Luna and Scrivener to go about their preparations: the newly-crowned King made his way to the Garden, while the Queen of the Night traveled to their personal quarters. She pulled her leather outfit slowly off piece-by-piece, licking her lips and taking her time until she stood with only her melded collar around her neck, and she let out a soft sigh as her cyan eyes glinted and roved towards the armor stand at the side of the room, grinning slightly. "Finally, to take to the field in full glory..."

Luna's horn glowed dark sapphire, and then she flicked it firmly, and the armor resting over the stand took on the same deep aura, shivering once before it rapidly tore itself free in a swirling storm of sapphire leather and glinting black metal, armor of all shape and size twisting around her like a glowing serpent before she reared back with a wide grin as her horn gave another pulse, her gear rapidly locking itself into place over her dark-coated body as her ephemeral mane and tail swirled backwards and out of the way.

She dropped back to all four hooves as the last few pieces of armor clicked into place along her form, rolling her head on her shoulders with a confident smile. Thick dragon-scale leather rested snug against her form and filled the spaces between the smooth, polished black alloy plating that formed vambraces over her lower forelegs and a breastplate that protected her chest and upper back. Her wings extended through slots in the armor, the bases of these covered and supported by thinner, flexible leather, and her hindquarters were shielded by hanging, leaf-shaped plates of black metal over her hips and rear.

It was gorgeous, dependable protection, the beauty enhanced by the etchings of brambles and black roses over it as Luna smiled calmly, feeling the last of the belts and hidden clasps tightening themselves to ensure the snugness of the armor over her form as her eyes roved towards the last piece of gear: a heavy black helm with a slot for her horn to slip through with a cradling metal ring around the base. Ivory thorns were spaced evenly in a circle around the top of the helm, forming a simple and deadly crown... a crown fit for a warrior queen such as herself.

The helm slid into her head locking into place as her mane and tail pulsed with starlight, and she grinned wider as her wings flapped once before furling at her sides. Her eyes rose to the one last thing she would need for the coming battle, something almost as important to her as her own life, as Scrivener Blooms: her spear, the last remnant from her days as a Valkyrie.

It sat in simple holders, nine feet long, made of what looked like simple steel, tipped with an ivory, diamond-shaped spearhead. With only a flick of her horn, the spear rose immediately into the air; with only a thought, it spun violently around her before dropping into place over one shoulder, glowing faintly and responding to her will alone as she smiled slightly and murmured: "A great battle awaits us, old friend. Let us show these fools just what the Night Maiden is capable of. Let us demonstrate the true power of a Queen of Darkness, who has earned her position through bloodshed, battle, and power."

She smiled again, then flicked her horn, and the spear clicked as the pole collapsed quickly on itself until it was only a foot long. The telescopic weapon floated across the room, dropping itself into a leather sheath hanging from one of the holders it had been sitting in before this glowed and lifted itself free as well to sail down and lock over Luna's armored back, and she smiled at its comforting weight, her eyes closing as she said quietly: "Yes. I am prepared. Let them come to me, let them come to my Castle Enstasis. The mire awaits... our fertile soil is eager for the nourishment that can come only from the enemy's flesh and blood."

She laughed quietly, then turned and headed for the doorway, eyes glowing darkly as she headed out into the corridor and then smiled slightly as she glanced to the side at the sound of hooves to see Pinkamena approaching, dressed in heavy armor made from thick bands of overlaid dark steel. A deadly-looking crescent-bladed axe gleamed on her back, and a set of daggers hung at her side from a strap of leather that went from shoulder to waist, the demon's eyes glowing behind the waterfall of mane that obscured half her face as she said with a grin: "It's almost time for the party, and I see you're already dressed up nice and fancy, just like me. Tell me, will Scrivy be wearing his nice new duds, too?"

"Of course, Pinkamena. We plan to take the field in style, after all." Luna replied easily, looking entertained before she gestured easily to the side, and Pinkamena turned to follow as the winged unicorn continued calmly: "Now, this should go without saying, sweet concubine and bodyguard, but thou may not kill Applejack, nor Rainbow Dash. Thou art free to slaughter as many others as thou likes but those two must be left alive for later judgment and punishment, is this understood?"

"What about maiming? Am I allowed to maim and cripple them?" Pinkamena asked moodily, and then she looked almost surprised when Luna smiled slightly and nodded to her before the demon gave a marveling whistle. "Well, and here I was worried for a moment that you had gone soft on me. Okay, then, Nightmare Moon, I gotta ask: what kind of punishment are we talking here? You and Scrivener going to play pinata with Tweedledum and Tweedledee?"

"We shall listen to their excuses... and if they are intelligent and humble enough to beg for mercy, their pleas." Luna smiled calmly, nodding as they strode down the hall together as she glanced towards Pinkamena and said kindly: "Then, we shall let those they hurt give their input on what just desserts they have earned for their crimes. 'Tis only fair."

"Well, I can't see Fluttershy or sissy taking advantage of that, but I sure as hell will be glad to." Pinkamena said with a wry grin, her red-rimmed eyes shining with malicious thoughts as she licked her sharp teeth slowly, and Luna nodded again with the same almost-kind smile lingering over her features. "Ain't it nice when your food delivers itself right to your doorstep?"

"Oh, 'tis far better than that, Pinkamena. 'Tis more like the Norns have looked down with contempt upon those who would stand against us and push the cowards into confrontation." Luna replied easily, grinning slightly, and the demon nodded with a callous laugh. "And we must not disappoint the Norns now... so I expect thee to send thy worship and thanks up to them from the battlefield through the hymn of slaughter."

"The one way us demons like to pray." Pinkamena grinned wider, her eyes glowing as she looked coldly ahead and nodded as they continued down the hall, both eager for the battle that was yet to come.

* * *

It was all going to end soon, one way or the other, and Kvasir knew it wasn't going to be pretty. He was also well-aware he was likely going to die as he leaned miserably on a railing in front of an immense, curved window-wall that gazed out at roiling stormclouds. Beneath him, the steel floor rumbled slowly as this awful, terrible thing they had constructed did its job, ponies behind him running back and forth through the navigation room as others sat at tables and kept an eye on maps and measurement instruments, while one proud, scarred pony sat on a raised platform protected by glass fencing, hooves resting on an enormous steering wheel, first mate standing calmly beside him as the Captain of this nefarious ship reached to the side and adjusted one of several black levers without looking.

The entire structure rumbled, and Kvasir whimpered and bit his lip as he looked forwards, staring helplessly out into the dark clouds boiling by. Applejack had poured all of Ponyville's scant resources into finishing his designs, but she had modified them further, turned it from a death-dealer into a mass-destroyer... warped his already-foolish vision into something even worse, in other words. And then she had thrown him on-board, saying she wanted him to see her triumph... or share in her defeat.

The unicorn was bedraggled, his beetroot coat dirty, his clothes rumpled and wrinkled and mane tied awkwardly back with a few elastics to keep the greasy locks out of his eyes. Applejack had forcibly had him dragged all the way to Demon's Bane, where he'd been kept in a prison cell even as the scientists and engineers prodded him for ideas and what the meaning was behind this or that in his shorthand notes so they could finish working out the flaws in the design.

He knew he wasn't the only one who had suffered Applejack's plans, either. She had ordered Sleipnir to organize a platoon of soldiers, and when he'd argued, said that his strength could save lives... and if he chose to be a coward and Applejack got a chance at Luna's head, she was going to cut it off and give it to Sleipnir as a gift. Sleipnir, in horror and disgust, understood that he had to cooperate: Applejack had lost what was left of her mind and morality in her need to destroy Luna and Scrivener Blooms.

Big Mac would be on the field as well: in fact, almost every pony from Ponyville would be, leaving the foals clustered behind in Ponyville, looked after by the few ponies that couldn't fight. In other words, leaving the village entirely vulnerable to counterattack... but that didn't matter to Applejack. What mattered was that they did as much damage to Enstasis as possible, and more importantly, they took down Luna and Scrivener Blooms at any cost. No matter what was necessary, Applejack was prepared to do it: no matter what lengths she had to go to, Applejack was ready to get the job done. To be the 'hero' that Equestria needed. To put a stop to darkness, and purge evil with the blinding light of righteousness, honesty, and loyalty... the only Elements of Harmony that could be depended on.

Applejack herself stood calmly in full, golden battle armor, a shell helmet secured tightly over her head with white, ivory wings stretching out from either side of it. Her pristine armor glinted even in the darkness as silver-lined crosshatch blades gleamed over her forelegs, breathing slowly as she stood at the front of the column. Thunder rumbled through the skies overhead, and she surveyed the terrain ahead silently as the army assembled itself into battle formation behind her, Rainbow Dash above her head in his own deadly, edged black gear and marshaling Pegasi into lines and groupings.

Sleipnir stood at one side of Applejack, contemptible and cold. A satchel bag filled with an odd assortment of gear hung at one of his sides, and his armor gleamed over his body. His mane of vines hung free, refusing any head protection, fearless of the Black Verses: he was confident that Luna would never sink so low as to use the Verses on him. Sharpened silver edges gleamed on the greaves around his hooves, and he breathed slowly as he stepped into the mire, the dark, mutant ground seeming to ripple with his presence as he gazed past the dark, log homes of the Village of the Damned to Enstasis, standing mighty and daunting several hundred feet away, seeming silent. The portcullis at the front was open, as if inviting them in, and it looked almost abandoned except for the glow of light in the windows here and there over its face... but anything could be waiting for them. Any number of creatures... and Sleipnir could hear the giggling of the living forest that surrounded the edge of the warped mire as well. To him, the corrupted trees felt eager, and he knew this was a mistake.

Big Mac stood at Applejack's other side, his silver plate mail tight over his bulky, broad body, his head covered by a heavy horned helm with a flap that extended down the top of his muzzle to protect it from harm. His eyes were cold and stayed ahead, not glancing at Applejack even as she said quietly: "You know I'm doing this 'cause I gotta. You know I'm doing this... we're doing this... for the good of everypony everywhere across Equestria."

The red stallion didn't reply, and then Sleipnir looked up with a grimace as catapults rolled by, pushed slowly into position by earth ponies. The wheels churned up the mire, sinking slightly into the dark sludge, and Applejack watched them struggle to push the war machines onwards for a few moments before she said quietly: "That should be close enough, soldiers. Let's give 'em a warning shot... aim for Enstasis itself."

The catapult crew nearest nodded: they had six of the artillery, and wagons following behind loaded with ammunition. As one of these approached, a unicorn hurried over, horn glowing as it awkwardly lifted a large, ugly-cut stone wrapped in rope and glimmering with the oil it had been soaked in, before it tossed this into the metal cup of the catapult as other ponies hurriedly turned the winch at the side and the head of the artillery crew made the calculations and snapped orders to the ponies working around the war machine.

The unicorn flicked its horn, the soaked stone exploding into golden flame, and Applejack smiled coldly in the firelight before the crew commander pointed forwards and shouted: "Fire!"

A pony leapt forwards and yanked down a lever, and the catapult flung the rock forwards with a distinct clank, the enormous projectile flying through the air... then exploded uselessly in the sky above Enstasis, sending down a hail of yellow embers and ash. Applejack grimaced in disgust at this, and then she winced and snarled as Luna's voice echoed clearly across the field, cold and cruel: "This act of treason shall not be tolerated. This pointless violence against thy King and Queen shall not go unpunished. I order thee and thine to surrender, or prepare to face the full wrath of Castle Enstasis, of thy god-sovereigns, on the battlefield. No mercy, no quarter shall be given to thee if our kindness is rejected."

"We ain't afraid of you, Luna! Come out and fight us if you're so damn tough!" Applejack shouted in return, stepping forwards into the mire and snarling as she rose her head proudly, Rainbow Dash flying down to hover beside her with a grunt and a short nod. And behind her, the entire army readied itself: pony, zebra, Nibelung, and even the few dragons that had remained true to their cause. "We're here to stop you! We're here to free Equestria!"

"Good." Luna's voice was soft, almost pleased, and Applejack frowned before her eyes widened as dark shapes flickered into being around the walls of Enstasis and the dark clouds above swirled as phantasms and the North Wind twisted around the towers of the castle. "Come and get me."

Applejack snarled, then she looked up in shock as Sleipnir shot forwards, gaping stupidly as the stallion simply sprinted fearlessly across the mire. Behind her, other soldiers took it as the order to charge, and the army of the Children of Equestria surged forwards around Applejack as she only stood for a moment, then shook her head and gritted her teeth, running forwards into the mire herself as Rainbow Dash shot into the sky and light-armored Pegasi followed.

From the open maw of the black castle, undead, demons, and soldiers in dark armor poured, the ponies and Nibelung that fought for Luna easier to distinguish from their terrible glowing eyes than their polished black gear. The armies surged towards one another as massive dragons winged overhead, most of them rising towards the towers as a single great reptile stayed low, flying ahead of the army and roaring as it smashed through a log house, then breathed a gout of terrible flame towards the oncoming soldiers.

Demons simply rushed through the blast of fire, however, as Greater Nightmares appeared in midair around the dragon's head before leaning down and screaming, making the beast howl in pain and distracting it as it snapped its head back and forth. It managed to knock one of the Greater Nightmares flying even as it half-fell to the ground, and demons immediately leapt onto its body, ripping into the dragon and making it shriek as it staggered backwards in horror as the servants of Enstasis swarmed over it like fire ants...

An earth pony knight stumbled over a rock and half-fell as the mass of soldiers swarmed towards the black castle, wincing and then hurriedly scrambling back to his hooves to avoid being trampled, knocked back and forth by the crowd as he tried to get his bearings. He automatically looked over his shoulder to see what he had tripped on before his eyes widened with horror as he realized the rock was staring back at him, that it was no rock at all, but-

The Ivory Elite ripped out of the ground, and ponies yelled in terror and panicked as the living golem pounced on top of an unfortunate soldier and crushed him like he was nothing more than a tin can. A Nibelung immediately ran forwards, smashing its shield across the face of the golem and shattering its own protector in a hail of wooden splinters before swinging a sword down into its head, but the dwarf barely left a dent before the Elite slapped it easily backwards.

Across the battlefield, more Elite rose up through where they had hidden themselves in the muck, as well as ghouls, wights... and near the edge of the mire, Twilight Shadow, dark ooze dripping down around her as she grinned savagely, terrifying the catapult crew only a few feet away from her before she leaned forwards and shouted: "I won't let you hurt my family or my home!"

She snapped her horn forwards, and the catapult and the soldiers around it were both flung backwards like toys as the mire surged upwards, before the Lich reared back as her horn glowed brighter, several stitches popping open over her frame as she rolled her head on her shoulders and her eyes flashed. And in front of her, the surging mire darkened and hardened as it twisted violently in and around on itself, shaping into a massive, worm with countless roots for legs and enormous jaws of wood and stone, the mire-monster slamming down into the overturned catapult and ripping through it as it pony soldiers panicked.

Pegasi shot through the sky, some with crossbows and silver bolts, others laden with belts of exploding potions and jars of blessed oil. They battled Nightmares, other Pegasi, and the North Wind, bolts useless against the latter icy spirits but the volatile explosives able to knock the elemental creatures from the sky with shrieks of agony.

Rainbow Dash snarled as he pushed savagely forwards towards one of the towers, a team of four Pegasi following him before one of them screamed when a white shape rammed into him, and the pale-blue Pegasus cursed in disgust as he looked over his shoulder and realized it had been a Moon Blessed. Then his eyes quickly flicked up, and he stared in shock at the sight of another Moon Blessed hovering near one of the towers, one he recognized all too well: Cowlick, and she was snarling down the sights of a rifle aimed directly at him.

One of the other Pegasi flew suddenly forwards, smashing into Rainbow's side and knocking him out of the way before the rifle fired, and one of the escort's wings was blown away, sending him plummeting with a scream... and Rainbow's eyes blazed in fury as he shot forwards and away from the last two escorts, twisting in from the side even as Cowlick tried to take aim at him again... but he was too fast, one moment forty feet away, then next shoving his hooves up under the gun to knock the rifle from her grip before he slammed a hoof into her pierced face, shouting furiously: "You were my goddamn friend! Traitor!"

"You're the traitor!" Cowlick snarled, rearing back and slamming both her hind hooves into Rainbow's stomach, knocking him backwards with a grunt before he flapped his wings hard and tackled her back through the air, the two spiraling violently as his armor ripped against the Moon Blessed's body and Cowlick's hooves shoved against him, her horn sparking violently as they grappled. "You've always been so damn stupid, Dash, you can't swallow your pride for one little second!"

Rainbow snarled, shoving Cowlick backwards before he swung a hoof out, and even though Cowlick managed to sway her head out of the way, his hoof still collided with her horn, making her shriek as the enamel covering shattered and the crystal inside cracked. It blazed with light for a moment, then the top half of the crystalline horn exploded in a burst of light and lightning, knocking Cowlick backwards and making Rainbow curse in agony as electricity surged along his armor, his eyes bulging in shock.

He gritted his teeth, reaching for one of the potions in the belt around his waist as Cowlick fell limply... and then Ross smashed into the Pegasus' side, knocking the pale-blue stallion whirling through the air with a grunt of surprise as the male Moon Blessed shouted angrily: "Stay away from her! Why can't you just leave us in peace?"

Behind Ross, Cowlick recovered with a gasp, her features burned and her mane singed, her eyes glowing with fury as the half of horn left protruding from her bleeding skull sparked, and Rainbow snarled as he prepared himself... but Ross easily flicked his horn as it gave a sharp pulse, and a moment later the pale-blue Pegasus's eyes bulged in horror as his own black armor screeched and tightened agonizingly against his body, crushing and constricting him as the Moon Blessed stallion said coldly: "Only thirteen pounds of pressure would snap your collarbone like a twig. I'm applying about ten to your entire ribcage right now by constricting that armor of yours. Luna wants you alive, and I'd prefer not to be forced to crush your lungs to make you surrender."

Rainbow gargled, a bit of blood dripping out of his mouth before his eyes widened, and Ross and Cowlick both frowned before a blast of fire tore across Cowlick, knocking her screaming from the skies in a red comet before Ross looked over his shoulder in horror just before an enormous dragon plowed into him and smashed him into a nearby tower. The Moon Blessed smacked off the stone and fell limply, and Rainbow gasped as he felt the pressure immediately loosen before he grinned weakly to the dragon that had saved him, then pointed towards the top of one of the enormous towers surrounding Enstasis, rasping: "Let's go!"

The dragon rumbled and shot immediately upwards as Dash clutched at his chest, looking down for a moment... but the Moon Blessed had both vanished into the dim darkness below. There were flickers of light everywhere from the battle, however, and even with the clouds rumbling terribly overhead, there was a terrible, ghostly luminescence in the air only added to by the fires that had begun to burn here and there...

The enormous red-scaled beast shot upwards towards the top of this tower, its wings flapping powerfully, its huge claws ripping into the black stone as it yanked itself almost straight up along the wall with a snarl. They were eager for revenge, and their orders were to help soften up the castle as much as possible by setting fire to the interior of the outer towers and attacking the supports around the enormous central spire.

The dragon grinned as it reached the top of the tower and a shuttered window, swinging a claw forwards and ripping through it, and inside, a young pony screamed desperately. The dragon was heedless of this, however: Enstasis was the enemy, and everyone who supported Luna, who fought beside her, had to suffer, had to pay. It leaned forwards, roaring, blasting flame into the room beyond as a pony skittered backwards... but a demon lunged in front of it, hissing as the fires washed over its scales before it charged forwards and leapt outwards, landing on the dragon's face to rip, tear and gouge with its claws.

The dragon reared back with a miserable howl, blood bursting up from its features before Rainbow Dash shot upwards and snapped a vial of holy oil in a hard, underhoof lash towards the demon, and the Pegasus's eyes widened as he recognized the creature as the vial struck it and the scaled form of Atrus was knocked flying backwards through the window. The demon snarled in agony, the blessed oil melting and charring into its body like acid as it crashed onto the floor of the burning room, leaving a skid of rot and blood behind him.

Atrus began to straighten, then he looked over his shoulder weakly at Scarlet Sage as she shook her head, screaming, the room around the helpless pony burning with eagerly-spreading dragon's fire before the enormous reptile leaned into the window, and the demon did the only thing he could: he spun around, seizing Scarlet Sage in an embrace, protecting her with his body even as the flames burst in and washed over him. They lit the holy oil, and animal red fire became terrible golden flame that eagerly spread over the demon's form, turning him rapidly to stone as he curled himself protectively over his quarry, Scarlet shrieking her protector's name as tears fell from her eyes. Smoke and flame boiled around her, and yet she barely felt the pain as she clawed her hooves against his petrified chest helplessly, even as her tears steamed on her cheeks, her blood began to boil in her veins...

But the dragon's fire still raged even as Atrus became stone, and Rainbow Dash stared in through the window silently, feeling the last dregs of sanity, of morality, of _something _slipping away in his mind and heart before he snarled, looking towards the wounded dragon and shouting: "Move on to the next tower! Let's keep this going!"

In the battlefield below, Celestia strode coldly into battle, her swords whickering through the air around her with barely a thought, her fiery mane and tail releasing such a terrible ardent glow that it lit up the air around her like the light of day. Moon Blessed strode to either side of her, Fleur and Flint both snarling and firing spells into the crowd before the ivory equine glanced up as a dragon dove itself eagerly down through the air towards her, jaws opened wide, claws extended as if it meant to tackle her, and Celestia leapt gracefully upwards as her wings flapped firmly once before her swords spun violently and lashed upwards on several long, graceful arcs, slicing through its exposed throat.

Its body flinched as its eyes bulged, dive turning into a limp fall towards her, and Celestia snarled as she arched her back and flicked her horn backwards as it gave a powerful pulse of force. And, to the horror of the enemy, the dragon's huge, heavy body was flung backwards through the air like a toy, sending soldiers scattering as the reptile crashed to the mire and rolled lifelessly several times before Celestia slammed back down to her hooves, shouting coldly: "Do not insult me with hatchlings masquerading as warriors!"

Luna, meanwhile, was grinning as she tore through the crowd, her eyes flicking back and forth coldly as she looked eagerly for Sleipnir, her spear snapping back and forth and lashing out almost as if it had a life of its own, striking at any enemy that dared to get close as Pinkamena stayed nearby, looking eagerly back and forth before the winged unicorn's eyes locked on the sight of Applejack not far away, watching the goldenrod mare viciously land a flurry of slashes against a demon and knock it sprawling... but before Luna could move, Pinkamena was already charging forwards, shouting with gleeful maliciousness: "I call dibs, Nightmare Moon! You can have fun with the scraps!"

Applejack snarled as she finished the demon in front of her off with a rending lash into its skull... and then something smashed into her side hard enough to knock her flying, crashing to the ground and rolling violently into a pile of corpses before she clawed her way back to her hooves, armor dented from the force of the blow. She cursed as her eyes locked on the sight of Pinkamena, the demon's eyes glowing hateful blue as she licked her teeth slowly. "I've been waiting for this chance, oh yes I have. A hero and a villain, facing off: who's gonna win? Let's find out."

Pinkamena stomped her hooves quickly, then she charged forwards as Applejack gritted her teeth, then swung a crosshatch blade out, but the demon laughed as she ducked quickly under the first swing, then backstepped to avoid a follow-up lash before she leaned forwards and snapped her teeth almost playfully at the goldenrod mare's face, Applejack cursing and shouting furiously: "You think this is a game? You think this is funny, everypony fighting and dying like this?"

"I do!" Pinkamena replied cheerfully, and then she easily stepped forwards and slapped Applejack across the face, knocking her stumbling... but the goldenrod earth pony used it to her advantage, letting her body twist around before she slammed both rear hooves into Pinkamena's face and knocked the demon sprawling into the mire.

Applejack quickly spun back around, leaping forwards, but Pinkamena's own rear hooves lashed up and caught her in the stomach, knocking her back. The goldenrod mare skidded in the mire with a curse, barely keeping her hooves as Pinkamena almost slithered to her own, looking excited as her eyes glowed brighter and her features rippled, hissing: "Oh yes. Now it's time to have some fun!"

Before the goldenrod mare could reply, screams of terror filled the air, drawing the attention across the field... and while Applejack couldn't hear anything with the helm on, she could distinctly feel the rumbles through the mire, could see the grin of delight on Pinkamena's face and her mouth forming the words: "Looks like the party's really started now."

Soldiers of the Children of Equestria had managed to press all the way to the portcullis... but then resistance had simply vanished, and as they had surged into the tunnel to push into the courtyard and the castle interior, they had been met with a massive blast of toxic blue mist that had driven them hurriedly backwards. But the mist pursued them, bursting out of the tunnel as they had stumbled over one another in their hurry to escape as the toxic smog filled the passage... only for it to be torn apart a moment later as Scrivener Blooms had emerged, the Tyrant Wyrm grinning widely from beneath a terrible mask of heavy silver alloy protecting his features and making them all the more skull-like.

The enormous, awful monstrosity was covered in enormous plates of metal, enlarged bracers protecting his legs, huge plates over his back and sides, thick, stacked sheets of steel covering the back of his neck. He was terrifying to behold, made all the more fearsome by the enormous, curving thorns and spikes that jutted from the armor and weighted, bladed rings glinted dangerously around his tail, making him even more a living weapon than he already was. He leaned forwards, roaring eagerly as blue mist steamed up from his jaws and soldiers scattered in terror before him.

Several zebra ran forwards, throwing a volley of potions of mixed holy oil and volatile explosive gel, and they shattered with powerful bangs as Scrivener snarled and twitched backwards as they smashed against his face and neck... then only grinned widely as the armor plating protecting him glowed brilliantly, absorbing the worst of the damage before he leaned forwards and stomped savagely down on one of the zebra, crushing it into the ground as he hissed: "Your silly parlor tricks won't help you this time..."

"Come now, thou should at least give them a fair chance!" called a voice, and Scrivener looked down in surprise as Sleipnir rushed towards him, a thick lasso of rope in his jaws. He was grinning, his eyes blazing as he ran forwards before leaping fearlessly at the Tyrant Wyrm, and Scrivener cursed as the stallion used him like a stepping stone, leaping up to his shoulder before Scrivener howled in fury and pain when Sleipnir smashed through one of the pistons of bone on his back, sending up a blast of ivory splinters and electricity before the stallion snapped the rope in his jaws forwards, locking the lasso tightly around another of the strange bone pistons.

Scrivener began to turn, then he roared in frustration as the zebras quickly threw another flurry of potions, others hurrying to join them, and Scrivener rose a limb in front of himself protectively as the blasts dotted his front before he leaned forwards and released a blast of rotting mist and deafening sound. Sleipnir, however, took the advantage to charge upwards along the back of Scrivener's neck, feeding the rope quickly out at the same time before he leapt over his head and twisted his body neatly to fall alongside the male's muzzle.

Scrivener's eyes widened as Sleipnir swung himself forwards, and the rope caught against the side of Scrivener's face as it pulled taut on its anchor, sending the stallion swinging beneath the monster's jaw and up over the other side of his face. Instead of landing, however, Sleipnir gracefully twisted himself over the Tyrant Wyrm's muzzle, repeating the process and yanking the Tyrant Wyrm's jaws tightly shut as his eyes bulged in shock, blue mist steaming out his nostrils as Sleipnir revolved again around his muzzle with the rope before he landed atop the beast's maw, then leapt down towards the ground, jerking savagely on the little rope that was left. And Scrivener was horrified as his head was yanked downwards before his lower jaw smashed into the ground as Sleipnir landed and dropped the rope, stomping a rear hoof down onto it before he turned with a half-grin, half-grimace. "Sorry, brother."

His hooves smashed viciously into Scrivener's muzzle, making his skull rattle with every hard blow as his claws wildly, uselessly tore at the ground, his jaws giving muffled howls of frustration as he found himself unable to snap the rope that Sleipnir had anchored beneath a back hoof as his front hooves smashed forwards. Scrivy could feel his muzzle beginning to break, his teeth vibrating and cracking as blue, furious light glowed in his sockets, trying to drag himself backwards on animal instinct still before the enormous, gleaming obelisk of black horn released a sharp pulse and a shockwave of force.

Sleipnir winced backwards, his pummeling interrupted by the wave of power as around him, the yelling, staring soldiers were knocked sprawling... and then something crashed up into the underside of his body, and Sleipnir grunted in surprise more than pain as he felt himself hefted into the air, realizing too late that he had been scooped neatly up by a spear before it slammed across him like a baseball bat and knocked him hurtling high into the air. The stallion barely managed to twist himself at the last movement, shoving his hooves forwards against the bulwark at the top of the wall and rolling onto the roof of Enstasis with a curse of pain as Luna's voice shouted furiously: "I am thy opponent, Sleipnir!"

"Aye, 'twas why I was attacking thy favorite weapon!" Sleipnir retorted as he leapt to his hooves and spun around, standing on a smooth, wide stone walk before grinning as Luna shot up into the air, then dropped down and landed in front of him, her spear hovering at her side as Sleipnir winked. "I have a purse and thou has a large sharpened stick. Just like old times."

Luna snorted in derision at this, then her eyes widened as Sleipnir ripped the satchel bag off his side in a sudden gesture and threw it at her, her spear flicking out and slapping it away automatically: Sleipnir took the moment to rush forwards, seizing the body of the weapon with his hooves and swinging it back across Luna's face, knocking her backwards before he threw the spear quickly past the winged unicorn and over the edge of the roof. He pressed the advantage, swinging a hoof towards her, but Luna met it with her horn and shoved more than slashed, knocking the stallion backwards as they glared at each other and she snapped: "Treacherous mare!"

"I know, I am very pretty." Sleipnir intoned, and then he leapt forwards and swung a hoof towards her, and Luna barely managed to slide out of the way, the stallion's hoof smashing into the solid obsidian like it was brittle clay before he flicked his hoof firmly upwards, pelting her with sharp fragments of rock. Luna twitched back, and Sleipnir leapt forwards, his other hoof seizing her behind the head as he slammed his hoof up under her jaw, then smashed across her face and sent her crashing backwards as he said quietly: "But I fear the time for fun and games is over, little sister."

Luna looked up with a snarl, blood dripping from her mouth as her eyes glowed with rage, but Sleipnir only continued to calmly advance, unfettered... before his eyes widened in surprise as two enormous claws seized into the side of the roof and Scrivener's head snapped upwards, the Tyrant Wyrm releasing a massive blast of blue poison. Sleipnir staggered backwards with a howl of pain as it washed over him, and Luna snapped her horn upwards as it pulsed, electricity bursting through the blue fog before she sent a mental order to Scrivener Blooms, and the Tyrant Wyrm grunted as he leapt backwards, flapping his wings once as his horn glowed brightly.

Sleipnir ripped through the side of the sapphire mist, bruised and snarling as he charged straight at Luna, who quickly flicked her horn and sent a blue fireball at the stallion... but without slowing, he dove forwards, slapping the sapphire flames aside like they were no more threatening than a thrown stone as his other hoof raised high... and then Scrivener, in smaller form, his Tyrant Wyrm armor discarded from his hurried shrinking down, slammed into Sleipnir's side and knocked him crashing along the stone walk before he hopped up to his hooves as Scrivy landed with a snarl in front of Luna, the two mirroring one another's wounds before Luna's horn glowed brightly as she stepped up beside the male, and his body rippled before taking on a distinct, metallic gleam.

Sleipnir grinned slightly at this, rubbing a hoof across his muzzle as he faced the two, and Luna narrowed her eyes as Scrivener grinned savagely, his claws ripping against the stone of the walkway as his eager, steel-hard body and still-present leather wings shivered with excitement, asking darkly: "Confident?"

"I couldn't ask for a better fight." Sleipnir replied calmly, cracking his neck loudly... and then he lunged forwards, and Scrivener and Luna both eagerly leapt to meet him, King of the Night with metallic claws ripping towards him and Queen slashing down her glowing horn as her mane and tail burned like blue fire.

Beneath them, soldiers still pressed forwards... and near the center of the battlefield, Applejack yelled furiously, her hooves smashing back and forth across Pinkamena's bloodied face, the demon staggering backwards in shock before the goldenrod mare swung both forelimbs down and ripped her crosshatch blades over Pinkamena's features, flaying them open and sending her skidding backwards. Applejack crashed to her hooves, gasping for breath, bleeding from her nose, through rips in her broken armor, a dagger buried in her back and her helm long fallen off... but Pinkamena's own gear was torn apart, dripping blood, her waterfall of a mane obscuring what had to be lethal wounds...

And the the demon looked up with a grin, and Applejack shuddered as she watched the gashes visibly pulse and slowly begin to heal as Pinkamena whispered: "You hurt me. You actually managed to hurt me... oh, how sweet this is..."

Pinkamena laughed, her blue eyes glowing as she flexed, her body trembling before she grinned... and Applejack stared in horror as the sharkish grin grew wider, jaw enlarging as Pinkamena's dented armor shuddered, then began to pop off in places as her body visibly expanded. Bands of steel snapped and fell away, armor tearing as enormous, black feathered wings ripped out of the demon's back, flapping firmly once as she rose her head as her skin became rubbery, four long, draconic horns pushing out of the back of her skull as her mane writhed with a life of its own, rasping in a guttural voice: "I'm gonna give you a reward for that. I'm gonna stop playing with you. I'm just gonna do what my kind does best... devour you."

She stomped forwards on cloven hooves, a long, thick tongue flopping out of her muzzle and slurping slowly along her teeth as she grinned wider, looming, terrible, immense, as Applejack stared in terror and staggered backwards before tripping and half-sprawling, shaking her head mutely as she whispered: "Oh... oh g-god, you're..."

"I could have been your best friend, _sugarcube_, but oh no, no. You just have to be so pure and good and right, right? You got all that nasty pride of yours..." Pinkamena grinned wider, her eyes nothing but red-bordered sockets of blue fire, her skin stretched tight over her skull and her jaws hideously huge as she leaned over the goldenrod mare like she was just a helpless filly. "I bet it's gonna make you taste real bitter going down though... and I've always liked the sour candy..."

She leaned forwards, her tongue twisting out, licking mockingly up Applejack's face and pushing her onto her back before the mare snarled up at her even as terror tore through her system, raising a foreleg with a crosshatch blade that was far too small, far too pathetic compared to the thing in front of her. This was no low or middle-tier demon... this was something like she had never seen, never suspected, as the dull-pink monstrosity loomed in and rasped: "Just a bite for now, though. Just one little nibble, because Luna and Scrivener want you alive..."

Pinkamena's jaws leaned down, her breath washing over the mare's face, and there was no pony coming to help her: every soldier around them was occupied with their own battle, with their own deaths, as monsters rampaged through the mire and shredded through soldiers Applejack saw too late were horribly, terribly unprepared... and then Pinkamena suddenly reared back, looking over her shoulder as the sound of an awful bang went up.

And Applejack looked up as well, desperate hope surging in her veins before she sat up as Pinkamena began to turn to snarl at her, slicing her crosshatch blade into the demon's throat: it knocked the creature backwards, Pinkamena hissing in agony as she grasped at her bleeding neck with a cloven hoof, snarling before her attention was drawn again as another massive blast went up from Enstasis as something fell from the sky, her eyes roving upwards before she rasped: "No! What... what did you do?"

"We came prepared to bring your whole goddamn castle crashing down! We ain't weak, or pathetic, or helpless... and we're all ready to die if we need to, but we ain't gonna die alone!" Applejack shouted angrily, her eyes blazing with belief, with newfound hope, as she pointed at the thing emerging from the stormclouds, something falling from the alien shape through the evening sky before it collided with an unfortunate Nightmare and went off with a terrible explosion that ripped apart the top of a nearby tower as well. "We'll bring it all down on your goddamn heads!"

Pinkamena snarled at her, then she looked up sharply as she heard a scream, not on the battlefield, but in her mind... and without hesitation, she turned and burst apart into black smoke, vanishing from the spot as tears leaked down Applejack's face and she screamed: "That's right, cowards! Run! Run for the goddamn hills!"

It gave the soldiers still fighting on the field renewed hope, renewed energy, as Luna and Scrivener and Sleipnir all halted in mid-battle to stare up for a moment as well in shock and horror as the shape emerged from the veil of the clouds above. Gargantuan and terrible, it looked like an enormous rectangle with several sets of large, triangular wings sticking out of it, with a steel sail at the front of the terrible airship, shielding an immense, rounded-block-shaped balloon. It was hovering over Enstasis, slowly lowering itself as the clouds thundered around it as if furious at this impossible thing trespassing in their domain... but even as the North Wind, Nightmares, and other creatures shot towards it, several dragons ripped down through the cover of the clouds and Pegasi armed with crossbows flew out of the ship.

Another barrel was thrown from a large opening near the rear of the ship, falling to crash down against the roof of Enstasis, and it exploded in a terrible blast that shook the entire castle as Luna stared in horror, then turned her eyes to Sleipnir as Nightmare Moon howled miserably: "You're destroying our home! You'll kill all those inside!"

"I... I..." Sleipnir's mouth worked, looking as horrified as Scrivener and Luna before he looked towards them, saying desperately: "This was not what I was told the zeppelin was designed for! Kvasir-"

"Traitor! Scum!" Tears fell from Luna's eyes as she leapt forwards, Scrivener howling like a wounded animal as Sleipnir winced and staggered backwards, swinging his hooves up and parrying vicious lashes of Luna's horn and slashes of Scrivener's claws... and even in their fury and misery, they moved in rhythm and perfect time, their emotion and rage only adding to the strength and speed of their blows.

Scrivener's claw ripped into his shoulder, sending him staggering before Luna snapped her horn downwards as it gave a powerful pulse, a blast of telekinetic force smashing Sleipnir staggering before the poet lunged towards him with a snarl, his claws reaching up and outwards... and Sleipnir gritted his teeth as he did the only thing he could, throwing himself forwards and slamming a hoof into Scrivener's chest, crunching in metallic scales before he landed a rapid volley of blows to the face and front of the poet. Luna cursed and staggered herself from the ferocity of the counterattack, rips and wounds appearing over her own body before Sleipnir seized Scrivener by the neck and twisted hard, throwing him to the ground on his side before he half-spun and hurled him with a roar, sending him crashing through the stone fencing around the walkway to hurtle down into the courtyard below.

Luna twitched and coughed blood, then leapt towards her brother, and Sleipnir swung a hoof at her... but the winged unicorn flapped her wings, halting herself in midair and letting the swing just pass by before she swung both rear hooves up and into the earth pony's face, crunching in his cheekbone loudly and sending him crashing down onto his back in a prone heap. Then Luna shrieked in fury as several more loud explosions went up as more bombs were dropped from the zeppelin above, Sleipnir staring up at her miserably as she screamed: "Cowards!"

She stared up furiously, tears streaming down her face, heedless of her wounds, of her dented armor, over the blood spilling down her frame as she watched Celestia shoot into the air with Twilight Shadow beside her, the Lich looking horrified as Celestia only snarled coldly, then ordered sharply: "Find Scrivener Blooms!"

Twilight nodded hurriedly, twisting around and dropping quickly towards Enstasis, and Celestia's eyes narrowed as a dragon turned its hungry eyes towards her, grinning as it shot towards the ivory equine. Her amethyst eyes were icy as they flicked to the side, catching sight of a barrel falling towards the castle below... and with only a hard flick of her horn, she seized this with telekinesis and lashed it upwards to hurtle into the dragon flying towards her, the barrel exploding in a spectacular eruption of fire and sound as she said coldly: "I have no time to play games."

Pegasi began to converge towards her... but Greater Nightmares and Nightmares flickered into being around the ivory equine, shooting up past her and drawing the fire of the attack squads before she looked sharply to the side as Autumn joined her, the Moon Blessed saying coldly: "We will protect you. We will protect Enstasis."

Flint and Fleur joined her a moment later, flying in formation around the fiery-maned equine, and she nodded curtly to the Moon Blessed as she ordered sharply, her eyes flicking towards another dragon that was now flying towards them: "Then take care of that problem. I need to analyze this monstrosity."

The Moon Blessed nodded, the white-and-blonde winged unicorns fearlessly veering off and straight towards the dragon, and it snapped eagerly at them: Autumn easily dodged to the side, however, and the dragon snarled as Fleur ripped along the other side of its face with her horn before the reptile howled when Flint and Autumn both shot blasts of blue flame into its breast and side, flapping its wings and retorting with a breath of flame. But Celestia didn't have the time or luxury to watch the battle as she shot upwards towards the enormous airship: it had to be the size of a sea freighter, obviously suspended by the balloon, shielded from frontal assault by the metal 'sail,' but more vulnerable at the sides, although it looked like the balloon was made of something with a rubber-like texture...

A shutter opened in the rectangular, enormous body of the ship beneath the balloon, and ponies dressed in uniform took aim at her with crossbows, but Celestia easily flew upwards and avoided the volley of silver bolts before shooting towards the balloon, striking her hooves into it and charging along the rubbery surface, feeling a framework of some kind beneath... _and in all likelihood at least one more layer beneath that. I have the feeling this is insulated. _

She didn't want to take the risk of further underestimating what the Children of Equestria were capable of, as she turned and ran along the balloon towards the metal sail at the front, her eyes closing as she began to concentrate, the ceiling of black storm clouds only a short distance overhead... and then she grimaced in disgust as a bolt flew past her and bounced uselessly off the rubber hide, glancing over her shoulder at the squadron of Pegasi behind her before she simply flicked her horn, and the clouds above her rumbled and crackled before a blast of lightning shot down and smashed into one of the Pegasi, chaining between them and searing the rubbery surface of the balloon.

Without looking back, not caring whether they had survived or died from the surge, she turned and leapt off the side of the balloon, letting herself plummet through the air in a free-fall, past Nightmares, Pegasi, and the other fighters. Her sharp amethyst eyes gazed down, then locked on the sight of Twilight Shadow and Scrivener Blooms rising up towards them, and Celestia twisted herself slightly to veer towards them, her eyes locking with Scrivener's as her horn glowed...

The poet felt a pulse... and then he grinned callously and nodded, flapping his wings harder as Twilight Shadow followed alongside him and he said coldly: "I'm going to focus the spell. Celestia and you will pour your energies into me. Understood?"

Twilight only nodded silently, the Lich looking darkly upwards as they continued to rise and Celestia fell towards them before the ivory equine suddenly twisted and caught herself in the air, looking up towards the war machine overhead. Nightmares and the Moon Blessed continued to shoot back and forth, distracting and harrying the ship's guardians even as it continued to drop its payload of explosives, and Scrivener snarled in disgust as he felt his body ripple, scales spreading over his features as his horn glowed blackly. "They dare to raise such a toy against us, attack our home, kill those we protect... let's show them what living destruction can do!"

Scrivener leaned upwards, his eyes glowing with unholy light as both Celestia and Twilight poured their magic into him, his horn taking on a terrible, evil luminescence as he flapped his wings powerfully, raised himself higher into the air as magic and knowledge filled his mind, feeling both Lich and ivory equine focusing their strength through him before Luna glanced up sharply from below. Sleipnir lay beaten and bloody in front of her, rasping hard as he began to raise a hoof... and with a snarl down at him, she returned her eyes to him and slapped him savagely off the edge of the roof, sending him plummeting with a miserable howl into the courtyard far below before she reared back and poured her own strength up into Scrivener, shouting furiously: "Take revenge! Kill them all!"

Scrivener howled in pain and pleasure at the power that surged through him, his wounds ripping wider as electricity tore over his frame, barely able to contain all the energy surging into him before he snapped his horn upwards with a roar, releasing all that built-up power in one terrible blast of dark flame... and the fireball, blacker than night, seeming to absorb the very light of the world around it, shot through the air, passing harmlessly by Pegasi and other creatures even as Nightmares hurriedly vanished and the Moon Blessed turned to dive and flee quickly until the sphere – moving fast and yet no larger than a soccer ball – finally struck the ship... and erupted in a blast of raw, awful power, black flames that did not light up the sky so much as burn darker than dark ripped through the air and washed over the zeppelin, the lower half of the immense machine disintegrating before the balloon exploded and its volatile explosive cargo went up in blasts that rocked the ship that remained, as tendrils of fiery black corruption weaved through the air.

The looming pall of black poison continued to hover above like some awful living storm of smoke, as the upper half of the zeppelin fell from the sky like a slow-moving meteor with a tail of red and orange and golden fire. It tore through one of the towers, shattering black stone like putty before it smashed into the far side of the castle with a titanic explosion, and Luna moaned in horror as the others stared, Scrivener Blooms panting hard and staring weakly as the very stone of Enstasis caught fire and the wrecked, broken hulk of the zeppelin burned.

And in the castle courtyard, even as soldiers of both sides panicked, some trying to force forwards, others pushing back, but most simply not knowing what to do, Applejack stood with a grin on her face, marveling over the castle. They had lost everything... and yet won everything, as Rainbow Dash dropped down beside her, staring as well. She began to step forwards towards the broken-open doors of the Castle, but then Luna dropped down in front of these, tears leaking from her eyes as she screamed: "What hast thou done?"

"Proved that you ain't invincible. Did everything I could. _Won_." Applejack said coldly, and Luna only stared incredulously, disbelievingly, as Applejack laughed and looked up over the dark stone castle, whispering: "You can be beaten. Everypony will know that now. Don't matter if I live or if I die... Sleipnir, he laid a pretty bad beatdown on you, and us, us pathetic little mortal ponies, blew up your goddamn castle. Burned it. Fought you demons, you self-proclaimed _gods_, and won."

Luna only stared disbelievingly, silently, before Celestia and Twilight Shadow touched down to the side of the courtyard, and Scrivener dropped down in front of the passage leading out, snarling, bleeding from the eyes and mouth and nose but not seeming to notice as Applejack looked over her shoulder and grinned wider. "What, you think we're gonna try and run? No way. No. We're finishing this, here and now... you and me, Luna, right here, right now, and my advice would be just to lay down and die. Because we took everything away from you... everything you tried to take away from us... from _me... _we took from _you_. Your home. Your army. Even your family."

"My... family..." Luna looked up, and then she trembled, her eyes widening as she stared upwards, at the broken, burning towers in awful understanding, a cry coming from her mouth as Celestia paled before Scrivener's own eyes widened in horror, and without waiting, he immediately leapt up and shot into the air, hurling himself towards Scarlet Sage's tower.

"Way too late for that! Come back and enjoy the goddamn show, honey!" Applejack called mockingly, and then she stepped forwards, grinning, her eyes burning as Luna stared helplessly, weakly, across at the earth pony mare. "You think I didn't know what was going on? Your Blood Seer daughter screwed with my little sister. Hurt Apple Bloom, probably as some sick test. We see what you do, taking over ponies... she wasn't any little girl. She was a monster. Just like you... you're monsters. And now I'm going to kill you."

"No... no, no... thou... art the monster..." rasped a voice, and Applejack frowned as Sleipnir silently dragged himself between the goldenrod mare and his little sister, tears leaking down his face as he looked at her silently, one of his forelegs broken... and yet he barely seemed to notice the pain as he shook his head disbelievingly as he whispered: "A foal... thou... thou killed an innocent, beautiful little filly... thou burned and razed and bombed the castle, targeting not the central tower, not where we knew weapons were, but seeking only to destroy, destroy, destroy... thou killed us all for... for this? This is thy idea of victory? No. Nay. No..."

Sleipnir trembled violently, closing his eyes before he dropped his head forwards, saying weakly: "Applejack... it is over. Thou has not won anything... thou hast only destroyed thyself. Thou hast only crumbled... everything..."

"No, you're wrong! Sleipnir, look around! They're the monsters, the murderers, the killers... all I did was what was necessary!" Applejack shouted furiously, as Rainbow Dash stood beside her, his mane shading his eyes as he stared silently at the ground. "Look at-"

"No. I do see... 'tis thou that art blind. And in not stopping thee for all my qualms and fears, my niece... my beautiful niece was murdered, I am dishonored, countless died..." Sleipnir turned his gaze towards Celestia, whispering: "I beg forgiveness from thee, sister, for seeing me be... such a failure. And little sister, Luna... I cannot gaze upon thee. I cannot ask thee for forgiveness, because I... I shall never deserve it. I shall never, ever be able to redeem this damage. I am so sorry and these words can only add insult, no matter how true they are, for what I have helped these fools do. Luna, I am so very truly sorry... I surrender. I... I..."

Sleipnir turned, dropping his head, his eyes clenching shut as tears fell down his cheeks, and Luna looked at him weakly, still unable to believe what had happened as her older brother silently dragged himself past her, limping into the broken castle. Luna was numb, silent, her eyes clouded and distant as she saw not what was in front of her, not Applejack's disgust, but instead through the eyes of Scrivener Blooms as he howled Scarlet Sage's name and tore through the rubble of the tower...

He shivered, tears running down his scaled cheeks as he yanked a roof beam back off a shattered, burnt statue... and then he almost fell over when he touched it, felt a shock of recognition. It was the remains of Atrus, the demon laying in a broken wreck, burnt and scorched and yet the stone held together by some wish, some last prayer as Scrivener stared... then trembled as the statue cracked, tumbling backwards in broken pieces of shale and revealing... "S-Scarlet Sage..."

He moaned weakly in his throat, pushing aside the remains of Atrus as he felt Luna's misery and his own desperation, leaning down over the filly... and before he knew what he was doing, he was lifting her in his claws, leaning down over her, breathing blue mist desperately over her pallid features. It sparked against her, and Scrivener took a breath before breathing again over her as his horn glowed, refusing to let the filly go, refusing to give up, settling his jaws over hers and inflating her lungs, her body, her veins with his life-taking and life-giving breath...

Luna's head snapped up, her eyes widening... and then they locked on Applejack as she breathed slowly, her mane slowly settling as her tears dried on her cheeks, and then she leaned forwards and smiled coldly, grimly, her voice shaking with fury as she promised: "Thou will suffer for what thou hast done, what thou attempted to do, mark my words, Applejack and Rainbow Dash... but thou art right. This ends here, this ends now. Twilight Shadow, Celestia. Hurt them. Take them."

Applejack snarled, leaning forwards, opening her mouth... but then there was a blur of light and sound, and the last thing she saw was Luna striding calmly away into the halls of her broken home before pain and darkness overwhelmed her senses.


	49. The Ashen Aftermath

Chapter Forty Two: The Ashen Aftermath

~BlackRoseRaven

By morning, Enstasis was still smoldering, smoke rising up from the damaged, half-ruined castle. Repairs had yet to begin... repairs could wait until later, as they took care of the wounded and tended first to their dead.

Coffins were being laid out in the former battlefield, of all shape and size: many soldiers had died, and Luna had decided to respect the wishes they had in life or their kin had for their remains. Many of them were to be sent out across Equestria to be buried in their hometowns. Luna would not deny them that wish, after they had died defending her family and her home. Many of the others were to be burned, and only a few buried... understandably, many ponies were afraid of their corpses being shortly dug up and put back to work if they weren't cremated. But Luna wouldn't do, at least not for decades: these dead had earned their rest, their sleep.

It hurt worse to see small coffins amidst the large ones: the coffins of foals, killed in the attack, and among them one of Fluttershy's newborns. The Pegasus was devastated... and she herself had been wounded, one of her wings almost completely torn off as they'd scrambled to find safety and the roof had caved in on her and Virtue. Nirvana had wanted to stay and help her: Fluttershy had shouted at him to take Temperance and Tender Trust and run.

She had been dug out of the rubble by the Greater Nightmares, but while her body would heal, the trauma of losing one of her children would take her much longer to recover from. She could barely believe that Applejack and Rainbow Dash were responsible... she didn't want to believe that it had been from Ponyville that the awful attack had originated.

And Luna had found Pinkamena not long after she had left the courtyard, the dull-pink mare so panicked, so emotional, so upset that she hadn't realized her true demon's shape was showing. The reason became apparent quickly, as she'd dragged her through damaged and wrecked Enstasis to where Pinkie Pie had been laying with her back and one of her front legs broken, a strange look of serenity on her face even as her life slowly ebbed out of her from the cracked skull and internal injuries she had suffered, and Pinkamena could only plead desperately: "Fix her! Save her! Help her! I'll do anything, you know I'll do anything, just save her... don't make me go through this again! I can't go through this again!"

Luna had Pinkie transported gently to the catacombs beneath Enstasis to be kept alive and safe until she and Scrivener and Celestia were strong enough to help, saying quietly: "I shall give thee no surprises and no lies, Pinkamena, I have not the mood nor strength to be coy tonight. The others will keep her stable for now, and then we shall make her Moon Blessed. Unless thou would prefer us infuse her with a demon, and no, I am being neither cruel nor sarcastic. These are the options... there are others, but... thou would like them even less."

"Don't... give her a horn." Pinkamena said finally, looking down silently, and Luna had looked at her curiously before the demon had looked up, smiling weakly. "And don't make her one of your toys. Please. For me."

Luna had been silent... then closed her eyes and nodded slowly, saying softly: "All the same, she will need to be tied to another living being, the ritual requires it. She is thy twin; I shall connect her to thee. Acceptable?"

"Thank you." Pinkamena had whispered humbly, dropping to her stomach and bowing her head forwards, and Luna had silently kissed the demon's forehead in response and promise. Then she had continued onwards... finding more of the dead, the injured, the broken in the damaged and wounded halls of Enstasis, tending to them as best she could as she felt Scrivener Blooms carefully transporting Scarlet Sage to their room.

The Moon Blessed had all been badly-injured, but none would die. Ross was the worst off: one of his forelegs had been shattered and dangling uselessly from his body, broken horribly, and they'd had no choice but to amputate it. Cowlick needed her horn replaced, but in spite of the pain and the blood, she had already gone to work planning and designing an artificial limb for Ross as she laid beside him in bed in the infirmary, the stallion trembling a bit as he stayed curled tightly up against her side. Flint and Autumn had been burnt by dragon fire, and Fleur had a broken wing and fractured ribs. Not to mention the bruises, lacerations and other injuries, but... almost everypony had those.

Other concubines and concubinus had been killed, old and young had been killed, demons and Nightmares and Greater Nightmares and Phooka and everything else had been killed. Applejack's self-destructive attack had a far greater toll for her own army, and yet for once that didn't help... after all, they could have just as easily been Luna's subjects as Luna's enemies, but for the way all of Ponyville had turned against her... but for what Kvasir and Applejack had done.

Luna couldn't help but grin bitterly: Kvasir, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Sleipnir... they were all in the dungeons now. Kvasir in a magic-proof cell designed for holding demons, but it would work well enough to keep a badly-wounded god in place... and Applejack and Rainbow Dash in cells across the corridor from one-another, chained and shackled to the walls so they could keep each other company. Sleipnir, meanwhile, was sitting in the furthest corner of the dungeon, inside a little, dingy cell that wasn't even closed, staring miserably and silently at the floor... or at least, that's what Celestia had told her, after the ivory equine had tended to their brother's injuries. Luna still didn't have the strength to go and see for herself.

But it was either a gift or a curse that all of them had survived. Applejack and Rainbow Dash in particular Luna wanted to make suffer... all the more now after what they had done to Scarlet Sage, not just their home, not just the innocents of Enstasis. They called her a monster, said she was evil? She and Scrivener would be glad to accommodate them, then, and show them what true evil, true monstrosity was...

Among the other prisoners in the dungeon was Big Mac, beaten and injured, and a smattering of other ponies and a few Nibelung. Luna wasn't sure what she wanted to do with them... especially Big Mac. After the war machine they called a 'zeppelin' had been destroyed, however, many of the survivors had turned and fled... and those who had been stupid enough to run into the woods had been killed by the furious living forest, while those that had run down the road had been hunted when Hellhounds had been released from their kennels: and even with their head start, the ragtag survivors didn't get very far. Only twenty or so made it safely back to Ponyville and its piddling population of ponies that hadn't gone out to war.

Luna sighed quietly as she finally pushed through the doors into her quarters: she had spent most of the night pacing, walking around, taking time to think. Scrivener had been kind enough to let her, staying back with Scarlet Sage and tending to their daughter, keeping her alive, giving up his own strength, his own blood, his own breath to help her.

But as she looked up, Scrivener carefully slipped out of the bedroom door, closing it quietly behind himself before he smiled tiredly at her. He was pale, still covered in blood, their worse injuries reflecting one-another's. His wings were gone, scales and coat were back to normal, but one of his eyes had turned completely sapphire, while the other retained its old chestnut iris. "Hey."

"Hey." Luna echoed softly in reply, and she smiled faintly as he walked towards her before they nuzzled quietly, then hugged each other fiercely as her starry mane rippled backwards, then swirled forwards and half-wrapped around him as she buried her face against the side of his neck, whispering: "Oh Scrivy..."

"It's... it's going to be okay. Scarlet Sage just needs sleep now... she's alive. We saved her." Scrivener said empathetically, then he kissed her forehead softly before he grimaced a little, shaking his head slowly as he murmured: "I think we'll both return more to normal... once we get some rest."

Luna nodded against his neck, keeping herself close and tightly as his claws soothingly rubbed along her back, before he asked gently: "Do you want to see her?"

"Nay, Scrivy. I... I do, but I do not wish to disturb her. And I feel... I feel like such a failure..." Luna clenched her eyes shut, trembling against him as she whispered: "They killed her. They killed so many here. I can understand them trying to kill us but... Enstasis, our home, our citizens, our... our world. They would have brought it all down, had they the chance... and had they more than one of those awful, terrible machines..."

"We should have brought it down differently, even if the demonstration of power did serve its purpose and sent most of them running. But it was stupid and I'm sorry that I didn't do a better job." Scrivener replied quietly, and Luna looked up at him with a smile both faint and pleading, making him laugh a little. "I... alright. I'll try not to blame myself. But... we've... we've been too lenient with them, Luna. Too kind... when we show them mercy, they call it bribes and manipulations and weakness, and attack us like rabid dogs. When we punish them for their wrongdoing or restrict them for their own good, they call us tyrants, but at least they recognize our strength."

The winged unicorn nodded slowly, looking up at Scrivener as he looked back at her, cyan eyes meeting mismatched iris and sapphire glow as Scrivener said quietly: "I would rather be a strong king who takes care of his people, who is feared and respected by his people, then a weak king whom his people rebel against and walk all over. Let them fear us. Let them hate us even. But let them know most of all to not attack us... and in time, they will understand how fortunate they are."

"Yes... I agree. But we must continue to reward our loyal subjects... especially now." Luna responded softly, resting her head quietly against him, and Scrivener nodded as he reached up and stroked silently through her ephemeral mane. "I bow gladly to thy will, though, my beloved husband, and there is much wisdom in thy words. There is always much wisdom in thee... and so much power, so much strength. I am so glad for thee... I love thee, so deeply, so dearly..."

"I love you too, Luna. I love you, more than anything else in this world." Scrivener said quietly, reaching up and resting his claws on her shoulders, and then they two traded a slow, soft kiss for a few moments before pulling apart and studying one another silent.

Finally, Scrivy carefully brushed back her starry locks, then asked curiously: "Where are Celestia and Twilight Shadow?"

"Celestia wished for... privacy after taking care of some matters. She was horrified and upset with what happened... she also may go to speak to Sleipnir." Luna trembled for a moment, glancing down, then she shook her head quickly and returned her eyes upwards, trading thoughts and emotions and images with Scrivener even as she added quietly: "Twilight Shadow is aiding with overseeing both repairs and cleanup operations. She is industrious... but I know that much of it is because it helps her cope with what has happened. We should call her. Bring her to us. Comfort her. I love her almost as dearly as thee, after all."

"Me too." Scrivener smiled a bit, gently stroking a claw along Luna's melded collar to the engraved black pearl, and she closed her eyes and tilted her head back before he corrected softly: "Well, no. I love her more than I love myself. But not as much as I love you."

Luna smiled despite herself, and then she turned, moving in natural synchronicity with Scrivener as they headed out through the open doors and into the halls of Enstasis, not even knowing where they were going as Scrivy asked finally: "What will we do with Kvasir?"

"Ultimately, his end will not be... pleasant." Luna said distastefully, looking disgusted as she shook her head slowly before she smiled slightly as she glanced towards Scrivener Blooms. "Perhaps we shall feed him to thee. 'Twould be fitting, would it not?"

"Is it cannibalism for one god to consume another?" Scrivener asked curiously, and Luna smiled wider at this, before Scrivy looked ahead and said softly: "And I see so clearly in your mind... what you think we should do with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. That you plan to let me have the honor of punishing them... and I appreciate that, I do. I promise to keep them alive as long as possible... but eager as I am myself for revenge, I know we have other things to attend to before that pleasure."

"Yes. 'Twould not be right to go about that yet... first we must attend to the dead, the wounded, and our devastated home." Luna agreed quietly, nodding slowly. "We must also send soldiers to Ponyville... to safeguard the citizenry who were not goaded into this battle, and to ensure there is no second uprising, no second gathering. And I wish to dismantle the military presence there, simply put... I wish to return Ponyville towards the pretty, prosperous and welcoming village it once was, our... ardent sanctuary. That is not cruel, that is not asking much, is it?"

"Not at all." Scrivener Blooms nodded slowly, and then he and Luna both paused and frowned a bit, looking up as an echo whispered through their minds: a message from Twilight. "Did you..."

"Aye. Let us meet her in the courtyard." Luna hurried onwards, and Scrivener grunted as he followed quickly after her, the two making their way quickly through the damaged castle as they caught flickers of Twilight's apprehensive thoughts and felt a roil of emotions as they understood why she was calling to them.

They emerged through the battered-open doors to find Twilight Shadow sitting quietly with a forelimb around Apple Bloom, the young female trembling and breathing hard, tears in her eyes and pale from the sight of the battlefield, the state of the castle, the funerary pyres. She looked up at them, half-scared for them and half-scared of the King and Queen before Luna embraced the youth fiercely and Scrivener silently stroked a hand through her mane and rested it on her shoulder, saying softly: "You made a dangerous journey, Apple Bloom. You could have been mistaken for an enemy and hurt."

"That's why I stuck to the woods. Just like Sleipnir always told me to in case... in case..." Apple Bloom swallowed thickly, looking up at them worriedly as she whispered: "Is... Sleipnir, Big Mac, big sister, Rainbow... and... and Scarlet Sage. Twilight won't tell me what happened to Scarlet Sage, what... what happened to her? I felt... I felt this... this pain..."

Apple Bloom silently reached up, touching her chest, and Scrivener and Luna traded a look before the orange eyes of the child widened and she whispered: "No... n-no, no, no, oh no... I... please, don't tell me that..."

"We'll take you to her. She's... recovering from..." Scrivener fell silent, then he shook his head slowly and met Apple Bloom's eyes silently. "Do you want to know what happened to the others?"

Apple Bloom opened her mouth, trembling a bit, then she asked after a moment in a whisper: "Are they alive?"

Scrivener nodded slowly as Luna gazed down silently at the girl, and then Apple Bloom closed her eyes and murmured: "Then... then I don't right now. L-Later, I know I will, but right now I... I just want... Scarlet Sage..."

"Okay. Twilight Shadow, you need to rest too, your stitches are all coming loose and you look... well... pretty torn up." Scrivener smiled a bit as he raised his eyes to the Lich, who nodded awkwardly after a moment, then smiled faintly when the starry-maned mare slipped forwards and nuzzled her comfortingly.

"Go and wait for us in the concubines' hall after thou art done here. 'Tis the only place on the higher floors that is relatively undamaged still." Luna said quietly, and Twilight nodded slowly before she traded a short kiss with the fellow winged unicorn, then turned to Scrivener, and he leaned forwards to share the same gentle affection with the Lich.

"I'll... be waiting." Twilight said softly, and the two nodded, turning and leaving with a trembling Apple Bloom to head back into Enstasis, and the violet mare closed her eyes as she whispered: "I'm so sorry I couldn't do more..."

Apple Bloom was silent during the trip through the ruined castle, but as they walked through broken corridors, past Nibelung and ponies – many of these injured – who were trying to clean up the wreckage, and servants of the night that were rushing back and forth, it seemed to sink in how much damage had been done... how many people had been hurt. The girl trembled a little at this knowledge as they made their way quietly up to their quarters, before Luna and Scrivener halted outside the door to their bedroom.

Apple Bloom looked worriedly from one to the other, and Luna smiled faintly, saying quietly: "I have failed my daughter. I cannot see her, not yet, not until I have figured out... what to say to her. She.. she rests, and is tired, but it will do her more good to see thy face than anything else in the world, I believe this firmly. Even if she does not awaken, just thy presence, thy touch..."

She closed her eyes, and Scrivener Blooms reached out, resting a claw on Apple Bloom's shoulder and squeezing it slowly as he said softly: "Don't be afraid. Go ahead, Apple Bloom... and... thank you."

The girl was only able to nod mutely as she faced the door, then slowly pushed it open and strode inside, quietly shutting it behind herself and gazing silently towards the dusty bed. A small figure was curled up on the pillows, and Apple Bloom quietly walked forwards, trembling a little before she carefully leaned up and whispered: "Scarlet Sage? I... can you hear me? It's me... it's Apple Bloom."

Silence... no, not quite silence. Scarlet was breathing at least, slowly, weakly, but she was alive, and that alone made the girl's heart leap before she hesitated, then finally pulled herself forwards onto the large furnishing. She sat at the edge of the bed, trembling for a moment, brushing a hoof at the blanket... and then finally she reached forwards and gently touched Scarlet's shoulder as she looked at the spill of crimson mane that still faintly smelled of ash, that had been singed shorter, darker...

Scarlet Sage shivered at the touch, half-rolling towards her... and Apple Bloom's eyes widened at the sight of her pallid, seared features as Scarlet's crimson eyes opened and stared at her with shock before she covered her face and rolled hurriedly over, whimpering and crying out: "Don't look at me!"

"S-Scarlet... oh, Scarlet, no, no..." Apple Bloom silently dropped down beside her, then she wrapped her forelimbs around her neck and hugged her tightly, not knowing what else to do... and Scarlet trembled, sobbing once before she rolled over and buried her head against Apple Bloom's chest, curling up against her tightly, clutching at her with raw, badly-burnt forelimbs and ignoring the agony in her body for the comfort of having this pony she loved so dearly here with her...

After a while, Scarlet calmed down, and Apple Bloom silently slipped beneath the covers so she could better curl up with the young mare. They rested together silently, and Scarlet's mangled wings twitched weakly as she kept her head low and eyes down, whispering in a weak voice: "I'm sorry..."

"Don't you apologize, you got nothing to be sorry for, I... I just want to help you get better. I love you, Scarlet Sage. I'm here for you. I'm not gonna abandon you, I... I was so scared when I thought... something had happened, something worse than this, that... that I... when all the soldiers got back and left the gates open, I just ran for it. I had to see you. I had to know..." Apple Bloom trembled a bit, looking down at the filly silently. "I ain't gonna abandon you. No matter what happens."

Scarlet Sage looked silently up at her, and Apple Bloom gazed back before hugging her fiercely, tightly, the two curling close together in silence and comfort. It wasn't long before both youths were asleep, clutching one another tight, keeping each other close, and Scrivener Blooms checked on them quietly some ten minutes later before he smiled a little, then turned his eyes to Luna and nodded to her.

They left after instructing a Greater Nightmare to keep an eye on the door, and the two made their way silently out into the corridor, sharing thoughts and emotions and memories between them before Scrivener finally asked: "Do you think she'll heal?"

"For the most part. Her wings, though..." Luna closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly as she murmured: "My poor, sweet child. She was already flying, too, and doing so well, so strong, so... confident... perhaps we shall slice off Rainbow Dash's and give his wings to her."

She gritted her teeth, looking bitterly at the floor, but when Scrivener gave her a soft look, she sighed and nodded, muttering: "Aye. For now, we shall resist the urge to... punish them. We must focus on helping the living, attending to the dead, and everything else that is required. That includes Scarlet Sage... but it will not be an easy recovery for her. Especially not once she understands that... she died, and was brought back. Once she understands that there will be changes in her, even though she lives, is alive, she is also... different now."

Scrivener nodded slowly, and then he closed his eyes, but Luna only smiled faintly at him. "No, never think such things, my darling, my beloved. Thou did all thou could. Thou gave up much of thy strength, our strength, to save her. And I can only respect, admire, and love thee for it... besides. We have... a special resource in Kvasir as well. Scarlet Sage is a Blood Seer... the god's potent blood will strengthen her. Will strengthen us as well, aye, but first he shall make up for his misdeeds by helping us heal our poor daughter."

"I agree." Scrivener nodded again, grimacing a little as he shook his head and opened his mismatched eyes, looking moody before they pushed through the swinging doors into the concubine's hall, stepping onto the plush, comfortable rug and both smiling faintly at the welcome sight of Twilight Shadow resting on a large, soft cushion.

She smiled awkwardly back at them: the rest of the hall, its soft cushions, lush bedding, and various pillows and blankets, was all in disarray, but thanks in part to the heavy pillars that lined the room, it was in much better condition than most of Enstasis. Twilight finished a last stitch as the two approached where she rested on the enormous cushion like it was a neat little island of order amidst the sea of chaos the rest of the room was in, then the Lich bit through the black string with her teeth, horn glowing and holding it up in place for a moment before quickly knotting and tightening it down, saying quietly: "Good to see you two."

With a tilt of her horn, the needle floated to a small black satchel she kept, full of different-sized sewing needles, spools of thread, and other odds and ends. She absently rolled her head as the pony and poet settled to either side of her, dropping their heads onto either shoulder, and the violet mare smiled a little as she murmured: "You two are so... perfect together."

"Shut up, Twilight Shadow." Luna mumbled, and Twilight laughed a little as her wings fluttered a bit, and then she reached her forelegs up and wrapped them around the two, closing her eyes and bowing her head silently against Luna's as the mare's starry mane twisted quietly upwards, tickling against the Lich and her husband. "How art thou feeling?"

"I guess... I'm still a little shell-shocked after everything that happened. Weird for me to be saying that, but..." Twilight shook her head slowly, closing her eyes with a soft sigh. "But it's true. I thought... people dying stopped bothering me. And killing... I understand sometimes you don't have a choice. But what Applejack and Rainbow Dash did, the massacre that followed, and... how she... she gloated about Scarlet Sage..."

Luna swallowed thickly, nodding slowly as Scrivener sighed softly, murmuring: "We stopped her though... we took down that war machine, and you and Celestia knocked them out and captured them. We're both still grateful that you didn't kill them."

"I... I wanted to." Twilight whispered, looking down and gritting her sharp teeth as her stitches over her features flexed. "I really, really wanted to. If anything showed that... we aren't friends anymore, that she's betrayed everything we all ever used to believe in... it was that. It was what she did, murdering an innocent filly because she was supposed to be evil. Just like she would have killed me, or you, or Luna. It... it was disgusting. I never, ever would have thought AJ would have been capable of that. Would have stooped so low..."

"The pressure and the war... I only hope that... Apple Bloom will not hold what we must do against us. I do not wish to poison the relationship she has with my daughter." Luna said quietly, and Twilight nodded slowly before Luna laid down beside her, and Twilight smiled a bit, turning to curl herself down against the dark-coated mare before she felt a strange contentment as she felt Scrivener Blooms snuggle himself half-over, half-against her, his weight comforting as his head laid across the back of her neck. "Poor Apple Bloom... her family lost, imprisoned, and destroyed, and yet her heart belongs to our daughter. It is a sad story... beautiful and touching, but sad."

Scrivener grunted in quiet agreement, and then he looked meditatively at Luna before he said finally: "Not all her family, at least. We may be able to work something out with Big Mac... he's always been reasonable. He's a good pony, and I have no urge to torture him further than he must already be suffering over what's happened."

Twilight nodded slowly at this, adding after a moment: "I agree. We should... we should help him if we can. He's always been such a good pony, a strong pony... he'd do good here. He'd make a strong leader."

Luna looked thoughtful, gazing down and murmuring: "Well... I suppose this is true, aye. And I cannot bear to go against one of thee, much less both of thee, and 'tis not as if I hold any serious grudge myself against Big Macintosh for what has happened. He cannot be held accountable for the actions of his younger sibling, and he did ask us to give Apple Bloom sanctuary should things grow out of hand... so aye. Very well. We shall speak to him about this."

Twilight Shadow nodded quietly again, then she hesitated before asking softly: "I know that you two have already done everything you could, but... Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie..."

"They will recover. They will both recover, do not fear." Luna soothed gently, smiling a little as Twilight blushed a bit. "Worry not, I do not blame thee for thy concern, and it is good to see... that thou art still who thou hast always been at heart: caring so much for thy friends, showing them such love and compassion. Never be embarrassed or ashamed of that.

"By tomorrow, we will begin a modified ritual with Pinkie Pie. We shall pact her to Pinkamena in a more-direct way than the twins are already linked. And Fluttershy we shall attend to the every need of, although I think all we can truly do is allow her to... to recover on her own. She lost one of her babies... I cannot imagine the suffering she must be enduring, even with the relief of having saved two of the children." Luna shook her head slowly, then she nodded once and added quietly: "But we must also recover. 'Twill be useless for us to run out and try to help all these ponies if we ourselves are in no fit state to do anything but... worsen the situation. And we must rejoice in the fact that we have survived, that Enstasis still stands, and take care of business here. We shall not let sorrow overwhelm us. Not when there is work to be done, not when the moon and stars still shine so bright in the comforting darkness."

The Lich smiled a bit at this, and Scrivener rumbled softly in agreement as he leaned past the violet mare to kiss his wife's cheek gently, Luna giving a small smile as she settled silently, comforted and strengthened by the tender presence of her husband and her trusted, beloved friend.

* * *

It took four days for the repairs at Enstasis to begin and things to start returning to normal. In that time, Luna sent soldiers and her Greater Nightmares to Ponyville, and they quickly sent message back that the remaining Children of Equestria had already disbanded and fled the village. At first, the paltry population of Ponyville was scared of what would happen to them... but as Luna's soldiers and forces first destroyed the abandoned encampments outside in the plains, then began to dismantle the defenses and military buildings inside the town walls, they became if not thankful, then at least tolerant of the presence of Luna's forces, finding them a far better alternative to New Equestria or Applejack's regime.

Help flooded in from around Equestria to see to the repairs in and around Enstasis, and Luna smiled, glad for it. She and Scrivener were determined to prove they were strong rulers, and had already sent out messages declaring the attack a failure and that the last known faction of resistance from New Equestria had been destroyed, and Ponyville rightfully reclaimed. She also dispelled the rumors that Scarlet Sage had been killed, saying firmly that her daughter was alive and well despite a cowardly attempt on her life.

Celestia was tireless as she helped tend to the wounded and with other tasks around Enstasis. She was quiet as well, however, like something was bothering her... except every night she always came to Scrivener and Luna, curling up with them tightly, pressing herself against Scrivener and seeming to relax only in the comfortable quiet of her closest family. While Scarlet Sage recovered, the poet and the starry-maned mare had set themselves up in one of the dens, simply throwing some bedding and blankets down in front of a fireplace and reminded heavily of all the days and nights in their old home they had spent with one another curled up together...

Apple Bloom stayed with Scarlet Sage, and she was a welcomed addition to Enstasis. It wasn't official, but when Luna and Scrivener had implied there was a permanent room here for her, Apple Bloom's reply hadn't been no, but instead that for now, she wanted to stay with Scarlet Sage as much as possible. So they let her: their daughter seemed so much stronger in her company, after all, smiled so much more often, and they were glad for it. She needed all the support she could get right now.

Salves, ointments, bandages and splints had been applied to the young mare, and for the last two nights they had given her a bowl of mixed blood: his own, and blood taken from Kvasir. She drank it without complaint, only wanting to know if it would help her heal... and Apple Bloom hadn't questioned it either once Scrivener had nodded.

And it was helping, but it was changing her as well, in ways that were just below the surface. Luna and Scrivy were both well-aware they had to maintain a balance, but thankfully they had both Celestia and Twilight Shadow to help with that, to let them know how much they should give her to help her heal the most while changing her the least. She was still so pure, so good, so innocent, after all... neither of her parents wanted to tarnish that.

Luna looked down moodily as she thought about this, then sighed and pushed these thoughts away as she descended heavy, dark stone steps to a steel door, flicking her horn to open it and walking through to find Scrivener Blooms already waiting for her in the dimly-lit stone passage beyond, the male smiling at her as he said quietly: "Heavy thoughts."

"Aye. Heavy thoughts indeed, to be heavier still shortly. Let us inspect the prisoners... we shall see if Applejack and Rainbow Dash are ready to see reason, what Big Mac has pondered on since Celestia spoke to him about Apple Bloom, and... I shall finally see my brother, Sleipnir." Luna fell silent, then she grimaced and shook her head, adding in a mutter: "And Kvasir, too, how could I forget? Pathetic god. Giving up his blood willingly gains him little leniency."

Scrivener only smiled a little, and Luna sighed and nodded moodily as she turned down the stone corridor, walking through an open barred gate and glancing grouchily back and forth at the prison cells that lined either side of the hall. Scrivener followed behind her, ghostlike in his heavy cloak as he flicked his mane away from eyes that had finally returned to normal. Likewise, his thoughts had settled... although he couldn't help but smile as his eyes drew along Luna's leather outfit. "It's probably not a good thing where my mind goes to with you wearing that. Especially with where we are right now."

Luna smiled a little despite herself as they continued down the hall, not saying anything in return as the hanging lanterns swayed overhead in the humid draft that whispered through the hall now and then, the swaying shadows only adding to the atmosphere. An atmosphere Scrivener took odd excitement in before they halted between a pair of occupied, locked cells, Luna and Scrivener both calmly looking to either side. "Applejack. Rainbow Dash. Art thou both feeling more cooperative today? We had heard that thou said terrible things to Celestia..."

"Nothing she didn't deserve." Applejack retorted, grimacing and looking defiantly up: heavy manacles were locked around her limbs, holding her tightly back against the wall with her forelegs raised and her rear legs held almost together, before she leaned forwards and asked coldly: "How's your daughter doing?"

"Fine, thank you." Scrivener said calmly, reaching up and grasping Luna's shoulder as she bristled in anger, before the poet smiled and added softly: "Your little sister is doing a great job at helping take care of her."

Applejack snarled at this, but Rainbow Dash only chuckled dryly in the cell opposite, muttering: "Yeah, okay, probably deserved that. But Celestia deserved what we said, too... she had an obligation to us. To Equestria. And once, she exiled you, Luna, just to make sure you didn't bring about eternal night... this, this is a whole lot worse than the sun never rising again. You're going to destroy Equestria. And I wish to the Horses of Heaven that you had never come back from the moon, because if you hadn't, none of this ever would have happened."

Scrivener only shook his head slowly at this, saying softly over his shoulder: "And I would be without my soulmate... and need I point out that apart from all the things Luna's killed and put a stop to that would have threatened countless lives and the country itself, Celestia would have blanketed the country in light so bright, blinding, and radiant that we all would have been 'cleansed' and purged long ago?"

He paused, then added in a more pointed voice: "And you, Rainbow Dash, would likely still be a mare. Luna and Twilight worked together to give you those changes you desired."

"Hitting below the belt again, huh, Scrivy? Figures." Rainbow muttered, shaking his head in disgust: unlike Applejack, he wasn't manacled to the wall, but a harness was locked into place over his body that wouldn't allow him to spread his wings, and several short, tight chains ran from this into secure loops in the wall: there was barely enough length to let him face them even with his rear snugly pressed into the concrete behind him, and he couldn't lower himself from a standing position whatsoever. "But if Luna wasn't around, you would be a whole lot less insane. Ever think that maybe you and Twilight were supposed to be the happy couple, and that Luna actually screwed up everything that could have been between you two?"

Scrivener looked silently, coldly towards the Pegasus, and this time it was Luna that reached up and touched his shoulder, leaning forwards and whispering quietly in his ear: "Not yet, beloved. We shall have time for revenge later."

"Yes... yes." Scrivener muttered, shaking his head slowly, and then he snorted in contempt and said distastefully: "I guess they're not ready to talk yet. To explain why they did what they did."

"You know why we did what we did." Applejack said disgustedly, and then she spat to the side with a snort and a shake of her head, muttering: "No food, no sleep, no rest, and your damn monsters always watching us... keep it coming, I dare you. You won't break me. You won't break either of us. Separate or together, Dash and I always got each other."

"Oh, we haven't started to play yet. For now we've left you able to see each other as a courtesy, and tonight we'll send someone by with food and water, but soon you'll both know the real reason you're looking at each other's cells. Soon we'll see just how tough you are." Scrivener said softly, a smile that was both tender and cruel spreading over his features. "Let's go, Luna. Before I get too excited and we end up starting the festivities early."

"You don't got the balls." Applejack hissed, but Scrivy and Luna only smiled to themselves as they turned and headed down the hall, Rainbow Dash gritting his teeth as the stallion shuddered a bit and Applejack's eyes flared with determination and delusion. "I ain't scared of you! We ain't scared, dammit!"

Her voice echoed down the corridor, but the two only ignored her as they made their way to a further cell, both of them softening a bit as they stepped in front of this and the lone occupant looked up silently from where he was sitting back in a rough bed of hay, and the red stallion glanced between them before he said quietly: "I wish you wouldn't tease my sister. She ain't well."

"I know. We... well, we're not the best people." Scrivener said quietly, smiling after a moment before he shook his head slowly, his eyes roving towards a metal tray with a few apples and a few slices of bread on it. "You haven't eaten."

"Not too hungry these days. Why don't you give it to Dash and AJ?" Big Mac replied after a moment, glancing up at them, and Luna and Scrivener traded looks before the red stallion said softly: "I'd appreciate it if you did. Maybe loosen up those restraints, too... doubt the discomfort is helpin' 'em think."

"Well, we'll have them fed, anyway." Scrivener said after a moment, then he smiled a little. "But you eat too. We have more than enough food to go around... and you're the rare prisoner we'd actually like to keep his strength up. Mostly because... we don't want you to be a prisoner here forever, or even for much longer."

Big Mac nodded after a moment, glancing down as he sighed quietly, murmuring: "Yup. Ain't... easy or comfortable for me to consider, though. Not with things the way they are."

Luna and Scrivener traded a look, thoughts, emotions, and then Luna sighed a little and leaned forwards, saying quietly: "I do not say this out of spite, and I do not wish to be taken the wrong way after thou heard us say but... in all honesty, Apple Bloom could use her big brother. And I do not wish to lead her down into this dungeon to see thee... not like this, especially not with... Applejack and Rainbow Dash the way they are."

Big Mac grimaced at this, looking apprehensively up at the two, but then he nodded again and closed his eyes, saying quietly: "Yup. Part of why this... ain't easy to think about. I need more time."

Scrivener and Luna both nodded after a moment, and then the poet said softly: "Alright. And... until then, we'll take care of Apple Bloom like our own daughter. She... honestly is doing wonderfully with Scarlet Sage."

"Yup." The crimson earth pony smiled a little at this, looking up silently, and then he nodded politely to them before simply laying his head down, and Scrivener and Luna only stood for a moment longer before they both turned away, leaving the stallion to rest as they made their way along the dark stone corridor.

They turned down a connecting hall and made their way past larger cells with thick iron walls and barred windows. They were for more-dangerous subjects... and they paused in front of a cell halfway down the corridor, Luna leaning up to look through the narrow window and then smile slightly at the sight of Kvasir at the back of the room, the polymorphed god still in unicorn form, still wearing ragged, burnt clothes, and strapped tightly back into a heavy iron chair by enchanted leather restraints with complex runes sewn into them. "Our guest still seems to be comfortable, at least."

Scrivener smiled slightly as well, then Luna closed her eyes and tapped her horn once against the smooth door, and it unlocked with a series of clicks before swinging open, Kvasir looking tiredly up as the two entered, asking in a mumble: "Already need more of my blood? Or just here to torture me?"

"Fear not, Kvasir, we are simply here to talk today." Luna replied cordially, bowing her head as the unicorn looked miserably up at them. "We are trying to converse with all our prisoners, giving them a chance to... apologize for their wrongdoing, among other things. To give them a chance to tell us their stories. Scrivener Blooms and I are both great fans of stories."

"But we're going to die still, aren't we?" Kvasir asked quietly, and Scrivener and Luna traded a look before the poet hesitantly nodded, and the strapped-down god smiled tiredly as he sighed quietly. "Well, I would rather be dead than caged again, anyway. Will you loosen my restraints? I don't have any plans to run... and it's not like I have anywhere to run to even if I did."

Luna and Scrivener traded looks again, emotions, sensations... and then Scrivener strode forwards and began to undo the enchanted belts as Luna studied Kvasir curiously, saying softly: "Thou art very dignified. 'Tis very different from the god Celestia first described. The god we met ourselves at our Lunar Gala... but of course, thou wert different even at the Coronation."

Kvasir didn't reply, only closing his eyes as the last of the belts were undone, and then he slipped carefully forwards out of the throne, dropping to his hooves with a wince and a sigh before rolling his head on his shoulders and grimacing a little in distaste. "I don't know if I should be complimented, insulted, or just humbled. I think I'm a little of all three."

He dropped back on his haunches, rubbing slowly at his aching rear legs as he closed his eyes, and Scrivener and Luna studied the god thoughtfully before the beetroot-colored unicorn looked up and asked tiredly: "What is it? What can I answer for you, then? I... there's not much point in me resisting, after all."

"Tell us why thou came here. Whom thy allies are, and if we should expect further retaliation for what was done in Valhalla. I wish to know beforehand if Heaven will attempt war upon me." She paused, then looked almost amused for a moment, adding meditatively: "It is not a thing that should entertain me so but the idea does tickle me all the same. 'Tis not like I am not properly outfitted, after all... I have quite an army of demons and monsters at my beck and call."

"I came here for the reasons I told you before, albeit I was a little rude about things." Kvasir replied wearily, reaching up to rub slowly at his face before he smiled faintly. "And I do not think you have to worry about war from Valhalla, Brynhild... Odin's friends were not very good friends, not friends in the concept... this world is so bound by. Nor were they honorable like... like Sleipnir. Like Odin himself may have been, had I not been..."

He closed his eyes, then shook his head quickly and murmured: "I apologize. For being confused and for... what I have done. I was almost glad when I awoke in the wreckage of that monstrosity... the airship plans were never intended to be mixed with... what they did. I do not know how to explain it better, and I'm only... I suppose the word is 'amazed' by the alchemy of the zebra..."

Luna gave a wry smile at this as Scrivener rumbled, then the poet slipped in closer towards the god, making Kvasir wince as the King's horn glowed and his eyes took on a faint shimmer. Luna cocked her head towards her husband, and a moment later Scrivener muttered: "Just as I thought I could smell. You're bleeding somewhere internally."

"The advantages of having a monster for a husband... a monster now well-versed in my magical arts." Luna smiled wider at Scrivener, then she glanced towards Kvasir and said gently: "Rest. We shall... invite thee for a more-pleasant conversation later, and have thee better healed."

"But I'm still going to be killed, aren't I?" Kvasir asked quietly, and Luna nodded calmly, making the god smile faintly and shake his head slowly. "I don't know if this is better or worse than when I was Valthrudnir's trophy..."

"What?" Luna and Scrivener both looked sharply at the god, who winced and leaned nervously away before Luna said slowly: "I would like thee to explain this to me. I did not think thou wert either Aesir nor Vanir... I doubted thy godhood until we tested thy blood. I am interested in thy story."

"I'm going to be executed no matter what I do..." Kvasir murmured, more as if he was speaking to himself, disconnected from a moment as the two looked at him... and then the god closed his eyes, saying quietly: "Let us work out a deal. I would like to spend my last few days in comfort. Out of this dank, dreary place... I've spent too much time in cells in my life. I would like... a nice room, a nice bath. I have nowhere to go... oh no, the other gods won't start war with you after you demonstrated what you were capable of, Luna, they're far more scared of you than I was, and that means they were obviously the smarter ones than me... but they have no reason to fear me, a homunculus 'god' created for Valthrudnir's ego. And they won't like that I've failed."

He grimaced and reached up, rubbing slowly at his chest as he murmured: "And Scrivener Blooms is right. That sweet smell of death lingers around me anyway, if not because my regenerative abilities are slowing down then simply because of a growing lack of will to live. So please. One request: in return, I'll... try and be as dignified and honorable as your brother is. As... my friends are."

He smiled a little, looking up, and Luna and Scrivener were silent before there was a quiet knock at the door behind them, and Celestia's voice said softly: "Allow me to look after the god. Mercy is a powerful force, Luna... let us show Equestria we haven't forgotten what compassion is."

"Aye, but only if we make it clear at the same time we are not weak, and will not be swayed from our ultimate course." Luna replied quietly without looking around, smiling a little at the ground even as Scrivener gazed upwards to smile as well at the sight of the ivory equine standing in the doorway, polished golden armor gleaming over her body. "But I take it..."

"Pinkie Pie is doing better, yes. You told me to inform you as soon as her condition was stable and it has finally stabilized. She and Pinkamena are resting now." Celestia said softly, bowing her head politely. "We'll know how successful the process was within a few hours."

"Good. Kvasir, it seems thou art fortunate enough to have attracted the attention of ever-present Celestia, who has a bad habit of showing up exactly when she is needed." Luna smiled despite herself over her shoulder, then she glanced towards the unicorn god and added quietly: "Scrivener Blooms and I have come to the decision that we shall not torture thee."

The unicorn smiled wryly, then he bowed his head and murmured a 'thank-you' before looking awkwardly up as Celestia's amethyst eyes roved to meet his own ivory irises. For a moment, they studied each other, and then the fiery-maned mare said softly: "Come with me. We'll take you to get cleaned up first and attend to your injuries."

Kvasir bowed his head respectfully as the ivory equine turned, and he followed her silently out into the corridor as Scrivener and Luna lingered for a moment in the prison room. Then Luna smiled faintly, glancing towards the male, and his eyes met hers as he smiled back before saying softly: "I know, I know. I'm an animal. A monster."

"But a handsome one. Come, though, I... I am stalling, delaying what I know to be inevitable, so... let us meet this final fearsome task. The task of speaking to my brother..." Luna shook her head, then finally looked up and took a slow breath, her cyan eyes glowing faintly with her sadness and determination. "I have put this off long enough."

Scrivener followed her silently out into the hall, closing the door behind him with only a flick of his horn. Luna was already hurrying down the corridor, and yet it was clear how little she wanted to do this, how hard it was for her not to simply turn away, put it off for another day, and then another after that.

The poet followed, sending reassuring thoughts to her even as her nervousness and anger and sadness pervaded and twisted through his mind. But when they stepped through an open gate at the end of the secure hall and into another empty corridor lined with simple barred cells, Luna staggered to a halt, then trembled as she looked down the corridor to where it dead ended, and the single open yet occupied cell.

Scrivener reached up and gently squeezed her shoulder, and Luna bowed her head forwards, taking a long breath before she strode to the end of the hall, trembled, and then finally turned to look inside the empty, small cell. And Sleipnir slowly looked up, his coat still matted his old, dried blood despite the fact his bruises and wounds had already healed for the most part, his front leg crudely splinted and bandaged and already soaked through from bleeding.

Slowly, he rose his head, tattered ivy mane spilling around his shoulders, but he couldn't bring his eyes up to meet Luna's, turning his head as if to look past her shoulder as he whispered: "Little sister... it... I do not deserve to be in thy presence, but truly... does me good to see thee..."

"Sleipnir... I cannot bear to see thee so." Luna murmured softly, closing her eyes and bowing her head silently as Scrivener quietly stepped up beside her, wrapping a comforting forelimb around her, and Sleipnir bowed his head silently, shamefully. The winged unicorn sighed softly, then she gave a faint smile, eyes still closed as she murmured: "I heard thou resisted Celestia when she tried to heal thee. Even more when she fixed thy leg."

"I well-deserve these wounds and whatever other costs the battle has had upon myself and my foolish head. Thou and sister... thou art too kind to me." Sleipnir replied quietly, keeping his head lowered as a tremble ran through him. "I helped in the slaughter of innocents and the murder of a filly, of my own niece. I have done more than tarnish my own honor, I have destroyed it. Oh, aye, I was so proud of myself, so sickeningly, disgustingly proud when I helped poor Kvasir mend his ways, but 'tis all too obvious now I spent too little time trying to help the pony that truly needed my aid. Applejack... I could have saved her. I could have stopped her. I could have ended all this before it truly began, then dueled Scrivener and thee upon the field of honor. Nay, I was a fool instead... I sat back, lazy and content and decadent. I am disgraced and dishonored."

"Sleipnir, cease." Luna said gently, sighing softly and looking up at him with a weak smile, and the earth pony shivered a little but quieted as the winged unicorn murmured: "'Tis so much harder to hate thee when I hear thee talking so, brother. My always-happy, always-lucky brother, so broken, so defeated, so lost... this is not what I ever wished to see."

Sleipnir only chuckled weakly, however, whispering: "And never did I think I would feel so broken and beaten, my little sister, and not by any enemy but instead by myself. I cannot apologize enough to thee for what I have done. Scarlet Sage may live now, but... there is no bringing back the dead without consequence, is there? And even did she come back well and strong and healthy instead of... injured, as she was... I still helped in the events that killed her. I betrayed thee, I betrayed Celestia, I betrayed Valhalla, I betrayed... poor, poor Apple Bloom."

He fell silent, and Luna looked up at him helplessly before she closed her eyes and murmured: "Sleipnir... I... I love thee. Thou art my big brother and even though I hurt thee and struck out at thee in rage and in battle, I still love thee with all my heart and cannot stand seeing thee like this... I... I cannot stand what I must tell thee to do." She trembled a little, then stepped forwards and into the cell, hugging him fiercely around the neck and burying her face into his mane as the earth pony shivered and closed his eyes, bowing his head forwards. "Thou... cannot stay here forever. For a time, aye, and thou art no prisoner... the feud between us is over, and it does none of us any good for thee to spend thy time here in these dreary cells.

"But... thou cannot stay here forever. I wish thou could. I wish with all my heart, but..." Luna trembled, drawing back and resting her hooves on Sleipnir's shoulders, gazing down at him and whispering: "Thou died long ago. I still... have trouble accepting this, but this is not the place where thou belongs, especially whilst being used as a pawn in some sick game by weak-kneed gods. And Valhalla cannot be without a ruler, Sleipnir. Heaven will need a guide... dishonored or not thou cannot allow what has happened to break thee and let Valhalla fall to being ruled by... by power-hungry swine!"

"So strange to hear thou speak of such..." Sleipnir murmured, closing his eyes, but then he grimaced and nodded slowly as he slumped a bit, murmuring: "And I know... what thou says is true, aye. I cannot abandon Asgard simply to drown myself in tears but... Valhalla will stand fine for now. The halls will wait for me, the job I never wanted, but what better place for me than a cold and lonely throne now that I must lay down my weapons..." He laughed weakly, whispering: "And Kvasir used to think he was so smart... but I always had confidence that Odin would not choose an unworthy successor. Sometimes I questioned his wisdom but Father was a good person..."

Scrivener smiled faintly as Luna sighed a little, sliding herself back and silently squeezing her hooves against the male's shoulders as she looked down at him, saying softly: "It hurts me to hear thee speak so, Sleipnir. Thou art noble and pure of heart, thou wert used-"

"And it changes nothing." Sleipnir muttered brusquely, shaking his head firmly as he gave a quiet sigh. "Used or not, I still willingly participated, knowing full-well there would be cost. There would be terror and evil. A warrior is only as good, as strong as his honor, my beloved little sister, and without honor we are not better than mercenaries and brigands. I... I am not as strong as Celestia, to be able to redeem myself and recover from my sins. Nor am I as strong as thee, to turn my darkness into something protective, something beneficial. I... I am sorry."

He opened his eyes, finally raising them to meet Luna's, and she took his face quietly in her hooves, the two looking at one-another for the longest time in only silence. It was minutes before Sleipnir reached up and gently pushed her back, smiling faintly as he lowered his head and whispered: "And now, my fair and beloved sister, I think... thou should go. There is little we can discuss. Little I can say. Little I can do. I will... try to bring myself out of this cage but there is little I can promise in that regard... for now, my cell seems a lonely and yet comforting place. For now... I must mourn."

"I... I understand, Sleipnir. I am sorry, but I had to see thee. To speak to thee. And... aye, I cannot say I do not blame thee, but at the same time I understand." Luna leaned down, kissing his forehead silently before she leaned back with a small, faint smile. "I love thee, big brother. I will be waiting for when thou art ready to discuss this further. For the last days our family can spend together."

"Aye, aye. Family..." Sleipnir smiled a little, looking up at them quietly with eyes that glimmered with lingering sorrow. "Thou hast all my love as well, little sister. And thou too, Scrivener Blooms, young brother."

Scrivener only nodded quietly, smiling awkwardly as Luna closed her eyes and turned to stride out of the cell and down the corridor, and the poet hesitated before he turned and followed after her. They were silent as they made their way through the prison, but at the same time, Scrivener could hear Luna's silent screams, her desperation and fury and despair, all too clearly in his mind... loud enough that he was sure they must be echoing through the halls of Enstasis, soundless or not, and it made him understand all too well that this bitter aftermath would hurt just as badly as the battles they had already faced.


	50. Stage Seven: Turiya

Stage Seven: Turiya, Beyond Waking, Dream And Sleep, Self And Non-Self

~BlackRoseRave

_Our story reaches its apex, as Luna and Scrivener stand as King and Queen, calling themselves Equestria's new gods. And now, as they take control of the nation, they bring unfathomable evil to those who had resisted them and give full vent to their urges... and in their desire, put everything they have worked for, they have achieved, at risk..._

* * *

The Black Verses, Verse 501

_Oh broken and pathetic creatures, _

_Your screams do not sate me: raise your voices higher,_

_Until I can taste your agonies in your broken tones._

_You have only just begun to understand how worthless you are,_

_Your wretched kind, degenerate, filthy, soft,_

_Like maggots crawling blindly upon the carcass of this forsaken world._

_Your tears do not sustain me alone,_

_Give up your blood, your memories, your souls,_

_Wretched and worthless as they are..._

* * *

The Black Verses, Verse 1273

_Pathetic pawns that cling to the vestiges of life,_

_Feel the weight of your burdens breaking your backs,_

_Feel yourself crowned by your failures,_

_Sing your death-song, broken toys of worthless gods,_

_In your demise, find the reason for which you have lived:_

_So that your jagged dance of death gives us a fleeting moment of pleasure..._

* * *

The Black Verses, Verse 1345

_Gaze into the infinite abyss of destruction, drink from our cup,_

_Know the eons of evil we have unleashed throughout the universe,_

_See the worlds we have destroyed, and the endless suffering unleashed,_

_Know that there is no point to life but death:_

_All creation exists simply to be destroyed:_

_And understand that we are not monsters..._

_We are the kind harbingers of oblivion's blessing._

_We are the meaning of life._


	51. Unrequited Love

Chapter Forty Three: Unrequited Love

~BlackRoseRaven

There was little to be thankful for over the next few days, and often blessings were only a mask for further pain. Among these latter was finding out about Kvasir's past, finding out he could be intelligent without being rude, and enjoyable to converse with. He made no attempts to escape, or even to show off the few powers he had, and he spent much of his time sharing his knowledge and wisdom with Celestia. Yet all the same, Luna knew she couldn't permit him to walk away... and Kvasir had long accepted his fate with grace and dignity.

His final request was a last meal, to be shared not just with Luna and her close family, but also with Sleipnir, Big Mac, and if they would allow it, Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom. And in spite of all her misgivings, Luna had gone ahead and asked Scarlet Sage if she would be willing to join them for the meal with Apple Bloom, reassuring her she didn't have to stay long, and the Pegasus had.

In fact, Scarlet Sage had fearlessly approached the god, still wrapped in bandages and smelling faintly of lavender ointments, and she had thanked him quietly for helping her. The burns had faded from her face now, but her silver coat had lost much of its color, accenting her bright red mane all the more, and Kvasir had smiled faintly at her before patting her gently on the head and saying softly: "Thank you for letting me fix one of my mistakes."

Dinner had been quiet, almost-solemn, and yet even though Sleipnir hadn't been jovial, had trouble looking around the table, he had been proud of Kvasir, burning with approval for the god, for his friend. Kvasir had held himself up well: there was no insult, no arrogance, no pleading, no wheedling... he had even honestly toasted Luna and Scrivener's success.

And the next day, the god had calmly been escorted by Celestia and Twilight out into the front courtyard of Enstasis. He had climbed the steps to the high gallows they had built without needing to be asked in front of the crowd, and Pinkamena had slipped a noose around his neck as he'd closed his eyes, looking afraid for only a moment before the vine rope had tightened around his throat, and he'd become almost serene, looking out silently as Scrivener and Luna had both stepped in front of them, crowns on their heads. He didn't see the crowd behind them... he only saw Scrivener and Luna in that brief passage of time, as they both thanked him quietly, they both embraced him for a moment, and then they stepped away as Pinkamena gave a gentle reassurance... then hit the lever at Luna's curt nod.

The trapdoor opened, Kvasir fell, the vine rope lost its slack, went taut, jerked firmly upwards, and there was a single loud snap. Hooves dangled weakly a few feet above the ground, one twitching. Eyes fluttered, mouth worked, lips curved as if to smile... eyes slid peacefully closed.

Kvasir had asked for this: a quiet, semi-private execution by hanging, saying softly that he was very well aware he wouldn't survive a broken neck, but it would preserve his body. And his words were true, as Pinkamena gently pulled the corpse down and Sleipnir and Big Mac both lowered their heads in respect and silence, staying long after the others had left. Luna and Scrivener had the corpse transported down into the dark catacomb beneath Enstasis, where Twilight Shadow and the Greater Nightmares silently drained the god's corpse of blood, cleaned him, removed the useless horn from the false unicorn, shaved his mane and cut off the tail... and then left when Pinkamena had calmly entered with a ruthless smile and a pack on her back containing a variety of knives, not even the Greater Nightmares eager to watch what happened next.

That night, Pinkamena served seasoned, delicious steak to Scrivener Blooms and Luna in a private den, and they dined peacefully as they smiled at one-another, neither repenting what they had done. In fact, they justified it: Kvasir had seemed to understand what would happen, after all, had even helped them preserve his own remains. So instead of thinking about it, the ethics, the morals, the quandaries it posed, they quietly clinked glasses of chilled red wine together over their meal and Scrivener said softly, honestly: "To Kvasir, and everything he gave to us. May he prosper in the next life."

"He already is." Luna replied kindly, and they had returned to their meal as Pinkamena had gladly continued to serve them. They were eventually joined by Twilight Shadow and Celestia, who Pinkamena brought food as well... but while Twilight ate with a little cajoling, Celestia only looked at the food on her plate for the longest time before simply shaking her head and quietly passing her plate to Twilight. She wouldn't argue with them, she even understood why they were doing this... but she wasn't ready to take part in such things, either.

Luna and Scrivener smiled comfortingly, though, not pushing the subject with the ivory equine, not offended by her sentiments. Instead, they turned the conversation to more-pleasant things, like Pinkie Pie being moved safely back to her quarters, and Fluttershy's slow recovery... but these too were tinged with sadness in their own way, with how depressed the Pegasus still was even as her body healed and how fiercely she cared for her surviving foals, and how Pinkie Pie was slowly trying to adapt to her new life.

Her coat had turned entirely white, thanks to the ritual, and she had a pair of beautiful, large wings now, although as promised, they hadn't given her a horn. She was taller, a bit sleeker, and even her bubbly pink mane and tail had both become a beautiful, flaxen gold; both of these were straight and smooth for the moment as she sat silently in her room, trembling and trying to adjust to her new life and new body, the bounce and joy sapped from her spirit as she tried to adapt to waking up in a new form.

Pinkamena found it bitterly ironic: once upon a time, she had claimed Pinkie Pie was just the invader, that she had always been there first, that Pinkie Pie had been the one to lock her away 'behind the mirror...' and now, here she was, trying to save the thing she'd always claimed to hate over and over again, until they had finally reached this point, where her twin was bonded to her by pact: Pinkie had been saved, but if she was ever pulled too far for too long from Pinkamena, she would die. Pinkamena's strength provided the life for both sisters: as long as Pinkamena lived, Pinkie would live. But the now-Pegasus sibling would feel the demon's injuries... it was like a one-sided version of the bond that Scrivener and Luna shared.

That brought up a moody question from Pinkamena, asking whether or not Pinkie could die, and they had told her not to test the theory because unlike Twilight Shadow, Pinkie could still very clearly feel pain and would likely not be able to piece herself back together. Besides, what the demon's sibling needed was understanding and compassion... although in response to this, Pinkamena had snorted and muttered: "Right. She's always been an angel compared to me and now she even gets to look the part. Sorry, being nice ain't my thing."

All the same, the demon was doing everything possible to take care of her sibling, although she had several very awkward questions to answer about being a demon after Pinkie remembered seeing her twin sister out in full form. Not that Pinkamena really answered them: Pinkie's shrieks had echoed around Enstasis when Pinkamena had chased her around in demon form, shouting half-threats and mockery after her gleefully until she'd finally gotten bored, resumed her normal shape, and grumbled about the now-Pegasus being an idiot when she'd found her hiding under her bed.

The demon had a little bit of leeway for her grouchier-than-usual behavior, however: Sleipnir had quietly announced his plans to leave for Valhalla within the week, and that he would not be returning. He had to move on... and Pinkamena had seemed heartbroken. Luna had meant to speak with her brother that night... but instead, she had left him in quiet after seeing him sitting on a balcony with Pinkamena, the two looking up at the night sky as stars twinkled overhead and illuminated the sadness in their eyes. Demon and soon-to-be master of Heaven... Luna's concubine and Luna's big brother.

No one wanted to see him go: everyone knew he had to. He had done his job here, and lost everything in the process. He was studious in ensuring he said goodbye to every pony he would be leaving behind, journeying to Ponyville just to say goodbye to Cheerilee and reassure her and the other concerned villagers that Apple Bloom was happy and healthy before going back to Enstasis. Big Mac left his mostly self-imposed imprisonment to spend a few hours with the stallion, drinking, relaxing, talking, and comforting each other; Celestia, Luna, Twilight and Scrivener got their own share of the stallion's time, together and alone; when he found out Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom both wanted to see him, he gladly went to them, apologizing to them for everything again and again and sharing stories with the no-longer-fillies until he left to spend the night with Pinkamena.

They saw him off in the morning, tradings embraces, last goodbyes... and at the end, Pinkamena came forwards, hugged him, kissed him, her features gentle, beautiful, as the demon promised in a whisper: "I'll wait until Valhalla crumbles if I have to."

"I know thou would, and I know that all the same we may never be." Sleipnir replied quietly, stroking her face gently before he smiled kindly as Pinkamena glared up at him. "And yet I know that I could tell thee a thousand lies and a thousand reasons and push thee off the face of Midgard, and still... one day I would awaken to the halls of Valhalla burning down around my bed and thou standing there to kidnap me and carry me off forever. And I would not be able to resist."

Pinkamena only nodded silently, their eyes locking, and then Sleipnir kissed her forehead gently and said quietly: "Thou hast my love, sweet phoenix."

And with that, Sleipnir had simply turned and walked off down the road, as if he planned to simply let nature guide him back home as Pinkamena stared longingly after him and Pinkie Pie silently hugged her twin sister around the neck, the others sitting in a line behind them before Luna said softly: "I can release thee from being a concubine, Pinkamena, if thou wants to follow him."

"I don't need your goddamn sympathy." Pinkamena retorted over her shoulder, but then she smiled even as a tear rolled down her cheek, grinning slightly as she said quietly: "I ain't no little foal who needs you to throw the game just so I can feel like I won. This is for me to figure out. So stay out of it. Nosy goddamn Nightmare Moon..."

Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom were both upset that Sleipnir had left, but both glad that he was still alive... and even more, that Big Mac had decided staying in prison was pointless. He spent a lot of time with the two, sometimes reading to them, carrying Scarlet Sage so she didn't have to strain her sore body, and helping out around Enstasis where he could. He still had mixed loyalties, but at the same time, he knew he had to take care of Apple Bloom first... just as he was slowly accepting that Applejack was beyond help after they began treating him like a traitor when he visited them to try and talk some sense into them, to let them know that Apple Bloom still cared for them and that he was taking care of her.

Big Macintosh became depressed, tired, and anxious as time wore on, and his visits to Applejack were only making things worse, yet he couldn't let go. He couldn't stop trying to help her, and it was beginning to upset even Apple Bloom. And finally, after Applejack and Rainbow Dash had been imprisoned for a month, both of them gaunt and pale and yet Applejack burning with a hatred and pride that kept her terribly-vital even now, Scrivener and Luna finally hesitantly agreed to allow Big Mac and Apple Bloom to talk to her at once.

A Greater Nightmare first knocked out Rainbow Dash with a simple sleeping spell: he was family, but this needed to be between the siblings. Then older brother and little sister had quietly stood in front of Applejack's cell, looking in at her, and for a while, there was only silence as they surveyed each other.

Applejack grinned bitterly after a few minutes, looking with disgust over the two before she said harshly: "So look at what we have here? How's your new family treating you? Must be nice... all you two did was betray everything we ever stood for and gave up your souls and probably your damn bodies..."

"Applejack, look at us. This is your big brother and your baby sister you're talkin' to here. You might be mad at us but keep a civil tongue in your head." Big Mac's voice was quiet and firm, and the goldenrod mare looked disgusted before she grimaced as he added softly: "Mom and Dad wouldn't want to see you like this. Not in prison, and even worse, goin' insane, letting this madness and anger and hate fill you all up inside. I know my sister is still in there, I seen the flashes of it... I seen it, and I wanna see her now."

"It doesn't have to be like this. Luna and Scrivener, they... yeah, I been scared of them, I have. But they ain't what you think they are... more importantly, Scarlet Sage isn't what you think she is." Apple Bloom pleaded, trembling as she looked up at her sibling. "Please Applejack. For my sake and for Big Mac's sake, they haven't killed you or hurt you, but... Scrivener and Luna ain't gonna hold back forever from punishing you-"

"Oh taking their side, that's real cute! Not being punished, where the hell do you think I am every day, some damn sunny vacation or buckin' apples back at the farm?" Applejack shouted, snarling and leaning forwards as a bit of foam dripped from her jaws, eyes maddened as Apple Bloom backed up a step, trembling and staring at her. "Look at me, Apple Bloom! Trussed up like nothing but an animal! I saw them, they wined and dined that bastard Kvasir and then they killed him... they warped that pathetic little weakling Sleipnir-"

"Sleipnir was not weak!" Big Mac shouted suddenly, and his voice boomed through the passage before he snarled and leaned forwards, slamming a hoof into the bars of the cell and warping them as Applejack's jaw dropped and Apple Bloom could only stare as the red earth pony's temper finally snapped. "Goddammit, Applejack! Blaming every pony but yourself for everything that's happened, and you know what? We all got our share, we all got a slice of pie, but no matter what I think of Luna or Scrivener, no matter how evil and cruel they can be, they never made a plan that targeted a child! They never thought of genocide as a feasible option, like you and your goddamn airship that would have bombed Enstasis into the ground. Where the hell is Applejack? Where the hell is my damn sister, who had more of a lick of sense in her hooves alone than you do in your whole damn body? Who knew what integrity, and dignity, and honor were, that they weren't just words, who remembered most of all of us there was more to family and love than makin' sure everypony does and thinks the same way as you do!"

He breathed hard in and out, glaring into the cell, and Applejack trembled violently, shuddering hard and breathing in and out before she whispered: "So... they really got to you..."

"I... I guess they have. And I guess if you feel that way so strongly, Applejack, there ain't no reason for me to act any different." Big Mac said finally, and even though it was anger that burned through his body, it was the look of a broken, helpless pony that filled his eyes before he turned and dropped his head forwards, saying quietly: "Goodbye, little sister. I loved you and I tried my best for you. I'm sorry I failed you."

With that, he strode silently away, and Apple Bloom stared helplessly after him before she looked slowly back towards Applejack... but the goldenrod mare only looked at her callously even as tears fell from her eyes, whispering: "What are you waiting for? Get out of here. Go back to your new family, I don't need you, I d-don't need any of you... you'll all be sorry, though, you mark my words... oh just watch, Apple Bloom, because to them you're nothing more than meat and I'm sure that sick son of a bitch Scrivener Blooms already has his eye on you..."

Apple Bloom shook her head weakly, staggering backwards, staring in terror up at her before she turned and bolted down the corridor, Applejack's voice yelling hoarsely after her: "You just wait! You ain't safe, and all I have to do is sit here and laugh at you traitors when those monsters turn on you! You wait and see, you wait and see!"

The young mare ran to Scarlet Sage, who was already waiting fearfully for her in her room, sensing something was wrong... and Apple Bloom almost plowed into her, crying miserably as she buried her head against her chest. She held her close for the longest time, stroking soothingly through her mane, kissing her forehead, whispering soft words to her until she calmed and looked up, whispering weakly: "Scarlet... she... I... I was so scared... and... I mean... she was... is my sister. My big sister. I got... I thought so many mean thoughts but part of me still believes her no matter what she says and wants to love her, and that makes me so scared... what... what if..."

"No, I... Mom and Dad would never hurt you, I'd never hurt you, ever, not ever." Scarlet murmured, hugging the earth pony fiercely as she looked down into her eyes, and Apple Bloom nodded weakly as she locked gazes with the Pegasus, trusting her even now, loving her, but wanting reassurance, something more than a promise, than words...

And Scarlet Sage smiled faintly, her wings flapping nervously behind her. They were healed, but felt... strange these days. Much of her body felt strange, as a matter of fact, and while most of her body had healed with only minimal scarring left here and there, she was still drinking the elixir made from Kvasir and Scrivener's blood. Her teeth had grown sharper, her senses were enhanced, and her coat was pallid now as she grew larger... and she felt something inside her changing. It was hard to describe, and it wasn't just because she was growing up... it was something that made her worried about suggesting anything even as she and Apple Bloom looked quietly at one another.

Then the earth pony smiled a little, murmuring: "Y'always have been shy, Scarlet... but I guess it's only right that I'm the one asking, not you suggesting. We did it before, not knowing... what it would do, but I think we both know we were interrupted before... it could finish."

"I... I'm just scared of what it'll mean, Apple Bloom. Tying you to me..." Scarlet Sage glanced down, closing her eyes as she whispered: "What if I turned... bad? What if you stopped loving me? What if..."

"Now stop that." Apple Bloom said quietly, sitting up and looking silently across at Scarlet Sage, and the Pegasus blushed a little before the earth pony said softly: "We're already connected. We understand each other so well and care so deep... but... I ain't afraid of the future, of what it'll bring, I don't care. I just... I know what I want. I know what feels right. Sure it's big, it's huge, it's scary, but... I ain't afraid of this. I ain't afraid of you."

Scarlet Sage smiled at this, then nodded slowly before her eyes roved silently towards a metal bowl on the table, filled with the ever-warm blood mixture she was still being given... and after a moment, the Pegasus turned towards this and quickly picking up a sharp, sharp silver knife from the table, wincing as she used this to slice into her forelimb before she held the wound out over the bowl.

Her blood dribbled down, more than a few drops spilling into the bowl, making the liquid inside swirl as if alive as this new crimson was added... and then Scarlet Sage took a slow breath, picking this up and turning towards Apple Bloom, holding the bowl towards her as the earth pony leaned back and stared in surprise before Scarlet Sage smiled faintly and said finally: "I don't know what'll happen. I don't know what it'll do. But my instincts say..."

She quieted, then offered the bowl and the earth pony took it, staring down at her reflection, feeling the metal pulsing as if with a life of its own in her hands as she breathed slowly. She thought of Luna, and Scrivener, and Big Mac, and Sleipnir, and Applejack... and then she trembled a bit, looking up as Scarlet Sage smiled faintly across at her, saying quietly: "Mom and Dad taught me... you share your power with people you care about. You give them gifts. If you love them... you protect 'em, but you also help them... protect themselves."

Apple Bloom nodded slowly... then closed her eyes and tilted the bowl up, drinking the mixture back, terrified: but trust and love were the overwhelming emotions, letting her gulp down the terrible, warm, thick liquid. Then she gagged and dropped the bowl, grabbing at her chest before Scarlet Sage leaned forwards and pushed her hooves against her, and Apple Bloom cried out weakly as she dropped against Scarlet's chest and nestled herself close as a thousand sensations twisted through her body...

Scrivener and Luna found the two curled up on the floor together, bodies nestled snugly into one another's, the floor stained with blood spilled from the cup as a Greater Nightmare lingered over them and said nervously: "As I said, my lord and lady, I heard a commotion and then found them like this... I sense your daughter... I mean..."

"Fear not. Let us help the children into bed, and let them sleep." Luna said quietly, shaking her head slowly, and the Greater Nightmare bowed respectfully to them before hurrying to pull the covers back as Scrivener and Luna stepped forwards, each gently lifting one of the youths as the winged unicorn said softly: "I do not entirely approve, but... I do not entirely disapprove, either. We shall ponder on this, on what has been done here, before they come to us... because most assuredly our daughter and her beloved will seek our council."

"Apple Bloom is changing much faster than Scarlet..." Scrivener pointed out, and when Luna smiled at him as they set the children gently into bed, he nodded with a quiet laugh, murmuring: "Of course. She's a Blood Seer. Much higher constitution."

He paused, then looked down at Apple Bloom, brushing her mane slowly back. Pretty young mare... but her coat has darkened into a richer gold, and from the grimace of pain she made when she stirred a little, he was willing to bet she would soon find herself with a new set of teeth. But she was still very pretty... and the pain, the fear, the worries, her negative emotions were all being soothed by some gentle force he could feel coming from Scarlet Sage. The two fillies were connected by blood and pact...

"We'd better go." Scrivener said finally, and Luna nodded, smiling at him lovingly as Scrivener shook his head slowly, murmuring: "At least we already took care of Big Mac... when he comes back, things should be sorted out and he'll be in much better shape to receive this news."

"He may even understand that it is truly a blessing." Luna said kindly, and Scrivener smiled despite himself as she looked at him lovingly, saying softly: "Aye, he has lost a sister, but he gained new family, Scrivener. After he is Moon Blessed, he will understand this. We shall make him happy, proud and strong again... he belongs to us now. He will understand there is no greater honor than for his little sister to be connected as she is to Apple Bloom."

And Scrivener smiled at this thought, nodding slowly in agreement as he said quietly: "True. Now we rebuild everything that was lost."

* * *

That night, Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage came to talk to Scrivener and Luna, and Twilight Shadow excused herself to give them the feeling of privacy... even though she could easily stay aware of what was going on, and already knew the details. She smiled to herself as she walked quietly through the halls of Enstasis, wanting to give the young girls their security all the same, however, at least until they were ready to talk about it.

"But I don't think they'll take it too badly. Sure, it's hard at first to get used to a new-you, but... Apple Bloom didn't look too afraid. Then again, for now the changes are pretty minor... after they really start becoming adults..." Twilight mused to herself, looking down thoughtfully as she walked through he halls, then she blushed a little when a Nibelung gave her an odd look. "Uh. Sorry. Just. Thinking out loud."

She hurried onwards, heading quickly through the corridors until she finally stepped out through the open double doors and into the night air of the courtyard, taking a long breath and gazing upwards with a smile. Enstasis was still being repaired after the assault on it a month ago and the skeletal frameworks of scaffolding, support structures, and pulley systems added a strange, almost fantastic sense to the slight of them outlined against the stars and resting here and there throughout the building, like they were only actors in some movie... a movie Twilight direly hoped had a happy ending.

She quietly strode through the grasses, glancing silently at the gallows: the noose had been taken down, but the stage still stood ominous guard, the trapdoor closed and the lever gleaming in the light... and then she looked up sharply as she realized there was a figure reclining on the edge of the tall structure, kicking his legs gently as he leaned back and stared up at the stairs, saying in a soft, calm voice: "Gallows, noun. A stage for the performance of miracle plays, in which the leading actor is translated to Valhalla. In this country the gallows is chiefly remarkable for the number of ponies that escape it. But I fear that may be an outdated definition from a dictionary I'm sure that Scrivener Blooms has a copy of somewhere... but I suppose you can't really blame the accountant downstairs for everything. There was no foolish old stallion to trick this time, after all... and our dear friend Kvasir was much more martyr than Tony ever was, Imaginarium or not."

Twilight Shadow looked silently up at Discombobulation, who smiled back down at her as he knitted his fingers and talons together in his lap, saying softly: "So I've come back, Twilight, for a little while anyway. Now that everything's over... what a hectic time this year has been! Why, I wasn't even to keep up with any of my favorite television shows, or respond to any emails. Not that I ever get many, mind you... mostly silly advertisements. But mostly, I'd just like to put my feet up for as long as they demand rest."

"We could have used your help here. And... I missed you. A lot." Twilight said finally, and she sat back as Discombobulation looked down at her softly. "You're a friend. I lost a few friends this last while... made some, sure, but... lost some, too."

"Balance in all things, Twilight Sparkle... balance in all things." Discombobulation paused, then he slipped off the gallows and smiled as he landed in front of her, gazing down at her kindly as he said softly: "You should be thankful for losing those friends of yours, cruel as it must sound. But pain teaches us much more than pleasure... I'm willing to bet that you appreciate all the more those around you who are true to you and yours, yes? But perhaps I'm just being prickly, like a cactus. Trying to comfort with a hug but instead giving you quite some nasty scratches."

Twilight smiled faintly, looking up at the Draconequus and replying quietly: "My name is... Twilight Shadow now."

"Don't be silly now, Twilight Sparkle. I can call myself Snickerdoodle but that doesn't make it my name, not does it make me a candy bar." Discombobulation said mildly, flicking a wrist before he meditatively rubbed at his chin. "I think that's what a Snickerdoodle is. I'm not entirely sure now that I think about it. Very well, I can call myself a lollipop but that doesn't mean sucking on me will give you a sugar rush." A pause, and then he cleared his throat. "That did not come out quite correct either."

The Lich only shook her head slowly, however, laughing a bit as she glanced up at him quietly. "Well, a lot's changed. Come inside, we'll talk about it."

"Inside, outside, it's all the same." Discombobulation shrugged, sighing softly as he gazed up thoughtfully at the sky above. "But I did quite like wandering... and I might be tempted to go on another pilgrimage again shortly. I will be honest, my friend... I have kept an eye and an ear and very rarely a nose or finger on what's been happening here, and it does not... entirely agree with me. I am a creature of chaos, after all... of the neutral, of the... shadow, if you will allow me to make a half-pun, half-flattery, and entirely-unrelated-to-you remark."

The chimerical creature bowed politely to her, then he straightened and continued softly: "But suffocating darkness is as unappealing to me as blinding light. And this castle is blanketed in darkness... darkness with rules, and laws and secrets, and... well, other things that make me rather concerned. Bad things. Dangerous things. Oh, it's not that I'm unwilling to give it a try, but much like certain things... chocolate pudding, for example... I know very well before I try it there's no way I'll like it."

"I've seen you eat chocolate pudding before." Twilight said mildly, and Discombobulation gave her a pointed look, and the Lich sighed a little and lowered her head before she gritted her teeth, then she looked up and said quietly: "I don't want you to go. I don't want you to... get here just to leave again, it's been more than a year..."

"But I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date, and if I don't get there in time it may well be off with my head." Discombobulation replied seriously, then he reached up and almost gently pushed on the side of his own head, knocking it rolling off the end of his neck. It flipped over in midair, and he caught it easily in his eagle talon, holding his upside-down head up towards her as she said kindly: "Madness comes and madness goes, after all. The only truth of the matter is that you can't go home again, just like the poet said."

"I'm never away from my home, Discombobulation. My home isn't a place, a city, a country. It's with the people I love, my family. My trusted friends." Twilight replied empathetically, and Discombobulation bobbed his head in an awkward upside-down nod before he tossed it easily upwards, and it landed neatly back in place on the end of his neck as if it had never been removed. "You... you understand that your home is with us, right? That you're still our friend, right?"

Discombobulation smiled softly at this, reaching up to touch his own chest and saying softly: "That may very well always be true, Twilight Sparkle, and I appreciate it from the depths of my heart, I do... but all the same, look at this."

He reached forwards, quietly tapping against the stitches on her face, and Twilight blushed a bit as each stitch made a sound like a piano key as he tapped his fingers against them, playing a slow, sad melody as he said softly: "A pretty pony who died to impress and bind herself to the people she loved, losing bits and pieces of herself in the process, making her conscience as faded as an old oil painting. Who was killed, in fact, by the very people she loved and admired so; a King and Queen who think themselves about the rest of the world, and far be it from me to lay judgment upon them for thinking and declaring that because yes, yes, they are. I agree that they are stronger than us, perhaps even that they are superior beings... but does one being superior mean the other must be inferior? If it's true, then aren't all newborns worthless? Why, all they do is eat and poop and cry and make other ponies socially awkward when parents ask them to tell them what they think of their baby."

He paused, then brushed his fingers along her stitching, playing out an entire scale before drawing his hand away and sighing softly. "Coldly, cruelly, logically, babies are worthless and are an unsound investment unless you have tutors, mentors, and a whip to mold that little lump of clay into a work of art who, as an adult, will benefit society as a whole in some way and not just flop his way through school to spend his nights getting drunk and his days working as nothing but a spinning cog in a broken machine. But that's exactly what I like about ponies: whether they are raised as machines for the best possible outcome or by mister-two-point-five-kids-Average-Joe or by slovenly slops and his limp dishrag, logic doesn't mean squat. Logically, Twilight Sparkle, we shouldn't be here. This makes no sense. This was not the way the story was supposed to go and when it's all over it'll probably turn out to be nothing but a midsummer night's dream."

He fell silent, looking down and closing his eyes as he rubbed his hands together almost nervously for a moment, then said gently, quietly: "Every fiber of my being tells me that staying here would not be beneficial to my health. You see, chaos and logic are opposites, Twilight, but so many opposites run parallel to one-another, so many extremes run so quickly, so violently in the opposing direction to one another that they go all the way around the world and crash headlong at the same destination. What Scrivener Blooms and Luna are doing here... I smell trouble on the horizon, like wet dog... except instead of wet with water it's wet with fire."

"Then stay. Help us. They listen to you, we listen to you." Twilight pleaded, stepping forwards, and Discombobulation winced a little, raising his hands and stepping backwards. "Just see for yourself, things... things aren't that bad, don't have to be that bad! Scrivy and Luna are so strong, so... so wonderful, if only people would take the time to look and see..."

"Yes, yes. The same thing has been said about many political-social-religious movements throughout history. They all have a tendency to end up the same way, though, with a lot of gas... and I don't mean fart jokes." Discombobulation said mildly, holding up a finger, and then he sighed a little as he looked moodily over the face of Enstasis, saying softly: "But I can stay for a little while, maybe a few hours, maybe a few days. See the sights, pretend I'm a tourist. Many tourists visit dictatorships, war-torn countries, lawless places... why, I'm quite certain that if you had a tour bus to Helheim, it'd be full within the week. See the screaming sinners, smell the ice-roasted flesh, and-"

"I don't want you leaving again." Twilight Shadow interrupted quietly but firmly, looking up at the Draconequus, and now Discombobulation frowned a little as he looked down at her, tilting his head slightly before the Lich smiled faintly as her horn began to glow. "Sorry."

She snapped her horn suddenly, firmly upwards, and Discombobulation winced and stepped back as he quickly rose an arm almost too late in front of his face, a blast of blue and purple lightning hammering into this and sending him staggering backwards with a curse as shocks rippled through his entire form. Then Twilight Shadow winced and stumbled backwards, magical recoil twisting through the Lich's form before she looked coldly, calmly up at him as Discombobulation rose his arm... and then simply stared stupidly.

A band of gold had formed around his arm, and Discombobulation frowned as he clawed at this with his talon, then snapped his fingers... and cursed in shock as electricity ripped over his body instead of the armlet vanishing, staggering backwards and looking stunned before Twilight said quietly: "I'm sorry. But I don't want to lose another friend, I don't want you running away... and I guess... I missed that connection we used to have. Knowing you were always there... well, this way, you can always be there again. You can wander across Equestria, but you'll know when I call... and you'll come if I order you to."

She looked up, and her eyes were sorrowful, resolute, and unapologetic all at once, and Discombobulation shook his head weakly before he touched the golden band and then stared disbelievingly at the Lich. "You... this is an enslavement enchantment."

"And only myself, Luna, or Scrivener will be able to remove it... well, magically, at least. Physically... you'd have to cut your arm off. I know how your magic works, Bob, I've had a long time to study it because I was always scared it would come to this... but I don't want to lose any more friends. And I don't want you running away... you're not a coward, you don't need to be a coward." Twilight said softly, closing her eyes and lowering her head forwards. "Please don't... cut it off, though. I'd chase you through all of Equestria."

"I feel both horrified and touched. This is what being a wanted criminal must feel like." Discombobulation said quietly, still staring at the simple-looking armlet of gold... the armlet that would serve as a beacon to Twilight if he did try to run away, and... "I suppose if I disobey you, you can punish me through this as well?"

"But I never would. I never would, not unless you tried to run away." Twilight said empathetically, stepping forwards and gazing up at him pleadingly. "Please understand, I'm doing this for your own good, so you'll stop and see that everything's okay here, and everything is going to be okay. I missed you, we all missed you, we wondered where you were and... after losing Applejack and Rainbow Dash, knowing what's going to happen to them... I just can't stand the thought of losing you too. Because you're right. Losing friends did make me understand and cherish those who I still have here all the more."

Twilight stepped forwards, leaning up and hugging him tightly around the waist, and the Draconequus only looked mutely down at her as the Lich murmured softly against him: "Be yourself. But be here, too. That's all I want and all I ask. And one day, after you understand, I'll take the enchantment off. I'll even let you go on little trips for a week or so here or there, but otherwise I need you here. We need you here. You're our friend."

"Friend..." Discombobulation laughed shortly, then he closed his eyes and whispered: "More like fool. I... well, Twilight Shadow, I wish we had met under pleasant circumstances. I understand that you're the successor to Twilight Sparkle, then?"

The Lich smiled faintly as she drew back, looking quietly up at him and replying softly: "I didn't want to resort to this either, honestly. And I am... different, yes. I am Twilight Shadow, and that's more than just... a surface change. No... no pun intended."

She smiled again up at the chimerical creature, but Discombobulation only looked silently down at her, rubbing slowly at the golden armlet before she closed her eyes and murmured: "I got scared. I panicked, and... I guess that mixed up with this... well, I guess I have Luna's assertiveness and Scrivener's control issues, since... I'm bound to them and all. I know I've become... more like them, and they encourage me and help me evolve... but I do still make mistakes sometimes. I thought the undead were emotionless... I didn't understand until now that... how much I feel."

Twilight Shadow stepped back hesitantly, then she shook her head before smiling and flicking her horn, and the golden manacle around Discombobulation's arm glowed faintly before becoming invisible. The Draconequus looked moodily down at his limb, still able to feel out the shape of it with his eagle talon as he muttered: "If you're having undead problems, I feel bad for you hon, I've got ninety-nine problems but being a Lich ain't one."

The violet mare only sighed at this, then she shook her head and turned, saying finally: "Come on inside. Let's go talk to Scrivener and Luna and the others, you'll feel better when you settle in here."

"I feel like saying 'no' just to be as troublesome and sulky as possible." Discombobulation mumbled, but he sighed and lowered his head, following and closing his eyes tightly as he fell into step behind her, and she gazed over her shoulder at him softly as he grumbled: "But I also have no wish to indulge either your apparent interests in bondage and electrical play."

"Come on, it's... it's not that bad. I just need you not to go running across Equestria. You aren't a slave, you still have a lot of freedom, you'll be allowed to wander... but I needed a way to track you, to... to make sure you didn't vanish for another year again. You're very important to me. This will help me keep you safe." Twilight replied soothingly, and then she grimaced with Discombobulation blew a loud raspberry at her, crossing his arms grumpily... but what hurt more was the way he was looking at her like she was a stranger, as she said in a harsher voice than intended: "Look, it's not as bad as when we first met, is it? You were a literal slave to me then!"

"Was I truly? When I was given to you – or rather, Twilight Sparkle – by Discord's little prank, I had to listen to her every order, her every thought, her every command, but it was not she who enslaved me, and nor was it Discord: I enslaved myself to her, insulted by the fact she was honestly offering me freedom from the first moment I stepped into her life. I served her, but I never once slaved for her." Discombobulation retorted moodily. "I may have been called a slave, but did that make me a slave? Did we not just discuss the fact that names have as much influence on the state of an object as a caterpillar influences a mountain by its climb?

"And now, Twilight _Shadow, _the first thing you tell me is that you want me to act like I am free. To speak freely, dance around freely, use my powers freely, and that you will let me travel freely _within reason_, but I am chaos; what is _reason_ to chaos?" Discombobulation snorted and looked up at the ceiling with a grumble, gritting his teeth for a moment before he continued sharply: "You aren't honestly offering me freedom. You threw me in chains, and then you tell me, 'just pretend the chains aren't there,' and I cannot think of a more atrocious enslavement than that!"

Twilight was silent... and then she turned her head forwards, closing her eyes as she said softly: "You just need time to think. To understand that I mean what I said, all I want is to help you and keep an eye on you and to make sure you don't run away like a coward again. Because, Discombobulation, if I really didn't care about you, didn't want to be your friend instead of your master, and wanted to put that manacle to full use, I could just as easily drain your powers or use it to hurt you, now couldn't I?"

"Watch out, we got a badass over here!" Discombobulation rose his hands and waved them violently, and Twilight Shadow glared over her shoulder at him, her eyes flashing dangerously as the Draconequus said moodily: "I don't like you as much as I liked Twilight Sparkle. And I have a bad feeling you're not going to grow on me like the demon did."

"Fine, then just go away and we'll talk about this later!" Twilight snapped, and Discombobulation winced a bit as he stumbled backwards, the Lich rounding on him furiously as the stitches over her features pulsed. "I'm trying to help you! Look at you, you're weak enough that a binding spell can lock you down and hurt you... whether your strength recovered or not, you're still weaker than you used to be and I can tell Fafnir's energy is still hurting you after all this time! How the hell else am I supposed to help you when you... you... y-you just deflect or run away..."

Twilight shivered, clenching her eyes shut and bowing her head forwards, and Discombobulation stood silently for a moment in front of her, raising a hand as his jaw worked before he sighed a little and said quietly: "War is peace. Slavery is freedom. Ignorance is strength. No matter how often you repeat these things, no matter how you train society into believing them, at the end of the day something will always happen to trigger an epiphany: that no, all this can lead to is dystopia and destruction. Not disharmony: destruction. Why? Because of course, these concepts will eventually lead to the ultimate, infallible logical conclusion that so many fallen heroes have come to: the only answer to all problems is death. Because the dead cannot be hurt, cannot be made sad, cannot argue, cannot fight, cannot experience all the sorrows and pains the living do. Nor can they experience the joys or meaning in life, but that is easy to rebut, isn't it? The dead have no need for that. The dead are beyond such silly things. The dead are experiencing nirvana: the blissful oblivion.

"But you used to be smarter than that, Twilight Sparkle, to fall for such a deadly and alluring argument, and I think even now you are too. Because you're dead, and yet illogically you insist on continuing to feel, to think, to love. You died... to feel _alive_. You smote logic with mad heroine passion and knocked it flat on its ass, and that is what makes it hurt so much to see you..." Discombobulation closed his eyes, slowing reaching up to touch his own chest before he nodded solemnly once. "Very well. I'll stay here with you. But because you need me... and angry or not, I am still your friend. Also, in spite of being very upset with you I'm all the same rather impressed you pulled off such a high-level spell. I feel like someone who set up camp in a thought-invulnerable position and ended up getting taken out by a knife thrown from across the map by some very-fortunate or very-obsessed nerd."

He paused meditatively, then looked down at his arm and shook his head slowly before glancing up at Twilight as the Lich looked up at him silently, smiling faintly as she whispered: "I don't mind when you call me that. But I am Twilight Shadow now."

"I hope that you learn one day you can be both. Like that guy who dresses up in the bat costume with all the gadgets by night but is a millionaire philanthropist by day. One may be a psychotic crusader who regularly pummels people to the point of senselessness and on occasion goes a little too far, but the other usually does well in making up for his alter ego's transgressions." Discombobulation paused meditatively. "I meant billionaire. Millionaires are so last year."

Then the Draconequus straightened, put his hands together, and bowed politely before he vanished in a burst of white smoke, his voice echoing quietly around her: "Be careful how hard and how far you run to impress them, Twilight Shadow, to be more like them. You of all ponies should know... Scrivener Blooms and Luna are very fond of each other, but not always particularly fond of themselves."

Then he was gone, and Twilight was left sitting silently in front of the doors leading into the garden by herself, her head bowed, her eyes closed, unsure of what to say or even what to do. She sat there for almost twenty minutes, her thoughts racing, wondering what she had just done, why she had lashed out so badly, how much she had put at risk... and most of all, whether or not she should trust his words or if he was just sowing further confusion on instinct or by chaotic accident. Yet she knew either way there was always a message in his words, a method to his madness, and she didn't think she'd ever heard him lie... misdirect, twist the truth, spread gossip and rumor, certainly, but never outright lie...

But finally, the doors behind her opened, revealing Luna, smiling and gentle even in her leathers, and Scrivener Blooms was behind her at full Tyrant Wyrm size, leaning his head forwards and gazing down at her with such affection in those luminescent sapphire eyes. The Lich smiled awkwardly at them in return, and Luna shook her head slowly before she said soothingly: "Come, Twilight. Thou art troubled: tell us what preys upon thou so."

And Twilight Shadow smiled a bit, nodding slowly as she gladly strode into the Garden, embracing Luna firmly before heading towards the Tyrant Wyrm with absolute trust and adoration in her eyes. No matter what, she trusted them most in all the world, after all. Her friends, her other family were important... but Scrivener and Luna were her life, literally and figuratively, and she was content with that. Glorified in it even, and was eager to share with them, to know what they had to say, to think...

Above, Discombobulation watched from the balcony, leaning over it moodily as he rubbed absently at the invisible manacle clasped tight around his orange-furred limb, and he closed his eyes as he murmured softly: "No matter how wrong or right it is... I can't help but admire it. I only hope, Twilight Sparkle, that you remember how important you were to Luna and Scrivener... because Twilight Shadow seems content to let them eclipse her better judgment entirely."

With that, the Draconequus leaned back, then shook his head slowly as he vanished from sight to find a comfortable pocket of empty space amidst the pall of all-covering darkness he felt growing over Enstasis.


	52. Grim Dark Revenge

Chapter Forty Four: Grim Dark Revenge

~BlackRoseRaven

There was no sense of days or nights in the prison: for Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and the few other prisoners scattered through the jail blocks and dungeons, time was measured only by the passage of the guards and when they were fed or watered, but even that followed no strict schedule.

Applejack rarely ate: she would absolutely not abide the presence or touch of any of Luna's demons or servants of darkness, shouting and yanking at her restraints, spitting food or water on them if they did manage to somehow force anything into her mouth. Soldiers she at least only tried to convince to let her down and ranted in disgust about Luna, but she would let them serve her food and water, cursing the entire time about not being allowed the dignity of feeding herself. Only one soldier had been stupid enough to free one of her hooves before: she had immediately yanked the keys away and then hit him in the face, and might have escaped if a Greater Nightmare hadn't intervened and knocked her unconscious with a spell.

Still, the earth pony was powered by madness, bitterness, and hatred, which kept her more vital than any amount of food or water could even as it left her more and more insane with every passing day. Rainbow Dash, meanwhile, felt himself slowly beginning to lose his mind in a much quieter, less-dignified way, as his pride started to crumble and he felt horrible stirrings of regret beginning to spread throughout his body.

Neither of them knew how long it had been since Apple Bloom and Big Mac had visited before Scrivener Blooms arrived, smiling calmly, his cloak flowing around him as he sat down between their cells. Applejack spat a curse at him, and Rainbow Dash blinked stupidly and looked up tiredly from a half-doze before he grimaced and muttered: "You're a sight that makes my eyes sorer."

"That wasn't half-bad. Maybe all this time to think has helped you after all." Scrivener said softly, and the Pegasus grunted in disgust before the poet looked back and forth as Applejack snarled at him. "I have a very simple deal for you two-"

"We don't want any of your goddamn deals or to play your sick games, you evil son of a bitch." Applejack snapped, and Scrivener Blooms gave her a mild look as she yanked forwards against her restraints, saying darkly: "You're nothing but a monster. A freak and a coward. And we all know your deals only benefit you and Luna in the long run."

"Oh really? Well, then what do you think of this very simple deal: all I want is an apology, a little bit of compassion from one of you, and I won't torture you." Scrivener said gently, and Rainbow Dash paled a bit as Applejack's eyes widened slightly. It made the poet smile in response; terrible, because it was almost gentle, almost compassionate, and made a horrible contrast to the eager glimmer in his eyes. "The good news is that if I do torture you, I'll let you choose who I torture. The bad news is that I'm really going to lay into you both, because now there's no one left to protect you. Driving off your own family... you understand that they were the only reason we weren't hurting you yet, correct? But now you've thrown your own protectors away, and since you're so eager to call us evil and treat us as monsters, since so many of us here at Enstasis agree that you two deserve to be punished for what you've done, well... there's nothing stopping us. And I have been waiting so very long to finally exercise this... this dark little secret pleasure of mine..."

Scrivener closed his eyes, breathing slowly as he arched his back and tilted his head back with a smile that made Rainbow shudder and Applejack snarl in disgust, shaking her head and whispering: "I knew it. I knew you were-"

"Oh shut up, Applejack, no one wants to hear it anymore. If you accuse someone long enough of doing something, eventually they're going to think that since everyone already believes it, they might as well go ahead and do it anyway." Scrivener said irritably, and the earth pony mare snarled and then spat at him, making him snort in dark entertainment. "Besides, fine, you were right: we are monsters. But you are not monster-slayers. Especially not in this predicament... to me, you are nothing more than meat. Meat that happened to hurt and offend me and my family very badly. Meat I am dearly, dearly looking forwards to turning into something... more appreciable to my senses. To putting to use for the only purpose it can serve, which is the entertainment and the sweet vengeance of myself and Luna.

"But, prove me wrong. Prove that you're capable of understanding that what you two did was wrong. You killed my daughter..." Scrivener closed his eyes, breathing slowly. "And you dishonored Sleipnir. Yes, he was an enemy, and he fought Luna and I... but always with nobility, dignity, honor. I... am proud to be called brother by him, and wish him all the very best in where he has gone onto. He was and is family and a friend. More than hurting us, you have hurt those important to myself and Luna. You almost ruined Equestria."

"You self-righteous goddamn piece of crap! You garbage, you scum!" Applejack shouted, and Rainbow Dash gritted his teeth, standing up with a snarl and tears in his eyes as the mare yelled furiously at Scrivener: "You corrupted everything! Even my family!"

"Dammit, Scrivener Blooms, are you even in there anymore or are you just a monster, Luna's puppet, a... a traitor to everything you two ever stood for! Open your eyes!" Rainbow added fiercely, straining the chains as he shouted: "Listen to yourself, you sound like-"

Scrivener only flicked his horn, and it released a sharp crack of sound that silenced both ponies before he said calmly and coldly: "I am King of the Night. I am a god. And most important of all, I am the one currently standing here, offering you compassion for a simple, single apology, or I am going to be the one torturing you in ways you cannot even imagine. You keep calling me a monster, and evil, but you two cannot begin to grasp what I am..." Scrivener slowly glanced over his shoulder at the Pegasus, a cold grin on his face, making the saner pony quail even as Applejack only snarled furiously. "You remember the Tyrant Wyrm. There are eons of evil in my mind, eons of pain, torture and death. The knowledge I have is more terrible and beautiful than you can imagine... for now."

He paused, then glanced back and forth before sitting on his haunches and saying quietly: "You have thirty seconds to say the simple words 'I'm sorry,' and then I'll go away. Simple as that. Otherwise, as the Pink Twins like to say... 'it's party time.'"

Scrivener closed his eyes, counting the seconds off in his head as Rainbow shuddered a bit, opening his mouth, but he was drowned out as Applejack yanked on her restraints and shouted furiously: "I ain't stupid enough to fall for that, Scrivener Blooms! I ain't no coward like you, I know you don't have the guts to do it, to do anything to us, because we ain't scared of you! Come on, do your worst, we're right here... why all these stupid games if you just wanna hurt us? Filthy goddamn monster!"

Scrivener only stayed silent, continuing to tick down the seconds as Rainbow looked desperately up, half-forming the words and trembling as he found himself half-believing them before Applejack looked across at him and half-ordered, half-pleaded: "Don't! We can't give in! We can't be weak, we ain't weak and we weren't wrong in what we did! Don'!"

"Ten seconds." Scrivener commented quietly, and Rainbow looked back and forth, breathing hard, mouthing wildly as he began to panic, and Applejack snarled, tears forming in her eyes, trembling... and then, just as Rainbow began to yell, the poet interrupted calmly: "Time's up. Who do I start with?"

"Me!" Rainbow Dash shouted immediately, leaning forwards desperately as Applejack's eyes widened... and then Scrivener smiled calmly at the Pegasus as he leaned forwards, yelling furiously: "You... you start with me, leave her alone!"

"Rainbow, he... no, you don't..." Applejack began weakly, but Rainbow only glared at her, and she clenched her eyes shut as a tremble ran through her. "Scrivener, you bastard..."

"And here I thought you were so convinced I didn't have the guts... we haven't even gotten started yet and already you're acting like I've started having my fun." Scrivener said softly, and then he smiled slightly over at the Pegasus, drawing his eyes over the pale-blue Pegasus. "Just like I expected, though. Loyal Rainbow Dash... so quick to volunteer himself. Because you know I'm serious, don't you?"

Rainbow only snarled in response, trembling a little as Applejack breathed hard in and out, and Scrivener smiled coldly as he said softly: "Very well, Rainbow Dash... I'll start with the worst possible way I can hurt you."

Scrivener calmly pulled off his cloak as he sat back on his haunches, folding it leisurely with his front claws as the two watched, then stared as the poet turned towards Applejack's cell. With a flick of his horn, the cell door clacked before opening, and across the corridor Rainbow lunged forwards, making his chains rattle as he yanked painfully against the harness, shouting almost desperately: "No! No, you leave her alone, you bastard! You said-"

"I said I was going to hurt you in the worst possible way." Scrivener said coldly over his shoulder as he strode into Applejack's cell, and then he grinned widely, his eyes beginning to glow, his teeth terrible, sharp and large in his jaws as he leaned up over her restrained body and slammed his claws into the wall on either side of her, Applejack snarling... but terror and disgust were beginning to outweigh loathing and hatred as Scrivener's body leaned forwards, the male saying coldly: "You tried to take our daughter's life. You tried to steal everything from her. So I'm going to do something to steal everything from you... to hurt you, Applejack, and you too, Rainbow, in the absolute worst possible way either of you can imagine..."

Applejack spat in his face, swinging her head forwards as she yelled wildly and yanked against her restraints, but it was useless as Scrivener only grinned, his features animal, body large, powerful, covering hers as the goldenrod mare clenched her eyes shut and screamed as she realized what he was about to do, Rainbow Dash yelling wildly, desperately...

But he didn't stop. Didn't listen. Only grinned, his claws on her body as she felt him, tears leaking down her cheeks as she screamed and he pressed against her. It was agonizing and brutal, and she was unable to move, unable to resist, panic giving away to a mindless, almost-numb sense of betrayal and loss and despair as Rainbow roared and yanked on his restraints as tears spilled down his cheeks, forced to watch, unable to look away, unable to do anything to make the monster stop or hesitate.

He took his time, drew it out for his pleasure, grinned at her, studied her, touched her almost gently; mocking her. And when he was finally spent and done, the reek of the act filling the air around them, the smell of his body staining hers as she hung limply from the wall, glassy-eyed, silent, he drew back and reached up to grasp the underside of her jaw and yank her head up, looking into her eyes, feeding off her pain, her tragedy, her misery, her brokenness as he said softly: "You are nothing more than meat to me. You cannot begin to imagine the pain I plan to put you through, because this is only the beginning."

"You're a monster..." Applejack whispered, and Scrivener smiled and nodded calmly before he turned away, leaving her cell and heading across the corridor towards Rainbow Dash, tears leaking from the mare's eyes as she whimpered: "Leave him out of this..."

"Oh no. Rainbow volunteered and I'm only half-done his torture." Scrivener said coldly, yanking the cell door open as the Pegasus snarled up at him, the male straining his chains and yet shivering at the same time as the Tyrant Wyrm leaned in, looking up and meeting his eyes as anger and fear mixed together. Then Scrivener's claws grasped either side of his face tightly, and Rainbow didn't even have the time to swing a hoof up before the monster's eyes glowed...

Something cracked in Rainbow's mind... and then his jaw dropped slack, his own eyes filled with horror and hellish light as he felt claws ripping through his mind, yanking up memories, emotions, dreams... and in their place, planting horrific thoughts. Memories of what had just occurred, and he began to howl miserably, trying to yank away as Scrivener shoved the feelings the Tyrant Wyrm had experienced, his pleasure in Applejack's pain as he'd raped her savagely, into Rainbow's mind, at the same time hungrily gobbling down the despair and agony of her husband as Scrivener whispered almost soothingly: "I'm not trying to kill you or drive you insane yet, don't worry. I just want to share my side of the story."

Rainbow screamed, and then Scrivy finally let him yank away as the King of the Night grinned darkly, his eyes darkening as the connection faded out. Rainbow Dash staggered backwards, shoving himself against the wall, screaming in the corner as he grabbed at his face... his mind filled with horrible images, confused with Scrivener's sick pleasures, making him hate himself, shattering his pride as he howled: "What did you d-d-do to me? Y-You can't... you can't..."

"I can make you feel what I feel. And once you get weak enough, once I rip enough of what makes you, _you,_out of your brain, you'll start to think the way I think too." Scrivener replied almost gently, and he smiled ruthlessly over his shoulder as the Pegasus looked up in terror at this. "I'd say... a week. Ten days at the most. A week or so that Luna and I are going to draw out and enjoy as much as possible as we hurt you in all the worst ways we can."

With that, Scrivener strode over to pick up his cloak, then closed Rainbow's cell door before he left. The two prisoners were only able to stare at one another, Applejack slumping as tears dripped from her eyes, her body trembling violently as Rainbow Dash crawled towards her, unable to reach the bars of his cell, his mind and body going mad with bizarrely mixed images and feelings as he tried to tell her it would be okay despite knowing it wouldn't, and Applejack only looked broken and miserable...

And Scrivener came back that evening, this time with Luna in tow, and the winged unicorn licked her lips slowly as she made herself comfortable back against the bars of Rainbow's cell as Scrivener opened Applejack's, the goldenrod mare screaming at him, shouting obscenities and pleas before Luna said clearly over the din: "This time, husband, do not be so gentle. I want to see her bleeding. I want to watch her hurt."

Rainbow's eyes widened at this, and then he leaned forwards, crying out: "How can you do this, Luna? How can you encourage him, what he's-"

He was cut off, tears filling his eyes as Applejack screamed, and it was drowned out by a horrible, bestial snarl as Scrivener's claws ripped into Applejack's shoulders as he pinned her back, his body flexing, his form savage, animal, as Luna grinned wider and her eyes glowed, mane swirling around her... and Rainbow clenched his eyes shut, sobbing once before he whispered: "You monsters... leave her alone, god... just... just leave her alone, p-please... I'll do anything, anything, anything at all..."

"Anything?" Luna grinned slowly over her shoulder, her eyes glowing brighter as Applejack's shrieks filled the air and blood spilled down the wall as Scrivener's cruel claws dug against her... and then the starry-maned mare smiled coldly at the Pegasus as he looked at her pleadingly, desperately, before she said calmly: "Beloved, stop."

Scrivener growled but obeyed, breathing hard, Applejack turning her head away, shuddering, drool falling from her open mouth before she moaned in disgust when he drew away and back... and then she looked up fearfully, in terror, in horror, as Scrivener turned and crossed the corridor as Luna drew back, her features flushed and excited as she flicked her horn to open Rainbow's cell as he looked up at them, and Scrivener grinned widely, darkly, as he leaned over him. He was so large, so terrifying, so animal, and Rainbow had never been so terrified in all his life as a whimper escaped his throat, his eyes filled with fear and hatred and desperation as Applejack croaked: "N-No... no... ta-take me, you son of a bitch... you... m-m-monsters, you leave him alone..."

"Open your mouth." Scrivener ordered, and yet his voice was almost soft as Rainbow looked up weakly, trembling... and then the poet leaned slowly down as Luna leaned on the cell bars, breathing harder as she watched with burning, hungry eyes. "Don't disappoint me. I'll go back to your wife if I have to."

"Bastard..." Rainbow whispered weakly... and then he closed his eyes, swallowed thickly, trembled as his lips parted, and then he whimpered when Scrivener's claws seized his jaws and yanked them open...

It was the most grueling, painful, disgusting experience Rainbow could think of, as Applejack kept her head down, trying to block it out as she cried quietly, but she was unable to block out the sounds, Scrivener's snarls of victory, Luna's cruel laughter and enjoyment. She only brought her eyes up when it was over, as Rainbow leaned forwards and vomited, the Pegasus moaning weakly before Applejack's eyes widened in terror when she realized too late that Scrivener was coming towards her, shrieking, closing her eyes, trying to fight...

His claw seized her by the mane, yanked her head down as he looked up, locked eyes with her, and it felt like a sledgehammer slammed into her skull before he began to feed. And just as with Rainbow, he shoved his own dark glee, his own sick carnal pleasures into Applejack's mind, making her foam and wretch at the visions that filled her head before Scrivener finally shoved her skull back against the wall hard enough to knock her out, grinning as he whispered: "Sweet dreams."

He licked his lips, and then Luna gently hugged him from behind, saying softly: "Enough, husband. We have hurt them enough for today. We shall give them the night to recover as much as they can and... return tomorrow."

"Yes." Scrivener rumbled darkly, lowering his head and shivering in excitement, and Luna smiled calmly as she kissed his cheek gently before they headed into the corridor, closed the cells, and left with loving, affectionate looks to one another. Rainbow's screams and sobs echoed down the halls after them... but when Scrivener returned the next morning, looking pleasant and refreshed, it was Applejack who was crying and awake and Rainbow who was laying unconscious.

The goldenrod mare shrieked at the sight of Scrivener standing outside her cell and leaning on the bars in his cloak, and the Pegasus started awake, then yelled incoherently as well before he shouted in fury that failed to mask absolute terror: "Haven't you done enough! You're... you're... you're a goddamn monster!"

"It's funny you two keep saying that, like I don't already know it. Like you're just understanding now that I truly am a monster; a Tyrant Wyrm, in fact, and unlike the other Wyrms I have... certain desires. Certain longings." Scrivener replied with soft entertainment, and then he smiled and closed his eyes as the two stared at him, trembling. "But I am a Tyrant Wyrm all the same, face of a pony or not. I feed off pain: your pain is literally my pleasure, increased tenfold by the fact that this is cruel, callous revenge for what you did to us. How you hurt us, hurt our family, hurt Twilight, ruined our home, and most of all murdered Scarlet Sage."

Scrivener's expression grew colder even as he continued to smile, looking slowly towards Applejack as he said softly: "We are going to use you two as a clear example of what will happen to those who stand against us. Who try and harm us... we will not be merciful. We will not be compassionate, or gentle. Luna and I are crueler than either of you can imagine to our foes... just as we are kinder than you can ever know to our allies. You thought you could hurt us? You think you know what pain and suffering is? We're just getting started with teaching you. With taking every last drop of everything away from you."

Scrivener straightened, and then he smiled ruthlessly and rose a claw, and both Applejack and Rainbow Dash stared and trembled as Pinkamena calmly strode up beside Scrivener, the King of the Night saying softly: "But you know what? You two are so weak now you don't really need to be restrained anymore. Pinkamena offered to lend me a hoof getting you down from there, Applejack..."

Applejack only trembled, shivering, readying herself to fight as Pinkamena grinned: armor glinted over her body, and a deadly, crescent-bladed axe gleamed on her back as Scrivener easily tilted his horn and opened the cell, the two stepping inside before the demon reached up and knocked on a rusted manacle, saying mockingly: "Uh oh, Scrivy. This one looks fused shut. Here, we'll have to take her down another way."

Pinkamena pulled the axe off her back, and Applejack stared before the weapon whickered forwards... and all she could do was scream, senseless, as pain filled her body. When she finally became coherent again, Scrivener and Pinkamena were gone... but so was one of her hind legs, the stump wrapped in dirty cloth bandages, tears spilling down her eyes as she lay on the floor.

Slowly, she stared up across the cell, saw Rainbow curled up and crying in the back corner, driven almost insane by another fearsome feeding from Scrivener... saw the ugly stitching over his back where his wings had once been. Hope, sanity, and so much else faded from Applejack's eyes as she slumped to the floor, whispering: "I'm s-s-sorry..."

On the third day, Scrivener came with a set of simple restraints. Applejack tried to fight, but her blows were weak, her body failing now after a lack of food, her will to live fading. Rainbow only stared numbly as Scrivener easily warded off the earth pony mare's attempts to fight and put her in restraints before he led her out into the hall to leash her calmly to the front of her cell. He approached Rainbow's and the Pegasus thought about fighting. Thought about how he'd used to be so strong, invincible, how he never stopped, never gave up...

But that was who he used to be, before this had happened. And instead, he only lowered his head in shame, trembling weakly. He kept his eyes away from Scrivener's face, terrified of being fed off again, terrified of being forced to feel the emotions of the Tyrant Wyrm, and weakly allowed himself to be guided outside, soft restraints tied around him as he sat back, leashed against his cell bars opposite Applejack, and then he flushed with humiliation when Scrivener almost tenderly stroked through the mane of the Pegasus and said with hideous tenderness: "Good. That's very good."

Applejack stared weakly across at her husband, and Rainbow Dash only looked shamefully down before both their eyes roved upwards at the sight of a Greater Nightmare pushing a heavy steel cart towards them, and Scrivener smiled benevolently as he said kindly: "Today I've decided to be nice. To let you both recover. I don't want to kill you before the week is out... that would ruin all my fun."

They stared as Scrivener turned and pulled the lid off a silver platter, and the smell of decadent baked goods filled the air, making both their stomachs clench. They hadn't eaten for the last two days, hadn't even had water, and Scrivener smiled as he picked up a bowl of delicious-smelling soup, asking with a smile and a cruel glint in his eye: "Who's hungry?"

They were both silent, and Scrivener shook his head slowly before he approached Applejack... and she shivered, turning her face away, clenching her eyes shut as she whispered: "I... I ain't... gonna let you break me..."

"Please. You're already nothing more than a broken toy." Scrivener shook his head distastefully, then he turned his eyes to Rainbow Dash, who hurriedly dropped his gaze, the Pegasus whispering weak curses under his breath before Scrivener shrugged and sat back against the cart, saying softly: "Fine then."

With that, he began to spoon up the soup, eating slowly before he simply rose a claw, and immediately the Greater Nightmare opened a bottle of cola for him and placed it into this, the King of the Night smiling over his shoulder and drinking slowly before he said mildly, Applejack and Rainbow Dash both staring with horror and longing and agony and hatred at his casualness, his food, his obvious comfort: "Luna's currently off with Twilight Shadow right now, planning diplomatic visits... and hey, you know Discombobulation is back, too. Somewhere, anyway... he hasn't visited you two? Of course not, he's trying to stay away from things." He paused, eating another few spoonfuls, helping himself to a drink of cola. "You know, I've got lots on the cart. You two should really keep up your strength."

Applejack only snarled, but Rainbow Dash trembled, looking weakly up. He was hungry, weak, tired, and his emotions, his mind felt jagged and shattered and ripped apart. And inside his head, he could faintly hear the whispers telling him to go ahead, to give in, that there was no point in resisting...

Scrivener finished the bowl of soup, then handed this up to the Greater Nightmare before he smiled slightly as the demon passed him down a dumpling, biting slowly into this and chewing as Applejack glared at him, tears leaking down her cheeks, and Rainbow shuddered, even the sight of the meat making him hungry now, as Scrivener said mildly: "Oh, don't worry. I packed some food just for myself, too. I thought we could all sit together, see, have a nice conversation while we ate, just like old times..."

"You sick bastard..." the goldenrod mare whispered, and she yanked against her restraints before she shouted in a hoarse, broken voice: "You won't win, you hear me?"

"I already have." Scrivener said gently, then he tossed the rest of the dumpling into his mouth before Rainbow Dash looked towards him, beaten, tears leaking from his eyes, and Scrivener smiled as he asked gently: "How about we just start with some water? Would you like that?"

Rainbow's jaw fell open, breathing raggedly as Applejack shook her head weakly, looking over at the Pegasus disbelievingly before Rainbow Dash finally clenched his eyes shut, determined to resist... and then he felt a strangely-gentle grip on the back of his scalp, and when he looked weakly up, Scrivener was standing beside him, smiling down at him almost affectionately, a bottle of water in his other claw already opened and a single drip of liquid spilling down it, reflecting the dim light... "Here. Drink up."

Rainbow didn't resist as it was guided to his jaws, even as Applejack looked at him desperately, trembling as Scrivener tilted the bottle upwards. The Pegasus drank, slowly at first, then almost greedily before he shivered when Scrivener drew the bottle away, saying softly: "I'll give you more in a minute. But want to avoid cramps and throwing up, right? You're already both so weak..."

"We are not weak! You... what did you do to him? Goddammit Rainbow, you used to be more stubborn than me, what happened to you?" Applejack shouted furiously, leaning forwards, her eyes scared, furious, and hurt. "Rainbow Dash!"

"It... it doesn't matter, don't you get it?" Rainbow whispered, looking up brokenly. "It doesn't fucking matter anymore. He can do anything he wants to us and... Applejack, it's over. It's game over, we're dead, we're gonna die, I... and I'm so... s-so hungry... come on, just... let's... die with a meal in our stomachs, not..."

Applejack stared at him, looking betrayed, hurt, trembling... but Scrivener only smiled softly as he carried a bowl of soup over to Rainbow Dash, sitting beside the Pegasus as he said quietly: "Here. You can't feed yourself like that, so open up."

Rainbow gazed over at him, but then only nodded mutely and closed his eyes as he opened his mouth, even as Applejack shouted at him: "And he's the one who put you in those goddamn restraints, who- Rainbow! Rainbow, listen to me, Rainbow!"

But even though the Pegasus was crying, even as he trembled, he let Scrivener gently spoon soup into his jaws, swallowing it... and it was delicious. The taste was made more exquisite by his hunger, and primal need to survive, for comfort, for food, drowned out the sense of humiliation in the broken Pegasus... made everything else matter less and less as the vicious voices in his head congratulated him, told him he was doing the right thing, blocked everything else out.

Scrivener fed him, smiling, treating the Pegasus almost like a baby as he spooned soup into his jaws and gave him sips of water every so often as Applejack stared, then broke down into tears... but still, she refused to eat, or drink. Finally, Scrivener glanced at the Greater Nightmare, and with a flick of its horn it knocked Applejack senseless with a spell, her mind blanking out as Scrivener approached and Rainbow looked up fearfully.

The Greater Nightmare only passed Scrivener a bottle of water, however, and the male smiled at the Pegasus as he said quietly: "I keep my word. I may be cruel, callous, and evil, but I keep my word... I'm not torturing you today. I'm trying to help you... even if I have to be a little forceful to do that."

He gently tilted Applejack's jaws upwards, then poured the water into her mouth as he said softly: "She's not unconscious. Not even entirely unaware. Just... listening right now. She's dehydrated and hungry... I can't shove food down her throat like this but I can at least get some water in her, help her think a bit clearer. You feel clearer, don't you, Rainbow?"

Rainbow nodded hesitantly, staring weakly at Scrivener, trembling, fearful, before Scrivy smiled as he stepped away from Applejack before glancing at the Greater Nightmare and said calmly: "Clean out their cells. Then clean up Applejack... I'll help Rainbow Dash. You're going to cooperate after all, aren't you?"

Rainbow nodded mutely, and Scrivener smiled as he turned his attention back to the food cart, opening a lower door and pulling a bucket already filled with water free. He put this down beside the Pegasus, then undid his restraints, and Rainbow only sat limply before Scrivener pulled a wet sponge out of the bucket and said softly: "Good behavior will be rewarded, Dash. You're a good little colt, aren't you?"

The Pegasus opened his jaws, and then Scrivener looked up, his eyes locking with Rainbow's, and at first the Pegasus trembled and drew back... but this time, when he felt the connection, there was no pain, no awful flood of memories. Instead, there was a soothing sensation that spilled through his mind, a numbness, a... a pleasure... as he whispered: "D-Don't.. call me... that..."

"Fine, fine. A good stallion?" Scrivener asked gently, and Rainbow Dash shuddered a bit but didn't say anything this time before the connection faded, and Scrivener licked his lips slowly as he continued to gently clean the Pegasus's form, saying softly: "Just look at this state you're in..."

By the time he was done, Applejack was already back in her cell, laying prone on her side, the door closed... and Scrivener smiled as he gently guided Rainbow back inside his own cell. The Pegasus only stood there, looking lost, confused, broken, before the Tyrant Wyrm stepped forwards and hugged him gently, whispering into his ear: "Good stallions will be rewarded."

Then he turned and left, Rainbow only continuing to stand, drooling a little, looking confused, lost, hollow, as Scrivener closed the door of the cell. When Applejack finally came to, she looked across the corridor to see the Pegasus curled up silently in his own clean cell, and she trembled at the sight of him, pressing against the bars of her cell and whispering: "Dash, don't give in... don't give in..."

The next day, it was Luna who arrived in the morning, Applejack snarling but Rainbow Dash only looking up disconsolately before the winged unicorn said calmly: "I have a curiosity I'd like answered. A simple question..."

"Screw you, that's your answer." Applejack whispered, but she found it easier to glare at Luna than she did at Scrivener, stumbling forwards to the bars of her cell and snarling: "Sending that goddamn monster down here, laughing at us from some safe room... what a surprise to see you here and-"

"Thou may wish to be silent and listen to my offer before thou goes and ruins it, Applejack... 'twill not be thou who suffers, after all." Luna replied coldly, and Applejack's eyes narrowed before Luna said with a calm smile, raising a hoof: "I wish to see if thou hast learned thy lessons yet. I shall offer my hoof to each of thee. Kiss it, and apologize for what thou hast done... and I shall spare thy partner from being tortured. If thou refuses... well, it will not be pleasant."

With that, Luna turned calmly away from Applejack, striding across the corridor and smiling as she rose her hoof through the bars, Rainbow Dash staring weakly at this before Luna leaned forwards and encouraged gently: "Go ahead."

"Don't do it! Let her do her worst!" Applejack shouted furiously, and she hammered against the bars of her cell, leaning forwards and snapping: "He ain't gonna... he..."

But then she broke off as Rainbow Dash reached forwards, taking Luna's hoof as tears shimmered in his eyes, leaning down and kissing it slowly as he whispered: "I'm sorry. For... for everything. Please don't hurt Applejack... p-please don't hurt her."

"Wonderful, I am truly impressed." Luna said gently, smiling benevolently before she drew her hoof back and turned slowly around to face Applejack... and the earth pony leaned forwards and spat in Luna's face, making the winged unicorn twitch back, then snarl slowly. "Applejack..."

"N-Never. Rainbow, goddammit, I love you and I'm sorry but... they're monsters. They're trying to break us. I won't let them break either of us." Applejack said weakly, and Rainbow Dash looked up disbelievingly before the earth pony turned away, snarling: "Screw you, Luna."

Luna's snarl turned to a cold smile as she reached up and wiped the spittle away from her face... and then she calmly turned around, looking coldly at Rainbow Dash as the Pegasus breathed hard, staring at her with a tremble before the winged unicorn said gently: "Let this be a lesson to thee, Rainbow Dash... I shall not harm thee."

Applejack looked sharply over her shoulder as the Pegasus swallowed thickly, the stallion stumbling forwards and staring, but Luna only smiled, saying quietly: "We reward good stallions. We don't turn on and betray our allies, our friends, our loved ones... like some ponies do."

And then she only turned and headed down the corridor, and Rainbow Dash trembled violently as Applejack swallowed thickly, pressing against the bars and whispering: "S-See, I... I knew she didn't have the guts to... t-to..."

Rainbow Dash only shook his head mutely, however, turning away and clenching his eyes shut as he headed to the back of his cell, covering his ears to try and ignore Applejack's desperate shouts... shouts that were like music to the ears of Luna and Scrivener as they stood only a short distance out of sight down the corridor, the winged unicorn reaching up and stroking down her husband's chest as she murmured: "I am truly impressed."

"I'll finish Rainbow off tomorrow. His mind's corrupted by now, I can taste it in the air... it's absolutely delicious." Scrivener said softly, smiling and arching his back with a soft sigh, and Luna grinned up at him callously, sliding herself closer with a shiver of excitement. "I almost want to keep him alive and around... he'd make such a handsome addition to our current set of toys."

Luna laughed at this, shaking her head slowly... and the next day, both she and Scrivener calmly headed down the corridor just after noon, the winged unicorn's cyan eyes glowing and Scrivener licking his lips slowly. The silence spoke volumes, and he could feel the tension, the pain in the air before he glanced back and forth between the cells as he stepped between them.

Rainbow had his back turned, and Applejack was laying on her side and staring at a wall, before she looked up in tired disgust, whispering: "Just kill us already..."

"Kill you? Why would I kill you?" Scrivener smiled back at her, then his horn glowed before he flicked it gently... and Rainbow looked over his shoulder in surprise as his cell door opened before Scrivener said softly: "Come on, Dash. We're moving you to a new cell."

"Good." Dash whispered, and the Pegasus closed his eyes as he walked slowly out, not trying to run, not trying to fight, trembling when Scrivener wrapped a comforting claw around him but not throwing it off either as Applejack snarled and pressed against the cell door. "Let's... let's go."

Scrivener nodded calmly, and he and Luna escorted the Pegasus onwards and away as Applejack only silently watched, trembling hard. Rainbow was silent, not fighting, not yelling, not doing anything but obeying as Scrivener said quietly: "Luna and I are very proud of you. We want to reward you..."

"Good stallions... are rewarded." Rainbow mumbled and nodded, his eyes clouding over for a moment as a shiver passed through his body. "Good stallions are rewarded..."

"Yes, precisely." Scrivener smiled as he nodded back, as they passed into the block of high security cells and guided Rainbow towards an open door... and the Pegasus stared in disbelief as he stepped inside and found comfortable bedding waiting for him, a table with a sumptuous meal laid out on it, a sink and toilet... and he gazed back and forth before Scrivener said softly, as Luna leaned in and kissed his cheek gently: "All yours. This is all yours now. I just want to do one last thing."

Rainbow looked up at him, trembling, hesitating, and Scrivener reached up and calmly grasped his shoulders, their eyes locking as the King of the Night leaned forwards and said gently: "You're suffering, Dash. Look at you, hurting... I think you've been hurting for a long time, haven't you? Loyalty, you've demonstrated again and again that you are Loyalty, and courageous and honorable... but you got mixed up, didn't you? Luna and I don't blame you for that anymore... but we want to help you fix that problem. Shift those loyalties. Understand that sometimes to help the ponies you care for, even somepony as important as your wife... you must stop her. You must show her what she has done wrong. You must teach her, and through the only way she will listen. But first, let's wash away that pain. You know I can. You know that good stallions are rewarded."

Dash stared weakly up at him, not realizing the connection was already being made from their locked gazes, that he was already being influenced as he nodded slowly, weakly, and Scrivener smiled for a moment before the Pegasus whispered: "I love her."

"I know you do. I'm not asking you to stop loving her. I'm asking you to help her. To help us as well... we don't have to be enemies, after all. Just open your mind to me. Let me wash away the pain. Let me show you the truth." Scrivener soothed, squeezing slowly in the shoulders of the Pegasus, and Rainbow shivered as Luna watched hungrily, eagerly, before the Pegasus's jaws opened, he trembled, he nodded... and Scrivener smiled softly as his eyes glowed dangerously. "Good."

He felt Rainbow's mind opening like a flower blossoming, vulnerable, beautiful, fragile... and Scrivener's claws reached in, plucking at the petals, spreading his corruption into the mind of the Pegasus as Rainbow began to gargle before his eyes started to glow, his body started to shiver as alien emotions filled him, as his spirit and soul were warped, tarnished, darkened...

Scrivener and Luna calmly left Rainbow Dash in his prison cell to his own devices, closing the door but not locking it. Inside, they could hear the Pegasus rumbling, feeding eagerly off the food, a Greater Nightmare in attendance to provide him with whatever he desired. King and Queen smiled at each other, then headed down the corridor, ignoring Applejack entirely: for now, they turned their focus to other things, to let the corruption settle into Dash.

The next day, they checked first on the Pegasus... and found their expectations had been exceeded from what they witnessed in the cell. Eagerly, Scrivener hurried towards Applejack's cell, opening it with a cold grin as the goldenrod mare looked up, and he said gently: "Your husband wants to see you, Applejack. We aren't going to deny him that, are we?"

"You bastard... if you hurt him..." Applejack snarled... and then she gargled when Scrivener simply rose his horn, and telekinetic bands encircled the earth pony's body, squeezing painfully into her, lifting the three-legged pony into the air as she spasmed weakly.

"Why would we hurt him? He's a good stallion." Scrivener said softly, mockingly, and Applejack snarled before she trembled as the male turned dragging her down the hall with telekinesis as he continued calmly: "You'll understand soon enough, Applejack, don't you worry about that... you should be excited, as a matter of fact. We might even let him live... although you, well. You most certainly are going to die one way or another..."

Applejack shivered, her stomach knotting, her eyes bulging as she was carried through the air to Rainbow's new cell, and Luna grinned as she opened the door before the earth pony mare was thrown inside, crashing and skidding across the floor. She cursed under her breath, then frowned as she looked up, seeing cloven hooves in front of her... and slowly, her eyes rose, widening as she gazed up at a hulking, terrible shape, dark veins pulsing through the creature's coat, huge, leathery wings flapping powerfully on its back, sharp fangs glinting unevenly out of its jaws as its eyes glowed with unholy light beneath vibrant rainbow locks...

And then she moaned desperately, half-scrambling backwards before the warped, corrupted Rainbow Dash pounced forwards and pinned her to the ground, his eyes blazing as he whispered: "They gave me such gifts, Applejack! They helped me see, see that we were fools, we were wrong to deny them..."

"Oh n-no, no! G-Get off me!" Applejack screamed, kicking her rear leg up into his stomach and knocking him back, and Rainbow snarled before stepping forwards and lashing his hoof forwards across her face, knocking her crashing down and snapping her cheekbone like a twig before he pounced on her back and pinned her, making her shriek as his hooves dug savagely into her spine.

"I'll do whatever I want to you! They promised me that I could, they promised me _you _if I listened to them and I have listened and feasted and drank at their table and how... how powerful I feel! I'm so strong now, stronger than I ever was!" Rainbow arched his back, laughing, demonic blood and Scrivener's corruption surging through his veins before he looked with a grin towards Scrivener and Luna, whispering eagerly: "Are... are you going to stay? Will you watch?"

"Of course." Scrivener sat calmly back, Luna shivering in excitement as Applejack stared up with mindless horror, and the male smiled as he leaned forwards, saying quietly: "I told you we were going to take everything away from you, Applejack. Do you know how easy it was to curdle betrayed love into pure hate? Into a need for him to take his revenge on you in every possible way? To fill him with my animal, primal Tyrant Wyrm instincts, especially after he gobbled down all the food laced with demonic essence we offered him yesterday?"

Rainbow Dash snarled, looking eagerly, hungry, breathing hard as Luna added coldly: "In fact, if we did not know better... it would seem he wanted to join our side. Wanted to be one of us. Wanted to find true loyalty... not to a pathetic mare he loved once but was too blind with hate and prejudice to even spare her husband torment for a simple mouthed apology... but to us. To the night. To Equestria. To everything we stand for. Now hurt her, Rainbow Dash. Hurt her for how she has hurt thee. For how she hurt the nation thou loves, driving on the civil war. For how she hurt Big Macintosh. For how she hurt us. Hurt her."

The half-demon roared eagerly, and Applejack screamed again... and several hours later, two Greater Nightmares dragged the corpse of the earth pony mare out of the room as Rainbow Dash rumbled, his mind broken, nothing but an obedient, animal pet. Scrivener sat over him, stroking gently, soothingly through his mane as he looked at Luna, then asked with a slight smile: "Can we keep him?"

"Thou already has Mephistopheles!" Luna argued grouchily, and Scrivener shrugged before he looked affectionately down at the warped, demonic Pegasus, and Luna sighed after a moment before she said moodily: "Oh, very well. But only because I wish to continue our experimentation. And only because it will show that we are in fact merciful to those who earn our favor... generous, even."

Rainbow rumbled at this, shivering once before he whispered: "I'm a good stallion... I'll do anything for you, my master, anything at all, Scrivener Blooms, my King..."

"I know. And you will serve me well over the coming years... come, let's clean you up, and when Luna's in a better mood we'll find a good position for you to fill around Enstasis. She's just mad because you killed Applejack by accident." Scrivener said gently, petting the monstrosity, and Rainbow rumbled before Scrivener added softly: "We should give him a new name."

"Well, he is thy pet, thou can name him." Luna said grumpily, and Scrivener laughed before he stood, and Luna sighed a little as Rainbow stood as well and shook himself out briskly, rumbling and smiling eagerly up at the two, animal, needy for attention. "But... he is handsome still, aye. And very strong... and I suspect with his new wings, he shall once more be king of the skies."

Scrivener smiled, then he headed for the door of the blood-splattered cell, Rainbow following behind him and Luna bringing up the rear as she let her eyes draw with more interest along the once-Pegasus before Scrivener quoted thoughtfully: "'Oh fearsome dragon, winging yonder through the air, his shadow brings the night... upon Yggdrasil he bows, he preys, Midgard and Asgard's blight...'"

"Must all thy names came from old poetry?" Luna asked dryly, and when Scrivener nodded agreeably, she smiled and rolled her eyes before murmuring: "Then very well. Nidhogg he shall be renamed... reborn, to earn his redemption from his sins of the past in aiding Applejack's foolish plight."

"Thank you... I promise, I swear I will..." newly-named Nidhogg whispered, bowing his head rapidly as he gazed ardently back and forth between his King and Queen of the Night. "I am not Rainbow Dash. I am Nidhogg. I am your servant, your pet... I am loyal. I am a good stallion, right, Scrivener Blooms?"

"And a better demon. To be even stronger, soon, too..." Scrivener promised, looking over his shoulder with a smile, and the half-demon nodded eagerly, leather wings flapping once before Scrivy looked forwards with a cold smile, saying quietly: "Your family, our family, will be pleased. Big Mac also accepted our gifts, my pet... he is Moon Blessed, taking loving care of Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage... and once you apologize to our daughter for what you did in the past, you will be permitted time to catch up with your old family. Do not go into details about what happened to Applejack... tell them... she is at peace if they ask. But they may not ask. They knew what fate awaited her for continuing to resist us."

The former Rainbow Dash nodded with a rumble, looking all the more eager and excited now as they continued onwards... and in the morgue beneath the dungeons, Pinkamena smiled coldly as she scraped a pair of knives together in front of the metal table that Applejack's corpse was sprawled over, saying kindly: "I warned you not to screw with them, didn't I? I tried to help you. But look on the bright side... we won't be eating you. I just need to drain what little's left of the Ambrosia out of your blood, and then you get a nice, gentle burial, all your sins laid to rest in the grave with you. Too bad, all the same... but I bet you'll get a hell of a welcome downstairs."

The demon grinned to herself, eyes glowing as she brought the knives forwards and went to work, humming cheerfully, recognizing that look of horror in Applejack's eyes all too well: not the terror of the finality of death, but that final moment in the passage between worlds when the heroine had realized it wasn't the skies of Valhalla she was seeing... but the burning, unforgiving ice of Helheim.


	53. Friends Lost, Friends Found

Chapter Forty Five: Friends Lost, Friends Found

~BlackRoseRaven

The last pockets of resistance around Equestria folded numbly when they received word that Applejack had been executed. Officially, it was announced that she and Rainbow Dash had been sentenced to death, and it had been carried out after a short holding period where they had been given a chance to show compassion for their treason, but failed to do so. The rumors spoke of a far-more-grisly fate.

New Equestria and the Children of Equestria both faded slowly from existence with nopony to stand up as their leader, and whatever hints of martyrdom might have come from the deaths of Rainbow Dash and Applejack had been lost when Scrivener Blooms and Luna had held a double-funeral for the two at Ponyville, with Celestia presiding. Ponies had gathered silently to take place, and a demon standing next to Pinkamena in a skull-like mask had cried a little as the vestiges of Nidhogg's emotions had risen up... yet all the same, it had been more like he was shedding the last of his old life instead of the old Rainbow Dash rising to the surface.

All of the remainder of Ponyville, a few soldiers, and old friends had all turned up for the funeral, yet it had been oddly withdrawn, tense. Even Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh had been silent, not showing much emotion as their sister's closed casket was lowered into the ground. The stallion – his coat now ivory, his powerful frame further toned and his wingspan enormous, a horn standing up through rough-cut locks of a mane that was golden blonde now instead of hay-colored – had only bowed his head, and Apple Bloom sighed and shook her own as she sat with Scarlet Sage, whispering: "I'm sorry, big sister. I'm sorry it all turned out like this. But it's better this way... you got... real sick."

Twilight Shadow had tossed a bouquet of roses into the grave, smiling faintly: they were dug into a hilltop and marked clearly by heavy tombstones carved with their cutie marks, Twilight murmuring: "We're all friends in death, Applejack. There's no more hate between us. And one day, we'll be buried beside you."

It wasn't long, nor complex. Goodbyes were said to both, only a few ponies privy to the fact that Rainbow's coffin was empty, that the black-armored demon guardian Nidhogg had once been the Pegasus. Afterward, he'd wanted to linger a little, and Pinkamena had agreed to look after him, and Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Twilight had stayed as well.

They all looked silently at the graves as workers loitered in the distance, giving them privacy for the moment. They had once been six friends, six close, perfect friends, but that had broken. And now here they were, at the end of that break: two demons, a pony, a so-called angel, and a Lich standing around the grave of the earth pony who had been a hero to the nation. Then Twilight smiled tiredly, shaking her head slowly before she looked at the others and said quietly: "Even after... we all started... drifting... I never imagined this. Never thought of what this would be like..."

"Big Mac and Apple Bloom left early; I think that's what shocked me most." Fluttershy said softly, shaking her head slowly before she looked silently down into Applejack's grave. "But I can't blame them at all, either. I don't think it's that we never knew this would happen, especially after what we survived, Twilight... I think it's that... we never expected Applejack to go so far. What Luna and Scrivener did to her... to you as well, Rainbow... it was awful. I feel sorry for her, I do. And yet part of me, a very... very angry, very upset part of me... sometimes thinks... awful things still."

"I know. I know." Nidhogg whispered, shaking his head slowly beneath the masking bone helm that hid his face. His ragged rainbow mane spilled out from beneath it, but the colors had all darkened and become dismal and bleak, his tail faded in the same way. "But Applejack is dead now. Rainbow Dash is dead. Master Scrivener says that in death, you forgive them. At least as long as they don't come back to haunt you."

Pinkie Pie smiled faintly, looking silently across at Nidhogg, but she didn't speak as Pinkamena lowered her head forwards before the female demon said quietly: "Let's go back to Enstasis. It's about time for you to eat, anyway, you big idiot."

"Alright, Pinkamena." Nidhogg nodded, and the demons glanced at each other before turning and falling into step, Pinkie Pie lingering a moment longer before she fell into pace after them. Fluttershy and Twilight smiled faintly at each other, but the Pegasus left quietly as well, and the Lich sighed softly as she stood for a moment alone in the silent afternoon sun, wishing for a moment that it could have been different. That Applejack could have been made to see.

As time moved on, a new normal settled in around Enstasis: Scrivener Blooms and Luna worked out a schedule of tasks and visits they could begin to make around their nation, to make their presence clearly known and show they held an acute interest in the welfare of their people. Celestia and Twilight Shadow shared in handling many of the tasks and in working on policies and laws, but their first duty was always to the comfort of the King and Queen of the Night.

Discombobulation lingered around Enstasis, often looking nervous, holding long and strange conversations as he rubbed at the invisible binding around his arm. He was unhappy and yet sickeningly-fascinated all at once with the way things were ever-growing, although the looming darkness scared him. Much of his time was spent with Twilight Shadow, however, working in many ways as an assistant to her: it was ironic that he only ever seemed to lapse back into his old self during these periods of serving her.

Nidhogg was made a concubinus and bodyguard to Luna and Scrivener, although he was treated almost as much like a pet as Mephistopheles. He was glad to submit to the whims of the two, including their dark desire to experiment on him further. The two transformed him over several weeks into a full demon; his emblem faded from his haunch, his coat became a blue-black, and his tail and mane transformed into flickering, multicolored fire of dark red, purple, sapphire and obsidian. He still had the same eyes, however... eyes that sometimes filled with memories of his past, or moments of sadness as a whisper of his old self passed through his mind.

Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage were growing up fast, almost always together, protected often by Greater Nightmares or the Moon Blessed. They seemed to be getting larger and sleeker by the day, their teeth sharp, their coats pallid but solid, something about their shape subtly different from the average pony. Luna and Celestia both worked to train them in combat, and Luna in particular was delighted to find that while Apple Bloom didn't have magic, she was fast, strong, and agile, and the starry-maned winged unicorn had confidence that she would one day be an even greater warrior than her older sister had once been.

Scarlet Sage, meanwhile, had healed almost completely: her wings were healed, although they had a strange, rubbery texture to them, like they were scaled instead of feathered. She was a strong enough flier to carry Apple Bloom on her back, however, and it wasn't an entirely rare sight to see the two shooting through the air outside Enstasis, the Moon Blessed struggling to keep up after them, Cowlick shouting vulgarities at them and Ross wincing as his shiny metal prosthetic limb glinted and dragged awkwardly through the air.

They were a happy couple, a beautiful shining light that Luna and Scrivener both admired in the darkness of Enstasis, the new Princess of the Night and her beloved. And as they were growing up, they were taking a more-active role around the Castle, even though Scrivener and Luna did their best to keep many of their dark pleasures and dark experiments to themselves. Yet Scarlet accepted, loved, adored her mother and father still, looking up at them with that same childlike awe she always had even now as she grew up... and it filled her parents with adoration and a need to protect the young mare even as they hesitantly allowed her to know more and more of their secrets, to participate more actively in the plans and designs of Enstasis.

And Scarlet Sage's Blood Seer abilities made her a powerful ally to have, especially working alongside them in the darkness: for example, with Luna and Twilight Shadow both helping her, she had been able to use her abilities to extract blood from a demon that fed off life force and bind it into a wight. Luna wanted to create an undead servant she could control that would be strong, intelligent and nearly-indestructible: at the moment, while many of their undead were difficult to kill, few were intelligent and many of them were only interested in eating the living or shambling mindlessly around in their territory. So far, her wights were the most useful, but they were frail and easily destroyed by conventional means: Luna wanted something stronger, and thus had begun experimenting on them to find out if she could make them better.

Scarlet Sage didn't question her mother, only nodding seriously, and Luna had been both surprised and gladdened. When she had finally asked why the Blood Seer had been so eager to help, Scarlet Sage had smiled and replied quietly: "Because I know you use darkness for good... that even these scary things, you have a reason behind. That you're not scared of anything, and that if we'd had an army before... everything that happened with New Equestria could have been stopped before it got so awful. I know you're doing this to protect us."

She still saw her with such fervent love and adoration, and it warmed Luna's heart, because it was true: she wanted these undead to protect the nation. Sure, part of it was simple interest, but there was still the threat of dragons to contend with, among other things, and even if the pockets of resistance to her regime were gone for now, they wouldn't be forever. She wanted to evolve their forces before she found another rebellion on her hooves... and admittedly looked forwards to the day when she wouldn't have to put up with the sight of ugly ghouls and zombies making up the larger part of her forces.

They eventually achieved the result that Luna wanted... in fact, they achieved better. They created something intelligent, that could go days, weeks without needing sustenance and hibernate for even longer periods of time than that, that could be ripped into and would heal over time, that could see in the dark and moved fast and silently and had the strength of creatures twice its size with a chilling touch that drained the life of its victims. It bore a vulnerability to silver, and could be killed by complete dismemberment or burning, and shunned daylight... but far outweighing these vulnerabilities, it could drain the blood of a victim until it reached the point of death... and then spread its own blood into them, and transform them within the passage of a night into one of its own.

And best of all, they were loyal. Created from the blood of demons already sworn to Luna that had been enhanced and twisted by Scarlet Sage and infused into wights who had promised their fealty, they had a natural bond to her that allowed her and Scrivener to order them to do what they pleased. A bond that was passed on from creature-to-creature as more of their kind, these newly-minted Nosferatu, were created. Vampires; powerful, loyal, deadly. A welcome addition to Luna's night.

The months of working on creating the Nosferatu concluded the last large experiment Luna and Scrivener held before they had to leave on the first of their diplomatic missions and visits, however. And for months, Scrivy and Luna began to travel back and forth across Equestria, guarded by Nidhogg and Pinkamena, with Twilight Shadow and Celestia occasionally making trips out to spend time with the two when they could make the journey and their presence wasn't needed around Enstasis.

They visited the baronies to speak with the barons and baronesses and discuss trading, territory, and other matters; they visited cities to give speeches, better meet their people, and in a few cases simply indulge. They stopped in at small villages to relax, and met with important figures and unimportant, everyday ponies, the King and Queen of the Night taking more enjoyment in spending time with their average subjects than they did with fawning sycophants.

And even though often they were met with fear, the two enjoyed the feeling of power it gave them almost as much as it pleased them when ponies treated them with respect and kindness. Just as much, they enjoyed when ponies attempted to earn their favor and their interest by giving them tribute or showing off their skills, but they were usually sent away disappointed. Every now and then, however, a certain pretty mare or handsome stallion would vanish while Luna and Scrivener were in the area... sometimes to come back traumatized and crying, other times appearing elated and excited to pack their things, then be seen later vanishing into the night escorted by some servant of Luna's, or often best and worst of all, to simply never be seen again, leaving only a few creatures of darkness to know their fate.

Luna and Scrivener made several things clear as these visits went on: if they were respected – or feared – and treated with dignity, they would be kind, even compassionate, and helpful to the people. If they were treated rudely, bad things often happened to those ponies who dared to defy them. But most important of all, the King and Queen of the Night protected and loved their people, but also always, _always _took what they desired, and there was no pony who could stop them. And slowly, Equestria was entering into a new mindset, the mindset of a traumatized country: that it was perfectly acceptable for these rulers of darkness to do as they pleased, because in return they protected, cherished, and adored their people. That the occasional sacrifice – and often it was either willing or somepony who wouldn't be missed anyway, who was a nuisance or a problem and Scrivener and Luna saw themselves as doing everyone a favor by removing said problem – was a small price to pay for what they were being given in return.

Some ponies knew it was wrong, even spoke up about it: those who were civil, however, Luna and Scrivener would actually encourage, sometimes eagerly debating them, not hiding or ashamed of the fact they followed their desires... even though both were always careful to use particular words like 'taken,' 'volunteer,' and 'pleasure.' They were open and both had learned the art of dialogue well... although when ponies began to get rude, accusatory, or bring up certain facts – such as when a flayed-apart body that had been found in a ditch outside a town Luna and Scrivener had recently left, covered in claw and jaw marks that matched no wild animal in the area – the two would slowly begin to lose their pleasantness and would eventually abandon the conversation. And then the pony that had been foolish enough to challenge the two publicly, thinking that made them safe, was often found the next morning dead: usually by apparent suicide, although it was always with an expression of utter horror on their face.

With Enstasis growing stronger every day, even with the fact ponies across the nation had witnessed that Luna and Scrivener could be hurt, their gleaming black temple-castle could be taken down, few ponies were willing to stand up to the two or denounce them. Especially because of something Applejack had never considered: what the visible cost of doing so was. They could be attacked, even injured... but an entire army had been annihilated in the process, the survivors brutally hunted down, the heroes that had led the charge slaughtered. Precious few ponies were willing to risk paying that cost.

And that meant Luna and Scrivener would rule, and likely continue to rule until either a new hero rose up, they grew bored and passed their power on... or the two consumed the nation entirely in their darkness and their greed for more power, more pleasure, and more control over the ever-lengthening nights and days.

* * *

Spike grimaced, as lanky as ever and dressed in hide and brown cloth clothes over a body that hadn't changed much in the years that had passed but all the same seemed far more adult. Worn-out moccasins protected his feet, and an old iron sword dangled in a leather sheath at his side as he held tightly onto the straps of the heavy pack bundled on his back, shivering a little.

Rarity was plodding beside him, dressed in her own heavy cloak, fashion long abandoned for the comfort and warmth provided by the ugly, tattered cloth. She had a backpack on as well, and she was putting her best hoof forwards, making Spike smile a little through the weathered look his scales had already adapted as they silently made their way up the snowy mountain pass. It was rocky, treacherous, and to one side there was a bank of snow and a steep cliff leading down into a treacherous, ice-riddled ravine, and to the other was a jagged mountain wall... but the top of the pass was visible now even through the blowing white wall of snow around them, and it wouldn't be much longer before they were traveling over the plateau and down the other side. Then it was just two more hours through the easy part of the northern wastes to Silver Hoof, where they could live for a few months before moving on again.

They were nomads, roaming from city-to-city, village-to-village, peddling the beautiful charms Rarity made out of gemstones and doing repair work. Rarity had taught the dragon how to work at a forge, overcoming her intense dislike to settle into this lifestyle... this life where they had each other, and in spite of the constant hardship they had seen amazing, beautiful sights, learned to be self-reliant in ways neither of them had ever imagined they could be, lived through good and bad experiences few others would ever face and become stronger, tighter, more-determined to be with one another... for as long as they could.

Spike rubbed slowly at his forelimb, and Rarity looked at him worriedly, but the dragon only smiled and shook his head, saying awkwardly: "Sorry, just... thinking. It doesn't hurt..."

"I'm sorry it didn't work properly." Rarity said quietly, but Spike only shook his head as he reached out and wrapped an arm around her, closing his eyes and bowing his head forwards as unicorn and dragon continued quietly onwards, the unicorn smiling faintly. "One day maybe we'll be passing through Ponyville, or Castle Enstasis itself... maybe then..."

"Maybe." Spike murmured quietly, smiling awkwardly at Rarity, and this time his arm did give a twinge. His entire upper limb had been branded with runes meant to keep him from growing larger, so that he could always remain at a comfortable size... but slowly, the magical brand was becoming nothing more than simple scar tissue as the enchantment faded from it, and soon Spike would be growing again. Towards becoming an adult dragon... and that would make even the simplest of things awkward with the unicorn he so cherished.

But they were determined to make it work, even though Rarity knew that with Spike's lifespan as well... giving up so much for the drop in the bucket she would be to him with the fifty or so years of life she probably had to live – assuming the fumes from the ugly forges they usually rented out when they could didn't kill her – was a foolish, unbelievable, and absolutely romantic gesture. He would still be a young dragon when she was old and withered... and she smiled faintly, looking at him, so good, so pure, so ready to sacrifice so much for her... in fact, he had already sacrificed and suffered so much, from losing the lower half of his tail defending her from New Equestrian soldiers to the awful failed enchantment on his arm...

They moved from town-to-town, after all, to keep themselves from being tracked down by Luna... or worse, any dregs of New Equestria. New Equestria, after all, had formed a list of the former Starlit Knights and everyone else associated with Luna. Those on that list who didn't openly ally themselves with New Equestria had automatically been declared as Luna's allies and were to be hunted down like criminals. Even now that New Equestria was gone, ponies that couldn't stand up to Luna or Luna's forces were taking out their frustrations on possible friends of Luna... and thus it complicated the situation for the two.

They had thought about setting up a home somewhere, somewhere no one had ever been... except the night was everywhere, and the presence of ponies attracted curious creatures of darkness. Neither of them knew if they were being looked for, but they both knew that Luna and Scrivener and Twilight all didn't like to let things go... and they had heard terrible rumors about Twilight Shadow, and just what the Lich was capable of. That she now had a Draconequus servant... and it made Rarity shudder to think that Discombobulation might be forced to serve Twilight out of something other than his own will. They had encountered the nosy creature more than once on their journeys, after all, and he had never seemed very fond of what Scrivener and Luna were up to.

Then Spike winced and grabbed the back of Rarity's cloak, holding her in place as his other hand went to his sword, and Rarity froze up as she heard it too. A distinct grumble, a hiss... and then the two hurriedly pressed against the cliff wall, wincing and staring up in fear as a long, red-scaled neck craned over the cliff and a dragon peered down the mountainside. It rumbled a bit, and Spike closed his eyes, praying silently before he resisted the temptation to curse when a voice asked coldly: "What is it?"

The red dragon only grunted, then rumbled in a rough, heavily-accented voice: "Smell smoke."

"Maybe you're smelling yourself." muttered the voice, and then it faded as it said something else, and the dragon growled before withdrawing. Spike cursed under his breath as he looked up worriedly, hurrying to process what was happening.

After the end of the civil war, many of the dragon had gone back to their old territories and others had fled the nation in disgust and fear. Some, however, had decided to stick with pockets of newfound allies: lacking morality, and instead eager for treasure and revenge, they gladly banded up with bandits and thieves, especially the younger, smaller dragons like the one above that still had a good few years – and a good few tons of muscle and scale – on Spike. Attacking caravans and travelers helped sate both their bloodlust and their greed for shiny objects, and they got to enjoy bossing around the other bandits since they were usually made the leader's second-in-command... until they inevitably lost their temper with the leader of the bandit group, ate him, and flew off to find a new group of thugs to 'help out.'

Spike took a slow breath as he tried to figure out what they could do: if the bandits were camping on the plateau, there was no way they could make it safely across, even in the blizzard. But likewise, they couldn't turn back... but there was a cave not far from here they could hide in, that...

"Spike..." Rarity whimpered, and the dragon frowned as he began to look towards her... before his eyes widened in shock as he stared at the sight of two Nibelung looking dumbly up at them, one of them carrying a load of lumber and the other with an axe on his shoulder. Spike swallowed slowly as the dwarf with the axe blinked, then grinned widely, and then the dragon cursed as he stepped forwards and breathed out a blast of flame, setting the wood in the other Nibelung's arm aflame and making it squeal, throwing the logs in all directions and distracting the fellow dwarf.

There was a commotion above as Spike and Rarity ran up the last of the pass, and the unicorn and young dragon bolted past a stunned group of three rag-tag ponies in furs and the red dragon, before one of the bandits laughed and then picked up his crossbow, grinning as he leapt into the air and the Pegasus' wings spread, shouting cheerfully: "Well, fillies and colts, 'lessen my eyes deceive me we got ourselves the entertainment for the long night ahead! Rack 'em up!"

The earth pony thugs charged as the Pegasus shot forwards, the dragon grinning as it leapt into the air and flapped its wings, sending out a gust of snow before it shot through the blizzard as Rarity shrieked and Spike sprinted, holding tightly onto the unicorn's hood. He shot a terrified look over his shoulder even as he drew his sword, running across the wide, snowy plateau towards the distinct, U-shaped opening between a pair of tall, flat-topped cliffs that would lead down the steep mountain path, that if they could reach would give them at least a chance to escape...

And then the red dragon slammed down into this opening, blocking their passage as it leaned forwards with a snarl before roaring loudly, and Spike and Rarity both skidded to a halt. He began to turn to try and run to the side, but a bolt shot into the ground next to him, and the dragon instead stumbled around in a circle and rose his sword with a wince as the dragon loomed over them with a snarling grin: he could at least hope the beast behind him wouldn't attack them while it enjoyed the sight of Spike trying desperately to defend Rarity from the three – _make that five –_ thugs...

The Pegasus hovered easily in the whipping snows, grinning widely as his crossbow dangled from his hooves, the earth pony thugs on either side of him looking eagerly towards Rarity as she trembled and slipped backwards, then shrank away from the dragon as well, shivering. The Nibelung were approaching quickly as well, and Spike's mouth went dry as the Pegasus leader said mockingly: "Well, what do we have 'ere, a young knight and his lady fair? How touching! How quaint! Tell you what, young sirrah, you give us the night with your lady love and we'll give her back to you in the morning when we're done with 'er. We ain't murderers, you see, just... adventurers, who happen to be a little down on their luck. But oh, a night with lady fortune there looks like it could perk us right back up..."

There were chuckles from the thugs, and Spike trembled before he rose his sword, shouting: "Over my dead body! I won't let you lay a hoof on her!"

"I was so dearly hoping you'd say that. See, if you hadn't, I'd feel bad about this." the Pegasus said with relish, and then he rose his crossbow and fired it, before laughing when Rarity's horn glowed and a barrier appeared in front of Spike, the dragon wincing as the bolt bounced off of this. "Oh, what's that? Who's protecting who now, you need to cling to mommy's skirts a little or-"

He was drowned out by a fearsome roar, the Pegasus frowning and looking up irritably at the red dragon... but the dragon was staring over its shoulder up at a dark shape looming in the blanketing snow. Much larger than the young red dragon, and the reptile yelped before leaping upwards, flapping its wings and knocking both Rarity and Spike flat as it almost trampled them in its hurry to take to the air, the Pegasus falling backwards and staring with shock at the much-larger shape as he yelled: "Blimey! Leave those two as fodder, we gotta get out of here!"

The bandits turned to run away... and then the corpse of the red dragon fell from the air, crushing a Nibelung and earth pony beneath it as the carcass twitched once, an awful wound ripped straight through its form. The Pegasus howled in horror, leaning backwards, but his expression of shock lasted only for a moment before a blast of lightning hammered into him and all-but-disintegrated the equine.

The remaining thug and Nibelung both screamed in fear, the earth pony falling and cowering and the Nibelung trying to claw his way over the barrier of the dragon's corpse... but the moment he began to climb over the top of it, a shape shot down through the air and smashed into his skull, snapping his neck and knocking him keeling backwards before the same dark shape shot down and crunched the earth pony loudly under its large hooves, the black shape of the winged unicorn smiling coldly, contritely before it looked calmly up as her starry mane and tail swirled in the opposite direction of the wind.

Spike and Rarity stared in shock at the sight of Luna as she stepped forwards before they both looked to the side as the enormous shape slid down the rock wall to join them on the lower plateau, and Scrivener Blooms leaned down and smiled through the whipping snow as Luna said tenderly: "My friends! How fortunate this meeting is... for thee more than us, I think. Come, we shall take thee into Silver Hoof."

"It's good to see you both. We heard there were bandits in the mountains, and Luna and I needed a little... relaxation." Scrivener added, smiling as Spike and Rarity only trembled and stared at the two. "Well, hurry up, now. Luna hates the cold."

"Shut up, Scrivy." Luna muttered irritably, and Scrivener snorted in entertainment before the winged unicorn stepped forwards and gazed radiantly over the two, saying softly: "Fear not. We hold no grudge against thee... we are truly glad to see thee both. Come, come, I am eager to talk! I have been doing nothing but dreary political babbling for the past week and I would kill for the simple pleasures of good company." She paused, glanced meditatively over her shoulder at the corpses. "I suppose I did."

Then she smiled and laughed, and even though it chilled both Spike and Rarity, they nodded mutely as Scrivener dropped himself low and extended a wing down like a ramp, letting them crawl up onto the back of the enormous Tyrant Wyrm as Luna followed them up. She half-pushed them into the space between Scrivener's bone pistons, both unicorn and dragon looking awkward as Spike nervously sheathed his sword, and then they both simply looked silently up at Luna as she smiled warmly from one to the other, saying eagerly: "This is such a welcome sight! Such a good omen! I have not seen thee for... for years, aye! How long has it been, two and a half? Aye, at least..."

Scrivener rumbled as he straightened then jogged easily forwards before leaping into the air, massive, powerful wings flapping as Spike squeaked and Rarity yelped, both clinging fearfully to the back of the Tyrant Wyrm as Luna only laughed and stood calmly as they took to the skies, saying easily: "Fear not, friends, we shan't let thee fall... my husband has long gotten used to flight and carrying passengers. There is no better steed than my handsome monster."

Spike gave a weak laugh, and Rarity smiled nervously from beneath her hood before Luna leaned forwards, looking expectantly from one to the other as she asked quickly: "But tell me! Just what have thee been doing with thy lives? Oh, I am so delighted to see both of thee! This is wonderful, magnificent timing... what were thee doing there, though, traveling through such harsh terrain as evening begins to set... why, the old Rarity would have feigned death at the thought of such a journey, and Spike, thou must truly have grown strong to show such courage in the face of the adversity of mountain, blizzard and bandit!"

"We... we were traveling to Silver Hoof ourselves, actually, Queen Luna-" Rarity began, and then Luna huffed and stomped her hooves rapidly, making Scrivener grumble a bit. "I'm sorry, it's... simply been so long..."

"And I have not forgotten thee and strongly suspect thou hast not forgotten me. I am Luna, and Scrivener is Scrivener. Or beetle or monster or steed or great irritating beast, whichever suits the moment." Luna replied firmly, and Scrivener mumbled but nodded in agreement all the same as he flew easily through the blizzard, every flap of his powerful wings strong enough to send ripples through the storm around them. "But is thy home in Silver Hoof, then?"

"No, we're... we travel from place-to-place." Spike supplied after Rarity looked at him, the dragon swallowing a bit with an awkward smile as Luna softened. "We kept on the move to stay... out of sight and well... it's hard, but we've experienced so much of Equestria, from border to border, sea to sea... and Rarity and me, we... we only need each other."

He smiled over at her, and the unicorn smiled back and nodded slowly as Luna gazed at them approvingly, nodding slowly and murmuring: "That is wonderful. Thy love is as strong as it was years ago... I am proud of thee both. But I shall not accept seeing thee homeless. Enstasis is safe now, Ponyville is too... thou may have thy lodgings in our Castle or in thy old home, Rarity, the village is peaceful and quiet and the home of understanding and compassionate ponies once more."

Both dragon and unicorn fidgeted a bit, and Luna smiled a little before she frowned slightly, leaning towards Spike as he rubbed awkwardly at his arm with a wince. "Thou art injured."

"No, not... not really..." he began, and then he winced when Luna huffed and stepped forwards, flicking her horn to roll up his sleeve. Spike quickly grabbed it through, holding it down with a blush, and then he winced when Luna huffed and slashed her horn outwards, simply cutting through the cloak to reveal his bicep, and Luna's eyes widened in shock at the scar tissue and seared runes.

"Who did this to thee?" she snarled, leaning forwards, and Spike and Rarity both stared at her with shock before Luna reared back as Scrivener's eyes widened in surprise as images and emotions entered his mind from her. "I'll rip them limb-from-limb!"

"W-What, no! No, no, it... didn't heal or work properly, but it's an enchantment we got some unicorn to do for us." Spike said hurriedly, raising a hand, and now Luna stared at him, startled. "He... he was running a traveling show, going around Equestria and helping people in... odd situations. In exchange for a bunch of gems, he went ahead and put this enchantment on me, but it didn't work right... it's supposed to stop me from growing bigger..."

"Of course it did not work properly, that is not an enchantment, that is a curse!" Luna said crossly, and both Rarity and Spike looked dumbfounded before the dragon winced when the winged unicorn smacked his forehead with a hoof. "And thou should have come to us! I... ridiculous, Twilight Shadow or myself or even Celestia would have been the wiser choice, not some... crackpot old fool who apparently does not know the difference between a miserable curse and a permanency seal!"

Luna huffed a bit, and then Scrivener supplied dryly: "Calm down now, Luna. They didn't know... and can you really blame them for not deciding to stop in to Enstasis for that?"

Luna mumbled a little, and Rarity smiled awkwardly over her shoulder at Scrivener as Spike looked up with a faint laugh, rubbing at his arm slowly with a wince. "Well, I guess that's why it burns most of the time..."

"Aye, it would. 'Tis not simply stopping thy growth, 'tis stopping up everything. Reducing thy strength, shortening thy lifespan... this could have killed thee by now had it been properly applied instead of... is this truly branded upon thy limb?" Luna poked at it with a wince, looking disgusted. "By Mimir's head, Spike. Thou must be a masochist to have endured this."

"We thought... well..." Spike fell silent, reaching out and taking one of Rarity's hooves as she flushed... and Luna sighed and softened as she looked from one to the other before nodding silently, and she let the subject drop, instead gazing up at the dark clouds not high above as Scrivener continued to push through the violent blizzard.

They landed outside of Silver Hoof less than an hour later, and Scrivener let them off, then shrank down and followed them into the lamplit streets of town as the wind and snow swirled quietly around them. Their royal carriage was parked outside a cozy, picturesque inn, and the four headed towards this before Rarity and Spike both winced as Greater Nightmares flickered into being around them, one of them saying softly: "Welcome back... to all of you."

Luna insisted that they stay with them, and the comfort of the inn over a tent, a dreary hostel, or the decrepit ruins of some soon-to-be-torn-down building reminded Rarity of why she had once pined for luxury and riches. She and Spike were able to curl up in a snug, plush bed for the first time in what had literally been years, beneath soft blankets, safe from the harsh weather outside. Scrivener and Luna only stopped in to say goodnight before giving them the one thing that had been rarer for them than the comfort of being safe indoors: privacy.

In the morning, Scrivener and Luna greeted them warmly, then took them for breakfast, and both Rarity and Spike ate ravenously after a little encouragement from the King and Queen to help themselves. It had been days since either of them had eaten more than bread and the little they were able to forage out of the winter-blanketed wilds. Afterward, they had spent the morning together in a common room at the inn, and Luna and Scrivener had listened intently to the stories the two had told until Spike had finally winced and grabbed at his arm, and Luna looked at it meditatively before saying quietly: "If thou trusts me... I shall remove this binding."

"But... the... what about me and Rarity? I..." Spike hesitated, looking quietly over at Scrivener and Luna as he wrapped his arm around the unicorn, who had smiled faintly and closed her eyes as she'd dropped her head against his shoulder. "I'd rather live one pony's life with her... than a thousand years alone."

Scrivener and Luna traded thoughtful looks, and then the King of the Night smiled slightly as he said softly: "Well, maybe Luna and I can help you both with that, too. First, though, let's remove that curse before it burns you anymore than it already has. I doubt you're going to immediately puff up to full dragon size after we do."

"I did once before." Spike mumbled, and Rarity smiled and nudged him gently, the dragon sighing as he'd sat up on the couch and the unicorn slipped away before he held his arm nervously out over the table. "Okay, okay. Let's do this."

Scrivener and Luna both bowed their heads forwards, horns glowing, as Luna focused on the dragon and on the curse, leaning forwards as the glow around hers became brighter as Scrivener added power and focus... and then her horn gave a single firm pulse, and Spike winced and hissed through his teeth as the scarring on his arm and the burnt-in wounds glowed before steaming as they visibly healed, the dragon's eyes widening in shock. Luna's own opened after a moment, and she smiled slightly as Scrivener relaxed as well, the winged unicorn saying kindly: "No runes, no curse, no problem. None except the fact that thou art a dragon, and thy beloved a unicorn... but perhaps we can help with this as well. But thou must trust us... and thou must be willing to come back to our dark castle. Firstly because whilst I can place a permanency charm upon thee to cease thee from growing larger, it will be... ugly and shoddy, even with the help of Scrivener Blooms. As I have learned... some things it is best not to rush."

She quieted for a moment, nodding slowly before clearing her throat and straightening to look across at Rarity, saying seriously: "As for thee... there are several ways by which we can increase thy lifespan. Some are more costly than others, and I do not wish to make thee into Moon Blessed or a demon. But if I could make thee ageless, even at cost, Rarity, ensuring that thou would live for as long as Spike did... would thou accept that offer?"

"After everything Spike's done for me? I don't even have to hesitate, I don't even have to ask the consequences, as long as I get to be with him." Rarity replied quietly, smiling faintly even as the purple dragon frowned a little, looking nervously at his healed arm before the unicorn turned to him and said softly: "You were willing to give up everything for me, to take that silly risk we did with that... that liar. We're together in all things, aren't we, Spike? You know that I'll... I won't leave you."

They looked at each other silently for a few moments... and then Spike nodded slowly before he looked up with an awkward smile, saying finally: "I guess... we're ready to go to Enstasis when you are, then."

"Excellent. We'll leave in a few minutes. Pack thy things." Luna said cheerfully, and then she hopped to her hooves and almost bounced out of the room, Spike and Rarity staring in surprise as Scrivener awkwardly shrugged and stood up as well, giving them a half-embarrassed grin before he turned and hurried out after her.

Luna was true to her word: no sooner had Rarity and Spike packed up the last of their things and gotten back into their traveling clothes than the Greater Nightmares had knocked at their door to get their bags for them. They dubiously handed their packs over and headed down to the carriage, and for a moment, Spike could only look awkwardly at the titanic demon hooked up to the front, pawing its cloven hooves eagerly at the ground. Mighty Nidhogg, well-known now as a defender and bodyguard of Scrivener and Luna, said to be even faster than Rainbow Dash had once been... and then a chill ran down Spike's spine when Nidhogg looked at him with his mauve eyes and winked, then grinned beneath the skull mask that protected its-

"OhholycrapitsRainbowDash." Spike whispered stupidly, and Rarity looked up in shock at Nidhogg, opening her mouth with a frown... before Nidhogg caught the look and posed pointedly, and the unicorn almost fell over before Luna leaned out of the carriage door and shouted at them, and the dragon winced, feeling half-terrified, half-relieved as he mumbled: "Oh holy crap. Oh holy crap."

Rarity only nodded mutely before she and Spike headed numbly towards the carriage, climbing into the spacious, smooth oak interior and sitting themselves awkwardly on the cushioned bench across from Scrivy and Luna, and the King and Queen inspected them as a Greater Nightmare closed the door before Luna smiled slightly and leaned forwards, saying cheerfully: "Thou recognized Rainbow Dash!"

"Oh holy crap." Spike mumbled, rubbing at his face and looking up apprehensively, shuddering a bit as Rarity stared numbly across at Scrivener and Luna. "But... I... I thought he was _dead_! Him and Applejack for... that whole... Children of Equestria thing, the rumors were... what they said you guys did to them, I... I... does that mean Applejack-"

"Nay, I fear not. Applejack refused until the very end to repent, to show any compassion for what she did, for... killing our daughter." Luna said softly, closing her eyes, and both Rarity and Spike looked up sharply at this, and the winged unicorn only smiled, eyes still closed. "My husband revived her, but... for a time, she was dead. They... they burned her to death in her own room..."

She shook her head, grimacing in disgust before Scrivener looked up and said quietly: "But Rainbow Dash... did show compassion. And he was, in some ways, a pawn of Applejack, who was willing to use anyone, everyone around her to hurt us. So we gave him a chance at a new life... which, as you can see, he gladly took. He's very happy as Nidhogg... he's master of the skies, our personal bodyguard, and he gets stronger every day. And he's a demon, yes... but that's why we said we didn't want to transform you into a demon, Rarity. You and Spike love each other for who you are... we aren't looking to change you into our bodyguard or our soldier. We aren't looking to shape you into something different, like Dash was reshaped in order to... to take on his new role. So that Rainbow Dash the traitor could die, and Nidhogg the loyal could be born."

Spike nodded weakly, and then he grinned after a moment, rubbing nervously at his arm before he asked finally: "I don't suppose Big Mac is still around, huh? I... if we go for a guys' night out now it's gonna be real awkward."

"Because it never was before." Scrivener said mildly, and Spike laughed a little at this as Rarity nervously rubbed at her features, her messy, naturally-curled hair falling over her face as she shrank back a bit in her seat. "Both Luna and I understand if you have misgivings. You have right until the moment the process is over to say no, and we'll forget about it."

Spike and Rarity traded looks, but then Luna leaned forwards, saying quietly: "But tell me more about what life has been like for thee! 'Tis a long journey back to Enstasis, after all... yet it has been years! I am sure thou has stories that will fill the gaps in the time, and we have tales of our own I shall share... but my stories are more fitting for evening and night."

Luna winked, and Spike cleared his throat as Rarity smiled a little. But the honest interest of Luna and Scrivener – and who were now King and Queen, no less – helped them to start talking. They talked until the carriage halted, and Luna smiled, saying kindly: "We will merely halt for some time to let Nidhogg relax. Normally Pinkamena takes over, but she and Pinkie Pie are back at Enstasis, helping Fluttershy and her foals."

"What? Fluttershy had foals?" Rarity leaned forwards, looking amazed as she clapped her hooves together, and Spike looked just as surprised as the unicorn said eagerly: "Oh, do tell me all about them!"

"With Nirvana, the Phooka, aye. She bore triplets... but... one of the newborns, Virtue, was sadly killed in the mad attack upon Enstasis." Luna shook her head slowly, but then smiled and continued: "But a filly named Tender Trust and a colt named Temperance survived, and have grown into handsome foals. The filly looks just like Fluttershy, 'tis the most gorgeous little foal... I hope one day I shall bear a foal half as beautiful." She paused, then smiled slightly. "They are not yet that old, and yet already they are causing trouble and leaning quickly. Both of them have the Phooka's gaze... they cannot actually hypnotize yet, but they can send images to others. It makes babysitting them far easier: when one wants a bottle, it can show thee it wants a bottle."

"If only Sweetie Belle could have done that as a baby... my word, it would have been far less stressful when she was left for me to babysit." Rarity murmured, and then she smiled softly and shook her head slowly. "Wonderful, though, that is absolutely wonderful. It is a strange thing to hear, most certainly, but... yet I am glad for it all the same, I think. She must be an incredible mother with how kind and sweet she is."

"And incredibly protective of her foals." Luna paused, then shoved the door open, leaning out and shouting: "Nidhogg, come and speak with us! Tell Rarity and Spike about Fluttershy!"

The demon tromped hurriedly over, then stuck his head into the carriage before he grinned widely from beneath his skull mask before childishly shaking his head out as the two stared, and Scrivener winced and reached out, smacking him lightly and saying flatly: "Stop that. Here."

He reached down, pulling the helm off and revealing the distinct features of Rainbow Dash: burning fire mane or not, it was clearly the former Pegasus as he grinned widely at Spike, who stared at him with amazement as Rarity covered her mouth before the demon said cheerfully: "Miss me? I missed you two!"

"Wow..." Spike murmured, as Scrivener smiled slightly, then gave Nidhogg a pointed look when he looked up at him quickly before the demon half-pulled himself into the carriage, huge frame making it rock slightly. "Dude, you're huge."

"Don't I know it." Nidhogg posed primly for a moment, then he glanced adoringly towards Luna and Scrivener again, as if he was having trouble keeping his eyes off them, before his irises returned to Rarity and Spike... and as he looked over them, his honest smile widened, his eyes filled with memories as he whispered: "Look at you two, having what... I always thought I'd have with AJ. But no, no, don't take that the wrong way, I'm so damn happy for you two... and happy you're coming back. Enstasis, you'll see, it's wonderful, Scrivy and Luna are-"

"Tell them about Fluttershy, Nidhogg." Scrivener prompted gently, kicking the demon lightly, and Nidhogg blushed and grunted, opening his mouth... then slowly, awkwardly closing it, which made Luna and Scrivener both smile amusedly. "Yes. Yes, you have to."

"That's not cool." the demon mumbled, and then he sighed a little, pointing at himself with a cloven hoof. "So I am large and scary and accidentally terrified Tender Trust one day. Fluttershy came running out to see what was the matter and saw me... and I was honestly going to apologize once, you know, I stopped laughing at how hilarious the kid's reaction was. I did feel bad, really. But then Fluttershy kicked me through the door and I rolled all the way down the tower stairs to the bottom. She felt bad and apologized afterwards, of course but..." Nidhogg rubbed awkwardly at his face. "After that, I've always been very, very gentle with her kids."

Spike giggled stupidly behind his claws, and Nidhogg glowered at him before the dragon said finally: "Fluttershy beat you up, and you're like, a demon now."

"I can eat you, you know, and I'm pretty sure Rarity can't take me." Nidhogg retorted flatly, pointing at the unicorn, and the ivory equine huffed a little before the demon returned his eyes to Scrivener and Luna with a smile. "Hey, I'm ready to go when you guys are, though. Still feel limber."

Scrivener smiled and nodded, reaching out and slipping the mask back over the demon's features as he said softly: "Alright. Just don't push yourself too hard for our sake, then. We have plenty of time to get back to Enstasis still."

Nidhogg nodded firmly as he slipped backwards and shut the door, and Rarity and Spike both smiled... but both felt a flutter of nervousness as well, hoof and claw finding one-another's nervously. It was Rainbow Dash... and yet it was not; it was Nidhogg. And Scrivener and Luna only smiled, before the Queen of the Night said gently: "Fear not, my friends. Many things have changed... but we are all still friends, all still here. And there are to be more changes in the future, but we shall preserve... who we all are."

That sent a chill down Rarity's spine for some reason, as they continued onwards towards Enstasis, and unicorn and dragon let themselves curl up with each other on the bench as best they could to try and get in a bit of sleep. Scrivener and Luna, meanwhile, only sat calmly, occasionally trading smiles and looks with one-another to share thoughts and emotions back and forth, planning for the coming future.

When they arrived at Enstasis, Rarity and Spike were both glad to get out of the carriage and stretch slowly, marveling over the frosted black castle. Snow dotted the stone here and there and the mire was frozen beneath their feet, but it was far warmer here than up north and there was no biting wind. For a few moments, they only stood as Scrivener and Luna climbed out after them and Nidhogg pulled the carriage away down a side road of the Village of the Damned, and then the Queen of the Night smiled towards the others and said gently: "Come. I am sure thy friends are eager to see thee."

No sooner had they stepped into the courtyard than Twilight Shadow threw the doors open, rushing out and smiling warmly at the sight of the two... although Rarity and Spike were both a bit taken aback by the sight of the Lich. With her stitching over her face and what was visible of her body from beneath her brown cloak, it was a shock to see the condition she was in, and Twilight flushed as she skidded to a halt in front of them before smiling awkwardly, murmuring: "I... I'm just so glad to see you both..."

"Oh, Twilight..." Rarity murmured, hesitantly reaching a hoof upwards... and then Twilight stepped forwards and hugged her fiercely, and then unicorn closed her eyes, hugging her gingerly back as if afraid she would hurt her.

Then the violet mare slipped backwards, turning her eyes to Spike and smiling at him apprehensively, and he smiled back after a moment before reaching up to rub at his head with a blush, saying finally: "Sorry I left you alone there... not... not the kind of thing the Number One Assistant is supposed to do, huh?"

"Yeah, but... you're back now, and... I could always use a good assistant." Twilight said quietly, smiling into the dragon's eyes warmly. "Bob is a great friend and all but... he's not very good at finding or organizing anything. And Cowlick spends too much of her time arguing with me."

Spike laughed a little, and then the two stepped forwards and traded a firm embrace, resting against each other for a moment before they pulled back and Twilight smiled a little, murmuring softly: "Come on. I see you already saw Rainbow but... gotta see everyone else, too. We've all had changes... Applejack's attack on Enstasis hurt all of us in one way or another, meant we've all had to adapt, but... we're all still the same."

The two nodded... and yet nothing could have prepared them for what was to come as they found themselves in Pinkie Pie's dome, sitting at the table with their cloaks discarded, staring around at all the ponies. From those who had changed little on the outside and yet all the same seemed completely different, like jewelry-adorned Celestia, to those who had changed completely on the outside but seemed the same, like Pinkie Pie with her trademark giggles and smiling warmth but now-ivory coat and sunshine-gold locks...

But they were welcomed back, and it was an honest welcome, even from grudging, grumbling Pinkamena. There were so many stories to catch up on, new faces to meet, new relationships to congratulate, and they spent a welcome few hours reuniting with everyone and sharing stories and learning all about their lives here and how things had changed.

Finally, they parted ways: mostly so that Celestia and Twilight could lead Spike and Rarity to a quieter room. Once there, Celestia turned and looked at them calmly, studying the two before she met Spike's eyes and asked quietly: "I cannot give you or Rarity immortality, but yes, it is possible to inhibit your growth. But this charm cannot be easily dispelled, if at all. This enchantment will leave you permanently this size, Spike, and while you'll still grow stronger... you'll never be as strong as a full-sized dragon is. You'll never be able to breathe as much fire, or possess the durability of your adult brethren, either. Your lifespan may even be shortened... in fact, almost doubtlessly will be. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Spike said quietly, not needing to doubt, to think, to worry about this: this, after all, he had been through before. This he had thought about, had worried over, had spent time considering before the original enchantment, and he was confident in his choice and his decision as he took a slow breath and met Celestia's eyes bravely. "I'm sure."

Celestia smiled softly, then glanced at Twilight, cocking her head slightly, and Twilight had nodded firmly before she stepped forwards and said quietly: "Close your eyes then, Spike... and... I'm very proud of you. I know you're not doing this rashly."

"Thanks." Spike smiled a little, then he reached one claw nervously out, and Rarity took it with a soft smile in one of her hooves, the dragon squeezing it slowly as he swallowed thickly and said in a trembling but serious voice: "I'm ready."

Celestia and Twilight both bowed their horns towards him, concentrating, the Lich enhancing the magic of the fiery-maned equine as she breathed slowly... and Spike winced as glowing bands grew and spilled along his arms, twining like ribbons of light from shoulder all the way to his wrists before he clenched his eyes shut as steam rose up, feeling them burning into his scales as Rarity looked up at him worriedly, squeezing his claw between her hooves as seconds passed into a minute and the ribbons grew tighter, brighter... then the light died out, and Celestia and Twilight both relaxed, the Lich breathing hard, several of her stitches loose and popped as Celestia's mane flickered before she grimaced a bit, glancing up.

Spike was already staring over his upper limbs, tattooed with a series of black runes, and the ivory equine smiled a bit at the expression on his face, saying softly: "The runes will fade over time as the enchantment becomes permanent and... as I suppose I would used to say, were I still a Valkyrie... the story of the Norns is altered by a word or two to keep you... the way you are now."

"Anyway, Rarity, now its your turn. Scrivener and Luna are already waiting for us." Twilight said quietly, looking up with a smile, and Celestia frowned a little before the Lich glanced over her shoulder, saying softly: "It'll be her choice, you know that."

"I do, Twilight... my concern is more for you. I can take Rarity down to the catacombs..." Celestia began, but Twilight only smiled a little and shook her head, and the fiery-maned equine nodded after a moment as she gazed at the Lich softly. "Alright, if you're sure. But please remember to rest. You're not completely invulnerable, Twilight."

"I know, I know." Twilight blushed a little, and Spike and Rarity both smiled a bit before the Lich turned and hurried towards the door, opening it as the two followed. She frowned a little as the dragon chuckled quietly, glancing over her shoulder and asking finally: "What is it?"

"Just... you and Celestia. Reminds me of old times, that's all... like when you'd stay up all night in the library despite me telling you the research could wait, and she'd find you there, slumped over the table or something." Spike smiled a little, and Twilight looked awkwardly ahead as Rarity gave a small laugh of her own. "I... it reassures me."

"Reassures you?" Twilight frowned, looking over her shoulder, and when Rarity and Spike looked at her pointedly, she sighed a little and looked ahead, mumbling: "Right. Sorry, I'm so used to... you know, everyone around me being dead or a demon now I forget what... what it must be like for other people."

Rarity hesitated, then the unicorn looked up apprehensively as she asked finally: "I'm... I'm not going to be changed too much, am I? It's not that I don't want to, but... Rainbow Dash... Pinkie Pie and Big Mac... even you, Twilight Sparkle..."

Twilight only smiled over her shoulder, however, correctly gently: "Shadow, now. But don't... don't be afraid, Rarity. We'll go down and see what Luna has in mind, but I already know she's not going to make you Moon Blessed or pour demonic energy into you. I'm not going to lie and say you're not going to be changed..."

"And I don't mind that. I don't mind... a little sacrifice for the one I love. Not after everything he's sacrificed for me." Rarity said softly, and Spike smiled after as the unicorn gazed lovingly back, murmuring: "I won't leave you. Ever."

The rest of the walk, down stone steps, into darker, danker corridors, descending deep underground, was mostly in silence. Spike walked with his hand gently resting on Rarity's back, as Twilight Shadow instinctively and easily led them towards where she sensed Luna... and then she smiled softly as she realized where they were going, unsurprised when they finally came to a halt in a large, hollowed-out cavern. Scrivener and Luna were standing across from the archway they walked in through, in front of a heavy stone door, and both of them smiled as Rarity, Spike, and Twilight Shadow entered, Luna flicking her horn towards the heavy gray stone door, and it rumbled quietly before sliding down into the ground as the Queen of the Night called kindly: "Come out then, my sweet Elizabeth."

Twilight strode calmly to join Scrivener and Luna as Spike and Rarity halted nervously, looking at open door and the ghostly light that spilled out of it... before Rarity's eyes widened, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of the beautiful mare that strode through. Her raven-black mane spilled back from her face and along her shoulders, and her eyes were gleaming gray, with cat-like pupils. Her coat was softest rose, and she walked with so much grace and elegance her polished hooves didn't make a single sound against the rocky floor. "Oh my..."

"How does this suit thee, Rarity? We shall make her like my sweet Elizabeth forever... but know that it will come with a price." Luna said gently, looking with a smile towards Rarity as the unicorn stared, mesmerized by the gorgeousness of the being. "Thou shall have a desire for blood that thou will need to sate... but no, thou does not have to kill to sate thy thirst. However, the longer thou goes resisting the urge to drink... the greater thy hungers will drive thee. But in return... eternal beauty. Eternal flawlessness. And eternity with Spike."

"I... I..." Rarity hesitated for a moment, looking at the dragon... and when he began to open his mouth, she shook her head firmly and reached up to touch his lips quickly, saying quietly: "No. I shall not leave thee Spike... and... a sip of blood, now and then? If... that is all, in return for so much... after everything my dragon has given up for me, I shall gladly accept this offer, Queen Luna. What must I do?"

Blinded by love and the approval that the others looked at her with, Rarity looked forwards with a smile... and then Luna smiled kindly back, saying softly: "Elizabeth will share her blood with thee... but first, thou must share thy blood with Elizabeth."

The vampire smiled as it strode forwards, sultry, charismatic, and Rarity's smile faded slightly as she saw the gleam of hunger in its eyes, as lips drew back from sharp teeth and serpentine, needle-like fangs, as Spike winced and rose a hand... and then Rarity nodded and swallowed thickly, whispering: "If... if that is what must be done... to be with Spike forever, and there... I will have no other obligations, there are no other strings?"

"None that we shall bind to thee, Rarity, thou shall be free to live forever with Spike, here or in Ponyville, a beautiful daughter of the night." Luna said kindly, and Rarity frowned a bit, beginning to process this, but too late: Elizabeth darted forwards, sinking her teeth into Rarity's neck, and Spike staggered backwards with a yell, staring in shock as the winged unicorn said gently: "Fear not, Spike, she will be fine."

Rarity gargled, staring up at the dragon before she smiled up at him as the most wonderful sensation of being lighter-than-air began to bubble through her as the blood drained from her body, spilling down the vampire's chin and sliding down Rarity's throat as she smiled at terrified Spike, filled with the knowledge that soon she would be with him... forever.


	54. Laying Claim To Innocence

Chapter Forty Six: Laying Claim To Innocence

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener calmly sipped at his coffee as he sat on the balcony overlooking the Garden, Spike sitting beside him and trembling a bit, looking a little pale and haggard. After what had happened with Rarity last night, after eventually watching Rarity's surely-dead body brought into the Nosferatu's hive to complete the metamorphosis, he had gone to bed in the guest room they'd given him. Then, this morning, he'd woken up from a nightmare... only to see Rarity laying beside him, smiling, pristine, beautiful... and with cat-like eyes in pale irises and a mouth filled with sharp teeth and needle fangs.

Rarity was now snoozing comfortably in his bed, and Spike was a shivering wreck, staring blankly over at Scrivener before the poet finally sighed as he looked up from Luna and Celestia's sparring session in the garden, saying quietly: "Look. I get you're freaked out, Spike, but believe me, you'll adjust. I adjusted to being a Tyrant Wyrm. There's nothing different about Rarity now except for the fact, that well..."

"She's dead?" Spike asked weakly, and the dragon shivered a little again before he sipped at his coffee, breathing slowly before he clenched his eyes shut and nodded when Scrivener looked at him quietly. "I... I know, I know, I know. Don't... I'm not... I'm not even ungrateful, it was just... nightmares all night, and I wake up this morning and I thought she was going to bite me and after seeing that vampire last night bite her and... I... I..."

"Calm down." Scrivener said gently, and he reached out and carefully pried the coffee mug out of Spike's trembling claws, before he smiled a bit and reached over to pat one of his now-clean arms. "Look, you gave up... strength and power for her. She gave up a normal life for you. You obviously love each other, and you'll make it work once you start-"

Then Celestia's three swords smacked their flats across Luna's face one after the other, and Scrivener winced, his cheek reddening as his head snapped to the side as the starry-maned unicorn staggered with a gasp, before shouting angrily: "Damnation, Celestia, I was listening to Scrivener's conversation!"

"Yes, and had this been an actual battle you would have been decapitated. Focus, sister." Celestia said calmly... and then she winced when Luna's spear spun violently before beginning a fierce, vicious flurry of stabs, Celestia's swords singing back and forth through the air in parry-after-parry as she added hurriedly: "But this is still a sparring session, not an actual battle!"

"I shall show thee battle!" Luna raged, her spear spinning and knocking one of Celestia's swords flying to shatter into ashes against the wall before she leapt forwards, and Scrivener watched meditatively as the two siblings fought before he sighed and shook his head a little as Spike stared dumbly over the balcony.

"One of them will eventually stab the other one, then they'll stop. They're sisters and battle-maidens, and Luna's competitiveness doesn't always mix very well with Celestia's own need to be at the very best of her game." Scrivener remarked mildly, and Spike winced a little as he dropped back into his seat before the poet smiled a little over at the dragon, leaning towards him and saying softly: "Anyway, as I was saying. You just need to get used to each other again, so to speak."

Spike nodded hesitantly, rubbing at his face with a soft sigh before he looked quietly over at Scrivener, studying him for a few moments. Scrivener looked back curiously, and then the dragon smiled a little and shook his head, murmuring: "It's just... I dunno. I thought Rarity and I were the ones who had changed the most, you know? We ran away, and... me, the assistant librarian, and her, the beautiful designer and outfitter, we became wandering nomads selling trinkets and charms and our services as crafters and blacksmiths. But then, well..."

Scrivener smiled a bit, nodding slowly in return as he said softly: "Then you come back here and... you find out that you're not the only ones who have changed. Not by a long shot."

"And it feels like everything's... just beginning. Or just ending, I don't know..." Spike replied quietly, lowering his head with a sigh as he rubbed his claws together nervously. "I look around, and... the whole world's different now, Scrivy, and I don't even know what I'm supposed to do anymore."

"You're supposed to settle down, that's all. You and Rarity have lived a rough life as nomads for years but... now you're home." Scrivener said softly, glancing down into the Garden and watching as Luna neatly knocked away both of Celestia's remaining weapons, then shoved the pole of her spear up against the ivory equine's throat with a grin and a flick of her horn, making the fiery-maned winged unicorn wince. "You and Rarity have a life that's... a mix of new and old to adjust to. Everything's different, sure... but that doesn't mean some things aren't still the same."

Spike nodded awkwardly, and then Scrivener smiled a bit before he calmly returned his eyes to the battlefield, as Luna tossed her spear to the side and she and Celestia bowed respectfully to one-another before the starry-maned equine leapt forwards to hug her sister fiercely, Celestia laughing despite herself. "Tell you what. I'll send a message to Ponyville today, ask Rarity's parents, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo to come by when they can. I'm sure Rarity must miss her family, and it'll be good for Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage to see their old friends, too. Good all around."

"'Tis a wonderful idea! I shall ask Pinkie Pie to help prepare, she always likes to put her skills to use." Luna called easily, and Spike smiled lamely, looking apprehensive even as the Queen of the Night exclaimed cheerfully: "Ponyville knows we are no enemy, after all, why, Cheerilee even brought the foals through these great halls on a field trip more than once, 'twas most delightful!"

The dragon only remained quiet, still unsure but hesitant to speak out against the idea, wanting the best for Rarity and nervous about pressing his luck: after all, they had gone from being wandering nomads ranging the northern lands to 'back home' with 'everything they desired.' And yet Spike couldn't find himself completely content, felt like everything that was supposed to be so right had instead turned upside down and gone horribly, horribly wrong...

His feelings, his worries and fears intensified in the evening, as he'd returned quietly to his room and found Rarity sitting in front of a mirror, smiling to herself and styling her mane before she gazed ardently over her shoulder at him, saying softly: "My handsome dragon. I want to apologize for giving you a little fright this morning... I was just so excited, and I wanted to see you... because now we'll be beside one-another until the end of time."

"Well, kinda. I think now you're the one with the longer lifespan." Spike smiled a little as he walked towards her, reaching his claws up to rest on her shoulders as she looked back towards the mirror, and she felt... strangely firm. Like warm, polished marble, her skin had lost its silky softness beneath her ivory coat. She almost gleamed, and her eyes were cloudy and deep and mysterious...

And she was beautiful: she had twirled her mane and tail into their old corkscrewed style and trimmed out the ragged ends, and Spike thought she looked younger, more vital... and yet, something about her, maybe her eyes, maybe the stiffness to her face and the way her face seemed to freeze itself in the expressions it took on, the solidity of her coat... it made her seem unnatural. Dead... and when he slid his claws up her shoulders and along the sides of her neck, he had to repress a shudder as he passed over the dimples left from the vampire's bite, even as Rarity sighed in relaxation and bliss...

But even though some things about her seemed a little... different... she was still Rarity. She still had her little quirks and odd habits, and when he brought up her family and Scootaloo coming to visit, she had gone into a bit of an anxiety attack, tending to her already-perfect mane and features as Spike had smiled a bit and soothed her and reminded her it wouldn't be until tomorrow anyway. Not that he enjoyed her anxiety... only that he liked seeing that she was still the same Rarity he'd fallen in love with all those years ago. The same Rarity he'd sworn to be with forever...

Reuniting with her family went surprisingly well, although they quickly picked up that something was different about her. But they were simply too happy to see her back... and after months of not seeing each other, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle were glad for their own little reunion as well. They didn't get to see each other as often these days, not merely because of the distance, or growing older... but because of the unease that still lurked between Ponyville and Enstasis, even if the villagers always ensured they treated Luna and her servants of the Night with respect and kindness, and had far less fear of her and Scrivener than the rest of the nation did.

It settled Spike's nerves to see Rarity so happy, interacting warmly with her family... but come nightfall, she seemed a little more ghostly, a little more pale, and her skin felt colder, harder. He was worried about her, as she nestled in close, breathing slowly... worried about her, and a little scared of her when she whispered: "I smell your blood. I feel it, pulsing in your veins... I hear your heartbeat..."

Spike had awkwardly excused himself to find someone who could tell him what was going on, and Twilight had come immediately, looking her over, then saying quietly and looking oddly relieved: "She just needs some blood, that's all. You had me worried there for a moment..."

"But I thought I would only need it once a week or so!" Rarity looked up with a wince, voice with a whining edge that hid her fear. "And it... the thirst almost hurts me, Twilight, this is... much, much worse than I thought it would be..."

"Don't worry, it's just because this is your first experience with the thirst, and more importantly because all the blood was recently drained out of your body. I'll go and get you a drink to help you feel better..." She paused and smiled amusedly over her shoulder, pausing in the doorway when Rarity looked up with a worried expression. "No, I'm not going to bring you some poor pony to bite, don't worry."

Twilight returned some fifteen minutes later carrying a tray with a bottle of heated wine and a single glass on it. She set this gently down on the bedside table, then poured Rarity a glass of the thick red substance, Rarity's nostrils flaring and her cat's eyes sharpening as Twilight said softly: "You can still eat and drink as you please, even though you need blood specifically to survive. But a lot of the Nosferatu prefer mixing blood into other things, or... say, eating specially-prepared meats."

Rarity nodded, her horn glowing as she lifted the glass carefully to her jaws, then she closed her eyes and shuddered a little as she swirled it in her mouth before swallowing and sighing quietly, murmuring: "Well, it's nice to be reassured that I neither have to kill nor actually drink blood from the vein... and... and the thirst will fade, yes?"

The Lich smiled and nodded, saying quietly: "It will, yes. After you get your fill tonight it should start getting easier for you to handle, but like I said... you were drained. Of course you're going to be... thirsty... after that. Not to mention you've already been pretty active."

Rarity smiled a little, then she looked over at Spike softly as he hesitantly reached up and squeezed her shoulder, saying softly: "Thank you for... for being here with me despite everything, Spike. You've given up so much for me and... I haven't given up much for you. Things must seem... slanted sometimes, and I know I've... scared you, and I can understand that. But I love you, darling. And I want you to know that... I appreciate you."

Spike smiled back after a moment, relaxing... and over the next few weeks, he and Rarity adjusted slowly to their new life. They moved back into Ponyville, where Rarity cleaned up her old boutique – horrified by the state it was in – to set up a new shop, selling clothing, the gemstone trinkets and jewelry she'd gotten so adept at making, and doing tailoring and repairs. Spike, meanwhile, took a job at the blacksmith's, putting the skills he'd honed over his years of nomadic lifestyle to work. There was always need for a good smith, after all, and he knew how to make and repair everything from belt buckles to plate mail.

Rarity had blood wine shipped in regularly from Enstasis, and she insisted on providing everything she could in return for Scrivener and Luna's generosity, sending them clothing, doing repair work on soldiers' uniforms, mending and sewing tapestries and putting all her other skills to use for the King and Queen. Admittedly, it delighted her, too, to be named their royal tailor, and she loved the fact she could hold such an important position and at the same time remain in Ponyville... a place she was only just now realizing how much she'd missed for all the things her traveling life with Spike had taught her.

And one of the perks of the job was the fact that she got to hear all the big news and gossip days before it was released to the public, such as when she'd made the journey to Enstasis one afternoon – protected from the sun by an enormous, floppy hat, a parasol, and slim wraparound sunglasses – and found Twilight Shadow bouncing excitedly around, waiting for her and hurriedly taking her to the Garden, where Scrivener and Luna were sitting curled up tightly together, Scarlet Sage, Apple Bloom, Celestia, Pinkamena, Nidhogg, the Moon Blessed and others who were all close to the family looking eager for the news as Rarity's eyes widened slightly: she didn't need Nosferatu senses to know what Luna was about to say from the way she was sitting, however, or how King and Queen were both gently touching her stomach.

"I am pregnant." Luna announced calmly and clearly, and she smiled radiantly, tears in her eyes as she curled herself back against Scrivener tightly, and those gathered all clapped and stomped and congratulated her warmly. She looked almost shy under the hail of praise and felicitations, and Scrivener smiled widely as he held her close, the two looking delighted, happy, bright... and somehow, as compassionate and good as the couple had once been, those years ago now before the world had ended... or was it before the world had been reborn?

It didn't matter: they were happy, radiant, and eager to share the news with the world. Luna wanted all the very best for her baby and nine months seemed like far too short a time to prepare everything to be exactly as she wanted. There was so much to think about, so much to do, and Luna was both excited and remarkably anxious, bouncing a little in the spot as she rambled and curled herself back against Scrivener, Celestia and Twilight both nodding along with the requests and orders and exclamations she made as the others tried to keep track of everything she was saying and wanted done.

Rarity smiled warmly all the same, however, even as she struggled to keep up with Luna's instructions on what clothing to make, what fabric to use, what colors and patterns everything should be... and yet if anything helped her feel like she once more had found the place where she belonged and grow used to her new life, it was this, providing her services for a friend who had helped her find home, happiness, and the comfort of what she had become.

* * *

Scrivener Blooms smiled as he sat in the Garden with Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom, one of his front limbs wrapped around the Blood Seer's shoulders, the other claw pointed at the target: Nidhogg, who was more than willing to volunteer himself for their practice sessions, the demon smiling brightly despite the fact that he had several large, prominent bruises over his form. "Focus in on him. Draw up your negative emotions, bad memories, and use that to add fuel to attack."

Scarlet Sage nodded, not questioning her father, her eyes glowing from the bit of Nidhogg's blood she'd already made contact with as she looked across at him, gritting her teeth and shivering a bit... then extended a hoof as her eyes glowed. She remembered Rainbow Dash and the dragon and the pain of losing Atrus, of losing... herself... and her teeth spread into a snarl before she made a violent twisting gesture.

Nidhogg's eyes bulged as he grabbed at his chest, blood dripping from his jaws as he gargled... and then Scarlet winced and stumbled back, and the demon gasped as he fell forwards, shivering a bit before the Blood Seer clenched her eyes shut as anger and bad memory vanished into despair and shame, murmuring: "I'm sorry, Daddy. I just can't bring myself to... really hurt him. Even if he's okay with it, it still..."

"It's okay, Scarlet Sage. It's not weakness." Scrivener leaned over and kissed the young mare's temple gently, looking down at her softly: she was almost fully-grown now, and her wings had lost their feathers and become rubbery, draconic in shape and large and with a lower set of tails that extended from just beneath them. The beautiful Porcelain Princess of the Night, as she was called with her silver-white coat and gorgeous red mane and tail...

Her eyes steadily lost their glow, sinking back into bright crimson as she blushed a little and drew her eyes up her father's strong frame, but Scrivener only smiled back at her before he glanced over at Nidhogg as the demon sat up and shook his head, asking nervously: "Did I do something wrong, Master Scrivener?"

"No, we're just ending the training for now, Nidhogg. You're dismissed... go and find Mephistopheles. I think he's with Fluttershy, being trained a little... I might get along well with animals but it's amazing the things she can teach while they're still so young." Scrivener smiled, his voice gentle but the order clear, and Nidhogg nodded rapidly before he turned and hurried away.

Then Scrivener turned his eyes towards Apple Bloom as she approached, the earth pony blushing a bit. She kept her hair back with a neat black bow these days instead of her old large pink one, and her shimmering coat almost glowed over her strong frame, beautiful black bracelets inset with fire topazes glinting on her forelegs... a gift from Scarlet Sage. Her braided tail swished as she studied Scrivener almost nervously before asking hesitantly: "So Scarlet and I wanted to go out flying today..."

"As long as you go with an escort of Moon Blessed. I don't want to see either of you at risk... it would be a cruel joke to lose our Princesses before the new foal joins the family." Scrivener said softly, and Apple Bloom blushed a bit, then lowered her eyes hurriedly with the way Scrivener's eyes lingered over her before he smiled again. "I saw you sparring yesterday, by the way. You looked... very good."

Apple Bloom blushed again at this, keeping her gaze down as Scarlet Sage slowly rubbed a hoof along her father's back, smiling and resting herself against him as he kept her close for a moment, turning his eyes to her. She could feel his emotions, and he could feel hers... his lips parted as he studied her face, her closed eyes, felt her sweet breath washing upwards... and then he shook his head quickly before giving her a gentle squeeze and awakening her from her half-dozing against him, saying softly: "You two better go, though. Try and get back before nightfall."

The young mares both nodded as Scarlet Sage lingered a moment, then pulled slowly away from her father, who gazed after them with a quiet rumble as desires spread through his body. Desires he knew weren't entirely healthy... but for some reason, Luna's pregnancy had pushed his animal, rawer instincts into overdrive. That, and they were no longer fillies... they were mares, beautiful and strong mares, and Scarlet Sage was trying to be more and more like her parents, interested in their lifestyle, admiring them as heroes, toting their strength and their virtues andshe was so _curious_ and he was more and more eager to satisfy her... interest...

He licked his lips, watching them walk away, Apple Bloom leading Scarlet Sage onwards. She was a wonderful mate for his daughter, true, and he would never want to interfere between them or damage their beautiful relationship, but... neither of them had ever experienced a stallion, and he knew Scarlet at least was curious, and they lived such a free life as it was and Apple Bloom was learning their ways, turning slowly from what she had been taught in Ponyville towards what she was being taught here in Enstasis with Scarlet Sage's gentle guidance...

Then Scrivener shook his head hurriedly, pushing the desires back again. They were raw, animal, rough, and he was better than a beast... but inside him, something whispered hungrily: _Yes, but you're a god. The world belongs to you, you don't have to follow any rules but your own, you can have everything you want and desire... and ultimately, what matters most? Two things: getting what you want... and Luna. And you know Luna wants you to get what you want, too... _

Scrivener grimaced, dropping his head against a claw... and up above, at the northern end of the Garden, Luna looked thoughtfully down over the balcony at her husband before her eyes flicked towards Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom, easily able to feel his emotions, read his desires, but Scrivener unaware of her in the muddle of his own thoughts as he was.

Then she felt a tremble run through her before Nightmare Moon whispered inside her mind, in an incredulous, disbelieving voice: _He desires our daughter... his own child..._

"Yes, it would seem that he does..." Luna said thoughtfully, leaning forwards over the balcony... but there was no anger, no resentment, no disgust... not even jealousy or surprise, as a slow smile spread over the winged unicorn's face. "How interesting. Well, Nightmare Moon... we must see what we can do to aid in helping him attain his desires."

There was a shocked silence from inside her, Nightmare Moon twisting before she whispered weakly: _B-But, Luna... she... she is our daughter. She is precious to us, and... she... she must not be hurt, she must be treasured-_

"And all treasures are for my husband, are they not?" Luna asked softly, a cold smile on her face as her cyan eyes glinted and locked on the sight of the King of the Night as his attention was drawn by Twilight and Pinkamena entering. "Scrivener Blooms is the most important thing in the world to us, above all else, _all _else, is he not?"

_Y-Yes... _Nightmare Moon began nervously, uneasily. _But... Luna, yes, of course he is but... b-but all the same, you can't be serious, can't... really mean..._

"Then we shall give our husband what he desires, Nightmare Moon. We shall ensure he gets what he wants, and we shall do so eagerly." Luna replied calmly, her eyes glowing faintly as she whispered: "We are above all silly mortal rules and compunctions. We are god and goddess of Equestria, King and Queen of the Night. If anything... my daughter and her lover are fortunate they caught the eye of handsome Scrivener Blooms... we must merely ensure they understand how fortunate they are, that is all."

Luna turned as Nightmare Moon fell silent, the winged unicorn striding calmly into the corridor beyond to think on this... and late that night, after Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom had returned and gone to bed, Luna slipped silently into their room with a soft smile. There they were, curled up together, two beautiful mares in one another's embrace on the large, comfortable bed, blankets thrown back... and deep, deep asleep. The perfect state, as Luna rolled her head on her shoulders and Nightmare Moon trembled inside her.

She strode calmly, silently, to Apple Bloom's side of the bed: during dinner and the evening together, after all, Scarlet Sage had been flirtatious, had traded looks and smiles with her father, wouldn't require much of a nudge... but Apple Bloom was nervous. Jealous, envious, she thought... didn't understand that they could all share, that Scrivener didn't want to steal Scarlet Sage away forever, that they would both be receiving a gift... not having something taken away.

Luna grinned slowly in the darkness, her ephemeral locks pulsing once before she leaned slowly forwards over Apple Bloom, her horn glowing quietly as her mane whispered backwards, strands of it almost teasingly stroking along the young mare's features as she whimpered a little in her sleep before Luna soothed: "No, no, child... rest... sleep. Dream... beautiful mare, dedicated mare..."

The winged unicorn leaned further down as her mane twisted backwards until her lips were almost brushing Apple Bloom's ear, murmuring into it tenderly as her horn glowed brighter, adding magical influence to cunning and charismatic speech: "Is he not handsome? Strong, benevolent, wise and wonderful... a King. A _God_. Is it little wonder Scarlet Sage is interested in him? How many are, after all... and yet how few have felt the true pleasures of his company? Yet he is willing to share it with her, and with thee... is this not blessing? Does thy body not long for a stallion's touch, the temptations of a handsome male's frame?"

"S-Scarlet... Sage..." Apple Bloom whispered weakly as if in denial, her eyes clenching as she shivered, still in the grips of deep slumber, and Luna smiled slightly. "Don't need..."

"Of course thou only needs her... but what does she desire? Art thou so selfish as to deny both her and thyself a chance at pleasure, out of petty jealousy and insecurity?" Luna's voice was gently-reprimanding and almost disappointed, but there was a subtle, mocking undertone to her words as she continued softly: "Or does thou fear she will find him a more proficient lover than thou art?"

This made Apple Bloom grimace, but Luna only smiled coldly before she whispered: "But thou should not fear such things, Apple Bloom... for thou hast seen the way he looks upon thee too... beautiful, ardent mare, think of it... think of the pleasure... think of the rapture of the experience... think of Scarlet Sage. Think of answering longing and desire and being able to say thou truly knows betwixt mare and stallion alike which thou prefers, and the pride of knowing that thou hast been able to put thy own fears aside solely for the enjoyment of thine beloved..."

Apple Bloom shivered as Luna poured poisonous, lustful thoughts into her ears, but she was kept deep in slumber as the magic worked through her and the thoughts echoed through her mind, filtering into nightmares and dreams... and eventually, Luna strode around to the other side of the bed, reaching up and stroking tenderly through Scarlet Sage's mane. She was always a heavy sleeper, after all... and Luna smiled as she cut a small wound open on her own foreleg with her horn, then held this out and let a single drop of blood spill gently into Scarlet's ear, making her twitch, then shiver as her eyes began to glow beneath closed lids as Luna leaned over her and whispered: "A taste of my passion, beloved daughter. Just a nip... but 'tis more than enough. Thou shall go to him... and oh, he shall be pleased with thee, Scarlet Sage. My beautiful daughter and the perfect gift for my King..."

Luna smiled calmly at the mares, and then she turned and headed silently out of the bedroom, leaving them both in the grasp of dreams and desires... and in the morning, Apple Bloom awoke first, flushed, sweaty, rubbing at her face and feeling dirty and uncomfortable and confused before she'd hurried out of bed to head to the shower. Scarlet Sage had slept in a little longer, but awoken shortly after, breathing a little hard before she smiled widely as she heard Apple Bloom showering, slipping quickly out of bed to surprise her even as thoughts of someone else tickled her mind, made her feel... strange, and yet... excited...

Afterward, the mares headed to breakfast, and were surprised to find Scrivener and Luna already waiting for them at the table of the private room they favored, a Greater Nightmare calmly serving out food. Pancakes... and bacon and sausage... but both mares had long grown used to eating meat. And Apple Bloom reflected on this silently as she picked up a piece of bacon, studying it, thinking about all the changes she'd been through... how some had been so scary at first... but as she slipped the food into her jaws and chewed slowly, how they weren't all bad, either.

Her eyes had lingered on Scrivener for much of the meal, and Scarlet Sage had spent much of her time speaking adoringly to her father, sliding a little closer to him every now and then, until finally Scrivener had been called away by Twilight Shadow to help with a treaty. And, smiling, Luna had gazed over at her daughter and said kindly: "Thou art affectionate, my child. It warms my heart to see... and I am not blind to thine own interest in my husband, Apple Bloom."

Both mares blushed awkwardly, Scarlet Sage looking embarrassedly across at her mother as Apple Bloom said finally: "It... I mean... well... it's nothing really..."

"Nay, it is nothing to be ashamed of. Thou art both beautiful mares... and Scrivener is a handsome, mighty King. A King who could take anything he wants or desires... but even though thou have both caught his eye as well, he does not force himself upon thee." Luna said gently, and both mares blushed deeper before Luna smiled slightly, looking up and saying softly: "But if thou went to him..."

Apple Bloom shifted awkwardly, then she pushed her plate away as Scarlet Sage hesitated a moment before turning to follow, and Luna only smiled again, saying easily: "Think on it, and do not fear to come and speak to me... I shall gladly offer thee reassurance."

_This is wrong_. Nightmare Moon whispered in her mind, but Luna only continued to smile, ignoring the inner voice as the mares headed for the doorway... but Scarlet Sage lingered, looked back, before following her beloved out.

That night, Luna again whispered to the two, fiercer this time... and the next morning, met them for breakfast. They both looked at her quietly as they sat down at the table, Apple Bloom looking anxious, Scarlet Sage flushed... and Luna had simply looked up and said softly: "We make our own morals, our own law and rule... we are Kings and Queens, gods and the beyond-mortal. Always, _always_ we must take care of our people, oh yes... but at the same time, our people and their rules and norms do not govern us. We govern _them_, and we govern ourselves."

There was silence, and then Luna smiled, reaching up and touching her stomach as she looked lovingly at Scarlet Sage. "I am in a condition that... will grow more fragile over time. And while the concubines and concubinus are capable of attending to Scrivener's desires and needs... what he longs for at the moment... what has caught his attention... is thou. And thou and Apple Bloom are both curious, art thou not? What better way to sate those curiosities, those urges, than with a stallion thou can both truly trust... my darlings, 'tis not as if he seeks to make mothers of thee both... he only wishes to share his love with thee in... a more physical method. And he is very good at it with all the practice he has had."

Scarlet Sage turned crimson and looked down as Apple Bloom trembled, wanting to push away... and yet those thoughts echoed through her mind as she cursed under her breath, and Luna smiled softly at them both, saying kindly: "Go ahead. Take all the time thou need. I am still in fit condition to attend to thy father and all... but thou would both be doing me a grand favor in... 'helping out,' and I assure thee... the experience would be most enjoyable. Most worthwhile."

For the week that followed, Luna went each night to their room, whispering her allures in their ear and sharing with Scarlet Sage small drops of blood. Scrivener knew by now what she was doing, but he didn't stop her. Instead, as they lay in bed with the Moon Blessed sprawled beautifully around them, he'd stroked a hand through her mane and murmured: "My gorgeous wife. Always there to give others just the right push in just the right direction... always there to help them grow stronger, and give me such beautiful gifts at the same time... oh yes. Yes, we'll reward our daughter handsomely, though..."

It only took eight days, during which there were promises, whispers, arguments and love and tears and fear... and then Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom came silently to Luna and Scrivener's room, and Luna had smiled lovingly as she'd dismissed their concubines and then headed for the door, kissing the cheek of either mare on the way out and saying lovingly: "I shall give both of thee privacy. Scrivener Blooms... treat them well."

Scrivener smiled calmly... and Luna had found her way out to a balcony, to slowly drink a glass of wine as a feeling of triumph and ecstasy rolled through her, feeling her husband's pleasure, pride, and power... feeling every movement, able to see what was happening if she closed her eyes, thinking deliciously of how selfish her gift really was. How wonderful, and generous and selfish all at once before she glanced calmly up as Celestia stepped out onto the balcony beside her, looking up at the night sky and saying softly: "You made your own daughter... into a concubine for Scrivener. Your daughter and her lover, in fact."

"Nay, I did not. I merely gave them a push through a door... but if they wish to become full concubines, so be it." Luna said calmly, drinking slowly from her glass before she looked up into the night sky as Celestia looked at her silently. "Is there a problem, sister?"

"I warned you this would happen. That things could... go out of control." Celestia said quietly, closing her eyes and shaking her head slowly before she sighed softly and lowered it, murmuring: "And yet here I am standing by you even now anyway. Does that speak to my cowardice or to my resolve?"

Luna, however, only smiled over at Celestia, reaching out and firmly pulling her head down before she kissed her sibling slowly, firmly, lovingly, and Celestia blushed a bit even as she slowly returned it before their mouths parted, and the starry-maned equine said kindly: "If we allow others to decide what is wrong and what is right, then our lives will be spent kowtowing to the whims of others and yet being told all the same that everything we do is bad, living unworthy, unfulfilling lives. If we decide for ourselves what is wrong and what is right... then we are truly free, my sweet cardinal. Art thou my big sister? Art thou my First Concubine? Art thou beside me?"

"Always." Celestia replied quietly, bowing her head forwards as her fiery mane burned around her, and then she smiled faintly and glanced up, murmuring: "I only hope you know what you're doing, little sister."

With that, Celestia turned and strode silently back inside, and Luna laughed quietly as she shook her head before gazing up towards the stars. The pleasure pulsed through her body, excitement rose, her features flushed until she knew it was all over as the moon glowed and the stars twinkled quietly... and then she frowned slightly, glancing moodily to the side to see the outline of Nightmare Moon looking down at her, trying to be disapproving... but there was fear in her glowing eyes, fear in her ghostly shape, fear in her voice as she asked harshly: "Are you happy now? For perverse pleasure you and Scrivener have put everything at risk! Your greed threatens to eclipse everything we have worked for, just as our lunacy once drove us to hurting others to make them glory in our Night!"

Luna was silent as she looked meditatively up at the sky, and Nightmare Moon stepped forwards, the phantasm becoming more solid as she snapped: "Do not ignore me, little Luna Lightblade! I am-"

"A disappointment." Luna said softly, glancing moodily, fearlessly, towards Nightmare Moon, and the phantasm frowned, looking nervously down at her as Luna added quietly: "And I am not Luna Lightblade. I am Luna Brynhild. I am Queen Luna. I am Goddess Luna. Pathetic spawn of darkness and passion, speaking so dangerously to me... but I am not endangered by thee. I am not threatened by thee... and I do not have need of a coward."

"Coward? I feel as if I have gone from trying to compel you towards greatness to acting as the last vestiges of some scrap of conscience!" Nightmare Moon retorted, shaking her head violently as she stepped forwards, looking furious and terrified all at once. "There can be no world to rule if there is no world, Luna! You and Scrivener are consuming too much, too fast, threatening this world, threatening your very selves! Only a fool seeks to control even a single world in the universe... we did not desire control, we desired the ponies to glory in our beautiful night, do you not remember? But you will turn their adulation into screaming, and their screaming into silence when you-"

"Enough." Luna said coldly, and Nightmare Moon snarled before stumbling backwards when Luna turned towards her, her eyes flashing as she replied cruelly: "I am not weak like thou wert... like thou art all the more now. Sniveling, broken creature, compelling me onwards towards desire and then trying to turn, trying to run away when thou realizes 'tis more than thou can handle... that I am no longer afraid of thy control, because now my body is not a safe manse for thee or a puppet to be controlled by whatever thou art, frail not-passion, 'tis thy prison... 'tis thy grave."

She halted, then smiled darkly, leaning forwards as her cyan eyes and horn glowed, and Nightmare Moon's eyes widened as Luna said softly: "I do not need thy advice, and thy whimpering tongue does nothing but annoy me. Therefore, I think it is time we part ways, Nightmare Moon. Thou art no longer needed. Goodbye, Nightmare Moon... enjoy thy new accommodations in the depths of the true abyss, where I will no longer need to hear thy wretched screaming or thy pathetic whining and crying."

"L-Luna, wait!" Nightmare Moon shrieked, staggering backwards, but Luna only grinned before snapping her horn upwards, and there was a violent flash as pain ripped through Luna's head, followed by a static-riddled shriek... and then she was left in silence, standing alone on the balcony, no visions plaguing her, no voices whispering in her mind.

Slowly, she felt Scrivener's presence sifting into her thoughts, and Twilight Shadow's as well... but Luna only closed her eyes and smiled, sending them both reassurances as she said softly: "Fear not, my beloved ones... I was merely getting rid of an annoying pest. Return to thy duties, Twilight Shadow... and Scrivener Blooms, return to thy business of pleasure."

Luna paused thoughtfully, then headed into the castle as a thought struck her, heading off to find someone to help her with a project idea as she thought of Scrivener and the mares... mares who were both curled up quietly on either side of the male as he rested back with them, well-pleased. Apple Bloom was already asleep, trembling, faint trails of tears on her cheeks, but Scarlet Sage was still awake, looking up at him adoringly... and he kissed her slowly sensually, before their mouths parted and she snuggled herself in close, whispering: "I love you, Daddy..."

"And I love you too, my precious Scarlet Sage..." Scrivener said softly, his eyes glowing slightly, pleasure and power rumbling through his form. The mares were his now, after all: they were all his, like so much else was. He was above every rule, every boundary, he was a god and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him or Luna from getting what they wanted. What he set his eyes on, what he desired, would always become his... for him, everything was permitted, because everything already belonged to him... or could be claimed by him with ease.

And no longer did he feel any worries about it, any fears that he was going down the wrong path. Sometimes he thought of Scarlet Sage's prophecy, but he could think of nothing that could ever threaten himself or Luna, nothing that would stand in his way: the nation was theirs. Everything in it, too... and Scrivener's eyes glowed softly as he stroked through his adopted daughter's mane...

The next day, Twilight Shadow congratulated both Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom, even as Discombobulation had shaken his head miserably behind her, not speaking, just standing and looking disapproving. But the two mares had wanted to avoid the subject as much as possible, even though it was hard to with how fast gossip spilled through Enstasis, and how ponies kept coming up to them, congratulating them, teasing them, reassuring them, and most confusing of all, asking what it meant for them and their relationship.

Neither Apple Bloom nor Scarlet Sage wanted things to change... they loved each other, deeply, dearly. And they both felt that Luna and Scrivener would respect that, even as they found their roles around Enstasis evolving. Suddenly, Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom were both allowed to be involved even deeper in the King and Queen's dark lifestyle, from their experiments to their in-the-past hidden pleasures and secrets... and Scarlet Sage found herself drawn onwards by her love and adoration, while Apple Bloom couldn't resist the allure of power, and the need to be there by her beloved mare every moment she could.

They were pulled deeper into darkness... and when Scrivener offered them calmly the role of concubine, they had both accepted without hesitation. Scarlet Sage, in fact, had broken down into tears of joy, not understanding how warped she had been as she donned a golden collar with a ruby clasp in the shape of a heart... and for Apple Bloom, a matching collar, but with its clasp in the shape of an onyx spade. Princess of Hearts, Princess of Spades: and both mares were infused with Scrivener's blood to further amplify their bond... and their servitude.

It took half a month for Luna to corrupt her own daughter, who willingly gave in because of love, and devotion, and a need to prove herself to parents she even now saw as heroes, despite the way they had all but destroyed themselves, and all but destroyed the nation, and all but destroyed their own child: and along with her came Apple Bloom, so deep in love with Scarlet Sage that even knowing when things were wrong, even knowing when something else was affecting her judgment, she went along with it. She couldn't help but follow her beloved into the depths of Hell and darkness... but at least through it all, they had each other. Even as concubines, they had each other... Scrivener's gorgeous Princesses, draped in golden chains and gemstones as they lay curled together on cushions in the throne room, Celestia sitting calm guard over them as the King of the Night sat back in his throne with Twilight Shadow resting her head on his shoulder with a soft smile, and his pregnant Queen Luna curled in the male's lap, grinning in delight at all they had. At the proud, obedient Moon Blessed, at animal and loyal and lost Nidhogg, at grinning Pinkamena, at their harem of toys and protectors... so much they had built and gathered. So much she had given to her husband...

And there was so much more on the horizon: there was nothing they couldn't achieve... and nothing they didn't deserve. Everything they had ever dreamed of, from their lightest and most compassionate hopes to the darkest depths of their deepest nightmares, was achievable, attainable... and would all too soon be theirs.

Luna smiled as she curled back tighter against her husband as Scrivener's eyes glowed, licking his lips slowly as he rubbed a claw gently over his wife's pregnant belly. Soon, everything in the world would belong to them... including a new foal to add to their family. A foal who they would raise to be strong like they were, who would one day inherit their world... and bring to life its own glorious visions in the night-tainted empire of Equestria.


	55. Tolling Of The Midnight Hour

Chapter Forty Seven: Tolling of the Midnight Hour

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna's pregnancy was not a particularly-easy period for anyone at Enstasis to live through: even the Greater Nightmares were run ragged by her constant demands, her burning desires, and worst of all, her furious mood swings that could occur at any time, for any reason. Precious few ponies were safe from being a victim of one of these fits, and what made them even more devastating was the fact that Luna's emotional swings affected Scrivener as well in varying degrees... sometimes so little he would quickly step in and take the beating for whatever Luna was about to pummel, but at other times so greatly he would snarl and roar and rip into whatever was nearby himself... sometimes literally.

And as the months passed and Luna grew more gravid – which Twilight admittedly giggled at now and then, because the sight of Luna waddling angrily around and shouting at anything that looked at her for too long that she wasn't fat was admittedly rather hilarious – and she began to feel other symptoms of pregnancy, Scrivener meanwhile became markedly more protective of her. Both in a cute way, where he would grumble and force her to put on sweaters or little boots, wrestling her while she whined and complained the entire time like a child... but also in a way that could best be described as primal, bristling when strangers especially got too close, snarling challengingly at others, looming back and forth around her. And when Luna slept – usually in the Garden, often on special bedding Rarity had helped them find – Scrivener would curl up around her at full Tyrant Wyrm size, and several unfortunate servants had learned to avoid disturbing them unless absolutely necessary during these periods.

Scrivener's other primal needs also grew more intense: as Luna began to get odd cravings for food and indulged her already-gluttonous appetites, Scrivener would feed as ravenously as her. More worrisome was his lusts and desires: more and more often, Twilight and Celestia had to heal claw and bite marks from concubines after his abusive sessions with them. After Scrivener almost killed Cowlick, Celestia finally stepped up and told him quietly: "You need to get yourself under control. Both of you do, Scrivener, and I know that Luna is encouraging you on top of your desires being... excited... but you can't use your own concubines, your own servants, like toys. Even if that's all we are to you."

"What? Celestia, you... you know better than that. I know that I hurt Cowlick badly but..." Scrivener hesitated, then he shook his head slowly and said finally: "Sometimes it's harder to hold back. Sometimes the blood, the... power... excites me so much I lose control, and... Celestia, I hate to admit this, but that was me... under control. I was holding myself back as much as I could... I... if I hadn't..."

He had fallen silent, and Celestia had sighed, then gone about the process of making up a list of special candidates, who could resist Scrivener's harsher abuses when his primal instincts grew too strong and he needed release without needing to worry about restriction. Scrivener had been surprised when Celestia's own name had been on the list, and she had simply looked at him and said softly: "I am First Concubine, and I am not afraid of you, Scrivener Blooms. No matter what you do to me. It is my duty to protect the others, as much as it is my duty to serve you."

That made Scrivener smile, and strangely feel more confident that in the future, he could do better maintaining his own control... while Luna, meanwhile, grudgingly promised not to egg Scrivener on as much as she did. But she got a thrill out of seeing him be... "He is both all-monster and all-god. Watching him begin to unleash his full power upon something, that primal cruelty... it is beautiful. Oh, terrible, aye, but beautiful all the same. He is living destruction, passion, and desire all mingled together... and... I must admit that part of me longs to see him give full vent one day upon all the victims that stand in his path."

And when Luna smiled, as the collar melded to her neck gleamed, Celestia had wondered quietly just what lengths Luna would go to in order to one day see that... and in some deep, nervous part of herself, wondered if for some reason made from mangled devotion and twisted-up love, Luna herself wanted to be the victim of Scrivener's ultimate wrath and ultimate power. Like she wanted to experience, somehow, some way, all the terror and pain her beloved monster could bring crashing down on her head...

In the last few months of Luna's pregnancy, Scrivener and Luna had to be attended at all times by Twilight Shadow and Celestia: both because the two grew incredibly paranoid and anxious about being attacked, and because when they weren't both around, the two tended to lash out at anything and everything nearby. It meant it became harder for them to do actual work around the country... but then again, it also felt like the entire country was holding its breath, waiting for the arrival of the new prince.

Luna was oddly sure that the baby would be a colt, despite even Celestia saying tiredly there was no actual way Luna could know that with her refusal to let Celestia do little more than the most basic of checkups on her. But the starry-maned equine had only scoffed, grumbling that she while she wanted constant attention she didn't need ponies constantly poking her belly. It made her nervous, and she was confident that if there was something wrong with her son, she would simply know. Her faith in her instincts was astounding... and possibly faultless, since they hadn't proven wrong yet through thick and thin, and even Celestia found it hard to argue with the fact that Luna just seemed to naturally know what to do to take care of herself and the baby growing inside of her.

They had special attendants chosen from their ranks of servants and friends to help take care of them, ponies who made Scrivener's hackles raise the least and Luna felt grouchy about babying her but all the same appreciated the company of. To tend to Scrivener, they chose the Princesses: Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom. Ponies he would never raise a single claw against even at his most-primal, in other words... and to attend to Luna, Pinkamena and Fluttershy. A pony who they knew was absolutely loyal for all her rough edges... and a pony who not even Luna could raise her voice to in anger at the worst of times and who was already an experienced, wonderful, loving mother to foals that Luna utterly adored. With Twilight Shadow and Celestia helping them both as well, it ensured they both were able to get what they needed and desired, and kept them from lashing out too violently or falling prey to anxieties and paranoia.

Near the end of autumn, a little more than nine months after Luna had first said she was pregnant and growing overdue, Luna finally gave birth. She gave birth with Scrivener curled around her at full Tyrant Wyrm size, his eyes glowing as he snarled challengingly at anyone who approached with the exception of their loyal attendants and Pinkamena; everyone else who wanted to be present had to stay back, waiting eagerly as Luna's cries echoed through the air, joined by Scrivener's rumbles and hisses as he felt the same mix of euphoria and agony that she did as she birthed their child.

And at the same time, the pain fed the pleasure for him, and in turn, transformed the feelings in Luna's own body into ecstasy, making her laugh in maddened joy between her loud cries, and above it all was the blissful knowledge that their child, their baby, was finally making his way into the world. It was hours of intense labor, pushing, yelling, laughing, ranting as sweat spilled down her body and she lay propped up on her bedding with Celestia and Twilight Shadow and Fluttershy all looking after her and their Princesses on either side of Luna, holding her shoulders, soothing her, amazed and a little scared and excited and anxious all at once.

Finally, the child was born, brought into the world, and Celestia gazed down at the baby silently, the world around her seeming silent despite the congratulations, the adulation, the heavy breathing. There was only her and this bundle, a mix of sapphire coat and patchy gray scales, eyes closed and breathing slow, limbs curled up. It looked almost like she imagined a baby Tyrant Wyrm would be... except they knew that Tyrant Wyrms weren't born, they were made. Made from corruption and evil and clockwork, not by the mingling of bodies, but this was no Tyrant Wyrm, and it was no pony. It was an innocent baby for now, it was her nephew, it was a handsome young boy... but all the same, Celestia wondered silently just what this child would grow up to be...

Twilight Shadow cut the umbilical cord, and Celestia shook herself out of her reverie as Fluttershy smiled radiantly and helped wrap the baby in a blanket, cooing softly: "Isn't he just gorgeous? Oh, Luna... here, look, your baby..."

"My baby... my son... our son..." Luna whispered, as the Pegasus passed the newborn to her, and she curled it up against her chest as Scrivener leaned down with a rumble, the Tyrant Wyrm visibly softening, the light in his eyes becoming a compassionate, adoring glow as he leaned down and nuzzled Luna silently, and she pressed herself against his muzzle as tears of joy shone in her eyes and she gazed down at her newborn. "Finally... I have waited so long, so very long for this day and oh... yes... Celestia, Twilight, Scarlet Sage, friends and family all, gather in and gaze upon thy prince, this handsome and stupendous boy... our son, Midnight Hour..."

And all gathered in, gazing down at the baby as it curled silently up in his mother's firm embrace, a Prince of the Night to rule in the darkness that blanketed Equestria.

* * *

Midnight Hour grew quickly: in almost no time at all he was already scrambling around on his claws, giggling and playing with Tender Trust and Temperance and other foals around Castle Enstasis and Ponyville. Scrivener Blooms and Luna were doting parents, putting their child first above all else, and as gifts and praises rolled in from around Equestria for the young Prince, the country settled into peace inspired by the adoration their dark King and Queen held for their baby boy... and the compassion he inspired in them both.

By his birthday, Midnight Hour could already babble words, run – and he'd only fall on his face occasionally, a sight that often made Scrivener laugh despite his best efforts not to with how adorable and clumsy the colt was – and was the size of a much-older foal. His body had large, gleaming black scales, and while his rear legs ended in cloven hooves, his front limbs had dexterous claws... but he had a pony's tail and a pony's mane, both an almost-glowing sapphire, although his Wyrm-like features clearly took after his father... except, of course, for his mother's cyan eyes.

Two small, draconic horns stood back out of his skull, and he had a single large unicorn's horn growing slowly from his forehead, this slightly-curved and already dangerous-looking. He was already capable of using simple magic as well and moving objects twice his size with telekinesis: he was a prodigy in every sense of the word, combining all the best traits of his mother and father, and they were endlessly proud of the handsome child.

He listened intently to his parents and their teachings, and while he was a proud Prince, he had friends among the servants as well as the other nobles. He didn't understand social class or structure, he only saw other people... a quality that Luna and Scrivener both thought was beautiful and divine. Midnight only saw his friends, and whoever caught his interest or earned his companionship he stuck beside: he was a wonderful child.

One thing that his parents found odd, however, was that Midnight never dreamed: he adored fantasy stories, he loved listening to his father and mother telling him tales of the past, he could often be found daydreaming or zoning out, but the child never had either dreams or nightmares. In fact, he didn't even seem to understand the concept: for him, when he closed his eyes at night, there was only a period of darkness, a period of... silence... and then the next morning. That was all.

It was curious, but it didn't seem to affect Midnight Hour overly much: he made up for it by spending so much time daydreaming, and the child needed little sleep. In fact, even though Scrivener and Luna needed little rest themselves, the energetic, hyperactive colt often ran them ragged, even with the help of Scarlet Sage, Celestia, Pinkamena, and Twilight. Perhaps that was part of the reason why Luna and Scrivener were able to settle themselves and their desires down, however: Midnight Hour kept them too tired to plot any extra experiments or pursue much in the way of their darker pleasures, and instead both ponies would flop down in the Garden or their bedroom any chance they got, mumbling at each other for creating such an energetic little boy. But Midnight made them happy, made them feel complete, settled their urges: felt like ultimate victory and a success and achievement of something greater than even taking control of Equestria.

Midnight Hour's first birthday party was a spectacular celebration: from morning to late that night, there was every kind of entertainment imaginable, from a carnival that was set up outside the Village of the Damned to the games throughout Enstasis to the endless buffets and so much else. And Midnight was gleeful the entire time, amazed by the presents flowing in from across Equestria, delighted by all the attention he was receiving as Luna and Scrivener smiled affectionately at one-another.

Scrivener was eventually cajoled into taking on his full Tyrant Wyrm size, laughing as he carried Midnight and his friends on his back on a romp through the Everfree Forest while the sun set... giving Luna enough time to help set up the fireworks display so that went father and son and company returned, they were able to witness the spectacular display of neon light and flame bursting through the darkened skies above, as the stars themselves seemed to gleam in time with the bursts and flares.

When the party finally ended and Midnight Hour went to bed, he did so with a bright smile, looking up at his parents adoringly as he snuggled under the comforter, his favorite stuffed toys beside him. He had loved every moment of his party... but not only had he shown such thankfulness, such affection and kindness, he had given many of his own gifts from the kingdom away to his friends, insisting they share on his happiness. Luna and Scrivener were so proud of him: he had taken all their lessons, about giving to those you cared about, about making the most of one's own life, about being free and not worrying about the rules and laws of others... and made all those lessons somehow... _right_. He was happy, carefree, bright and generous... he made Luna and Scrivener work harder to tame their own desires, remember the people they had used to be, and even feel the stirrings of faint conscience over what they had done out of selfishness and lust... and swear to themselves and each other in silence in front of their slumbering, smiling son, that they would do a better job in the future. They would be the heroes that Scarlet Sage still looked up to them as, even after everything the had done; they would be parents who were worthy enough to stand in the shadow of their innocent child.

Everything about Midnight Hour seemed special: not only his uncanny ability to pick up on anything that he put his mind to learning, not only the way that he so quickly grew up or his happy, pacifistic nature, but from the way he walked to the way he spoke and acted, there was something about him that was... unique. Wonderful. Something that made Luna and Scrivener prouder every day of their son... who, six months after his first birthday, already larger than most of the foals around Enstasis but as gentle as a lamb, earned his emblem, his cutie mark when they were visiting the ruins of Canterlot.

Twilight Shadow and Celestia had wanted to take Midnight out to see the remains of the castle and explain the Canterlot that had once been to him, and Luna had decided to make a day trip out of it and figured they could finally begin the long-awaited repairs to restore the ruins. She had summoned their old friend Illyria, who was now very happy in his position as Chief Architect of Equestria... but then again, not a lot of Architects had survived the civil war. Many had refused to take sides and simply vanished... but some still remained, here and there, dedicated to their work.

Illyria went out with a work crew to survey the damage to the ruins and begin making estimates, much-more complacent than he had been in the past now that he was in the position of authority he'd always craved. Not the power necessarily, it wasn't that which drew him in, that interested him... but the pride of being able to declare his rank to the other Architects; and more importantly, over them.

When they had arrived, the Nibelung had already been at work at the base of the ruins, Illyria grumbling and stewing over a map, and Midnight had watched them curiously while listening to Celestia's long, calm speech about old Equestria and what Canterlot had once represented. Scrivener had listened curiously himself while Luna had simply flopped down moodily, and Twilight had smiled radiantly at her former teacher, soaking in the words and knowledge.

But long before Celestia had finished, there had been a rumble from above as a Nibelung checking the supports above had howled a warning before falling... and those gathered below had stared up in shock when the shale and rock and ancient, moldering marble tore and shattered, joists giving away and countless tons of ruin and stone plummeting towards them. Immediately, Scrivener, Celestia, Luna, and Twilight had all stepped forwards, horns glowing, catching as much of it as they could with telekinesis... but then slowly, horribly, several large, ruined towers of white stone had tipped over, dislodged from the base of the ruins breaking away, and their fall sent up a blast of dust and rock and shattered stone as they crashed downwards in a devastating hail...

And then Midnight Hour had leapt forwards with a desperate shout, rearing back as his eyes glowed white and his curved horn lit up brilliantly.. and in a flash of sound and power, a visible ripple had torn upwards through the mountainside, through the avalanche of debris, and all had only been able to gape as the fall of rock had simply stopped. Midnight had fallen on his back with a wheeze, looking as amazed as the others before Celestia had leapt forwards to order the Nibelung hurriedly away, and Luna had swept up her son before they had turned and bolted, not knowing how long the powerful magic would last.

Slowly, time returned to normal around the rocks, and they came plummeting down... but thankfully, long after everyone had fled the area. They watched the dust cloud rise up through the air, then turned their marveling eyes to blushing Midnight Hour before Celestia smiled faintly and said softly: "Not since Twilight Sparkle have I seen a foal display such... power. And it seems, Midnight Hour... you've found your special talent."

Midnight had stared stupidly over his shoulder at his flank, and his eyes had widened in amazement: his cutie mark had appeared, and it was a black and ivory pocketwatch with the Gothic hands pointing at five after midnight, with several frozen gears visible on one side of the watch. And then Luna and Scrivener had both embraced their son fiercely, Luna covering her foal's face with kisses as she whispered: "I am so proud of thee, beloved Midnight Hour..."

Midnight Hour could control, in simple terms, the flow of time itself: in more-complex terms, it was not actually time but reality itself that Midnight manipulated, controlling the flow of particles, forcing them to freeze or reverse, giving him almost absolute dominance over the movement of energy, objects; everything. From something as massive as the avalanche had been to something as small as a fly, he could freeze it in place or simply slow it down. An incredible talent that Luna hurriedly put to misuse by encouraging her son to pull pranks, such as when Nidhogg was outside practicing aerial acrobatics, and Luna nagged Midnight into eventually slowing time around the demon, making him have a panic attack when he began flying at a snail's pace and found himself unable to pick up speed no matter what he did, while Luna cackled from her hiding spot in the tower and Midnight only smiled embarrassedly.

And that was the extent of what he used his powers for, on a daily basis: harmless, simple little pranks, or catching someone who tripped or a falling object before it hit the ground. More than one pony had been stunned by the sight of a falling drink halting itself in midair, and Midnight calmly walking forwards to gently grasp the cup and scoop the floating liquid back up with the glass before returning time to normal as he handed it to whoever dropped it, earning gapes, applause and praises that only made him smile and blush.

He was the perfect son. And by the time he was three years old, he was a strong combatant on the field as well, sparring with Celestia, Luna, and his father, learning about his warrior heritage, entranced with the stories of old and tales of honor. And yet he never misused his powers: more than once he had stepped in the way to take a blow for a friend, and yet he never returned that blow.

On his fourth birthday, he received a special gift: a visit from his uncle, Sleipnir, who came down from Valhalla 'on business' to see Luna, but stayed to meet his nephew, talk with him, spend time with him. Sleipnir was delighted by his nephew... and all the more pleased by the fact that Luna and Scrivener were acting benevolently, treating Equestria better, not giving into their urges. He approved wholeheartedly of Midnight Hour: and quietly, he congratulated Luna and Scrivener not just on their child... but on beginning to mend their own ways.

The two had bowed their heads quietly in respect and a bit of embarrassment... because they knew it was true. They looked around, saw the prizes and the treasures and the beautiful things they had made and created and owned... but they saw the mistakes too. Realized how greedy and cruel they had been... and while they could not remedy the past and knew that to try and fix some of these mistakes would only create further damage, they could ensure that in the future they did better. They still thought of themselves as gods, yes... but they would not become pedantic monsters like Valthrudnir, or jealous and angry and bitter like Odin. They would prove that gods could be kind; that gods could share their power; that gods could earn their worship, if worship was to be had.

Sleipnir had only stayed a few days: all he could afford to be away from Valhalla for, but enough to clear up his worries and the fears that had brought up by 'allies' he grumbled irritably about. They wanted to ensure that Luna and Scrivener were not further damaging this layer of reality, and that Midnight Hour would not be a threat due to the incredible powers the foal already possessed... but Sleipnir was honestly impressed and amazed by how kindhearted and loving and wonderful Midnight was. By what a perfect son he was... a foal who never struck out at his parents, who was righteous and courageous, who was happy and warm and loving... who had made it a tradition that every year on his birthday, he gave away half of his gifts to his friends.

Pinkamena had watched Sleipnir leave with longing in her eyes, playing quietly with a locket around her neck: a locket that now contained two pictures. One of smiling Pinkie Pie before her change... and one of Sleipnir, grinning radiantly out of the tiny frame. And Luna and Scrivener both knew that Pinkamena would wait until the end of time if she had to, as Midnight looked curiously at the demon, then asked finally: "Why don't you go after him?"

"Kid, you're too goddamn much like your parents." Pinkamena said finally, and then she had paused, reached out and gently patted his head, and headed back inside. Midnight Hour had been confused, but Scrivener and Luna had only smiled before bringing their child back into Enstasis, as he asked them questions about love, about longing, about things that were so simple and easy to know and yet so difficult to answer, so impossible to explain.

Equestria was at peace: the most notable event was a meteor landing in the wilds nearby that Luna and Scrivener went out to investigate themselves, and found contained strange crystals and metals... but it was otherwise just a wrecked hulk of boulder. The Strange Ones had shown up not long afterwards, showing an unusual desire for it, and the two had shrugged and handed it over without complaint... which had earned them bows from the robed figures before one murmured from beneath its cloak: "Perhaps there is hope after all."

Luna had been half-insulted, half-touched... and had reacted the same way when Discombobulation had met them at the Gates of Enstasis, rubbing moodily at his arm even as he admitted grouchily: "I forgot all about the chaos factor in you ponies, even though I am chaos myself... that with the right touch, the right spark, just like my kind... your kind, too, can be turned right around on their heads. Good for you."

"I wish creatures would cease complimenting us." Luna had grumbled irritably, and Bob had shrugged, then made a flicking motion with his wrists: a leather jacket had appeared immediately over his body, and he had leaned back to pose with both thumbs up before vanishing from the spot, making Luna add grouchily: "I shall order Twilight to order Bob to write down all the references he has used over the years we have known the fool. 'Twill keep the chaos entity busy for a hundred years. And then a hundred more after that when I force him to explain them in detail!"

Scrivener had only gently patted Luna on the back, and she had slapped at him in response with her hooves before the pair had made their way back inside, both feeling the warmth, the love, the sense of... their old selves bubbling softly to the surface. They saw to Midnight Hour that night, spent the evening with him... and then, that night, husband and wife went quietly to their room, kissed gently, slipped into bed, and made love.

But then something happened, as their innocent son grew up, began to take more of an interest in war and battle, in learning about his parents, in learning about the kingdom he ruled. Midnight Hour began to use his powers a little more every day, began to listen more and more to the constant praises he received and the gifts he was often being given by admirers, friends, and the kingdom. He was the young Prince of the Night, and a prodigy, and he could have anything he wanted as he grew stronger each and every day, as Scrivener and Luna gave him anything and everything he asked for.

Not that Midnight had ever wanted much before... but now, growing older, he became bolder. Something changed, and it was visible even in his features, as they hardened, as he looked around at foals his own age and he realized he was twice the size of them... when in a short burst of out of character anger while in Ponyville, he had shoved a pony that had gotten in the way of his game with his friends out of the way and they had laughed, and the pony – an adult, a fully-grown Pegasus only a little larger than him – had only stared at him, then hurriedly fled.

No one had believed her at first, of course, and Luna and Scrivener were outraged by the accusations when the rumor reached them... yet also worried. Neither of them brought it up with Midnight Hour, who to them was as kind and generous as ever, who seemed to go back to his happy, easy ways... that was, until another pony beat him at a simple game of chess. Another foal, when he was supposed to be the prodigy, when he was the special one, not them...

Midnight had easily picked the child up with a single claw by the throat, and his friends had stared... with fear, with respect, with amazement, before Midnight had thrown the scared foal away and shouted at him to get lost. The foal had run, and Midnight Hour had grinned... then looked up sharply when a Greater Nightmare had appeared beside him and asked softly: "Aren't you better than that, young master? Maybe I am speaking out of line..."

"Maybe you are." Midnight retorted, and the Greater Nightmare had fallen as silent as his friends before Midnight Hour had frowned... and then his eyes had widened as he'd understood. He remembered all the things his parents said, that he was always safe in Enstasis, that all the servants of the night, that all of Equestria, had to obey him and his every command... and he had grinned slowly, filling with a sense of power. With the feeling that he could get away with anything and everything... with a thrill that he'd never experienced following all the rules and expectations of others...

To his parents, he was still the same loving child. Despite their misgivings by the way Midnight Hour seemed more... aggressive, more loud, more interested in power and possession, Luna and Scrivener were blind to the way that Midnight had begun to explore and abuse his powers. Both because Midnight did his best to hide what was going on from them, and because they saw their handsome son through love's blinders, saying 'colts will be colts' and 'our boy is just growing up' and even 'they are simply jealous; he is a Prince, he can have everything, and he has always been so good and kind... of course ponies are going to gossip.'

Celestia, however, caught Midnight Hour and his friends – who more and more loosely resembled a gang, not a group of free-spirited kids – loitering their way through Ponyville and menacing ponies there. She had followed them silently, realizing that many of Midnight's original friends were gone and had been replaced by much-older foals... teenagers, even young adults, and her gaze darkened as they approached Spike where he was setting up a display rack outside the blacksmith's.

He smiled up at them, but nervousness flicked over his features at the way Midnight Hour was grinning: the foal who Rarity herself had noted had changed over the last few weeks. It was made all the more intimidating by the fact that said foal had at least five large ponies with him, all of therm leaning forwards as Midnight Hour asked mockingly: "Hey, Spike, you know it's my birthday coming up... and I was looking for gifts for my friends. You know how nice I am. What do you have here?"

"Oh, you know... belts, buckles, s-stuff like that..." Spike said nervously, straightening and rubbing at the back of his head as he grinned, his blacksmith's apron fluttering around him as he looked apprehensively over the ponies. "Nothing... you know, really cool or-"

"I'll tell you what I like and what I don't like, dragon." Midnight Hour said sharply, standing tall and glaring at Spike, who looked shocked at the behavior of the once sweet-tempered foal. "Now listen to me, serf, I want-"

"Midnight Hour." Celestia said calmly and coldly, and Midnight's eyes widened as his 'friends' all stared in shock, before the ivory equine stepped forwards, her fiery mane twisting around her as her amethyst eyes narrowed. "Come with me."

Midnight for a moment looked as if he wanted to fight, as his 'friends' hurriedly backed off... and then he grumbled and lowered his head moodily, nodding and closing his eyes. Celestia nodded once at this, then she had turned and led him in silence back to Enstasis before dragging him in front of his parents and telling them quietly and clearly what had happened.

Luna and Scrivener had been so shocked they hadn't even known what to say or do... made more complex when Midnight broke down into tears and claimed Celestia was making it sound much worse than it was. Celestia looked at them pleadingly, and Scrivener and Luna looked back helplessly before Midnight had simply run away... and it had left them to wonder silently what to do, and why the foal had been acting out.

They didn't know what to say... so it slipped silently away. And Luna and Scrivener did their best to turn a blind eye to Midnight's misdeeds, to tell themselves it was just a phase, only able to mumble weak reprimands when Celestia or Twilight Shadow or somepony else brought the child to them. Something that made Midnight Hour think he could get away with worse, reinforced his behavior as Luna and Scrivener looked on helplessly. He had been their guiding, shining star, after all, and Luna was terrified of upsetting the foal and Scrivener felt torn; every time he tried to talk to the foal, to get him to see reason, after all, Midnight only ignored him or just nodded along until he was allowed to go.

On Midnight's fifth birthday, the foal acted bored, rude, and arrogant, and this year he kept all the gifts for himself... as well as tried to claim the entire cake, not to mention hog all the games and entertainment, shoving around and insulting those who got in his way. The entire time, Luna and Scrivener were trying to scold him, trying to warn him... and finally, Luna's patience snapped and she shouted in a voice that knocked Midnight Hour sprawling: "We have had enough of this foolishness! Thou shalt listen to us, understood?"

Midnight had curled up, whimpering, and Luna had felt horrible even as Scrivener had taken over, reprimanding him and sending him off to his room... but the party had broken up quickly after that, muted and silent. The worst part was the apologies they received, and the ponies who came forwards and said quietly: "He was such a sweet foal."

But already, Midnight Hour had grown up: in a few years, he'd gone from a baby to an adult, with a strong mind, a powerful body, a truly incredible talent... and yet for all of that, he had the emotions of a child, still. A child who was no longer kind and calm and sweet and even-tempered, but instead a child who had grown spoiled and arrogant and rude and infatuated with his own power and false-authority... a child who could not dream, did not have nightmares, and no longer fantasized, instead trying to live out his every ambition in cold, cruel reality.

It had been a hard night... a night Luna and Scrivener made themselves stay away from their son for, despite wanting to go to him, to comfort him. And it hurt Midnight Hour deeply, to have his parents yell at him, humiliate him at his own birthday, and then avoid him. By the next day, however, he had calmed and quietly gone to meet his parents for breakfast, and they had traded hugs and he had apologized... and for a little while, all had been well. Midnight Hour was quieter, but nicer: he stopped hanging out with the older ponies and went back to quietly playing with the friends who had forgiven him.

But it didn't last forever, as Midnight's desires returned: to be noticed, to feel powerful, to be strong. To get what he wanted, to experience everything he could, since he never knew what it was like to find escape in dreams, had forgotten his old habits of daydreaming and fantasizing. And his desires were amplified by frustration from the fact that Luna and Scrivener were doing their best to keep him from becoming too involved around Enstasis because they were worried about how the responsibilities would affect him and his young mind. Eventually, the child prodigy grew so restless, so frustrated, so longing that he stormed out of Enstasis late one night and took out his rage in the forest on its inhabitants.

The next morning, Nightmares reported that several animals had been found mutilated and trees shattered, burned, and destroyed. Midnight Hour simply remained silent as Scrivener and Luna had both ordered Phooka into the woods, and the child had thought about the strange feelings he'd gotten from killing. From watching their life drain out of the stupid animals he'd stormed across and blasted with magic, meaning only to scare off the first few... but instead he'd hit the deer with the spell, and it had screamed, and the sound had scared him at first but then he'd liked it, liked the power and the control and the blood as dark and strange things woke up inside of him...

But he was careful. No one suspected it was him, and Midnight Hour didn't go hunting again for another week. In his sparring and training, however, he became more vicious... and accidentally discovered that he could "feed," just like his father, off the minds and emotions of those who he gazed into the eyes of when he'd accidentally connected with Nidhogg, driving the demon into fear and frenzy until Scrivener had calmed the bestial, broken creature down. Midnight had been relieved when he hadn't been punished for it, just an accident... but it was something he put to use the next time he went out hunting, drinking in the emotions of the animals he ripped apart... not nearly as delicious as the demon's emotions had been, but enough to rile him up and excite him all the same.

Time passed, and Celestia silently put together who was doing the attacks in the forest as the grew more frequent, until the day she finally caught Midnight Hour... but what could Luna and Scrivener do? They sent him to his room, scolded him, told him he didn't understand what he was getting into... but it only encouraged Midnight further. He was growing stronger, fiercer, and losing who he'd once been to become something else, undergoing an ugly metamorphosis as he stormed around his room and shouted at the walls.

Time marched on, relentless, ruthless, forcing them to go through changes, evolutions, transformations, as Equestria became uneasy. The Prince of the Night had gone from a beacon of hope to a symbol of corruption, and Luna and Scrivener hung their heads in shame at the rumors they heard that said the King and Queen had corrupted their own son. Because it was true, wasn't it? They were responsible in some way for what had happened, they both knew it... and even though they were both trying so hard to be a good King and Queen, to retain their dignity, to rein in their desires even now... the ponies had begun to fear them more than respect and love them again. And why not? With all the sins and guilt upon their heads, how could they not be blamed?

But shortly after the ugly, semi-private semi-birthday of Midnight Hour – now as big as a bulky adult earth pony, with eyes that glowed, his dragon horns long and blade-like unicorn horn tall and gleaming and sharp – the foal found himself in an argument with Scrivener. More and more, Midnight Hour was picking arguments with his parents... particularly his father, who Midnight always said should better understand him, who Midnight wasn't afraid to yell at because Scrivener was too plagued by thoughts of his own parents to do more than raise his voice in return, because Midnight Hour was too-often easily cowed by his mother's ferocity.

This time it was about feeding, how Scrivener fed once a day but Midnight wasn't allowed to more than once a month. They were shouting at one another, arguing back and forth, both of them animal and frustrated as Luna snarled but stayed back at the side of the library as Mephistopheles twined nervously back and forth, tiny pseudodragon chirping nervously as father and son debated and snapped at each other.

And then Midnight Hour had glared at Mephistopheles when the pseudodragon had skittered forwards nervously, chirping up at him, and he'd shouted: "Fine, then I'll just have my monthly feeding off a stupid animal now!"

He'd glared down into the pseudodragon's eyes, and Mephistopheles had shrieked as Luna had stared and Scrivener had shouted in denial, then run forwards and shoved Midnight out of the way when the pseudodragon had collapsed lifeless to the ground... and slowly, trembling in horror, Scrivener had picked up the dead body of his prized, beloved pet. Midnight had stared in shock, tried to splutter some excuse, some apology, as Scrivener had clenched his eyes shut... and yet they had been visibly glowing, his frame trembling as he clutched the pseudodragon tight to his chest, whispering: "Get out. Just get out."

They buried the dead pseudodragon that afternoon, Scrivener rubbing at his eyes and looking as if he'd lost a child... but he felt like he'd lost two. Midnight Hour was locked up in his room, and Mephistopheles was buried in the earth, because no matter how much he wanted to bring him back... Scrivener and Luna both had to start accepting sooner or later that they couldn't bend or break every law or rule for their own pleasure. They couldn't continue to corrupt the world... because it had resulted in all the darkness they had bathed in for so long seeping its way into their own beloved child.

To make matters worse, a week later Midnight Hour discovered that he could feed off the energies of his victims not just through eye contact... but by seizing them, ripping his claws into them, he could draw out their energies, their life force, and add their strength to his own. He was truly well on his way to becoming the ultimate monster, and he trembled with the realizations of his power, of what it meant, of who he was learning he was. Not some pure of heart innocent child... but already an adult. Already a monster in his own right. Already... a god, just like his parents.

Yet still, he did love – and respect, and perhaps even fear a little – his mother and father and his extended family. He adored them all, and he hated upsetting them and disappointing them... his parents especially. They had taught him so much, even though now they denied him his power, denied him his right to act as Prince of the Night of Equestria, kept on punishing him for things he knew they'd once basked in themselves. He knew that Scrivener, his father, was a Tyrant Wyrm; he knew that his mother, Luna Brynhild, was a former Valkyrie. He knew they called themselves gods... and that by extension, he was a god himself.

Growing more obsessed with both himself and his own power by the day or not, however, he was still their child, their son. Prodigy or not, a genius who was able to learn anything faster than the fastest pony in Equestria, able now to absorb the vitality of others and add their physical strength to his ever-growing pool as well as feed off the spirit and emotions of others as well as any Tyrant Wyrm, he still possessed a foal's emotions. A foal's needs and desires. He was confused, and desperate, and furious, and his need for personal power and to experience everything the world had to offer warred with his need to gain his parents' approval.

Midnight Hour: born a beautiful handsome boy, weighing in at almost double the size of the average baby, loved by his parents before they'd even set their eyes on him. Who had driven the corrupting desires out of the hearts of his own parents with his purity and his light before that flickering childhood innocence had been tarnished and receded, bit-by-bit, as Tyrant Wyrm heritage and all the sins and passions and dark pleasures he'd inherited from his mother and father had begun to awaken inside of him. As the youth proved that the higher something rose... the harder, faster, and deeper it had to fall.


	56. Temper Tantrum

Chapter Forty Eight: Temper Tantrum

~BlackRoseRaven

Midnight Hour snarled up at his father, a little under eight years of age, larger than most adult ponies and with his sickle-shaped horn gleaming as he shouted angrily: "No! It's not fair, why are you doing this to me? I am a prodigy! I'm an adult-"

"You're not an adult! You look like an adult, and Horses of Heaven know you're smarter than most adults, but that's not what makes you an adult or even mature." Scrivener snapped in response, his voice booming through the Garden. He was in full Tyrant Wyrm size, looking irritable and cold... and feeling, as he always did when they fought, like at some point he'd failed this poor child. Like this was all somehow his fault. "Now you heard me and your mother. We agreed that-"

"You agree on everything! You're always against me, I hate you both!" Midnight Hour yelled furiously, then he ripped savagely at the plants and ground underfoot, making Scrivener only sigh at the dramatics he was all-too-used to by now even as Luna flinched and clenched her eyes shut at the words... words that hurt her to the core no matter how many times Midnight repeated them. "I am Prince!"

"And I'm the King." Scrivener said quietly, leaning down and glaring challengingly at Midnight Hour, who glared furiously back even as he quailed slightly. "Stop it. Go up to your room. You're not allowed to go to Ponyville, and you will stay here and you _will _behave yourself for Celestia and Twilight while we're gone."

Midnight Hour trembled violently, furiously, and then he glared up angrily and snapped: "I am an adult! I am, you... you don't know anything! I'm stronger than you'll ever be, _Dad, _I... I'll make you both see!"

Scrivener, however, only snorted in derision at this, raising his head and looking down as anger burned in his eyes. "There is more to strength than size and power and calling yourself a 'god.' You used to know that, Midnight Hour..."

The hybrid child stormed back and forth, furious, not meeting his father's gaze as he muttered: "You always told me that I deserved the world, that I would rule this country when I was ready, that I was strong... you always told me I was destined for greatness! Why won't you listen to me now? I can take anything I want, I proved that a long time ago, I-"

"Stop. Just... stop, and go to your room, we're done here." Scrivener said shortly, flicking a front claw irritably, and Midnight snarled in fury at the dismissive gesture as Scrivener felt his own aggressive, animal urges rising, mixing with the bitterness he still carried over how his son had callously killed his beloved pseudodragon. "Don't push me, Midnight Hour. I am your father, but I've had just about enough of you giving me that glare, of you acting like you can shove me around. Do you really want me to push back?"

"No, that's... that's not it! I just want you to give me a chance..." Midnight Hour shouted almost pleadingly, and Scrivener sighed a little as the boy-adult stepped forwards, looking up at him desperately and angrily. "What do I need to do to make you give me a chance?"

Their eyes met, and Scrivener's widened before he felt a connection form between them, Luna's own head snapping up too little, too late before Midnight Hour snarled and yanked his gaze away, snapping the connection... and Scrivener cursed in pain, body flexing as the light in his eyes flickered and he dropped forwards, grabbing at his head. And Midnight Hour looked over his shoulder in surprise as Luna flexed and gasped, then hissed through her teeth and rasped: "Go to your room..."

"I..." Midnight Hour's mouth went dry as he slowly looked over his shoulder at them, studying them, the way they were both contorted with pain through what had only been an accidental, momentary twitch... and then he slowly, coldly smiled as he whispered defiantly: "No."

"Go... to your room!" Luna shouted, standing up... and Midnight Hour grinned at her as their eyes locked, that connection forming again, like hooked chains that lashed out of his mind, seized into the fleshy tendrils of thought and emotion in his mother's, then yanked back before he snapped his gaze away and severed the connection forcefully... devouring the screaming, surprised emotions of the winged unicorn as she lurched backwards, her mind splitting and going wild as Scrivener howled in pain, blood dribbling from one of Luna's ears as she flopped backwards.

"I... look! I told you I was stronger than you both you... you just wanted to keep me down! I knew I was an adult, I knew it was lies... I understand now, you're greedy, keeping all this to yourself, or even worse you think I'm weak... well I'm not! I'll show you I'm not, I'll show you how strong I am, how strong I can become..." Midnight's eyes lit up as he stumbled backwards, his grin becoming wider, lunatic, as he fed off the emotions in the air. "I know! The amplifier, at the top of the spire, the magic amplifier!"

"N-No, whatever you're thinking, don't! We abandoned that project a long time ago..." Scrivener hissed, looking up... but Midnight was already turning away, already running eagerly towards the halls before Scrivener leaned forwards and shouted furiously: "Midnight Hour, stop!"

"You can't make me! I'll show you how strong I am!" Midnight Hour howled angrily in return over his shoulder, then he looked forwards, eyes blazing, half-wanting to outdo his parents and half-wanting only to impress them, to make them see, make them understand, as he grinned savagely as the idea formed sharper and sharper in his mind. "I am the Prince of the Night! I'm the inheritor of Equestria! You told me you'd let me rule this land when I was ready and I am ready _now_! I'll prove it, I'll show you, I'll show everyone!"

"No!" Luna howled miserably, clawing her way to her hooves before she stumbled uneasily, and she cursed in desperation as she shook her head before her horn began to glow as Scrivener's entire frame shuddered as he shrank down, the winged unicorn looking up before her voice ripped through the halls and minds of Enstasis as she shouted: "Stop Midnight Hour! Stop our son!"

Midnight Hour snarled at this as he ran into the hallway, then he flicked his horn to slam the doors shut behind him before it gave another sharp flash, and the air around the doors became distorted, trapping them in a pocket of frozen time: anything that passed into the area around the doors would be halted in stasis. Then he turned ahead... and gritted his teeth at the sight of Twilight Shadow and Discombobulation, the Lich approaching slowly and calmly as she said quietly: "Okay, that's enough, Midnight Hour. Now, before things get any worse, I want you to come with me."

"N-No. No." Midnight's eyes blazed, his hackles rising, shaking out his sapphire mane as his claws tore against the ground before he snarled at her as a burst of rage rose up through his body, shouting: "I don't have to listen to you! You're nothing but a puppet!"

"Two puppets, actually." Discombobulation said mildly, holding up his front limbs to show off sock-puppets of himself and Twilight, and the Lich glared over her shoulder at him before the Draconequus shrugged and stated moodily: "Just trying to ease the ten-"

"Shut up, I can't stand your stupid jokes!" Midnight Hour snarled furiously, snapping his horn towards Discombobulation, and the Draconequus winced backwards a ball of blue fire shot towards him... before Twilight Shadow leapt up in front of him, the fireball hammering her in the chest and knocking them both crashing backwards when it exploded.

They crashed down, and the Draconequus hugged her back against his body as the stitching over her body steamed and popped, an ugly wound torn in her chest in which her silvery heart-orb glinted as she breathed painfully in and out... and as Discombobulation stared down at her with disbelief, she grinned weakly, whispering: "Hey. I'm already dead. And you are my friend, you big dummy."

Discombobulation smiled faintly at his... and then both Lich and Draconequus stood slowly up, standing side-by-side as Midnight Hour grinned at them, breathing furiously, his hesitance vanishing as he saw the damage he had done to Twilight before Discombobulation smiled calmly and asked quietly as the puppets vanished from his hands: "Like old times, friend?"

"No." Twilight smiled faintly up at him, saying quietly: "You still have that slave enchantment on. And I order you... not to sacrifice yourself for me." She paused, then leaned forwards as her stitches popped and snapped, her body expanding rapidly as her jaws fell open with a hiss of blue mist, her eyes taking on a fearsome glow and mane and tail bursting into black flames as she rumbled: "Also, I can do this."

"And here I thought I made all the bad one-liners." Discombobulation said pleasantly... and without looking, he rose his fingers and snapped them, an enormous silver dome falling out of thin air and slamming down around Midnight Hour to trap him as he added wryly: "You remind me of an ex-girlfriend I had once. Even after I cut her head off she insisted on rising from the grave and doing ballet in the woods. What a ridiculous notion: everyone knows that trees don't like ballet, they like blues music."

Twilight was spared the problem of responding to this when the silver dome shuddered before exploding as Midnight Hour roared, and the enlarged Lich leapt in front of Discombobulation, metal shrapnel uselessly ripping into her dead flesh before she snarled and charged forwards... but Midnight Hour leapt to meet her, swinging a claw viciously upwards into her chest, and Twilight's eyes widened in horror as it tore not just into skin and through bone, but into her very spirit.

A coldness spilled through her body, and then her form collapsed lifelessly when Midnight Hour tore backwards and ripped her very spirit out of the broken corpse, the prodigy grinning insanely up at the phantasmal form of Twilight Shadow as it kicked weakly and stared helplessly, the sickle-shaped horn of the male beginning to glow... but before he could, Discombobulation covered his eyes with his arm and snapped his fingers, shouting awkwardly: "I'm really sorry about this!"

Twilight's corpse shivered for a moment, then exploded with a tremendous bang, Midnight Hour shrieking as he was drenched in blood and hammered by bony shrapnel, the force of the blast knocking him off his hooves and allowing Twilight's spirit to vanish hurriedly from sight. Then Midnight Hour looked up with a scream of fury as Discombobulation peeked awkwardly through his fingers before he winced when the hybrid swung his horn at him and released a powerful, focused stream of lightning.

Discombobulation swung his arm down, and the bolt of lightning was drawn to the enchanted armlet sealed around his upper limb, hammering uselessly into it as Discombobulation winced; the destructive chain of lightning snapped back and forth, but the Draconequus managed to keep it focused on the armlet, cursing under his breath as he staggered slowly backwards and Midnight Hour stormed forwards, shouting furiously: "You're nothing to me, none of you are! Get out of my way or I'll kill you!"

"All you had to do was ask." Discombobulation replied with a wince, and then he vanished from sight, Midnight Hour stumbling forwards before the Draconequus reappeared behind him and slammed a foot into his haunches, saying in a calm, accented voice: "To send you on your way with good luck, good sir, and a good day to you!"

Midnight Hour spun around with a yell, but Discombobulation was already gone, and the youth snarled... then looked up sharply when the doors vibrated violently, hissing furiously. He had been delayed too long already... and with that, he turned and ran towards the nearest doorway, howling furiously at the Greater Nightmares that appeared in his way: "Get out, move!"

They tried to resist, but he simply smashed by them, knowing full well that none of the servants of darkness in this castle would harm him, could disobey his own orders, as he stormed through the interconnecting corridors. The soldiers and the Ivory Elite that got in his way, however, were less fortunate: the former he plowed over, ripping through with his claws like they were toys, and the latter he blasted with concentrated magic or froze in place, hissing and growing more animal, more furious on his rampage through his own home, his own castle, and yet feeling a hideous, primal enjoyment in it.

He was halted in an upper corridor by the sight of Celestia dressed in her full armor and waiting calmly at the other end, however, resting on her haunches and polishing a golden broadsword slowly and leisurely in her hooves. The six Moon Blessed sat on either side of her, and the First Concubine looked slowly up before she said coldly: "I knew you'd pass this way if you want to reach the Central Spire. You've hurt your Mother and Father and others very important to me. Their importance and the safety of Equestria... outweighs your importance."

"A-Are... are you threatening me? You, First Concubine, my aunt... threatening me?" whispered Midnight Hour... and then he snarled furiously, his head twitching, his eyes glowing before he shrieked: "How dare you! If you truly are all against me then I'll just show you what I'm really capable of!"

"Don't hold back." Celestia ordered quietly, and Cowlick grinned as Big Mac narrowed his eyes, the Moon Blessed readying themselves as their horns glowed before Midnight Hour roared and charged forwards, but the sound was cut out by a single curt order: "Incapacitate."

The six Moon Blessed stepped forwards, their horns glowing brighter before they all released concentrated blasts of electricity, and Midnight's eyes widened before he snapped his horn upwards with a hiss, the six blasts of lightning drawn to this and the hybrid's eyes glowing as his teeth ground painfully together, hissing through them as he dug his hooves against the ground, before he roared furiously: "I am your Prince!"

He snapped his horn upwards, and the ivory lightning twisted and sizzled violently before the horns of the Moon Blessed began to grow brighter: Fleur and Ross snarled in pain, but it was the others, whose horns were only crystal veiled in enamel, who felt true agony as the lightning surged back through them before the crystalline prosthetics exploded one after the other in bursts of lightning and blood, sending the Moon Blessed crashing backwards. Ross howled in misery as Cowlick fell, and then electricity tore across his frame and sent him crashing down... leaving only Fleur standing as she tried desperately to hold her own before screaming as Midnight Hour met her eyes and ripped savagely into her mind.

Her concentration broken, lightning tore down her body from her own reversed spell, knocking her crashing backwards onto Big Mac's bleeding form. Celestia looked slowly back and forth, and then she stood slowly, three swords rising up around her and spinning once before raising into a ready position as she opened her mouth-

And Midnight Hour simply flicked his horn, a ripple traveling through the hall and passing over Celestia as her eyes widened slightly, her fiery mane twisting and slowing... before she was frozen entirely in place, her swords numb and silent at her sides, her eyes surprised, her mouth partly open. Even the glow in her mane had frozen as she stood stock still, helpless, horrified, and unable to move as the hybrid strode slowly towards her, his eyes burning insanely before he leaned slowly up and whispered: "Oh, like I'm stupid enough to give you a chance, Aunt Celestia. But you always liked to talk, didn't you?"

He slashed his horn viciously forwards, ripping through her armor, tearing a shallow cut in her front. But the wound didn't even bleed: she was still frozen, broken bits of armor glimmering in the air in front of her before Midnight brought a claw up and stabbed savagely forwards into her breast, and Celestia could feel her life being sucked out of her body, Midnight Hour screaming and laughing at the same time as energy poured into him, filling him with her strength, her powers, her body steadily graying as steam hissed up from her frozen-in-time frame before he tore backwards... and Celestia finally collapsed, her swords shattering like glass against the ground as she gagged and wretched and shivered miserably, her features aged, her fiery mane and tail turning to white hairs as she trembled on the floor and Midnight Hour looked coldly down at her. "A great warrior indeed, aren't you?"

He stomped savagely down on her face, cracking her cheek and jaw, and she was only able to croak weakly in return before he strode over her body and shoved the door beyond open. The maddened hybrid continued onwards, growing more intent with every step, losing every last inhibition as power and energy flooded him before he grinned insanely as he saw Pinkamena and Nidhogg ahead with Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Nirvana and their foals, the dull-gray demon shouting over her shoulder: "Goddammit, sissy, run!"

"No, I want all of you!" crowed Midnight Hour, and he snapped his horn upwards as Fluttershy began to turn, the door slamming on the face of the Pegasus knocking her backwards before the other doors in the halls shut violently as well, Midnight Hour, slavering as he charged forwards down the long corridor and shrieked: "A little snack before I show Equestria the face of their new king!"

"Eat this!" Pinkamena snarled, stepping forwards as she tore her axe off her back and threw it hard, and Midnight Hour looked stupefied before the blade of the weapon slammed into his skull and made him scream in shock and pain as he was knocked onto his back: it hadn't torn into his metal-hard skull, but it had left an appreciable amount of damage all the same from the sheer size and weight of the blade. Nidhogg squealed, looking horrified as he grabbed at his head, and then he gargled when Pinkamena seized him by the head as her armor began to pop and snap as her body expanded, asking in a furious roar: "Who is your Master?"

"Scrivener, Scrivener!" Nidhogg shook his head violently, then the demon tore free with a snarl and leapt into the air, shooting violently forwards and crashing into Midnight Hour, tackling him down the hall just as he began to sit up. They rolled violently, but then Nidhogg screamed when Midnight Hour's claws ripped into his throat and their eyes locked, the creature feeding off the spirit and vulnerable mind of the demon...

It was over in moments, Midnight Hour throwing the broken corpse aside as he sat up, the wound on his face healing with the new life force pouring through him as he charged forwards with a snarl, and Fluttershy yelled desperately as Nirvana and Pinkamena both lunged: the Phooka's powers were useless against the creature, however, and it was slapped aside like a toy before he and Pinkamena tore at each other... then Midnight Hour shrieked as something smashed into the closed door he had come through.

Pinkamena took the moment of drawn attention to slam her hooves into his throat, but it only made the creature snarl before he half-turned and threw the demon hard, sending her crashing into the closed, battered door before he flicked his horn... and before she could fall, both demon and the area around the door were frozen in another time bubble, Midnight Hour spinning around and hurrying towards his objective. Pinkie Pie scrambled out of the way, but Fluttershy only looked mutely up... before Midnight simply trampled her as he passed, smashing her heartlessly to the floor and crunching her ribs beneath his powerful hooves and claws, leaving her gasping weakly for air as Pinkie Pie screamed in horror and fell back against the wall as her mane went straight and flat, and Nirvana howled in misery from where he was laying prone as their foals cried out in desperation, in denial...

Midnight Hour tore into the central spire of Enstasis, slamming through the iron door like it was paper... before a pair of strong hooves slammed into his face and knocked him sprawling. He rolled backwards with a shriek, and then stared in shock at the sight of Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage both standing ready, the Pegasus shouting furiously: "Stop it, little brother! I don't want to hurt you!"

"I... I..." Midnight Hour licked his lips slowly, breathing harder before he snarled furiously as terrible, vicious urges rose up through him, leaning forwards and howling: "I want to hurt you, though! I want to hurt everyone, until they love me again! I'll make them see that I am the chosen prince... even if I have to kill everyone around me to do it!"

He ran forwards and leapt at her, and Apple Bloom swiftly spun around and slipped herself neatly in front of Scarlet Sage, slamming both rear hooves into Midnight Hour's face and knocking him sprawling backwards again with a gargle. The earth pony snarled as she leapt on top of him, her hooves slamming back and forth against his features before Midnight kicked her hard off, and Scarlet Sage leapt up, catching the mare against her body with a wince before dropping her safely back to the cement floor of the round, wide empty base of the spire. "Look at yourself! This isn't you, where's-"

"Enough!" Midnight Hour howled, throwing his head back and releasing a surge of energy, and Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage were both frozen in place before Midnight lunged forwards with a snarl, seizing Apple Bloom by the skull even as tears threatened his eyes before he lifted her, then slammed her into the ground by the head, again, again, again, shrieking: "I'm supposed to get everything I want! I'm supposed to be loved! I'm supposed to be special!"

Then he threw her backwards as static flickered through the air, and Scarlet Sage trembled and fell to the ground, staring over her shoulder in horror at the sight of Apple Bloom laying with her skull broken, bleeding heavily, feeling her dying as the connection between them grew weaker before a claw seized her around the throat and Midnight Hour snarled up at her: "You were always Dad's favorite... you bought his love with your body, whore!"

Scarlet Sage didn't bother to respond, gritting her teeth as she swung a hoof forwards, and Midnight Hour only snorted, using his sharp, sickle-like horn to rip into her front leg and deflect her limb, making the Pegasus shriek as he grinned... then frowned when Scarlet grinned painfully back before snapping her limb forwards and splattering her blood in his eyes, making him curse as he threw her away in disgust before Scarlet's eyes glowed bright red.

The blood in Midnight's eyes began to steam violently as it heated up and became like acid, and the hybrid screamed in agony before he fell forwards, clawing at his eyes as Scarlet Sage took the moment of distraction to rush towards Apple Bloom, hefting her onto her back. She could feel her weakening, and the Pegasus snarled as she sprinted past her brother and out of the room, needing to get the mare she loved to a safe place, knowing, horribly, that the only ponies who stood a chance at stopping Midnight Hour was her own parents... and worse yet, that even they might not be enough, as tears spilled from her eyes and behind her, Midnight Hour screamed: "I won't forget this! I'll get you one day, Scarlet Sage!"

Midnight Hour snarled, stumbling stupidly forwards as he finally managed to wipe his eyes clear. There were blurs here and there in his vision, but he could still see as he looked over his shoulder, then flicked his horn to slam the door and create another time distortion around it, whispering: "But not now. I'm so close now, so close..."

He turned, hurrying towards the enormous set of circular steps leading up to the top of the immense tower, and he charged up them, his mind refocusing on his objective and his plan as he breathed hard in and out, his eyes blazing with a mix of desires. Greater Nightmares appeared beside him, pleading with him, shouting at him, trying to delay him, but he ignored them, shaking his head and snarling: "I am going to be the ruler of this country! I'll show Mom and Dad just how strong I am, I'll prove that I deserve it, I'll _make_ them bow to me!"

He laughed as he climbed stair after stair, his eyes glowing as below, the time distortion rippled before it was neutralized in a blast of fire and lightning as the door was torn off its hinges, Luna and Scrivener leaping through and snarling up the long tower before Luna threw her head back and shouted in a voice that echoed through the enormous structure: "We are very disappointed in thee, Midnight Hour! It's time for thee to be punished!"

"You're too late..." Midnight Hour whispered as he reached the end of the spiraling, immense stairs, running through an archway and skidding into an enormous concrete room that was dominated by a massive cradle of stone, and the object it held: an enormous obelisk of black crystal, covered in glowing runes and held in place by thick iron chains and banded cables, the creature grinning slowly as his eyes glowed and he whispered: "Yes. Yes, look at it... it's glorious."

He could hear Luna and Scrivener approaching, and yet it didn't matter now: nothing mattered now, nothing at all. Not anything else in the wide, circular room, not anything outside this sky-high tower, not anything in Enstasis, not all of Ponyville. He had eyes only for the obelisk, stretching grimly from the floor to the ceiling some thirty feet above, tampered with and modified over the years to better channel the dark powers of the King and Queen should it ever be needed, visibly reshaped and restructured here and there, a terrible and beautiful sight. Runes pulsed tantalizingly over it, and it seemed to whisper to him, drowning out the shouts from his parents as they rushed up the stairs after him, but they were so far down the enormous tower and he was here, striding towards it, his eyes glowing as he focused his powers into it...

The amplifier pulsed, runes sparking brighter along the body of the crystalline obelisk as dark light flared inside it... and across Equestria, other amplifiers – some clean and polished and standing as proud monuments in cities or points of interest nearby, others overgrown with vines and other plant life and hidden in the depths of forest and jungle – much smaller and less-ominous began to glow slowly with trembling light, as if they didn't want to broadcast the terrible message that Midnight Hour was beginning.

He grinned wider, his eyes glowing as he leaned forwards, breathing harder as the central amplifier began to grow brighter, pouring more of his powers and strength into the amplifier, his eyes staring hungrily into the obelisk as Luna and Scrivener felt the power growing in the air, pushing themselves harder as they ran up the stairs, yelling furiously, and Midnight Hour snarled as he heard them. They couldn't be allowed to interrupt, to stop him... and he shoved brashly forwards, yelling angrily as he stepped towards the amplifier: "Stay away! I told you to leave me alone, I can do this and I will prove how strong I am, that I am Prince of Equestria!"

"No!" Luna shouted desperately... and then both she and Scrivener were slammed backwards by a terrible rush of force, bouncing off the wall and sent crashing down the spiraling staircase before they were both blinded and numbed by a rush of light and sound.

A terrible blast of energy ripped through Enstasis, the shockwave tearing through the towers that stood around the central spire and sending several crashing downwards as supports and joists snapped. Like a miniature sun, a sphere of light grew bolder, brighter, around the central spire, consuming the top of the tower in crackling energy, pulses of power and force emanating from this as around Equestria, the other amplifiers glowed... then crackled with energy before one-after-the-other, the abused magical devices began to explode in blasts of lightning and flame, ripping up the earth around them with impulses of violent magic that sent Equestrians panicking and screaming in terror.

Fire spread violently through the land as amplifiers blew apart one after the other, the earth rumbling and nature herself seeming to fade and die at the violence with which the chaotic destruction tore through Equestria. And no one could do anything to stop it, as the fires spread, as the earth quaked, they could only hide, flee the hungry flames, and howl in misery, fearful that a second Ragnarok had already been brought down by their malicious King and Queen.

But Enstasis too quaked, even as the light faded and left an impossible sight behind... and slowly, tiredly, Luna and Scrivener opened their eyes at almost the same time and picked themselves miserably up as Midnight Hour's voice screamed: "But it's impossible! No, no, no! It should have... why didn't... this isn't my fault!"

Both winged unicorn and poet looked numbly upwards before their eyes widened in shock at what they witnessed: the magic, the mix of time control and dark magic and uncontrollable desire had violated the principles and fabric of reality itself, and left them standing in some terrible wasteland that had once been only thin air and perhaps the top of Enstasis's central spire. Now, instead, it was a wide, flat expansive of dry, arid sand, with random floor tiles, shards of stained glass, and chunks of furniture standing up here and there from the floating, miniature desert. Immense blocks of black stone and broken chunks of wall floated here and there in a red, awful haze that surrounded the island they stood on, and Scrivener stared in disbelief at one of these walls, looking through the window that stared like a blank eye in the center of it into not red haze, but cheery blue skies.

Above their heads was a ceiling of black clouds and glimmering shards of dark crystal, flashing now and then as lightning arced out of these to travel through the dark roof. They were in some grotesque bubble of madness-made-environment... and Scrivener and Luna snarled as they both drew their eyes towards the only other occupant of this awful place, standing on the other side of the island and screaming at the skies.

Midnight Hour: except black chunks of crystal had embedded themselves throughout his body, and his eyes glowed with raving, wild light. He was staggering back and forth, bleeding from wounds that laced his body, but he didn't seem to notice the pain as he shook his head wildly, then snarled at Luna and Scrivener, shrieking: "This is your fault! I... I don't need you! I hate you both, I'll kill you both!"

"Don't make us do this..." Luna whispered, and Scrivener clenched his eyes shut even as he readied himself, but Midnight Hour only snarled in response before he leaned forwards and broke into a wild charge, and Luna gritted her teeth and whispered: "I am so sorry we failed thee, Midnight Hour..."

He dove at them with a scream, and Luna leapt forwards, slamming her head fiercely into her son's face, and the hybrid was knocked back with a grunt before Scrivener leapt forwards and slammed his shoulder into his son's body, knocking him crashing and skidding through the sand before he and Luna rushed forwards, Scrivener sweeping a claw up under Midnight's chin to knock him rearing back with a shriek before Luna slashed her horn across his chest, then flicked her horn to send a blast of force smashing into the male, knocking him crashing backwards with a howl of misery.

He skidded over his back through the sand, trembling once before he whimpered weakly, staring in horror at his mother and father: "Y-You hit me..."

"Yes, we did. And we are in all likelihood going to kill thee." Luna said as gently as she could, trembling a little as her mane and tail burst into blue flames, and Scrivener slipped sideways as his form expanded, his features warping and transforming into full Tyrant Wyrm shape as he grew towards full Tyrant Wyrm size. "Thou art... maddened, Midnight Hour. Thou art ill... and maddened. I will give thee this chance to surrender... to lay down peaceably..."

"Don't force us to fight. Don't make us fight you. Don't make us kill you... but this has gone too far. You've hurt too many people. You tried to kill... so much and so many." Scrivener Blooms added quietly, leaning forwards as his powerful, enormous frame flexed, blue mist twisting quietly up from his muzzle and his nostrils as his sapphire eyes glowed darkly. "You were supposed to be the one who made everything right."

"I am... I am the one who will do that... I'll kill you both and prove it!" Midnight Hour screamed, stepping forwards and slamming his claws into the ground, and then he flicked his horn as a pulse of power emanated from him, and Scrivener snarled as he was frozen in place... but Luna immediately shot forwards, faster than Midnight could target even as his eyes moved towards her before she rammed her shoulder into his face, knocking him backwards before she slashed her horn savagely outwards.

He swung his own up, the sickle-shaped, larger natural blade violently parrying Luna's as he cursed in surprise at the power and speed of his mother's attack, eyes widening as she continued forwards, snarling as she propelled herself with her wings and her hooves danced over the sand, strafing back and forth as she slashed and attacked at the same time. He was barely able to keep up under the ferocious barrage as he staggered backwards, his eyes widening in terror, tripping back on his haunches before a hoof slammed up under his chin, the attack stunning him and seeming to come out of nowhere before Luna's hooves smashed viciously back and forth across his face.

He howled, clawing at her furiously, but she danced away before Scrivener Blooms leaned forwards, Midnight Hour staring up in shock before the Tyrant Wyrm roared, waves of sound and sapphire smog smashing into the hybrid and knocking him skidding backwards with a scream as his body burned from the toxic mist.

He lurched to the side, hurling himself out of the cloud and rolling once, wincing as he landed sprawled and shivering on his stomach, his bruised body steaming as blood ebbed out of his scales. He looked slowly up, rasping hard, as Luna and Scrivener loomed silently, looking down at them, hesitating... and tears rose in Midnight's eyes before he hauled himself up, screaming: "I hate you!"

Luna flinched, as she always did, and Scrivener seemed to freeze up... and with a howl, Midnight snapped his horn upwards, reality rippling around his parents before they were both frozen in place, Luna with an expression of pained surprise, Scrivener with a snarl before Midnight charged towards them, his eyes glowing as he hissed: "I'll be better than you ever were!"

He slammed his claws down on Luna's shoulders, ripping them into her, and her life flowed out of her, her eyes bulging in horror as her son began to drain and absorb her strength, her energy, her powers... and as he did, Midnight's wounds healed, her knowledge flooded his mind, his grin grew wider and more insane as he drank down her passion, her pleasure, her-

Discombobulation appeared out of nowhere, slamming his armlet-covered limb into Midnight Hour's face, sending the hybrid backwards with a gargle before the Draconequus snapped his fingers, and the air itself seemed to turn to cheap glass around Scrivener and Luna before the Tyrant Wyrm threw his head back with a roar, shattering the prisons as Discombobulation staggered and muttered: "Damn my theatrical need to make everything into a visual metaphor..."

Luna stumbled forwards, but the Draconequus smiled and caught her by the shoulder as the Tyrant Wyrm snarled and stepped forwards, leaning protectively over them both as Midnight Hour looked up with fury, with hate, with raw anger... and then he suddenly grinned, his eyes glowing as his horn took on a sudden golden sheen before he whispered: "Bye-bye."

He snapped it upwards, and Discombobulation stared at himself with horror as the same golden aura rapidly spreading over his body, becoming brighter first at the extremities before it became yellow fire, and the Draconequus let out a miserable cry of horror as he threw his arms up, leaning backwards, half-stumbling... and freezing in place as his body rapid petrified as the golden flames spread violently inwards.

And a moment later, he was nothing but a still stone statue, Luna and Scrivener staring in horror before Midnight Hour snapped his horn briskly upwards, and the statue rattled violently before exploding into shrapnel that tore into Luna and Scrivener's bodies and features, stunning them both as chaotic energy tore through the air around them. They both staggered, horrified, distracted, agonized... and Midnight Hour took the moment to charge forwards, snarling as he snapped his horn to the side and ripped the sickle-shaped blade through Luna's shoulder, throwing her to the side and sending his mother crashing down with a gasp of shock and pain as the same agony ripped through Scrivener, the Tyrant Wyrm looking down too late before Midnight Hour crashed into his chest with a howl of: "I hate you most of all!"

Scrivener was forced to rear back, his eyes filled with pain as Midnight's rear hooves slammed into his body and his claws ripped through his armor-like scales like they were cheap cloth, every tear sending up a shock of energy as Scrivener's very spirit was attacked by the savage hybrid as his horn moved with a horrible, unnatural elegance stolen from Luna, tracing deep slashes and rips over his frame as he darted back and forth up Scrivener's breast with all the ease of climbing ladder before lunging upwards and sinking his horn into Scrivener's neck. And Luna staggered on the ground, stumbling instead of leaping into flight as she grabbed at her own throat, her eyes bulging in horror as she felt the wound spreading there even beneath the fused collar before Scrivener howled as Midnight ripped to the side and then tore his claws into the wound to rip it wider, then kicked savagely outwards, knocking himself flying backwards before he snapped his head down with a wild laugh.

A blast of lightning hammered into Scrivener's face, arcs of electricity twisting violently over his features before they erupted into a blue conflagration, the devastating explosion knocking Scrivener crashing limply to the desert as Midnight Hour flipped elegantly once, then crashed to his hooves and grinned insanely across his mother, meeting her eyes and shrieking: "Want to dance, Mommy?"

Luna felt an assault of wild images tear into her mind, blocking out her vision, making her stumble drunkenly as Midnight Hour rushed her, then slammed his horn back and forth across her features, ripping gouges through her face as she howled and swung her horn back and forth, unable to fight, unable to see, Midnight Hour laughing and dancing around her with ease before he reared back and savagely tore his claws back and forth through her features, flaying her ephemeral mane and her face apart. She screamed as Scrivener Blooms dragged himself around in a circle, howling in pain, his own face covered now in horrendous wounds before his glowing eyes brightened as he roared: "_Shallock!_"

"_We are the destroyers and the ultimate, the killers of all that was and all that will be!_" The Black Verses echoed through the air, and Scrivener's head reared back in horror as they came not from him... but instead from Midnight Hour, his eyes blazing before he caught Luna by the face when she attempted to charge, then he seized her horn and turned, flinging her like a toy into Scrivener's chest, knocking the Tyrant Wyrm back a step with a gargle before his eyes widened when Midnight met his glowing lantern eyes fearlessly, as hooked chains ripped into the Tyrant Wyrm's mind, as a voice whispered through his brain: _How does it feel to have your every weakness exploited, your every strength turned against you?_

The connection was shattered as Midnight simply flicked his horn, and Scrivener howled in agony, the light flickering in his eyes as it felt like every thought, every image, every memory was torn forcibly out of his head before he gargled weakly, then collapsed forwards, whimpering, trying to move to protect Luna as she lay prone in front of him, silent and staring. Midnight Hour only laughed at them insanely, despite the fact he was bleeding from his eyes, the wounds, the tremble in his body as reality around him shivered violently as if the universe itself feared his very presence. "How does it feel, Mommy? How does it feel Daddy? Your little bitty boy just cleaned the clock with the two self-proclaimed gods of Equestria, and neither of you stood a chance whatsoever against me! Tyrant Wyrm, you're just a pathetic weakling, Father! And you, Mother... if that's how the Valkyries fought, then it's clear they were just Odin's whores, not Odin's guards!"

Luna snarled, trembling, as tears fell down her cheeks, and Scrivener clenched his eyes shut, his horn pulsing weakly before he slowly forced himself to raise his head, rasping weakly: "Shut up..."

"Make me. Oh, you can't, that's right!" Midnight Hour flicked his horn, and a blast of lightning hammered into Scrivener's face, racing along his features and making him groan in pain as bolts of energy surged up along his horn. "You're weak! And you said Tyrant Wyrms were fearsome... no wonder you're the only one left if you're supposed to be the strongest of them all..."

"Midnight Hour... surrender to us... do not make us take... extreme measures." Luna whispered, trembling as she slowly forced herself up to her hooves, and Midnight snarled at her furiously as Luna looked up desperately, pleadingly... and yet at the same time, with ruthless determination. "I realize that it has been a long time since I have played the role of 'hero...' but I will play it now. I will do anything to save Equestria even... even if I must kill thee. For thou... art mad with thine own power... and I only wish we could have kept thee pure and innocent and good as thou once wert, that our sins... had never been visited upon thee..."

"You know nothing about me! Shut up, you bitch, lie down and die! I don't need either of you anymore, parents... ever listening to you, loving you was weakness and failure!" Midnight Hour screamed, looking furiously across at them, and he stomped a claw forwards as he grinned, lunatic, insane, eyes glowing even through the tears of blood leaking from them. "You taught me that if you have the power... then what you want is yours! We are gods... and gods rule through force, and your time to rule is now over. I have conquered you both. I will absorb the last dregs of your powers, I will make all of Equestria mine, I will play out my visions, my images, my glory! There's no need to give to others, all I need is power, power, more power, more respect, and most of all for them to fear me! They will worship me, it's all mine, mine, _mine_, and I get to do anything I want with it because I am stronger than anything else in the world!"

"It is amazing, Scrivener Blooms... how spectacularly we failed. We were given a beautiful, handsome son... and somehow, we molded our savior, our hero... into this." Luna whispered softly, then she bowed her head forwards as emotions and images passed back and forth between Scrivener and Luna, before a single thought rose between them... and Luna looked up with a cold, strange smile. "Scrivener and I... must deny thee the glory of killing us, Midnight Hour. And yet I fear I no longer wish to live all the same, so that leaves only one option. Scrivener Blooms... do it."

Scrivener rumbled, shivering once as he reared back... and then his jaws opened wide and lunged down, descending on Luna, biting savagely down on her as Midnight Hour fell backwards, staring in horror as enormous fang-marks ripped through Scrivener's own sides and body even as the animal, vicious Tyrant Wyrm greedily, fiercely crunched and tore into Luna's form, swallowing down flesh and spirit and soul... and even as he continued to chew, rip and tear, the light died out of his eyes before his lifeless head fell forwards and Luna's few sordid remains spilled out of his jaws, staring coldly mercilessly outwards.

Her mane and tail became nothing but simple hair, and Scrivener's blood rotted in the air, becoming dark, corrupt mire as his scales became like porcelain, and Midnight Hour stared stupidly, then trembled and laughed weakly, insanely, gazing disbelievingly at the corpses of his parents. He tilted his head back and forth, grinned brokenly, then shook his head before laughing again and whispering: "I knew they were weak. I knew it I... I..."

He frowned slowly, looking upwards as something trembled, something stirred... and even as Scrivener's clay-and-shale, mire-leaking corpse began to steam, cracks formed over his chest before his breast shattered open, revealing a terrible crimson core. It looked like an immense eye, staring outwards, and Midnight Hour shrieked as he hurriedly yanked himself backwards before he thought he saw something in it, a pair of terrifying, disapproving shapes of mother and father as other things, spirits, shadows, unnameable shapes swirled around these looming apparitions... and then the light slowly faded from eye as it sagged.

It split apart, tearing with a sick sound as mire and ooze spilled out... and then a shape slowly emerged with a soft sigh, a winged unicorn with a gunmetal coat but a mane and tail of burning black flames. Silver hooves gleamed dangerously, and when his eyes opened, they glowed, cyan and dark, as black wings spread and flapped powerfully once before slowly furling to either side of a graceful, athletic body as its tall black horn gave a single pulse.

Tail and mane settled over the faintly-masculine figure: it was hard to tell what gender it truly was, features sharp and vain and androgynous, body athletic and toned as it strode forwards, and Midnight Hour trembled violently as he whispered weakly: "Who... who are you..."

"I'm surely not your mother or your father." it whispered teasingly, a mix of Luna's sultry tones and Scrivener's mocking calm, and then it paused to glance meditatively down at Luna's corpse before it swept a hoof forwards... and Midnight Hour stared in horror as the hoof snapped apart, becoming a flexible silver claw that easily grasped the black pearl still inset in the melded collar before tearing this loose, and it smiled as it held this up... then opened its large-fanged jaws and swallowed it whole, closing its eyes and saying softly: "So many memories... but we are made of memories. We are two halves of one soul... finally sharing one body."

Midnight Hour whimpered, then his breathing quickened before he snarled and lunged forwards, shrieking in fear and anger as his horn glowed: "I don't care what you are, I'll-"

And then he gargled weakly as the winged unicorn seized him by the throat and hefted him into the air like a toy, looking up at him and saying gently: "You'll die, is what you'll do. Oh, don't get us wrong. We know you're strong, little boy, but while we have the benefit of mingling all of our vitality together to recover some of our strength from the battle... you are... bleeding. Dying." It leaned forwards, a long, curling tongue twisting out of its jaws before it slowly licked up Midnight's face, making him whimper before he was thrown on his back as the winged unicorn looked down at him almost serenely. "Go ahead. Try and kill us. Use up the last of your energy, foolish boy. Strength alone doesn't matter... you've used up most of yours by now."

Midnight Hour snarled, snapping his horn forwards, releasing a pulse that froze time around him before he leapt forwards... and the mocking winged unicorn simply vanished from sight, Midnight staggering weakly before the creature reappeared in front of him, silver hoof snapping apart into a claw that ripped across the hybrid's face before forming back into a hoof to slap back across his muzzle in a vicious hammer blow, knocking him flat as the awful, taunting shape walked forwards, Midnight Hour screaming in denial before the winged unicorn seized him by the shoulders and pinned him on his back.

He felt the hooves separate, felt them becoming claws and individual digits that grasped gently into his shoulders as the winged unicorn leaned down and whispered: "Nice try. But we know that trick now. We expected it. We are disappointed in it..."

Claws stroked lovingly up his shoulders to his throat, grasping into it, beginning to choke him slowly, and Midnight Hour gargled, his eyes bulging, his claws grabbing uselessly at the winged unicorn's forelegs as he wheezed: "Mommy! Daddy! It's... it's me, stop, I... I... I'm sorry! Mommy! Daddy! No, no, I won't ever do it again, I... I... I... p-p-please!"

"Shh, shh, shh... don't worry. Soon, you'll be a part of us too. We will consume you... every last little drop..." the winged unicorn said gently, leaning down, licking slowly up Midnight Hour's muzzle, and the creature shrieked before the winged unicorn smiled into his eyes as its own glowed terrible emerald, jaws opening wide to reveal those horrible fangs as claws squeezed tighter, monster killing monster. "Mommy and Daddy love you."

Midnight Hour screamed once in the chaos... and then he fell silent, he existed no more, as the terrible creature's jaws locked fiercely over his and drank up his fear, his emotions, his life... and his very soul.

* * *

Luna and Scrivener sat together comfortably on a grassy hill overlooking a pretty vale, just like old times: Scrivener, the charcoal earth pony, noticeable not for his size, or the scarring over his face and body, or the glasses on his muzzle, but because he was always beside Luna, with her sapphire coat and the black pearl dangling gently on the green rope of ivy around her neck, as her starry mane and tail glowed softly.

They sat together, looking up into a beautiful blue sky as the sun shone quietly overhead, and Scrivener said finally: "I guess we really screwed up this time, huh?"

"I do not know, Scrivener Blooms. Did we 'screw up' or did... we make the best decision we could?" Luna asked softly in return, reaching out and rubbing quietly along the male's back as she smiled a little. "I love thee. Thou loves me. And now we share a body as well as a soul. Although it seems that our mixed consciousness is... particularly..."

"Nasty." Scrivener supplied, and Luna nodded thoughtfully as they leaned back and gazed up at the blue sky, and the clear azure rippled like water before showing them images of the world outside. Images of this creature they had become making its way calmly down from the chaos bubble above Enstasis towards the castle... a consciousness they both knew they could reach out, they could affect the course of if they wanted to, that was made up of both of them... but neither of them wanted to.

They were content, inside this Heaven in their mind. Where their soul had receded... where they could rest and play, where days had already passed in the minutes that had passed outside. Everything they ever wanted was here. Everything they knew, and longed for, and desired... was here. Everything they dreamed of... even if none of it was real, it was all here, it felt real, and it was good enough for now, because Luna and Scrivener both... needed a rest. And never before had they felt so... so connected. Even with all their connection before, now they truly were one. Apart, hidden deep inside the mind or soul or whatever, at times like this... but they felt as one body. One perfect form...

They both traded awkward smiles, then shared a short, sweet kiss for a moment before both glanced over their shoulders curiously as there was a ripple... and Nightmare Moon appeared, striding towards them and looking back and forth before she sat quietly and asked gently: "May I join you? I do not wish to offer... recriminations or apologies, reason or debate... I just... wish to spend time with you both. Luna, you locked me very deep inside yourself... I didn't like it there. I didn't like being sealed completely away... I... missed you both."

"Of course, Nightmare Moon, thou art a welcome friend and what I did was... a mistake. We... made many mistakes, culminating in this: the greatest mistake of all, or the greatest joy of all." Luna said softly, glancing upwards quietly, and Nightmare Moon nodded slowly before she quietly leaned forwards, wrapping her forelegs around both Scrivener and Luna, large enough to easily pull them both back against her. And Luna smiled faintly at this, as she whispered: "'Tis funny, though... we are both in the shapes of... who we were before this nonsense, this violence, this mess. That must mean something, aye?"

"It means we're stupid." Scrivener said simply, and Luna laughed and nodded before they shared a look, and then Scrivener glanced up at the strange, floating screen in the sky.

The being was looking across at scared and worried Celestia and the other survivors gathered in the courtyard, who were all looking up at her fearfully, before Celestia shouted something, and a Greater Nightmare vanished. Scrivener and Luna and Nightmare Moon watched as sound entered their world, as time synced up between the world inside this being, and the world outside it, as Celestia asked apprehensively: "And... what... is your name then? You say you're made from... I mean, I feel... both Luna and Scrivener's presence from you, I feel a connection to you and my horn reacts to yours, but..."

Scrivener looked thoughtfully at the mirror, then he glanced to the side when Luna looked at him insistently, making him wince before he looked over his shoulder at Nightmare Moon, who only smiled indulgently and shrugged, and Scrivener made a face at them, muttering: "I hate you both." He paused, winced and looked up as he realized the images were still moving in the sky above, and then he lowered his head.

And outside, in reality, the strange winged unicorn lowered its head as well, its features seeming to become more like Scrivener's for a moment before it looked up and said softly in the male's voice: "Gymbr. I am Gymbr. But call me Scrivener Blooms, or call me Luna Brynhild, or call me anything else you like. For I am both as much as I am anything else."

Celestia smiled faintly, and then she glanced to the side as the Greater Nightmare reappeared, carrying a puzzle box... and inside Gymbr, Luna and Scrivener Blooms both cocked their heads before a silver hoof rose up and broke apart into a claw to gently take this, horn giving a faint pulse and the box clicking and opening in response as Celestia said softly: "I do not have the magic to separate you both... but perhaps our combined powers and the help of a small miracle..."

Scrivener and Luna both looked through the screen above and into the puzzle box at the single remaining, glowing white card taken from Valthrudnir: kept, treasured, never used. They looked at it... and then they slowly looked at one another before they shared a soft smile and nodded, then closed their eyes, both giving the same wish as Nightmare Moon looked down in surprise.

Gymbr calmly rose the card in its claw, and then said clearly, in the mixed voices of Luna and Scrivener, as the creature's horn glowed: "We wish for power."

The card glowed brightly, becoming a glowing white beacon before flashing as energy surged over Gymbr's body, the winged unicorn flexing and gritting its teeth as its eyes glowed, and Celestia stared with horror before the storm of energy and power died down, and a moment later, Gymbr only stood calmly. It smiled across at Celestia, then reached up and squeezed her shoulder gently, saying quietly: "We are not ready to be separated yet. One day, we will become so powerful we shall be able to do anything... including separating ourselves back into two entities. But for now, we enjoy being one. Besides, Celestia, we must not be selfish. Come. Help us heal the wounded. Help us raise the fallen."

Celestia stared over her shoulder disbelievingly before she sighed softly and closed her eyes, turning silently to follow with both admiration and disapproval... and inside Gymbr, Luna and Scrivener smiled as the images of the world outside vanished back into brilliant blue sky before Scrivener suddenly frowned and glanced over his shoulder at Nightmare Moon. "With you and Luna both here, why is our fantasy world still... bright and sunny?"

"Because the night has been long and dark, Scrivener Blooms, and while it is my domain and I wish for all ponies to admire its beauty... sometimes I too long for the warmth of the sun on my body, and the comfort of a bright day, when... darkness is all washed away. Because even darkness can grow too intense for me, Scrivener." Nightmare Moon smiled tenderly, glancing down at the two before she looked quietly up at the radiant sun, murmuring softly: "There is nothing wrong with a little sunlight. If there was no sun, my beautiful night would have no meaning, and the moon could not shine so bright."

And Scrivener and Luna both nodded silently as they gazed up into the blue sky above, resting quietly back with Nightmare Moon as she kept them comfortable in her gentle embrace, inside their secret shared utopia, in their shared soul, mind and body.


	57. Look What Careless Love Has Done

Epilogue: Look What Careless Love Has Done

~BlackRoseRaven

Twilight Shadow smiled softly as she gazed towards the Ponyville longingly, countless memories flitting through her mind. It was a gray, small village, mist rolling along the ground, and the main source of food production for those soldiers living in Enstasis. It had also been one of the first villages to undergo complete transformation and 'Unification...' and once night rolled in after the dismal, dreary day, it would become a bustling little town, filled with happy Pegasi, earth ponies, and unicorns who had all long forsaken the day and adapted to the long nights of Equestria.

Three hundred years ago, they had been afraid of this happening: now, they couldn't be happier. Darkness ruled, but it was safe in the darkness, the darkness was loving... it was their greatest defense and greatest weapon. The Lich paused for a moment, then she shook her head and blushed when a hoof silently touched her shoulder, glancing over her shoulder at Tender Trust, who smiled at her softly: even with her smoky mane, ashen wings and black coat, she looked just like Fluttershy... right up to the kindness in her glowing green eyes, as she said quietly: "Sorry, Twilight. But the others are waiting..."

"It's alright." Twilight shook her head, then turned and fell in step beside the Phooka as they walked slowly up the small hill to where a cluster of graves rested: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Big Mac, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Discombobulation, Virtue... so many old friends, gone forever...

The Lich silently looked to one side: Tender Trust gazed longingly at the graves of her mother and sister, and beside the Phooka, Pinkamena sighed as she and Pinkie Pie traded looks before they both looked towards Discombobulation's grave, singing in quiet, off-key voices: "Gravedigger... when you dig my grave... will you make it shallow... so I... can feel... the rain..."

Twilight smiled faintly, then glanced to the other side, at Celestia in her full armor, Scarlet Sage – young and beautiful-looking as ever – and Apple Bloom, who swallowed a little, silver armor glinting over her frame, looking quietly at the apples blossoms she'd left on the graves of her siblings and uncle, mixing with the bouquets of black roses that rested quietly over each silent mound. She was the same, immortal as her beloved thanks to the powers of the Blood Seer... and the powers of Gymbr.

She wished that Rarity was here, or Spike... but although neither rested in a grave, neither could be found these days across Equestria, either. After almost a century together, after small nips, and the occasional too-deep bite... Rarity had finally given in to a burst of hunger and desire and drained all of Spike's blood, then transformed him into Nosferatu in desperation to keep him 'alive,' for lack of a better word. And Spike, terrified, hurt, betrayed, had run away. Rarity was trying to find the dragon-turned-vampire, who had given up everything he could for her... and who Rarity had, in longing, in desire, in carelessness, had taken everything he couldn't give as well.

The gravestones before them were long worn-down, and Twilight's eyes lingered on these, trying to make out the markings here and there over them. Everything in this world was wearing down, and Twilight closed her eyes before all eyes looked up as Gymbr silently approached, the platinum-coated winged unicorn studying these remains before it smiled and leaned forwards, saying gently in its strange, echoing voice: "Sleep well, our friends. Sleep soundly, without fear or worry... we'll return here one day."

Then it turned its eyes up, glancing at Celestia, and the ivory winged unicorn nodded firmly before she turned: there was no question any longer in the fiery-maned winged unicorn's eyes. Only love, only affection, only belief in her strange sibling and the master, the Emperor and Overlord and God of Equestria. "The channeling altar has been completed at Enstasis. We're prepared to force open the Bifrost if you are."

"Of course we are, we ordered this expedition, did we not?" Gymbr asked mildly, and Celestia smiled despite herself before the creature nodded slowly and looked ahead, saying quietly: "We have shrouded this world in our image and our darkness. It is a comfortable, beautiful home... but its challenges no longer sustain us. Let us seek other worlds, new knowledge, new adventures. We hunger for more."

"You always do." Celestia said quietly, but she was smiling as Twilight joined Gymbr's other side, the Lich laughing in agreement with the ivory equine. "The Moon Blessed will do well in taking care of the Castle, as will our other friends. But I must stress that the expedition must be kept short..."

"Yes, yes, of course." Gymbr grumbled, sounding distinctly like Luna for a moment before the amalgamation cracked its neck moodily, flapping its powerful wings once as they halted at the base of the hill. "Sleipnir may attempt to interfere. We hope that he does. It's been too long since we last sparred."

It paused, then glanced towards Enstasis with a soft smile, at the mighty towers of the black castle and the ever swirling maelstrom of energy above it. Once, this Equestria had burned, but that was centuries ago... and it had been a blessing in disguise. It had let them rebuild Equestria in their vision... it had let them spread their darkness through the entire nation. It had let Gymbr rebuild its strength and become truly unstoppable, not a Tyrant Wyrm with a Valkyrie soul... but a god with the powers and perceptions of both. And now, they would spread into every world, looking for new prey, but more importantly, new challenges, and new powers to reap.

With Twilight Shadow on one side and Celestia on the other, Gymbr began the walk towards Enstasis, ready and excited to spread its strength and influence into each and every other world it came across...

...and deep inside the being, Luna and Scrivener danced with one-another beneath the sun and the moon, eternally happy in their shared imprisonment in the entity created from their darkest passions mixed together, their deepest shadows given life.


	58. The Very End Of The Story

The Very End Of The Story

~BlackRoseRaven

"And they lived happily ever after." Discombobulation finished ironically, gesturing expansively with his eagle talon before he crossed it over his chest and bowed deeply, and the ponies only stared silently up at him before he straightened and looked awkwardly back and forth before pretending to tug at an invisible collar. "Silence is a comedian's worst enemy, you know."

Slowly, a charcoal earth pony put down his notebook and began to clap... and around the enormous round table they had been dragging out to do this every night for the last few weeks, other ponies began to clap and stomp their hooves as well, and Discombobulation looked relieved as he bowed quickly again before dropping back in his seat with a smile.

None of the ponies here knew how this had really gotten started: one day, a bunch of them had all just ended up here in Sugar Cube Corners after hours while Pinkamena and Pinkie Pie were cleaning up after some children's party, and Pinkamena had shortly given up on wiping up mess to sit down at the table in the middle of the room, and a moment later, Pinkie had joined them and well... Discombobulation had started telling a story.

At first it had been Scrivener and Luna and Twilight and a few others. Then more and more ponies had come, and soon they had almost everyone who had a mention in the story sitting around this table here, as Discombobulation calmly, seriously told the story in his dignified voice, gesturing as he spoke, covering some parts with such _intensity_ and politely, gently skipping through other parts, yet with a natural flair that let him get across what was going on... without scarring the mind of even young Antares Mīrus.

Luna smiled softly down at this foal, cradled in her forelegs, a toddler who was curled quietly up against her and half-dozing, wrapped safely in a blanket. Her handsome son was too young to understand most of it anyway... although Scarlet Sage and the former Cutie Mark Crusaders were all teenage mares who had obviously understood things far too well.

It had been a little more than four years after Luna and Scrivener had used the amplifiers and two of Valthrudnir's cards to revive everypony across Equestria. And yet, Discombobulation had told them a story that had ended up spanning centuries... about something that never happened. About how they had all destroyed each other, how in their own ways, they had all become villains, as Celestia looked up and asked curiously: "Tell me, Discombobulation, if I may ask... why this story?"

"I gave you a glimpse of a future that could have been. That's much more worthwhile than seeing the future that will be, particularly for teaching lessons..." Discombobulation paused, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully. "After all, what lesson would there be to learn if I tell you the future that absolutely is? Then you can only build towards that fate, however foul or fair it might be. This way, you know what you avoided... good and bad alike."

Scrivener snorted in amusement at this, sitting back as he crossed his forelegs and said dryly: "You sound as bad as me trying to defend my writing."

"Well, bully for you." Discombobulation retorted, then he paused before looking pointedly upwards, saying seriously as if he was clearly speaking to someone else: "And at least I didn't start killing off all the characters one-by-one after twenty-three chapters."

Pinkie Pie slowly leaned forwards, craning her head upwards as Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Spike looked up as well, even Rarity sneaking an awkward look up, then clearing her throat when Applejack grinned widely at her as Scrivener Blooms only looked at the Draconequus, then asked slowly: "Are... are you talking to me?"

"No, I'm not. I suppose technically I'm speaking to the audience right now, but I am not speaking to you, Luna." Discombobulation replied seriously, looking down and across at the stallion as he leaned over the table towards him. "You're just a symptom of neurosis. Not the neurotic in charge.

"But do you hear me up there, neurotic?" The Draconequus suddenly looked up again, shaking his fist firmly at the ceiling and glaring balefully as he shouted: "No one likes you and this is why you're going to die alone! I hope you know that!" A pause, and then he returned his eyes to the others with a benevolent smile, tenting his fingers as they all stared at him. "Now, let's just wait for me to be erased from existence and we'll see if anyone cares. If you do, please send me a postcard, I'll probably be in the dregs of the internet, amidst the free porno and the drugs for your doodle that don't work."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Twilight asked finally, as Scrivener and Luna only stared disbelievingly and even Celestia looked a little unsettled, her rainbow mane sparking slightly.

"Our esteemed guests; can't you see them everywhere around us?" Discombobulation said seriously, and he looked back and forth as he gestured out to the side, clearly motioning at something other than the ponies. "Hello audience, say hello back now."

A pause, lengthening out, drawing longer as he waited for a response... then smiled slightly and winked. "It's funny how many of you actually replied to me, like I could hear you and would care if I did. Not that I think any of you are gullible or anything, but if you would send me a small monetary donation I'll grant you one wish. The size of the wish corresponding to the size of the donation, of course. And no refunds. We also accept Visa and Mastercard."

"You... do realize this is real, right? That this isn't happening in anypony's mind?" Scrivener said awkwardly, raising a hoof, and Discombobulation snorted in amusement and quirked an eyebrow in response.

"Of course this is all happening inside your head, Luna. Why should that mean... it is any less real?" he asked seriously, and then he paused before becoming more serious as he flicked his wrist, saying in a softer voice as a black, tall tarot card appeared in it: "All I showed you was what could have been, because it's also what each and every one of you _are_, even now, even as we sit here, even as we speak. Isn't that right... Scrivener Blooms?"

And then he slowly turned the card around, and Scrivener leaned back, paling slightly at the sight of the Five of Cups, with the image of him distorted and half-warped into the shape of a Tyrant Wyrm, a fool's crown on his head, a sword buried beside him, a bottle of whiskey on his other side... and Luna snarled as she squeezed her foal closer, but Discombobulation only smiled faintly, his eyes flicking over the now-silent gathering. "Please, my friends. Take this story as a warning. But most importantly, take it for what it is: hope. Hope that stems from the fact none of you have yet to walk down this path... and I pray that you will all continue to be stronger than I have ever dreamed ponies could be. Now, if you'll excuse me... I have to catch up on my cartoons."

With that the Draconequus bowed politely and then simply faded from existence as he dropped the Tarot card and it fluttered silently to the ground... and they had cleaned up in silence. Scrivener was surprised when he picked up the card and found it was still solid, as if Discombobulation had meant to make it completely real instead of just a simulacrum... and then he shook his head slowly before checking to ensure he'd grabbed his notebooks as ponies filtered out in awkward quiet, Celestia touching his shoulder gently and giving a small smile as she passed.

"Hogwash." Luna muttered finally as she put sleeping Antares gently on Scrivener's back, and Scrivener shrugged slowly, the winged unicorn glaring at him, but it was a half-worried look as they made their way quietly out into the street. "Scrivy, we are neither insane nor... nor... what is the word I am searching for?"

"Douchebags, but personally I would go with retarded. Packing that much power into one thing, let alone one of us, well... that's a recipe for disaster anywhere." Scrivener muttered, and Luna grunted as they stopped and stood in the silent autumn night, Ponyville slumbering quietly around them. "But... well... I can't help but think... I mean, Odin _does_ have some friend named Kvasir, right? How... how close were we... and I..."

"It is not important, it is not the truth and we are here now, and fine." Luna said reassuringly, stepping towards him and nuzzling him silently, and then she smiled a little as she added quietly: "And our son is no Midnight Hour. He is Antares Mīrus. And our beautiful colt Antares is... aye, I believe with all my heart he is special, but he is no monster. He looks... just like thee."

"That is not a good argument for saying he is not a monster." Scrivener said delicately, and Luna laughed despite herself before Scrivy smiled faintly as he looked up as Applejack and Rainbow Dash approached.

They stood across from the two awkwardly, quietly... and then Applejack strode forwards and firmly hugged Luna, and Luna returned the embrace tightly, closing her eyes before the goldenrod mare stepped back and smiled, saying finally: "Just a story, right? And that Bob can be a real damn jerk at times, right?"

"Definitely. We always got your back, and I know you always got ours." Rainbow added firmly, reaching a hoof out, and Scrivener knocked his own together with the Pegasus' before they smiled at one another, studying each other before Big Mac loitered calmly over, looking the least perturbed. "God I hate you sometimes. Does anything bother you?"

"Nope." Big Mac replied easily, and Dash grumbled as the others laughed, before the red stallion added softly: "I just think of the good parts of the story. And wonder if maybe there is some truth in there after all."

Scrivener cocked his head curiously at this, and then Luna smiled softly as Big Mac tilted his head ever-so-slightly, towards where Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage were lingering in the light of Sugar Cube Corners, talking quietly, blushing a little. Rainbow looked confused by the others all looking past him, beginning to tromp around and staring for a moment... and then Applejack grabbed him firmly by the mane and yanked him slowly back around, making him yelp as she said dryly: "Can it, sugarcube. Don't go ruinin' anything for those girls or I'll ruin you."

"Ha, ruin me." Rainbow grinned slightly, then he winced when Applejack punched him in the shoulder, mumbling and rubbing at this before Big Mac hit his other shoulder and made him yelp. "Oh come on!"

Luna laughed and Scrivener smiled, and soon after Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage joined their respective families. The Apple Family left as Twilight Sparkle finally emerged from Sugar Cube Corners, saying her last goodbyes awkwardly before ducking under a bucket thrown by Pinkamena, wincing at the volley of insults before she sighed and walked quietly over to join Luna, Scrivener, and Scarlet Sage.

For a moment, they looked at each other... and then Twilight Sparkle hugged first the stallion, then the starry-maned mare before she stepped back, her eyes lingering between them before she said softly: "I'll come by tomorrow. I... we can talk then, huh?"

"Sounds good." Scrivener said softly, and the three smiled at one another for a few moments before they finally turned, parting ways as Scarlet Sage gave her mother and father a soft look. Antares mumbled a little on Scrivener's back, and it made the male smile wider as he glanced up, the winked at his adopted daughter, saying mildly: "Now, Scarlet-"

"Oh don't even start, I hate you and I hate Discombobulation." Scarlet mumbled, blushing deep red, and Luna grinned and laughed loudly. "I hate you too Mom."

"I know. I relish this." Luna said cheerfully, as the family headed quietly for their home outside Ponyville, their home in the darkness, the safety of the Everfree Forest, the little cottage they had never and would never abandon for even a castle as mighty as what Discombobulation had described...

And in the shadows of Ponyville, sharp teeth bit slowly into an apple, chewing thoughtfully as glowing eyes emerged from the darkness before a voice said softly: "Oh, they're here. Telling stories, about other worlds... maybe they know more about us than we were told, what do you think of that?"

There was silence, and the shadowy figure smiled before it bit into the apple again, crunching it hungrily before it swallowed and slipped backwards into the cloak of the night, murmuring softly: "But that's okay. Whether they do or they don't, it doesn't matter. Let them prepare, let them be surprised, it doesn't matter. They're all good friends, like we once were...

"And really, friendship should last forever. We'll make sure of that."

* * *

_In darkness, light shines,_

_In light, darkness grows;_

_Balance in all things:_

_Serenity in the shadows._

_March 5th – April 23rd, 2012_


End file.
